


Four Hearts of One Journey

by Owriush



Category: Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 416,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owriush/pseuds/Owriush
Summary: We all know the story of Kingdom hearts with Sora. But what would happen if he never existed, instead what if Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long were the chosen Keyblade wielders. Follow in this story as Team RWBY, Donald Duck, Goofy and three more new allies find a way to stop the heartless in this journey to be...





	1. A teams new journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow readers, here's my second fanfiction for RWBY. This fanfiction is the newer one of my fanfiction's and yet again another crossover one. Anyways this has a much longer start to, along with added in content. Lastly this takes place early within the timeline of RWBY you could say, more will be explained in the end notes. One last thing before I let you off to read, even thought it's technically stated this as chapter 1 on the site, this is actually chapter 0. It's like a prologue you could say, anyways I'll let you off now to read.
> 
> Now onward's to reading my fellow archive warriors!!!
> 
> I do NOT own anything in these two series. RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix/Disney, any other worlds included in this story; be them cannon and added I do not own either

Four hearts of one Journey

Chapter.0: A team’s new journey

-There is a time and place when a person starts a life changing journey, be it big or small this journey will change that person or persons; be it in a good or bad way…. - Professor GoodWitch

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“This dream…. it’s so strange….” Said a soft innocent voice belonging to a pale skinned girl with sliver eyes and black hair with red streaks. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt, black stockings, and a black combat skirt with red highlights adorning it, lastly a black corset that was adorned in red highlights as well. She also had black combat boots that reached up to her knees, but her most interesting feature was her red hooded cloak 

“We all seem to have this strange dream….” Said next a more mature voice belonging to another pale skinned girl with a long white hair tied in pony tail and ice blue eyes. She wore a white sleeveless bustier with a white jacket over it that was adorned with blue highlight on the ends of the sleeves. She also wore a white combat skirt with blue tinting around the lower half of it. Lastly, she wore white high heeled wedged boots that came to her knees. Her most noticeable feature though was a long scar down across her left eye 

“It always ends right here with us in this dream….” Said this time a more laid back voice which belong to an older girl who once more was paled skinned and had lilac eyes. She wore a yellow tank top with a flame emblem on it, but was cover by a brown leather biker jacket. She had a pair of black finger less gloves, black shorts- shorts that were cover by a half white skirt hanging from her right side. Lastly, she wore a pair of two brown leather biker boots with an orange sock poking out of the right boot. This girl most noticeable feature though was her long golden hair that flowed behind her 

“But this time…. this dream feels like it will continue forward for us….” Said last a quiet but mature voice which belonged to a girl with light olive like skin, yellow cat like eyes and long raven black hair. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a black sleeveless tail coat over it along with two black ribbons wrapped around her wrist. The girl also wore white short-shorts with black stocking that had purple tinting around the bottoms of them. Lastly, she wore a pair of black high heel boots. Her most interesting feature though was her bow that resembled cat ears and if you were to look close you could swear that they sometimes moved a little

As the four girls fell for what seem like an entirety in a blue vortex of light inside this stranger shared dream of theirs, suddenly their world faded to darkness. The four girls closed their eyes not wanting to see what was to come next….

-Somewhere: (Insert: Dive into the Heart- Kingdom’s II version- (P.S Because I like this version a little better)-)-

As the girls open their eyes, they noticed that they all were standing right side up on top of a stain glass floor which had an interesting picture built into it. It depicted the girls sitting in the center of the stain glass floor holding one another’s hands, while their eyes were closed shut. Strange thing was that their bodies had their current attire on. But with a few pieces of silver armor on their shoulders, forearms, lower legs and feet. Another strange thing about the stain glass floor, was that around the girls were portraits of some of their friends and teachers they knew. The upper part of the stain glass floor had four portraits of their friends.

The first was a blonde-haired male with peach skin and blues eyes, this was Jaune Ark. He was an honest and caring guy, though a bit clumsy at times. But he did make up for it with his efforts as he was the leader of team JNPR

The next was a one of a red-haired girl with pale skin, green eyes and a golden head band around her forehead. This was Pyrrha Nikos, the best fighter of team JNPR and secret admirer of their leader Jaune; which everyone else noticed except him

The third one was of a boy with black hair that had a single pink streak, pale pink eyes and lightly tanned skin along with a serious look on his face. This was Lie Ren or as he goes by just Ren. He was the resident ninja of team JNPR and even though he didn’t speak much, he also had heart of gold 

The last was that of a girl with orange short hair, pale skin, blues eyes and a very wide smile. This was Nora Valkyrie the wild one of team JNPR, she meant well as she just wanted to make people smile and happy. She did though have an obsession with breaking legs, but thankfully only the bad guy’s legs 

The bottom of the glass stained picture was four teachers the girls had come to know. Teachers who all became surprisingly good friends with the girls in their own ways 

The First portrait was a man with crazy green hair, bug eyed glass and pale skin. This was Professor Oobleck, a man who loved to learn about history and loved to teach it. Though he had an issue of speaking way to fast at times. But that might be because of all the coffee he drank on a daily basis, still the girls knew he only meant well and that he really did have a love for history

The next one was of a man with a rounder face, peach skin, a white bar handle mustache, white combed hair and had brown eyes. This was Professor Port an old war vet who taught well…that’s the thing, no one actually knew what he taught since all he did was talk about his times as young lad. This did get on the girl’s nerves at times, though in a way they did know that these stories had a meaning behind them; which made it tolerable if barley. But it still didn’t help with the boredom that came with Ports classes

The third was a portrait of man with gray hair, pale skin and stern grey; but understanding eyes. This was Professor Ozpin an old war vet like Port, but he was also the headmaster of Beacon academy. The school the four girls went so they could learn to become hunters and huntresses, to fight the monster of Grimm. The Grimm being creatures who wanted nothing more than humanities death for some reason. The girls themselves were considered a very advance team for being first years at the school, but that’s a story for later 

The last portrait was that of a woman with blonde hair wrapped up in a bun, green eyes cover by black wired glasses and lovely pale skin. This was Miss GoodWitch or Glynda GoodWitch, the combat instructor of the school and Ozpins assistant/ second in command. She had a reputation of being stern and scary. Though even if the girl we’re nervous around Glynda at times when she became angry at them for something they might have done. They also knew in a way she cared and was giving tough love to them, along with the rest of the student body at Beacon 

As the girls were done inspecting the glass stained floor, they look around wondering what was going on and then looked at one another with confused looks

“Where do you think we are?” The red hooded girl asked in a nervous tone. But she was shocked when she realized she asked her question without speaking 

“I…I don’t know…. but Ruby how did you speak right now???” The girl with the scar across her eye asked back to the red hooded girl named Ruby, she herself was shocked that she was speaking without moving her mouth 

“I don’t know how I did that, but you’re doing the same Weiss!?!” Ruby answered her scar faced friend named Weiss

“I know Ruby, how is this possible??” Weiss responded back as she and Ruby began pondering on the possibilities 

“Either way this is a YANGFUL time to be here.” The golden-haired girl joked as Ruby, Weiss and the cat bow girl all groaned 

“Really Yang, right now?” The cat bow girl asked raising an eyebrow at her golden-haired friend named Yang 

“Sorry Blake, I was just trying to lighten the mood up.” Yang answered with a sheepish smile to her cat bow friend named Blake 

“It’s okay Yang. I’m sure you meant well and all. But in this situation, please try to control that urge.” Weiss stated with a groan, but smirked slightly at Yang’s ever so need to make jokes like that. Even at the most confusing or dangerous of times 

“Well I kind of thought for once it was funny Yang.” Ruby remarked giggling a little 

“Aw thanks little sis, at least I got you to laugh a bit.” Yang replied gratefully to Ruby, and yes they are sisters. Even if they look nothing alike 

“Your Welcome big sis, still we need to find out where we are?” Ruby stated as her question was about to be answered

“So little time and so much to do…” An unknown voice said, which ironically had no physical sound to it. But somehow, in some way the girls could still hear the words clearly. The voice was that of a man’s, which deeply confused the girls on how they even came to that conclusion. But they decided to just let it be and not dwell on it 

“Who’s there, show yourself!!” Weiss sternly demanded, wanting some answers 

“Patience child, all will be answered but first I need to ask a question. Can you four walk?” The voice asked as the girls were puzzled by that question 

“Yes we can walk, what kind of question is that???” Blake answered, while wondering who would be stupid enough to ask someone that 

“Good, then I need you four to step forward for me into the light.” The voice responded as a large circle of light appeared before the girls who at first were hesitant to walk into it, but eventually did

“Okay dude where in the light and we can walk see, so can you please tell us why we are doing this or why we’re here in the first place?” Yang asked the voice, but only for her question to be answer somewhat as five columns came up. The columns were holding five items that where floating in a light that surrounded each one 

The first item was a short tan edged, green centered wooden staff with a brown connector. The connector had a blue mouse shaped glass head on top of the staff

The second was a sword with a wide blade that became thinner around the bottom, the blade itself was connect to a golden hilt that curved up right. Next the sword had a blue handle while a black mouse symbol with a red circle was printed in center of the hilt 

The third item was a normal red knight’s kite shield with black coloring in the center along with a red mouse symbol

The forth item was a small dagger with a silver curved blade, a black mouse symbol printed on the hilt which was a golden and had a blue grip  
The last item was a black metal cross with pointed edges on ends of it, with a red mouse symbol in the center

“Choose two of the items you want wisely… though I ask you all to go one at a time.” The voice said as the girls looked at one another for who would go first, though Blake decided she would. As Blake walked up she went to the dagger first and took it from the column “The power swiftness, a blade that will let you strike with agility like no other…is what you choose first?” 

“Yes… this is what I choose first.” Blake answered with slight hesitation as the dagger suddenly disappeared. She then looked to see what the next item she would pick as she decided on the shield 

“The power of the Guardian, Kindness to aid friends and a shield to repel all…is this what you want as well?” The voice asked Blake as she thought it over for a few seconds 

“Yes, this is also what I want too.” Blake quickly answered with a little more confidence as the shield disappeared from her hands 

“Now what shall you give up?” The voice asked as Blake looked a little surprised, but went along with it as she walked over to the staff and picked it up “The power of the mythic, inner strength, a staff of wonder and ruin…do you wish to give this up?” The voice asked once more as Blake decided to put it back for now, then walked over to the sword

“The power of the warrior, invincible courage, a sword of terrible destruction…do you wish to give this up?” The voice asked as Blake smiled a little 

“Yes, I do give this up.” Blake answered as the sword disappeared, but she didn’t mind because she knew Yang had them cover when it came to strength. She then walked over to the cross

“The power of life, a trinket that hardens your life-force, an aid to your friends….do you wish to give this up?” The voice asked yet again as Blake though it over between the cross and staff, but decided to give up the cross 

“Yes, I do give this up too.” Blake answered as the cross disappeared 

“You have taken the power of swiftness and the Guardian. Given up the power of the warrior and Cross. But you have also received the power of the mystics as a gift, is this what you want?” The voice asked one last time as Blake smiled 

“Yeah I do, I’m happy with my choices.” Blake replied back as she stepped back and the pillars disappear, though only to reappear as the items came back like they had never been touched

“Now your friends will do the same, who will go next?” The Voice said as the girl looked at one another again 

As this went on Yang went next, she picked the sword first and Shield second; but gave up the staff and cross. Then finally received the dagger as a gift. Weiss went after as she picked the staff first and dagger second, but gave up the sword and cross while receiving the shield as a gift. Ruby went last as she picked the cross first and shield second, but gave up the staff and dagger while receiving the sword as a gift. Once that was all done, the pillars disappeared one final time

“Very good, you have all picked your items. But there is still more to come.” The Voice explained 

“What more could there be dude?” Yang asked a little annoyed by this whole situation already 

“Once again, I ask for you all to be patient. You will see soon.” The Voice answered as suddenly the bottom of the glass stained floor began cracking from the outer sides. The girls all huddled up seeing this, but seconds later the floor broke apart underneath them and they began falling 

As the girls started to panic, they noticed that they were actually slowly floating down to another glass stained floor. But this one had a half blood red and half sky blue background. In the middle of the glass stained floor could be seen a shirtless man. This man had a red cross stitched into his chest, he wore full metal arm guards. A metal helmet that cover the top of his head, but not his face and gave off the look of a crown with chain mail hanging at the back. The man also wore full metal leg armor with a tatter clock around his waist. But his most noticeable feature was a scythe that look of like it was made from bones along with having a built-in gear where the blade and hilt met. The man held this mighty scythe in his right hand, which had the blood red part of the glass stained floor surrounding it. He also held a golden cross in his left hand, that had the light blue part of the glass stained floor surrounding it. Once the girls landed they wondered what was to come next and they got their answers as the first item they had chosen to keep appeared in their hands.

“What’s going on now?” Weiss asked confused 

“You four have gained the power to fight, go ahead and take a test swing.” The voice answered as they all swung their weapons. Yang did a powerful slash, Blake did a quick slash along with a stabbing motion, Weiss did a hard swing and Ruby swung her cross only for it to shoot out a red wave that disappear when she finished her swing. 

“Alright you got it. Now use the power to protect yourself and others!!!” 

“Is he talking about the Grimm. Because I think we got that cover with our own weapons and that’s a fact.” Ruby said happily as seconds later a small group of six little dark creatures with yellow eyes, black claws, stubby legs, no mouths and two antennas appeared out of the ground startling the girls

“What are they, some new form of Grimm!?” Blake asked as she, Ruby, Weiss and Yang got into a defensive position

“There will be times you have to fight…keep your lights burning strong.” The Voice said in a cryptic tone as the dark creatures began to move towards the girl 

“If he wants us to fight then we will, let’s show him what team RWBY is all about!!!” Ruby yelled out proudly 

“Yeah!!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled out next as they and Ruby charge forward into battle

The fight at first was hard as the girls had to get use to swinging their weapons and not being able to shoot whenever. Also they noticed that their semblance and aura didn’t work in this dream, which meant they all had to rely on their instincts; training and each other. Ruby and Yang were especially having a hard time. Ruby had the urge to shoot after a swipe or two, but couldn’t as her current weapon only shot short bursts of light for its attack. It also didn’t help that she was use to the way she handled her weapon, which was a long large scythe that also was a sniper rifle. So she was having difficulties using a weapon that was so short with its attack range. 

Yang herself was a brawler and her weapons she used fitted that style like a glove. Both her weapons were gauntlets with a shotgun mode, but with the sword she was currently using. She had trouble landing hard blows on the dark creatures without the urge to swing her fists as well. Blake had a somewhat better time, but didn’t care much for the shortness of her dagger. Her main weapon was a katana and pistol mix, which she had trained to use effectively in her earlier years. But thanks to shortness of her dagger, Blake was having a hard time in this battle. Still she did land a few good hits on the dark creatures 

Weiss was having a better time than the others, but still had her issues. Her staff was in her opinion barbaric in usage, despite its lovely craftsmanship. Weiss was use to using her own weapon, which was a rapier with a six-shot cylinder that fired different rounds of magic dust; and was much more of an elegant weapon for her to use. Still she was starting to get use to just bashing the dark creatures with her staff. The battle kept on for a minute or two more before the girls began getting more solid hits on the little dark creatures, and then finally the girls succeed in taking them out. The dark creatures all disappeared in black smoke. This noted to the girls that they were victorious 

“Well…that was fun.” Yang stated while smiling a little at their small victory 

“Yes it was, thankfully those things were much easier to deal with then the usual Grimm we have to take care of.” Weiss replied back to Yang as she was happy for that at least  


Suddenly out of nowhere the ground beneath them began to disappear as team RWBY once again huddled up, only this time to fall down then black out. As Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang opened their eyes and got back up, they looked around and noticed they were on another glass stained panting.  
This panting was as unique as the other two as this one showed a pale skinned woman wearing a black sleeveless hood that showed her mid drift, along with a red highlight on the shoulders of the hoodie and lastly a single red streak going down the top of the hood. She wore a pair of red gauntlets with a little black on them, a pair of black pants with red metal armor around her thighs. Finally, she wore metal red plated knee high boots. The woman also had yellow eyes and black short hair from what the girls could tell under her hood. All in all, the woman looked scary; but what made them rethink that was the back ground behind her. The background was an angelic blue and white coloring, while the woman herself held a metal cylinder in her right hand that had a blade of bluish white light coming out of it. This made the woman seem more angelic than scary

“Okay this is getting really freaking weird now?!?!” Yang remarked as she was trying to wrap her mind around this whole situation 

“I completely agree with you Yang…I wonder what we are going to do next?” Ruby stated as suddenly a brown door with golden handles appeared in front of them

“Should we go through it?” Weiss asked a little wary of the door

“We have to or we stay here and I don’t plan on staying here.” Blake answered 

“Blake is right we need to get through that door if we want to get out of here, come on team RWBY let’s go!!!” Ruby said bravely as she walked towards the door followed by Blake, then a happy Yang and a still wary Weiss. As they reached the door Ruby opened it, but only for them to be blinded by a bright light as the four walked through. When the light died down, they found themselves in Beacon’s combat yard with a dream team JNPR standing around 

“Hold on the door won’t open just yet, first tell me more about yourselves. Your friends here will ask you a question and you will answer.” The voice explained as the girls looked at one another nodding and then walked up to the dream Nora first

“What is it, that is most important to you?” Dream Nora asks happily as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang took a moment to think of an answer. Once it seemed they got their answers for dream Nora, Yang decided to go first 

“Well for me, it to become stronger each day so I can keep the ones I care for alive.” Yang said smiling 

“I guess for me it would be intelligence, so I can find ways to keep my friends alive as well. But without mass casualties.” Blake said now 

“For me and I know this may sound cheesy but….my team…. no, my friends with me right now are what is important to me.” Weiss stated, trying the best to hide her embarrassment while Yang, Ruby, and Blake gave her reassuring smiles; telling Weiss that they appreciated the fact she cared about them so much 

“And for me, it’s to help people not matter who they maybe. Because to make the world a better place you need to help everyone.” Ruby answered lastly as dream Nora smiled at Ruby’s answer 

“Nice choice you four, you all past this little test. So, onto the next one girls!!” Dream Nora said widely grinning as the girl made their way to dream Ren 

“What is it you want out of life?” Dream Ren asked as the girls thought it over for a few seconds 

“To explore new places, places never seen by humans and Faunas alike.” Yang answered proudly

“To find a way to bring peace between the Faunas and humans.” Blake answered next 

“To find a way to erase the deeds of my ancestors and start anew.” Weiss answered this time, but was a little confused why Blake picked human and Faunas peace as her answer. Yang had involved the Faunas with her answer herself. Though that was with exploration, Blake’s was for human and Faunas peace. But considering the current situation, Weiss decided to let it go for now and just ask Blake later 

“To be a hero and protect the innocent.” Ruby answered last as Dream Ren stayed silent and just nodded understanding. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang then made their way over to Dream Pyrrha 

“What are you most afraid of?” Dream Pyrrha asked, the girls we’re a little more hesitant to answer. But they knew they’d have to answer. So Yang wanting to be the brave one to help her little sister, Weiss and Blake feel less nervous; decided to go first once again 

“To…. To not be strong enough to keep the one I care for safe. I fear that above everything else if we’re being open about our worst fears” Yang answered as she rubbed her left arm a little. Ruby, Weiss and Blake quickly patted her shoulder, telling her it was okay and that they felt honored to be allowed to hear Yang speak of her worst fears. Yang nodded in appreciation as Blake went up next 

“I fear to be judge by what I am and not who I am. Especially when it comes to you girls” Blake answered as she shivered a little at the thought. But the rest of team Ruby gave her a quick comforting hug and Blake began to feel better already 

“So for me, my worst fear is…. well it’s for me to lose the friends I’ve come to care for so dearly.” Weiss answered as she tried to hide her embarrassment once more from having to reveal how much she cared when it came to her teammates. Ruby, Blake and Yang awed in a friendly teasing tone. Ruby then took a deep breath before giving her answer 

“My fear is to become nothing more than a failure in everyone’s eyes, to lose my loved ones, to lose everything I care for. Be it my family, my friends…. and especially my partner Weiss here.” Ruby answered with a brave face, but was a little shocked with herself with the last part she said about Weiss. Though for some reason Ruby didn’t mind saying that one bit, it made her feel happy. Though she didn’t take notice of Yang and Blake smirking. Weiss herself smiled, but felt a strange feeling in her chest she didn’t notice before. Though she decided to let it be for the moment

“I see, well you’ve answered my questions. Now for the final part you will talk with Jaune.” Dream Pyrrha happily said as the girls made their way over to Dream Jaune. He looked at them and then smirked 

“Do you believe that the heart can become the strongest source of inner strength for one’s self?” Dream Juane asked as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all ponder on the odd question 

“If you want my personal opinion and it may sound well sappy but… yeah. I do believe the heart can make someone strong not matter who they are, they just need to believe it to be is all.” Yang answered as she smiled a little embarrassed by her answer, Ruby and Weiss smiled at the answered. Blake smiled too, but felt a strange tightening feeling in her chest that she had been having for a while now when she was around Yang. Blake though decided to think about it later when things weren’t so weird 

“I agree with Yang here; the heart can be the strongest if you just believe it to be.” Blake said agreeing with Yang while looking her in the eyes. Yang herself, began to feel her chest tighten a little like a few other times when she looked into Blake’s eyes…they made her feel happy and safe. But Yang let it be and knew she could think on this more later on 

“I also agree with Yang, be it that it does sound sappy but still…. the heart can be your strength…it’s mine in a way.” Weiss said giving a smile to Yang who smiled back 

“Yang has it spot on, I believe in what she said as well and if I can say my heart couldn’t have the strength it needs if I didn’t have my sister here, my great friend Blake here and Weiss my closest friend when it comes down to it…” Ruby happily added in as Weiss smiled at her making Ruby heart flutter with feelings she had never felt before, but for now she knew it would be better if she didn’t say anything about it and thought more on this during a safer time in a safer area 

Dream Jaune looked at the girls and smiled as he, Dream Pyrrha, Dream Ren and Dream Nora suddenly disappeared leaving the combat yard empty. Then a white door appeared before them and as before Ruby open it. They were engulfed in light for a few second, then the light died down revealing the same glass stained floor they had been on before. As the girls looked around to see what might happen next, seven more of those little dark creature appeared around them and with that the team RWBY pulled out their dream weapons again. 

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all kept their own in their individual battles against the dark creatures. Weiss repelled two of them back at a time with a swing of her staff, then bash her staff against their heads one more time making both disappear in dark smoke. Yang took down one of the seven quickly with her sword, but as another dark creature lunged from behind. Blake jumped in and slash the creature, making it disappear into smoke. Ruby on the other hand had made quick work of one of the dark creatures as she was now using her cross slashes as she called them, to cut up another of the dark creatures. She was successful as both dark creature turned to dark smoke like the rest. As the last one came lunging at Ruby, Weiss came in from the side to take it down in one hit over the head with her staff. As the last of the dark creatures were gone, the girl sighed in relief. Then put away their weapons to take a breather.

“Thanks Weiss, are you all okay?” Ruby said to Weiss who smiled from Ruby’s thank you. Meanwhile Yang and Blake gave her a thumbs up 

“So mister voice what else do you got for us?!” Yang yelled in mocking annoyance, as suddenly a bridge of glass stained steps appeared leading to a higher elevated platform 

“You had to ask didn’t you Yang?” Ruby remarked, giggling a little at Yang who just giggled back as they all began to make their way up the stairs  
Once the girl made it to the top of the stairs they were treated with yet another glass stained picture. This glass stained picture was interesting like the others. It depicted a man in thick black armor that was a little matted, the person only had his uncovered hands which showed he had a slightly dark skin tone. He wielded a large sword with a golden hit and blue grip, which was planted into the ground. Though the most noticeable feature was his head which wasn’t human, but instead was the head of a leopard. Ruby and Yang thought he looked cool, Weiss was a little afraid of the picture. Though she only felt that way because of how deadly he seemed. Blake believed it was some sort of mutated Faunas and could only imagine what prejudice he must go through on a daily basis. The girls then decided to look around, then they saw a bright light shining above which Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang gazed at in awe. They kept their gaze at the ball of light, until the voice came back with a very cryptic warning 

“The Closer you get to the light, the greater… your shadow becomes…” The voice warned as team RWBY turned around to noticed their shadows were enlarging and fusing together into one entity. Suddenly a body began to form from the fused shadows. The girls stepped back a little, looking in slight fear of the large body forming from their shadows

“Oh my….” Ruby muttered with a nervous tone, while Weiss, Blake and Yang nervously nodded in agreement 

“Don’t be afraid...” The voice calmly stated, while the girls got a good look at what their fused shadows had created

The monster was indeed very large in height, had a slim lower waist, while the torso was broader. It arms were muscular with black claws that had purple tips at the end, along with three purple spike sticking out of the forearm. The legs look that of a Beowulf’s, but with purple fur around the thighs. Its face was cover by a black bone mask with tentacle like dreads coming out from behind, while it’s yellowish-red eyes stared straight at team RWBY. But it’s most noticeable feature that the girls noticed was the heart shape in the center of its chest. The girls walked back some more until they hit the edge, making them stop as they look back up at the monstrosity. 

“And don’t forget….” The voice added, but didn’t finish as the girls got their weapons out and ready to fight. The large monster complied as it slammed it’s arm down at team RWBY who thankfully dodged. But the monster was only getting started in this battle  


The creature swung its right claw quickly at Ruby and Weiss, who dodged in a split second before impact. Yang was somehow able to block the incoming swing from the monster as Blake jumped on its hand and began stabbing it. This made the monster swing back it’s arm to fling Blake off, which it didn’t as Blake had jumped off a second before that happened and landed next to the others 

“Any idea how to beat this thing!?” Weiss asked as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang dodge another swing 

“No idea we’ll just have to wait for a weak point to show itself, until they DODGE!!!” Ruby responded back as the girls once more dodged another swing from the monster. But after that, instead of taking another swing; the monster this time lifted its right fist up and punched the ground almost hitting the girls. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were glad the thing had bad aim, but then noticed a pool of darkness form around the first popping out more of those dark creatures they had dealt with earlier 

“OH COME ON, THAT’S JUST PLAYING UNFAIR!!!!!!” Blake yelled out, annoyed with the situation and the cheap tactics this monster was using. Though Ruby suddenly came up with a possible weakness for this monster 

“Call me crazy but I think it’s hand is a weak point. Yang, Blake can you both distract the dark creatures while me and Weiss start attacking the hands?” Ruby asked as Blake and Yang smirked 

“Little sis, me and Blakey got you cover.” Yang replied back as she and Blake ran up the creatures, then began to lured them away to have their own little brawl. Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss began attacking the fist which was doing considerable damage to the monster as it’s fist started to crack up a little. But the monster had enough as it lifted its hand back up and began quickly planning its next attack 

“Good job Ruby, you were right on your assumption!!!” Weiss said smiling at Ruby’s the good idea 

“Thanks Weiss, but I wonder if Yang and Blake are faring better?” Ruby wondered as Yang and Blake jumped in front of them

“You call for us?” Yang asked as she along with Blake smirked. But just then the girls notice the monster’s chest began glowing. Then it fired off a few shot of purple light from its chest. The projectiles began heading towards the girls as they dodge the light shots. Though they did get hit once or twice by it, which felt like quick stings. The monster then stopped its assault and threw both its fist this time into the ground, creating two pools of darkness as more of the dark creatures began appearing 

“Yang, Blake you know what to do.” Ruby stated smiling as Yang and Blake this time went to the separate hands and lured the dark creatures away, keeping them distracted

“They’re good at that.” Weiss remarked as Ruby nodded in agreement, then both girls returned their attention to the hands 

“Weiss you and me take an individual hand, let’s go!!!” Ruby said as she ran up to the right hand and began bashing it with all her might

“That girl…” Weiss muttered as she smiled wildly. Then ran towards the left hand and began her assault on it

This went on for a minute, both Ruby and Weiss bashing the monster’s hands with deadly speed. Thought they started getting tried and began worrying what would happen if they didn’t finish this battle. Thankfully for them the monster’s hands suddenly exploded into dark smoke and fell over on its back dead. The dark creatures Yang and Blake were fighting disappeared also, which had both girls sighed in relief. Once the girls regrouped, they all cheered in victory

“Sweet we beat that monster!!!!” Yang yelled happily 

“I knew we could do it, we all did very well.” Blake said smiling 

“Indeed, we’ve become such a formidable team haven’t we?” Weiss stated with a wide smile 

"Totally, Team RWBY is amazing…. huh wait what’s happening???” Ruby replied happily at first, until she noticed the monster melting into a dark pool. The darkness grew quickly around the glass stained floor as it began sucking the girls into it. But before they were cover completely in darkness the voice said one last thing to them

“But don’t be afraid…. you four hold the mightiest weapons of all….so don’t forget…. you are the ones who will open the door….” The voice said as the girl became shrouded in darkness 

\- Beacon Academy Dorm room: Team RWBY’s Room- 

“Ruby….” A voice said to Ruby, it was familiar to her as she slowly began waking up 

“What…who…Yang is that you?” Ruby asked as she sat up on her bed. She saw that it was Yang, but also Weiss and Blake who were sitting on her bed with looks of relief

“Thank god your awake, we thought you wouldn’t wake up!!!” Yang yelled out joyfully, hugging Ruby in a tight sisterly hug

“Yang, what do mean????” Ruby asked, confused from what her big sister was going on about 

“Ruby you weren’t waking up after that dream we all had, don’t you remember?” Blake answered raising an eyebrow

“Whoa wait that was all really was real…that means…that means we all did fight those things there. Man this is so weird?!?!?” Ruby stated as she rubbed her forehead a little. She was surprised that, she, her sister and friends really did go through that. Ruby also was shocked she remembered the dream at all this time. Because for the other times this happened, she barley remembered anything 

“Believe us Ruby we know, what makes it weirder is what that voice told before it was all over.” Weiss replied back as those last words ran through all their minds (“But don’t be afraid…. you four hold the mightiest weapons of all….so don’t forget…. you are the ones who will open the door….”) 

“That’s right I almost forgot about that. What do you girls think he meant by that?” Yang asked as Ruby, Weiss and Blake though about it for a few seconds 

“Maybe it means like a metaphorical door, like maybe we four are to finish off the Grimm once and for all or something along those lines. Though I’m only guessing here.” Blake suggested 

“That could be something and if so then what weapon do we have that could beat them?” Weiss asked 

“Maybe we’ll find a secret weapon of sorts. But like you both, I’m just taking a guess here.” Yang responded back 

“I don’t think it’s about the Grimm, no I can’t say why but I feel like this is way bigger than that believe it or not…like it’s something far beyond our understanding and stuff. Maybe our hearts are the weapons the voice talked about.” Ruby suggested with a serious tone 

“Huh… you know Ruby that makes sense. I’ve been getting that feeling too as of lately, you think we should tell someone?” Weiss asked as she wondered who would believe them 

“No we can’t, not until we got some proof on our assumption. If there is any proof at all, but for now maybe we should just get ready for the day. Besides it is our day off after all.” Blake answered as she knew people would call them crazy, still this was all just way too confusing to deal with at the moment 

“That sounds like a plan Blakey, I love that beautiful brain of yours!!!!” Yang happily said as she hugged Blake who just smiled back 

“Yeah, hey I heard team JNPR was going to walk around the town for a while. They’re planning on relaxing and enjoying the whole day. Jaune even asked if we wanted to join them, since we don’t usually get much time to hangout outside of Beacon.” Ruby stated as she got out of her bed and stretched her arms and legs 

“Well that’s nice of Jaune to ask, I’m okay with it. How about you Yang and Blake?” Weiss asked as she got off of Ruby’s bed 

“Sounds good to me, getting some fresh air without the worry of Grimm would do us some good.” Blake answered as she now got off of Ruby’s bed

“Totally sounds like a fun thing to do also… FIRST TO THE SHOWER!!!!!” Yang yelled as she jumped over Ruby’s bed and quickly grabbed a clean pair of clothing. Then booked it to the bathroom as she closed and locked it 

“How in the world does she always get the jump on us with that?!” Weiss yelled out in utter disbelief at how Yang always got her, Blake and Ruby with that trick

“Yang is just that awesome Weiss.” Blake replied smiling as she sat on her own bed “Maybe we should go over a few things with that dream while we wait for Yang to be done in the showers.” 

“Better than just sitting in silence and I’m still very jumbled by the fact we all shared a dream that real.” Ruby said as she rubbed her forehead a little more 

“I know what you mean, but it was a beautiful though eerie place I will say. Especially the stain glass pictures we stood upon.” Weiss responded as she rubbed Ruby’s back to help comfort her from her headache 

“I agree and the people depicted on them where…. interesting.” Blake said as she remembered the knight, the woman and the mutated Faunas

“Yeah I liked the one with the guy holding the scythe, even if it looked really creepy. You know being made of bones and all.” Ruby stated as she being a fellow scythe user always admired people who used the same and very much underappreciated weapon as she did

“Yes that one was interesting, though the cross stitched on the man’s chest made it very… disturbing.” Weiss said back as she cringed a little thinking about how painful that must have been

“I agree, though what got my attention was the fact that the man looked like a knight of sorts. The background though seemed like he was torn apart between good and evil. That’s just my assumption of course.” Blake added in. She also had been torn apart at one time between good and evil, but that was part of her past. She was thankfully now on the right path, a good path to be exact 

“Interesting view on that Blake, though the one involving the woman was the most interesting to me. I can’t say why but the idea that someone who seems so evil could be good well… it just reminded me of myself a little. But let’s not get into that okay.” Weiss replied back as she always knew a fair number of people who thought of her as just an ice cold girl or even a monster because of her family’s long history of shady activities

“Okay then we won’t, still I agree she really did look very angelic. Even though she also looked like she would kill without a second thought.” Ruby said as she did feel that way when she had looked down at the image of the red and black clad woman, especially at her weapon which was cool but looked like it could hurt someone badly if hit by it 

“True but that just means don’t judge a book by its cover.” Blake simply stated as she agreed with what Ruby said, but felt bad for Weiss who still seemed to be too hard on herself at times. It worried her, Yang and especially Ruby “Still if you want my opinion the man with the leopard head was also as interesting as the other two we had seen.” She added as Ruby and Weiss though about the third image they had seen in the dream 

 

“Oh yes I remember that one, I think he might have been some sort of mutated Faunas possibly. Which if so, I do pity him for since the tensions between humans and Faunas have always been very tense. Then again he could probably just scare then off with his intimidating black armor and sword.” Weiss said as she felt guilty for saying that. Because of who certain members of family were, she had grown up with a prejudice of Faunas  


Her prejudice only became worse when her family was always being targeted along with family friends. Said family friends that would sometimes never come back to her home, because they had been killed by the radicals from the Whitefang. The Whitefang were an all Faunas group who hated humans deeply. Still she also knew not all Faunas we’re not like that and she knew she did at times judge them too quickly. So Weiss has been working on her prejudices, as she knew she needed to change that way of thinking. She even promised to herself if she meets a Faunas sooner or later face to face, she would treat them like anyone else 

“Yeah I agree, well with the scaring people part. But also I think he looked really cool with the armor, Sword and Jaguar head!!!” Ruby remarked as she could tell the man had heavy battle experience, and she would have liked to duel with him to test her combat skills against his. Even though it was only part of a dream…a very real dream to be at that 

“I see, interesting view you both have and also I think Yang is done with the shower.” Blake said as Yang came out with in her clean clothes on as she dried her hair off with a towel 

“Hey who going next?” Yang asked as she finished drying her hair off in a very quick manner 

“ME NEXT!!!!” Ruby yelled as she grabbed her clothes and used her semblance to give her a burst of speed into the bathroom. She then closed the door and locked it, while a trial of rose petals were left behind on the ground 

“I…. darn I wanted to go next.” Weiss said as she couldn’t believe Ruby pulled a Yang on them 

“Hey don’t worry Weiss, Ruby is pretty quick when it comes to showers. So anyways what were you girls talking about?” Yang asked as she sat on the floor 

“We were talking about the dream we all had, trying to see what we can remember from it.” Blake answered 

“Oh that’s cool, I defiantly can remember most of it. Speaking of which do you think we could use those dream weapons we had somehow?” Yang asked with a curious tone 

“I don’t think that’s possible Yang, beside don’t you like using you fists to fight?” Weiss responded back as she secretly had liked the feeling of when she bashed her staff against those dark creature’s heads… not that she would ever admit it

“I do, but that sword was really fun to use once I got use to it and it fit me like a glove. Besides I could use more variety in weaponry.” Yang explained as she imagined the damage she could do to the Grimm if she had that dream sword with her along with her gauntlets 

“I can understand that big sis, I liked using that cross I had myself once I figured out how to use it properly.” Ruby said as she was still drying her hair and walked up next to the others. Then took a seat next to Yang

“See Ruby even agrees with me and you know she loves her scythe like it was her baby.” Yang stated happily as Ruby smiled 

“I see, well you’ve made your point Yang. Also if I may say, I did like my dagger after a few test runs against those dark creatures.” Blake said next as she had become accustom to how that dagger worked

“Okay, I think we all can agree that it would be interesting if we had our dream weapons also… I’M NEXT!!!!!” Weiss replied as she grabbed her clothes and booked it to the bathroom where she then locked the door and started the shower 

"And here she was complaining on how she always falls for that. Only for her to use the same tactic herself, Ruby I think you’re rubbing off on her too much.” Blake said smirking as Yang laughed while Ruby blushed a little embarrassed by Blake’s statement 

“Hey that’s not true, I’m a good example!!!” Ruby stated loudly as she pouted a little, only for Yang to then pat her head seconds later 

“We know, but take a joke okay Ruby. Funny though, but I think Weiss is rubbing off too much on you as well.” Yang responded back as Ruby tried to reply, but decided not to and just giggle a little from the idea of that 

“Now that were all smiles again, what do you think we should do once we go out to the town with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren?” Blake asked 

“I don’t know.” Both Yang and Ruby answered as Blake shook her head a little while smirking, as she should have known that would be their answer. So she decided just to keep quiet while waiting for her turn in the showers, all the while Ruby and Yang continued talking 

-30 minutes later: Vale: Town Square-

“Hey Jaune, thanks again for inviting us to come with you guys.” Ruby said joyfully as she looked over to Jaune who smiled back 

“No problem Ruby, besides other than school our teams don’t usually spend time as just a big group of friends.” Jaune replied back as Yang was talking with Nora, Pyrrha with Weiss, while Blake and Ren just played eye spy with each other (Blake was winning and rubbed it in Ren’s face just to tell you) 

“Hey Jaune can I ask, but you seem a little distracted lately…is something wrong buddy?” Ruby asked as she was concerned for Jaune. She, Weiss, Blake, Yang and the rest of team JNPR had noticed he had been becoming increasingly quiet and also increasingly violent lately 

A prime example of Jaune’s increased aggression was with Cardin Winchester, who was the biggest bully at Beacon. To make a story short, after a certain confrontation. Cardin ended up with a broken nose, broken arm and a bloody beaten face. Cardin had to be sent to the E.R for how much blood he had lost and that was only four weeks ago. Since then Jaune became even more violent when it came to the rest of Cardin’s team as they tried to beat Juane up. But only for them to have to go to E.R, as Jaune gave them the same treatment that he had done to Cardin’s. All in all Ruby, her team, the rest of Jaune’s team and especially Pyrrha out of the group became very concern for him. So concerned, that they worried he’d hurt someone else again or even get himself hurt

“What do mean Ruby, I’m just fine.” Jaune responded as Ruby became a little irritated with him, even though she did care for him as a good friend  
Ruby didn’t care for how Jaune was trying to play off his recent behavior as nothing, but decided to let it go for now as this was supposed to be a fun day for them all. But Ruby thought it over and was deciding if she should bring this up with Miss GoodWitch, who didn’t know of Jaune’s recent actions. But that was because Cardin’s and his teammates were too afraid to say anything. Also Ruby and the others had lied around that time, so Jaune wouldn’t get into big trouble and thankfully no one else saw that event take place other than her team and his team. Ruby kept on wondering if she should tell Miss GoodWitch, not that she liked the idea. But if it meant getting help for one of her friends, she might consider it. For right now though, Ruby was going to enjoy this day 

“Oh okay then. I just asked because I thought you might have been having trouble with Pyrrha, you both seem so shy around each other lately.” Ruby answered back as she along with everyone else noticed that Pyrrha, who after Jaune’s incident with Cardin decided to confront him about in privacy in a separate room. Came back a few hours later afterword’s, were she and Jaune had looks on their faces. Like something had happened in those hours. After that, they barely even spoke or looked at each other and this hadn’t change since that day. To make things clearer, this all took place four weeks ago too. Jaune upon hearing this just sighed 

“Oh um…well…look Ruby can you keep a secret please.” Jaune asked as his voice became a whisper 

“Sure thing, but let’s find a place to sit down alright. My legs are getting tried.” Ruby responded back as Jaune had to agree with Ruby, as his legs were getting tired too 

“Sounds good, there’s a café a little way up.” Jaune stated kindly before he halted and turned around “Hey guys, me and Ruby decided we should stop by the Café up a little way to sit down and relax.” 

“That sound like a plan Jaune wait…. is it the same Café called Le Bella that sells PANCAKES 24/7!!!!” Nora yelled out happily as Ren tapped her on the shoulder to tone it down, which she did in a heartbeat “Sorry about that, but is it?” 

“Yes Nora it is, how does that sound to rest of you?” Jaune asked as Ren nodded while Pyrrha turned her head and gave a small smile to him, but only to turn her head back the other way. Her small smile then turning back into slight frown 

“Well if it’s good with them and it’s good with me. How about it girls, you up for it?” Ruby asked next 

“Totally!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang answered happily 

“Great then let’s get going!!!” Ruby stated happily as everyone else followed her to the Café, but none of them noticed in the ally way a few feet away from them; a figure that stood there watching 

The Figure was a woman with a black robe covering her whole body expect her neck, face and hands. Her face had a green skin tone and slim features, she wore purple lip stick with black eyeliner that surrounded her eyes. Her eyes had the white replaced with yellow and two black slits for the pupils. On top of her head was a hat that had two long black horns which looked like it had once belonged to a mighty beast, the woman who watched the teams smiled a little with a cruel smirk 

“Hm, it seems like that young man has a growing darkness in his heart along with that red head girls he’s having trouble with surprisingly. They will prove very useful in the very near future, but for now I’ll let them be.” The woman muttered as a dark portal appeared behind her which she entered. But not before leaving behind a shrieking laugh that echoed through the alleyway 

-Meanwhile at a faraway castle- 

It was a bright morning day for a tall castle with white bright walls and curve blue rooftops. This was Disney Castle, inside said castle walked a short duck wearing a blue wizard’s hat and vest. This duck was Donald Duck the Royal Wizard, along with being one of two body guard for the king of this place  
Donald waddled happily down the hallway of Disney castle going to do one of his daily jobs of waking up the king, who would at time slept inside the Royal court room. Today was no different as Donald stop and turn to face a very large wooden door. Though this didn’t intimidate Donald as he did a quick “Ahem” and with that opened a normal sized door built into the large door. Donald walked down to the king’s throne in the large royal court room as he smiled before addressing the king 

“Good morning your majesty!” Donald said in a very squeaky voice as he came closer, but noticed that the king was not there. He looks around in shock only to see a thin male dog with yellow fur, a thin tail, two big loving brown eyes, two droopy black ears and a green collar who come from behind the king’s throne with a letter in his mouth. This dog was the king’s pet Pluto and Donald found it strange that the King would leave Pluto here all alone, so he took the letter from the dog’s mouth and read it silently 

“Arff!!!’ Pluto happily barked, but then tilted his head a little from Donald becoming wide eyed from the letter. But the answer to that came in a moment later 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!” Donald screamed out in shock as he ran very quickly out of the Royal court room, the letter he had just read brought troubling new and he knew who he needed to tell 

\- Disney Castle Garden - 

In the center of the castle was a garden filled with green plants, tree, bushes and flowers of all kinds. But what laid sleeping on the grass in near center was a tall dog who was dressed in a brown shirt and baggy pants but was adorned with metal graves, foot guards, gauntlets, hand guards, two shoulder pads and a metal hat. This was Goofy the captain of the guard and the second body guard of the king  
Goofy at the moment was sleeping peacefully as this was yet again a nice day with no problems, just the way he liked them as he himself never liked to fight unless it was to protect his friends. Though his sleep would be interrupted as Donald ran up to him trying to wake him up

“Wake up Goofy, wake up. This is SERIOUS!!!!” Donald yelled out

“Five…five more minuets…” Goofy answered back with a calm tone, as he slightly woke up. But then just went right back to sleep. This irritated Donald as he took his staff out and readied one of his spells 

“AHAHAHAH!!!” Donald yelled in annoyance as he summoned a thunder spell, which struck Goofy. Goofy himself jumped up from his shocking awakening to fall on his back again, before sitting up this time. He looked around while rubbing his eyes and then saw Donald to the left of him 

“Hey there Donald, G’morning!!!” Goofy said, happy to see his friend Donald 

“We’ve got a problem Goofy, but don’t tell anyone!!!” Donald answered making Goofy raising an eyebrow 

“Queen Minnie?” Goofy asked 

“Not even the queen.” Donald replied back with a serious tone 

“Daisy?” Goofy asked with a more surprised tone 

“NO, IT’S TOP SECRET!!!!” Donald yelled as Goofy looked to past the left side of him with a big smile 

“G’moring ladies.” Goofy said happily as Donald froze up, then turned slowly to see two women

The first woman was a short female mouse with long eye lashes, black eyes, a pink red lined dress with a red bow tied on the back. She also wore white gloves and a golden crown with a red mouse symbol in the center. This was Queen Minnie  
The other woman was a short female duck with long eye lashes, black eyes as well, wearing purple mascara and was wearing a sleeveless purple dress with a high collar covered in gold lining. This was Daisy, one of Queen Minnie’s closets friends. Both women at the moment looked like they wanted answers, Donald himself just sheepishly laughed and smiled. Knowing that he had some explaining to do 

\- Meanwhile at the Le Bella Cafe -

“So Jaune, care to tell me you ever so big secret now?” Ruby teased as she and Jaune had taken a table slightly far away from the rest. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha all sat at a table together with two empty seats that were for Jaune and Ruby; when they got back from their little private chat

“Very funny Ruby but… look, I really need you to promise me that you will say nothing okay.” Jaune replied back a little quieter 

“Jaune as a fellow leader and friend I promise. Now come on, tell me what the secret is please.” Ruby said giggling a little 

“Okay well it has to do with what happen when Pyrrha confront me about…you know the incident with Cardin.” Jaune explained rubbing the back of his neck a little 

“Wait really, okay then you have my full attention.” Ruby stated, becoming very serious as that was a tense night for them all. She was so glad no one but her team and Jaune’s team saw it happen. So if this had to do with what happen between him and Pyrrha, well that made her think of a few things that could have occurred –“Did they say hateful words to each other, did they say they hated each other…Oh no did he hit her while they were arguing. No Ruby don’t assume anything yet, just listen… still if it he did hit her. Then I’m punching him across the face, even if we are friends.”- 

“Right, well you see when she asked me about it we began to argue like a lot and it got pretty out of hand with the yelling. Then something happened….” Jaune started to say as he paused for a moment to take a quick breath. Ruby the meanwhile already was worried he had hit Pyrrha and clenched her fist a little if it that was the case “Sorry had to take a quick breath, but like I said; what happened was that we um well… kissed.”

“That’s it?” Ruby replied back with raised eyebrow as she unclenched her fist and then smiled at the good news “Jaune that’s great, I knew you two were meant for each other!!!” 

“Thanks Ruby, but I have more to say. You see when we kissed, after a few awkward seconds we then began to make out and then after a while we um…. well…. did you know what.” Jaune continued saying as he covers his embarrassed face with his right hand, while Ruby took a few moments to process what Jaune had told her. Then she suddenly came to the conclusion on what he and Pyrrha did, which also now explained why they had taken so long for their ‘private’ meeting in the separate room that night 

“Wait are you saying you and Pyrrha had….” Ruby asked, but didn’t finish her sentence as she wanted Jaune to confirm it 

“Yeah we did, that is why me and her have been so shy around each other for a while.” Jaune answered as Ruby just looked at Jaune, happy that he didn’t hit Pyrrha and then she decided to ask him another question 

“So does that mean you two are like an item now?” Ruby asked kindly, because it seemed like that was the case 

“That’s another issue, we just don’t know if we should. I mean look I really do know I love her but still… I don’t want to mess it up if something were to go wrong.” Jaune replied back as he frowned a little 

“Jaune that is stupid reason not to be with each other, if you love her and she loves you back then you both are made for each other. Let me ask, but what does your heart tell you?” Ruby said smiling widely 

“What, my heart. Why my heart Ruby?” Jaune asked a little confused

“Let’s just say that if you believe it to be, then your heart can be the strongest source for inner strength. So tell me what your heart is telling you?” Ruby responded as she asked the same question again

“My heart is telling me…. its telling me to go for it.” Jaune said as he smiled a little

“Then that’s what you have to do and I’ll be here for support.” Ruby stated happily as she patted Jaune on the shoulder 

“Thanks Ruby, but can you give me a few minutes just so I can get my nerves under control?” Jaune asked as he was becoming very nervous that he was going through with asking Pyrrha out 

“Sure buddy, I’ll even help you with some breathing techniques. So follow my lead.” Ruby said joyfully as she began breathing in and out which Jaune followed. Meanwhile at the other table, thing were about to kick up as well

“Hey Blake, who are those people you’re drawing?” Nora asked as she was waiting for the pancakes she ordered, which was hard for her to do; but Ren was there to help her out

“Oh um these, well these are…” Blake tried to answer but couldn’t, as she had unknowingly drawn the people from the three glass stained pictures with full colors, details and all. Blake still was trying to find an answer, but Weiss took over quickly 

“These are a team effort project Nora. You see me, Ruby, Yang and Blake here just began a little hobby of creating characters and these so happen to be our first ones we all made from our collected ideas. But we let Blake draw them because she’s the best out the four of us when it comes to drawing, so how do like them?” Weiss answered nervously as a cover up story which seemed to work as Nora, Ren and Pyrrha all looked over the pictures with smiles 

“Well I must say I like the idea’s behind them, they seem to be interesting characters.” Ren said as he like how they all looked each 

“Yeah they look so cool and their weapons are nifty looking. Also I think I know which one Ruby help on the most.” Nora said next as she liked all three images, but noticed that the one with the knight looking guy had a scythe. Which was Ruby’s weapon so she just connected the dots

“Yes they’re all very amazing ideas, do they have names?” Pyrrha asked, sounding like her old chipper self for the moment 

“Oh yeah they have names, the knight is named….” Yang replied back trying to think of a name, but couldn’t until she heard the voice from the dream for a split second 

“Dante the Templar….” The voice said to her calmly 

“His name is Dante the Templar.” Yang stated 

“Yeah he’s Dante and the girl is….” Weiss said as she was having a hard time with a name until she heard the voice also 

“Ikail the honorable….” The voice said next 

“Ikail the honorable” Weiss answered  
“Yep and the last one is named um…” Blake said this time, but like Yang and Weiss she couldn’t think of a name. But then she heard the voice from the dream too

“Guin of Aurra…” The Voice said for the last time 

“His name would be Guin of Aurra.” Blake answered last as she, Yang and Weiss looked at one another. Confused on how the voice was able to tell them the names of the three individuals

“Well those are interesting name indeed, I’m glad your team has been doing well with each other.” Pyrrha stated smiling slightly, but with a tone of sadness which made others frown a bit. Pyrrha took notice of this “What?”

“Pyrrha I know this probably isn’t any of our business, but are you alright. Like for real because you have been acting differently along with Jaune, which only happened after that night you both had that long talk about the incident with Cardin.” Yang asked in a very worried, but serious tone as she remembered that night she had to restrain Jaune with the help from both teams. He was unnaturally strong at the time and she swore she thought she saw a black and purple aura around him for only a split second 

“I…I guess I should tell you all since your all so worried, I’ll tell Ruby later but please don’t tell Jaune okay.” Pyrrha replied back as everyone else shared glances of worry 

“We promise Pyrrha, honor on the pancakes we promise!!!!” Nora said in her own serious way, which earned a small smile from Pyrrha as the rest also nodded silently agreeing not to tell

“Alright then, so when me and Jaune talked about the incident we began yelling at each other which went on for a little while. But then…. we…we kissed.” Pyrrha explained shyly, getting a surprised look from Ren while the girls all smiled at this and were happy for her. The girls from the start had the feeling it would happen sooner or later between her and Jaune

“That’s awesome Pyrrha, but that means you’re an item right?” Weiss asked curiously 

“Well we don’t know, that’s part of the reason we are being quite around each other…I think were both scared to lose one another.” Pyrrha answered frowning as Blake lightly hit her on the top of her head

“Pyrrha that’s not an excusable reason to not become a couple, it’s clear you love him as he must love you so just go for it. We all know your heart is telling you.” Blake said getting nod from everyone. Yang meanwhile smiled widely at her, suddenly feeling her chest tighten a little again as she began to think over about Blake had said. But once again pushed it aside to sort it out later 

“You’d be right about that Blake, but another part is we um… we had… well… you know…” Pyrrha replied back, covering her blushing face as everyone else eyes became wide knowing what she meant 

“Wait is that why you and him took so long to get back that night?” Ren asked surprised even more

“Yeah we did…. but that last part is the worst of all….” Pyrrha stated as she looked at everyone with a worried gaze 

“Pyrrha I wouldn’t call having sex with the guy you love a bad thing, but what is it you think is so bad?” Yang asked as she was happy for the two 

“The thing is… I… I took a test a while ago and… well… I…. I…I’m…” Pyrrha started to explain, but stopped as she placed her hand over her stomach. This immediately sent the message clearly to the rest 

“No…. Pyrrha are you….” Nora asked as she was more worried for Pyrrha now 

“Yes…I’m… I’m pregnant.” Pyrrha answered as she began to cry a little, the girls hugged her to help comfort her 

“Pyrrha I need to ask, but are you one hundred percent sure you are pregnant?” Ren asked with concern tone

“Yes… I took twenty pregnancy test after I figured out in a panic and even went to the doctors without telling anyone, she gave me the news I was.” Pyrrha answered as she stopped crying and the girls let go to give her some air 

“Pyrrha have you told Jaune?” Blake asked worriedly 

“No…that’s another reason I’m being quite around him. I’m scared what he will say and I don’t know what to do.” Pyrrha said as she sighed heavily

“Pyrrha you have to tell him, he needs to know.” Yang stated kindly, trying to help Pyrrha through this in her own way 

“I know, but I’m scared. I’m so scared to.” Pyrrha answered back 

“Pyrrha we all will be here with you on this okay.” Weiss said smiling

“Alright…I can do this… I’m going to tell him.” Pyrrha sternly said as she stood up from her seat and turned around only to see Jaune doing the same, they both froze up. Just then Ruby began pushing Jaune up while Nora took it upon herself to push Pyrrha up, a few second later both lovers where only two inched from each other. Nora and Ruby then made their way back to the rest

“Hey…. hey Pyrrha…I need to talk to you.” Jaune started off, still slightly nervous 

“Oh…um…I do to, so you first?” Pyrrha said back shyly 

“Okay well I…I know thing have been weird between us… but I know this, I love you Pyrrha and I want to be with you so if you would give me the honor. Pyrrha… would you care to be my girlfriend?” Jaune asked smiling as Pyrrha smiled back 

“Yes…YES I WOULD LOVE TO!!!!” Pyrrha yelled out as she kissed Jaune who kissed her back. As they retracted from each other’s lips Pyrrha was already feeling more confident, though still a little nervous in telling Jaune her news “Jaune… can I tell you want I need to tell you now?” 

“Sure what is it?” Jaune asked happily 

“Well when we you know…. had sex, well Jaune I took a few tests and I’m…. pregnant.” Pyrrha explained as she was prepared for the worse, but was surprised instead by Jaune’s next actions 

“Really, if…if that’s so then I guess I need to ask you something else now, considering the circumstances.” Jaune said very nervously as he knelt down on one knee, shocking Pyrrha as he pulled out a golden ring for his coat

“Jaune…” Pyrrha stated as her heart began to best so fast, meanwhile Jaune took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Then he looked back at Pyrrha with a confident gaze 

“Pyrrha, this ring was from my mother and she told me to always hold onto it; so if I find that girl I want to be with then I could give it to her. So since it is obvious we are in love with each other and were having kid, I mean we can wait for a while on this but still… Pyrrha Nikos will you marry me?” Jaune asked as Pyrrha smile widened even more

“YES I WILL!!!!” Pyrrha yelled out overjoyed by this, as she let Jaune put the ring on her ring finger. Then let him get back up where she then hugged and kissed him with so much passion. Meanwhile as this happened Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora and Ren all were cheering for their two friends

“Three cheers for the lovely couple!!!!” Ruby said happily as everyone else all cheered with her. They then took turns hugging and congratulating their friends on the sudden engagement and child. For a while a small party went on until they café closed for the night, making both teams walk back to Beacon

-Outside in the city of Vale-

“Hey guys I just thought of something.” Ruby said as she and the others were making their way back to Beacon, while also hoping they could get back in without getting into any trouble for being out so late 

“What would that be Ruby?” Ren asked 

“Well and not to be a downer but… how do we tell the teachers. I mean they’ll obviously notice Pyrrha’s stomach grow throughout the months?” Ruby stated as the whole group halted, now thinking about ways they could tell the teachers about this

“Maybe we could write a very well written letter?” Weiss suggested

“That could work, but we could also just ask Professor Ozpin to call the teachers in. Tell him we have important news to tell him and the rest of faculty.” Nora replied back as the others looked at her, surprised she made such a sound plan

“That… that actually sounds really good Nora.” Blake said, then thought of something else “Still if we do what Nora just suggested. What day should we tell them?” 

“How about you tell me and then I’ll take in the message.” Said a very stern females voice from behind which could only belong to…

“OH MISS GOODWITCH HOW ARE YOU!!!!” Yang yelled out with an over exaggerated happy tone making Weiss and Blake face palm themselves

“YAH GLYNDA. I MEAN MISS GOODWITCH HOW ARE YOU, REALLY WE’RE CURIOUS!!!!” Ruby yelled next as she and Yang gave her sheepish grins 

“Oh well I’m fine ladies, though I’m wondering what your all doing out so late. Though more importantly I want to know what you kids were wanting to tell us teachers about hm?” Glynda asked as she raised an eyebrow 

“Well you see um….” Nora tried to answer, but couldn’t while Ren just smiled nervously 

“WERE HAVING A BABY AND GETTING MARRIED!!!!” Jaune and Pyrrha answered in fear from Miss GoodWitch’s gaze, Glynda looked the two teams who just smiled. She then took a few deep breaths 

“… WHAT!!!!!!!” Glynda screamed out, but before anyone else could say anything she continued on “YOU ALL ARE COMING WITH ME NOW TO PROFESSORS OZPINS AND WE WILL DISCUSS THIS AT ONCE!!!!” she yelled as the two team just nodded and followed Glynda orders. They began then to make their way back to Beacon, while accompanied by their very upset teacher 

-Meanwhile back at Disney Castle- 

It was night time as Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy and Pluto who was sleeping in his bed all were in the king’s studies while Minnie read his letter out loud.

-Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there is big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out one by one and that means disaster can’t be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I’ve got to go check into it. There are four girls with the “keys”—the keys to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find the four girls, and stick with them, got it? We need those four keys or we’re doomed!!! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon, he’ll point you in the right direction-

P.S.

Would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pals. 

“Oh dear, what could this mean?” Daisy asked in a very worried tone, though she was more worried about Minnie. She knew how her old time friend could worry deeply, even if on the outside she didn’t show it

“It means we’ll just have to trust the king.” Minnie answered as she internally sighed a little. She already knew she’d smack her husband across the head when he came back. But she also knew she wouldn’t be mad at him, he had always been the selfless hero type. But that was one of many reasons she fell for him in their youth 

“Gawrsh, I sure hope he’s all right.” Goofy said worried about his friend, as he, Donald and the king went way back. Even before the kingdom had been formed 

“Your highness, don’t worry we’ll find the King and these ‘keys’.” Donald said proudly as Goofy nodded in agreement, though couldn’t help but worry still 

“Thank you, both of you.” Minnie replied back happily to Donald and Goofy 

“Daisy can you take care of the-” Donald asked Daisy who cut him off

“Of course, you be careful now. The both of you.” Daisy replied back as both men gave a nod of reinsurance 

“Oh and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you.” Minnie stated as she motioned her hand to the desk in the room. Which made Donald narrow his eyes to see who she meant and blink a little to see if he could see anyone

“Over here!!!!” Yelled a small cricket with tan pants, yellow and black shoes, a red shirt, two white gloves, and a black coat tail jacket with the collar pointed out. The cricket also wore a blue top hat with a yellow streak around the bottom part

“Um…” Donald responded back as he and Goofy looked in bewilderment 

“Cricket’s the name. Jiminy Cricket at your service.” The small bug man said happily as he took off his hat and bowed to Donald and Goofy as a sign of respect. Donald and Goofy bowed back, getting over their initial shock quickly 

“We hope for your safe return, please help the King.” Minnie said kindly as Donald put his hand over his heart as a salute then began leaving, until he past Goofy who somehow ended up next to Daisy and was saluting back to Donald 

“You’re coming too!!!” Donald yelled as he grabbed Goofy and pulled him out of the room 

-A few minutes later down in the basement of the castle  
Donald and Goofy were in the basement area of the castle now, walking down a large set of spiral stairs as Goofy had started up a conversation with Jiminy 

“Gawrsh, Jiminy your world disappeared, too?” Goofy asked as Jiminy sighed 

“It was terrible, we were scattered and as far as I can see, I’m the only one who made it to this castle.” Jiminy respond with a worried tone

“Goofy.” Donald stated loudly to bring him back to the task at hand

“Oh right… I gotcha, while we’re in other worlds we can’t let on where we’re from. We’ve gotta protect the world border.” Goofy said proudly 

“Order.” Donald responded back correcting Goofy 

“Right world order.” Goofy replied as he did a chuckle, while Donald just sighed a little 

-Disney Castle Basement a few minutes later- 

Donald, Goofy who had Jiminy in his pocket had made their way down to the hanger bay entrance of the Castle, where their space ship waited for them.

“I guess we’ll need new duds when we get there.” Goofy said as both him and Donald entered the garage bay. Then made their way over to their space ship which had the cockpit on top, a pointed front, two wings, one blaster and two engines. Donald walked up to a large horn next to the ship and yelled into it 

“Hello up there. Donald Duck to launch crew, anytime you’re ready!!!” Donald yelled out as he and Goofy entered the ship while in a small shack inside the ship bay where two chipmunks wearing brown gloves and overalls, though this one had a cleaner look; this was Chip. The other one had a messier look as this was Chips brother Dale. Chip saluted as Dale went to open to launch bay doors which was a giant mouse head symbol as the ship was lifted up to the launching bays ramp, Donald and Goofy then made their way into their space ship. Meanwhile Minnie and Daisy look up to watch them set off. Donald looked out the window at Daisy and gave her a thumbs up and a wink saying “You can count on us”. Daisy just smiled back at him, knowing he’d keep his word. Then the ship’s engines started and floated in air a little 

“Ready to go Donald?” Goofy asked as Donald gave him a smirk, then faced Chip and Dale 

“BLAST OFF!!!!” Donald yelled as the ship was launched into outer space, but not by the ramp. No, an arrow pointing down appeared in front of them as the ship was launched from a hole below the ship. From the outside the planet the ship was seen the ship coming out from the bottom upside down and quickly turned itself right side up. Donald and Goofy from the cock pit sighed in relief, then began their journey to Traverses Town 

-Meanwhile in Ozpins office-

“So, how do we deal with this situation indeed?” Ozpin asked calmly as both teams RWBY and JNPR sat in his officer having explained the whole situation. But not including Jaune sending Cardin and his team to the E.R. 

“The thing is we really don’t know, but we all decided to pitch in to help them when the time comes.” Ruby said smiling a little

“Yeah and besides you know Jaune and Pyrrha would make like awesome parents!!” Nora added in happily 

“Yep and they are very responsibly when it comes down to it.” Ren said next helping defend Jaune and Pyrrha 

“Even so Mister Lie this is a very serious matter that rarely ever happens here.” Glynda replied as she had calmed herself down, though was still a little upset

“Well you can’t ask them to get rid of the baby. That would be like murder right?” Weiss asked as she got pretty worried that they might ask Pyrrha to do that 

“Calm down we aren’t going to do anything like that, no we’ll have to find some way to deal with this.” Ozpin explained quickly as he looked over to Pyrrha “Miss Nikos, do you feel any different at the moment. Be it changes in mood, appetite or even have thrown up lately?” 

“Well I was pretty quiet lately, but that was because of the then awkwardness between me and Jaune. Also no, I have been eating like usual with no issue of throwing up either.” Pyrrha answered 

“I see, then it’s safe to say that you’re not too far into the pregnancy yet. Look we will all figure this out later. But as of now, I need you all to get back to your dorms except for Mister Arc here. Me and Miss GoodWitch want to have a little word with him alone.” Ozpin stated as Jaune looked at everyone nodding that it was okay. The others nodded back and left, though a bit hesitantly. Once the others were gone, Jaune gulped nervously as he faced Ozpin and Glynda who had waited patiently 

“Now then Mister Arc Professor Ozpin and I need to ask, but you do know that what you are planning on doing is not a decision you can back down from once it happens.” Glynda asked with a concern, but stern tone 

“I know it is and I know that even if I may not be the best at fighter or the best in most things. I can at least be a good father, that I know I can do. Besides I love Pyrrha deeply so I’ll have no regrets or seconds thoughts, you won’t have to worry about a thing.” Jaune answered in a very serious tone 

“Well that is good to hear Mister Arc, we just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to treat this situation here lightly.” Glynda replied back smiling at Jaune’s commitment to this, along with Ozpin “Now before we let you go, you know we will have to inform both yours and your fiancés family about this; is that the understood?” 

"I…I understand may I go now?” Jaune asked as he knew this was going to get messy 

“Yes Mister Arc you can.” Ozpin replied back as Jaune made his way out, leaving Miss GoodWitch and Ozpin alone 

“This has been an interesting day hasn’t it?” Glynda asked rubbing her forehead 

“That I can agree with, but let’s just get some rest now.” Ozpin answered as Miss GoodWitch clung to his arm 

“So is it going to be your bed or mine tonight?” Glynda asked once more with a wide smirking

“Glynda we’ve been married for how long now; do you have to keep asking that?” Ozpin responded back with an equally wide smirk, as years ago he and Glynda had married. But the two kept it on the down low, because they just didn’t want anyone to know for some reason and would probably never tell 

“I know, still it reminds me of when we first began dating. Now come on I’ll show you a good night.” Glynda said with a flirty smile as she and Ozpin left the office. A few minutes later a dark portal opened to reveal the woman from the alley way smiling, while she was with another figure this time

The new figure was a man in a brown cloak covering his torso, but still showed his lower half. His lower half consisted of tanned pants with the ends stuff into two brown boots with metal plating built into them. The man’s hood though was also placed down showing his face, his face was peach skinned, had long elf like ears, a metal plating over the right side/ part of the left side of his face showing only one brown eye. His face also had a metal nose and a brown mustache and goatee combo. This man was Baron Praxis, the ruler of Haven city and at the moment he didn’t look happy 

“Maleficence, you said the boy would be easy to turn. But he seems to be still in the light, especially after his little proposal to the girl who you also said was be easy to turn!!!” Praxis yelled out in an irritated gruff voice 

“Oh do not worry my dear Praxis, this actually is a good opportunity to turn the boy over.” The woman now known as Maleficence answered back smirking 

“How would you do that?” Praxis asked raising an eyebrow 

“Trust me my dear, when it come to you men and their loved ones; they will do anything to keep them safe and alive.” Maleficence explained smugly as Praxis scowled a little at her “Make that face all you want, but you know it is true and if you must also know; that girl will do anything to keep her man and unborn child safe as well. But I have had enough of your question for now, so leave as I will be sending my heartless to deal with this world in a few hours.”

“Fine, just open the portal again. Being in this backwater world is leaving a stench in my nose anyways.” Praxis replied back as Maleficent opened a dark portal, he went through grumbling a little as the portal closed behind him. Maleficence alone now summoned the same little dark creature, now known as a heartless that Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang had fought in their shared dream

“Send a message to the rest, you will be taking this world tonight.” Maleficence order as the heartless disappeared again “Time to take the boy, his two friends and his bride to be.” She stated laughed manically while disappeared into the shadows moments later 

-Beacon Academy Dorms: Team RWBY’s dorms later in the night- 

As the girls slept in their beds, they all had a dreamless night. But that would change as the air around them began to lower to freezing temperatures, the sky began to grow darker and the wind silently screamed in fear. The girl still slept through this, only to all be awaken by the voice in the dream 

“Wake up…. WAKE UP!!!” The voice yelled as the girl all awoke in a fit of fear and surprise 

“Whoa what the heck, did you all hear that to!?” Yang asked as she began breathing in and out to calm herself 

“You mean that voice again because I did…wait then you all heard it as well?” Weiss said as she was shocked by that 

“Yeah I did Weiss, I thought I may have just had one to many cookies earlier. But if you all heard it then that can’t be the case.” Ruby answer as she was getting a little nervous 

“I did as well girls…. I think that voice is warning us.” Blake stated as she frowned a little

“Blake what do mean?” Yang asked, but only for the voice to answer 

“You all must get out now, this place is in danger from the heartless as they are in the school on your floor at this very moment.” The voice answered sternly but also calm 

“Well if that is the case then come on girls we need to get ready, no one tries to take over this school and gets away with it.” Ruby said proudly as she began dressing herself, followed by the rest who did as well which took a few minutes. Once they were done dressing, they grabbed their weapons and exited their room; but where suspired by a laugh coming from the side of them. The girls turned to see a man in a long black hooded trench coat that covered his face completely

“WHO ARE YOU!!!?” Weiss demanded as she pull out her rapier Myrtenaster, while Blake did the same with her blade Gambit Shroud, Yang with her gauntlets Ember Celica and Ruby with her scythe Crescent rose as they all were ready for a fight

“I am no one you need to know young lady, still I must ask but why do you bother with this place. You know that the Grimm here will never go away and will be at a stand still with humanity for all eternity.” The hood man responded in a very deep voice as he laughed a little more, the girl confused by the question decided to just humor him with an answer 

“Well mister you may say that, but me and my friends here know we can defeat the Grimm one day. That’s what heroes do, save everyone.” Ruby answered with a prideful tone as Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement 

“A foolish choice indeed, you will never achieve it…though I admire your false hope a little.” The hood man replied back laughing even louder 

“Just shut up and get ready for a smack down punk.” Yang growled as she narrowed her eyes along with the rest who did as well 

“That sounds tempting really it does, but I think you should help your friends across your room. They might just vanish.” The hooded figure said vaguely as team RWBY turned their attention to teams JNPR room getting as sudden uneasy feeling. Then turned back to see the man had vanished out of thin air

“Wait where did he go?!” Blake asked surprised, only for screams to be heard from teams JNPR's room a second after 

“Oh no, we need to get in there !!!” Ruby said worried as she ran up to the door trying to open it, but seeming to have a hard time doing so

“Ruby what’s wrong??” Weiss asked 

“It’s locked!!!” Ruby yelled back worried even more, thankfully Yang kicked the door in 

“There we go, now let’s get in there!!!” Yang yelled back as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake ran into teams JNPR room only to be shocked as they saw team JNPR being sucked into a dark portal from the ground 

“HELP!!!!” Jaune screamed as he held onto Pyrrha who held onto Nora, who she herself held onto Ren; who at the moment was trying his best not to get sucked in any deeper into the dark portal 

“TAKE MY HAND!!!!” Ruby yelled as she set down Crescent Rose and knelt down holding out her hand, Jaune grabbed it but was pulling Ruby in slightly now 

“HOLD ON I GOT YOU!!!!” Weiss yelled next dropping Myrtenaster as she grabbed Ruby around the waist, but was being pulled in a little herself 

“I GOT YOU BOTH!!!!” Blake yelled this time dropping Gambit Shroud as she grabbed Weiss around the waist and started being pulled in a little now, while Nora and Ren had been sucked into the dark portal with Pyrrha being sucked in next 

“I GOT ALL OF YOU!!!!” Yang yelled lastly taking off Ember Celica for a better grip as she grabbed Blake around the waist, but she started being pulled in. Now Pyrrha disappeared while Jaune was being sucked in very quickly 

“NO HOLD ON!!!!” Ruby yelled out as her grip was slipping

“I CAN’T HOLD ON ANYM-” Jaune replied back fearfully as he was cut off from finishing his sentence from being sucked into the portal which disappeared a second later 

“NOOOOOOO!!!!” Ruby yelled in shock as Weiss, Blake and Yang we’re speechless. None of them could believe what just happen, but it wasn’t over yet. As the girls grieve over their failure to save team JNPR a few heartless popped out surprising them as they grabbed their weapons and took them away in a heartbeat 

“You have got to be kidding me, did that just happen too!?!?!” Blake asked in disbelief as she and the rest of the team were now defenseless for the most part, other than their semblances. But those they would have to use carefully, so as not to run them out quickly

“I think it did, come on we need to get out to the school’s front courtyard. Maybe we can find someone to help us.” Weiss suggested as Ruby, Blake and Yang nodded then made their way out.

As the girls ran though the hallways they could see more of those creatures they knew where called heartless, thanks to voice that woke them up. Students left from right were begin taken away by the heartless, but the girl couldn’t help because it was always too late by the time they tried to. As they finally made it to the front court yard, they took a quick breather from all the running 

“So… so who should we… get help from?” Weiss asked between breathes

“Defiantly… not the police… they are not… equipped for this.” Blake answered as she took a few deep breathes herself 

“Still… we need to get someone.” Yang said as she wasn’t as out of breath as much as Weiss and Blake were 

“Maybe we can find someone from Atlas to help?” Ruby suggested as she was not out of breath at all, being that she used her semblance to help out with the running when they all were trying to escape to the front courtyard here 

“Maybe but where could we-” Weiss began to say, but stopped as suddenly the ground around them broke apart. Leaving only the courtyard around them as the city of Vale in the distance began to break apart from large shadow’s covering it 

“WHATS GOING ON!!!!” Yang asked in horror as she and the others were confused on why this was happening, but only for a monster to appear before them. The very same one they had fought before the end of their dream, but this time it was in real life and the girls were weaponless 

“Not this thing again how do we fight it?!” Blake asked in irritation from the situation as she, Ruby, Weiss and Yang all dodged a swing from its right claw

“Dang, that thing is going to kill us if we don’t get any weapons. This is not how we all are going die….by the hand of this monster!!!” Ruby stated angrily as she and the rest stood, to fight this creature the best they could. Though to their sudden surprise, their hands began glowing bright as they were blinded momentarily. Once the light died down they saw that they held in their hand some interesting weapons that look like giant keys 

Ruby’s key weapon had a red hilt guard with Roses engraved into it and a black grip in the center. Three rose petals came out from below, it also had a green thorn like metal pole popping out from it with the teeth of the blade being three giant rose petals. Lastly her weapon had a key chain attached to it, that was a rose with a small black heart in the center. The name ‘Little Rose’ came to her a few seconds later 

Weiss’s key weapon had a white hilt guard, an ice blue grip in the center, along with icicles sticking out of the hilt guard. Meanwhile the metal pole was an ice blue color too and was adorned with even more icicles. The blades teeth were two angel wings made from ice, lastly it’s key chain was a snow flake and had a blue heart in the center hanging from the bottom while the name ‘Cold Embrace’ echoed in her mind

Blake’s key weapon had a circular purple hilt guard with black flames painted on it, a purple grip in the center, while the metal pole was white with black scratched marks painted on. The teeth of the blade were two cat ears. Finally the key chain was that of a Belladonna flower with a purple heart in the center hanging from the bottom, while the name ‘Flower Kitten’ echoed to her 

Yang’s key weapon had a thicker black guard hilt painted with orange and yellow flames, a yellow grip, while the metal pole sticking out was brown with black spikes sticking out of it. The blades teeth were three flames, while a key chain of a burning heart with an orange heart in the center dangled below. The name ‘Burning love’ came to her  
As the girl looked over their weapons in marvel and confusion Weiss was the first speak.  
“What are these giant keys for, why do we all have them, and what are they?” Weiss asked in confusion as the voice answered 

“They are your keyblades…” The voice stated 

“Keyblades?” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and yang all said out loud confused even more 

“Yes but not time to explain, you must FIGHT!!!!” The voice yelled as suddenly the dream monster swung it’s fist down at Weiss specifically, only for her to push back the beast with a swing of her key Keyblade sending it on its back 

“I…I did that… I DID THAT, OH YEAH!!!!” Weiss stated excitedly as she calmed herself down after noticing Ruby, Blake and Yang smirking at her “I mean, yeah that was cool.” 

“I will admit these do feel very light, but also strong from what Weiss just did.” Blake said happily as she already knew she was going to like this Keyblade of hers 

“Totally, though I will miss punching things.” Yang remarked joyfully, but was happy that the Keyblade seemed to be very powerful

“Got that right, now let’s use our Keyblades and show this monster what team RWBY is made of again!!!” Ruby yelled proudly, though she’d miss her weapon terribly. From what Weiss just demonstrated, the keyblade seemed like a worthy weapon to use in place of her scythe 

“YEAH!!!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled out next, as they along with Ruby ran up to the monster who had gotten back up and now swung its left claw across the ground

As this happened the girls jumped over the claw except for Blake who just landed on the monster’s arm and use her Semblance to make a clone of herself. Blake pulse her clone then threw their Keyblades at the monster for a double attack, but she did not expect her Keyblade to also make a clone of itself as now four key blades hit the monster in the face. Making it scream in pain as Blake’s clone disappeared along with the clone Keyblade and she landed on the ground now very happy with her Keyblade 

Weiss took advantage of this as she used a glyph to propel herself in the air doing a few strikes on the monster already damaged face. Then threw her Keyblade that slash across the monsters face yet again. Just as Weiss was going to use another glyph to retrieve her Keyblade, she was surprised that her Keyblade made its own miniature glyph and launched itself across the monsters face in the other direct as Weiss caught it. Weiss then quickly used a glyph to launch herself above the monster head as she slammed her Keyblade onto its scalp, making the monster itself fall on the ground in pain as Weiss landed back safely on the ground herself; now very happy as well that she received her Keyblade 

Yang was up next as she activated her semblance in a heartbeat and became shrouded in fire. To her surprise, her own Keyblade became covered in flames as well. Yang then ran up to the monster as swung her Keyblade across its face as it did massive damage, but she wasn’t done yet as Yang then swung her Keyblade to do an upper slash. Sending the monster up into the air while Yang on the ground was already loving her Keyblade

Ruby went last with the attack as she used her semblance as a speed boost to shoot her up in the air. She began slashing the monster midair, to her surprise her Keyblade began to swing much faster and enhanced Ruby’s own semblance along with making her a blur in the eyes of the others. The monster was taking an extreme amount of damage, then was slam in the center of its face by Ruby. The monster was sent straight into the ground as she landed safely and now loving her Keyblade. Ruby could already see this keyblade of hers as a second Crescent Rose

“That was…. AMAZING!!!!” Ruby yelled out happily 

“You bet it was, did you see how much we own that thing!!!” Yang said as she danced a little 

“Defiantly, these Keyblades are very light weighted and powerful blades. I think we got lucky here.” Blake said next agreeing with Ruby and Yang 

“I agree and did you see what these Keyblades could do, they copied our semblances. It’s like a marvel of a weapon design, I mean image how much easier it will be to deal with the Grimm now with these keyblades of ours.” Weiss said last smiling widely, but before anyone could reply back the ground beneath them all began breaking apart as the monster’s body disappeared into smoke 

“GIRLS HANG ONTO EACH OTHER!!!!” Ruby yelled out with a concerned tone as she grabbed Weiss’s right hand and Yang’s left hand, while Blake grabbed Yang’s right hand and Weiss’s left hand making an interlocking circle as the ground was gone now. They all began falling into a vortex below them, not knowing where they would be sent to. But they knew that where ever it was, they would keep each other safe no matter the cost 

-Meanwhile in Traverses Town-

Donald and goofy had both made it into the Traverses Town now with new clothing, as Donald wore a similar vest to his royal place one. But this one was a dark navy blue vest with three zippers on it and a light blue and yellow lined shoulder cover, along with a blue cap on his head. Goofy himself wore yellow pants, brown and tanned shoes, a green sweater with a black vest and a yellow hat with goggles on it. As they both walked into the city Goofy noticed something and looked up into the sky 

“What?” Donald asked as he noticed Goofy pointing up 

“Look a star is goin!!” Goofy responded as he and Donald saw another star disappeared from the sky 

“Come on lets hurry.” Donald stated as he and Goofy along with Pluto ventured out. Pluto they had found out snuck onto the ship to come with them. They understood why and let him tag along, while they were making their way further into the town. Donald though sighed “Where are those key ...” 

“Hey you know, maybe we ought to go find Leon.” Goofy suggest and as they got up to the first shop in the town, meanwhile Pluto smelled something and went into an alley way which Goofy noticed “Uh Donald Ya know, I betcha that-” 

“Aw what do you know, you big palooka?” Donald responded back, cutting Goofy off as he kept walking 

“What do I know?” Goofy muttered out loudly as he looked down to where Pluto had gone

“Arff!!” Pluto happily barked, trying to get Goofy to follow him

“Hm… come on Pluto!!!” Goofy said kindly as he began catching back up with Donald. Though if Donald and Goofy had followed Pluto, they would have found their targets  


But sadly this wasn’t the case and they missed their targets, as Pluto began sniffing the face of Ruby who was against the wall behind a few crate with Weiss laying in her lap. Yang herself was on the ground a few inches away from Ruby while Blake was laying on the ground as well, but with her head on Yang’s stomach 

“Huh…what…what… OH A DOGGY!!!” Ruby yelled out happily as Pluto licked her face a little waking up Weiss, Blake and Yang

“What…wait Ruby…why are you...” Weiss began saying, but stopped as she noticed she was laying on Ruby’s lap and sat up very quickly hiding her blush. Her heart began to pound again with a good feeling she didn’t understand – “Why was I on Ruby’s lap, wait why is my heart pounding so fast…then again I didn’t mind laying against her soft skin and I did feel pretty relaxed…. NO STOP…where is this coming from…no I have to push these thoughts back for now… then I can sort it out later.”- she thought to herself as Blake sat back up. Blake couldn’t help blushing that she had laid upon Yang’s stomach just like that. Also Blake looked conflicted by the feelings she felt from that, but smiled a little anyways. But this is what Weiss had guessed looking at her, though she wouldn’t bother Blake about it 

“Um where are-… wait is that a… OH GOD A DOG!!!!” Blake yelled in fear as she hid behind Yang who now was also sitting upright 

“Whoa Blake, you’re afraid of dogs?” Yang asked raising an eyebrow

“NO…I just…just feel uncomfortable around them is all.” Blake explained shyly

“Aw but Blake he’s so nice and cute, isn’t that right boy!!!” Ruby said kindly as she petted Pluto more who barked happily 

“Wait a minute, where are we?” Weiss asked as she along with the rest noticed their surroundings 

“HOLY CRAP…wait did everything that happened back at Beacon actually happen???” Blake asked next as she began panicking a little 

“A monster fight and getting giant keys as weapon then yes it was.” Yang answered, feeling a little nervous as she, Ruby, Weiss and Bake stood up looking around 

“Hey do you know where we are boy?” Ruby asked Pluto as the dog barked and ran off “WAIT!!!” she yelled but it was too late as Pluto was already gone 

“That’s why dogs are not great pets.” Blake stated as she got her cool back 

“Blake you really don’t like dogs do you?” Ruby asked once more with a small frown 

“Look I just have a troubled history with them, I’m sure if I got to know one well enough that I could get over my fear of dogs…I think.” Blake responded back as she didn’t hate dogs exactly. But as her situation went with dogs, well that’s a story for later 

“Good to hear Blake, but what do we do now?” Weiss said 

“Hm maybe we should look around and see if anyone can help us.” Yang suggested 

“That sounds like a good idea Yang and we can probably get the layout of this place as well while we’re at it.” Blake stated smiling 

“Then it’s settled, come on girls lets go exploring!!!” Ruby said joyfully as she began walking off followed by Weiss, then Blake and finally Yang as they tried to figure out where they were at and knew in a way; that this was only the start of this weird new adventure…


	2. Strange new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I finally got around to getting this second chapter up. It took me a bit to get all of the grammar corrected, though I may have missed some possibly. If so then I do apologize for that in advance. Now I'll let you all of to read this chapter, hope you enjoy it. : )
> 
> Onwards to reading!!!!
> 
> I do NOT own anything in these two series. RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix/Disney, any other worlds included in this story; be them cannon and added I do not own either

Four Hearts of one Journey Ch.1: Strange new friends 

-Traverse Town: Two hour before team RWBY’s arrival-

In the second district of Traverse town a horde of heartless were being slain by a lone man wearing metal armor over his arms and legs, wore a metal helmet that look a little like a crown but with chain mail hanging from the bottom leaving his face fully revealed. The man also wore brown leather pants cover both a ragged cloth and welding a large scythe made from bones, along with a golden cross hanging on his belt. But the most interesting feature of this man was the large red cross stitched to bare his chest.  


This man was Dante Alighieri a knights Templar during a holy war or also known as the Crusades in Jerusalem and despite his faith, he had committed many atrocities in the Crusades. When he left back to Florence, his home land after the war. Dante only found his father and the servants murder along with the love of his life Beatrice. But this was not the end of his story…no the lord of hell Satan had taken his loves soul into the depths of hell itself, Dante followed Satan through the gates of hell to save his loves soul which he knew was a pure soul that didn’t not belong in hell in the first place. Dante had made it to hell and faced many kinds of nightmarish demons, but thankfully he had made it through the two first circles of hell Limbo and Lust with most of his sanity intact. He then was at the beginning of third circle of hell, the circle of Gluttony; but before Dante could enter he was attack by heartless. At first Dante was succeeding against them. But Dante became overwhelmed by the heartless ever growing numbers and was only saved by being sucked into a dark portal which lead him to his current predicament…

“BACK FOUL DEMONS OR I WILL GUT YOU ALL!!!” Dante yelled as he slashed yet another heartless in half with his scythe that he had taken from the Grim Reaper himself after killing him in battle, and as more Heartless came in for the attack. Dante switched out his current weapon for his golden cross, which was a gift from his deceased love Beatrice before he left for the Crusades. But the cross also was a promise of his and Beatrice’s life together when he came back. As Dante swung the cross sideways in front of him, the cross emitted a volley of angelic blue crosses taking out a large portion of the oncoming Heartless. The remaining Heartless saw this and decided that it would best to back off for now. They slither back into the shadow leaving Dante safe for the moment, but his peace was sort lived as a voice came from behind him

“Nice job dude, I have never seen someone take on and scare off that many heartless by themselves before!!!” A young female joyfully yelled out from behind Dante as he turned to see she was… different 

The young girl was light skinned, she had deep brown eyes, short black hair and wide smile. Though her clothing in Dante’s opinion was a little to revealing for a girl as young as her. The girl wore a sliver head band around her head, a long dark yellow scarf, and a green tank top that had two blue straps while revealing much of her mid drift. She had two orange finger less gloves with a red tie around the wrist and two fish net arm selves poking out from the gloves, but this was only the top half of her attire. The young girl’s lower half consisted of a pair of light cream yellow short- shorts with a hanging blue belt, two very light cream yellow stocking and lastly two orange boots. The girls outfit was distracting in a weird way that made Dante feel uncomfortable, so he just kept focus on the young girls face as she jumped down and walked up to him. Dante also promised to himself that if he runs into any more women dressed like this, he would just do the same with them as well. 

“I um…thank you young lady, but what are doing out here at this time. Shouldn’t you be with your parent or grandparents?” Dante asked with concern as he was a Templar and as such it was his duty to help all in need…well those who were a part his religion to be exact. Still a child was an exception to him, even if they dress inappropriately like this girl in front of him at the moment

“Hey I can handle myself fine buddy, I know how to fight and the name’s Yuffie not young lady!!!” The young girl Yuffie defensively responded with a huff, but then smiled once more “Anyways I didn’t stop here to argue, I want to ask you if you’re new here since you have that look of confusion.” 

“I guess you can say so, wait how would you know that I’m new here?” Dante asked the girl with a suspicious tone while he narrowed his eyes 

“I just mean you looked shocked seeing those heartless you were fighting and-” Yuffie started explaining before Dante grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up

“I know what you are, you’re just another trick by the devil himself. He’s probably is playing with my mind right now and making me think this place up. Well if that’s the case then you will not take me demon!!!” Dante yelled much to Yuffie’s confusion and horror as Dante took his scythe out. Then proceeded to try and cut Yuffie in half, but Dante was throw to the side by an invisible force as his grip around Yuffie’s throat was gone. Dante himself landed a few feet away from her, still on his feet but surprised none the less

“Why don’t you pick on a girl you own size tough guy??” A woman asked as she wore a black sleeveless hoodie that had red on the shoulder and a red line down the hood, while also leaving her mid drift exposed showing off her light pale skin. She wore red gauntlets with a little black on them, black pants with red metal thigh guards and two red plated boots 

This was Ikail, a Sith juggernaut from the Empire; a government that believes power is everything and the weak should be slaves to the strong. Ikail herself was a Sith warrior that was in command of the force a mystical power that binds all live things together. Ikail was consider part the dark side of the force by most since she was a Sith. The Sith used the dark side of the force as they believed that emotions were what powered the force, as it made the dark side wielders stronger as the gave themselves into their passion, anger and hatred.

But unlike the rest of the Sith, Ikail was actually a light side Sith who was very good with acting the part of a dark side Sith with her words when in public. Ikail whenever she was on mission always did the right thing and helped the weak with the backup from her trust crew mates, who for some a few had issues with it; though eventually accepted it. Other members of her crew loved the fact she was kind and caring, especially since she was a Sith. Ikail beforehand had been on her ship taking a much needed break with her crew mates, until sudden reports came in of dark creatures attacking both the Empire and the opposing government to the Empire known as the Republic came in. As more reports came in quicker and quicker, Ikail’s ship was boarded by the dark creatures that had somehow made it onto her ship. Ikail fought them back hard along with her crew mates, but was overrun by their growing numbers and swallowed whole in a dark portal which now lead to her current predicament… 

“What foul magic did you use harlot?!” Dante asked baffled by what Ikail had done, only to be lifted up by his throat and began choking as Ikail used her force choke ability on him while she walked up to the man 

“It’s called the force, but what I want to know is why you attacked this poor girl here. So tell me now.” Ikail answered with a commanding tone as she wasn’t planning on killing this guy, but only to intimidate him. Though this didn’t work as to Ikail’s confusion, Dante took his cross out and aimed it at her; which then to her surprise fired his blue crosses at her as she was dodged the attack. With that Ikail lost her grip and released Dante who was quickly catching his breath “What was that?!” 

“T-That was the power of god there, now then harlot you and your little demon friend release me from this illusion!!!”Dante demanded as he prepared to kill the two, while regaining his breath back fully 

“You’re delusional and a danger, this is all real can’t you see that!?” Ikail replied back trying to reason with the man 

“Silence, no more tricks. If you won’t let me out, then I will have to kill you both to free myself!!!” Dante yelled with a very serious tone as he prepared his scythe for battle once more

“No you won’t, if you try I’ll have no choice but to kill you myself.” Ikail said as she step in front of Yuffie to keep her safe and the activated her lightsaber, which had an angelic blue and white color for the blade. This surprised Yuffie and Dante for a few seconds 

“I see then…so be it.” Dante stated before he lunged his scythe which turned its blade straight forwards at her as he tried to stab Ikail. Ikail blocked the attack with her lightsaber, but was shocked the scythe didn’t break from contact and pushed Dante back a few inches 

Ikail a second later lunged at Dante who blocked her attack, but was stunned for a moment as she used her force scream on him; making him cover his ears in pain. Ikail then took advantage of this and kicked Dante in the face, which sent him back on his feet a few inches. Dante snapped out of his stupor and used his cross for a quick volley as Ikail dodged it, then swung her blade once more only for Dante to lock blades with her. Both now pushing their blades against one another, while throwing force pushes and cross shot at each other. Making them have to dodge once more and then only to get back to them both pushing their blades against one another. This went on for a few minutes over and over again, before they were finally cut off from the looping battle by a third interceptor who swung his blade down in the center of the two. Making them back off as Dante, Ikail and Yuffie look at the new arrival and were surprised by his appearance. 

“Enough with this pointless battle.” The figure said ina gruff voice as he wore black matted body armor, wielded a great sword with a golden hilt and a green grip. He was taller than the rest, but his most intriguing feature was his leopard head 

This was Guin, a man who didn’t know of his past and was force to wear a magical sealed leopard mask for unknown reasons to him. Guin had become a legend through his home land as he help two lost twins named Rinda and Remus who happen to be royal heirs, reclaim their land after the two had helped Guin when they first meet. His travels with the two children along with a young mercenary named Istavan who joined a little later during the beginning of their quest had spread. Guin though after helping the children reclaim their homeland and defeating a madman decided to leave to find out about his past, along with what the word Aurra meant. But before he got far, dark creatures had appeared around him as Guin put up a good fight. But just like Dante and Ikail, he too was overrun by the growing numbers. Then was sucked into a dark portal which lead to his current predicament…. 

“Who are you beast man!?” Dante asked in shock as he held his scythe in a cautious position 

“I hate to agree with the fool here, but I want to know as well?” Ikail asked next as she had seen many different alien life forms where she was from, but none like this one 

“I am not your enemy for one and two have either of you noticed that this fight is bringing more chaos than those dark beasts?” Guin answered as Ikail and Dante looked around noticing that the buildings had burn marks on them, while some of the other homes had broken windows or walls

“Oh…I didn’t know. Wait no, this is a trick you all are a trick!!!” Dante said as his emotions were getting mixed up now 

“For real this is not a trick, you’re just crazy!!!” Ikail responded in annoyance, only for Guin to give her a scolding look

“Quite you are not helping.” Guin calmly said as Ikail decided to kept her mouth shut. Guin then turned his attention to Dante “And you, think about it. Do you truly believe this to be a trick, could a trick do some much damage and deal so much pain?” 

“No…no it wouldn’t I guess…oh I’m a fool, this is all real isn’t it?” Dante asked with regret in his voice as he turned to Ikail and Yuffie “Well if this is the case, then you ladies both have my deepest apologies. I’ve been dealing with a lot lately, so this place didn’t help much with my stress and paranoia.” 

“L-Look it’s okay, you all seem new here so I should have expected something like this may could have happened. How about this we all introduce ourselves to each other and then I take you three with me to see the others so we can help you all adjust here.” Yuffie suggested smiling a little as she could tell Dante really meant it when he said he was sorry, but wondered about what he had dealt with to make him so paranoid and stressed out 

“That seem like a fine idea, my name is Guin.” Guin said first as he nodded 

“Nice to meet you all as well, I am Ikail.” Ikail said next bowing to the group 

“I’m Dante of the knights Templar, a pleasure to make your acquaintances.” Dante said last as Guin and Yuffie nodded, while Ikail just gave him a half smile. But she was still a little upset with the man. Though Ikail knew she would get over it in a few more minuets 

“AND I’M THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE!!!!” Yuffie yelled with Joy as Dante, Ikail and Guin all nodded to her “So now that we all know one another, follow me okay.”

“You hear the little lady boy’s, let’s get a move on.” Ikail stated with a smirk as she slapped both Guin and Dante on their bottoms before following in behind Yuffie 

“May I ask, but have you ever had to deal with women this strange Guin?” Dante asked surprised by Ikail’s little gesture

“Not exactly.” Guin replied as he was a little surprised also, but got over it a second later 

“I see, this is going to be a strange day isn’t it?” Dante asked once more, wondering on what he had just gotten himself into

“Indeed Dante and I think this is only the start of the strangeness.” Guin answered as he followed in behind the Yuffie and Ikail 

“I guess so, Beatrice wait for me I will save you… I promise.” Dante muttered to himself before following in behind the others, finally realizing that he had just made three new friends in a violent and peaceful way 

-Traverse Town: present time with Team RWBY- 

“Darn, I can’t believe were stuck here.” Weiss said in annoyance as she, Ruby, Yang and Blake had decided that the first order of business was to gather intel on this place. See if maybe they could find a way to get back home since it was obvious that they were in another world  


The first few civilians the girls had talked with, mostly talked about how nice this town was. Though they never did say the name of the town, then they girls meet a strange creature. This creature was short, had a white body, red nose, closed eyes, two red wings on its back and small curved antenna that had a red ball connected at the end. The only thing the creature had told team RWBY, was that some of the areas in this place were closed off; but that later they would be able to enter those places. Though for the girls it something at least. Finally team RWBY talked with a young boy who said he had been separated from his family, after his world was attacked by shadows which probably where those heartless things the girls themselves had fought. This brought some troubling news to team RWBY, which leads now to their current conversation.

“Look Weiss we all feel the same as you do, but we can’t give into despair so easily. We have to stay strong!!!” Ruby said happily as to cheer up her aggravated partner

“I know….but still, if these people here like that boy we just talked to lost their worlds after those heartless things attack. Then what must have happen to our world, did it share the same fate??” Weiss replied back with a frown, only to get a friendly pat on the back from Yang

“Hey don’t worry, like Ruby said we can’t give up beside we’re huntress …well not exactly since we are just started our training this year. But that's not my point. Point is we have fought worse with the Grimm and come out alive, so what if we're in another world. I say this is just another chapter in our lives.” Yang said proudly as a way to boost up moral in her team, which worked 

“Your… Your right Yang, we’ve all dealt with worse and heck I bet we can take on whatever is thrown at us!!!” Weiss stated with pride as her spirits had been lifted, thanks to Yang

“Totally I am pumped up too big sis!!!!” Ruby said as Yang’s little pep talk had worked it’s magic on Ruby also 

“That great, now we take on this world head on!!!” Yang said next, as somehow she had gotten pumped up from her own pep talk

“So now that we’re feeling better, I suggest we go a buy something here. You know to help us with our obvious new journey and maybe we can get some more intel on the way as well.” Blake suggested with a small smile 

“Good idea Blake. Maybe we can also ask about Jaune and the others.” Ruby said as she along with the rest of her team were worried about team JNPR, Miss GoodWitch, Ozpin and well everyone else they knew; as they had hoped maybe they ended up in places similar to this town 

“Sounds reasonable Ruby.” Weiss responded kindly as she, Blake and Yang followed Ruby to the shop that the girls had past when they first started exploring this town. It wasn’t hard to miss with the large sign that said ‘Accessories’ on it “Well let’s see what’s here.”  


With that Ruby opened the shops door, then as they entered the shop the girls noticed it was a nice looking shop. It had a fire place in the left lower corner near the entrance, two black leather couches in the back, a display case in the center of the store along with a few cases in the wall and a nice lime green desk with a large crystal in a display case placed on it. As the girls walked in to admired the shops beauty, the store owner hadn’t seem to taken notice of them. But the girls sure did notice him, especially with how he looked 

The store owner despite having a nice looking store was different, as he was a man with caucasian skin, blonde spiky hair, blue eyes and was much older than most people in this town they had meet so far. The man also wore an interesting outfit that made him stick out, he wore red goggles on his head, a white t-shirt with a red whistle hanging around his neck, a pair of blue pants with an orange wide sweatband around his waist and had two long socks connecting to his blue pants along with two black shoes. The man heard their footsteps faintly as he quickly turned his attention to team RWBY. 

“Hey there how can I… aw it’s only just a couple of kids.” The man said as he look a little disappointed 

“Hey were not kids, were teenagers and we have names you know. I’m Ruby, the girl in white being my besti Weiss, the girl in black being my other besti Blake and the lastly the girl in yellow is my big sister Yang.” Ruby responded back in annoyance as she really did not care for being called a kid, though not as much has she hated raisin cookie. Those would always be number one on her top list of things she did not like

“Alright simmer down, so why the long faces ladies. You lose something?” The man asked changing the subject very quickly, mainly due to not wanting to deal with angry teenage girls – “Yuffie’s already a handful and I don’t need any more grey hairs.”- 

“Maybe we did… did we girls?” Ruby asked with a bit of confusion 

“I’d say so Ruby, look dude do you know where we are exactly?” Yang asked much to the man’s confusion 

“Huh…” The man replied, before the girls went into a somewhat long conversation about their predicament. From briefly explaining their home, to who they were in their home and about the events that had transpired before they ended up here in this town. By the end the explanation, the man gave them a look of pity. He then began explaining the town they were currently in and finally the name of it

“Traverse Town. Huh cool, so gramps is this really another world?” Yang asked kindly 

“Don’t call me gramps, the name is Sid!” The man yelled in annoyance before cooling off and continuing “Anyway I ain’t sure what you’re talking about, but this sure ain’t your home of Vale your talking about.”

“Oh…” Weiss remarked as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang looked at one another. More worried now then before

“I guess then we should try start looking for Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren since getting home isn’t an option currently. Then again it wouldn’t be the same without those four.” Blake said with a concerned tone, because of their current situation

“Well good luck with whatever you girls are doing. Look I don’t do this often, but since you four seem lost and all. Here take this heath potion as a welcome to the town gift and once you need another one. Just remember you can come to me for more supplies.” Sid kindly said as he handed the girls the health potion which they all decided that Ruby should hold onto it 

“Thanks Sid!!!” Ruby happily responded as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang made their way out of the store; only to be stopped a few inches away from the stores front entrance by a voice directed at them 

“They’ll come at you four out of nowhere.” The voice said, which belong to a man as the girls turned their attention to the source of the voice and summoned their keyblades

“Who are you sir?” Weiss asked with caution and slight hostility 

The man in question had light skin, a scar in between his brows, blue eyes and brown long hair. He wore a black short sleeved leather jacket with a red insignia on the right shoulder and a white undershirt. The man’s lower half consisted black pants with a brown belt around his waist, black shoes, black gloves and lastly he wore a necklace that looked like a lion’s head on top with a cross sticking out from under it 

“And they’ll keep on coming at you as long as you four keep continuing to wield those keyblades. But why…why would it choose four kids like you?” The man continued saying, ignoring Weiss question. Then he pinching his brows and shaking his head like he was disappointed in Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang

“Hey what is that supposed to mean mister meany pants!?” Ruby asked as she began to make a pouty face

“Not really helping out with the man’s assumption with that face Ruby.” Blake said shaking her head at Ruby’s current behavior

“Opp’s sorry, still what do mean by that?” Ruby asked once more as she stop pouting and turn her attention back to the man 

“Never mind its nothing, now then let me see those keyblades girls.” The man stated as he began walking up to them, with is his right hand raised up 

“Oh no way buddy, you’re getting your hands on these?!” Yang replied in anger as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake all got into a fighting position making the man stop in his tracks 

“Alright then have it your ways ladies.” The man said calmly as he pulled out what looked like large blade with a short hilt and a curved grip that had a chain on it with a similar emblem like the man’s necklaces dangling at the end. The man’s weapon also had a huge revolver chamber built into it, along with trigger near his index finger which reminded the girls of Weiss’s rapier. Only unlike Weiss rapier, this blade seemed more for brute force and strong attacks; then elegant and quick attacks 

As the battle started the girls went on the offensive as they all began swinging their Keyblades at the man who in their shock was able to block them all with no change in his facial expression, which at the moment was showing boredom. The girls then noticed the man lifting up his hand as it began to glow then suddenly he shouted ‘Fire!!’ and shot out a fire ball which hit Weiss sending her a few inches back as the others dodged it.

“Weiss are you okay!!!” Ruby asked very concerned 

“I’m alright Ruby, let’s just kick this guy’s butt.” Weiss replied back giving Ruby a smirk, which only for a second made Ruby blush from how beautiful Weiss looked smirking. But those thoughts were cut off as the man spoke once more

“Is that all girls, I though you would be a challenge for me. Now then like I said give me the Keyblades.” The man said as he gets into a fighting position once again

“NO!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled back as they charged the man again only this time to have to block as the man swung his blade hitting all four girls, who thankfully blocked just in time with their keyblades and were only sent back a few inched on their feet away from him

“Alright that’s it, girls let use our semblances.” Ruby said as she was getting a little frustrated with this fight already. Then as she and the others began to activate their semblances something strange happen, as their semblance didn’t activate at all much to their shock 

“What’s…. what’s happening why didn’t our semblance's work?” Blake asked in shock, only to receive a hard hit to the back of her neck as she fell down onto the ground unconscious 

“BLAKE!!!!” Yang yelled in shock as Ruby and Weiss were just speechless on how Blake was taken down so easily 

“Don’t worry she’ll live, but you all should have kept your guard up.” The man said as Yang charged him in anger for hurting her Blakey, only to get a very hard gut punch knocking her out as well as she fell right next to Blake on the ground 

“NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY FRIENDS!!!!!” Weiss yelled next in anger, only for her to be knocked out by the man as well as he dodge her attack and then hit her in the back of the head with his elbow. He used enough force to knock her out without any serious damage as she fell to the ground right of Yang 

“You’re going to pay for that!!!” Ruby yelled as she charged the man as well and got a few good hits on him, but it was short lived as the man grabbed her by the arm which her Keyblade was being held with. Then kneed Ruby in her stomach with enough force to knock her out too as she stood there for a few seconds in shock. Then fell down unconscious on the ground in between Blake and Yang as the man put his blade away and a young girl came up from behind him

“Hey you found them, nice going Leon.” The girl said as man named Leon to turned around to see none other than one of his friends Yuffie 

“Still…it looks like things are worse than we thought, a lot worse.” Leon stated as he had to admit the girls had skill, but still not enough to beat him in battle as they seem a little sure with their keyblades and with whatever their semblance thing they spoke about as well 

“Hey maybe with the right training they could do marvels with those keyblades.” Yuffie said optimistically, because she had learned from many of her old friends to never judge a book by its cover. Which went double for a certain missing friend at the moment, but Yuffie had a felling he was doing alright and would see him again soon 

“True I guess, Yuffie how are those other three adjusting?” Leon asked as he picked up Yang with his right arm and threw Blake over his right shoulder and then had Yuffie help him throw Weiss over his left shoulder and picked up Ruby with his left arm and then began to make his way back to the second district with Yuffie

“They are doing well Leon, Ikail is the quickest one with handling our tech, Guin is doing his best and getting the hang of it slowly. Dante…well lets just say never have an alarm clock in the same room with man who comes from a place with no technology at all.” Yuffie said as she and Leon halted at the gate leading to the second district. while remembering that how Dante freaked out when Yuffie’s alarm clock went off by accident near. As the whole ordeal ended with a cut up alarm clock and Dante apologizing to her about it

“I see, well I don’t blame him for being freaked by this stuff. Guin I’m a little surprised that he’s taking it so well and Ikail seems like she come from a very high tech society anyways.” Leon replied back as Yuffie open the doors and then both proceeded to enter, both knowing that these four girls really where there only hope

-Meanwhile in a unknown place-

Jaune woke up all alone as he looked around to notice he was on a floating piece of land surrounded by more floating pieces of land and a wall of waterfalls that surrounded the pieces of floating lands. Jaune was startled by this and then he yelled out in desperation the names of his friend and fiance.

“PYRRHA, REN, NORA, RUBY, WEISS, BLAKE, YANG!!!!” Jaune yelled out with no response as he looked to the ground in sadness, while not noticing a very familiar dark dress witch looking upon him from an upper platform as she formed a wicked smile across her face 

-Meanwhile with Donald and Goofy 

“Gawrsh this place sure is spooky.” Goofy said fearfully as he and Donald were at the moment walking behind a large building in a back alleyway still looking for the four girls and the keys 

“Aw phooey. I’m not scared.” Donald stated, until a he felt a tap on his left shoulder and scream in fear while jumping in the air landing on Goofy’s back

“Excuse me. Did the king send you?” A very angelic female voice asked as Donald who was shaking in fear, while holding onto Goofy’s neck who also was shaking a little too. They turned around to see a young lady with fair skin, aqua green eyes, brown hair with bangs on the top and bottom of her head with red bow in the back, while she wore a black laced necklace along with a pink dress. 

“Gawrsh miss he sure did.” Goofy replied back politely as Donald hit him on the head, then dropped down onto his own two feet 

“You’re not supposed to say a thing remember?” Donald said scolding Goofy, only for the girl to giggle a little

“It’s okay we know all about your little quest, follow me I think I know where you can find them. Also my name is Aerith, it's nice to meet you.” The woman Aerith said with a smile 

“The name is Goofy miss.” Goofy replied back, nodding to her 

“And I’m Donald Duck.” Donald said with a bow as a way of apologizing for being so secretive a few seconds ago 

“Again it's nice to meet you both, but follow me please. Oh also we have three other guest’s with us, so remember to introduce yourself to them as well okay.” Aerith stated kindly as she began to make her way out of the alley way followed by Donald and Goofy, not knowing that their lives pulse others would soon be intertwined 

\- Second district hotel-

Ruby was waking up slowly and feeling very sore in the stomach area as she opened her eyes, only for them to be a little blurry. But what she saw was that she was in a green room and in front of her was Weiss with a worried face on her. 

“Weiss…what…what’s wrong?” Ruby asked as she was still waking up 

“Those creatures that attacked are after the Keyblade, but it’s the hearts they are really after because of the keyblades being wielded” Weiss stated confusing Ruby on what she was talking about, but was even more glad to see her okay 

“I see, well I’m glad you’re okay Weiss.” Ruby said with a small smile 

“Weiss, no I’m the great ninja Yuffie.” Weiss responded back as Ruby eye’s fully cleared up now and she instead saw a strange young girl in front of her that looked like a ninja “I think you might have overdone it Squal.” 

"Who?" Ruby asked quietly, but then saw who Yuffie was speaking as it turned out to be mister meany pants again 

“That’s Leon.” Leon replied back not caring to be called Squal 

“Wait… where are my friends!?” Ruby asked in a sudden panic as Leon was about to answer only to be cut off 

“RUBY YOU’RE OKAY!!!!” Weiss yelled out as she ran up to her and tackled her onto the bed with a hug

“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Ruby kindly responded back as she appreciated the hug Weiss was giving her 

“YOU DOLT YOU HAD ME WORRIED!!!!” Weiss yelled with a trembling tone as Ruby began to feel her heart race from this suddenly 

“Ahem, Weiss we’re in company right now.” Blake stated as she came up from behind her with Yang

“I don’t know Blake, this is pretty cute to watch don’t you think?” Yang remarked with a smirk as Blake smirked back at her 

“Excuse me but I think we all got off track ladies.” Leon said in annoyance as Yuffie just giggled 

“Hey you were the one that knocked us out remember and if you had just let Weiss in here so she could make sure Ruby is okay, then this wouldn’t be happening now… Squal.” Yang snipped back as she had overheard Yuffie talking much to Leon’s annoyance. Meanwhile Ruby’s heart raced more at hearing how worried Weiss was about her and couldn’t help but smile at it as well. Seeing Weiss like this made her look really cute, but her thoughts were was cut off as Ruby noticed her Keyblade Little Rose leaning on the wall next to Leon along with Weiss, Blake’s and Yang’s Keyblades leaning on the wall as well next to hers 

“The Keyblades…” Ruby said as she looked at the four blades along the wall as well as Blake, Weiss who had let go of her and Yang

“Yeah, we had to get those away from you four to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they’ve been tracking you.” Yuffie explained 

“It was the only way to conceal your hearts from them, but it won’t work for long. Still I can’t believe that you four are the chosen ones.” Leon said as he looked at the four keyblades against the wall glowed suddenly and the appeared back into Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang’s hands much to their surprise “Well I suppose beggar can’t be choosers.” 

“Look can you please make some sense, what is going on here? Ruby asked wanting answer along with Weiss, Blake and Yang who nodded agreeing as they also wanted some answered too 

“Well…” Leon said as he began explain the whole situation to team RWBY

-Meanwhile in the Red room which was next to the Green room- 

“Okay you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town right?” Aerith asked Donald and Goofy as Ikail, Dante and Guin also listened in having introduce themselves to the duo when Aerith first brought them in 

“Yeah.” Donald replied back

“But they’re supposed to be secret.” Goofy said cover his mouth

“They’ve been secret because they have never been connected, until now.” Aerith stated 

“What do you mean by that lady Aerith?” Dante asked as Ikail just rolled her eyes a little with a smirk, she found Dante’s very old styled manners funny yet admirable; meanwhile Guin still stayed quite 

“Aerith is just fine Dante, but anyways when the heartless came everything changed.” Aerith said with a sad look on her face now 

-Back in the Green room-

“The heartless, those are the things we fought a while ago. So those are really what they’re called, I just thought that was a false name.” Weiss said as She, Blake and Yang now sat alongside with Ruby on the bed 

“Yep those would be the ones who attacked you four.” Yuffie replied 

“Those without hearts.” Leon remarked, without much other context in his saying

“The darkness in people’s hearts… that’s what attracts them.” Yuffie said adding to the strangeness of the conversation 

“And there is darkness within every heart.” Leon stated, making the conversation a little depressing now 

“Hey have any of you four ever heard of someone named Ansem or his droid body guard by the name HK-97?” Yuffie asked with a curious smile

-Back in the Red Room-

“Ansem?” Goofy said confused 

“HK-97?” Ikail said next as she was surprised that an HK unit was here of all places, but didn’t say anything else about it until she knew for a fact that it was an HK unit that came from where she is from and not just a robot with a surprisingly similar model name 

“He was studying the heartless and his body guard was always next time him, with orders to kill anyone who got too close to him from what I have heard. Ansem recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report.” Aerith explained

“Gawrsh, uh, can we see it?” Goofy asked kindly 

“Yes it would be nice to know more about these heartless for future encounters.” Guin said as he gave Goofy a respectful nod as Goofy nodded back, before both turned their attention back to Aerith 

“Its pages are scattered everywhere.” Aerith answered back 

“Scattered?” Donald asked in surprised tone 

“Great our luck couldn’t get any worse.” Dante muttered in annoyance of the whole situation at hand as Ikail just lightly elbowed him and gave him a look that said “stop being so pessimistic.” 

“Too many worlds.” Aerith simply answered, which somehow made sense to everyone in the room 

“Oh then the King went to find’ em.” Goofy stated with a cheerful tone as he believed that this was probably one of the reasons the king left the kingdom by himself, all the while Donald had nodded agreeing with Goofy 

“I like the sound of your king, a man who takes action instead of letting others do it for him are always the best leaders.” Dante said with a small smile 

“I agree, I can’t stand men who send their men to do their work for them; then take the glory for themselves.” Ikail remarked with a frown, but then a small smiled as Guin patted her on the shoulder agreeing too with her statement 

“Yes those where my thought’s exactly Goofy.” Aerith said happily 

“We’ve got to find him quick!” Goofy stated in a worried tone 

“Wait, first we need those keys!” Donald said 

“We will help you two look for them.” Guin stated to Donald

“Were not supposed to take anyone else with us thought.” Donald replied back as Goofy nodded 

“Donald, Goofy.” Aerith kindly said as she got their attention “I believe these three came here for a reason, and I think it was to help you both out. So please take them with you.” she asked as Donald tried to not back down, but just sighed giving into Aerith’s request a few seconds later 

“Gawrsh sounds good, but we’ll need more seats on the gummi ship for you three.” Goofy remarked, happy to have more company on this journey 

“Gummi ship what’s that?” Guin asked confused 

“Sounds like a space ship model, a yummy one at that.” Ikail joked as the rest laughed a little, other than Guin and Dante 

“So now all we need is to find these keys then?” Dante asked, reinstating what Donald had said earlier

“That’s right the keyblades.” Aerith answered back with a small smile 

-Back with the Green room-

“So…these are the keys then?” Blake asked as she, Ruby, Weiss and Yang had all gone through a quick explanation from Leon and Yuffie about the situation at hand 

“Exactly.” Yuffie answered confirming Bakes statement as she sat on the bed with the girls

“The Heartless have a great fear of the keyblades, that’s why they’ll keep coming after you four no matter what.” Leon added as he laid his back against the wall next to him 

“Look as cool as these Keyblades are, and they are like really cool; but none of us asked for this.” Ruby said as she couldn’t believe that this still was all real 

“The keyblades choose their masters and these four keyblades choose you four.” Yuffie answered with a chipper tone 

“So tough luck.” Leon said bluntly getting a few second glare from the girls as he moved and leaned against a door to the room now 

“How did this all happen in the first place?” Yang asked wanting to know how she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake even ended up getting picked for this 

“You know what I really don’t know girls…I really don’t know.” Leon replied back as team RWBY all frowned at that “Look sooner or later the heartless will find you four again so you all better prepare yourself.” 

“Prepare ourselves?” Weiss asked raising an eyebrow

“To fight for your lives, are you four ready?” Leon asked back, raising an eyebrow 

“Girls?” Ruby asked now as she looked back to see Weiss, Blake and Yang look at her and give her a smile and a thumbs up

“So?” Leon asked somewhat impatiently 

“Yeah, we’re ready mister Leon!!!” Ruby happily answered as Leon nodded and got off the door he had been leaning against 

“Yuffie, let’s go join Aerith.” Leon stated as Yuffie got up from the bed “She should be there with the other visitors right now” he added only for Yuffie to panic a second later 

“LEON!!!” Yuffie yelled out as suddenly a new type of heartless appeared

This heartless had a small human like body, a red and black heart symbol on its chest, two metal bracelets on its wrists along with sharp red claws and wore black pants with yellow knees and two jester boots. But the most noticeable feature was the silver helmet that had black spirals painted on each side and twisted antennas on top. Lastly it had a pitch-black face with two yellow eyes that could be seen clearly. The voice from their dreams suddenly came back, stating the name ‘Soldier’ in their minds. Team RWBY for a moment wondered what just happened, but let it go for now.

“YUFFIE GO!!!” Leon yelled as Yuffie ran through the door behind him and into the red room, where Donald was behind as he was squished by the door opening on him while Yuffie ran into the red room; with Aerith following after her. Meanwhile Leon and the girls were ready for a fight 

“GIRL LET’S GO!!!!” Leon yelled as he slung the Heartless Soldier out of the window and followed by jumping out himself, leaving the girls alone in the green room

“THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!” Yang and Ruby chanted excitedly, while Weiss along with Blake just smacked them behind the head 

“Focused!!” Weiss and Blake said scolding their friends

“Okay sorry.” Yang and Ruby replied back as they both along with partners made their way out through the hotels back entrance. All while back in the Red room Dante, Ikail, Guin and Goofy watched as Donald waddled his way from behind the door 

“We do not speak of this.” Donald said narrowing his eyes as Goofy, Dante and Guin nodded while Ikail nodded as well; but with a snicker 

-Meanwhile in the Back alley way-

A minute had past when the girls caught up with Leon, who was finishing off the Soldiers. But as the girls walked up to him to see if he was okay, more Heartless Soldiers popped out from behind them and from behind. Leon slashed one that tried lunging at them and looked back to the girls.

“Don’t bother with the small fry, find the leader!!!” Leon said as he began to cut his way through the rest of the Soldiers in front of him. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang decided to go back through the hotels back entrance again, which they did and once they made it into the main hallway of the hotel more Heartless Soldiers appeared

“Lets get going girls, we need to forget these guys and find the leader like Leon told us!!” Ruby stated as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang ran passed the Soldiers barley missing their attacks, then made it to the front entrance of the hotel and exited through it. But once they did even more Soldiers appeared in the court yard area of the second district

“Oh come on!!!” Yang yelled out in annoyance 

“Keep going!!!” Ruby said as girls made their off once more. Thankfully after a while they found another back alley way and followed it as they went through once again another door. This lead them all to a new area that had lights and such everywhere, but with no signs no of Soldiers anywhere

“Well we’re out of that mess now.” Weiss said in relief as she looked around the area “Question is where do we find this leader now?” 

“I think this would be a safe bet to find the leader in Weiss.” Blake answered as she, Ruby, Weiss and Yang all took out their keyblades

“I guess so, though I still don’t get why there aren’t any other heartless here in this area?” Weiss stated as she and the rest began walking down a stair way to their side 

“Think about it, when it comes to the boss none of the followers will try and butt in on his territory out of fear or respect.” Blake explained as she, Ruby, Weiss and Yang made it to the center of the area looking around for the leader 

Meanwhile as that went on Goofy, Guin, Ikail, Dante and Donald had all made it to the same area as team RWBY was in. Taking a looked around, only for Soldiers to appear behind them to their luck.

“Gawrsh are these the heartless?” Goofy asked he took out his shield, while Dante took out his scythe, Guin his sword, Ikail her lightsaber and Donald his staff

“If so, then they’re uglier than a wamp rat left out in the sun.” Ikail stated 

“Let go get em!!!” Donald yelled out as he and the others got ready to fight, only for a few seconds later for a large explosion oddly enough to happened; sending the five of them flying in the air as they landed on a team RWBY coincidental. As the two groups got out of their sudden daze from the impact, Goofy and Donald where the first ones to notice team RWBY’s weapons

“The keys!!!” Donald and Goofy both said joyfully as Ikail, Dante and Guin finally took notice too. They were surprised that the weapons we’re actually large keys and that they were being wielded by four young girls

But as the moment of joy had come, it left just as quickly being cut short. The area around the group began to shake violently as pillars of stone rose up covering the exits and Soldier in the dozens popped up. Team RWBY along with Donald, Goofy, Ikail, Guin and Dante readied for a fight. 

“So explanation after we beat these guys?” Ruby asked kindly

“Yep!!!” The others answered, ready for an attack

“Alright then charge!!!!” Ruby yelled out proudly as she and the rest of their now larger group all charged into battle

-The Battle a few minutes in- 

The battle had been going on for only a few minutes and the group was holding its own very well against the ongoing waves of the Heartless Soldiers as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were devastating all the Soldiers that were in their reach with their Keyblades. Dante and Guin were also devastating the Soldiers too as Guin would at times grab Dante’s left arm and swing him in a circle. Dante then would us his scythe to slash the soldier within the range of the tag team attack. Donald, Goofy and Ikail proved to be a formidable trio as Ikail would use her threatening scream ability to get the aggro of the Soldiers on her. Donald meanwhile would use thunder and fire spells to take the Soldiers out from a distance, while using a heal spell once in a while for Ikail when she took on too much damage from the taunted Soldiers. Goofy just used his shield to take out Soldiers that were instead aiming at Donald, as he threw his shield hitting off one or two Soldiers that got to close to him, Ikail or Donald. As the group continued, the Soldiers suddenly stopped their assault and disappeared back into the shadows much to the group’s relief. 

“WE DID IT!!!!” Ruby yelled happily jumping in the air and landing back a second later 

“I will say I didn’t think how much more were coming, but I’m glad we survive this.” Weiss said sighing in relief

“Though I do wonder why they stopped, doesn’t make sense when you think about it?” Blake asked somewhat nervously as she saw this as way to suspicious 

“Oh who cares Blakey we won so let celebrate!!!!” Yang answered joyfully as she hugged Blake tightly. Though Blake’s right arm rubbed up a little against well… Yang’s assets, making Blake blush a little from it. But she decided not to say anything about it, mainly because she was conflicted if she should tell her that she was to close or go enjoy the feeling of Yang’s assets rubbing against her arm unintentionally. As this went on Donald and Goofy were happy to have found the keys plus the girls while Dante, Guin and Ikail had their own little personal opinions with this 

“These are…. the ones who hold the keys?” Dante asked a little conflicted, because for one they had found the keys which was good; but on the other hand he found the girls here to be lacking in fighting skill to be wielding such important weapons. Still he did admire their positivity and that was a good thing for him to be around with the literal hell he had been in beforehand. Though he also knew that Beatrice soul was still Satan’s prisoner and he would get her soul back no matter how long it would take

“It appears so Dante, though I will say they seem a little young to be doing stuff like this.” Ikail said as she did see that these four girls were powerful and had good, but could be improved fighting skills. Still to her they seem much too young for this sort of life. Then again she was probably around the same age as these girls when she started her Sith training and then only for a few more years to past before she would be sent to Korriban. The fond memories of -“I wonder how Tremel has been, hope he still alive I wouldn’t mind paying him a visit to see how the man who help me start off on Korriban is doing.”- she thought with a small smile, as even though Tremel did pick her mainly for a power play; he did also give her an opportunity to prove herself and it paid off in the end for her. So she did own a bit to him for what he had done for her 

“They maybe young Ikail, but the young can prove to be just as formidable as an adult.” Guin replied as he also agreed that their fighting skill could use work, but because of his travels with the two young royal Heirs and young mercenary. He learned that no matter the age of a person, if they have the will and determination to see a task through it will work out in the end. So to Guin even though these girls still had much to learn, he believed that they were capable of many great feats  
As Ikail, Guin and Dante where now occupied with conversing; while Goofy and Donald were still celebrating with finding the keys and girls so quickly. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang decided to thank them all, as they made their way up to the five. Ruby deciding to go first with that thank you’s and introductions 

“Hey thanks again for the help.” Ruby happily said as Dante, Ikail, Guin, Donald and Goofy all stopped what they were doing, then turned their attention towards Ruby 

“Oh well Gawrsh it was no problem at all.” Goofy replied back kindly as the rest of team RWBY smiled, even Blake who knew he was a dog easily. But unlike other dogs, to Blake from her view point; Goofy already had proven he wasn’t just another dog. He was a good hearted and as his name implies, a goofy guy; so she had no issues with him 

“Yes, we were more than happy to have helped you young ladies. Though if you don’t mind me saying you’re fighting skills could use more work.” Dante remarked, trying his best not to sound mean about it; but he did want to address this early on 

“Hey we are good fighters and who are you calling young, I’m fifth teen years old buddy!!!” Ruby yelled slightly, taking most offense from the young part of Dante’s sentence. Though she also was amazed that the three individuals from the glass stained pictures from her and her friends shared dream, were actual in front of her. Though she was also curious about Dante’s scythe and wanted to see how it ticked, from witnessing it in battle only a few minutes ago – “When I get a chance, I need to ask Dante if I can try out his scythe!!!”- 

“Oh I didn’t mean offense little red hood and not to be sound rude, but I thought you were eleven.” Dante stated in honest ton as Ruby suddenly slumped to the ground with her pride as a woman crushed a little 

“I DRINK MILK, WHY DOESN'T IT DO ANYTHING FOR ME!!!” Ruby cried out as she began sniffling a little, along with a lot of tears of crushed pride 

“Nice going you made her cry.” Donald said crossing his arms, while Dante just face palmed himself for his horrible luck. Weiss kindly beagn patted Ruby on the back to make her feel better, but only to looked back toward Dante with a slight glare 

“Well I’m sure Ruby will get over this in a few minutes and treat it like it never happened. But, I want to know why you think we need more work on our fighting skills. I’ll have you know that me, Ruby here, Blake and Yang are part of Beacon Academy’s most promising teams of huntresses in training for we are team RWBY!!!!” Weiss stated with pride while defending her and her friend’s skills

“You tell em Weiss, we rule!!!” Yang stated next with a proud tone as she did a fist pump, while Blake smiled and nodded in agreement with both Weiss and Yang’s statements 

“Hate to say it girls, but I do agree with Dante. Your fighting skills though good, could use improvements. Along with the fact you’re a bit to prideful with your team’s status in this academy you all went to, so it does hamper your abilities juts a little.” Ikail explained with a tone of a stern, but caring teacher as from what she could tell from the girls other than Ruby who was still sniffling a little. They all seemed to be a bit too prideful with their abilities and status. So Ikail, though a very nice woman decided to be blunt about their attitudes as they were still very young; so she had expected this to possibly happen and her guess was right

“What that not it, we just you know we’re that awesome.” Yang replied back in a bit of annoyance, only for Ikail and Dante to raise an eyebrow at her defensive comment. She, Weiss, Blake and Ruby who has listened through the conversation while stopping with her crying; began to think that maybe they had been a bit too prideful lately 

“Well… maybe we have been getting prideful lately. “Ruby said as she got back up and rubbed her arm a little from the sudden embarrassment from realizing this 

“Yeah maybe, still we are a good team when it comes down to it.” Blake responded, while trying to help out the mood of her teammates a little along with herself

“Indeed, though again I guess our egos were getting a little too big for us.” Weiss stated with a slight frown 

“Don’t worry girls, I’m sure you all mean well.” Donald said kindly as the girls smiled at the words of reassurance 

“Yeah you all sure seem nice to me, I’m also sure Ikail and Dante meant well by their comments too.” Goofy said next doing his signature laugh as the girls smiled a little wider. They were sure too that Dante and Ikail were just trying to be nice as possible, while giving them a reality check on their behavior 

“You’d be right Donald, and girls; even though it is true you still have much room to improve. I know that you all can accomplish great feats.” Guin stated with a respectful nod as the girls nodded back; thankful for the words of wisdom from Guin 

But before anyone could say anything else, the area around them began to shake wildly while they took noticed five pieces of armor fall from the sky and onto the ground moments later. The group took a closer look to see that there was a large chest guard, a pair of gauntlets and a pair of boots. The armor pieces themselves were a colored mess of red, white, yellow. As the group looked in confusion at the pile pf armor, they were surprised once more when the armor pieces floated into the air and began to form a body out of the pieces. The end result was a very large and a little bit of an intimidating Heartless as the voice from their dream whispered the name Guard Armor 

“So… anyone up another fight?” Yang asked jokingly as the Guard armor swung its first down toward the group who dodge in all directions as the fist made contact with the ground they were just standing at 

“I think you have your answer!!!!” Ikail yelled as she along with the rest got back up all now ready for another fight

As the battle commenced Ruby, Yang and Ikail all went for the first strike as Ruby slash the Guard armor a few good times on it’s right arm. Yang did the same on the same arm, but was able to get in a quick slash across it’s face. Ikail was busy with the right leg slashing for a few good seconds and as she, Ruby and Yang were doing devastating attacks, the Guard Armor had enough. It suddenly began spinning its arms into a saw like motion, hitting Yang and Ruby off as the screamed a little in pain. Thankful their auras where still with them and helped take a bit of the incoming damage. Though as Ruby and Yang we’re falling to the ground, Ikail stopped to her assault and used the force to catch the two midair; then gently place the two on the ground. But Ikail accidently left herself wide open as she was kick hard by the Guard armor. She dropped her saber and flew in the air, thankfully Blake caught her when she began deciding to the ground. This helped soften the fall as they landed on the ground safely, with little harm done to them 

“You okay??” Blake asked worriedly as Ikail gave her a thumbs up, the used the force to get her lightsaber back. While this went on Goofy, Donald, Dante and Guin went in next for the attack

“I’m fine, but are Ruby and Yang okay?” Ikail asked worried herself as she got back up on her feet 

“They’re fine Ikail, don’t worry.” Weiss answered as she supported Ruby and Yang on both of her shoulders with all the strength she could muster up

“That thing hits hard, but that won’t keep us down ain’t that right Ruby?” Yang said with a wide smirk as she and Ruby let go of Weiss while their aura healed them up. Ruby though decided to use the potion Sid gave them on Yang, since she was worried about her big sister more than herself. So with that she quickly opened the bottle and then handed it to Yang, who looked a Ruby for a moment; but Ruby nodded that it was okay so she drank the potion down. Within seconds she felt even better than before 

“Thanks Ruby, but you didn’t have too.” Yang stated with a sisterly smile, as she was thankful to have such a caring little sister like Ruby 

“Aw it was no problem Yang, still we need to be more careful with attacking the Guard armor.” Ruby replied back as a second later her, Ikail, Blake, Yang and Weiss saw the boys land on the ground hard an inch or two away from them. They got back up a second later while rubbing their sore limbs 

“Donald, could you use that healing spell once more if possible?” Guin asked as he held his side 

“Sorry, out of mana Guin.” Donald answered in a worried tone, while he rubbed his head a little

“You boys doing alright?” Ikail asked getting the men’s attention 

“We’re alright, but were having a bit of trouble with this big heartless.” Goofy replied back as he rubbed his sore nose 

“We can see that Goofy, look I think we all need to attack as one with a plan in place; before it attacks us again.” Ruby stated as she and the rest noticed the Guard armor was just standing still, with no indication of attacking anytime soon oddly enough 

“I think it’s taunting us to come at it.” Blake said narrowing her eyes at the Guard armor 

“Great like this couldn’t be anymore humiliating for us right now, it almost as bad as the demons I fought back at-” Dante began to say, but stops mid-sentence realizing something 

“What is Dante?” Weiss asked as she kept an eye on the taunting Guard armor 

“I have a plan, but I need you all to distract the thing for me until I get a clear shot at it okay?” Dante explained making the rest raising an eyebrow a little 

“Gawrsh Dante, what are you going to do?” Goofy asked worried 

“Do not worry Goofy, just trust me okay?” Dante said with a slight smirk as the others just nodded agreeing with his plan, whatever it was. They then ran back at Guard armor attacking it with to get it’s agro on them

As the group minus Dante kept on attacking, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang focused on two arms. Meanwhile Ikail, Guin and Goofy went for the boots, though Donald decided to mainly use his heal spell with what magic energy he had left so the others could keep on with the attack; even if they got hit. A few more seconds passed as the group effort attack was going well enough, but to their relief the Guard Armors boots and arms suddenly turned to dark smoke; leaving only the body left to deal with. Dante took this chance and passed by the others who had all back up, he jumped up in the air kicking the Guard armor in the face then landing on its fallen body. He finally pulled out his cross which began to glow very brightly as he raised it over his head. 

“By the power of this holy object, may the wrath of god destroy you monster!!!” Dante yelled as he rammed down his glowing cross into the Guard armors face as it’s body then turned into dark smoke with one hit. A second after this happened the pillars of stone retracted back into the earth, the presence of heartless where no more and the group knew they had won for now

“That was wicked cool Dante what did you do?!” Ruby asked excitedly as she and the rest of the group walked up to him

“Yeah you took out that heartless with one shot?” Donald asked, also pretty amazed by what Dante just did 

“I used this holy cross from my dearly beloved Beatrice who it gave to me, it has served me well in my journeys.” Dante answered as he looked at the cross with a smile, the others took notice of his sudden happiness from mentioning this Beatrice woman 

“Well she seem like an important person to you.” Blake stated kindly 

“Indeed she is, but I don’t believe me or the rest of my friends here have formally introduce ourselves to you girls. Though the same could be said of you as well.” Dante said as everyone else looked at one another agreeing that it would be nice to do that, just to get some familiarity with each other

“Sounds like a fine ideal.” Weiss said as she took a quick breath before introducing herself with a quick curtsy “My name is Weiss Schnee a pleasure.” 

“My name is Yang Xi Long and it’s very YANG to me ya all!!!” Yang said now as Ruby, Weiss and Blake groaned from the awful pun. Donald shook his head, Goofy along with Guin where confused, while Ikail and surprisingly Dante laughed a little at that “See they get it!!!”

“I guess they do. Anyways my name is Blake Belladonna, nice to make your acquaintance.” Blake stated with a nod 

“And I’m Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY!!!!” Ruby said loudly and happily while Yang along with Weiss fist pumped their arms in the air. Blake just took out of her pocket a ‘Team RWBY’ flag much to everyone else confusion on why she had the small handmade flag in the first place

“Nice to meet you girls, my name is Ikail and I don’t have a last name if you were wondering.” Ikail stated as she did a quick friendly wave 

“I also have no last name, but you may call me Guin. Pleasure to meet you four.” Guin said as he nodded like usual 

“And I am Dante Alighieri, nice to make your acquaintances.” Dante said now as he did a slight bow 

“My name is Donald!!!” Donald said this time in a proud tone

“And I’m Goofy, nice to meet you ladies.” Goofy loudly stated, as he once again did his signature laugh 

“Nice to meet you all then” Ruby said as a few seconds of awkward silence passed “Soooo… what now? “ 

“Well if you must know we were actually looking for you girls.” Goofy answered 

“Wait you were looking for us?” Yang asked raising an eyebrow 

“Uh huh.” Donald along with Goofy stated as Ikail, Guin and Dante just nodded

“They as well have been looking for the wielders of the keyblades.” Leon remarked, coming in from behind the group while Yuffie tagged along

“Really?” Team RWBY asked with a still somewhat confused tone 

“Hey why don’t you four come with us, we could go to the other worlds on our vessel.” Goofy suggested 

“We could, hm do you think we could find our friends Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren?” Ruby asked as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang donned on worried looks 

“Of course!!!” Donald replied back with a lie, only to get smacked in the back of the head from Ikail who gave him a scolding look

“Don’t lie.” Ikail sternly said, then looked back at the girls “ Girls we don’t know if we’ll find your friends. We can try, but that is all I can promise.”

“I don’t know…” Ruby said as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang seemed unsure about this 

“Girls go with them, especially if you want to find your friends.” Leon said with a somewhat kinder tone for once 

“I guess so, besides it’s better than being stuck here and not doing anything… so yeah.” Ruby stated as she and the girls still were frowning 

“Good, but you four can’t come along with us with those looks on your faces.” Donald remarked as team RWBY seemed a little confused by his statement 

“What do mean?” Weiss asked 

“This boat runs on happy faces!!!” Donald answered as he made a big grin, along with Goofy who did the same 

“Happy?” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang muttered as everyone else waited for what would happen next, they got their answer as the girls made a very wide; but not so great looking grins. This made Donald, Goofy and Ikail laugh. But, Dante and Guin weren’t so amused 

“I don’t understand what’s funny, I find those smile a little creepy if you ask me and that’s saying something.” Dante stated as it was true, since his time in hell had shown him things no man should ever have to see

“I can’t find what’s so funny either?” Guin replied, scratching the top of his head a little. Ikail then suddenly poked them both in the sides, making both men flinch a little 

“It just is boys, don’t worry though. After a while around me, you two will start growing a sense of humor.” Ikail said happily as she wrapped her arms around both their shoulders, though Dante and Guin suddenly felt a cold feeling going down their spins 

“Why do I feel cold all of the sudden?” Dante asked, as he felt that Ikail’s sense of humor was going to be strange just like she was 

“No comment.” Guin simply responded back

“Okay so now that we all got our introductions done with, we’re all are in this to the end right?” Ruby asked kindly as she placed her hand out 

“Ruby you know your big sister can’t leave ya behind on this!!” Yang responded as she placed her hand on top of Ruby’s

“I’m with you both all the way, beside that’s what friends are for.” Blake said smiling as she placed her hand on tops of Yang’s hand. Yang blushed a little from the interaction with Blake, but thankfully no one seemed to have taken notice 

“I am with you girls too, besides you’re my closet friends and I’d do anything to keep you three safe.” Weiss stated with a heartwarming smile as she places her hand on top of Blake’s

“I’ll lend you girls my services, you have my word I’ll help you four through this endeavor on dealing with the heartless.” Dante said next as he placed his hand on top Weiss’s 

“I’ll be coming to, can’t let you all have the fun to yourselves now can I?” Ikail remarked with a smirk 

“I’m coming by default.” Donald stated with a wide smile, as he put his hand under Ruby’s since he was the shortest of the group 

“Yep, it’s our duty to help!!” Goofy proudly said as he placed his hand over Ikail’s

“And I shall come as well, these heartless will not know what hit them.” Guin said last as he placed his hand over the others hands, completely covering their hands since he had the biggest hands in the group

“All for one and one for all!!!!” Goofy cheered as the whole group nodded in agreement, knowing this new adventure was about to kick off 

-Meanwhile in a dark and unknown room- 

In a room shrouded in darkness with a large round table; could be seen a projected image of Ruby, Weiss, Blake Yang, Donald, Goofy, Ikail, Dante and Guin. Around that table nine individuals stood watching what had unfolded with team RWBY and their newly acquired teammates battle with the Guard armor. 

“Those four little quirts took down that heartless, who would have thought it?” A sly and sarcastic, but annoyed voice asked. This individual was a male shaped silhouette that looked like he was wearing a toga, while his hair seemed to be made of fire 

“Such is the power of the keyblades, those girl’s strength is not of their own.” A mystical, but an veil voice responded. The voice belonged to another male silhouette that looked thin, was wearing a robe with a large turban on his head and holding a staff in his right hand 

“Why don’t we turn them into heartless, that’ll settle things quickly enough?” A slightly scratchy voice asked, while accompanied by a manically laugh. This voice belonged to a large woman’s silhouette that looked like she was wearing a strapless dress, while her hair stood up straight 

“Those girl’s friend will be a problem top, being two of them the kings lackey and the other three an unwelcome annoyance. Swoggle me eyes they’re all bilge rats by the look of them.” A gruffer voice stated, which belonged to another male silhouette that looked like a pirate captain with a hooked hand 

“You’re no prize yourself.” A booming deep voice responded back in amusement, followed by a chuckle. This voice belonged to a man, but the silhouette had the look of a short; rounded sack man with stubby limbs 

“Shut up!!!” The pirate captain silhouette yelled in irritation, as from the shadows the shape of what looked like a sword was being pointed at the sack man silhouette 

“Honestly you two act more like children, I’m surprised you both have lived this long.” A commanding voice remarked. This belong to yet again another male silhouette long hair and heavy looking armor from what could be seen 

“Vero with these two, but I would call them idiota’s then children. At least children are smart enough to know when to stop being idiota’s.” A foreign voice with an Italian sounding accent said. This belonged to a hooded male silhouette 

“Can you please use word we all know?” A young smooth voice asked with a hint or irritation. This voice belonged to a slim longed haired silhouette of a man; who wore heavy looking armor around the upper chest and shoulder areas while the lower half seemed to be lighter equipped 

“Vero means true and idiota means idiot, happy now?” The foreign Italian man responded back in annoyance 

“Now who is sounding like a child?” A very deep and gruff voice asked, as it was accompanied by the sounds of gears and mechanical parts moving. This voice belonged to a male silhouette who was much taller than the others, along with giving off a metallic look even in the shadows 

“Silence let us get back to the conversation at hand!!!” An old angry voice screamed out in utter irritation. This voice belongs to a man’s silhouette, who seem to wear a hooded cloak; along with having what looked like bandages around the arms. Lastly he was hunched back a little and was using a long walking stick 

“Alright we will, just keep calm you may get a heart attack for a…man of your age.” The young smooth sounding man remarked with a slight insult at the end. The old angry man was about to yell some more, but he was cut off by their last member 

“Enough talking!!!” A familiar voice said as the other members stopped their converting once she spoke

“Apologizes for that Maleficent.” The silhouettes said, with a barley noticeable underlying tone of slight hostility. Meanwhile out the shadows came Maleficent herself as she looked at the projection with slight anger, then back at her fellow members

“No need for any of you to apologize, but we must keep our minds focused. The keyblades have chosen those four girls, but will it be them who conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow them whole into nothingness. Either way they could prove quite useful in the future.” Maleficent said with an evil smirk as these girls and their allies would prove to be fun opponents for her indeed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter, this was I guess you can all the introduction chapter for team RWBY into this new adventure of theirs. Speaking of which, what do you all think of the three added in companions. Along with some of the added in villains? Either way until the next chapter, I'll see you all then and I wish you a wonderful day!!!!!


	3. The Strange world of Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, the third chapter is finally up, I am sorry for it taking so long but I was really busy these past months. Anyways I've done as many corrections to the grammar as I could possibly find. Finally, this is the chapter where they go to their first world, please excuse if it seems shortish with their stay there; I had based this world on the Kingdom Hearts version of it. The chapters involving the lore worlds from the games, will all be done with the movie versions so that's fun. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll let you off to read now.
> 
> Onwards to reading my friends!!!!
> 
> I do NOT own anything in these two series. RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix/Disney, any other worlds included in this story; be them cannon and added I do not own either

Four Hearts of one Journey: Ch.2: The Strange world of Wonderland

It had been ten minutes since team RWBY and their newly joined allies fought against the Guard Armor. They had decided to take a breather in the towns first district, in front of Sid’s shops so they can regain their strength before beginning their new adventure. As of now, they were currently conversing with one another so they can get a sense of familiarity. Since they all knew they’d be with each other for a long while. 

“So, Dante can I ask something?” Ruby asked kindly as Dante was polishing Beatrice’s cross 

“What would that be Ruby?” Dante asked back, raising up an eyebrow

“Well… could I take a look at your scythe please?” Ruby answered with an innocent smile as she blinked her eye innocently as well  
“Ruby I don’t think a girl of your size could wield a blade of this size, no offense.” Dante responded as he knew he had to be careful with his words, since Ruby seem to get easily offended 

“None taken Dante, still I can wield a blade like your scythe. I had one before me and the girls here got our keyblades.” Ruby stated with a wide smile 

“Really, because that’s hard to picture to be honest.” Dante remarked as the idea of a girl as small as Ruby swinging around his scythe, was really like really hard to picture 

“Oh trust me on this Dante she can do it.” Weiss interjected happily as she, Blake and Yang walked up behind him. While followed by Guin, Donald, Goofy and Ikail who had gotten a lolly-pop for herself from somewhere 

“What are you three talking about?” Donald asked 

“Oh, well I just told Dante that Ruby does have the ability to wield his scythe easily like he does.” Weiss answered back as she gave Ruby a kind nod 

“Gawrsh, doesn’t she seem a little small for that?” Goofy asked with a concern tone 

“I think she can, never understatement a book by its cover Goofy.” Ikail responded as she chewed up her lolly-pop before continuing “I propose a bet, if Ruby can wield Dante’s scythe then he has to pay Ruby 300 credits or whatever is used for currency here.” 

“Wait I don’t even have any form of currency?!”Dante yelled frantically, only for Ikail to bop him lightly on his helmet 

“You didn’t let me finish dummy, as I was saying; if Ruby can’t then she pays Dante the same amount of currency.” Ikail explained as Ruby smirked 

“I wouldn’t count on it, trust me I’m a strong girl!!!” Ruby said happily, much to Dante’s slight annoyance 

“Well then let’s see Ruby, take my scythe for a swing.” Dante stated with a smirk as he planted his blade into the ground, then waited to see her not be able too. Not that he was being mean but he was a little annoyed by Ruby’s somewhat prideful attitude – “First lesson when training, humiliation can be a motivator. Especially when it comes to real deadly battle later.”- 

“Gawrsh I don’t want to sound like a broken record or anything, but she does seem too small for this Ikail.” Goofy said with a worried tone 

“Yeah, she might get herself hurt and that would not be a good thing at all.” Donald said next agreeing with Goofy “Besides if she breaks her arms or whatever else lifting that hunk of bones up, then we’d be one keyblade wielder short. At least for a while.”

“Don’t worry boys, my little sister can do it. Trust me when I say that.” Yang responded back as she was waiting to see the faces of Goofy, Donald and Dante when Ruby picks up Dante’s scythe

“Defiantly, you both are lucky that you didn’t bet anything on this.” Blake said with a giggle

“Yes, you two are very lucky. If anyone can blow your minds easily well, it’s Ruby here. She is a very rare sort of girl.” Weiss remarked as her heart began to pound again from thinking about Ruby, though she was trying to compose herself from these rising thoughts –“Ruby’s also pretty cute, especially when she asleep and her cute little face looks so innocent. Wait why am I thinking this, I have to stop doing this…but maybe…. maybe I don’t want too, UGH this is so confusing!!!- 

“Aw I should have bet something myself, hey Guin do you think she can do it?” Ikail asked as Guin looked at Ruby, then back at her

“Yes I do, like you said never underestimate a book by its cover correct.” Guin answered “Also, nice try.”

“Darn you caught me. Still, very true.” Ikail replied back with a smirk, as she was taking a liking to her new friends. She just hoped, she could see her crewmates from her world again one day 

“Alright Dante, be prepared to have you mind blown!!!” Ruby said happily as she grabbed the hilt of Dante’s scythe with both hands, then began pulling

“We will see Ruby, but don’t blame me if-” Dante started to say, but stopped as he, Goofy and Donald all looked at Ruby wide eyed. They saw Ruby pull out Dante’s scythe, then proceeded to start swinging the weapon around like it was a twig. Weiss, Blake and Yang were laughing at the three’s shocked faces. Ikail laughed a lot herself, while Guin just shrugged; but found it fun himself a little

“This is nice scythe Dante, a little heavy and would be nicer with a rifle mode built in it. But it’s a well crafted blade, where did you get it from anyway’s?” Ruby asked as she took Dante’s, Goofy’s and Donald’s shocked faces as a way of say ‘Sorry for doubting you’ 

“Oh um…” Dante responded as got out of his stupor and took a quick breath “You see Ruby, that’s the scythe of the Grim reaper. I acquired it from him after he came to take me soul away, because I was stabbed in the back during the crusades. I refused going with him and killed the monster in self-defense.” 

“Wow…wait, hold on your telling us that you killed death??” Yang asked, but realized how odd that sounded when saying it out loud 

“Why yes I did and believe me it was no easy feat, but I didn’t want to be taken away before seeing my beloved Beatrice again.” Dante stated as he warmly smiled at Beatrice’s cross 

“This girl must be really important for you to kill death over it.” Weiss remarked as she found it romantic for Dante to have killed death, just to see this Beatrice woman once more 

“Yeah she’s one lucky girl, bet you can’t wait to see here once you get back.” Blake said with a smile 

“Actually… Beatrice died a while ago, she was killed by an assassin. When I had returned home, I remembered seeing the front door broken into. Then when I came in, I saw the servants and my father dead. I got worried so I then made my way out to the back of my home, that’s when I saw Beatrice dead with a knife to her stomach. I couldn’t comprehend what had happened fully, then the devil himself took her soul to the gates of hell. I followed him through it and made it by the first two circles of the nine circles of hell, but before I could proceed onto the third circle of hell. That’s when I was attacked by those heartless things and sent here. I do hope I’ll be able to get to Beatrice soon. Her soul is pure and doesn’t deserve to be down there.” Dante explained, but was surprised that he actually told his new allies that much so easily. Though maybe it was because in his short but horrific isolation in hell, that might have had a reason he told them. Maybe the feeling of being surrounded by people and not demons had already made him more relaxed with his information as it felt nice to tell people a little of his living hell back in his world 

“I’m sorry to hear about that Dante.” Ruby said with a frown, as the others gave Dante a sympathetic glance 

“It is not your fault, you didn’t know until now. To be honest I don’t know why I said so much. Either way, I’ll save her when I am able to.” Dante replied with a kind tone 

“And we’ll there with you Dante.” Blake said as Ruby, Weiss and Yang nodded in agreement 

“Totally, you can count on us for our full support!!!!” Ruby stated joyfully as Goofy, Guin and Donald nodded themselves now 

“As kind as that offer is, none of you have to help me. It’s my mess to fix.” Dante responded back, thankful for the offer. He just didn’t want to trouble his new friends with his issues 

“We’re your friends Dante, we want to help.” Goofy said with a smile 

“Goofy’s right and you won’t be changing our minds on that buddy.” Yang remarked, giving him a thumbs up 

“You heard them Dante where helping.” Ruby said happily as she planted Dante’s scythe into the ground “Also here’s your scythe back and you don’t have to pay me.”

“Thank you then Ruby.” Dante replied as he took his scythe out of the ground, then put it away “Still we shouldn’t waste any more time.”

“You took the words right out of mouth.” Leon said from behind the group as he was accompanied by Aerith and Yuffie made their way up to them

“Leon when did you get here?” Weiss asked 

“Just a few moments ago.” Leon answered “But make sure you’re ready for the journey ahead of you, there’s no idea of how far the heartless have spread already.” 

“Yeah and if you haven’t done so yet, check out the shops here. They’ve got some pretty neat stuff!!” Yuffie said excitedly 

“This is from all of us.” Aerith said as she handed Ruby a bag full of around possibly three or five hundred pearls. Much to the groups slight confusion “Spend the munny as you all see fit and whenever you find the time too.”

“Oh, so that’s what the currency here is called.” Ikail stated with a smirk

“Cool.” Team RWBY remarked, as they were glad to have some form of currency with them 

“Good luck!!!” Yuffie said with a wide smile 

“I hope you find your friends ladies.” Aerith said next with a small smile 

“You all look out for each other and keep your spirits up.” Leon stated as he, Yuffie and Aerith then made their way back to the hotel in the second district. Leaving the group alone, as Donald turned his attention to the girls 

“Well let’s get moving, the Gummi ship is just right outside that gate.” Donald said calmly 

“The what ship??” Team RWBY asked raising an eyebrow at that, mainly because of how strange that ship sounded 

“Still say it sounds yummy.” Ikail muttered licking her lips 

“That’s that name of our ship girls.” Donald answered kindly 

“Wait till you all see it!!!” Goofy said with a happy tone, then he and the rest began to make their way out of the area. But Donald stopped them 

“HOLD ON!!!” Donald yelled out as the others stopped

“What’s the matter Donald?” Blake asked 

“I almost forgot, here girls these are for you.” Donald replied as he pulled out of his jacket, four red orbs that floated. The girls looked at the orbs in awe, until seconds later they fused with the girls who all became a little dizzy once the process was over with 

“Whoa….what did you just give us Donald?” Yang asked as she rubbed her eyes a little 

“Those were fire orbs, they’ll allow you to us fire magic. If you don’t believe me just raise up your hands and say ‘Fire’.” Donald answered as Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang looked at one another, shrugged, raised their hands up to a wall near the town’s entrance and said ‘Fire’ loudly. To their surprise four blasts of fire shot out and hit the wall, leaving behind small scorched marks 

“See now you can use magic and if you find more orbs. Then you’ll learn a lot more sorts of magic.” Donald said proudly, only for Goofy to tap him on the shoulder 

“Um Donald I don’t think they heard ya.” Goofy stated amusingly 

“Why would that be?” Donald asked then noticed Guin looking at the girls along with the others. So Donald turned his attention to the girls, who were gushing over their newly acquired powers

“OH MY GOSH THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!!!!!” Ruby yelled joyfully, jumping in the air like a child in a candy store 

“It’s more than awesome Ruby, it’s fantastic.” Blake said smiling widely “This could be a game changer for future battles!!!” 

“Well I already used fire with my semblance, so this is well gifted replacement for it.” Yang stated excitedly, as her inner pyro was ecstatic with these new powers 

“I have to say that I’m not complaining, still it’s ironic I can use fire now. Since my semblance was primarily an Ice type.” Weiss said as she found this very humorous “I will admit too, I can see why people like using fire so much. I can feel already feel the power in the palm of my hand.” 

“That’s right Weiss, let your inner pyro come out. Same with you Blake and little sis, let the power of the flames come to you!!!” Yang happily remarked with a big grin, as she wrapped her arms around the girls for a friendly group hug “PYRO BUDDIES!!!!” 

“PYRO BUDDIES, HURRAY!!!!” Ruby joyfully responded back with a giggle 

“Seems like we’re even closer as a team now that ever with our magic.” Weiss muttered smirking as Blake just rolled her eyes, smirking too 

“I won’t be judging them anymore, but I have to say that these four seem a little childish.” Dante said as he, Guin, Ikail, Donald and Goody all watched the girls chanting ‘Pyro buddies!!’ 

“True, but I personally think it’s cute.” Ikail replied, giving Dante a kind smile before turning her attention back to team RWBY “Alright girls I think we should get a move on.” 

“Opp’s sorry Ikail, we just get caught up at times.” Ruby said as Yang released her, Blake and Weiss from her hug; turning their full attention to their new friends

“Yeah, sorry. But we were preoccupied with our um…chanting.” Weiss said next, slightly embarrassed from chanting like she had been in front of their new friends 

“It’s no problem, still we should get going now. The Heartless won’t stop themselves you know.” Ikail joked, getting a quick laugh out of the others. Then turned her attention to Donald and Goofy once they had all ceased with their laughing “Would you two kindly lead us to your ship?” 

“Sure we can, follow us!!!” Donald happily said as he and Goofy began to lead the rest of the group to the Gummie Ship

-Inside the Gummie Ship a minutes later- 

“I take it back, all of it. When I said the Gummie ship sounds yummy, I should have actually said it sounds mouthwatering. I just wish this was really made out of Gummies!!!!” Ikail joyfully said, with a childlike wonder as she gushed over the tasty appearance of the Gummie ship. Though instead of being made out of gummy sweets, much to Ikail’s dismay; the ship was metal shaped into colored squares 

“You’re really fond of sweets, aren’t you Ikail?” Yang asked as she sat at the end of the front row of seats, to the left of Ruby, Blake and Weiss 

“I do indeed, ever since I was a little girl I have loved sweets.” Ikail replied back with a warm smile at the thoughts of sweets, it made her mouth water a little as she remembered fond memories of eating so many sweets as a little girl “Sweets are my true heaven on earth!!!! 

“Ikail, for a fearsome woman like yourself, you act more like a happy little girl.” Dante remarked with a snicker, as he sat behind the girls in the back row of seats with Ikail and Guin. Ikail huffed for a moment, then smirked back at him

“Maybe, but for such a fearsome looking man like you Dante; well you act more like a shy little boy than a warrior.” Ikail replied with a teasing tone as Dante became flustered from trying to make a good counter comeback while Guin sighed at their current behavior, as he lightly smacked them across the back of their heads 

“Please stop, you’re both are acting like children more than warriors.” Guin said with a calm, but scolding tone 

“Sorry…” Ikail and Dante responded with sheepish smiles

“Guin come on, they’re just having fun. Speaking of fun you should try it, you’d love it.” Ruby stated happily, turning around on her knees in her seat while smiling widely at Guin 

“I don’t think fun will be helping with fighting heartless, but I do thank you for the advice Ruby.” Guin replied, then began remembering some fond memories he had made a little while before this journey had started “It’s funny Ruby, you reminded me of a girl I knew. Though she was a little older and not as energetic as you are. Still she was a girl that could bring a smile to everyone around her.”

“She sounds like an interesting girl Guin. Hey, now that I’m think of it; me and the girls here don’t know much about you or Ikail as much as we know of Dante.” Weiss stated as she and the girls where curious about Ikail and Guin’s back stories, but before either one could answer Goofy cut in

“Hey everyone, we’re going to lift off now. So hang onto to your seats!!!” Goofy happily said as Donald took hold of the wheel, then activated the ships thrusters. Seconds later the Gummi ship launched into the air and within seconds the ship ended up depths of space

“THIS IS AWESOME!!!!!” Ruby, Weiss surprisingly, Blake as well surprisingly and Yang yelled out in amazement of the ships capabilities. Though the fact they were in space in the first place helped out too with the girls excitement 

“I got to admit this is a very new experience for me.” Guin said in slight nervousness being in a space ship for the first time in his life as he looked out the ships glass dome to see the stars in space shining brightly “This may take a while to get use to.” 

“At least you’re doing better Dante.” Ikail said as she pointed over to Dante who was white as a ghost at the moment “Poor man, still it’s kind of cute to see him like this.” 

“Are you alright Dante?” Blake asked kindly as Dante snapped out of his stunned stupor 

“I’m not fine Blake, I though only angels could fly. Now, well now we’re flying in the heavens basically. Still I should probably be more opened minded with this, even if these events are nerve racking.” Dante answered as he sighed for a moment, before giving a small smile back “Still thank you for asking.” 

“Dante you have nothing to worry about, you’ll get used to it.” Ikail remarked kindly, before frowning a little from a sudden memory “But this does remind me of my ship and my crewmates.” 

“Wait you own a ship Ikail, that’s pretty cool.” Donald stated taking his hands off the wheel of the ship “We got to let the ship’s navigation systems boot up, like for a whole hour. So I’ll be taking a nap.”

“An hour, really??” Ruby asked as Donald just nodded back, making Ruby sighed as she laid on Weiss lap which made her blush a bit

“R-Ruby what are you doing?” Weiss asked as her heart began beating fast “Not that I mind, b-b-but I just wonder is all.”

“I’m using your lap as a pillow since we’ll be here in standby for an hour… I… I hope you don’t mind.” Ruby explained with a slight blush across her cheeks, as Weiss smiled warmly back from how cute Ruby looked right now “I-If you want, you can stork my hair. You know… to pass the time.”

“I’d love to.” Weiss replied back happily as she began stroking Ruby’s hair, Ruby meanwhile giggled joyfully at the not so subtle flirty act

“So Blake, seeing what I’m seeing?” Yang asked with a smirk

“I do, seems like your sister and Weiss are… getting close as they say.” Blake responded back as she rested her head on Yang’s shoulder “Mind if I lay my head on you for a bit, I just need to lay my head down for a few.”

“Sure no prob.” Yang replied kindly as she positioned her shoulder to give Blake a more comfortable makeshift pillow to lay on, while trying to her best to keep her racing heart as calm as possible 

“So anyways, I’ll be taking a nap too. The rest of you can talk if you like since we’ll be here for a while.” Goofy suggested, then closed his eyes along with Donald. Both of them within three second fell asleep like rocks and snored a little 

“Okay I envy those two, wish I could fall asleep that easily.” Yang remarked as she chuckled at two of her new teammates who were asleep like rocks “Still, we got to waste then right?” 

“Guess we do big sis, but what to do?” Ruby replied back as she began thinking, then snapped her fingers when an idea came to her as she smiled widely “Hey I know, why don’t we ask Dante, Guin and Ikail some questions!!!”

“I Know I’ve already told you a thing or two about me, but sure.” Dante said kindly, then turned his attention to Guin and Ikail “You two good for this?”

“I believe that’s acceptable.” Guin responded “How about you Ikail?”

“Totally, so I’ll go first since I know this is gonna be so much fun!!!” Ikail joyfully said, turning her attention back to the girls “Now then ask away what you want, I don’t mind one bit ladies!!!”

“Wow, you really are a cheerful one.” Ruby stated with a snicker as she enjoyed Weiss stroking her hair –“Her fingers going through my hair, it’s like heaven!!!” 

“She is Ruby, still how about telling us more about your lives itself, anything would do really.” Weiss suggested as Ruby, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement 

“Sounds like a plan Weiss. Now where to start, oh I know how about when I was first training on Korriban.” Ikail said as she began to tell her tale of her adventures, while the girls happily listened 

-Meanwhile in an unknown place-

“Disgusted: I hate this place, it’s always covered in dust and other unsavory things. Oh well , enough of my wallowing. I must get to the master’s room.” A sliver droid with black vine like tribal markings painted on his arms and legs said. He wore a black leather bandoleer across his chest, while wielding a Mandolorian Heavy Repeater with both hands. This was HK-97 the body guard of Ansem 

“HK-97 where you looking for me?” A man from behind asked, the man was at the moment cloaked in a tattered tan robe with a large hood that cover his face in a dark shadow

“Joy: Yes master I was, I wanted to tell you that I have felt a disturbance in the universe. I believe there are four Keyblade wielders here now.” HK-97 responded as Ansem laughed a little 

“I see, well then let us hope they are up for the task ahead of them.” Ansem replied back 

“Agree: Yes I do agree master which is why I wanted to ask, but may I be allowed to fight them?” Hk-97 asked as Ansem looked at the droid for a good minuet before answering

“You want to fight them, even if you do not really need to?” Ansem asked back as HK-97 nodded 

“Answer: Yes master I would, if they are to face the events you say will come sooner or later then I would like to test their abilities for my own assessments. We can’t have amateurs wielding those Keyblades now can we.”HK-97 explained happily 

“I see, well I’ll inform you when you can fight the keyblade wielders. I know you’ll fight them even if I say no, but for now if you want you can follow and observe them.” Ansem stated

“Overjoyed: Why thank you master, you are truly kind. Oh I also I should tell you but I have discovered from my scouting drones that there are worlds that do not have key holes within them. But are still being targeted by the heartless none the less. If my guess is correct, the four Keyblade wielders should have a need to help those worlds as well.” HK-97 said as 

“Yes, well that is what Keyblade wielders have been said to do. Keeping the balance of the worlds is what they do best…” Ansem said, smiling a little from under his hood “HK-97 do you have the new clothing pieces I ask for?” 

“Answer: Yes the red bandaged, shirt, bottoms and cloak are in your office. If may I say it will be a better improvement over your current attire.” HK-97 replied with pride (Pretty much Ansem’s attire in Kingdom hearts 2, just in case you were wondering.)

“Thank you HK-97, why don’t you shut down for a while and rest you’ve earned it.” Ansem said kindly 

“Thankful: Then I shall do so, I’ll be back at the labs so if you need me then just wake me up master. As you know I will protect you with my life.”HK-97 replied as he began making his way to the labs and when he was far away Ansem let out an amused grunt

“I wonder how these four keyblades wielders shall hold their own, especially against that… other me.” Ansem muttered, then began making his way to his office. So he can change out of his old tatter robe into his new clothing, with thoughts on how events where going to play out in the future 

-Meanwhile back on the Gummie Ship- 

“So that’s my story girls, after the twins Rinda and Remus secured their hold on the thorn. I decided to make my way out on my own so that I may find the answers to the still lingering question on what Aurra means.” Guin explained as the girls all sat on their chairs, turned around with eyes filled with awe of their three awake companion’s stories

Team RWBY had learned much about Guin’s journey, from his meeting with the two exiled royal twins, the young mercenary joining them after an escape from a vile lord castle. Guin’s heroics later on which involved the many residents of his home world, along with him and his ally’s triumphant victories over the vile lord who had taken the twins home land for his own. The last part made the girls feel happy that the twins got their kingdom back, but wondered what would be of the mercenary who decided not to stay and the girls also wondered what the word Aurra meant themselves now. 

“I have to say, that was quite interesting.” Weiss kindly said as Ruby, Blake and Yang nodded in absolute agreement

“Totally!!!” Ruby said next joyfully as she looked at Ikail and Dante, with a wide smile “Your stories were very interesting too.”

“Thank you, I always love fans of my adventures.” Ikail remarked with a prideful smile 

The girls of team RWBY had also learned a good amount about Ikail’s life, from her simple time as an acolyte to a fully-fledged Sith lord. Though she didn’t care for the title, nor use it when speaking with anyone; unless it was needed to keep her cover as a light side Sith from anyone getting to close to that truth. Ikail also explained more about her friends she had met and become close with, from the ex-slave girl/ little sister Vette, her former apprentice/other little sister Jaesa, to the ex-imperial officer Malavai Quinn who was hard to persuade to join the Republic. Her betrayal of the Empire which the girls learned was a horrid government that stepped over and enslaved the weak. While also promoting violence, hate, anger, greed and racism against the many species in Ikail’s world. The girls were disgusted by this, but where also glad that Ikail decided to go on the path of the lights side of her quest and join the Republic. Which was the total opposite of the empire in most ways from what had been explained, along with taking down her monster of a master along with the dark council; which was like the head of the Empire then or at least the Sith order. But Ikail wasn’t so sure on the details exactly, still Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang found Ikail’s history very interesting like Guin’s.

“Yes, I hope I gave you girls enough information about me too.” Dante said kindly 

“You did, thanks for trusting us enough to do that.” Yang responded back with a smile as the others nodded in agreement 

Finally the girls learned more about Dante, as he told them about the Templar's. Though this excluding the info about his time’s in the crusaders, since Dante didn’t feel it was a good time to tell them since they had only just meet. He also told them more about Beatrice on how they meet and that they were to have been married when he came back from the Crusades. Dante even told them a little about his Christian beliefs, since the girl were a little curious about because they saw how zealous Dante was about it. All in all, Dante’s information was interest like Ikail and Guin’s. 

“You did Dante, so don’t worry.” Blake kindly replied back, then laughed a little “You know, if we weren’t in space right now. I would say you all had a very wild imagination.” 

“Agreed, still with all that’s happened to us I think we can believe the impossible.” Weiss said with a smile 

“Yep!!!” Ruby responded, then looked over to Donald and Goofy who were still sleeping as a though came across her mind “You know, I’m wonder now about Donald and Goofy’s backgrounds. What could they be?” 

“I wonder that myself, I believe those two had said they were sent here by their king to find you four.” Guin replied back 

“Yah that’s right, still I don’t get why me and the girls got picked for this. I mean sure we live in a pretty dangerous world ourselves, but it’s hard to see us saving multiple worlds; when we can’t even save our own.” Yang stated, frowning a little. But she was surprised a bit when Goofy patted her shoulder, while he opened his eyes and yawned 

“Gawrsh don’t worry Yang, I’m sure you and the girls here will do just fine.” Goofy said as he straightened himself out in his chair “In fact, I know you will!!!”

“Thanks Goofy, your words are greatly appreciated.” Ruby replied back with a wide smile 

“Agreed, still how long have you been awake?” Dante asked as Goofy yawned once more 

“Only a few minutes really.” Donald answered for Goofy, while rubbing his eyes, yawning, stretching his body and then straightening himself out “Still if you all want to know, me and Goofy here were the Kings guards.” 

“Wait really, you two guarded your king?!” Weiss asked in a sudden shock

“Yeah, for real??” Blake asked next as Ruby, Yang, Guin, Ikail and Dante nodded in agreement 

“Yep we sure did, Donald’s the king’s royal wizard and I’m the captain of the guard.” Goofy proudly answered, to the others surprise once more 

“Wow, you two must be trusted deeply by your King then to be tasked with this job.” Ikail remarked, growing her respect for the two 

“We sure are Ikail.” Donald proudly stated, but suddenly an image of the two chipmunks engineers Chip and Dale appeared across the front window 

“Hey there, we’re just call to tell you that the navigation system are up and ready to go!!!” Chip said happily, then he and Dale noticed Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Guin, Ikail and Dante “Donald, Goofy who are these people with you?” 

“These four girls are the keyblades wielders Chip and the other three have come to help us on our task.” Donald answered

“Yep, it never hurts for extra back up right boys?” Ikail asked with a wide smile as she wrapped her arms around Dante and Guin’s necks who just sighed, though she gave them a slight glare “Right boys?”

“Yes!!” Guin and Dante replied quickly, but mainly because they had a feeling Ikail would have a fit if they didn’t answer 

“Holy molly four Keyblade wielders, well that just makes thing much better!!!” Dale yelled out joyfully, then gave Chip a quick High five

“Yeppers, we got go now and tell the queen the good news bye!!!” Chip stated overjoyed by this news, as the comms went off leaving a cockpit in salience; well only for a few seconds 

“SO CUTE!!!!!!” Ruby said with a very wide smile, while also clasping her hands together “Oh I want pet chipmunks now!!!”

“Same old baby sis.” Yang remarked in an amused tone as she patted Ruby’s head 

“Yes cute… but, were those two really chipmunks?” Weiss asked, having a hard time believing that two chipmunks just talked to them like normal people. Then again, from their new friends with two being anthropomorphic animals; this day had been proving to break all sense of normalcy when it came for her and the girls. So Weiss had a feeling she’d have to get use to this, even if it took a while to do so

“Correct Weiss, Chip and Dale are the ones who made this ship for us.” Goofy answered “In fact they made this ship in only a short notice. They’re really smart with this mechanic’s stuff.” 

“Really… oh my they’re not just cute, but extremely intelligent.” Ikail muttered, then cupped her hands against her cheeks from how cute she found the Chip and Dale. Then turned her attention to Donald and Goofy “Donald, Goofy would your superiors mind if I were to barrow them for a while. I’ve just found two adorable little engineers for my ship when I get back to it!!!”

“I don’t think they’d mind.” Goofy answered, doing one of his signature chuckled until Donald hit the back of the head a little

“You big palooka of course not.” Donald sternly stated 

“Oh right sorry Donald.” Goofy replied back with a sheepish smile, then looked back to Ikail “Sorry Ikail, can’t do that I guess.”

“No problem, I was making a joke is all. But the thought is sweet.” Ikail said kindly, as she squeals a little “Still those two little engineers were adorable!!!”

“And this was the very woman who I had a deadly battle with not too long ago.” Dante muttered with a deadpanned tone “Kind of hard to believe.” 

“Ikail I have to say, but you’re really destroying the tough girl image you were giving off when we first met.” Blake said with a bewildered tone, as Ikail from when they had first meet her seemed calm, collected and professional. But right now she seems more childlike, not that she had any issues with that; but it was surprising to see such a powerful looking woman act so… innocent 

“I know, but I can’t help it. Those chipmunks as Weiss called them, they remind me a baby Wookie’s. Those little babies are so small, fluffy and adorable it’s just way too cute!!!!!” Ikail stated in an overjoyed tone as she squealed once more at the thought of cute stuff

“Well she sure has some personality.” Weiss remarked in amusement

“Totally Weiss.” Ruby said chuckling a little and already getting the idea that this journey to be was going to be chatty one 

“Alright enough with the gushing and stuff, we got worlds to go to.” Donald stated in a serious tone as he activated the ships engine “She’s ready to go!!!” 

“Alrighty then, oh just to tell the rest if ya. But we’ll be going through a gateway and dealing with some enemy ships on our way to this first world. So make sure to hold on tight.” Goofy said kindly as he readied a few of the ships internal systems

“This is going to be fun.” Ikail happily said next as she readied herself to see how this spaceship flew compared to her personal vessel back in her home world

“Yeah fun.” Guin responded back, slightly nervously. But would face this new challenge head on and with an open mind. As Guin steadied himself in his seat, while the ship began moving. Though as this happened Guin looked to see Dante shaking a little “You okay Dante?”

“Y-Yes, I’m just reading myself for what’s to happen soon along with getting use to well this…” Dante answered as he, Guin, Ikail and team RWBY were looking upwards through the dome above them. As the shipped move through space, they all got a good look at the various stars that shined in the void of space. It was a little unnerving, but oddly still beautiful despite the feeling of unknowingess the group felt currently

“So pretty…” Ruby muttered loud enough that only Weiss could hear it

“Yeah, seems like your sister and Blake are star struck…literally.” Weiss whispered as she and Ruby saw said two looking up at the stars in total awe. Ruby snickered a little at how child like they seemed looking up at the stars

“Oh yeah they are.” Ruby responded back kindly, but then slightly blushed when she felt Weiss wrap her hand around hers “W-Weiss?”

“S-Sorry… this will help me, you know when we go through this gate for the first time. I’m a little nervous.” Weiss explained quietly “So if you don’t mind me holding your hand and all.”

“I don’t mind one bit.” Ruby kindly said as she wrapped her hand around Weiss, both girls smiling at each other with deep gazes. But the moment to be was cut short, by Donald

“We’re at the gate.” Donald said calmly as the ship stopped in front of a large white door, with golden handles. The group was confused by this, until it opened suddenly and with that a large void of a blue could be seen. Donald then began steering the ship once more forward “Here we go!!!!” 

“Girls, any of you getting the feelings of utter dread from this??” Ruby asked, becoming very nervous from the sight of the blue vortex 

“You mean that heavy feeling in your gut, the one that makes you feel like you need to throw up… then yeah I am.” Blake replied back, taking a few deep breaths for the worst 

“Personally I’d like to know how heartless can even fly ships in the first place. I thought they were dumber that a bag of potatoes. “Weiss asked, securing her fingers onto the sides of her seat; while Blake and Ruby did the same 

“Oh come on girls it can’t be that bad.” Yang responded happily, though like Blake, Ruby and Weiss she secured herself. While trying to keep in her nervousness as the ship went into the blue Vortex 

-5 minutes later-  
“AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang were screaming at the top of their lungs as the ship finally made it to their first world 

“ARE THEY STILL SCREAMING!!?” Dante asked covering his ears

“WHAT!!!!” Ikail replied back covering her ears – “These girls could make my force scream seem like a whisper.”- 

“AT LEAST GUIN DOESN'T SEEM TO MIND!!!” Donald yelled as he and Goofy where covering their ears too, while Guin didn’t even seem fazed by the girls incredibly loud screaming 

“ISN’T GUIN WORRIED ABOUT HIS EAR DRUMS??” Goofy asked, confused by Guin’s current behaviors. But only for him and the rest to see Guin calmly put both hands over the girl’s mouths, since they were large enough to do so and silencing the girls 

“Are you finished with your screaming?” Guin asked calmly as the girls calmly nodded. Guin then removed his hands over the girls mouths “Good, at least you got it out of systems. Still I don’t blame you. Personally, this makes me a little unease as well. So at least you’re not the only…fish out of water as the old saying goes.” 

“That’s true. Still that was freaking crazy.” Yang replied back, taking in a few deep breaths along with Blake who was doing the same 

“Yeah, I thought I was going to throw up a few times.” Ruby stated, rubbing her stomach a little as she groaned a little from slight sickly feeling in her stomach 

“That would have been bad if that happened, thankfully you have an iron stomach.” Weiss remarked as she patted Ruby’s back 

“ Good for that indeed. Still Donald I’m surprised at yours and Goofy’s combat skills with this ship. I know a few people back where I’m from, that would take a quick fondness of you both.” Ikail said with a smile before turning her attention to Dante “I’m also surprised Dante, that you didn’t freak out.” 

“I think my willingness to go with all… this is strengthening, especially after the stuff I’ve been dealing with lately.” Dante responded back as he decided that freaking out wouldn’t help at all, along with getting the idea he’d have to get use to this stuff quickly

“Good on you then Dante, way to get with it!!!” Ikail joyfully stated as Dante nodded back to her as a thank you

“Yay Dante, hurray!!!” Ruby cheered with a wide smile

“Yay, yay hurray!!!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang cheered next for their new teammate, while Guin chuckled just a bit from the their somewhat infectious attitudes 

“You girls are strange.” Dante responded back with a raised eyebrow, though his, Ikail’s and the girl’s attention turned to Donald who got their attention with a quick cough 

“Ahem, are you ready to get going?” Donald asked as he and the rest then looked downwards from the ship to the first world they’d be visiting

Said world was painted with red and pink squares with hearts in the center of each square. The world also had green heart shrubbery on the top of it with a white painted town too. Meanwhile on the bottom of th world, it had a white building with a wooden roof and green trees around it.

“Soooo…what is this place?” Ruby asked, a little confused by the world’s appearance 

“Can’t say, we just got to go down there and find out Ruby.” Donald answered, though that didn’t seem to sit well with the girls. The others just shrugged, seeing it as just part of adventure 

“Oh okay then, but how down we get down there?” Ruby asked once more as she didn’t see any way of getting down onto this new world, without jumping out of the ship and that didn’t seem like it was a survivable jump 

“By me pressing this button to the right side of me.” Donald said as he pointed to a large red button

“That’s convenient.” Weiss muttered in slight amusement 

“What does that do?” Blake asked with a curious tone 

“What it does Blake, is that it’s going to teleport us to a starting location in this world. But don’t worry it’s safe to use.” Goofy answered kindly 

“Well that sounds good enough for me, how about the rest of you?” Yang happily asked as Ikail, Dante, Guin, Donald, Blake and Weiss nodded

“Then it’s settled, let’s get going Donald!!!” Ruby happily said as Donald pushed the large red button. Within seconds, they were gone from the ship and now into their first new world 

-Wonderland’s Entrance-

As Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all closed their eyes; when they along with the other were teleported out of the ship into the world below. They felt a strange electric feeling that passed a few seconds later, then started feeling as if they were floating downwards like feathers. As the girls opened their eyes, they were met with a strange first impression of their first new world. 

“Why are we falling?!” Weiss yelled out in panic as she and the rest where falling down a strange multi colored hole, with odd object floating in place around them 

“I think where floating Weiss.” Blake calmly responded as she just sat in the air, inspecting a passing clock and mirror 

“Ugh…I think I’m going to be sick….” Yang stated, finding it hard to stay still while they floated downwards still 

“Yang please don’t or you’ll make me feel sick.” Ikail responded back as she was also surprisingly finding it hard to keep her balance 

“Personally this reminds me of my decent to hell, only without the fire, the skull… the souls…and misery.” Dante said in a thinker pose, while he observed some of the strange objects that passed by him

“I don’t mind myself, what about you Guin?” Goofy asked as he was in a relaxed position at the moment, while Donald who was next to him; was having a hard time keeping balance just like Yang and Ikail 

“Eh.” Guin simply replied as he was just going with the flow, literally going with the flow 

“I’m still freaking out here though!!!!” Weiss yelled out, hugging her knees into her chest. Only to her surprise as Ruby moved herself next to her, then held her in protective hug making Weiss blush madly; though not taking noticing that Ruby was blushing madly too “Wh-What are y-you doing do-dolt??” 

“I-I just wanted to. I m-mean this is fun, floating down like this right?” Ruby answered as Weiss gazed at her for a moment and smiled, then hugged Ruby back with a protective hug as well as they continued descending. While both their hearts started beating fast, meanwhile Blake took her own initiative

“Hold on Yang, grab my hand okay.” Blake said simply kindly holding her hand out to Yang, who was feeling a little at nauseous at the moment. Yang took notice and slowly grabbed Blakes hand, then a few seconds later Yang began feeling much better from holding Blakes hand

“Thanks Blakey, you always know how to make me feel better.” Yang stated joyfully to Blake, who blushed for the kind words. She and Blake both continued holding onto each other’s hands tightly, with their hearts starting to beat faster while continuing their descent. Though the girls interactions didn’t go unnoticed by the others 

“Is it me or is there something going on between those girls?” Dante asked confused by the scene he was witnessing 

“I do not know either Dante, whatever it is though we may never know.” Guin replied back moving himself next to Dante, though was confused just as much as Dante was 

“Well they seem to be happy at the moment.” Donald said as moving next to the others, though having a little trouble as he was flipping in circles while doing so 

“Gawrsh they sure do, hm I wonder why?” Goofy asked now joining in with the others and still in the same relaxing position 

“Aw, isn’t that so cute!!!” Ikail Joyfully remarked as she joined in with the boys 

“What do mean Ikail?” Guin asked as it was obvious that Ikail was seeing something he or the others weren’t 

“Can’t you all see it?” Ikail asked back, though the boys though it over for a few seconds; but just shrugged not figuring it out

“Honestly we don’t know Ikail.” Donald explained truthfully and was even more confused now from what Ikail was getting at 

“Jeez… it’s obvious if you take time to look. The girls are secretly in love with each other, even if they don’t know it themselves. But to make it simpler, Ruby and Weiss are in love with each other; while Blake and Yang are in love as well with each other. But what makes it cuter is that they don’t know their other significant partner feels the same. It’s way too cute.” Ikail answered with a wide smile and envied the girls a little, because she herself had yet to find love even though ironically; she knew a lot about it 

“Wait what how can that be, I was lead to believe love can only be between a man and woman?” Dante said with utter confusion, as he tried wrapping his head around this revelation to his lifelong beliefs 

“I got to agree with Dante on that one.” Donald said next, very confused along with Guin and Goofy too. All of them trying to wrap their heads around what Ikail had told them 

“You four are very old schooled I’m guessing?” Ikail asked with a smirk

“Guess so.” Dante, Guin, Donald and Goofy responded back with a confused shrug, which made Ikail laugh a little 

“Well then allow me to explain what I was taught, when I was younger. You see boys, love between two people of the same gender; be it two males or two females is just the same as love between a man and woman. It’s perfectly normal trust me and the only people who don’t think so in my personal opinion are uptight bigots.” Ikail answered as the boys just shrugged still confused, but let it be while Ikail turned her attention back to the girls – “I might not be able to see into the future, but if there is one I know when it comes to you four. I can already tell you’re going to live happy lives and that the unspoken love you share with your significant other is the real thing. You girl have my best of wishes.”-

“Hey, I think we’re finally getting to the ground.” Ruby said loudly, as everyone else in the group started taking notice that their slow decent down this mad hole was coming to a stop. As they all where inches away from the ground; they finally dropped down. Ruby and Weiss landing on their feet, still holding onto one another. While Blake and Yang both fell on their butts, still holding onto each other’s hands tightly; but laughed about it. Goofy landed on his butt startled by that, Donald landed on his stomach and groaned. Ikail landed on her feet, along with Dante and Guin who also did the same

“Is everyone alright?” Ikail asked as the others nodded, then she turned her attention to Ruby “So where do we go now?” 

“Can’t say Ikail, but I think the only way is the down this hallway in front of us.” Ruby answered as she and Weiss hesitantly let go of each other, both feeling a sudden sadden from doing that 

“Great so we’re going to have to go down the creepy hallway… oh joy.” Yang said sarcastically as she and Blake had gotten back up, letting go of each other’s hands though feeling uneasy having to 

“Hey don’t worry about it, I’m sure we can deal with whatever is going to jump us!!!” Weiss stated proudly as Yang gave her a nod of appreciation 

“Well what are we waiting for let’s go!!!” Ruby said joyfully as she began to make her way down the hallway, followed by the rest not soon after 

-30 Minutes later- 

“Where are we going, why do these hallways have to be so confusing?!?!?” Ruby asked a little irritated by the confusing hallways as it had been half an hour, with no luck of finding the exit 

“Do not worry yourself Ruby, I’m sure anyone would get lost in these hallways easily. It’s not like we’ll find the door anytime soon so just take your time if you need it.” Dante kindly responded, giving Ruby an encouraging lecture as Ruby nodded back with an appreciative smile 

“Hey, I think me and Donald found the door out of here!!!’ Blake yelled out suddenly in one of the other hallways as Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Ikail, Guin, Goofy and Dante all ran up into said hallway. There they found Blake and Donald standing next to a large wooden door

“Good find Blake, now we have a way to get out of this maze.” Guin said in relief 

“We sure do, so let’s get going.” Weiss suggested happily as she made her way to the door, then opened it. Only for everyone’s sudden confusion as another door appeared from behind, this one being a smaller green one 

“Wait what?” Yang asked, scratching the top her head in confusion “Seriously what???”

“Well I already hate this place…” Blake muttered in annoyance as her eye twitched a bit

“Weiss maybe it’s a form of extra security?” Ruby suggested, though didn’t feel so confident about that explanation – “If not, well then this place is just a big meany mic meany!!!”- 

“I ah… I’m sure you’re right Ruby, this is probably just a safety precaution. But let’s get going for real this time.” Weiss state with slightly more confident tone, only for that door to have a smaller blue door behind it. Weiss took a deep breath to keep her temper under control, then opened that door only for a much smaller pink door to be behind that one. Weiss then let out an irritated grunt, as she opened a few more doors with the same result. After seven more doors, which became ridiculously smaller with each one. Finally Weiss opened an extremely small green door, which turned out to be the real door and behind it from what Weiss could tell looking through it; a normal sized be room could be seen “Oh you have got to be kidding me!!!”

“We’ll at least we found the entrance, right?” Goofy remarked optimistically as Weiss sighed, making her way back to the group muttering about the cruelty of the door and how stupid it was; along with just her planning on hurting the ever-living day lights out of whoever though up those doors in the first place 

“True Goofy, but how do we get in. Because I don’t know about the rest of you, but I personally can’t make myself shrink.” Ikail joked, getting a quick laugh out of the girls at least her 

“Nice one Ikail, still me and the girls can’t shrink ourselves either.” Yang replied back, snickering a bit 

“Neither can any of us ladies.” Donald responded as Dante and Goofy nodded in agreement, while Guin stared at the door still  


“Okay, so since we can’t shrink ourselves. What do we-” Blake asked, only to be cut off by Guin who took out his blade. Then with one might swing, swung down at the entrance as a smoke cloud covered the group. Thankfully the dust cloud died out quickly and showed a gaping hole being all that was left of doors. Guin sheathed his blade and then made his way through, followed by the rest. Once they were in said room, the saw it had a fire place, a bed, a table, ceiling fans and a books shelf  


“That work?” Guin asked now  
“Yes…that works. Right ladies?” Ikail stated as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded slowly in agreement. Though before anyone else could say something, a new voice came in  


“Oh no, what have you done to the wall you fool?!?!?!?” A voice of a mid-aged man screamed out in a panic, as the group pull out their weapons looking around in a sudden cautious panic of their own  


“Who said that?!” Ruby asked as she looked around franticly, tightening the grip on her keyblade  


"Down here miss.” The mid aged man answered, as the group looked down to see well… they saw that the voice belonged to a talking door knob with a mouth, eyes and everything else a would make a face. Though Ruby, Blake, Yang, Goofy, Donald, Guin, Ikail and Dante were silent; surprised by this. Weiss, well she wasn’t so quiet  


“AHAHAHAHAH, A TALKING DOOR NOB!!!!” Weiss screamed out as she swung down her keyblade at the door knob, who started yelling in sudden fear for his well being  


“WAIT PLEASE STOP, I’M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. I DON’T EVEN HAVE HANDS TO HURT YOU ANYWAYS!!!!” The door knob yelled as Weiss stopped her Keyblade an unsettling inch away from his face  


"Well I guess that does make sense, but wait how are you even alive?” Weiss asked as she gave the door knob a glare –“I mean can you blame me for asking, this is the weirdest thing yet. I’m sure they’re will be weirder things later on; but this is just way to weird for our first world.”-  


“I have to admit I’m pretty curious about that as well.” Ruby asked now as the others nodded, except for Donald and Goofy since back at the castle they had living brooms walking around the place. So this was nothing out of the ordinary for either of them  


“What do mean, I’ve always been alive my whole life. I can eat, talk and sleep like anyone else. Actually, speaking of sleeping that’s what I was doing before your large friend here broke down the wall. I was having such a lovely dream too.” The door knob explained in slight annoyance  


“Look we’re sorry Mister door knob, but we need to get out of this room here and since you’re the only way out. We need to get through you, but where to big too to fit through.” Yang explained frowning a bit, only for the door knob to laugh for a few seconds “Something funny?”  


“Oh nothing too funny, but don’t worry about you size young lady. If you and your friends look behind on the table, you’ll see two vials of liquid. The one on the right is the one that you’ll need to drink.” The door knob explained as the group turn to see two vials. The one on the right was filled with purple liquid and the one on the left was filled pink liquid. They all looked at one another, before making their way to the table. Once at the table, they all took turns taking a sip of the purple vial and when that was done; nothing seemed to happen  


“Well nothing -” Blake said, only to be cut off as she and the rest of the group we’re blinded by a large puff of purple smoke. Seconds later once the smoke dissipated, they discovered that they had all ben shrunken down  


“Whoa what, why are we all small?!” Ruby asked, trying her best not to freak out too much  


“It was the vial, the door knob tricked us!!!” Weiss said angrily as she clenched her fist  


“No I didn’t!!!” The door responded back, as the group turned their attention to the door knob “Now you all can fit through me and I can get back to sleep.”  


“Sounds good to me.” Yang stated as she jumped down the table to the chair, then to the floor. She then looked up to the others with a smile “COME ON DOWN, IT’S SAFE ENOUGH!!!!”  


“Well better than staying up here right?” Ruby asked as the others shrugged. With that she began to make her way down to Yang, followed by the others. Once they all got down to Yang, suddenly out of nowhere a large squad of shades and soldiers appeared along with a new type of heartless accompanied them  


The new heartless type were twins, they had the same pitch-black face and yellow eyes. Except one had a red triangular body, while the other had a blue one; along with a heart symbol on their chests. The last noticeable thing about both heartless, was that wore hats that looked like an old wizards cap.  


“Wizards…” The voice from the girls shared dream whispered in their minds  


“Are you serious, I was hoping we wouldn’t have to deal with these things anytime soon?!” Weiss screamed in annoyance as she and the rest readied their weapons  


“Well they’re here now, so CHARGE!!!” Ruby yelled as the group began their attack  


As the small skirmish began Ikail, Yang, Goofy and Dante were taking care of the shades as they went all out on them. Meanwhile Ruby, Blake, Guin and Donald where taking on the soldiers; though more of mainly Guin as his slashes where taking out two soldiers at a time. Ruby and Blake where taking on the Wizards, fling their keyblades at them which hit said heartless every two or three throws. Donald was using his thunder spells to hit the two Wizards when the girls missed. Along with using cure spell for Guin when he took on to much damage from the soldiers. This went on for a few minutes as the heartless kept coming at the group with full force.  


“Ugh, are these things gonna give up anything soon?!?!” Yang angrily asked as she slashed a few more shades that lunged at her, turning them into the usual black smoke  


"I don’t know. But they’re starting to become a real annoyance!!!!” Weiss replied back as she saw a blue Wizard that Ruby was trying to hit. She quickly aimed her Keyblade and yelled ‘FIRE’, shooting out about a fire spell that hit the blue Wizard; obliterating it into black smoke  


“Thanks Weiss!!!” Ruby said happily as Blake slashed a shade that was about to attack her from the right side  


“Keep your head in the game Ruby!!!!” Blake yelled with a friendly, but stern tone as she did a back flip. Landed on her feet, then threw her keyblade at a few soldiers that were about to get the jump on Goofy  


“Thanks Blake!!” Goofy yelled happily as he threw his shield at a shade in his range of sight  


“No problem Goofy!!!!” Blake responded and took a quick breath, but only to be surprised as a two Shadows lunged at her making her fall on her butt. Both Shade gave her no time to block as they lunged at her, but Guin came in and slammed his blade on the two heartless taking them out  


“Take your own advice child.” Guin stated as he helped Blake up back onto her feet  


“Thanks Guin and I will.” Blake replied back, then wondered something as she looked around “Wait a minute, where are the others?”  


“Here Blake!!!!” Donald answered as he yelled out ‘Blizzard’ four times, shooting four blizzard spells at a few soldiers and freezing them in place. Ruby then came in, slashing them up as they turned to black smoke  


“Nice work Donald, but were not done yet!!!” Ruby said with a wide smile as Ikail came running in past her, using a force push to throw three Shadows and three soldiers into the air. Dante quickly passed her, jumped into the air and did a spin slash with his scythe taking out the heartless Ikail had sent off. Once that was done, Dante threw a cross volleys at the remaining Wizard giving Donald a hard time and taking it out  


“Thanks Dante!!!” Donald yelled, while bashing an incoming soldier in the head near him with his staff and taking it out  


“Well that answered my question.” Blake remarked in amusement as she made her way over to Yang and Weiss who were still dealing with the some more shades  


“Hey Blakey, a little help would be helpful if you not to busy?” Yang joked as she dodged a Soldier who swiped its claw at her as she shot out a fire spell, taking out the Soldier  


“How can you make jokes at a time like this?!” Weiss asked as she took out three Shades  


“Oh Weiss that just adds to my big sisters charm!!” Ruby answered happily, jumping in next to Weiss and Yang as she began slashing at the incoming heartless  


“True, how are the others holding up?” Blake asked coming in now as she dodged a flurry of swipes from two shades, then took them out with two quick slashes. Though her questioned was answered as Ikail, Guin, Dante, Donald and Goofy came in now, taking out the surrounding heartless near them  


“We’re doing good, thanks for asking. Though if I knew we we’re dealing with pests, I would have brought some bug spray.” Ikail joked as Blake and Weiss raised an eyebrow, though couldn’t help but smirk a bit at the slightly amusing joke  


“Good one Ikail!!!” Yang state, laughing a little as she blocked a few incoming attacks from a solider  


“LESS TALKING MORE FIGHTING!!!” Dante sternly yelled as he sent a charged up cross volley at the heartless on front of him, making them back off as not to be hit  


“Sorry Dante, I was just trying to make this situation a bit nicer is all.” Yang replied back with a small frown  


“I know, but maybe we can do that after we get out of danger.” Dante replied back with a kinder tone as he slashed up a few more heartless  


“What I want to know is how many more are coming?!?!?” Donald asked as he bashed a few more heartless in the head with his staff, while the others did their best to fight off the heartless surrounding them. But seconds later the remaining heartless stopped suddenly and crept back in the shadows  


“Oh yeah, that’s right. We rule and you better run because we are so awesome!!” Ruby yelled out proudly, taking a quick breather  


“Ruby I don’t believe taunting them will cause any sense of fear, they’re monster of darkness anyways.” Guin said sheathing his blade, as the rest put away their weapons away too  


“I know that, but still I think it could work.” Ruby replied back, as Guin chuckled a little  


“I guess so, though I will say you and the girls did well in this battle.” Guin stated kindly as Ruby smile grew wider  


“Well team RWBY is the best there is Guin!!!” Ruby remarked joyfully as she gave him a thumbs up  


“Are… are those… monsters gone?” The door knob asked as he had kept his eyes closed during the who fight, while the group turned their attention back to him  


“Yeah they are, thanks to us.” Ruby answered with a comforting smile  


“Thank heavens, look just get going before anymore come.” The door knob stated as Ruby reached out and opened the small door, then went through along with the others. As the group came out of the other side, it closed immediately behind them; leaving them all stuck shrunken state  


“COME ON REALLY!!!!” Yang yelled out in annoyance as it their current area was an extremely large forest. Yang then quickly turned around to punch the door, only to see it was gone like it had never even existed in the first place “Whoa, where did the door go????”  


“I think it disappeared Yang.” Ikail answered, feeling troubled by that predicament  


“Yeah, but where could it have gone?” Weiss asked wanting to know herself, though before anyone could answer a vial of pink liquid fell onto the ground. The group was startled by this and as they inspected the bottle, they saw that it had a small note strapped to it. Ruby then took the note and opened it as she began to read it  


“What does it say Ruby?” Goofy asked as Ruby looked back at home smiling for a moment, before slumping her head down  


“What’s Wrong Ruby?” Blake asked worriedly  


“I…I can’t read cursive.” Ruby explained, frowning a little as Weiss patted her on the back  


“It’s okay Ruby, but let me see what it says. I know how to read cursive.” Weiss kindly said as Ruby handed her the note. Weiss then processed to read the note, with a smile growing on her face seconds later as she finished reading “We’re just in luck, this potion here should return us to our original size.”  


“That’s good and all, but how do we get the stinking bottle open?” Donald asked as the bottle had a croquet in it, which would be very hard to open in their current sized  


“Hm, maybe we can…no, never mind.” Dante suggested, though didn’t come up with anything that would be a guaranteed problem solver  


“How about we ah, oh darn. I can’t think of anything either.” Yang said as she frowned crossing her arms as she turned her attention to Blake and Ruby “Got anything girls?”  


“No sorry.” Ruby and Blake replied back, frowning a bit that nothing was coming to their minds  


“Oh I got it, maybe we can use the girl’s keyblades to open it.” Goofy suggested, only to get a slap on the back of the head by Donald  


“How is that going to work?!” Donald asked in an irritated tone  


“Sorry I was just trying to help is all.” Goofy responded, rubbing the back of his head  


“Actually, Goofy I think you got a good idea.” Ikail said, as the others gave her a questioning look  


“What do mean Ikail?” Blake asked as Ikail smirked  


“First off look above us, there’s a large hanging branch.” Ikail explained as she pointed to a large branch, that was being kept connected to the trees stump by a few pieces of bark “So now that you all see it, again Goofy brought up a good idea. What I mean is that we’ll throw one of you girls in the air, then at a certain point whoever was thrown up will throw their keyblade at the bark holding the branch. If the plan works perfectly, then the branch should then fall on the bottle and break it. Also whoever we do pick to be thrown, I’ll catch them midair before they land on the ground. But we do need someone who can pin point the exact time when to throw their Keyblade.”  


“So we need someone who’s very coordinate?” Yang asked first  


“Someone who has the ability to quickly analyzing their positioning and then quickly adapt to it.” Blake asked next  


“Someone who’s extremely smart.” Ruby asked last as she, Blake and Yang turned their attention to Weiss with wide smirks  


“What, why are you…oh no. No, no, no I think I know why you girls are looking at me for.” Weiss said frowning a little  


-30 seconds later-  


“I still don’t feel good about this ideal…” Weiss stated still frowning as she was crouched in Guin’s hands, which he held together under her boots; making a sort of make shift launcher  


“You got this Weiss, I believe in you!!!” Ruby said happily, making Weiss lightly blushed and smile from Ruby’s encouraging compliment  


“So Weiss you understand the plan right?” Ikail asked  


“Yes I do Ikail, so don’t worry.” Weiss responded kindly  


“Good, Guin you understand the plan as well just like Weiss does?” Ikail asked as Guin just looked at her, since he couldn’t make any facial expressions with his mask stuck on his head  


“I-I’ll take that as a yes.” Ikail muttered with a sheepish tone  


“Ikail if you don’t mind me asking, but what is the plan again?” Goofy asked with curiosity  


“Yeah, I got to wonder if this plan is full proof.” Donald asked next, as he didn’t seem very keen on this plan  


“Like I said explained before, the plan is that Guin uses his strength to launch Weiss into the air. Weiss then throws her Keyblade at the clinging branch, then when she begins to fall I’ll use my force abilities to catch and land her safely to the ground. Meanwhile at the same time the bottle will be shattered by the falling branch.” Ikail explained  


“Sounds like a solid enough plan to me, if I say so.” Dante remarked  


“I don’t know…sounds too risky if you ask me.” Donald stated with a concern look, as this plan was seeming to become worse and worse as he thought it over  


“Hey don’t worry Donald, Weiss has got it and she’ll be safe.” Blake said, giving Donald a reassuring smile  


“Yeah, besides Ikail knows Ruby will be ticked off if anything were to happen to her Weiss.” Yang joked as Ruby blushed, punching Yang’s left arm lightly  


“Yang why do you have to say stuff like that?!” Ruby asked as she stops with her light hitting and pouted  


“Aw don’t pout little sis, I was just Kidding. I have to ask though… but, why where you so fluster with my little joke huh?” Yang asked raising an eyebrow with a small smirk, not able to resist teasing her little sister just a little more  


“Yeah well it’s not a nice joke.” Ruby replied back, still pouting a bit  


“She likes to pout huh?” Blake asked, as Yang giggled a bit  


“Yeah, but it’s usually because she’s too embarrassed to make a comeback.” Yang explained as Blake began giggling a little too, while Yang ruffled a still pouty Ruby’s hair. This went on until Dante did a quick cough, as the girls turned their attention to him now  


“Girls I think we should lower our voices so Guin, Ikail and Weiss can concentrate.” Dante suggested as the others nodded in agreement. Then they along with Dante watched the plan go underway  


“Weiss are you ready?” Guin asked as he began to prepare his arms for the throw  


“Yes I am Guin, throw me when I tell you to do so.” Weiss answered as she took a deep breath and waited for the right moment. A few second passed by, until she saw the perfect opportunity “NOW!!!”  


With that, Guin threw Weiss high into the air and as she began to stop elevating; she summons her Keyblade. Then as she began to descend, Weiss aimed her Keyblade and threw it with enough force at the clinging pieces of bark to break them as the branch immediately starts falling down. As Weiss herself starts falling, Ikail catches her half way with her force grip and safely places her back onto the ground. Seconds later branch falls right on top of the vial, breaking as it spilled out the pink liquid onto the ground which formed into a small pool.  


“YES I KNEW IT WOULD WORK. I KNEW IT, I KNEW. I ROCK OH YEAH!!!” Ikail yelled out proudly, doing a little victory dance even. Then stopped, remembering that she was in the presence of others; who aside from Guin and Dante were laughing a little “Ahem…I mean, I knew would work. Good work Weiss.”  


“Same, just don’t do it again please. Rather not have to start fretting about you girls or your safety so much that it makes me molt my feathers.” Donald said as Weiss and the girls giggled at that  


“We can’t make any promise buddy, but we’ll try,” Ruby responded back giving Donald a pat on the back  


“So anyways what are we waiting for. Let’s, drink up!!!” Yang suggested as she made her way over to the pool of pink liquid, knelt down and cupped a bit into her hands  


“Yang wait, we honestly don’t know if we can trust-” Blake started to say with a concerned tone, only to stopped when she saw Yang take the sip already. Along with their others making their way quickly up to the pool of pink liquid, then taking a sip themselves  


“Come on Blakey!!!” Yang happily yelled out with warm smile  


“Never mind, I might as well join them.” Blake muttered as she made her way over to the pink liquid, knelt down and took a sip now herself. Once she was done she stood back up along with everyone else, as they waited  


“So… is it working?” Goofy asked as it seemed nothing was happening, then turned his attention to the others 

“Anyone feeling anything yet?”  


“Nope.” Dante responded back first as he grumbled a bit in slight irritation, turning his attention to Guin and Ikail 

“How about you two?”  


“Same here, nothing right Ikail?” Guin responded next as Ikail nodded, then her turned his attention to Donald “You?”  


“Other than my stomach feeling a little sick from drinking that stuff, not me either.” Donald answered, looking to Ruby now “Ruby how about you, you feel like that pink stuff is taking affect?”  


“Ah, wait a minute; maybe…no. Never mind it’s nothing.” Ruby answered as she sighed a bit, turned her attention to Weiss “Weiss, you feel anything at all?”  


“Sadly, no Ruby.” Weiss replied with a slight frown, as she looked to Blake who was frowning in slight annoyance 

“I’m taking it that your nothing happeing either?”  


“You’re right on that, ain’t feeling a thing.” Blake stated in even more annoyance at that part, then turned her attention to Yang; but already knew that answer seeing the irritated look on Yang “Yang what about you?”  


“Nope, I think someone swindled. Son of a-” Yang began saying, as she clenched her fist; but was cut off when she and the others were blinded by another cloud of pink smoke. As it cleared up, the group then realized they were back to their original size  


“You were saying Yang?” Ruby asked smirking as Yang snickered for a moment  


“Well I guess I was wrong, YANG-fully wrong.” Yang joked as the group groaned, except for Dante and Ikail who started to laughed  


“That was a pretty joked Yang.” Dante stated as Ikail nodded in agreement  


“So it’s only you two that laugh at my jokes. Well I’m glad for that at least.” Yang remarked kindly  


“Anyways all in all we’re back to our normal sizes, question is where do we go now?” Blake asked as the she and the rest began to looked around in the forest, only to see one pathway they could take ahead of them  


“Oh great, it’s creepy path 2.0 then. Joy, Joy, JOY!!!” Yang sarcastically said  


“Creepy or not, we should expect trouble to be ahead.” Guin stated, pulling out his Blade  


“Agreed and if this trial was man made, then maybe they’d left some directions for travelers.” Dante stated next  


“So it’s settled, let’s get a move on!!!” Ruby joyfully said, as she began to move down the path followed by the rest  


“I really do hope I’m right.” Dante stated, a little worried he might be wrong  


“Don’t worry Dante, I’m sure you’re right.” Goofy replied back kindly as he and the others continued their way down the path  


-30 Minutes later-  


“It’s official we’re lost.” Weiss groaned, as and the group had been walking around in the weird colored forest for half an hour now. Having little to no luck finding an exit yet or any sort of direction indicators at all  


“I have to apologize for this. I might have given us false hope where none was.” Dante said with a sheepish tone  


“Hey it’s not your fault Dante, besides how were you suppose to know that this trial would be a never ending.” Yang replied as Dante gave her an appreciated nod  


“Thank you Yang, still I’m wondering how we’ll get out of this maddening forest.” Dante asked  


“I doubt we’ll find the answer sadly.” Weiss responded with a sigh of frustration from that fact  


“HEY I THINK I FOUND DIRECTION SIGNS!!!” Ruby yelled out suddenly, grabbing the attention of the others as she ran up to a large tree to the left of them. The others quickly followed Ruby, except a surprised Weiss  


“Well…there is that now.” Weiss muttered in slight bewilderment as she made her way over to where the others were, only to be shocked once she made her way up said direction signs  


“This is bad…” Blake said frowning  


“Yeah you telling me, so um which one do we follow?” Yang asked sarcastically to bring up the mood if possible. It seemed to work a little, but only for a few seconds  


“WHAT THE HECK IS UP WITH THESE SIGNS!!!!” Weiss yelled in utter irritation as the direction signs that were nailed onto a tree stump, were a jumble of confusion. There were so many types of direction signs, some pointed up, some were in a spiral motion, some said to go back, others were blank and some didn’t even have a direction on them but a weird shape “For real, is this place just trying to mess with us. This isn’t good at all!?!?!??!”  


“I got agree with you Weiss, this is not good one bit.” Ruby responded back, as she patted Weiss back gently to help calm her down; which seem to be working slowly  


“Maybe we should try a route anyways?” Goofy suggested  


“Goofy as much as that would be nice, I don’t think that would be the best idea.” Ikail said with a kind smile  


“Aw okay then, well at least ya like it.” Goofy replied, smiling at Ikail who nodded back  


“Seriously though we need a way to get out of here, or I’ll go crazy before long!!!” Donald yelled out, as he began to hyperventilate a little  


“WHOA…Donald, buddy just sit down and take a breather okay. Here I’ll even help you.” Yang stated as she started to breath in and out, while Donald followed “Okay, now keep doing want I’m doing. Breath in and breath out.”  


“Donald brings up a good point, even if he did overreact a little.” Guin said as he looked around the area to see if anything that looked like an exit could be spotted  


“Yeah, you know I actually have been theorizing that maybe this forest is actually a looping illusion.” Blake said rubbing her chin a little  


“What do mean Blake?” Goofy asked  


“What I mean is that maybe this forest has some sort of machinery, something that is projecting the ever going road we all have been walking on. If so we’ll need to find it and destroy it.” Blake explained as for the rest, well mainly Ikail it made perfect sense  


“Um, no offense Blake. But I’m kind of even more confused now.” Goofy stated, though before Blake could responded; someone else cut  


“Ooooohhhhh, are you all lost. Maybe I can help?” A very sly and playful man asked suddenly, making the group look around to see no one else with them  


“Who the heck said that?!” Yang asked as she and Donald joined back up with the group  


“WHO you ask …well who are you all?” The man asked back, with a snicker  


“We’ll I’m Ruby, the one in yellow is my older sister Yang, the one in white is one of my besties Weiss, the one in black is my other bestie Blake. Donald’s the duck in the wizard’s outfit and Goofy is the dog in the knight’s attire. Guin’s the guy leopard mask, Ikail’s the woman wearing the hood and Dante’s the guy with the cross stitched to his chest. So I’ve introduced us, but now can I ask who are you please?” Ruby answered as a the man snickered once more  


"Well I’m up here, for you all to see.” The man responded back, as the group looked up on a branch to see a pair of two yellow eyes and a grin. Then a purple cat face could be seen forming around the eyes and grin, with a round stripped body, stubby stripped arms/legs, then finally a stripped fluffy tail “I am the Cheshire Cat, nice to meet you.”  


“Wow, didn’t see that one coming.” Ikail remarked, not expecting to see magical talking cat to appear out of nowhere  


“Okay, um nice to meet you. But you just said you can help us. So can you?” Weiss asked, trying to wrap her head around everything currently  


“I could, then again maybe I don’t want to.” The Cheshire cat responded back, snicker once more  


“Oh come on why not?!” Donald asked annoyed by the Cheshire cat already  


“Because I’m tired.” The Cheshire cat explained as he stretched his body “Besides helping you folks out sounds like too much work.”  


“Alright that’s it.” Dante sternly said as he moved in front of the others, pulling out his scythe as he glared at the Cheshire cat “Come down here now or I’ll find a way up there and gut you like vermin!!”  


“Whoa Dante, easy with the death threats.” Ruby whispered as Dante shrugged a bit, while still glaring at the Cheshire cat  


“Oh how scary, but not so really. I’m just a spirit so you can’t hurt me no matter how much you try.” The Cheshire cat remarked as he disappeared from the tree branch, then onto a rock in front of them with a smug look. Dante then grumble a bit angrily. Debating on testing the cats theory, but was being silently persuaded by Ikail and Weiss not to act on his aggression; which seemed to be working as Dante looked to be keeping his cool  


“Look, despite how you feel about helping us. Can you please at least show us the way out, we aren’t asking much and would appreciate the help so much.” Blake asked kindly with a small smile, making the cat looked at her for a moment before sighing  


“Very well, I will show you. The path behind me shall lead you all out of the forest.” The Cheshire cat stated as suddenly a path leading out appeared behind him  


“Wow thanks a lot!!” Ruby said joyfully making her way into the path  


“Yeah thanks and sorry about our friend Dante.” Yang said next, following her sister behind quickly  


“We appreciate it.” Weiss said now, giving a quick respectfully bow to the Cheshire cat before making her way out now  


“Thank you very much.” Goofy stated happily, making his way passed the Cheshire Cat  


“Thanks.” Donald, Guin and Ikail simply said, making their way to the exit; followed by Dante who just grumbled as he made his way out. Though as Blake made her way up to the Cheshire Cat, she stopped turning her attention to him  


"Thank you very much, though what changed your mind so quickly?” Blake curiosity asked, wondering why on the sudden change of heart for him  


“Well if you must know, it’s only because I wanted to help out a fellow cat.” The Cheshire cat explained smirking as Blake suddenly grabbed her bow instinctively  


“How did you know I was a Faunas?!” Blake asked nervously, as she began to have a slight internal panic  


“I am guessing that is what your species is called and come now, maybe you can fool normal people. But when it comes to other cats, they will know always. Though I must ask, why haven’t you told your friends yet?” The Cheshire cat asked, while Blake sighed in worried frustration  


“It’s because people back in the world me and my friends come from, Faunas are discriminated against by a good portion of the population. I’m just afraid that if I showed everyone… this, then they would hate me after.” Blake answered frowning knowing she couldn’t go back to her old way of life if she lost her friends, she need them all with her because they made her life more livable. Yang especially helped with that and she didn’t know why, but she felt that if she lost Yang she couldn’t go on living – “I don’t want to lose my friends I’ve made from Team JNPR. I don’t want to lose my best friend Ruby, I don’t want to lose my best friend Weiss and I especially can’t lose Yang. I don’t want to lose any of them, but if I lost Yang I don’t know what I’d do…”-  


“Ah I see, so you are afraid of losing them. Well then, before you leave let me give you two questions for you to think over.” The Cheshire cat stated as he stretched his back for a moment  


“Okay then, what is it?” Blake asked, trying to calm herself down  


“Do you believe that keeping your secret from them will make any difference, they will find out one way or another. But do you also have enough trust in them, to believe they would accept you no matter what?” The Cheshire cat said with a wide grin “Think on those two questions girl, you may be surprised by the answers.”  


“I will then, thank you very much.” Blake responded happily, making her way past the Cheshire Cat and through the exit. Once she was gone, the path disappeared leaving the Cheshire Cat alone once more  


“I hope they find what they need, then again it is of none of my concern now.” The Cheshire cat muttered, laying peacefully on his back. Only to suddenly take notice of a new person coming up to him, as he turned his attention to said individual “Oh, who would you be my friend?”  


“Answer: I am HK-97, I am only here to watch over the group you let by. I would like to ask you to let me through as well, but twenty minuet from now.” HK-97 requested calmly as the Cheshire Cat rolled his eyes  


“Really and why would I do that for you?” The Cheshire cat asked smugly, but was extremely surprised for the frit time in his life; when he suddenly felt the cold grip of HK-97’s metal hand around his neck choking the life out of him slowly  


“Threat: Because if you don’t then I’ll conduct a forced dissection on you, to see what makes you tick from the inside. Trust me on this too, I’ll make sure you feel every slow agonizing minute of it. Oh and don’t think about disappearing on me either, I just placed a small tracker on your neck the second I touched you. So I will hunt you down like the pieced of worthless flesh you are, if you try.” HK-97 threatened as the dropping the Cheshire cat back to the ground, as he quickly felt around his neck to feel a small metal object. He then quickly tried to phase out like he usual does. But as he did, to his shocked once more the metal object around his neck shocked him. The Cheshire cat quick solidified as he breathed in slight pain, feeling in his life for another first time; absolute fear while taking noticing HK-97’s hand glowing with a faint dark purple glow. HK-97 then chuckled sadistically a bit as he moved his face closer to The Cheshire Cats “Statement: Oh, I did I forget to tell you that the tracker shocks you. So even if you did find a way to escape my sights, you’d probably die from being electrocuted until you were nothing more than a burning carcass. Anyways, you will do as I have instructed…understood?”  


“Um…y-y-yes I’ll help you, then I’m free from this little metal thing on my neck and won’t die horrifically?” The Cheshire cat asked, trying to hide his increasing fear of HK-97. Though it wasn’t helping since HK-97’s glaring one colored hued eyes, only added to the droids intimidating appearance  


“Joy: Good, now was that so hard to do little vermin. I say no it wasn’t and just to make sure you don’t actually leave. I’ll stay right here, watching you until twenty minutes from now. Just remember, if you try anything its dissection time.” HK-97 stated sternly as he changed his left hand into a small buzz saw, which he slowly moved near the Cherish Cats face; until he nicked the cats cheek a little making a small cut that drew some blood. He then laughed hysterically as he straightened himself back up and changed his buzz saw back into his left hand, seeming to take great pleasure in making the Cherish Cat become a nervous wreck  


“U-U-U-Unders-stood….” The Cheshire cat nervously whispered as once more, for the first time in his life he was praying. Praying for his own safely and praying that the other and much nicer group in comparison to HK-97; would be able to stay as far away from this thing possible. Because the Cherish Cat had a gut feeling, that if the other group went into a battle against this thing it would be a very terrifying battle  


-Back with team RWBY-  


“So does anyone know where we are?” Goofy asked as it seemed they had ended up in a hedged garden of sorts  


“Hm I think we’re in a garden.” Weiss answered, inspecting the area to see if anything stuck out  


“Nice observation Weiss, you really could be a detective of you wanted.” Yang joked clapping her hands in a mocking manner  


“Quite you, I was just saying is all.” Weiss responded back irritably, as Yang started to laugh a bit. But then suddenly yelling could be heard coming off from a distance  


“Please let me go, what did I do wrong?!” A young girl yelled out in a pleading and fearful tone  


“Where did that come from?” Guin asked  


“I think it came from further in the garden, come on!!!” Ruby answered as she began to make her through the garden, as the others followed. Thirty seconds later, the group had stopped in their tracks seeing that had ended up in a large court room  


Said court room wasn’t an actually one, but more of a semi court room. It consisted of card shaped soldiers, that where half red and half black holding spears. It also had a white rabbit wearing glasses in a red, yellow and blue coat shirt that stood on a small platform. Finally, there was a large mean looking woman in a red; black and a white ruffled dress with a crown which indicated she was the queen of this place along with being the active judge. But the source of the voice came from what the group could guess, a young blond girl with peach skin and lovely blue eyes. She wore a white/blue dress, white long socks, black shoes and a blue head band with a bow in her hair. The young girl was at the moment on an opposing stand on from again what the group could tell, a trial of some sorts.  


“Court is now in session!!!” The white rabbit yelled out, blowing a trumpet  


“Court but why, please tell me what I have done?!” The young girl asked once more, very frightened and confused on why this was even happening  


“Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts presiding!!” The Rabbit stated, ignoring the young girls pleads for an answer, as the queen took control of the court now  


“This girl is the culprit, there is no doubt about it!!!” The queen yelled as she slammed her fist on her stand in anger “And the reason is…. because I say so that’s why!!!”  


“That is so unfair!!” The young girl responded in her defense  


“Have to agree that pretty messed up.” Weiss muttered in disgusted “Such a mockery of the justice system.”  


“You mean the ones we’d watch on TV Yang set up in our room?” Blake asked as Weiss nodded, while Blake rolled her eyes a bit. Finding it hard to believe Weiss actually thought those were an actually representation of the judicial system back on Remnant  


“Totally Weiss.” Ruby and Yang whispered back, as Blake just face palmed at Ruby and Yang apparently also believing the same idea as well  


“We’ll have you anything to say in your defense?” The Queen asked sternly as she glared daggers at the young girl  


“Of course. I’ve done nothing wrong, absolutely nothing. You may be a queen, but I’m afraid that doesn’t give you the right to be so… so mean!!!!” The young girl replied back in frustration  


“Dang the girl has some guts to say that.” Yang remarked, already respecting the young girl’s bravery  


“Indeed though, this may have made the situation worst for her.” Guin replied as he could already tell how the queen was going to react to the young girl’s words, just by the way she acted already  


“SILENCE!!!” The queen screamed, startling the young girl “You dare defy me!?!?”  


“Shouldn’t we help her?!” Ruby asked already worrying about what would happen now  


“Yeah but -” Donald said, but was cut off by Goofy  


“We’re outsiders, so wouldn’t that be muddling?” Goofy explained  


"Meddling!!” Donald responded back, correcting his friend’s grammar  


“Oh yeah, and that’s against the rules.” Goofy stated as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang frowned, not being very fond of ‘No meddling rule’ as they continued to watch the court in session  


“The court finds the defendant, GUILTY AS CHARGED!!!” The Queen sternly said, much to the groups and especially the girls surprised as the card guards began moving the girl away “For the crime of assault and attempted theft of my heart, it’s off with her head!!!!”  


“NO, NO PLEASE NO!!!” The young girl screamed, as she tried to break free of the card guard’s grips  


“That’s it I’m going in, rules or not!!!” Ruby stated, clenching her fists  


“Agreed, we can’t let her die.” Blake said, glaring at the queen with utter disgust  


“But that would be meddling.” Goofy said back, trying to not sound cold with his reasoning as he wanted to help the girl too; but knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to meddle in the affairs of the native populous  


“Meddling or not we can’t just stand by and someone die, especially if we could have done something about it.” Yang replied back, as she cracked her knuckles  


“Exactly, now let’s go save that girl!!!” Weiss proudly yelled out as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang made their way into the court to save the young girl  


“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Donald asked  


“I would say yes, but then again I’d personally like to give that horrid queen a smacking.” Dante said, following the girls quickly  


“Yep, besides I think we’ll be doing a lot of meddling anyways. So come on, the girls will need some back up.” Ikail stated happily as she, Guin and Dante quickly followed the girls lead  


“We’re going have to get use to this huh Goofy?” Donald asked sighing a little at his new teammates lack of respecting the no meddling rule  


“Yep we sure do, but I guess that’s what adds to their charm.” Goofy said happily, making his way up now  


“I guess so, still they are fun to be around.” Donald said sighing once more, but smiled seconds later as he made his way up to the others  


“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!” Ruby yelled as she, Weiss. Blake and Yang had made into the court first, while the card guards let them through mainly from confusion of their sudden appearance  


“Who are you four, how dare you interfere with my court!!!!” The Queen yelled back irritably  


“Who we are isn’t important, but we do know who the real culprit is and isn’t that girl!!!” Ruby replied back as Guin, Dante, Ikail, Donald and Goofy caught up with them  


"Uh huh it’s the heartl-” Goofy started to say, but cover his mouth before finishing  


“Main point lady is that she’s not the one you’re looking for.” Yang stated sternly, glaring at the Queen  


“That’s nonsense, have you any proof?” The Queen asked  


“We….oh.” Ruby responded back as she figured out they had nothing to support their claim, then within a few seconds the young girl was thrown into a cage next to the Queens stand  


“That went over well.” Blake stated as she was scolding herself for not thinking of that oversight  


“It was a nice try either way, oh and I’m Alice.” Alice responded kindly as she waved to them, despite her being in a not so very safe situation. The others just waved back kindly, though Weiss turned her attention back to the Queen along with the rest of the group  


“Look, what can we do to convince you to release Alice?” Weiss sternly asked  


“Simple you bring me evidence of Alice’s innocence’s, fail and it’s off with all of your heads. Gather as much or as little evidence as you please and report back here when you are ready. Until then court is on break.” The Queen explained as she, the rabbit made their way off behind the stands to wherever. The group meanwhile moved over to Alice, to have a more private conversation since the card guards were still in the area; but not around Alice’s cage  


“Well this is great, it will be off with our heads for sure if we can’t find anything.” Dante said, pinching his eyebrows  


“Either way, against it was a nice attempt on your part to help me out. So thank so much.” Alice responded back kindly, then frowned as her mood seemed to drop “Still I’m afraid they’re probably won’t be any sort of evidence to help me out of this…”  


“Don’t worry about it Alice, I’m sure we can find evidence to prove innocents.” Blake said with a light smile  


“Yeah you can count on us!!!” Goofy said next  


“Questions now is, where do we start looking?” Yang asked as Guin tapped her shoulder, bring her attention to him  


“I believe the entrance to our right, outside the area will suffice” Guin answered, pointing his thumb to an entrance cover in green leaf’s that was just outside to the right of th court  


“That’s convenient.” Ikail remarked smirking at their good luck  


“Indeed, that’s where we’ll start looking. I just hope it is not another forest.” Weiss said, really hoping that was the case since the forests in this place seemed to like to mess with them  


-10 seconds later-  


“YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!!!!!” Weiss yelled out in anger as yet again it turned out to be another forest. Though this one had tall trees with wild grass walls surrounding the area, a couple of ponds, large rock and tree stumps scatter around  


“So where do we start?” Dante asked, not really in the mood for another forest in this place  


“I believe I can be help with that Dante.” A deep and clam voice answered startling the group, but brought Dante some happiness as he recognized whose voice that belong to  


“No, it can’t be can it?” Dante asked to himself, getting the other’s attention  


“What do mean Dante?” Goofy asked  


“Yeah who are talking about dude?” Yang asked next  


“He would be talking about me.” The man voice answered as in front of the group. He wore a red vest with tan sleeves, that seemed to also have white root like lines on it. His lower half was a tan white robe, while he also wore a dark red tattered cape. He held a long wooden staff in his right hand, his face was grey with roots of some kind growing off of it. Finally, he had a leaf like crown growing from the top of his head. The group stood there for a few seconds, before Dante broke the ice  


“It is you Virgil, I’m glad to see you. But how did you get here in the first place??” Dante asked with a small smile  


“That I don’t know myself for once, still it is nice to see you are alive and with company.” Virgil answered with a slight smile  


“Okay hold up, who is this guy Dante?” Ruby asked curiously, along with figuring out everyone else wanted to know anyways so she decided to be the one to ask  


“Right sorry about that, but this is Virgil. He’s was the guide throughout my journey in hell before I ended up here.” Dante answered, as he turned his attention to Virgil 

“Virgil, these are my friends Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ikail, Guin, Donald and Goofy.”  


“Is that so, then it’s nice to meet you.” Virgil stated kindly as he did a quick bow  


“Same to you Virgil and I’m just guessing here. But are here to join us?” Weiss asked as she did a curtsey, while the others waved expert for Ruby who for once did the same greeting as Weiss did. Making Weiss internally squeal at how cute Ruby made a curtsey look  


“Actually no, well not in the physical sense but more in a guide sense.” Virgil explained much to the others confusion  


“Um, what do you mean by that Virgil?” Yang asked scratching the top of her head, while Virgil in a rare moment chuckled slightly  


“I guess I should explain a little clearer. What I mean is that I’ll be helping you all when you most need it or when you go to new worlds, with words of advice on how to deal with whatever current world then. That said I must warn you all, be it you may already know this or not. But this world does not follow the rule of sensibility. Because of that anything could be happen, so be on your guard; but enough of that now. There is still evidence needed to found if young Alice’s life is to be saved. What you are looking for are five clues hidden around with the heartless, now go and find them quickly.” Virgil explained as the group looked to one another and nodded in agreement, then turned their attention back to Virgil  


“We will, thanks for the tips and advice Vi-” Yang began to say, only to stop as to the her’s and groups surprise excluding Dante. Virgil suddenly had vanished, like he had never been there in the first place  


“Where did he go?” Goofy asked looking around a little  


“Do not worry Goofy, Virgil does that a lot.” Dante answered with a small smile  


“That’s interesting, anyways we should get started looking for those clues.” Ikail suggested  


“Yes let us, but we should be on our guard. This forest make me feel uneasy.” Guin said as he and the rest pulled their weapons out, then began to explore the forest  


As the group descended deeper into the new forest, a feeling of uneasiness began to hit everyone; causing them to become warier of their surroundings. The presence of the darkness could be felt in the air as the heartless watched them from the shadows of the forest.  


“Hey does anyone else feel uneasy here?” Blake asked, breaking the silence of their exploration  


“Yeah, I feel uneasy myself Blake.” Ruby replied back as her back felt chills suddenly, while Weiss and Yang nodded in agreement  


“Let’s not think about it, besides I believe we have company.” Ikail stated narrowing her gaze at the ground, as suddenly Shades and yet again another new type of heartless appeared before them  


The new heartless had small head, a very large round body, wide arms with large fists and barely visible stubby legs. It wore a red vest with short purple sleeves along with two chains around it’s wrist. It a metal cap on its head, red pants and black jester shoes.  


“Large Body…” The voice from their dreams whispered as girls and the others readies themselves for yet another fight  


“Looks like we have another new friend to play with and it was nice enough to bring some already familiar faces.” Yang said with a smirk  


“Yep it did, let’s see what this one can do though.” Ruby said next as she and the rest of the group charge into their next fight  


As the fight began, Weiss and Ruby decided to do a combo attack as they grab each other’s hands and began to do a sort of dance, swinging one another around in circles; resulting in them slashing the Shades in their area of range. Blake and Yang meanwhile were doing a more planned out combo attack, with Yang doing frontal attacks; while Blake did quick sneak finishers from behind the large body which had tried to use its large body to attack them; but was too late in that as it had been defeated quickly then expected. Guin himself took out a large number of the Shades, along with Goofy who would let Guin throw him like a spear into a swarm of Shades; taking even more out. Ikail along with Donald themselves, helped Yang and Blake out with the Shades that had turned their attention to them. Ikail using her force chock ability to halt the Shades incoming attacks; where she then would throw her saber taking out the Shades she had in her force Choke. While Donald shot out rapid fire spells at the Shades which made it hard for the Shades to attack much when they had dodged, this let Blake and Yang finished them off quickly with their Keyblades. The battle lasted only a few more minutes before the heartless attackers were finished off for good, while also leaving three of the five missing clues in their defeated.  


“YAY, WE GOT THREE CLUES ALREADY!!!!” Ruby happily said as she picked up the boxes, jumping up and down in the air for a few moments  


“Yes very good indeed Ruby. “Weiss replied back kindly, clapping herself from Ruby’s always upbeat attitude; along with Ikail and Goofy clapping as well  


“Still I’m wondering how many more types of heartless will appeared?” Donald stated as he was happy they had obtained two clues, but began worrying about the growing types of heartless since he and Goofy only knew about the basic types of heartless which were the Shades along with the Soldiers  


“Same, this journey might become harder than we originally believed.” Blake responded back, worried herself on the growing types of heartless  


“Well whatever come for us in the future, we’ll be ready for them.” Dante said with a confident tone  


“That’s the spirit Dante, at least now you’re not being so pessimistic now.” Ikail replied happily as she lightly punched Dante on his arm with teasing smirk  


“Yeah, yeah I know.” Dante responded back, smirking as well  


“Anyways we should get moving again, I’m worried more heartless may show up if we stay here too long.” Guin suggested with a relaxed, but cautious tone  


"Guin’s right and I think there’s another entrance to a newer area of this place in front of us.” Ruby said as she pointed to another door way in front of the group  


“Well that’s convenient.” Donald remarked  


“Yep, but come on let’s get going buddies!!!” Ruby responded back joyfully as she and the others made their into the new entrance  


-Meanwhile in the unknown place-  


“For the last time, I want to know where my friends are.” Jaune said with a threatening tone as he had been brought into this large creepy castle where he was inside a very dark room currently. He also was with this woman in front of him, in strange garments and with a strange skin color of Green; who introduced herself to him as Maleficent  


“And as I have told you boy, you will see them soon.” Maleficent responded with a patient tone  


“Right, look not that I ain’t thankful for you helping me out here. But no offense, I don’t trust you very much and the creepy castle we’re in doesn’t help out that distrust much either. So just tell me where my friends are or else.” Jaune stated with a deadly tone as he pulled out his sword, while a sudden aura of darkness appeared over him just for a split second. Maleficent took noticed of this and grinned, already thinking of plans she had for Jaune  


“Are you sure you would want to do that child?” Maleficent asked in a slight mocking tone to egg on Juane, who took the bait and swung his blade at her. Only for his blade to be pushed down to the ground by another blade that popped out of the darkness in the room  


“You shouldn’t swing so wide, leaves you open for attacks when you do.” A commanding voice stated, as the sounds of heavy armor could be heard too  


“Who the hell are you?!” Jaune asked as he tried to free his sword, only for his effort to be for naught as whoever was wielding the other sword was stronger than him psychically  


“I will say I commend your bravery, though I think you need to learn a thing of respect.” The commanding voice responded as the blade was lifted making Juane trip forward suddenly; only for him to be smacked in the face hard by a kite shield. This pushed him to the ground as he held his nose in pain, while drooping his sword and shield next to him  


“My oh my, Loghain you really are tough on the youth aren’t you?” Maleficent remarked as a man with long dark brown hair, a wrinkled pale face, brown eyes and wore heavy steel armor came out from the shadows  


“That’s Teyrn Loghain Maleficent, and for the boy well he’ll learn not to back talk to his betters. I must ask though who taught you to fight, because whoever did didn’t do a great job at it.” The man Loghain asked. This man was born a peasant in his world in the country of Ferelden. Then later on served under King Maric in the war against the ruling country of Orlais to gain independence. He was made a Teyrn after the war and when King Maric disappeared at sea years later, he took it upon himself to defend Ferelden along with King Merica’s son Cailan who is married to his daughter  


"It was my fiancée who helped me with that and she was great at it. Speaking of her, for the last time where is she and my friends?” Juane yelled, only for Loghain to kick him hard in the stomach  


“Keep your mouth shut boy and you might just live long enough to see them.” Loghain replied back with an annoyed tone  


“Now Loghain we don’t want to break him, and as for your friends. I guess I’ll show you since you’re that worried about them.” Maleficent said with a grin  


“Really…um thanks…” Jaune said a little hesitantly as Loghain grabbed him by the arm, lifting him back up on his feet. Then picked up Juane’s blade and handing it back to him  


“Your welcome, now then follow me.” Maleficent stated as she began making her way out of their current room, with Loghain pushing him out. Once out of the room, Jaune was lead over to a large door as Maleficent knocked on it loudly and slit in the door opened with two glowing red eyes looking out which took noticed of them seconds later  


“Ah I see it’s you three, give me a moment to open unlock the door.” A loud voice, almost robotic voice said; that was accompanied by the sounds of gears and mechanical parts moving around suddenly. The door opened and moments after Jaune felt breathless from the sight of the…thing in front of him  


“Thank you very much Makuta, now then move aside so we can pass by if you would.” Maleficent said as she passed by Makuta, followed by Loghain who was pushing Jaune to follow too  


“Of course, is this the boy you found then?” Makuta asked as he was a large mechanical figure that was cladded in red matted dark red armor, was at least over eight feet tall, had legs that where shaped like a Beowulf’s cladded in dark red matted armor too and had metal hoofs for feet. Though Makuta’s blood red eyes, didn’t help make Jaune feel any better about the whole thing. Makuta was the dark ruler of the island of Mata Nui, and had trapped his brother Mata Nui whose name was used for island itself. He did this out of jealous, but also twisted love for the virtues his brother gave to the resident of the island as he believes when his brother was asleep he is not in pain  


“Yes he is, are the others here at the moment?” Maleficent answered as she looked around the room they entered  


“Well most of them are gone at the moment, busy using the heartless for their own needs the fools.” An old and angry voice answered coming from the back of the room  


“Ah Mumm-Ra I wondered if you were staying here.” Loghain said as Jaune was even more freaked out by this new man named Mumm-Ra, it sent slight shills down his spin  


“Of course I stayed here, I wanted to see this boy for myself.” Mumm-Ra answered as he had blue skin, red eyes, a bone thin body covered in tanned rags bandages and wore a red hood with a cloak covering his hunched back. This was Mumm-Ra an immortal evil sorcerer that’s after ancient artifacts called the Power Stones in his own world, which are said to grant whoever wields them all ultimate power. Mumm-Ra is also well known in his world as cruel, ruthless and even the very definition of pure evil. He then walked up to Jaune, who became very uneasy with that  


“Um…” Jaune said as Mumm-Ra began to examine him with his eyes, touching his face as Mumm-Ra continuing studying him  


“Ah yes, he is a good specimen. Strong to but a little naïve as well.” Mumm-Ra remarked, as Jaune let out a frustrated sigh pulling his face away from Mumm-Ra; then turned his attention back to Maleficent  


“Look I don’t hell you’re going on about. All I’ve been asking is to know where my fiancée and friends are, you better not have hurt them!!” Juane yelled angrily, only for Loghain to twist his left arm suddenly  


“Quite or you’ll get a firsthand lesson on what my fellow countrymen do with disrespectful boys like you.” Loghain sternly stated as Jaune scowled a little at him, but only for Loghain to tighten his twist as Jaune winced more at the increased pain  


“Now, now no to get violent and Loghain would you please release the boy. I’m sure he is just worried about his comrades.” A sly and calm voice stated, as it belonged to a man with white hair, pale skin and red eyes. He wore white armor on his legs, arms and chest, wore a red long sleeve shirt/ black pants under his armor and finally white combat boots. This man was Gunther Prozen, the current ruler of the empire of Guylos. He was known by many in his world as a smart and very merciless man when it came to his enemies, along with even at times to his supposed allies  


“I wouldn’t advise that to be smart move, Admiral Prozen.” Loghain said sternly as Prozen just shrugged him off  


“Why not, it’s not like he could take us all on right. Beside I believe the boy should be allowed to see his comrades.” Prozen replied back with a smirk  


“So I can see them?” Jaune asked with a hopeful voice, since he didn’t believe Maleficent when she said that he would be able to see Pyrrha, Nora and Ren  


“Why yes you can, Loghain release the boy now. I think he’s learned his lesson.” Prozen said as Loghain reluctantly released Jaune’s wrist. “Good now follow me, they are further in this room.”  


With that Jaune followed along with rest of the other members of Maleficence court as Prozen lead them to the area where his friends were being held, which only dishearten him from their current state. It turned out that Ren, Nora and Pyrrha all seemed to be in a coma of some sorts, as they were laid upon a table with only their chests moving up and down slightly; indicating that they still were breathing  


“What’s wrong with them, why are they like this???” Jaune asked fearfully as he turned his attention back to the others with him  


“That is easy my boy, the ones you call Ren, Nora and Pyrrha all have had their hearts infected by the heartless. They will slumber like this for eternity. A shame really, especially for the one that is pregnant.” Maleficent answered as Jaune’s gut felt sick with worry now  


“What do mean, what is going to happen to the baby?!” Juane asked, wanting to know about his and Pyrrha child along with any possible way to prevent anything from happening to them  


“I’ll tell you myself child, if she doesn’t get her heart back the baby inside will die horribly.” A gruff voice answered, coming from behind Maleficent and the others  


“Infatti, such a horrible fate for a bambino not even born yet.” A foreign accented man stated, following in behind the gruff voiced man  


“Praxis, Rodrigo; in the library again I presume?” Mumm-Ra asked curiously  


“Yes we were Mumm-Ra.” Praxis replied rolling his eyes a bit at Mumm-Ra’s obvious question  


“Where else would we be?” Rodrigo responded as he was an older man with a grey bear and peach skin. He wore a black/red hooded robe that cover most of his body other than his hands. Around his wrists he had white ruffles around them, while the hood covered the top portion of his face. This man was the most unknown of the group, as he kept his back story a secret from them for some reason. But his plans would soon come into play in his world, very soon once he got everything he needed in order  


“So, there is a way to save them right???” Jaune asked with a slightly desperate tone  


“Yes there is, but it requires hearts to do so. My allies and I are here collecting them, we will help your friends out as well. Think of it as an act of kindness.” Maleficent answered with a small smile  


“Really, if so then thank you and sorry about you know…threatening you and all.” Jaune responded back, starting to feel a little bad to be quick to judgment  


“It is okay child, now then the rest of you leave me to myself and take our new guest with you.” Maleficent order  


“Sure, come on let’s get out of here.” Loghain stated as he, Mumm-Ra, Prozen, Praxis, Rodrigo and Makuta left the room along with Jaune. Once she was sure that Jaune was out of ear shot, she closed the doors to the room and began to start laughing hysterically  


“This is perfect I can already feel the boy’s heart growing darker by just being here…soon I’ll have a new warrior on my side. Beside he would do anything to save the ones her cares for, especially his lover and yet born child. I should reward my heartless for doing such a good job for infecting their hearts. It will all work out in the end and I WILL RULE!!!!!!!” Maleficent said as she laughed even more hysterically, knowing that one way or another she would rule over the heartless of millions and she would be damned if she’d let anyone get in her way  


-Meanwhile back at with team RWBY-  


“I think we have all the clues we need now.” Ruby happily said, holding all five boxes of clues with both of her arms  


“We did indeed, still the way we got the last two where… weird.” Weiss replied back as she remembered the strangeness of standing upside down on the roof in the very same room where the door knob slept. Then having to use fire spells on a few lights so they can open up a secret passage and it was all just so weird  


“Let’s just forget about that, we have the evidence. So we just have to show it to that crazy queen.” Donald said as the others nodded in agreement, as made their way back into the court room where the queen was already back from their break; looking bored beyond belief  


“Have you all come to show me your proof?” The queen asked raising an eyebrow  


“Yes we have.” Ruby replied back proudly as she placed the five boxes in a row on the ground in front of the Queen, sure of herself that this would be enough evidence to free Alice  


“Good, guard’s you know what to do.” The Queen stated as two of the card guards grabbed the boxes, somehow fused them into one; then made the boxes appeared back on the ground mixed up  


“Okay wait, what’s going on??” Yang asked in sudden confusion as the queen just huffed in slight annoyance  


“Easy, checking all five boxes would be a waste of time. So instead you shall choose whichever one you wish to present and I’ll decided who guilty based on the evidence.” The queen explained much to the groups surprise  


“Oh come on, after all the time we spent getting these. You’re making us play a picking game now!?” Blake yelled at her wits end the queen, who didn’t take kindly to Blakes sudden outburst  


“You all dare object, then you will lose you head. Now then choose one box!!!!” The queen demanded as her face redden a bit in anger  


“Great she got us in a trap.” Weiss said with a sight “I guess we’ll have to, but which one should it be?”  


“I say the one in the center would be our best bet.” Guin suggested  


“True, still maybe the far right one…hm what do the rest if you think?” Weiss asked  


“Center.” The group replied in unison  


“Well the votes are in.” Weiss remarked with a smirk, walking up to the center box and opened it only for it to revel a heartless solider that disappeared a few seconds later  


“UGH WHAT WAS THAT!?” The Queen asked, scared out of her mind from the Soldiers sudden appearance  


“There’s your evidence lady, so Alice is innocent!!!” Yang said as she proudly at the frighten Queen, who by this point had calmed herself down enough only to become even more angry  


“RRRRRGGGGHH, SILENCE I’M THE LAW HERE…Article 29 says: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!!!!” The Queen stated with a scowl  


“That crazy!!!!” Donald yelled, jumping up and down in anger; only to have Ruby calm him down a few seconds later  


“I have to agree with Donald, this woman is mad.” Guin muttered pulling out his blade, knowing how this going to end  


“Seize the at once!!!” The Queen ordered as the card guards began their assault “ALSO, DON’T LET THEM GET TO THE LEVER NEAR THE CAGE!!!”  


“Well lets do this!!!” Ruby stated as she and the others waited for the card guards to get close enough to them  
As the fight began, the group all huddled into a circle back to back and began swinging their blades at the incoming Guards; taking one out after the other. Only for them to pop right back up seconds later like nothing happened.  


“For real, come on!!!” Donald yelled as he hit a card guard with a blizzard spell, pushing the guard back into another one as both fell to the ground  


“I guess we’ll have to tire them out until they can’t get back up!!!” Dante stated as he swung his scythe again, only cutting a few card guards slightly across their chests and legs  


This went on for around ten minutes as the group continually held back the reviving card guards. It got so intense that Donald had to use his staff to bash the guard as he had run out of mana, Goofy was breathing a bit heavily, Ikail, Guin and Dante where breathing a bit heavily as well; though thankfully only feeling a slight loss of breath. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang though were feeling pain in their whole bodies as their muscles felt like they were ripping with every swing of their keyblades. None of them were used to this much battle like their comrades. It kept going on, but finally after ten more minuets the Card Guards stayed down as the group ceased their attack. Taking a well-deserved breather as their, while the girls bodies were still sore; though thankfully were heling up because of their auras. Ruby despite the remaining soreness, forced herself over to Alice’s cage which had been cover by a drape for some reason; pulled the lever next to the cage while ignoring the Queen who was yelling at her not to and to Ruby’s surprise the cage was empty.  


“Hey what gives lady, where’s Alice?!” Ruby asked as she made her way to the top of the queens stand, glaring at the woman  


“I don’t know what happened to that loathsome trouble maker. Now get off my stand this instant and guards find out who is responsible for this!!!” The Queen order to her guards as Ruby just rolled her eyes and made her way down. Then she regrouped with the others, who had overheard the short conversation  


“She was probably kidnapped when we were fighting.” Donald suggested sadly as he rubbed his sides “Ugh, gonna feel this in the morning.”  


“But by who is what I’m wondering.” Blake asked curiously, frowning a bit that this happened under their noses  


“Maybe the heartless did it?” Ikail suggested, putting her two cents into the conversation  


“That seem unlikely.” Goofy replied back, while he rubbed his sore shoulders  


“Why would that be?” Ikail asked, very curious now  


“Because Ikail, heartless would just want her heart. They don’t go into the kidnapping business.” Donald answered as Goofy nodded in agreement  


“So we don’t have a lead then…man this sucks.” Ruby said sadly as Weiss, Blake and Yang feeling down themselves, patted Ruby on the back; helping her feel better quickly  


“Though this is an unfavorable situation, all we can do now is focus on the heartless again. We’ll find Alice along the way, I have a good feeling about that.” Guin responded kindly as Ruby and the girls gave him a small nod of appreciation  


“Yeah you’re right and we still got a key hole to unlock. But where could it be?” Weiss stated, wonder where the possible location of the keyhole could be  


“I actually think I got an idea where.” Yang answered as she began making her way out of the garden  


“Well let’s see what Yang has in mind.” Blake said as she and the rest followed behind Yang quickly  


-10 minutes later-  


“Big sis, what are we doing back here by the door knob?” Ruby asked as it seemed like a weird place to go back too  


“Question is how we got back here easier, then when we entered.” Guin asked now, as it had taken much less time getting back to the door knobs location  


“Or that we even were lucky enough to find the door Knobs entrance again in that crazy forest, along with the fact we we’re able to navigate through it??” Blake asked this time, as she wondered how in the world that happened. Excluding ending up on the roof of this very same room upside down a while ago, coming back in this room through the very same along confusion forest was surprising  


“At least we didn’t bump into that annoying Cherise Cat again.” Dante remarked in an annoyed grumble  


“Agreed, but what I’m wondering on is who left us the extra shrinking potion so we could fit through the door again. I wonder how it who.” Weiss remarked as she had been figuring out the possible answers for that  


“Who cares Weiss, we’re here now so why frustrate yourself thinking on it.” Yang replied back as she looked to the others “Same goes for the rest of you, it’s better not to think about I say.”  


“I guess so Yang.” Blake responded kindly with a warm smile, as Yang blushed a little  


“Anyways, Yang where do you believe the keyhole would be?” Dante asked as Yang smirked proudly looking towards the door knob  


“Well I think the door knob is, I mean his mouth is literally a keyhole so you it make perfect sense.” Yang explained as the others thought it over and couldn’t help but agree as it did make sense. Though suddenly the ground trembled, catching the group off guard as they all readied their weapons  


“What was that??” Ruby asked as she and others looked around, only to finally see a large figure appear from the ground  


Said creature look like a heartless a first glance, but wasn’t. It was a Grimm or to be more exact a Nevermore that was all bones and no Flesh. It had a bone mask with black and purple markings, along with two blood red eyes. The bone wings where covered with burnt tattered cloth like substance and lastly, it’s had a tail with a sharp shadowy spear on the tip. As the girls looked at the Nevermore in shock that a Grimm was even here, especially with the appearance it had.  


“Skeletelmore…” The voice whispered to the girls as they along with Ikail, Guin, Dante, Goofy and Donald readied for the battle to come  


“CRAW!!!!!!!” Skeletelmore screeched out suddenly as it took flight, creating a small shock wave that flung Ikail, Dante, Guin, Donald and Goofy back against the ground while slamming them against a class the wall very hard. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang meanwhile were able to stand their ground from the shockwave  


“Are you okay??” Ruby asked in a sudden panic as she and the girls turned their attention to the friends getting back up slowly  


“Ruby I… I don’t think we’ll be of help you to you in this.” Dante answered holding his side with heavy breathing from the force of his body slamming against the wall. Along with his body still healing up from the last battle with the card guards, the others seemed to not be faring well either for the same exact reasons  


“Yeah….” Goofy, Donald and Guin responded back as they were holding their sides too, though Donald rubbed his head with his other hand seeming to be out of it still a little  


“Are you sure?” Blake asked worriedly  


“Yes we are, we’ll be find. But you should all be happy you for made it through that attack. Now go kick that things butt!!! ” Ikail stated proudly as she seemed to be having a slightly hard time standing up on her left leg. The girls nodded, seeing that their friends would be fine given a bit a time and turned their attention back once more to Skeletelmore who was flying in the air; circling around them with glaring eyes  


“Alright girls let take down this big nevermore rip off team RWBY style!!!!” Ruby yelled proudly as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang charged  


As the Skeletelmore swooped down to attack, Yang jumped up and threw her keyblade hitting the monster on its beak and halting it for a few seconds midair. Yang then retrieved her Keyblade back as Skeletelmore gained its senses back at the same time. Before the girls could attack anymore, Skeletelmore let out a sonic wave screeched that push the girls back a few inches on their feet. The girls quickly readjusted themselves back as a second later, they dodged another swoop attack form Skeletelmore as it flew back up high in the sky; where it turned around to do yet again another attack. But as it quickly began to close in on them, suddenly an idea came to Ruby  


“I just got an idea and I need you girls to go along with it.” Ruby stated with a joyful smile as Skeletelmore was getting closer  


“What are planning Ruby?!” Weiss asked in a panic as she was preparing for another of Skeletelmore’s attacks  


“Well you remember the day we first became partners Weiss?” Ruby asked back, keeping her attention on Skeletelmore coming in even closer; while Weiss eye’s widened  


“Oh no, not again Ruby.” Weiss said hesitantly as she knew exactly what Ruby was planning on doing  


“What are talking about?” Blake asked in sudden confusion, while Yang wondered the same thing; thankful that Skeletelmore was still closing in on them from a good distance  


“She wants us to jump on the thing.” Weiss answered, knowing Ruby was going through with her plan no matter what. She sighed as she knew she’d be going along with this plan of Ruby’s too, since she had promised to be the best partner to Ruby as much as she could be  


“For real?!” Blake asked in disbelief  


“Sounds like fun, let’s do it.” Yang stated with a wide smile, while Blake signed knowing she’d be joining in now too with Ruby’s plan; since Yang was all for it. Meanwhile Skeletelmore closed in now much closer by this point as the girls readied themselves to leap onto Grimm  


“CRAW, CRAW!!!!” Skeletelmore screeched as it was a foot away from them and closing in by the seconds  


“On my count, one, two, THREE!!!!” Ruby yelled out as the Skeletelmore came in for the attack, but like before missed as the girls to jump onto it’s back. Thankful for the girls, Skeletelmore’s bones were thin enough that they could get a good grip as they were lifted into the air with Skeletelmore  


“Now what?!” Weiss asked getting back uneasy memories of the first time this had happened  


“Easy Weiss, we bash this things back bones with our keyblades!!!!” Ruby answered happily as she began bashing Skeletelmore back bones with extreme force  


“Sounds like a plan!!!!” Yang agreed smirking widely, as she began doing the same. Weiss and Blake shrugged following their partner’s lead  
As the girls did this the Skeletelmore began to do barrel rolls trying to fling them off, then would do back flips; then front flips. But this was a wasted effort as the girls kept their hold on Skeletelmore, though was having a hard time not panicking a little from the extremely fast paced flight movements  


“Ugh, I hate this!!!” Yang screamed in annoyance, feeling a little nausea suddenly  


“Yang if you’re going to throw up. Then you better do it in this things face!!!” Blake stated as she and the rest of the girls braced for another barrel roll “Why, why does it have to do barrel rolls???”  


“I hate this part the most!!!” Ruby said screaming a little from the speed and force of the barrel roll, as it came and went “Ugh…now I feel sick.”  


“Ruby this was your idea, now how do take this thing down. Because I don t think our current plan is working?!” Weiss asked as she knew that bashing the things back bones weren’t doing anything, but making small cracks  


“I don’t know, maybe we can um… Oh I know, we can take out the wings joints!!!” Ruby said with a reassuring smile  


“Sound like a plan, but there’s still one problem!!!” Blake replied back as she tighten her grip on the Skeletelmore’s bones  


“What would that be?!” Ruby asked  


“We need to move over to the joints and not fall off!!!” Blake answered as Skeletelmore did another back flip “How about we do it like now, before this thing goes for another maneuver that could fling us off!!!”  


“Sounds good let’s do it!!!” Yang responded as she quickly began climbing the bones and within seconds made to the left wing joint connecting to the body  


“That’s one who’s next?!” Ruby asked as Blake decided to follow Yang’s lead, making her way to the same joint as Yang within seconds  


“Alright now one of you two go to the right joint !!!” Blake suggested  


“Easier said than done Blake!!!” Weiss replied back, then took a deep breather before going as she made it to the right-wing joint; but not without a few startling slip up. Along with the fact she had to wait until Skeletelmore was done with another front flip. She sighed in relief looking back at Ruby “Come on Ruby you can do it!!!”  


“Okay!!!” Ruby said a little nervously as she began to climb the bones of the monster. Then when she was half way, she suddenly slipped a little as Skeletelmore did a sharp right turn in another attempt to throwing the girls off  


“RUBY!!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang screamed in fear for their friend’s life  


“I’m okay girls!!!!” Ruby answered back, getting her gripping back and in a fear of possibly falling off; booked it to the right wing joint with Weiss. She took a few deep breathers, to help calm her down then turned her attention to the others “Alright start bashing girls!!!”  


“Right!!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang responded  


Once the girls began bashing on the joints of Skeletelmore with every ounce of their strength, even shooting off a few fire spells on the joints which made more small cracks. Though this only made Skeletelmore angrier as it began to swoop up, down, left and right faster than before. It did sharper turns, while now starting to swipe at them with its tail. All of this in an effort to flinging the girl off its body with still no success.  


“We can’t keep doing this, these joints aren’t breaking !!!” Weiss yelled as it started to get harder to hold on the Skeletelmore with its increasing speeds  


“We know!!!” Yang yelled back as she hit the wing joint on her side hard once more “Oh come on!!!”  


“We need a strong spell or something to do extra damage!!!” Blake suggested  


“But none of us know one?!?!” Ruby replied back and before anyone could speak from a desistance the girls swore they hear a faint voice  


“Thundaga!!!” The voice yelled out from the girl could tell as a second later a very intense version of Donald thunder spell hit the Skeletelmore’s back and wing joint. The blast was thunder strikes were so powerful, that it destroyed them within seconds as the Skeletelmore’s body began falling to the ground.  


“Brace for impact girls!!!” Ruby said as Skeletelmore’s body collided with the ground hard, skidding on the ground for a few moments before stopping final. Thankfully the girls weren’t seriously hurt from the fall, though had a few scratches on them that were already being healed up by their auras. As the girls made their way off the Skeletelmore’s body, which was now evaporating into black smoke. A still healing Ikail, Guin, Dante, Donald and Goofy regrouped with the girls up in relief that they were safe  


“You’re okay!!!” Goofy happily said  


“Yeah we are Goofy.” Blake replied kindly back  


“Yep, though I’m glad you’re all seeming to be doing a little better.” Yang stated with a wide smile  


“True, still personally l I feel ashamed for not being able to help out.” Ikail responded with a frown as the others nodded in agreement  


“Hey don’t worry about it, we took the thing down with a little help at the end there. Oh by the way, Donald thanks for using that Thundaga spell. Didn’t know you had a spell that strong.” Weiss said as Donald raised an eyebrow  


“I didn’t do that, I didn’t even have enough mana left to do a simple cure spell.” Donald replied to the girl’s confusion  


“So wait, if you didn’t cast that spell then who did?” Ruby asked, feeling a little unnerved now  


“We can figure that out later, besides don’t you girls have keyhole to unlock?” Guin asked as the group turned their attention back to the door knob, who had surprisingly stayed asleep through the whole fight  


“So how does this work anyways?” Ruby asked now as she looked at her Keyblade  


“Maybe there’s a pass-code, hm... oh maybe um…um…I got nothing.” Yang said as she examined her Keyblade a little  


“I think there’s a switch or so…well maybe.” Blake suggested as she along with Weiss did the same as the sisters, inspecting their keyblades to see if there was something to tell or even indicate them  


“Huh maybe...” Ruby muttered as she just decided to point her Keyblade straight at the door knobs keyhole  


To her utter surprise, her Keyblade glowed followed by Weiss, Blake and Yang’s keyblades which suddenly popped up pointed to the door knobs keyhole while glowing like Ruby’s. Before the girl could process what was happening, the four keyblades fired off glowing beams that fused into one beam which entered the keyhole that then lite up itself as the sound of a keyhole being lock was heard. Within seconds later the light died down and the girl’s keyblades went limp in their hands  


“So…that happened.” Yang said wide eyed  


“Ruby what did you do?” Weiss asked as she was in shock of what just occurred  


“I…I just…just held my Keyblade forward.” Ruby answered as she was confused by what just happened  


“Does this mean we are done with our business on this world?” Blake asked, only for suddenly a large chest to appear in front of them  


“What the heck was that?” Yang asked wide eyed still  


“Um...a chest.” Ruby answered raising an eyebrow at the chest  


“Oh I knew that silly, what I meant was what’s it’s doing here.” Yang replied back as she ruffled Ruby’s hair making her giggle  


“Whatever the reasons are, I think we should we open it now.” Blake said as she walked up to the chest and slammed her Keyblade onto it. What popped out were four ice-blue orbs, a sharp oval like item that was colored coded with green, light blue and yellow with an inscription under it that said ‘Navi-G’  


“Oh boy you girls got a Gummie piece and new magic.” Goofy said happily  


“Yeah, can I hold onto that Gummie piece?” Donald asked as Blake picked up the Gummie piece and handed it over to Donald, then join the girls as they all looked at the four ice-blue orbs  


“Let’s get some new magic girls.” Yang said as she and the others touched the orbs, then like before they fused within their bodies with the same dizzying effect  


“Ugh… I had already forgot about that little side effect.” Weiss said as she shook her head  


“Same, but what did we get this time?” Ruby said as she rubbed her eyes a little  


“You girl got Blizzard magic.” Donald answered “Just stick out your hand and say ‘Blizzard’.”  


“Okay then, ladies?” Ruby stated as she and the girls did as they were instructed to do. Seconds later and ice shard shoot out, before disappearing a few seconds later  


“Now that’s what I’m talking about!!!” Weiss yelled happily having ice magic that fit her just perfectly  


“Have to admit this going be fun.” Yang said, not minding having ice magic as well  


“I just hope you don’t abuse it Yang.” Blake joked as Yang laughed a little  


“Blake, whenever have I done something like that?” Yang joked back, putting on a very innocent smile  


“Oh well let me see hm, how about…” Blake responded, smirking at how fun this was getting  


“Okay, okay I get it. No need to hurt my pride Blakey.” Yang said as she gave Blake a hug, while Blake hugged her back a few seconds later with slightly blushing cheeks  


“I hate to interrupt this happy celebration, but I believe we should make our departure now. I want to be far away from this place as soon as possible.” Dante said, having had enough of this place to last him a lifetime  


“Sounds good Dante…um Donald, Goofy how do we leave this place anyways?” Ruby asked since Donald and Goofy would probably be the ones to know that  


“Oh right, no worries I just have to activated this mobile teleporter I have.” Donald said as he pulled out a small device with a small red button “Then I’ll be able to send us back to the ship with no issues, other than possible stomach queasiness  


“Okay then, if that’s all it takes then let’s get going!!!!” Ruby replied happily  


“But we still need to find a way to grow back to our normal sizes, before we do that.” Ikail stated as Ruby slumped her head down suddenly  


“I know, but how do we OW!!!!” Ruby asked, but stopped with as she screamed from a sudden pain on the side of her neck  


“How do we AH!!!” Yang said, but like her little sister screamed  


“Okay what EHHHH!!!!!” Weiss asked, but screamed herself as the sudden pain hit her neck as well  


“AHHHH!!!!” Blake screeched from the sudden pain, as it sounded slightly cat like too  


“OW, OW, OW!!!” Donald screamed rubbing the pained spot on his neck with his hands

“Hm….” Guin muttered as he fought the sudden pain in his neck

“Ugh!!” Dante screamed through his teeth, as it felt like a small knife had stabbed into him

“Huh, you know that doesn’t really hurt that-” Ikail began saying, but stopped when suddenly she along with the others suddenly grew back into their original sizes with their pain going away just like that “Did…did that just happen?”

“I think so, but how and did it have to with the sudden pain in our necks??” Donald asked angrily as he was still understandably peeved about that

“Look we’re back to normal size, so let’s just make our way out of here okay?” Ruby kindly suggested as the others nodded in agreement  
Donald then activated the teleporter, as like on the ship they began disappearing until they were gone from their current spot. Though going unnoticed by the group during this, the droid HK-97 stood on top of the book self with his repeater in a sort of dart gun aimed at the area the group had just been at. He stood back up, as his repeater transformed back into its original form.

“Intrigued: It seems they are cable of fighting after all, still I guess helping the out a little with that Thundaga spell, leaving them the second shrinking position and just shooting them just now with the growth darts wasn’t a bad thing to do too. Besides I need them to stay alive if I am to test those four out myself in combat when the day comes, they will surely by then be at their best then.” HK-97 muttered to himself as he couldn’t wait to see what these girls were really made of and if they were even worth enough to wield the keyblades. But he would get his answers sooner or later, he was just hoping they’d put up a good fight either way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like this chapter, as you first see of I did change a few things you could say. I mainly did this to make it more interesting, also since I've introduced the added in villains of this story, I'll put down what franchises they belong too, which in turn means some of the worlds that will be visited later on. The other added in worlds that aren't connected to any of the villains, will be listed later. Anyways lets get started with the list.
> 
> Villains/Villains worlds
> 
> .Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir: Dragon Age Origins (Game)
> 
> .Mumm-Ra: Thunder Cat's (2011 cartoon versions since that one is way easier for me to remember)
> 
> .Makuta: Bionicles (The Mask of Light movie)
> 
> .Admiral Gunther Prozen: Zoids Chaotic Century (Anime)
> 
> .Baron Praxis: Jak and Daxter 2 (Game)
> 
> .Rodrigo Borgia: Assassins Creed 2 (Game)


	4. The World of the Gods Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, here's the next chapter of Four Hearts along with being the first parter one of the later chapters to come. This chapter also will also be the first to be based off the movie story line instead of the game version of the movie. I did this because I just though it would be fun to do. Anyways I've looked for as many grammar errors and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Now onwards to reading my fellow brothers and sisters in literature!!!! 
> 
> I do NOT own anything in these two series RWBY which belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum and Kingdom Heart which belongs to Square Enix/Disney, along with any worlds including in this story be them cannon and added

Four Hearts of one Journey Ch.3: The world of the Gods Pt.1

-In the Gummie Ship- 

As the group were now out of the previous world, Yang had made the suggestion they call said world Wonderland; which to the group made sense since that place was a crazy wonder to have dealt with. They had made their way out of Wonderlands world gateway, with little to no issues other than dealing with a few heartless. Well mostly from Dante, Goofy, Guin, Ikail and Donald; the girls well… 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled once more, as the others covered their ears; which didn’t do much to lower the volume of the girls screaming. Thankfully the girls stopped screaming a few seconds later, collecting themselves as the others sighed in relief other than Guin who again didn’t seem to be bother by it

“Okay seriously, are you four going to keep doing that every time we have to go to a new world or re-visiting one?” Donald asked rubbing his ears, wondering if he’d be going deaf whenever this journey ended for good 

“Well excuse us Donald, but we aren’t use to this sort of stuff. No, me and the girls are more use to fighting on foot.” Weiss responded back, feeling a little offended that they were expected to get use to space travel so quickly 

“You four literary, not even ten minutes ago flew on a skeletal bird monster while hanging onto dear life. Then destroyed said monster and survived the fall down.” Ikail pointed out, though knew they had received help from an unknown source. But she decided that the girls had been the ones who had dealt the most damage, so it was their battle they won despite the unknown help

“True...” Weiss stated as she sheepishly smiled 

“But still, it’s on a planet and not in space where we could die instantly if we crashed. We don’t have space ships where we come from, but that’s because of the problems with the Grimm.” Yang replied back defensively

“Yeah, though Weiss and I we’re really the only ones to ride on a Nevermore before. But that Skeletelmore back there was something else completely different.” Ruby remarked with a slight pout “But for real, give us a break please. Maybe you all might be uses to some of this stuff, but we aren’t.”

“Look we don’t need to start arguing with each other.” Blake said calmly, trying to be the peacekeeper in this conversation as she turned her attention to Ruby, Weiss and Yang “I mean Dante and Guin have gotten use to all… this, so I we could to try harder as well. Just that and nothing more.”

“Wise words.” Guin stated giving Blake a respectful nod as Blake nodded back in appreciation 

“Well in all honesty Blake, this whole space travel thing is still a little nerve racking for me.” Dante responded back, though wondered something now that he caught Ruby say which struck him as odd “Ruby may I ask, but how did you know what the monsters name was in the first place?”

“Huh that is strange.” Ikail stated, taking notice of that too

“Yeah, did the monster tell ya ladies yourself?” Goofy asked curiously

“Oh please no, the last thing we need is a heartless or whatever the Nevermore thing was to be able to speak.” Donald responded back, shuttering in slight nervousness from that possible prospect 

“I guess should we tell them, girls?” Ruby asked as Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at one another for a few seconds; then back at Ruby nodding 

“Tell us what?” Guin asked curiously 

“Well, before me and the girls got here we had like a…like a shared dream.” Ruby answered, trying her best to find the right words to explain it without sounding like maniacs 

“You all had a shared dream?” Goofy asked a little confused, while Ruby tried to answer; but was still having a hard time trying to find the right words. Thankfully for her, the girls had her back and were quick to answer 

“Yeah we did Goofy, this dream was like really weird.” Blake explained first “I mean first off we had to go through some odd trials set for us.” 

“Yep then once we we’re through with those trials, we got a few dream weapons after and fought heartless or dream heartless for the first time.” Yang explained next 

“Correct and after that we had to answered some pretty personal questions. Then fight off a huge looking monster, which now that I think about probably was sort of a boss heartless you could say. But all this was accompanied by a voice telling us what to do.” Weiss said explained now, before turning her attention to Ruby with a warm smile making Ruby blush a little 

“E-Exactly, then after we woke up the next day; we hung out with our friends from team JNPR. Help two of the them get hitched, had a party, got in trouble and sent to bed. Once that was all over…well our home was attack by the heartless, but the voice came back to warned us. We even got our keyblades around that time and even now the voice from our dream still is talking to me and the girls. So yeah, that’s basically what I was trying to explain.” Ruby explained last as she looked over to Weiss, Blake and Yang, giving them a nod of appreciation as they nodded back 

“So, you’re saying that a voice from a shared dream has been talking to you all.” Ikail stated as the girls nodded “ Okay so then I’m guessing that this voice as been giving you the names of the heartless we’ve been fighting, correct?” 

“Yep pretty much. Hope you don’t think where crazy or anything.” Blake answered as she and girls where a little worried this may have been too much to reveal at the moment. But to team RWBY’s surprised, the others began to laugh a little even Guin who chuckled 

“What so funny?!” Weiss asked very confused as Ruby, Blake and Yang wondered the same thing

“Sorry we aren’t laughing at you. Trust me when I say that we all believe you girls, though personally from my own experiences that I’ve told you about my past. I’ve dealt with a lot of strange things, so hearing you girls have a shared voice in your little heads isn’t so weird.” Ikail explained giggling with a sincere smile 

“Oh right, I guess from some of stuff you, Guin and Dante told us. Our little voice in our heads thing isn’t really as strange as we thought.” Weiss stated, a little embarrassed that she forgot about the stuff their three companions had told them 

“Hey if it makes you feel better me, Ruby and Blake forgot as too.” Yang remarked kindly as she, Ruby and Blake gave her a reassuring smile 

“Thanks girls.” Weiss replied back happily 

“If your all done with your little chit chat, we should figure out either to make a stop at Traverse town since near the place or go to one more world instead.” Donald asked as either option was really okay with him

“We should go to one more world, I still got some energy from the last fight we had with Skeletelmore!!!!” Ruby answered happily “So I’m ready for whatever is to come!!!”

“Oh yeah, more fighting!!!” Yang yelled out as she did a fist pump

“Maybe not that much more fighting, but still I say we should go to another world too.” Blake stated as she smiled a little, tapping her foot on the ground from all the energy she still had

“One more world, one more world!!!” Weiss said joyfully as she decided to join the girls in the optimism of going to another world, along with the fact she really did want to go to another world before heading back too Traverse Town 

“Still it might be best if we stop by Traverse Town first. “Guin suggested as Dante nodded in agreement 

“Gawrsh you two sure about that, because I think the girls are pretty hyper.” Goofy asked as he pointed to the girls, who were having a hard time staying still in their seats now as well  
“Boys I’d say we go to one more world, besides do you want to deal with four hyper active teenage girls who will talk it up until they mellow out?” Ikail asked smirking, as Guin and Dante looked at one another slightly nervous 

“One more world would be fine!!” Dante and Guin answered a little to quickly 

“You heard them Donald, let’s go to another world!!!” Ikail said happily as she pointed to another portal to the far right of them, before turning her attention back to team RWBY “But girls, please refrain from screaming. I’d like to keep my hearing for a long time just to say.”

“Oh sure no problem Ikail.” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang responded back with slightly embarrassed tones, taking a few deep breathes knowing that not screaming was going to be hard to do; since the first gate way to Wonderland and back was crazy enough already. So, they had a feeling it would only be crazier in the future 

“Thank you, now get to flying little duck!!!!” Ikail stated with a wide smile

“Please don’t call me that.” Donald replied back with an unamused tone

“Sorry what, can’t hear you over the ship moving.” Ikail responded back with a smile and a joking tone. Donald just sighed, knowing his words fell onto deaf ears or more accurately ears that do hear; but don’t take head of the of the words 

“Alright I get the point, hang onto your seats we’re going in!!!” Donald yelled activating the ships thrusters to full throttle and through the portal to the new world

-Ten minutes of crazy flying later…- 

“We made it!!!!” Donald joyfully yelled, as the Gummie ship exited the gateway and halted 

“So how is everyone?” Goofy asked kindly as he and Donald turned around to see Ikail, Dante and Guin just fine; but the girls well they we’re slightly less shocked by the gate travel…if barley 

“HOLY CRAP, THAT WAS CRAZIER THAN THE LAST GATE!!!!” Yang screamed, as she had a tight hold on Blake, who herself was holding Yang tightly around the neck. Ruby meanwhile held Yang’s waist for dear life, while Weiss held onto Ruby’s waist. Finally Yang’s arms wrapped around the girls protectively, as they shook nervously from the space flight 

“Does that suffice for an answer Goofy?” Guin asked, as he internally was a little for the girls 

“I’d say it’s answer, but at least they didn’t scream this time.” Dante remarked in slight amusement, though completely understood why the girls we’re so nervous from the space travel 

“Yep, still girls are you four going to be alright?” Ikail asked curiously as the girls all let go of one another, then took a few deep breaths before calming down enough 

“Y-Yep…yep were fine.” Blake responded giving a small smile, though she still seemed a little shaken up from the trip

“Blake right, we’re just fine.” Ruby said next taking in a few more deep breaths 

“Sorry to say, but this is probably going to be happening for a few more trips to the worlds; before we really get use to this whole flying thing.” Yang stated as Ruby, Weiss and Blake nodded agreeing 

“Well like I said at least you four didn’t scream this time.” Dante responded as he looked out of the window to see the next new world “So Donald, Goofy do you know anything about this place?” 

“Nope.” Goofy replied back, as the new world below them had blue oceans, green shrubbery, a dark grey color city with colosseum and white fluffy clouds surrounding a high mountain top 

“Yep definitely do not know anything about this place, though it does looks…” Donald answered, while trying to find a word to describe this place as he and the others studied the new world below them

“Strange.” Guin said 

“Old timey.” Blake said next 

“Like really old timey.” Yang jokingly stated

“Largely populated?” Weiss suggested 

“Stone age old, like no tech at all.” Ruby remarked, with a hint of horror in her voice 

“A nice place to relax for a vacation maybe?” Ikail suggested now, with a slight smile of hope 

“Um maybe…no. Hm can’t say.” Goofy said with scratching his head a little

“I think it’s one of those, still you all ready to get down there?” Donald asked

“Yes we are Donald.” Blake answered kindly as the others nodded 

“Alright, then I’m pressing the button.” Donald stated, moving over to the red button and pressing it. Then like last time, within seconds the whole group felt the same electric feeling as they were transported to the new world 

-Thirty seconds later-

“Ugh…what, why does my head hurt a little.” Ruby muttered in slight pain, as she was laid on a dirt pathway. Seconds later she got back up, while rubbing her eyes which were still closed 

“Ruby, can you give me a hand?” Weiss asked from behind, as Ruby opened her eyes; turn around and to saw Weiss in a strange get up “What are looking at dolt?!”

“Oh sorry Weiss, but um…” Ruby responded back she helped Weiss up “But what are you wearing?” 

“What do you...wait what’s with my clothes?!” Weiss asked as she was in a snow white/ice blue toned toga, while also wearing a pair of ice blue sandals and blue toe nail/ finger polish. The she looked to see Ruby in also an odd outfit “But I could ask the same thing Ruby, what’s with the outfit??”

“Huh, wait what???” Ruby remarked as she looked to see she was in in a red/black toned toga, with black sandals and red toenail/ finger nail polish. Though Ruby then took notice that her capped hood was missing “Where’s my hood?!?!”

“I don’t know, but this is very strange.” Weiss responded back, as she and Ruby were trying to find a reasonable explanation to this 

“Hey ladies, you alright?” Yang asked from behind. Ruby and Weiss looked back to see Yang wearing a yellow/ black toned toga, black sandals and yellow toe nail/ finger nail polish

“Yeah, looks like you’re seeing a ghost.” Blake asked next as she wore a white/ black toned toga, white sandals, black finger nail/ toe nail polish and still wore her bow

“Well either way, I like what we’re wearing.” Ikail happily said, as she wore a solid black toga, black sandals, black toe nail/ finger nail polish and no hood which showed her short black hair 

“Personally, I find it strange our appearances changed like this.” Guin stated as he was shirtless, wore leather pants with a steel skirt attached to it along, steel greaves and didn’t have his jaguar masked head; but instead a steel rounded helmet with two eye slits 

“Indeed, I find my new attire uncomfortable if I must say.” Dante responded as he wore steel red greaves, steel red bracers, a steel red chest plate with yellow outlining, and a red steel helmet with a fur like Mohawk sticking out the top of it 

“At least you don’t have this annoying and itchy beard.” Donald said as he wore a long blue robe, had a wizard blue pointy wizard hat. Along with growing a white beard somehow on his beak and white hair tied in a short pony tail 

“We’ll I like what I’m wearing myself.” Goofy remarked as he wore a leather tunic, steel shoulder plates, steel gauntlets, a pair of green pants with steel greaves tied around the calf’s, a steel helmet that cover his eye and back of his head; leaving his ears out along with the lower half of his face exposed 

“We’ll at least me and Ruby aren’t the only ones that have experience this sudden change in our appearances.” Weiss stated with a sigh of relief 

“Yep, still I don’t like how this toga makes moving my body around a little harder to do.” Yang said, looking over her toga with an annoyed frown 

“I agree fully with you Yang, these togas are quiet annoying to walk around in.” Blake responded with slight annoyance in her tone 

“Then why not just rip the skirt part in half or something?” Ruby asked, mentally scolding herself for not think about that in the first place 

“Because Ruby our legs would be exposed and judging from the way this world seems to be from our attire alone. I’d make a good guess that showing our legs would probably be a bad thing.” Ikail explained as Ruby mentally scolded herself once more, for not thinking of the repercussion of her idea either 

“Darn, I didn’t think of that.” Ruby remarked sadly as she frowned 

“Gawrsh don’t worry Ruby, you just wanted to help is all.” Goofy stated as he gave her a small smile

“Than-” Ruby started to say, only for her to be cut off as from behind her and Weiss; screaming could be heard from a hill behind them

 

“Slow down, we going to fast!!!” An old man with tan skin, brown eyes, grey hair/chin beard, wore a simple brown farmers tunic and pair of brown sandals in a cart full of hay yelled

Said cart had a donkey with a broken leg sitting next to him, while a thin young man with red hair, a light tannish complexion, blue eyes, wearing a white toga and brown sandals sat next to the old man on the other side of him. The cart continued plummeting down the hill at speeds that were a little hazardous.

“They’re going too fast.” Ruby stated worriedly as she along with the rest watched the cart going down quicker and quicker 

“Help!!!” The old man yelled out once more, though suddenly Guin sprinted ahead of the group to the cart and stopped it; using his strength to slow it down until it came to a complete stop at the bottom of the hill top 

“Good job Guin!!!!” Ruby happily said, as she and the others made their way up to Guin

“Oh yes thank you very much kind sir. If you hadn’t come along, I think we might have crashed and lost this hay to sell.” The old man remarked happily, sighing in relief 

“Yeah thanks a lot, I would have felt terrible if that happened.” The young man said as he got off the cart and studied the group for a few moments “Hey you all aren’t from here are ya?” 

“Um, well…” Yang started to say, but couldn’t find a convincing explanation. But as she was trying to construct a good cover story, Ruby took over quickly 

“What she’s trying to say is that you’re right, we aren’t from here. I’m Ruby, the one in the yellow toga is my big sister Yang. The others are my friends Weiss the girl in lovely white and Blake the girl with the bow. Ikail is the taller girl in all black and our eldest sister, Dante is our cousin just out of boot camp, Donald along with Goofy are family friends of ours and Guin is the one that help stopped the cart. Along with also being a warrior, who we all decided to help out as we’re heading to the largest city out here so that he can prove his worth as a warrior. Though to my own embarrassment, we’re kind of lost.” Ruby explained calmly, as the others look at her very impressed that she came up with that explanation so quickly 

“Nice to meet you all then, anyways me and dad here are going to the market place close by to sell our hay. If you all want you can come with us, we can get you all a map to help you get some directions to your destination.” The young man suggested kindly “Oh and by the way I’m Hercules.” 

“Well that’s is very nice of you to offer Hercules.” Dante replied back kindly “But I don’t think we’d want to intrude on you and your father’s business.” 

“It’s no trouble at all, your friend here saved us from a possible disaster. So, we’ll in return repay him for that kindness.” Hercules father said 

“Yeah and beside the market place is a mile away from us so we don’t mind the company.” Hercules said giving the group a small smile 

“Um I guess, does that sound good to everyone else?” Dante asked as the others nodded “Then I guess we’ll take you up on that offer.” 

“Splendid, now then climb aboard if you don’t mind sitting on the hay.” Hercules father stated as the group made their way around to the back of the cart, then climb on top of the large haystack. But something caught the attention of Blake, as she and the group settled themselves on top of the hay

“I just wanted to say, but I’m impressed that your donkey could pull this cart even with a broken leg.” Blake kindly said, as the others took noticed of that themselves 

“Oh, actually she’s wasn’t pulling the cart.” Hercules father replied with a slightly amused tone

“Wait how can th-” Yang started to ask, but only for her and the others to get the answer as Hercules began pulling the cart like it was nothing. Then the cart began to move at increasing speed, Yang quickly grabbed onto the hay with all her strength to keep herself from falling off “NEVER MIND, HOLD ON THIS GOING TO BE BUMPY!!” 

“NO KIDDING!!!!” Weiss, Blake, Goofy, Guin, Dante and Ikail replied back; doing their best to secure themselves into the hay as the cart started to become even faster

“I just hope I don’t get sick…” Ruby muttered, covering her mouth starting to feel nausea's as Hercules lend them to the marketplace 

-Market Place: five minutes later-

“Hercules, slow down please!!!” Blake asked, breathing heavily from the few nerve racking close calls of him almost tripping on the way to the market place 

“What kind of boy is he?!” Donald asked next, while he bumped up and down on the hay stack. Goofy meanwhile tried holding onto his robe, to prevent him from falling off 

“A really strong boy!!!!” Ikail answered, holding onto Guin’s right arm who himself sat on the hay with no issues. Dante meanwhile held on Guin’s left arm, trying not to fall off the hay stack as well 

“Weiss how is Ruby feeling?!” Dante asked flinching a little from the cart running over another rock, which combined with the speeds the cart was going; didn’t make the trip feel anymore safer 

“She’s good Dante, but still looks like she is going to puke!!!” Weiss answered back, holding onto Ruby with her right arm in a protective and comforting way

“Thanks Weiss, ugh I don’t feel so good…” Ruby muttered feeling a little queasy by the seconds 

“Weiss I know this is weird to ask, but are you trying to cup a feel on my sisters butt???” Yang asked holding onto the hay under her tightly, while Weiss took noticed that her right hand had a firm grip on Ruby’s…well back side we shall say

“WHAT NO I…I …I DIDN’T KNOW!!!” Weiss responded as she blushed and her heart began to beat fast. She also kept her grip on Ruby’s rear, as it felt very nice in her hands; along with some rising erotic thoughts – “No stop thinking these bad thoughts, bad me… still Ruby is very soft. NO STOP THINKING THAT, BAD ME, BAD ME!!!”- 

“I don’t mind she’s just trying… to… ugh my stomach, but she’s just trying keep me from falling so…thank you…Weiss.” Ruby said in Weiss defense, blushing a little herself despite the queasiness in stomach – “Great now I’m embarrassed and feeling sick. Though if I’m going to be honest, I… I don’t mind Weiss touching my butt and I wouldn’t mind her… WAIT. No dirty thoughts right now!!!”

“I can smell the love a mile away.” Ikail quietly muttered as she kept a hold on Guin’s right arm since they had arrived at the near the market place entrance, with no signs of Hercules stopping yet

“Hercules slow down!!!” Hercules father as the market place was right up a few feet away from them and as Hercules got closer to the entrance, three men working on said entrance ended up being in the way of their cart 

“Hercules watch out!!!” Goofy said, only for Hercules to hit the three men with the hay pile on his way through. Thankfully no one from the group was hurt, though the three men ended up holding onto the top of the entrance from the sudden collision 

“SORRY!!!!” Blake yelled as the men just grunted in angry annoyance, all the while Hercules finally stopped himself by digging himself into the ground. Literally, he was half deep down in a long line as his body dug into the dirt from slowing down

“Thanks son, when old Penelope broke her arm I didn’t know what to do?” Hercules father said as the group took a few breathers, then made their way down the hay stack and walked over to Hercules and his father “Did you folks fare well up on the hay?”

“Yeah we’re good, well my stomach is feeling better at least.” Ruby answered as she took a deep breather, before truing her attention to Hercules “Hey Hercules, not to be rude but how did you do that. You know pull the cart with us, your dad, your donkey and the hay without even breaking a sweat?” 

“Oh…well, I’ve just always been able. Why do I seem weird?” Hercules asked, worried that he had made a bad impression on these new people 

“What no that was awesome!!!” Ruby replied back, despite her still feeling a little queasy from the trip 

“Really, you thought that was awesome?” Hercules asked surprised from once that he hadn’t scared people off with his abnormal strength 

“Dude totally, I’m a strong girl myself. But still I can’t even do what you just did.” Yang stated kindly with a wide smile 

“Yeah, besides we’ve seen much stranger things.” Weiss remarked as Blake nodded in agreement with that very true statement 

“Oh really, huh wish I could go exploring like you folks do. Still I like my life the way it is.” Hercules said, lifting up the heavy looking pile of hay with his right hand

“The boy really does have incredible strength, wonder what would happen if he learned to fight.” Guin muttered, as the others wondered that too

“Son I don’t think it’s time yet, I still got to make a few deals with a few of the vendors here.” Hercules father said 

“Oh okay then.” Hercules replied back as he dropped the hay pile back in the cart, which made the donkey fly up in the air from the sudden added weight as the group watched 

“Wow, looks it’s a flying a-” Yang started to joke, but only to be cut off by Ikail who covered Yang’s mouth with her left hand 

“Language, we have children here you know.” Ikail said smirking in amusement, as she removed her left hand from over Yang’s mouth 

“Yeah, yeah I know but it’s was to easy not to.” Yang replied back as Ikail shrugged in agreement 

“I don’t get it?” Ruby stated in confusion 

“Never mind Ruby, we’ll tell you when you’re older.” Blake replied back, as Ruby sighed knowing that would be the answer as they turned their attention back to Hercules and his father 

“Now then Son while I’m off can you-” Hercules father started to say, but was cut off by Hercules 

“Yeah I know dad, stay by the cart.” Hercules answered kindly as he caught the donkey in his arms, then placed her back on the cart 

“That’s my boy, and for the rest of you can have a look around if you’d like to. We may be here a while.” Hercules father man suggested kindly, as he then made his way over to a few of the vendors 

“I think I’ll take his advice, who else would like to join?” Guin asked as Ikail, Dante, Donald and Goofy raised their hands

“You girls staying here then?” Donald asked next 

“Yeah, beside we don’t want to leave Hercules all alone here you know. That would be a very rude thing to do.” Ruby explained as Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement 

“Alright then, come on I think there should be a few supply stores around here.” Guin said as he and the others made their way over to some other vendors 

“Thanks, but you four didn’t have to do that for me.” Hercules stated kindly, happy to have some company; though felt bad that they stay behind because of him 

“Nonsense, it’s would be rude of us if we just left you here by yourself.” Weiss responded back with a smile 

“Totally dude, besides what kind of friends would have fun while leaving another friend all by themselves.” Yang remarked with a wide smile, while Hercules was surprised at that 

“You all think of me as a friend?” Hercules asked 

“Yeah, you’ve been pretty nice to us all even though we’re strangers and only met not too long ago. So yeah you’re our buddy already!!!” Ruby explained joyfully 

“Wow thanks I really appre-” Hercules started to say, but stopped taking notice of a large blue robed man inside of a store; having trouble inside of a vase shop. Hercules quickly made his way over to the man

“Wait where are you going!!!” Blake asked, then sighed “Guess we have to follow him.”

“Yep.” Ruby, Weiss and Yang said as the girls followed Hercules to the vase shop. Once inside the shop they saw Hercules trying to help the blue robbed man with a large vase, thought seemed to have trouble from the blue robbed man himself 

“Look I said I’d would help you, it’s no problem really.” Hercules stated with a kind smile, while the large man was trying to pry the vase away from him

“No, no it’s fine just fine Hercules now get; I can do this myself.” The large man responded back, forcefully pulling the vase from Hercules hands and walked away nervously as the girls made their way up to a slightly frowning Hercules 

“Hey jerk he was just try to help is all!!!” Blake angrily yelled, as she and the girls made their way over to Hercules while glaring at the large man as they exited the store 

“It’s okay girls, I’ll just-” Hercules started to say, only to get hit by a flying disk that bounces off his forehead 

“Hercules are you okay?!” Ruby asked worriedly 

“Yeah I am.” Hercules answered as he pick up the disk rubbing his forehead, until three boys took notice of him and ran up to him 

“Hey dude can you pas-” One of the young boy yelled as he and his friends suddenly stopped, looking nervous when they saw Hercules face; like it was a realizing of someone to avoid being around

“Oh here you go.” Hercules replied kindly as he held out the disc to them “Um if you don’t mind; maybe me and my friends can join you?” 

“Yeah, sorry dude but we got like… five players already. So we want to keep the game even.” The boy answered hesitantly as his two friends nodded in agreement a little too quickly 

“Wait that doesn’t make sense??” Weiss stated, only for the boy who had been speaking to snatch the disk from Hercules had as he and his friends book it then 

“What a geek!” One of the boys joked in a cruel manner

“Desructo boy!” Another of the three boys remarked, in a cruel mocking tone 

“Maybe we should call him Jerkcules??” The boy who had taken the disc suggested, in a mocking tone while the three laughed making their way off. Meanwhile Hercules sighed sadly, the girls saw this and scowled at the direction of the three thankfully now far away rude boys; before turning their attention back to Hercules 

“Hey dude, forgot about those jerks.” Yang said as she patted Hercules on the back “You’re a cool person to know and it’s their lost for getting to know you better.” 

“Yeah those guys where just being meanies is all.” Ruby said kindly, with a reassuring smile 

“Honestly, I have half a mind to hit those boys across the head with my Keyblade.” Weiss sternly said crossing her arms, though turned her attention to Hercules with a small smile “Still don’t let them get to you, morons will always be morons.” 

“Trust us Hercules it’s nothing to feel down about, they’re just blind not see what a nice guy you are.” Blake remarked kindly, but before Hercules responded back to her or the others. The same disk came back and out of instinct Hercules jumped up to catch it 

“I got it!!!” Hercules yelled, only for him to be throw back away from the girls and into a pillar as he landed hard on his back “Ow…” 

“Are you okay??” Blake asked worriedly as she and the girls ran up to him again worried about him

“Seriously, that looked like it hurt.” Ruby stated as she and Weiss help Hercules back up, as he wiped some dust off him

“Yeah I’m-” Hercules began to say , only for him to take sudden notice that the pillar he had bumped against was starting to fall over 

“Crap it’s going to fall!!!!” Yang stated in a sudden panic

“No I got it!!!” Hercules yelled, barley getting a hold of the pillar and tried to place it back straight up. Only for his efforts to be naught as the positioning of the pillar, made him crash it into another pillar that was next to him and the girls. That second pillar then fell on top of a building and once that happened, the whole market place began to fall apart in a sudden domino effect. When the situation was over with, the whole market place was nothing more than a debri with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Hercules standing in the center 

“What happen here???” Ikail yelled out as she, Guin, Dante, Donald, Goofy and the Hercules father ran up to them while Ikail checked over the girls “Are you all alright??”

“Yeah we’re alright Ikail, thanks.” Ruby replied kindly as Hercules father moved next to Hercules 

“Son…” Hercules father said as Hercules looked at him with sad look. But the moment became worst, as the other civilians in the area walked up to the group with angry looks. Though of the mob of civilians, the vase shop owner from earlier who had a vase stuck on his head came up to them 

“This is the last straw!!!” The vase shop keeper screamed, ripping the vase off his head then threw in on the ground startling Hercules, Hercules father and the group themselves. But it only became more worse for Hercules as the other citizens began putting their comments in

“THAT BOY IS A MENACE!!!” One woman in the mob yelled angrily, surprised the group; especially the girls that the citizens were ganging up on Hercules so quickly for something he didn’t even mean to do 

“He’s too dangerous to be around normal people!!!” A man yelled from the mob now, as more of the citizens began yelling out complaints. As this went on, the group could only feel sympathy for the Hercules as they could see the hurt on his face. Though Hercules father moved up in front of Hercules, and faced the angry mob 

“He didn’t mean to do this, he’s just a kid and just can’t control his…strength.” Hercules father said calmly as he tried to salvage the situation, only for the shop keeper to say one last thing that aggravated Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang to no end

“I’m warning you, you better keep that…that FREAK away from here!!!” The Vase shop keeper screamed in utter rage, while the rest of the angry mob began yelling more themselves in total agreement with the man; but the girls weren’t having anymore of it 

“Hey back off he didn’t mean too alright!!!” Yang responded back as she stood in front of Hercules, along with the rest of the girls 

“Yeah, you really think he meant to do this you jerks?!” Blake asked angrily, looking at the mob with disgust 

“Why are you defending that freak there???” Another woman from the mob asked with disgust in her own tone

“Because he a nice guy, you’re all just being way to bias towards him. So back off!!!” Weiss explained to the woman, with a glare 

“What they said, if you all just tried being nicer. Then maybe you could understand what he’s dealing with!!!” Ruby sternly stated, as out of protective instinct she pulled out her keyblades; which scared the crowd even more

“She another freak like he is!!!” The vase shop owner yelled in sudden fear, which didn’t go well with Weiss, Blake and especially Yang

“That’s it, you don’t dare even call my little sister that!!!” Yang said angrily as she pulled out her keyblade, with Weiss and Blake doing the same as they silently were fuming at the man’s insult

“They're all freaks, let’s get em!!!” Another older female from the angry mod screamed 

“I don’t think that would be wise to do miss.” Ikail responded as she, Guin, Dante, Donald and Goofy joined the girls pulling out their weapons too. The tension turned thick quickly and the groups perspective, a barely noticeable shroud of darkness appeared over the mob for only a second. Then as the tension seemed to be breaking, seeming that a fight was going to start; Hercules quickly stepped in between the two groups 

“No stop, please don’t hurt them. Look I’ll leave if you let us go okay!!” Hercules asked with a pleading tone, as the mob members looked to one another before calming themselves down 

“Fine, just get your stuff and get out of here you freak.” The Vase Shop owner replied back, as he and the rest of the mob dispersed. Leaving the group, Hercules father and Hercules himself alone

“Thank you child.” Guin said as he and the others put away their weapon “What you did was courageous and dearly appreciated.”

“You’re welcome, beside what are friends for.” Hercules replied back frowning, while his father placed his right hand over his son’s shoulder left as a comforting gesture 

“It’s okay son, just get to the cart and we’ll get going.” Hercules father suggested as Hercules just nodded, then made his way up on the cart as he turned his attention to the group “You’re all welcomed to come. My wife can fix up some dinner for us.” 

“Thank you, but we wouldn’t want to intrude on you sir.” Goofy replied back kindly 

“No I insist, you lot came to the defense of my son when you only know him for a short time. For that I owe you.” Hercules father explained with a smile 

“Well it is considered rude to not accept a gift from someone who is willing to give one.” Weiss remarked “So I think we should take up the kind offer here.” 

“Then it’s settled, let’s get going.” Ruby said happily as she, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Dante, Ikail, Guin, Donald and Goofy got back onto of the hay bales. Then a minute later they set off with Hercules and his father back to their home, but hadn’t taken notice of Solider watching them; as it sent feed back to its master Maleficent

-The Castle- 

“So the Keyblade wielders and their friends did survive, how interesting.” Maleficent remarked as Loghain just then came into her room

“I must ask, but do you ever even sleep because it seems like that isn’t the case. Along with the fact you still look like you’ve woken up only minutes ago?” Loghain asked raising an eyebrow as Maleficent just laughed a little 

“I do rest Loghain, just not much. Besides I was seeing if the Keyblade wielders we’re still alive. Turns out those four little girls are stronger than I gave them credit for.” Maleficent answered with a smirk, knowing she was going to have fun fighting against these not so weak opponents 

“I see, though where are they now if you don’t mind me asking?” Loghain asked 

“Right now there in Hades world, makes me wonder if the lord of the underworld will have the power to defeat the Keyblade wielders with the help of my heartless or if he will fail.” Maleficent stated. rubbing her chin curiously 

“Who knows, personally though I believe he will fall. Hades temper can get the best of him.” Loghain responded with a bored expression 

“Indeed it does, which can hamper his ability to think straight.” Maleficent replied back with a slight annoyed frown on her face, before smiling once more “By the way, how’s Jaune’s training coming along?” 

“Decent, though whatever his finance taught him was pretty basic and amateurish. Under my teaching he’s been learning with one or two bruises and cut once every few sparing sessions.” Loghain explained slightly smirking 

“I see, and the other thing?” Maleficence asked with a devious smile 

“Yes Mumm-Ra and Makuta have noticed the boy’s darkness growing inside of him. But then again, them feeding whispering nightmares about losing everyone around him have been motivating for the boy to learn more from us with less hesitation. Though my taunts during his practice spars with me have helped with the process.” Loghain explained, feeling slightly unnerved by Maleficent’s devious smile 

“Good very good, our dark warrior will be ready sooner or later to take those Keyblade wielders and their allies’ hearts….oh how I can’t wait.” Maleficent stated with a quick hysterical chuckled as she smiled even more deviously “It will be so fun to make those little wenches my slaves of darkness!!!” 

“Yes…. Indeed.” Loghain responded back, getting some bad memories from Mages back I his world; crazed ones that he had to kill and that exhibited the same behavior Maleficent was. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, just in case since his distrust of the witch only grew more. But he also knew he had to keep a calm demeanor right now, so he took a few quick breaths “Still, we may not have a need for the boy. If Hades succeeds in taking the girls hearts himself, with the help of your heartless.” 

“True, though even lord of the underworld can become overcome by the darkness of the heartless. I may have to pay a visit to his world soon, make sure he remembers that. But kindly leave me be now, I must think on matters of my own.” Maleficent said calmly, as Loghain exited her chamber quickly, but as the doors close behind him; his inner conscious began to speak to him 

“You know in your heart this is wrong….” Loghain’s inner conscious stated, but with a younger version of his voice of when he was still a young man in the war with Orlais 

“Stop talking, I don’t need you to tell me what is right and what is wrong. You are but just a voice of a much younger and naiver me, so why should I listen to you?” Loghain whispered in annoyance as this had been occurring lately for him, he had no idea why but this voice kept pestering him to no end 

“Because, you know that you truly don’t want to turn the boy into a monster. He reminds you of yourself at his age and you know it…” Loghain’s conscious explained with a kind tome

“Even so I know what I must do to keep my homeland safe, even if that means accepting the evil magic of this foul… apostate then so be it. But I do this for the better of my home.” Loghain answered, with slight hesitant

“The hesitation in your voice say otherwise. You know you’re conflicted on turning the boy into a monster, because again like you he’s still young and naive.” Loghain conscious remarked, making Loghain scowled a bit

“No matter, in the end I will be able to secure the safety of Ferelden with help of the heartless. I’ll even get rid of our current foolish boy of a King.” Loghain said angrily as he clenched his fists in annoyance with his conscious 

“Are you so hell bent on this that would kill you own son-in law, your friend Marci’s own son. What do you plan after you do this, what will you daughter think of it if she finds out?” Loghain conscious asked sternly for once, Loghain just huffed at his conscious question 

“She will never find out and yes I am set on my plans. Sooner or later the Darkspawn will rise and I know King Calian will go to war with them. I also know he will invite Fereldan’s Grey Wardens as well to fight alongside him in this war, which is a good thing because once they come then my plan will be able to come into play.” Loghain explained with a calm tone, clenching his fists a little more 

“I see… then I hope you can live with the outcomes of what is to come.” Loghain’s conscious said, ceasing the conversation with him as Loghain just sighed; rubbing his forehead from the stress he was feeling 

“Um Loghain, are you okay?” Jaune asked, appearing from the right of home

“Yes, yes I am Jaune. But was there something you wanted?” Loghain asked getting back his bearings 

“Well… I just wanted to say sorry about you know, being a little uncooperative a while ago.” Jaune said kindly, as Loghain smiled a bit back at him

“It is alright boy, you only acted that way because you are worried about your fiancee and friends. So I hold no hard feeling of the situation then.” Loghain responded, nodding respectfully at Jaune

“Thanks, same here just to say.” Jaune replied back, nodding respectfully himself

“Welcome, now come boy we should continue with your training.” Loghain said as he and Jaune, then began to make their way to the outside of the castle. All the while hoping that Hades would take care of the Keyblade wielders, so that his plans would be that much easier to do once they came to be

-Hercules Home later in the evening - 

“Thank you all again for helping me clean up.” Hercules mother said, she was an average sized woman in a blue toga, had grey hair with a blue ribbon tided around it, a lighter skin tone then Hercules father and brown eyes. At the moment she, Ikail, Goofy, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all where cleaning up after dinner 

“Oh it’s no problem, you made a large dinner for us so it’s the least we can do.” Ruby replied happily as she was scrubbing a few dishes with a rag

“Indeed, it’s always nice to help out the people that feed you.” Weiss said loading up a few clean dishes into a small wooden box, before turning her attention to Ruby “Though Ruby, be careful washing those dishes. I think you might break them if you scrub any harder.” 

“But I need to get these food pieces off.” Ruby stated, scrubbing a dish with a bit of force 

“At least you’re not trying to eat the left overs like Yang.” Blake remarked with a deadpanned expression, as Yang was taking small pieces of leftover food from the dishes that hadn’t been cleaned yet

“Ew, big sis that’s really gross.” Ruby stated, making a bleh noise from how grossed out she was 

“Hey don’t blame me, that the food we had was like amazing!!!” Yang replied back, going for another piece of food on a dirty dish; only for Ikail to slap her hand lightly

“Yang don’t do that again okay, I think I’d rather not get sick looking at you do this and then making another mess when I throw up from the sight.” Ikail said, drying off a few dishes with a dry rag 

“Aw come on it’s really good, and I’m only picking the pieces that I know are edible.” Yang replied back with a wide smile as the others just shrugged, though Goofy looked outside to see that the sun was starting to go down

“Gawrsh I wonder how Donald, Dante and Guin are doing cutting the wood outside.” Goofy asked curiously, helping out Ikail with drying the dishes 

“I’m sure their fine Goofy, no worries.” Weiss kindly replied, as Goody gave her kind nod. Then as she continued packing up the clean dishes, she turned her attention to Ikail “Still Ikail, why did you suggest that those three go out to chop the wood. Seems kind of sexist having us the women in her doing the dishes.”

“Well we do have Goofy with us, is he not a man?” Yang asked with a smirk, as she figured this be a good time to mess with Weiss a little

“What oh I-I didn’t… ah, sorry Goofy I didn’t mean to offended you if I did.” Weiss stated with an apologetic tone, while glaring at Yang who was snickering a bit

“No problem Weiss, honest.” Goofy replied back kindly as he patted Weiss shoulder, while Weiss gave him an appreciative nod 

“Weiss if you still want me to answer, to be honest I suggested that Dante, Guin and Donald chop up the wood; because I don’t think those three would be able to handle these dishes without breaking to many by accident.” Ikail explained calmly as the others had to nod in agreement, Ikail then looked outside to see a sunset still barley shinning over the hills “I have to say your home has a lovely view.” 

“Why thank you, my husband built this place for me and him to live happily when we first got married. We had a good few years, then Hercules came into our lives and it was happier than before.” Hercules Mother explained, smiling softly at fond memories. Though, this brought up a question Blake had wanted to ask; but at the right time 

“Not to be rude, but… does your family have any other members that are a strong as Hercules. Not saying it’s a bad thing, I was just curious is all.” Blake asked hoping she didn’t offend Hercules mother

“Yeah I’ve been wondering that myself. So is Hercules the special little muscle sheep in the family or are there more relatives like him?” Yang asked with a small smile while Weiss, Ruby and Blake face palmed themselves at Yang forwardness. Ikail and Goofy just stayed quiet listening to see what the conversation would reveal, as they continued drying off dishes 

“Big sis, you could have been less forward when asking.” Ruby stated with a raised eyebrow, while Yang snickered a bit

“You mean like how you are, when you just run up to random strangers and start playing twenty questions about their weapons?” Yang asked with a teasing sisterly smirk, while Ruby became a little flustered 

“Yang I do not.” Ruby said pouting, in embarrassment from Yang’s accurate description on her when she sees a weapon with a magnificent look to it

“Aw don’t pout, I’m just playing with you little sis.” Yang responded as she gave Ruby a loving hug, who then returned the loving hug of her own a few seconds later 

“My those two can make up quickly. It’s actually pretty amazing how quickly to be honest, still I’m curious about that too if you don’t mind telling us of course.” Weiss said politely 

“No it’s quite alright, but to be honest we actually found him.” Hercules mother answered 

“You found him?” Ikail asked curiously as she and the others stopped what they were doing, focusing now on what Hercules mother was going to tell them

“Yes we did, in our early days of living here; my husband and I were taking a walk back from one of our trips to the market place after selling a small pile of hay. It was a p stormy night, but thankfully it wasn’t raining. Though I believe it was half way on our walk when we began to hear what was crying. My husband and I followed it, only to find Hercules all alone in the cold. We picked him up and noticed a medal around his neck with his name on it. Though before either one of us could do anything else a Green and Red snake came in to kill us, but Hercules grabbed both snake by the neck playful hit their head against the ground and then threw them to who knows where. My husband and I decided to take him in since we had always wanted a child. It was the best decision we made and still don’t regret it to this day.” Hercules mother answered with a bright smile as the girls including Ikail awed at the short story 

“So that would explain it, thank for telling us miss.” Goofy said kindly 

“Yeah thank you very much.” Ruby said next, with a wide smile “Hey if you don’t mind, but could we see the Medal he had around his neck if that’s okay with you I mean.” 

“It’s no problem, though I believe my husband took it with him a while ago when he went to go talk with Hercules.” Hercules mother replied back 

“Oh right because of how he was feeling.” Blake stated with a frown 

“Those people were complete jerks to him. I mean can see why they would be mad, but’s it not like he really even meant it.” Yang said angrily, as she had wanted to beat the ever loving day lights out of those extremely rude people with her Keyblade

“I know what you mean Yang, still I’m glad we didn’t have to hurt them with our keyblades. That probably would have just put more fuel in the flames.” Blake responded with an understanding tone

“Yeah I guess so, got to love that wonderful brain of yours sometimes.” Yang remarked with a smile and a slight blush on her cheeks

“Thanks Yang.” Blake replied smiling too, along with blushing a little herself but the moment was cut off by Ikail

“Ahem.” Ikail said, getting Blake and Yang’s attention as they looked to see her along with the others staring “Need a moment alone outside?”

“Oh no, ah no we’re good right Blakey?” Yang asked as she blushed some more

“Yep totally fine.” Blake answered a little too quickly, as the others stared at the two for a few more moments before shrugging and letting it be

“Okay then, if you say so.” Ruby replied back with a giggle, before frowning a moment later “Still I wonder how Hercules is feeling now, hope he’s doing better because he’s such a nice guy.” 

“Agreed.” Weiss said patting Ruby on the back to make her feel better and before anyone else could say anything, Hercules came in with his father holding the medal he had been found with when he was only but a baby. They were accompanied by Guin, Dante and Donald holding a few pieces of cut wood in their arms

“Hey guys, you all look better…well except for Donald though.” Ruby remarked, as out the group of men Donald was the only one huffing a little 

“Just not use to much manual labor since I primarily use magic.” Donald answered, placing down his plie of wood to the right of him along with Guin and Dante who did the same a few seconds later

“Other than Donald, Guin and I didn’t mind getting our minds off of our current problems by doing some wood cutting. It was quite relaxing to be honest, though I believe Hercules has a few questions that need some answering at the moment.” Dante said as Hercules took a seat then was joined by his mother and father

“Seems like it.” Blake muttered quietly, which only Ruby, Weiss and yang heard since they had regrouped next to her. Though they stay quiet, listening to what Hercules would be asking 

“So, what does this medal mean? Hercules asked, with a curious and worried tone “If what dad told me is true, then where did I come from?” 

“Hercules, the medal that was around your neck when we found you; well it was the symbol of the gods.” Hercules mother explained as Hercules and the group took a gander at the medal. Said medal was golden with a red strap, while engraved in it was a picture of a cloud with a single lightning bolt coming out from the cloud. Hercules then turned the medal around, to see that his name was engraved in it

“Wow that is pretty impressive, like that’s solid gold.” Ruby said with happy tone “Oh maybe you’re like royalty of something!!”

“That could be a possibility.” Weiss responded back as it did seem like that was a possible case, then she noticed Tarzan staring at the medal intensely “You okay Hercules?” 

“I am Weiss… but this is it. Don’t you all see, whoever left me this with this medal could have the answers I need to find out who I am. I’ll go to the temple of Zeus and…” Hercules happily started to say, but stopped and turned around to see his parent with small smiles. Hercules walked up to them, kneeling down as he smiled back and giving them a hug “Mom, dad, you’re both the best parent I could ask for… but I got to know.” 

“We know you do son, but can we ask for you to stay on more night?” Hercules father asked as Hercules nodded, the turned his attention to the girls and the others “My wife and I would also like to ask, but if you all could maybe-” 

“No need to finish asking, we would be happy to join Hercules on his journey to the temple of Zeus.” Ruby said with a big smile as the others nodded, Hercules then turned his attention towards them 

“Really, you’d all would be willing to go with me?” Hercules asked with a surprised tone “I mean you don’t have to just because you feel like you need to repay my parents and me.”

“Well yeah, we all want to go with you because we’re your friends. Friends stick together despite how dangerous the situation could be.” Ruby responded back happily, with an even wider smile; while the others nodded in absolute agreement once more 

“Thank you all, we truly appreciate it.” Hercules mother said 

“Now I think it’s time we should be getting some rest. If you all don’t mind sleeping out in the storage shed, its large enough and the hay is comfortable as well. So none of you should have trouble sleeping.” Hercules father stated 

“It’s no problem, we’re just thankful for your hospitality.” Guin replied back, giving a bow to Hercules and his family as the others in the group did too. With that Hercules along with his parents made his way to their beds, while the group made their way into the large shed and just like how Hercules father had said. The hay was just like a plain old mattress, as they all laid down on it. After a few minutes of getting comfortable on the hay, Ruby decided to speak her mind about something that had been bothering her a little 

“Hey you know, I’m pretty surprised that no heartless have come and tried to attack us yet.” Ruby remarked as she laid in between Weiss who on her right and Yang who was on her left, while Blake was on the far left of her. Donald, Goofy, Dante and Guin decided to let the girls have the large hay pile as they slept on smaller ones and Ikail was meditating in the center of the hay piles 

“Same Ruby, I thought the heartless would be trying to attack us. I’m just wondering myself, what are they waiting for?” Dante stated as he kept his eye’s closed 

“Donald, Goofy do either one of you two know why that could be?” Yang asked 

“Can’t say Yang, but Heartless aren’t this patient. Something is off.” Donald answered as he tried to get comfortable on his hay pile “Very off.” 

“Gawrsh, you think someone might be controlling them in this world?” Goofy asked worriedly 

“If is, the question is who could be doing that. I mean is it even possible to control heartless?” Ikail asked, staying in her meditative position 

“Not really, Goofy and me haven’t really heard of that being possible. Then again these are strange times for all of us.” Donald explained as he finally got comfortable on his hay pile

“Well talking about it isn’t going to change a thing, besides I think we all need some rest for tomorrows of what I can guess will be a long journey.” Weiss suggested, as the others decided that she was right and that they need to rest. One hour passed as Yang, Blake Ikail, Guin, Dante, Donald and Goofy were sound asleep. All expect for the Ruby and Weiss, who both were having a hard time falling asleep since thoughts of what had been going on so far flooding their minds along with their worries for the future. Weiss though turned around to face Ruby was had her eyes closed, despite her trouble falling asleep 

“Ruby, are you still awake.” Weiss asked quietly as Ruby opened her eyes, smiling a little 

“Yeah I am Weiss. Are you trouble falling asleep too?” Ruby asked as Weiss nodded 

“Yeah, but um… I think I know a way to help us both sleep better.” Weiss responded, which confusion Ruby a little. But to Ruby’s surprise, Weiss moved very close to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Then to Ruby’s continued surprise, Weiss pulled her into an embracing and comforting hold “My mom told me once that doing this can, well help two people fall asleep quicker. You know since it’s just ah… never mind. It’s just supposed to help is all.” 

“Alright... then I don’t mind, besides I think Yang and Blake decided the same thing as we are.” Ruby remarked as Weiss looked over to see Blake holding Yang in a protective hold, like she was doing with Ruby. Ruby the smiled some more as she nuzzled her head against Weiss neck making herself comfortable 

“I see, well goodnight then Ruby and have sweet dreams.” Weiss said joyfully as her heart raced and for the first time since these feelings towards Ruby began, she didn’t question on feeling them. So with that, Weiss pulled Ruby’s body closer to hers; both girls let each other get comfortable in their closeness. Then finally they began to drift off into slumber, but not without small smiles of joy feeling safe with one another 

-Hercules Home: Early Morning-

As Hercules and the group had woke up early, they had gotten ready for the long trip to Zeus temple ahead. Ikail and Dante were put in charge of the food and so held the large packs that Hercules parent gave, as a sign of a final thank you. Guin, Donald and Goofy were given the task to carry the large water packs Guin himself had surprisingly made from twigs, cloth and honey. How it worked properly, no one in the group could figure out and when asked Guin just shrugged. Finally Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang volunteered themselves to be the guards of the group. But that was only because the others wouldn’t be able to fight with what they were carrying. Along with the fact the girls also had a feeling along their others, that the Heartless were going to attack on this trip and if that was the case; then the girls would be their only defense. Once Hercules and the group had brought together all their needed equipment for the long trip, Hercules said his good byes to his mother and father who smiled along with waving good bye to the group. The group then made their way off onto their long walk to Zeus Temple. It was a decently long trio as they had passed a grass field, a canyon with a very narrow trial and then entered a forest of dead trees which was their current location.

“You know I’m have to say again thank you all for coming along with me on this trip, I really appreciate it.” Hercules said kindly 

“It is of no problem for us Hercules, we may get some answers of our own from the temple of Zeus.” Ikail responded as she wasn’t that tired one bit from carrying the heavy large food pack on her back 

“Yeah beside again we’re all your friends, and friends keep each other safe.” Yang stated with a wide smile, though couldn’t help but feel an ever growing uneasiness from the possibilities of the heartless attacking them at any moment – “Please, for once and I can’t believe I’m saying this. But I really hope that we can get to this temple without any trouble… then again that is probably asking for too much”- 

“Well thanks anyways.” Hercules replied back, before deiced on asking something that had caught his curiously as he turned his attention to the girls “Hey, I got to ask but what are those Heartless things you were all talking about?” 

“Huh what do mean, where did hear us talking about that?” Ruby asked 

“Well I was going out for a quick drink last night and I remember overhearing you all just for a second about Heartless or something, but I didn’t listen on after that since I was too thirsty.” Hercules answered 

“Huh and here I thought we we’re all whispering quietly enough.” Weiss said with a quick snicker 

“Well you all don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I just ask out of curiosity.” Hercules happily replied back, only for the girls to stop in their tracks as the others stopped too

“Girls are you okay?” Guin asked, a little confused about the girl’s sudden behavior 

“Yeah we are Guin so don’t worry.” Yang replied back kindly “Just deiced to take a quick break, so one we can rest our feet and two so we can answer Hercules question the best we can.”

“Indeed, still I wonder how we can describe the heartless to someone who has never seen them.” Blake remarked, rubbing her chin a bit 

“Well we don’t want to give him a too detailed of an explanation, it might scare the poor boy.” Goofy suggested 

“What do mean?” Hercules asked with a raised eyebrow

“Well what Goofy was trying to say was that it’s an easy description to explain. Though you may get some frights from it… still what’s the best way to explain the Heartless?” Donald said as he and the others began to think on the subject at hand

“Maybe….nah.” Yang muttered 

“OH how about…no.” Weiss muttered next 

“Hey maybe we can draw a picture!!!!” Ruby suggested happily

“But Ruby I don’t think we have paper or writing utensil with us.” Blake responded as Ruby slumped a little

“Oh man…” Ruby stated with a sadden tone 

“It was a good Idea though Ruby. So there’s that.” Donald said kindly, as Ruby did a complete change of mood and came back to her super cheery self 

“You’re right, thanks Donald!!” Ruby replied back happily 

“Just to say, I got nothing myself.” Dante said sighing a bit, while shrugging 

“Okay I think…” Ikail asked, as she and the others took notice of Hercules looking straight forward with his body still as stone “Are you okay Hercules?”

“I am, but ah do those heartless things had small body of pure darkness, stubby legs, two antennas on their heads, short arms with clawed hands and piercing yellow eyes?” Hercules nervously asked 

“Well there’s something, see Hercules you didn’t need us to explain it to you. You came up with the best explanation to describe the heartl… wait, how did you know that??” Weiss asked, feeling a sudden shiver of uneasiness down her back 

“Because I think I just got my first-hand impression of them.” Hercules answered, pointing ahead of them as the group looked ahead. They saw pathway ahead of them, infested with a large group of Shades staring them down

“Thankfully it’s only Shades.” Donald muttered in slight relief, along with utter annoyance of having to deal with heartless either way 

“Oh, well thank you very much jerks. I was hoping we would have to deal with you guys again.” Yang said sarcastically “I even my got my keyblade cleaned when we fought more of your kind again. Oh forget the sarcasm, I hate these things so much!!!!!!”

“Trust me Yang, we all do.” Blake responded back, as she really didn’t want to deal with the annoyance of the heartless again 

“Could you all maybe let us pass please?” Ruby asked kindly, with a small shimmer of hope that the Heartless would. The heartless answered back in kind as they didn’t, but instead popped out a few more heartless like they were just doing so to mock Ruby “Come on really???”

“Well ladies, I believe we have some exterminating to do.” Weiss stated as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang summoned their keyblades; which the Shades took notice of immediately as they turned their attention to them 

“So, are we ready girls?” Blake asked as the Shades approached closer 

“I think so, CHARGE!!!!” Ruby yelled as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang scream battle cries towards the horde of Shades. Once they clashed Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang started slashing at the Shades lunging at them. While throwing out fire and blizzard spells into the swarming Shades with great speed, which was surprising as the togas they wore didn’t even hamper the fighting skills one bit. The others could only watch in amazement at the girls extremely quick work with the ever coming onslaught of Shades, as there were continuously exploding into dark smoke. 

“Can’t we try and help them?!” Hercules asked as he and the others kept watching 

“No, I don’t think they’ll need any assistance from us. Trust us, they can handle it.” Dante said as Hercules gave him the benefit of the doubt, but he and the other heard Yang scream out a very loud war cry as she turned her attention to Blake 

“Blake let’s do this!!!!” Yang yelled as Blake nodded, then was grabbed by Yang who then threw her straight into the swarm. Blake then proceeded slashing the Shades in her way, she then turned a few moments later around and threw her Keyblade back at Yang. Yang meanwhile threw her Keyblade at Blake’s direction and as both keyblades past one another, it took out even more Shades. Blake then landed on her feet, catching Yang’s Keyblade while Yang caught Blake’s. Finally within seconds later they threw their Keyblades back again to each other, doing yet another double throw back of devastation as the Shades in the way were cut down in the tag team attack. Once Yang along with Blake caught their Keyblades, they both then regrouped with Ruby and Weiss 

“Well that was a pretty good improvisation if I would call it that.” Blake said happily as she slashed up a few more Shades 

“Wait that was improvised?!?!” Weiss asked in sudden shock, as she and Ruby both were still slashing up the Shades on their side 

“Yep, me and Blakey are the best when it comes to being bosses in a fight!!!” Yang yelled happily, kicked away a Shade in the face that tried lunging at her 

“I can agree to that, but when will they stop??” Ruby responded, but as she asked that the Shades stopped their assault and scurried back into the darkness of the forest 

“WHIMPS!!!!” Yang screamed in a victorious tone as she and the girls unsummoned their keyblades 

“Yang I don’t think they can hear you, huh Guin said the same to Ruby when we first meet.” Weiss said in slight amusement 

“Well sister like sister you could say.” Blake remarked as the girl laughed while Hercules, Ikail, Donald, Goofy and Dante made their way up to them 

“Wow you all were really kicking butt out there, you sure none of you ain’t heroes of some sort?” Hercules asked with wide smile 

“Well I wouldn’t say we’re not, we just have the qualities of heroes.” Ruby replied back kindly “I guess you can say, we’re girls who like to make sure nothing goes wrong because the heartless.” 

“So is that a reason why you decided to come with me?” Hercules asked

“Well like Yang said, you’re our friend and we want to help you. But we do also need to find something in this place. So our best solution to getting answers might be in the temple itself.” Ruby explained kindly

“Huh make sense, though I think we may have a problem.” Hercules responded as he pointed ahead as the group looked to see more Shades appearing from darkness of the forest once more. Making this already long trip even more unnecessarily longer 

“Oh god I don t think I can get through this, my energy is literally at a low from the constant annoyance of these heartless despite all the rest we got last night.” Weiss stated with an irritated tone as the others nodded in agreement

“I wish we could find a way to get ourselves energized and stuff.” Blake remarked as Yang patted he on the shoulder, with an understanding smile 

“Hey, I know maybe we can… you know what never mind.” Ruby suggested, but stopped herself before actually saying it 

“What were you going to say Ruby?” Ikail asked kindly 

“Well, I was going to suggested that we ah… sing a cheery song while we make our way to Zeus’s temple.” Ruby answered in slight embarrassment, feeling like it was a stupid idea now that she said it out loud. Though to her slight worry, Weiss then grabbed her by the shoulders with both her hands 

“Ruby…” Weiss said as Ruby winced a little, feeling that Weiss was probably going to call her a dolt or hit her on the head for suggesting a silly idea. Though to her surprise, Weiss smiled widely and hugged her tightly “That is a spectacular idea, you amazing girl you!!!!”

“Is it weird I’m slightly scared of Weiss being so chipper?” Blake asked as seeing Weiss this cheery for wanting to sing a song seemed out of her character a little

“No, I… I don’t think it’s bad to be slightly scared of this. Trust me.” Yang responded back, feeling a little scared herself from seeing Weiss this cheerful; it was odd to see the famed ice princess be so… chipper 

“Really you mean it!!!” Ruby asked, overjoyed that Weiss was so keen on her idea along with her heart fluttering from the affectionate hug she was receiving 

“Of course, nothing beats out door times like a sweet song to accompany us. But what kind of song should we start?” Weiss asked joyfully

“Please oh merciful holy lord no, no, no, no. I am a warrior, not a singer.” Dante stated as he really didn’t want to sing and would refuse too; though he also knew he’d be forced to listen since he was traveling with the girls

“Hm maybe we can, no not that.” Weiss remarked, thinking through it some more

“She’s not listening to us… great.” Donald said as Guin sighed in agreement as they both didn’t want to sing either or have to listen to singing, even if it was their friends who were singing

“I don’t know, I think it would nice to listen to at least.” Goofy replied back happily

“Defiantly some tunes will help.” Ikail stated joyfully as Weiss sighed not being able to think of anything. Though Hercules just chuckled as he made his way in front of them all, then looked back at them with a cheerful smile  
Don’t worry, I got it all under control.” Hercules said as he began making his way forward again, along with the others who followed as he started to improvise a song 

\- (SONG TIME EVERYONE!!!!)- 

“I have often dreamed of a far-off place  
Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be” Hercules started, walking through the forest passing the heartless; who seem to cower from his go to happy attitude. Ruby seeing this and enjoying the song so far, decided to add to the song too 

“I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way if I can be strong  
I know every mile, will be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong” Ruby sang next, with a surprisingly good voice for someone who really never sung at all. Her spirits rose as the group began to make their way through the forest, while the girls were taking out every heartless that got to close for comfort. Though Yang decided to sing this time, wanting to add her part in with the song 

“Down an unknown road to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through” Yang sang next, with also a surprisingly decent voice; which sounded like a diva of some sorts. They continued their way until the end of the forest, where then Hercules pushed over a dead tree making a bridge for the group to cross a deadly cavern. Once over the man made tree bridge, Blake decided to go next with the singing 

“And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope but I won't lose hope  
'Til I go the distance, and my journey is complete” Blake sang with an angelic voice as she and the rest were now going through a desert, with the critters looking to see the group making their way through. By this point, Weiss having been patient enough went on with her part of the song as she was excited to sing especially if it was just for casual fun 

“But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart” Weiss sang next, though even with the least amount of line so far her voice was amazing to begin with. So it made no difference how many line she had improvised. This went on as the group was by this point walking through a lovely field of roses, which made Weiss look over to Ruby. Ruby took notice as they smiled at one another, with the warm feeling in her chest coming back. But Weiss just let be, because she wanted it to be there and she was starting to really like having these feeling towards Ruby. Though as the group continued onwards, the girls decided to sing together for this next part of the improvised song 

“Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
'Til I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang sang joyfully, having so much fun with the singing. Meanwhile Goofy and Ikail just smiled while listening to the wonderful song. Guin, Donald and Dante had by this point tuned out the signing for most part. Now by this point the group walked through the wind and hard rain. Hercules stopped as he looked to see a sign saying that Zeus temple was close by, then continued his way as everyone else followed and decided to finish their improvises song 

“I am on my way, I can go the distance  
I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong  
I know every mile will be worth my while  
I would go most anywhere to find where I belong!!!” Hercules finished off as he and the others finally made it to Zeus Temple. Along with finally ceasing with their signing, as they couldn’t help but be amazed that the song help with the time of traveling to the temple which was impressive itself in all rights 

“We made it!!!” Donald yelled happily, mostly because the singing had finally ceased 

“Gawrsh and just in time too, we were pretty much out supplies.” Goofy said as the water and food were completely gone by this point 

“Still I didn’t think the song would pass the time so quickly, I wonder how that was?” Blake asked as she started to think on it 

“Blake it would probably be best not to think on it, you’ll drive yourself crazy if you do.” Yang remarked kindly, as Blake just smirked and shrugged 

“Hey why didn’t any of the rest of you signing with us?” Ruby asked as she, Hercules and the girls turned their attention to the others 

“I was enjoying the signing too much.” Goofy answered with a smile 

“I sing a little myself, I just don’t like to do it I front of others… I have bad stage fright to be honest.” Ikail answered next, in slight embarrassment of that fact – “It’s a wonder that I survived training with that little weakness.”-

“We don’t care to sing.” Dante, Guin and Donald bluntly explained 

“Suite yourself boys, more fun for us.” Weiss said smirking as the girls nodded in agreement 

“So now what?” Goofy asked as Hercules took in a deep breath, filled with pride that they had made it to the Zeus’s Temple 

“Now, well now we go into Zeus temple to see who I am. Along with seeing if you all can get some answers about whatever you need to find.” Hercules answered back with a wide smile 

“Sounds good to me, come on everyone. The answers await for us!!!” Ruby joyfully said as she and the others continued their way into Zeus’s Temple. Though unknown to them, behind the trees a good few feet away from the group, HK-97 watched them in absolute silence 

“Relief: I was beginning to wonder if they would ever stop singing, I am very glad they did. Still I wonder how they will fair in this world, and if they will need my… intervention once again. Oh well sooner or later all will come into place, but as of now I must keep observing.” HK-97 muttered while being draped in a dark black cloak that cover his whole body, showing none of his mechanical parts as he continued watching the group who were getting closer to the temple 

-Meanwhile in Traverse Town-

“Hey Leon open up please!!!” Yuffie yelled as she banged on the green room’s door hard, until and annoyed Leon came up; but didn’t open the door

“What do you want Yuffie?” Leon asked through the door, yawing a bit 

“One sorry about waking you up, two a man and a woman just came into town. They said they we’re looking for the girls.” Yuffie explained as Leon opened the door 

“Alright, so where are these newcomers of yours?” Leon asked curiously 

“To your left.” A man answered as Leon looked to see a man with pale peach skin, brown eyes and grey hair. He also wore a long sleeved black jacket, black pants, black shoes, a darkish green shirt underneath and a pair of black lens glasses that hung on his nose. Said man also held in his hands a cane that looked hand crafted. The woman with this man had pale skin, green eyes, blonde hair tied in a bun and black wire glasses. She wore a white long-sleeved blouse, a black skirt, black stocking, black high heels and a short black cape with a purple underside. She also had what looked like a cattle crop, tied very well to the right side of her skirt 

“So dude, I take you and the lady here are the newcomers looking for the girls then?” Leon asked with a curious, but tired tone 

“We are young man, but I would prefer if you’d called me Miss GoodWitch not Lady and call the gentleman with me Ozpin; not dude.” Miss GoodWitch answered with a scolding tone as she crossed her arms “Also, try and work on your manners. They’re not much to be desired.” 

“Jeez alright fine then.?” Leon said with an annoyed tone, before sighing and moving out of his door way “Come on in.”

“Thank you, Leon.” Ozpin replied kindly as he, Glynda and Yuffie passed by him. With Yuffie taking a seat on his bed while Ozpin and Glynda just stood. Leon sighed once more before closing the door, then taking a seat on his bed next to Yuffie 

“So, what do want to know?” Leon asked still trying to wake himself up some more 

“Everything about the current situation.” Miss GoodWitch answered “And don’t think about leaving anything out.”

“Yes I got it, but it may take a little while.” Leon said slightly irritated with how Glynda was treating him like a school boy. Ozpin just smile as he found a set of chairs to the right of him, then took them as he and Glynda took a seat

“Oh don’t worry, we have all the time right now.” Ozpin responded back calmly as Leon shrugged, before starting to explain the situation at hand. Though he and Glynda we’re quietly hoping that the girls were safe as they could be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd you like this chapter, I hope you like what I did because when I had written this up the first time I had lots of fun doing so. Also how'd you like the little tid bit at the end of this chapter, trust me it will become much more interesting in the later chapters. :) 
> 
> Anyways until the next chapter to come, I wish you all to have a spectacular day!!!!


	5. The World of the Gods Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once more, finally was able to get this chapter done, revised and posted up. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and fair warning if I haven't mentioned it much in the other chapters. But, I am not that great when it comes to describing clothing. People's physical bodies maybe, but not clothing. So I do apologize for that once you get to those parts in this chapter and the future chapters. So again I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Now onwards to reading!!!!
> 
> I do NOT own anything in these two series. RWBY belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix/Disney, any other worlds included in this story; be them cannon and added I do not own either

Four Hearts of one Journey Ch.4: World of the Gods Pt.2

-Traverse Town-

“And that’s what I told the girls, though by the looks on your faces. You’re both are having a hard time comprehending this too. Don’t worry that’s normal and your students had the same issues. But it should get easier to accept once you let this information sink in.” Leon said, finishing his recap on what he had told Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang 

“It’s not that actually, it’s just the thought that our worlds is…gone; the same world we’ve worked so hard to keep safe for the citizens against the Grimm. All of it to be just destroyed so easily by those heartless you speak of.” Miss GoodWitch responded in distraught, as her body shivered from trying to comprehend what the Heartless goal’s we’re destroying worlds so needlessly; other than wanting hearts. To Glynda, it just seemed so monstrous and barbaric to think that was the only reason for losing their home world 

“Glynda I fell the same way, but we’re going to have to accept if for the moment.” Ozpin replied back, gently patting his wife’s back to help calm her down as he turned his attention to Leon “Leon if you don’t mind me asking, but where did the heartless come from anyways?”

“Sorry Ozpin that’s the thing, none of us know really. The most common reason is that they come from the darkness in the hearts of the people of the various worlds. Though I always have had a feeling that wasn’t the only reason, I believe there is another reason for how the Heartless came to be.” Leon explained 

“Yep, and since we really don’t know if Leon’s assumption could be true. Then we can only believe the most common explanation of where the Heartless came from.” Yuffie said in slight frustration for the lack of answers to the many questions they had 

“It’s of no problem, thank you for answering my question, but we still have one problem left now.” Ozpin stated with a slight frown 

“You mean about the girls, look I think we all know they can handle themselves well enough and there’s five others with them as back up. So there’s really nothing to worry  
about.” Leon responded back as he really didn’t understand why Ozpin and Glynda were worried about the girls so much

“That’s the problem, you single handily sent four of our students out on a death mission with five complete strangers. For all we know they could die or worse, from what you’ve told us they could get their hearts stole. Sure they’ve been one are most capable teams in a long while, but that was with Grimm. This is with unknown forces so that’s why we’re worried!!!” Miss GoodWitch yelled, glaring at Leon who was a little unnerved by her gaze 

“Look Glynda, I know you’re worried about them; but everyone else here has complete faith in them. Besides they have the Keyblades to protect them on their journey.” Yuffie interjected, worried that the angered woman would start a fight with Leon if this went on any further 

“That’s another thing, what’s the deal with these Keyblades anyway and why we’re the girls chosen for this. Also aren’t the Heartless attracted to the ones who wield these Keyblades, so if that’s case then those four are in more danger then I personally feel comfortable with.” Miss GoodWitch replied back angrily

“Well ah…” Yuffie shyly tried to say, but couldn’t since she was feeling a little nervous from Glynda’s Glare; that is until Leon stepped in between her and Glynda 

“Hey if you’re going to be mad, then be mad at me. But back off of Yuffie got it.” Leon sternly said as he and Glynda glared at one another for a few more seconds, until Ozpin cut in just in time before a fight started 

“Alright I think that’s enough you two, Glynda please calm yourself. We didn’t come here to pick a fight.” Ozpin said calmly as Glynda and Leon turned their attention to him, then back at one another. They took a deep breath, calming themselves down to have a more civil talk 

“Your right, I’m sorry.” Glynda stated as she gave her husband a weak and tired smile 

“I know Glynda and I feel the same way as you do, but we can’t let our emotions get the better of us.” Ozpin replied back then turned his attention to Leon “I do apologize for her behavior, but I think you can see that we do worry for our student’s safety.” 

“It’s alright, I should have been more understanding with how you two must have been feeling. Look I’m sorry that I sent them out, but it is the job and destiny of the Keyblade wielders to fight the Heartless no matter where they are from.” Leon explained

“I guess it couldn’t be help so, no worries Leon.” Glynda responded kindly

“Thanks, oh and to your other question about the Keyblades Glynda. Let’s just say that the Keyblades choose the wielder and it so happened that the girls we’re chosen. That’s honestly the only explanation that’s ever been given and the only one any of us know of.” Leon explained once more, rubbing the back of his head

“Okay then, it’s better than nothing.” Glynda said, as Yuffie yawned a bit getting the others attention 

“Sorry, but I think I could use some sleep at the moment.” Yuffie remarked, yawing once more as she stretched her arms out

“I think that would be a good idea.” Ozpin stated as Glynda nodded in agreement 

“Cool, anyways Aerith is in the red room so if you go in there. Then just tell her, that we told you to tell her that you both will be staying in the hotel. I think we got a room with a two person bed so that will have to do.” Yuffie kindly said yawing a bit more 

“Thank you Yuffie, I think me and Ozpin will do that. Also sorry for yelling at raising my voice earlier.” Miss GoodWitch responded back as she and Ozpin made their way into the Red room. Leaving Yuffie and Leon alone now as Yuffie yawned a little louder

“So Leon, I’m not doubting the girls or their friends with them. But do you think they can really do it… I mean like could they fix all this crazy stuff happening because of the heartless?” Yuffie asked worriedly 

“Honestly Yuffie I can’t say myself, but if we all want to keep our hearts with us. Then we can only hope that that girls can do it. Sorry I can’t be the bearer of better news Yuffie.” Leon answered yawning himself now

“It’s no problem Leon, I think I’ll get to bed myself so night.” Yuffie said, making her way out of Leon’s room; but stopped half way through the door. Holding the door open, while not looking back at Leon

“Something wrong Yuffie?” Leon asked in slight concern 

“Yeah I just want to ask, but… do you also think we’ll see THEM again?” Yuffie asked as Leon immediately knew the two she was talking about 

“You mean Cloud and Tifa right?” Leon asked with a small smile as Yuffie nodded “Don’t worry about them Yuffie, if we know those two. Cloud is probably doing his loner thing and Tifa is right on his tail, trying to find him and bring him back to us. You know how she is with him.” 

“Yeah your right, we’ll see them again I know we will. But anyways, goodnight Leon.” Yuffie replied back happily, closing the door behind her leaving Leon now to his own thoughts as he laid on his bed 

“Yah you right on that Yuffie, but I wonder how our Keyblade wielders and their little group are faring at the moment.” Leon muttered, as he began to drift off into a deep and peaceful slumber 

-Meanwhile at Zeus Temple-

“So this is the temple of Zeus, man does it look dull.” Yang remarked as she and the others walked into the large temple. Looking around to see the temples colorless scenery, but was elbowed by Weiss who raised an eyebrow “What I’m just saying, not like I’m going to get struck by lightning or something?”

“Jokes aside Yang, I don’t think it would be wise to make these sorts of comments in the presents of others. Hercules here is the exception, because he knows of your bluntness.” Dante explained, as Yang stuck her tongue out at him while Dante surprisingly did the same; before both laughed a little

“Dante really, now you’re just feeding her habit.” Blake stated in amusement 

“Well Dante does looks like he could have some more in his life, no offense.” Ruby said with a wide smile, as Dante just looked at her smiling back as it felt nice to have people around that had a concern for him

“None taken Ruby.” Dante responded kindly as Ruby gave him a thumbs up 

“Gawrsh you know this place is pretty dark, Hercules how deep is this temple?” Goofy asked, as he felt a little jittery being surrounded by so much darkness 

“It shouldn’t be much further Goofy, beside we at least have to moon lighting up a few spots for us.” Hercules responded back with a happy tone as the moon light brighten their pathway at least 

“Still you think heartless could show up, I mean this would a perfect place for an ambush.” Donald asked, looking around ever few seconds in a cautious manner 

“Donald please I’m begging you not to jinx us, I really hate having to fight those little monster. They can get so annoying, so quickly.” Weiss replied with a small frown 

“Don’t worry Weiss, we’re in a large group so I don’t think we’ll have any trouble if a few heartless show up. Besides I’ll keep you safe princess.” Ruby remarked proudly, giving Weiss a reassuring smile and a wink

“Oh my, how kind of you my knight.” Weiss responded with a slight flirty tone, as she and Ruby stared at each other for a few moments; before the moment was interrupted 

“Girls are you two going to keep staring at each other for the rest of our walk?” Ikail asked jokingly, as Ruby and Weiss snapped out of their trance. Suddenly remembering that they were with company and promptly pull their eyes back forward blushing a little for letting themselves get caught 

“Ikail that wasn’t very nice.” Guin remarked, giving Ikail a slight disapproving look “I think you embarrassed them too much.” 

“What…oh my I didn’t mean to make them feel too uncomfortable.” Ikail said, realizing that maybe she may have taken this joke too far “I’m sorry you two, I really didn’t mean to make you both feel too embarrassed. I was just trying to have some fun.” 

“It’s okay Ikail really, it was just a joke so no harm done.” Ruby responded back kindly, looking back Ikail with a nod of forgiveness along with Weiss who did the same 

“Thanks.” Ikail replied, sighing in relief 

“Anyways getting back to an earlier subject, but Hercules do you think heartless could be here?” Dante asked as Hercules thought it over for a few moments 

“I don’t think so Dante, they seem like bad creatures and this is the temple of Zeus so I don’t believe that they would even go near this place.” Hercules answered 

“Whys that?” Blake asked curiously 

“And who is this Zeus fellow anyway?” Donald asked next 

“Well to answers both of your question, the reason those heartless things probably won’t even come near this place is because this is a holy site for Zeus the god of Thunder. Zeus, if you all want to know is also the ruler of the Gods on top of Mount Olympus.” Hercules answered 

“Wow so I guess we’re pretty safe then huh?” Donald replied back with a smirk 

“Yeah we are, hey actually I think the statue is just up ahead.” Hercules stated, as he and the rest of the group stopped to see a large along with imposing statute. The statue was of a man wearing a toga, had a beard and long hair. The group quickly figured out that this was Zeus, the god that Hercules explained to them about 

“Man that is one big statue, would it be a bad idea to try and climb it.” Ikail asked with a wide grin “I mean for real, this looks so climbable.”

“Ikail please don’t, it be better not engage that wrath of the gods here.” Guin answered pinching his brows 

“I was only kidding.” Ikail replied back with an innocent smile 

“Didn’t seem like that to me Ikail.” Dante remarked as Ikail just lightly jabbed him on his side “Ugh, you know I hate that…” 

“I know but it’s still fun to do.” Ikail said snickering a little 

“Are those two always like that?” Hercules asked as he, Donald, Goofy and the girls had been watching the little scene 

“We haven’t known them for that long, but yeah pretty much.” Ruby answered as Hercules just shrugged in acceptance, then turned his attention back to the statue and knelt down. The rest of the group took notice this, regrouping with the girls, Donald and Goofy as they kept silent to see what Hercules was going to do

“Oh mighty Zeus, please hear me and answer my pray. But, I need to know who am I and where I belong.” Hercules said as the strangest thing happened. The group and Hercules felt a strong wind blow behind them, then a lightning bolt shot out of nowhere and hit the status of Zeus. Igniting two large unlit candles as lighting started shooting down around the outside of the temple 

“What’s going on?!?!” Weiss asked in sudden shock, though before anyone could ask; the temple began to shake a bit

“I think were about to get our answer!!!” Goofy replied back as the statute of Zeus shook, then opened it’s eyes before looking down at the surprised group. But it wasn’t the end of the shocking moment, as the statue suddenly spoke

“My boy…my little Hercules.” The Statues of Zeus said with a loud and booming joyful tone, stretching his arms out to Hercules. Though this didn’t really go well with group, not one bit 

“AHAHAHAHAH!!!!” Hercules scream, bolting it to only trip over candles 

“DEMON!!!!!” Dante screamed, pulling his scythe out and charging to behemoths stone hand; followed by Guin who pulled his sword out

“CHARGE!!!!” Donald yelled as Goofy picked him up over his shoulders, followed hand that was with their weapons ready for battle

“NO WAIT… ugh stupid boys!!!!” Ikail yelled back, sighing for a moment before as she following behind to see if she could get the boys to stop the unneeded attack. Meanwhile the girls were, dealing with this surprising moment in their own way 

“I… statute, talking, what; I-I-I need air.” Weiss stated, falling down completely dumb founded by this turn of events, thankfully Ruby caught her mid fall 

“Weiss stay with me, don’t be freak out please!!!” Ruby stated in concern, as Weiss just kept mumbling gibberish “No, she’s out of it!!!”

“I’m kind of out if myself little sis, how about you Blake?” Yang responded with a twitching eyebrow, while Blake eyes twitching as well

“I… this can’t be scientifically possible. No there must be something scientific involved, I think… the again we do have magic and this is a different world. OH I CAN’T FIGURE IT OUT!!!” Blake remarked in bewilderment, trying to warp her head around this while leaning her body against Yang’s for some sort of comfort in this situation 

“I think we should try and accept this Blakey.” Yang said with a slight blush from how warm Blake felt –“Still… I’m enjoying this a lot. She’s really warm and her skin is so soft.”-

“M-Maybe.” Blake replied back, trying to calm herself down. Though took notice of Guin, Donald, Goofy and Dante attacking the statues left hand; while Ikail yelled at them to stop. Meanwhile Hercules was being lifted up by the statues right hand, frozen in fear of what was going to happen. While the Statue of Zeus was starting to get a little tired with the others attacking his left hand 

“Hey will you all cut it out, I’m not going to hurt you.” The statues of Zeus said kindly, then turned his attention to Hercules “And is this the kind of hello you give your father after all these years?” 

“Wait….” The girls, Ikail, Dante, Guin, Donald and Goofy asked as they regrouped; taking a few moments to register what was just stated “What???”

“Fa…FATHER!?!?!” Hercules asked, coming out of his fear while the statue of Zeus flatten his palm so Hercules could stand straight up on it 

“Didn’t know you had a famous father did you?” The statue of Zeus asked with a wide smile “SURPRISE!!!” 

“But if you’re my father then I-I’m a…” Hercules started to say, but stopped coming to a realization of his heritage. While the others started catching on as well, going wide eyed other than Guin who was mildly surprised 

“You’re a god!!!!” The girls screamed in shock, as Hercules eyes widen more from the confirmation of the realization 

“Exactly what I was going to say ladies, good job.” The statues of Zeus remarked amusingly 

“A…A GOD!!!” Hercules yelled, trying to get let this all sink in 

“Well I’ll be, we’ve been hanging around with a God. This is new even for me.” Ikail remarked amusingly 

“Me and Goofy have to agree with you there Ikail.” Donald responded as Goofy slowly nodded in agreement 

“By the holy lord himself I stand amongst two gods.” Dante mutter in amazement, from realizing now knowing a God on a personal level. Aside from the one that wasn’t a monster, like Satan was and while the statue of Zeus began to speak again Dante tuned him out as he went into deep thought –“I wonder if this world has a devil too. I also wonder if the gods here know of what the girls themselves are. So many thoughts and wonders, it’s too much to think on right now.”- 

“Dante…” A voice whispered, as everything around Dante turned to pitch black “You should start asking yourself, but are you sure you belong here?” 

“Where are you Satan!??” Dante angrily asked, knowing Satan’s voice to well as a mocking chuckle echoed around him

“I’m not here physically, just mentally in your mind. Still are you sure you belong here with those four pure souls with you?” Satan’s whispered as Dante knew he was talking about the girls, while he clinched his fist a bit “But again, do you believe a sinner like you deserves to be helping them… someone like you who’s done some many sins. Then again you can ask Beatrice that, since you we’re the one who got her killed.” 

“SILENCE DEMON LORD, SHOW YOURSELF NOW. I SHANT BE FOOLED BY YOUR WORDS AND SO HELP ME I’LL FORCE ANSWERS OF HOW YOU KNOW OF THE GIRLS OUT OF YOU!!!!” Dante screamed rage fully that echoed through the darkness, only to receive laughter as a response once more before it stopped seconds later 

“You make me laugh you know that Dante, now how you ask do I know of those four girls. Well I am god in my own rights, so it should be obvious that I know of other worlds and the Keyblades. I also know those four girls are the keys to the damn annoying light. But they are tainted just by being near you….a monster, a sinner, a sad excuse for a human. Do you honestly believe that any of your little friends will care for you and stand by your side, if they found out who you really are Templar along with sins you’ve committed?” Satan remarked smugly, as Dante started to worry a little about that possibility. He was worried if they all found out of what he had done during his time in Jerusalem and what kind of man he had been at that time, then they’d cast him out like a monster 

“What is you want from me demon?” Dante asked angrily, clenching his fists some more “Because if it’s to find a way to get to the girl, then you will have to deal with me before you go near them.” 

“As if you could harm me anyways, though as of why I’m here…well I wanted to see my favorite sinner. Along with wanting to tell you that I’ve made contact with this world’s version of me. He and are alike so I decided to send a few of my helpers to help him with his plans along with a few other interesting creatures. For when these reinforcements come into play, you and your friends will know eventually. So until we meet maybe one day, I’ll see you around and don’t worry; I’ll be keeping Beatrice company while she waits for you... good bye Templar.” Satan explained smugly, as his voice faded away leaving an angered Dante; who was fearing what horrid torment Satan was putting her through. The thought of his beloved Beatrice in agony was a painful thought. He just had to have hope he’d save her, with the help of his friends. But he suddenly started to hear faint yells of his name, until they became loud enough to snapped him out of it to see that it was Ruby who’d been yelling his name out. 

“Dante!!” Ruby yelled, then lightly punched Dante’s right arm “You with us again buddy?”

“Oh sorry about that Ruby, what’s going on now?” Dante asked, while the others stared at him curiously along with the living statue of Zeus 

“We can tell you in a moment Dante, but are you okay. You look like you we’re in some sort of trance.” Blake responded worriedly “Something that matter?” 

“I…I’m fine, I was just thinking is all.” Dante answered, as he decided it would be best to bring up the issues with his little meeting with the Satan of his world later when her found the right time to “I’ll tell you all about it later when we get a chance.”

“Okay, but we’ll keep you on your word buddy.” Yang said with a wide smile 

“Understood and I do apologize for spacing out. But what are were we talking about?” Dante asked, as the statue of Zeus coughed getting the groups attention 

“I was explained to my boy here on how he could achieve his God hood back, by becoming a true hero.” The statue of Zeus explained kindly 

“Oh I see then, that’s a sound idea. Still our journey is a long one.” Dante replied back, while the others slumped a little from the knowledge they’d have to walk a lot more

“Great more walking.” Ruby remarked with a sigh, though the statue of Zeus chuckled a bit as the group turned their attention back to him 

“No need to worry about walking anymore young lady, I think I have a solution to that.” The statue of Zeus stated, making a loud whistle and from above as a nay could be heard and what came next was an amazing creature to the girls at least 

“What the heck is that?” Yang asked, amazed from the sight of the white horse with a blue mane and tail that came from the sky using to large wings on its back; then landed next to Hercules 

“IT’S A PEGASUS, A REAL LIVE PEGASUS!!!!” Weiss and Ruby joyfully screamed, amazed by the creature right in front of their eyes as it nay’d some more while straightening its wings out for a few moments “What a marvelous creature!!!” 

“I… what ah, this place is just as weird as Wonderland was.” Blake remarked, as the scientific part of her mind was trying to figure out how this world worked with little to no progress at that 

“Hey don’t worry Blakey, it just means there’s more out there than we could ever imagine.” Yang said with a wide smile, while Blake smiled back 

“Thank you Yang.” Blake said as her face became a little warmer – “She so nice, even if she can be a tease… she’s also pretty cute I have to admit. Especially when she’s trying to make me smile.” 

“Correct ladies, this is a marvelous creature.” Zeus proudly said, then turned his attention to Hercules “Hercules, this is Pegasus a fine creature. He’s loyal to the very end, but has the brain of a bird and you may not know it; but you two go way back.”

“Huh?” Hercules stated, much to his and others confusion 

“Wait what does he mean by-” Donald asked, but was cut off as when Pegasus head butted Hercules hard. Hercules took a few moments to get his wits back, before a sudden memory came to him from his day as a baby with a baby Pegasus 

“Pegasus….OH Pegasus!!!” Hercules said happily, hugging Pegasus around the neck as Pegasus hugged him back with his wings; looking happy beyond belief to have his old friend back 

“There’s the answer Donald.” Ikail amusingly remarked, while Donald just sighed from the continued weirdness of this world 

“Now then Hercules, before I let you go your friends will need a ride as well.” Zeus said, whistling once more

“Rawr!!!” Two dragons roared back suddenly, one dark green with blue eyes and one light cyan with brown eyes that were both slightly bigger than Pegasus. Both dragons flew down near the girls and the others

“Hello, who ah would you two be?” Ruby awkwardly asked, surprised once more of another mythical creature appearing in front of them 

“These two are the sister dragons, Rita and Lara. They will be your steeds and don’t worry about hurting their back, these dragons we’re bred to carry ten people if needed. But ah, word of advice they can be a little mischievous when they want to be.” Zeus explained, as both dragons smirked a little. Hercules then got on Pegasus while Ikail, Guin, Dante, Goofy and a reluctant Donald got onto Lara, then finally the girls climbed on the back of Rita 

“Now that you’re all settled, I must tell you keyblades wielder and friends that the keyhole location here is a mystery; but I know you will find it.” Zeus said as the group nodded in appreciation as Zeus looked to Hercules “And I know you will do your best as well son, you must find the one known as Philoctetes the trainer of heroes.” 

“Alright then, I will find Philoctetes and I’ll become a true hero!!!” Hercules said as Pegasus lifted up in the air 

“That’s the spirit!!!” The Status of Zeus responded, feeling pride in his son 

“And well find the keyhole and help Hercules along the way!!” Ruby stated joyfully as the dragons Rita and Lara lifted off with the group on their backs next. Zeus just nodded, then blew a gust of wind pushing them out of the temple and into the open sky 

“Good luck son.” The Statue of Zeus said mutter with a small smile, before reverting back to just a normal statue. Meanwhile with the group, Hercules and the girls suddenly felt the urge to sing once more; which they did as they started to sing while soaring through the sky 

“I will beat the odds, I will go the distance 

I will face the world fearless proud and strong

I will please the Gods, I can go the distance

Till I find that hero’s welcome, right where I belong!!!!” Hercules, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all sang joyfully as they all flew on their newly made companions backs off into the sunset rise to find Philoctetes, help Hercules become a hero and hope that they could find the keyhole before the heartless over ran this world

-Unknown Castle-

“Damn my arm!!!” Jaune yelled in pain, falling to the ground while his right bicep had a semi fresh deep cut across it

“Enough whining boy and get back up, you should be lucky you have that aura of yours.” Loghain sternly said, as Jaune’s aura activated a few seconds later healing the cut on his right arm 

“Yeah, but either way it still hurts.” Jaune replied, getting back on his feet, then picking back up his sword and shield before going back into a battle ready stance 

“True, but that’s what come with the territory when training with me. Now get ready for another spar.” Loghain stated, putting himself back into a battle ready position too “Ready whenever you are boy.”

“AH!!!!” Jaune screamed, with his still improving battle cry as he lunged at Loghain 

As the spar continued, Loghain quickly blocked Jaune’s lunge attack and push him back using his strength. Jaune quickly positioned himself again, only to see Loghain already was swinging his blade down at him. Jaune in a split seconded was able to block it with his shield, feeling the force of the attack before pushing Loghain half an inch. Jaune then swung his blade in a short sweep near Loghain’s stomach. Loghain saw this coming and dodged, giving Jaune enough time to get his bearings fully back before re-positioning himself. 

“I have to say you have learned quickly.” Loghain remarked, as Jaune smirked 

“Well I’ve had to learn to avoid getting cut up by you.” Jaune joked, as Loghain smirked back

“Indeed, but let’s see how you deal with four opponents at the same time.” Loghain stated sternly

“Wait…what?” Jaune asked, but got his answers as Mukta came in from behind swinging his right arm down him  
Jaune barley dodged the attack, only for Praxis to appear suddenly from the right of him slashing down a long sword at him. Jaune dodged the first few strikes to the best of his abilities, then blocked the last strike with his shield, but not without being pushed back a little. Then out of nowhere, while Jaune was situating himself Rodrigo came in from behind and thrusting a slim sword at him nicking his chest plate. This pushed Jaune back once more, as Makuta, Praxis, Loghain and Rodrigo circled around him.

“What the hell, I thought this was a one on one spar?!?!?” Jaune angrily asked, putting himself on the defensive 

“It was child, but Loghain came to us and asked for our help.” Rodrigo answered, as Jaune narrowed his eyes a little 

“It’s true, beside one way or another you’ll be facing hordes of enemies. So we’re giving a… lesson on how to deal with multiple enemies.” Praxis answered next, cracking his neck a few times 

“Indeed.” Mukta stated, smirking a little “I can see fear in you, good use that fear to fight and stay alive.”

“Thanks…” Jaune muttered irritably as Loghain, Praxis, Makuta and Rodrigo closed in on him 

“Are you ready boy, this will test you to your physical limits.” Loghain asked with a stern tone. Jaune was about to argue back, but as he looked around at the four men ready to put him through hell. Oddly enough, for some reason he began to feel happy that he was being taken seriously for once 

“Ye… Yeah I’m ready.” Jaune answered, feeling the fear in him and being able to harness it as he smiled a little too

“Good, just so you know we won’t hold back.” Loghain responded 

“Wouldn’t count on any of you doing that anyways.” Jaune replied back as Loghain lunged at him first. While the others followed in suit, all of them ready to make Jaune the warrior they need to kill the keyblade wielders when the time came 

-Meanwhile with team RWBY on an unknown island- 

As clouds in the sky over caste over the sun, The girls, Hercules and the group along with their new animal friends we’re now on the ground. Walking around an island littered with pieces of old statues, as apparently this was where the trainer of hero’s Philoctetes lived.

“Well this place is a dump. Like I think I’d rather live in the Emerald forest than this place.” Yang stated bluntly, as the others group nodded in agreement even if only the girls knew what the Emerald forest was 

“You sure this is the right place?” Hercules asked Pegasus, who just nay’d as a yes 

“What about you two, you girls sure this is the right place?” Guin asked Rita and Lara, who both nodded with big toothy grins

“Rawr!!” Rita roared happily, while Lara just wagged her tail happily 

“I would say that them acting like dogs was cute, if they didn’t have those razor sharp teeth.” Dante said, only for Rita and Lara to smirk at one another. Then quickly moved up next to Dante and licked his face a few times, getting a laugh out of the others

“Aw Dante I think you have your self-two new admires.” Ruby remarked as Dante was whipping off his face 

“You’re a lucky man Dante.” Ikail joked while Dante glared a little at her, though Ikail just flicked his forehead while smirking “What I was joking, learn how to take a joke okay?” 

“Behave children.” Guin said sternly, making Dante sigh and Ikail blushed a little from being treated like a little kids once more by him

“Sorry, just trying to have some fun is all.” Ikail replied back with an innocent smile “Don’t you believe little old me?”

“You really want that answer?” Guin asked, making Ikail frown a bit as she huffed

“Well that’s not nice at all, I think you’ve hurt my feelings a bit.” Ikail said, frowning as she quivered her lip

“I said it once and I’ll say it again, but you really are breaking that tough girl image you first had.” Blake stated amusingly 

“I know, still I can’t help it I’m a woman-child you could say.” Ikail responded with a wide smile “I love candy and stuff animals!!!” 

“Oh yeah, women children unit!!!” Ruby happily said, as the others laughed a bit at the odd banter 

“Well I guess you can count Yang as one too then.” Blake remarked, making Yang stop laughing as she gave her a skeptical look 

“Wait what for real?” Yang asked curiously 

“Yeah, but that’s what adds to your charm Yang and I must say it’s an easily liked quality.” Blake explained with a heartwarming smile 

“Oh, well then I’m glad to please you with my charming attitude.” Yang said happily, as she blushed a bit – “When did Blake get so adorable, like really adorable?”- 

“Yang you alright, your face is turning a bit red?” Goofy asked worriedly 

“What, oh yeah I-I’m fine. Totally fine!!!” Yang responded with a sheepish grin “Why wouldn’t I be???”

“You sure, if you want I can use a healing spell on you?” Donald suggested kindly 

“No thanks Donald, but I apprentice the thought.” Yang replied back, while Donald nodded back 

“Anyway’s, back to the main subject at hand. But how do we find this Philoctetes anyway?” Weiss asked

“Huh that’s a good question Weiss.” Blake said as she turned her attention to Hercules “Would Pegasus know at all?” 

“Hm maybe, would you know buddy?” Hercules asked as Pegasus nodded no “Guess not.” 

“Well I guess we got to start looking around somewhere, me and girls will take the right side of the island and the rest of you take the left.” Ruby suggested proudly, as the others looked at her with a deadpanned look 

“Ruby I don’t think that will do much.” Weiss stated as Ruby slumped her head, sighing sadly 

“I know Weiss, but I didn’t want to face such a cruel reality.” Ruby responded, slouching but then suddenly heard the sounds of women laughing with one another 

“Huh what was that?” Donald asked hearing the laughing some more “Any of you hearing that too or am I going crazy already??”

“You’re fine, but we do hear it too and I think it’s past those bushes ahead of us.” Guin responded back, pointing to a few large bushes ahead of them 

“Let’s see what it is then.” Hercules suggested as he and the others made their way up to the bushes. Once their he pushed his way through the bushes while the other’s followed. Though as they made their way through, the source of the laughing was an interesting sight of here lovely women 

“Wow… they’re lovely.” Goofy remarked with a quick chuckle as he and the other boys could help but nod in agreement; expect for Guin who just shrugged

“Boys.” Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ikail mutterer as they continued looking at the three women  
Said three women all had unique appearances. The first woman had green skin, short blond hair and was covered with leaf’s. The next woman had blue skin, long light blue hair and wore a outfit made of pure air. Finally the last woman had red skin, medium green hair that looked like vines and holding a bowl of grapes. But as the group continued looking, Hercules suddenly noticed a goat in the bush making sounds of joy. 

“Hey there little guy, what’s are you doing here?” Hercules asked, as the others in the group noticed too as Hercules pulled the goat’s hind legs. But instead of an actually goat, it was something else completely 

“What’s the big idea bub!?!” A short, fat, hairy goat man with a comb over and two goat horns on his head screamed angrily. But as the goat man yelled, the three women got startled then ran off. Prompting the half goat man to squirm out of Hercules grip and follow the three women “NO WAIT COME BACK!!!” 

“Um…was that our fault?” Yang asked as the goat man chased the three women some more. Before one of them turned into air, another in a bed of flowers and the third into a small tree as the goat man growled in annoyance before calming himself down 

“Nymphs, can’t keep their hands off me.” The goat man said in a smug way, while resting his hand on the tree Nymphs side; making the girls of the group glare. Though suddenly the tree Nymph smacked the goat man hard across the face, sending him a few inches near the group themselves 

“I think he had that coming to him.” Weiss stated with a smirk 

“Yep.” Ruby, Blake, Yang and Ikail responded back smirking too. While the goat man looked back up at them with an irritated glare 

“What are you?” Weiss asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had quickly built up 

“Well that’s nice to say, what none of have seen a Satyr before?” The Satyr asked back, picking up the bowl of grapes dropped by the red skinned Nymph

“No we don’t, look can you help us. We’re looking for some called Philoctetes.” Hercules stated as the Satyr just listen, throwing out the grapes in the bowl and eating the bowl itself 

“Call me Phil.” The Satyr replied back calmly, revealing that he was in fact the person they we’re looking for 

“Oh…” Blake, Yang and Donald said first wide eyed 

“My…” Dante, Guin and Goofy said next with twitchy eyes 

“God…” Ruby, Weiss and Ikail finished off in disbelief as Pegasus, Rita and Liara just made a few noises of disbelief too

“Phil!!!” Hercules happily said, unfazed by this revelation as he grabbed Phil’s hand and started to shake it; while also nearly crushing it in the process 

“OW!!!” Phil scampered in utter pain, while Hercules shook his hand for a few more seconds before releasing his hand 

“These are my friends Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Dante, Guin, Donald, Goofy, Ikail, Rita, Lara and Pegasus.” Hercules stated happily, introducing the group as they did a slight wave. While the sister dragons nodded and Pegasus licked Phil’s face, before doing a chuckle like nay 

“Animals, disgusting.” Phil angrily said, wiping his face off before began making his way over to a large broken off head of a statue with a small wooden door built on the bottom of it. The group following Phil behind 

“Look Phil I need your help, I want to become a true hero.” Hercules remarked as Phil looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, before turning back to the door; entering it and slammed it behind him 

“Jerk.” Donald muttered, while Hercules was determined to be taught by Phil 

“Wait!!!” Hercules yelled out as he pulled the wooden door of its hinges with Phil holding onto the door handle still with an annoyed face

“Thanks…” Phil muttered angrily 

“Sorry” Hercules replied back, placing the door back while Phil dusted himself off and began to make his way back towards the door

“Hold on dude, why are you being so thick headed about this?” Yang asked, annoyed by Phil’s behavior already 

“Three words blondie, I AM RETRIED.” Phil answered sternly as Yang looked like she about to deck him, though didn’t because Blake and Guin we’re helping keep her calm. Meanwhile Goofy began counting with his fingers, seeing a flaw in Phil’s wording 

“Wait that doesn’t…” Goofy started to say, but Weiss just patted him on the shoulder

“Best not to question it Goofy, might keep yourself sane.” Weiss kindly suggested as Goofy slowly nodded in agreement 

“Can’t you make an exception?” Dante asked “Just this once?”

“Nope sorry, no can do so see ya never!!!” Phil yelled having fixed his door, then made his way through half way before Ruby spoke up 

“Wait, didn’t you ever have a dream that you would do anything for to achieve??” Ruby asked with a plead, as Phil stopped in his tracks letting Ruby’s words sink in before sighing 

“Come in all of you, I want to show you something.” Phil said in slight saddens/ frustration, as the group followed Phil inside somewhat easily through the small door. Expect for Pegasus who got stuck trying to get in, but was pulled out by Rita while Lara just smirked in amusement as the three decided to wait outside. Meanwhile inside Phil’s home, the group looked around at the collection of weapons, vases, paintings and artifacts. Until Guin bumped his head against a large wooden stump, causing the group to cease moving for a moment

“Ouch, you okay Guin?” Ikail asked as Guin rubbed his head, giving her a thumbs up

“Watch it big guy, that was part of the mass of the Argo!” Phil yelled, as Hercules looked at the large wooden stump with star struck shock

“The Argo???” Hercules asked, while the other raised an eyebrow what Hercules and Phil were even talking about

“What’s that?” Ruby asked looking back at Ikail, Guin, Dante, Goofy and Donald since she knew the girls along with herself had no idea what any of this meant “Any of you know?” 

“Nope me and Donald don’t know on bit.” Goofy answered as Donald nodded

“Same here for me at least.” Ikail answered next, looking back at Guin “You?”

“Nope.” Guin answered now with a shrugged, before turning his attention to Dante “You?”

“It sounds familiar, but I honestly don’t have the best knowledge of old stories.” Dante answered last, while Phil and Hercules kept on with their banter 

“Yep, who do think taught Jason how to sail, Cleopatra?!?” Phil replied back, before he and the group stopped near a few painted vases

“Again, stuff we don’t know.” Ruby muttered, while Phil continued his explanation 

“I trained all these would be heroes, Odysseys, Perseus, Theseus, a lot of euses.” Phil explained, stopping next to a painted plate showing a man fighting a blue like monster. Phil then spun the plate around, as it showed the man being beaten down by the monster over and over again before he stopped the Plate with a frustrated look “Every single one of those bum let me down flatter than adisceus, none of them could go the distance.” 

“Wow that’s suck, but I’m sure there was one that didn’t let you down Phil?” Ruby asked kindly

“You got that right little girl and his name was Achilles!!!” Phil proudly stated, pointing to a status of a man wearing a similar helmet to what Dante wore, had a sleeveless chest guard, a leather combat like skirt piece and two greaves; but was barefooted “Oh this guy could do anything, he could take the pain, he could take the hits!!!”

“Must be a strong fighter then.” Blake remarked as Phil smile widened

“Right again, he could do it all.” Phil answered with a widened grin, but as he looked at the hell of the statue; he suddenly scowled “BUT THE BLASTED HEEL OF HIS!!!”

“What about his heel?” Ikail asked curiously 

“It was his only weakness, he took one ding to the heel and…” Phil explained, before he gently flicked the status heel; making it fall into pieces in a milliseconds “BAM, he’s old news, a relic, history!!!!” 

“Sounds like a sucky weakness if you ask me.” Yang muttered as the others nodded in agreement, while Phil sighed continuing on with his explanation 

“So anyways ladies, yeah I had a dream once. I was going to train the greatest hero there ever was.” Phil stated as he picked up a large scroll and threw it over a small wooden log held up by two pieces of rope. Said picture was of a man with a similar look to Hercules “So great that the gods would hang a picture of him in that stars and say, that’s Phil’s boy, yeah that’s right.”

“That sounds like a wonderful dream.” Blake said, as the others nodded in agreement; having a better understanding of Phil’s motives 

“Yeah but dreams are for rookies.” Phil replied angrily, quickly taking down the scroll and threw it to the ground. Meanwhile Hercules stood behind in the same position of the man in the scroll 

“But you can have that dream again, Hercules here is the best shot you’re gonna have Phil.” Yang happily remarked, while Hercules made his way up to Phil 

“They’re right I can do it, I’m different than those other guys Phil. I can go the distance.” Hercules said proudly

“Well…” Phil responded back, seeming unsure on taking a chance 

“Here let me show you!!!” Hercules stated, grabbing Phil by the arm and dragging him out of his house leaving the others in Phil’s house behind 

“Should we be following them?” Dante asked after a few moments passed by 

“Yeah I think so, come let us see what’s going to happen.” Guin said as he and the others made their way out of the Phil’s home. Then quickly made their way over to see Hercules and Phil standing at the edge of a cliff side that was littered with large pieces of broken statues 

“Wonder what he’s going do?” Goofy asked, as the others wondered too; but just then Hercules grabbed a large rounded stone shield to his right and threw it like a Frisbee through the air into the ocean in a very far distance. The group watched as they saw Phil’s expression changed into utter awe and wonder 

“Holy Hera…maybe if I could, NO I’m done with this hero nonsense.” Phil said, seeming like he was considering taking in Hercules; only to decide against it a he started to make his way back to his house. But was stopped by Hercules, who quickly stepped in front of him 

“Wait please I have to become a hero so I can rejoin my father Zeus!!” Hercules desperately explained, as Phil looked at him with a skeptically 

“Wait a minuet, your saying Zeus is your father?” Phil asked “The god of gods, correct?” 

“You bet he is Phil!!!!” Ikail answered, with a reassuring smile 

“Yeah what he said!!!!” Ruby yelled out as well as she and the other all nodded and vouched for Hercules only it was for naught as Phil began to laugh 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS, OH BOY THAT IS RICH!!!!” Phil remarked, laughing hard very quickly as his face turned a bit red 

“Hey he’s not lying jerk!!!” Donald yelled angrily, reading himself to attack Phil. But was held back by Goofy and Blake

“Right, so the big guy Zeus up there is his dad!!!” Phil remarked, laughing even more “Once upon a time, HA what a joke!!!”

“Three…” Dante and Guin stated, starting to count down from three slowly with their fingers 

“What are those two doing?” Weiss asked curiously 

“I’m wondering that myself.” Ikail stated raising an eyebrow 

“I think I know what they’re doing.” Blake answered with a smirk, while Donald had calmed himself down by this point 

“Well what is then?!?” Yang, Ruby and Goofy asked in confusion, only for their question to be answered as a bolt of lightning struck Phil head on; leaving him stunned and covered in black dust 

“OH, so that’s what it was.” Ruby said with a slight snicker

“You owe me fifteen hundred munny Dante.” Guin stated 

“What, I didn’t even make a bet with you?!” Dante replied back, as Guin shrugged and turned his attention to Ikail 

“Worth a shot, Ikail I may need to learn more before trying again.” Guin remarked as Ikail snickered 

“You’ll get the hang of it Guin, don’t you worry on that.” Ikail joked as she laughed for a few moments 

“YOU’RE A BAD INFLUENCE!!!” Dante screamed, though Ikail just laughed some more

“See Yang, that could have happen to you from you little comment you made about the temple?” Blake whispered with a small smile, as Yang sheepishly smiled back 

“Yeah I can see it Blakey.” Yang stated nervously, glad she dodged that bullet “I guess I dodge that BOLT-let.”

“Okay I will admit that one was a little funny.” Blake whispered back, as she and Yang chuckled for a few moments before being cut off by Phil 

“Fine, FINE, I’ll train you…” Phil said irritably, dusting himself off 

"You mean you’ll do it?!” Hercules joyfully asked, while high fiving Pegasus “Hey I know this maybe asking a bit much, but maybe you can train my friends train along with me too?”

“Whoa hold on kid, you I’ll train. I can’t say much about the three adults, since they look like they have all the training they’d need. The duck and dog give of the same look; but those four girls look too green.” Phil explained, as the sky suddenly boomed once again with shots of lighting “ALRIGHT… fine, I’ll train the girls too. But only along with you, that’s it.”

“You hear that girls, we’ll be training together!!!” Hercules said happily as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang smiled at Hercules kind gesture

“Sounds good to me, we could use some more training.” Blake stated before looking back at the others, with an apologetic frown “Sorry that the rest of you can’t join.”

“It’s alright Blake, beside just like Phil said. We have all the training we need.” Goofy responded kindly as Guin, Dante, Donald and Ikail nodded in agreement 

“Good to know.” Ruby said, before looking back at Phil “Alright Phil, let’s get started with our training!!!” 

“Oh god….” Phil muttered, already seeing this as a massive headache 

“I smell a montage song coming on.” Weiss muttered happily 

“Yeah Ruby’s got the right so can start now, can we huh?” Hercules asked with a wide grin

“This is going be a long couple of days….” Phil muttered as the feeling of singing a song began to overcome him; much to his displeasure

\- (Song time!!!!)- 

“I'd gives up hope, that someone would come along

A few fellows who'd ring the bell for once--

Not the gong

The kind who wins trophies

Won't settle for low fees

At least semi pro fees, but no--

I get the greenhorns!!” Phil sung, pulling out a stone box full of various pieces of training equipment. Hercules help him with the stone box, only for the equipment to fall out. Yang picked up one of the dropped swords and swung, it only to get the blade stuck in a tree. Yang tried to pull the sword out, but with no luck as Ruby, Weiss, Blake quickly helped out. Only for them not to be able to do it either, then Hercules came up and helped out. But instead of pulping the sword out, he accidently uprooted the entire tree out itself landing on Phil hard. Once Phil came back to it, he gave the group an unamused glare as Hercules, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang gave him an apologetic/sheepish smile 

“I’ve been out to pasture pal, my ambition gone

Content to spend lazy days and to graze my lawn

But you’ll all need an advisor

A satyr, but wiser

A good merchandiser, and oohh!

There goes my ulcer!” Phil sung as he, Hercules and the girls began to clean up an old training field. Phil was cleaning up some of the pillars with his tail, Hercules was picking up pieces of broken statues including a large arm for one of the pieces. The girls cleaned up the cob webs from the corners of the old stadium. While Guin, Dante, Donald, Goofy and Ikail were cleaning up the stadium of all the first that had built up. Pegasus was cutting the grass by eating it along with two other goats, lastly Rita and Lara we’re burning up piles of dead leaf’s. After a few hours of hard work, the training field was returned back to its glory days and that’s where the training began. The girls were sparing with each other with their keyblades while Dante, Guin, Ikail, Donald and Goofy did the same sparing with one another in their own sessions. Hercules was bow training, but not doing so well so Phil tried to help him out. Only for Phil to become the arrow itself and hit the target with his horns, clutched his sides complaining about his ulcer. Pegasus, Rita and Lara just relaxed and watched in amusement of the whole thing 

“I'm down to one last hope

And I hope it's you all

Though, kids, you're not exactly a dream come true

I've trained enough turkeys

Who never came through

You're all my one last hope so you'll have to do” Phil still sung training Hercules, Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss in leg exercises. Then a little later he was training the five with balancing on a rope, while holding a spoon in their mouth with an egg in the spoon. Yang was the one who did this first and fell on her butt, dropping the egg on Phil’s head who became angered by it; while actually boiled the egg with the heat of his body. Pegasus quickly came up from behind and ate the whole egg off of Phil’s head, as the Satyr looked at the winged horse in annoyance while the others laughed a little

“Rule number 64, while rescuing a damsel; always handle with care!!! Phil yelled as Hercules was getting ready for the next lesson as the others stood next to Phil. Phil blew a whistle, sending Hercules off to grabbed a doll woman strapped on a burning stick. Hercules quickly got to the fake damsel in distress, but didn’t realize she had caught on fire a bit 

“He’s already mess up.” Dante said, wincing at the boy’s honest mistake. Though it got worse as the doll’s arm caught on a twig, on a wood log over a cavern that was made to be a makeshift bridge

“Oh no, it just got worse.” Weiss stated, wincing too at another one of Hercules honest mistakes. But to add insult to injury, Hercules tripped in the center of makeshift log bridge; which then quickly broke in half on Hercules who fell in the water with a deflated doll now 

“Ah!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Dante, Ikail, Guin even, Donald and Goofy yelled, feeling pity for Hercules. Pegasus, Rite and Lara who grunted in pity for him as well, while Phil just face palmed in frustration, looking at a sheepishly smiling Hercules

“Rule number 95 kids, concentrate.” Phil sternly said as Hercules and the girls were all in a line, facing a row of targets behind Phil. Hercules went first, turning away from Phil and waiting to be given five swords to throw. Meanwhile Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss did the same. Summoning their keyblades and turning around, as they prepared blizzard spells to practice quick aiming with. Pegasus quickly handed Hercules five swords, Hercules then turned around threw them at the targets. Second later the girls followed suit, doing the same with their blizzard spells. But it didn’t work out well, as Phil had dodged the sword barley, though was freezing at the moment too; being hit by the girls blizzard spells 

“R-Ruu-le num-bber 96…AIM!!!” Phil yelled stuttering a little, as the girls and Hercules gave him an awkward smile 

“Demigods have faced the odds

And ended up a mockery

Don't believe the stories

That you’ll all read on all the crockery” Phil still sung, while Hercules held onto a rope tied to a high ledge. The girls were there as well, freezing a bit since they all were on top of an ice cold mountain. Hercules was tasked with using the rope as a swing, to save the now very tattered training doll tied up on a dangling rope on a cliff side a few feet away from him. Hercules pushed himself towards the doll and safely grabbed the doll by the arm much to his joy. The girls cheered for him for his successes, but the mood was quickly shot down. As Hercules didn’t take notice of a spiked hill top, which hit the doll; ripping it apart except for the arm Hercules grabbed. The girls frowned sympathetically, seeing how close Hercules was this time; while Phil face palmed and Pegasus shook his head 

“To be a true hero, kids, is a dying art

Like painting a masterpiece

It's a work of heart” Phil sung on still, as Pegasus was controlling a hand cracked target range with scorch and frostbite marks from the girls previous use; with some of the marks being close to the center of the target. The group watched as Hercules flung five throwing knifes at the targets, only for them to hit the ground a few inches away. The group felt bad for Hercules, who looked somewhat defeated and even Phil was going to help his moral. But Hercules didn’t need it, as he picked up one more knife and threw it. The blade hit dead center in the central front target, this brought a smile to Hercules face and the girls smiled too seeing their friend improving from Phil’s training. Meanwhile Phil smiled, patting Hercules on the back from his improvement 

“It takes more than sinew

Comes down to what's in you all

You have to continue to grow

Now that's more like it!!!!” Phil continued singing, as of now he was teaching Hercules Zen oriented exercise. Said exercise was just him and Hercules standing on one foot onto a small pillar, then quickly switching legs without falling down to the ground. The girls meanwhile were helping one another with sit ups. Guin, Dante, Ikail, Donald and Goofy all were stretching; all this going on while under a lovely sunset. Then after a day or two more, Hercules was now dressed in a brown leather tunic/skirt combo with brown leather wrist bands and a new head band. Phil measures his biceps, which had grown so much that it broken the measuring tape when he flexed it. The others watched this and were happy to see the continued positive outcome of Hercules training 

“I'm down to one last shot

And my last high note

Before that blasted underworld

Gets my goat

My dreams are on you, kid

Go make 'em come true

Climb that uphill slope

Keep pushing that envelope

You're my one last hope

And, kids, it's up to… you!!!!” Phil sung one last time, as Hercules prepared himself for his final test of surviving a extremely integrate contraction. Said contraction consisted of three rows of axes swinging side to side, a metal jaw opening and closing from the bottom. A stone hand punching down on a pillar bellow it, two striped sharks that jumped and bit in the air side to side. Then lastly the doll itself was tied inside a metal ring that was on fire. The girls had finished their training early in the day as they along with the others watched in anticipation of how this was going to go. The girls were especially worried for their friend’s health, but Hercules looked back at them and the others; giving a smile of reassurance that he would be okay. Hercules then turned his attention back to the test, than ran off the edge of the cliff, grabbed the a rope for a swinging start, swerves left and right avoiding the axes. Then was able to lift his body high enough to dodge the metal jaw clamps below him. He then landed on the pillar, using his own right fist to destroy the crushing stone fist into dust. Hercules than quickly uses the Pillar as a slight forward boost, pushing the attacking sharks away. Finally he makes the jump through the ring of fire and saves the doll landing on the solid ground on the other side safely. But the test wasn’t over yet, as suddenly wooded targets with bows popped out in a circle formation around him. Hercules grabbed his sword, bending it into a boomerang shape and with that threw it at the targets; beheading each one. But not before the arrow where shot at him. Hercules thankfully had a wooden shield with him and used it to catches the arrow, making a letter H out of them. Finally, his sword comes back full circle as he caught it and with one fling forced the sword to bend back into its original straight shape. Thus ending Hercules hero training as he held the blade in victories pose, before starting to freak out from pure joy at what he had just accomplished 

“Oh yeah did you see that!!!” Hercules joyfully asked, high fiving Pegasus and dropping the doll on Phil’s head; which deflated once it hit against its horns. Phil was about to say something, but was was cut off by Ruby who along with the rest of the group came over to congratulate Hercules

“That was awesome Hercules!!!!” Ruby said happily as she ran up and gave Hercules a high five too

“Totally dude, you kicked butt with this last training session.” Yang stated with a wide smile 

“I’m glad you weren’t harmed.” Weiss said, relived that their friend had made it through the absurd final test for him 

“Gawrsh, you’re defiantly ready for whatever comes next.” Goofy remarked kindly, as Hercules nodded in appreciatively for the comments 

“Thanks, I can’t wait to get out there and become a true hero!!” Hercules responded, doing another heroic pose 

“Yeah, yeah all complements aside you’re only just finished your training. So don’t get a big head.” Phil said with a scolding tone, as the girls sighed a bit

“Come on Phil, you even have to admit he’s prepared for whatever lies out there.” Blake asked in Hercules defense

“Totally.” Ruby, Weiss an Yang said, in Hercules defense as well 

“Either way, it’s bad for him to get a big head now.” Phil replied back 

“I have to agree. Not saying Hercules couldn’t do it, but he does need to keep a level head if he is to put his new skills to proper use.” Guin remarked, as Dante and Donald nodded in agreement 

“Oh come on you three, he knows that already. Just let him have some fun.” Ikail responded back, with a small smile 

“Alright, alright I guess you gals may have a point. I also so happen to have a good idea on where we should go, let’s get packing up we’re heading to Thebes!!!” Phil stated, smiling a little as the rest of the group nodded. Then they group made their way back to Phil’s house, so they could prepare for the journey ahead to the city of Thebes

-Meanwhile at the Unknown castle- 

“Now boy, you do understand what it is that you’ve read in this book right?” Mumm-Ra asked as he and Jaune sat inside his quarters, with Jaune reading a red covered book with a leather strap 

“I actually do surprisingly, still are you sure I’m capable of doing this. Not that I’m ungrateful, but I think I’d be able to even conjure up magic in the first place.” Jaune remarked, with a hint of doubt in his tone 

“Child you’re the perfect candidate for this, you are a man who has been taunted by many for his lack of skill with a blade am I not wrong?” Mumm-Ra asked calmly as he gently patted Jaune’s left shoulder 

“Yeah I was, but still…” Jaune said, but was hesitant to say anymore 

“But nothing, with these powers you will learn; you can show all the ones who taunted you that you’re more powerful of them. You can become the hero you always wanted to be and you can save your friends as well. You can be powerful and praised by all.” Mumm-Ra explained with sly grin, as Jaune began to think over his words 

“I can be powerful…yeah, I like the sound of that. Then I can show them all yeah…yeah I can. Alright then I’ll get around to learning more of these spells, I promise by the end of this I’ll be master spell caster.” Jaune proudly stated as he began reading the spell book with all of his focus 

“Good, very good I’ll be outside. You just keep reading child.” Mumm-Ra said as Jaune nodded, but kept his focus on the book as Mumm-Ra exited the room. Once outside he cracked his neck a little and yawned 

“Your age is getting to you, seems like you could use a nap.” Admiral Prozen joked with a smirk, as he was laying his back against the wall 

“Say that again and see what happens.” Mumm-Ra threatened with a stern glare 

“Easy, I was just joking a little. No need to lose your cool, I actually came by here to see how the boy’s magic training is coming along.” Prozen asked calmly 

“The boy is only reading the more basic spells at the moment, but I can sense in him a potential to learn the dark arts easily and manipulating his feeling has helped as well with his wiliness to learn.” Mumm-Ra answered with a smug tone 

“I see, well that’s good to know. But as of the moment I believe we should make our way to the meeting room. Maleficent is wanting to discuss how progress is coming along in our own worlds with the other and when I say the other I mean everyone. Well expect Hades since he’s busy.” Prozen said as he straightened himself out, before making his way to Maleficent’s quarters along with Mumm-Ra 

“Should we bring the boy along, the others may want to see the progress we have made with him.” Mumm-Ra asked 

“No let him study, he will need this time to learn more before we use his anger and twist it to form our dark warrior.” Prozen answered with a smirk 

“Then we won’t bring him, still I can’t wait until he will be able to take those pesky keyblade wielders. Then no one will be able to stand in our way.” Mumm- Ra said, as he and Prozen let out a quick hysterical laugh; while they finally made it to Maleficent’s quarters then entered it

-Back with the group-

“So Phil why are we going to this Thebes in the first place?” Weiss asked, as she and the others continued their flight to Thebes. Thankfully with the day being bright, mildly windy and sunny which made the flight enjoyable 

“If you got ta know, Thebes is renowned for all sorts of troubles, Making it the best place for Hercules here to start building up his reputation. Heck Thebes even has some rumored mystical sights, so maybe whatever you and your friends are looking for might be there.” Phil answered, though before anyone one else could ask any more questions; they were cut off

“AAAHHH!!!” A young sounding woman screamed, as the group look down to see it came from the forest below them 

“That sounded like someone was in trouble!!!” Ruby yelled worriedly 

“Well what are we waiting for let’s go save them!” Blake said proudly 

“THEN ONWARD!!!!” Yang screamed as Rita with the girls, along with Lara with Guin, Dante, Goofy, Donald and Ikail charge down to help out the woman in need. Leaving Phil, Pegasus and Hercules alone 

“Come on Pegasus let’s follow them.” Hercules stated as Pegasus followed behind, while Phil hung on tightly while descending down with the others to help the woman in need 

-Meanwhile Back in Traverse town Seconds district-

“Dear, how are you taking to our new living spaces?” Ozpin asked kindly, as he and Glynda stood in the center of the second district; thankfully with no heartless around at the moment “If you want my opinion, I think this is a nice town to stay at.”

“I agree, this place is quite nice. Still I miss our home...” Glynda answered frowning, though Ozpin gave her a quick kiss on her lips which seemed to work as Glynda smiled a little 

“I know Glynda, but there’s nothing we can do at the moment. Like Leon explained, the girls are ours and everyone else’s only hope.” Ozpin stated, frowning a little himself as her worried for the girl’s safety 

“Yeah… still before you ask, I do think the people here are kind individuals to get to know. From the triplet ducklings Huey, Dewey and Louie. Along with Aerith, Yuffie and Sid. Though that Leon boy could learn to shown some more respect for his elders.” Glynda remarked, as she and Ozpin had taken the time to meet some of the more noticeable towns folk; since they figured their stay would be a long one. All of them were nice enough, even Yuffie despite how childish she behaved at times. But Glynda did have some issues with Leon’s blunt and somewhat rude attitude. The boy was nice enough, but he was very blunt too with most of his answers. The again Glynda knew from a very early age, that she had a low tolerance of blunt individuals and always felt the urge to hit them with her cattle whip 

“They are indeed Glynda, I’m just surprised that you haven’t hit that Leon boy with your cattle whip yet.” Ozpin joked, knowing how his wife was as they had a quick laugh. But as they stopped laughing, they suddenly hear a thump against the ground 

“What was that?” Glynda asked as she and Ozpin looked to the source of the thump, only to see a person laying against the ground out cold “Oh my, Ozpin I think that person is hurt!” 

“I think your right, let’s make sure they’re okay.” Ozpin suggested, as he and Glynda made their way over quickly to the person; only to see that it was a young girl in an odd outfit 

The girl in question wore a particular dress as her lower half consisted of a black cloth skirt with white rails at the ends, along with a pair of brown worn slim leather boots that had black laces. Her upper portion consisted of a white long-sleeved undershirt, with a dark brown cloth vest, a red scarf held together by a green jeweled scarf ring. Her upper half also consisted of a brown and tanned clothed drape that covered the shoulders along with most of the arms. Next the girl wore a pair of laced gloves that had the thumbs point out at the sides, she also wore a long tip brown cap. Finally the girl had very pale skin, snow blonde eyebrows and hair. 

“What’s a girl like her doing out here all by herself?” Glynda asked, confused and worried at the same time about the unknown girl 

“I can’t say, but let’s see if we can wake up.” Ozpin said before he gently nudged the girl a few times, before nudging her a bit harder with no results

“Here let me have a take at this.” Glynda stated as Ozpin moved aside, the Glynda shook the girl and smacked her across the face once which oddly felt hard. Though after Glynda did that, the girls suddenly opened her eyes wide showing her light green irises. Glynda and Ozpin moved a half an inch back to give the girls some space, as said girl looked around before trying to get back up; which Glynda put a stop to quickly “Hey just take it easy, you look like you we’re hurt or something so don’t try and push yourself. Could you tell us your name please?” 

“I… what is this place, is it the hunters dream; did Gehrman change it all of a sudden?” The girl asked with a monotone voice. Ozpin’s and Glynda’s just raised an eyebrow in confusion of the questions. Then the girl got back up, followed by Ozpin and Glynda 

“Miss what are you going on about?” Ozpin asked kindly, as the girl thought it over for a few moments 

“I am sorry for the confusion, but I’m looking around and now I know this must not be the hunters dream; it’s too...real.” The girl explained, still with a blank expression and monotone voice as she studied the area some more. Then turned her attention back to Glynda and Ozpin “Still, I must know where here is and who you two would be?” 

“I’m Ozpin and this is my wife Glynda, as for where you’re at. Well this is Traverse town and you sadly are now another resident of this place.” Ozpin explained, pitying the young girl

“Yes which means the heartless took over your world.” Glynda stated frowning “Do you remember anything about the heartless?”

“Heartless, no I do not…” The girls said before she suddenly got a flash back of her being swallowed by dark beasts in her home the hunters dream. She didn’t know what they we’re but they we’re nothing she had ever seen. The last thing she can remember is her waking up a minutes ago but that was it 

“Are you okay?” Ozpin asked 

“I am, may I ask but do the Heartless you speak of have small dark bodies with yellow eyes, stubby limbs and antennas on their heads?” The girl asked 

“Why yes they do miss… sorry we never got you name.” Glynda answered 

“I do not have a name really other than just simply doll.” The girl explained calmly

“No offense but that’s a strange name, why would anyone name you that?” Glynda asked, a little angry since the name sounded cruel in her opinion 

“Because that is what I am.” The girl answered as she unwrapped her glove on her right hand showing it was made purely out of wood then showed, then showed her lower calf that was also made of wood; then finally showed her neck that was made of wood too

“You’re really an actual living doll??” Glynda asked in disbelief, as she studied the girls unwrapped hand; studying the joints as the moved to her shock “How is this possible??”

“I can’t really explain, I just am alive.” The girls explained as Glynda stopped studying her hand, as she wrapped it back up “Will this a problem?”

“No, you seem nice enough from what I can tell; so we have no qualms with you. But how about you come with us to a safe place for now, trust me it’s a lot safer than standing out here.” Ozpin said, as the girl took a few moments to think it over, weighting her opinions before nodding slowly in agreement with Ozpin “Good to know, still you may need a more appropriate name than a child’s toy.” 

“Agreed, what would you like us to call you by?” Glynda asked, as the girls was in slight shock since no one had ever asked her this; except for two men she knew back in her world. One was a man the man she had mention named Gehrman, who made her. The other was the only man/hunter who ever gave her a physical gift just because he could, along with treating her like an actual girl. She took a few moments to think it through, but finally one random yet oddly familiar name came to her 

“Maria…my name, you may call me Maria.” Maria answered, as Glynda and Ozpin smiled at the name

“What a nice name, it fits very well.” Ozpin kindly remarked as Maria did a quick curtsy 

“It defiantly does, so Maria let’s get going. I’m sure the others will be able to help you out, along with explaining what’s going on.” Glynda said as she, Ozpin and Maria made their way back to the hotel, where others were most likely still at; along with knowing they’d surely want to meet the town’s newest citizen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd you all like this chapter, hopefully you found it good. Anyways at the end of this chapter with that little surprise I put in, well that will be explained further on in the later chapters. But all I can say is that Traverses Town will be a... interesting place by in said later chapters. So till then, I wish you all a wonderful day and hope you have more to come!!! :D


	6. The World of the Gods Pt.3- Arc final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, first off I want to apologize it took a long while to get his next chapter up. I was busy with IRL, school, HW and well just writing up the current chapters for my two fanfactions. But enough of that, you're all here to read another chapter. So I'll let you all of to get to reading and I hop you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> P.S: If you see words slept wrong here and there, I do apologize for that too. I did my best looking over the whole chapter for errors. But after doing it over two times in a row for a 87 written page chapter; it can get somewhat tiring lol XD 
> 
> Now onwards to reading!!!!
> 
> I do NOT in any way own RWBY or Kingdom hearts. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth/ Mounty Oum and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney/ Square Enix. I also do NOT own any of the other franchise featured in this story. Be them from movies, TV shows and video games as those belong to their respective companies.

Four Hearts of one Journey Ch.5: Worlds of the Gods Pt.3-Final  


“Where in the world could that screaming be coming from?!” Blake asked, a little annoyed since the thick trees in the forest below we’re echoing the woman’s screams. Which made it difficult for the group to pinpoint the exact location  


“We just have to keep looking, she sounds like she’s being attacked!!!” Hercules replied, looking down at the forest intensely  


“Hercules calm yourself, panicking won’t help.” Guin said calmly, knowing Hercules would get sloppy if he panicked  


"Yeah don’t panic so much, we’ll find and save the girl. I mean that’s what hero’s do!!!” Ruby happily stated  


“Still I personally wish we could have an easier time finding where this is all happing, ugh stupid trees.” Weiss said in annoyance with the while situation. Though without warning, three large trees flew up from the ground like they had been thrown and heading straight towards them  


“Really…” Blake muttered, sighing a bit  


“DODGE!!!” Yang screamed as Lara, Rita and Pegasus did a quick aerial barrel roll to dodge the incoming trees. Thankfully the group was able to hang onto their flying mounts without any issues, well mostly  


“Ugh, Rita remind us next time you do that I… I think I’m going to be sick.” Dante sternly stated, looking a bit green in the face; while Rita chuckled  


“Um Dante, you know that we do barrel rolls all the time in the ship?” Ikail amusingly remarked, snickering a little “So why is this any different?”  


“Sorry Ikail. but agree with Dante.” Donald responded, looking less green in the face while he glared at Rita who was giving him a toothy grin “Little monster enjoyed that.”  


“Ditto!!!!” Phil yelled, very green in the face while the others had a quick laugh before calming down  


“AHHHHHH!!!!!!” The Girl screamed yet again, but this time much louder  


“Gawrsh, we got to hurry!!!” Goofy worriedly yelled, as the group got serious once more  


“You right, we’ve got no time to waste.” Ruby stated in a serious tone, as Blake was the one to catch something off with the forest below them  


“Look, the trees that we’re ripped out from below and made a sort of path way.” Blake said, as she and the others looked down to see a part of the forest ahead of them. To see that some of the trees had been ripped out from the roots, while the other trees were pushed over to the sides broken in half “We should investigate, since well it’s our best bet.”  


“But we don’t know if the girl is even down there specifically or if the forest is amplifying her screams making her sound like she’s closer.” Guin responded, bringing up a good point and possible set back into helping out whoever was screaming  


“AHHHHHHH!!!” The girl screamed even louder, as it sounded much closer than before  


“I think we got our answer, so let’s get a move on!!!” Phil screamed  


“Right.” The others responded as Rita, Lara and Pegasus quick descended to the ruined land scape. Once on ground level, the group quickly demounted their animal friends to get a good look around area. Which showed a continuous number of trees and bushes ahead of them, that had been left alone from whatever had thrown the trees in their direction making it somewhat hard to see which direction the girl might be at  


“Wow, pretty scenery.” Weiss remarked with a small smile of the forests beauty, then looked around some more “This might be a problem, where do we start?”  


“Um Weiss.” Ruby replied back, gently poking her arm as Weiss looked to see another trail of decimated trees making a pathway  


“Ah okay then.” Weiss remarked, with a sheepish laugh  


“And you’re supposed to be our most perspective one of the team Weiss.” Yang joked, smirking widely as Weiss glared back at her with a quick huff  


“Yang be nice, Weiss can’t notice everything all the time.” Ruby said in Weiss defense, making Weiss blush a little and smile shyly. Yang just giggle, before patting Ruby’s head  


“I know Ruby, just giving Weiss here a hard time. Anyways we should get going, that girl isn’t going to save herself you know.” Yang remarked, turning her attention to Hercules 

“Why don’t you take the lead, I mean you are the inspiring hero here. So it only makes sense.”  


“Well then I will, thanks Yang.” Hercules said with a smile, making his way up to the front of the group. Then began his way through the trail of broken trees quickly, followed by the others as the screams of the woman could be heard getting louder by the second  


-Traverse Town: First district-  


“So Maria, how are you enjoying Traverse Town so far?” Glynda asked as she, Aerith and Yuffie were walking around the first district to get some fresh air. Along with getting some girl time with their newest town member  


“I… I find it very lively and happy, it’s much different from the hunter’s dream.” Maria replied as she looked around the area, then at her new attire that the girls had picked out for her, mostly so she could look more modern  


Maria’s new attire consisted of black long-sleeved shirt, two black lacked fingerless gloves, a long tan skirt that went down to the start of her calf’s, a pair of black buckled knee high heeled boots and didn’t have any head wear on leaving her short-tied hair out in the open. All in all, Maria ’s new attire was simple yet stunning at the same time. Though the doll did ask to keep her old garments in a chest back at the hotel, just for backups incase her new attire was damages in anyway  


“Good to hear, most have a hard time dealing with the fact that their home world was taken by the heartless.” Aerith stated, frowning a little though was happy Maria was taking a quick liking to the town and already getting situated within it  


“That would be true, but I don’t feel most emotions to be honest. I am a doll as I’ve explained before, which makes me incapable to feel much in the first place.” Maria explained disturbingly calm, for such a deep subject. Glynda, Yuffie and Aerith frown in pity for her. To them, even if she had stated she was a doll technically. To the girls, Maria had already proven she was much more human than she believed. This only made it sadder when Maria said she couldn’t feel most emotions, but that actually brought up a question stirring in their minds at this point  


“Wait a minute Maria, I want to ask but if you can’t feel most emotions. Then what are the ones you can feel?” Glynda asked as Aerith and Yuffie as wondered the same thing  


“Love, I can experience the feeling of love. But that’s is the only feeling I really have ever had since my creation.” Maria answered, making the girls smile that it was a positive feeling she could experience; but that only brought up another question  


“Okay so you can feel love that’s good, but why only love. I not trying to sound mean to you along with whoever created you, but wouldn’t giving you all the emotions be better?” Yuffie asked with a slight frown at the revelation  


“Yeah I have to wonder that as well, I mean every emotion has its use and only having just one isn’t what I would say would be healthy for anyone.” Glynda interjected with concern  


“The only reason I know is because I was to be shoulder to lean on for the hunters back in my world. When they would come into the dream whether it be by a lamp light or by…other ways. They would always need someone to let their worries, anger and sorrows’ out on. Gehrman the man who created me knew he was unable to be that shoulder so he created me, a doll that could be that shoulder, a doll that would love the hunters no matter what. I do wonder at times if there were other reasons why he created me; but I never asked.” Maria explained as she took a quick breather, not remembering that last time or really any time she had spoken so much in one whole sentence  


“I see… I guess that would make sense with the way your world was before the heartless came.” Glynda said with a hint of sorrow in her tone, remembering when Maria first explained to her and the others about her world. From the vile bloods, the death of a city called Yahrman, the need of hunters to slay the man beasts and the all-around horrid situation Marias world had been in. The concept of hunters in Maria’s world also made Glynda thankful none of the students at beacon would ever have to face anything from what she had been told  


“Yes that is really the only reason I can think of my need for just having the feeling of love. It’s funny to say but I love you all as well already, even though we have only met. But it’s ironic as well, I can feel love, but I myself do not understand the emotion itself…. I guess that’s why I’m only a doll and not a real person.” Maria remarked with no sense of sadness in her tone  


“Maria I think your wrong on that last part.” Yuffie said much to Maria’s and the other’s confusion  


“I do not understand what you are trying to say Yuffie?” Maria asked with a slightly raised eyebrow  


“What I mean is that… look maybe you don’t bleed like we do, maybe you’re of wood instead of flesh so what. That ain’t what makes you truly alive, what makes you truly alive is how you act with others and Maria you been acting just like anyone here. So you’re already alive, you just need time to fully see it.” Yuffie explained in a serious, but sincere tone  


“Wow Yuffie, I’ve never heard you speak like that.” Aerith said with a smile  


“Yeah well don’t tell anyone okay, I got a reputation to keep.” Yuffie replied back with a slight blush of embarrassment, but smiled a little at the complement  


“I guess you do Yuffie, still that was very kind of you to say.” Glynda stated smirking, before turning her attention back over to Maria “Maria, would you like us to show you around some more before we head back to the hotel?”  


“I… yes that would be much appreciated, thank you.” Maria answered  


“No problem, ladies let us continue with our little tour.” Glynda said happily as she, Aerith, Yuffie and Maria resumed their tour around the town  


“I guess it won’t so bad here…I’m glad about that.” Maria muttered to herself and for the second time in her life formed a small smile, which shocked her for a second; making her stop in her tracks as the others took notice  


“Maria what’s wrong?” Aerith asked worriedly, snapping Maria out of her daze  


“Yeah, did you accidently swallow a fly right now?” Yuffie asked as she made a bleh noise while Glynda rolled her eyes a little  


“I just thought I heard something, that’s all. Please let us continue.” Maria answered as Glynda, Aerith and Yuffie looked at each other for a few seconds before shrugging; then continued on  


– “Maybe this won’t be so bad at all, I actually kind of feel happy…. I’m glad I’m feeling this and I’m glad to have made a few new…friends.”- Maria thought to herself, seeing that maybe this would be a good change her end, maybe this is what she needed all along to become more human  


-Meanwhile back with the group-  


“I think we’re getting closer!!!” Hercules yelled as he and others had been running through the trail of destroyed forest for a few minutes, while the screams of the woman we’re becoming much louder  


“Yeah… but we should take caution. Don’t know what going be facing off against and it’s always good to be ready for anything.” Guin said as he readied his blade, while Ikail pulled out her light saber, Dante pulled out his scythe, Donald pulled out his wand, Goofy pulled out his shield, Hercules kept his hand on the hilt of his sword, Pegasus, Lara and Rita ready to fight while Pegasus still carried Phil who was somehow sharping his horns with a rock. Lastly the girls summon their keyblades, determined to fight whatever they might have to. As the group finally made it out of the trail of broken forests, they stumbled upon a clear grass land with a few trees and bushes growing around a large water fall  


“Wow so pretty.” Ruby said happily  


“Got to admit it is, but where’s the-” Hercules replied back, but was interrupted as a large creature came out from the right landing in the water. The creature was blue skinned, had a horse body for its legs, was very muscular, had long black hair with a comb over top and had a very gruff looking face with yellow eyes.  


“It’s a Centar, haven’t seen one of them around this area in a while.” Phil said with slight caution in his tone  


“Okay cool, but where’s the-” Ikail said trying to get back to the task at hand, but was cut off herself as the woman screamed once more  


“UGH LET ME GO, HOW MANY TIMES CAN I SAY NO BEFORE YOU TAKE A HINT?!?!?” The woman angrily asked. She had fair peach skin, violet eyes, medium length brown hair with a red band in it, wore a pink toga and wore red sandals giving off a very stunning look to her  


“Oh keep talking, I like em fiery.” The Centar responded back, with a smug smile as the girl tried to squirm away making the group ticked off at the beast; especially Hercules  


“Okay look I know you all probably ticked off now, but I got to ask you to let Hercules take this himself.” Phil asked as the others nodded, feeling kind of silly now pulling out their weapons since this would be a perfect test for Hercules “Good now kid…wait where did he…oh no.”  


“Yeah, oh no indeed.” Goofy said he and the other noticed the Hercules was walked straight up to the Centar  


“We have to help him, test of not!!!” Ruby said as she was about to charge, only to be stopped by Weiss  


“No Ruby, look I want to help as well; but unlike us this will Hercules first real test. We’ll only intervene if he can’t handle it, but I’m sure he can so please just let him okay.” Weiss explained with a small smile, making Ruby’s heart start racing a little  


“O-Okay then Weiss, since you e-explained it I’ll let him handle it on his own…thanks.” Ruby stated with a slight blush starting up, making Weiss’s heart being to race at how cute she found Ruby at the moment  


“N-no problem Ruby.” Weiss replied back, but both girls were in interrupted in their moment when they heard a loud thud against a rock wall to see Hercules was in the small crater and getting back up if not slowly  


“The heck happened?!?” Ruby and Weiss asked, surprised the fight had escalated so quickly with not even a minuet passing by  


“You two just missed Hercules failed peace negotiations, honesty I was hoping it would go better than that.” Blake answered, frowning worriedly  


“Centar aren’t the most reasonable creature’s kiddo, but luckily Hercules can take the hit.” Phil said with a hint of concern, but also pride as well in his tone. Only for him and the others to wince when Hercules once again was flung against the stone wall  


“Maybe we should help him now…” Blake suggested, wincing once more as she and the others saw Hercules lost his sword in the water. Then go looking for it, then seeming have found it and pulled it out; only to see that it was fish he pulled out  


“Really, no really??” Ikail asked at Hercules bad luck as he was hit in the face by the centaurs back hoofs hard  


“Ah!!” The girls, Donald and Goofy said cringing at the painful attack  


“Okay so yeah, how about we help him like now!!!” Ikail suggested sternly  


“Hey, don’t be doubting the kid just yet.” Phil responded, only to hear the centaur scream in fear as the group looked to see Hercules had actually gotten a hit the horse man. The hit was so hard, that it sent the creature flying to who knows where. Hercules took a few moments to catch his breath, then picked up the woman who’d been in peril and made his way back to the group  


“See…I had it under control.” Hercules remarked with a pained smile, while the woman began to squirm a little  


“Hey big guy if you don’t mind could you let me down now, I have legs of my own you know?” The woman remarked in slight annoyance, as Hercules set her back down onto her feet  


“Jeez lady that’s some thank you.” Yang muttered a little irritated with the woman’s treatment of Hercules, who was the very same guy who just saved her. The other females in the group gave the woman a slight glare as well, annoyed with the woman’s attitude  


“Um what did that centaur want with you anyways?” Hercules asked as the woman just sighed for a moment before answering  


“Well you know how men can be, I say no and to them it sounds like ‘Take me I am all yours’.” The woman answered as she moved her face close to Hercules with a smile to empathies her point, which made Hercules smile back awkwardly. This, was noticed very easily by Blake and Yang at least  


“I think our little Hercules just found himself a crush.” Yang whispered to Blake, who giggled a little  


“What would your name be miss?” Dante asked the woman, as a way to get her away from Hercules before the boy passed out from how nervous he was getting around her  


“Well since you asked so nicely, my name is Megara but my friend call me Meg. Well at least they would if I had any, but my question is what are you all doing in this forest yourselves?” Meg asked with a smirk  


“We were just heading over to Thebes to help out our friend Hercules here.” Goofy answered  


“Oh I see, so this cutie here that saved me would be Hercules?” Meg asked with a playful tone, as Hercules began to sweat a little nervously as the girls found this somewhat funny  


“Well…I… I am and my friends here are you know…helping me out.” Hercules answered nervously making Phil face palm himself, while the men of the group envied the poor boy and the girls along with Ikail snickered a bit  


“Are you always this articulate?” Meg asked with a wide smirk  


“Well um no, I MEAN YEAH…wait never mind, look I’m just glad I was able to save you is all.” Hercules said getting his confidence back up  


“I am too, look it’s been a good one Hercs; but I got to get going.” Meg stated as she did a quick wave goodbye  


“WAIT!!!” Hercules yelled as Meg stop and turned around  


“Yes?” Meg asked with a smirk  


“Um, can we give you a ride?” Hercules asked pointing to Pegasus, Lara and Rita who all looked at one another before climbing up the one of the trees above them  


“Huh guess you’re Pinto and fire breathers don’t like me.” Meg replied back, a little amused for some reason  


“What of course they do, so how about it; would you-” Hercules replied back with a wide smile, but only for Pegasus to hit him on the head with an apple while Rita and Lara growled laughed  


“Pegasus that was mean you know?” Ruby asked, scolding Pegasus before Turing her sites on the dragons “And you two should be nicer as well, that’s not nice to laugh at other’s pain.”  


“Grah, gr-” Rita argued back as Lara nodded in agreement, but was cut off by Ruby  


“No arguing ladies. Now don’t do it again understood?” Ruby said sternly, as Rita and Lara folded their ears down as a way of saying sorry to Ruby while others had watch the whole thing  


“Never thought I would see the day when a Pegasus and two dragons would listen to Ruby, a girl smaller than them. Then again I did expect any of this either.” Weiss said, remembering that their current situation was also something she never though would be happen  


“Yeah… but I’ll be alright, I’m big tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything.” Meg said with a playful smirk, bring the conversation back to the original subject as she looked back at Hercules; giving him a light on his right arm. Then she turned back around and began to make her way deeper into forest, but stopped once more as she looked back at Hercules with a flirty look “Bye, bye wonder boy.”  


“Bye…” Hercules responded back as Meg disappeared into the forest “Wow, she’s something, isn’t she Phil?”  


“Oh yeah she’s something alright…” Phil stated, before taking a deep breath  


“Get ready for some yelling.” Guin muttered loudly enough for his friends to hear as he and the others covered their ears within seconds  


“SHE A REAL PAIN IN THE PATELLA!!!” Phil screamed, before calming himself down and climbing on Hercules back trying to snap him out of his love trance with no luck “Hey ah... any of you want to help?”  


“Let me Phil.” Guin said as he walked up next to Hercules, then applied a solid smack to the back of the head  


“Ow, what was that for and why’s Phil on my back?!?!” Hercules asked, rubbing the back of his head  


“Alright now that we got ya back to senses, come on we got to get going. You remember we all have a job to do?” Phil stated as he climbed back onto Pegasus  


“I guess so.” Hercules replied as he climbed back onto Pegasus too, but looked back to where Meg had left a little worried about her still  


“Hey don’t worry dude, she’ll be fine.” Yang kindly said, as she and the girls climbed back onto Rita  


“True, still I can’t help but get the feeling that something is off about her.” Donald remarked as he, Goofy, Ikail, Dante and Guin climbed back onto Lara  


“Gawrsh Donald what do mean by that?” Goofy asked with a raised eyebrow  


“Hm… can’t say really, must have been my imagination.” Donald explained, dismissing his uneasy feeling around Meg somewhat  


“Yeah, maybe it is.” Ikail responded back, though was still somewhat wary of Meg as she gave of a sort of untrusting vibe  


“Anyways, Phil how much longer anyways before we make it to Thebes?” Blake asked out of blue  


“Not much longer, we should be arriving there in about half an hour or so. But we’re wasting day light talking about it, so let’s get a move on.” Phil replied back as Pegasus, Lara and Rita lifted off  


“OFF AGAIN TO ADVENTURE!!!” Ruby happily yelled, summoning her Keyblade in a heroic pose as they continued their way to Thebes  


-Meanwhile with Meg-  


Meg walked contoured through the forest, though this think of the woods was filled with fog and had dead tree’s littering the area. She looked back for a moment or so to see the group of people she just met, flying off on their mounts heading to the direction of Thebes. Though meg was a bit confused with the girl in red holding a large key like weapon. But decided to pay no mind to it and turned back to continue her walk. Though Meg had to admit to herself, the group she had met were strange; but nice folks. But out of them all, the one called Hercules she thought was a cute one. She hoped slightly she’d somehow be able see him again, but her thoughts were cut off when she stopped in her tracks to look down and see a super adorable brown bunny alongside a super adorable chestnut colored squirrel. Both small woodland creatures look at her with big, loving eyes.  


“Aw how cute… a couple of rodents looking for a theme park.” Meg said with a frown as the two-small creature gave her a look of annoyance  


“Who you calling a rodent sister, I am a bunny!!!” The bunny stated in a deep, but funny sounding voice while pointing to his tail  


“And I’m his good friend the squirrel!!!” The squirrel stated, with a sly and cowardly tone as dark wisps formed around the two animals which made both exploded leaving well…two little demons instead  


“TADA!!!” The demons proudly yelled. One was fat, had a comb over and red skin; this demon was named Pain. The other was an aqua green, had two flesh like spikes coming from its head and was thin, this demon was named Panic  


“Ugh, I thought I smelled a rat.” Meg said with distain, while a wisp of smoked suddenly touched under her chin and turned her face toward the other direction  


“Oh Meg….” A sly voice playfully stated, as Meg narrowed her eyes at the man that formed in front of her  


“Speak of the Devil…” Meg muttered in annoyance as the man in front of her had blue skin, sharp yellowish teeth, yellow eyes with black pupils, wore a grey/ black tone toga and had flaming blue hair. This man was Hade’s, god of the underworld of this world and was a man with a plan in the making. A plan that he’d developed over the years and would make him top dog on Mount Olympus the home of the other gods  


“Meg, meg, my sweet like nut meg what happened.” Hades asked, bringing Meg closer to him before releasing her and turning the reaming smoke back into his right arm  


“Well-” Meg started to say, but was cut off by Hades  


“Because I thought you said you we’re going to persuade the river guardian to join my team for the uprising and here I am kind of… river guardianless.” Hades sarcastically remarked, as he conjured up a board with a small wooden piece of the river Guardian  


“Look I tried, but he gave me an offer I couldn’t do.” Meg explained as she flung the wooden River guardian off Hades chest board  


“Oh so that’s the case then, well instead of taking two years off your sentence; how we add two more years.” Hades remarked with a smug tone, while Meg glare at him  


“LOOK, it wasn’t my fault. Some guy named Hercules came out and saved me. Heck I even meet his friends with him.” Meg angrily replied, as Hades eyes widen from the first name she spoke of  


“What was that name again?” Hades asked angrily, as his hair began to turn orange while he leaned close to Meg  


“Hercules, he came on with his big innocent farm boy routine. But I could see through that in a palapligon minuet.” Meg explained, turning away from Hade’s sight. Though by this point, the lord of the underworld was not paying attention to her; but to Pain and Panic  


“Hercules… huh, why does that name sound familiar?” Panic asked walking back and forth trying to remember someone with that name  


“I don’t know, maybe we owe him money. Wait a minute, wasn’t that the name of the kid we were supposed to….” Pain said, but stopped as both her and Panic finally remembered who it was that had that name  


“OH MY GOD!!!!!” Pain and Panic screamed in utter fear, trying to run away. But only for them to be caught by Hade by the legs, the lifted up to his face  


“So you took care of him huh, dead as a door nail…weren’t those your EXACT words?!?!?!” Hades asked in utter rage, holding both demons by the neck with a slightly hard grip  


“M-Maybe this i-is a different Hercules?!” Pain suggested nervously  


“Yeah Hercules is a very po-pualr-na-me-now a days…” Panic suggested next, but only for Hades to tighten his grip hard around his and Pains neck  


“Yeah…remember like a few years ago… ever other boy was name Jason and the girls were name B… Brittney.” Pain stated, struggling to get some in barely any air in his lungs as Hades tighten his grip ever so slight become more enraged by the second  


“I’m am about to rearrange the cosmos, and the one salami who can louse it up is walking around still in THE WAY!!!!!!” Hade screamed, as his rage had boiled over the tipping point for him and fire spewed around him, burning the dead trees closet into ash. Thankfully Meg dodged the sudden burst of flames, while Pain and Panic turned in to small bugs in fear of their master’s meltdown  


“Wait…wait big guy, we can still cut in on his walsing.” Pain explained, reverting back to his demon form while still scared out of his mind  


“That’s right at least we made him mortal, that’s a good thing we did …didn’t we?” Panic asked quickly with a sheepish smile  


“Hm, well fortunately for the three of you…” Hades said as he turned both his arms into smoke, bringing Pain, Panic and Meg close to him “We can all fix this mistake, and this time we make sure there are no foul ups. None at all.”  


“Right you are, oh mighty Hades!!!” Panic replied nervously, as Hades dropped him and Pain on their butts; while placed Meg back onto her feet  


“Oh yes… wait a minute, Meg my dear you said Hercules was with a few friend right. What do these friends of his look like?” Hades asked as he felt his temper started up again, having an idea who Hercules friend might be and hoped he was wrong for once in his life  


“Sure, well there was a duck man, a dog man, one woman, two men, a satyr, a Pegasus, two dragons and lastly four teenage girls.” Meg answered, a bit eyebrow confused on why Hades was asking her this  


“I see, Meg did any of those four young girls have a key like blade?” Hades asked as his eyes began to twitch just a little  


“Actually yeah one of them did, she was the smallest of the whole lot and I saw her pulling out key like weapon out of thin air when they took off to Thebes on their little flying pets.” Meg answered, while starting to back away a bit; noticing Hades was now literary smoking with rage  


“THE KEYBLADE WEILDERS ARE HERE NOW TOO?!?!?!” Hades roared as his body was engulfed in orange flames, then turned his attention to a sniveling Pain and Panic “I TOLD YOU TWO TO TELL ME IF THEY GOT HERE REMEMBER, SO WHY DIDN’T YOU???”  


“B-B-But sir, w-w-we didn’t have to, t-t-the other Hades sent us some of his s-s-soldiers remember, that was why.” Panic replied back in pure fear as he and Pain held onto each other trembling, thankfully for them Hades calmed himself down  


“I see… right, honestly I thought he was just doing it as a paranoid precaution. But I guess I’ll have to remember to take his worries more seriously from now on.” Hades stated, pinching his brows in annoyance with the whole situation  


“Yeah… um what d-do we do about these Keyblade wielders though?” Pain asked, hoping that the mere mention of them didn’t trigger Hades into another fit of rage  


“Don’t worry about that, I got an associate waiting for me at Thebes. I was going to go there much later, but I guess that will have to change.” Hades explained, turning his gaze over to Meg who’d kept quiet for the most part of this exchange  


“So did you want me to do something about them too, because look I may not care for most people; but I ain’t a child killer.” Meg asked, sternly glaring at Hades  


“Oh no, no, no don’t worry your pretty little head about it. You just make your way over to Thebes and I’ll meet you there.” Hade answered smirking  


“Fine, but at least teleport me there so I don’t have to walk all the way to the city.” Meg asked  


“As you wish.” Hades responded back as he swung his hand in a downwards motion and seconds later an oval shaped purple/black colored portal appeared in front of him 

“Now then, this portal will send you to just outside the Thebes entrance. Safe and sound, with not even a single hair on that pretty little head of yours. Promise.”  


“Better than nothing I guess.” Meg said reluctantly, before she made her way into the portal and within seconds after she departed while the portal closed behind her. Hades then took a few deep breaths, before finally looking back at Pain and Panic  


“Now then Pain, Panic we’ll be going back to the underworld to get some back up before we get to Thebe’s.” Hades stated to the cowering demons  


“Of course, but when you say back up you don’t mean…” Panic asked with a bit of distain in his tone  


“Yes we’ll be getting some of the heartless to help us, along with a few more presents the other Hades sent us from his world and two others too.” Hades said as he, Pain and Panic we’re engulfed in a bluish green flame; though unknown to them they we’re being watched the whole time  


“Strange ones those three are, though I wonder if I should follow those other ones those miscreants spoke of; they did mention Keyblade Wielders. I even did see the weapon myself when that young girl, those other three girls and their friends lifted off in the air.” A man said, he wearing a black feather tipped hat, a black/grey colored vest cover by a long black leather trench coat and two black gloves with metal plated golden engravings. He also wore a pair of black pant, a pair of black boots metal plated boots with golden engravings, a black cloth covering his mouth leaving only his tan skin and blues eyes out in the open. “Maybe… maybe if I find those Keyblade wielders they can help me find my friend the doll. I remember some books in the hunter’s dream saying that Keyblade wielders had the power to travel in between worlds. If so, that would be of some help to me since I do not know where I am. So I must make haste to this Thebes they are heading to. I only hope they can help a hunter of Yahrman out.”  
With that, the Yahrman hunter began to follow the direction the girls and their group went off towards. He hoped that maybe he would be able to get their help so he can return to his world if possible and so he could see his friend the doll once more  


-Meanwhile somewhere else-  


"Hello, hello is anyone out there???” Pyrrha asked worriedly, looking around and wondering where she was at. She was shocked that this place was only pure darkness and that she herself was the only visible thing in the darkness “Please is anyone out there???”  
Pyrrha then rubbed her throat, as it was a little sore from all the yelling she had been doing since she woke up. The place she was in gave no indication of time and she was beginning to lose hope, starting to already grow a gnawing fear that she may be stuck in this place alone in darkness until the day she died. But the only reason she kept yelling out was for the sakes of her and Juane’s unborn child, she needed to get out of here; because she wanted to see her child be born. She wanted to live out the rest of her life out happily with Jaune. But she also worried about Ren, Nora and the other’s. Pyrrha was worried about their fate and hoped they we’re still okay. But Pyrrha was startled a bit when a small light popped up in front of her suddenly, it slowly flew around her head then stopped right in front of her face.  


“Hello…d-do you know where my friends are at little one?” Pyrrha asked, though mentally berated herself for asking such a stupid question. Though to her continued surprise, the small light moved a few feet away from her; but stopped as it bounced up and down like it was telling her to follow  
So with that Pyrrha quickly followed the small light for what seemed to be hours, she already hated this place and its lack of perspective for time. But Pyrrha knew she had to keep going, so she kept running. A few more minutes passed, before to light finally stopped as Pyrrha stopped a second later in her tracks.  


“What’s wrong little guy?” Pyrrha asked kindly, but the light shine brightly to the point of blinding her, then once the light died down she heard a voice  


“Nothing is wrong young lady.” A calm deep voice stated, meanwhile as Pyrrha opened her eyes she saw a man wearing an outfit she couldn’t even describe if she could. Though the only thing she could describe was that he had a thorn like crown that grew out of his head, grey skin and carried a staff  


“Who…what are you?” Pyrrha asked, warry of the strange looking man  


“I am human and my name is Virgil, though as of now you are in a world of darkness. You are also not conscious physically, but spiritually at the moment and the darkness around us is what your heart has been poisoned with which is the reason why your world at the moment is nothing but darkness.” Virgil answered as he gave Pyrrha a small frown of sympathy  


“What do you mean, nothing is making sense. Where is everyone else?!?!” Pyrrha asked desperately, as she couldn’t understand anything at the moment  


“That maybe hard to explain you lady.” An elderly man responded, a flash of light shined once more; blinding Pyrrha before dying down as another man was left in place of the light  


This man was much older as he had wrinkled peach skin, long gray hair, wore black tattered hat and a red scarf around his neck. He also wore a brown jacket with tattered shoulder length cape, a tan vest underneath and wielded a brown cane in his hands. He also wore plain marron pants, one brown shoe on his left foot as his right foot was missing and was replace by a wooden peg leg. But what caught Pyrrha’s attention was that the man was bounded in a wheel chair.  


“Ah I was wondering when you would show up.” Virgil stated kindly with a small smile, as the old man slightly smiled back before turning his attention back to Pyrrha  


“I see you are scared child, that is…understandable. But where are my manners, I am Gerhman the first hunter of Yahrman and no; before you ask not a hunter like from where you are from. Though I do say even if they share a somewhat similar role, your hunters would be seen as soft hearted from the hunters of my world…no offence of course.” Gehrman explained kindly, tipping his head off to her  


“Oh um none taken, wait what do mean by other hunters and other worlds. Where are my friends like I asked before and how did you even know about hunters in vale?!?!” Pyrrha asked becoming more confused by this point  


“Calm yourself child, to answer your question though… well there are many more worlds than mine or yours. I am from a world where hunters are monster killers for an already dead world. I was stuck in a dream physically and only am here because of my friend Virgil.” Gerhman said as he gave Virgil and appreciative nod  


“Indeed and I am also from another world, but that is all I will say. Also for your friends, well take a look next to you.” Virgil stated as he pointed to the lower right of Pyrrha who looked down to see a sleeping Nora and Ren, which startled her for a few seconds  


“But how, I… I’m so confused.” Pyrrha asked as she rubbed her head  


“We understand, but I believe your friends are waking up.” Virgil said trying to keep Pyrrha from snapping, as she looked to be which worked as Pyrrha looked down with a smile; from seeing Ren and Nora sitting themselves up then yawing  


“What, where are we…hm why does it look so dark here?” Nora muttered as she yawned some more with her eyes slightly opened  


“Nora what are you talking about?” Ren asked as he yawned too, then opened his eyes to see Pyrrha. He was happy because of that, but once he saw Virgil, Gehrman and the empty darkness around him. Ren did something much out of his character, he screamed loudly  


“AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!” Ren screamed startling Pyrrha, but got a small snicker form Gehrman and Virgil. Though this prompted Nora to open her eyes, then Nora being well Nora scream equally as loud as she hugged Ren; this would have continued on but Pyrrha covered their mouths  


“Okay look I know this is weird, but could you please not scream?” Pyrrha asked kindly as Nora and Ren nodded, then Pyrrha removed her hands from her now calmer friend’s mouths  


“We’re good… yeah good, but can someone tell us where we are and who these two men are with us?” Ren asked in a somewhat impatient tone  


"Yeah what with all this around us?!" Nora asked next with a raised eyebrow, confused on where they were and why they were surrounded by so much darkness  


"Calm yourselves children, it simple really though also confusing." Gehrman answered  


"What do mean?" Ren asked  


"Virgil would you care to explain first, then I add in whatever is need?" Gehrman asked next  


"Certainly, you see children right now you in a world of darkness or more simply we’re in your hearts." Virgil explained  


"Ew, but where is all the blood and stuff?" Nora asked, cringing at the explanation  


"No he does not mean your physical heart, it is your spiritual Herat were all in. The heartless came to your world and abducted you, but also poisoned your hearts with darkness. At the moment your bodies are in a sleep like state in the hands of a vile group." Gehrman explained  


"Okay but if that's the case …wait where Jaune then, shouldn’t he be here with us as well?!" Pyrrha asked in a sudden panic, while Ren and Nora nodded wondered that too  


"The same group we just spoke of, the one named Jaune is with them. He does not know it, but he is being used by them for their own dark purposes. What they are planning me and Gehrman do not know, but the fact is he may be soon used for a dark purpose as he is being twisted into believing that he can save you all. Ironically it was the very group he is a part of now that had the heartless poisoned your hearts with darkness." Virgil explained  


"So that means we can't do anything to stop this group?” Ren asked  


"You three may not be able to. But your friends Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are able to. They have been chosen to wield the keyblades, the only weapons that can stop this madness." Virgil answered  


"As of now we can only watch and hope they will be able to pull through." Gehrman stated  


"Well I know they will!!!" Nora replied back happily  


"Agreed." Ren remarked with a confident smile  


"Still, I pray they stay safe." Pyrrha said as she held her hands together with a small smile as she, Nora, Ren, Gehrman and Virgil waited in the darkness wondering what would come next in the future  


-Meanwhile back with the group-  


“Ugh, where the heck can you find a colosseum around here. It shouldn’t be this hard to find.” Yang asked with an annoyed huff as she and the others had made it to Thebe’s, they all then we’re able to enter the city with no issues especially since their group was comprised of a few non-human companions. But that probably was expected since this world seemed to have magic creature to begin with, so it wasn’t all that out of the ordinary. They also encountered a few strange individuals on their way into the city, like a man who Yang, Dante, Guin and Donald almost attacked because they thought he was flashing them. That wasn’t the case, instead he was just selling them… sun dials of all things, so the guy got lucky. Mostly because Ruby, Ikail, Goofy, Blake and Weiss we’re able to calm them down before anything bad could occur  


“Yang I know how you feel, but I’m sure we’ll be able to find it.” Goofy replied back  


“Agreed, still I personally wanted to punch out those other folks who were mocking Hercules.” Weiss said with a slight scowl as she and the other after around twenty minutes into the city meet a few of the citizens complaining about constant earthquakes, monster attack along with much more. This peaked up Hercules interest the most as he went over to the civilians to introduce himself, though it didn’t go well as they just mocked him. Phil attack one of them, but Ikail used her force abilities to lift him off before the fight could escalate. Yang was about to join in, but Blake and Dante were able to hold her back as well. After that they wandered around a little more, before overhearing about a colosseum where people come to be born hero and to prove their worth. This got Ruby, Donald and Phil to come up with a plan which was ‘Go to colosseum and get Hercules to prove his worth to the civilians” which brings the group to their current predicament  


“You and me both Weiss, you and me both.” Blake replied with a frown/slight scowl  


“Are you feeling alright Blake, you seem a little aggravated?” Guin asked as the others glanced at her in concern  


“I’m alright, I just don’t like this city itself. It gives me a bad vibe.” Blake answered, which was a half lie as she really didn’t like this city; but also her cat ears under her bow were in discomfort from the continuous noise from the city itself. But she couldn’t do anything about it, because she still was thinking over the Cheshire cats two questions. She also didn’t know when she should tell them if she decided to, but she did know that Ruby, Weiss and Yang would be the most affected by it  


“I see, well if something is bothering we’re here for you.” Guin replied back with a tone that made Blake wonder if he knew about her secret. Those thoughts were cut off though when suddenly the world around her and the others froze still. Hercules, Phil, Pegasus, Lara and Rita also seemed effected by this; while happened Virgil appeared before the group  


“Virgil, hey what’s up buddy!!!” Ruby happily asked  


“Hello there again, it is nice to see you all.” Virgil said with a smile  


“Virgil did you do this?” Ikail asked  


“Yes I did, as of the moment time has halted in this world; but only until I undo it.” Virgil answered  


“I didn’t actually know you had this ability Virgil.” Dante said, surprised by this  


“I always have had this ability, I never used it with you in the hell because Satan’s power did not allow me to.” Virgil answered  


“What do mean by that?” Goofy asked  


“What I mean is that depending on the world and its magic capabilities, my powers grow stronger. This world is filled with much magic, letting me use my abilities to their fullest and it only effects the natives of this world which is why your friends here are affected as well. But that is not what I came here to say to you all, what I wanted to say was to give you a warning. It seems that one of the gods here, the lord of the underworld named Hades is plotting against you all. But I believe Dante knows that correct?” Virgil explained, as the other turned their attention to Dante  


“Wait you do Dante?!” Ruby asked in slight shock  


“I…wait right I remember now, I was going to tell you all something important. I must have forgotten and I do apologize for this slip up of mine.” Dante replied back with a frown, but got a friendly pat on the back from Ruby  


“Hey don’t worry Dante, we’ve all been getting distracted by the crazy events happening in this world. But ah, if you could tell us what you wanted to tell us now that would be cool.” Ruby said with a wide smile  


“Thank you, but what I wanted to tell was at the temple of Zeus the Hades from my world contacted me. He told me he had meet the Hades of this world and that he also has sent some of his minions to help him.” Dante explained much to the surprise of the others  


“Wait was that why you spaced out a little in the temple?” Ikail asked worriedly  


“Yes it was, again I do apologize for forgetting to tell you all.” Dante stated  


“And like Ruby said we all do not blame for forgetting, this world as well is very distracting in its own way.” Guin said with a slight nod  


“Now that you all know this, I must warn you not to doubt the devil of mine and Dante’s world. He is a well know deceiver so expect the unexpected. Also on a side note, the colosseum is a few yards to the right of you all; so you should all get a move on.” Virgil said, but before he could Dante stopped him  


“Virgil wait, I must ask but….do you know how Beatrice is doing?” Dante asked with a slight desperate tone, while the others gave him a glance of sympathy only wondering how much inner turmoil he must be going through  


“Dante the Devil holds her soul with him. Do you truly want to know what he’s been doing with her?” Virgil answered back as Dante slightly felt a pang of horror on what he was implying along with the others who somewhat could only guess, but the girls…they had a horrible feeling what Virgil was implying and the idea of it was truly horrifying  


“I…never mind, I don’t care to know.” Dante said with a slight cold tone, as Virgil nodded before addressing the others  


“Now then I must take my leave, but don’t worry the time shall continue a minuet after my departed.” Virgil stated as the others nodded their heads, but when they looked back to where Virgil was he was and like last time he was gone. Now they had to wait for a minuet for time in this world to start up again, the girls knew how to pass the minuet  


“Dante are you…are you alright?” Weiss asked with a frown  


“Yeah I mean, look if you want to talk about it we’ll listen.” Yang asked next  


“Agreed.” Ruby, Blake, Ikail, Donald, Goody and Guin stated kindly  


“Thank you all but I’m okay, this just gives me more reason to save Beatrice when I get back to my world.” Dante said as he a took a deep breathe, smiling a little  


“That’s the spirit and we’ll be with you there like we said before.” Ruby said joyfully  


“Yes…yes you will.” Dante responded with a wary smile, as he really didn’t know if it was a good idea to have his new friends with him once he returned back to his world. But he knew from the short time he spent with them, that they weren’t going to take no for an answer. He just hoped they would be ready, but his thoughts were interrupted when the people began to move around again and the noise of the city came back. Then Hercules, Phil, Pegasus, Lara and Rita continued walking, but halted to see the others had stopped in their tracks  


“Hey you coming, we still need to find the colosseum.” Phil asked with a somewhat aggravated tone  


“Yeah we are Phil, but I think we know where it is so follow us.” Yang replied back as she and the others began running in the direction Virgil gave them. Hercules, Phil, Pegasus, Lara and Rita looked at one another shrugging, then followed the others  


-Meanwhile at the Unknown Castel-  


“Very good Jaune, you have improved quite well with you masterly of the dark spells.” Makuta said with a smirk across his metallic face  


“Thank you, I’ve been putting my all into this.” Jaune replied with a grateful nod  


“Indeed you have, you have become much more focused on your training. Why would that be exactly?” Makuta asked with slight curiosity as the darkness in the boy’s heart had grown much more noticeable and stronger  


“Because my friends and fiancés lives are on the line. I will help you with what you need to do and in the end you’ll help me as well.” Jaune replied back  


“Oh yes we will…” Makuta mumbled with a smirk “I should ask though, will you even be able take the hearts of your other friends?”  


“They aren’t my friends anymore, I don’t think they ever truly were. All I care about is my team’s lives so yes I will take their hearts with no issue.” Jaune answered with an angered frown at the thoughts of team RWBY, though he also seemed to have some doubt in his tone as well like he really didn’t believe himself when he said that  


“I see, well thank you for telling me, you may leave now I have other manners to do.” Makuta stated  


“Sure and thanks again.” Jaune said, as he made his way out. After a few moments Makuta sighed, crossing his arms a bit  


“You may come out now.” Makuta remarked as a shadow landed on the ground and formed into Maleficent  


“The boy’s darkness is growing very quickly now isn’t it?” Maleficent asked with a grin  


“Yes it is, his heart grows darker with every moment he is here. Do you believe him to be ready?” Makuta asked  


“No not yet, he is neither prepare magical wise and does not have his specially made keyblade yet. You may not know, but it is hard to forge a copy Keyblade. They are weapons of light and to make one from Darkness is not an easy task. But I know that our dark warrior will destroy those pesky Keyblade wielders when his time rises.” Maleficence explained with her grin growing  


“Indeed, still I must ask; but have you gotten word from Hades at all or is he still in his world?” Makuta asked with a bored tone  


“Not yet and you would be correct on your guess. Hades seems to be dealing with the Keyblade wielders and their little friends now. They seem to become an obstacle in his plans.” Maleficence answered “I shall be doing a visit to his world soon, see how his plans are coming along. Though I fear he may be becoming to in tuned with the Heartless he’s been keeping locked up and may soon become victim to their influence.”  


“Is that so, well then we shall have to see.” Makuta replied back with a short laugh  


“Certainly, but I shall leave you be.” Maleficence said with a short laugh, as she exited the chambers leaving Makuta alone  


“Hades shall fall along with the others by the Keyblade wielders, that is easy enough to tell. Once they do, I shall take the boy as my own warrior and he shall be used to destroy the Keyblade wielders along with the Toa’s of my world. Once they are gone, my brother slumber shall continue to be undisturbed…” Makuta muttered with a wicked grin forming on his face  


-Back with the group-  


“Are we almost there yet?!” Phil asked in annoyance  


“I thought we we’re, must have gotten lost.” Ruby replied with a sight pout as she began to think of how she got the directions mixed up  


“Ruby I think it would be best if some else takes the reins with the directions, because I think we’re lost.” Blake suggested carefully so that she wouldn’t offended Ruby  


“I…I know, I just couldn’t handle admitting it.” Ruby responded as she slumped her head a little  


“Aw Ruby I’m sure you did fine.” Weiss said as she unintentionally hugged Ruby which only took the a few seconds to take notice as they yelped in embarrassment; as Weiss released Ruby from the hug with a slight blush on both of their cheeks  


“Th-Thank you Weiss.” Ruby responded with a slight stutter and a small smile  


“N-no problem, just want t-to make you feel better is all.” Weiss replied back  


“Hey you two need a moment alone I mean we can give you one if you want?” Ikail joked much Ruby and Weiss increased embarrassment, but amusement to everyone else. But that moment was cut short as a familiar voice belonging to Meg yelled out from the crowd  


“Please someone help, please there’s been a terrible accident!!!” Meg screamed desperately as she pushed past people to find someone to help with whatever she was talking about  


“Meg?” Hercules asked with a surprised tone as he ran up to her  


“Speaking of disasters...” Phil remarked in annoyance  


“My question is how in the world did she get here so fast?” Donald asked confused by her sudden appearance  


“Yah and look at the way she’s talking to Hercules, she seems to be buttering him up.” Ikail remarked as she along with the others watched the conversation between Hercules and Meg  


“You think she’s acting right?” Weiss asked, as she had come to the same conclusion  


“Correct we may need to keep our eyes on her when we can.” Ikail suggested  


“I agree, but Hercules is coming back and I think he has news.” Blake stated as Hercules ran back up to them with Meg  


“Hercules what’s the problem?” Goofy asked  


“Meg just told me two boys are stuck under a large boulder and their losing air quickly down by the colosseum. Phil this could be my chance!!” Hercules explained much to their others surprise  


“You’re really broken up about this aren’t ya?” Meg asked  


“Come one let’s go!!” Hercules responded, as he grabbed her arm and climb upon Pegasus with her  


“NO WAIT I HAVE A FEAR OF HEIGHTS!!!!!” Meg scream fearfully as Pegasus lifted up into the air  


“Come on let’s go help!!!” Yang yelled as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake climbed on top of Lara and lifted off. Meanwhile Guin, Donald, Goofy, Dante and Ikail lifted off on Rita; but also accidently left Phil behind  


“Should we turn back!!!!” Blake asked  


“No we don’t have time to, besides he could use the exercise!!!” Guin replied back as they all flew off to the colosseum now  


“Don’t worry I’m right behind you all!!!” Phil yelled as he ran groundside, but only stop from the shortness of breath “I way behind you all and I getting a furry wedgie.”  
-A few minutes later at the colosseum-  


“OH so this is where the colosseum was, now wonder why we got lost easily.” Ruby remarked as she and the others were flying down into the dull, gray rocklike arena  


“What kind of colosseum is this, it doesn’t even look like one?” Weiss asked warily  


“Maybe it’s being fixed up?” Yang suggested, but noticed Blake narrowing her eyes as she looked around herself “What’s wrong Blakey?”  


“I just have a bad feeling about this place, we should keep our guard up.” Blake answered, but just then the sounds of two boys screaming for help got her and the groups attention  


“They’re under there wonder boy, quickly we have to help them!!!” Meg explained worriedly  


“Don’t worry I’m on it!!!” Hercules stated proudly as he landed Pegasus on the ground then sprinted to the two boys, this was followed by the others who landed on the ground before dismounting Lara and Rita  


"Should we help him?” Ikail asked only for her question to be answered as Hercules lifted up the large boulder. Under were two boys which had one that was skinny, had blonde haired and wearing an aqua green toga. The other boy was brown haired chubby and wore a maroon toga which brought a smile to Megs as the sounds of slow clapping could be heard from behind  


“Whoa the heck did they all come from?” Yang asked as she and the others, minus Hercules noticed that the citizens all had come to see Hercules saved the two boys while sitting on stones that looked oddly enough like seats  


“How you boys doing?” Hercules asked in a very heroic tone as he held up the rock still  


“Were fine now mister!!!” The boy in the green toga said happily  


“Gee whiz mister you’re really strong.” The boy in the marron toga remarked with a shy smile  


“Thanks, but try to stay be a little safer next time alright?” Hercules proudly replied while sporting as smile  


“We sure will mister!!!” The boy in answered happily as he and his friend ran off in the opposite direction of Hercules. Hercules sighing in relief, threw the large boulder aside to him then took deep breather while the others ran up to him  


“That was amazing Hercules!!!” Goofy said  


“Totally, you saved those kids lives!!!” Ruby said next joyfully as Yang, Dante, Donald, Guin and Ikail all just nodded in agreement  


“See Blake, you we’re worried for nothing.” Weiss remarked with a small smirk  


“I didn’t say that I was worried about the boys, I just feel like something more is going to happen in few moments or so.” Blake explained as she was the only one to notice Meg had gone missing. Meanwhile the two boys Hercules had saved were now running up a rocky slop, once they got there they both took a deep breath before speaking to one another  


“Jeez whiz mister, really?” The boy in the aqua green toga asked in annoyance as he changed his form into the demon Panic  


“I was going for, innocent.” The boy in the marron toga replied back in an equally annoyed tone as he turned back into the demon Pain  


“You both did great with your part.” Hades said with a smirk “And flaming two thumbs up to our leading lady Meg.” He added in while doing two thumbs up that were literally on fire to Meg, who was standing by the edge of a cliff with a worried look on her face  


“Come on you all, just get out of their now…” Meg muttered worriedly  


“Um sir what’s the next part of the plan anyways?” Pain asked  


“Oh don’t you worry you little head about it, you’ll see in about a minute or so what I’ve planned to do to get rid of them all and Meg will be helping me out.” Hades said as he donned on a black cloak covering his whole body  


“Wait what do mean…oh no.” Meg asked, but she stopped when she figured out what Hades had planned on doing with her as he snapped his fingers making Meg disappear within seconds  


-Meanwhile back with the group-  


“Come on Blake your just getting way to paranoid now, if anything bad was going to happen then way hasn’t it yet?” Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow  


“I don’t know Weiss, it’s a gut feeling alright. This place really does not sit well with me.” Blake responded with a slight frown  


“Still even if you are right Blake, I’m sure we can take it handle it.” Dante stated confidently  


“Totally beside you got me, Guin and Hercules here as the muscle of the group so no worries.” Yang said pridefully as she and Hercules did a heroic pose, while Guin just sighed shaking his head at the two youth’s prideful attitudes  


“Oh yeah big sis, you can kick anyone’s butt!!!” Ruby stated joyfully  


“And this is why I so grateful to have a little sister like you.” Yang remarked happily as she gave Ruby a quick hug  


“Still I don’t feel comfortable here, beside have any of you notice Meg is gone now?” Blake asked as the others looked around to notice Meg was indeed gone  


“Where did she go?!?!” Donald asked next, surprised by Meg disappearing all of the sudden  


“We got to find her quickly!!!” Hercules interjected in concern  


“I think I found here.” Dante said in a quite tone  


“What do mean you-” Ruby asked, but was cut off as the sounds of screaming could be heard; the group turned looked to see that Meg was tied up at the end of a rope on the edge of a very high cliff  


“MEG!!!” Hercules yelled in fear, only to be stopped as a wall of blue flames came up from the ground startling the civilians still there and the groups themselves. Which only made it creepier when they heard the slight laughter of a man in a black cloak on a cliff next to Meg  


“Hello there HEROS, I capture your friend here and I will drop her to her death if you don’t comply with my terms.” The man in cloak or more accurately a disguised Hades stated  


“What terms!?!” Ruby asked angrily as she and the others pulled out their weapons ready for a fight  


“First off…” The Hades said as he took a breath before continuing “LAIDES AND GENTALMAN WELCOME TO THE COLLOUSUME EVENT, THE TOURNAMENT OF WORTH!!!!!!!” he yelled out loudly as the civilians clapped in confusion more than excitement  


“Are you serious right now!?!?!” Yang angrily asked, but the Hades just laughed before addressing her  


“Why yes I am, now then rule number two I get to decide who fight with who. So with that being the case let’s get start with one of your more violent companions.” Hades said as he snapped his fingers making the girls, Ikail, Guin, Donald, Goofy, Lara, Rita, Pegasus and Hercules appear inside of a stone cage  


“OH NO DANTE!!!!” Ruby said worriedly as Dante was the first one to fight  


“Crap we got to find way out of here!!!!” Yang said next as she tried to bash the stone cage with her Keyblade, but with no luck  


“Yang I don’t we have a choice right now.” Blake stated sadly  


“We have to try at least, Dante could get seriously hurt or worse if we don’t try to get out of this cage.” Yang replied back with a very worried tone  


“Yang we all feel the same as you do but we can’t do anything.” Weiss explained, worried herself for one of their friends safety  


“Child listen, we must have faith in Dante. I’m sure he can handle himself so please conserve your energy for we will all have to take a turn fighting.” Guin calmly suggested as he sat down on one of the stone chairs  


“I… fine, but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Yang said as she and others took their seats as well  


“Same here big sis, same here.” Ruby replied with a sympathetic nod to Yang, who nodded back. Then the group turned their attention over to their, lone companion and listen in on what was occurring  


“Well then what is it I shall have to face, will it be a monster from the depth of darkness in this place or what?” Dante asked in irritation as he prepared his scythe and cross for battle  


“Oh no none of that, no a friend of yours actually gave me a few more friends from your home world.” Hades explained with a mischievous tone as Dante eyes winded a little, figuring out who this man was…  


“This man must be Hades then.” Dante muttered angrily, as he knew what his world’s devil probably sent some of his reinforcement  
“Now then let’s start the battle, first four is the MINION ROUND!!!!!” Hades yelled as he snapped his finger revealing forty humans. But their skin was bone pale, they had the look of malnourishment, only had a ragged cloaked around the waist and legs as a form of clothing, held rusty swords; but lastly the had a skeletal face with sunken in eyes and baring rotting teeth. The minions surrounded Dante with a thirst for his death in their soulless eyes  


“Oh no….” Ruby muttered as she and the others watched in worry for Dante, who himself had already gotten into a fighting stance with both hands on his scythe  


“LET THE ROUND START NOW!!!!!” Hades stated as he snapped his fingers again and the minion charge; but at the same time Dante charged as well with the first match of Hades Tournament of Worth starting  


-Meanwhile back in the city part of Thebe’s-  


“Why I wonder does everyone here wear only cloth around them?” The Yahrman hunter muttered, before looking at his hunter’s attire and smirk slightly amusement from the irony of his statement “Not that I have much room to talk I guess.”  


“Hey did you hear that there’s a tournament going on now, seems like they got a few volunteers for the fighting so go there if you don’t want to miss out!!!!” A woman yelled in a brown toga and with blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes to the people in a crowd with some deciding not to go while others just continued on their own business  


“Um excuse me miss, but can I ask what you’re talking about?” The Yahrman hunter asked, having a feeling the Keyblade wielders he was looking for where there  


“Sure mister…” The woman responded, but stopped since she didn’t know his name  


“Oh my name is um…um…oh right my name is Vladimir, strange I know but it’s mine.” Vladimir answered as the woman just giggled a little  


“I like it, still if you want to know. Looks like around eleven people we’re picked to become fighters for a sudden tournament that just started. If you keep going straight down the road behind me, you’ll eventually make it the colosseum.” The woman in blonde happily explained  


“Thank you very much miss, I bid you farewell now.” Vladimir said as he tips his hat slightly and began to make his way to the colosseum. It took around fifteen minutes, but he did make it there and pass through a crowd of people. Once he made his way to a spot he could see clearly, he saw the same group of people from the forest in a stone cage. But he also saw one of them fight, what he can only described as monsters in their own rights  


-Back with Dante and the others-  


“GET OFF ME DAMN YOU!!!!!” Dante screamed ragefully, slashing through another few of the minions. But said minions now were accompanied by flaming minions, which were just minions on fire and Guardian Demons. Which were tall charcoal black skinned creatures, with red eyes, goat legs, had two large horns on its head and a tail. These creatures wore nothing but a bone made loin cloth, head pieces, braces and wielded long iron swords. Dante was holding his own pretty well at the moment, as the demons coming at him were surprisingly weak, still in hordes they prove to be dangerous as Dante did take a few nasty hits from them. While this was happening the others in the cage watched concerned for Dante’s safety, but also in amazement at how skilled he was  


“Wow I never actually have seen Dante fight by himself before.” Ruby remarked wide eyed, as she was amazed at how proficient he was with his scythe and cross; along with how he used both of his weapons so fluently with each combo he performed against the ongoing horde of minions  


“Totally, heck he could give you some pointers Ruby.” Yang joked as Ruby just giggled at her big sister’s joke  


“Still I’m worried about him, he looks like he’s becoming fatigued.” Blake said as she and the others looked closely to see Dante’s was breathing faster, his body was sweating more along with his wounds bleeding out a bit  


“I’m sure he’s fine, I mean he’s been taking those monsters out for how long now. There’s no way he could be taken down so easily.” Weiss stated, though with some doubt in her own words as she looked upon Dante to see he received another hit on the back. But this hit formed a large cut across his back as blood pour from the fresh wound  


“UGH!!!!” Dante screamed in pain, as he blocked yet another slash from a minion  


“RAWR!!!” The minion attacking Dante roared only for its head to be cut off by Dante  


“CURSE YOU ALL BACK TO HELL!!!!” Dante yelled in frustration as he did a spin slash, cutting the surrounding minions in half  


“Gawrsh I hope Dante can hold out.” Goofy said worriedly, as Donald kept trying to break the cage along with Hercules who surprisingly couldn’t either  


“Why won’t this thing break?!?!” Donald asked in annoyance as he sat on the ground in defeat  


“I can’t say Donald, but I’m surprised this cage won’t break when I punch it. That guy must have enchanted this cage or something?” Hercules explained as he sat on the ground next to Donald  


“You two still can’t break it open?” Ikail asked as she patted both boys on the shoulders  


“Nope, nothing we do can break this cage.” Donald answered  


“Well like Guin suggested you two should save the rest of your strength for the fighting. I’m positive we all will be picked soon to participate in this tournament.” Ikail said as she turned her attention back over to Dante’s who was still fighting and wondered how he was holding up  


“I can’t get a break from these foul demons can I?” Dante muttered as he dodged yet another swipe from a fire Minion and hit it with his cross killing the creature, then he blocked an attack from a Guardian Demon whose blade was pushed back. Giving Dante an opening as he stabbed the Guardian right in the chest with his scythe, Dante then lifted his weapon up cutting the demon’s upper torso in half. Once the body fell to the ground Dante was swarmed by the Minions, Fire minions and Guardian Demons who all dog piled on him as a sort of last ditch effort to kill him. The audience gasp along with the group and especially the girls  


“DANTE!!!!” The girls screamed in horror from the sight of their friend’s possible death, but a few seconds past and the group noticed a small blue light coming from the horde  


“What in the-” Weiss started to say, but stopped as the horde of satanic enemies flew up in the air into every direction; while a blue blinding light glowed for a few seconds. Once the glow was down they all noticed Dante was surrounded by a blue aura of some sorts, he had two angel wings made from pure light coming out from his back along with the fact all his wounds were healing up within seconds  


“Is that…is that an aura like ours?” Ruby asked in shock  


“I got to ask the same thing here.” Yang asked next, wide eyed at the sight  


“No it isn’t an aura, but something else completely.” Blake answered wide eyed too from Dante’s display in power  


“Then what could it be then if that’s not the case?” Weiss asked, as she was trying to comprehend what she just saw  


“It was magic, what Dante did was a spell.” Donald replied back  


“How do you know that Donald?” Ikail asked  


“Um Ikail…” Guin said as he pointed to Donald’s wizard hat  


“OH, right then I forgot for a second sorry.” Ikail said a little embarrassed she forgotten the fact that Donald was a wizard  


“Shhh, the fight is not over yet.” Guin stated as he out of everyone was the calmest. The others didn’t know what he meant, but that was quickly answered as a few surviving Guardian Demons got back up and charged at Dante with the sole intent to kill. The whole group watched to see what would happen, but to their continued surprise Dante suddenly glowed an angelic blue once again and dashed forward at the demons. He stopped right behind the last Guardian who along with his three other Guardians were all impaled with ice spikes  


“WHOA!!!” The whole group, other than Gun said in surprise as the Demons stopped appearing by this point. Meanwhile Dante fell on one knee breathing heavily, but it wasn’t over as Hades clapped his hands slowly together  


"Very well done my good sir, you really do show how skilled the Templar we're don't you." Hades said in a mocking tone while he gave off a slight chuckle “You’re make your order so proud of you?”  


"Silence fiend, as you can see I have overcome your fail attempt to take my life." Dante replied back in an irritated tone  


"Yeah you go Dante!!!" Ruby said as she and the others cheered, but Hades just laughed more  


"Oh Dante, you really think that was the whole show. No, this is just the start... right now though let me show you another surprise from that friend of yours." Hades replied back with a vile smirk from underneath his hood, as he snapped his fingers once more  


Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then the ground underneath Dante began to shake a little. Suddenly eight brown crosses popped up from the ground with eight figures crucified on each. Each figure with their hands and feet having one nail drive through them. The figures were skeletons that wore metal greaves, gauntlets, helmets and tattered white robes that had what looked like red crosses stitched to them. The appearance of these figure made the civilian populace gasp and made the group themselves look at the scene wide eyed, while overhearing what Dante was saying.  


"Templars, b-but how the priest absolved us from our sins before the war. This shouldn't be..." Dante said in pure horror and confusion  


“But it is….” A man’s voice responded back, with a hint of venomous hatred as Dante’s heart dropped from pure shock  
No...it can't be." Dante muttered as the ground shook one last time, revealing one last figure that was standing in the opposite side of Dante with a face of anger  
This figure wore the same attire as the crucified Templars, but this man didn't wear a mask. Instead this man had long blond hair, blue eyes, and gray decayed skin with the flesh around the sides of his jaw missing show the man’s bare teeth. To the group and especially the girls, they were confused on why Dante was so horror stricken. They got their answer when the man spoke.  


"It is though, the priest lied to us Dante. They couldn’t absolve us for our sins and for that we were sent to hell for at we did in Jerusalem. God does not tolerate any form of violence, even if it is for supposed holy cause!!!!" The man snarled in rage “But you, you who deserves to be down in hell the most. YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE TO LIVE!!!!  


"Francesco no listen you to me, your being used right now. Please we're friends and your Beatrice's little brother. Please do not do this I beg of you." Dante responded with a pleading tone to the man named Francesco, who from what the group gathered was Beatrice's younger brother along with being a Knight Templar. Team RWBY though were confused on what Francesco was talking about, confused on why he said Dante should be in hell the most and wondered how he died in the first place  


"No, no more talking. You’re coming with us back to hell where you belong!!!" Francesco screamed as he pulled out an iron sword, ran up to Dante and slash downwards at him. Dante though was able to block in the last second, making the two blades collided as sparks flew between the blades. A few seconds later Dante was pushed back, making him rolled on the ground before he finally was able to get his footing as he knelt on his right knee. Francesco on the other hand only slid on his boots against the ground, once he stopped Francesco then prepared his blade once more for battle  


"Please I'm must save Beatrice soul, your sisters soul. So stay your blade I beg of you brother!!!" Dante pleaded once more, hoping to get through his friends head on what was important  


"I AM NO BROTHER OF YOURS AND YOU DO NOT DESERVED BEATRICE, SO PREPARE YOURSELF TO DIE!!!" Francesco responded as he ran at Dante and swiped at him, but was blocked by Dante as they continued to duel. Meanwhile the others just watched in fear for Dante life, but also pity him for who he had to fight  


"I can't believe Dante has to fight his own friend..." Blake said in a sorrowful tone  


"What makes it worst is that his friend is intent on killing him." Weiss said next as she couldn't comprehend how that must feel to have to fight someone who was pretty much family to you  


"I hope I get a chance to deck that cloak wearing jerk." Yang stated angrily as she clenched her left fist, while using her right arm to comfort Ruby who was crying a little into her shoulder  


"I'm with ya on that Yang." Donald said as he huffed a little  


"I just hope he doesn't get injured or worse." Goofy worriedly interjected  


"I don't think he will, look I may not have known you all for that long. But I can easily tell, that you all can hold your own." Hercules replied, to help the group’s moral  


"Very well said Hercules." Guin simply stated, as Hercules who smiles a little at the praise. But just then they heard Dante scream in pain, they all looked to see Dante had received a cut across his chest which bleed out a decent amount of blood  


"Give up Dante you know I've always been the better swordsman between the two of us." Francesco suggested smugly as he slash once again at Dante, who ducked under him and fired a short volley of crosses which Francesco barley dodged. Francesco then swung his blade backwards right at Dante's head, but Dante blocked the swing and push Francesco blade back. Dante quickly turned his body around and swung his scythe at the center of Francesco, but Francesco was able to parry Dante before sinking the blade of his scythe into the ground getting it stuck. Francesco then grabbed Dante by his left arm and flung him over his body slamming Dante into the ground. Dante got back up a few seconds later, but only to be met with the tip of Francesco sword pushed barley against center of his neck  


"DANTE NO!!!!" The girls screamed, as they along with the others were helpless to help Dante out from this mess  


"Conceded Dante, you’re going to die now. You’re going to hell with us and you will never see Beatrice again." Francesco said as he readied his blade for the killing blow, but Dante wasn't going to give up  


"No, I will not..." Dante muttered in a dark tone as he suddenly forced himself towards Francesco, getting his neck slightly cut from Francesco blade tip making the civilians and the group cringe a little at that. But because of Dante's risky move he was able to get Francesco by surprise, making the man back off of Dante who took advantage of this opportunity to un-wedge his scythe and get into a battle stance. Francesco did the same a few seconds after getting his footing back  


"Give it up Dante, you cannot win this battle. This is where you die." Francesco sternly suggested as he held his sword with both hands  


"Over my dead body." Dante replied darkly as he held his scythe with both his hands too  


"That's the idea..." Francesco remarked as he charged Dante who did the same. Both men came closer and closer to one another with screams of battle in the air. The group and civilians could only watch in suspense as the two got closer until they passed one another with their blades now against the ground. Both men took a deep breath, but Dante fell on his right knee and cough up a little bit of blood  


"No...." Ruby muttered as she had the others were worried this would be the end of Dante  


"I wi-" Francesco started to say, but only for him to stop mid-sentence as a red horizontal line appeared across his face, then his head spit in half, his body slump down on the knees and the blood sprouted out of now slain Francesco’s sliced head. A few seconds after, the body turned to dust showing that Dante had dealt the final blow. Thankfully Ikail was able to cover Donald and Goofy eyes before they could see it, Guin did the same thing with Hercules while Rita, Lara and Pegasus used their wings to cover their eyes. But the girls...they saw it all and at the moment felt sick to their stomach, especially Ruby  


"Ruby are you...” Yang asked taking a deep breath to calm herself, but Yang her answer when Ruby fell on her knees heaving a little from what she saw along with tears coming down her horror-stricken eyes  


"Ruby, take a deep breathe okay." Weiss stated with an extremely concern tone, as she with the help of Yang moved Ruby back up. Ruby then gaze into Weiss eyes, who at the moment were doing slow breathing movements  


"Just follow Weiss okay Ruby, just breath." Blake suggested in concern as she rubbed Ruby's back for comfort, along with Yang who was stroking Ruby's hair to help her calm down too  


"Is Ruby alright?!" Ikail asked as she moved her hands from Donald and Goofy's eyes, along with Guin who did the same with Hercules  


"Ruby what's wrong?!" Hercules asked next, as he knelt down next to her  


"Anything we can do to help girls?" Goofy asked now  


"Maybe I can use a healing spell?" Donald suggested, trying to help in the best way he could  


“No its okay Donald, she just need to calm herself down. But thank you for the concern.” Yang responded with a small smile  


“Are the rest of you feeling any better?” Guin asked as he noticed that Weiss, Blake and Yang also looked beyond horrified from the death they had just seen  


“Yeah w-we’re just shocked that happened… like really shocked.” Weiss answered while Blake and Yang slowly nod in agreement  


“Take heart then young ones, this is the reality of battle at times.” Guin explained with a sympathetic tone  


“We…we know Guin… I… I just hope we don’t have to see that again.” Ruby stated as she had finally calmed herself down, making a weak smile to show that she was doing better  


“Ruby I so glad you’re okay.” Weiss said in relief as she hugged Ruby, who hugged her back happily  


"Well isn't that just sweet." Ikail muttered as she along with the others couldn't help but smile a little at Ruby’s and Weiss moment. It didn't last long though, when a light shined for a moment to the right of them and when it died down; a wounded Dante stood there  


"I do apologize for intruding girls, but I could use some slight treatment right about now." Dante joked with a small smile, as he started coughing up a little more blood trying to keep up. He didn't do so well as Dante a moment later fell onto his knees once more, but Ikail and Goofy caught him  


"Easy there Dante, no need to strain yourself." Ikail said  


"Thank you Ikail." Dante replied as she and Goofy set him down on one of the stone seats  


“Donald get over here, Dante is going to need a few healing spells.” Goofy said as Donald ran over to Dante  


“Alright Dante you’ll feel better in a few seconds.” Donald said as he pulled out his wand and casted a heal spell. Seconds later a green aura formed around Dante, healing his more serious wounds fully; but only cleaning up his more minor cuts  


“Thank you Donald, you are a life saver.” Dante grateful stated, before he turned his attention over to the girls as he could tell this was probably their first time they saw a battle like this when it came to another sentient being even if said being was a demonized version of someone he knew “I apologize you had to see me do what I did to Francesco.”  


“It’s okay Dante… we’re just not use to seeing that is all.” Ruby responded as she took a shaky deep breath  


“And I hope you four never will have to again.” Dante remarked in a very grim tone  


“SO…anyways, you can do magic Dante?” Yang asked as she wanted to get everyone off their current subject as soon as possible, if only to make the gory scene of before to become nothing but a distant memory  


“Yes I can, if I’m going to be honest I actually forgot I could.” Dante answered with an amused look on his face  


“How can you forget you can do magic???” Weiss and Donald asked, baffled by that fact  


“I usually use my scythe and cross most of the time, so I tend to forgot easily that I have magic capabilities.” Dante explained in even more amusement  


“You know Dante, I’d say you’re crazy. But then again this whole situation is a lot crazier.” Hercules joked as he and the laughed a bit, though the happy moment was cut short as they heard the disguised Hades speak once more  


“Alright then, you’ve used up your break time. Now onto the next round and I know who just to pick.” Hades said as he snapped his fingers once more and with a quick poof Donald, Goofy, Ikail, Guin and Hercules we’re summoned into the arena  


“HEY WHAT THE HECK DUDE, WHAT ABOUT US?!?!?!” Yang angrily asked as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake were somewhat ticked off that they weren’t fighting alongside with their friends  


“Oh don’t worry Keyblade Wielders, you four are all going last…I have a special surprise for you all but you’ll just have to wait. Now then let’s start this round off with heartless!!!!” Hades stated as he snapped his fingers once more to reveal a large squad of four dozen Shadows, Soldiers, Big Bodies, Wizards and a new heartless. Said new heartless had a triangular brown hat that that had googles and small propellers on top of it. The thing also was shirtless, but had the same red and black heart symbol on its chest. It had red tipped claws, two metal bracelets on its’ wrists, a pair of black pants with light brown knee pads and two brown boots with a blue toed front. Lastly it had two wings on the backs, the girls wondered what this heartless was called  


“Air soldiers…” The dream voice whispered into the girl’s minds  


“I hope they make it…” Blake worriedly asked  


“Hey, we just need to keep faith in them okay.” Yang responded as she wrapped her arms around Blake, Blake then rested her head on Yang’s shoulder as a way of comforting one another from their worries  


“Yang is right Blake, we just need to keep our faith in them. I know they can do it, isn’t that right Dante?” Ruby said happily as Dante close his eyes and nodded in agreement, while half awake and couldn’t talk much from his exhaustion he was feeling  


“Still I wonder what we’ll have to face?” Weiss asked as she shivered for a slight second, but then suddenly felt a warm feeling on her hand. Weiss looked to see Ruby had wrapped her hand with her hand. Weiss then turned her attention to Ruby, who was giving her a warm smile  


“I just... just wanted to help show you that whatever we face, I’ll be by your side the whole way Weiss.” Ruby explained as she blushed, smiling a little wider. Meanwhile Weiss heart raced, but she paid no mind to it as she just smiled widely back at Ruby; silently counting her blessing of all the friends she had made and also that she was given the chance to meet Ruby. But their moment was cut short, by Hades  


“Alright everyone let round two BEIGIN!!!!!!” Hades yelled as the Guin, Ikail, Donald, Goofy and Hercules charged towards the heartless. Dante just did a silent prayer, while the girls sat in silence watching their friends battle and waited for their turn next  


-Meanwhile Back in Travers town-  


“Maria are you alright, you’ve been just sitting there for the past hour?” Yuffie asked as she, Aerith and Glynda all we’re now inside the green room of the motel having some more bonding time  


“I am, I was actually thinking of a man I knew before I arrived here.” Maria answered, while Yuffie smirked a little  


“Oh, was this guy special to you at all. I mean I know you said you only feel love, but what I’m trying to ask was if this guy was more special to you if you get what I’m saying?” Yuffie asked with a very wide smirk now  


“Yuffie I don’t think it’s nice to ask someone we just met about their love lives.” Aerith stated with a slightly scolding tone  


“Hey I’m just asking is all, if she doesn’t want to tell me then she doesn’t have to.” Yuffie responded, with a tone that match Glynda’s voice almost perfectly  


“Why did you just say that impersonating my voice?” Glynda asked in confusion, but also slightly annoyed  


“Because I can and because you seem like the type of woman who would say that. Me I just wanted to see the look on your face is all.” Yuffie answered with a mischievous grin  


“What are you, five years old. Because that’s not how girl in your age be behaving.” Glynda sternly stated – “Still team RWBY acts like that in some ways, sometimes… huh why haven’t I ever actually noticed that until now?” –  


“Well while Glynda is doing some self-thinking, could you answer my question about that guy you we’re talking about?” Yuffie asked, with a more innocent smile  


“Yuffie.” Aerith said as she shook her head a little at Yuffie’s childish behavior  


“It’s okay Aerith. But I guess I can, like I told you all before; I do feel love but it’s more of a caring love. But when it comes to him… well I feel weird in my chest. Like it’s on fire, but one that cannot be extinguished. Do you know why I feel this way, do any of you know?” Maria asked, as Yuffie though it over for a second  


“Hm... well I’d say you have feelings for him, whoever he is. How about Aerith, what do you think?” Yuffie asked next, as Aerith thought about it for a few seconds  


“I would say you’re correct with that assumption Yuffie. Maria you may not understand, but I think you fell in love with the man you speak of with even knowing it.” Aerith answered with a smile “What do you think Glynda?”  


“Hm…” Glynda responded, still deep in thought  


“Let me handle this.” Yuffie said with an even more mischievous smirk, as she walked up behind Glynda  


“Yuffie what are y-” Aerith asked, but stopped as Yuffie used her index fingers to quickly poke Glynda sides; making the woman jump up from her seat in sudden shock of the playful attack  


“What, who, were?!” Glynda asked as she looked around, only to see Aerith shaking her head in slight disappointment, Maria who was just confused by what just happened and Yuffie on the ground laughing her butt off from Glynda’s reaction “Ah, I’m guessing little Miss Yuffie had something to do with whatever?”  


“Sorry about that, Yuffie can be a handful at time.” Aerith sheepishly stated  


“That’s alright, not your fault for that way miss troublemaker here acts.” Glynda joked, getting a quick laugh out of Aerith and a slight pout from Yuffie  


“Here let me help you up Glynda.” Maria said as she got up, walked over to Glynda and gave her a hand up  


“Why thank you Maria, but can I ask why I received a sudden side poke from you Yuffie?” Glynda asked out of curiosities sakes  


“Oh right, well me and Aerith here wanted to ask your opinion on something. After I ask Aerith her opinion on something else that I had originally asked Maria.” Yuffie answered with a wide smile  


“Okay first off please speak clearer so I can understand what you’re talking about and two what is this something you’re talking anyways?” Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow  


“Fine sorry, it just has to do with Maria and her confusion of her feelings for a man she knows.” Yuffie explained  


“Oh so you have a special someone yourself then Maria?” Glynda asked kindly, feeling happy that Maria had someone special in her life  


“No exactly like the way you would put it, but I just feel really weird in the chest when I speak with him. Maybe it started when he gave me this…” Maria said as she pulled out from her hair a small hair pin, that was made completely out of silver and had beautiful engravings on it  


“That is a nice hair pin Maria, you must really like him then to be keeping this.” Aerith remarked  


“I…I guess, but are you all sure I do like him in the way you say I do?” Maria asked, as she didn’t think it was possible since she’d never really understood love in the first place  


“I would say Yuffie and Aerith are correct on that assumption, as am I now. I see how you look at that hair pin and how you get shyer when you talk about this mystery man you know.” Glynda answered kindly as Maria shyly nodded  


“Hey just in case he’s here somewhere, what would his name be anyways?” Yuffie asked  


“Oh right, well his name is Vladimir but don’t let the name fool you. Vladimir is actually the kindest hunter I’ve met in my life time.” Maria explained as her chest felt the beating again when speaking of the man  


“Hm that’s an interesting name. But I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you if we find him. I’m also sure he’ll think you look pretty cute in your current attire too.” Yuffie joked as Maria just nodded shyly again  


“You know this is pretty fun.” Aerith said  


“What are talking about Aerith?” Glynda asked  


“I mean what we’re doing right now, just talking and making friends with one another.” Aerith answered  


“Yeah I guess it is, I don’t usually get time to do this stuff since I got older.” Glynda said with a small smile  


“I think it’s nice, I may not be able to show it but I’m… I’m g… gla… glad to have come and get to know you all.” Maria stated with some issues saying the word glad, since she never really used it to describe how she felt at times  


“Buddies forever girls!!!!” Yuffie yelled joyfully as she wrapped her arms around Glynda, Aerith and Maria in a big hug  


“I guess then we are Yuffie.” Glynda replied back, while Aerith giggled and Maria just nodded. Though their happy moment was put on halt as then suddenly heard a loud roar  


“RAARRARARAR!!!!” An unknown roar screamed, noting that it was at the moment in an aggressive state of mind  


“That came from the front of the hotel, come on ladies lets go see what’s out there and put a stop to it!!!” Glynda said as she ran out of the motel room, followed by Aerith, Yuffie and Maria who just walked out since she knew she couldn’t really be much of help in a fight  


-Outside the Hotel, in the plaza a few seconds later-  


“Where could the source of the that noise be?!” Glynda asked as she Aerith and Yuffie looked around, but could not spot the source of the roar anywhere  


“It’s over there with a… oh…oh no.” Maria answered as she caught up with the others, pointing to the source of the roaring in the center of the plaza. But what it was, wasn’t a heartless and instead a beast that she knew came from her world  


The beast in question was tall, had wolf like legs, long skinny arms, a tattered blue coat with tattered brow pants, had gray skin, long wild red hair, a bread that cover its face; but only showed its dark eyes and jaw. The beast carried a long cleaver that was jagged and at the moment about to strike a young girl.  
Said young girl had pale skin with silver hair tied in a bun but with a few stands pointing out, purple eyes, wore a purple dress with black lacing at the bottom, along with a short black jacket that covered her shoulders, two black stocking and black shoes. The strangest thing about the girl was that she didn’t have a look of fear on her face, no she didn’t have a look of any sort of emotion at all on her face as the monster’s blade came ever so closer to her.  


“NO!!!” Glynda yelled in a panic, as without thinking about it she somehow got the speed to quickly run at the beast. The give it a good kicking the face, pushing the beast back a few inches  


“Are you alright!!” Yuffie asked worriedly as she, Aerith and Maria this time ran up next to Glynda  


“I’m fine, but that was stupid of me to do.” Glynda said as she scolded herself for doing a very risking move just then. Then she got back up, pulling out her cattle whip while Yuffie pulled out her kisaragi and Aerith pulled out her metal staff “But right now we got to take down whatever this thing is.”  


“Maria can you keep the girl safe with you while we take care of this thing?” Yuffie asked  


“Yes, I can but-” Maria replied, but was cut off as Yuffie, Glynda and Aerith charged the beast. Maria then turned her attention to the girl, giving the girls her hand “Never mind, come girl let me take you somewhere safe.”  


“Okay…” The girl responded as she took Maria ’s hand and was lifted back up on her feet  


“Do not let go, understand?” Maria asked  


“Yes I understand.” The girl said with her monotone voice as she and Maria walked over a few feet away from the fight that was currently going on. Which for the most part was already going bad in the short time it had taken to start  


“Damn, this thing can hit hard!!!” Glynda stated as the beast looked weak from its appearance, but that was far from the truth as she had already gotten a few got cuts from the things blade. Thankfully her Aura, plus Aerith’s healing spell had taken care of the wounds  


“YOU’RE TELLING ME!!!!” Yuffie yelled as she did a quick ‘Fire’ spell on the thing’s face. It did some damage, but Yuffie then had to block the blade that came at her; which pushed the girl a few inches back “Any idea on how to get a good shot on this beast?”  


“Can’t say, looks like it just tanks through the pain.” Aerith replied as she casted a few more healing spells on Yuffie  


“Less talking girls and more fighting!!!” Glynda ordered as she was about to active her semblance, but to her surprise I didn’t work  


“Glynda what are you doing??” Aerith asked, but Glynda was too shocked by her semblance not working  


“What in the world?” Glynda muttered in shock and was hit in the side by the blunt end of the beast blade, sending her against a wall to the right of her hard  


“GLYNDA!!!!” Yuffie yelled worriedly and as she was about to run over to Glynda. She was kicked hard in the stomach by the beast and sent flying right into Aerith, then into a wall behind them both very hard knocking both girls out  


“YOU MONSTER!!!” Glynda angrily screamed, as she tried to punch the beast that had gotten closer to her, but she was kicked in the stomach making her cease her assault from the sudden sharp pain. Meanwhile the beast raised it blade to deal the finishing blow  


“I have to help them somehow….” Maria said as she was about to charge the beast, but was stopped by the girl they had save as she simply nodded her head no  


“Do not worry about them, two more allies are coming to kill the beast.” The girl explained much to Maria ’s slight confusion, until she saw a blue orb on top of the roof that looked as if we’re made of water. Then Maria noticed the girl was bare footed now and had place her feet in a somewhat filled puddle next to them  


“Are you controlling the orb?” Maria asked  


“Yes and like I said two allies are coming in three…two…one….” The girls answered slowly, counting down with her fingers and a second later a howl of pure pain came from the beast. Maria looked to see that the Glynda had not been killed but was saved by two figure that Maria recognized as two hunters from her world  


The first hunter was a woman in a black outfit, with a crow like feather cape and a crow beak shaped mask along with a black wide edged hat. She was stabbing the beast in the skull with two very uniquely crafted daggers.  


The other hunter was a man with peach skin, blonde hair and blues eyes, wearing a white cleric’s outfit and smash his wheeled weapon called a Logarius Wheel into the beast sides. Both blows killed the beast easily, but also left a shocked Glynda in the aftermath of the slaughter.  


“Ah…” Glynda muttered as she hadn’t seen so much brutality in a kill since her younger days at Beacon and as much as she hated Grimm. She really hated excusive blood and gore, which sadly she saw in her younger days when helping some hunters fight Grimm; but she then noticed the crow masked woman walk up to her  


“Are you alright girl?” The woman asked as she offered a hand, which Glynda took and let lift her back up to her feet  


“Yes…I’m…I’m fine, thank you both very much for the assistance. But may I ask your names?” Glynda asked as she took a deep breath to regain her composure  


“Why yes of course, you may call me Eileen and the young man next to is Alfred. Speaking of him give me a moment.” The crow dress woman Eileen answer, as she turned her attention over to the man Alfred only to smack him hard against the back of the head  


“What in the world did do that for woman?!” Alfred asked as he rubbed his head  


“That’s for rushing in you stupid boy, your plan could have back fired and the girl here would probably be dead at the moment.” Eileen answered in a scolding tone  


“Well it didn’t, I know what I’m doing so back off.” Alfred responded as Eileen just sighed and shook her head  


“Fine, but check on the other two and see if there awake yet.” Eileen ordered as she turned back to face Glynda while Alfred went over to Yuffie and Aerith to see if they were alright; but also was complaining about why he was taking order from an old crow in the first place  


“Um is everything alright?” Glynda asked as even if the woman Eileen had a mask on, she knew the sounds of a frustrated woman who had to deal with unruly youths  


“Yes, just a disrespectful boy who seems to think he can take on more than he can chew. How he survived Yahrman I will never know.” Eileen answered, as she wondered how the youth had the gull to ignore the wisdom of their elders. The people who had YEARS worth more of experience than any of them put together, it baffled her to no extenuate and Alfred was to her a prime example of that  


“I can relate, I’m a combat teacher back where I’m from and I have to deal with unruly students from time to time.” Glynda replied back, but then noticed that Eileen said something about Yahrman which was the same place Maria came from “If you don’t mind me asking, you said you and the young man Alfred are from Yahrman correct?”  


“Yes, why do ask girl?” Eileen asked with slight curiosity  


“Because we already had someone else come from Yahrman a while ago. She’ll be glad I think to see you both.” Glynda explained as Alfred walked back up to them, while supporting an injured but awake Yuffie with the help of Aerith who surprisingly wasn’t injured as much and looked to be already healing up  


“Aerith here is okay, Yuffie not so much.” Alfred said, only to get a light flick on the side of his head by Yuffie  


“Hey I’m not dying bud alright, still I’m glad to see your alive Glynda.” Yuffie stated while Aerith nodded in agreement  


“Same with you two as well, oh right Maria come on over please and bring our new friend too.” Glynda said as she motioned Maria and the girl they saved over to them  


"I am glad you all are alive.” Maria said next as she and the girls walked up to them. Then Maria turned her attention over to Eileen and Alfred “And it is nice to see you two as well, even if it is not in the hunter’s dream.”  


“Same to you as well doll.” Alfred replied, only to get a much lighter slap across the head from Eileen  


“She has a name now, use it.” Eileen sternly ordered, as Alfred grumbled a little  


“Right sorry about do- I mean Maria.” Alfred said as he knew he’d have to get use to calling the doll Maria now, mostly so that he can avoid getting hit any further by the old crow Eileen next to him  


“So, I take it you know these two then?” Yuffie asked, as she groaned a bit from the slight soreness over taking her left arm mostly  


“Yes I do, they are hunters that have completed their contract with the hunter’s dream.” Maria answered  


“So they are contractors that have become forfeiters then?” The new girl asked, tilting her head to the side a little  


“No, wait who are you anyways?” Glynda asked back, as she along with the others excluding Alfred and Eileen figured that the girl had just arrived in this world  


“My name is Yin, but what do mean that they are not forfeiters. Then again may I ask where am I anyway?” The girl Yin answered with a disturbingly blank and monotone voice, one that was way too similar to Maria ’s own personality  


“I have to ask that as well, Alfred and I only remember being swallowed up by a darkness. Then we arrived here.” Eileen asked now, as Alfred nodded in agreement wanting some answers himself  


“I see, was that the same for you as well then Yin?” Aerith asked this time, as all eyes turned to Yin who took a moment to think it over  


“Yes, I believe so. All I remember was relaxing with my friends Hei, Huang and Mao on one of our off days. I don’t know why, but a dark shroud appeared and then I remember waking up here only to be chased by the beast that was just killed.” Yin explained  


“You mean the man-beast from our world, I don’t know how it got here but it was the only one. So you all should be safe now.” Alfred stated  


“Well either way thank you three for telling us, still if you all want to know where you are at now…well just follow us to into the hotel. We’ll all get comfortable, then the girls and I can explain to you about the situation.” Glynda said kindly as Alfred, Eileen and Yin looked at one another; before just nodding in agreement  


“Sweet follow us then!!!” Yuffie joyfully stated as she with the help of Aerith to move her; lead the three newest members of the town to hotel room to explain what their new lives for the moment would be. Glynda decided to linger back for a few, as she stopped by the entrance of the hotel and look up in the sky  


“I just hope the girls are safe.” Glynda muttered, then sighed before entering the hotel  


-Meanwhile back with the group-  


“And with that over the winners are (sadly) the keyblades wielders allies. Give them a big round of applause folks.” Hades remarked in irritation, as he snapped his fingers teleporting an exhausted Donald, Goofy, Ikail, Guin and Hercules back into the cage  


“Are you all doing alright?” Ruby asked concernly  


“We’re fine Ruby, but thanks for asking.” Hercules replied with an appreciative nod  


“That’s good to know and I have to say that you all fought amazingly.” Blake said as she and the others had watched their friends battle with the heartless. Ikail did the best job getting the agro of the heartless on her while giving Guin, Goofy and Hercules took the chance take out the stragglers nearest to them. Donald meanwhile did an excellent job healing up the Hercules, Goofy, Guin and especially Ikail during the battle while also throw out a few ‘thunder” spell when he could at the heartless. All in all their friends’ battle had gone over well, unlike Dante who was still resting his wounded body from his round  


“Thanks Blake, that mean a lot to us.” Goofy said with a wide smile, as Blake smile back  


“Now’s it’s going to be our turn, I wonder what the cloaked man will have in store for us?” Weiss curiously asked  


“He did say he was saving a special surprise for us, so I’m going to take a guess that it will be hard fight.” Yang answered, smiling as she was ready for battle already  


“Well whatever he’s planning I know you’ll kick some butt.” Donald responded with a prideful smile  


“Thanks Donald.” Ruby said gratefully, but then Hades spoke once more  


“Now then for the last round of this tournament I have the pleasure of introducing the new upcoming stars, the KEYBLADE BRATS… I MEAN WEILDERS!!!!” Hades chanted as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were blinded by smoke. Once they all opened their eyes, they saw that they were now in the arena  


“Alright mister creepy, tell us what we got to face. We’ll kick its butt!!!’ Ruby demanded as she summoned her keyblades while Weiss, Blake and Yang did the same  


“YEAH!!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled proudly, to help enforce Ruby’s statement  


“Oh my, you girls really are feisty aren’t ya. Well, since you asked so nicely I’ll show you. But let me just say, my good associate who shall not be named had a slightly hard time containing and sending me these lovely specimens. But he did say that you all would have a…. nostalgic time with them.” Hades answered as he snapped his finger and summon the creature. The girls went wide eyed, as the creatures in front of them were Grimm  


“Grimm…but how???” Weiss asked as there was about a dozen Beowulf’s, three Ursa’s and Boarbatusk which we’re boar like Grimm. Said Grimm had long white horns, black fur, four eyes and like most other Grimm had the white skull mask. The horde of Grimm looked at the girls with their red eyes of hatred for them, as they knew huntresses when they saw them; even if they we’re in a different world  


“Well what are we waiting for, there just Grimm and we’ve dealt with them before.” Blake said as she got ready for battle  


“You got that right kitty cat.” Yang teased as Blake blushed slightly form the nickname  


“No time for flirting Yang, we got Grimm to beat.” Weiss remarked, as Yang now blushed a little from the accusation (which was extremely accurate) of what she had said  


“Alright mister creep let’s get this butt kicking show on the road.” Ruby prideful yelled ready for a fight  


“Fine then.” Hades responded a little annoyed now by the girl’s upbeat attitude “LET THE LAST ROUND START!!!!”  


“GRAH!!!!” The Grimm’s roared, as they charged at the girls  


“ATTACK!!!!” Ruby screamed as she and the girls charged towards the Grimm horde. Once they collided with each other, the battle for the Grimm side was already a lost cause  


As the battle started Weiss fired a barrage of ice spells aimed the three Ursa’s, which froze their feet to the ground making the large bears immobile. Ruby then ran up to the Ursa’s and bashed her Keyblade hard against the frozen Ursa’s skulls taking two of them out in a few good seconds while the last Ursa broken free. On Yang’s part of the battle a few Beowulf’s were slashing at her but missing each time, just then a single Boarbatusk did a spin charge at Yang; though she dodged just in time. Yang then landed on her feet as the Beowulf’s advance on her along with the re-charging Boarbatusk, though within seconds as the Boarbatusk charge her Yang got an idea. As the Boarbatusk came closer Yang held her Keyblade like a baseball bat and when the grim was right at her, she prepared her swing.  


“HOMERUN!!!!” Yang yelled as she swung he Keyblade against the Boarbatusk, which pushed the boar Grimm back at the Beowulf’s taking out all the Grimm’s in front of her within seconds. A few more seconds later the last Boarbatusk was taken care of as well, once it hit itself hard against the colosseums walls  
While that went on, Blake herself was dealing with a few Beowulf’s and one Ursa. The Ursa charge Blake who jumped up in the air and swung down her Keyblade fast and hard against the top of the last Ursa’s skull doing an instant takeout as the Ursa laid on the ground. The remaining Beowulf’s seconds later charged Blake, but Blake threw her Keyblade right at the center Beowulf’s face knocking the beast over which gave Blake a pillar to jump on. Blake jumped on top of the falling Beowulf quickly, then kicked the Beowulf to the left of her. Her Keyblade then swung back to her and within another three seconds Blake jumped off the Beowulf she was on, but not before throwing her Keyblade at the Beowulf to the right of her taking that one out as well. Blake landed on her feet and caught her Keyblade, then she stood back up to see more Beowulf’s advancing at her. Blake slowly walked back and hit the backs of Ruby, Weiss and Yang who all were now in a four-way circle; waiting for the next Grimm to charge at any one of them.  


“So, a little back to back fight huh girls!!!” Yang joked  


“You bet you big sis!!!” Ruby responded joyfully  


“Focused, we’re not done with the battle yet.” Weiss said as with a small smirk  


“Still I call this a one sided massacred for the Grimm.” Blake joked too, getting a small laughed from the girls as the Grimm charge from all four sides. But only for the girls to knock them back with extreme force. Though as the battle continued, the disguised Hades sat upon his chair waiting patiently for the Keyblade wielders to fall; but his quiet time was interpreted by a man coming up from behind him and he knew who this man was  


“Ah Cloud, you finally found you way here huh?” Hades asked, grinning under his hood  


“No thanks to your instruction Hades.” The man irritably responded as his name was Cloud Strife. He was a young man with peach skin, light blue eyes, long very spiky dirty blonde hair, wore a red scarf that cover his mouth and neck. Wore a blue sleeveless shirt, navy blue pants, brown shoes, had a red tattered caped, wore two brown gloves but had the left glove adorned with golden claw like finger guards and one black devils wing on the left side his back. His most notable feature though was his buster sword, which was a red hitless great sword wrapped in bandages and was around five feet long in length. Cloud looked down in the area, taking notice of team RWBY “So are those the girls you wanted me to deal with?”  


“Yes that would be them.” Hades answered, but noticed Cloud chuckled a little “What’s so funny?”  


“I just find it hilarious that the lord if the underworld needs help to take down four little girls, this wasn’t a part of my cont-” Cloud explained, but was cut off by a very annoyed Hade  


“I KNOW WHAT THE CONTARCT SAY I WORTE IT UP…look kid if you can take these girls out for me. Then I’ll help you find you know who for you.” Hades explained, making sure to keep his temper in check  


“Fine, but only because I need help to find …him.” Cloud responded with a hint of anger in his tone  


“Good, very good. Still we’ll have to wait until there done with the beasts down there and that might take a while.” Hades joked  


“Actually I don’t think we’ll have to wait that long.” Cloud remarked as Hades looked to see that the four keyblades wielders had already taken out all of the Grimm in the short time Cloud and him we’re talking. This would have infuriated Hades, but he didn’t show it if it did  


“I see…well then Cloud get down there. I’ll start your match with them in a minute or two.” Hades stated as Cloud just shrugged and began making his way down to the arena. Hades then looked stood up, before addressing the girls “Alright then Keyblade wielders, are you ready for more?”  


“What the heck do you mean more!!!” Weiss asked out in frustration  


“You heard me, you four will be fighting a champion of mine, so you all ready?” Hades said as he waited for the girl who looked at one another; before looking back at Hades  


“Yeah we are, just get on with it!!!” Yang answered  


“Then let it be, so hello to your next opponent.” Hades said as he took a deep breather “I’d like to introduce a man who is fierce in battle and cold in his heart. Ladies and gentlemen give up for CLOUD STRIFE.” He yelled out as Cloud entered the arena, while the crowd cheered for him. Cloud then took a few more steps before stopping a foot or two away from the girls  


“Um…nice blade mister.” Ruby said awkwardly, as she and the others readied themselves while Cloud just nodded the readied his buster sword  


“Alright then, LET’S DO THIS!!!!” Hades yelled as he signaled the start of the battle. With that Cloud lunged towards the girls. Blake jumped in front of the girls and block Clouds blade, pushing the man back a few inches away along with Blake half an inch back herself  


“You have good instincts, now then let’s see what your friends can do.” Cloud stated as a second later Yang began swiping at him with her Keyblade. But Cloud swung his buster sword after the fifth swipe, forcing Yang to dodge to the side  


“HEY BUDDY MY TURN!!!!” Ruby yelled as she swiped at cloud from the back, though Cloud already had seen this coming and quickly dodged under Ruby. When Ruby landed, Cloud just used the back of his swords handle to smack Ruby in the back of the head, sending the girl on ground while she also rubbed her pained inflicted head  


“You’ll pay for hurting her!!!” Weiss screamed angrily, as she got a few good hits on Cloud from the side; Cloud though quickly recovered and began swing his buster sword at Weiss with incredible speed. After a few dozen strikes with Weiss dodging each one, Cloud finally got one direct hit on her. But Weiss blocked the heavy hit with only a few seconds to spare as she now was struggling with her Keyblade against Clouds Buster sword  


“You’re strong, but you’re not going to beat me.” Cloud stated as he began to gain the upper hand in the struggle, but what confused him was that Weiss smirked at his comment  


“Who said I had to beat you.” Weiss said as from the side Cloud saw that the other three girls were charging at him and getting closer very quickly  


“You were just distracting me, smart.” Cloud muttered as he back off of Weiss who seconds later began her charge at him. But Cloud swung his sword at just the right time to knock back every girl to the ground, while he glowed a white light for only a few seconds “But not smart enough.”  


“Is…everyone…okay…” Ruby asked as she stood back up and looked around to see her friends we’re okay for the most part, but downed from the surprise retaliation  


“You’re the only one standing right now little girl, just give up and I’ll make it quick I promise.” Cloud said with slight sorrow in his tone  
Ruby meanwhile continued looking at her injured friends and she began to feel anger in her, then she looked over to Weiss who was tearing up a little but still gave a small smile to Ruby. This made Ruby start to become very angered at Cloud as she began to feel a sudden surge of power in her.  


"No..." Ruby said in a quiet tone  


"What?" Cloud asked as he kept his sword pointed at her  


"No I won't let you take us out, we're here to protect this world and so many other from darkness...so no I will not BACK DOWN!!!" Ruby answered as she donned a sudden, but all too familiar silver aura around her. Within Seconds she had disappeared into thin air, but left a trail of rose petals in her disappearance  


"What in the-" Cloud muttered to himself, but was cut off when he felt an intense bluntly force strike on his right shoulder. Then another sudden hit on his left leg and finally his chest -"UGH....what was that?!"-  


"I told you I won't back down." Ruby stated from behind, making Cloud turn to her as she did the same disappearing act again  


"How are you doing this???" Cloud asked as he search around for her but got another sudden feeling of pain all over his body this time. Then by instinct he began blocking a flurry of strikes from Ruby and was being forced back at the same time  


"I WON'T BACK DOWN!!!!" Ruby yelled triumphantly, as she dealt on last blow against Cloud and knocked him out cold within seconds while the girls had watched this all transpire  


“She used her Semblance, but how. We haven’t been able to use them since we got here?” Blake asked as she got back up, along with Yang and Weiss who were healing already thanks to their auras  


“Don’t know myself Blake, but my little sister is just one surprise after another.” Yang happily answered  


“She sure is Yang, she sure is.” Weiss replied back with a small smile on her face  


“You’re all okay!!!” Ruby said in relief as she ran up to the girls, who were relieved too and with Weiss giving her a friendly bop on top of her head  


“Dolt remember we have our auras.” Weiss stated with an amused smile  


“Oh right sorry.” Ruby sheepishly reposed, before truing her attention to the disguised Hades “We beat your champion, now let the girl go.”  


“Fine then I will.” Hades replied as he snapped his finger and sent Meg along with the still out cold Cloud into the cage were the other were. But just then Hades snapped his fingers once more, as the while audience were all now tied in ropes from their wrists and ankles “But now you have to face my bonus round and the new captive is the lovely audience with us!!!”  


“You can’t do that!!!” Blake yelled as she clenched her firsts  


“Oh, but I can and I did. To make this much more risking I put it on my own liberty to set some explosive barrels inside the stand themselves before anyone even got here. So if you don’t beat this last opponent… well I guess they’re going to be a lot of spirits going to the afterlife in droves.” Hades answered with a quick chuckle  


“Curse this foul man…. I guess we’ll have to play his game then.” Weiss said in annoyance  


“So are you all ready for your final opponent then, because I got to say my supplier had much more trouble getting this thing here than those Grimm. So it would be a shame not to be able to us it.” Hades asked  


“Fine well do it, but we want some back up.” Ruby responded sternly  


“Aright then, but you only get one of your companions to help out. So who’s it going to be?” Hades asked while the girl looked at one another, the nodded in a silent agreement  


“We already decided creepy, we choose Hercules!!” Yang answered  


“Fine… then so be it.” Hades said much to his own annoyance as he snapped his fingers summoning Hercules into the arena with the girls  


“So you girls miss me?” Hercules joked getting a quick laugh out of the girls  


“You know it dude.” Yang replied back  


“Are you up for this though?” Weiss asked  


“I’m a hundred percent again, don’t worry girls I’m with you.” Hercules answered proudly  


“Now that you have you back up can we please start this already?” Hades asked a little impatiently  


“Sure thing, I’m going to bet we’re going to be facing a hydra or something.” Hercules joked once more (Even if he had never seen a Hydra in his life)  


“Actually, funny you should say that because I was planning on using one. But then I remembered those creatures can be easily tricked to getting their heads tied up and its very mess to fix. But thanks to my generous supplier once again, I got something maybe not as large as a Hydra, but much more powerful.” Hades explained, before taking a deep breather “LETS GET STARTED!!!!”  


“I wonder what we’re going to have to face?” Weiss asked, while the others shrugged before they heard a loud thump on the ground in front of them. The group looked to a creature that only nightmares of the darkest could create  


“What…what is that….” Ruby asked now in sudden horror as she inspected the monster she and the others would have to face in combat  


Said monster had grey skin, was bone thin with a blood strained rib cages showing, had long blood-stained claws, hind legs like a Beowulf, long wild grey fur growing from its back along with the growing fur also wildly growing from left arm which seem to be the slightly larger arm on the creature. The head thought was the most terrifying as it was black moose shaped skull with two horns, no eyes, and a beard of some sorts and also had a set of very shape teeth  


“SAY HELLO TO YOUR END, SAY HELLO TO THE CELERIC BEAST!!!!!” Hades joyfully screamed as the Cleric Beast let out a deafening roar before charging at the girls and Hercules who all got out of their shock then got ready for their fight  


-Meanwhile with Vladimir back in the stands-  


“How did I get myself into the situation?” Vladimir muttered as he found himself bound by the ankles and wrist now. To make matters worse a Cleric beast out of all things had shown up and was attacking the Keyblade wielders. He knew he had to help them, but he didn’t know if he could get out of the ropes in time before it was too late as the battle already seem to be in the Cleric beasts favor. Since the Keyblade wielders and their friend weren’t getting any hits. They we’re only able to dodge and block at the moment with no openings for an attack  


“Ugh stupid ropes…” A girl next to him said in annoyance, which turned out to be that same girl that told him about the arena  


“It’s you, the girl that help me find this place, what are you doing here?” Vladimir asked  


“I was just coming to see how many people showed up, then I ended up getting tied up just like you are everyone else here …I don’t want to die.” The girl explained in utter fear as she teared up a little “I-I don’t want to die at…at all.”  


“You won’t, I just need to get out of these ropes but I don’t know…. wait a minute I think I have something that can help me get out of these ropes.” Vladimir stated as moved his body a little to suddenly have a large concealed saw-like weapon fall out of his coat and in front of the girl “Look I know your scared and it’s okay to be scared, but I need you to cut me out of this, can you do that for me?”  


“Yeah… Yeah I can just give me a moment.” The girl said as she fidgeted herself up to the blade and got a hold of it in her hands. The girl then moved up close to Vladimir, then began to saw off the ropes on his ankles; within seconds he was freed  


“Good now do my wrist as well.” Vladimir said back as he flipped himself over to the girl who in a few seconds began cutting those ropes on his wrists and within a few more seconds his wrists were freed  


“There you’re freed now.” The girl happily stated as Vladimir picked up his weapon and stood  


“Thank you again miss, I would free you and the others here as well. But I think you all will be safer here.” Vladimir explained  


“I understand, also the name’s Anna. Now go help kicked that things butt mister hero.” The girl Anna responded  


“I shall, but I am no hero miss Anna. No, the people down there are the hero’s.” Vladimir said as he ran to the edge of the stage and jumped into the arena  


“No, you’re wrong on that mister. You’re a hero too…” Anna muttered as she along with the rest of the tied-up citizens waited for the heroes to save them  


-Three minutes earlier with the girls and Hercules-  


“Why won’t this thing just take a breather!?!?!” Weiss asked, as she dodged yet again another flurry of swings from the Cleric beast  


“I don’t know, but we got to get a hit on it soon!!!!” Blake answered as she blocked a powerful blow from the Cleric beast, which flung her on the ground a few feet away  


“Blake, you alright!!!!!” Yang asked worriedly, while she blocked a few swipes from the Cleric beasts right claw; but got nicked a little in the side making Yang scream out in pain as she fell on her knees holding he somewhat blood-stained cut that was healing up slowly from Yang’s aura  


“YANG!!!!” Ruby screamed as she ran over to her big sister “Are you alright?!?!”  


“Yeah I’m fine just a cut…” Yang answered back with a small smile, but only for her and Ruby to hear the Celtic beast roar once more before swinging down its fists at them. Thankfully Hercules, Weiss and Blake recovered quickly to get to the sisters in nick of time to block the creatures attack with their weapons. But the Cleric beast wasn’t done yet, as it kept bashing at the three with extreme rage and speed in every attack  


“Don’t…think we can hold out…much longer.” Weiss said through her teeth, as she was using all of her strength to keep blocking the Cleric beasts attack  


“Can’t…let up…” Blake stated as she grunted again form another impact  


“We need to get a hit on this thing!!!” Hercules said as he was using all his strength to just block the Cleric beasts extremely powerful blows. But as the Cleric beast raised both of it arm’s up, then was about to swing down with its top speed and power. But the attack never came and instant the Cleric beast let out a roar in pain as it fell on its left knee  


“Who did that?!!” Yang asked in bewilderment as Ruby helped her up and both were extremely thankfully to have auras as their wounds were slowly healing up.  


“I don’t know?” Hercules responded, but only to see a man in black and holding a saw-like weapon jumped over the beast back. Then landed in front of its face and smashed the bladed end of his weapon into the Cleric Beasts face for a few seconds. Seconds later he pulled out his weapon, making the Cleric beast back off in pain as it held its damaged face  


“Who are you???” Ruby asked as she and other became somewhat weary of the man, but the man held his left hand up in an “I come in peace” sort of way  


“I am your friend Keyblade wielders, my name is Vladimir and I am a Yahrman hunter. This is beast is from my world, but enough talk right now. I believe the Cleric beast is getting ready to attack once more.” Vladimir explained as he and the others looked to see Celtic beast glaring at them in rage “May I ask for your assistance in taking this monster down?”  


“You already help us, so we’ll help you now.” Blake answered as the others nodded  


“Very well, follow my lead and hit it when I got its attention on me.” Vladimir explained pulling out with his left hand a blunderbuss. Then with his right hand and flicked of his weapon, which extended into a long saw clever; he ran up to the Cleric beast with a battle cry  


“Well you heard the man, let’s take this thing down team RWBY style!!!” Ruby yelled proudly as she and the others followed quickly behind Vladimir. Meanwhile Hades was having his own dilemma now  


“WHO IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!?!?!” Hades asked ragefully, while his cloak caught fire burning it to a crisp “PAIN, PANIC GET IN HERE!!!”  


“Oh u-um yes your lordness???” Panic asked back as he and Pain appeared to Hades right, but they were lifted up by the tail as their eye’s meet their masters  


“I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE NO ONE INTERFEARS WITH THIS!!!!” Hades explained sternly  


“W-we did sir honest...” Pain fearfully responded, while Panic franticly nodded in agreement  


“THEN WHO IS THAT SMUCK HELPING THOSE BRATS??” Hades asked as he held them over the cliffside, showing them the new comer  


“We don’t know sir, but he doesn’t look like anyone from this place. Please you have to believe us.” Panic answered as Hades let their tails slip just a little  


“Please believe us mighty Hades, this may have gone south but I’m sure you can f-find another way of taking out the Keyblade wielders.” Pain said as he and Panic shivered in fear, but only for them to be thrown against the wall behind Hades  


“I guess you’re right on that. Pain, Panic go back to the underworld and get my pawns ready. I’ll release these people since I have no use for them now.” Hades ordered as he snapped his fingers, which released the citizens from their confinement  


“Yes sir!!” Pain and Panic responded fearfully, before they disappeared into smoke  


“Just you wait brats, I’ll take you out sooner or later that’s a promise.” Hades angrily muttered, as he vanished into thin air too. Meanwhile the girls, Hercules and their newly meet friend Vladimir we’re beating down the Celtics beast with relative ease  


“We’re almost there, just on last blow should take this thing out!!!” Vladimir screamed, but only for him to hit swatted against the wall behind him  


“Vladimir!!!” The girls yelled worriedly, as they suddenly were swatted against the wall too  


“GIRLS!!!” Hercules yelled next, but was cut off as he dodged a swipe form the Cleric beast  


“Hercules, you got to take that thing out now!!!” Weiss stated, as Hercules dodged another swipe  


“You can do it Hercules, you’re the son of Zeus remember!!!!” Ruby said as Hercules dodged yet another swing, but smile at the kind words as the other girls and the others in the cage cheered for him  


“KID GO FOR THE FINAL HIT!!!!” Phil screamed, as he finally made it to the colosseum and was standing in the stands  


“You’re right, I AM A HERO!!!!” Hercules proudly said as he ran towards the Cleric beast and dodged all of its attempted swipes at him. Once he was close enough, the Cleric beast was about to do one last attack; but Hercules was quicker as he jumped in the air and did one final slash before landing on his feet behind the Cleric beast  


“Did he do it??” Yang asked as she and everyone else in the colosseum looked to see that Cleric beast turned around and look at Hercules. Hercules turned around too, looking at the beast. A few tense seconds passed, until finally the Cleric beast fell face first on the ground. Before turning into nothing but silver mist, then the mist despaired as Hercules stood in the center of the colosseum  


“I…I did it…” Hercules asked with a small smile as he looked around to only hear silence. But then he began to hear clapping coming from Phil  


“YOU DID IT KID, YOU DID IT!!!!” Phil joyfully stated as he clapped even louder now  


“HE DID IT!!!” Ruby yelled clapping too  


“HE BEAT THE MONSTER!!!” Yang yelled next  


“HE HELPED SAVE THE GIRL!!!” Blake yelled now  


“AND HE SAVED EVERYONE HERE!!!!” Weiss yelled last, clapping also as she and the girls ran up to him  


“THREE CHEERS FOR YOU HERO, HERCULES!!!!” Vladimir chanted as he walked up to Hercules too and clapped. Then suddenly the citizen began clapping one by one, until the whole stadium was cheering Hercules name  


“HERCULES, HERCULES!!!” The citizen chanted now  


“You did it Hercules, you took your first step into being a hero.” Phil said as he made his way down to Hercules  


“Thanks.” Hercules replied, but was licked in the face by Pegasus who along with the others were free now from the stone cage “And thanks you as well buddy.”  


“Let’s not forget the girls did well also.” Ikail remarked as she and the rest of the group made their way up  


“Thanks Ikail.” Ruby said happily  


“It’s true, I take back what I said about your combat skills when we first met ladies.” Dante said kindly  


“Thank you too Dante.” Weiss replied  


“Oh boy, we saved everyone!!!” Donald cheered  


“Gawrsh we sure did!!!” Goofy said as he jumped up in the air in joy, before landing back down as he and Yang gave each other a quick high-five  


“We also couldn’t have achieved this without the help of our new friend here.” Guin stated, as all eyes turned to Vladimir  


“It was of no problem, I was glad to help the fellow keyblades wielders.” Vladimir replied  


“How do you know about them anyways?” Donald asked  


“Well in my world, very old but few books spoke of keyblade wielders. I only able to ever find one, but it was right when I was ensnared within a pool of darkness. Next thing I knew, I woke up to see I’d been trapped on this world with no way out until I saw your group in the forest.” Vladimir explained much to the other surprise  


“Then why didn’t you just talk to us then?” Ikail asked  


“I don’t trust most people easily, my world makes it hard for trust to come by so easily.” Vladimir explained, before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly “Anyways, I wanted to ask but whenever you all get off this world. Maybe… maybe I could come with you, so that I may find a better world to stay at if you would you know of any?”  


“Actually, we do, Traverse town has all sort of refuges there. I’m sure you’ll be welcomed. But are you okay with that?” Blake answered with a small smile  


“Yes, thank you very for your kindness, as a way of repaying you all for this I shall lend you services until we get to this Traverse town you speak of.” Vladimir said  


“Sounds good to us, welcome to our little group.” Ruby replied, but then she noticed something “Hey where is that Cloud guy we fought?”  


“Don’t know, when the cage disappeared he just walked off without even telling us why. But I’m sure we’ll see him again.” Ikail answered as the others just shrugged, then turned back to embrace the cheering crowd  


-Two days later-  


“Two days had passed an-”  


“WHOA, hold on a second mister writer, you told the readers you we’re going to put us in and this would be best time to do it. Don’t you agree girls?” A tall thin woman in a white toga, with dark skin, brown eyes and long hair in bun at the top making it look sort of like a cloud said. This was one of the muses named Calliope, who was the leader of the group and the Muse of epic tales  


"You said it and lucky us that we get to sing about mister Hunk-ules himself!!!" A woman with dark skin, brown eyes, wide in the body, had short hair with a tie single tie on top and was the shortest of the group this was said. This was Thalia, the muse of comedy  


"You got that right sister, but let's not forget our four adorable Keyblade wielders either." Another woman with the same appearance as the last two muses, but was average in height, thin and had long curly hair that went down to her waist remarked. This woman was Melpomene, the muse of drama  


“They are such cuties aren’t they, heck even their friends are cute as well…especially that Dante fellow.” A fourth woman with yet again the same appearance as the other muses, expect she had frizzy wild hair and a slightly more… revealing toga stated with a sly smirk. This was Terpsichore, the muse of dance  


“Don’t try anything with him sister, he’s a taken man. Still the Keyblade wielders and their friends have help make history with our boy Hercules!!” The last of the muses happily said, as she like all the others had the same appearance; except she had a pony tail and carried around a scroll. This was Clio, the muse of History  


“They all sure have Clio, now then mister writer we’ll take over from here.” Calliope kindly stated, with a wide smile  


“Well alright then ladies and sorry for not being able to put you gals in the last two chapters.”  


“Oh sugar it’s alright, now lets us do are thing.” Thalia replied back with a grin  


“You knock em dead ladies.”  


“Alright then, now to our fellow viewers for those who don’t know who we are; we are the muses. The teller of tales of this wonderful world. Right now I and the girls are going to be giving you a lovely song about our boy Hercules so get ready for some singing.” Calliope said happily as she and the other muses got into a line and took a deep breath “A one, a two, a one-two and HIT IT LADIES!!!!”  


(SONG TIME!!!!)

“Bless my soul  
Herc was on a roll  
Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll  
What a pro!  
Herc could stop a show. Point him at a monster and you're talking S.R.O.” The muses sung as Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang and Phil all were happily holding up signs that said ‘Get your Hercules Autographs toady!!!’ on them. Meanwhile Guin, Dante, Donald, Goofy and a confused Vladimir made sure to let only a certain amount of people get Hercules auto graph at a time. What confused the group though was that it was being done with a stone and pick. Still they we’re happy to help Hercules out. Meanwhile Hades was in the underworld planning on the next creature to send to attack Hercules, mainly since he was the major obstacle to getting in the way of his plans. Hades though about it, until he decided to pick a giant black boar with a blue Mohawk to attack. 

“He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he a hot shot  
He's a hero  
He was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that!” As the muses sung as said Boar monster was now attacking the citizens of Thebe’s, the gang was able to hold off the beast as the citizens made a run for it. Hercules then popped out from the group with a bow and shoot an arrow into the beast taking it down for good, while the citizens along with the group yet again cheered for Hercules. Meanwhile once again in the underworld Hades was throwing a fit as he threw the pieces of several new monster that had been defeated by Hercules and the others as he was now running out of monster to send. 

“When he smiled the girls went wild  
With oohs and ahhs  
And they slapped his face on ev'ry vase  
(On every vahse)” The muse continued singing as Hercules was in a chariot being paraded around the city, as the group made sure none of his insane fan girls got too close to him. Which turned out to be easy with Lara and Rita especially being there, as they would pretend to be calm until one girl would come up too close. Then the twin dragons would roar loudly scaring said girl away, this got a laugh out of the twin dragons, Pegasus, Ruby, Yang and Ikail. While the others just thought of it as a bit mean to do. During this Thalia was in the crowd holding a vase of Hercules lovingly, Clio who was with her correct Thalia that it was pronounced vahse and not Vase, though Thalia didn’t care and shrugged. 

“From appearance fees and royalties  
Our Herc had cash to burn  
Now nouveau riche and famous  
He could tell you what the Grecian "earn"!” While the muse sang more, it turned out that Hercules had to get his own personal vault from all gold that was being given to him by the thousands on a daily basis’s. By the end of the next two days mountains of gold were seen as Ruby, Blake and Yang along with a slightly hesitant Weiss slid down the mountain of gold. The others just watched, amused at the girl’s antics. Eventually that later day a statue was built in Hercules honor, along with a store that sold his merchandise which brought in even more gold. 

“Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up  
Just to watch him flex  
And his perfect package packed a pair of pretty pecs.” A while later as the muse continued with the song, Hade had decided to send a large lion to fight Hercules…that didn’t work out as Hercules just punched the lion in air and through a fork like goal  
“GOAL!!!!” The girls yelled out, as the others just held up signs with large tens on them for a perfect score. This just made even more people run to the Hercules store, wanting to get his merchandise now. Meanwhile Thalia popped out of nowhere with a doll of Hercules and pull the arms back making the chest arena enlarge like it was flexing 

“Hercie, he comes, he sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were going bonkers  
He showed the moxie, brains, and spunk  
From zero to hero  
A major hunk  
Zero to hero  
And who'd have thunk?” The Muses continued to sing as Hercules was flying up in the sky on Pegasus, while fighting yet again another one of Hades creature. This one being some sort of bird like creature with red eyes, small wings and razor Sharpe teeth. The battle didn’t last long as about three minutes later, the bird monster ended up in a large bird cage; with the crowd cheering for him along the group who we’re ever happier for Hercules continues victories. Later on Hercules was seen taking down a sea serpent with just one grab of the neck and he threw that creature to who knows where. The girls were with him this time and had set up a stand  
“That’s right everyone, come get portrait with the hero who just took down the sea serpent!!!” Yang yelled, doing her best sales woman impression as a long line had formed  
“I feel kind of wrong taking these people money just for a portrait.” Ruby said, as she and Blake we’re holding out bags to fill up with the buyer’s gold  
“I’m kind of starting to feel that way to…” Blake replied as she had noticed that this was starting to become a reoccurring thing  
“Don’t feel so glum girls, this is to help Hercules financially in the future.” Weiss stated with a smile, while Ruby and Blake just shrugged. Meanwhile in the under worlds Hades was fuming yet again as the piece with the sea serpent melted in his hand 

“Who put the "glad" in "gladiator"?  
Hercules!  
Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
Hercules!  
Is he bold?  
No one braver!  
Is he sweet?  
Our favorite flavor!” The muses kept singing, having the time of their lives with the song. Meanwhile the gang, Hercules, Phil, Pegasus, Rita and Lara we’re attending a play of the reenactment of their whole battle. Which was pretty accurate for the most part. A bit after that, the girls and Phil were waiting for Hercules to get done with his drinking advertisement for a new beverage; though this is where the girls began to notice the subtle change in Hercules attitude to whole hero thing 

“Hercules, Hercules  
Hercules, Hercules  
Hercules, Hercules” The Muses began to sing louder and quicker now. As Hercules daily life for the next few days we’re more advertisements of his, more merchandise being sold and all the while the group stood by his side to help him through it all. His parent even got their farm upgrade to a mansion sized home, along with the cart they used to carry the hay replaced by a cart made from pure gold itself. 

“Bless my soul  
Herc was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
Not conceited” The Muses sung, enthralled with the singing as Hades did not give up his plan to take out Hercules, as he sent more and more monster at him. But every one of Hades beasts was defeated along with the help from the group at times. After all the defeats, Hades was getting more with each by the seconds 

“He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
How he's a honcho  
He's our hero  
He hit the heights at breakneck speed!” The muses sung on, getting close to the end of their song. Hercules at this point was still gaining popularity with his heroics feats, with his recent feat of plugging up an erupting volcano with a large boulder. Hercules gain so much popularity, that people would say at night that when he flew on Pegasus in the nights sky’s along with the girls who rode on Lara behind him, they would see the hero’s go so fast at times; that they constellations look like they would move from the sheers speed 

“From zero to hero  
Herc is a hero  
Now he's a heroooooooooo oh yeah  
Yes indeed!” The muses sung, finally at the final course as Hades was utterly infuriated and stress out from every one of his monster being taken down so easily. Meanwhile Hercules was now doing cement hand prints and signing his name in it; along with the girls who we’re given the honor to do so. Then as Hercules and the gang all though on the events that had been happening the past few days, they all knew one thing, right now at the moment life was as peaceful as it was going to get. But they didn’t know that Hades final monster he would send, was one they didn’t expect  


-Meanwhile with Hades-  


“PULL!!!!!” Hades angrily screamed as he stood inside of an hidden ledge just above the city Of Thebe’s. Pain heard Hade’s and threw up yet again another vase with Hercules face on it, Hades threw a fire ball destroying it into many small pieces  


“Nice shooting rex.” Meg joked as she was sitting on the ground near him  


“I can’t believe this guy and those four brats. I throw everything I got at them and it doesn’t even…” Hades said, but stopped when he heard a squeaking noise, then he looked down at Pain to see him wearing a pair of Hercules branded sandals “What are those?”  


“Um…I don’t I-I thought they looked kind of dashy.” Pain explained with a sheepish grin on his face  


“I got twenty-four hours left to get rid of this bozo and those other annoyances. Not to add on before the entire scheme I’ve been setting up for eight teen years goes up in smoke and you are wearing his MERCHANDISE!!!!!” Hades screamed as orange flames of rage covered his body and when he was about to lunged at a frighten Pain. He stopped when her heard the sounds of slurping, he slowly looked back to the source of the slurping and was not pleased  


“Eh… thirsty?” Panic asked, as he was drinking out of a Hercules brand drinking cup, it was a few second later Panic knew he messed up  


“AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!!!” Hades roared in pure rage as his body was now red hot and second later he vented out his explosion rage… literary  


-With Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Hercules one minuet earlier-  


“Thanks again girls for helping me out with this, and thank you Weiss for giving me ah what was this stuff called again?” Hercules asked as he rubbed his hands with a hand cream Weiss gave him, to keep his hands soft and callous free  


“It’s hand cream, strawberry flavor scented as well. It’s my favorite scent.” Weiss happily answered with a wide smile  


“Weiss you do know my sister smells like strawberry’s to right?” Yang asked with smirk as, Weiss suddenly yelped a little in embarrassment  


“What are talking about, no Ruby don’t take what your sister saying the wrong way. I am not a creep!!!” Weiss stated in her defense, while her cheeks blushed madly hoping Ruby didn’t take that the wrong  


“No, I understand I mean…I…I like strawberry’s too so yeah that’s all… yep.” Ruby replied back as her hearted raced yet again and her face becoming red from knowing Weiss like the scent of strawberry’s, which was the same scent she smelled like  


“You two are way too cute when you’re embarrassed!!!” Yang remarked, laughing hard  


“Yang you’re so cruel sometimes, but that’s what I like about you.” Blake said smirking, while a slight blush creeped up on her cheeks; making Yang cease laughing and smile back at Blake  


“Thanks Blakey.” Yang responded with a slight blush from looking into Blake’s eyes  


“So…. here’s your hand cream back Weiss.” Hercules said, somewhat feeling awkward at the moment  


“OH, um thank you Hercules.” Weiss responded back, getting out of her stupor; but was startled along with the others and a few civilians heard a very loud explosion. Though none of them saw where it came from  


“What was that?” Ruby asked looking around the area  


“Can’t say but it sounded like an explosion.” Yang answered  


“Or a rock falling down too.” Weiss answered next  


“Could be, but no harm has been done so I wouldn’t worry about it.” Blake stated as she, the girls and Hercules just shrugged and went back to talking with one another once again  


-Back with Hades-  


“Hate… hate him…” Hades muttered, taking in as many calming breaths as he could; though felt a presence behind him and sighed already telling who it was “Maleficent….”  


“My oh my, someone seems to be losing their temper quick frequently as of lately.” Maleficent remarked with a smirk as she walked through a dark portal behind Hades, who was still smoking a little from his explosive venting  


“Funny, but what do want?” Hades asked, turning his full attention Maleficent much to his annoyance  


“I just wanted to check up on you Hades, but I’m surprised you haven’t been using the Heartless much.” Maleficent answered with her smirk still plastered on her face  


“Right… look, I’m not stupid enough to use your heartless carelessly. I know what they do if people use them too often and I will gladly say I don’t want to use your little pets much.” Hades replied back “Now if you don’t mind I’m trying to figure out how to take out those brats and Hercules, only problem is ever monster I send can’t seem to the job so I’m busy. But nice seeing you, next time just send a postcard if you want to check up with me.”  


“Fine be that way, still if I may give you a little piece of advice. I would say maybe you’re not using the correct monster at all.” Maleficent suggested with a shrugged and walked back through the portal; which closed up once she disappeared into it  


“Not using the right monster, right then what kind of….” Hades muttered, but stop with in sudden realization as he turned around and looked at Meg  


“Hm looks like your games over, wonder boy is hitting every curve you’re throwing at him.” Meg remarked, as she walked over the ledge and looked down with a small smile at the sight of Hercules  


“Oh yeah...” Hades stated as he chuckled and a vindictive smile “I wonder if maybe I haven’t been throwing the right curves at him.”  


“Hm…” Meg muttered to herself, not feeling very easy on what Hades was getting at  


“Meg my sweet?” Hades asked as he patted her shoulder gently, donning on his best charming smile  


“Don’t even go there.” Meg replied back as she got off from the ledge and walked away with her arms crossed  


“You see he’s got to have a weakness, because everybody has got a weakness. I mean for Pandora it was the box, for Trojans hey they bet the wrong horse okay. We simply need to find out wonder boys weakness is.” Hades explained, moving back next to Meg as he placed his hands on both of her shoulders  


“I’ve done my part, get you little imp’s too-” Meg argued, pushing away from Hades but was cut off by him  


“Those two couldn’t kill him as a baby.” Hades responded, as Pain was rubbing his burnt foot and Panic had a can of soda “I need someone who can handle him as a… man.”  


“Hey I swore off man handling.” Meg replied, turning her back on Hades  


“Well that good because that’s what got you in this jam in the first place isn’t it, you sold soul to me to save your boyfriend life. Then how does this creep repay you?” Hades asked conjuring up a small smoke version of her and a man, only for the man to run off when another woman who walked by. Which left the Meg smoke figure on her knees in sorrow “He does by just running off with some babe. He hurt ya real bad, didn’t he?”  


“Look I learned my lesson okay.” Meg said, trying to hide the hurt in her tone  


“I know, which is why I’m sure you will leap at my new offer.” Hades stated with a wide smirk as he moved closer to Megs ear “You give me the key to taking down wonder boy there and I give you what you crave most in the entire cosmos…your freedom.”  


“I…I…fine I’ll do it, but don’t you dare ask me to harm those girls with him. I told you before I may not care a lot about people, but I am not a child killer.” Meg responded, as she knew she was going to do this; but also knew she would hate herself if her freedom meant killing those four young girls  


“Fine, beside I’ll deal with those four and their little group when the time come myself. So all you got to do is butter Hercules up and learn about his weakness. Then once you do that well…I’ll give your freedom.” Hades explained, with a very wide smirk  


“Deal, let just get this over with then.” Meg said as Hades nodded, the he, Pain and Panic vanished into smoke leaving Meg alone as she looked down back at Hercules  


“Remember, don’t mess this up.” Hades whispered in the air, as Meg sighed  


“I’m sorry…wonder boy.” Meg muttered, before making her way down from the over watch with a heart filled with conflicting feelings  


-(Time Gap) the day after with the gang and Hercules at the training Arena-  


“Hey anyone else notice Hercules been acting really energetic since last night?” Yang asked as she and the others rested on the stands watching Phil help Hercules with a few exercises  


“I noticed that myself Yang, I wonder what it could be?” Vladimir replied back as he pondered on his question  


“I think me, Donald, Goofy and Guin know.” Ikail answered with a small smile  


“You do, how?” Dante asked  


“Well while the rest of you were taking a good night’s rest. Me and the boys here we’re helping Phil out with finding Hercs, since he been missing for a few hours.” Ikail explained  


“Okay then, I’m making guess; but he was with Meg correct?” Blake asked with a small smile  


“You would be correct.” Guin replied back  


“Yep, Phil wasn’t too happy about it. So we got Hercules sent off back to his home.” Donald explained with a slight frown  


“Something else happen, because I’m taking it from your facial expression something did?” Weiss asked  


“Gawrsh, we only were told by Phil this. But he said he overheard Meg talking with some weird guy about taking down Hercules.” Goofy answered  


“Seriously and you believe him fully?” Ruby asked with a slight giggle  


“What’s so funny Ruby?” Yang asked back a little confused  


“Well maybe he was just saying that, so he could get more support to keep Hercules away from Meg.” Ruby answered. “Besides Meg seems nice enough to me.”  


“Ruby why would Phil lie about that?” Ikail asked  


“I don’t I’m just saying is all.” Ruby explained, before taking notice of something off “Hey not to change the subject, but have any of you seen Pegasus, Riata or Lara around today?”  


“Huh I haven’t seen them at all now that I think of it?” Weiss answered  


“Same here, maybe there just napping?” Yang suggested  


“Could be or there flying around in the sky right now for fun?” Blake stated  


“But wouldn’t we have heard them once toady at least?” Dante said, bringing up a good point  


“True, I don’t feel well about this.” Guin said  


“Aren’t you getting a little paranoid now?” Donald asked raising an eyebrow, but before anyone else could put any more of their input; the conversation was interrupted  


“SHE A FRAUD!!!!!” Phil yelled  


“I have bad feeling about this…” Ruby muttered, but was loud enough to be only heard by Weiss, Blake and Yang who slightly nodded in agreement  


“Phil stop kidding around.” Hercules said with a chuckle  


“I’m not kidding around.” Phil replied back  


“Maybe we should stop them?” Goofy suggested  


“It’s could just make this situation worse.” Vladimir responded with a grim tone  


“I know you’re upset about last night, but-” Hercules said in slight annoyance, but was cut off by Phil  


“Kid you’re missing the point.” Phil stated in concern for his friend  


“The point is I love her.” Hercules responded back, starting to get a little aggravated now  


“Hey guys maybe we should-” Weiss said but was cut off as well now as Phil yelled back at Hercules  


“Well she don’t love you back!!!” Phil yelled back  


“Oh no, this is going to go down south now, hey boys just-” Yang said this time but was cut off by a now very annoyed Hercules  


“You’re crazy!!!” Hercules yelled back now as the others could feel something was about to happen  


“Please guys no more-” Ruby said but was interrupted  


“She nothing but a two timing!!!” Phil continued  


“Phil stop!!!” Ikail yelled out by only deft ears  


“Stop it!!!” Hercules yelled back now getting angrier  


“Please stop this fighting!!!” Weiss yelled out now  


“You both need to just chill out!!!” Yang yelled out next  


“And Phil you’re not helping with comments!!!” Blake yelled as well but it was too late as Phil next sentence broke the tension  


“No good, lying scheming-” Phil yelled out once more, but to his and others shock; Hercules retaliated this time  


“SHUT UP!!!” Hercules yelled, as he smacked Phil hard into a few weights  


“Hercules why did you do that??” Ruby asked in shock as the others just looked at the situation at hand, a few seconds passed until Phil slowly got back up  


“Phil I’m sorry…” Hercules started to say, but was cut off by Phil  


“I’m out of here…” Phil stated as he began to exit the training yard, which got the girls running up to him to stop him  


“Phil where are you going??” Weiss asked  


“Out of here…” Phil answered  


“You can’t just leave!!!!” Yang stated  


“Watch me.” Phil replied, as he was half way out of stadium by this point  


“FINE THEN I DON’T NEED YOU!!!!” Hercules yelled out as he began lifting weights again  


“Hercules how could you say that?!?” Blake asked, while Phil was almost out of the exit the girls swore they overhear him  


“I thought you were going be the champ… not the chump.” Phil muttered in disappointment, as he finally disappeared from the training yard  


“Gawrsh should we go after him?” Goofy asked  


“I don’t think can right now.” Guin answered  


“Why?” Donald asked curiously  


“I think Guin is trying to say that right now the wounds are way too recent.” Dante explained  


“Oh…” Goofy and Donald stated in a sad tone, as the awkwardness of the situation was still sinking in for everyone there. But then, the quite was disrupted by a newcomer  


“Geez louise what got his goat huh?” A strange man with fiery blue hair asked, as he was on top of a few of the pull up bars  


“Who the heck is this guy?” Yang asked now as she, the girls and the others walked up next to Hercules  


“Good question little blondie.” The man replied, as he grabbed the center of the poles and swung around in a circle landing on the ground in front of them holding his hands out in a small pose “Ba boom, the name is Hade lord of the dead, how you all doing?”  


“This guy for real?” Ikail muttered., raising an eyebrow  


“I think he is Ikail.” Blake replied back, while Hercules sighed  


“Look not now okay buddy, I’m kind of busy.” Hercules said, but Hades priested  


“Hey now I only need a few seconds I’m fast talker, alright see I got this major deal in the works… a real estate venture if you would.” Hades said with a wide grin, trying to lure Hercules into whatever he was trying to suggest. Though Ruby cut in, sternly glaring ta Hades  


“Hey leave him alone, he doesn’t want to talk now mister weirdo” Ruby said angrily “So just get going and come back never!!!”  


“Look at this, you must be one of the four Keyblade wielders. Oh, how cute it is to think you can intimate me.” Hades remarked with a baby tone, as he pinched Ruby cheek hard; which didn’t go well over with Yang  


“Don’t touch my little sister!!!” Yang yelled, throwing her right fist at him out of instinct; but only for her fist to go through his body like smoke  


“And you must be another one of the keyblade wielders, not the brightness I’m guessing.” Hades joked, making Yang fume a bit only for Blake to stop her from trying to attack the man again  


“Yang calm down, he’s just trying to invoke you.” Blake explained, as Yang took a deep breath and nodded gratefully to her  


“And you’re the third one, must be the secretive one am I right?” Hades said in a tone that made Blake a little nervous he was hitting that he knew she had cat ears. which made Blake start wondering on how he knew in the first place or if he was just trying to get under her skin now as well. Which if so she wasn’t going to let Hades get the satisfaction of knowing he almost got under her skin  


“You really don’t have the best social skills do you sir, look just leave us alone.” Weiss sternly demanded, shooing him away like he was just a pest “Shoo, off with you.”  


“Ah and you’re the fourth Keyblade wielder, the supposed little bratty princess of the group?” Hades said with a sly mocking tone  


“What did you just-” Weiss started to say, but was stopped by Yang  


“Like Blake said Weiss, he’s just trying to egg us on.” Yang explained as she glared at Hades  


“Guilty as charge ladies.” Hades proudly stated with a smug look, but turned into smoke a few seconds later from Dante suddenly slashing down his scythe down on him. Once he reformed back into his solid form, he gave Dante a quizzical look “Whoa mister templar, what’s with the sudden hostility?”  


“I think we’d all like to know.” Ikail asked, while the others nodded in agreement  


“I do apologize for my sudden act of hostility, but I don’t care for Hades here or better known as the cloaked figure back at the colosseum?” Dante explained, as the others glared at Hades with more annoyance  


“So it was you wasn’t it, the creep guy in the cloak?” Ruby asked angrily  


“Guilty as charged again.” Hades answered with even more smugness  


“Look can you tell us what you want with Hercs, because were not letting you near him?” Donald asked with much annoyance  


“Well if I wasn’t so rudely interrupted, but I wanted ask and just to add internally grateful. But would you mister Hercules would just take a day off from the hero business of his. I mean monsters and natural disaster pff that can wait for a day.” Hades explained  


“You’re out of you mind.” Hercules said, but Hades knew what to say next to rattle Hercules cage a bit  


“Whoa not so fast because I have a little leverage, you might want to know about.” Hades stated as he snapped his fingers making Meg appear  


“Meg!!!” Hercules yelled in a sudden panic  


“Don’t listen to h-” Meg tried saying, to warn Hercules and the others. But was stopped as her body was tied in smoke wisps, along with her mouth covered shut  


“Let her go Hades!!!!” Ruby yelled out as she and the rest of the group pulled out their weapons and charge, but were stopped a second later when a wall of blue fire cut off their way to Hades and Hercules  


“No, you all stay right there.” Hades said, turning back to Hercules who charge at him. But like with Yang’s attempt, the same happen to him  


“Well nice try on that one.” Yang muttered, hoping herself that Hercules would have had more luck getting a hit on Hades  


“Didn’t you see your little blond friend do the same, oh well look here’s the deal. You give up your strength for twenty-four hours, let’s say the next twenty-four hours and Meg here is free as a bird safe from harm. We dance, we kiss, we carry on and we go home happy what do you say?” Hades explained as he snapped his finger again, showing Meg still tied up by the smoke; but now was sitting in the seats of the training stadium still struggling to get out  


“HERCULES, YOU CAN’T TRUST HIM ON HIS WORD!!!!” Yang yelled  


“SERISOULY, HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY TURST THE WORDS OF THE LORD OF THE UNDERWORLD???” Weiss asked  


“PLEASE DON’T DO IT HERCULES!!!!” Blake pleaded worriedly as Hercules glared at Hades a little  


“People are going to get hurt, aren’t they?” Hercules asked in concern  


“Nah, I’m mean it’s a possibility, it’s war what can I tell ya?” Hades answered as he walked up to Meg and grabbed her face “What do you owe these people huh, isn’t Meg your little smoochy here more important than they are?”  


“Stop it!!!” Hercules yelled, as he didn’t like Hades touching Megs face  


“Well isn’t she?” Hades asked sternly as Meg still tried to break free  


“You got to swear she’ll be safe from any harm.” Hercules demanded  


“HERCULES NO DON’T DO IT!!!!” Ruby yelled with a teary tone, but Hercules more focused on getting an answer from Hades  


“Alright fine you get that one big guy, Meg here will be safe and if any harm come to her you get your strength back just like that no strings attached. So why don’t we shake on it?” Hades explained, holding his hand out but Hercules was reluctant  


“Hm…” Hercules murmured, actually thinking it over  


“Look I’m really in a hurry here so can you give me an answer… like now?” Hades asked in slight annoyance as he kept, keeping his hand out. Hercules still thinking it over looked at the pleading nods no from Meg, then looked at the others who were doing the same. By this point, Hades knew he had to put some pressure on Hercules “Going once, going twice and…”  


“Alright!!” Hercules suddenly yelled, holding his hand out from his moment of slight internal panic  


“YES, we have a deal!!!!” Hades joyfully cheered, grabbing Hercules hand as a bright blue light suddenly glowed from Hades; while Hercules glowed red before starting to quickly feel weaker  


“NOOO!!!!” The girls all yelled in horror, while Meg was wide eyed and the others trying to figure out some way to break through the barrier to stop what was transpiring. But it was too late as the lights stop and Hercules felt weak in the legs  


“You won’t get away with this!!!” Vladimir stated angrily, glaring at Hades  


“Oh but I have.” Hades smugly said, looking at Hercules  


“Ugh…” Hercules groaned trying to stay up on his feet  


“Mister, mister Hercules I forgot to say you may feel a little dizzy and sick after out deal. Which in your case, you look very sick.” Hades joked, lifting up one of the heavier weights and throwing right at Hercules who took the brunt of the weights falling to the ground; but unable to lift up the weights.” So why don’t you sit down!!!!”  


“You monster!!!!” Ikail screamed, as she tried to use a force push on him. But forgot about the barrier, as it dissipated the attack like it was nothing “Son of nerf herder!!!”  


“I guess we can’t do anything at the moment.” Vladimir muttered in annoyance, as Hade smirk before walking up to Hercules and kneeled pushing the weights against Hercules a bit  


“Now you know how it will feel to be just like everybody else, isn’t it just peachy?” Hades asked with a venomous tone, while Hercules was trying his best to get back up but couldn’t; because of his lack of god like strength now  


“Hercules don’t worry we’ll get to you.” Weiss said franticly as she and the girls tried to figure out how to use their Keyblades to bypass the barrier Hades had conjured up somehow. Hades though just kept talking like they weren’t even there, as he smugly laughed in Hercules face getting back up  


“Oh here I am gloating and I almost forgot an one more thing, Meg a deal’s a deal so you’re off the hook.” Hades stated moving next to Meg, snapping his fingers which released her from the smoky entrapment. All the while Hercules finally was able to get out from under the weights, panting a bit from the effort as he stared at Meg and Hades who was smiling even more smugly “By the way, isn’t she just a fabulous little actress folks, give her a round of applause!!!”  


“What do mean…” Hercules asked worriedly, getting back up onto his knees at least  


“What I mean is that your little smoochy poo here was working for me all the time duh.” Hades answered as Meg closed her eyes in guilt  


“You’re…Your lying!!!” Hercules yelled in denial, making Hades chuckle a bit  


“Oh really?” Hades asked, enjoying every minute of this as the very two boys that Hercules had saved back at the tournament showed right up next to him  


“You’ve got to be kidding.” Blake muttered in shock and rising anger  


“Thanks for saving us mister.” The boy in the aqua green toga said in a mocking tone  


“Goodness mister you’re really strong!!” The other boy in the marron toga mocking said next, as he grabbed Hercules hand and pulled him down slightly. Then let go, as he turned back into Pain and the other boy back into Panic  


“Couldn’t have done it without you sugar.” Hades gloated with a sly smile as he squeezed Megs face a little, before releasing her as she ran up to Hercules  


“No, no it’s not like that. I didn’t mean to…I’m so sorry.” Meg said trying to apologize from the bottom of her heat, only for Hercules to just grabbed her arms and push her back a little before falling to his knees in shame. Team RWBY and the others could only watch, as their once proud friend Hercules was being broken so easily  


“Our Hero’s, a Zero, our Hero’s a Zero!!!” Pain and Panic sung joyfully, pouring dirty water on him making Meg tear up along with Ruby, Weiss and Ikail as well; the others were more angered by this  


“GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU LITTLE MONSTER!!!” Yang yelled, as she hit the barrier with her Keyblade only to be pushed down onto her back  


“Yang are you okay?” Guin asked as he help her back up  


“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Yang answered, glaring at Hades  


“Let us through!!!” Donald demanded firing off a few spells, only for the spells to dissipate upon contact. Hades just laughed some more, finding the groups attempts hilarious  


“Oh don’t worry folks, a minuet after I leave the barrier should go away. But I am a busy man now, so I got to blaze since there’s a whole cosmos up there just waiting with hey my name on it. So onto the main event!!! Hades joyfully cheered as he conjured up a chariot with two-winged small black dragons as its stead. Hades then entered the chariot and flying off leaving Hercules broken, Meg hating herself so much and the group now determined to take down Hades  


-One hour later at an unknown sea-  


“Come on, come on I can’t wait anymore.” Hades impatiently muttered as he waited for the planets to align, only to feel another portal of darkness conjure up as he sighed “Oh great…”  


“You seem to be losing your patients yet again Hades.” Maleficent remarked, appearing in Hades chariot  


“GAH… you actually scared me, even more than usual then I have to look at your face.” Hades joked in annoyance, as Maleficents eye twitched a bit “Wow tough crowd. Anyways what do want now, can’t you see I’m busy putting my plan into action.”  


“I can see that Hades, I just wanted to do one more check up and say that I have left some heartless for you to commanded without any risk of you getting infected by them. Think of it as a way of me saying congratulations for getting your plan to work. I’ll be heading off now ta-ta.” Maleficent explained smirking, as she created another portal and went through it before closing. Hades though raised an eyebrow at the sudden kind gesture, not use to it from the witch that love to pester him  


“Huh that’s weird, she’s never been that nice even when she’s acting.” Hades muttered to himself. “Oh well might as well use those heartless she lent me, now when is the...oh wait I think it’s finally starting.”  


With that, even though it couldn’t be seen the planets aligned with one another and sent off a blast of energy just a few inched of Hades position into the sea. It took only a few more moments before shaking could be heard, then five very large monsters could be seen behind a cage of electricity. One was fat with one eye, one was made of rock with two heads, one was made of air with a vortex like body, one was made of ice and the last one was made of magma. These were the Titians, an old enemy of the Gods of Olympus and Hades had plans for them” BROTHERS, Titans look at you in your prisons. Who put you down there??”  


“ZEUS!!!!” The Titans screamed in rage filled hate towards Zeus  


“AND NOW THAT IS SET YOU FREE, WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU ARE GOING TO DO???” Hades asked as he fired two beams of fire at the lighting cage, sucking up the energy into him and freeing the Titians  


“DESTROY HIM!!!!!” The Titian roared, raising their fist into the air and made their way onto land  


“Good answer.” Hades said smirking, while the Titans began their attack on a small unfortunate village  


“CRUSH HIM!!!!” The rock titan yelled first, steeping on about a dozen houses  


“FREEZE HIM!!!!” The Ice Titan yelled next as he froze the villages herd of scared horses into sold ice statues  


“MELT HIM!!!” The Magma Titan yelled this time, as he engulfed the forest and land that was in his way under a pool of magma  


“BLOW HIM AWAY!!!!” The air Titian yelled now, sucking up everything in his path  


“ZEUS, ZEUS!!!!” The Titans chanted as they walked in the ruins of the village, with their goal of destroying Zeus burrowed deep within their minds  


“Um guys.” Hades said as the Titans turned around to face him  


“Huh?” Four out of the five Titans grunt as Hades sighed a little  


“Olympus would be that way.” Hades stated, pointing behind him as the Titians looked at one other then turned to make their (correct) way to Olympus now passing by a very happy Hades  


“Zeus, Zeus…” They Titans hatefully chanted, but as the one eye Titan who had kept quite the whole time passed by Hades stopped him  


“Hold it bright eye, I have a special job for you my optic friend.” Hades said as the one-eyed Titan look at him in confusion  


-Ten minutes later at Mount Olympus-  


At Mount Olympus all was well at the moment, the gods were conversing with one another and all was peaceful. On a cloud at the edge of Olympus was a man lying on it, this man glowed blue, had blue skin, wore a short white toga, a golden helmet with two white wings onto, a pair of purple glasses, a pair of sandals with wings on the ends of them and a wielded a golden staff. This was Hermes the messenger of the gods, and currently he was taking quite the nap. Well, until he began hearing loud chanting  


“ZEUS, ZEUS!!!” The chanting went on as it woke up Hermes  


“Ugh, what is that noise?” Hermes muttered to himself as he put back on his purple glass and looked down, suddenly to see the Titans coming straight up to Mount Olympus 

“Oh we’re in trouble, big trouble ah!!!!”  
With that Hermes flew quickly up to the home of Zeus, who was at the moment having a relaxing to with his wife. Zeus wife was a woman that glowed purple, wore a sparkly purple dress, had a sparkly head wear, blue eyes and orange hair tied in a bun. This was Hera the goddess of marriage and womanhood.  


“Oh Zeus, you always know just what to say.” Hera said giggling a bit, as Zeus just smiled at his wife; but their peaceful day was interrupted as Hermes came in  


“My lord and lady, the Titans have escape and their practically at our gates!!!” Hermes explained in a panic  


“Then sound the alarm and launch an immediate counter attack go, go!!!!” Zeus ordered, getting serious for the battle to come  


“Gone babe.” Hermes responded as he dashed through the kingdom blowing his trumpet to warn the other gods who heard it as they began to prepare for battle  


“CHARGE!!! A god yelled wearing a helmet, chest piece, gantlets, greaves, glowed red, had a beard and rode a chariot with two fiery large dogs pulling him down; this was Ares the god of the war along with two other gods Apollo and Athena who had the same get up as him. Except Apollo glowed a dark purple and Athena a dark blue, both having chariots with their respective colors along with a spectrum of other gods following them into battle. Meanwhile a large man in a brow toga, with a bald spot on the top of his head and a curvy beard worked on a forge for Zeus weapons; which were lightning bolts. This was Hephaestus the god of the craftsmanship  


“Hephaestus are the bolts ready yet??!” Zeus asked as he watched the Titans get ever so closer  


“Ready for battle my lord!!!!” Hephaestus answered as he tossed about a dozen bolts to Zeus. Zeus caught all of the bolts, then immediately started to throw at the Titan. Only the rock Titian was hit, but did not falter the group of monsters charged to Olympus. On the other hand, the gods that had sprung into battle were now being sucked up by the air Titan  


“Boom, bada, boom, boom ba, HA!!!” Hades said overjoyed that his plan was coming into fold  


-Meanwhile in Thebes-  


The citizen we’re running in terror as their city was being attack by the biggest monster they had seen, which was the one-eyed Titan. The monster was tearing apart the city in his search for Hercules, who Hades had instated him to take care of along with the Keyblade wielders and their friends if possible. But this Titan’s main target was Hercules and he made that obvious.  


“HERCULES, WHERE ARE YOU!!!!” The Titan roared as he looked around building from building trying to find him. He also destroyed every building he had looked through, with no concern of the people who may still have been in there  


“Where’s Hercules!?!?!” A random male citizen asked, hiding away in utter fear  


“Yeah Hercules will save us!!!” An old man stated with slight hope in his tone, while happily pointing at the heroic statue of Hercules; which was destroyed second later by the one-eyed Titan  


“HERCULES COME OUT!!!!” The one titan screamed in annoyance as he destroyed yet again another building. Meanwhile the group, Meg and Hercules watched from the training grounds the Titan running ramped through the city of Thebes  


“This is not good at all.” Ikail said as she winced once more, seeing another building destroyed. Suddenly though Hercules walked out in front of the group, with a determined face  


“Wait if you go out there now you’ll be killed!!!” Meg said in worriedly, but Hercules just passed by her  


“There are worst things that could happen.” Hercules stated as he began walking down stairs, but the group caught up to him as he stopped in his tracks  


“If you’re going down there, then we’re coming with you!!” Ruby proudly said as she and the other nodded in agreement  


“No, look you don’t have to do that. This is my fight, not yours.” Hercules replied back  


“Don’t play that on us Hercules, besides remember when we first met. We said we were all friends and friends stick together.” Weiss said sternly, while the others were standing their ground on this as well getting a slight chuckle out of Hercules  


“Thanks… really I’m glad I can rely on you all. But let me face him first and then you all come in okay.” Hercules asked with a half-smile  


“Sounds like a plan, right buddies?” Ruby stated as the others nodded, Hercules nodded back, before making his way up to the one-eyed Titan quickly  


“HERCULES!!!!!!” The one eye Titan yelled once again, only to look down to see that the man he had been looking for was making his way up to him  


“It’s Hercules!!!” The same random male citizen said joyfully, while a few other citizens near him cheered. But the one-eyed Titans rock shaking footsteps stopped their cheering immediately  


“So, you mighty Hercules, HAHAHAHA!!!!” The one eyed titian stated, laughing as he lightly pushed Hercules a little making him wobble; but not fall over. Hercules tried his best to keep his footing, though was suddenly slapped by the Titan hard and up into the air right into a billboard. Hercules then slid off and fell to the ground groaning from the pain  


“AH!!!!!” Meg, the girls and the rest of the group yelled out in shock at the attack dealt to Hercules  


“HAHAHAHA!!!” The one-eyed Titan laughed in uttered amusement  


“What do now, we can’t take that thing on ground level. I just wish we knew were Pegasus, Lara and Rita were at?!?!” Blake asked in frustration  


“You and the rest of Blake.” Yang said wanting to know as well, while Meg was freaking out a bit before small noises of muffled roaring and nyaing could be heard  


“Hey, wait you all heard that too right?” Vladimir asked  


“What noise, I don’t hear any-” Dante asked, but was stopped by Guin  


“Stay quiet and listen Dante.” Guin suggested as he and the rest all began listing, then heard the sounds moments later; coming from a door inside the storage room of the training arena. They quickly ran up to the door and Yang kicked it open. What they saw inside was a tied-up Pegasus trying to get out of his bindings, along with a tied-up Lara and Rita trying to get out of their bindings too  


“Quick let’s get them out of those bindings!!!” Yang said as she, Blake and Weiss ran up Lara then untiled her. Dante, Guin, Ikail, Donald and Goofy did the same with Rita. Then Vladimir helped Meg out with Pegasus, who was making it hard with all his thrashing  


“Whoa easy there bird feathers.” Meg said as she began untying Pegasus legs  


“Look Pegasus you have to stop, Hercules is in trouble.” Vladimir stated making Pegasus stop thrashing, allowing him to untie the rest of the ropes  


“Vlad’s right, we need to find Phil. He’s the only one who can talk some sense into him.” Meg said as Pegasus calmed down fully  


“Alright then. Meg you, Vladimir, Dante, Donald, Goofy, Guin and Ikail go get Phil. Me, Ruby. Blake and Yang will go on Lara to make sure Hercules is alright.” Weiss suggested as they all nodded to one another, understating the plan  


“Don’t worry girls we’ll get Phil back!!!” Goofy happily stated as he, Dante, Donald, Ikail, Guin and Vladimir hopped on Rita and flew off  


“Hey girls when you get to wonder boy, give him a light slap on the head for me for doing something so stupid.” Meg asked with a small smile  


“We will Meg, now go.” Ruby responded kindly, as Pegasus lifted off into the air  


“AHAHAHAHHA!!!!” Meg screamed as she really still hated flying  


-Meanwhile back at Mount Olympus-  


The mountain now was covered in shadow, the clouds were not white and fluffy anymore. But dark and menacing, while all the meanwhile the Titians were still climbing up the mountain. Having only been pushed back a little by Zeus, they were now only a few inches away from entering the holy mountain  


“Get back you!!!!” Zeus yelled as he threw another bolt, but this didn’t stop the Titans who now had made it up all the way. With the Rock Titians bashed the gates of Olympus open and entered followed by the other titans  


“Oh, Ouchy wah, wah.” Hades said with smirk  


“ZEUS!!!” The Titans yelled in anger as they closed in on Zeus’s location  


“Oh, this is going to be fun to watch and I think I just figured out where to send those heartless now.” Hades said as he snapped his fingers summoning a few couple dozen of heartless which include shades, solider and wizards “Here’s the deal, the pesky keyblade wielders are here and I need you all to keep them distracted until my plan is finished. After that, then take their hearts understand?”  


“…” The Heartless, well didn’t say but just slight nodded their heads to show they at least understood  


“Good, so get to work!!!” Hades ordered as he snapped his fingers, as the heartless began their charge towards Thebes “Now then let’s go see dearest brother.”  


-At an unknown dock-  


“Where in the world could he be??” Dante asked in annoyance, as it turned out to be surprisingly hard to find Phil  


“I’m with you on that Dante. For real though how hard can it be to find a short, fat goat man. It’s not like there a bunch of Satyr running around here. “Ikail said as she continued looking around while Rita grunted  


“Oh don’t worry Rita it’s not your fault, beside there’s a lot of docks here anyways.” Goofy responded kindly, making Rita grunt gentler as a way of saying thanks to him  


“Okay now this is getting somewhat tedious.” Vladimir remarked, pinching his brows  


“Wait I think I see him.” Guin stated as he pointed to a stone made dock with Phil with a small sack, walking down a wooden platform which had a docked ship that was getting ready to leave  


“Come on hurry up we’re shoving off here!!!” A boatman yelled out to Phil  


“Phil, Hercules needs your help!!!” Meg said as she flew down along with the others to confront Phil  


“What’s does he need me for when he’s got friends like you?!” Phil aske angrily  


“Oh, come on Phil don’t be like this.” Ikail responded with a frown  


“Yeah, you’re his friend to so please help us.” Goofy said  


“Yeah ya big palooka!!!” Donald yelled  


“Donald, I don’t think that will help.” Guin stated  


“Well we got to get him to come back with us one way or another.” Vladimir explained  


“Look Hercules won’t listen to me or the rest of us.” Meg said with a desperate tone  


"Good, he’s finally learned something.” Phil responded as he continued towards the boat, but only to be stopped by Rita who was looking at him with a snarl along with the other; while Meg tried again to convince Phil  


“Look, I know what I did was wrong really I do. But this isn’t about me or any of us. This about him.” Meg stated as Phil passed by Rita “If you don’t help him now Phil he’s going to die...” she explained, making Phil stop in his tracks and sigh  


“Alright then, let’s go saved the kid.” Phil replied back as Pegasus let him get on his back  


“Thank you Phil, we all apprentice this.” Vladimir said with an appreciative smile  


“Don’t go thanking me just yet, we still got save Hercs. So come on let’s get move on.” Phil stated as Pegasus and Rita lifted back off to Thebes, hoping that it wasn’t too late  


-Back at Olympus-  


“I need more lightning bolts!!!” Zeus yelled to Hephaestus, but got no responds  


“Hephaestus has been captured lord.” Hermes said as he flew next to him “AH I’ve been capture, hey watch the glasses!!!” he yelled out as Pain and Panic appeared napping Hermes away by the legs. Zeus then looked to see that the magma and ice Titan towering over him, then was blasted by a pool of magma along with a breeze of ice which encased the lower half of his body in a rock like case  


“Zuesy I’m home!!!!” Hades chanted joyfully  


“Hades, you’re behind this!!!” Zeus asked in shock, as the upper half of his body was slowly being encased  


“You’re correct on that, but now since I’ll be ruler of the cosmos soon I want to know one more thing.” Hades said as he moved leaned into near Zeus “Where is the keyhole?”  


“You can’t be thinking of I think you planning to do...’ Zeus asked, feeling a sudden fear overcoming him  


“I am, you see once this place is done with; then the hearts of this world will be for the taking. It’s all part of an acquittances plan, so once the keyhole is open she’ll take the hearts of this world and give me power to rule even more in this universe. It will be a cha, cha lovely time.” Hades explained  


“You can’t you’ll kill everyone here, you’ll be taken too. Don’t you understand that!!!” Zeus replied back, as he hoped his brother would see reason  


“That won’t happen, now tell me where is it?” Hades asked with an amused look on his face  


“I will never tell you, the Keyblade wielders and my son will stop you.” Zeus defiantly stated as the encasing stop around his neck  


“I doubt that too, they’re busy right now. But since you won’t tell me, then I’ll just have to probe it out your mind… dear brother.” Hades remarked sadistically, as he placed his right hand on Zeus’s face and began to glow a blue light while Zeus started to scream in pure agony  


-Back in Thebe’s-  


“HAHAHAHAHA!!!!” The one-eyed Titan laughed, kicking Hercules around like a hacky sack over and over again. After a few more times of brutal kicking, the giant quickly balanced Hercules on his right knee; only to flick him off into a fallen pillar  


“Ugh…” Hercules muttered, feeling intense pain all over his body as the giant started to walk over to him. Only to scream in sudden pain from a hit on the back of his left calf, he looked back to see Yang glaring at him  


“MY TURN BIG GUY!!!” Yang yelled, doing another slash with her keyblades against the Titans left calf once more with surprising amount of force  


“RAGH!!!” The Titan screamed, surprised by the force of pain that he was receiving as Weiss passed by Yang to her left; aiming her keyblade right at the giant as she readied up a spell  


“Yeah, picking on someone who can fight back tough guy!!!” Weiss yelled, firing off a barrage of blizzard spells at both of the Titan’s legs  


“The cold hurts, it hurts!!!” The Titan screamed, backing up a little from the girls as he screamed some more from the continuous pain  


“Nice one Weiss, very nice. Way to give COLD feet.” Yang joked, as Weiss looked back at her rolling her eyes in amusement  


“Thanks, Yang. Wonder how Ruby and Blake are doing though?” Weiss responded back, as she fired off a few more fire spells at the Titan who continued screaming. Then seconds later, Ruby and Blake came in the right  


“There they are.” Yang remarked  


“Oh girls, how are you doing?” Weiss asked firing off spells still at the Titan, keeping his attention off of them for a few  


“Doing fine Weiss!!!” Ruby happily responded, jumping over a soldier and slashed its back taking it out. But only for three Shadows to lunge at her from the left. But Blake quickly threw her Keyblade, taking out the three Shadows “Thanks Blake!!!”  


“No problem Ruby.” Blake replied as her Keyblade appear back in her hand, just in time for her to slash up a fire wizard to her right. Then she turned her attention to the Titan seeing that Ruby and Yang had proceeded to keep on attacking his legs, making the Titan wallow in pain. Weiss meanwhile was shooting spells left from right, hitting the Titan too. So Blake decided to do a mixture as she ran up to the Titans right leg, slashed it a few times; then moved back before throwing tow times in a row against the Titans leg. The whole onslaught went on for two more minutes, before the giant decided he had enough  


“Little girls mean, little girls GO AWAY NOW!!!” The Titan roared, fighting through the pain as he stomped his foot hard on the ground making a shock wave. Which flung the girls back into the same pillar where Hercules was, while also blowing away the heartless  


“That’s’ gonna leave a mark.” Ruby muttered as she and the girls got back up, feeling a bit sore from the attack while Rita along with Pegasus landed down near them  


“Hercules!!!” Phil yelled, getting off of Pegasus along with Meg and followed by the others getting off of Rita  


“We’re fine too Phil.” Yang joked as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake stretched out still feeling sore, despite their aura helping heal them up  


“You know what I mean girls.” Phil replied back, rolling his eyes as he ran up next to Hercules. Then slapped him gently across the face to help wake him up “Come on kid get back up, you can take this guy out he’s a push over just look at him.”  


“Y-You we’re right Phil…dream are just for Rookies.” Hercules stated, giving a slight glare towards Meg. The girls and the others winced a little at the words themselves, since the Hercules they’d come to know never would have said something along those lines  


“No, no, no, no, no kid. Giving up is for rookies. Kid I came back, because I’m not quieting on you just like everyone else here. We’re all willing to go the distance, how about you?” Phil asked small smiled. The others smiled too from Phil’s kind words, but then they were suddenly pushed away as Hercules was quickly picked up by the one-eyed Titan  


“Hehe hehe!!” The one-eyed Titan laughed, but as Hercules struggled; he found a burning piece of wood. So Hercules grabbed it and when he was close enough, he threw it into the Titans eyes. The Titan wailed in utter pain, as he released Hercules midair from his grasp “AHHHH!!!!”  


“I got ya dude!!!” Yang yelled, running up under Hercules and catching him; then almost fell to her knees from the impact. She then helped him back to his feet as she jokingly wiped her brow “Jeez, you weight a lot more than you look.”  


“Thanks Yang, nice of you to say.” Hercules joked back, as he and Yang had a quick laugh  


“Well humor can help in situations like these, trust me on that.” Yang remarked, as suddenly she looked back to see Ikail running up to her fast  


“Coming through!!!” Ikail yelled, passing by Yang and Hercules while force levitating a long piece of rope; then started to tie it around the Titans ankles. She then threw the other end of the rope to the group “I need you to pull as hard as you can, understood??”  


“Sure no problem Ikail!!” Ruby responded, as she looked back at the others “Did you hear her?”  


“We sure did Ruby, let’s do it!!!!” Blake replied back, as she and the others grabbed the rope  


“Alright, now PULL!!!!” Ikail screamed as she and the group pulled the rope using all their might. With that the Titan began to trip closer to the edge of the area, but caught his balance somewhat  


“Girls, hold onto the rope tightly!!!” Hercules yelled, releasing his grip on the rope  


“Wait Hercules, what are you doing???” Donald asked as Hercules grabbed his sword that was laying on the ground. He then ran up to the one-eyed Titan and stabbed the sword into the monster’s foot  


“AHAHAHAHAH!!!!” The one-eyed Titan roared, feeling agonizing pain as he lost his balance again and toppled over the edge of the area before a loud crash could be heard. Hercules then looked over, to see the Titan laying on the ground motionless while the others sighed in relief; releasing their grip on the rope  


“We did it!!!!” Goofy cheered in victory  


“Oh yeah we did!!!” Yang cheered next as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake did a big victory hug along with a quick victory dance  


“We rule, oh yeah. Go team RWBY, oh yeah!!!” The girls chanted, finishing their little victory dance  


“I’m surprised that Titan was taken down so easily.” Dante remarked, relieved but also finding it all a little too easy  


“Ture, I personally thought we’d have a more intense battle with the monster.” Vladimir replied, finding this battle a little too easy as well  


“Be glad we didn’t have to, that monster did enough to this city already.” Guin stated, while Meg walked up slowly to Hercules getting the groups attention  


“Where’s she going?” Donald asked  


“She probably going up to Hercules to make amends with him, which will work. But it may take a while for the wounds to heal.” Ikail answered as she walked up to the boy’s while Pegasus, Rita and Lara grunted “Our flying friends agree me as well.”  


“True, I just hope nothing else happens.” Goofy said worriedly, meanwhile the girls were talking to one another in their own little conversation  


“That was amazing girls!!!!” Ruby joyfully stated  


“It really was if I’m going to admit it” Weiss responded “Still I hope the heartless with the Titan we’re all that were coming.”  


“Chin up Weiss, we can take on anything that gets thrown at us because we’re team RWBY and we’re amazing!!!” Ruby replied back grinning widely  


“Ruby is right Weiss, we are pretty amazing. Still I wonder what Meg’s doing though?” Blake said as she and the girls noticed Meg walk up to Hercules who was still look over the edge of the cliff  


“Maybe she’s going to apologize to him again?” Yang suggested  


“I wouldn’t put it behind her to do it, still I can’t believe we decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. This was all her fault in the first place.” Weiss stated angrily, glaring at Meg a little  


“You don’t like her that much do you Weiss?” Blake asked curiously, though glaring a bit a meg also  


"It’s not that I don’t like her, I just don’t trust her at all.” Weiss explained  


“Got to agree with you Weiss, but she make Hercules happy and he deserves to be happy.” Yang said  


“I guess that’s true, wait what’s that sound?” Weiss asked as she, the girls and the others heard a crumbling sound. Then they quickly turned their attention to the noises source to see a pillar about to fall on an un-expecting Hercules  


“HERCULES!!!!” The girls screamed worriedly as they began to sprint to save him, but were even remotely close enough to make it on time. Instead Meg who was closer, ran up next to Hercules and pushed him out of the way. But in turn the pillar fell on her, creating a small dust cloud  


“Is everyone okay?” Guin asked out as he and the others made their way up to Hercules. Which at this point had the girls, along with Phil right up next to Hercules  


“Yeah, but how’s Meg!?!” Hercules asked as the dust cleared out to show, only to show Meg under the Pillar  


“MEG NO!!!!!” Hercules yelled out as he ran to end of the pillar and began to try and lift it up “I NEED HELP!!!!”  


“We got you!!!” Ikail responded, as she knew she had overused her stamina and only could use her physical strength at the moment. She and the others quickly ran up to the pillar to help lift it up  


“UGH THING IS HEAVY!!!” Ruby yelled  


“DON’T WORRY MEG WE’LL GET YOU OUT!!!” Dante yelled next, though as he said that; Hercules began to glow orange and within seconds. After that, Hercules lifted up the pillar and threw in over to edge then ran up to Meg  


“He just got his strength back.” Weiss said in shock  


“That means… oh no.” Yang stated as she went wide eyed knowing what that meant  


“What just happened??” Hercules asked in shock too  


“Ugh…Hades, h-his deal is broken. He promised I wouldn’t get hurt…” Meg answered, coughing out weakly  


“Meg, why did...you...you didn’t have to…” Hercules asked, but couldn’t finished his sentence as his heart began to ache  


“People do crazy thing when they’re in love…” Meg replied back, weakly smiling  


“This can’t be happening….” Ruby muttered, as her lips began to quiver a little  


“Can’t you do anything Donald??” Weiss asked, hoping something could be done  


“I can’t Weiss, my healing spell are only for wounds not something like this.” Donald replied back as he took off his hat and held in to his chest  


“Oh Meg…Meg I….” Hercules said, but still couldn’t find any words to say  


“Are you always this articulate?” Meg joked as she grunted a little in pain, which got a slight laugh out of Hercules and the others. Though they could tell she was trying to calm Hercules down “You still got time…you can still stop Hades...”  


“I’ll watch over her kid.” Phil said as he moved a small rounded rock under Megs head  


“We can’t leave you two here alone, the Heartless might come after you if there is any left.” Vladimir stated, which turn out to be true as a swarm of Shades could be seen moving towards them  


“Really, come on now!!!” Blake yelled in utter annoyance, while Ikail decided to take the reigns  


“The boys, Rita and I will keep an eye on them. Girls you get on Lara, go with Hercules and Pegasus to help him understood?” Ikail order in a very professional tone for the first time since she’s been in the group, while the girls took a moment to adjust to seeing Ikail like this  


“We… yeah we understand Ikail, we’re on it.” Ruby replied as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang hoped on Lara  


“You’re going to be alright I promise!!!” Hercules said as he ran up onto Pegasus, pulling out his sword pointed proudly into the air “LETS GO!!!”  


“Yeah!!!” Team RWBY chanted with their keyblades out in the air proudly too, as they and Hercules flew off to Mount Olympus  


-Olympus mountain-  


“Hut two three four, hut two three four!!!!” Pain shouted as he along with Panic flew around the chained gods and goddesses “I CAN’T HEAR YOU!!!!”  


“Ah!!!” Hermes replied a little nervous around Pain at the moment, meanwhile the ice and magma Titan we’re now about done with encasing Zeus fully  


“I swear to Hades when I get out, y-” Zeus threatened, but was then cut off as the encasing covered the rest of his face  


“I’m the one giving orders now bolt boy and I think I’m going to like it here. Though… I should thank you for the information on where the keyhole is. To think it was in the one place closets to me.” Hades smugly remarked, conjuring up a cocktail before taking a triumphed sip of it  


“Better not get to comfortable Hades!!!!” Ruby yelled suddenly, making Hades spit out his drink to see the girls and Hercules riding on their mounts charging into towards the prisoners  


“Hercules!!!” One of the imprisoned gods joyfully said, as the other gods and goddesses looked to see Hercules with team RWBY charge in to save them  


“It’s the Keyblade wielders they’ve come to save us too!!!” An imprisoned goddess stated, who along with the others had their chains broken within seconds. From a few solid slashes, by Hercules and the girls  


“Yeah Hercules thank you man.” Hermes said as he kicked Pain away and was beating up Panic easily with his staff “Oh and thank you Keyblade wielders too.”  


“GET THEM!!!!!” Hades screamed to his Titans in utter rage from what was happening now, the Magma Titan was the first to attack firing lava from his mouth at Hercules and the girls  


“Lava, lots of Lava!!!” Blake stated as Lara and Pegasus dodged the incoming attack, but Hades wasn’t so lucky getting covered in lava; though to him it was only like sloppy water against his skin  


“Whoa hey…ugh, no GET THEM THE FOUR BRATS AND THE BOY!!!!” Hades ordered as the Ice Titan attack with a volley of ice shards  


“Good thing we took Phil blocking lessons!!!” Weiss said happily as she, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Hercules where blocking the incoming ice shard easily. Which again for Hades case, he wasn’t so lucky as he was hit by the shards and covered in a thick layer of ice  


“I hate those brats.” Hade muttered angrily the best he could, from the fact his mouth was frozen over  


“Hercules, you know what to do buddy!!!” Ruby said as Hercules nodded and flew over to where Zeus was encased. Hercules jumped off of Pegasus, landing on top of Zeus digging his fingers into the stone and ripped it opened releasing Zeus  


“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!” Hades roared, breaking out form his ice encasement  


“Thank you my boy.” Zeus proudly stated, as Hercules smiled at his father’s complement  


“Hey what are we chopped liver?” Yang joked as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake jumped down next to Hercules  


“Yang might not be best to joke like that.” Blake suggests, with a slightly scolding tone  


“Opps sorry force of habit.” Yang replied back sheepishly  


“Oh I don’t mind at all, but I do have you four as well to thank.” Zeus responded with a respectful nod, while the girls who nodded back to him. Meanwhile Pain and Panic were running away from Lara and Pegasus  


“Nice horsey, nice dragon we didn’t mean to what we did!!!” Pain stated in fear as he tripped over himself, but only to be caught by Pegasus by his tail. While Panic tripped a well, with Lara catching him by his tail as well with her mouth  


“You can forgive and forget right?” Panic asked very nervously as Pegasus and Lara looked at one another  


-Flashback: Training Arena-  


“I wonder what today will bring.” Pegasus nay’d to himself out loud  


“What do think, just some more autograph signings and such bird brain.” Lara growled back while Rita growled in laughter a little  


“So funny, I forgot to laugh Lara.” Pegasus nay’d back slightly annoyed  


“I know, I’m great at jokes.” Lara growl back while Rita just nodded, but before anymore banter could be heard a more female nay came from the storage room next to them  


“What was that?” Rita growled in wariness  


“Don’t know but I’m checking it out.” Pegasus nay’d back as he opened the door with his head, to gaze upon a lovely looking female Pegasus with a blond mane, brown eyes and was a lovely shad of pink fur. He began walking into the storage room, to get closer to the female Pegasus followed by a wary Lara and Rita “She’s lovely….”  


“Weird, why is this Pegasus in here?” Rita growled to her sister  


“Can’t say sis, let’s just-” Lara growled back, but was cut off as she along with Rita were hit on top of the head by two anvils that appeared out of nowhere; then tied up by ropes  


“Rita, Lara what…WHOA WHY AM I BEING TIED UP!!!!” Pegasus nay’d as he was tied up by a series of roped, he looked back at the lady Pegasus only to see it turned into two small devils with aqua green and marron skin  


“See you later you stupid animals!!!” The maroon demon yelled out  


“Yeah and tell your two stupid dragon friends to see a doctor, because they might have gotten some pretty bad brain damage!!!” The aqua green demon remarked as both demons laughed, before exiting the storage room and locking it up  


“When Lara and Rita wake up, those two demons are so going to get it.” Pegasus nay’d to himself as he waited to see when his friends would wake up and when the others would find them  


-End of Flash back-  


“Is that a yes or a no?” Pain asked as both Pegasus and Lara nodded, then proceeded to use them as elastic punching bags  


“Th-that’s a-a n-noooooo!!!!” Panic yelled in pain as he and Pain were being pummeled down by the two snicker flying steads. While that happened, Hephaestus was able to conjure up some more lightning bolts as he threw them over to Zeus  


“Ha, now watch your old man work!!” Zeus said happily  


“This is going to be awesome to watch!!” Yang and Ruby joyfully yelled. While Weiss and Blake just smiled at their partners joyful attitudes  


“Uh oh…” The rock Titan said nervously as Zeus threw a bolt taking both its heads off, the Titans than began to run away knowing that this battle was futile  


“Guy’s, get your Titanic rears in gear and kick some Olympian butt!!!” Hades ragefully ordered as Pegasus and Lara who were now done attacking the annoying two demons; both blowing out Hades flaming hair “Whoa is my hair out?!?!”  


“That was funny!!!” Ruby said snickering at what their steads just did; but all of a sudden they felt a gush of air. The group turned around to see the air Titan swirl a vortex at them, the girls were about to attack; but Hercules stepped in  


“Let me handle this one ladies.” Hercules said with his heroic tone, which made the girls smile that he was getting back slightly to his old self again  


“All you then mister hero.” Blake replied back as Hercules nodded, then turned around grabbing the air Titan by its bottom and used its vortex body to suck up the other three Titans  


“How far do you think he’s going throw it?” Yang asked  


“I’d say a couple yards away, how about you Blake?” Weiss replied back  


“To the next continent.” Blake answered  


“Well I say he’ll throw them into space!!!” Ruby happily said  


“Ruby do you really think he ca-” Weiss asked in amusement look as she was going to have Ruby rethink her guess, but she along with the others we’re silenced as Hercules swung the vortex of Titans in a circle and threw the monsters up all the way into space. Seconds later, a very large explosion happened when they left the atmosphere  


“You we’re saying Weiss?” Blake asked with a smirk  


“Quiet you, but Ruby good on you for the guess.” Weiss said giving a small raised eyebrow to Blake, but a warm smile to Ruby as Ruby bashfully blushed a bit at the praise  


“Good thing we didn’t bet on that.” Yang remarked as Ruby, Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement  


“Good job son, I knew you could do it.” Zeus proudly stated, giving Hercules a high five  


“Yeah good job Hercules.” Ruby said, but just then Hades came in on his chariot  


“Thanks a lot you annoyances, but at least I got two prizes. A friend of wonder boys and the location of the key hole all in one place!!!” Hades stated angrily, as he flew away on his chariot while the girls and Hercules got back on their steads  


“What does he mean by that?” Hercules asked, as he couldn’t figure out what Hades was going on about  


“Hm… wait, oh no Meg!!!” Ruby answered as Hercules and the girls suddenly went wide eyed; then flew off to Meg’s location quickly  


-Back at Meg and the others-  


“You will not past demons!!!” Dante yelled as he shot out furiously a volley of cross bolts at the Shades destroying the ones he was facing  


“Nice job Dante!!!” Goofy said happily as he threw his shield at a few shades that we’re latching onto Guin, who was trying to slice them off  


“I owe you one Goofy.” Guin said cracking his neck a little  


“Gawrsh that’s what friend are for.” Goofy replied back as he bashed a few more Shades, but failed to notice one of the Shades as it lunged at him from the side. But was saved by Vladimir, who had extended his saw blade and slashed the Shade I half  


“Keep a good wit on you friend.” Vladimir stated as he shot his blunderbuss, which pushed back a few Shades that fell on their backs. Only to get sliced up by Ikail, who threw her lightsaber at them and retrieved it back using the force  


“You do as well Vladimir, I just hope Donald is doing okay.” Ikail remarked as she slashed a few more shades, while Donald was with Phil doing his best to keep Meg alive and breathing in hope that maybe she will make it  


“How she holding up Donald?” Phil asked worriedly, as the sounds of battle were starting to die out with Ikail, Goofy, Dante, Vladimir and Guin being the victors  


“I can’t say, maybe my magic can’t heal her. But it can keep Meg alive long enough hopeful in time to find a way to save her.” Donald answered with a frown, but unknown to him and the others they we’re being watched in the underworld by three women  


“The little duck thinks he can prevent her death, does he?” Said the first woman named Lachesis who was the tallest, had blue skin, was thin and had frizzy dark blue hair along with two empty eye sockets  


“Yes, but he’s in for a big surprise now.” Replied the second woman named Clotho who had green skin, was average in height and had two empty eye sockets and frizzy green dark hair  


“Indeed, Lachesis get the thread ready.” Added in the third woman named Atropos who was the shortest, had purple skin and green tentacle like hair.  


These three were wearing dark cloaks to signify who they were. Who they were three fates of past, present and future. They were the one who choose when someone would die using that person thread of life to be cut by their scissor of death. Right now Meg was their next target as Lachesis held up Meg’s thread of life while Clotho held up the scissors of death. Atropos just watched in sickening excitement.  


As that all went on Hercules and the girls were racing back to the others to see what would happened and they were going as fast as they could. But as the got closer and closer, Clotho was slowly closing up on Meg thread of life; with each step the group got the fate sisters who get closer as well. A minute later Hercules and girls finally made it back to see the heartless were gone but Rita, Ikail, Guin, Donald, Goofy, Vladimir and Phil were all standing together looking down at Meg who wasn’t moving  


“Meg….” Hercules said as he and the girls walk up to them, only to have Phil look back at them and shake his head  


“She didn’t make it, we’re sorry…” Vladimir stated as he took off his hat in sorrow, letting out his long hair while Hercules walked up to Meg and began to tear up holding her cold body  


“Meg…oh meg…” Ruby muttered as she cried into Yang’s shoulder, who herself was having a hard time keeping her tears back  


“I take back what I said about her…I really do.” Weiss said as she began tearing up, while Blake nodded slightly tearing up now. For a few moments everyone else except for Guin, Dante and Vladimir who just looked down in respect were tearing up  


“There are something’s you just can’t change…” Dante murmured loudly as he patted Hercules on the back  


“No… there is something I can do.” Hercules stated angrily, setting Meg back down before getting back up on his feet  


“What do mean Hercules?” Donald asked as he wiped a few of his tears away  


“I’m going down to the underworld and getting Megs soul back from Hades.” Hercules answered with determination  


“Then we’re going with you Hercules no if’s, and’s or but’s about it.” Ruby stated, while she wiped her tears away and the others nodded agreeing with her  


“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Hercules responded with a small smile, but then the sounds of more heartless, this time Soldiers and Big Bodies could be heard coming their way  


“Like I said before, me, Rita and the boys can handle this to keep Meg’s body and Phil safe.” Ikail said with a commanding tone “you girls get going with Hercules.”  


“Okay we understand, just stay safe.” Weiss replied back with a small smile  


“Don’t worry we will.” Guin said as the girls and Hercules flew off  


“Alright then people lets beat down some heartless.” Ikail stated as she along with Guin, Goofy, Dante, Donald and Rita prepared for battle once more  


-Half an hour later with Hades in the underworld-  


“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!” Hades screamed in pure rage as he was letting out fists of anger which was scorching up his current quarters, while also out throwing a fire ball towards Pain and Panic; who were cowering in fear “WE WERE SO CLOSE!!!!”  


“Ouch my ears I think he burnt them off…” Pain muttered to himself, touching his burnt ears  


“We we’re so close to the finish line, but we tripped because our little Meg has to go all noble.” Hades said in a disgusted anger, but as he said that his whole quarters shook up. Then out came a three-headed dog with black fur and red eyes. This was Cerberus, the guardian of the underworld and at the moment the large dog was being controls by the ears by an angry Hercules, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang  


“How the heck did we even get control of this…thing…” Blake asked, tensing up from being on top of the back of this large dog  


“Hey it wanted to fight us and we obliged, didn’t we boy?” Yang answered with a glare, as the three-headed dog slightly whined  


“I still can’t believe you hit the poor puppy…there.” Ruby stated wincing from seeing the poor puppy in so much pain after one solid keyblade throw from Yang  


“Hey now it’s knows to respect me.” Yang replied back as Cerberus whined once again  


“I think we should get back to the task at hand though gals.” Weiss suggested  


“Weiss is right.” Hercules stated, glaring at Hades intensely “Now Hades tell us where Meg is!!!”  


“Yeah and if you don’t get ready for a fight creep!!!” Ruby said sternly as she and the girls got their keyblades ready. But Hades actually did the opposite response of what they had all expected him to have  


“Oh, look who’s here. Wonder boy and the four little key brats, you’re all just too much you know that?” Hades stated as Hercules just walked up to him, lifting him up a little by the collar of his robe  


“Where is she?” Hercules demanded  


“I’d take the advice Hades, me and the girls wouldn’t mind one bit on getting a chance to hurt you.” Weiss remarked  


“Pff, get a grip.” Hades said as he pushed Hercules hand’s off of him, landing back onto his feet gently  


“What?” The girls asked, while Hercules was confused but still glared at Hades  


“Here come on follow me, I got something to show you kids.” Hades answered, as the girl and Hercules followed him with caution; but were ready to attack him at any moment  


-Three minutes later-  


The girls and Hercules had been walking down a set of stairs with Hades for a few good minuets now and they were starting to get warier of the situation. Still ready to attack Hades, but as they entered the lowest room of the underworld they saw something… disturbing  


“Hm, well it’s a small underworld after all huh?” Hades asked as the girls and Hercules looked upon a swirling vortex of green. Which was filled with moans and crying meaning of the dead, a well of souls to be exact. As they all looked more and more into it, Hercules notice one soul that he instantly reached out for  


“MEG!!!’ Hercules yelled as he put his hand into the well to grab Megs soul, but when he did his hand began to shrivel up. Hercules took his hand out immediately, before it returned back into its youthful state  


“What was that, what just happened?” Ruby asked in total bewilderment  


“Oh right, should have told you but let’s just say it a dead only zone here. You see Meg is running with a new crowd these day’s and not a very lively one at that. I can get her out, but I must ask you girls something first.” Hades replied as he turned his attention to the girls  


“And what would that be exactly?” Blake asked narrowing her eyes  


“Well let’s just say I got from a very reliable source that your little keyhole is actually right above us, here in this very room. Problem is I can’t find it…but you girls can.” Hades explained with a wide smirk  


“Oh you’re crazy if you think we’d help you.” Yang replied angrily  


“Really even if it means losing a chance to have me get Meg’s soul back, look I know you all are supposed to be helping the worlds out and such. But for real, what do you owe anyone here. You don’t know them so why care, now do you want to find me the keyhole or do you want to say bye to Meg’s soul for good.” Hades explained as the girl actually were conflicted on this. They wanted to get Meg’s soul back, but did they really want to get the key hole for this monster. They didn’t know what to do, but then Hercules intervened  


“Hold up, look you like making deals right. So why don’t take me in Megs place?” Hercules asked with a determined face  


“Hercules what are doing?!?!” Ruby asked in shock  


“Huh, the son of my hate rival trapped forever in a river of death?” Hades stated as he though it over  


“Going once.” Hercules said counting his finger down from three to two  


“Maybe…wait.” Hades Muttered  


“Going twice.” Hercules continued, as he counted his finger from two to one now  


“Hercules if you could explain what’s going on that would be nice?!” Weiss asked getting very nervous now  


“Once last chance?” Hercules explained with a high tone  


"Okay, okay you get her out she goes and you stay. Oh and just to tell you, but once you’re gone these girls will be easy to take down.” Hades said proudly  


“Keep telling yourself that buddy…” Blake responded as she and Yang did a quick high five  


“Look Hercules you don’t have to do this.” Ruby said as Hercules turned his back and faced forwards at the well of souls  


“Don’t worry girls I’ll be fine, besides I’m a hero.” Hercules responded as he gave the girls one last smile, before jumping in while Hades smirked a little  


“Oh one thing that slipped my mind, you’ll be dead before you can even get to her. THATS NOT A PROBLEM IS IT!!!” Hades asked smugly  


“Oh please make it out.” Ruby muttered to herself as Weiss, Blake and Yang all nodded agreeing with her statement  


Meanwhile Hercules was diving fast into the vortex and heading straight to Meg’s soul. But his body was already being affected as his skin wrinkled, his hair turned gray and his muscles shrunk. As this happened the three fates watch once again as Lachesis pulled out his thread of life and Clotho the scissors of death while Atropos watched with anticipation once more. Hercules got close and closer while his body aged quicker, though Hercules was right at Meg’s soul he reach out for her hand. Meanwhile Lachesis straightening the thread out and Clotho snapped the scissors to cut the thread, but instead of cutting it; the scissors blades snapped a little. The fates kept trying to cut his string over and over with no change as it glowed bright orange now, much to the fates utter confusion.  


“Well I guess that he’s dead, now then it’s your girls turned to die. Don’t worry I’ll make it quick and I’m sure Maleficent will be happy to have your hearts.” Hades said as he prepared to kill the girls who readied their keyblades  


“Who are you talking about??” Ruby asked, but before Hades could answer she, the girls and Hades notice a light coming from the vortex. They all looked to see a glowing hand pop out, followed by a restored glowing Hercules holding the soul of Meg  


“This is…this is impossible, you could only survive if you were a…were a…” Hades said in a shock  


“A god???” Pain and Panic yelled as they entered the room  


“He did it!!!!” Weiss yelled joyfully as she hugged Ruby tightly and Ruby hugged her back  


“He really did do it.” Blake said with a smile as she and Yang hugged one another happily  


“AHAHAHAHA!!!” Hades yelled out in anger as he calmed himself quickly and ran up to hi “Hercules you can’t do this to me you ca-” he pleaded, but only for Hercules to walked past him while punching his face in…literally  


“Ouch, that looked like it hurt.” Ruby joked as she and the girls got a quick laugh out of that  


“Fine okay…” Hades muttered as he recovered from the blow and stopped in front of Hercules once more  


“He’s asking for it.” Weiss stated  


“Yep.” Ruby, Blake and Yang responded  


“Look Hercs, Hercules, Hercules the man of the hour can we talk. Zeus he’s a fun guy right, so maybe you can put in a good word for him. I mean we can just blow this whole thing off Right?” Hades asked with a slightly nervous smile  


“Oh, this is getting good.” Blake remarked, happy to see the smugness leave Hades for once and see instead him start to get nervous for once. Ruby, Weiss and Yang just nodded in total agreement  


“Meg, talk to him.” Hades said, trying to make sure he wouldn’t get the ultimate punishment waiting for him as he grabbed the face of Meg’s soul; which didn’t boat well with Hercules  


“And he’s done for.” Yang remarked with a wide grin  


“Yeah he is, girls shall we count down?” Ruby suggested, as they began to slowly move their fingers down from three which Hades took notice of quickly  


“What… what are girls doing?” Hades asked very confused  


“Oh you want to know my good sir, Blake would you kindly inform the man.” Weiss asked with an amused smile  


“I can, you see Hades your about to get your light knocked out right about…now.” Blake explained with a very wide smile, as smirking Hercules rounded his fist up and uppercut Hades right into the well of soul. When Hades landed in the well, the souls began to cling onto him as if they knew he was their tormentor  


“Hey get off me, get off me now. I demand you all get… no… no… NOOOOOO!!!!” Hades screamed as the souls dragged him down into the deep unknown of the well, until he disappeared from the realm of the underworld and into wherever was in the deep depths of the well of souls  


“Oh boy he sure is going to be mad when he gets out…” Panic said with a very nervous tone  


“What do we, what do we do!!!!” Pain asked worriedly  


“If he come out you.” Ruby stated, as Pain and Panic both looked at each other  


“If…I like the sound of that.” Panic remarked as he and Pain smiled, then disappeared into smoke  


“Well that’s the last of them isn’t it?” Blake asked with relief  


“Yes it is Blake and I think we can finally get the keyhole now.” Ruby replied back smiling at their victory  


“I think you can.” Hercules said with a smile “Don’t worry Meg is safe now and if this keyhole stops the heartless along with whoever else was wanting to attack my world; then go for it.”  


“Roger that, girls I think we know what to do right?” Ruby asked happily as Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded. With that they lifted their Keyblade up and within seconds the lights shot out straight above the center of the vortex; making a locking sound that ensured that this world was safe now  


“Done and done, now come on Hercules we need to get your girls soul back into her body.” Yang stated as she and the others unsummoned their keyblades  


“Sounds like a plan.” Hercules replied back as he and the girls began making their way back up  


-Back with rest of the group-  


“Is everyone alright….” Ikail asked, taking in a few breathers from the fight  


“I think so, just a few scratches and such.” Vladimir replied, cracking his back arms, knees, shoulders and well most of his bones. While Rita who was next to him did the same, just with her tail and wings though  


“I wonder why the heartless just disappeared though?” Dante asked, stretching out his shoulders  


“It must mean the girls and Hercules were able to defeat Hades. Then get the keyhole sealed!!” Donald happily answered “I knew they could do it!!!’  


“Indeed, we have nothing more to worry about. But I wonder where they could be?” Guin said curiously, but he got his answer as he heard a nay and a roar. Seconds later a glowing Hercules holding Meg’s soul along with the girls with wide smiles on their faces appeared on their steads as they landed. Then the group quickly ran got off of Pegasus and Lara making their way up to the others, who were happy to see they had made it out alive  


“You’re all alright, that’s good to know.” Dante stated  


“Yeah and Hercules here is glowing now.” Goofy stated in slight bewilderment  


“Is that her soul?” Guin asked  


“Yeah, it is. Now if you excuse me, I’m bringing someone back to the living world.” Hercules said as he past the by the others, who followed behind Hercules over to Meg’s body  


“You think it will work kid?” Phil asked “I just don’t want you to get your hopes up to much.”  


“I know Phil, but I have to try.” Hercules responded back, kneeling down as he dropped Meg’s soul back into her mortal body. Though nothing happened at first, much to the groups worry. Meg suddenly began to groan, then opened her eye to see everyone look down at her. But once she saw Hercules, she couldn’t help but smile a little  


“Wonder boy, why did you…” Meg asked, but was cut off by Hercules who helped her quickly back up onto her feet  


“Well like you said, people do crazy things when they’re in love.” Hercules answered kindly, making the girls awe in delight of the moment while the boys kept quiet. Then as the Hercules and Meg were about to kiss, suddenly a lightning bolt shot out through the sky; after that a large cloud appeared bellow the group which started to lift them up into the sky  


“Whoa what is happening!?!?” Weiss asked freaking out a little at the moment  


“Think we’re about to get the answer Weiss.” Ikail responded, as they passed a few clouds and were blinded by a sudden bright light. Once light died down a few seconds later, what they saw in front of them was Olympus; with all the gods lined up on each side waiving at them and cheering. Meanwhile Zeus and Hercules mother from what the group could guess, waited at the center of the crowd smiling at their Hercules. The group then made their way up, as Zeus and Hercules mother meet them half way  


“Hercules we’re so proud of you.” Hercules mother said giving him hug  


“Thank you mother.” Hercules responded with a smile  


“You did it son, you became a hero.” Zeus remarked, giving Hercules a pat on the back  


“You risked your life to save this young woman.” Hercules mother explained as she looked over at Meg with a smile, before turning her attention to the girls and the others “But we also want to thank you Keyblade wielders and friends for staying by our sons for this long.”  


“You welcome… um sorry, we don’t know your name.” Ruby replied  


“I am Hera and again thank you all so much for what you have done.” Hera answered with a quick bow  


“My wife is right, Hercules you and your friend should take this to advice well, but a true hero isn’t measure by the size of their strength, but by the size of their hearts.” Zeus stated proudly, while Hercules and the rest of the group nodded in appreciation for the words of wisdom  


“Well said words I’d say.” Blake muttered happily  


“Now my son, you can come home.” Zeus joyfully said as the gates open showing the beauty of the Olympus, along with the gods crowding around Hercules with cheers of joy. Though as this went on, Meg began to walk away  


“Congratulation wonder boy, you’ll make one heck of god.” Meg muttered with a sad smile  


“Meg we’re you going?” Goofy asked as he and the others noticed her departure  


“Can’t say, but I’m just glad he could find his home.” Meg answered, but before she could leave Hercules took notice of this and knew what his decision was already  


“Mother, Father this… this is the moment I always dreamed of but…” Hercules said as he walked over to Meg and grabbed both her hand “Life without meg, even an immortal life would be empty.”  


“Oh god, I’m starting to tear up.” Weiss quietly stated as she held Ruby close to her  


“Me to Weiss, me too.” Ruby replied back, holding Weiss now as they began tearing up from the happy moment  


“Oh come here Blakey I need a hug.” Yang said as she hugged Blake who was surprised at first, but just let Yang shed out a few happy tears as she started to also; while they continued to listen to see what would happen next  


“I… I chose to stay on earth with her, I finally know where I belong.” Hercules happily explained happily, as he and Meg held one another tightly  


“Such a beautiful moment.” Ikail stated tearing up too, then looked over to the men who we’re kind of tearing up as well surprisingly, expect Guin since no one could really tell because of the mask he wore “Are you boy’s crying?”  


“Nope liquid pride.” Donald, Goofy, Dante and Vladimir replied back  


“Silly boys…” Ikail muttered with a smile, but only for her and the others attention to be caught when they noticed Hera along with Zeus look at each other with surprised a bit. But then smiled as Zeus nodded in approval. Finally, it happened as Hercules de-glowed and kissed Meg. This got a quick applause from the gods and goddesses along with the group who we’re glad for Hercules moment  


“Hit it ladies!!!” Hermes suddenly yelled in joy, as the Muses all popped up from a cloud and began singing (One last song here, enjoy!!!”)  


“Gonna shout it from the mountaintops  
A star is born  
It's a time for pulling out the stops  
A star is born  
Honey, hit us with a hallelu  
The kid came shining through  
Girl, sing the song  
Come blow your horn  
A star is born” The muse sung loudly as they danced a little, meanwhile the group was enjoying a bit of time with the various entities and talking to one another as well. Pegasus and Meg were finally getting along, while Phil even got lucky with one goddess who made out with him a few. But after a while the whole gang got back on Lara, Rita and Pegasus and flew off back down to earth; but not before Hercules flew over Phil then pulled him away from his current kissing company 

“He's a hero who can please the crowd  
A star is born  
Come on ev'rybody shout out loud  
A star is born  
Just remember in the darkest hour  
Whithin your heart's the power  
For making you  
A hero too  
So don't lose hope when you're forlorn” The muse sung on still, as the group landed back in Thebes with a crowd of cheering citizens waiting for them. As they got off Hercules mortal mother and father ran up to them giving Hercules a big hug as they were proud of what he had accomplished. While this happened Meg and Ruby both noticed the night sky, then as they all looked up; they saw that the Zeus was rearranging the stars into a silhouette of Hercules  
“That’s Phil’s boy!!!” A random male citizen yelled, making Phil tear up a little that his dream was coming true. But it wasn’t over yet as more stars were rearranged into silhouettes of the girls and the others in heroic poses alongside Hercules  
“AWESOME!!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Donald and Goofy yelled out joyfully  
“It really is.” Dante said with a small smile as Ikail patted him on the back, Guin nodded agreeing and Vladimir nodded too

“Just keep your eyes  
Upon the skies  
Ev'ry night a star is  
Right in sight a star is  
Burning bright  
A star is bornnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!” As the muse sung the final choruses, the group stood next to one another, happy to know that they had succeeded in helping this world and also that they had made a few great friends in this place. But they knew that they would have to leave now, though would stay for the after-party Hercules mortal parents were probably going to throw for him (End of song sequence!!!”)  


-One hour later after the celebration party-  


“Well I guess this is goodbye, isn’t it?” Ruby asked with a small smile  


“It’s is I guess, you kids did good and for your achievements I think you all deserve a title.” Phil stated kindly  


“Oh Phil you didn’t have to do that for us.” Weiss responded back  


“No, no I wanted to. So as of this moment, I hereby give you all the title of junior hero’s!!” Phil said proudly as the others looked at him a little confused  


“Junior hero’s?!” Donald asked in slight annoyance  


“I have to ask but why give us that title?” Guin asked next out of curiously  


“Yeah I mean we like kicked butt.” Ruby remarked, with a slight pouty face  


“Totally dude, we should be heroes.” Yang stated  


“Agreed.” Weiss interjected with her hands on her sides, while Blake just shrugged not seeing much trouble with their titles  


“Girl I think we should let him explain.” Dante suggested  


“Thank you Dante, but yeah you all haven’t reach true hero status yet. But trust me you will.” Phil explained smirking  


“Sound’s good to me personally.” Blake said with a smile  


“Well… if Blake’s cool with it then we are as well.” Yang happily stated as Ruby and Weiss nodded in agreement  


“Anyways, don’t any of you worry about us. We can Handle ourselves now. Oh we’ll also take great care of Rita and Lara too.” Meg said kindly  


“I think that you and Hercules would be a good caretaker for them, beside they have already made friends with Pegasus.” Vladimir replied back as he along with the others looked over to see Rita, Lara and Pegasus sleeping next to one another peacefully  


“I have to admit I’ll miss those two.” Dante said  


“Aw Dante, see emotion can be a good thing to show.” Ikail joked with a small smile, as she poked his sides softly  


“Yeah, just don’t go teasing me about it.” Dante responded with a small snicker  


“Can’t say I won’t.” Ikail stated, while Hercules moved up to team RWBY  


“Girls, I want to say one last time before you get going but thank you…. for everything. I’m glad to have great friends like you.” Hercules said as he gave the girls a big hug, while the girls hugged him back  


“We’re glad to have met you as well.” Ruby replied back happily  


“We’ll never forget the time we’ve spent together as a big group of friends.” Weiss said next  


“And even if we may seem far away, we’ll be with you in heart and memory.” Blake stated, a little surprised with herself for saying something that she wouldn’t usual say in her everyday life  


“Yeah but while were gone, keep your heads up high and keep smiling.” Yang said last as Hercules let them go from the hug “Now you and Meg play nice alright?”  


“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure wonder boy stays himself.” Meg answered kindly, as she gave Hercules a peck on the cheek making the girls awe one last time. Then Ruby looked to Donald, who pulled out the transporter  


“Donald, you know what to do.” Ruby said as Donald nodded, then press activated the transporter. Seconds later they all began to disappear, but not before waving goodbye one last time to their good friends on this world  


-Back in the Gummie Ship-  


“And we’re back!!!” Ruby shouted joyfully, as she and the others looked to see they were in their normal clothing once more “Looks like we’re back in our original clothing too.”  


“Oh thank goodness, I was getting tired of that toga and sandals.” Weiss stated with sigh of relief  


“I got agree with Weiss on that, I have never missed my boots more than now.” Yang responded back, with a wide smile as she patted her boots  


“Yep, wait how’s Vladimir doing?” Blake asked, as she realized this would probably be Vladimir’s first time in a space ship and in space in general  


“He’s doing great, trust me.” Ikail happily answered, as the girls turned around to see Vladimir laying on the laps of Guin, Dante and Ikail  


“I do apologize for this inconvenience.” Vladimir stated, with an apologetic tone  


“It’s alright, not like we can help it.” Guin respond as Vlad’s legs where on his lap  


“Don’t know why I’m in the center this time?” Dante asked, a little confused as why Vladimir’s body laid on his lap  


“I don’t mind having this cutie’s head resting on my lap.” Ikail remarked with a playfully smirk, as she teased Vladimir by pinching his cheeks a little  


“Miss are you trying to seduce me?” Vladimir asked nervously  


“Oh no, just having fun is all. But it is cute on how shy you are.” Ikail explained with an amused tone as Vladimir chuckled nervously a little  


“Can we get going now?” Donald asked  


“Not to be rude, but yeah we really should be going now.” Goofy said  


“Yes we can Goofy, next stop Traverse town!!!!” Ruby yelled out joyfully as the ship began towards the gate “I wonder what’s happen since we’ve been gone?” she added in as the others shrugged, then they entered to gate way back to Traverse Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like that, first off yeah I know there are probably some grammar errors and other errors some of you may or may not care for.But to each is own as the old saying goes and yeah I also know that my writing style won't appeal to everyone who reads it. But for those who can pass through my way of writing and keep on reading the chapters to be posted up, I sincerely thank you for that. Also to those who did read it, but didn't care for it. I have no ill will towards you and that's totally fine, I'm just glad you took the time to at least consider reading it along with apologizing that my story didn't catch your attention. Anyways, if any of you feel like leaving a comment for me or a PM about anything with my story than please feel free to do so. Be it good or bad criticism, I'll have no problem with it one bit and welcome it to be honest since it helps me get an understanding on how you the readers are feeling with my story. So yeah, that's all I really wanted to say for this end note, but until the next chapter I wish for you all to have spectacular days to come!!! :D


	7. Traverse Town Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, another chapter already what? No, but for real yeah, another chapter. I decided to post the rest of the original versions of the remaining Four Hearts chapters so far, up to the newest chapter I only finished a while ago. After I do that, then I’ll fix up the story formatting as best a I can. Though quick warning, the earlier chapters were from back when I wasn’t as decent of a writer as I’m now or in more easier terms; the earlier chapters are from like a year or a year and half an ago. By this point I’ve gotten better and am still working on my grammar still. Anyways, besides that if you all see a spike of chapters in this story then at least now you know why. So now I’ll let you guys off to reading and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Onwards to reading!!!!!
> 
> I do NOT in any way own RWBY or Kingdom hearts. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth/ Mounty Oum and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney/ Square Enix. I also do NOT own any of the other franchise featured in this story. Be them from movies, TV shows and video games as those belong to their respective companies.

Four Hearts of One Journey Ch. 6: Traverse Town Visit  


“And we’re back!!!!” Donald yelled out with relief as they exited the gate from Hercules world all the way to the world of Traverse Town which was waiting below them now, everyone had a relatively decent time well expect….  


“HOLY MOLY WHAT IS WITH THESE GATES?!?!?!?!” Ruby yelled out as she, Yang, Blake and Weiss once again were shaking from the experience  


“I know what you mean Ruby, that last gate was the most insane yet!!!” Weiss replied back as took a quick breather to calm herself down  


“The question I want to ask is why in the world was there a looped ramp in there, what is the reason for it???” Blake asked as for some odd reason a large looped ramp was in the center of the trial they were flying in which made the girls scream when they had to go through it or should I say up then down it  


“I know Blakey, it’s like whoever made that was a total sadist…. Still I wonder how Vladimir handled it?” Yang said next as she and the girls looked to see Vladimir well he was just looking up at roof of the ship with no indication of terror in him while also having his eye’s closed  


“HOW DID YOU NOT GET FREAKED BY THAT!!!!!” The girls all yelled in shocked at Vladimir’s current behavior as a first-time flyer, a first-time space flyer to be exact  


“Girl’s I have face far worse, this is pretty mild for me if I’m to tell you the truth.” Vladimir replied back with a shrug while opening his eyes to see Ikail poking his cheeks just a little, making him give the woman a confused look  


“Sorry just wanted to tease a little is all, nothing but harmless fun.” Ikail happily replied back with a giggle  


“I swear woman, you act so weird.” Dante joked getting a laugh out of him and Ikail  


“What can I say, my inner child has always been a part of me.” Ikail replied back with a wide grin  


“Nice to see you two getting along now, don’t have to watch over you like a sheep header as much then.” Guin said as the thought of him herding sheep got the girls, the others surprisingly Vladimir and even Guin himself to laugh at the thought  


“That was funny and all, but I think we should be get down to Traverse town, I’m sure everyone there will be happy to see us.” Goofy suggested as the other nodded in agreement  


“I wonder what’s been going down there anyways, though I’m sure it hasn’t been much.” Ruby said before looking over to Donald “You know what to do buddy!!!”  


“Roger that Ruby, let do this.” Donald replied back happily as he activated the teleporter and within seconds just like in Alice and Hercules worlds they vanished in a stream of light  


-Traverses Town: Hotel- Red Room-  


“So let me get this straight, you all are from different worlds correct?” Alfred asked rubbing his temples in frustration of what was had been explained by Leon who introduced himself and the others  


“Yes that is the case for you and your friend as of the moment.” Leon replied back as he was starting to get a little nervous if anyone else was going show up in Traverse Town, not that he was against it since having more people here meant more defense against the heartless  


“Alright I believe we understand, still most of you are from the same world expect for these two.” Elliana said as she along with Alfred turned their gaze over to Ozpin and Glynda “If Alfred and I have come to understand, you both come from a world that has hunter as well. Expect for the fact that these hunters are trained as children to fight creatures of darkness called Grimm correct?”  


“That would be correct, Ozpin here is Beacons head master and I am it’s combat instructor. The students who attend are picked from the best of their generation. Ozpin and I had to go through the same thing they do when we were picked.” Glynda proudly responded but only got a laugh from Alfred for some reason  


“Is something funny?” Ozpin asked calmly  


“Sorry, it’s just hard to picture children fighting monster of Darkness is all, you don’t even teach them how to kill people do you?” Alfred answered as Glynda glared at him while Eileen just sighed a little  


“No we don’t, they are meant to kill only the Grimm. But we do tell them that there may be a time where they will have to take a humans or Faunas life. We don’t teach them straight up to bask in the bloodlust of killing.” Glynda replied back with a stern tone  


“Oh so that’s it’s huh, you teach them to only kill monster then. I can understand that, but to me it seems like your babying them from the reality of having to kill humans and these Faunus you speak of lives one day as well.” Alfred replied back as sternly as Glynda, not wanting to back down from the woman who helped with teaching a soft-hearted version of hunters in his opinion  


“Well at least we are blood thirty killer now are we!!!” Glynda yelled back as she and Alfred glared at each other but only to be separated by Yuffie and Elliana  


“Who hey calm down you two!!” Yuffie said in a panic as Aerith was now helping her with Glynda  


“Calm yourself boy, we’d not need to make enemies with anyone here. We are all in this together now.” Elliana said calmly but with a firm grip on Alfred’s shoulder  


“I….I understand.” Alfred said calming himself now before looking at Glynda directly “I do apologize miss, this news is just…”  


“Difficult to comprehend, correct?” Maria said as she sat next to Yin who at the moment had her feet in a bucket of water, so she could use her specters as she called them to keep an eye around the town  


“Yes thank you dol….I mean thank you Maria.” Alfred said correcting himself as he was still getting use to calling the doll by her name now  


“I should apologize as well then, look let’s just put this behind us. Like you friend said we’re all in this together now.” Glynda said as she held her hand out  


“Agreed.” Alfred replied back as he shook Glynda’s hand  


“So now that were all good with one another now, Yin how are you adjusting here?” Ozpin asked as he and the others attention turned to the most silent one of them, even more silent than Maria  


“Good, just good.” Yin replied back with her blank stare and emotionless voice which was to the rest a little disturbing but also sad as well since unlike Maria who was made that way, Yin herself was all flesh and bones  


“That’s good to hear Yin, can I say that I like your clothing. Makes you look so cute.” Yuffie said with a smile  


“Tha-” Yin said as she stopped mid-sentence and her head perked up just a little “someone is here.”  


“Who’s here?” Leon asked with raised eyebrow, but he got his answer as the door to their hotel room was kick opened  


“Hey everyone what’s up!!!!!” Ruby yelled out happily as she and Yang gave out wide grins walking in the room but only to get a light smack to back of the head  


“Enter normally!!!” Blake and Weiss yelled out in an amused but also frustrated tone  


“Ow…sorry, we just were just happy to be back ya know.” Ruby replied back with a sheepish grin while Yang nodded, but before anyone else could say anything the girls of team RWBY were suddenly all pulled into a large bear hug by Glynda  


“YOU’RE ALL OKAY, OH THANK GOODNESS GIRLS YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED!!!!” Glynda replied happily as she swung them around in the hug  


“Miss GoodWitch what are doing here?!?!” Weiss asked in surprise from one her being here and two how she was acting right now  


“OH I’M JUST SO GLAD YOU’RE OKAY!!!” Glynda yelled out once more ignoring Weiss’s question  


“Okay we’re glad to see you too but can you put us down please?!?!” Yang asked next as Glynda stopped and noticed the stares of confusion and amusement she was getting. Glynda put the girls down quick and straightened herself out “Hm, nice to see you are alright ladies.”  


“Yes, were glad you okay.” Ozpin said as he walked up to the girl with a smile  


“Professor Ozpin you here too?” Blake asked in joy as the rest of the girls smiled seeing that at least two of their friends from their world were alright  


“We are indeed and there are some new faces to meet as well.” Ozpin said as he motioned his hand over to where Elliana, Alfred, Yin and Maria were sitting at  


“Whoa did we get some new town’s folks?” Ruby asked with a wide smile as she darted over to them “Hi I’m Ruby Rose leader of Team RWBY and huntress in training, nice to meet you all!!!!”  


“Um…….” Alfred replied back as he really could not comprehend that this little girl was hunter or huntress as she called herself  


“He was just going to say hello back, and I say hello to as well young lady. I am Elliana, the man here is Alfred, the girl with the short blond hair is Maria and the girl with her feet in a bucket is Yin.” Elliana said with an amused tone from Ruby’s upbeat attitude “I take the young ladies are your teammates?”  


“You got that right, Yang Xi Long the muscle of the group and Ruby’s big sister.” Yang said proudly as she gave them a wide grin  


“I’m Weiss Schnee, let just call me the more tactical one of our little merry band.” Weiss said next with a smile  


“And I’m Blake Belladonna the ninja of team RWBY, nice to meet you all” Blake said last as she nodded to them  


“It’s nice to meet you girl at last, your four are the keyblades Wielders correct?” Maria asked as the girl were a little taken back by her monotone voice  


“We’ll explain later.” Yuffie said quickly  


“Right, but yeah Miss Maria we are indeed the key blade wielders.” Ruby said with a smirk but before anymore question could be asked the girl heard the rest of their group coming in  


“Oh there you girls are!!” Donald said with relief walking in as he was followed by Goofy, Dante, Ikail and then Guin  


“Oh hey look new visitors, Gawrsh that’s good to see.” Goofy said happily but only for Glynda out of them all to freak out just a little  


“AHAHAHA TALKING ANIMALS!!!!” Glynda yelled put before she pulled her cattle whip out and was about to attack before Ikail stopped using the force to grab her hand gently  


“Sorry miss, but those two are my friends you were about to attack there. I ask you to please don’t, they’ve been helping us and the girls quite well since the beginning of our little journey.” Ikail explained kindly as she released Glynda’s hand from her force hold  


“That’s….okay I guess, so you five are the people who have accompanied our students correct?” Glynda asked giving a wary look at Ikail, Dante, Guin, Donald and Goofy  


“We would be miss, I am Dante Alighieri. A pleasure to meet you along with the other new faces here as well.” Dante said as he nodded to Glynda, Ozpin, Yin, Maria, Alfred and Yin who just nodded back  


“Guin, a pleasure.” Guin said kindly with a nod  


“I’m Donald!!!” Donald said next proudly  


“I’m Goofy now to meet you all.” Goofy said now as did his signature chuckle  


“And I am Ikail, a pleasure truly.” Ikail said last with a sweet tone and a quick bow  


“Nice to meet you all then, I am Ozpin, this is Glynda, and then we have Maria and Yin along with Elianna and Alfred.” Ozpin replied back as he pointed to each one of them  


“Nice to meet you all then.” Ruby said back with a waved, but then noticed Vladimir was missing “Huh wait, were is he?”  


“Oh he’s-” Donald answered back but only to cut off by the sounds of running footsteps which turned out to be Vladimir who was panting just a little  


“S….sorry about that, got to intrigued with this town and-” Vladimir replied back but stopped mid-sentence when he saw Elliana, Alfred and Maria “How did you three get here??” he yelled out running up to them with a joy filled tone  


“Ah ha, my good friend you’re alive. This great to know!!!” Alfred said as he wrapped his arm around Vladimir in a happy half hug to see his comrade once more  


“It is good to see you as well Alfred, it is good to see you as well.” Vladimir replied back as he looked back at Elliana “And I’m glad to see you again too, how has the hunting gone for you since our last encounter with Henryk?”  


“It was going well, until we all were taken by those little monsters of darkness.” Elliana replied back as she, Alfred and Vladimir began their own little private chat. Meanwhile Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang noticed everyone else was doing the same now. Then the girls of team RWBY noticed Yuffie, Yin and Maria alone  


“Hey girls what’s up?” Yang asked as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake walked up to her group  


“Oh nothing just trying to get Maria here to talk to Vlad, she got a little crush on him.” Yuffie answered back as Maria flinched just a little from the mention of that but with no change to her facial expression  


“I….I guess I do, but what will he think of me now from what I am wearing. How do I even walk up and talk to him so easily, it was never this hard when I first met him…” Maria replied back sounding a little nervous for once  


“Maria right?” Blake asked as the doll looked up at her “Look maybe it’s none of mine or anyone else’s places to say but if you like the man, I say you should at least try and talk to him.”  


“You should, beside I believe you were the girl he was talking about when we were traveling here.” Weiss added in with a smirk as Maria actually squealed in delight just a little for the first time in her life, which surprised herself and the girls as well  


“Wow, that’s new but very cute too.” Yuffie joked while also very surprised by that  


“Why would that be new for her?” Ruby asked as she along with Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at Maria with confusion  


“Oh well um…” Yuffie said back as she was trying to find an easy way to explain it  


“I’m a doll, you see…” Maria said as she removed her glove and showed the girls her wooden hand which got a few looks of shock from them  


“Whoa holy…your…you’re really a wooden doll???” Yang yelled out in shock but only loud enough for their group to hear  


“Yang, I’m just surprised as you are, but I think that was a little rude to say it like that.” Blake said as she was also pretty shocked but gave Yang a raised eyebrow  


“Guess your right…sorry about that.” Yang said now with a sheepish smile  


“It’s okay, but to explain I guess simply I’m a doll that can only love is all. I come from a world where hunters killed beast from a dead city.” Maria explained as the girls gave her a sad look now  


“Oh…sorry to hear that.” Weiss said quietly  


“No need to be sorry, my world is just…in a bad situation.” Maria replied back with her tone still very monotone while silence took over for a few seconds until Yin’s stomach growled getting the whole rooms attention  


“Um…Yin was that you?” Aerith asked  


“Yes, I haven’t eaten much so I guess I’m hungry.” Yin replied back as now the girl’s stomachs growled as well  


“Looks like you girls are hungry too, why don’t take Yin to get something to eat. The rest of us will probably just go do our own things for now.” Leon suggested which sounded good to team RWBY  


“Actually may I join the girls as well, I would like to take a walk around the town.” Ellaine asked kindly  


“I don’t see a problem with it, you girls okay with that?” Leon said  


“Sure, we ain’t no problem at all with it!!!” Ruby replied back happily “Hey would you like to join us as well Maria?”  


“I don’t want to be a bother.” Maria answered back  


“Oh don’t worry yourself, we can have a girl’s day out. Ikail, Aerith, Yuffie, Glynda would you all like to come with us as well?” Weiss said next as she looked over to the other women in the room  


“I can’t, I got to get my sleep so see ya’ll later.” Yuffie replied back as she went into the Green room and closed the door behind  


“I can’t either, I need to start cleaning up the other rooms in the hotel. So, I’ll see you all later.” Aerith said next as she left the Red room now  


“I wouldn’t mind coming with you, beside I would like to catch up with you girls.” Glynda said as she walked up to the girls with a smile  


“I would but I actually was thinking of offer my services to Aerith with the cleaning, but I’ll see you around soon.” Ikail said leaving the room now as well  


“Well, do you boy want to join us?” Yang asked since they were they only one’s left in the room, all the men looked at one another then Ozpin answered  


“I think we’ll pass, might as well have a guy time to get to know each other.” Ozpin explained as the other men all nodded in agreement  


“Oh okay then, girls let’s get going!!!” Ruby said joyfully but was stopped as Leon held his hand up  


“Actually before you do go, mind if you give this book back to a friend of ours?” Leon said as he handed Ruby a book that was covered in a tatter wrap  


“Sure, but who do we give it to?” Ruby asked  


“Right, well once you ladies go into the first district to get something to eat and finish it, you all then have to go into the third district. Once your there and the far-left corner there will be a stone door with fire symbol on it. All you have to do is hit it with a flame spell and you should be good to go.” Leon answered  


“Sounds simple enough, don’t worry Leon we’ll drop it off for ya.” Blake said as she and the other women left the room. A minuet past before Alfred broke the silence  


“So…. did we all just agree to hangout, so we wouldn’t have to get stuck listening to their girl talk?” Alfred asked simply  


“Yep…” Ozpin, Dante, Guin, Vladimir, Donald, Leon and even Goofy replied back a little too quickly  


“Ah good, just wanted to make sure we we’re all on the same page. So, what do we do now?” Alfred said with slight boredom in his tone  


“Arm wrestling contest?” Vladimir suggested  


“Sounds good to me, how about the rest of you? “Alfred said as he looked over to the others  


“Totally.” The rest of the boys answered back expect for Goofy  


“I’ll just keep score if that’s okay with you all?” Goofy asked  


“No problem with that Goofy, now who’s first?” Alfred asked kindly as the boys began to do rock paper, scissors to see who was to do the first match  


-Meanwhile with Jaune-  


“I wonder….. I wonder where they are now.” Jaune muttered to himself as he sat outside of the Castel to get some fresh air for while after the increased combat/magic training he was receiving from everyone in the castle. Not that he was ungrateful for it, actually he was embracing it as a way of bettering himself; so he could save his friends along with his fiancé and unborn child. But at the moment he was wonder about Team RWBY, wondering where they were at the moment and how much he actually hated them. –“Wait do I….do I hate them….. I can’t seem to recall if I do or not. Then again how do even know if there were my real friends, no I hate them, I hate those four….”-  


Now Jaune couldn’t recall when he actually began hating his so-called friends from team RWBY, now that he had thought about it those four were just lairs in their own rights. Weiss was nothing more than a stuck brat to him who never would be more than just that, Yang was a thrill-seeking hazard and cared about no one but herself, Blake was just a girl who thought she was too good to talk to anyone she didn’t seem as fit and Ruby…she to Jaune was the worst, she was nothing more than a brat who acted all nice and caring but was in reality just fake like the others. He hated them, he never knew why he was friends with them in the first place. But he hated them with all his heart….he believed he did at least. While Jaune was thinking this inner conflict through, he failed to even notice the dark aura growing around him, but all that was suddenly interrupted by a new voice  


“Ah, I sense the anger, the hate, and the darkness in you…good.” The voice said which was male and very deep but along with a smug superiority tone as well  


“Who said that?!?” Jaune asked in surprise as he looked around franticly  


“Do not fret, I am but a voice in your head. But I am voice that is willing to listen to your pain…” The voice replied back calmly  


“I….I’m not going crazy am I?” Jaune asked just to make sure he wasn’t  


“No child, no you’re not. But as I said before, if you would care to tell me your worries I’m sure I can help.” The voice answered as Jaune hesitated for a few seconded before deciding why the hell not  


“Sure I guess, well I’m just having trouble with a few thoughts. Mainly my conflicted feelings on how feel about a certain team I know of, one that I believed were my friends. I hate them and yet I doubt it, I’m just confused on that.” Jaune said with a frustrated tone  


“Ah yes I can feel it, I can feel your hatred for them, I can feel your jealously for them as well. You feel insignificant compared to them don’t you?” The voice replied back  


“I guess I have always just a little, I mean they were seen as the most promising team the school in such a short time, they always were great at combat…I guess I just felt like I deserve some of that skill. I worked my butt off trying to learn what I know now, but those girls are always one upping me and my team it’s wasn’t fair.” Jaune explained as he felt his anger rising a little more  


“Oh and you do deserve it, I see much potential in you that is yet untapped. I say use your hatred for this team RWBY you speak of so that you may better yourself to defeat them.” The voice said with an amused tone now “Though if you would care to, I can help you as well…”  


“How, what can you do for me?” Jaune asked as he began to feel happy for some reason  


“I can show you power beyond what you are being taught, sure the people you are currently living with can teach you much but only to an extent. I can show you how to use the powers of darkness to become nearly invincible and I then you can use the power I give you to show that team RWBY who is the better of you both. So what do say?” The voice explained with excitement as Jaune actually smiled, he wanted power, he wanted to show the ones who looked down on him that he was better as he deserved to be on top. So Jaune already knew what to say…  


“Deal.” Jaune answered back as the voice just to begin laughing joyfully which for some reason made Jaune being to laugh as well, but this was interrupted as Maleficent came in from behind  


“Jaune what are you laughing about?” Maleficent asked with a raised eyebrow as Jaune snapped out of his daze and turned his head back to look at her  


“Oh hello Maleficent, sorry I was just thinking of a funny joke I heard a long while ago.” Jaune answered with a sheepish grin  


“Hm, very well but I came here to actually retrieve you. It’s time for your studies on the Heartless once more child.” Maleficent answered with a grin  


“Ah man, didn’t we just do that yesterday to?” Jaune asked as he still hated reading so many books about history, magic. He was fine with any other book genre, but history was always so boring to him  


“No back talking child, now come along.” Maleficent replied back as she began to walk back to her chambers followed by Jaune “Oh and once were done with your studies, I’m taking you somewhere for a short while. Call it a gift for being a good student with mine and the others lessons.”  


“Really, sweet thanks.” Jaune said back with a small smile as the rest of the walked continued in silence  


“We will finish speaking later child…” The Voice said all of a sudden popped back in as Jaune kept walking  


“Cool, oh and I’m Jaune. I never got your name.” Jaune whispered  


“A pleasure to meet you Jaune, as for me you may call me…….Ansem.” Ansem answered back as Jaune just nodded and followed behind Maleficent back into her chambers for his studies on the Heartless  


-Traverse Town: First District with the girls and company-  


“This is sooooo good!!!!” Ruby yelled out happily as she was eating a small box of cookies that the triplets Huey, Dewey and Louie gave to her “Do any of you want some?”  


“No thank you Ruby, I myself am still digesting the lunch we had just a while ago.” Weiss said a she along with the other women sat in an opened aired dinner. At the moment they all were sitting down at the largest table in a circle  


“Oh come Weiss, you had literally just a salad. You should still be starving.” Yang replied back as she stretched out her arms  


“This coming from miss three egg salad sandwiches, I can’t believe you at that much. Don’t you know that’s bad for your health?” Weiss replied back “You agree me right Blake?”  


“I’m staying out of this, I’m still savoring the sweet taste of that tuna salad myself.” Blake said as she laid her head on a table with a smile from the large tuna Salad she had to eat  


“Oh boy I haven’t had that much to eat since the last family gathering back at my Parents years ago.” Glynda said as she patted her stomach “Yin, Maria, Eileen did any of you eat yet, I don’t remember seeing any of you order.”  


“I don’t eat at all Glynda because I have no organs to digest food in the first place.” Maria replied back  


“I didn’t want anything to eat myself, been busy studying these young Ladies here.” Elliana said next as she looked over to see Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang looking back at here with confused looks  


“Not to be rude miss but why are you examining us?” Blake asked  


“I do apologize for that, but once you all get as old as I am. Well you tend to be able to see the potential of the younger ones. “Elliana answered with a slight chuckle  


“Oh really, can you tell what potential me and the girls have?!?!?” Ruby asked excitedly getting another chuckle out of Elliana  
“I already have, I can see you four are young and naïve still.” Elliana said getting a slight hurt look from the girls “But I also see much untapped potential for you four as well, along with being good hearted.” She finished getting a smile now from the girls  


“Wow, thanks for telling us. So any way’s Yin how are enjoying your lunch?” Yang said before she changed the subject to Yin who was eating a bowl of soup slowly and with still no expression other than a blank face  


“Good.” Yin simply replied back getting a frown from Yang who walked over to her  


“You know you really need to smile more like this.” Yang said as she pulled the corner of Yin’s mouth making a smile “What do the rest of you girls think, doesn’t a smile fit her more?”  


“It does seem better on her, but a more natural smile would be called for.” Blake answered  


“Agreed, beside isn’t it a little rude to be putting your fingers into someone else’s mouth in the first place Yang?” Weiss said next with a raised eyebrow  


-“Wouldn’t mind her fingers in my mouth though…”- Blake though to herself as she quickly blushed and stopped thinking about it so no one would notice how she was getting at the moment  


“Oh Weiss, you know Yang is just trying to help.” Ruby said as she and Yang gave each other nods “But big sis, maybe you should let go now. You might stretch out Yin’s mouth if you keep up any longer.”  


“What…oh crap sorry Yin didn’t even think about how you were feeling on this.” Yang said as she removed her fingers from Yin’s mouth and wiped them with a napkin from the table –“Still I wonder if Blake would mind me doing that, could get a chance to touch those….cute…really cute lips of hers…..NO stop right now can’t show anyone I’m thinking this…still wouldn’t mind doing that to Blakey.”- She thought slightly reddening in the cheeks, but kept it to herself. Though she couldn’t help but to smile a little  


“It’s okay, I’m just going to keep eating though if none of you would mind.” Yin replied back as she continued eating her soup before stopping once more and looking over to Maria “Maria I know you said you can’t eat but would you like a sip anyways?”  


“No thank you child, I appreciate the gesture though.” Maria said as she patted Yin gently on the head as a thank you while Yin just nodded back a welcome to her  


“Ow I bit the inside of my cheek!!” Ruby yelled out in pain as she rubbed the right cheek  


“Dolt, I told you not to eat so fast!!” Weiss yelled back in frustration before just sighing and rubbing Ruby’s cheek now “Honesty what am I going to do with you?”  


“I’m sorry Weiss….” Ruby said as her heart began beating fast once more from the warmth of Weiss’s hand –“Her hands feel so nice on my face….I like it a lot.”-  


“I know, I just wish you would listen to me more. I’m only telling you this for your own safety Ruby.” Weiss said with a small smile –“She’s too cute for her own good at times…way to cute.”-  


“Well it seems you four have a close bond with each other I would say.” Glynda said noticing the signs of young love  


“Well yay Miss GoodWitch…I mean were a team right and friends to bat.” Ruby said with a blush as Blake, Weiss and Yang nodded blushing as well while they all took a glance at their respective partners  


“Right, that’s what I meant.” Glynda replied back with a smirk –“Miss Belladonna and Long I expected but Miss Rose and Schnee now that’s a cute surprise”-  


“So um any ways um… Eileen why don’t you tell us about your world, we would have asked Vlad but he was asleep for the most part of our trip here.” Ruby said quickly changing the subject  


“I guess I could, but Maria will have to answer some question to. Would you mind doing that?” Eileen said as she looked at Maria who just nodded “Good, so where to start?”  


“Well you can answer some of our question first, then maybe you can figure out what to tell us then.” Blake suggested  


“Ah that would be a good idea, so what question would any of you care to ask?” Elliana said kindly as the girls looked at one another before Ruby raised her 

“Yes, what would like to ask?”  


“Well um…and not to be rude but who are you exactly in your world and how old are you?” Ruby asked shyly expecting to get yelled at but instead was returned with a chuckle from the crow dressed woman  


“I am not offended, hm well I guess I should say first that I am around sixty years old.” Eileen said as she removed her crow beaked mask to reveal she was light skinned, had dark brown eyes, and long gray mess hair but surprisingly little to no wrinkles considering her age “And for who I am well, let’s just say I’m a hunter of hunters back in my world.”  


“Wait what do mean by Hunter of Hunters?” Blake asked out of curiosity  


“What I want to know is how you still look pretty youthful in your complexion?” Weiss asked next  


“Weiss is that part really important?” Yang asked giving her a raised eyebrow  


“I want to know her secret to!!!” Glynda yelled out happily with star struck eyes along with Ruby who was curious about that as well  


“Oh come on not you two as well?!?” Yang said in shock but before she could continue on with her rant Eileen cut in  


“Oh it’s no worry, for one I just use a lot of crushed tea leaf’s when I am given a chance to clean myself.” Eileen said happily as Glynda, Ruby and Weiss all nodded a thank you to her  


“Okay well with their question out of the way, what’s a hunter of hunters?” Blake asked once again  


“Right, well the title says it all. I would hunt down and kill hunters who have either gone rouge, gone crazy with pure madness or were infected by the beast blood and slowly being corrupted by it.” Eileen said as the table got silent for a few seconds  


“What….what do mean by beast blood?” Ruby asked with a little shock in her tone from what Eileen had just told them  


“Right maybe I should let Maria tell you all now, she’s good at retelling the history of our world.” Eileen said as she motioned the girl’s attention over to Maria who nodded then began to speak  


“I shall tell you a very simple explanation of our world history since we would be here for hours if I told you everything…long ago there was a city called Yahrman, it was a grand city with many people who lived their everyday life peacefully. One day an expedition team deiced to explore an underground cavern found under the city itself. What they found there was a source that would cause the grand city to fall, the source was call the old blood.” Maria explained but stopped to let the information sink in  


“That sounds….dreadful.” Weiss muttered as the girls all kept silent but nodded in agreement with her statement while Maria continued now  


“It was Weiss, but at first the blood was discovered to have the power to cure any know illness. Even the illnesses that were deemed incurable. A while later the church began giving the blood out to all those who lived in Yahrman and word even spread out to the world outside of the city of this miracle blood cure and soon travelers from all over came. For a time it was consider a glorious miracle…” Maria continued explaining but stopped when she noticed the girls actually get a little frightened by this “I can stop if you would like.”  


“No, um we’re all good right girls?” Ruby said  


“Yeah totally little sis.” Yang said with a small nervous smile  


“Indeed, please continue on Maria.” Weiss added in with a small smile as well while Blake just nodded agreeing with the girl’s statement  


“Very well, now like I had said the blood was a miracle but eventually it’s down fall began. It started when the first beast from the blood was killed. No one knew what it was then but more and more showed up as the days went by. But while this was occurring the man who created men Gehrman formed the hunters and the hunter’s workshop. His group had the best trick weapons to fight the beast in secret, but eventually they were discovered and sadly shut down as other groups began forming hunters. To make this explanation shorter let me just say that the rest of it has much betrayal, death and destruction which has made the once grand city of Yahrman into a dead city of blood thirsty monsters.” Maria finished as the girls were silent from the story and Glynda was actually thankful that Maria told the less graphical version she and the other were told when they asked her about it.  


“Wow that….that must have been hard to live through...” Ruby said as the girls all nodded and went into a group hug to comfort one another from the sad tale that was just told  


“That is why your huntress and huntresses would not last a day in our world. Not to offend but your world’s version to our hunter would be seen as soft-hearted children trying to play hero.” Eileen said kindly but bluntly as well as she wanted the four Keyblade wielders to know that they at least still had civilization in their world from what Glynda and Ozpin and explained to her and Alfred “But as you can now understand, I hunted hunters who like I said before were infected or gone insane as a mercy to them for once it happened they were no longer human but monsters that were a harm to others and themselves.”  


“You must live a hard life then, I don’t think I could personally do that especially if it was any of the girls here…” Yang said as she gave Ruby, Weiss and Blake a frown along with a big bear hug  


“I know that child, and I pray none of you will ever have to find out if can or can’t the hard way.” Eileen said as with a blank face but also envied the four as they still had their innocents –“I pray that these four pure souls never have to experience what I and many other hunters of my world have. That kinds of experiences can destroy one’s mind…. A miracle in itself that it hasn’t brought me to insanity”-  


“Even if it was bad, thank you for telling us.” Ruby said as Yang released her, Weiss and Blake from the bear hug now  


“You are welcome little one, but maybe you could ask Yin about her worlds now. The girl here could use a little exercise in speaking.” Eileen suggested with a small smile as Yin just looked at her then the girls  


“If you would like to then I can answer, though I can only tell you what I know and learned.” Yin asked  


“I think I would like to hear.” Weiss said “Would you girls like to?”  


“Yep.” Ruby, Blake and Yang replied back happily giving Yin smile of reassurance  


“Okay then, well from what I am able to tell you I am from a country call japan in the city of Tokyo. It was a peaceful place for a while.” Yin said as she took a few sips from her soup  


“Okay….what happened though?” Yang asked as she was getting a little excited to hear her story now  


“I was getting to that, you see a few years back an object called Hells gate appeared, the stars in the sky disappeared being replace by fake ones and eventually dolls came into existence along with contractors.” Yin explained further but stopped to rub her throat from talking so much  


“What’s a doll and what’s contractor?” Ruby asked as Yin stopped rubbing her throat  


“A doll is what I am, a person who can use small water like creature called specters as cameras of sorts. A contractor are humans with a large variety of ability, but also have to pay a price for using said abilities.” Yin said  


“Price, what price would they have to pay?” Glynda asked as she was intrigued now as well along with Eileen and Maria  


“The prices would vary from eating a certain amount of food, to organizing rock, to changing a part of your appearance all the way to inflicting self-harm to yourself. Before any of you ask though, no I do not know what Hell’s gates was along with the rest of the people in my world.” Yin finished explaining  


“Wow your world sound very…strange, no offence of course.” Blake said  


“None taken, and maybe the girls should get to return that book Leon gave Ruby.” Yin said as she took her last sip of her soup while also not wanting to talk much anymore as her throat was killing her now  


“Oh right I almost forgot, I guess we should get going.” Ruby said as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang got up from the table and spotted the entrance to the third district but noticed Eileen, Glynda, Maria and Yin still sitting at the table “Aren’t you all coming with us?”  


“No, we’ll just wait here for you four to come back okay.” Glynda replied back as the girls looked at one another before just shrugging and walked through the entrance to the third distract. Once they went through they were attack by few Shades and Soldiers, though the battle was quickly done as the girls annihilated the heartless. Once that was over with they all saw the door with the flame symbol and walked up to it  


“So who’s going to open it?” Blake asked as seconds later Yang yelled ‘FIRE!!!’ and sent out a flam blast opening the door  


“I got it.” Yang answered with a wide smirk  


“And we called it.” Blake said back getting a laugh out Weiss, Ruby and Yang  


“Very funny Blake, but let’s just get going please.” Yang replied back as she and the girls entered through the door  


-One minute later-  


“OH COME ON FOR REAL!?!?!” Yang yelled out as it turned out that the whole place was one large dome like area, with rocks for the steps that lead to a house in the middle of the place (Oh and the rocks moved for side to side at a moderate rate as well, much to the girl’s confusion on why that was.)  


“What is up with this, look this is weird and that saying something. I mean we’ve gone into wonderland which was a world of craziness, then we went to Hercules world and help him become a god but this…. I can’t even.” Blake said as she was just not even going to question it anymore (Mostly…)  


“Well I guess we can call this a security measure?” Ruby sheepishly suggested  


“Ruby what would the owner be defending against, well maybe heartless if they can’t swim….hm, girls do you think Heartless can swim?” Weiss said as she now pondered on the question of hers  


“I don’t think that’s the important question right now Weiss.” Blake replied back  


“Yeah the real question is who’s going first?” Yang asked as she, Blake and Weiss looked at one another only to see Ruby being jumping on one rock to another without tripping, then within a few more seconds Ruby was on the other side  


“Come on girls it’s really fun actually!!!!!” Ruby yelled out happily and she waved at them  


“Well might as go next.” Blake said as she skillfully ran across the walk way hitting every moving rock as it centered itself, then she made it next to Ruby  


“Nice, well I’m up!!!” Yang yelled proud fully as she ran across the moving rocks (with one or two mishaps of tripping mind you.) and finally made it over to Ruby and Blake  


“Come on Weiss you’re up next!!!” Yang yelled  


“Yeah come on Weiss!!!” Blake added in  


“Alright then Weiss, you can do this just….just take it easy.” Weiss said as she jumped on the first, the second, and the third rock with no trouble. But as she was about to jump on the fourth rock it moved a little too quickly for her, making Weiss almost fall into the water but thankfully she was able to balance herself back on the current rock she was standing on.  


“Weiss what’s the problem?” Ruby asked  


“I…I can’t do it, I can’t do it girls.” Weiss admitted much to her own hate for having to admitting it  


“Weiss you can do it I believe in you!!!” Ruby replied back with a wide grin that made Weiss’s doubt fade away, within seconds Weiss put on a determined face and gracefully jumped on the rest of the rocks making it to the other side where she landed but began to fall back. Thankfully Ruby was able to reach her in time and pull her into her grasp “See told you could do it.”  


“Yeah I guess I could…. Thanks Ruby.” Weiss said as she then noticed she and Ruby faces were close enough that their lips would touch if they just moved an inch more. But the moment was interrupted by Yang  


“AHEM!!” Yang said loudly as Ruby and Weiss looked Yang smirk along with Blake who was doing the same  


“You two having you own little moment?” Blake asked as Yang began laughing a little making Ruby and Weiss let go of each other blushing brightly red  


“Nice one Blakey, didn’t know you had it in ya!!!” Yang said as she stopped laughing but gave a wide smile Blake  


“I guess I’ve learn a thing or two from you Yang.” Blake said with a smirk of amusement  


“Guess you have.” Yang said as she and Blake stared at each other for a few moments  


“AHEM!!” Weiss yelled out with a smirk now as Ruby giggled now as a form of payback  


“So you two having your little moment now?” Ruby asked giggling along with Weiss now, then followed by Blake and Yang. Once they stopped laughing it was back to business  


“Alright, I think we should get this back to the owner here.” Ruby said as she turned around and knocked on the door with no response “Hello?”  


“Knock again Ruby.” Yang suggested as Ruby did that, but only for no response to come once again  


“Huh well that’s rude, Ruby try one more time.” Weiss said this time crossing her arms as Ruby knocked on the door again only for it this time to open slightly  


“Should we go in?” Yang asked  


“I don’t have a good feeling about it myself.” Blake said with a warry tone  


“Well, we got to return the book but keep your guards up just in case.” Ruby said as she and the girls entered the home to see that it was well empty and filled with dust, cob webs and draped furniture  


“Oh my, this place is….” Weiss said as she tried to find a nice word to describe the current area  


“Dirty?” Said a familiar as from out of nowhere team JNPR appear in front of the girls and for a few seconds it was silent until Ren spoke first  


“You know….” Ren said  


“We all are….”Nora said next  


“Still waiting……” Pyrrha added in  


“For you to come and save us….” Jaune said as the girls looked at one another and with a blink of their eyes the team disappeared like they never there leaving the girls confused on what just happed but another voice came in  


“Well, well….” Said the voice as the girl’s turned around to see and old man with a long blue robe, a long blue hat, a pair of glasses, black shoes, a long gray beard along with long white hair, brown eyes and peach skin. “It’s seem you four have arrived sooner than I had expected.”  


“Whoa hold up, you already knew we were coming here?” Blake asked with slight wariness of the old man  


“Why of course young lady, my name is Merlin and as you can see I am a sorcerer. I’ve spent much time traveling but it’s good to be home now. Besides the king had requested my help.” Merlin said with a kind tone  


“You mean that King Mickey Fellow?” Ruby asked with a confused look  


“Yes indeed, though I can see that Donald and Goofy are not here at the moment. Would you four ladies be as so kind to introduce yourselves to me?” Merlin asked as the girls looked at one another nodding  


“Well my name is Ruby Rose mister nice to meet you.” Ruby answered with a wide smile  


“I’m Blake Belladonna.” Blake said next  


“I’m Yang, little miss Ruby’s older sister.” Yang said as she ruffled Ruby’s hair a little getting a giggle out of them both  


“And I’m Weiss Schnee sir, we do apologize for barging in here without your permission.” Weiss said as she gave an apologetic bow  


“No worries, I see that they did find the four keys then good.” Merlin muttered to himself loudly  


“Ah if you don’t mind us asking but what did the king want you to do anyways?” Ruby asked as the girls all were wondering he same thing as well  


“Just a moment please.” Merlin said as he walked up the center of the room, put his bag down and opened it. “Presto.” He said swinging his wand now as tables, chairs, lamps and much more pieces of furniture came out of the small bag much to the amazement of the girls. Once a few moments had past the room was engulfed on a light, once the light died down the one dust home was now colorful, full of light and gave off a welcoming vibe to it “There now.”  


“That was awesome!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all yelled out in awe of what they had witness  


“Why thank you girls, now to answer your question the king has asked me to train you four in the arts of magic, so whenever you’re ready please tell me and we can start.” Merlin said before he suddenly snapped his fingers “Right I almost forgot I have a package for you ladies.”  


“What kind of package?” Weiss asked as Merlin pulled out a blue box  


“Oh I was given this by a rather peculiar fellow, wore a ragged cloth and spoke strangely almost like a robot. But I digress open it I’m sure it will of be of use to you four or well that what the person who gave me this box told me at least.” Merlin explained as the girls summoned their keyblades and light tapped the top of box which opened it and shoot out four yellow orbs which fused into the girls  


“Agh….never think I’m going get use to that feeling.” Ruby muttered rubbing her stomach a little  


“Oh joy it was magic, and those ones were the thunder spell. I would say you could practice it but I forgot one more thing…” Merlin said as he turned his attention over to the right of him. The girls looked the same direction to see a small green pumpkin with a red door and golden carriage wheels  


“What is that?” Yang asked as Ruby, Weiss and Blake shrugged but then suddenly the pumpkin carriage began sparking lights form it, then suddenly another light brighten and once it died down they saw a new person  


“Hello I’m the fairy god mother.” Said a kindly sounding woman with gran hair, peach-tannish skin, deep dark eyes, wore an aqua blue robe over her upper torso along with a light blue shirt that had a long red bow and an aqua blue skirt while also holding a white wand  


“Seriously??” The girl all asking at once now really living in a fairy tale like world  


“Yes ladies for real, the king has asked me for my help. I will assist you throughout your journey.” The Fairy God mother answered  


“I myself don’t know if I will be much of help, but do stop by anytime you need to do some training done.” Merlin said as the girls nodded  


“Oh wait I forgot but Leon sent us here to give this book back.” Ruby said as she handed Merlin the book  


“Oh why thank you girls, though let me see what book this is again?” Merlin said as he tore off the covering to show from what the girls could see a children’s book that was titled ‘Whine the Pooh’ showing a picture of a small yellow teddy bear wearing a red shirt and walking down a forest path  


“Aw that so cute!!!” Ruby said joyfully with a wide smile  


“Strange I don’t remember this book at all, oh well might as well find a place to set it. I’m sorry to have to do this but I am a little busy now but do come back when I’m free.” Merlin said walking off now as the girls made their way over to the Fairy God mother before they would leave  


“Oh hello dearies, did you want to ask me something?” The Fairy God mother asked with a kind tone  


“Actually we just all just wanted to know about you personally.” Ruby answered  


“Oh you do, well to be honest there isn’t much to tell. I was just a simple god mother for a very hard-working girl who lived under a vile step mother and step sisters.” The Fairy God mother explained  


“Come GM you got to have more than that?” Yang said with a smirk  


“GM, really Yang?” Weiss replied back with a raised eyebrow  


“Hey it’s easier calling that personally for me, you don’t mind do ya GM?” Yang asked happily  


“It’s no problem dear, still I guess your right that there’s more. You see I was able to help the young girl who name was Cinderella achieved her dream even if it didn’t go exactly how she wanted it to.” The Fairy God mother continued on  


“Oh this sounds like it’s getting good!!!” Ruby said with childlike enjoyment  


“Still the same old Ruby, but keep going I’m getting interested as well.” Blake commented as the Yang and Weiss also paid attention  


“Well to make it easier to explain, let’s just say I gave her all she need to go the grand ball after her family had destroyed her first dress a few kind mice made for her. I told her the spell I did would end at mid night, it did and life went back to normal for her for a little while. In the end though she found her love thanks to a glass slipper she left by accident at the ball who was picked up by none other than the prince of the country. They meet and have been living happily since.” The Fairy God mother finished explaining with a smile from the memory of her watching the girls wedding  


“Wow that sounds so wonderful!!!” Ruby said with joy as she clasped her hands together  


“Personally sounds a little too happily ever after to me.” Blake whispered to Yang and Weiss  


“Makes it weirder that Cinderella married the prince who she only knew for a night so quickly.” Yang whisper back  


“Agreed, you think so to right Weiss?” Blake whisper once more as she and Yang looked at Weiss  


“Well I mean….it’s not that sappy….I wouldn’t mind having that.” Weiss whisper much lower but Yang and Blake still heard smirking wildly  


“Oh Weiss I never knew you were that type of girl.” Blake said trying to hold back her laughter  


“Yeah, do you dress up as a princess too when were not around in the dorm room?” Yang added in snicker a lot  


“Shut it you two, I’m just saying is all.” Weiss said loudly now as Yang and Blake began laughing more  


“Um what are girls going on about?” Ruby asked as she and GM looked at them with confused looks  


“Nothing Ruby honest.” Weiss said as Blake and Yang were getting their breaths back from laughing “Fairy God mother thank you for sharing with us your story. I can only guess your worlds was taken as well.” Weiss said as she hoped she didn’t offended the woman  


“Sadly yes and many more worlds have been taken as well. I must say some refuges though have strong hearts and were not taken into darkness when their worlds were taken. Oh that’s right I wanted to give you girls these four gems.” The fairy god mother replied back as she handed Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang four green gems that felt warm to the touch  


“What are these?” Weiss asked first  


“These are summon gems, they hold the hearts of those who did not fall with their world like I said, and they also are one who may have been taken by the heartless from a world that has yet been taken over itself. I would say try it here but you all may need a bigger area to do so because there are four of you. Oh one more thing, you may come across more summon gems so bring them to me when you do.” The fairy god mother explained as the girls all looked at one another  


“I think we have a good place to go to use the summon gems, thank you again.” Ruby said as she and the girls made their out back to the first district  


-A few minutes later in the first district-  


“Alright here we a-” Ruby said joyfully as she and the girls had made it back into the first district to see a large swarm attacking the feeling town’s folks, while Glynda and Eileen tried their best to fight them off. Though Maria and Yin were sitting on top of the table they had eaten on to keep away from the Shades below  


“Girls a little help please!!!!” Glynda yelled out whipping another shade while Eileen slash a few Shades with her blade  


“Right, attack!!!!” Ruby said as she, Weiss, Yang and Blake charged the Shade’s summoning their keyblades which got the undivided attention of the swarm now since they knew who the main threats were  


As the battle ensued Ruby and Weiss decided to do a sort of battle dance duet as both girls held one another’s hands and swung their keyblades at the shades wildly. Ruby and Weiss spun around over and over while also incorporating a few jabs as well, once though Ruby and Weiss had finished their little combo Shades could be seen flying all around in the air to only puff into smoke clusters signaling their defeat. Meanwhile with Yang and Blake were throwing their keyblades back and forth to each other taking out rows of shades in their way, Yang would also at times grab Blake’s left hand and do a quick 360 spin while she summoned a thunder spell or two with each quick spin. As the girls stopped they saw that all the Shade’s had been taken out  


“We kicked butt!!!” Yang said proudly  


“Agreed, but it’s strange when you think about it.” Blake said next as she had a slight frown on her face  


“What do mean Blake?” Ruby asked a little confused by Blake’s statement  


“Yes, what do you mean Blake? The Heartless here have been taken care of.” Weiss said now as she was curious as well  


“I just feel that-” Blake replied back but was cut off as a whole new swarm of Shades suddenly popped in  


“Oh, that’s why…” Ruby muttered before getting her cool back “Alright girls you know what to do.”  


“And we both have your back.” Glynda said as she and Eileen ran up next to the girls “Also Yin and Maria will be routing us on.”  


“Yay…” Yin said just loud enough for the girls to hear while she and Maria raised their fists up which didn’t make it anymore awkward as both dolls still had their blank expressions  


"Good effort ladies, but I think you need to put some more enthusiasm into it." Yang said kindly but with a dead panes expression  


"Yang that might be asking a little much of them at the moment." Weiss reptiles back kindly but with a dead panned expression as well  


"I know...." Yang relied back  


"Focus, we are in battle at the moment." Eileen said with a slight scolding tone 

-"Note to self-ask Glynda if I could take these girls out for training. Might be able to teach them a thing or two."-  


"She right come on!!!" Ruby said as she ran into the horde slashing once more  


"She's always like this, but that's Ruby for you." Blake said with an amused smirk  


"Yep!!!" Yang, Weiss and Glynda report back as they ran into the horde now  


"I have to admit, these Hunter maybe soft, but they got one thing most Hunters don't have from my word...spirit." Eileen muttered with a small smile under her mask as she now charged into the horde  


-Two minutes later-  


"Come on, just back off already!!!!" Blake yelled in frustration taking out three more Shades from the surprisingly large horde of Shades attacking. Ruby, Weiss and Yang were getting annoyed as well from what she could tell. Miss GoodWitch was dishing out whips from one after another, Eileen was slash madly at the Shades but even for a woman of experience her age was making it hard for her to keep up the pace. Maria and Yin had helped a little by throwing the surrounding chairs at the Shades with pretty good accuracy.  


"Go, go you can do it yay...." Maria and Yin said together with their still monotone tones and blank expressions  


"Thanks ladies!!!!" Glynda yelled out appreciating the effort the dolls were doing while kicking a Shade in the face that lunged at her  


"Alright that's it, girls let's use em!!!" Ruby yelled out as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang pulled out their gems which began to glow four bright lights around them. When the lights died down the Shades around them were gone but four figure stood next to each girl...  


“Whoa…” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang muttered as they saw their summoned helpers  


Next to Ruby was a large behemoth that wore what looked like tattered brown divers suit, had a large golden painted air tank on its back, a face plate with railing across and horizontal on it with multiple green colored eyes and lastly a very large drill for its right hand. For Weiss her summon was a large droid of some sorts that was just as large as Ruby’s summon, the large droid had three crab like legs connected to a hollowed-out torso, two longs arms with three fingers on each hand and a square like head that had two glowing orange eyes. Its weapons were twin black colored cannons on its back while also the color scheme of the droid’s body was orange and white  


Next to Yang was well…. a large Pony that had a dark blue coat, a mane that somehow went against the wind itself while glowing like a star lit night sky, it had wings and a horn. Lastly it wore a black neckless/ tiara along with a mark on its flank that had an image of a crescent moon. Blake’s summon was an average size woman with pale skin, purple short hair and red eyes. She wore a gray and black full body suit, black combat boots, black fingerless combat gloves, and a black combat vest that stopped at the mid drift while also wielding a small hand gun. As the four-summons appeared they took a look around, pretty confused on where they were and what they were seeing  


“Look um can we explain this later, those Shades are attacking right now and we need to get rid of them before they hurt anyone.” Ruby said with a kind tone as the four-summons looked at one another  


“Alright then, we’ll help. Sounds good to the rest of you um….whatever you are?” The woman with purple hair said  


“AGREED, WE SHALL HELP, FOR THOUS ARE PRINCESS LUNA THE PRINCESS OF THE NIGHT!!!!!” The Pony yelled loudly making the girls, Glynda, Eileen and even the Shades wince  


“Agreed, priority targets are threat to civilians. Though I do require and explanation after this.” The Robot remarked calmly while the big diver man just groaned loudly  


“Sweet, lets, hit em again!!!” Ruby yelled out proudly once more as she, the girls, Glynda, Eileen and their summons began the battle once more  


As the battle began again Ruby’s diver suited summon ran up ahead of her and did a hard stomp in the center of a small groups of shades which lifted them into the air, Ruby took advantage of this, jumped into the air and slashed the Shades before they even hit the ground. Then Ruby and her summon kept on slashing and bashing the Shades that got in their way. With Weiss and her droid, both were dealing devastating blows to the Shades. Weiss was slashing with her Keyblade while also firing a blizzard spell at three Shades at a time freezing them in place. The droid then would fire a barrage of laser blast from its twin cannons shattering the frozen shades but also had a Heath emitter of some sorts. This helped out Weiss when she took damage from unforeseen swipes from Shades, both Weiss and her summon simply were showing a display of elegant and destructive battle.  


Yang was having much fun with her pony summon as it turned out this pony was magical along with the fact that the Pony had allowed Yang to ride on her back while it lifted off into the air . The Pony blasted the shades with beams of dark blue light, Yang meanwhile was firing multiply fire spells as well while slashing Shades that tried to latch onto her summon or Princess Luna as she called herself. Both Yang and Luna displayed a magical butt kicking to the Shades in their sights. Blake and her solider like summon both were slashing at the attacking Shades as her summon had a combat knife she had pulled out from a compartment of her left boot while also shooting a round or two at incoming Shades. Blake was all the while shooting off a thunder spell every few seconds and taking out a decent amount of heartless in the process. Both women show on off a display of agility and effective attacks.  


The battle went on for a while longer for the girls, but thanks to the help of Glynda, Eileen and the four summons. The Shades backed off seeing this was a lost battle for them as they all seeped back into darkness  


“Oh yeah we rule!!!” Yang yelled out victoriously as she pumped her arms up in the air while still on Luna’s back which the Pony princess herself did the same with her hoof  


“Yes, we are the best, we are VICTORIOUS!!!!!” Luna said proudly as she yelled out the last part making at least the human occupant’s around her wince a little  


“Yeah, agreeing with ya but we’re going to have to work on your speech skills.” Yang replied back getting off of Luna now while also sheepishly smiling  


“Grrrrrgaahahah….” Ruby’s summons replied back  


“Um Miss rose as impressive as this is, what did this …..person just say.” Glynda asked as she and Eileen were studying the new comers  


“Ah….huh I think he said I agree or something like that.” Ruby answered as she looked up at the large metal behemoth “Hi I’m Ruby Rose, what’s your name?”  


“Ughhaaa….” replied the metal Behemoth  


“What did it say?” Yin asked as she and Maria walked up to them all now  


“I think he said his name was…Mister B, I got that right correct?” Ruby said with a confused look as Mister B just nodded slightly “Oh well I guess that’s his name, cool well nice to meet ya.”  


“Okay look, I know this is all really sudden, but where are we, where am I and what were those things we just fought???” Asked the woman with purple hair with slight irritation  


“I would like to know as well, may one of kindly inform us of what was just asked.” The droid added in while Mister B and Luna just nodded  


“I think we can, but would you care to tell us your names first?” Eileen asked kindly  


“Major Motoko Kusanagi ma’am, that’s all you need to know.” Motoko answered kindly but also sternly as well as the droid spoke up next loudly  


“You may all call me M1-4X, proud solider of the Republic.” M1-4X answered with much pride in his tone  


“Did you just say the republic?” Weiss asked with slight nervousness along with Weiss, Blake and Yang who became slightly wide-eyed hearing that  


“Yes, why do you ask ma’am?” M1-4X asked  


“Nothing!!!” The girls reply back –“Make sure not to have Ikail near us when he’s summoned, might not know she’s on his side now…”- they all thought with worried expressions  


“If we may not to be so rude, but can you get back to your explanation please?” Luna asked with kindly with a slightly less loud tone  


“Yes we may, girls would you kindly explain to your summons the situation.” Eileen said motion the attention over to team RWBY –“First lesson, when in an unforeseen situation then improvise.”-  


“Well….hey Weiss take it from here.” Yang said first but put the responsibility on Weiss  


“YANG….. Ahem, well ah you see how can I….Blake take over!!!” Weiss said next trying to find a good way to explain but then well pulled a Yang and pushed it onto Blake to do so  


“Ruby you’re explaining.” Blake said bluntly as she crossed her arms and made Ruby the explainer now  


“What but….aw…. Alright well look ah, how can I say this without any of your freaking out.” Ruby said sheepishly  


“Do not worry, everypony here will understand with no ill will. We promise you little red hood that is to be, am I right?” Luna asked happily as Mister B and M1-4X just nodded  


“I think that’s a yes….. I knew I shouldn’t have taken those sleeping pills last night.” Motoko muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose from the current situation  


“Alright well here’s my explanation…” Ruby said as she took a deep breath “So me and girls here are chosen wielders of keyblades which makes us enemies of heartless, those where Shades we fought there like a small heartless because there are like so many bigger heartless out there. Also you four at the moment are on a completely different world, me and the girls summoned you four with our summons gems we were giving to by the Fairy god mother. I could go one with some more but I’m having a feeling you all have to return to the gems soon which is sad if you think about it.” she explained quickly but with a saddened frown as well  


“…… Am I hallucinating from the sleep meds…. No can’t be, not like they would work for me anyways.” Motoko asked with a slightly twitching eye from the very strange explanation. Luna just kicking her hard enough in the leg to give him a little pain” Ah, why did you just kick me???”  


“WE APOLOGIZE, WE SIMPLY WERE HELPING YOU SEE THIS IS NO HALLUCINATION. DID WE HELP?” Luna yelled out as the humans around yet once cover their ears  


“Yeah, you did Luna. Yang can please get your summon to talk a little more quite?” Blake asked covering her ears but sadly not her cat ear under her bow (Which in her case caused some pain but she pushed through it)  


“Don’t worry Blake, me and Luna will work on it…” Yang said with a reassuring grin  


“If you don’t mind me asking this, but do any of you remember anything before you came here?” Maria asked out of slight curiosity while also the fact that Yin even though she couldn’t show it with facial expressions wanted to know as well  


“Grrrhhhhh….” Mister B groaned as Ruby nodded  


“What did he say Ruby?” Weiss asked  


“He said that he was on the verge of death after being taken down by some guy with chain tattoos on his wrists. Tried to protect someone, but as he was on the verge of death he got dragged into a portal of some sorts by a few large jet-black claws and well the next thing he knew I summoned him.” Ruby said as she gave Mister B a small hug around his left arm “Sorry to hear about that, but at least your alive now.”  


“Gahhhaaaaa…..” Mister B groaned back in a way that showed he was happy for the compliment (At least that’s what everyone there could tell at least)  


“We ourselves were with our sister and six very good friends, we remember that Equestria was shrouded in darkness. Our sister and friends taken away before they could stop it then….then we remember being taken as well until the one you call Yang here summon us.” Luna said as she glanced to Yang “We are grateful for this, we thank you.”  


“Hey no problem, I got a pretty cool summon out of the gem.” Yang replied back with a wide grin  


“I myself believe that I was captured by these Heartless. My commander sent me out to scout on an unknown disturbance. As I remember I got there and then was taken, but I didn’t go easily without a fight. I do hope the commander is not too worried about me, she may not show it but she cares for me and her other companions very much.” M1-4X explained now  


“I’m sure she fine, don’t fret about it.” Weiss said as she patted M1-4X’s arm lightly  


“What about you, how did you get here?” Glynda asked Motoko who though it over then  


“Huh it’s actually kind of hazy, now wait I think I remember…. Oh right I was laying on my bed after a long day at work. Had my eyes closed and with even knowing I was, I was pulled in then just darkness. That was until I was summoned as you all called it.” Motoko explained  


“So you, Mister B and M1-4X were individually taken away while Luna’s world was taken over but was able to become a summon gem because of how resistant she was to them.” Blake said as she pieced it tighter  


“I guess that would make sense, but is there a way to send us back to our worlds?” Motoko asked with a slight frown  


“I don’t think that would be possible, we all have been stuck here too. But you four are summon gems. If I am correct on my assumption then you all must help stop whatever evil is harming the worlds here. Maybe then you will all be full again and allowed back into your world, speaking of which I believe your time outside your gems is over.” Maria said slight getting more use to talking but not really while Motoko, M1-4X, Mister B and Luna began to glow brightly  


“Look, we promise you all you will see your homes again!!!” Ruby said with a wide smile  


“I’m sure you will, I guess whenever you need us just use the gems.” Motoko replied back with a small smirk and a two-finger salute while Luan and Mister B nodded  


“Until you need us again.” M1-4X added before he and the other summons bodies were enveloped in light once more, then turned back into the gems and reappeared in the girl’s hands  


“So…..what now?” Yang asked after a few seconds of silence  


“I think we should get the others now, the next worlds are just waiting for us big sis!!!” Ruby said joyfully as Weiss and Blake just smile and nod  


“Sounds good to me.” Yang replied back  


“Shall we then?” Yin asked quietly as she, Maria, the girls, Glynda and Eileen all made their way back to the hotels wondering what the men have been up too along with Ikail, Aerith and Yuffie. But unknown to them a blue painted spider like camera drone watched them from above the roofs  


-Unknown place-  


At the moment Cloud had his eyes closed, his world was darkness at the moment but also an increasing pain on the top of his head like he had been hit by something. Cloud kept his eyes closed as he began to regain feeling in his whole body once more, to cloud that was a good sign that he was still alive and kicking. But it the good feeling was ruined when he noticed he couldn’t move his arms or legs at all, like they had been tied down by something. Cloud tried to struggle but with no luck, so he took a deep breath and opened his eyes to be greet by the sight of a lab.  


“Ugh….where, where am I?” Cloud muttered to himself from his confusion of his current predicament  


“Statement: Good, you are awake. I was beginning to fear that you might have been killed by my little hit the back of the head.” HK-97 said as he walked into Clouds view  


“What the, who are and why did you kidnap me?!” Cloud shouted in annoyance  


“Answer: I am HK-97 and well in all honestly I needed you for something, you see I’m a sort of scout for my master. The problem is when I explore worlds I can’t know where everything is and I may have trouble even getting to certain areas so I came up with a solution.” HK-97 explained as he walked over to a dirty curtain with dry blood stains on it and opened it showing cloud a ghastly sight  


“What….what in the world…..” Cloud said as he looked upon discarded bodies of dead people and creatures. Some of the bodies were even citizens from the world he had met Hades on, some were unidentifiable creatures he had never seen. But Cloud just couldn’t figure out why the droid had this.  


“Further explanation: Oh I see you’re shocked, quite normal for organic to do that really. Though what you are seeing are just the mess up’s I’ve done with my projects. Sad really most were nice enough to me when we met. But progress is needed if I am to be of help for those girls.” Hk-97 said with a slightly creepy joyful tone as Cloud realized the droid was talking about those four Keyblade wielders he had fought  


“What do mean, what kind of help could you give those girls?” Cloud asked getting his cool back as he tried to break free of the binds with no luck as HK-97 walked to the right of him and looked directly at his face  


“Joyful explanation: Oh I can help them plenty, you see I need those girls to be ready for what is to come and for what they are to face. They must be stronger than they are now so that’s why I may have sent a swarm or two of heartless at them on the world you were on before and their current area.” HK-97 said much to Cloud confusion  


“What?” Cloud asked back  


“Answer: Let’s just say that my master gave me the ability to set what you could call Heartless bait which are the spiritual hearts I took from the dead failed subject that I showed you. In a way you could say I love those four girls much, so much that if I have to break or even kill a few innocent bystanders to make them stronger in the end, then so be it.” HK-97 explained making cloud slightly scowl at the droid  


“That’s nice and all but you still haven’t answered why you kidnapped me.” Cloud said wanting to get off the current subject  


“Statement: Oh how silly of me, I do get caught up in explanations. But before I tell your roll in this, I shall explain to you what I do here. You see I am implanting cameras as a replacement eyes for residents of the various worlds and as you can see once more, the failed attempts are the dead ones. Any who I do this to learn more about a world itself but also now to make sure I know what the four Keyblade wielders are doing at any moment, oh wait give me a moment if you will.” Hk-97 answered as he stopped with the explanation to see a red spider camera drone crawl into his palm “Joy: Oh good my spider drone in Traverse Town has sent me back the report, it seems the girls have beaten them. Though sadly it was with help…hm I may need to up the attacks more when I get the chance, oh well no time to fret as you can see mister cloud it’s your turn and I can assure you that I know you will live through it.”  


“You’re not going to do that, not if I have anything to say about it!!!!!” Cloud yelled as he struggled while Hk-97 watched  


“Amused: It’s will not do you any good to struggle. Now go to sleep, trust me you won’t even remember a thing about our little conversation and I’ll even put you into another world when I’m done.” HK-97 said as he put his hand over Clouds face and chanted two spells saying “Sleep” and “Memory erase”. Once the droid said that Cloud immediately fell into a deep slumber “Now then let’s get started….” The droid muttered as his hand changed into a surgical saw and with that the sounds of flesh cutting could be heard echoing through his lab as HK-97 had high hopes that Cloud would survive this, while also planning more ways to help the four keyblades wielders to become stronger even if he had to push them just a little….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah there we go, the newest chapter to Four Hearts. Again I apologize if the grammar isn’t great. Not saying it’s much better now, but my grammar has improved over time I started this whole fanfiction writing thing of mine; which I love so much to do. Oh also when it comes to the girls summons, I had decided by this point to give the girls personal summons to have; these are just the first four. But enough of that now, until the next chapter I wish you all to have spectacular day!!! : D


	8. Haven City Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep another chapter is up, went over the grammar a bit and again I do apologize for the grammar. I'll get around to fixing it once I'm done posting up the rest of the chapters. Anyways, enjoy the chapter my fellow readers :)
> 
> Onwards to reading!!!
> 
> I do NOT in any way own RWBY or Kingdom hearts. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth/ Mounty Oum and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney/ Square Enix. I also do NOT own any of the other franchise featured in this story. Be them from movies, TV shows and video games as those belong to their respective companies.

Four Hearts of One Journey Ch.7: Haven City Pt.1  


“So Donald, where to next?” Blake asked as she and the others shortly after had made their way back to the ship, but not before saying their good byes to their new friends along with also having found the boys doing an arm wrestling competition. Still it was a nice visit for the girls, Donald, Goofy, Ikail, Guin and Dante  


“Yeah I’ve been wondering that myself, I mean do we have like a system of where to visit next or what?” Weiss asked as the whole planet traveling business was still a mystery even with firsthand experience ever since this crazy journey started  


“That’s the thing, mostly the ship scans the area around to find sources with a high-level concertation of heartless, which in turn also always leads to finding a Keyhole location.” Donald explained  


“Makes sense, wait what if a world doesn’t have a keyhole but still has a high count of Heartless?” Yang asked bringing up a pretty good question there  


“Can’t say Yang, it’s never happen but gwarsh I bet it could be possible though.” Goofy replied back with a slight chuckle  


“That would be interesting, still I can’t help but worry about my crewmates back on my ship.” Ikail said with a frown “I don’t know if they think I’m dead or just lost, Vette and Jaesa are probably the most worried.”  


“You said they were like your sisters correct?” Guin asked as he remembered Ikail mentioning that their first time on the Gummi ship  


“Yep, Vette is a slave I freed and became close with first in a sisterly bond. Jaesa took a little while longer since she was my apprentice at first, but just like Vette we did become close in a sisterly bond as well.” Ikail answered back happily  


“I can understand where you’re coming from, I don’t think me or Yang could feel relaxed if one of us had gone missing all of the sudden.” Ruby said as she and Yang gave each other a quick sisterly hug  


“Don’t worry Ikail we’ll find a way to get us all back to our homes.” Dante said patting Ikail’s shoulder  


“Thanks, you know when we go and save your finance Dante; I expect you to invite us to the wedding.” Ikail replied back with a wide smile  


“Yeah totally, I’d love to help out with your wedding Dante. So would the girls.” Ruby said next happily while Blake, Weiss and Yang nodded in agreement  


“I think Goofy, Donald and I would have to wear cloaks so we don’t frighten anyone in your world though. I’d expect people there aren’t used to seeing men with leopard heads, along with a talking duck and dog.” Guin joked for once getting a snicker or two from the group  


“Never thought I’d hear you make a joke Guin.” Weiss said with an amused grin “No offence of course.” she added getting a slight chuckle out of Guin  


“None taken Weiss, I’m not one for joking much anyways.” Guin replied back but suddenly the ships alarms went off like crazy  


“Ugh, what is with that alarm???” Blake asked covering her human ears and just pushed through the intense pain that was affecting her cat ears under her bow  


“Hold on a sec let me turn of the alarm first.” Donald replied back calmly while everyone else other than Goofy covered their ears, once Donald shut off the alarm seconds later the rest of the group were relieved that the high-pitched noise was gone  


“Oh thank god that’s over with, still like Blake asked what in blazes was that all about in the first place.” Weiss asked curiously  


“The sensors picked up a world that has a high amount of heartless on it and….huh well that’s funny.” Donald replied back as Goofy looked at the screen Donald was looking  


“Yep, it sure is.” Goofy said laughing a little as he took a look at the screen  


“Would you two care to inform us?” Dante asked kindly but with a raised eyebrow  


“Right, well Yang you seem to good at guessing. Because it seems like this world has no keyhole located in it at all.” Donald answered with a chuckle  


“I knew it, man now I wish I had betted some munny on it. Oh well, I’m guessing now were going to have to go through another gate huh.” Yang asked as she winced along with the girls at the thought of having to go yet again through another gateway  


“We are Yang, no if and’s or butts.” Donald replied back as he maneuvered the ship over to the new gate, once there the gate way opened up making the girls yet again nervous  


“Are you sure there isn’t another way to the new world?” Ruby asked sheepishly  


“Sorry Ruby, but no can do. This is the only way.” Goofy answered kindly making Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang sink into their seats a little  


“Great….” The girls all muttered as they positioned themselves back up and took a few deep breaths before they nodded to Donald to go ahead through the portal which he did seconds later…  


-Five minutes later on the other side of the gate-  


“We made it!!!!!”Ikail yelled out as she took a few deep breaths along with the others  


“Why where there bat heartless flying at us for an attack, how can they even survive outside in space. From what Ikail told me that should be impossible right???” Dante said next as he blinked his eyes a few times making sure they were still actually alive  


“It is impossible, then again those heartless are nothing more than troublesome surprises.” Ikail replied back with a slight sigh  


“How did Guin hold out?” Donald asked while checking the ships systems  


“I’m fine Donald, I think though the girls aren’t?” Guin said pointing to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all holding their stomach with slight green on their faces, though Blake seemed to be already feeling better  


“Ugh…I knew…I knew we should have waited an hour later before departing.” Weiss said trying to get her bearings backs  


“Yah but really you only ate a salad, so you should be feeling fine.” Yang replied back as she groaned in slight stomach pain  


“I have a weak…ugh….I have a weak stomach Yang.” Weiss replied back as she began feeling better now  


“No kidding.” Yang said feeling better as well now  


“I ate tuna salad and I didn’t even get that sick as you both did.” Blake said with a small smirk  


“True…. Ugh, I’m glad I only had a few cookies.” Ruby said next as she recovered quite quickly as well, like Blake had  


“Are you alright Ruby?” Weiss asked with a worried tone, now feeling much better  


“I’m fine beautiful.” Ruby replied back happily making Weiss blush immensely from the comment  


“Um Weiss are you okay?” Goofy asked noticing Weiss’s reddened face along with the others who took notice also  


“I think she’s feeling something alright.” Ikail joked getting a snicker out of Yang, Blake and herself  


“What do mean… oh no wait Weiss I was just trying to be friendly and all I’m sorry about that!!!!” Ruby replied back franticly as she didn’t want Weiss to think she was being creepy –“Still she’s really beautiful, like drop dead gorgeous honestly….”- she though and began to blush slightly also  


“Be nice Ikail.” Guin said sternly  


“What I was just saying is all, besides it’s not like I’m doing any harm.” Ikail replied back “Weiss, you know I’m just messing with you and Ruby right…um Weiss you there?”  


-“She said I was beautiful, SHE SAID I WAS BEAUTIFUL AND NOW MY HEART IS ROCKETING LIKE CRAZY…. I feel so happy by that comment oh I just wish she could say it again.”- Weiss thought to herself as her blush had died down and was replaced with a joyful grin, but then she got flicked on the forehead by Blake “Ow, Blake why did you do that???”  


“Because you were zoning out on us.” Blake calmly answered  


“Any who to change to a different subject, what do you all think of this world anyways?” Yang asked as the others and her attention turned to the world below them  


Said world was large, had areas of green forest life but to a small extent, it also had a metropolis of tall, gray metallic buildings along with one building that was crimson red with some black and was the tallest building of in the area while also have what looked like a red and black skull flag on it  


“Well I can say for one thing this place looks a lot more technologically advance, oh I wonder what kind of tech they have?!?!?” Ruby said happily with a wide grin at all the possibilities that this world could have for tech, mostly in the weapons department  


“Simmer down there little sis, I know that look on your face way to well.” Yang said back with an amused look at her little sis  


“Right sorry just get you know really, like REALLY excited when it comes to tech…. especially with weapons” Ruby replied back sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head  


“I’m taking it that Ruby is a tech wiz then?” Ikail asked  


“If you mean that she’s good with weapons technology then yes you can say that, but at Beacon even though were all first years there Ruby herself had already made a name as the resident weapons expert.” Weiss answered proudly making Ruby who was next to her blush slightly once more from the kind comment  


“Indeed, I have never met anyone else who could tell me more than two fact differences between a rifle and a shotgun.” Blake added in with a smile  


“Oh well it’s really easily spotted when you think about it, I mean a rifle-” Ruby started to explain but suddenly had her mouth covered by Dante  


“Ruby not to be rude, but I think we get the idea. Still if you want later you can tell me when we get some free time to speak in the ship.” Dante said as Ruby nodded with a smile, meanwhile Weiss, Blake and Yang all began silently praying for his sanity  


“What’s with the praying?” Guin asked a little confused by the girl’s actions  


“Guin, we all care about Ruby so much but….” Yang answered as she tried to find an easy way to tell him what she was trying to say  


“Let’s just say that she has a tendency to talk a lot and nonstop, especially when it comes to weapons. I remember when I asked her about weapons the first week after our team was formed, it took three hours before I feel asleep from pure exhaustion from having to keep up with her explanation.” Blake explained  


“Yep that’s what I was going say.” Yang replied back with a grin  


“Indeed, poor Dante. I really don’t think he’ll be able to keep up with her explanation.” Weiss said doing one more silent pray  


“Oh she would make a lot friend in the republic army that’s for sure.” Ikail muttered with amusement  


“Huh that’s weird.” Goofy said loudly getting the other attention  


“What the matter Goofy?” Blake asked a little confused on what he meant by ‘Weird’, as literally everything up till now has been nothing but weird though also fun, except for the whole threat of heartless but still it was more fun than hazardous for the most part  


“Gawrsh Blake, seems like this world has some rules applied to it.” Goofy answered back  


“Rules, wait a world can have rules??” Weiss asked with a surprised tone  


“Yeah, some worlds do so that the visiting party won’t cause too much of an issue with the local residents. But to find a world like this is very rare, then again maybe well find more like this world later on.” Donald explained as he began pondering on his question  


“So what are the rules of this world then?” Ruby asked while feeling a little weird that she just asked that, then again she never really thought that she’d be asking a question like that ever  


“Oh right, well from what I’m understanding only four people are permitted to go down there. Since you four are the Keyblade wielders I guess you’ll just have to be doing this one on your own.” Donald replied back with a worried look  


“Gawrsh, seems a little dangerous if you ask me.” Goofy added in with a worried look as well  


“This would be a good time for the girls to get to hone their skills without our help.” Guin stated as he wanted to make sure that the girls were able to take care of themselves at times where they may be separated from him and the others  


“Indeed, best way to learn is to just do it yourself.” Dante said next agreeing with Guin’s statement  


“You girls up for this?” Ikail asked with slight worry as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at one another and then back at her  


“Yep we are, Donald you know what to do.” Ruby replied back as Donald just nodded and active the teleporter, within moments the girls once more were enveloped into a light, then sent to the new world  


-Meanwhile elsewhere-  


“I knew that Hades would lose on trying to achieve his goal, he was too cocky for his own good.” Mumm-Ra said in annoyance as he, Loghain, Prozen, Rodrigo and Makuta stood in a circle conversing with each other  


“Well he paid the price for his arrogance, he’s stuck in an enteral void of souls that hate his guts.” Loghain replied back  


“So what do we do now, we’ve lost one of our members already. Who’s to say we won’t be taken down easily as well?” Rodrigo asked with a raised eyebrow  


“Hey you didn’t say anything in that whatever other language you call it, good you’re learning.” Prozen said with an amused tone getting an annoyed look from Rodrigo  


“Either way we will need to be more wary of these Keyblade wielders. They are not to be taken lightly.” Makuta stated sternly as the others just nodded  


“Where are the rest anyways?” Prozen asked as he noticed the castle was quite empty at the moment  


“They are at their worlds Prozen, all trying to find the location of keyholes hidden away.” Mumm-Ra explained  


“Makes sense, wait where’s would compagno Praxis?” Rodrigo replied back  


“He’s at his world, putting his whatever plans he has forward now.” Maleficent said as she walked in “And guess who else is there.”  


“The Keyblade wielders right?” Jaune answered walking in behind Maleficent with a slight scowl  


“Oh there you are, I though you went to take a rest.” Maleficent replied back with a small smile as she noticed that the darkness in Jaune had become much stronger but also something else like it was…. someone else’s as well  


“I powered napped, but look if you want you could send me to take care of them.” Jaune answered back “Besides you did say that you’d take me somewhere for a short vacation of sorts.”  


“True, very true. Maybe I will, but for now leave the rest of us be; I have business to discuss with my associates.” Maleficent said as Jaune just shrugged and exited the room. Once the doors closed Jaune smiled to himself  


“I’ll see you girls sooner or later and when I do we’ll see who the better fighter is.” Jaune muttered to himself  


“Yes and with my guidance, you shall show them that you are the superior fighter and then you shall gain the ultimate power… of darkness.” Ansem said to Jaune and even though Jaune couldn’t see it, he believed he could picture a grin forming from the bodiless voice  


“Yeah, then I can finally save Pyrrha, Ren and Nora….thank you again Ansem for deciding to help me out.” Jaune replied back kindly as he and Ansem began laughing quietly together to the point where it sounded like the same voice, along with the fact that his Aura glowed a deep black and purple….  


-Meanwhile back with the girls-  


“Ugh my head….I hope this isn’t an occurring thing.” Ruby muttered to herself as she began slowly opening her eyes to see she way in an alleyway, she could tell she was in the new world and that she was in a residential district from all the noise she could hear but her thoughts were cut off as she heard with relief three welcoming voices  


“RUBY!!!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled out as they ran up to Ruby who looked back to see an interesting sight as they all had very long elf ears now  


“YOU’RE OKAY!!!!” Weiss yelled out once more as she ran up and gave Ruby a tight but caring hug “You dolt you had us worried!!!” she added as her voice sounded like she was holding back tears  


“Hey, hey clam down Weiss. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get lost. But I’m glad you’re all safe.” Ruby replied back as she patted Weiss head in a comforting manner while smile at her friends  


“I know, I was just worried is all and I’m glad you’re safe too.” Weiss replied back with a wide smile now  


“What I want to know is where we are exactly, I’m afraid to say it but we could be lost already. Also what’s with the ears?” Blake asked with a worried tone  


“Hey don’t worry Blakey we’ll find out, besides were all together still so that’s a one up right?” Yang replied back as the girls all nodded “Still maybe we could ask around, better than just standing here am I right?”  


“Good idea big sis, come on girls let’s see if we can find someone to talk to.” Ruby replied back as she and the girls began making their way out of the alley into the new area they were in currently  


As the girls began to venture out they noticed that their current location was a slums like area with old and weathered out housing. The girls also took great notice that this place must have been in the future as they saw flying finned cars/bikes like vehicles above them. The people here also were different, most were men, woman or children walking around minding their own business and the citizens all had long ears as well which made the girls feel a less worried about being mocked. Still one thing did unnerve the four, it was a multitude of speakers around the area that had a loud deep voice that kept saying how to “Just mind you own business.” Or “Do not interfere with the Crimson Guard, the punishment is death.” amongst many another unnerving messages  


“So any idea where were at?” Weiss asked as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang noticed they hit a dead end of an alley way once more  


“Nope can’t say Weiss, maybe we should find a map?” Blake replied back  


“But how, I mean it’s not like a map or tour guide is going to come out of nowhere.” Yang replied back as all of a sudden shouting could be heard  


“GET THAT RODENT!!!!!” yelled a loud commanding voice coming from behind the girls. As the four turned around they saw two bulky men wearing red, silver and black plated armor that had a pair of red tinted steel goggled and a red helmet that only covered the whole front of the face. Both were welding two bulky looking rifle while chasing a…. orange otter like thing that had yellowed tinting on its underside, wore a pair of brown leather googles and two fingerless brown gloves. At the moment the rodent ran up to the girls and jumped at Ruby who by instinct grabbed him and held the creature in her arms  


“Oh crap now what???” Yang asked she knew this was going to get bad quickly  


“You four don’t move!!!” The guard that yelled before ordered as he ran up to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang with his partner  


“Um…what can we do you for officer?” Ruby kindly asked while sporting a small smile  


“For one that rodent you have with you has been causing a lot of trouble around the area, so hand him over.” The guard ordered as Ruby looked at the girls then at the rodent who looked back at her with fearful eyes  


“Actually….he’s our pet.” Ruby replied back with a smile as Weiss, Blake and Yang got slightly wide eyed  


“Your pet, huh well I guess I’ll just give you a warning then to keep this annoyance on a leash unless you want it to end up dead.” The guard replied back with a threatening tone  


“But as my friend here was going to say also, who are you four. You all seem out of place here.” The second guard asked tightening his grip on his rifle  


“We um, um….” Ruby tried to say back but couldn’t find an answer, thankfully Yang too the reigns  


“What my little sister is trying to say is that we’re new here, like we just got here today.” Yang answered quickly as she elbowed Weiss and Blake  


“What….OH right we are new here, yes, yes we are.” Weiss added in with a sheepish smile  


“Yep, we’re just having a problem of getting lost in this place at the moment. Could either one of you point out more populate areas here?” Blake said next as the guards looked at each other then back at the girls and rodent  


“I guess we can, just turn around and go straight for a while and you’ll end up in the market center. Still just try not to get lost anymore.” The first guard answered back as he and his partner walked off leaving the girls and rodent alone now  


“Well that couldn’t have been anymore nerve racking.” Blake said with a relieved tone  


“You’re telling me, but Ruby why did you save this little guy anyways?” Yang asked as she poke the rodents head getting a slightly annoyed look from the creature  


“I don’t know, but I just had a feeling he was a friend already.” Ruby replied back “And I’m just guessing that he’s a, well a guy.”  


“Great so the little rodent will be with us now, I don’t mind myself but we could try giving the little guy a bath. He smells like dumpster.” Weiss said with a small amused smile getting a laugh from the girls  


“Hey you try keeping clean after being chased all day lady!!!” Said a raspy voice out of the blue, surprisingly the girls as they pulled their keyblades out  


“Who’s out there??” Ruby yelled out as she and the girls looked around to see no one  


“I’m the only one here girly.” Replied the raspy voice with amusement in his tone  


“Okay but where are you?” Blake asked slightly annoyed  


“I’m in reds arms here.” Replied the raspy voice as the girls frozen all of the sudden and slowly moved their eyes to the rodent who was currently smiling widely at them  


"Ah...."Team RWBY muttered in sudden shock  


“So ah, what your names and what with the weird looking blades?” The rodent asked but only for Ruby to dropped him and then with the girls backed away from him while holding their keyblades in a defensive manner  


“What in the world???” Ruby yelled out  


“Whoa what the heck was that for??” The rodent asked as he rubbed his head and stood back up on his feet  


“Stay back demon rodent!!!” Weiss yelled out as she swung her Keyblade at the rodent, but the creature just duck under the swing  


“Hey lady calm down, what none of you have ever seen a talking ocelot before??” The newly dubbed ‘ocelot’ asked as he raised his hands in an ‘I come in peace’ gesture  


“Well….huh why are we scared, I mean the stuff we’ve been dealing with is way more freaky then this.” Yang remarked as to the others, compared to what they had dealt with so far a talking rodent or actually ocelot wasn’t so weird  


“I guess your right Yang, um sorry about that little guy were just kind of jumpy is all.” Ruby said as she patted the ocelot on the head  


“Yes I do apologize as well, I hope I didn’t hurt you.” Weiss said next with a small frown  


“Eh no biggy, probably should have known some people probably haven’t seen a talking animal before.” The Ocelot replied back  


“It is kind of strange, but what I want to know is why you were being chased?” Blake asked curiously  


“Well to be honest I may have attack those two guards when I saw they were beating up an old man.” The ocelot answered “May have not been the smartest thing to do you know…since the size difference.”  


“It was a noble thing to do though.” Blake replied back with a reassuring smile  


“Hey not to be noisy but you seem like your stressed out, mind telling us why that would be?” Yang said with a slightly suspicion gaze now also  


“Whoa, whoa I know that look. Don’t be thinking I’m a thief or something because this adorable guy ain’t one. But to answer your other question well…I’m… I’m trying to save my friend Jak.” The ocelot explained with a frown  


“Your friend, oh we’re sorry to hear that but if you want we can help you.” Ruby replied back happily as the girls nodded  


“Really…why you just met me?” The ocelot asked with a raised eyebrow  


“Because we’re new here and you need help. As Keyblade wielders and huntress in training it is our duty to help.” Ruby replied back proudly  


“True very true Ruby.” Weiss said with a slight blush –“She looks rather…radiant, I could just stare at her for days really.”-  


“So would you care for our help …hey we don’t even know your name?” Yang asked as she and the others realized they didn’t even asked the ocelot’s name  


“Right well ladies you can call me Daxter the amazing!!!!” Daxter answered as he did a heroic pose which got a giggle from the girls  


“Okay then but I think personally Daxter sounds better, right girls?” Ruby replied back as Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement  


“Well then I guess Daxter works too.” Daxter answered back as he climbed on top of Ruby’s right shoulder  


“Um, what are doing Daxter?” Ruby asked with slight confusion  


“Oh right, I use to preach myself on top of Jak’s shoulder you know as a support of sorts. Trust me kid it’s helpful.” Daxter explained as Ruby just shrugged “Also you know how jump right?”  


“Wait what??” Ruby asked a little confused by Daxter’s question  


“Nothing kid trust me, I just haven’t said that in a long while. Felt good to say it again.” Daxter replied back with a smile, but Yang tapped on his shoulder which made him turn his attention over to her now “What you need blondie?”  


“Nothing much, but you better just not try anything with my baby sister Daxter.” Yang warned with glare that made Daxter quiver a little  


“No-nope I won’t she ah…she’s too young for me anyways you know.” Daxter replied back with a nervous grin as he then noticed Weiss giving him an even more deadly glare that literary screamed ‘I’ll make sure you keep on that promise.’, making Daxter shiver more  


“Daxter you okay?” Blake asked as Daxter looked to see Blake also giving him a silent glare that just screamed ‘Make that three-people making sure you keep on your promise.’  


“Yep totally fine!!!” Daxter replied back as he just smiled sheepishly -“Is this girl like a princess or something????”- He thought as he looked back at Ruby who just smiled at him  


“So would you kindly lead us to where we have to go to find your friend?” Ruby asked as she then looked back at Weiss, Blake and Yang with the same smile “Also play nice with Daxter girls, I know he won’t try anything since he’s too nice to even think of trying to hit on little old me.”  


-“HOW DID SHE KNOW?!?!?”- Weiss, Blake and Yang though in unisons as they looked at one another then back at Ruby and nodded as a way of saying sorry for glaring at Daxter  


“Let’s ah, let’s just get a move on.” Daxter said as began leading the girls to where he was to go to rescue his friend Jak, while also contemplating on how he just met four very weird girls…  


-Meanwhile with Pyrrha-  


“Jaune …oh Jaune I wish you could come here to save me and the others like a shining knight in armor, how I always fantasied about that as a little girl.” Pyrrha muttered to herself as she knelt next to Ren and Nora who were sleeping on the ground of the darkness next to her “Look at me wallowing in my own pity…I’m so pathetic.”  
Pyrrha being stuck here along with Ren and Nora had been given much time to think to herself and noticed she was letting her despair get the best of her. So to help her mood she began to think back on memories to keep her spirts up, the memories she began thinking of were of one at Beacon. Pyrrha remembered the day she first meet her friends and how they all made her feel at peace and happy. She loved how Nora was the energetic upbeat girl she was, how Ren would listen to your woes, how Ruby was like a litter sister figure, how Yang was always trying to keep the joy going like Nora did, how Blake was also quite the listener along with giving good pieces of advice, how Weiss even though she was cold at first became such a supportive friend once that ice shell of hers broke and then of how Jaune became her first true love  


Pyrrha could not understand how or why she fell in love with Jaune at first, but once she began to spend time with him she saw it. She loved the way he was when he got nervous, she loved how he smiled even through hard ships, she loved how he always kept trying and trying no matter the failure or insults that would befall him. But mostly importantly she fell in love with him because, unlike any other guys who tried to hit on her and get to know her; Jaune treated her like an equal. Yes even though she had been well known for her fighting prowess, all the male warriors that tried to court her in turn treated her like a glass doll. They treated her like she was this fragile girl who would cry at the first sight of her own blood when it came to battle despite her reputation, but it was also because back at her home some of the men didn’t care to see a woman being as strong as them. With Jaune though Pyrrha for the first time in her life felt like she was being treated as an equal, so that’s what lead to her falling in love with her knight in shining armor. Though the last memory she had was the night that lead Pyrrha’s pregnancy and a night of pure love she would never forget….  


-Pyrrha Flashback: Beacon Academy: 8:00 PM-  


“LET ME OUT GOD DAMNIT!!!!!” Jaune yelled through his dorms door as teams RWBY, Nora and Ren finished locking up the door of team JNPR dorm room to keep a very violent Jaune from harming anyone else and so he could have time to cool off  


“Jaune you know we can’t!!!” Ruby yelled back with a concerned frown “You know what you did could get you into serious trouble, were doing this so you can cool off.”  


“RUBY I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER MOTHR FU-” Jaune yelled out but was cut off as Yang covered Ruby’s ears quickly, Ruby didn’t really know what else Jaune said but it was bad since the others had wide eyes by the end of his rant. Once that was over Yang removed her hands from Ruby ears, while she then looked at everyone  


“Should I even ask what he said?” Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow  


“No Ruby, trust me you do not want to know what he said.” Yang replied back with a still shocked look  


“I never knew he was so colorful with that sort of vocabulary.” Weiss commented on next with a frown  


“Yep.” Ren and Blake replied back as they were surprised to even hear those said words coming from Jaune of all people  


“I wonder how Pyrrha’s holding up.” Nora asked with much concern as she looked at team RWBYS dorm room  


“I’m wondering that myself, still thank you girls for letting us stay in your room until Jaune cools off.” Ren said bowing as a thank you  


“It’s no problem Ren, look let’s just leave Jaune alone for now to cool off and go check on Pyrrha.” Ruby suggested which sounded like a good idea to do and as both teams made their way into the room, they were all greeted with the sight of Pyrrha sitting on one of the beds wiping her eyes a little  


“Oh Pyrrha were you crying!!!” Nora asked in a panic as she ran up to Pyrrha and gave her a hug  


“I…I…I was a little…” Pyrrha replied back as she took a few shaky deep breaths, while she also had overheard what had occurred outside moments ago “I’ve just never seen Jaune act this way before, I guess I was scared a little by it.”  


“We all were, what I want to know is how he even got that angry?” Yang asked as she rubbed her jaw a little  


“You okay Yang?” Blake asked with a worried look  


“I’m fine Blake, just can’t believe how hard of a hitter he is.” Yang said giving Blake her signature ‘Everything is just fine’ smile, making Blake smile back in amusement at her Yang’s always upbeat attitude  


“Just don’t hit him back big sis, we don’t want any issues with our friends.” Ruby replied as Yang just giggled a little  


“Trust me I won’t, I’m more worried about him then I am angry.” Yang answered back with a frown now  


“Good to hear Yang, but and I can’t believe I’m going to ask this but…how is Cardin anyways?” Weiss asked wincing a little at the words that came out of her mouth  


“Right you and the girls didn’t stay back to watch over him, you all stuck that on me thank you very much.” Ren replied back in a slight displeased tone as he really didn’t like having to keep an eye on the smug punk until the medics showed up  


“Your welcome Ren, but really how was he?” Ruby replied back with an amused tone but also winced a little having to ask that question  


“To be honest the medic said that he would need to go to E.R for all the blood he lost. What amazes me is that no one was around to see it happen and along with that no one in the dorms on this floor noticed us dragging a raging Jaune and locking him in our dorm.” Ren answered  


“Well we do stay on the floor that barely has anyone else, huh then again I think our teams are the only one on this floor.” Nora answered as she and the others realized how lucky they had been for that or else they may have been having to deal with trouble right now  


“You know I’ve never really noticed that myself, funny but still maybe we should you know….not tell anyone about this.” Ruby suggested shyly  


“I agree with you on that Ruby, no one saw it so we really don’t have to tell anyone else.” Weiss replied back as she smiled sheepishly  


“Wow never thought I’d see the day where my little sister and Weiss agree to not telling anyone.” Yang joked  


“Well I mean if you think about it like Ruby and Weiss just said, no one saw it so no one really has to know.” Blake replied back as Yang just shrugged agreeing  


“I’m more worried Cardin telling someone himself once he’s all healed up.” Ren stated with a slight scowl  


“Ren I don’t think that’s going to happen, I mean after he heals up I think Cardin’s going to be terrified of Jaune.” Nora replied back as the others actually agree with that statement  


“Yeah I guess he will be, I’m just worried about Jaune. He’s been becoming so violent lately but this latest incident is the worst.” Pyrrha said much to the other sadly agreement on her statement “You know what that’s it, I’m going to talk to him right now.”  


“Wait Pyrrha, not that were against the idea but are you sure you can handle it on your own?” Ruby asked with much worry along with everyone else who had worried looks also  


“I have to, he’s my partner and more important my best friend. So I have to and it can only be me, now if you excuse me I have someone to straighten out.” Pyrrha replied back as she exited team RWBY’s dorm room and then made her way over to her team’s dorm, seconds later she unlocked the locks places on the door to keep Jaune in and entered the room herself where she saw Jaune sitting on his bed looking at the wall  


“What do want Pyrrha?” Jaune asked in somewhat calm but also still aggravated tone  


“What do think Jaune?” Pyrrha replied back in a stern tone  


“Oh I don’t know, because I forgot to brush my teeth?” Jaune answered back in a sarcastic tone making Pyrrha actually become slightly angered by him at the moment  


“Don’t start pulling that on my Jaune!!!!” Pyrrha yelled out as she forcefully turned a frowning Jaune around as they looked eye to eye now “You know what I’m talking about.”  


“Oh what is the problem Pyrrha, you know it as best as I do that Cardin was asking for it I just happen to be the guy to give it to him. Beside he was the one that bumped into you and called you a slut for no good reason, then he even started to hit on you after calling you a slut!!!!” Jaune yelled back as Pyrrha just stood her ground not allowing herself to be intimated by Jaune  


“And you think I wanted you to beat him to bloody pulp, sure he’s a jerk but even he didn’t deserve that. But this isn’t just about what happened tonight this is about how you’ve been acting lately, what has been going on with you!!!?!?!!” Pyrrha yelled back as tear were wanting to come out of her eyes but she force herself not to  


“Oh come on you can’t be mad at me about that, what just because I want to let off a little steam you got to be on my back about it???” Jaune yelled back with an increase volume in his tone  


“YOU BET I DO JAUNE OF THIS IS THE RESULT AND YOU BETTER CHANGE YOUR ATTUIUDE!!!!!” Pyrrha yelled back screaming now at Jaune  


“WHAT ARE YOU MY WIFE, MAYBE I DON’T WANT TO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!!!!!!” Jaune screamed back  


“YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT I’M GOING TO DO ABOUT IT??!!!!” Pyrrha asked back as she moved her face closer to Jaune  


“YOU KNOW WHAT YEAH I DO PYRRAH SO WHY DON’T YOU SHOW ME!!!!!” Jaune answered back as he got closer to Pyrrha face with his own face  


“REALLY YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU!!!!!” Pyrrha asked back as she moved her face close enough to feel the warmth of Jaune’s own face  


“YEAH I DO!!!!” Jaune answered back  


“FINE!!!!” Pyrrha screams as tear slightly came out of her eyes  


“FINE!!!!!” Jaune yelled back as he felt his throat was burning and as they stared at one another from the heated argument suddenly something else happened…they began kissing  


As Jaune and Pyrrha commenced making out, Jaune picked up Pyrrha and placed her on the bed while Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune and pulled him in closer. Minuets past as both Jaune and Pyrrha continued locking lips with only taking a second or two for breathers before returning back to their kissing, then after five minutes Jaune stopped to talk for a moment with Pyrrha  


“Wait….wait Pyrrha I know we…I know we just started doing this but what else are we going to do?” Jaune asked as he took a few deep breaths, but he got his answer as Pyrrha flipped him over on his back on the bed now and placed herself on top of Jaune’s….area with a smirk  


“I’ll give you an idea.” Pyrrha replied back as she took of her gauntlets, head wear and then finally her chest piece along with her bra which she let fall on a wide eyed Jaune’s chest  


“Oh….we’re doing that, sweet.” Jaune said as he threw the bra to the side and hugged a half-naked Pyrrha  


“We’re going to have fun tonight.” Pyrrha stated with a seductive smirk as she pushed Jaune back down on the bed and leaned over him  


“Oh yes we are…” Jaune replied back as he and Pyrrha began to make out once more, amongst other things  


-One hour later-  


“That was…nice.” Jaune said as he sat on the bed wearing only his pants and shoes while Pyrrha laid in the bed with the bed sheets covering her body, as she looked the other direction away from Jaune  


“Yes, yes it was.” Pyrrha replied back as she sat up but held the bed sheets up to cover the front of her chest “We should get dress now, the others are probably worried about why we’ve been away for an hour.”  


“Right…” Jaune muttered back as he and Pyrrha began dressing back up while a painfully awkward silence accompanied them, once done they headed back to team RWBY’s dorm where the others saw them and immediately ran up to see how they were  


“Why did you both take so long??” Nora asked franticly  


“Are you two feeling good, you look pale??” Weiss asked next  


“Are we all cool now???” Ruby asked next and as the others asked more question while Jaune began replying back along with apologizing for his behavior lately which he was quickly forgiven for. Pyrrha though stayed quiet as she thought to herself what she had done, she didn’t hate it no she had wanted her and Jaune to have sex badly but….she did it in way that made her feel like she took advantage of the situation. She knew that they both had deep feeling for each other now and he knew that too, but she also knew that they both would need time to think things through. Jaune seemed to have the same idea as she did.  


“Pyrrha you there?” Nora asked as she snapped Pyrrha out of her train of thought  


"What…oh yah I’m good, I just want to go to bed.” Pyrrha answered back as she quickly made her way back to her dorms and before anyone else could ask she saw Jaune do the same with Nora and Ren following behind, but stopped just a moment to share a look of worry with Team RWBY. That was the last thing she saw before she entered her team’s dorm, then flopped on her bed and within seconds later fell into a slumber…  


-End of Flash back-  


“Jaune I wish you were here with me and…and our baby. I know it seems stupid to think this, but I may never see you again….I may never experience marrying you, raised our child with you, growing old and dying with you…. I just want to live my life with you I want to be with you. I pray that the girls can save you along with everyone else before we all die, because if I die I want to die knowing I spent my life happy with you and our child.” Pyrrha muttered to herself as she began tearing up hoping that team RWBY could save them, she hoped so badly that would be  


“Don’t worry Pyrrha, the girls will be able to do it.” Nora quietly said as she sat back up and hugged Pyrrha  


“Nora how…how long have been awake?” Pyrrha asked as she could only smile at Nora’s kind act  


“Since you began saying how much you want to do stuff with Jaune, so a few minutes or so.” Nora happily replied back “Ren though is out like a rock so he won’t be waking up for a bit. Still don’t worry okay Pyrrha, team RWBY are our friends and friends always pull through; we’ll also get Jaune back to his old self.”  


“Nora I….” Pyrrha replied muttered as Nora hugged her tighter making Pyrrha cry harder  


“Pyrrha promise me to do one thing while were stuck here.” Nora said as Pyrrha took a few deep breaths and nodded “Pyrrha please promise me that no matter how bad it gets….just keep smiling.” She said making a wide smile  


“I…I promise Nora, thank you for being such a good friend.” Pyrrha answered with a wide smile and hugged Nora tightly back as tears slowly poured from both girl’s eyes now  


“Hm… I hope myself the girls can save everyone, if not…then I guess we’ll have to get used to seeing only darkness.” Ren said quietly to himself that the girls didn’t hear him  


So as Nora, Ren and Pyrrha sat quality in the darkness they all silently prayed that they would soon be saved and that Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang would be safe  


-Meanwhile back with the girls-  


“Okay how in the world did we get ourselves into this mess?” Weiss asked as she, Ruby, Yang and Blake were crawling through a ventilation shaft with Ruby in front along with Daxter hugging her right shoulder, Blake right behind Ruby, Yang behind Blake and Weiss behind Yang  


“Well at least it’s a ventilation shaft and not the heater.” Yang replied back “Am I right Blake?”  


“Agreed, we may be cold in here but were not roasting up either.” Blake answered with slight amusement  


“Ha, nice one Blakey!!!” Yang said happily as she then noticed her current view which was Blake butt –“Holy crap. Her butt it looks so…so round and luscious, oh god why am thinking this now. No stop do not begin thinking those though now, we’re in sort of a bad situation to do so. Okay I’ll just wait to think of them later I guess… god Blake’s got a nice-looking rear.”-  


“So Ruby, Daxter how goes the directions?” Blake asked as she was somewhat getting tired of crawling through the ventilation shaft they were in –“I wonder if Yang is looking at my butt right now, kind of funny to think but I like the idea of her doing so. Wonder if I should shake it a little or stop suddenly so she can bump into my rump. That would be funny to see her cute embarrassed face.”- she thought as she was really enjoying the feelings she was having when thinking about Yang  


“Pretty well Blake, we should almost be at our destination right Daxter?” Ruby replied back  


“You bet ya kid, we should be right abo-” Daxter answered back but was cut off when the sounds of agonizing pain and machinery could be heard echoing through the vents  


“What was that?” Weiss asked with a worried tone  


“That was the answer to Ruby’s question, come on we need to hurry.” Daxter answered as the girls crawled faster, while also hearing voices now  


“Dark Echo injection cycle complete, bio readings normal and unchanged.” Said a robotic female voice as the machinery sounds stopped, while the girls and Daxter were getting much closer  


“Hmp nothing, I was informed that this one might be different!!” A gruff angered voice yelled out in annoyance  


“Oh no I think I know who that is…” Daxter muttered in a grim tone as they he and the girls were making good time with their crawling  


“He is surprisingly resistant to your…. ‘Experiments’ Barron Praxis, I fear the dark warrior program has failed.” Said a younger but still stern toned voice as Daxter and the girls had now made it to their destination. Thankfully the vents had an opening on the bottom along with it being wide enough that the girls along with Daxter could all look down in a circle to see what was going on  


“Oh crap it is him, Baron Praxis.” Daxter whispered in a nervous tone as the girls look at the three figure beneath them. The first man was strapped on a metal chair, he had long blonde hair with green at the roots along with a green goatee, wore a red headband and scarf around along with wearing a green prisons attire. From this the girls could immediately tell this was Jak, Daxter’s kidnapped friend  


“AGH, YOU SHOULD DEAD WITH THE DARK ECHO I’VE PUMPED INTO YOU!!!” yelled a tall man wearing a blue and red tinted robe, along with brown boots, tan bracers, had a brown beard along with being bald and having half of his face covered by metal plating. From the sounds of his voice and Daxter’s nervous look this must have been Baron Praxis  


“What now, the metal head armies are pressing their attacks and without a new weapon my men cannot hold them off forever.” Asked a slim shorter man, with spiky red hair, pale skin, blue markings over his brown eyes and wore a yellow/back lined suit with red armor plating over the shoulders along with wearing a steel visor shaped helmet  


“Who’s that?” Weiss asked but was shushed by Blake  


“What wrong, Weiss was just asking Blakey.” Yang asked quietly  


“I know Yang but let’s listen more before asking question okay.” Blake replied back as she gave Yang and Weiss a nod and received a nod back from them  


“I think they’re going to talk again girls.” Ruby said as she and the others watched once more  


“I will not be remembered as the man who lost this city to those vile creature, moved forward with the plan!!!!” Baron Praxis yelled back before taking a deep breath” Still don’t worry I have a backup plan just in case.”  


“What would this back up plan be sir?” the slim man with Baron asked  


“Let’s just say an associate of mine has leant me some of her warriors to help. That is all you need to know and finish off this ‘Thing’ tonight.” Baron answered back as he made his way out of the room  


“As you wish sir and I’ll be back later prisoner.” The slim man replied back to Praxis and then whispered to Jak before following Praxis out of the room. As Jak laid there in a daze the girls already were on the move as Yang punched out the vent and jumped down on the platform Jak was on along with the others  


“Ding, ding third floor….body chains, roaches food, torture devices.” Daxter joked as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang snicker a little at that  


“I guess he’s alright, for the most part.” Ruby stated as Daxter nodded in agreement and jumped on Jaks chest  


“Hey buddy you seen any heroes around here?” Daxter asked as Jak looked at him with dazed eyes then closed them while grumbling  


“Daxter I don’t think he’s going to be talking much.” Weiss said  


“Yeah totally, maybe we should give him shock therapy?” Yang suggested  


“I don’t think that would work, beside what could be safely used here anyways for that?” Blake replied back as Yang and Weiss though it over then shrugged  


“Still it could be a backup plan, so good idea Yang.” Ruby said next as she gave her big sister a thumbs up  


“Guess so, still I’m wondering what they did to Jak here?” Daxter stated as he looked over Jaks changed appearance  


“Maybe we could use a healing spell?” Weiss suggested  


“Right, well none of us know the spell except Donald.” Yang replied back  


“Oh yeah, darn.” Weiss muttered as Ruby patted her on the back while Blake just kept quite  


“Jak it’s me Daxter.” Daxter said as Jak moved his head a little ways up to look and the slumped his head back down “Well that’s a fine hello.”  


“Maybe he’s still under the anesthetics…if these people even use that here.” Blake suggested  


“That could be…. still I’ve been crawling around in this place risking my tail literally to save you. I’ve been looking for you for two years. Say something Jak, just this once!!!” Daxter ranted as he was getting worried about his friend’s health  


“Um Daxter I don’t think-” Ruby was about to say until she was cut off by Jak  


“I’M GOING TO KILL PRAXIS!!!!!” Jak yelled out in a deep tone as he shot up but only to be stopped by the metal claps around his wrist and ankles along with surprising the girls  


“Holy molly, that scared me!!!” Yang yelled out as she and the girls moved back closer to a now angered Jak while Daxter was still standing on his chest  


“Okay your awake good, just let me figure out how to unlock the cuffs on this chair for you…” Daxter muttered as he began to mess with the locks  


“Actually Daxter I think we’re can handle that.” Ruby said proudly as she and the girls summoned their keyblades. They then pointed at the four locks while Daxter got off of Jak and onto the ground, not wanting to get hit with whatever the girls were about to do  


“Okay girls ready?” Ruby said as the girls nodded while they all hoped this would work since the keyblades could unlock anything but before they could, they heard Jak suddenly grunt loudly. A moment later purple lighting shot out of Jak making the girls expect Daxter back up so they wouldn’t be hit by it  


“For real now that happens?!?!” Weiss asked in annoyance  


“Well what was it that just happened though???” Ruby asked as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang all got in a defensive stance by instinct  


“I think we just got out answer…” Blake answered back as the girls looked to see Jak but also not Jak. This new version of him had gray skin, snow white hair along with a snow-white goatee, deep pupiless black eyes, two short horns coming from his forehead and long black claws  


“So…is that normal?” Yang asked but only for her and the other girls to notice Daxter standing only an inch away from Jak  
“Daxter get over here.” Blake said through her teeth as she kept her sights on Jak who was closely moving towards Daxter  


“Hey Jak, it’s me Daxter your buddy remember??” Daxter said in a nervous tone as Jak raised up his claw to attack, the girls were already running at him as Jak swung his claw down but suddenly Jak, then reverted back to his old form  


“Daxt-” Jak muttered but only to be tackled by the girls onto the ground  


“Daxter run we’ll hold him off!!!!” Ruby yelled as she and the girls had dog piled on Jak  


“What the hell, get…get off me!!!” Jak yelled out in irritation  


“Wait, did he just…” Weiss asked as she and the other looked to see Jak was back to his old self but glaring at them  


“Um…sorry.” Yang said with a sheepish smile  


“That’s okay but CAN YOU GET OFF!!!!” Jak replied back as the girls stood back up followed by Jak who was dusting himself off now but only for Daxter to climb on his right shoulder  


“Okay one I’m a so glad you’re okay.” Daxter said happily “Two, what the heck was that just now???”  


“Yeah I think we’d like to know as well thank you very much.” Weiss replied back with an annoyed look  


“Hey calm down Weiss, I’m sure there a reasonable explanation for this.” Ruby said as she tried to calm Weiss down  


“Ruby though I do understand what you are saying, I still want to know what in the world just happened to mister Jak here.” Weiss replied back with a caution gaze towards Jak  


“Okay one, little girl I don’t have a damn clue what just happened and two back off because I don’t have the best temperament.” Jak answered sternly as he and Weiss glared at each other  


“Okay wait, look maybe we should discuss this later you know when we are in probable danger.” Blake suggested as everyone looked at one another  


“She right, let’s just get the heck out of here. I’ve had enough of this place to last me a life time.” Jak said happily with a small smile that he was finally getting out  


“Sounds good Jak, but ah I got you a few new garments so might want to put them on.” Daxter said as he in some way pulled out a pair of pants, shoes, gloves and a jacket that were folded up at the moment  


“And this is where we turn around and not look, ladies if we could.” Weiss said as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang turned around to wait for Jak to finish dressing up (While also figuring out where the heck Daxter even kept those pieces of clothing up until now) so that they can finally get out of this unnerving fortress…  


-Meanwhile back in Traverse town-  


“Alfred, did you and the boys finally get done cleaning the green room?” Aerith asked with a smile as she, Glynda, Yin, Maria and an unmasked Eileen where sitting in the red Room  


“Yes we did, but it’s not like we meant for the green room to turn into a warzone because a simple disagreement we had.” Alfred replied back as Eileen gave him a raised eyebrow “What I won the arm wrestling contest but Vladimir, Ozpin and Leon said otherwise…sucks that Donald and Goofy left before they could help us clean up.”  


“Yes but unlike the rest of you boys Donald and Goofy have a duty to help the girls out in their journey against the heartless.” Eileen answered back sternly  


“She is correct, still Ozpin will be getting a private punishment from me for the way he acted as well from what I’ve been told.” Glynda said next as she could already tell her husband was now getting a cold feeling of fear down his spin in the green room, that and also she knew she was going to do the ‘Thing’ with him anyways when they get a chance alone  


“Agh, can I go now because I am tired as hell.” Alfred asked with a slightly irritated look  


“Yes you can, I fear that heartless maybe coming to attack again sooner or later so you’ll need the rest.” Maria replied back as the others expect for herself and Yin donned a slightly worried look  


“Alright sounds good, night ladies.” Alfred said as he entered the green room, the women in the red room heard multiple thumps on the ground followed by sudden snoring  


“Well looks like their asleep.” Aerith said happily but only to yawn herself “I guess I’m getting sleepy myself, well I’ll be off to bed in my room. Good night ladies.”  


“Good night Aerith.” Yin replied back as Aerith just nodded and exited the red room  


“So anyways Maria I wanted to thank you.” Glynda said kindly while Maria looked at her with slight confusion  


“Thank me for what?” Maria asked  


“For when you told the girls the less graphical story about your world, I know I may seem overprotective but…but I don’t think those girls need to hear anything like what you told me and the others when you first arrived here. I’ve had a few nightmare from just imagining what kind of place that must be in real life.” Glynda said as she felt a shiver down her back  


“I see, I apologize then for making you feel that way.” Maria replied back with a barely noticeable frown that was gone unnoticed even to herself  


“Oh no it’s okay Maria I know you didn’t mean to, still must have been hard to live in that sort of world.” Glynda answered back  


“You have no idea, I’ve had to kill more friends of mine then I would ever like to admit because of that damn blood.” Eileen said now with an angered tone  


“Sorry to hear that Eileen.” Yin said back as she just stared at the red room’s wall in front of her and the others  


“Thank you for saying that child.” Eileen kindly replied back as she began to wonder something about Yin “If you mind me asking Yin, but you said you were with friends correct?”  


“Yes I was.” Yin answered back  


“What are getting at Eileen?” Glynda asked now a little confused  


“What I’m trying to get at was that if Yin is here, then are anymore of her friends here as well. For all we know they could be lost in the town and very confused.” Eileen explained  


“Oh okay then, I guess that is a good point.” Glynda said back  


“If that is the case Eileen then maybe we can use Yin’s Specter ability to spot out anyone who might seem new here.” Maria suggested as she looked at Yin “Would you mind doing that for us?”  


“Sure, I need a bucket of water though.” Yin replied back as Glynda suddenly got up and walked over to the left of the bed in the Red room, pulling out from the side a small bucket of water  


“Just so happens this bucket of water has been here since we entered this room, I think it’s for anyone who might want to clean something up in the room.” Glynda said as she brought the bucket over to Yin  


“Thank you Glynda.” Yin said as she took of her shoes then stocking quickly and placed them neatly next to her  


“You did that pretty quickly.” Glynda stated a little surprised by how fast and precise the young girl was  


“I have to be, just in case my friends and I were ever in the middle of battle and need my specters to help out I had to be quick about. Though that never was the case since I was always away from the battle for the most part.” Yin explained as she put her feet in the bucket and within seconds a Specter appeared on the ground in the room  


“I still am amazed by that.” Eileen muttered loudly enough that Glynda and Maria nodded in agreement  


“Would one of you mind opening a window?” Yin asked as Maria got up and walked over to the only window in the room and opened it up, seconds later Yin’s Specter moved out through the window and disappeared  


“So you see anything yet?” Glynda asked as Yin looked at her  


“Not yet, all I see at the moment are people looking outside their windows in fear of heartless, I also see rats hiding as well….wait I hear barking coming from a house in the far corner of the area.” Yin replied back as she closed her eyes to fully concentrate now  


“Well what could be in the house I wonder, heartless maybe?” Glynda asked out loud  


“Could be, if so then we’ll take care of them.” Eileen replied back as she prepared her blade  


“Right then we can-” Glynda started to say but was cut off as Yin suddenly ran out of the room while leaving her stocking and shoes behind “Okay did Yin just do that?”  


“We should follow her.” Maria suggested as she, Glynda and Eileen all up and ran after Yin. Once they made it out of the hotel itself it wasn’t hard to follow where she went as wet footsteps could be seen. As the three women followed they stumbled upon a white colored wall with a white windowed door opened which must have been where Yin was at. As Glynda, Maria and Eileen made their way into the house, they stumbled upon a strange yet funny sight  


“Can you help me please?” Yin calmly asked as she was on the ground being licked on the face by one white colored dog that had black spots on it and a pink collar around the neck along with five puppy versions of the dog licking Yin on the face as well  


“Help you with what??” Glynda asked in a confused yet amused tone as well  


“With getting my friend Mao out of here.” Yin said as she pointed to a black cat with blue eyes and wearing a red collar that had a small bell on a ledge and was being barked at by another white colored, black spotted dog but with a blue collar  


“CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME AWAY FROM THIS BEAST!!!!” The cat Mao yelled out as the blue collared dog kept barking at him  


“And the cat talks, I would be surprised but with everything else that’s occurred I am not.” Glynda said with a dead panned expression  


“True, still we should help that cat.” Maria said as she walked up the barking dog and began petting it making the dog suddenly lay on the ground and fall asleep  


“What did you just do?” Eileen asked in surprise  


“I’m good with animals.” Maria answered back as Eileen just shrugged and Glynda walked up to the cat which jumped in her arms  


“Thank you so much, I was worried I’d get eaten for peat sakes.” Mao said as he looked at Yin who was able to get away from the dogs licking her  


“Glad to see you’re okay Mao, but how did you get here?” Yin asked  


“Honestly I don’t know Yin, most of it’s a blur to me.” Mao replied back “And before you ask I haven’t seen Hai or Huang at all, I’m sorry Yin.”  


“It’s okay Mao, I’m just glad you’re safe.” Yin answered back as she scratched behind Mao’s ears  


“Now that we have saved your friend, I’m just wondering why there are dogs alone in this house?” Maria asked as she petted a few of the puppies  


“I think I can answer that question.” Leon answered as he walked in the house behind the girls  


“Leon how did you know we’d be here?” Glynda asked with curiosity  


“I’m a light sleeper, besides I heard you all running out of the hotel so I followed you. Now for where we are, were in the residential dog house you can call it and these are the Dalmatians along with their one hundred and one puppies.” Leon explained which only made the women and Mao a little confused by that statement  


“I know I’m new here but I only see five puppies here.” Mao replied back  


“That’s true, but sadly some of the puppies were scattered across the worlds leaving only five with their parents.” Leon answered back totally not fazed by the fact a cat was talking to him  


“Oh that terrible, is there any way we could get them back?” Glynda asked with a worried tone  


“We can’t Glynda, but the girls and their friends probably could.” Eileen answered back  


“Took the words right out of mouth Eileen.” Leon said with an amused smirk “But I’m betting that we’ll need to help our furry little feline friend catch up on current events. If I got two hundred money every time we had to explain this to someone I’d be slightly rich.” He added as Glynda, Maria, Eileen, Yin, Mao and himself made their way back to the hotel to yet once again inform another new townsfolk of Traverse town  


-Meanwhile back with the girls-  


“Oh thank god we made it out of there!!!” Weiss said taking in deep breathes along with Ruby, Blake and Yang who did the same while Jak and Daxter looked around the area, not even showing a sign of fatigue. Jak now though wore a blue padded leather jacket, tan pants with a brown belt, blue leather boots with brown cloth around the boots itself and blue leather fingerless gloves along with a pair of brown leather googles that had one eye socket with a red lens on while the other eye socket was a smaller clear lens  


“That was AWESOME!!!!” Yang yelled out as she remembered the thrilling fights along with dodging a multitude of gun blast from those Crimson Guards  


“I think awesome is stretching a bit Yang.” Ruby replied back as she did have some fun but mainly was worried about making it out alive which thankfully they did  


“I agree with Ruby, but I didn’t care for Jak killing those guards though.” Blake said next as she remembered Jak throwing a few guards of the ledges of the based to their deaths along with breaking a few guards necks which thankfully Ruby didn’t see happen but sadly she, Weiss and Yang did. The girls themselves only knocked out the guards they encountered with their keyblades  


“I know what you mean Blake, Daxter maybe harmless but Jak is far from it…especially what he turned into when he first got out.” Weiss replied back with a worried look as she glared at Jak who at the moment was talking with Daxter on what to do next –“If he even dares thinks of harming any of the girls, especially Ruby I will make him pay dearly for it.”-  


“Weiss you okay?” Ruby asked with a worried look –“She’s too pretty to be having that look on her face, maybe I can cheer her up.”-  


“I’m fine Ruby, really I am.” Weiss replied back kindly as she held Ruby’s hand  


“That’s good to know but if you ever just want to talk one on one then tell me, I’m always here for you.” Ruby answered back as she held Weiss hand tightly now making both girls begin to blush a little, though the little moment was interrupted as Blake and Yang began snickering  


“Oh sorry, keep going really it’s fine.” Yang said holding her laughter in along with Blake  


“Very funny ladies.” Weiss said with a dead panned look while Bake and Yang began laughing  


“Um, something funny here?” Jak asked with a raised eyebrow as he and Daxter walked up to them  


“Yeah, was it joke because I like jokes a lot.” Daxter asked next happily  


“No it was just friends being friends.” Weiss said with an amused look “Any ways which way now?”  


“Don’t know, but I’d say we ask someone.” Daxter answered as Jak looked around and spotted two people that looked like they knew this place, well one of them as it was an old man and a kid. The old man wore a yellow cap, a golden neckless, a blue robe adorned with a yellow sash, had a long white beard and used a wooden cane to walk around. The kid had yellow hair with slight green at the roots, wore a brown cap, a white shirt, blue overalls and no shoes. For some reason the kid gave Jak an odd feeling of nostalgia but didn’t know why as he shrugged it off and made his way over, followed by the girls. As Jak, Daxter and the girls were close enough the old man saw them and walked up to the group  


“Hello stranger, my name is Kor. May I help-” The old man Kor asked but was cut off as Jak grabbed him by the collar  


“You look like a reasonably smart man, I want information. Where the hell are we!!!??” Jak ask aggressively while Daxter jumped off his shoulder and next to the kid  


“Oh boy, not even five minutes out and he’s already starting trouble.” Weiss muttered pinching her brows  


“Ah sorry, he’s new to the whole conversation thing.” Daxter said the kid  


“Jak could you please let him go.” Ruby asked sternly as Jak looked back at her and the girls then sighed as he let go of the old man  


“Well thank you young lady, and to answer you my angry young friend. You along with your friends here are ‘guests’ of his ‘majesty’ Baron Praxis the ruler of glorious Haven city.” Kor answered as the girls were the only ones to notice the empathies that Kor put on when he said the words guest and majesty  


“Must be one cruel ruler then.” Blake muttered as the girls all quietly agreed with her  


“I was just a guest in the good Baron’s prison.” Jak said with sarcasm and anger in his voice  


“Oh my god did he just say that?” Yang asked in disbelief  


“Yes, yes he did and that could cause some issues.” Blake replied back with a deadpanned look  


“Especially with those Crimson Guards around.” Ruby added in  


“Well at least there hasn’t been any sign of heartless…then again that may just mean the heartless are waiting to attack.” Weiss said now getting worried again  


“Hey we can handle it.” Yang said next proudly as she and the girls smiled a little, but then listened in on the conversation with Jak and Kor  


“Inside a cell, or inside the city; walls surround us both. We are all the Barons prisoners.” Kor stated as he turned around to see a large group of ten Crimson Guards all carrying rifles  


“Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Ruby said as she and the girls were ready for another fight along with Jak and Daxter who were preparing as well. Kor just backed up with the kid with him for safety while other citizens back up as well  


“By order of his eminence, the Grand protector of Haven City Baron Praxis. Everyone in this sector is hereby under arrest under the suspicion of harboring fugitives of the underground.” The lead guard stated as he aimed his rifle forward “Surrender and die!!!!”  


“Ah excuse me sir, don’t you mean surrender or die!?!?” Ruby asked in shock  


“Not in this city…” Kor answered back as he backed away with the young boy more “If you ladies and your two friends here can save us from these guards, I will tell you of the location of someone who can help.”  


“Well I guess that settles it then.” Jak said happily as he cracked his knuckles while the girls summoned their keyblades, which alarmed the guards  


“OPEN FI-” The lead guard yelled out but before he could finish that order suddenly ten Shades popped out of the shadows and leaped on the guards, holding them to the ground while slashing at them  


“GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OFF!!!!” The lead guard yelled out as he and the other guards began screaming in pain  


“Okay this is weird, are they helping us???” Yang asked out loud in confusion but she and the others got a quick answer as the Shades suddenly fused into the guard’s chest themselves, setting off a dust cloud. But once the dust cloud cleared up the guards were now different, the ten guards bodies were now pitch black with two bright yellow eyes and two antennas on their foreheads along with the fact the still had their rifles in their hands  


“Okay now that’s something new….” Weiss said in shock  


“Could they do that before girls???” Blake asked as suddenly the voice from the dream whispered into the girl’s ears once more the names ‘Shade Guards’, the name only became creepier as the newly dubbed Shade Guards growled a little at the group  


“Who cares, we still need to get rid of them so come on!!!” Jak answered back as he charged the Shade Guards with Daxter holding onto his right shoulder tightly  


“Well let’s back him up ladies.” Yang said as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake followed and prepared their keyblades for battle  


As the battle began Jak lunged at three of the guards as he did a few spin kicks knocking one Shad Guard out but the others two sunk into the ground and appeared behind him, one of the Shade guards kicked Jak in the back sending him to the ground while Daxter kept his hold on Jaks shoulder even more tightly. Jak got up quickly and charged the two Shade guards once more. Meanwhile the girls where already having trouble with the heartless possessed guards as they were dodging and swinging their keyblades at the Shade Guards who themselves were quick with their blunt attacks while also being quick with aiming their guns at the girls, giving them little time to shoot of a magic attacks or a solid hit  


“Such an annoyance!!!” Weiss yelled out as she dodged another rifle blast from the two guards appearing behind her, but this time Weiss was able to shoot off a fire spell at them. This made the two guards dodged though only one made it full out of the way, while the other was hit and sent back to the wall to only disappear into black smoke  


“Nice one Weiss!!!” Ruby yelled out as she, with the help of Yang and Blake were taking now easily defeating five of the Shades guards that decided to attack them also. These Shade Guards couldn’t sink into the ground quick enough to dodge the fire, Blizzard and thunder spells being hit by them. Though Ruby, Blake and Weiss did make sure to finish off the Shade Guards with a few swipes of their keyblades, since their magic spells only hurt the guards to an extent  


“Sweet that was butt kicking goodness!!!” Yang said cheerfully while Blake nodded in agreement and Ruby jumped up in joy, Meanwhile Weiss finished off the second Shade Guard she was facing with a well shot Blizzard spell. She then rejoined with the girls  


“I agree it was a good, but I think we still have some more to fight and Jak looks like he isn’t holding up well.” Weiss replied back as she and the girls looked to see Jak flung to the ground in front of them as Daxter was checking to make sure he didn’t sustain any intense injuries  


“Are you okay Jak?” Blake asked as she and Weiss helped him up  


“Yeah, yeah I am…. but those things are a lot quicker than I’d expected.” Jak replied as he got back up on his feet  


“How about we hold on the chatting because I think we have COMPANY!!!!!!” Daxter said in a panic as he pointed forward for Jak and the girls to see the Shade guards had multiplied into thirty now  


“Oh come on really???” Ruby yelled out in slight annoyance as she prepared her key blade once more  


“Okay once we’re done in this place we are asking Donald and Goofy if this is normal.” Blake said sternly as now prepared for battle again  


“Agreed.” Yang and Weiss replied back with annoyed looks as they prepares also now  


“AGH, I have been stuck in that hell hole of a prison for two years I am not going BACK!!!!!” Jak screamed out now in anger as he suddenly then fell to his knees in pain  


“Jak what wrong???” Daxter asked but like before when Jak first got out he suddenly began sparking up purple electricity from his body and turned into his darker form, this made Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang back up so as not to be hit by the purple electricity  


“Not again…” Ruby said with a worried tone as Jak cracked his neck, then looked at the Shade Guards with an angered glare  


“RRRRAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!” The angered dark Jak screamed out as in an inhuman speed he charged the Shades guards which he hit and unintentionally sending off a current of electricity into eleven more Shade Guards and taking them out in the process. Before the girls could even assist Jak the remaining Shade Guards quickly slunk into the darkness and vanished in a way that said they knew the current Jak was a deadly danger to them  


“Well that was….” Weiss muttered as she unsummoned her Keyblade along with the other girls who did the same  


“Anti-climactic?” Yang suggested as she shrugged  


“Yes that, thank you Yang.” Weiss replied back with a grateful smile  


“But what do we do about Jak now?” Blake asked as she, Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked to see Jak still in his dark form  


“Let’s just hope he remembers were on his side this time.” Weiss replied back with a slight scowl but thankfully Jak suddenly turned back into his old self though he looked tired  


“That was cool, do it again!!!” Daxter to Jak with excitement as the girls, Kor and the boy with Kor walked up to Jak with slight caution  


“I…he did something to me, I...I can’t control it.” Jak answered back as the group gave him a worried look  


“Well that’s was impressive.” Kor commented while stroking his beard with a curious look on his face  


“Really?” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang muttered, questioning the old man’s judgment skill, thankfully Kor didn’t hear them  


“What you girls and your two friends did here was brave, this child here is very important.” Kor said motioning his hand at the young boy while the others looked at one another with a confused look  


“This kid, he looks kind of scruffy.” Daxter replied back  


“I agree as well, not the scruffy part but on why he’s important.” Weiss whispered to the girls  


“Totally.” Ruby, Blake and Yang whisper back as suddenly they along with the others saw a large red and white stingray shaped vehicle with three barrels sticking from the sides along with the bottom came over flying to them having only one Crimson Guard in it  


“Not again….” Blake groaned as she and the rest got ready to fight once more but that didn’t happen  


“You all are in a restricted area, move along.” The Guard stated quickly before making his way back into the hover craft traffic doing whatever he was doing before  


“You know now that I think of it, I’m surprised no other guards were alerted of the fight that happen here.” Ruby said with a surprised look  


“Huh well that is weird.” Weiss replied back also equally surprised  


“Yeah, must not have the best system here for law enforcements if something like this can go by quietly.” Blake added in with a slightly amused smirk  


“Hey the more they don’t know of us, the better I say.” Yang said next with slight relief  


“True with that statement young lady, but I must go now and get this boy to safety.” Kor replied back as he began walking off  


“Hey wait what about us!!!” Daxter asked in an annoyed tone  


“There is an underground group waging war against Baron Praxis and its leader the Shadow could use fighters like you all. Go to the slums, then find a dead end at an alley way. Once you do that ask for Torn he can help you all.” Kor answered back as he began walking off once more with the boy until they disappeared around the corner  


“That was helpful, but now the question is how do we get there quick enough without any guards spotting us; well if the guards are looking for us to be exact.” Yang asked as the others began thinking about a solution until Jak began smiling  


“You got an idea Jak?” Ruby asked happily  


“You bet ya and our answer is to the right of us.” Jak answered back as he pointed to a large two-seater vehicle that was shaped like a brown letter H, but had two pairs of fins on each side  


“Are you saying we should steal that hover craft over there?” Blake asked with skeptical look  


“Yes that is defiantly what Jak is suggesting.” Daxter answered with a wide smile  


“Okay no, just no!!!” Weiss yelled out crossing her arms  


“Well then explain why not?” Jak asked with an irritated look  


“Aren’t we supposed to avoid the guards here, because carjacking or hover craft jacking is a one-way ticket to getting arrested.” Weiss answered back  


“Look Weiss, I know that maybe it seems like a bad idea but hey what other choice do we have?” Yang asked  


“Well we could walk, just saying.” Ruby suggested “Beside I’m not too keen on stealing anything either, I’ve never even broken the law once in my life.”  


“We haven’t either little sis, but you and Weiss think of this way. Do you both really think that the jerk wad guards here would care if some random civilians ride got jacked?”” Yang replied back and also bringing up a good point  


“Well I guess we do have no choice then… still I haven’t ever broken a law myself so this will be first.” Weiss said with a slight frown  


“Don’t worry I’ll be right with you as we…as we break our first law ever.” Ruby replied back with a small smile while holding Weiss hand making Weiss herself get butterflies in her stomach  


“You two done flirting?” Daxter asked getting a light flick on the back of his head by Jak “Ow what was that for???”  


“Nothing, come one let’s get going.” Jak replied with amusement  


“But how are we going to all fit on there, I mean it’s only two seater.” Blake asked bringing up a very good question indeed  


“Two of you can hold on the sides, while the other two share the second seat.” Jak answered back with a chuckle as he jumped into the park hover craft and activated the engines “Now can we please go?”  


“Is anyone else going to ask how he did so easily???” Ruby said with shock  


“We could or we could get a move on and I think it be easier to get moving you know so we don’t get any more guards on us.” Yang joked getting a quick laugh out of the girls  


“I guess you’re right, let’s get going them.” Ruby answered back as she and the girls made their way over to the hover craft where Ruby called the second seat, while Weiss (nervously) sat on Ruby’s lap, Blake and Yang deiced to hold onto the side where Weiss and Ruby were seated. Once that was over with Daxter turned his head over to them  


“Alright ladies keep your hands and legs in the hover craft at all times and let’s GET GOING!!!!!” Daxter said as Jak hit the throttle and blasted off to the slums…wherever that was. But unknown to them a small bird like heartless had watched them the whole time and was sending info back to it master  


-At the unknown castle-  


“Hm, it seems they Keyblade wielders have made it the Barons world. How interesting.” Maleficent said as she was with only Jaune in her chambers at the moment. She also silently was curious about how her heartless were able to possess the group of guards that the Keyblade wielders along with their two new friends defeated. She would have to talk to Praxis on this personally when she got the time  


“Yeah interesting I guess…” Jaune replied back with a slightly bored tone “Look not to be rude but why did you want me to see this, I don’t really care what those four girls are up to.”  


“I know that child, I do know that indeed but I was wanting to show this so that you can see the first world you will be heading to.” Maleficent answered back as Jaune raised an eyebrow at this  


“Your saying I’m being allowed to go to another world now, you know I was just kidding before right?” Jaune asked with confusion  


“Think of this way, those four are probably looking for you and your friends. I want you to meet up with them and pretend that you still care for them, once you do that I want you to find a way to help Praxis with whatever he needs to take those four down along with helping him take the hearts of the people there as well. Does that make sense to you child?” Maleficent explained  


“Oh okay then I guess I can do that, even though being near those four will probably make me sick on the inside I’ll play the role of a friend to them once more.” Jaune said back with a slight scowl  


“Good, but just to tell you I’ll be sending you to the Barons castle first so he can instruct you on whatever is need for his plans. So for now you may leave so I can send a messenger to Praxis so that he’ll know you’re coming.” Maleficent explained kindly as Jaune just nodded and made his way out, once the doors close behind her she began to laugh quietly as she could sense the darkness inside Jaune from a mile away now, his hatred would be what empowers him to use the dark Keyblade once it is finished being forged and as she kept on laughing she was suddenly interrupted by a new voice  


“You know if you keep laughing like that, you’ll be seen as crazy well more crazy despite the get up your wearing.” A deep calm voice said out of the darkness  


“Who said that, show yourself this instance!!!” Maleficent yelled out in anger  


“Fine, fine but I’m not the only one here my green skinned beauty.” The voice replied back as in front of her five figures appeared from the darkness  


The first was who Maleficent guessed was the man the voice belonged to, the man in question was average in height, pale skinned, had blues eyes but had the right eye covered by a long piece of his short orange and donned a sly smirk. The man wore a black bowler hat with a red stripped circling the center while he also wore a grey short scarf around his neck. His upper half consisted of a black shirt that barley showed from being cover up by a buttoned white and gray lined trench coat as he also wore two black strapped leather gloves. His lower half was only a pair of nice black dress pants and two black dress shoes, the man also wielded a white cane in his right hand.  


The second person next to the man was a short girl that had a pale complexion, brown hair with half of it being pink along with eyes which one was pink and the other brown. Her upper half consisted of a set of black neckless around her neck, a white coat that stopped at just a little below her breast while also having a pink collar and cuffs, she also wore underneath the jacket a skin tight brown velvet shirt that showed a little bit of her hips at the bottom. He lower half were brown pants kept up by a brown buckled belt along with two pairs of white high heeled boots that had black studs on the side, and had the tips and heels of the boots colored black. She wielded a pink translucent umbrella that had flora shapes all around it along with a white handle.  


The third person was another man but younger and about the same height as the first man. This man had pale skin once again, grey eyes and grey hair. His upper half was a black shirt with grey coloring in the center and a grey colored collar, the shelves were grey colored as well but had what looked like metal plating on the shoulders while he also sported two long black fingerless gloves that were cover by metal gauntlets on the forearms and metal strips on the center of the gloves. His lover half was a pair of black pants with a grey piece of fabric hanging from the right and a pair of black boots with dark gray steel on the toes. No visible weapon or handheld item could be seen on the boy at all.  


The next was a girl and she was slightly shorter than most but not as short as the girl with the different colored eyes, she had short cropped aqua green hair with two long strands in the back , dark skin and red eyes. Her outfit was a green cover of some sort that only covered her breast while leaving the girls mid drift, arms and collar exposed. Thankfully she had a white and black line sleeveless vest that had the upper half’s crossed around her neck, she also had metal bracelets on her wrist and upper left arm. He lower half was a pair of white pants held by a light brown belt along with what seemed to be two leathered brown covering around the white pants, the brown leg coverings went all the way down to the knees where it had two white knee pads. She also wore a pair of black strapped high heel and wield two blade like weapons in holsters on her back, though Maleficent couldn’t tell what they really were at the moment.  


The last person of the group was an older woman who was as tall as the first man, she had pale skin, long black hair, yellow eyes and wore a black choker around her neck. Her upper half consisted of a red dress with long sleeves adorned with golden lining that also had a triangular golden cloth that cover the center of both her hands. The center of the dress showed a bit of her chest but had a small red knot and her finger nails were painted back. The dress also exposed her shoulders along with have a short skirt that revealed her thigs and legs. Her lower half only consisted of an ankle bracelet on her right ankle and two grey high heels. For some reason out of the five new comers this woman gave a look that could make most shiver in fear, Maleficent wasn’t frighten herself but the look itself already made her like the older woman of this new group.  


“I can see that, I am not blind. Question is how you five got in here past my heartless, why you’re here and who you five are in the first place.” Maleficent replied back calmly but was ready to attack the five newcomers if needed  


“Well if you must know, I am Roman Torchwick. My associates can introduce themselves.” The orange haired man now named Roman answered as he motioned Maleficent’s attention over to the other four  


“My name is Emerald last name you don’t need to know.” The green haired girl Emerald said next with a smug smirk and a mocking wave hello, this got on Maleficent’s nerves but she let it past as she just saw it as a teenager not acting her own age  


“Mercury Black.” The grey-haired boy Mercury answered next as he yawned a little “Sorry just still kind of sleepy.”  


“And my name is Cinder fall, the girl next to Roman is Neo and she’s a mute. So those are our names now if you want to know why we’re here, well let’s just say because of what you did to our world we got sucked up into some portal and ended up here. Now I’m not one to hold grudges usually but in this case I have to make an acceptation. Because of you, another associates of ours plans have been pushed back and no that is all I’m going to tell you.” Cinder explained while glaring at Maleficent  


“That explains how you got here and why you’re here specifically, but you still haven’t explained how you got passed my heartless.” Maleficent replied back  


“That lady green was easy, those heartless were a joke.” Mercury answered smugly  


“Yeah we took em out easy, the Grimm in our world would have torn those things up so easily.” Emerald said next smugly also while Mercury and now Noe smiled. Maleficent already was growing a deep disliking for the three teens, but what caught her mind was the term Grimm as she had heard that word from Jaune many times with his stay here  


“I see, so you all are from those four girls world.” Maleficent said with slight distain in her tone  


“What four girls?” Cinder asked with a raised eyebrow as Maleficent just began laughing a little  


“Oh we have much to talk about then, how about I offer you five a deal. You all help me with my problem and I’ll help you and whoever your secret associate’s plans are later on does that sound good?” Maleficent answered back as she held out her hand with a wide but crocked smirk  


“I’m guessing we really don’t have a choice in the matter.” Cinder said looking at the other who just shrugged “Fine then it is a deal…for now.” she added as she shook Maleficent’s hands for a few seconds before letting go  


“Well now that we’ve settle on this, join me around the table here and I’ll explain what has happen and the grand scheme of what is to come.” Maleficent replied back as Roman, Neo, Emerald, Mercury and Cinder join Maleficent without noticing an aura of darkness from them expect one that had strains of a hopeful and still living light within them, but whoever it was they would find out sooner or later….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so another end to another chapter. I hope you all liked what I did, especially with the heartless in this one. But anyways more chapters will be up soon, so till then I wish you all a spectacular day!!! : D


	9. Haven City Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter once again, second part of this arc and as always I've fixed it up the best I could for the moment. I hope you all like and enjoy reading it. : )
> 
> Forwards to reading my fellow readers!!!!
> 
> I do NOT in any way own RWBY or Kingdom hearts. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth/ Mounty Oum and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney/ Square Enix. I also do NOT own any of the other franchise featured in this story. Be them from movies, TV shows and video games as those belong to their respective companies.

Four Hearts One Journey: Ch.8: Haven City Pt.2  


“Admit it Daxter, we’re lost….” Jak said in a slightly irritated tone, though be it from them having no idea where the dead end alley way was or that Daxter his long time buddy was being way to stubborn right now  


"No Jak trust me on this, we’re almost there I can feel it in my tail." Darter replied back with a sheepish grin  


"Daxter come on now, you know we're lost." Blake replied back with a kind smile  


"Yeah trust us on this Daxter, the girls and I have lost our sense of direction at times ourselves. Nothing to be ashamed of." Yang said kindly as the girls nodded  


"Yeah like when Weiss woke up one time during the middle of the night and tripped on her own foot against the bathroom door." Blake's mentioned with an amused smirk and getting a laugh out of the others (Expect from Weiss for obvious reasons)  


"I thought we promised to never speak of that!!!" Weiss yelled out in embarrassment while everyone else calmed down from their laugh fest  


"Sorry Weiss, didn't mean to get your embarrassed but I thought it was pretty cute actually." Ruby said happily along with a bright smile  


"Th... thank you Ruby." Weiss said as she had a slight tint of red across her face, but not without being accompanied by a small smile of joy  


"So......" Jak and Daxter asked loudly as they didn't know what to do in this somewhat awkward situation. Didn't help that Yang was smiling back at a blushing Blake who now was holding onto her waist  


"Girls are weird Daxter." Jak said while the girls came out of their little moments and gave him a glare that just screamed 'excuse me?!?'  


"Nice one Jak, you’re lucky that Kriea wasn't here to hear you say that. She'd throw a wrench at you and I can say with a hundred percent accuracy that she’d get a direct hit to your head, just like all the other times she did it." Daxter stated amusingly while the girls smirked as they now knew they could tease Jak about his girl he knew. It was mainly because of his comment just a few seconds ago  


“So Jak who’s this Kriea, she must be someone of special significates?” Ruby asked with a wide smirk while the other girls giggled like it was big gossip  


“Wait what no I mean look she’s just a childhood friend of mine alright.” Jak replied back as he tried to keep his nervousness hidden  


“Oh really then why do you sound so flustered when speaking about her, seems like to me you liked her more than just a friend.” Weiss said next with a sly smirk making Jak started sweating a little from how nosey the girls were being, while Daxter was trying to hold in his laughter  


“Oh right you are with that Weiss, I mean she probably likes him a lot to. Aw young love is adorable isn’t it.” Yang replied back with a wide (but teasing) grin, meanwhile Jak’s left eye was now twitching a little that the girls were getting a little too personal with this. Daxter meanwhile was now really having a hard time not laughing from the sight of Jak losing his cool like this  


“I can already hear the wedding bells, then they’re going to be babies a while after; so cute.” Blake added in last smirking as well. This got a giggle out of the girls while Jak now was twitching a lot, Daxter though was laughing out loud now, unable to hold it in anymore  


“HA, oh Jak you should see the look on your face pal. HAHAHAHA!!!!” Daxter yelled out as he was trying to catch his breath, but to no avail as he couldn’t stop laughing  


“Alright enough you’re all enjoying this too much, you girls are sadists you know that?” Jak replied back with a flustered look on his face while he had stopped the hover car to get his cool back  


“Were sorry Jak but for real this girl sounds like a keeper if you ask me.” Ruby replied back kindly as she and the others had stopped laughing, then nodded in agreement with Ruby’s statement  


“Hey you know maybe we’ll see her again, in fact I know we will.” Daxter added in  


“Yeah…yeah I guess so.” Jak muttered with a slight frown, much to the others concern  


“Um…Oh hey I actually think we may have found our alley way!!!” Daxter blurted out quickly so that he could get Jak’s mind off their current subject  


“What you mean the back alley way across the trench, huh now that I say it out loud why do this place have a trench anyways?” Weiss asked as the slums here seemed like a health hazard for the citizen’s instead of a home  


“Must be for the guards if they ever need cover…sadly.” Blake answered with a frown from her already pretty well understandable hatred of the Crimson Guard –“I’m suspired to say that these guys maybe worse than the racists back on Remnant, but instead of faunus only being targeted. It’s every citizens that crosses the guards that gets unjustly punishment… I hate this place already.”-  


“Blake you okay?” Yang asked with a worried look  


“Yeah I am Yang don’t worry, but Jak maybe we should get a move on. I think were holding up traffic.” Blake replied back as Jak looked back to see a large amount of angry hover car drivers behind their own vehicle  


“Right….” Jak said back as he then moved the hover car down next to the entrance of the back alley way, well it was more like a U shaped alley way to be exact. But as they all exited the vehicle then entered the slightly lighted alley way and straight towards a large door with the skull emblem inside a yellow circle with a hammer above the right side of it, they were confronted by two people.  


One was a pale skinned, short blonde haired, blued eyed woman. She had a purple hair band on her head, wore fingerless brown gloves, a red scarf, a green tank top that was a little revealing of the upper portion of her chest/mid-drift, blue short- shorts and a pair of blue boots with brown leather coverings all the way up to her knees.  
The man himself donned a long sleeved blue tunic with brown leather around the under arms and blue pants that had a military like appearance to them. His whole outfit complemented the looks as the man also had a dull steel metal chest plate, metal plated arm pieces across his right arm and slightly on the upper portion of his left arm along with a pair of dark blue spiked boots. He had a two dark brown leather holsters with two light gray colored pistols in them, along with a dark leather belt and with red cloth around the chest/neck area. Lastly he was paled skinned with blue eyes, brown-reddish dreads, a large sun like tattoo on the upper part of his face and upper portions of his ears. At the moment said two newcomers were staring at them  


“Um…..” Weiss try to say to make sure this didn’t go south but to no avail, until Jak stepped in  


“Were looking for a guy name Torn, Kor sent us…..” Jak began to say until he, Daxter and the girls noticed them man walking up to them (Still glaring as well mind you) making Jak a little nervous  


“Um who would you be dude?” Yang asked a little creeped out by him  


“You must be Torn then right?” Ruby stated kindly with a smile but only for the man to stop in his tracks and glare at them with more intensity for a few more seconds  


“Maybe this guy’s a mute, like Jak use to be?” Daxter said while the girl’s raised an eyebrow from the statement, but before any of them could replied back the man spoke  


“New faces make me nervous, but word around town is that you six are wanting to join the fight for the city?” The man Torn said in said in a deep, gruff voice as he walked past them before turning around and glared at them yet again “You all know that picking the wrong side of this fight could be….unhealthy?”  


“Yeah I think we can tell dude, not like getting shot at wasn’t a warning enough?” Yang Joked getting quick laugh out of the girls, even the new girl with Tron. Though Torn was unamused  


“Funny, but what’s is you want?” Torn asked with slight annoyance  


“We want to see the Shadow.” Jak answered sternly  


“If you would kindly show us to him of course.” Blake added in a little peeved by Jaks lack of subtlety  


“Ha, no can do miss. But if you all want to join something, why don’t you girls, your rude friend and pet join the circus.” Torn replied back as he began walking away from them, Daxter out of the whole group was about to yelled at him; but Torn turned back around with a small smirk and pulled out a knife “Unless you got the fur for a real tough talk?”  


“Hey leave Daxter alone!!!” Ruby said sternly as she picked up Daxter in her arms in a protective manner  


“Huh brave little girl aren’t ya? You know what how about you all try and get me the Barons banner on top of the Ruin tower, then bring it back to me. If you can do that maybe we can talk.” Torn explained as he entered the door to the side and disappeared behind it  


“Well wasn’t he a ray of sun shine, question is where do we go exactly?” Weiss said with an annoyed look by Torn’s attitude  


“I can help you with that.” Answered the girl that was with Torn with a small smile  


“Oh really that would be nice miss….” Ruby replied back happily while Daxter jumped out of her arms and back onto Jaks shoulder  


“Right forgot you don’t know my name, you can call me Tess. Here take this map and it will lead you to your destination.” Tess said as she pulled out a small brown map and wrote a red X on it with a pen she had in her right pocket  


“Thanks you again Tess, but can I ask something?” Yang said next  


“Sure what is it?” Tess replied back  


“Well is that Torn guy always so grumpy?” Yang asked bluntly  


“Yang I don’t think that’s a nice thing to ask, even if he is grumpy.” Ruby said with a slightly amused look on her face, though Tess just laughed at that  


“No worries, but he’s not grumpy. He’s more of just cautious because a lot new faces here could very well be easily spy’s for the Crimson Guard.” Tess explained  


“Makes sense I guess, this place seems like it could get enough citizens to be spy’s .Especially since the people here seem to be easily frighten of the guards themselves.” Blake stated as the girls donned a worried look on their faces with that information  


“Anyways thanks Tess but we got to get going so see yah.” Jak said as he quickly made his way back to the vehicle, along with the girls who followed behind…  


-Meanwhile with Jaune-  


“So boy, do you understand what your mission is?” Praxis ask Jaune as they both were standing inside of the Barons throne room. Jaune had only showed up thirty minutes earlier beforehand to be debriefed on what he would have to do for the Baron, while also trying to find the girls so he can see what they were up to. Though he was slightly disappointed when Maleficent told him before he left that he wasn’t to attack the girls, just spy on them. But he didn’t mind really because this just gave him more to practice for his inevitable fight with them, and with Ansem’s help he would succeed  


“Jaune I believe the Baron just asked you a question.” Ansem said as Jaune snapped out of his train of thought to see a the Baron staring at him, waiting for an answer  


“Well boy, did you or did you not?” Praxis asked again with an impatient tone  


“Sorry was deep in though, but yeah I got what you wanted me to do. You want me to help out with making sure no Metal heads decided to sneak their way into the city, while also looking out for any rebels and making sure to eliminate them with extreme prejudice. Did I get that all right Baron?” Jaune answered with a smirk as the Baron smirk back  


“Indeed, you got it spot on.” The Baron replied back as he and Jaune began to make their way out of the throne room  


“I’m a good lis-” Jaune began to answer back but was cut off as he fell to the ground, groaning a little from the sudden pain “Damn what the hell hit me??”  


“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. Are you okay?” replied a woman as Jaune looked up to see a that said woman had peach skin, blue eyes, aqua dark green hair, had a pair of goggles around her neck, wore a sleeveless white shirt that exposed the mid-drift, purple knee length pants, brown fingerless workers gloves and a pair of brown boots. Also said woman was holding out her hand for Jaune to grab  


“Oh, yeah I guess I am.” Jaune answered back as he grab the woman’s hand and lifted himself back up with it. “And no hard feelings it was an accident, the names Jaune Ark and who might you be miss?”  


“Nice to meet you Jaune, just call me Keira but again sorry for bumping into you. I was just looking for the Baron here.” Keira said as she turned her attention over to the Baron, but what Jaune noticed was that she seemed well nervous to look at the man. “Well Baron Praxis, I ah….I finished the repairs on your speeder so there should be no problems as long as you avoid going too fast. The speeder models weren’t made to go that fast, despite the name ironically.”  


“I see, well thank you then. Take this as compensation for your time here.” Praxis replied back as he handed Keira a small bag of what looked like money of sorts  


“I will, thank you.” Keira answered back as she began making her way out of the throne room “Oh and again nice to have met you Jaune, maybe next time we see each other I won’t knock you onto the ground.”  


“Sure no problem and nice to have met you as well Keira!!!” Jaune answered back with a smile as Keira made her way out, though Jaune swore he heard some form of hatred when she was speaking to Praxis. But that didn’t really matter to him, he was just happy to meet someone new  


“Well now that little incident is out of the way, we have work to do. Remember boy, if you need to then use some of the guards near you whenever you’re out there. Here take this.” Praxis said as he threw Jaune a badge with the Crimson Guard symbol on it “It’s a badge stating that you have the authority to command my troops, show it to any officer and they’ll followed along with anyone under their command as well.”  


“Oh wow, thanks really thanks.” Jaune said as he was pretty happy with the gift Praxis gave him  


“Think nothing of it boy, now come let us get something to eat before we procced with our work.” Praxis suggested as he and Jaune made their way out, but unknown to both men another young woman had been hiding behind one of the pillars listening in on their conversation  


“Well it seems like my father has a new ally, a dangerous looking one at that. “Mutter the woman who wore a standard dark blue crimson lance uniform with red cloth around the upper area and metal plating armor around the legs, chest and arms. She had tan skin, blue eyes, red dreadlock hair and a blue inked tattoo on her face that stretch over her long ears half way. This was Ashelin Praxis and unlike her father the baron, let’s just say she had more kind ideas on how the city should be ruled over. “I better get this info to Torn soon, he’ll want to know what’s going on.” She muttered and with that made her way out of throne room while worried that this new guy would be a dangerous adversary  


-Meanwhile in Traverse town-  


“Would you mind not doing that ladies?” Mao asked with slight annoyance as Aerith and Glynda were petting him continuously, meanwhile Leon, Eileen, Maria and Yin were sitting down on the chairs in the red room  


“Aw but how can we, your just so fluffy wuffy!!!” Aerith replied back with a wide smile  


“Aerith is right, your fur is just so soft and silky. Wish I could get my hair to be that silky.” Glynda added in as she frown at her non-silky hair  


“Trust me, it’s better that way. Still feels like I don’t have fur from how silky it is.” Mao answered back “Also if I do say this red room is a very well decorated, never seen a room look this nice in our world…huh feels weird to say that out loud.”  


“You’ll get used to it Mao, trust me on that.” Yin said as Mao just sighed “Still I do hope we find Hei and Huang sooner or later…”  


“I know you do Yin, Huang may be easier to find but Hei... well that’s a different story all together. Heck he may make finding him a chore.” Mao replied back sighing once more  


“What do mean by that Mao, is he a trouble maker?” Leon asked as he really didn’t want to have to deal with anyone who liked to cause trouble, since the heartless were making it bad enough for the people here as it was  


"No he isn’t, actually he tends to make sure he’s as far away from trouble as he can. But he’s good at blending into a crowd. Then again maybe that just comes with being a contractor like myself, we tend to make sure we aren’t spotted for what we really are.” Mao answered  


“You know I’m actually wondering this, but are you a cat that can talk or something else?” Eileen asked with much interests in the small talking cat  


“I was actually going to ask that myself, just didn’t think it would be appropriate to do so.” Maria added in as she knelt down next to Mao and scratched under his chin  


“Well I guess there’s no harm in telling you, you know being in a whole different world and all.” Mao said still trying to let the information sink in “But if you must know, I was human once but I lost my body after an accident happen. Before any of you ask, no I don’t want to talk about it but let’s just say this cat body was the last thing I was left in after my body was gone. I can use my powers still and without having to pay the price of my contract, then again I think that’s because with my human body dead I in a sense had paid fully for my contract. But that’s just what I believe, though I do have to do a monthly reading of data packets to make sure my human mind stays dominate over the cats mind.”  


“Wow that’s pretty interesting.” Glynda stated before she beagn to wonder something “Wait if that’s the case then are you good for your next data pack reading?”  


“That’s right, huh maybe we’ll just be having a normal house cat from now on.” Leon said as a joke but got glares from Glynda, Eileen, Aerith and even Maria. Yin though punched Leon in the upper part of his left arm with surprising force, what made it a little creepy was that she still had her blank expression when doing the punch itself “You know was kidding right?”  


“Time and a place Leon, this time wasn’t a good one.” Eileen answered with an authoritative scolding tone  


“Jeez this what I get for making a joke for once.” Leon muttered as he rolled his eyes  


“It’s no issue really, Huang usually makes more offensive jokes than that. But don’t worry I have the data packets with me, don’t know how but I have enough to last me a while. So sorry to say Leon but I guess you’ll be having a talking cat for good long while.” Mao said in an amused tone  


“Either way I’m glad that you’ll be with us still Mao, I don’t think I’d like it if you were gone…. again I just hope we find the others soon.” Yin stated but with yet again her ever so blank face  


“You really must care for them Yin.” Aerith said with a small smile along with the rest of the girls, Leon just shrugged  


“In a way I guess she does, then again most dolls don’t even show the basic need to show emotion. Yin I guess you can say is a unique doll.” Mao replied back, getting a few confused stares from the women in the room  


“You know the way you speak about her, seems like dolls don’t get treated well.” Glynda stated with a frown  


“No I guess they don’t, contractors don’t either but then again only people who know about their existence treat them that way. Most people just think of dolls as weird humans is all, but to be honest though most dolls aren’t even considered worth treating equally by the people who know what they are. Most dolls are just seen as tools or well how I should I put this lightly?” Mao answered back as he began pondering  


“I’m sure you can find a word Mao, you’re a smart kitty.” Maria said kindly  


“Maybe we can help you find a word, like suggest what subject it would be involved with?” Aerith suggested  


“Well you all do that, I’m going back to bed. Still nice meeting you Mao.” Leon said as he made his way out of the room, leaving only Mao and the girls alone now  


“Wonder what’s got him so grumpy?” Yin asked out of slight curiosity  


“Oh he’s just like that when he doesn’t get much sleep, don’t mind him besides I think we should be helping Mao out.” Aerith answered  


“Though the help would be nice, I already know what words I could use. It’s just that I’m trying to think of the best one to use, still thank you for the offer either way.” Mao replied back as Aerith smiled and nodded  


“How about you just picked a word or two, were all smart enough to put the pieces together right ladies.” Glynda said kindly as the others nodded in agreement  


“Very well then…hm, oh I think I got a word I could use. Alright like I said before dolls are mostly seen as property, sadly some dolls are….used for ‘special’ purposes and the people who use them that way know they wouldn’t hear a single complaint about it. Some are even sold for those ‘special’ purposes solely, I never liked it myself but that’s just one horrid reality of the world me and Yin came from.” Mao answered as the women other than Maria all had looks of disgust on their faces as they all knew what Mao was implying  


“So are you saying that Yin could have been…” Maria asked as she was also disgusted but lacked any sort of way of showing it, though she did scoot near Yin and held her in a caring hug. But as nice of a gesture as it was, Yin herself was confused by it  


“Yeah she could have been, and she would have been treated much harsher since she seems to be different. Probably as a way to break what small fragments of self she has. Thankfully I can say myself that she will never be in that sort of lifestyle, she’s been treated pretty well for the most part.” Mao answered back with a small smile before he yawned “Seems like I need a rest, do any of you know of somewhere I could lay down for a while so I can rest up?”  


“I can take you into my room, just don’t be surprised if you wake up from being hugged suddenly. Once Yuffie wakes up she’ll be petting you until no end so just be ready.” Aerith replied back as she took Mao out of Glynda’s arms  


“Guess I’ll just have to make the best out of this night then, thank you.” Mao said back as Aerith smiled and made her way with Mao out of the room  


“So…what now, I mean the boys are still asleep and I am getting kind of tired myself.” Eileen asked as she yawned a little “Okay maybe very tired.”  


“I think we should all go to bed, it would be better to get some rest.” Maria suggested as Eileen and Yin nodded in agreement but Glynda decided to do something else  


“Actually girls I think I’ll go for a stroll and don’t worry I can handle myself if any heartless pop up.” Glynda said as the others looked at one another then just nodded understanding  


“Alright then, just don’t stay out to late.” Maria replied back as Glynda smiled and made her way out of the hotel itself, once she was outside she took a deep breath of the air as way of relaxing herself  


“I can’t believe this is all real still…” Glynda muttered to herself as she began walking through the second district in a slow pace  


To Glynda all this was still hard to believe, sure she had accepted that it was real but at the same time a part of herself hope it wasn’t. The thought that her world was gone now, the very same world that she and so many before her had worked effortlessly to protect from the Grimm was gone just like that. She in her short time in this new world had already grown a very deep hatred for the Heartless that only rivaled her hatred for the Grimm. Glynda just couldn’t understand why the Heartless were doing this and she couldn’t accept the fact that it was based on nothing more than a need to fill their hunger for hearts. It all seemed too simple for that to be the case along with the fact at how many other worlds must have fallen to the same fate, it was truly a horrible thought to start thinking of. But what worried Glynda the most was her students, she was worried at what had happened to them.  


Team JNPR she was sure made it out but it only made her more nervous about their safety, especially the fact that Pyrrha was pregnant. She worried that Pyrrha would start to experience symptoms that came with pregnancy sooner or later, which would only make her more vulnerable where ever she and the rest of her teammates were at the moment. Though she was also confident enough that Nora, Ren and her fiancé Jaune would keep her safe when it come to that. But the team that she most worried for at the moment was team RWBY, she along with the rest of the school knew those four were the most advance first year team in a long while. But that was against Grimm and not the Heartless, even though she was told they would be safe and sound she still had worries for those four. Glynda may not ever admit to it but she has a deep motherly love for all her students she allows herself to get close with, reason are that in her years as a huntress she has seen many horrors cause by the Grimm’s that will haunt her for the rest of her life. This reason alone was what gave her the decision to become a teacher at the school, so that maybe one day a team will find a way to destroy the Grimm once and for all and that team she felt could do it was team RWBY. She didn’t know why but when she saw team RWBY, she saw a glow to them that was different from any other hunters and huntresses she had ever met before as it was a glow of salvation. Maybe that was case but Glynda couldn’t tell to be honest, though as she began to come back to reality she noticed she had walked into an alley way with a door ahead of her. But before she could make her way over to the door a voice came from the shadows  


“Well, well what do we have here? An old lady who’s gotten lost.” A young girls wearing a brown hoodie, black pants, black gloved, grey boots, tinted shades and a black bandanna came up a few inches away from her. She was accompanied by three other girls with the same outfit  


“Great a gang…” Glynda muttered to herself as she got ready to defend herself if needed “What do girls want?”  


“For you to hand over all your munny lady.” The first girl answered sternly, apparently she was the leader of this small gang  


“I don’t have that much myself just to say, you sure you want to rob me?” Glynda replied back as she really only did had like 50 munny from the three hundred Leon and the others were generously willing to give for supplies  


“So what, any munny is good so hand it over!!!” one the girls from the right of their leader yelled out as she also pulled out a switch blade  


“Oh so you’re going to threaten me with force are you, be sure this is what you want because I don’t take kindly to rude children at all.” Glynda asked with a stern tone as she pulled out her cattle whip  


“Oh so scary, what’s and old hag like you going to do huh?” The leader of the group said in a mocking tone, but she then was flung back against a pile of garbage. In shock she looked up to see her three companions flat on their butts looking up at the woman who was smirking at them  


“That’s what I’ll do to you, now again please don’t drag this on. I would feel just awful if I had to hurt you ladies anymore.” Glynda answered with a small frown  


“You smug….. What are the rest of you waiting for get her!!!!!” The leader yelled out as her three comrades jumped back up onto their feet and charged Glynda at once  
Glynda though was prepared for this as she quickly moved to the left and kneed the closest gang member, immediately knocking the girl down where she moan in pain. Glynda then quickly pivoted on the heel of her foot, lower herself under the second girl who was furthest from to the right and brought up her elbow under that girls chin. This lifted said girl up in the air, only for her land five inches away on the ground, the girls also was groaning in pain. The last girl with the switchblade was able to get a small hit on Glynda’s right upper arm, making Glynda herself move a few inches away  


“Ha got a hit on you ya old hag!!!” The girl yelled out in a cocky tone  


“Well try it again and see what happens.” Glynda answered back as she was ready this time  


“Alright then here I go!!!!” The girls yelled out as she held the knife with both her hands and pointed it straight at Glynda, then she charged forward while screaming at the top of her lungs. Though as the girl got into arm’s length, Glynda then grabbed the girl by the arms and flipped her over on the ground hard. The girl then laid on the ground twitching in pain a little, Glynda then looked over to see the leader of the gang shivering in fear and she deiced to scare the girl a little more so she wouldn’t think of doing this again  


“No stay away from me you full blow nut job!!!” The leader yelled out as she back up into a pile of trash behind her  


“Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you…” Glynda answered as she knelt down in front of the girl and looked at her “But I wanted to make sure you knew fully well that you were lucky, I’m not the sort of woman to be taken lightly. I also hope this had taught you not to-” she continued saying until she heard a scream from behind, then she turned to see switchblade girl running at her with incredible speed  


“TAKE THIS HAG!!!” Switchblade girl yelled out with the blade raised over her head, but before she could deal a blow the switchblade was shot out of her hand and putting a halt to the violence  


“I believe that would be a bad idea young lady.” Answered a foreign woman’s voice (Swedish Accent), then suddenly a light appeared showing said woman who had peach skin, blue eyes and angelic light blond hair tied in a up top pony tail. While also having a bang dangling down the right side of her face. The upper portion of the woman’s outfit consisted of a white long sleeved jacket of sorts, the sleeves were dark orange in color, and she also had a pair of two back gloves attaching to the sleeves. Her lower half was a white plated skirt with a yellow cloth down the center that also had orange tinting at the bottom. She also wore dark orang skin tight latex pants, a pair of black knee high slim combat boots with a bit of orange around the knees and bottoms of the medium high length heeled boots. Around her head was black neck guard that attached to a golden visor that look like a halo, finally she had two white metal wings that sprung out what look like feathers made of light. She wielded a black colored pistol and a long white staff in her hands. All in all this woman looked either like a Valkyrie or an angel to Glynda.  


“Who the heck are you??” Switch blade girl asked as her leader and two downed comrades looked upon the woman  


“The name is Mercy and I would like to know why you’re harassing this woman here?” The woman Mercy asked putting away her pistol, but keeping her staff out as the gang of girls look at one another in confusion and slight fear  


“We ah…we just wanted some munny and its hard to come by is all.” The leader answered but only to get a raised eyebrow from Mercy “What else do you want from us lady, we’re just desperate is all!!!”  


“Still like I was going to say before I was almost stabbed, I was wanting to know if my little beat down would have taught you and your little friends not to try mugging random people. But maybe you need another lesson…” “Glynda answered before Mercy could and was about to hit them with her cattle whip. Though Mercy simply placed her hand on Glynda right shoulder and nodded no. For some reason Glynda decided to back off to let the new comer do whatever she was going to do  


“Now then ladies I would advise you to leave. Unless you want to get whipped.” Mercy said kindly but with a stern tone that you would hear from a mother. The gang members nodded and ran off screaming in fear as they knew Mercy wasn’t bluffing. “Well that was easy, are you alright miss?”  


“Yeah I am thanks Mercy, that’s your name correct?” Glynda answered back as she go back up on her feet “Not that I’m not grateful for the help but I’m going take a guess your new here correct?”  


“Yes I am, look maybe you can answer my question after you help my friends.” Mercy said  


“Sure, but where are they?” Glynda replied back with a raised eyebrow  


“Follow me, but ah before I do that let me have a look at that cut of yours.” Mercy answered as Glynda was slightly hesitant to show her, but she did anyways as she could tell Mercy was harmless for the most part  


“Sure, do you have some sort of medicine that might help the cut?” Glynda asked very curious at what Mercy was going to do –“Thankfully my Aura healed most of the wound up, still stings a little though.”-  


“Oh yes I do, just let me get my staff and….” Mercy answered back as she pointed her staff at Glynda and within seconds later a gold beam shot out. Glynda would have freaked out but the beam was soothing, she then looked at the wound and saw the cut was fully healed  


“Well that’s one heck of a remedy thanks, but we should be helping your friends out now huh?” Glynda said with a small smile and got a quick laugh out from Mercy  


“That would be right, come follow me miss….” Mercy replied back but remembered she didn’t ask Glynda for her name yet  


“Oh right, Glynda GoodWitch a pleasure Mercy.” Glynda answered back kindly  


“Nice to meet you, I guess if you want you can call me Angela. Mercy is just my code name.” Mercy stated kindly  


“Code name for what?” Glynda asked now really curious about who Angela was  


“Don’t ask too many questions miss….” Said a gruff voice to the left of her and Angela. Both women turned to see four figures  


One was a man with peach skin and grey hair. But his face was covered by a black neck guard that went down to his collar bone and a steel mask with a red visor. He wore a pair of dark blue and black tinted metal boots that came up to the knees, black cargo pants that tucked into the boots while also being equipped with a pistol holster to the right side of the pants. He wore a pair of black gloves with white and red accents over the upper half. Lastly he wore a long sleeved blue cuffed jacket with white accents on the upper half, and black leather on the lower half. Glynda also saw he had some sort of pulse rifle strapped on his back and she swore she noticed a number 76 as the man check on his bigger friend he was carrying.  


Said bigger friend was a….gorilla, yes that’s right a gorilla but a gorilla that wore glasses, a white and black armored suit and a neck guard that went up to the ears, Lastly there was a large thruster pack on the Gorillas suit and a large beam like rifle strapped on its back. Said gorilla was being assisted moving by the man but also a small woman  


The woman had pale freckled skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair and a pair of orange tinted goggles over her eyes. The girl also wore an orange suit that was cover by a brown fur lined jacket but was skin tight against her legs, she had pair of white running shoes, a pair of white arm guards and black glove. Lastly there were leather straps around her torso that was connected to a metal hexagonal chest piece. But what caught Glynda’s attention was that the chest piece glowed blue, along with the fact the girl had two twin white machine pistols in their holsters.  


The last person was tanned skinned woman that wore a blue eagle faced looking helmet with a bit of her black hair just barley showing from the sides. She also wore a light blue combat armored suit that surprisingly was thin enough to show her slim figure, the shoulder pieces though were a bit more bulky along with that fact the woman had a jet pack on her armor. She also wielded a hand held rocket launcher and was acting as a sort of guard at the moment  


“Glynda GoodWitch, I’m taking your Angela’s friends?” Glynda answered back  


“So you told her your name then, great well guess we got to introduce ourselves. I’m solider 76.” The man answered with a tired tone  


“Hello love you can call me by my code name Tracer or Lena!!!” The girl Lena answered kindly with another foreign tone (British accent)  


“And you just told her your real name, great why not let the others do it as well.” Soldier 76 said with an irritated tone  


“Very well, you may call me by my code name Pharah or my real name Fareeha.” Fareeha answered next giving Glynda a salute  


“Nice to meet you then.” Glynda answered back but then the gorilla began waking up  


“Ugh…where are we?” The gorilla asked before he noticed his friend and Glynda “Oh ah hello the…um I ah, I’m Winston. I take it you met my friends here?” Winston added with a sheepish smile  


“Yes I did, Angela here saved me from a few thugs.” Glynda answered back as by now she was getting use to weirdness… mostly –“Talking animals, talking humanoid animals, now even more unique stranger….this is just the beginning of the weirdness huh?”-  


“Oh so she did, well that’s what the agents of Overwatch do best, saving the innocent. Now could tell us which city in the United States were in?” Winston replied back with a small smile as the other new comers, expect for 76 because of the mask smiled wondering the same  


“Oh…ah, do any of you remember how you got here?” Glynda asked with a worried tone  


“Huh well…how did we get here?” Solider 76 asked sounding concerned now  


“We were fighting Willowmaker and Reaper then…that’s weird I don’t know either.” Lena said next with a worried look on her face  


“I can’t seem to recall either, how about you Pharah?” Winston stated as he began ponder more  


“Nope sorry, what you Angela….um Angela you alright?” Fareeha said now as well, but noticed Angela was wide eyed now with a blank stare. The others took notice and tried to help her snap out of it, but it didn’t work as Angela was remembering how they all got there  


-Angela’s flashback-  


“Mercy how you holding up?” Solider 76 asked over Angela’s ear piece as the sounds of gun fire could be heard from the Talon soldiers that were drabbed in pure black combat armor and custom pulse rifles  


“Good 76, but we need to find a way for me to regroup with the rest of you.” Angela answered back while she was hiding behind a crate for protection  


“We know love, don’t worry we-” Lena began saying until the comms cut off suddenly and the gun fire stopped  


“What in the world?” Angela muttered to herself as she wonder why the gun fire had halted. She looked over her cover to see that the Talon soldiers were gone without a trace and the only things left were their guns. Angela had a feeling something was off so she deiced to take a look around, maybe see if there was clue somewhere to be found. Not that she cared to be shot at but the Talon soldiers were still people in the end, their lives still mattered even if they wanted her dead. Though as she made her way through the area she found nothing but silence, but that silence was cut off as her ear piece went of  


“Mer(static)…where are my(static)… need to(Static)….” Winston said over the comms, but was barely understandable because of the sudden increased static  


“Winston, what did you say I couldn’t understand you the comms are going bad!!” Angela answered back with concern  


“Help anyone!!!” A male Talon soldier yelled out in fear as he ran up to a startled Angela and knelt down to her feet like she was his savior at the moment “Oh thank god it’s you, please take me away to jail or whatever just anywhere away from this place please!!!”  


“What are you talking about, why are you so scared?” Angela asked as she patted the sobbing man  


“It happen so fast…so fast there all gone, oh god it was horrible. Please let’s just-” The Talon soldier beagn to explain but was suddenly dragged by a large hand made of what Angela could only say was made of shadows, then the man began being dragged to the door behind them “HELP PLEASE OH GOD HELP ME!!!!!!”  


“Don’t worry I have you!!!” Angela yelled out as she caught the young man’s hand and began pulling back, but I didn’t help as the man was sucked past the door seconds later. Said door shut and locked while leaving a worried Angela alone once again  


“Mer(Static)…. you(static)…” Pharah yelled out this time through Angela’s ear piece, but the static was worst now  


“I can’t understand you, the comm is going haywire Pharah!!” Angela replied back in a worry as she began trying to open the door the young Talon solider was dragged through “Come on open up!!!” she yelled out once more trying to force the door open, until the door suddenly just opened by itself. Mercy was hesitant at first but deiced to go through it, what she saw was an empty storage bay and one figure that look like a very large marron colored omnic  


“Excellent, with these hearts our power will only grow.” The red Omnic said in a smug tone, making Angela slightly sick to her stomach from his phrasing and she decided to stop this obvious mad omnic  


“No you won’t, hands up now!!!” Angela yelled out as she pulled out her pistol, hoping that the omnic wouldn’t see through her as she knew her pistol wasn’t made to hit hard but mostly just to pack multiple small hits “Now tell me what you did with those Talon soldier’s!!!”  


“Ah I see….your scared right now aren’t you, you know you can’t do much damage to me can you?” The large red omnic said with a very smug grin now as he calmly walked up to her  


“I’m serious don’t you dare come any closer, I will shot!!!” Angela yelled back as she accidently shot off a warning shot, but it bounced off the omnics chest plate like it was a pea shooter and making the omnic laugh  


“Was that supposed to hurt, you really believed that would scare me. You thought you could scare me off, Makuta lord of the shadows!!!!” The omnic calling itself Makuta yelled out in annoyance as he grabbed Angela by the throat in a swift movement despite his large size “Hm what this, oh I know what it is. I sense not just fear but deep rotted guilt that you’ve kept within yourself and you’ve masked it with a relaxed and kind mask.”  


“I... I…I don’t know what your talk…” Angela tried to reply back but was having a hard time doing so as Makuta was holding her throat hard enough to cause pain but not to kill  


“But you do my dear, you feel fear for what is to come in the future for you and your friends, your scared that this new re-call will fail and you’ll lose more of those you hold dear. But you also feel guilt, so much guilt for your part of the failure to try and prevent the fall of Overwatch the first time.” Makuta stated with a small smirk as he let go of Angela’s throat just enough for her to speak clearly enough  


“I don’t know what you’re speaking about, but that statement is untrue there was nothing I could do!!!” Angela yelled back as she glared at Makuta while also trying to fight her way out of his grip  


“You lie to me and yourself, you knew those two had tension, you could have found a way to resolve it but you didn’t. No you wanted to just pretend everything was fine, but in the end you ended up getting them both killed in their own ways. One you couldn’t find the body and the other you failed to save with your ever so praised healing advances and turned that one into a monster in between life and death. Though I should I call him Reaper now since he seems to fancy that name. But even with that you feel most guilty that you couldn’t save him, save the one whose body was never found.” Makuta answered as he could sense the woman’s heart being to shatter from his words and then he pulled her face closer to his. “You feel most guilty that you couldn’t save your precious John…”  


“How…How did you…” Angela asked in shock as her vison started to become slowly darker while Makuta just smiled widely and began to laugh a little  


“I can see into people’s very center and yours is clear to me. You’re just a naive woman who thinks she can save them all and with that you can make up for your past sins. But you cannot and now I shall slowly choke what reaming life you have of your pathetic life, then with that I will take your heart. It’s funny really, you could have saved yourself if you had a stronger weapon and not that sad excuse for a pistol.” Mukta answered with pleasurable smirk as he tighten his grip around Angela’s neck, but to his honest surprise he felt a rock hit the right side of his head then heard a voice  


“How about my weapon then you rust bucket!!!!” Solider 76 yelled out as he fired as volley of three rockets out from his pulse rifle and got a direct hit on Makuta, making him fall over on his side while dropping Angela  


“I got you love!!” Lena said as she blinked under Angela and caught her “Angela you okay, come on speak to me!!!”  


“I’m…I’m fine, thank you.” Angela answered back with a small smile as she rubbed her throat  


“Less talking, we got a bogy to deal with.” Solider 76 said as he ran up to them, but suddenly Makuta appeared behind them and was about to slam down on them with both his arms. Instead he hit a blue shell like shield and was pushed back slightly from the force  


“How do like that and how do you like this!!!” Winston yelled out next as he lunged towards Makuta, landed and then shot his tesla cannon sending out an arc of electricity stunning Makuta momentarily  


“No you have to tell Winston to get out of there he’ll get himself killed!!!” Angela yelled out in fear for her friend’s life  


“Don’t worry he’s got back up!!!” Lena answered back with a chipper tone, while Angela raised an eyebrow at that. Well until she heard the backup herself  


“JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!!!!!” Fareeha yelled out doing her signature finisher as the shoulder pieces of her armor opened up and fired a volley of a dozen missiles at an unfortunate Makuta. Smoke surrounded him and the sounds of grunts could be heard, though Fareeha didn’t stay in the air to see the results but landed next Angela, Lena, 76 and Winston  


“Thanks for the assist Pharah.” Winston said with a small smile  


“Welcome Winston.” Fareeha answered back with a smirk and thumbs up  


“Angela are you going to be okay?” Tracer asked as she helped her back on her feet  


“Yes, thank you….all of you.” Angela said kindly, but the happiness was cut off by laughter  


“I will admit that was a good hit you did there, but I’m done here and this world will be taken.” Makuta stated as he stood straight up but was covered in scorch marks and even had a bit of his red plating cracked  


“Surrender now, or we will take deadly measures.” Solider 76 ordered as he pointed his pulse rifle at Makuta along with the others who did the same with their weapons, expect for Angela who prepared her staff if healing was to be needed  


“And what in the world do you mean by this world?” Lena asked next with a curious gaze  


“So much hidden from you, so much you don’t know. Fools your world is already being taken over.” Makuta answered cryptically as the present Overwatch members became nervous, Fareeha though was the first to look it up in her suits computer to see if what Makuta said was true…sadly it was  


“No, No, No, No!!!” Fareeha yelled out in a distress tone  


“That can’t be good, Pharah what’s the damage???” Solider 76 asked with slight nervousness  


“Everywhere, the whole worlds is being attack at once!!!” Fareeha answered in anger as she then pointed her rocket launcher once more at Makuta with who just stood where he was still smirked smugly at them “You, you’re going to tell us how to stop whatever is happening or so help me I’ll make you tell us!!!!!”  


“Naive girl, there is now way to stop the darkness…..” Makuta simply answered as a dark portal appeared from behind, then he entered and disappeared from the area  


“Wait where did he just go???” Angela asked in shock from what she along with the others just saw  


“I don’t know myself but we need to get back to the others at HQ and see what we can do to stop whatever attack is happening.” Winston answered back, but before he and the rest could do so a large pool of what could be called darkness appeared from under and sucked them into it just like that. Angela though was the only one not to be sucking into the darkness so quickly, she was fighting hard to escape while the dark pool suddenly began forming two clawed hands. Seconds later the clawed hands got a grip on Angela and pulled her in, but she still fought against it, the last thing she saw however was her hand reaching up to find something to grab onto before her world went dark...  


-Back in reality-  


“Angela, hey snap out of it love!!!” Lena said with a concern ton as she shook Angela  


“What…what happened??” Angela asked coming out of her trance and noticing the worried looks of her friends and Glynda  


“You were spacing out there, something worth mention?” Solider 76 asked calmly  


“Yes but I’ll tell you once we get Winston here healed. “ Angela answered as she turned her attention over to Glynda “Do you know where we could go?”  


“I do actually, my hotel room is empty at the moment and big enough to fit you all for the night. You can heal up Winston there and in the morning I’ll explained the situation to the others at the hotel about you all, along with an explanation about what’s happening currently. Sound like a good deal?” Glynda answered back kindly as she held her hand out  


“Well….” Angela began to say as she look at the others who just nodded “That would be a good deal, thank you and lead on.”  


“Very well follow me.” Glynda said simply as she lead once again another group of new comers back to the hotel, but this time she’d have to be the one to explain the situation. She just hoped they would take it well  


-Meanwhile with the girls, Jak and Daxter-  


“Finally where here, just wish our destination was more….cleaner.” Weiss said with a relived but also annoyed tone as their group’s trip here was a little too shaky. Jak had somehow ended up getting the Guards on their tail by just accidently ramming into one of their vehicles and then making said vehicle spin out of control to a the ground in a burning heap of scrap. To say the least the Guards didn’t take it well and seconds later the girls, Jak and Daxter were getting shot at. It was only luck they escaped and found the door opening to their current area. Though Weiss was contemplating if they were better off with the Guards then this slump of crumpled buildings and brown (probably poisonous) water  


“Beggars can’t be choosers Weiss, besides this place doesn’t seem so bad.” Yang answered back with slight doubt in her own words –“Then again……”-  


“I have to agree with Weiss Yang, this place seems like a bio hazard.” Blake said next as she winced a little at the sewage smell of the place  


“Yeah…yeah I guess so.” Yang answered back with a sheepish grin  


“Still at least there is some forms of life here, look over to our right there’s a pretty birdy.” Ruby added in happily as she pointed to a small red and black wing colored bird, only for said bird to be eaten whole by a medium sized, four legged red and white colored lizard with a fin on its back. Said Lizard ate the bird whole with one swallow and then burped, but only for seconds later as Jak ran up to it and kicked the lizard hard on the side. The kick somehow killed then lizard instantly and the body laid there limp  


“You were saying?” Daxter asked on top of Jaks right shoulder with a raised eyebrow  


“Oh quit you!!!” Weiss answered back as she and the girls moved up next to them  


“Jak that wasn’t very nice of you, the little lizard was just probably hungry is all. It’s not it’s fault for that right?” Ruby said with slight disapproval as though she didn’t like the pretty bird getting eaten by the lizard, she really didn’t like Jak killing the lizard either  


“Nice or not Ruby we need to get moving, so come let’s get going.” Jak answered back as he began moving once more, but didn’t notice the glares from Yang, Weiss and Blake who one didn’t like how easily he pushed away Ruby’s disapproval along with his lack of conscious involving killing, even if it was an animal. Ruby thought felt bad that Jak had a very pessimistic attitude, she wonder if she could help him see the brighter side of things. Still the girls all followed seconds later wondering how this little mission was going to go  


As the group began making their way through the area they were confronted by more of the red and white lizards along with smaller version of them that had a more rounded body, longer legs and short arms along with a green a yellow coloring. As they battle the lizards the girls only knocked them out with their keyblades with a solids strike to the top of the head, they even used a few blizzard spells to freeze a couple of the lizard long enough to pass by them and not be followed. Jak though was different as he killed the creatures very easily and with absolutely no hesitation at all, he would kick and punch continuously at them.  
Each one dying from either the blunt force trauma or a broken neck. This bothered the girls because for one they had killed before but those were Grimm and it was a proven fact that they had not soul or anyone sort of indication of them being a legitimate living creature. Also the girls had seen Jak killing the guards as well expect for Ruby who though didn’t see it had heard a few of the guards beg for their life’s before getting their necks twisted by Jak when they were escaping the jail. It brought up a worrying question of what would happen if Jak would start going overboard to the point he himself became a threat. Though the girls really didn’t want to think of that, though his darker side made it hard not to as when he turned into the thing; it wasn’t Jak anymore it was just a mindless monster of darkness….just like a Grimm. But as the girls began thinking through this Jak stopped in his tracks with Daxter sighing in relief  


“Jak why did we stop?” Ruby asked as she and the girls stopped behind him and Daxter  


“Don’t worry kiddos, Jak here is just taking a breather along with me from all those close calls we had with those stinking lizards.” Daxter answered back kindly  


“Oh okay then, but ah is the tower were supposed to get to the top of?” Ruby replied back as the tower before them was a rounded in shape with what looked like a series of broken stair ways and metal pipes sticking out from the sides  


“Seems’ like it ladies, just follow me alright.” Jak answered back as he began climbing up the stairs followed by the girls, they got up a few good feet before stopping at the first obstacle. Said obstacle was a large gap from their set of stairs to a much higher set of stairs, but left small pieces of barley stable concrete platforms and a two poles in the center  


“Great now what?” Weiss asked with a slightly annoyed tone  


“Hm, maybe we can um… I don’t have anything.” Yang said next as she tried to find a way they could all get past this since she knew this was a dangerous obstacle to deal with. But just then Jak sprinted forward, jumped on the first platform, then the second platform, jumped once again to grab the first pole along with a flip, did the same action with the second pole, landed on the last platform and then finally landed on the other side of the stairs  


“You see girls there’s nothing to-” Jak began to say proudly but was cut off as the platforms and second pipe broken in crumbling pieces, leaving the girls with virtually no possible safe way of getting across “To worry about….crap.”  


“Nice one Jak.” Daxter stated with an amused smirk, but got a flick on the head from Jak  


“Great now what do we do!!!!” Weiss yelled out in frustration now  


“We’ll find a way, Jak, Daxter you both keep making your way up alright.” Blake said as Jak and Daxter just nodded and kept climbing up  


“Blake not that we’re doubting you but how do you plan us get up now?” Yang asked wondering what her Blakey had in mind  


“That’s the thing there’s a few ways we could, but I’m sure all would be hazardous.” Blake answered with a small frown  


“Well we have to, Torn needs to see we all made our way up there.” Ruby added in with a slight frown of concern for her teammate’s health, and as she, Weiss and Blake began discussing on what to do. But as this happened Yang suddenly remembered a certain flying buddy  


“Girls I just got my own idea!!!” Yang said in joy as she pulled out her summon gem and summon Luna  


“GREETINGS GIRLS IT IS I LUNA PRINCESS OF THE MOON!!!!!!” Luna yelled out with yet again the same intensity as the first time she had been summoned  


“Yang for real help her with her voice volume, I’d rather not have to keep covering my ears every time you summon her.” Blake said as she cover her ears and yet again pushed through the pain with her cat ears under her bow  


“Yeah, I know. Luna you got to tone the volume down again okay?” Yang said with a kind tone as Luna smiled sheepishly  


“WE ARE…ahem we are sorry for that, we are not use to talking like this much. Then again we… I mean I never did much of the talking. But what is it you need my friends.” Luna answered back happily  


“Well Luna you see were trying to make our way up this tower to retrieve a banner with two of our other friends Jak and Daxter.” Blake explained  


“Yeah and we need to get up to this tower with them so this other guy Torn can see we all made it up in our own way and got the banner like Blake had said.” Ruby added next  


“Indeed so we were all wondering if it wasn’t to much of a hassle if you could give us a lift up, the stairs here aren’t the best when it comes to keeping stable with more than one or two people.” Weiss said as well  


“If you’re okay with it of course, I don’t want you to feel like you’re just a stead for us. Because you’re our friend.” Yang said now with a smile along with the other girls who smiled in agreement  


“It is of no issue, you are my friends after all. Now hop on ladies.” Luna answered back as the girls got onto Luna’s back, surprised there was enough room for the four of them  


“You sure you can lift all four of us up Luna?” Ruby asked with concern  


“I can, you don’t get to be an Alicorn Princess just by merely saying you are, my sister and I have been through a lot… I do hope I can see her, my friends and my home again one day.” Luna answered with a slight frown  


“Hey don’t worry Luna, we’ll defiantly get you and everyone else back to their respective homes we promise.” Yang replied back happily  


“I myself would like to see what a land of ponies would be like.” Blake said next with a small smile  


“Same!!!” Ruby added in joyfully while Weiss just nodded with a slightly embarrassed look as she also wanted to know as well (Though she’d never admit it)  


“And whenever that day comes I will make sure you get the full Equestira welcome, now off we go!!!!” Luna answered back with pure joy as she lifted off into the air at high speeds. To the girls it seemed like a short moment as the wind pushed against their faces, as seconds later they arrived on top of the tower along with a startled Jak and Daxter as Luna landed  


“What the heck is that????” Daxter yelled out motioning his hands in a not so well defensive stance along with Jak who went in a much better defensive stance  


“Right sorry about that, boys this a Luna Princess of the moon.” Yang answered as she and the girls got off of Luna’s back “Thanks again Luna for the lift.”  


“You are welcome, do you need any more assistance at this time?” Luna replied back  


“Nope not right now, but when we get back to Traverse town I’ll make sure to summon you again so you can have some relaxation out of the stone.” Yang answered back as she took out the summon stone making Luna glow and then disappear  


“You know I would ask, but I think I’d rather not right now.” Jak stated as he pinched his brows  


“Hey don’t fret Jak, at least we got the banner now.” Ruby replied back proudly as she pulled out the red banner, only for the building to start crumbling seconds later “Okay jump!!!” she added as they all jumped over the edge and onto a few wires where they surprisingly landed on their feet and began grinding down. Daxter wasn’t so lucky as he fell on his…tender area and grinded down the wire as well. As the group grinded down though an explosion happened, knocking them all into the air. Seconds after that happened the banner landed perfectly into the ground followed by Jak falling next to it, then the girls landing on top of Jak and on one another in a pile with Ruby on top of the dog pile. Lastly Daxter landed on Ruby’s back in a heroic pose, all this happened in front of a slightly wide eyed Torn who had just arrived  


“Huh…well I guess your all in then.” Torn said as the Daxter got off the pile, then the girls got off of Jak and lastly Jak got up  


“That was unpleasant, what do you girls eat?” Jak asked with a pained tone, only to get a hard smack behind the head by Weiss and a kick to the legs by Blake and Yang, meanwhile Ruby just raised an eyebrow  


“Are you calling us fat???” The girls asked with glares as Jak frozen up just a little  


“Nice one Jak, you have such a way with the ladies huh?” Daxter joked getting a glare from Jak and now the girls as well “What I’m just trying to lighten the mood?”  


“Either way you all showed me that you have the wiliness for this group. Meet me back at the base and we’ll talk more.” Torn said as made his way out of the area, leaving the group to themselves now  


“So I guess we should get going huh?” Ruby asked  


“We should be, but now me and Daxter here have been meaning to ask you for some questions?” Jak replied back as he cracked his neck “Ah that’s better.”  


“What is it you want to ask us?” Blake asked  


“Well for one what the heck is up with those blades of yours?” Jak asked with curiosity  


“You mean our keyblades?” Ruby replied back as she looked at the girls, wondering if they should tell them or even if was a good idea to tell their new friends about the existence of other worlds  


“Yeah what else would be talking about red?” Daxter added in with an amused grin  


“Oh well it’s not that we wouldn’t tell you but…”Ruby began saying but just couldn’t find the best words to use in this situation  


“It’s just that we don’t know if it would be a good idea to tell you both.” Weiss added in with a slight frown  


“So you don’t trust us, funny I can say the same about you four as well. I’m thankful that you helped Daxter get me out of prison, but other than that we don’t know about your goals here.” Jak stated much to the shock but also understanding from Ruby, Yang and Blake. They were shocked he would say that, but also they understood since they haven’t really told him much about what there here for and not willing to answered his question right now only made him more wary of them. Weiss though didn’t take that comment so well  


“You…you…” Weiss began to say as she out of her usual demeanor lashed out and punched Jak square in the jaw, sending him onto the ground while Daxter landed on his feet wide eyed that she had that hard of a swing “YOU JERK HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE US OF NOT BEING TRUSTWORTHY WHEN ALL YOU’VE DONE IS KILL EVERYONE YOU’VE GOTTEN YOUR HANDS ON AND WORST OF ALL YOU TURN INTO THAT MONSTER!!!!”  


“Whoa Weiss chill out this isn’t helping!!!” Yang yelled out as she and Blake held a very pissed off Weiss back  


“But it’s true I can’t even feel comfortable around him when I know he could kill any of you if he lost control of that…that monster inside of him.” Weiss replied back with a scowl, but suddenly Jak lunged up in his dark form and grabbed Weiss by the throat while also pushing Blake and Yang aside on the ground  


“RRRRAAHHHH!!!!” Dark Jak screamed out in a rage as he slowly tightened his grip on Weiss throat  


“Jak let her down now!!!!” Ruby yelled out as she summoned her Keyblade and was joined by Yang and Blake who did the same, but dark Jak turned his gaze over to them. All the girls could see were his soulless black eyes that showed nothing more than pure rage  


“We mean it Jak, let her go or we will have to take you down.” Blake threated as she, Ruby and Yang glared at dark Jak and prepared to fight  


“Jak…” Daxter said quietly as dark Jak turned his gaze over to Daxter “Come on buddy this ain’t you.” he added with a small frown as dark Jak looked back at Weiss and began to calm down all of th sudden, then he dropped Weiss and fell on his knees while turning back into normal Jak  


“Weiss are you okay!!” Ruby asked in concern as she and the girls ran up to her and checked to see if there wasn’t any damage done to her throat  


“Yes…yes I am. Thank you, but you see where I was getting at don’t you Jak?” Weiss said giving a wary glare at Jak who was just staring at the ground  


“Weiss you did bring this on yourself as well, you know he doesn’t mean to. I can see why you’re wary of him, but we need to get past this if we’re going to have a chance to help the people here and get rid of the heartless.” Ruby added in with a kind smile as Weiss could only smile back knowing she was right  


“I…I guess you do have a point, look Jak I am sorry but it’s just our story is one that can be very hard to accept.” Weiss said as Jak just sighed and walked up to her  


“Well I guess you’ll just have to explain it to me and Daxter then girls.” Jak answered as he held his hand out “How about this, you girls tell me everything about your story and I’ll tell you everything about me and Daxter; is that good with you?”  


“Yeah sure.” Weiss answered back happily as she took Jak’s hand and was lifted back up to her feet. “Thanks Jak and again sorry.”  


“No problem, now how about we redo our introductions. Hi I’m Jak and this is my best friend Daxter, nice to meet you all.” Jak said kindly with a smirk while Daxter smirked as well  


“Nice to meet you Jak and Daxter, this is Weiss my besti, Yang my big sister, Blake my other besti and I’m Ruby the awesome leader.” Ruby answered back happily but then just got everyone laughing  


“So now that we got our re-re-introduction out the way, how about we get to know each other better?” Yang suggested as her stomach growled  


“That sounds nice, but maybe we should get something to eat also.” Blake said next  


“I think I remember seeing some cheap food stands when we’re making our way to Torn’s hideout. We could stop by there.” Weiss added in  


“Sounds good and I’ll be paying since well I’m the only who probably has any money to begin with.” Daxter replied back with a wide smile  


“Sounds like a plan, come on let’s get out of here, get some food, then make our way back to the hideout and see what Torn has instore for us next!!!” Ruby said next joyfully as she and the other began to make their way back into the slums  


-Meanwhile at the unknown castle-  


“What do you two want?” Mum-Ra asked in annoyance as Emerald and Mercury were in his quarters, looking through his magnitude of books without his permission (Not that they would have asked anyways)  


“What we just want to get to know you all better, isn’t that right Emerald?” Mercury answered with a snarky smirk  


“Why of course, Prozen was nice enough, same with Rodrigo and your third on our list of people to get to know. Have to ask though but why do you so many old books, don’t you have like any crime novels or something?” Emerald answered back with a snarky smirk as well  


“No I do not, are you two just going to keep pestering me because I am a very easily annoyed man.” Mum-Ra asked once more while holding his urge to choke these two out, which was becoming very hard to resist every second  


“Jeez fine we’ll leave you alone…” Emerald answered back as she and Mercy left, but not before she said the last words “Well for now at least!!!” she yelled as Mercy and her made their way out now, running down the hallway while passing Cinder, who just raised her eyebrow then sighed at their childish behavior  


“Sometimes I wonder why I keep those two around.” Cinder muttered to herself as she passed by Maleficent, Roman, Neo, Prozen, Loghain and Rodrigo doing their own things in the castle. Cinder passed by them with nothing more than a nod to each of them as she wanted to see someone in particular. She wanted to see Makuta, reasons were that even though the others here had an evil presences to them, Makuta’s was more darker than most. So out of boredom and personal curiosity she wanted to get to know the giant metal monstrosity better along with question about the heartless as he seemed to know about them as much as Maleficent did, maybe even more than her to be honest. But as Cinder though this she stopped a second later as she had arrived at Makuta’s quarters, with her there now she did a simple knock on the door and waited  


“You may enter.” Makuta answered with his deep toned voice as the door to his quarters opened, Cinder taking the invitation walked in to see Mukta fixing up his arm while also having a few scorch marks on him along with cracks on a few other parts of his body  


“What happened to you?” Cinder calmly asked as she was curious what could have left that much visible damage on him or what could have done that much damage in the first place  


“Let’s just say the last place I visited just recently to collect hearts didn’t take kindly to my company. Question is though, what is it that you want hm?” Makuta answered with a smirk across his scorched metal face and something about the smirk actually made Cinder skin crawl just a little  


“Well...I ah wanted to ask if we could just talk, I mean we will be working together so it would be good to get well acquainted.” Cinder answered with slight hesitation before getting her cool back –“Also so if the case where you and the rest betray my little group, we’ll be ready.”-  


“Ah yes that would be good to do then, what is you want to know?” Makuta replied back as he stopped fixing his arm and looked into Cinders Yellow eyes with his blood red eyes  


“Hm, well maybe you can tell me about yourself or at least your world.” Cinder asked first as those red eyes made her actually shake a little, like she was a just a nervous prey in front of a bloodthirsty hunter ready to kill in a second  


“I don’t care to talk much about my past, but I will say that I am known as the lord of the shadows in my world and my brother is what you could call the light. But he’s asleep at the moment and that is all I’m willing to tell. Anything else you would like to ask?” Makuta explained  


“Actually I was wanting to ask you about the heartless as well.” Cinder answered  


“Wouldn’t it be better to ask Maleficent about that, she is the one who controls them after all.” Makuta replied back with slight curiosity on why Cinder was asking him about this  


“True, but you seem to be much more knowledgeable and much wiser as well.” Cinder explained kindly –“Soften him up and he’ll eventually explain his secrets with me, then I’ll hold the trump cards over him”-  


“I see, well if that’s the case then would you care to explain about these Grimm from your world in return, I’m very curious about them and what they are all about.” Makuta said –“So the woman thinks she get close to me by being nice, as if that would work. Might as well humor her for now.”-  


“I believe that would be fair.” Cinder replied back as she took a seat on a small crate near her “Where should we start?” 

“I’ll start, you follow up….friend.” Makuta stated with a smirk that could only be consider deceiving and Cinder knew it, but she donned a similar smirk back at him. With that the doors closed leaving the two deceivers to become acquainted with one another, while both were already plotting on how to take out one another if the time arises to do so  


-Meanwhile back with the girls-  


“That was a surprisingly well made bowl of noodles, thanks again Daxter for paying.” Yang said with a wide smile as she and the others got off their hovercraft and began making their way over to Torn’s hideout  


“I must admit I was adamant myself when I first looked upon the noodle bowl itself, but it was good.” Weiss said next with a small smile  


“I like that they had TUNA!!!!” Blake said joyfully and with a smirk of satisfaction  


“Didn’t know you like Tuna that much Blake.” Ruby replied back kindly as she was also very satisfied with the noodles  


“Well I think it’s pretty cute how you get when eating Tuna.” Yang said next with a small smile and slight blush  


“Oh ah…thank you Yang.” Blake answered back a little shyly and blush a little as well from the compliment  


“Still we should also be thanking you Jak for telling us about his and Daxter’s story. Who would have known we were hanging out with two time traveling heroes?” Weiss joked, getting a laugh out of the girls  


“Good one Weiss, you should tell jokes more often.” Ruby said with a wide smile  


“Hm maybe, thanks you for the suggestion Ruby.” Weiss answered back with a satisfied smile –“And since you like my jokes Ruby, I’ll try and do more just for you.”-  


“Very funny Weiss, but me and Daxter should be thanking you also for telling us about yourselves.” Jak answered with a small smirk as they had made it to the door to Torn’s hideout  


“Yeah weird that you girls come another word that inhabited by killer dark monsters call Grimm and that you’re all training to kills said monsters. Along with the fact those keyblades thingy’s are like the only things to beat those heartless, which me and Jak did see with the Guards when we first got out. Oh and also the fact that there’s a whole system of different worlds beyond ours… huh sounds a lot crazier when I say it out loud.” Daxter said as he was still having a hard time taking this new information all in  


“What I want to know is how we get rid of the heartless, because I’m not too keen on getting my heart taken out or whatever you said would happen to us if they get their way.” Jak said next with a slightly concern tone but a serious face while the hideouts door opened  


“That’s the thing we don’t know Jak, but I do know we’ll face heavy resistance when find the source of the heartless here.” Ruby answered as she and the others made their way into the hideout  


“Well don’t worry girls, you got two heroes here to help you now!!!” Daxter proudly stated as they all were now in the main area of the hideout where Torn nodded to them, Daxter got off of Jaks shoulder and walked up to a drinking pip “Whew, being a big hero sure makes ya thirsty!!!” he added in and turned on the pip  


“Oh boy…” Torn muttered as Daxter was given not water, but slug very…very dark slug and making him cough out in disgust while the girls and Jak felt a little sick to their stomach from the sight  


“Daxter buddy you should get your stomach pumped because I think you just drank something you should not have.” Blake said with a concern tone, while also feeling a little nausea about where the heck that liquid came from  


“Seriously what’s with the water here, isn’t this a health hazard??” Ruby asked in shock of the water condition while Weiss and Yang nodded wanting to know as well  


“The Baron turned off all the water in the slums, he’s willing to sacrifice innocent lives just to destroy the underground.” Torn said with distain in his tone  


“I’m really starting to hate this Baron Praxis.” Weiss said with a disgusted tone while the girls nodded in agreement  


“I’ve seen his evil before while serving in the Crimson Guard, that’s why I quit.” Torn said next much to the surprise of the others  


“Whoa hold on a second, you’re worked for those maniacs???” Yang asked with a wide eyed look  


“Explains your ever so charming personality.” Blake joked as Daxter quickly jumped onto Blake’s shoulder, gave her a quick high five, then jumped back to his pervious spot on the ground  


“Funny, anyways my friend in the guard tells me the value to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the pumping station.” Torn answered back with an unamused look  


“Outside the city, what about the security walls?” Jak asked  


“Exactly, I don’t think the Baron is too keen on letting people out of here.” Ruby added in with a slight frown at the thought  


“What about the metal heads, it ain’t no petting zoo. Peeps be getting deep sixed.” Daxter said doing a few gangster like hand gestures  


“Wait what are metals heads?” Weiss asked as she and the girls were now really curious about this new piece of information, but it seemed that the question was ignored as Torn just kept talking  


“Find the large drain pipe in the north wall, it’ll take you outside of the city all the way to the pumping station. Get to the main value and open it, well if you survive of course. If so the slums will be indebted to you. If you don’t maybe we’ll have a touching moment silence in your honor.” Torn explained but smirk at the end of his explanation  


“I’d like to give him a ‘touching moment’.” Daxter stated shaking his fist angrily  


“Wow nice of you to say that.” Ruby replied back with a disapproving glare at Torn’s little comment “Still is that all for right now, because if not then we’ll help with anything else.”  


“Hm, you know I do have one more task. I was saving it for later but since there’s plenty of you maybe you can split up to do this.” Torn answered with a smirk  


“Well then lay it on us then, we’re ready.” Ruby replied back proudly  


“Alright then, there an ammo depo that we’ve I.D.’d in the Fortress. There will be lots of Crimson guards and constant patrols. We know its vulnerable and just so were clear, we need all the ammo blow up inside and if you get all of it we’ll have dealt a body blow to the Baron.” Torn explained  


“Your sending ‘us’ to do this, so what with the ‘we’ will blow up the ammo depo??!” Daxter asked in annoyance  


“Hey I don’t think Jak, me or any of the girls have an issues with it right?” Yang said as Jak, Blake, Weiss and Ruby nodded  


“Indeed, it will be nice to have the Baron know who’s hurting him and that he’s not as untouchable as he thinks.” Weiss said in a determined tone  


“Alright then, get a move on then and see who’s going to do what. Once you’re all done with those two objective come back here and we’ll plan what’s next.” Torn said next as the girls, Jak and Daxter nodded, then made their way out of the hideout before stopping and discussing what the plan was  


“So who’s up for doing what?” Ruby asked  


“Hm, well if it’s alright with you all I think me and Yang can take care of the ammo depo.” Blake suggested  


“Just you two, are you sure that’s a good idea?” Weiss asked with a worried tone for Yang and Blake’s safety  


“Don’t worry Weiss, besides Yang’s got the muscle and I got the agility to take care of the guards in the fortress.” Blake replied back kindly  


“Yeah we’ll be safe.” Yang add in with a wide smile as she turned her attention over to Jak and Daxter “You two better make sure Weiss and my little sister stay safe as well alright?”  


“Don’t worry we’ll make sure they are.” Jak answered back with a confident smirk  


“You can count’s on us!!!” Daxter yelled in next giving a thumbs up as he and Daxter got in the hover car “You coming girls?”  


“Ruby and Weiss will, me and Yang will walk alright Daxter.” Blake answered as Daxter just shrugged, Weiss and Ruby then made their way into the hovercraft with Weiss sitting in Ruby’s lap once more  


“You stay safe alright!!!” Ruby yelled out with a wide smile as she, Weiss and Daxter waved goodbye for now, while Jak turned their hover cars engine on, then began making their way towards the start of their new mission, leaving Blake and Yang alone  


“So I guess we should get a move on then huh Blakey?” Yang asked  


“Yes we should Yang.” Blake answered, but to her surprise though Yang held her hand tightly “What...what are doing??” she asked in a nervous tone while she began to blush  


“We’ll I… I ah just think it would be smart to do so we don’t you know get lost in the crowds.” Yang answered nervously while blushing herself now as well, but with a small flirty smile  
Right…well let’s get going then.” Blake replied back with a small smile as her heart began beating faster and faster while both girls made their way to the fortress  


-Meanwhile at the pumping station-  


As the cool breeze of the wind pushed the palm trees to the right every five seconds on a small green island surrounded by water and cover with metal pipes and walkways, down below in a more sandy area of the place sounds of battle could be heard. Five red skinned average sized lizards that stood on their hind legs, had two arms with sharp four finger claws, a long tail, a dark tan bone like plating over the head/ body and a yellow gems in their skulls; these creatures were called Metal heads. The Metal heads were currently fighting against a large metal mech.  


Said mech was pink with blue and green details, had two short inverted legs, two medium length arms with three blast barrels for the hands and a large oval shaped with a glass mirror in the front with two fins that made the mech look like a bunny rabbit…a large killer bunny rabbit just to say. The mech was being controls by a short girl wearing a blue, black/pink tinted skin tight jump suit with white shoulder, gloves, knees and boots connected to the suit itself along with a bunny head in a pink circle in the center of the girl’s chest area. She had pale skin, long dark brown hair, brown eyes, three pink small streaks on her cheeks and a black head set that had two pink fins pointing out the sides making her look like a bunny like the mech. At the current moment the girls inside the mech was shooting at the advancing Metal heads  


“Come on noobs, you think you can get the best of D-VA!!!” The girls D-VA yelled out as she fired once more and taking out three of five Metals head which made the skull gems of the creature’s pop out. The last two Metal heads began circling D-VA’s mech, waiting for the right time to attack and for the right time for their prey to make a mistake  


“Alright just me and you two now, let’s do this!!!” D-VA yelled out as she was about to fire again, but to her dismay her turrets became jammed “Oh no not now!!!!” she yelled out as the Metal heads lunged at her, but they didn’t make it to executed the attack as both were stabbed by two medium length daggers connected to the cables which only came to more of a shock as they seem to fall limp dead by being from D-VA could see…electrocuted. Second later D-VA met her savior as the daggers retracted back to the owner  


“You okay?” Asked a monotone man who wore black pant, black shoes, a black shirt, a black pair of glove and a black trench coat with green coloring on the inside. But what was most surprisingly was that the man wore a white mask with two black slit eyes, a red smile and a black lighting bolt like line down the right eye. Though the mask only cover the front of his face to show his semi-pale skin and medium length black hair which covered his ears. D-VA though grateful for the save already felt wary of the man himself  


“Yeah…I….thank you um…” D-VA answered back as she didn’t know what the man’s name was  


“Hei.” The man answered quickly  


“Wait what?” D-VA asked a little confused  


“H-E-I, my name is Hei. What’s your name and don’t tell me it’s D-VA, because no one is stupid enough to name their child that.” Hei answered back with brutal bluntness as he had heard D-VA’s proud battle cry  


“Aren’t you pleasant to talk with, fine it’s Hana Song happy?” D-VA or Hana said with a slight glare at the rude man  


“I see and from what I can tell your Korean, I would ask what a girl like you is doing here or why you have a pink mech suit. But I don’t think right now is the best time to talk. We need to scout this area.” Hei replied back  


“Why should we?” Hana asked as she got out of her Mech and crossed her arms  


“Because it’s better to know what this place could throw at us, its obvious were not in our worlds anymore. Unless you’re from here because I sure as hell am not.” Hei explained  


“No I’m not, but I guess it’s better than just staying around here. Hopefully I might find my friend Bastion as well, we got sucked into some weird dark portal and well I ended up here but by myself.” Hana said back with a worried look for her friends well being  


“Maybe we will, maybe we won’t but if makes you feel any better same thing happened to me. So maybe I’ll find my comrades here as well. Oh and is there a way to hid that mech, were going need stealth if there’s anymore of those things out here.” Hei replied back  


“I can, just give me sec mister mask.” Hana joked as she activated a wrist watch and within seconds later the mech started to digitalize and disappeared “I don’t get to use that feature often, but it’s does come in handy when I need it.”  


“Interesting, you know I got to say it’s nice to see someone else with short ears.” Hei said back much to Hana’s confusion  


“What do mean?” Hana asked thinking Hai might be a little crazy in the head  


“What I mean is that when I first woke up here I stumbled across a few newly decayed corpses near me. All of them were men who had long elf like ears so I was worried I would stick out like a sore thumb. But if that is the case at least I have someone else take the fall with me now.” Hei explained much to Hana’s worry  


“Thanks for that, now I got to worry about getting arrest or even attack by elf ear people. You must really be good with the ladies Hei.” Hana said with a slightly annoyed look  


“Oh yes I am, but for real let’s just get to scouting… you have a weapon right?” Hei answered back as Hana smiled wildly and pulled small pink and black colored pistol  


“You bet ya, now lead the way.” Hana answered back with a small smile while Hei just began walking towards the left of the area and seconds later was followed by Hana  


-Haven city slums-  


“Statement: Is this all the information you know then, you saw these four girls only a while ago but don’t know where they are now?” HK-97 asked a Crimson Guard who he was holding by the neck against a wall in the alley way, while also being surrounded by dismembered and blood-stained bodies of three other Crimson Guards  


“Th…that’s all I know….honest… please let me go….please…” The Guard said while his wind pipe was being crushed at an agonizingly slow pace  


“Reply: I See, well thank you for the information but I do apologize now as I can’t let you go.” HK-97 replied back as his left hand turned into a buzz saw “Continued reply: Though I do want to know if your biology is different from the humans I usual see, I would bring you back to my labs. But I’m short on time as it is…so I’ll just do the dissection here. No hard feelings right.”  


“NO….NO PLEASE…DEAR GOD NO!!!!” The guard yelled out in pure terror as HK-79’s buzz saw hand came slowly closer to his chest  


“Statement: Once again sorry about this but I may find a weakness in your biology to exploit for the future and maybe even some way to inform the four young’s girls I’m covertly looking after of it as well. So for my own curiosity along with my love for the girls and duty to help them grow stronger, you must die.” HK-97 answered back as a dark aura surrounded him just for a brief moment, then the sudden sounds of flesh being cut echoed in the alley way, accompanied by a blood curdling scream for help. Sadly though no one was around to hear the screams for help as the unfortunate guard could only accept his fate from the droid HK-97…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another end to another chapter and I hope you all are liking how this is going so far. More is to come soon, so until the have I wish you all to have spectacular days to come!!! : D


	10. Haven City Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter to this arc in the story and getting so close to the end of the arc. Anyways like always I fixed up the grammar at the moment and will get back to revising the rest once I'm done with this whole posting spree. Anyways hope you all enjoy!!! : D
> 
> Onwards to reading!!!!
> 
> I do NOT in any way own RWBY or Kingdom hearts. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth/ Mounty Oum and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney/ Square Enix. I also do NOT own any of the other franchise featured in this story. Be them from movies, TV shows and video games as those belong to their respective companies.

Four Hearts of One Journey: Ch.9: Haven City Pt.3  


In the Maleficent’s Castle it was quiet for the most part, everyone had gone to do their own thing or most likely gone to bed; leaving Neo Bored. Though when it came to times like this Neo would often take it upon herself to look around and explore, but she knew she’d have to be careful as she didn’t want to bump into anyone at this late of hours. She especially didn’t want to bump into a certain resident who just had returned from his home world. This person or thing was named Oogie Boogie, a thing that’s body was just literary a large sack with stubby arms and legs; but what made it worse for Neo was that his inners were made of bug. Now Neo knew she wasn’t one to get scared easily, in fact most people who misjudge her because of her appearance and height (since she was shorter than most) ended up after being terrified of her along with receiving a few broken bones as a reminder not to mess with her. But when it came to bugs she got nervous, she had a long time fear of the things ever since she got stuck in the sewer and had to stay there until Roman found her. It was two long days and they were horrible as she had to deal with the smell along with having to sleep on the ground, which sadly had bugs crawling everywhere across. She still remembers the feeling of those nasty things crawling all over her.  


“Note to self, see if anyone here knows some magic that could make me forget that particular memory, ugh I hate so very much hate bugs…” Neo thought as in all honesty this was really then only was she could speak as no one, not her parent, Roman and even Cinder could figure out why in the world she couldn’t speak. Some said it was an illness, other say it was a genetic mutation but whatever the reasons were no one knew. Still Neo couldn’t be bother by that as she wanted to figure out how to ease her boredom  


“Why don’t you go to the library?” A motherly voice whisper as Neo jumped up and looked around to see no-one, Neo just thinking she was imaging this to cure her boredom took the voices advice or her own advice to say and made her way over to the library’s entrance  


Thankfully for her she had already memorized the layout of this place, more specifically all the areas of the castle that were worth going to for multiple visits. The library was the only room she had yet to visit since she and the rest arrived here not too long ago. Neo walked for a little while longer but couldn’t help but get a feeling of slight caution when walking at this time of hour. It felt like the darkness and evil flowed out more during the night, it was weird to her that she could sense it but none of her friends could. Though it only made her feel weirder since the darkness made her stomach feel painfully sick, she just didn’t like the smell of this evil and found it ironic because she herself wasn’t at all an angel. She had done many terrible things to people but in a way she also felt regret at times for some of the things she had done, but she stopped thinking about it so she wouldn’t start having an internal moral debate along with the fact she made it the entrance of the library.  


“Well let’s hope this is a lot more entertaining than Maleficent’s lesson she gave Jaune, hm now that I think of it he’s a cute one. Maybe I could make the moved on him soon, wouldn’t mind getting wild with that boy. I mean sure before Jaune left to see that Baron Praxis guy whoever he is, he did show us his two friends and the red head who’s his fiancé. But it’s not like his future wife is going to get any better soon and he is a young healthy man, I’m sure I think her name was Pyrrha Yeah that’s what it was. Though like I was going to say I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if I help her future husband get those urges out once or twice a time every day. Heck maybe I can convince him to move her unconscious body into my room and get him to have sex with me next to her body to make it even more dirty, not like she’ll be able to stop me from screwing him; heck he might even want me over her eventually. Wouldn’t mind having a hunk like Jaune to be my husband and have him praising me as his beautiful wife.” Neo though to herself before entering the library, but in a sense actually kind of felt bad for wanting to do that. Though she had learned years ago that if she wanted to be happy, she sometimes had to take what she wanted and what Neo wanted now was Jaune all to herself  


“You know child, thoughts like that can destroy one’s mind easily.” The same motherly voice whispered again as Neo looked around in a slight panic, but put it off again as her own mind easing her boredom. So with that she opened the doors to only don a wide smile at the sight  


“So many books!!!!” Neo yelled to herself as she could see two floors each with shelfs of big thick books. Neo may not admit it ever but reading was her favorite pass time as to her books were a gate way to another word, ones with happy endings. Neo also would never admit it but under her violent exterior laid a girl who wanted that prince to save her, giving her the happily ever after she had craved.  
Neo began looking through the shelf’s closet to her to see what would catch her eyes first and found a few old fairy tale books (Mainly on princes and princess.) She began reading them with a smile of pure joy as she felt like a little girl again, she just couldn’t get enough of these books as they enthralled her with envy  


“If only life could be like that, maybe then I’d find that mister right like that Jaune boy I got my eye on.” She though with a determined smirk as she closed the books he had been reading  


“It can be real if you want it to be, though I don’t think what you’re planning on doing with that Jaune boy would be a good idea to do at all.” The motherly voice whispered once more with a giggle as Neo was now certain it wasn’t part of her mind  


“Who there, tell me now or else!!!!” Neo yelled out to herself as the motherly voice let out a heartfelt laugh  


“I’m sorry young one, but I was only trying to be friendly. I find it interesting that a girl like you could go from seducing another woman’s lover for your own needs, to day dreaming about being a princess that waits for her prince to give her a happily ever after. You seem to be at conflict with yourself you know that?” The motherly voice answered back, but before Neo could reply she heard the doors of the library open, she turned around to see him come in…. Oogie Boogie  


“Well look what we have here, ain’t you that little girl that came in with the newbies??” Oogie Boogie said in an amused tone as he walked right up to Neo and wrapped his left arm around here shoulders “Now what’s a little girl like you doing up this late, don’t you need to go bedy wedy so you don’t get grumpy wumpy in the morning?”  


“If he’s trying to antagonize me then he’s succeeding in it, oh ew, ew, ew I think a cockroach just crawled down my back.” Neo thought as she was so glad that she was a mute for once while Oogie Boogie was laughing at his own joke  


“Keep your cool child, I’ve dealt with his kind before and let me say that he’s wanting to get a reaction out of you. Just let him talk for a while longer and he should get bored quickly.” The Motherly voice stated as Neo smirk a little from the helpful advice  


“Huh, well I’m just want to get in here to see what the noises were about. But it was just you being a little girl and all. Such a noise maker aren’t yah?” Oogie Boogie remarked as he began making his way back to the door, but not without leaving an impression on Neo “Oh and one more thing kid…”  


“What could he possibly-” Neo asked herself but got the answer as Oogie Boogie turned around in flash and opened his mouth wide letting the bugs inside crawl out making Neo to her own surprise scream like a little girl as she fell on her butt while Oogie just laughed hysterically  


“Oh I knew you were a screamer even if you can’t speak. Well see you around little girl!!” Oogie Boogie yelled out in amusement as he made his way out of the Library, leaving Neo alone once more  


“He was pleasant wasn’t he, are you okay child?” The Motherly voice asked with concern as Neo took a few deep breaths to calm herself  


“Yeah, yeah I am but you don’t have to keep calling me child. It’s Neo alright, I hate when people call me that or little girl….if only I had my parasol then I’d have stabbed that sack man.” Neo answered back with a scowl  


“You could have but then you wouldn’t have been better than he was and before you say it I can tell you’ve done things in your life that are more than….unpleasant to others. But I also see you have regret as well, I know you’re on the inside a good child trying to get out of your current shell.” The Motherly voice stated as Neo gulped a little nervously from the scary accurate description  


“How…how did you-” Neo asked but was cut off by the Motherly voice’s giggled weakly  


“To be honest I don’t know but if I were to take I guess, I’m going to say it’s because I’m in your mind and not in my body anymore. Because of that I can tell what your inner self is to a degree and what you’re thinking of for the most part.” The Motherly voice answered  


“I see, well don’t go poking around then….wait what do mean by body?” Neo replied back but didn’t get her answer as Roman came in a second later  


“Neo what are doing in here at this time, and was that you screaming?” Roman asked with a raised eyebrow as Neo just sheepishly smiled, which made Roman sigh and lend Neo his right hand “Oh well you seem alright, but come on let’s get you back to your room. I don’t think Maleficent would care to see either of us out this late at night and believe me I’d rather no find out if that’s true or not. ” he added in as Neo just nodded and accepted his hand, then was lifted back up to her feet following him out seconds later  


“Okay sorry about that, but what did you mean by body?” Neo asked once more as she hoped the motherly voice was still there  


“It’s alright child you were with a friend of yours, but what I mean is that my body is here somewhere. I don’t where it is because I woke up in your mind, so my body must be in some sort of slumber and being held captive for the time being.” The Motherly voice answered as Neo frowned a little in sympathy at that  


“Sorry to hear that then, but where could your body be then is what I want to know?” Neo asked wondering where in the castle you would hid a slumbering body  


“I can’t say exactly unless we got closer to my body itself, but be careful I can tell that if you find my body; you may make the people here your enemies. So again be careful.” The Motherly voice replied back worried for Neo’s safety, much to Neo’s surprise  


“I….okay then I will, thank you for your concern miss; wait I don’t know your name at all.” Neo stated as she felt a little dumb not knowing the voices name already  


“Oh how silly of me, I guess I should have introduced myself when we began first speaking with each other. Well Neo my name is Princess Celestia, but you call me Celestia for short if you’d like.” Celestia answered only to notice Neo still walking but with a wide eyed expression “Neo are yo-”  


“HOLY CRAP YOU’RE A PRINCESS THIS IS SO COOL!!!!!!” Neo yelled out much to the amusement of Celestia  


“Truly you are but a child on the inside which isn’t bad one bit, still I wonder where my sister, my student and her friends along with rest of my pony subject could be. They must be scared, oh I pray they are safe for now.” Celestia said with a fearful tone  


“Wait, ponies?” Neo asked wanting to make sure she heard that correctly  


“Yes ponies, it seems we have much more to discuss while we make it back to your room.” Celestia answered back as Neo smirk and with that kept following Roman back to her room while learning more about her newly made pony princess friend  


-Meanwhile with Blake and Yang-  


“So Blake before we enter this scary fortress of evil, why do we have these?” Yang asked as she and Blake had made it to their destination with little to no issues what so ever. What Yang was asking Blake about was a pair of different key chain that she had found in her right pocket, she hadn’t felt it their before until two minutes ago and it turns out Blake had a pair of the same key chain. Said first key chain was in the shape of the medal Hercules was given to when he was founded by his parents. The second on was that of a card with the Ace of red hearts printed on its surface, just like the card guards in Wonderland. Both Yang and Blake could only wonder what these were for (Though it’s pretty obvious…..)  


“We’ll they’re key chains Yang and if I’m correct these are for replacing the key chains our keyblades currently have equipped.” Blake answered (See what I mean, obvious) 

“Also if I’m correct with my other guess this keychain and our current one can be switched at any time when needed, both with their own sort of effects in combat itself.”  


“You know I feel pretty dumb now, I’m such a moron.” Yang said with a frown but Blake patted her back and gave a kind smile  


“Hey don’t beat yourself up, beside I kind of….kind of think it’s cute when your try figuring stuff out.” Blake remarked with a smaller smile and a hint of pink blush on her cheeks  


“Oh ah…well ah I…thank you, you’re really cute too I mean not that I’m always checking you out, but I mean I am because well ah….ugh I’m digging myself in a ditch.” Yang replied as she mentally was smacking herself right now while her face was beat red  


“Maybe be so but….” Blake stated back with a flirty smirk as she hugged Yang tightly then kiss her on the right cheek, much to the shock of Yang herself as Blake released her from the hug  


“I... I…. I…….” Yang tried to say but was too enthralled from an overwhelming feeling of joy, and confirming a lingering question she had when it came to her feelings on Blake–“HOLY CRAP IT’S OFFICIAL WHAT I’VE BEEN FEELING LATELY, I’M IN LOVE WITH BLAKE!!!!!”-  


“I’ll take that as you didn’t mind me kissing you.” Blake said flirtingly as she walked passed Yang “Oh and don’t worry we’ll find out more about the key chains later on, we have a mission to do first so come on.”  


“Oh ah yeah…yeah totally.” Yang answered as she snapped out of her daze and began following Blake with a love struck gaze –“Oh yes, I’m totally in love.”-  


“One more thing actually Yang.” Blake said as she and Yang stopped in front of the large gate to the fortress waiting for it to open “When we get back to Traverse town, you and me are going on a date okay?” –“Can’t believe it’s Yang I fell in love with, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”-  


“Oh yeah totally we are Blakey!!!!” Yang yelled out in sudden shock from Blake suggestion as her heart fluttered, but just then Yang kissed Blake on her left cheek making the girl blush herself intensely now  


“Yang I….” Blake was trying to say back as the door of the fortress was beginning to open  


“Look Blake I don’t know what came over I’m-” Yang responded back but was cut off as Blake locked her lips against hers, moments passed and Yang decided to kiss back as she moved her lips against Blake’s. Both girls held one another as their lips moved against each other’s in a rhythm of love that had so long been waiting to happen, both Yang and Blake then released themselves from their kiss to give each other a breather second later  


“I…I am so glad we’re alone here right now.” Blake said with a wide smile as no citizens or even guards were in the area at the moment, which though suspicious was also comforting as no one saw what she and Yang were just doing  


“Same Blake, but does this were you know…” Yang asked a little shyly as the doors to the fortress final opened all the way, Blake answered back first with one more quick kiss to Yang’s lips followed by a giggle  


“Yes it does Yang, we’re a couple so you’ll have to care of me and in returned I’ll take care of you.” Blake answered joyfully  


“That’s sounds like a great plan Blake.” Yang replied back as she and Blake let go of one another and then made their way into the fortress, but feeling overjoyed for this moment and for the future to come. As both girls entered the fortress they noticed it wasn’t guarded at all and a red colored tank with a spike roller in front was deactivated “So any idea where we should go?”  


“Maybe, I think the walk way to the left of us would be the best bet to get to the depo.” Blake answered as she and Yang made their way over to the walk way, but unfortunately unknown to both of them a trip wire was a few feet away. As luck would have it both Yang and Blake hit the trip wire, with that an alarm went off startling both girls  


“What the heck was that????” Yang yelled out as she summoned her Keyblade just in case of an ambush as Blake did the same (while pushing through her pained cat ears all the same). Both girls got their answer as they suddenly heard treads coming up from behind them, they looked back to see the tank aiming its barrel at them  


“Well at least it’s not trying to shoot us right Blakey?” Yang stated with a sheepish smile  


“Unauthorized use of fortress door, activating security protocols.” A robotic female voice said from the tank as the barrels began shooting a barrage of rounds at the two, making them beginning running into the fortress itself if only to escape the killer tank  


“Yang you just had to say that didn’t you???” Blake yelled out at her girlfriend began dodging jumping from platform to platform while also avoiding the tank blasts  


“Sorry, I didn’t mean it!!!!” Yang replied back with a regretful frown as they made it over to a bridge, but was suddenly being shot at by six turrets on each side of the bridge along with the tank coming in from behind “OH COME ON!!!!”  


“Yang if we get out this, we are going to have hot victory sex got it!!!” Blake stated sternly as she and Yang we’re dodging the blaster fire around them  


“Sounds good to me hun, now let’s get the heck out of here because I have been waiting for the day I can get in your pants!!!” Yang replied back as Blake could only smirk at her girlfriends honesty while they kept making their way into the fortress dodging the blasts as best as they can –“I just hope Jak, Daxter and the girls are doing well.”-  


-Meanwhile with Ruby, Weiss, Jak and Daxter-  


“So Daxter what can you tell us about the water plant we’re going to?” Weiss asked as she, Ruby, Jak and Daxter waited for the gate leading to the water plant to open. Though it was taking a bit since the bolts in the door itself we’re a little rusty  


“Other than being outside the city walls, we got the metal heads to deal with as well.” Daxter explained as he shivered a little from that thought  


“Metal heads, what is a metal exactly?” Ruby asked as she and Weiss had been hearing Daxter grumble about them during their trip here  


“Think of like big annoying lizards that have gems in their heads and these gems pop out. Lot of people will buy em, but their dangerous to acquire for obvious reasons.” Daxter explained once more much to Ruby and Weiss concern  


“Hey don’t worry we’re a decent sized group so we should be good with keeping an eye on each other. Besides we got weapons, well you girls do with those Keyblade things while I got my fist.” Jak said with a proud tone  


“Don’t forget your legs and your best pal Daxter!!!” Daxter added in as Jak rolled his eyes in amusement  


“As funny as this banter is, what in the world is going on with the gate here. You’d think be opened right by now.” Weiss remarked in annoyance as the gate was taking a bit to long for any of the gangs comfort  


“Probably because of all the rust on this thing I mean really you could fill three jars up with all this rust.” Daxter said as Ruby giggled at the Joke, Jak just smirked and Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose  


“I see, we’ll there has to be a way of opening this door because I’m losing my patients as it is.” Weiss grumbled as Ruby patted her on the back with wide smile that just scream ‘I have an idea!!!’ “Ruby I know that look, what are thinking this time?”  


“Well first off I was thinking of using the keyblades because well you know they can unlock anything, but then I remembered we can’t really control that function yet cause we’re still new to this who Keyblade thing. Which is kind of weird when you think of it because we should be learning more about our weapons and that brings up another que-” Ruby began explaining quickly but was stopped by Weiss who put her finger over Ruby’s mouth (which in turn made Ruby beginning blushing like madly from the sudden interaction)  


“Ruby I think I get the gif of it, but could you tell me what you main point is please?” Weiss asked kindly with a warm smile –“My I never knew how soft Ruby’s lips are… and kissable to, WAIT NO STOP. Not right now, we’re on an important mission. I need to make sure I have my head in the game…still her lips are so soft and pretty cute as well now that think of it, just like she is all in all; cute and kind hearted.”- she though while her cheeks were a light hint of red and while she was now deep in thought she stopped as Ruby snapped her fingers, getting her attention  


“Weiss you alright?” Ruby asked as Weiss moved her finger from Ruby’s lips  


“I-I am, sorry about that. But could you…you know tell me now what it as you we’re planning?” Weiss asked as she gained her composure back, meanwhile Jak and Daxter just stood to the side feeling pretty awkward at the moment while deciding to just keep quiet  


“Right, well….SUMMONING TIME!!!!” Ruby answered as she pulled out her summoning stone as the area around her and the rest was engulfed in white light, once it dimmed down Mister B appeared in front of them  


“RRRRRAAAGGHHHH!!!” Mister B roared out as he seemed to be waking up from a slumber, but within seconds he noticed Ruby who he picked up and place on his shoulder. Then he noticed Weiss who he knew was Ruby’s friend, but once he saw Jak and Daxter he immediately went into a defensive stance activing his drill while his eye holes went from green to red “RRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!”  


“Um Ruby a little help?!??!?!” Daxter yelled out as he slumped a little as Jak got in a defensive stance of his own  


“Oh right, Mister B stop these two are okay. Jak and Daxter are friends, friends alright.” Ruby stated in a calm but slightly panicked tone as Mister B gave a question growl 

“Yes Mister B they are, so please play nice.” She answered as Mister B’s eye holes went from red to yellow then finally green, along with his drill which stopped  


“That was a close one.” Weiss remarked with a relived sigh “Sorry about that boys, but this only the second time Ruby has summoned him and it’s seems he’s already taken a liking to her.”  


“Yeah sorry about that, but trust me when I say Mister B is nice enough so long as you don’t try to harm me or my friends which I know neither one of you will do.” Ruby said next “Now Mister B say hi to our new friends Jak and Daxter.”  


“GGGrrrahhhh.” Mister B growled in a kind manner as Jak and Daxter looked at each other nervously, then back at Mister B  


“Ah nice to meet you?” Jak answered back with an awkward smile as Daxter just nodded  


“See now your friends!!!” Ruby yelled out joyfully as Weiss rolled her eyes in amusement  


“Ruby if you don’t mind could you tell us what you’re planning to do with Mister B exactly?” Weis asked as Ruby smiled widened  


“Oh that’s easy, I’m going to use him to blast the door open.” Ruby calmly explained as Mister B reeved up his drill again and turned facing the door, meanwhile what Ruby just said had finally just clicked with Weiss, Jak and Daxter  


“No Ruby wait!!!!” Daxter yelled first out but it was too late as Mister B bashed the door seven times in consecutive quick punches with his drill, with that the door fell over leaving the sandy ground of the water plant in plain view. Ruby then jumped off of Mister B shoulder, patting him on his back  


“Good job Mister B, here you’ll have to go back into the gem for now but I’ll summon you when I need you again which if I guess right will be soon.” Ruby happily said as Mister B patted her head, then was enveloped in light. Once the light died down again he was gone  


“See I said I had a plan!!!” Ruby stated proudly as Weiss bopped her on the head lightly, though with enough force to hurt a little “Ow, Weiss what was that for???”  


“Dolt didn’t you think that maybe the guards would heard this and come to see what happened??” Weiss asked with a slight frown  


“Oh right I didn’t think of that… sorry about that Weiss.” Ruby replied with a slight frown which made Weiss feel guilty for scolding her  


“It’s okay Ruby, I’m just wanting to make sure you don’t get yourselves or us into trouble. I did promise to be the best partner after all remember?” Weiss said as Ruby nodded with a small smile then she, Weiss, Jak and Daxter made their way to into the water plant  


“Either way were in now, so come one let’s kill us some….” Jak began to say as he and the others saw the dead bodies of metal heads  


“I’m guessing those are metal heads?” Ruby asked as she and the rest made their way over to the closest dead metal head  


“Yeah those are metal heads, question is what killed it and its friends?” Daxter answered, but only to hear an explosion  


“What was that???” Jak asked looking around warily  


“I don’t know, but-” Weiss was answering back but was interrupted as two bodies fell in front of them on the ground, one a man in trench coat wearing a white mask and the other a girl in skin tight suit that look between her’s and Ruby’s age  


“Um….” Ruby muttered as the two people groaned  


“Ugh…. You had to hit the explosive barrels didn’t you?” The man asked in a slightly aggravated tone  


“It’s not my fault, I thought it would help us get rid of those big lizards quicker.” The girl replied back as she rubbed her head  


“Maybe it did but you still should have waited until we we’re further apart from those overgrown lizards.” The man remarked as he was trying to get up “Could you get off me?”  


“Alright I’m am geez, still at least we aren’t-” The girl said but stopped when she opened her eyes and lifted to her head to see the girls, Jak and Daxter staring at them. With a sudden startle the girl got off the man and smiled awkwardly at the ground “Ah…..hi?”  


“D-VA who are you talking to?” The man asked as he got back up to get his answers as he saw the group as well now  


“So you two new here?” Ruby asked to make this less awkward but the man just kept quiet, which made look him creepy since his white mask was just staring back with those painted on black slit eyes  


“Ignore Hei here, he’s not a social type.” The girl D-VA answered with slight amusement “But I’m very sociable, so hi I’m D-VA the number one gamer in my world, pop star idol and actress. Please to meet you all!!!!”  


“Well it’s nice to meet you then D-VA.” Weiss answered back kindly “I’m Weiss, the one in red is Ruby, the man with us is Jak and the ocelot on his shoulder is Daxter.”  


“The amazing Daxter she means!!!” Daxter added in as he did a heroics pose, while Jak face palmed and D-VA well…..  


“OH MY GOODNESS YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!!” D-VA screamed out with a squeal as she snatched Daxter off of Jak’s shoulder “I JUST WANT TO HUG YOU FOREVER, SO KAWII!!!!!”  


“Look miss I appreciate the complement but I’m not one to go for the younger girls, no offence.” Daxter answered back as D-VA just kept on hugging him  


“None taken!!!” D-VA replied as she turned her attention over to the girls “I got to ask but are those your real hair and eye colors, because if so then I am so jealous. I’ve always wanted pretty colored hair and eyes like both of yours.” She asked as Hei moved over next to Jak while watching the banter between the girls  


“So, you’ve been dealing with that?” Jak asked as Hei simply nodded, Jak then placed his hand on Hei’s right shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look “You are a brave man and I pity you.”  


“Thanks I guess, still I’m guessing you’re all here for a reason right?” Hei asked as Ruby, Weiss and D-VA we’re sucked into their own conversation while Daxter looked bored out of his mind “Poor little creature.”  


“Got to agree, still we came here to turn back on the pipping system in this place. The Baron who is the ruler of the damn city on the other of the large wall side shut it off, which in turn will slowly killing the citizens in the slum district.” Jak answered as Hei just nodded  


“I see, look I may not care about the people here but mind if me and D-VA stick with you?” Hei asked as Jak raised an eyebrow  


“Sure, but you and your little friend are going to be in danger just to tell you.” Jak explained as Hei shrugged  


“In all honesty I can tell from how you’re describing the so called Baron of this city, he sounds like a tyrant and his police force will be like that as well. I don’t care for authority figure in general but tyrants are the most annoying to me. Also I’m guessing you and the rest of your merry band are rebels, trust me you’ll want me and D-VA with you on this. Basically you get two more fighters while D-VA and me get shelter, it’s a win-win for both of us so how about it; we got a deal?” Hei explained as he held his hand out  


“Yeah sure then you got a deal.” Jak said as he hesitantly shook Hei’s hand “You know your quiet a deal maker.”  


“I am indeed, but a contractor has to be comprising at times.” Hei answered as he and Jak stopped shaking hands –“Still I’m not the usual contractor now am I?”-  


“Um excuse me, but did your name is Hei right and you just said you’re a contactor?” Ruby asked kindly as Weiss was still wary of him and D-VA was confused on why Ruby just asked that  


“Yes, why do ask little girl?” Hei stated as from behind his mask he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, while getting his contractor ability ready just in case  


“Well if that’s so then do you know a girl named Yin?” Ruby answered as Hei relaxed now as he knew if Yin was friendly enough with these girls, then he had nothing to worry about  


“So you know Yin then, would you mind bringing me to her?” Hei replied back as Ruby frowned at that  


“I’m sorry Hei but she’s not in this world anymore, but once me, Weiss and the others are done here we can take you with us.” Ruby explained with a small smile  


“Whoa hold on, so I already figured out this was another world. But there’s more than one world and did you say others?” D-VA interjected wanting some answers  


“Yep there’s a ton of worlds but the one Hei’s friends are on is where other refuges have gone to. Also yeah my sister and other besti Blake are here with us also, just to say though Jak and Daxter are natives to this world.” Ruby explained  


“Huh well that’s news, hey just a guess here but if you, Weiss and yet to be met other two friends are from another world. Then do you have normal ears like me and Hei?” D-VA asked curiously  


“Yes we do D-VA, what I want to know is why you and Hei have normal ears and not long ones?” Weiss said as D-VA and Hei just shrugged “I guess we’ll figure out later then.”  


“Yes we will Weiss, but right now we got a water plant to save now come on let’s go!!!” Ruby answered back with pride as she began making her way towards the only walk way available at the moment followed by Weiss, Jak and Daxter, then Hei while D-VA stood still  


“I just hope Bastion is okay, the bot wouldn’t know what to do in a place like this.” D-VA muttered to herself as she now began following the others with an ever gnawing fear for her metal friend  


-Meanwhile in Travers town-  


“Alright that should do it, now Winston you’ll have to take it easy with your right leg for a bit. That fall you took when we ended up here must have been what cause your ankle to sprain.” Mercy explained as she was done checking over the large gorilla who at the moment was laying in the bed inside Glynda’s room. Fareeha still had her suit on, but had taken off her helmet to revel her tan skin, brown eyes, short jet black hair and a tattoo under her right eye that was hard to describe. Lena was sitting next to Winston patting him on the shoulder and lastly Solider 76 was sitting in a chair becoming impatient with waiting for answers as the sun was already rising up. Which made him and his companions wonder how time even worked here, none the less they needed answers so Soldier 76 decided to be the one to ask  


“Look Glynda not that we’re ungrateful for what you’ve done so far to help us, but could we get some answers?” Solider 76 asked as Glynda sighed knowing she’d have to, not that she didn’t want to but she was hoping to have a bit more time to come up with the best way to explain it  


“I guess that would be acceptable, just….just please keep an open mind about it alright.” Glynda replied with a worried tone  


“Don’t worry one bit Glynda, with all that’s happen I think we’re pretty open minded. Right guys?” Lena remarked as the others just nodded “See Glynda, now come on its story time!!!”  


“Sure no problem then.” Glynda said a little amused at Lena’s childlike personality as she took a deep breath and organized her thoughts. “Alright this may not be the best explanation but here goes nothing. For one as you all know this is another world, but this along with your world are only two of the multitude of worlds. With that said there are these monsters called Heartless, creature of pure darkness that want nothing more than to take the spiritual hearts of everyone even if it means killing them and enveloping their worlds in the process. It’s pretty bad but we also have a hope to fight against these monster in the form of four young’s girls from my world, girls who attended an academy to become huntress. Huntress are a basically elite defenders in a sense and I was one of these girls teachers, their combat teacher to be exact but as I was saying these girl were formed into team RWBY which used the first letters of their names to spell it out. Team RWBY are what I’d been told to be Keyblade wielders, warriors that wield key like weapons which are the most effective against the Heartless and they were chosen for this task to fix the damage the Heartless have done. I can’t explain it all but I’m sure once the others are up, they should be able to fill in what I may have forgotten to mention and what else you may want to know. But do any of you have questions?”  


“I think we all do Glynda, if I may ask first but from what you’re telling us is that four young girls are our only hope. Isn’t there anything we can do to help out?” Angela was the first to ask as Glynda had a feeling she was going to ask that, though it was nice to know they cared enough to want to help like the others do  


“Yeah, besides I don’t think it’s a good idea to put all our eggs into one basket. What if they fail?” Fareeha asked next as Glynda frowned a little at the thought team RWBY getting hurt  


“What I want to know is how is why four teenage girls were picked in the first place, no offence of course.” Lean stated with an apologetic smile  


“I heard you just say spiritual hearts, that I would like to more myself.” Winston said as he winced a little moving his right foot to the side  


“Either way this doesn’t help us feel any more comfortable in the least, especially with the fact of leaving the fate of not just our world but dozens more to four teenagers.” Soldier 76 added in reinstating his and the others worries  


“Look I know it may seem like a far fetch hope but trust me when I say these girls are the best that Beacon Academy has had in a long time, also it’s helps that they have back up also. For right now though that is all I can really explain until the others are awake okay?” Glynda said as she couldn’t really be mad at their doubts, for anyone who hadn’t met them it would seem absurd to believe that four girls could save them all. But Glynda knew they could, she had complete faith in them. She just wonder how they were doing right now  


-Back with Blake and Yang-  


“Did we lose it, did we lose that tank???” Blake asked as she and Yang were taking deep breaths  


“I think so Blake, I think so but you have to admit it was fun right?” Yang replied back to brighten her girlfriend’s mood, which worked as Blake laughed a little remembering having to jump on top of a few crates to get to higher ground, but the tank followed as the girls were stuck in a room with a literal electric fence. Blake was the one to figure out that they needed to destroy the three glass power sources to leave the room, which they did and then proceeded through, leading them to their current location. All in all and danger aside it was quiet fun and exhilarating  


“I guess so, but where are we now?” Blake replied back as she and Yang looked around to notice they were in a control room or sorts. They also noticed two Crimsons guards facing the other way talking to one another near what seemed to be a metal boxed desert tanned turret  


“So I guess we need to get past those two and any other guards right Blake?” Yang asked as she and Blake summoned their keyblades  


“Indeed, but it looks like we’ll need to be careful with our steps. The only way to get to the other side is to jump on those moving platforms.” Blake said as she point to two rows of platforms that moved at a decent rate of speed while going opposite directions  


“Aw no worries Blakey, watch and learn.” Yang stated proudly as she darted off and with a few easy steps, pulse two jumps she made it over to the other side while thankfully not alerting the two guard conversing. Yang smile widely and motioned Blake to go now  


“Well now I feel a little silly for giving her that warning.” Blake muttered to herself in slight amusement as she jumped on the first then second platform in a quick motion, to her joy as she landed on the other side as Yang caught her giving the girl a quick twirl and a kiss on the nose. Then she let her down surprisingly still not alarming the guards “My aren’t you just so sweet, if your trying to win points with me already; you’re doing a good job at it.”  


“What can I say I’m trying my best and I’m glad you approve.” Yang answered with a smirk as she and Blake turned their attention over to the guards. “So what’s the plan?”  


“Sneak behind them and then hit them on their back of their necks with our keyblades. The force should give out enough force to knock them out cold.” Blake explained as she and Yang began walking slowly behind the guards while also overhearing their rather loud conversation  


“So what do think this thing is, other than the obvious?” The first guard asked, poking the turret with his gun  


“I don’t know but I wouldn’t poke it if I were you, the thing could be an old relic refitted to be a bomb by the underground and got it sent here somehow.” The second guard replied back as Blake and Yang were a few more inches closer to them  


“Oh I knew that, yeah totally.” The Fist guard remarked with a nervous tone as Blake and Yang were right up behind them and lifted their keyblades “You really think it’s a refitted bomb?”  


“I don’t know rookie, but first rule if you want to survive in this city you have to keep a good perception of your surroundings. If you don’t you can be easily targeted for an amb-” The Second guards was explained but was stopped as he and the first guard we’re knocked out cold by Yang and Blake’s keyblades  


“That was a little too easy, even for me.” Yang said laughing a little  


“Yeah it was, though I’m curious myself what this thing here is myself?” Blake replied back as she and Yang took a good look at the old turret looking construct “I wonder if it really is a refitted bomb?”  


“Well only one way to find out!!” Yang yelled out joyfully as she slammed her Keyblade against the top of the turrets box like exterior, and with that nothing happened “Huh I guess it ain’t a bomb, because if it was then that hit would have set it off.”  


“What were you thinking, you could gotten us killed!!!” Blake yelled out in frustration with her girlfriend’s brash action  


“I….your right, sorry about that Blake I just wasn’t thinking. Sorry again….” Yang said with a frown as Blake sighed  


“I’m not mad, just be more car-” Blake was starting to say but was cut off as the turret suddenly began shaking making both Blake and Yang back up with their keyblades in a defensive position  


What the girls didn’t expect was for the turret to start transforming into a bot. Said bot was at least a foot taller than them, it had two green color arms covered by two rectangle tan shoulder plates. The arms though had one black colored left hand and a built in rifle for the right hand. Its body had the tan box like covering with the turret pointing up from the back and a red painted number 54 on the right side of its body. Its lower torso was green with two legs shaped like a Beowulf’s, except it had orange hook like feet coming out from front and back. Lastly it’s head was squared shaped with one bright blue eye. A few awkward seconds went by until Blake took the intuitive to break the ice.  


“Hello?” Blake said with slight wariness as the bot stared at them for a few more seconds before lifting up his hand and slowly made a waved back  


“Well at least the bot seems nice right?” Yang asked as Blake nodded in somewhat doubtful agreement  


“Do you have a name?” Blake asked once more as the bot though it over  


“Beep boop vroom.” The bot answered back in an unintelligence language, much to Blake confusion  


“What?” Blake remarked with a slightly annoyed face  


“He said his name is Bastion and he’s happy to meet us.” Yang answered calmly as Blake stared wide eyed at her  


“Sweetie, you know what this robot is saying???” Blake asked in disbelief as Yang just giggled at Blake’s face of shock  


“I guess I do and Bastion here is actually a guy from what I can tell, still what are you doing here big guy?” Yang said as Bastion took a few more moments to think it over  


“Beep, beep, boop…” Bastion answered as Yang gave him a look of pity  


“Oh really that’s suck, but I’m sure we’ll fine your friend.” Yang answered back with a small smile  


“What did he say Yang?” Blake asked with a raised eyebrow  


“Sorry right you don’t know what he’s saying, well Bastion here said he was with a friend of his named D-VA. He and her were just hanging out but then suddenly a darkness sucked them into a portal. He ended up here a while later, still I think we know what the darkness was Blake.” Yang explained as Blake frowned knowing she meant Bastion world was taken by the Heartless or possible is in the process of being taken by them  


“I see, well then Bastion would care to come with us then. Me and my girlfriend here and some of our other friends aren’t form this world ourselves. You can come with us back to another world where refuges have been appearing and going to because of these strange times lately, maybe we’ll find your friend somewhere.” Blake offered with a smile of reassurance  


“Beep, beep, voop, vroom!!!” Bastion yelled out with what seemed to be a happy tone as Blake looked to Yang wanting a translation  


“He says he’d love to and he’ll guard his two new friends with his life.” Yang stated with a wide smile  


“Great but we’ll have to deal with the guards still here, like the ones on the other side of this platform.” Blake said as she pointed to four guards on yet another platform where they had to cross over, problem was they would probably be noticed this time since there were four of them and said four guards weren’t distracted by anything  


“What do we do then?” Yang asked with a worried look, but the girls got their answer as Bastion suddenly transformed back into his turret mode and displayed a bright blue shield above the turret barrels. Then before Yang and Blake could ask what he was doing bastion shot off a hail of bullets, which turned the four guards into nothing but corpses with holes lying on the ground. Though it made it worse for the girls as blood poured from the bodies  


“WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!!!!!” Blake screamed out in horror as Bastion turned back into his body form, while Yang glared at him also wanting some answers for the unneeded kills  


“Yeah, we could have just knocked them out. What you did was over kill!!!” Yang yelled out as she punched Bastion in the chest, only to hurt her own hand “OW!!!”  


“Beep, bop, boop, vroom, beep.” Bastion answered in what could be described as a sad and regretful tone  


“What the killer say Yang?” Blake asked as she put some venom in her voice when saying the word “killer”, while Yang’s face turned from an angered one to a sympathetic one  


“He explained that he didn’t mean to, something about his programming from a long time ago still being somewhat active which mostly involve times where he’s in some sort of danger or near a source of possible danger. He doesn’t have much control over it really and in all honesty he said he’s pretty passive for the most part, just not when he’s or his friends are in some sort of mortal danger.” Yang explained as Blake couldn’t really be mad at Bastion, since he had no real control over his….little issue  


“I guess then I have to apologize for jumping to conclusion, just none of my friends including myself care much for killing much unless it’s Grimm but that’s a different story. Still could you try and keep those more violent part of you in check if you can.” Blake stated with an understanding smile  


“Beep, boop, beep!!!!” Bastion answered back happily  


“He said apology accepted and that he’ll try his best. But for now we should all get going, he also said he’s going try his best to shoot to disable only.” Yang explained as Bastion gave her a thumbs up “No problem buddy, but for real let’s get a move on.” She added as they all began making way further into the fortress  


-Meanwhile back with Ruby, Weiss, Hei, D-VA, Jak and Daxter-  


“I will say it again, I HATE THE HEARTLESS!!!!!” Weiss yelled out as she, Ruby, Hei, D-VA (Now in her mech suit, much to the girls surprise), Jak and Daxter had made it up to the upper levels of the water plant where Hei and D-VA had been at before. But as they got up there a group of Shadows surrounded them and began attacking. It was already four minutes in the battle and everyone was holding their own while the heartless were becoming less and less, though it was taking some time to do so  


“I know I really don’t care for them either!!!” Ruby yelled back as she fired off a three Thunder spells, effectively zapping up a small group of the Shadows in front of her “How the rest of you doing?!?!”  


“What do you think?” Hei answered in a somewhat aggravated tone as he stabbed another Shadow that had lunged at him in the chest, then grabbed one coming up from being. He glowed blue and seconds later the Shadow twitched in pain as electricity was sent through its body. The Shadow then became lip and disappeared into smoke as Hei dropped the body, though he hadn’t taken notice of Weiss glaring at him a little from his somewhat rude answer to Ruby  


“Could have just answered nicely jerk.” Weiss muttered as she fail to noticed a Shadow about to attack her from the back, seconds later though the Shadow lunged but was stopped mid lunge from Jak who punched the heartless square in the jaw making it vanish in smoke  


“You know you really got to keep an eye out around white.” Daxter said amusingly as he jumped on Weiss right shoulder “I’m taking temporary residence on your right shoulder, Jak do what do best.”  


“Got it Daxter!!!” Jak replied proudly as he began punching and kicking more Shadows approaching him  


“Well now what?” Weiss asked as she bashed a Shadow that was trying to lunge at Ruby who was too busy fighting Shadows of her own  


“Follow my lead.” Daxter answered as he began pointing at directions for Weiss to swing her Keyblade, fire a magic spell or two and when to dodge. Overall Weiss was now finding out why Jak and Daxter were so good as a team, because of Daxter’s perception and Jaks ability in combat. It turned out Daxter could be a very useful ally to have in battle and Weiss found a new respect for the duo  


“You know Daxter your pretty perceptive.” Weiss stated kindly as Daxter smiled wildly back, but then D-VA rammed into the group of heartless facing Weiss with her mechs thrusters  


“Your welcome!!!” D-VA yelled out with a giggle as she was now trying to throw off a few Heartless that had latched onto her Mech “GET OFF!!!!”  


“We need to find a way to get rid of these things quicker!!!!” Hei yelled as he and Ruby were slicing and bashing the advancing Shadows  


“We’ll I don’t think any of us can any quicker, we’ll just have to keep pushing them back.” Ruby stated as she kicking a Shadow back, while D-VA got an idea  


“Hey I need you all to make your way down the other side alright?” D-VA asked as the other just went with it, dashed to the side the girls, Jak and Daxter need to go to while getting rid of any heartless that followed them. D-VA mech was now being swarmed as the Shadows were clawing at her machine  


“D-VA get out there!!!!” Ruby yelled out as she and the rest could only watch what was going on  


“Don’t worry Ruby I’m planning on it.” D-VA muttered to herself as a screen popped up in her mechs mainframe with the words “Self-Destruct activation” shown. D-VA activated the self-destruct, ejected out of her Mech with enough force to launch her safely on her feet a inched ahead of the group, then smirked at the Shadows still ganging up on her mech and yelled “NERF THIS!!!!!!”  


“Wait what???” Jak asked but got the answered as D-VA’S mech exploded take the rest of the heartless out, while also pushing back the group a little from the slight shock wave. Once that was over the group were surprised, especially the girls  


“That was….”Weiss began to say in aw  


“SUPER DUPER AMZINGLY AWESOME!!!!” Ruby finished with a childlike tone and a very wide smile  


“Yes Ruby, that…that would sum it up. But doesn’t this mean you’ve lost your mech now?” Weiss asked as to her it seemed a little wasteful, not that it didn’t help but again it just seemed wasteful for a piece of high tech machinery like D-VA’s mech  


“No worries, my mech will reform itself. It’s connected to my wrist watch though it may take a little to do so.” D-VA replied with a small sheepish smile  


“Hm, we’ll that’s a shame that mech of yours did pretty well blasting up them metal heads.” Daxter stated as D-VA nodded in agreement  


“Ruby, Weiss do either one of you have something we could us as a temporary backup?” Hei asked as Ruby squealed happily pulling out her summon gem and Weiss sighed with an amused look pulling out her summon gem as well. A second later both were engulfed in light blinding the others until it died down revealing Ruby yet again on top of Mister B’s right shoulder while Weiss was leaning against M1-4X right arm  


“GGGRRRAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!” Mister B roared out as Jak and Daxter cover their ears, D-VA looked at both summons wide eyed and Hei was a little wary of this in general  


“Affirmative, hello again ladies it is nice to see you once again.” M1-4X said “Though may I ask who the rest of the individuals with us are?”  


“Oh right well this is Jak, Daxter, Hei and-” Weiss began saying but was halted as D-VA ran up to M1-4X and Mister B with a smile of pure delight  


“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh are you both like robots, who made you, what kind of weaponry do you have, do you like video games, do you like anime, oh I have so many questions!!!!” D-VA asked very energetically  


“Ggggrrrahhh???” Mister B groaned sounding a little confused  


“I understand your confusion still yes I’m a highly advance war droid, my creation is classified to civilians, a wide variety of weaponry, I’ve heard of them but never have had the need to play them, I don’t know what anime is and please no more question for now.” M1-4X answered in a quick pace as the others, even Mister B (Though it was hard to tell) we’re a little surprised at how quickly he answered back  


“Oh um…cool.” D-VA muttered sheepishly as she was not really expecting to get any answers  


“Can we please just get going, I’m getting sick of this place?” Jak asked getting slightly irritated  


“Jak’s right we should get a move on. So let’s get to it.” Ruby remarked as she and the rest made their way down the walk way, though what they found was a new metal head  


This one was a bi-pedal, fat blue skinned, fished faced Metal head which had metal plating over the upper torso and head. The metal also had a wide mouth with sharp teeth, an antenna that sloped down in front of the face with a small red glowing orb at the end. Another thing to be noted was that this metal head had two clawed hands and a metal trident. Now this wouldn’t be any weirder if the fact this new metal head had three other friends of the same type with it, along with the other fact that these four metal heads were dead with their throats slit deeply as dry blood stained the flesh around the wounds.  


“Ugh I think I’m going to be sick.” Weiss said covering her mouth a little as Hei walked up to examine the bodies  


“These wounds look recent, but still long enough for the blood to dry. Once we get the valve you’re looking for fixed or whatever we should take caution, I believe there’s something waiting for us.” Hei explained as the others just nodded in agreement. They made their way over to the grey and orange colored valve which strangely had a pipe above it. But also there was a tall blocked to the right of the valve  


“Ah the valve, allow me.” Daxter said proudly as he got off of Weiss shoulder and began pulling the valve with all his strength (which wasn’t really that much mind you) but began to struggle with it  


“Um do you need help Daxter?” Ruby asked kindly while trying not to giggle  


“No I don’t thank you for the offer but I can do this myself, I just need to loosen it is all.” Daxter answered back as he was struggling harder now to move the valve  


“Daxter please you need help.” Weiss stated with a slightly annoyed tone  


“Never!!!!” Daxter stubbornly answered back as Weiss just rolled her eyes at Daxter’s stubbornness  


“I think I got this.” Jak said as he walked up next to Daxter, hit the valve with enough force to turn the valve and caused Daxter to be suddenly sucked up into pipe above him. With that it turned out the piping system here was very strangely extended as Daxter could be heard grunting in pain as sounds of metal being hit could be heard. As this happened the group climbed over the tall blockade to their right as it thankfully it had a small ladder on this side of it. They got over and landed to the exit where Daxter was surely to come out of and by a good guess Daxter ended up at the end of the pipe line, but was stuck in the small nozzle at the end  


“HELP ANYONE GET ME OUT OF HERE, I’M TO YOUNG TO DIE STUCK IN HERE!!!!” Daxter yelled out in a panic as Hei activated the valve to the Nozzle as it push out Daxter (In a painful looking manner to say) face first, then his torso and arms freed. With that he began to try and push the rest of his body out, but was shot out by the water that had built up into the nozzle itself. The group came up to where Daxter was laying on the ground in slight pain. “Don’t say it, not one of you say it because next time one of YOU can turn the valve!!”  


“Come on Daxter, let’s get out of here.” Jak replied as Daxter got up and climbed onto his right shoulder  


“I guess you were wrong on being ambushed Hei.” D-VA said with slight smugness  


“I guess s-” Hei was saying though was stopped as suddenly the area was surrounded by a large sphere of darkness that left the top off showing the sky which revealed a few birds in the air frozen in place  


“What’s happening???” Weiss asked as she prepared her Keyblade for battle  


“I think we’re going to get our answer soon Weiss.” Ruby replied back as she prepared her Keyblade as well, along with the others who prepared for battle. Seconds later a figure appeared before them  


Said figure was of the same species of metal head that they had encountered near the valve, except it’s skin was pitch black, very wide yellow eyes, two antennas on the side of the main antenna with the glowing ball of yellow instead of red. Its mouth was enlarged on the bottom with the teeth sticking out from the lip, two long razor-sharp claws with red at the tips, wore a red and silver chest plate and lastly a purple head plate. As they group looked at their opponent the voice from the girls dream whispered to the Ruby and Weiss the name, “Rack-Jaw”  


“Okay so I’m going guess that we’ll need to kick this thing’s butt?” D-VA said as she readied her pistol while her Mech was close to being restored  


“Yeah I think that would be a wise guess.” Weiss and Ruby said with a determined look  


“So what are we waiting for, let’s kick dark freaks sorry butt!!!” Daxter shouted out proudly as he, Jak, D-VA, Weiss and Ruby we’re about to charge Hei held his arm out in front of them  


“Wait.” Hei sternly said much to the others confusion  


“What why??” Weiss asked demanding an answer  


“Because you notice the thing is just watching us.” Hei explained as the Rack-Jaw was in a defensive position but also seeming like it was studying them for a weakness or something else “I think we need to be careful with this one.”  


“No kidding, but who’s going to attack first is what we should be asking.” Jak asked as he kept his eyes on Rack-Jaw  


“RARARARARRARAGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH!!!!!!!!” Roared Rack-Jaw as he charged the group who all dodged to the side, D-VA than began shooting her pistol while Hei charged the monster  


As the battle commenced Hei was slashing at Rack-Jaw who was dodging all the attacks with great agility, despite its size. Jak and Daxter came into the fray as Daxter was coordinating when to dodge and when was a good opening to hit, though similar with Hei Rack-Jaw was dodging all the counter attacks from Jak and Daxter. D-VA was still shooting along with Weiss shooting off Blizzard spells and Ruby firing off Fire spells while trying not to hit the boys. M1-4X and Mister B were standing by just in case the boys needed to tag out. The battle kept on for a minuet more with the same process, but then Rack-Jaw summoned four spiked from his back and chest making the boys back off as not to be stabbed. As the spikes retracted back, Ruby, Mister B, Weiss and M1-4X took the frontal offensive this time as Mister swung his drill barley nicking Rack-Jaw. Ruby then jumped off of him swinging her keyblade, Weiss did the same and M1-4X was shooting with the intent to kill Rack-Jaw. But that didn’t last long as Rack-Jaw this time summoned his spikes along with four pillars of darkness shooting up from the ground, this made Ruby, Mister B and Weiss dodge to the sides thankfully avoiding the attack just barley.  


“We really need to find a way to take this thing down!!!!” Jak yelled out as he and the others dodged the pillars coming up around them now, while M1-4X shot a barrage of rockets hurting Rack-Jaw somewhat  


“All we can do is fight back!!!!” Hei answered back as he threw his knife, stabbing Rack-Jaw in the hand and making the Heartless screech in pain for a few seconds as Hei pulled his knife out with the cable attached to the back of it  


“That what we’ve been-” Ruby was saying but was cut off as she was hit by Rack-Jaw slaw, cutting her upper right thigh and right arm drawing some blood as she flew back, but Mister B caught her and cradled her in his left arm  


“Crap Ruby!!!” D-VA yelled out as she, Jak and Daxter went up to her to see how she was  


“Red how you feeling???” Daxter asked as he jumped off of Jaks shoulder and next to her face, slapping it a few times  


“Yeah…it just hurts a lot even with my aura.” Ruby answered as her aura began healing her up, but she let out a few pained tears which didn’t go over well with Weiss who looked back at the observing Rack-Jaw with a rage filled glare  


“So what’s the plan Weiss?” Hei asked as he readied his knife  


“The plan is you’re going to let me deal with this on my own, got it.” Weiss answered sternly as Hei looked to see her eyes filled with a pure rage, being a wise contactor (Along with being non-suicidal) decided not to question it and backed off to let Weiss deal with Rack-Jaw as he made his way over to the others who we’re making sure Ruby was really okay, which thankfully she was “Same for you M1-4X alright.”  


“Though I do not feel comfortable with that, I shall but will standby if you need me.” M1-4X replied as he stood in a station stance  
As this happened Rack-Jaw tilted its head in curiosity as Weiss took a deep breath and readied her Keyblade  


“What’s…what’s Weiss doing??” Ruby asked worried for Weiss safety as Mister B let her moved up a little though not much a he was worried for her health at the moment, but wouldn’t hesitant to attack Rack-Jaw if he came to close  


“I think she’s fighting in your honor Ruby.” Jak joked along while Daxter snickered  


“Aw how cute, you’re her princess!!!” D-VA stated as Ruby blushed looking at Weiss who was staring down Rack-Jaw who he himself was doing the same. She couldn’t help but blush from the thought of Weiss being a knight who held her in a bridal position and she was really liking that idea. But right now Ruby knew she could only watch –“Please stay safe Weiss.”-  


“Now then monster, you’re going to pay for a few things. One for being an utter annoyance. Two for just being what you are and three which is the most important, for hurting my Ruby!!!!! Weiss yelled out as she lunged at Rack-Jaw, who lunged back at Weiss  


Seconds later Weiss keyblade and Rack-Jaws claws clashed against one another creating sparks, a few more seconds after a slight struggle to push one another back Weiss was able to win the struggle. With tha she pushed Rack-Jaw back and began rapidly thrusting her Keyblade in a stabbing motion, letting out her anger at Rack-Jaw who was just taking in the hits while not even showing a sign of pain. Weiss backed up as Rack-Jaw suddenly summon his spikes again, but this time when the spikes retracted Rack-Jaw opened his mouth wildly and chopped at Weiss who thankfully dodged with enough time. Though now Weiss was dodging repeatedly from Rack-Jaw’s snapping jaw, spikes and pillars shooting from the ground. Weiss was doing well until she tripped and fell on the ground, Rack-Jaw saw this opportunity then lunged to finish this battle once. But Rack-Jaw didn’t get to Weiss as he was pushed to the side by D-VA in her mech  


“Take that bastard!!!!” D-VA yelled out as she turned around to Weiss “You okay Weiss?”  


“Yeah, but I thought I said I was doing this myself.” Weiss answered back with slight confusion as she heard M1-4X shoot off his cannons at Rack-Jaw who was still on the ground recovering from D-VA’S attack  


“You did, but in a unanimous decision we had decided you need the help.” M1-4X answered as he kept firing his cannon and barrages of rockets at the downed Rack-Jaw in a suppressive fire  


“What about the others though?” Weiss asked  


“They decided to stay back as back up, also to guard Ruby. Don’t worry she’s fine but she may have a nasty cut of her right thigh and arm for a while even with the weird healing thin she did.” D-VA answered as Weiss stood back up and dusted herself off  


“It’s called Aura, I have it as well. But enough chatting I think we’ll be needing to get ready to finish this fight.” Weiss replied back  


“Weiss is correct, my cannons aren’t used for this much firing at one time, along with my rockets. I need for them to cool down.” M1-4X explained as his shoulder launchers and cannons were sizzling red from the over use  


“Seems like it’s just us two then, D-VA you ready?” Weiss asked as she prepared her Keyblade once more  


“Oh you got it sister!!!” D-VA answered happily as she readied her blast cannons  


Rack-Jaw suddenly leaped forward and began swinging wildly in a madden rage at Weiss and D-VA. D-VA was circling around the thing shooting her blaster cannons which only was getting Rack-Jaw angrier. Weiss was bashing at Rack-Jaw in its compromising state with one slash after another, accompanied by a jab and a spell. All in all Rack-Jaw was stuck defending itself against the continued hail of bullets and being slashed at, Rack-Jaw had just about enough. Rack-Jaw roared louder than any other time during the fight and with it a large shock wave of black water shot out hitting everyone in the area, along with black sold ice freezing their feet in place (All except Ruby who was frozen by her feet into Mister B’s left arm since he was still cradling her protectively)  


“Oh what now????” Weiss yelled out as she struggled to get out, but saw Rack-Jaw grinning a little and making its way over to her with a look of hunger  


“WEISS!!!!!” Ruby yelled out trying to break free in desperation  


“Jak come on get us out of here!!!!” Daxter yelled out trying to get his feet unstuck on Jaks shoulder  


“I’m trying!!!!!” Jak yelled back as he felt his darker half starting to come out “No I can’t right now, that other side of me might make things worse…”  


“GGGGRRRRAAAHHHHHH!!!!!” Mister B roared as he was using all his might to try and move while Hei was stabbing the ice around his boots with no luck, D-VA was doing the same with her mech and even was stuck within the seat of her mech itself but black solid ice. M1-4X was also having issues breaking free along with his weapons being frozen over. Meanwhile Rack-Jaw just got closer and closer to Weiss  


-“No….no….. no I refuse to be defeated by this thing, I refuse to be taken away from my best friends and I especially refuse to be taken away FROM RUBY!!!!!!!”- Weiss thought to herself as suddenly her aura glowed and one of her glyphs appeared under Rack-Jaw, launching the Heartless into the air. Seconds later without her even meaning to a second glyph appeared, sending Rack-Jaw straight into the ground at devastating speeds  


“WHOA THE HECK WAS THAT????” D-VA asked wide eyed as Hei, Jak and Daxter wonder that as well  


“That’s her semblance, and she going to kick some butt with it.” Ruby stated with a wide smile as her heart raced a little –“She called me ‘Her’ Ruby, well I guess she my Weiss then”-  


“Prepare to be pulverized monster!!!!” Weiss yelled out as she activated her semblance once more flinging Rack-Jaw up, down, left, right over and over again. Each time with Rack-Jaw screaming in pain as the bones could be slightly heard breaking from the constant blunt force against its body. Weiss then with one final attack threw her Keyblade which slashed across Rack-Jaws chest leaving a gash, but one last glyph appeared propelling the Keyblade back where Weiss caught it. For a few good tense seconds Rack-Jaw was still until his torso sliced in half then evaporated into black smoke along with a giant heart floating into the sky seconds later. Lastly the ice and dark sphere disappeared leaving a chest left in the sand where Rack-Jaw had been, Weiss took notice of this but before she could take a look she saw Ruby coming from up from the right side of her  


“WEISS YOU DID IT!!!!!” Ruby yelled out running up to her and giving the girl a big hug despite her injuries, followed by the others seconds later  


“Ruby you shouldn’t be moving with your injuries.” Weiss said with a concern tone  


“Don’t worry my Weiss, I’m fine for the most part. Just need the cuts to heal up naturally I guess.” Ruby answered back as she hugged Weiss close enough that their cheeks pushed against one another making both girls smile but also blushed heavily. Though the moment was interrupted seconds later  


“So you two going get a room or….” D-VA asked with a smirk as Weiss and Ruby let go of one another embarrassed now  


“Awe man you beat me to my joke.” Daxter remarked with an amused smirk as Jak lightly smack the back of his head “What was that for?”  


“Nothing just wanted to hit ya.” Jak answered back amusingly  


“Either way we should get going.” Hei stated as the others nodded in agreement  


“Agreed.” Weiss replied as she made her way to the chest, picked it up and stored it in her coat to open later. Then made her way back next to M1-4X, while Ruby made her way next to Mister B “Ruby already said this to Mister B, but once we get back to Traverse town we’ll give you some time to spend outside of them gem.”  


“Understood, until next time then stay safe.” M1-4X said as he and Mister B were engulfed in light then gone as the light died down  


“So maybe we should get going back to Torn’s, sound good?” Ruby suggested  


“Sounds good.” Everyone else said as they and Ruby made their way back to Torn’s hideout. Though Ruby and Weiss hoped that Yang and Blake we’re doing okay  


-Back with Yang and Blake-  


“Well that was fun.” Yang stated as she punched a Crimson Guard in the stomach, knocking him out cold. Blake and Bastion were done with their small batch of Guards they had to deal with for the past three minutes since they had entered the deeper areas of the fortress, while getting closer to the ammo depo  


“You definition of fun might vary from mine Yang.” Blake replied as she rolled her eyes at her girlfriends definition for fun, but then she turned her attention over to bastion who’s rifle arm still had smoke coming out of the barrel “You did a good job Bastion, but are you sure they’ll be fine. Those bullet wounds looked deep.”  


“Beep, boop, vroop.” Bastion answered with a reassuring tone  


“He said that they’ll be fine, but this whole lot will be having to take work off for a while.” Yang answered as Blake sighed a little  


“I guess that’s the best I can ask for, hm maybe once we get back to Traverse Town me and the girls could find someone to help you with your little issues with your combat programming.” Blake said as Bastion just nodded in agreement  


“Maybe we should get going, I think we pretty close to the ammo depo Blakey.” Yang suggested with a smile  


“Sounds good hun.” Blake answered back as she, Yang and Bastion made their way into the next room; but not before Yang said one last thing to the injured Crimson guards  


“Hope you boys had much fun as we did fighting with ya.” Yang remarked as she was last to enter in the last room  


“No it wasn’t fun for any of us….” One random guard groaned in pain as the door closed behind Yang  


“Vroop, vroo, boop?” Bastion asked tilting his head to the right a little in confusion  


“What I can’t just let an opportunity to say a witty comeback like that go by can I?” Yang replied back as Bastion just kept his stare “Alright, alright you win. Jeez Bastion didn’t know you could wield guilt like a hammer.”  


“I’m taking it that he didn’t approve of your little comment?” Blake asked with a smirk  


“No he didn’t and I suspect you didn’t either right?” Yang asked smirking back already knowing the answer as Blake simply planted a kiss on her lips for a few seconds before reacting back  


“You know me to well.” Blake said as she and Yang suddenly notice Bastion covering his eye with his hand “Didn’t take you for being so innocent Bastion.”  


“Vroo, beep, vroo…” Bastion answered as he uncovered his eye  


“He said when he first came back online, he had a few young children nice enough to teach him rights from wrongs. One his first lessons was how to give people their privacy.” Yang explained  


“I see.” Blake muttered to herself as she looks back to take notice of the room they were in “Hey Yang you were right, I think this is the ammo depot.”  


“Sweet I knew it!!!!” Yang proudly stated as she now noticed a card of sorts on top of a few barrels to the right of her, she picked it up and inspected it “Huh I wonder what this is?”  


“I can’t say myself, maybe a I.D of sorts?” Blake suggested  


“Beep, vroo.” Bastion said  


“Really a security pass, well I guess that makes sense but why is it here?” Yang replied back as she then noticed something else “Also why is there another tank here????”  


“Broop, beep, boop….” Bastion answered with a wary tone  


“Guess it would make sense for them to want to keep this place safe, let’s just take it slow here though just in case Miss tank wants to come out and play.” Yang remarked but before anymore of the conversation continued, a noise underneath them was heard  


“What was that?” Blake asked as she and the other noticed a large vent, they all made their way over and looked down to see four figures. The first two were large dark blue skin lizards with small hind legs, large front arms used to keep up its upper torso, a small head and was covered in bone like armor around the head along with the shoulders/torso (Yang and Blake decided that those must have been metal heads that Daxter spoke of). Said metal heads were coming out from a broken open large pipe, the other two with them was to their surprise a Crimson guard and Shade guard surrounded by barrels.  


“Vroop?” Bastion asked  


“Yeah, we’re wondering what’s going on as well buddy.” Yang replied as they saw the Crimson guard walked up slightly closer to the metal heads  


“These barrels are the latest shipment of echo, take them and get out you freak.” The guard said with stern tone as the Metal head move up and inches with hostile growls. Making said guard and Shade guard aim their guns back in self-defense  


“Grrrr…..” The Shade guard growl loudly enough  


“Don’t even think about it, my friend here hasn’t had any lunch yet and he can get mean when he’s hungry. Now like I said take it and get out freaks.” The Crimson guard stated with a threating tone as the metal head looked at the Shad guard then each other, then back at the guards. With that the metal heads took the first few shipment of echo and re-entered the pipes  


“Now that over with they won’t be back for a while, come on let’s get something to eat.” The Crimson guard said as the Shad guard just stared at him, oddly enough then Crimson guard just snicker a little “Yeah I know the foods bad but we still need to eat and maybe if you down the all of the food this time, we’ll make a trip to the prisons. See if any they have any of those hearts for you to munch on.”  


“RRRRAAAAAHGGGHHHH!!!!!” The Shad guard screeched out in a disturbingly happy tone, which again got a laugh out the guard  


“That’s the spirit, now come on let’s hurry before we’re stuck with the left over from yesterday.” The Crimson guard replied back as he and the Shade guard made their way to the cafeteria  


“That was weird, but what they heck is going on with the guards and those metal heads?” Yang asked feeling pretty confused  


“I’m wondering the same thing, but what I want to know is why their giving the metal heads echo. From what I can tell the guard and metals heads are supposed to be enemies, so why supply your enemies with more ammo so to speak.” Blake asked next getting worried that the situation just got a lot worse. Though suddenly they heard an engine, they all looked up to see the tank in the ammo depo had activated and was aiming its guns at them.  


“BOOP, BOOP!!!!” Bastion yelled out  


“Yeah let’s get a move on!!!” Yang answered back as she, Blake and Bastion began running around the room, with the tank shooting at them. This went on for a minute before it was starting to become tiresome dodging the blast from the tank  


“Okay in all seriousness we need to get rid of this thing and try to blow this ammo depo up, any ideas?” Blake asked as she and the other dodged yet another blast  


“Ah…um…ah, nope I don’t having anything sorry.” Yang answered back as she threw her Keyblade at the tank, only for it to just bounce back for her to catch “That thing really has some tough armor!!!!”  


“VROOP!!!!!!” Bastion yelled out as his rifle bullets were ineffective, leaving only really scratched paint on the tanks left side  


“I don’t even need a translation to know what he said, but seriously how do get rid of this thing???” Blake stated as she fired a few blizzard spells at the tanks treads to see if that would slow it down. Sadly the tank was unaffected and kept on the pursuit “OH COME ON!!!!!”  


“Beep, boop, beep.” Bastion quickly said as Yang went wide eyed  


“Bastion dude why didn’t you say you could do that before???” Yang asked as Bastion sheepishly shrugged while dodging yet another blast from the tank  


“What did he say Yang???” Blake asked firing off Fire spells in a slight hope it could do some damage (which it didn’t)  


“Oh he said he has a short timed tank mode, he can use it now as it takes a while to load up. Also he can only do it for a good forty seconds, so it won’t last long.” Yang answered as the lower half of her hair was inches away from getting burnt off by one of the tanks blasts “OH YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU OVERSIZED BUCKET OF BOLTS!!!!”  


“Well that would be a sight to see you kick that tanks butt.” Blake stated smirking a little as she turned her attention over to Bastion “Can you ya know do that thing Yang just explained you could do???”  


“Vroop!!!” Bastion happily answered as the girls kept running but Bastion stopped, quickly turned around and transformer in a miniature tank with a roundish top, a large but shortened barrel and two sets of trends on each side  


“Okay that’s really cool.” Blake muttered as Bastion began getting the agro on him, thankfully he was fast enough to dodge the larger tank blast and Bastions tank mod was doing a surprisingly amount of damage to the armor plating of the tank. Meanwhile Yang and Blake took this short opportunity to begin trying to figure it how to blow up the ammo depo  


“So any idea sweet stuff?” Blake asked as Yang blushed a little from the nickname, but quickly got her composure back  


“Oh ah yeah, um maybe it’s the four fuel tanks on each side of these two pillars in this room?” Yang suggested though not really all confident in that answer  


“That….wait a minute here.” Blake replied back as she look to see four red fuel tanks suspended by two pipes from above and below with the Crimson guard symbol in the center. “Yang you’re a genius!!!”  


“Wait what, I mean yeah totally I knew what I was talking about.” Yang remarked trying to play it off (Though Blake could see through it, she played along). “Still question is how we blow these things up, I don’t think our magic or keyblades will do much. They looked pretty reinforced.” She asked as Blake began thinking about, then looked at Bastion and the Tank still fighting. She suddenly got an idea  


“Yang I think I figure out a way to blow those fuel tanks up, but we got to get Bastion over to us.” Blake explained as Bastion was blasted off in his robot form, right up to their feet  


“Well he’s here.” Yang said as she and Blake helped up Bastion, though he was sparking a little “You okay Bastion?”  


“Vroo, boop, vroom.” Bastion answered as a few small wielding torches came out of his right shoulder along with his sides and began quickly fixing up his damage areas  


“Okay that’s also pretty cool, but we still got the tank to worry about.” Blake said with a worried looked  


“Beep, beep, broop.” Bastion replied back  


“He said he damage the right side the tanks trends, so it should be moving slower now.” Yang explained as she pointed to the Tank which was sparking from the lower right side and moving much slower than it had been before  


“Alright then, so now that Bastion is here I’ll explain the plan.” Blake stated “So the plan is that Yang and I get the tank to destroy the fuel tanks by hiding behind them, Bastion you’ll be serving as the distraction again. But this time just to lead it to a new direction when these first four fuel tanks are over with. You both understand?”  


“Yep I do, how about you Bastion?” Yang asked as Bastion just nodded  


“Alright then lest do this then.” Blake remarked  


Now with a plan at hand Yang and Blake ran up to the first two fuel tanks, while Bastion made his way to the other fuel tanks to wait. As the Tank made its way up to its noticed Blake first and shoot off a round, missing Blake but hitting the fuel tank she was in front of. Blake than ran to the next fuel tank on the other side while Yang ran in font of fuel tank behind the tank itself. Then tank took notice of Yang and fired, hitting the fuel tank she was in front of now. Yang than ran back to the second to last fuel tank, waited for the tank to come up to where she was and procced with same process with the same results. Yang then ran up to Blake as both waited for the tank, as before the war machine arrived and shot at them destroying the first set of the eight fuel tanks.  


Yang and Blake then made their way over to Bastion who now was firing off rifle rounds to get its attention as he stood in front the first fuel tank to be shot at. As predicted when the tank was closed enough it shot and destroyed the fuel Tank. Blake and Yang waited next by their designated fuel tanks, as before the Tank did the same and destroyed those ones, lastly it went up to Bastion and shot the final fuel tank causing the ammo depot to start shaking violently  


“Waring self-destructed will commence in ten seconds, evacuate immediately.” Said a V.I’s voice as a door on the other side opened up  


“Well that’s our que to leave!!!” Yang yelled out as she, Blake and Bastion booked it out, dodging the tanks attempt to shoot them. As the group was at the entrance of the exit the place blew up, pushing them all out and backing onto the outside ground. Though Bastion was first to land, followed by Blake then Yang who feel on top of his back  


“Ugh….” Yang muttered as she was the first to sit back up and get off of Bastions back, she lend Blake a hand as she got off of Bastion who he himself got up seconds later  


“You know Yang maybe we should move to the country after this to live out a peaceful life.” Blake said as she dusted herself off while Yang shrugged accompanied by a country style guitar tune played by Bastion internal speakers  


“Nice one Bastion.” Yang happily said as Bastion nodded back  


“Very funny Yang, still should head back to Torn now. Maybe Ruby, Weiss Jak and Daxter will be back there.” Blake suggested as she, Yang and Bastion began making their way back to Torn’s hideout now  


-Meanwhile elsewhere in Haven City-  


“So is this all the information you have?” Jaune asked as he was leaning against a wall in one of the many slums of the Haven city, talking to one of the Barons many scouts in the city. Men and women covered in a black clock who would rat out anyone to gain some sort of standing in the hierarchy in this city. Jaune was talking to one of the female scouts as she leaned next to him  


“Yes it’s all I have, the underground rebels here are taking extra precautions so they wouldn’t be found, now I expect that I’ll be getting a good write up for this?” The female spy asked with a slightly inpatient tone  


“Yes, yes you will. I’ll make sure the Baron keeps his word about moving your family up to the more pleasant part of the city. Now get out of here.” Jaune answered as the scout left, leaving Jaune to his thoughts -“Now the question is how I get the rebels out?”-  


“Get back in formation trooper!!!” Yelled a Crimson guard captain with his platoon of eighteen troops. He was currently yelling at a trooper slightly taller than the seventeen others  


“Well speaking of good timing.” Jaune muttered to himself as he walked up to the captain who took notice of him with wary caution  


“State you business citizen.” The captain asked sternly as Jaune laughed and pulled out the badge Praxis had given to him  


“This should tell you captain.” Jaune replied back as the captain immediately straighten out giving a quick salute  


“Sir I do humbly apologize for my actions before!!!” The captain yelled out as he turned back to his men “Troopers stand at attention, we have one of the Baron’s personal agents here!!!”  


“SIR!!!!” The troopers yelled out as they stood straight at attention just like the captain  


“At ease men.” Jaune said amused by the sight as the captain and his troopers relaxed their stances  


“Understood sir, but what is it you need us for?” The captain asked as Jaune smiled  


“Well captain how would you and your boys like to root out some underground rebels?” Jaune asked with a wide smirk  


“We’d be ecstatic to sir, right men?” The captain proudly replied as the troopers all cheered a battle cry “Just tell us what to do sir.”  


“That’s what I like to hear, alright from the intel I’ve been given the small slums to the right of us are harboring some rebels. Problem is that they’ve taken extra precautions to stay hidden. So the plan is that me plus nine of your men take the front of the slums and I have them start firing off to alert the citizens along the with rebels hiding. You Captain and the rest of your men will come around from the back and box it the scared citizens and hidden Rebels giving them no place to run. Is that understood?” Jaune explained as the captain chuckled  


“Sir we read you loud and clear, nine of you stay here. The rest of you follow me.” The captain ordered as he and nine of his men made their way around the back  


“Alright then, boy let’s get to work.” Jaune order with a prideful as he and his nine men walked right into the slums. With a snap of Jaune’s fingers the troopers began firing their rifles in the air, which to Jaune’s plan went exactly as he thought it would as all the citizen in the area immediately were frighten but all came out to see what the commotion was about. Once it seemed like they all were in one area Jaune cleared his throat before making his announcement “Alright people listen up we’ve gotten word that underground rebels are taking refuge here. Now if you all corporate we’ll be on our way. We just need to make sure that you all are just regular citizens. Oh and captain you may come out now.”  


“Yes sir.” The Captain answered as he and his men came in from behind the crowd aim their guns straight ahead, like Jaune’s men were doing  


“Um excuse me sir, b-but w-we don’t kn-know what your t-t-talking about.” Answered one of the male slums citizens  


“He lies Jaune, I can sense it. He’s also one of the rebels playing innocent, don’t ask how but call it an instinct. You know what you have to do to make them know you’re serious….” Ansem whispered into Jaune’s mind as Jaune himself just smiled and patted the man’s shoulder  


“I see good sir well….” Jaune answered as to the horror of the man and the citizens Jaune had thrusted his blade right through the man’s heart. The man fell own with a look of horror on his face as the citizens all cried in fear  


“Good kill sir!!!” One of the guards on his side yelled out as the other chanted in pride  


“Thank you kindly.” Jaune answered back as he flung the dripping blood of his sword and looked back at the horrified crowd “Now you all can see that playing dumb won’t get you anywhere. So is anyone going to speak or what?” Jaune asked as the citizens all were starting to panic. The captain took notice of this and walked to Jaune  


“Sir if I might have a word.” The captain asked as Jaune pulled him over for a private conversation  


“You may captain, what is on your mind?” Jaune asked as he silently order the troops to keep an eye on the citizens  


“Sir I don’t think they’ll tell us anything, they hate us more than fear us. With that in mind they’ll keep quiet just to spite us. With that in mind what should do now sir?” The captain asked as Jaune began to think it over, but couldn’t find the answer, until Ansem gave him it  


“You know what you have to do right?” Ansem asked as Jaune didn’t give him an answer “Guess you don’t, well what I’m saying is that if you can’t get rid of the rebels. Then get of the whole lot and I mean the whole lot.”  


“B-but what about the women, elderly and children. I mean the men are one thing but them…I…I don’t know if I can do the same to the rest.” Jaune replied back with a slightly nervous tone and was thankful for the ability to mentally chat with Ansem at the moment  


“You must child, if you don’t the woman and elderly will want you dead. The children also will want you dead, it’s will just make it more dangerous for your personal health. So that is why you must get rid of them all or do you want to be always weaker than those four girls in both power and willingness?” Ansem answered as he knew that last sentence would set Jaune off to be more agreeable with his suggestion  


“When you put it that way, well then I guess I’ll have to agree with you.” Jaune replied back as a slight aura of darkness appeared on him for a brief second, much to Ansem’s amusement  


“Then order it boy, show me you want the power, show me you truly are worthy to be the wielder of my power!!!” Ansem stated proudly as Jaune smirked a little  


“Um sir are you okay?” The captain asked from Jaune’s minute of silence, Jaune just smiled back  


“Yes I am captain, I want you and your men to kill them all.” Jaune ordered easily as the captain looked a little surprise by his order  


“Sir, what did you just say?” The captain asked curious if he heard right as Jaune smiled wider now  


“I guess I wasn’t loud enough, captain as your superior I am ordering you to kill all the citizens here. All the men, women, elderly and even children.” Jaune repeated with a devious smirk as the captain laughed a little  


“Sir I think you and me are going to get along just fine.” The captain stated as he turned to his men “Men we just got our order, Code-Purge is to be acted upon.” He ordered as the eighteen guards juts laughed and turned their attention over to the citizens, aimed their guns and turned the safety off  


“M-mom what’s going to happen??” A boy the age of fifteen asked as he hugged his mother in the crowd of scared citizens  


“Everything is going to alright hunny I pro-” The mother answered but was cut off as suddenly the sounds of guns could be heard echoing through the slums, seconds later all that could be heard after were multiple thumps hitting against the ground as the Guards reloaded their guns. All the while Jaune watched not in awe, but in slight sickening curiosity on what he just did  


Jaune didn’t know how to feel right now, he knew what he just did was what most would call monstrous. But he didn’t care actually anymore now that he thought about it more as it wasn’t like any of these people meant anything to him. No his team, fiancé and unborn child were all that he cared about now. If that meant he would have to kill many to save them, he would without hesitation because he now saw that if he wanted to get what he wanted and to save those he loved above else. He would have to get his hands dirty and that was what he accepted. With that final thought he turned to the captain with a smile  


“Very good captain, you and your men seem to be very dedicated to the guard. Tell me what is it your platoon does anyways?” Jaune asked as the captain sighed  


“Thank you sir, but sadly we’re just a short term patrol. If you ask me we should be out hunting more Rebels but order are orders.” The captain answered with a irritate tone  


“Sad indeed, a man and his platoon with their skills should be put to better use. Are you thinking what I’m am Jaune?” Ansem stated as Jaune smiled in agreement and place his right hand on the captains left shoulder  


“You and troops don’t have to bother with that anymore, captain how would you and your men like become my personal guard. We’ll be definitely hunting and eliminating much more underground rebels.” Jaune stated as the captain laughed loudly for a few seconds before answering  


“Sir, I think we’d love nothing more than that.” The captain answered as he looked to his men “Boy we just got reassigned, we’re all going to rebel hunting understood!!!!”  


“YES SIR!!!!!!” The eighteen guards yelled out in joy  


“That’s what I like to hear, hm what is your name anyways captain?” Jaune replied back  


“Captain Reaver sir!!!” Captain Reaver answered with a proud tone as Jaune chuckled a little  


“Good to know then Captain Reaver. Call me Jaune or sir, whichever you feel more comfortable with calling me.” Jaune said but then felt a slight ting in his head –“The hell was that??”-  


“Aw I see, you’re experiencing one of your abilities.” Ansem remarked as Jaune looked a little confused by that “What I mean is that your current ability of many manifest within you is one that can be very useful. It’s call True Heart.”  


“True Heart?” Jaune asked wanting more on what he was talking about  


“Yes an ability which allows you in a sense to read the truth of others spiritual hearts. Right now one of your men may not be as loyal as he’s playing out to be. Focus and you may find out who it is.” Ansem explained as Jaune did just that and focused in. Within a ten seconds later he spotted the possible turncoat. It was the taller trooper that was being yelled at earlier and now that he took notice the trooper look to be nervous  


“Sir are you okay?” Captain Reaver asked as Jaune turned him around and brought his face close for a private conversation  


“I am, but what can you tell me about the taller troop in your platoon?” Juane asked quietly as Captain Reaver knew who he was asking about  


“Yes him, Private Tanner. He was just added to my group, but why do you ask?” Captain Reaver answered  


“Because I think he may not be as loyal as the rest of you if you get my drift.” Jaune explained as Captain Reaver looked back to now see what he meant about Private Tanner  


“I see what you mean sir, what do want us to do about it?” Captain Reaver asked as he readies his gun  


“Well for one right now just treat him normally and tell your men to do the same. See if he acts any stranger and if so then question him about it. You can do whatever need to do to get the information from him. Then after that do whatever you would like, if you want to keep him around then so be it and if you want to kill him so be it also. That sounds like a plan captain?” Juane explained once more  


“Crystal sir.” Captain Reaver said as he turned to his troops now “Get in formation, we’re heading back to barracks for a quick load up for ammunition, then back to rebel killing is that understood!!!”  


“SIR YES SIR!!!!!” The troopers all yelled out but what now that Jaune took notice, he saw that Private Tanner was less enthusiastic in his heart about it. With that he, Captain Reaver and the rest of the troopers began making their way back to the fortress. As this happened Private Tanner was having his own worries  


-“Oh god…what have I done I mean I had to but still. Okay keep calm don’t let them see you freaking out. Once I get back to the barracks I need to tell lady Ashelin about what’s transpires along with this new guy taking over the platoon. I just hope I don’t get found out before then, please whatever god is out there forgive me for my sin’s I just have committed.”- Private Tanner thought to himself at the back of the line following the others while also doing his be to not show his nervousness to Jaune who was right behind him, though unknown to Tanner Jaune was having his own thoughts at the moment  


-“I’m finally starting to feel powerful. If I find team RWBY I’ll have to play as the lost friend for now, but when I don’t have to anymore then I’ll take much joy in killing those four with my own two hands.”- Jaune thought to himself with a smirk that only could be described as murderous. Unknown to his knowledge the darker aura came back forming around him slightly but this time the aura was pitch black along with the fact that for a second or two his eyes turned an malevolent orange  


-Meanwhile elsewhere completely-  


“Ugh…where….where am I?” Cloud muttered to himself as he laid on what he could tell was grass. He kept his eyes closed for a minuet more before opening them to see he was in a forest with tall green pine trees and darker colored grass, along with the fact the blue sky above him had dark clouds coming in from the right of him current position  


Cloud had no idea how he got here as he remembered being in another world with those four girls he was order to kill. But he didn’t kill them and in sense he was glad to have not, though he would have done it if only to find that man whose name he doesn’t care to say. He also had never taken a life of a child let alone four so he was glad to have lost even if it meant losing an easy way to find who he has been searching for as long he can remember. But what baffled him was that it felt like there was a gap between that and his arrival here, along with the fact his left eye was sore. But he paid no mind to that as he heard an ungodly screech and the sounds of battle. Cloud quickly got up and went to the source of the battle, once he got there he took notice he was now close to the edge of a steep cliff. What caught his full attention though was the one lone man fighting off four other men if you call the attackers that at all.  


Said four attackers had bronzed spiked armor, sharp deadly weapons that look like they were more for slow torture then quick and efficient killing blows. The four attackers also had rotten skin, lip-less mouths that showed their razor teeth and sunken in eyes. Said lone man was a mild age man with tanned skin, a black beard, black hair in a small pony tail and wedeling two daggers that look to be made from high quality materials. His torso consisted of a steel engraved chest plate with a red long sleeved shirt underneath, steel engraved upper arm plating, engraved steel shoulder pads, black leather gloves, a ton of brown leather belts that covered a tan rob with red cloth and lastly steel boots. Said man was taking out the four monstrosities with quick and easy precision. Three of the attackers were already dealt with and the last one was thrown over onto the ground, then kicked off the edge of the cliff. Cloud was impress but noticed as the lone man was getting his wind back that another one of the things came behind him quickly with a knife and ready to stab the lone fighter in the back. Cloud in a quick movement dashed forward and swung his buster blade, slicing the monster in two and getting the attention of the lone fighter.  


“Well…thank you young man.” The lone fighter said with slight wariness from what Cloud could tell, so in a way of not causing an unneeded fight Cloud sheathed his blade  


“No problem, I just heard your battle and went to see it. Then I noticed you were about to be attacked and I just did what I had to do.” Cloud answered as he noticed the man studying him  


“Then again I thank you but where do hail from if you don’t mind telling me?” The lone fighter asked as Cloud though it be best to tell a little white lie as he knew if he told the truth, he’d been seen as probably crazy  


“To be honest I don’t remember I only just woke up in the forest before hearing your battle.” Cloud answered as he realized he had to at least tell the man his name “Oh I’m Cloud, who would you be?”  


“Right how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Duncan Warden Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens. I’m sure you have heard of the order correct?” Duncan said introducing himself as Cloud nodded no “Really you haven’t, then I assume you don’t know what I was just fighting then correct?”  


“Yeah you can say that, but I’m guessing you want me to come with your correct?” Cloud replied back as Duncan smirked  


“Smart lad you are, yes I know its strange to ask but the dark spawn the creatures I just killed aren’t to kind of anything that isn’t them. I’m the best chance you may have to getting out of this forest alive and I would like nothing more than to repay you for saving me.” Duncan explained as Cloud just snickered a little  


“No problem you got a deal, still where are we heading to?” Cloud asked  


“My main destination is to the Ostagar fortress but before that I need to make one more stop to see if I may find a recruit for Grey Warden ranks. I already tried every other possible places I could but now the only chance left for a new recruit is in Denerim within the Alienages for the Elf’s” Duncan explained as Cloud just nodded guessing Duncan was going to explain what he was talking about  


“Then I guess we better get going then.” Cloud stated as Duncan nodded in agreement  


“Indeed Cloud, I am sure was have much to talked about.” Duncan replied back as he and Cloud began making their way into the forest, while Cloud had a feeling sooner or later he would see those four girls once again  


-Back in Traverse Town-  


“You know this place isn’t so bad when you take a good look around.” Lena said with a smile as she, Solider 76, Fareeha, Angela, Winston (who Angela was watching closely so he didn’t do anything rash with his sprained ankle) and Glynda were sitting at a table in the only restaurant in the first district of Traverse town. Passing time by as Glynda hoped her current company was at least trying to get use to this place, which it seemed like they were. But some were having an easier time than others in this matter  


“Even so I feel unless right now.” Solider 76 answered back as Angela patted his right shoulder  


“We all do 76, but like Glynda has told us it’s up to those four teenage girls and their companions to untimely save the dozen of worlds in peril from to the Heartless threat.” Angela explained though with slight doubt still in her tone  


“Which what worries me and I’m sure the rest of you all still as well.” Fareeha added in as the others uneasily nodded in agreement, even Lena  


“Believe me Fareeha the help you’re all offering would be appreciated, but those are the rules when wielding a keyblade from what I’ve been told. I’m especially okay with you offering to help from what you’ve all told me of your world, a world full of hero’s even if you aren’t the most love it’s still something to be marveled at.” Glynda stated with a smile  


“Your world is one of interest as well Glynda, from the Grimm and dust to the weaponry and Aura. If I could have a chance to study a bit of your world that would be an interesting day to say at least.” Winston stated with a small smile  


“Still Winston I personally don’t like the thought of schools made to train teenagers to become hunters and huntresses from what Glynda explained to us about that specifically. Seems a bit unethical if you ask me.” Fareeha sternly said as Glynda sighed but understood on a sense why since from what she had been told. Their world didn’t approve of using children to fight wars or battles of any kind  


“If it makes the idea any better we only pick students who are the best of the best in that generation and trained them with the necessary skills they need to fight Grimm.” Glynda explained as Fareeha’s expression soften a little bit but not by much  


“But how many have you lost is what I want to know?” Solider 76 asked as the others gave him irradiated glances  


“76 don’t you think that’s a little personal to ask?” Winston asked as Solider 76 nodded no  


“I don’t think so, if she doesn’t want to answer she doesn’t have to. But I want to know how many they’ve lost since Glynda’s world seem pretty dangerous with those Grimm things.” Solider 76 explained as Glynda sighed once more but deiced to tell him anyways  


“To be personally honesty in the whole history of hunters and huntresses, it’s really too many to count. Most were probably around the ages of seventeen and nineteen. But if it makes it any better with every generation less and less have died. This generation hasn’t lost as single student at all so that’s a good thing at least.” Glynda explained with a frown but slight happiness that at least now the children were less likely to die now a days. Though the other didn’t seem to convinced about it  


“I think what 76 is trying to say is that maybe the whole hunter and huntress thing maybe more harmful at points that good.” Angela explained trying to make sure that Glynda didn’t take it the wrong way  


“I guess to you all it would be, not that I blame you since you don’t use kids for that sort of stuff ever. Then again you have your sets of problems all your own.” Glynda replied back  


“Were not trying to offend you Glynda honest, I guess we’re just still a little shock or at least most of us are on how your world works. But I’m sure that those four girl along with those five strangers with them can do it. In fact I know they can and while there off doing what they have to do, this town still needs protection not just from heartless but crooks and thugs living in this town also!!!” Lena yelled out proudly that it brought a smile to the Glynda’s face at how positive the woman was. But before anyone could answer a horde of Heartless Soldiers popped out from the ground. Some staring at them while other were piled up in a cluster, like they were trying to get into something underneath them  


“So….should we fight them??” Angela asked as she pulled her pistol (while smacking herself for not bringing her staff with her since she didn’t expect a fight to happen anytime soon)  


“You bet ya love!!!!” Lena answered back as she had blinked forwards and was already shooting her pulse pistols, followed by Fareeha who launched up into the air and began shooting off her hand held rocket launcher. Even Winston ignoring his sprained ankle had leaped into the battle firing off his arc cannon. All this happened in seconds leaving Glynda, Angel and 76 back at the table  


“Did they just…” Angela asked as she blinked her eyes  


“I think so Angela.” Glynda answered as she pulled out her cattle crop  


“Well what are we waiting for?” Solider 76 asked as Glynda and Angela looked to see him loading a clip into his pulse rifle “Let’s go show these kids what us old folks can do.” He said and made his way into the battle now as well  


“Did he just call us…” Angela asked once more with a slightly angered looked  


“Oh yes, yes he did.” Glynda answered with a very angered look “Deal with the battle first, then find a way to get back at him for that comment. Sound good to you Angela?”  


“Most defiantly Glynda, most defiantly.” Angela answered back as she and Glynda charged into battle last (Though with much more anger from 76’s little old folks comment and used that anger against the Heartless they were facing)  
As the battle commenced the group fought tooth and nail shooting, punching, blowing up and bashing the Soldiers back into walls, against the ground and all in all it was an all-out war. Minuets passed as they whole group tried their best to push back the Solider but it was becoming tiring as the Soldiers kept popping up in their relentless assault  


“I’m not one usually to say anything bad about others but these Heartless are really annoying!!!” Lena said as she kicked a Solider that tried to lung at her  


“You’re telling me!!!!” Solider 76 replied back as he activated his tactical targeting mod in his visor “I got you in my sight!!!!” he said sternly as he fired off his pulse gun while his visor locked onto multiple Soldiers with each bullet hitting their marked target. But as soon as it started it also ended  


“Nice one 76.” Winston said as he fired his arc cannon once more, shocking the Soldiers in front of him until they burst into dark smoke  


“We can’t keep doing this though.” Glynda reminded the others as she whipped a few Soldiers with her cattle crop  


“I have to agree fully.” Angela adding in firing her pistol off but missing a decent amounts of the shots but one Solider got passed her assault and lunged at her. Angela hadn’t reload and it was coming in to fast. But before the Solider could make contact it was cut in half by Vladimir’s Saw Cleaver  


“Did you ladies need some help?” Vladimir asked as Angela looked at him puzzled by his weapon and appearance, Glynda on the other hand was glad to see him  


“You bet we are, who else is with you though and why are even here not that I’m complaining.” Glynda asked a she whipped another Soldier near her  


“For one I woke up and took a walk with only two of the others who couldn’t sleep either. Two, those who’s are with is well you’ll see.” Vladimir answered as he shot his blunderbuss pushing back some of the Soldiers  


“Can someone help me please??” Fareeha asked as she was at the moment on the ground for her jet pack to refuel itself and was getting crowded by the Soldiers. Then out of nowhere Eileen jumped from the side of her and began slashing up the Soldiers with her blade, which she snapped into two blades making a combo attack that took out the Soldiers quickly. Once done she snapped her blades back into one and looked back to see Fareeha who stared at her wide eyed (even though she had her helmet since the start of the battle)  


“Enough gawking girl, there’s heartless to be slain.” Eileen suggested with a stern tone as she began slashing up more Soldiers in her line of sight while Fareeha shook her head getting her senses back  


“Right wait, who are you calling a girl lady?!?!?!?” Fareeha asked in a slightly irritated tone as she followed Eileen while firing her hand held rocket launcher once more  


“Winston buddy how are you doing?” Lena asked as Winston flung a few Solider off his arm which crash landed into some of Soldiers Lena was fighting against  


“Pretty good, but my ankle is killing me.” Winston answered as he activated his domed shield over him and Lena while the Soldiers were bashing their heads against the shield itself to break in  


“Thanks big guy.” Lena happily said giving Winston a big hug  


“No problem Lena, still I’m more worried what Angela is going to do once this is over with. She’s going probably force me into bed until I heal up. You know how she is.” Winston stated as a slight shiver went up his back over his friends somewhat scary (But motherly attitude) with her patients/friends  


“That just because she cares love, but we better get ready because I think your shield is about to go down.” Lena replied back as seconds later the shield broke disappearing, leading Lena Winston to start shooting their weapons to push back the income Soldiers. But as they did this Alfred came in swing his Logarius wheel down on a few Solider, crushing them in the process. He lifted his weapon noticing Lena and Winston  


“Huh well a pretty lady in a pretty peculiar outfit and a large whatever you are big guy. But no time for talk these foul creatures need to be slaughtered.” Alfred commented as he began bashing his wheel brutally crushing any and all Solider in his vicinity  


“Did I just get hit on?” Lena asked with a confused look  


“Does he even know what a gorilla is??” Winston asked next as he and Lena looked at one another shrugging then following in behind him into battle  


“So yeah you can see its Eileen and Alfred who are with me ladies!!!” Vladimir remarked as he transformed his weapon in its cleaver mod and began side sweeping the Soldiers in half  


“We can see that boy, but less taking and more fighting!!!” Solider 76 yelled out as he fired a volley of triple rockets, blasting a large number of Soldiers into the air. The battle went on for a few more minutes but in the end the Soldiers numbers finally dwindled leaving only the group to catch a breather  


“Well that was fun, but I think we have another issue.” Alfred stated point towards a now small purple dome that must have been what some of the Soldiers were piling up to break into  


“What do you think it is?” Winston asked as everyone else just shrugged not having a clue but to their surprises the dome opened, engulfing the area in a blinding light until it died down a few seconds later leaving behind a interesting surprise, six to be exact as what was left was six colorful…. ponies, yes that’s right ponies  


“Ah my head hurts…wait, oh dear Celestia. Girls are you okay???” Asked the first pony who was a female by the tone of her voice, also by the looks of it the other ponies we’re female as well. The first said pony had purple fur, a long purple mane and tail with a single pink strip in both. Two wide purple eyes, a horn and a tattoo on her flak that looked like a pink star  


“Sure are sugar cube, we’re fine.” Said the second female pony, with orange fur, wide green eyes, a long blond mane and tail with red ties at the ends of both. A tattoo on her flank that was of three red apples, lastly she wore a brown Stetson hat on top of her head  


“I’m not, my mane is all messy and dirty!!!” screamed the third female pony with white fur, wide blue eyes with purplish-blue eye shadow above the eye lids, a horn like the first pony, along with curled purple mane and tail. Lastly she had tattoo of three diamonds on her flank  


“Seriously that’s what you’re worried about???” Asked the fourth female pony (despite the slightly more boyish tone) with wide deep pink eyes, sky blue fur, strangely a short tomboyish rainbow colored mane and long rainbow colored tail. There were two wings on her back and lastly a tattoo on her flank with a white cloud that had a rainbow lightning bolt coming our form the bottom  


“Hey let’s not fight, we should have a “We avoided being sucked up into the scary darkness” party!!!!” happily yelled the fifth female pony who had wide blue eyes, pink fur, a puffy pink mane and tail along with a tattoo on her flank of three balloons. One balloon being light yellow on top while the lower balloons were light blue  


“Not like that sounds like a bad idea but um….I…I think we’re with company….just saying.” The sixth female pony stated shyly as she had light yellow fur, aqua green eyes, a pink well groom mane along with a slightly longer well groom tail. She also had a pair of two wings and a tattoo on her flank that was of three pink butterflies  


“Um…..hello?” Glynda said with small but also awkward smile –“And here I thought things could not get weirder than what’s been going on already.”-  


“Ah….hello back to, well what are you?” The purple pony with the horn asked  


“Oh ah were all humans, we’ll expect for Winston here but….is there something wrong with your shy friend?” Glynda replied back but pointed the attention to the yellow pony who was looking at Winston wide eyes  


“Oh dear Celestia.” The purple pony with the horn said as she and the other ponies back up a little  


“What the heck does she mean by th-” Alfred asked but got the answer as the yellow pony flew right up to Winston with a wide grin of joy  


“OH MY GOODNESS AREN’T YOU JUST THE MOST ADORABLE GORILLA EVER!!!!!” The yellow pony screamed out joyfully as she began scratching under his chin, which in a shocking turn of events made him start tapping his foot on the ground happily  


“Winston what are doing????” Fareeha asked with a baffled look on her face  


“I don’t know but I feel so calm and in all honestly Gorilla are not supposed to do this but I can’t help it. She has a sort of presences of calm and kindness with her.” Winston answered as the yellow pony suddenly was enveloped in a purple aura and was pulled back to the other ponies as it turned out the purple ponies horn was glowing. A second later the purple ponies horn stopped glowing and with that the yellow pony was placed back onto the ground  


“We apologize for her my good gorilla, but she loves animals dearly.” The white pony apologetically stated  


“It’s no problem really.” Winston replied with a small reassuring smile to the yellow pony who smiled back shyly  


“Not to be rude but could you um, ladies please tell us your names?” Vladimir asked kindly as the purple pony smiled  


“Oh right names sorry about that, but I’m Twilight sparkles.” The purple pony Twilight answered proudly  


“Howdy, you can call me Applejack or AJ. Whichever you reckon, but it’s nice to meet all of yall.” The orange pony Applejack answered next, tipping her hat off slightly off to the group  


“My name is Rarity dears, pleasure to make your company. The white pony Rarity said with a small smile  


“I’m Rainbow Dash the most awesomeness pony here!!!” The pony Rainbow Dash shouted with a very prideful tone and a prideful smirk  


“Pinkie Pies the name and smiled is my game, nice to meet you all new friends!!!!” The pink pony Pinkie Pie answered now jumping in the air joyfully and then giving off a wide smile  


“And I’m….well I mean I’m…. Fluttershy.” The last pony Fluttershy said once again in a shy manner  


“Those, those are the most girly names I have ever heard period.” Solider 76 stated as Rainbow Dash flew right up to him in quick speed while leaving a slight trial of well a rainbow behind her  


“Hey those are my friend you taking about wise guy, you want to go right now!!!!!” Rainbow Dash defensively threatened for the comment about her friends  


“I’m just saying but if you want to go little lady or pony then show me what ya got.” Solider 76 replied putting away his pulse rifle as he cracked his knuckles. He and Rainbow Dash were glaring at each other with narrowed eyes (well at least Rainbow was since 76 still had his mask on)  


“Enough.” Eileen sternly stated pushing both 76 and Rainbow away from each other, 76 assets the situation and realized how ridiculous it was  


“Fine, not like I wanted to waste my time with you anyways.” Solider 76 said with an annoyed tone  


“Whatever, but I got my eye on ya bud.” Rainbow said next as 76 just shrugged  


“Look how about we go somewhere not here” Glynda suggested as she sighed “Yet again another explanation is needed for our six new citizens.”  


“What do yall mean?” Applejack asked sounding a little nervous  


“Silly, she means that there all from different worlds and this world is a refuge for anyone who survived their world being taken away by creature of pure darkness that want nothing more than to steal the spiritual hearts of all those around them. Along with the fact there are four wielders of weapons made to fight said creature of pure darkness and save us all.” Pinkie Pie stated with happily as she donned her wide smile, much to the others pure shock  


“What…what….what…WHAT HOW DID YOU KNOW??????” Glynda asked being the only one to get her cool back quick enough  


“Just a hunch.” Pinkie Pie answered like it was nothing  


“Trust me on this just go with it, you’ll stay sane if you do” Twilight explained “But was everything she just said true?”  


“Some of it loves, but there are some fact I think we should go over. Oh right sorry none of us ever told you our names. I’m Tracer or Lena if you want to know my real name.” Lena replied back joyfully “Mercy is the one that with the wings mechanical wings, Fareeha is the one with in blue armor, Winston is the gorilla but you probably knew that since Fareeha said his name before and Solider 76 is the one with the mask.” She added in pointing to each person she named off as they waved kindly back, all except 76 who just nodded  


“You all may call me Eileen, the two boys with me are Vladimir who’s in the black garments and Alfred who’s in white garments. Though between the two Vladimir is the better behaved of the two.” Eileen said next as both Vladimir and Alfred waved awkwardly back, though Alfred did raised an eyebrow on Eileen’s comment  


“And I’m Glynda GoodWitch, look let’s all just head back to the hotel and we can go over more of what’s going on alright ladies?” Glynda suggested kindly as the ponies nodded in agreement  


“Sounds good Glynda, though I believe we have much to explain also. Judging by your looks none of you have seen Pegasus, unicorns or earth ponies at all or at least none like we are.” Twilight replied back  


“True I guess, but come on then let’s get going. Maybe the rest will be awake by now.” Glynda replied back as she, the group and ponies made their way back to the hotel. Though Glynda still couldn’t help but worry about how team RWBY was doing, she prayed they were doing alright  


-Meanwhile with Barron Praxis-  


“Doctor what’s the status with our test subjects.” Praxis asked the head scientist of his research division. Doctor Zinmen a young but intelligent lady in a white coat covering her arms and body. She wore a pair of gray pants that had the cuffs stuffed inside two white boots, she also had a pair of gray rubber gloves and lastly a black gas mask refitted for the chemicals used when the doctor did her projects. Like the current project she was discussing with the Baron as they both walked down a long hallway  


“Out of the fifty troopers that volunteered for this, thirty have died, eighteen have passed the test and the last two are on hold.” Doctor Zinmen answered as she and the Praxis had made it to their stop which was a large metal door with two hand print scanners on each side. Without having to saying anything both Doctor Zinmen and Praxis placed their hands on the scanners and within seconds later the door opened, revealing a large laboratory filled with many other scientist walking around conducting various experiments  


“Good, very good. But if you mind may I see the last two for myself?” Praxis asked as Doctor Zinmen nodded and made her way over to another large metal door guarded by two Crimson Guards armed with stun batons and in armor refitted for biohazardous areas. She soon was followed by the Baron and once they were at said door the guards nodded to her, the Barron and then each other before opening it revealing a large squared shaped testing arena surrounded by a four glass walls on each side  


“Here we are Baron Praxis and I must thank you once again for electing me to conduct these tests on my own.” Doctor Zinmen stated but before getting an answer she saw from behind the Baron a portal of darkness and she had been debriefed about those by the Baron so she didn’t have the need to be fearful (For the most part mind you) “Sir I believe your provider of the test resources is making a visit.”  


“Indeed she is.” Praxis replied back as he turned around to see Maleficent coming up to him as her dark portal disappeared behind her “Maleficent what a pleasant but unexpected surprise, what do I have the honors of your visit for?”  


“Ah trying to butter me up Baron, nice try but many have before and all have fail for the most part. What I want to know is what you’ve been cooking up with my heartless and don’t lie to me because I have eyes almost everywhere at all times.” Maleficent replied back with a stern tone as Praxis sighed in annoyance  


“Fine, fine but just don’t bother me with your lectures again. I’ve heard it enough times to know what happens if I use the heartless too much. Any who followed me and the doctor up to the glass wall.” Praxis said as he, Maleficent and the Doctor went up to the glass wall to look into the arenas emptiness  


“Well what am I seeing because it looks like nothing?” Maleficent asked impatiently as Praxis just smirked  


“Doctor if you would?” Praxis stated with a smug smirk  


“At once my lord.” Doctor Zinmen replied back as she pressed a few buttons on the control console to the right of her  


“Maleficent do you want to know what I learned about your heartless only a while ago?” Praxis asked as Maleficent raised an eyebrow on what he meant. Praxis just took it as a yes “You see Maleficent as your Heartless have the ability to fuse with the ground and walls around them to make quick escapes or travel. I discovered that they can also fuse with living creature as well. That I assume you saw with whatever you used to spy on me, though there was also something else I learned as well. Doctor would you please send in the last two subjects?”  


“Already on it Baron Praxis.” Doctor Zinmen said as two Crimson guards entered the arena from a door to the left. One looked like a recruit straight out of boot camp with a shiny new set of armor and rifle. The other looked like a harden veteran of both guard duty and war also as his armor was old, worn, scratched up and the rifle had many modifications while having a rough look to it  


“Now before I show you my discovery I want you to see the combat prowess of both troopers here.” Praxis explained as he went to the control console, press a button which shot out targets dummies. Without any hesitation both troopers began firing at the targets in front of them. The recruit had decent accuracy while the veteran had deadly accuracy  


“Alright there is a difference but what does it have to do with you discovery?” Maleficent asked once more becoming very curious about this now  


“I see I’ve caught your interest well then doctor send in the heartless.” Praxis replied back as Doctor Zinmen pulled a leaver on the control console releasing to Shadows from cages above the troopers. Seconds later the guards were fused with the Shadows, making two new Shade guards which showed no signs of differences in their appearances 

“Before you ask yes they now look alike and that is true. But what I learned was that even if that is the case, depending on the battle knowledge and experiences it makes all the difference in our dubbed Shad guards.”  


Before Maleficent could asked what he was going on about she saw the rookie Shad guard firing his rifle with the same results. But when it came to the veteran Shad guard, his deadly accuracy was enhanced tenfold as the target dummies all shot in the center while breaking said target in half from each shot. Also the veteran Shad guard was able to teleport left to right and throw mid ranged spikes of pure darkness from its hand. With all that seen Maleficent was for once in a very long time surprised by this, which Doctor Zinmen took notice of.  


“I see your shock, a normal reaction. Although the host always die. Either from the fusion itself failing or the fusion being a success, I have theorized that if we were to find troopers with a high enough will power. Said troopers could stay alive and keep their mind intact, making what can be also theorized as the deadliest soldiers in our world’s history. It’s already show results as a certain amount of the Shad guards have shown signs of cooperation with their fellow Crimson guards.” Doctor Zinmen explained with a disturbingly joyful tone  


“I see then, well Baron I believe my questions here have been answered; but you are playing a very risking game here. If you take the wrong move you could end up becoming victim to the Heartless just like anyone else.” Maleficent said as she opened another dark portal and began making her way over to it  


“I’ll keep that in mind.” Praxis replied back with slight annoyance “Also before you leave if you wanted to know, the boy has been doing well here so far. Though I don’t know what he’s been up to as of the moment he’s none the less has been doing fine.”  


“Thank you keeping me informed then, till next time them Baron Praxis.” Maleficent remarked as she entered the portal which closed a few seconds later  


“Damn witch.” Praxis muttered as he took a deep breath and turned his attention over to the doctor “Doctor Zinmen I believe the next part of the plan is ready to go.”  


“Are you sure, because if we do the citizens and even guards not informed about the heartless will like or probably be killed, unless they get taken over of course.” Doctor Zinmen asked with slight caution  


“Yes I’m sure, the high class parts of the city have my elite guards protecting it. Besides this will help root out the weak links in my army and the citizens well I can always find new ones in the outskirts of the city. There are plenty who would take the chance to find comfort here in Haven city, now commence the plan Doctor.” Praxis explained as Doctor Zinmen went to the control console and activated the laboratory speaker system, as the doctor spoke into a microphone next to her  


“All hands, lab assistants, guards and scientist Plan: Rising Future is a go. Prepare the Heartless, I repeat prepare the Heartless for Plan: Rising future.” Doctor Zinmen ordered as from outside of the current room sounds of commotion could be heard “Now we wait my lord.”  


“Excellent work doctor. Soon very soon I’ll be rid of the underground, then I’ll make sure those keyblades wielders are destroyed and once that’s over with nothing but power from then on. No one will be able to stop me no matter what they try, not even Maleficent herself or my so called allies either.” Baron Praxis muttered to himself with a grin as the hordes of Heartless could already be heard moving out into the city, now he just had to wait and see the results when they came  


-With the girls-  


“Let me just go over this again, you four girls, your friend and his rodent did the missions you were assign to. But in the process also found these three new comers with you?” Torn asked as he rubbed his temples in frustration from the mission debriefing  


“We got names ya know.” D-VA said a little irked by Torn’s attitude but was extremely overjoys that she found Bastion or to be exact Ruby’s big sister Yang and friend Blake found him. Either way she was glad to meet Ruby and Weiss other friends “Mines D-VA, the bots is Bastion and mister Mask’s here is Hei, easy right?”  


“Ignore her for now, we haven’t had the best introduction to this place.” Hei stated as D-VA rolled her eyes  


“Beep, boop, vroo, vroo.” Bastion said next  


“Got that right Bastion I think D-VA was just trying to make a point.” Yang replied as she and D-VA gave each other a high five  


“I still can’t believe I understand Bastion too, though I’m glad I do.” Ruby remarked as she smiled at Bastion who nodded his head back at her  


“Well Ruby you do understand Mister B, so I’m not surprised you can understand Bastion also.” Blake answered back as Ruby just shrugged amused with herself that she didn’t come up to that conclusions  


“Indeed Blake, still me and Ruby are pretty shock about well ah…you know.” Weiss said trying not to sound judgmental at all while Ruby nodded in agreement with her  


“You mean that me and my beautiful kitten here are going out now?” Yang asked with a smirk as she kissed Blake’s cheek, making Blake herself giggling a little  


“Yes that would be it Yang, but ah maybe you could do that when we’re not in company.” Ruby replied back as Blake and Yang saw the rest covering their eyes, except for D-VA who was snickering  


“Jeez you boys are really old fashioned I’m guessing. What scared to see two girls kissing?” D-VA joked as the boys uncovered their eyes  


“Not really, just try to be nice and give your privacy is all.” Daxter explained as he jumped off of Jak’s shoulder and stood on top of Torn’s desk  


“Still to get back to the task at hand, the information Yang and Blake have given us about the metal heads and the Crimson Guard is troubling to say the least.” Jak stated as everyone else couldn’t help but agree with him  


“Toatlly, but you know so far all the gig you’ve given us have been easier than stealing grass from a sleeping yakow.” Daxter said with slight annoyance, making Torn laugh a little  


“I guess so, you all want to start proving yourself then. Okay then listen up one of our “suppliers” needs his payment delivered, a bag of echo ore in case any of you were wondering. Take the Zoomer parked out back and drive it to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon in South town. Ask for Krew as he’ll be there and don’t let the Barons men stop you.” Torn explained  


“Anything else?” Hei asked  


“Yeah once you get there pump him for information, he’s wired into the city and may know what the Baron is up to.” Torn added in as the group understood what was to be done but suddenly time seemed to slow down for Jak, Daxter and Torn  


“Boop, boop, vroop???” Bastion asked in a slight worry as he, D-VA and Hei were looking around surprised what was happen. The girls though knew what this meant  


“I do apologize for this, I didn’t expect the young ladies here to have non-native company with them.” Virgil said appearing behind the group  


“Who the heck are you????” D-VA asked wary of the man, while Bastion kept an eye on him and Hei readied his knife  


“Hey none of you worry, he’s a friend.” Blake explained happily as she turned her attention back to Virgil “So I’m guessing this is your doing, which means you’ve come with advice or a warning.”  


“Correct, though this place does have a mystical energy to it, I can only slow time down to an extent. For your native friends it’s not even past a two seconds yet. Anyways I came here to tell you that the Baron has done something dangerous, though his true goals have not be found yet. He has done something else that could cause issues for you in this world.” Virgil explained taking a quick breath before continuing “He’s sent out the Heartless into the city, he plans to creating what I’m guessing an army that consisting of the strongest and killing the weak in its wake. It will be coming any time soon, so you must make haste to the Krew’s Saloon as to avoid getting caught in the panic. You all must tread carefully as the Heartless and native threats of this world will transpire to kill you all without hesitation. That is all I have and I do apologize but my time here is running up, until next time girls stay safe.” He said and with that disappeared as the group (besides Bastion) blinked their eyes, only to open them for him to be gone along with time reverting back to normal once again.  


“You can count on us.” Daxter said getting the groups attention back to the Jak and Daxter, and deiced to act like nothing weird just happened  


“Are you still here?” Torn asked with slight irritation  


“Geez lighten up dude.” Yang muttered as she and the rest made it out of the base back to the outside. Once outside Hei deiced to ask the most appropriate question  


“So who’s taking the Zoomer?” Hei asked  


“If it’s okay with you, can me and the girls do so. We’re all small and light enough to do so without weighing down the hovercraft.” Ruby replied back with a small smile  


“No issues with me, what about the rest of you?” Hei asked as D-VA, Jak, Daxter and Bastion just nodded in agreement with Hei “I guess then it’s fine, but just wait for us to modify the hovercraft you all were using so the rest of us can follow behind.”  


“No problem Hei, right girls?” Ruby asked her team as the all nodded back in agreement  


“Alright then, D-VA, Bastion can you two do it. You both seem to be the most experienced with tech.” Hei said  


“Sure Hei, just give me and Bastion some time then we’ll be off.” D-VA answered back as she and Bastion made their way over to the larger hovercraft that had been used by the girls, Jak and Daxter earlier. With that they began working their talents out. Meanwhile team RWBY wonder how the rest of this trip on this planet would turn out, but they already had a feeling it was only the start of the chaos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright end of the next chapter once again, if you have an question or want to leave some feed back do so; as I love to hear what everyone thinks of my story so far !!!! : )
> 
> Anyways I wish you all to have spectacular days to come!!! : D


	11. Haven City Pt.4- Arc final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, next chapter and like the others this is the original one with slight fixes. I'll fix these chapters later on. But anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and more will come soon.
> 
> Now onwards to reading my fellow archive members!!!
> 
> I do NOT in any way own Kingdom hearts/associated show, game etc. which belongs to Square Enix and Disney, RWBY which belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum along with all the other added in franchise as well which belong to their respective creators

Four Hearts of One journey: Ch.10: Haven City: Pt.4-Final (For now…)  


“So…..” Twilight asked as she, her friends, Glynda and her friends all made it back to the hotel. There they briefly met most the other residents of the hotel, two of them were still in one of the bedrooms. The one named Leon then immediately told everyone present to go upstairs to the larger ‘Tan’ room. Said room was much larger in size with just one bed and one counter that barley took up any space. Everyone had taken a seat on the ground or bed, Leon then went to go explain about the whole heartless situation and the Keyblade wielders destines in more detail. It took a while and he along with his two female companions Yuffie and Aerith left the room. Something about needing to check up with a guy named Sid. Anyways it had been now five minutes into an awkward silence  


“I’m guessing that you all are having a hard time taking this in?” Eileen asked finally breaking the silence as she had taken her mask off a while ago and felt pity in the six ponies along with the new human newcomers and their large animal friend which had referred to himself as a gorilla. They all seem to be in a sort of shocked trance  


“I….I guess ya’ll could say that.” Applejack answered with a worried look on her face “Just kind of hard to think that our home……well that it maybe……you know.”  


“Gone, correct Applejack? Angela asked as Applejack just nodded slightly. Angela could only give a weak smile back. “I think my friend and I know how you’re feeling, if what Mister Leon told us. Then….then out world could be gone or the very least getting close to being taken over.”  


“Yeah….. I wonder if the others are fighting. Back at our world I mean.” Fareeha asked next as she was now hating herself for being stuck here when she should be helping out the others of OverWatch in her world  


“Sadly I don’t think you will find out soon, remember Leon said that we just have to rely on-” Vladimir began to say but was cut off by Fareeha  


“Those four girls, we already know alright!!!” Fareeha shouted out startling Vladimir and the others around her a little “I…sorry, I’m just a bit tense with all this. I’m just am having a hard time putting my faith in four girls that we don’t even know.”  


“Understandable Fareeha, but I have met them myself. They may be young and naive, but they have what you and your friends have in you. They have thrive and determination to do what is right.” Eileen replied as she placed a hand of comfort on Fareeha’s right shoulder  


Fareeha herself was happy for the kind words and became surprised what this woman named Eileen now reminded her of. She reminded her of her mother Anna who was one of the original members of Overwatch. Now Fareeha and Anna loved each other deeply, though it was easier when Fareeha was younger. When she got older she and her mother became somewhat distant. Anna wanted Fareeha to have a nice, peaceful life, Fareeha though didn’t want that but instead a chance to served her country and it’s people. They got into fight after fight about Fareeha’s future, but in the end Anna one day just disappeared and was pronounce dead a while after. Fareeha by this time had been the military and still wondered to this day if her mother was truly dead or if she was faking her own death. Either way she eventually was given a chance to join Overwatch and she took it, with that choice she picked it has given her many good friends and many great memories so far. Still right now Eileen reminded Fareeha of her possibly dead mother, even if the voice wasn’t a match she couldn’t help but smile a little.  


“Thank you Eileen, I needed that.” Fareeha stated as Eileen smiled a little back, Pinkie Pie suddenly popped up in the between them  


“Oh I’m so glad we’re making friend already!!!!” Pinkie Pie yelled out in pure joy as Winston stared at her with wide eyes  


“Wait what, weren’t you just with….wait what???” Winston asked wondered how the Pink pony got from her position that was across from where he and his friends were at, to being in between Fareeha and Eileen without even hint that she had moved a muscle  


“Trust me Winston it’s best not question her like I said before. I know from experience how you’re feeling and it cause me a lot of accidental pain for a day or two.” Twilight answered with a slight shiver from the memories  


“This is…strange.” Glynda commented with an amused smirk  


“Indeed it is Glynda, indeed it is.” Ozpin replied amused as well as he gave a quick kiss on Glynda’s cheek  


“Aw isn’t that just the sweetest!!!” Rarity asked happily as she giggled like a school girl, this got the other attention towards Ozpin and Glynda  


“Great now we’re getting stared at.” Glynda sarcastically said blushing a little from the stares  


“Sorry about that Glynda.” Ozpin answered back still amused by his wife’s embarrassment, but wanted to lead the somewhat awkward conversation to a different subject which he knew would help ease out the tension “If you don’t mind me changing the subject, but maybe we can tell something about each other. I already know that we know each other names, well you know Glynda’s and she knows all of yours while I only know Vladimir, Alfred and Eileen’s names. But we can try and get to know each other better, we are stuck together. So if that the case wouldn’t it be better to know that we can trust each other?”  


“That sounds like a good idea um, I’m sorry but I don’t know your name.” Angela replied back with a sheepish grin  


“His name is Ozpin, he’s… actually l since you already saw him kissing me along with the fact we have our rings on right without even noticing we still did…well I guess I don’t have to lie. He’s my husband.” Glynda answered as she blushed more from the ‘Aw’ coming from the ponies excluding Rainbow Dash who just rolled her eyes, Lena and Angela Awed themselves  


“Huh no wonder you two seemed close.” Alfred stated as Glynda gave him raised eyebrow, this got a smug grin from Alfred “You were pretty obvious, then again I have a good perception for this stuff.”  


“Right, well how about we let out little pony friends introduce themselves first?” Vladimir suggested as it was okay with the others, with that Twilight decided to go first  


“Well I will say again that my name is Twilight Sparkles, I’m the personal student of Princess of Celestia and the element bearer of Magic.” Twilight said proudly, but was cut from that proud moment as Rainbow Dash jumped on top of her head  


“Rainbow Dash here, the most amazing Pegasus you’ll probably meet and the element bearer of Loyalty!!!!” Rainbow Dash yelled out with a wide grin “I know, I know I am a sight to behold.”  


“Smug one ain’t she?” Alfred muttered to Solider 76 who he was next to  


“Defiantly.” Solider 76 answered back with a slight chuckle as they suddenly got a levitated pillow throw in their faces by Rarity who was looking at them with a disapproving glare  


“How rude of you two, I know Rainbow Dash can be somewhat prideful. But that doesn’t mean you get to talk to behind her back, especially when me and the rest of her friend are present thank you very much.” Rarity stated as she looked over to Angela, Lena and Fareeha. “As most of you know I’m Rarity. I’m one of Ponyville’s best dress makers and the element bearer of Generosity. Might I say that you three have a very lovely natural beauty? I would absolutely love it if you would let me make dresses for you.”  


“Aw how kind of you, aren’t you just the sweetest little thing!!!” Lena squealed in delight hugged Rarity as Winston chuckled at that  


“I do apologize for Lena, she’s always been a sucker for cute things.” Winston explained as he noticed Fluttershy keeping low from the others attention. “May I ask what your name is miss animal lover?”  


“I’m…I’m….Fluttershy.” Fluttershy answered but muttered her name so quietly that no one could make it out  


“I think you may need to speak up miss.” Ozpin kindly suggested as Fluttershy did a nervous squeal (An extremely cute sounding one at that.)  


“Oh sorry bout that, Fluttershy here is a tad but well….shy.” Applejack answered as she patted Fluttershy in a friendly manner  


“I’m guessing you all bear your so called ‘elements’ correct?” Fareeha asked as though she wouldn’t admit it, she was interested in the six ponies (Mainly because she want one as a little girl and maybe now at her current age still. Though she would never let a living soul learn that.)  


“Yes we are chicken wings!!!” Pinkie Pie answered happily as she appeared next to Fareeha  


“Seriously how are you doing that??” Fareeha asked until she realized the nickname she had been given. “Also did you just call me chicken wings???”  


“She does that lots Fareeha, trust me she’s a little box of craziness.” Applejack explained with a small smile “Still Fluttershy is the element of Kindness, I’m the element of Honesty and Pinkie Pie is the element of laughter.”  


“Still sounds way to girly if you ask me.” Solider 76 stated but got a light smack across the head from Glynda  


“Quiet you, your comments aren’t making our new guests feel any more welcomed. Besides I for one think they titles worth being proud of.” Glynda sternly explained as she then gave a kind smirk to the ponies who smirked back  


“Alright, jeez what is it with me getting hit today?” Solider 76 asked  


“Maybe it’s because you keep saying rude comments?” Vladimir answered with a sarcastic tone  


“Funny boy, think of that one all on your own?” Solider 76 asked back with slight irritation  


“No I didn’t and it’s Vladimir not boy alright. Eileen said my name when we met the ponies here.” Vladimir replied  


“Look how about we explained a bit about our worlds to the ponies and then they can explain theirs to us. Sound good?” Glynda suggested as it seemed they all knew each other’s names now  


“Sure and since our other new guests don’t know. We’ll explain our world first.” Alfred said as he, Eileen and Vladimir began to explain how their world work. Safe to say those who hadn’t know which were the members of OverWatch and the Ponies, all became pretty sickened by how detailed they got. Mainly Vladimir and Alfred who decided to explain the whole truth of their world and all it’s blood stained sins. Once that explanation was over with, Lena, Fluttershy, Rarity and especially Angela almost threw up from it. The others well they kept in their lunches a little easier, but not by much.  


Though once that explanation was over, Lena began explaining about her and her friend’s world. She started with it’s history, then the others with her took over with a snippets of information here and there. They explained their technology, the Omnic Crisis, the beginning of Overwatch along with it’s sad end, the second Omnic crisis still being resolved and lastly Winston firing up the now illegal OverWatch program. To say the least Vladimir, Eileen, Alfred and Ozpin were impressed the most by their world and by their technology. The ponies were themselves very impressed, and even somewhat began admiring them for their heroic acts.  


Next Ozpin and Glynda explained their world to the now dubbed ‘mane six’, since the members of OverWatch knew already along with Eileen, Vladimir and Alfred. They began with Remnant itself, then the Grimm which got the mane six somewhat scared of their world. Though surprisingly they actually seemed to be mad when they began explaining the concept of Hunters and Huntresses, which also gave them an insight of how Fareeha felt somewhat when Vladimir had mentions those four girls. Said four girls the mane six learned were students of Beacon Academy. Which also made Leon’s earlier explanation a lot more clear now.  


Lastly the mane six described their world, and to the others their world was like a haven. For one they lived in the land of Equestira, along with the fact they had many mythological creatures that lived alongside them with either somewhat hostility or were their allies. All in all Equestira was a peaceful place that had and quoted from Twilight herself ‘The magic of Friendship’, the most powerful magic and was what the mane six themselves used to power their secret weapon the elements of Harmony. Basically it was six gems that were the in the shape of their cutie marks (AKA the marks on their flanks.), said gems shot a beam of rainbows. In the end out of all the worlds, the mane six world was the most peaceful which only made it sadder that their world was probably taken over by the heartless.  


“This has been….informative.” Glynda said as she was internally giggling over how wonderful Equestira sounded, apparently the same went for Angela and Lena who had wide smiled on their faces  


“Oh I concur Glynda, I wrote it all down myself for once.” Twilight replied back proudly as she and a large scroll all with written information on what they had been told so far about the others worlds, even if some of it was less than pleasant  


“What do mean this time?” Lena asked as Twilight's eyes went wide  


“Oh no, oh no, oh no!!!!” Twilight yelled out in shock as she began hyper ventilating which thankfully Angela took immediate action with as she moved over to Twilight and calmly began stroking her mane  


“Twilight take a deep breath, follow my lead.” Angela kindly ordered as Twilight looked at Angela and followed her lead as they took one breath, the let it out, then another and then let it again. Both did this five more times until Twilight finally was calm. “There feeling better now?”  


“Yeah…yeah I am, thank you Angela.” Twilight replied back with a warm smile as Angela was glad she could help  


“If you don’t mind me asking but what was that about?” Winston asked with a concerned tone  


“It’s okay Winston, I guess I’m just worried about Spike is all.” Twilight explained  


“Who’s Spike?” Eileen asked wanting a bit less of a vague answer  


“Oh right, Spike is my assistant, little brother and best dragon buddy.” Twilight answered happily. “I’m the one who hatched him out of his egg, though it was to pass an entrance exam I still love him like family.”  


“Wouldn’t that make you his mother then?” Fareeha asked  


“Huh I guess so…wait a minute what about Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. They were with us along with Spike when we all got sucked up by that dark portal” Twilight explained as Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity all got wide eyed (Though thankfully didn’t freak out like twilight)  


“Okay wait, who are these three I’m guessing girls you’re talking about?” Solider 76 asked as this conversation was getting confusing  


“There our little sisters, well mine’s AppleBloom. Scootaloo is Rainbow’s little sis and Sweetie Belle’s would be Rarity’s little sis. I wonder if there alright along with Spike.” Applejack explained frowning from the thought of what kind of danger those three fillies and Spike could be in  


“I’m sure they are Applejack, we’ll find them soon I promise you that.” Ozpin replied back as the ponies couldn’t help but feel better with that promise. But before anyone could comment Yin and Maria came in, though Mao was with them as well. But he was being held in Yin’s arms while Maria held a tray full of small tea cups, one for everyone in the room  


“Oh hi, who are three?” Fluttershy asked still with a shy but with a loud enough tone  


“I’m Maria, this is Yin and the cat in her arms is Mao. Say hi Mao.” Maria answered with her emotionless tones which to the mane six and the members of Overwatch kind of disturbed by her  


“You don’t need to tell me Maria.” Mao replied with a slightly annoyed tone as he looked back at the new comers, only to be swept up by Fluttershy in what he could say was the quickest he had ever seen a creature or even person move  


“YOU ARE WAY TO CUTE!!!!!!” Fluttershy yelled out joyfully as she began snuggling Mao against her  


“Can someone please help me??” Mao asked –“Is this going to happen every time I meet new people?”-  


“Um Fluttershy I think you may have taken that cat without the young girls consent.” Fareeha stated as Mao was silently thanking Fareeha for her quick save. Meanwhile Fluttershy took notice of Yin just staring at her, which got the little Pegasus to quickly return Mao to Yin while feeling guilty about her previous action  


“Oh I’m so sorry, like really, really sorry…..um what’s your name if you know….don’t mind telling is all.” Fluttershy said shyly as Yin only lightly patted her on the head  


“It’s alright little winged pony.” Yin replied back “I’m Yin, Maria is the one next to me.”  


“We can see that, but what are doing here. Though you both were busy?” Alfred asked  


“We were busy, we made Tea for you all.” Maria answered back as she and Yin who was now holding Mao again knelt down on the ground next to the ponies. “Yin and I made enough for you all, though I guess some of others aren’t here now so we have extras.”  


“Why thank you dear that’s so sweet of you both.” Rarity happily said but when she looked at Maria she remember something, particularly something that Vladimir had said about her when he began first explain his… horrid world. “Not to be noisy Maria was it, but are you by any chance well um….”  


“Not human?” Rainbow Dash stated calmly as she got a sudden light slap on the back of her head by Angela who was giving her a disapproving glare “What it’s true?!?!”  


“It does not mean that you should be so rude with your answer.” Angela remarked as she kept her disapproving glare which made Rainbow Dash sigh knowing she was right  


“I guess your right Angela.” Rainbow Dash apologized as she looked back at Maria “Sorry about that, hope I didn’t offend you much.”  


“It’s okay, I don’t feel much emotions other than love really. Besides…” Maria replied back as she took off her laced glove and revealed her wooden hand to the new comers, which disturbed them even when they had been told of what she was. “I am a plain doll, all wood for the most part.”  


“But still pretty just to say.” Vladimir added in as Maria actually looked a little bashful from the comment, which brought in a somewhat awkward silence once more for a few seconds  


“Awkward…” Lena muttered  


“Oh yeah it totally is, still what about you Yin. What world do you come from because I don’t think you’re from any of ours? Well not Equestira of course but still are from-” Pinkie Pie began to say but was cut off by Solider 76  


“If you don’t mind, please just stop talking so much and take a breather once in a while.” Solider 76 asked as Pinkie pie nodded while he removed his hand from her mouth  


“Alrighty then 76!!!” Pinkie Pie replied back a little happily as she began muttered about parties and planning one very soon  


“Any ways, Yin what world are you from?” Angela asked as Mao jumped from Yin’s arms onto the ground  


“I’ll answer that, Yin isn’t much of a talker.” Mao replied back as he began explain his world, but as he did Glynda already had a feeling this was going to be a long road to getting use with one another and she wonder once again how team RWBY was doing…  


-Haven City: Hip Hog Heaven Saloon-  


“I have a bad feeling about this place.” Weiss said with a worried frown as she, the girls, Hei, D-VA or Hana as they learned from Hei, Bastion, Jak and Daxter all stood out of the bar which gave off a sleazy sort of vibe to it. Thankfully Hana and Bastion were quick with the modification to the larger hover craft so that everyone else could fit in, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all had ridden on the Zoomer.  


“It doesn’t look that bad Weiss.” Yang replied back with a slightly doubtful tone  


“Yang for real, this place just screams ‘You’ll easily to get mugged’. Trust me I know what these places look like from the movie sets I’ve been on.” Hana said back as she gave the bar a wary glare  


“I don’t think movie sets and real life can be compared with each other Hana.” Hei remarked as Hana stuck her tongue out at him, making the contractor rolls his eyes “What are you, five years old?”  


“I think she has point Hei, I mean movie do get inspired at times from real life places.” Ruby answered as Hana could only smile wildly at the support  


“Ruby has a point of her own Hei, besides we should be making our way inside now.” Blake suggested “Who has the package anyways?”  


“I think Bastion does Blake.” Jak answered as Bastion waved with his gun arm (Which thankfully was on safety.) and held the packaged echo Ore in his left hand  


“Great, come on lets go then!!!” Ruby joyfully said as she and the others entered into the bar to meet with Krew.  


Though once they got in they saw a large dark skinned man in silver amour that had leather coming out from the waist, he had a leather shirt and blue boots that were under the silver armor itself. Said man also wore an open face helmet with his right eye being replaced by a robotic one with red lens. Lastly he wielded a rifled that had a metal head skull plate over the barrel. They all assumed this guy was Krew  


“That must be our guy.” Blake stated as Daxter jumped off of Jak’s shoulder  


“Let me handle this, you all get to see my finesse and style first hand.” Daxter proudly said as he began walking up to the man  


“Whoa wait a minute Daxter.” Weiss replied back worried he might say the wrong then, along with her not wanting to see the guy in front of them hurt Daxter if that was the case  


“Everything is cool Weiss, nobody panic. Hey big guy.” Daxter smoothly remarked as he walked under the man’s legs to the other side and saw….well he saw a very large individual who was spotted by the rest of the group. All them suddenly realized that this large fellow was Krew  


The large man in question was lighted skinned, bald, had one eye blind while his other red eye was still good. He wore a gold rings on his finger along with a neckless, he also wore a green shirt and aqua green pants. Thing was that this man was very, very fat. So fat indeed his legs were just twigs while he was moving around in a hover chair  


“Whoa….” Hana muttered in shock and disgust  


“Defiantly….” Team RWBY muttered next while Bastion and Hei just kept quiet, Daxter in the meantime got his focus back  


“You Krew? Well then we easily avoided the heat and your shipment is in primo condition!!!” Daxter proudly said as Bastion (hesitantly) moved up to Krew and present the package to him  


“That’s good ey, because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives.” Krew stated as he moved past Daxter and Bastion all the way to the others who could smell his horrid stench already. “Mmmm and of course if anything had happen to this ore, I’d be force to collect….ah slowly you can say.”  


“Creepy very creepy.” Weiss muttered as she was already deciding to bash this guy across the head with her Keyblade if he moved up any closer to them. He didn’t move closer but stared at Jak and the rest close before hovering around them  


“The underground will recruited anyone with a pulse these day don’t they?” Krew remarked with a smug grin as the group turned around to face his direction, meanwhile Daxter had hopped back onto Jaks shoulder and Bastion went up to the left of Hana who was next to Jak. Krew eyed the two with a creepy grin now. “What do we have here, two of the Shadows mascots of the month?”  


“Vroop?” Bastion asked as Krew poked at his glass eye  


“Hey mind not touching out metal friend will ya?” Daxter asked next with a stern tone as Krew turned his attention over to Daxter now  


“Ooooo soft, Sig this would go well with my silk suits ey?” Krew said as he rubbed his stubby index finger under Daxter’s chin, making Daxter shiver a little. “May I ask if they’re for sale, they’d make….nice little pets.”  


“Sorry but Daxter and Bastion ain’t for sale.” Hana answered with a stern glare as Krew chuckled  


“Ah listen tons of fun, anyone can see that you and I have the real juice in this burg. We’re both players looking for a piece of the action right. We can make a deal right?” Daxter stated as the others plus Krew and Sig looked at one another  


“Did anyone get what he just asked?” Ruby asked as no one could answer her on that, meanwhile Jak was already getting tired of this  


“Look we did you a favor now it’s your turn, why is the Baron giving eco to the Metal heads?!?” Jak asked  


“Seriously Jak you really need to stop doing th-” Blake began to say but was cut off as Krew hovered closely to Jaks faces  


“Questions like that could get a person killed ey!!” Krew yelled out in slight anger before calming himself down. “Still I may tell you something if I can see your masked friends face first.”  


“Why is that?” Hei asked as he was already preparing his knife to slit he fat man’s throat  


“Call it curiosity, not many here wear mask so I just wanted to see is all.” Krew explained as Hei crossed his arms  


“No.” Hei sternly replied back but we elbowed in the arm by Yang as she Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Hana were giving him a raised eyebrow and a look that said ‘Come on really?’  


“Vroop, boo, beep, boo.” Bastion said as Yang patted his shoulder  


“Well said buddy. Bastion said that you might as well, It’s not like it would affect you in any way.” Yang explained kindly as Hei looked around to see that he’d have to if he wanted to avoid being pestered to. With that he removed his mask to show his light olive skin, the rest of his messy black medium length hair, his blue eyes which were devoid of any sort of emotion and his mouth showed no emotion either  


“Happy now?” Hei asked with slight annoyance in his tone  


“Somewhat, I was hoping that you’d have a disfiguring scar across your face or something. Oh well.” Krew replied with a bored expression  


“Okay you got a look at Hei’s face, now tell us what you know.” Hana sternly said  


“To be honest I was lying about that, still Sig give “el Captain” and his little friends a bonus.” Krew said back as Sig handed Jak and the girl’s five guns of sorts. Said guns were short in length, had red glowing outlines around the center of the gun and what could only be the magazine which was circular in shape  


"What are these, I mean there guns but what kind?" Weiss asked examining the weapon in her hands  


"A shotgun Weiss, though I believe it's a lever load one with a circular clip. I'm also taking a guess that the red glowing parts are where the Echo is stored within the weapon and ammunition itself. Am I right?" Ruby explained in a quick manner  


"Huh well that was..." Hana said in utter awe at the girl weapons knowledge  


"BEEP, VROOP!!" Bastion yelled out capping his hands  


"Why thank you, I do have quiet an extensive knowledge when it comes to weaponry. I can even easily guess what a new weapon is just by looking at for a few moments." Ruby replied back proudly  


"Wait I thought you didn't like violence Bastion?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow  


"Beep, bop, beep." Bastion answers back  


"What did he say Yang?" Hei asked  


"He said that just because he’s against violence he can't help but admire someone this much with knowledge on a subject, even if it is with guns." Yang explained happily as Bastion gave her a thumbs up  


"If we can get back to the task at hand maybe we could-" Krew began to say again but was interrupted as two guards came in with their guns ready  


"This bar is under suspicion of illegal activity. Mainly harboring rebels." The lead guard stated  


“Oh for the love of….” Krew muttered annoyed at the moment  


"Speaking of which, your friend in the trench coat. Have him turn around now." The second guard ordered as everyone looked at Hei who was still turned the other way. Though a second later he turned around but did something that surprised the group  


“Oh me, you mean me right??” Hei asked as his tone turned from cold to nervous and his face was one of a man who would scream from a twig hitting against him  


“Yes you scrub.” The Second guard replied back as he rammed his gun against Hei’s stomach making him fall to his knees  


“Hei!!” The girls yelled out but were stopped as Hei held his hand up an got back up  


“No worries girls, I’m fine really.” Hei said with a slight stammer in his tone “Look were all just normal folks in a normal bar, my name is Lei Shang Shun and the five girls are my younger sister don’t let their appearance fool you were all related. The two men are Jak and Daxter, family friend. Lastly the bot is our personal butler made by my most adorable little sister. She’s the one in the one piece blue and white jump suit.”  


"I see, so you’re all new comers, well guess we can let you off for now still..." The lead guard said back as he rammed his rifle down against Hei's head making him grasp his head, but was able to keep his stance while slightly trembling "That's a welcome to Haven city."  


"Yeah enjoy your stay." The second guard added in as he and his friend left the bar now laughing on their way out  


"Hei are...are you okay?" Jak asked as Hei suddenly halted his trembling, cracked his neck and turned back to the group with his cold expression once more  


"I'm fine, now let's back to business alright." Hei replied back in a somewhat kind tone as the girls and Hana looked at him wide eyed  


"Wait what...wait a minute what was with that nervous act just then???" Weiss asked wanting answers  


"Totally, I mean you were all like I don't know being a scaredy cat!!!" Ruby asked next trying to figure out how Hei easily did a flip on his emotions and expressions  


"For real what are you man???" Yang asked as well now as Hei's sudden change in emotion actually creeped her out a little  


"I'd like to know that too." Blake muttered with a slight causation of Hei  


"Ditto on that." Hana added in last as she was also becoming pretty cautious around Hei. It didn't help that he suddenly knelt down to their eye level  


"I told Jak this when we first met, I'm a contractor and we are good at making deals, being manipulative which thankfully for you all I never take in myself, and also we're very good lairs." Hei explained as the girls along with Hana finally got a really good look into Hei's disturbed eyes  


His eyes really were dead looking, they had thought it was just their imaginations but that wasn't the case. No Hei's eyes almost lacked any sort of care, love or life. There was a glimmer of humanity left though, but other than that he just seemed cold inside  


"Wait a minute you said contractors are good lairs and manipulator. If that's so then how do we know you’re not lying to us now hm?" Ruby asked as she had noticed herself the contradiction with Hei's explanation  


"Yeah she's got a point there tall and gloomy." Daxter added in as the girls and Jak nodded in agreement  


"Smart, but I'm not lying. What benefit would I gain if I lied to you all? I already told Jak I don't care for tyrants anyways. Also I don't think the baron is a welcoming sort of man to people like me." Hei replied back  


"So your selfish is that it?" Weiss asked with slight disdain  


"No just trying to look out for my well being is all. Enough about me though, I think Krew’s been trying to tell us something." Hei answered as all eyes turned back to a very annoyed Krew  


"Thank you, now I was going to say is-" Krew began to explain once more but was yet again interrupted as sudden screams of terror erupted from outside alongside sounds of gun fire "Oh what now???"  


"Let's go find out." Jak suggested as he and the rest went outside to see heartless attacking Random citizens and guards fighting off the heartless. The heartless consisted of shades, soldiers and wizards. Sadly most of the guard and civilians were converted into shade guards, they all eyed the Hip hop hog bar  


"Crap what do we do????" Daxter asked nervously  


"We fight that's what." Yang answers as she fired a round from her scatter gun at an incoming solider, obliterating it in an instant  


"Agreed, look keep the bar safe and I'll see if I can give you some information. Possibly, but not for sure to say." Krew orders as the group (reluctantly) agreed to his terms. With that Krew made his way back in the bar with Sig while the others stood their ground outside. The girls ready with their newly acquired scatter guns and keyblades. Jak and Daxter prepared themselves as Jak loaded up his scatter gun. Hei readied his blades, Hana summoned and entered her mech suit while Bastion doubled checked his built in guns.  


"Ready?" Ruby asked as the other nodded. "Good, then ATTACK!!!!"  


With that the battle began, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all began shooting off rounds from their guns at incoming soldiers and shades. Each shot taking out three heartless at a time, the girls also swiped their keyblades when a heartless got way to close. Hei, Hana, Jak and Daxter were taking care of the shade guards charging in from the sides. Hei slashing and zapping the incoming attackers, Hana blasted them with her mechs blasters while Jak was shooting everywhere and Daxter pointing out when for him to dodge. Also Jak was using his gun as a blunt weapon when a shade guard got to close. Lastly Bastion was firing his rifle hand at the wizards with dealt accuracy while only receiving minimum damage in return. Bastion also went into his turret mode once in a while to mow down the hordes of wizards and other heartless near him. The battle waged on but the girls were getting slightly impatient with how slow the process of getting rid of these heartless was going.  


"Seriously how long does it take to get rid of these things?!?" Ruby yelled out as she fired another round at the a soldier and shade that had lunged at her  


"I know what you mean Ruby!!!" Yang yelled back as she slashed her keyblade in a 360 motion, slashing up three shade guards that decided to charge her  


"Well want can we do, it's not like we can ask them to go away??" Weiss yelled out this time as she fires off three 'fire' spells at a few shades  


"Why not they seem like a reasonable type?" Blake yelled back this time with joke getting a slight giggle out of Yang who had just helped Bastion with a few Wizards  


"Nice one Blakey!!!" Yang stated as she was proud of her girlfriends little joke  


"Aw thank you Yang, I love you!!!" Blake replied back as she kicked a solider square in the jaw or well helmet  


"Can we focus on these damn heartless ladies???" Hei sternly asked as he warped how the cable in his knife around a shade guard, then used his contractor ability to shock the abomination to death  


"Lay off Hei I thinks it's cute how they are. Also..." Hana said back as she turned to a horde of shades and easily shot them to oblivion "Is this easy mode?"  


"Beep, vroop!!!" Bastion answered as he fired a few well placed rounds from his rifle hand into the head of two shade guards and one wizard  


"Thank Bastion." Hana replied happily as she used her thrusters to ram through a small group of soldiers that had surrounded the girls "Your welcome ladies!!!!"  


"Thanks Hana!!!" Team RWBY yelled back amused by the girl’s happy attitude even during battle  


"Still I wish there was a way we could get rid of these heartless quicker." Ruby stated as Weiss, Blake and Yang could only nod in agreement. Though a second later the girls suddenly were enveloped in a bright glow halting the battle. Once the light died down the girls only had their keyblades, while there scatter guns disappeared  


"Wait what happened?" Ruby asked as she and the girls quickly looked at their keyblade which began to transformers a second later. Once the quick transformation was done the girls were holding in their hands very four unique guns  


Ruby's keyblade had turned into a bolt-action sniper rifle with a red barrel, black polymer stock, a black silvered lined compressor at the end of the barrel and lastly a black scope while a red rose emblem was painted on the right side (Basically a scoped Winchester Model 70)  


Weiss keyblade turned into an old styled revolver. The body was Snow White with elegant ice blue engravings around and an ice blue handle. An ice blue snowflake emblem was painted on the right side of the guns body (A Ruger Vaquero Single action revolver basically)  


Blake's keyblade transformed into a pistol with a black body, purple slide and a purple clip along with a black flower printed in the center of the purple slide (A M1911 pistol pretty much)  


Lastly Yang’s keyblade transformed into shotgun with a yellow barrel, brown wooden stock, orange metal vented plating above the barrel of the shotgun and a brown pump action grip. A yellow flame symbol was painted on the right side of the wooden stock (It’s a Winchester model 1897 shotgun or A.K.A a trench gun)  


"Um...." Ruby said with a wide eyed look as she and the girls inspected their weapons. But the voice from the dream whispered to them once again  


"Keyblade gun modes acquired, use them with your magic..." The voice whispered as the girls grew wide smirks  


"Well if that's the case then.... FIRE!!!" Ruby said proudly as she quickly aimed the gun at a group of shades through the guns scope. With that a bullet of fire shot out and exploded on impact with the shades. Weiss, Blake and Yang did the same as they used fire magic for the ammo. Second later fire shot out of their guns with the same result which dwindled the heartless quickly. With the heartless slink away from the bars area knowing that this building was a hazard for them at the moment  


"We did it yay!!!!" Ruby yelled out in Victorious joy  


"Indeed Ruby and I must say the new gun mods for our keyblades will help us dearly." Weiss said happily as their keyblades reverted back to their original forms  


"So.... what now?" Yang asked as Hana, Hei, Bastion, Jak and Daxter made their way up to them  


"Now you all get to do a few chores for me. I'm too annoyed to say more so Sig here will speak for me." Krew answered as he had poked his head through the door way of the bar then left back inside. Meanwhile Sig made his way up to the others  


"Sorry about that, but trust me you don't want to be around him when he's annoyed." Sig said with a small smirk "He... He fart's a lot."  


"Thanks for the warning big guy." Hana replied with a giggle  


"No problem miss, still Krew’s got a two missions for you. First one involves Jak, his weasel, the little girl with the mech suit, trench coat and the bot all going to the water plant with me. We're going hunting for some big metal heads." Sig explained as Jak, Daxter, Hei, Hana and Bastion understood what their mission was  


"So that means my friends and I are doing a mission ourselves, correct Sig?" Blake asked as Sig nodded  


"Got that right, you four will be going down to the sewers and taking care of a few turrets that the baron placed down there a while ago." Sig explained once more as the girls all understood what they had to do (Even if it meant going down into a dirty old sewer, much to their disgust)  


"Sounds good to us, the rest of you just stay safe okay." Weiss said worried for the others safety  


"Hey don't worry Weiss, they got the Daxter with them." Daxter replied back flexing his twig arms a little  


"Well I guess we can't worry then." Weiss said back giggling with team RWBY as Sig and the others took the larger hover craft and the Zoomer leaving the girls to walk to their destination  


"Alright ladies lets go and try not to get too distracted by the Heartless in the other parts of this area." Ruby stated as they began making their way to the sewers from what they remembered of the location when they had passed by on the way to Krew’s place earlier. The girls just hoped this would go easier than the last mission  


-With Pyrrha, Ren and Nora-  


“Your world seems horrid Gehrman, I mean very horrid.” Pyrrha said with a slightly nausea feeling in her stomach  


“Yeah got to say not the nicest history you told us.” Ren added in next with as slight frown  


“I need something to get my mind off this…’ Nora remarked with a slight shiver up her spin  


“It is indeed, but you asked me and I explained it. I wasn’t going to hold back on the details. Though I should have warned you about the story itself, then again you tend to forget somethings when you get to be my age.” Gehrman replied back with a slightly amused grin  


“Hey were not children you know?” Pyrrha stated with a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms, getting a slight chuckle from Gehrman  


“What’s so funny??” Nora asked with a pouty face as Ren patted her right shoulder  


“Nora remember to look sterner when you ask someone with a serious question.” Ren stated  


“Oh right!!!” Nora replied back as she changed her face more to a serious face “Now tell us mister.”  


“Alright enough with the faces. It’s just to me most seem like children along with even some of the adults close to my age. You and your friend’s maybe hunters and huntress to say, but when it comes to experience well that’s where you fall short. No offense once more.” Gehrman explained  


“He does make a good point I mean he’s probably killed more monsters than we ever will in Vale.” Ren stated as Pyrrha and Nora looked at one another with slight frowns  


“I guess you’re right, but then again I don’t think I’d care to kill that much. What most important to me now is your two, Jaune, Team RWBY and well…. my child.” Pyrrha said with a small smile as she touched her stomach  


“Ah yes, that’s right your pregnant. Do you know if it’s a boy or girl yet?” Gehrman asked with slight curiosity  


“In all honesty no but either way I’ll love him or her with all my heart…. I just hope Jaune comes back to his senses. I don’t want to have to raise my child without a father to be there as well.” Pyrrha answered as she began feeling like she was going to tear up, Ren and Nora could only pat her on the back  


“Do not worry Pyrrha it will be alright.” Gehrman said with kind tone  


“B-but how do you k-know.” Pyrrha asked as her voice began to tremble a little  


“Because all men and women go through their dark times, some come out of it while others do not. From what you’ve told me of this Jaune so far he seems like a kind soul, I myself have seen many fall into darkness and none sound like how you friend Jaune is. So I do promise that he will come back to you Pyrrha, I am a man who is good on his word.” Gehrman explained kindly  


“Indeed he is, I have to agree that Jaune will come back to his old self.” Virgil added in as he appeared behind Gehrman  


“Oh Virgil what’s up buddy!!!” Nora happily asked as Virgil chuckled  


“Its nice to see you three as well, I just came back from a few worlds I’ve been studying. Some of them are….. Interesting to say the least.” Virgil replied back as he looked actually kind of tired  


“Are you feeling alright?” Pyrrha asked concern for one of her recently made friends  


“Yes I will be find though I have a feeling that team RWBY won’t be staying much longer on their current location along with any other non-native.” Virgil explained much to Pyrrha’s, Ren’s and Nora’s confusion  


“What do mean Virgil?” Ren asked  


“I mean something about the worlds that have no keyholes seem to give the keyblade wielders along with any other non-natives a limited time on the planet, though this excluded the heartless as they seem to have an anchor that keeps them from being kicked off world. From what I theorized team RWBY and whoever else is with them will be able to return to the planet a while after, it’s what’s it called again a….a cool down I believe you say.” Virgil explained as the explanation was informative but also brought up more questions  


“Okay so….what reason does the world have to kick team RWBY off. I mean what I’m trying to ask is why would a world kick off keyblade wielders, the ones that are trying to save it off. It makes no sense.” Pyrrha asked as it was very confusing to her  


“In all honestly that’s something Virgil or even I can’t answer maybe. The only explanation I can come up right now is because that even though the keyblade wielders are the protectors of the worlds. They’re not meant to be there, in fact now that I think about it all these worlds aren’t meant to meet each other. It could create havoc when you think about it.” Gehrman explained  


“So in a sense that fact that the worlds are meeting with each other along with its native residents was never supposed to happen. But the fact that this has been probably going on longer than any of us can imagine, the keyblades were created by whoever to make sure that the world order stays intact as so the natural balance doesn’t break creating only chaos, death, anarchy and in the end finally the destruction of the spiritual heart that gives purity so that the darkness will not grow. Without that most everyone right now would be nothing more than a husk of pure primal needs to feast and devour to live.” Nora explained in her own way with a slightly dark tone as the other just looked at her wide eyed from hearing such an explanation from a bubbly girl like Nora  


“Um….” Ren said as he was dazed by his friend’s explanation  


“What just because I’m bubbly doesn’t mean I can’t have a fascination with dark theme ideology that stems from the evil desires that come from humans?” Nora explained with a wide smile  


“I….you know what never mind.” Pyrrha replied back as she looked back at Gehrman and Virgil. “Basically from what I’m understanding, Team RWBY and any other non-natives are given a time limit because they aren’t even supposed to be there in the first place, but the Heartless can because they have a sort of anchor that prevents them from being kicked out. Am I correct at this assumption?”  


“Correct.” Gehrman and Virgil answered back as it made sense mostly  


“I’m just curious but how much time do the girls have left anyways?” Ren asked as Gehrman and Virgil looked at each other with slight frowns  


“To be perfectly honest….not much time left.” Virgil answered as Pyrrha, Ren and Nora frown at that and with that they decided that maybe they should just get some rest for a while  


-Water Plant entrance-  


“So we all ready to go, because I am.” Hana asked somewhat excited as she waited in her mech suit  


“Beep, boo!!!” Bastion replied happily as Hana smiled already knowing what he said  


“Thank buddy.” Hana answered back as Jak and Daxter caught up with them  


“Sorry were late.” Jak said with a sheepish grin  


“Yeah sorry.” Daxter added in  


“No problem boys, but why did you go inside that creepy old hut you saw?” Hana answered back as she, Bastion and even Hei were curious about that  


“Well ah…” Daxter began to say but stopped  


“We’ll tell you later alright.” Jak answered with a small smirk  


“Look can we just get this done already?” Hei asked with an impatient tone  


“Sure can do Hei, come on boys lets roll!!!” Hana remarked as she entered through the water plants entrance, followed by Hei, Bastion then lastly Jak and Daxter  


“Who made her the leader here huh?” Daxter asked as Jak rolled his eyes. Once he and the others were back inside they saw sig waiting for them as he finished killing a few metals heads that had charged at him without firing his strange gun .Once he was finished with that he turned around to see the others  


“Ah there you are, been waiting for you for a while now. So you all ready to get down to business.” Sig said as he cracked his neck  


“Duh, why else do you think we’re here?” Daxter asked sarcastically. “Um just to ask though, but what are we doing exactly anyways?”  


“Yeah we didn’t really get much of an explanation other than were hunting metal heads.” Jak said slightly peeved by that fact  


“Right, well we are hunting metals heads for Krew since he wants their heads as trophy’s to hang on the bars walls. Just to warn you all though, there’s four of them and they’re big. Though that’s not what you should be mainly worried about, what you all should be worried about are there little body guards they’ve seemed to have assembled to themselves keep safe. Any ways lets get a move on.” Sig explained with small a smirk, with that they made their way over to the object that was in the others way before when they were here to turn back on the water pipes  


“Okay so just want to be clear, but what are we doing here now. Thought you said we were going to be hunting metal heads. Was looking for a fight ya see.” Hana asked with an amused smirk as Sig rolled his eyes a little  


“I’m shooting this hunk of metal down with my little buddy the peace maker here so we can have a quicker entrance, I just need you all to keep a watch on me. Got a feeling the big boys are going to have their little cronies try to attack me.” Sig explained as he got into positions and began charging up his gun  


“Right, people defense positions!!!!” Daxter yelled out as Jak pulled to the left and pulled his scatter gun out, Daxter himself went into a sort of not well positioned karate stance. Hana went to the right of Sig with a wide smirk as she readied her suits blasters, Bastion transformer into his sentry mod next to Hana, lastly Hei readied his blades next to Jak and Daxter  


“Alright people get ready for anything.” Sig sternly stated as his peacemaker was forming up an electric ball which he aimed towards the large construct. They waited and waited as seconds went by with nothing coming out for an attack. Sig then shot off his peacemaker, destroying the construct full and almost hitting Daxter off Jaks shoulder  


“Hey watch it!!!” Daxter yelled out as he sighed in relief  


“We go through right, so let’s g-” Sig replied back with an amused grin as he turned around to noticed that the metal heads he was expecting to be behind the construct were gone, along with the first big metal head he was supposed to shoot down  


“Something wrong Sig?” Hei asked as he could tell the man was surprised  


“Yeah, the metals heads aren’t here including the one Krew wants me to shoot down.” Sig replied back  


“Bee, boop, vroop…” Bastion said with a slightly nervous tone  


“Totally buddy, I got a bad feeling about this. A real bad feeling… then again that could be the noodles I ate coming back up.” Hana said next as she looked a little green in the face “I knew I should have gone for the small cup…”  


“Hey if you’re going to throw up do it in the metals heads. Still I’m curious Hana, but are you able to understand Bastion like Ruby and Yang. I kind of noticed it a while ago.” Jak replied back  


“Yeah I can, then again I think I’ve always been able to since we first met….ugh I really think those noodles didn’t agree with me.” Hana answered back as she held her stomach for a few seconds  


“Stop complaining we need to get moving. The quicker we get this done the quicker we can get out of this waste hole.” Hei suggested sternly as the others nodded in agreement  


“Hate to say it but he does have a point.” Daxter remarked as Hei glared at him while gripping his knife tighter  


“Back off of Daxter.” Jak stated with a glare of his own  


“Or what Jak?” Hei asked in a tone that sounded somewhat mocking as he and Jak butted foreheads together until Sig intervened  


“Alright enough, go kill each other after were done here!!!” Sig yelled out in annoyance as he took a quick breather “Lets get a move on, I’m guessing this hunting trip just became a lot more complicated.”  


With that the group began making their way through the water way along with the same results. No metals heads appeared anywhere along with the designated targets. The only thing they heard were the sounds of silence. While the group ventured furtherer into the water plant, none of them could get the feeling off that they were being watched along with the fact the temper had actual dropped a little. Minutes later they all arrived in the center of the water plant which consisted of a few small beached island, a few tropical trees, a large cliff side and lastly the water flowed in between the small land masses. The group stopped on the center land mass and looked around to see finally the targets who for some reason all piled together  


“Alright we found them, now we just got to take them out and we can get out of here.” Jak stated proudly  


“Okay but what about the-” Hei asked but as soon as he did a horde on metal heads appeared. All looking at the group with the intent to kill them  


“You had to ask didn’t you Hei???” Daxter asked as Hei just sighed in annoyance  


“No time for jokes, I can take the targets all out at once but I’ll need to charge my gun up longer. Just hold them off and keep them away from me got it.” Sig ordered  


“Well then tonight we dine in hell!!!” Hana yelled out proudly  


“What are talking about Hana?” Jak asked as Hana giggled  


“Never mind, I’ve just always wanted to say that.” Hana answered as she got serious once more “Now lets give em a show boys!!!”  
With that Hana, Hei, Bastion, Jak and Daxter charged into battle with the metals heads while doing what they could to keep Sig safe. Though they wondered how Team RWBY was doing at the moment…  


-The Sewers-  


“Weiss come on we need to get going!!!” Blake yelled out in slight annoyance as she and Yang were trying their best to pull Weiss from a metal pillar which Weiss was hugging tightly  


“No I refuse to go into a disgusting sewer now, I’ve changed my mind and there is no way you’re getting me to budge!!!!” Weiss yelled back as her stubbornness was coming in handy right now for her  


“Like it or not we have to go Weiss!!!” Blake yelled back as she turned her head back to Yang “Sweetie can you try and pull harder, you’re the muscle of the group.”  


“I’m trying kitten, really I am but Weiss is abnormally strong right now.” Yang replied as Blake lost her grip on Weiss left arm and fell down into Yang’s lap  


“Ugh my back.” Blake said as she then noticed she was in Yang’s lap “Well at least I fell into your lap Yang.”  


“Funny Blake I was just about to say the same thing.” Yang replied back with peck on Blake’s lips, then they along with Weiss noticed Ruby with an cookie in her hand coming back up to them  


“Hey girls what’s….what’s going on?” Ruby asked as she took a bite of her cookie  


“Well Ruby Weiss is giving us a hard time you see.” Yang answered back as Weiss glared at her then turned her attention to Ruby  


“Because I refuse to go into a germ infested place like the sewers, sure everything else up to now has been okay with me but this is where I draw the line.” Weiss explained with a huff  


“You have any idea how to get her to come with us. I mean she is your partner. Also what’s with the cookie?” Blake asked as Ruby took a another bite from her cookie, then smiled  


“Oh there was a nice lady who gave them for free and thankfully no heartless are around this part of the area so I just deiced to take a cookie for the road. But to answer your other question well….I have an idea.” Ruby replied back finishing her cookie as she then made her way next to Weiss with a smirk  


“What are thinking Ruby??” Weiss asked as Ruby in shocking speeds took off her wedge boot and sock, holding her right foot in her right hand was she held up her left hand. Weiss went wide eyed knowing what she was thinking “Ruby Rose don’t you dare do what I think you’re going to do!!!”  


“To late Weiss, tickle attack!!!!!” Ruby yelled out as she began tickling Weiss foot….it worked very quickly  


“RU-RU-RUBY STOP THAT T-T-TICKLES!!!!” Weiss screamed out as she began laughing loudly along with a few snorts  


“Oh my god that way too cute Weiss.” Ruby said joyfully with a slight blush as Weiss let go of the pillar and fell against Ruby. Both girls fell on the ground in a somewhat suggestive position with Ruby on the ground and Weiss on all fours above Ruby  


“So….um….hi.” Weiss shyly said as her heart began to thump faster  


“Yeah…hi. Sorry for you know…tickling you.” Ruby replied back with a small smile as her heart began to race as well. It would have been quiet a moment if Yang didn’t interrupt  


“Just kiss already!!!” Yang stated with a wide smirk making both Weiss and Ruby get back up on their feet with redden faces  


“Yang that was rude you know?” Blake said with a raised eyebrow  


“I know but still these two really need to get their act together.” Yang answered as Blake could only rolled her eyes and giggle  


“I guess so Yang.” Blake said back as she kissed Yang’s cheek, then looked back at Ruby and Weiss who was finishing up putting her boot back on “You two ready to go, we need to get rid of those turrets for Krew.”  


“Yeah we are…still don’t like doing stuff for that creep though.” Ruby replied back with a slight scowl  


“We feel the same little sis, but it ain’t like we got much of a choice to be honest.” Yang said back scowling along with her sister. She and the others then made their way in through the door to the sewers, once there they ended up going down an elevator which led them finally to the start of the mission. Though the girls felt already uneasy about the area  


“So anyone else feel weird about his place or is it just me??” Ruby asked with a slight shiver down her spin  


“Same…” Weiss and Yang replied back as they readied their keyblades along with Ruby and Blake who did the same  


“We might need some back up, four of us can do some damage but it’s never bad to have extra guns to say.” Weiss suggested  


“You’re right on that Weiss and I think I have just the person to help.” Blake said back as she pulled out her summon stone, seconds later the room was engulfed in light then died out showing Motoko looking the Blake with a small smile  


“Took you long enough to summon me. Guessing you need help right?” Motoko asked still smirking  


“You bet ya, quick explanation but me and the girls here have to take care of four sentries. But there are probably metal heads and heartless down here so we need back up.” Blake explained as Motoko smirk grew a little wider  


“Well if that’s the case you called the right woman for the job, now how about we get to it.” Motoko suggested as the girls nodded in agreement  


Once the group began their mission, the girls began making their way through the tunnel system it turned out that the place was a lot darker than was first believed. With that knowledge Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Motoko decided to go with the slow and stealthy approach (Much to Yang slight displeasure). As they continued to crawl throughout the sewers Ruby thankfully accidently stepped on a large button on the floors along the way lighting up the room ahead, though that also caught the attention of a group of five metal heads. The fight went by quick as the girls used their keyblades in a quick motion to take out three of them while Motoko killed the last two metals heads with one shot to the first metal heads eye as the second metal died as it tried to charge Motoko, but was caught in a head lock and had it’s neck broken seconds later. With that the quick battle was gone.  


After that they made way further into the sewers and found the first turret hidden in a long tunnel. The turret immediately began shooting at them, but thankfully it was taken out quickly as Motoko devised a quick plan for the girls to follow. The plan was for Ruby and Weiss to get on one side of the tunnel entrance while Blake and Yang stayed on the side they already were at, the part of the plan went well as the girls got to their positions and began firing off ‘Blizzard’ spells rapidly which though didn’t harm the turret much did get its attention towards them. Meanwhile Motoko part in her plan went over well also, she decided not to use her stealth system or advance stealth system. But instead as the girl’s fired their magic spells Motoko quickly dashed up the turret, jumped onto it and fire her whole clip. Seconds later she jumped back off as the Turret exploded, once that was over the whole group began making their way further in taking out metal heads and a few shades here and there, climbing up a few elevated ledges and taking out the next three turrets with the same strategy. It was to team RWBY and Motoko a little too easy and as they made their way the last part of the area before drooping back down to the start of the area. But all of a sudden the girls heard whispers  


“Hello...?” Whispered a young girls voice  


“What was that?” Weiss asked as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang turned around to see who was there  


“I don’t know, but where did that come from?” Ruby replied back with a concern look on her face  


“What are you girls talking about?” Motoko asked with a raised eyebrow  


“We heard someone say hello just now.” Yang answered as she looked around as well  


“Didn’t you hear it too Motoko?” Blake asked as Motoko nodded no “Huh, well then where could that voice be coming from then?”  


“Where am I…?” Another whisper asked but this time it was boys along with sounding somewhat robotic  


“Okay for real where is that coming from??” Weiss asked somewhat irritated by this now  


“Maybe it’s coming from the well…um…I don’t know.” Ruby replied back as she readied her keyblade  


“Grrr….grrr….” The third voice whispered in a male tone expect it sounded deep, primal and in pain. This growl was accompanied by one last whisper expect it wasn’t really a whisper but two quick heart thumps  


“Alright that’s it where is that coming from?!?!?” Yang yelled out in utter annoyance as the others just nodded with her in agreement, though Motoko looked at them with a still raised eyebrow  


“Are you girls pulling a fast one on me?” Motoko asked slightly unamused  


“No we aren’t we…..” Ruby began to answer back but stopped as she along with Weiss, Blake and Yang looked to see that a slight bright trial of golden light lead straight through a wall to the right of them “Never mind, I think we just got our answer. Ladies?”  


“Right.” Weiss, Blake and Yang replied back as they began making their way over to the wall that the golden trail lead them to  


“Hey wait a minute!!!” Motoko yelled out but fell on deaf ears as the girls were now at the wall examining it, she just sighed and made her way over the girls though muttered to herself. “Never mind…”  


“Alright I think there some sort of large room behind this wall.” Ruby said as she and the rest were looking for some sort of hidden trigger  


“Okay but where is it Ruby, I can’t seem to find it anywhere. Weiss, Yang how about you two?” Blake replied back  


“No sorry I can’t see anything either.” Weiss answered with a slight frown  


“Yeah same, I think this wall has got to be pushed and I’m a strong girl but not that strong.” Yang answered next  


“Well could we all try and push it?” Ruby asked  


“No I don’t think we can Ruby, this wall is probably reinforced so that it will take a tremendous amount of strength to even make this thing budge and like Yang said she strong but not that strong and we aren’t either.” Weiss explained as Motoko suddenly walked past her and the others  


“So you need some muscle well…” Motoko stated as she cracked her neck, then swung her fist straight into the wall breaking it into a large sized hole. “Does this work?”  


“Ah…..yeah, yeah it does.” Yang answered as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked at her wide eyed  


“Question is how in the world did you do that?” Blake asked as Motoko was rubbing her fist a little  


“Oh well to be honest this body of mine is a full-body prosthetic one.” Motoko explained as she scowled a little from her hand “Damn also pulled something, lucky that the wall was already weakened a little.”  


“Wait what in the world do you mean by full-body prosthetic???” Weiss asked as the phrase sounded strange  


“Oh right, short version my current body is actually a fully made robotic one. I guess in a sense you can me an android, though the only thing that really is organic left is my brain.” Motoko explained calmly, the girls were even more shocked by that  


“Whoa hold on a minuet there your saying that you’re an android???” Yang asked  


“Basically yeah, why do you so surprised by that?” Motoko asked a little confused  


“Because you’re an android and were human, we don t even have that sort of stuff where were from expect in fiction!!!”” Ruby explained frantically as Motoko face palmed herself  


“Oh right I almost forgot that for second, this whole multiple worlds thing is still taking me a while to get used to. Sorry about that ladies.” Motoko stated with a small grin  


“It’s alright, but we should head further in…but we also should be on guard just in case.” Blake suggested as the girls along with Motoko nodded in agreement  


As the group continued down the now revealed hidden area they took noticed that there we many skulls place upon one another, there also hooks, rusted knifes and skulls placed upon old wooden poles. As they went further in the girls all felt the pure darkness in the area.  


“Why is this place so….so creepy?” Ruby asked slightly nervous  


“I have to agree with you Ruby this place is unsettling.” Weiss replied back as she grabbed onto Ruby’s left arm  


“Weiss what are doing?” Ruby asked feeling better all of the sudden with a small smile  


“I just want to hang onto someone is all…you know just so neither one of us gets to scared.” Weiss answered back with a shy smirk as Ruby just giggled a little letting Weiss keep a hold onto her arm, meanwhile Yang, Blake and Motoko who were in front of them were not as nervous but wary  


“Seems like they can get cozy easily, I kind of envy them.” Motoko stated amused by Ruby and Weiss  


“Yeah but that’s a good thing at times, I’m more focused on why all these skulls are here.” Yang replied back slightly nervous  


“Its defiantly a sacrificial area, question if for what.” Blake said as her spin felt a cold tingle all of sudden  


“Hopefully we’ll never…..” Motoko began to answered but stopped as she and the girls all halted to see in front of them a single living man kneeling on the ground and surrounded by a natural light from what they could guess was coming from a man hole above him  


Said man was thin, tanned, had long messy grey hair along with a long beard, had one of his long elf ears cut in half, he wore ragged shorts, no shoes and only two leather straps crisscrossed with each other around his chest. He also seemed to have four summon gems tied to his right arm. At the moment he was looking at the ground muttering to himself, the group could already sense something was up this guy. So Ruby decided to play the peace maker at the moment as she wanted to avoid a fight and see if they could get those summon gems.  


“Um hello?” Ruby asked as the man kept muttering to himself like she wasn’t there, so Ruby tried again “Look we just found this place, are…are you lost sir?”  


“Ruby I don’t think this guy is listening.” Yang stated as the man still didn’t respond but began muttering a little louder  


“Yeah, maybe we should back up.” Weiss suggested as she was mostly worried about Ruby safely since she was the closest to the muttering man  


“Agreed and I think we should do it now.” Motoko added in as she already had her pistol out and ready. This guy gave her an extremely bad feeling but she didn’t want to shoot if she didn’t have to  


“True but then again maybe this place has something to do with the heartless?” Blake replied back trying to find the silver lining here….this got the attention of the man  


“The heartless!!!” The man shouted out as he stood up making Ruby back up to the others. They took noticed that the man had green eyes, was about average in height and was so thin that he looked more like a skeleton wrapped in skin than a person. “What do you know of the heartless???”  


“Well we, we guess anything. Wait so you’re an expert on heartless?” Yang replied back as she was ready to blast the dude with a fire ball while it seem the others had the same idea and Motoko had her gun pointed at the man  


“Oh yes, yes, yes I do. I know much about them so much about them…” The man answered back with a creepy chuckle  


“Ladies I really think we get out now.” Motoko suggested once more with a more stern tone as team RWBY agreed with her  


“Yeah I think we will…”Weiss answered back as the she, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Motoko began moving back slowly knowing they’d have to find another way to get the summon gems, but they stopped as a metal spiked gate fell down behind them. Leaving them stuck with the man now  


“Are you five….going somewhere?” The man asked as he kept his back turned against them  


“Well ah we just remember we have some other business to do and we need to get going so if you would please let us out.” Ruby kindly replied back as the man just laughing a little  


“Okay for real dude you can’t keep us in here!!!!” Yang yelled out already annoyed but the man  


“Oh but I do, you see I already could tell who you four young ladies are. Oh I know your keyblade wielders and if that’s the case well…” The man explained as he turned back around with a wide grin and wielding in his hand a metal saw tooth broadsword “As one of the senior sacrificial leader of the Black heart cult, I BROTHER GRAND HAVE A DUTY TO KILL YOU SO OUR GLORIOUS MASTERS PLANS WILL NOT BE STOPPED!!!!!!”  


“Oh great, just great now we got this guy to deal with!!!” Weiss stated in annoyance as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang got their keyblades ready as well. Motoko made sure she extra clips  


“NOW THEN KEYBLADE WIELDERS DIE WITH HONOR!!!!” Brother Grand screamed out as he charged the girls who thankfully dodged to the sides  


“Alright ladies let’s take this guy down!!!” Ruby stated as she and the other began their battle  


As the battle commenced Motoko was staying at the side lines and using her advance stealth mod to do quick shots at Brother Grand who apparently didn’t even flinch as the bullets went into him but she kept at it. Meanwhile Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were slashing at Brother Grand who simply dodged the attacks, then as the girls all slashed down at one Brother Grand blocked the attacks and pushed them back. The girls though fire of a barrage of blizzard attacks which forced Brother Grand into a defensive position, as this happen Motoko slowly came up from behind Brother Grand with a knife. But before Motoko could commence the sneak attack, Brother Grand quickly turned around grabbing Motoko by the left arm while she was still cloaked and threw her hard against the girls sending them all to the ground  


“You done yet little girls?” Brother Grand asked with a small smirk as the group got back up on their feet  


“No we're just starting freaky!!!” Weiss snapped back as they all got into a fighting stance one more, though Motoko knelt down on her knee in slight pain as she grabbed her left arm tightly  


“Motoko what wrong??” Blake asked in a panic as she looked to see her summons arm sizzling a little with a purple smoke  


“I don’t know, but I shouldn’t be even able to feel pain at all.” Motoko answered as she glared at Brother Grand “Dammit what did you do to me!!!”  


“Ah yes, an applied a magical poison coating to my hand, it doesn’t affect me since I’m use to the pain. But you on the other hand it will most certainly. Even if your arm is a fake the magic will make sure you feel the pain anyways. Still it will wear off sooner or later.” Brother Grand explained with a smug grin  


“If that’s the case I’ll send you back into the gem so you can heal alright.” Blake said as she pulled the gem out of her pocket  


“No, I can’t leave you girls here alone with this mad man.” Motoko said back as she winced a little more from the pain in her arm  


“It’s alright we can handle him and hey once we get back to traverse town I’ll let you out of the gem for a while to relax and such okay.” Blake answered with a reassuring smile  


“Okay then, but before you do here take these.” Motoko replied back as she held up the four summon gems that had been tied around Brother Grands right arm  


“What but how did you take them???” Brother Grand asked in slight anger as Motoko smirked  


“I’m just that talented.” Motoko explained as the summons gems suddenly flew into the girl’s hands  


“Sweet!!!” Yang stated as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake placed their new gems in their pockets  


“Definitely, thank you Motoko. But as of now get some rest friend.” Blake said kindly as she used the gem which glowed brightly and once it died down Motoko was gone from sight. With that Blake and the girls turned their attention back to Brother Grand who was smirking at them evilly  


“You shouldn’t make promise you can’t keep young one, but I’m too bored right now with our current fight… I think I need to make this more interesting for your soon to be deaths by my hands.” Brother Grand stated as he pulled out a small dagger in his left hand  


“Oh so scary, a dagger. How is that going to-” Ruby said in a sarcastic tone but was cut off as Brother Grand slit his own throat making a river of fresh blood squirt out  


“Holy crap!!!!” Yang yelled out in disgust as Blake gulped in shock, Weiss shivered from the sight and Ruby almost threw up  


“What in the world did you do that for you sicko?!??!?!” Blake yelled out as Brother Grand only began laughing making more blood squirt out of his throat  


“YOU’LL SEE, NOW MY MASTERS OF DARKNESS PLEASE BLESS ME WITH YOUR POWER!!!!!” Brother Grand answered as he stabbed the dagger into his heart and with that his spiritual heart appeared before him. Before the girls could do anything the room they were in turned a circular battle ground of pure darkness and was surrounded by purple storm clouds  


“What is happening???” Ruby asked in shock as she and the girls got their answer  


As they looked at Brother Grand they saw much to their disgust the heartless devouring his spiritual heart. Once they were done then they began crawling into his slit throat, a second later Brother Grands body began convulsing as his skin turned pitch black, his eyes became large yellow orbs while his mouth turned in a wide yellow grin like a jack-o-lanterns and two antennas grew out of his head. His clothing was the same but turned yellow like his eyes while his feet and hands turned into claw like appendages. Lastly his sword and dagger became spiked with dark energy flowing from both. When the process was done Brother Grand stood back up and stared at the girls  


“NOW THIS IS MORE LIKE IT, YOU SHALL FEEL THE POWER OF DARKNESS KEYBLADE WIELDERS!!!!!” Brother Grand yelled out in a joyful tone as he wield both his blades in each of his hands  


“Oh boy…” Ruby said slightly shaken by the sight as the voice whispered to them his new name “Lord Grand….”  


“Well if this guy wants a fight let’s give it to him.” Yang sternly stated as she got into a fighting stance  


“Right!!!” Blake and Weiss said next as they did the same, Ruby smiled at her teams bravery as she got in her stance a well now  


“ATTACK!!!!” Ruby yelled out as she and the girls charged while Lord Grand charged back at them and as they got closer and closer the girls wonder for a second how their friends were doing with Sig  


-Back at the water plant-  


“D-VA IS SUPREME DESTROYER OF METAL HEADS!!!!!! Hana screamed out in a somewhat psychotic tone as she was blasting incoming metals from every corner, none of them got even near Sig at the moment as his gun charged was getting closer to being done. Though earlier he did have to restart two times from being attacked by a metal head that passed slipped through  


“Okay I think she’s having too much fun with this.” Daxter stated with a wide eyed looked before noticing a metal head coming in from behind Jak “Jak behind you!!!”  


“Got it Daxter.” Jak replied back as he spin kicked the metal head back, killing it quickly “Thanks buddy, don’t know what I’d do without you.”  


“You’d probably be dead by now Jak.” Daxter joked as a metal head had somehow gotten onto one of the palm trees, it leaped down and almost landed into of the duo. But it Hei was able to impaled his knife into the creatures side with it’s extended cable attachment, he then pulled the metal head down while Bastion to his right shot it right in the face killing the creature  


“Keep an eye above you.” Hei simply said as he began slashing his knifes at the other metal heads around him while Bastion transformed into his mini-gun mode mowing down every metal head in his sight with ease  


“Got it, Sig how’s the charge going???” Jak said as he shoot a few rounds from his scatter gun in two metal heads lunging at him  


“Pretty good kid, just a little longer and we’ll be collecting metal heads trophies!!!” Sig answered back as Hana rammed into a slightly larger metal head that was inches away from slashing Sigs back “Um thanks miss.”  


“It’s Hana or D-VA dude, quiet calling me miss. It’s making me feel old already.” Hana replied back as a she looked over to see Bastion next to her, with that she suddenly got an idea. “Bastion buddy, I think our little plan is go for a go.”  


“Bee, boop, vroop, beep!!!” Bastions happily replied as the back of Hana’s mech opened up revealing a connector hatch in which Bastion placed himself over. Then wires entered into Bastions body as he transformed into his turret mode while Hana’s mech turned it’s color to Bastions colors. Once that process was over Bastions head reformed into Hana’s cock pit “Vroop, bop, vroo!!!”  


“Nice to see you to buddy, I am so glad we got this protocol done before ending up in this world.” Hana answered back happily as she looked back at the metal heads with a determined face as her mech stood back up, but this time had Bastions mini-gun barrel form over the rights shoulder of her mech. She began firing off her mechs blasters along with Bastions chain gun which shot around in a 360 motions causing even more metal head casualties. “Like I said before, I AM D-VA DESTROYER OF METAL HEADS!!!!!”  


“She’s kind of scary…” Daxter muttered as he dodged a swipe to the head by a small metal head in which Jak killed with a scatter gun blast to the face  


“Yeah she is Dax, but hey at least she’s on our side right?” Jak replied back and before Daxter could answered they heard the growls from the metal heads becoming faster. The duo turned to see the Hana/Bastion enhanced mech being quickly over taken by metal heads jumping on her suit, Hei on the other hand was sticking close by the Sig slashing and electrocuting any metal head that got to close. Though Hei was starting to have trouble also with keeping the Metal heads back.  


“Jak watch out!!!” Daxter yelled out as Jak turned his head straight to barley rolled back from an above swipe from one of the larger metal heads who was accompanied by dozens more of its kin  


Jak, Daxter, Hei, Bastion and Hana were then pushed back until they almost bumped into Sig. Though without even having to say anything they got into a defensive circle around Sig as he was so close to charging up his gun fully up. They blasted, kicked, punched, shot and stabbed the metal heads who were becoming more difficult to fight off. The metal head horde kept pushing and pushing until the gang was getting overwhelmed  


“Okay for real Sig are you almost ready???” Hana asked as Bastion was looking around the cockpit in a panic “I know your scared buddy but we’ll get past this I promise.”  


“I am ready but we need to get these damn metal heads out of the way so I can get a clear shot!!!!” Sig yelled out in annoyance  


“Were trying!!!” Hei yelled in annoyance back as he punched a metal head clawing at him square in the face  


“We need to hurry, Jak we got to do something!!!” Daxter yelled next as a metal head was snapping at him  


“I’m trying to figure out something!!!!” Jak yelled last as he was starting to become agitated, so very, very agitated. Then he suddenly heard a new voice  


“Hello Jak….” Whispered a raspy man’s tone that was accompanied by a cruel chuckle  


“What who said that???” Jak asked out loud as he was pushing back a few metal heads on his side with Daxter helping as much as he could  


“You, me or I should say us Jak. It’s me your inner darkness or just call me Dark Jak. It looks like you’re in some sort of predicament… I can help you.” Dark Jak answered as Jak just scowled at his inner dark self “Oh don’t give me that, you need my help and you know it.”  


“No….No I don’t, every time you come out you try and kill someone!!!” Jake replied back as he shoot into the horde of metal heads  


“Jak who are you talking to???” Hana asked as she flung a metal head off the arm off her mech while using Bastion’s turret to mow down metal heads behind her mech suit while Jak just kept quiet  


“Don’t be an idiot, you need me to help you out. I am you and you are me, I’ll be damn if I let you pick all the choices for us. So it’s my turn to have some fun!!!!” Dark Jak sternly stated as Jak suddenly felt his body change once more as he fell on the ground in pain  


“Jak buddy what’s wrong???” Daxter asked in a panic but was picked up by Hei before he was mauled by a smaller metal head  


“Watch your surroundings.” Hei stated as he slashed a few more metals heads  


“I am, but Jak is…..” Daxter replied back but not before Jak transformed into his darker form  


Dark Jak then began devastating the metal heads around them in a matter of seconds as purple electricity zapped one metal head after another from his claw strikes. Dark Jak began slicing and dicing the metal heads around the others with quick ease. But as he was finishing off his all-out slaughter he did something new, Daxter was the only one to notice since for the others this was the first time they saw him in this form. What Dark Jak did first was completely stop with his violent attacks, bent his legs jumped up and as he was falling back down he swung his fist down hard at the ground. The results of when he finally landed down while his fist hit the ground was a large wave of electric purple energy, when this made contact with the remaining metal heads it sent them fly away. When the metal heads landed back down all of them were dead while Dark Jak transformed back into Jak and fell on one knee in exhaustion, the other just stared surprised by that. Though thankfully Hana was the one to get her sense back quick enough.  


“Sig you got a clear shot so take it!!!!” Hana yelled out as Sig got back to his senses  


“Right!!!” Sig relied back as he aimed his peacemaker at the four target metal heads “Say cheese metal freaks!!!!” he yelled out as his peacemaker fired the overcharged shot hitting all four target metal heads, shocking them to death as their bodies fell down the cliff and landed in the shallow water below  


“Nice hit Sig.” Hei stated as he cracked his neck  


“Yeah totally dude. But what do we do now?” Hana asked as Bastion unattached himself from her mech suit and formed back into his bi-pedal form  


“Beep, vroop.” Bastion replied back  


“Yeah I guess we’ll think about in a moment. Still I’m also wondering myself how the girls are faring.” Hana said as she noticed Jak and Daxter walking up next to her “Well how are doing feral boy?”  


“Really ‘feral boy’. Couldn’t you have come up with a better sounding nick name?” Jak asked as he rubbed his head a little  


“You feeling okay Jak?” Sig asked as he stood back up  


“Yeah just kind of tired is all, how about the rest of you?” Jak replied  


“We’re all good.” Hei answered quickly  


“Totally and I got to say Jak that thing you did with the electric shock waves was pretty cool.” Hana added  


“It was pretty cool, but I’m curious on how you did that in first place.” Daxter asked as Jak thought it over until he realized what it must have been  


“I think it was from that precursor statue we found in the hut, remember Daxter.” Jak replied back  


“Oh yeah that right. That creepy thing wanted the metal head skull gems, then it did that weird thing where he zapped you for a few seconds.” Daxter explained with a small smile  


“Vroop?” Bastion asked a little confused at the moment  


“What did he say?” Jak asked  


“He asked what you two are talking about, I’m curious as well.” Hana asked as Sig and Hei just nodded as they were somewhat curious  


“Oh well…” Daxter began saying but didn’t know how to word it “Jak a little help here?”  


“Alright then.” Jak answered back rolling his eyes as he took a quick breather “So it started out like this…”  


-Jak and Daxter’s flashback-  


“So Jak what are we doing here?” Daxter asked as he and Jak had stopped by an old hut while Hana, Hei and Bastion were already at the water plants gates  


“I don’t know but I got a weird feeling here, like a feeling of nostalgia of sorts.” Jak answered back as he entered the hut. Inside it was covered with candles but what truly caught his and Daxter’s eyes was the statue in the center  


“Ah, so you come at last.” Asked the statue which was made of bronze, had a roundish head, long trunk like mouth and two eyes. It also had a large body that look like it was half of a circle with a blues gem in the center, lastly the statue itself glowed an angelic blue. What the duo was looking at was a one of the old precursor statues that he and Daxter had encountered when he was younger on their first adventure  


“Whoa is that what I think it is???” Daxter asked in shock  


“Yeah it is Daxter, it’s a precursor statue.” Jak answered back as he was surprised to see something from his original time period here in front of him  


“Indeed I am, but aside from that I can sense darkness inside of you young man. I sense the darkness clawing at you soul and your very being trying to take control. But I can help you, though I require thirty metal head skull gems to do so.” The Precursor statute explained as Daxter went into Jaks pocket and pulled out a bag full of metal head gems they had collected their first time around the water plant. (Don’t ask how)  


“I think these will do!!!” Daxter stated happily as the bag suddenly levitated and was sucked into the statues open mouth piece  


“Ah yes there we go, since you have given me what I need I shall give to you a power to help quail the darkness in you and with that the powers that are granted with it.” The Precursor statue said as a bolt of dark lighting zapped Jak in his chest, as this happened Jak felt the uneasiness from the dark echo lessen as his body felt somewhat more pure  


“Ugh… that felt strange. So what now?” Jak asked as the precursor statue’s glow laughing weakly  


“That is for you to find out as for me…..my time has finally come. I used the last of my life force to grant you your new powers….” The precursor statue replied back as his glow began to die  


“Wait you can die, what if I need more help!!!” Jak asked as he just didn’t want one of the last things from his time period gone  


“You won’t, you have your friends who will stick by you and you have the keyblade wielders with you as well. Just remember this, friends can be a source of power to fight the darkness within….” The precursor statue said as his glow died and the candles suddenly all went out leaving Jak and Daxter in the darkness  


“So what now Jak?” Daxter asked with slight unease  


“Lets…lets just get back to the others, Sig ain’t going to wait forever for us.” Jak answered back as he felt uneasy as well, though he quickly got over it as he and Daxter made their way back to the others prepared for whatever the mission would bring  


-End of Flashback-  


“After that well you all know the rest.” Jak finishing explaining while the other listened and Sig was busy cutting off the metal heads well…heads for Krew trophies  


“So that’s why you were at that hut, at least know we know.” Hana said with a small smile but also slightly concern of Jak’s dark form, but she was keeping that to herself  


“You bet ya Hana!!!” Daxter stated happily as he turned his attention towards Sig “Hey big guy you done yet?”  


“Yes I am and may I say these are some fine specimens.” Sig replied back as he stood back up from the metal head corpses and held up the four large heads that were blood stained and still had the veins, eyes and brains  


“Nice trophies…” Hei remarked with slight disgust  


“Yeah nice, so what now Sig?” Jak asked as Sig sat back down on a log and pulled out a small case filled with medical tools  


“Well I’m sticking around here to get all the icky inners out of these heads. The lot of you are going back to Krew and telling him we got the job done. So get on it will ya.” Sig explained as the others just shrugged and began making their way back to Krew’s, though they wondered if the girls were already back at Krew’s waiting for them  


-Back with the girls-  


“GIVE IT UP!!!” Lord Grand screamed out as he swung his blade down at Yang and Blake, launching both girls a few feet back to where Weiss and Ruby were using their Keyblades gun modes  


“You girls okay!!!” Ruby asked in a panic as she stopped firing her rifle to help up her sister and Blake to their feet  


“Yeah we are baby sis, were tough girls.” Yang replied back with a proud smirk as she charged once again at Lord Grand and began slashing rapidly at him. Meanwhile Blake was keeping a medium distance as she threw her keyblade after Yang was done doing her combo attacks. This made Lord Grand unable to attack and only able to defend himself  


“Ruby I think we should switch with Blake and Yang soon, they’ll need the quick rest before switching back with us.” Weiss suggested as she yelled out ‘Thunder’ changing the ammo from her current blizzard to thunder. She then shot of three shots getting two hits on Lord Grands shoulder while thankfully not hitting Blake and Yang who were taking turns slashing and throwing their keyblades  


“Sounds like a plan Weiss.” Ruby replied back as she fired a round of fire magic straight into Lord Grands face making him claw at his face to put out the flames on his face. Ruby took the opportunity get Yang’s and Blake’s attention “Hey get back over here so me and Weiss can switch with you!!!  


“Sounds good Ru-” Blake began to say but was cut off as Lord Grand in a blind rage swung his blade sending a wave a darkness that pushed Yang and Blake back a few feet and then almost hit Ruby and Weiss who dodged it the last second. But the dark wave bounced off the wall behind them pushing Ruby and Weiss right next to Yang and Blake  


“Or I guess we can come to you.” Weiss stated as she rubbed her head a little from the attack as Lord Grand was able to get the flames on his face to go out as he then stared at them with a glare  


“You four annoyances won’t just give up will you?” Lord Grand asked as he readied his blades  


“No we don’t, but I think that’s just a part of our charms.” Ruby answered back with a smirk as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang deiced just to charge him at once and did so  


As the battle continued once more Ruby jumped over Lord Grand slashing his back and making him stagger, Yang took advantage of this and used both of her hands to swing her keyblade under his chin. This launched Lord Grand somewhat in the air which Blake took advantage of as she had Yang throw her above him, Blake then dropped down slamming her keyblade down on his stomach and launching him back down. Though before Lord Grand landed back down though Weiss slid quickly under him and bashed her keyblade against his back sending him back up higher this time, Weiss then stopped by Ruby and let her place her boots over her hands which Weiss used her hand like a launcher just like Guin did with her in Wonderland. Weiss quickly flung Ruby up with all her strength which got her half way to Lord Grand. Thankfully Blake was falling back down just in to for her to grab Ruby by the left arm and with all her own strength fling her high enough to Lord Grand who was falling back down himself at the moment. As Lord Grand continued falling down Ruby took the chance and started to slash at him with a vicious aerial combos. While that happened Weiss and Blake decided to launch up Yang as well with the same tactic Guin did, Yang placed her boots on Blake and Weiss hands waiting for a perfect time to launch at Lord Grand so she could help out her little sister.  


“Alright wait for it…..” Yang said as she watch Ruby and Lord Grand fall down a little more before she saw the perfect moment “NOW!!”  


With that Blake and Weiss launched Yang up in the air, as Yang then flew up slightly over Ruby she waited until her little sister stopped with her current combo. Yang then started slashing at Lord Grand and though not as fast as Ruby, she did use more power with each swing. The sisters slashed back and forth at Lord Grand was trying his best to defend himself. Ruby and Yang then stopped their onslaught as Yang looked over to her little sister as they got closer and closer to the ground  


“You think what I’m thinking Yang?” Ruby asked with a wide smirk  


“Ruby I totally know what you’re thinking.” Yang replied back with and even wider smirk as both sisters raised their keyblades high above their heads, then slammed down on Lord Grands face sending him down into the ground hard while creating a small dust cloud. Ruby and Yang landed back down on the ground on their feet as Weiss and Blake made their way up to them  


“Nice going you two.” Weiss said with a smile as Ruby blushed from the compliment while Yang gave her a thumbs up  


“Yes very nice job indeed, especially you Yang.” Blake added in with a playfully punch to Yang’s left arm, getting Yang to smile wildly  


“Aw Blakey you know how to make me feel special.” Yang remarked as Blake giggled  


“So do you think we beat him?” Ruby asked getting back to her serious face as the girls did the same while they all looked at the dust cloud and kept their keyblades at hand just in case  


“NO YOU HAVEN’T!!!!!” Lord Grand yelled out as he swung his blade so quickly that it dissipated the dust cloud and forced the girls to block his attack which pushed them back three inches. But before they could attack Lord Grand lunged at them with a blood thirty grin “DIE!!!!”  


Lord Grand slashed with both his sword and dagger with deadly speed as team RWBY were struggling to keep their stance. Lord Grand kept slashing and bashing as the girls began wincing from the stinging pain in their hands from blocking for so long. But then Lord Grand stopped and lunged backwards away from them, giving the girls time to rest their hands.  


“What’s wrong, getting tried?” Yang asked as thankfully her aura along with Ruby, Weiss and Blake’s were already working healing up their hands. Lord Grand just chuckled  


“No, but I think I should take more of a…magical approach here.” Lord Grand answered as within seconds the ground was surrounded with a bright yellow circle, the area began shaking as Lord Grand laughed louder but stopped as he glared at the girls with a wicked smirk  


“What in the world???” Blake yelled out as she and the girls prepared for whatever he was planning on doing  


“Apostle's Wrath!!!” Lord Grand yelled out as the yellow circle shot out rotating beams of pure dark energy hitting team RWBY at a constant. This continued for another ten seconds before the spell stopped and the girls landed on their backs with a few cuts and bruises around their bodies  


“Man that hurt…” Yang said as she winced from the pain  


“Defiantly, Weiss, Blake are you both okay?” Ruby said next as Weiss just gave her a thumbs up and Blake nodded slowly as team RWBY’s aura were slowly healing them up  


“Enjoy it while it last little girls.” Lord Grand stated as he looked down upon the girls “BECAUSE YOUR GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW!!!!” he added in as he swung his blade down at them but before he could make contact the four gems that were in their pockets floated out and glowed brightly blinding them and Lord Grand who himself was freaking out from how much it burned his eyes. Once the lights died thought….three figures appeared  


The first figure was a short yellow, white, grey and black colored robot in front of Weiss. He had a yellow torso with white chest plating in the front. His arms had two yellow box like shoulder pads, thin circular steel upper arms, half yellow-half white fore arms with built in blasters though the left wrist had two barrel while the right only had one , lastly he hand two grey hands. His lower half had a yellow waist guard with a yellow hexagonal skirt piece in the back and a white one in the front. He had somewhat thick grey thigh plating, very thick yellow canister like armor around the lower legs and white metal plated boots with two black horns sticking out of the sides. Finally he had a white mouth guard, a black visor with two green lighted eyes and a yellow plated helmet with a head attachment that looked kind of like a beetles horn expect the horns also look like much wider barrels.  


The second figure was a small paled skinned, short red haired, green eyed little girl in front of Yang. She wore a cat ear head band over her head, a light purple vest with dark purple ruffled sleeves, she also wore a pink backpack. Her lower half was just a dark purple skirt, a pair of knee high dark purple stripped leg warmers and black shoes. Lastly she held in her right hand a small rugged brown teddy bear.  


The third figure was actually a large egg next to Blake, it was about her height, had a yellowish-white shell and Blake swore she could see an outline of a reptilian creature with slightly short arms, long legs, a jaw full of tiny sharp teeth and a large long tail. Blake could hear a few thumps every few seconds which indicated the egg would hatch very soon.  


“Um……..” Ruby said with wide eyed look while also wondering why her summon hadn’t showed itself yet  


“What the?” The robot asked as he turned around along the little girl to see team RWBY “Hey where the heck am I, and who are people anyway and where is Ikki, answer me now!!!!”  


“Yeah I want to know to, did you kidnap us because if you did Tibbers isn’t going to be happy about it.” The little girl asked as well looking kind of scared at the moment  


“Alright look this is really hard to explain at the moment, the guy behind us is trying to kill me and my friends and probably you both as well so for right now help us beat this guy and then we can tell you what you need know.” Weiss sternly explained as kindly as she could but with the current situation that’s all she could muster up  


“Hmmm…” The robot though for a second looking at Annie who shrugged and then looked back at Weiss.” Alright fine then, but at least tell us your names.”  


“I’m Weiss, Yang’s the one in yellow, Ruby is the one in red and Blake is the in Black. What are your names?” Weiss answered back  


“Metabee is what I’m called, and I see that you have my watch.” The robot Metabee stated as Weiss looked to see she had a blue colored watch with a small image of Metabee on it with 100 % indicator around the head, legs, torso and arms  


“And I’m Annie!!!” The girl Annie answered next as she held up her teddy bear “And this is Tibbers.”  


“Well nice to meet you both but I think our big friend has taken notice to us again.” Yang said back as she along with the rest saw Lord Grand glaring at them now with his eye sight finally fixed from the temporary blindness “He probably was blinded up until now, our luck I guess.”  


“Alright here’s the plan, Weiss you and Metabee along with Yang and Annie try and keep him busy while me and Blake see if we can get our new summons to help.” Ruby suggested as she was still wondering how the summons even activated since they need to see the fairy god mother to do that in first place –“Hm maybe it’s just a weird misshape, oh well no need to questioned it.”-  


“Alright we will, come on lets go.” Weiss replied back as she, Metabee, Yang and Annie charged leaving Ruby and Blake behind  


“Be careful Weiss.” Ruby whispered as she began trying using her summon gem while Blake was trying to figure out how to get the egg that came from her gem to hatch  


-In the Barron Fortress-  


“Lady Ashelin open up please it’s an emergency!!!!” Private tanner said as he knocked on the door to his commander’s quarters. He was praying multiple ‘thank you’s’ to whatever god was watching him for letting him get away from the others without any issues. Thankfully for him Ashelin open the door a second later with a small smile seeing one of her troops again  


“Tanner I’m here what’s is the problem??” Ashelin asked with a concerned face as she offered Private Tanner a seat on her queen sized bed while she took a seat next to him 

“Alright now can you tell me what’s the issue is?”  


“Okay well I turns out that maybe the new guy your father brought is much worse than you had originally planned… he…he killed a dozen of civilians with no sense of regret. I…I had to….I had no choice my lady.” Private Tanner explained with shock and disgust in his tone as Ashelin just patted him on the shoulder  


“It’s alright I know you had do what you had to do to keep your true mission a secret. I appreciate the loyalty Tanner.” Ashelin replied back  


“Of course my lady, you have done a lot for me and the others under your command. If we’re going to overthrow your father with the help of the underground we need to accelerate the plans. I fear that with the new guy we may not get a large time gap.” Private Tanner said back with a kind but also concerned tone  


“I understand what you’re saying, but for right now I need you to go back to your platoon.” Ashelin stated as Private Tanner nodded and began making his way back out until Ashelin stopped him “Before you go I need to tell you something.”  


“Yes lady Ashelin?” Private Tanner answered  


“I just want to tell you that should keep your guard up from here on out. I’m taking a guess that your platoon will be wondering where you ended up.” Ashelin explained as Private Tanner just nodded and made his way out. Once the doors were closed Ashelin sighed to herself. “I just hope nothing else goes wrong and I wonder what’s been happening in the city. Since I can’t leave at the moment because father is getting suspicious of my recent activities I’ll just have to wait and see for myself soon.”  
With that Ashelin laid back down on her bed to get some rest because she had a feeling she wasn’t going to like the answers …  


-Back with Team RWBY-  


“Come on why won’t you work!!!!” Ruby yelled out in slight annoyance as she had spent a good few minutes trying to get her Gem to work like it had with Weiss and Yang. Meanwhile next to her Blake was trying her best to find a way to get whatever kind of baby was inside to open the egg as she could tell it was the day for it to hatch  


“At least I know I’m not the only one having trouble.” Blake muttered to herself as she rubbed the sides of the egg some more “Come on little baby you need to come out, I know you can do it. I also know you can be a big help with is right about now.”  


“GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PESTS!!!!!” Lord Grand scream as he failed at swiping his blade at Medabee who dodged away from instinct  


“Hey watch were you swing that thing will ya!!!” Metabee yelled out as he fired his blasters at Lord Grand only to damage his arm slightly “Got ya, Weiss can you give me a hand other than firing of that stuff you shoot out of the weird weapons of yours!?!?”  


“I’m doing my best Metabee, but what else can I do I don’t know how you use your other functions!!!” Weiss yelled back as she was firing off thunder spells quickly as she also was trying to figure out how to use Metabee’s watch as Metabee had told her that is how he’s able to use his more advanced combat functions  


“Hey Weiss a little less arguing and more fighting will ya?” Yang asked as she was throwing rapid fire spells at Lord Grand while Annie did the same, oh also it turned out her teddy bear Tibbers was magically attuned which turned the stuff bear into an actual sized bear with fire coming out of his seams. Tibbers was currently keeping his jaw locked tightly around Lord Grand’s upper left shoulder from behind while he also clawed at his chest  


“This is fun and mister Tibbers is hurting that meany!!!” Annie said happily as she fired one large fire ball at Lord Grand, covering his legs and right arm in fire  


“Man you really like fire little lady, you and me are going to get along just fine along with mister Tibbers.” Yang replied back as she switched her Keyblade into it’s gun mode and began using the thunder spell for the ammo this time as she fired off a barrage of rounds into Lord Grand. Meanwhile with Ruby and Blake, Blake seemed to be having a break through…literally  


“Alright little egg open up so I can help my friends!!!” Blake yelled out as the sounds of battle continued on. Top her shock the egg began cracking until whatever was in it broke out  


The baby in the egg was what Blake had thought she saw the first time as she laid her eyes on it, it was a baby lizard about her size in height, it had grey skin, reddish-orange eyes, a pretty decent pair of sharp teeth and lastly it was looking right at her while the egg yolk on it was sliding off  


“Um….hi?” Blake said nervously as the baby bi-pedal lizard licked her face “Okay are you….are you going to eat me??”  


“Actually Blake I think, well I think this little baby believes your it’s mom.” Ruby suggested as she took a moment to help Blake out of possibly attacking the little baby lizard  


“Wait what???” Blake asked as she looked back at her summon to see it nuzzling it’s nose against her face which to it’s credit helped Blake already start getting a liking for it 

“Alright, alright I guess I’m your mommy then, look can you do something for your mommy?”  


“RAWR!!!!” The baby lizard screeched out as Blake smiled  


“Good, now over to the right of me my friends are doing their best to take the big guy in the center down for the count. Can you help me, help them out?” Blake explained  


“Rawr, rawr!!!”Blake’s summoned answered back joyfully as he charged at Lord Grand and immediately pounced on him, knocking Lord Grand down on his back as the baby lizard began clawing at his chest along with Tibbers who got out from behind Lord Grand before he fell. Lord Grand was now trying his best to push off Blake’s summon and Tibbers while also doing his best to push through the constant pain Yang, Weiss, Metabee and Annie were doing from afar  


“That’s a yes, Ruby I’ll be helping out the others now. I know you can get your gem to work so until then just try you best.” Blake stated as she made her way over to next to Weiss and Yang as she started to fire off blizzard spells  


“Alright then…” Ruby muttered as she began poking her Gem rapidly hoping to get it to work soon so she can help her friends with the fight. Meanwhile Lord Grand was now starting to become extremely agitated with his predicament  


“Get off!!!” Lord Grand yelled out as he was pushing through the pain in his limbs being shot up with various magic’s and the pain in his chest from it being mauled by the over grown lizard and bear on his chest. He was getting tired of it and he was getting angered by it until he couldn’t keep it in anymore. “I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH!!!!!!!!” he screamed out as he emitted a shock wave of darkness, pushing the summons, Weiss, Blake and Yang back into the invisible wall behind them  


“Ah my head…” Blake said as she laid on the ground like the others “Is everyone alright?”  


“I am I think…oh never mind.” Metabee answered first as his legs and both arms had darkened in color and weren’t moving  


“Metabee what’s happened!!!” Weiss asked in a panic as she figured out what the watch was for and looked down at it to see the miniature image of Metabee had changed, the function was made more obvious as the watch spoke to her  


“Warning legs and arms at critical.” The watch stated in a monotone feminine tone  


“Oh no, Metabee any way I can fix you??” Weiss asked as Metabee just nodded his head no  


“Sorry Weiss, I’m out for now.” Metabee explained with a tone of slight annoyance  


“How about you Annie you okay kiddo?” Yang asked as Annie just nodded but couldn’t get up as she seemed to have wounded her leg  


“I think I am, but my leg hurts and Mister Tibbers will need his arm sowed back on.” Annie replied back as she held Tibbers back in his teddy bear form expect his right arm had ripped off  


“It’s okay kid, you and Tibbers did you best.” Yang said with a kind smile as she turned her head to Blake “Blake, babe how are you and the little guy doing?”  


“We’re fine but I think my little buddy here is down for the count.” Blake answered back as she was soothing the baby lizard’s head which was laid upon her lap “You’ll be fine, I promise little one.”  


“Well isn’t that just sweet.” Lord Grand said in a mocking tone as the girls we’re about to get ready to attack Lord Grand hit them and the summons with a quick and barley painful blast of dark energy which froze their bodies in a sort of frozen stasis  


“What did you do??” Weiss asked in anger as she tried to move her body but couldn’t  


“I froze you all in place with a stasis spell. I could kill you all right now, but I won’t because I want you to suffer as I kill the only one that I haven’t frozen and rip her heart out as you all watch.” Lord Grand answer as he turned his gazed over to Ruby who was now lost trying to get her summon gem to work  


“Oh no!!” Yang said in fear as she and the others watch Lord Grand Lung at Ruby with his blades raised up at her  


“RUBY!!!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled out in horror as Ruby took noticed of her friends screams  


“Girls what’s the….” Ruby answered back as she looked wide eyed to see Lord Grand standing over her with a murderous grin as he swung his blade down, but for Ruby time slowed down  


-“I…what can I do, I won’t be able to get my Keyblade out at this point, my aura can keep me safe for so long. Am I going to die…No, no I can’t leave Yang or Blake, I can’t leave anyone I’ve meet so far…I CAN’T LEAVE MY WEISS!!!!”- Ruby screamed to herself as the blade came closer and closer, until her summon gem finally glowed brightly blinding Lord Grand again but still swung his blade down. But just then his blade stopped moving as the light died down and even though Lord Grand couldn’t see who had stopped his blade, Ruby and the others in stasis could  


Ruby’s summons was unlike Weiss, Blake’s and Yang’s. Her summon was taller than Lord Grand himself, he was very muscular, his skin was that of a reptiles, he had dreadlocks that looked more like flesh than hair and also had sharp claws on his hands and feet. His armor was a silver light chest piece with a turret like construct over his right shoulder, two shoulder pads, two gauntlets with openings at the ends, a loin-cloth made of brown cloth, two leg guards that covered the lower parts of his legs and feet. Lastly he wore a metal mask that was smooth with yellow glowing eye pieces. At the moment Ruby’s summon was holding Lord Grands Blade with his right hand showing it was extremely strong. Ruby did notice one thing though, it was bleeding green blood from its left side which now made sense on why she heard a pained growl earlier.  


“What…what in the hell stopped my attack???” Lord Grand asked in anger as Ruby’s summon delivered a kick to his stomach, flinging Lord Grand back near the center of the area. While this happened Ruby got back up and walked up next to her summon which looked at her  


“Thanks for the save, look I know this is like really confusing. But that guy you just kicked is trying to kill me and my friends. Also he’ll probably try and kill you as well, so how about you help me beat this guy huh?” Ruby asked “Oh also my names Ruby just so you know.”  


“Grrr.” Ruby’s summon replied back as he hesitantly shook Ruby’s hand understanding that right now Ruby and whoever else was with her was his only shot to for him to figure out what was going on  


“I’ll take that a yes.” Ruby stated with a smile as she and her summon looked at Lord Grand who once again had finally gotten out of his temporary blindness. Ruby summoned her Keyblade as her summon just cracked his knuckles “CHARGE!!!!!!”  


With that the battle started as Ruby ran ahead of her summon and was able to jump over Lord Gran as she smacked the top of his head with her keyblade, before Lord Grand could attack back Ruby’s summons rammed into him and pushed him against the barrier behind them. Ruby’s summon then began punching Lord Grand in the sides and then lifted him up throwing him hard against the ground. Ruby didn’t let Lord Grand get back up as she jumped up on again but this time landed her boots hard against the back of his head. Ruby then got off of Lord Grand and swung her keyblade across his face making Grand fling back up on his feet, but as Lord Grand was staggering back her summon released two long and very jagged wrist blades from his right gauntlet. Ruby’s summon then thrust his wrist blades through Grand’s heart as he lifted him up in the air, Ruby’s summon threw Lord Grand on the ground hard once more as he laid their bleeding out from his chest wound. But to Lord Grands fear his spiritual heart (Which was now recreated into a dark abominations) began to appear before him expect it was dark purple from the heartless corruption of being eaten the recreated for his current form. Ruby and her summon walked up to him as Lord Grand began to beg.  


“No wait please you don’t have to kill me, I’m not a threat anymore!!!” Lord Grand yelled out as Ruby just glared at him  


“You tried to kill me, you tried to kill my friends and my family. Now you’re begging for me to spare you??” Ruby yelled out as she swung her keyblade at Lord Grand’s spiritual heart but stopped an inch away as she glared more intensely at the man “But even as you did that, I won’t kill you because I don’t kill like you do monster. Be happy I’m a kind girl.”  


“Grr?” Ruby’s summon asked as Ruby looked at him with a raised eyebrow  


“I don’t really know what you’re saying, but can you keep an eye on him please?” Ruby asked as her summon just nodded. Ruby then went over to the others who were still under the stasis spell  


“Hey Ruby nice battle you had there.” Blake said as she looked over to her summon who was trying his best to move over to her “Hey, hey stop doing that you’re going to hurt yourself.”  


“Oh yeah totally, you were super-duper cool!!!” Annie yelled out happily as she noticed Tibbers ripped off arm wasn’t with her, thankfully Yang took notice  


“Hey don’t worry Annie I got his arm with me. I’ll keep it safe I promise.” Yang said as Annie saw Tibbers ripped off arm in her left hand and sighed in relief. “Still baby sis you did a good job out there.”  


“Thanks Yang.” Ruby answered back with a small smiled as she looked at Weiss who was tearing up a little which Ruby began panicking about “Weiss why are you crying, please don’t cry. I don’t like it when you do!!!”  


“Don’t worry Ruby, I’m crying because I’m glad you’re safe.” Weiss explained with a smile as she stopped herself from crying anymore  


“Aw Weiss…” Ruby said back blushing as her heart thumped fast, then Metabee had to interrupt  


“Hey sorry to break up your little moment but, CAN YOU GET US OUT NOW PLEASE!?!??!” Metabee asked as his systems were back to functioning order and he wanted to get himself moving again. Weiss gave him a slight glare before sighing knowing he had a point  


“Though I wouldn’t have put it like that, I have to agree. Ruby see if you can get Lord Grand to-” Weiss began to ask but stopped as the stasis spell wore off and the area they had been in turned back to what it originally was, a slightly lit dark tunnel full of skulls  


“Wait what just happened????” Metabee asked as he and the other got back up  


“Back to normal that’s what, I guess you didn’t have to do anything then Ruby.” Yang remarked with an amused grin as she then noticed her girlfriend looking forward with a horrified face “Blakey what’s wrong???”  


“I…I thin…I think I know the real reason why the spell wore off…” Blake answered with a shaken tone as Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked over to see much their horror Ruby’s summon looking back at them cover in blood especially around his wrist blades as Grand’s body which turned back to human laid behind him with a mangled face and body  


“Oh…oh my….” Ruby tried to say but couldn’t as she was feeling the same feeling of pure disgust she had felt only a few times before. Weiss, Blake and Yang seemed to feel the same way as they all looked like they were going to throw up. Ruby’s summon than began walking up to them and Ruby herself finally got a good look on what her new summon truly was  


She could see it clearly now, her new summon was a hunter. A cold blood hunter that seem like it had killed many times before and to Ruby’s own surprise she actually was somewhat scared of him. She knew he probably wouldn’t kill anyone she knew but anyone who was against them… she was now fearing what her new summon, this Predator who do to them and she didn’t want to think about it.  


“RAWR!!!” Blake’s summon roared out getting in front of the group in a protective manner as Ruby’s summon stopped  


“What are doing little one???” Blake asked in fear of her summons life as it roared once more, but this time Ruby’s Summon roared back  


“GRRR!!!!!” Ruby summon roared back in a much louder and threatening tone making the baby lizard back up next to Blake shaking a little in fear. Ruby’s summon then stared at Ruby herself and she figured out what she’d have to do to start getting this Predators respect  


“Now you listen here I don’t know what you issue is but we don’t kill willy nilly you got me. If you do it again I don’t know what I’ll do but it won’t be pretty do you understand!!!” Ruby sternly orders as her summon roared at her with the same threatening tone, but Ruby knew she couldn’t back down as she glared back at him  


“Ruby what are doing???” Yang asked in fear for her little sisters life as Annie and Metabee were getting ready to attack, Weiss even was ready to shoot out a fire spell if need. But to their groups surprise Ruby’s summon back down and slowly nodded in an agreeing manner  


“Good then, now I know you and the other summons here have questions but I will explain it to you when we get back to Traverse town.” Ruby stated as her summon nodded once more but very hesitantly. Ruby satisfied with that looked back to the Medabee, Annie and the baby lizard. “Weiss, Yang and Blake along with me will explain this to you all. We promise.”  


“Yah totally, Ruby here never lies and that I can say with full confidence.” Yang added in as Ruby silently thanked her big sister  


“Sounds good to me.” Annie joyfully said  


“I guess so, though I don’t think the baby lizard is going to be well needing much to know about whatever is going on.” Metabee said next as Blake’s summon just nuzzled his head under Blake’s arms  


“I guess so, hm and I think I’ll call this little one…hm… Oh I know. I’ll call her Zilla.” Blake said happily as Zilla purred in joy  


“How do you know Zilla’s a girl?” Weiss asked  


“I guess I just do, maybe it’s a connection thing between summons and their users.” Blake explained as Weiss just shrugged going with it  


“Aright then now you all get back into you gems and rest up. Especially you big guy, we’ll get you patched up.” Ruby said as she hoped her summons wounds wouldn’t get any worse. With that she, Weiss, Blake and Yang activated their summon gems which brighten the room for a few seconds. Then when the light died down Team RWBY we’re the only ones left  


“Well since this is all but done, lets get back to Krew.” Weiss suggested as the others already knew that she really just wanted to get away from dead bloody body of Grand  


“Yeah…” Ruby, Blake and Yang answered back feeling the same way as they all began to make their way back to Krew’s  


-Fifteen minutes later at Krew’s-  


“Ugh what is that smell?” Krew asked as he had his back turned from Jak, Daxter, Hana and Hei while Bastion wasn’t seen with them oddly  


“I think that would be us mister hover chair.” Yang joked as she, Ruby, Blake and Weiss answered as they entered the bar with looks of relief from being out of the sewers now  


“Yes it’s us and I hope we can find a way to get rid of this stench.” Weiss said with slight annoyance  


“Agreed…” Blake said next as she felt somewhat sick from the Sewer smell  


“Hey don’t fret girls I’m sure it will wear off sooner or later.” Ruby happily stated with a wide smile getting Blake and Weiss to smile back at her optimism  


“Anyways, how did your mission go ladies?” Hei asked  


“It went well…though we did have some trouble a little later.” Ruby answered with a sheepish grin  


“Yeah we can see, you all look like you just went through a storm with those cuts on your faces.” Daxter remarked getting a light flick to the head by Jak “Ow, what did I do now???”  


“Could have been a little less blunt about it.” Jak explained as Daxter just rolled his eyes  


“Hope those aren’t permanent scars.” Hana said with a worried frown  


“Nah were good, we’ll just have to wait for our aura to heal these up a little later.” Yang replied back as she and Ruby, Weiss and Blake were thankful that the small few cuts on their faces would fully heal up sooner or later. Though a second later Blake out the group noticed something  


“Hey where’s Bastion?” Blake asked as the rest of Team RWBY took notice as well now  


“Yeah where is he, did something bad happen to him???” Weiss asked worried that the bot was hurt or worse  


“Oh no, no don’t worry he’s alive and fine but….” Hana answered back quickly as she over to a small shoe box near them, opened it and pulled out…. Teddy bear size Bastion which she held with both her arms “Let’s just say he got a little more compact.”  


“What in the world happen to him???” Yang asked confused beyond belief  


“We don’t really, we got back here telling Krew how the mission went and then Bastion just began glowing. A second later he was, well he was the size of a teddy bear.” Jak explained  


“Beep, beep, vroop.” Bastion said with a sad tone  


“Hey don’t worry buddy I’m sure it’s only temporary.” Yang said back as Bastion seemed to get into a better mood  


“As enticing as this is, I have another mission for you folks if you’re ready for it.” Krew asked as Team RWBY and Hana glared at him in annoyance while the boys just nodded yes 

“Good then listen up, racing in this city is the biggest sport in the city. Erol is the undisputed grand champion, he’s crazy and dangerous on the tracks. My kind of guy if you ask me and only a fool would dare race against him ey.”  


“I’m taking a good guess that Jak is the one you’re asking to do so right?” Ruby asked in a sarcastic tone as she was fed up with Krew already, she didn’t like him one bit as he was way to shady  


“Smart you are little red, a client of mine is looking for a fast diver for her racing team.” Krew explained as he threw Jak a security pass “Here’s a security pass to get you along with your little friends into the stadium section. Uh and your contract also with a few let’s say….trifles for me.”  


“This already sounds bad…” Weiss muttered as Ruby being the only one to hear her just nodded in agreement  


“I’ve already signed your name to save time, mmmmnnnn.” Krew added in as Daxter took the contract out of Jaks hands and began reading it out loud  


“We the racer hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndication residuals, vehicle sponsorship, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, all print rights including books, novella, comic, pamphlets, ticker tape, neon sign, and bathroom Graffiti designs.” Daxter said as he took a deep breath while the others just sighed knowing he was going to read it all. Daxter then began reading once more. “Toy rights, shoe lines, mood rings, game rights….wait GAME RIGHTS, Vitamin endorsements, city kickbacks, movie deals and of course all death and dismemberment accident insurance claims.”  


“Wow you are so generous Krew.” Hana stated with a sarcastic tone as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all took turns giving her a quick high five as they though the same thing  


“Yeah generous.” Hei muttered as he just wanted to kill Krew already so they wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore  


“We can work out the tiny details later, if you can all get from the race Garage in near the stadium on less than three minutes my client said she would consider letting you on for her race team. Your friends here can be you support so make me proud. Oh also the little challenge will start once you leave this bar so if you want to get your bearings do so, just don’t take too long boy.” Krew explained as he made his way into the back of his bar leaving the group alone now  


“So I guess we should take a breather huh, besides I need to rest my feet a little after the whole thing that went down at the sewers.” Blake suggested as the other nodded in agreement with her but before any of that could happen, Team RWBY, Hei, Hana and Bastion began to glow  


“Whoa what the heck is happening to you??” Daxter asked  


“We don’t know but we must be getting sent back to ship for some reason.” Ruby answered back as she and her friend’s beagn to disappear. Knowing that they were leaving Ruby decided to give Jak and Daxter a promise “Jak, Daxter we’ll come back we promise. I don’t know when but we will okay!!!”  


“We believe you, don’t worry we can handle ourselves while you gone just don’t too much fun without us okay.” Daxter replied back getting a laugh from the girls of the group as they we getting more and more transparent  


“We know you will both can, just stay safe okay.” Weiss stated as she and the other (excluding Hei who was just keeping quite) all began to say their goodbyes for now. Seconds later the group all vanished leaving Jak and Daxter alone  


“Hey Daxter you think we will see them again?” Jak asked as he actually felt somewhat sad for his new friend’s having to go all of a sudden  


“Trust me Jak I know we will call it intuition.” Daxter said back with a wide grin as Jak chuckled a little  


“I guess so, come on then Daxter the girls, Hei, Hana and Bastion maybe gone but that doesn’t mean we’re done. Let’s go do some racing.” Jak stated with a small grin as he and Daxter made their way outside ready for their next mission and they also had a feeling sooner or later they would see their new friends once again  


-Meanwhile with Jaune-  


“NO PLEASE NO!!!!” An underground rebel screamed out in horror as Jaune thrusted his blade through his heart, the retracted it out as the Rebels body fell on the ground as blood spill out  


“Well that takes care of another rebel.” Jaune said with small grin as her turned around behind him to look upon the burned remains of a underground rebels base of operation which had man of the rebels bodies on the ground either having been shot by one of the guards in Jaune’s group, dismembered by him or currently in the process of dying  


“Sir we’ve cleared out any and if all possible remain cells here of Rebel scum base.” Captain Reaver explained with a quick salute  


“Excellent Captain, anything else to report?” Jaune asked with a smirk  


“Indeed sir, it seem that a smaller platoon of our men were captured by the rebels. They don’t have their captain anymore so they are now under my command. Our platoon just got bigger sir.” Captain Reaver stated with a proud tone  


“That’s good to hear…hm Captain where is Private Tanner?” Jaune asked noticing that the suspicious trooper was missing  


“He told that he was going to the barrack for a while to rest up since he had a ‘headache’. I don’t believe he really did but I let him anyways.” Captain Reaver said  


“I see well like I said before just keep an eye on him.” Jaune replied back as Captain Reaver just nodded, but before they could speak another word Jaune began glowing in darkness as he began to become transparent  


“Sir what’s happening???” Captain Reaver asked in a panic  


“I…I don’t know??” Jaune answered back worried himself  


“Ah so this is happening, do not worry Jaune this is the world rejecting you for time being. The heartless here are the only true one’s to have an anchor here you on the other hand do not. Even with all your training with the dark arts you still don’t have an anchor to this world yourself, but again do not worry as you’ll be able to come back sooner or later. Though you may want to tell the captain you’ll be gone for a bit.” Ansem explained as Jaune calmed himself down  


“I see.” Jaune muttered to himself before looked back at Captain Reaver as he became more and more transparent. “Captain Reaver I’ll be having to go for a while back to my superiors, but since that is the case you’ll be in charge while I’m gone which mean you’ll need a title to match. So as one of the baron’s agents I hereby grant you the rank of Colonel. Do the platoon proud Colonel Reaver.”  


“Sir yes sir, I will do my best to wipe these rebels scums out while you are away and to bring honor to this platoon sir!!!” The newly promoted Colonel Reaver answered back with pride in his tone as Jaune just nodded and with that he disappeared  


-Back on the Gummi Ship-  


"I spy with my little eye something blue." Ikail said with an amused grin as Dante wondered what it could be  


"I'd say.... Huh weird I don't see anything blue outside." Dante replied as Ikail giggled  


"I win again!!!" Ikail yelled out joyfully as she looked over to Goofy "How many is that Goofy?"  


"That's thirty four for you and zero for Dante." Goofy answered as Dante groaned in slight annoyance  


"Geez Dante, you’re not great at these games are you?" Donald asked mockingly chuckling  


"Laugh it up Do.... WAIT A MINUET!!!" Dante yelled out as he turned his attention back to Ikail "It was Donald you were speaking of, I thought we were picking things in space!!!!"  


"You thought that, but I never said that was true Dante." Ikail answered with a bop to Dante's nose and a sly wink  


"She got you there Dante, try and be more perceptive next time." Guin stated with an amused tone  


"But I...I.... Oh forg-" Dante began to answers back but was interrupted as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang teleported back into their seats. Meanwhile Hana, Hei and a temporary teddy bear sized Bastion appeared behind Dante, Ikail’s and Guin's seats without their notice  


"Girls you’re okay, did everything go well down in that here new world?" Goofy asked as he suddenly took notice of their faces which though seemed to have cuts also seemed to be healing up quickly. "Oh dear, what happened?"  


"Yeah tell us, I'm reading that the heartless are still there???" Donald added in with a worried expression  


"Well..." Ruby began to say but couldn't explained it fast enough at the moment  


"It's okay girls, tak-" Guin began to say thought stopped as he bad the others heard groans from behind  


"Hana please get off of me..." Hei asked with a slightly irritated tone as he and Hana who held the bastion got back up  


"Well sorry not like I meant....to...." Hana replied back but became dazed along with Hei surprisingly from the others with team RWBY  


"Um...."Donald said with surprised confusion  


"Boop, vroop?" Bastion shyly replied making everyone else (Other than Team RWBY, Hei and Guin) scream loudly  


"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ikail, Dante, Donald and Goofy screamed out as Bastion and Hana began doing the same  


"AHHHHHHHHH, you all look pretty cool but AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Hana said with shock as the yelled became louder while the girls tried their best to calm the situation down...that is until Guin decided to do it himself this time  


"ENOUGH!!!!" Guin yelled out with a tone so loud and deep that the ship vibrated a little from it. Meanwhile everyone else look at him with wide eyes, expect for Hei and Bastion for obvious reasons  


"Well.... that was something." Hei muttered with slight but barely noticeable shock, meanwhile Guin took a deep breath  


"I apologize for that." Guin calmly stated as he turned his attention over to the three new comers "Your names now."  


"I-I-I'm Hana Song, the little bot who's actually a big bot is Bastion and gloomy face is Hei...sir." Hana answered as she actually was somewhat frighten of the leopard faced man or more precisely his voice when he yelled  


"Man Guin can be scary..." Yang muttered to the girls  


"Totally..." Ruby, Weiss and Blake answers back as they all had now realized that even for how nice Guin is, he can be pretty scary when he wants to be  


"Ah... How, how did you three get here?" Ikail asked getting out of her stupor  


"Yes and don't lie to us, we'll be able to tell... I think." Dante said next  


"Not really selling it there Dante old buddy." Yang stated with a deadpanned look  


"I know..." Dante quietly replied back as he hung his head down in slight embarrassment  


"Anyways these three are with us because their refugees, just like Vladimir was." Weiss explained  


"Yep, so we should probably head to Traverse town to drop them off and also get some rest for a few.” Blake suggested  


"Yeah and maybe we can see what's possibly new with everyone else." Ruby added in happily  


"I guess we should, are you ready then?" Donald asked as team RWBY, Dante, Guin, Ikail and Goofy nodded  


"Bee, boop?" Bastion asked confused a little  


"I don't even need a translator to know what he said." Hei stated "But for real, ready for what?"  


"You'll see very soon." Ruby replied back with a toothy grin  


"You all shall indeed." Weiss remarked with a toothy grin as well  


"Ladies if you don't mind, but is there anything else you'd like to tell us." Goofy asked  


"Well..." Ruby said as she looked at Weiss, Blake and Yang who smiled as she smiled back "Yeah a few things, looks lets get back to Traverse town, we'll explain on the way. Right ladies?"  


"Totally baby sis." Yang answered with a thumbs up  


"Correct." Blake answered next with a smirk  


"Absolutely, we'll even take turns telling." Weiss answered last as Ruby wink at her making the heiress heart beat fast in joy  


"Geez these two really need to get a room sooner or later." Hana muttered to Ikail who giggled  


"Alright everyone hold on onto your seat!!!" Donald happily yelled out as the Gummie Ship made it’s way into the worlds gate. Team RWBY were worried for Jak and Daxter down here, but they also knew they'd see them again. Just then, the Gummie Ship set off back to Traverse town  


-Elsewhere-  


"Ugh...." Moaned a young man with short black hair with a wide white strip in the center, tanned skin, a thin goatee along with lastly but strangely a green right eye and an orange left eye. He wore a pair of blue jeans, black shoes, a white short sleeved shirt and a black hooded jacket with a white squared cornered in the center of the chest" My head is...wait where the hell am I ????"  


Said young man was inside of his car which was a pure black classic Dodge Charger with some modifications added to it. Where he was location wise was in the desert of sorts. The young man was confused as he then noticed a gas station not only a half a mile away from him. With a smile he looked to see he still had the keys in the ignition and his gas tank  


"Half a tank, not good but I think the girl here could use a refill." The young man muttered to himself as he started the car and took off on a mild speed. Once he arrived at the gas station he parked it near a gas pump and turned his car off. But before he could get out of the car, he suddenly heard banging against the trunk of his car  


"HELP!!!!" Yelled four muffled voices that sounded like three young girls and one young boy  


"Oh you have got to be kidding me!!!" The young man yelled in shock as he ran up to the trunk and opened it "Are you kids okay???"  


"JUMP HIM!!!!" Yelled the voices as the young man was pushed against to the ground by the kids, he kept his eyes closed  


"Hey knock it off, I'm the one that got you out!!!" The young man yelled out as the hitting stopped and he felt the kids get off him  


"Oh well sorry then mister...huh what are you anyways?" Asked one of the girls with a kind sounding voice  


"What do me-" the Young man asked back but stopped when he opened his eyes to see the four kids... well he thought they were kids at least  


The four kids were actually animals. Well three of them were baby ponies or fillies as he remembers from a book on animals. Also one was an actual but also small dragon while the three fillies were all unique in their own way.  


The one he guesses asked him what he is, was a white coated unicorn with large green eyes, a pink tail along with a pink mane with a purple swirl  


The next was a yellow coated normal pony with a long red mane, a long red tail, large orange eyes and a large red bow on top  


The last of the girls was an oranges coated Pegasus with small wings, violet eyes, a purple tail and short purple hair with a flip at the end  


The only boy was a short purple scaled dragon with green eyes a lighter purple underbelly along with green fins on top of the head and a little short tail  


"Um ya’ll okay mister?" Asked the yellow filly with a southern accent  


"Maybe we broke him?" Suggested the orange filly with a somewhat tomboyish tone  


"If we did how do with fix him?" The dragon asked  


"I got an idea." The white filly replied back as she walked up to the young man who was wondering what she was about to do.... She slapped him across the face  


"Ow, what was that for?!?!?" the young man asked rubbing his cheek  


"Sorry I saw it in a movie once." The white filly explained as her friends rolled their eyes  


"Look what were you four doing in the trunk of my car anyways??" The young man asked as he now knew this was all too real  


"What's a car?" They three fillies and little dragon asked him  


"Well what you just came out of alright, look I don't know what's going. Do you four remember anything before ending up in my car?" The young man asked  


"Hm well..." The orange filly began saying but stopped  


"I think...well... no that's not it..." The yellow filly said next but couldn't come up with an answer either  


"Ah... I got nothing." The dragon said next as giving up quickly  


"Hm....OH WAIT I REMEMBER NOW!!!" The white filly yelled out joyfully as the others around her winced a little from her sudden announcement, which she took noticed of 

"Opp’s sorry, but I remember how we got here."  


“Well then can tell me, oh wait I just forgot to ask but what are your names anyway?” the young man asked with a small smile  


“Well I’m Sweetie Belle!!” The white unicorn filly named Sweetie Belle answered happily  


“I’m AppleBloom.” The normal yellow filly AppleBloom answered next with the equal amount of happiness  


“And I’m Scootaloo!!!!” The orange Pegasus filly answered this time as she donned a wide prideful smirk while the dragon rolled his eyes  


“I’m Spike.” The dragon Spike said kindly as he then looked over to Sweetie Belle “So you mind telling us what you remember please?”  


“Oh ah right…my bad.” Sweetie Belle replied back with a slight blush on her cheeks before she took a few breathes. “Alright so it started like this…..”  


-Sweetie Belle’s flashback-  


“Aw thank Celestia we’re out of that carriage.” AppleBloom stated with a relieved tone as she, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle we’re now walking through Princess Celestia’s and Luna’s Castel  


“Totally and still can’t believe they left us in there while we slept. Still I’m sure we can catch up to them in the princess Celestia and Luna’s throne room.” Scootaloo said next with a wide smirk  


“I-I don’t know girls…wo-won’t they all be you know…mad at us for possibly interrupting them with whatever they’re talking about.” Sweetie Belle asked nervously as she out of the three fillies was the only one scared of the punishments they could get if that was the case  


“Aw don’t be such a baby Sweetie Belle, we’re going to be fine I promise. Besides The princesses both know we came with the others so it will be fine.” Scootaloo replied back with a reassuring smile that help Sweetie Belle feel better a little bit more  


“Totally it’s not like we’re in any moral danger or whatnot.” AppleBloom added in but sadly she said that at the wrong time as the three fillies noticed ahead of them the walls being covered by a purple-blacking dark energy that was coming closer to them  


“What is that!!!!?” Sweetie Bella asked in fear  


“Who cares run!!!!” Scootaloo answered as she, AppleBloom and Sweetie Belle began to make their way to the main entrance of the castle  


The three filly’s thankfully made it to the door and to their luck is was a lot less heavy then it looked, the three made their way out into the city Canterlot to see that the situation wasn’t just at the castle. It turned out the same darkness was spreading all around the city while small creatures of darkness seemed to be forcing everypony they got their claws on into the darkness itself. Sweetie Belle, AppleBloom and Scootaloo were about to see if they could make a break for it but three of those small dark creatures got a hold of their legs and were trying to drag them into the darkness. Though luck to seem to be at their side as they were saved by one of their close guy friends in the form of Spike.  


“Get you stinking claws off them!!!” Spike yelled out as he blew some of his green fire at the dark creatures making them coward away. Spike sighed in relief as he checked up on the girls “I’m so glad I found you, are you all alright?”  


“Yeah…yeah we are spike, thanks?” AppleBloom replied back as she was trying to calm herself down  


“No problem, I was about to come down to the carriage anyways to get you girls before well this happened?” Spike explained  


“Yeah and I wonder what this is ???.” Sweetie Belle said as she and the others began looking around as the darkness around them was slowly creeping around the group while the buildings in the city were torn down by the darkness itself  


“Wh-what do we do?” Scootaloo asked as the darkness was creeping closer at closer making the four hug each other in fear  


“We can’t do anything, I think this is the end.” AppleBloom stated as she began to tear up a little before looking at her friends with a small smile “I-I’m glad ya’ll got to be my friends.”  


“Same!!!” Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo screamed out as they began tearing up as well  


“I ah might not hang with you girls much, but I’m glad to know you girls as my friend too.” Spike added in last as he, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and AppleBloom hugged each other with their eyes shut as they felt the darkness crawl on their skin until their world was darkness  


-End of flashback-  


“Then I guess we woke up in your car and now we’re here.” Sweetie Belle finished explain as she shivered from the resurfaced memory along with her friends who also felt cold from the memory  


“I see, well then at least you remember then, I can’t seem to remember what happened before I got here. I mean I know who I am and where I come from, but the events that lead me here is a no go.” The young man answered back as he smirked at the four young ones with him “Oh and my name is Robert Reyes, though I just go by Robbie.”  


“Well nice to meet you then Robbie, still what now?” Scootaloo replied back as Robbie got back up on his feet  


“Now, well now I got to get some fuel for my car.” Robbie answered as his new little friends looked at him confused. “Right, fuel is what keeps my car running and the building here is what supplies me with fuel. I’ll go check to see if I can pay inside for the gas out here or not, can I trust you four to stay put next to the car until I get back. It won’t be long.”  


“Now problem Robbie!!!” Spike answered with a prideful tone as Sweetie Belle, AppleBloom and Scootaloo just nodded. Robbie then made his way over to the gas station to see…. Well to see it looked like someone had broken in. So Robbie took caution as he entered the gas station  


“Hello anyone?” Robbie asked as he walked slowly through the abandoned moon lit gas station and as he kept walking he only saw dust and broken pieces of the roof until he tripped  


Robbie didn’t know what he had tripped on until he got back up and looked back to see a skeleton. With the sudden reveal he got back up and stood a little from the skeleton, but then he realized something about it and knelt down to get a better look. Robbie saw that the skeleton was old, very old, but he also saw a gas tank in the arms. So with that Robbie grabbed the edges of the gas tank and pulled it out of the skeletons hands. Robbie then shook the gas tank close to his ear to see how much was in it and he was happy about it.  


“Nice looks like there’s enough gas left to fill the tank back up and fill it half way later.” Robbie muttered to himself as he walked back out to his car to see Scootaloo, AppleBloom and Spike sitting the back seat of his car which got him worried from how he didn’t see Sweetie Belle  


“Hey Robbie!!!” Sweetie Belle yelled out happily walked back up to the car much to Robbie’s relief  


“There you are, I almost freaked out since I didn’t see you with the others.” Robbie stated  


“Sorry about that but I just though I saw something, Is that the fuel you have?” Sweetie Belle asked as Robbie just nodded and began to pour the gas into his tank  


“Yep and this should last us for a while, Sweetie Belle can I ask for you to wait in the car.” Robbie asked as Sweetie Belle smiled and did so as she entered to the right of the back seat next to Scootaloo. Robbie by this time was done filling up his tank and put the fuel tank back in the trunk. Once he closed the trunk he suddenly froze as he heard from a distance the sounds of car engines along with a sound he was all too familiar with, he heard the sounds of guns being fired in the distance. With that in mind Robbie quickly got into his car and started it. Though his worries didn’t go unnoticed by the others  


“Hey Robbie what’s wrong?” Spike asked as Robbie turned back to them with a small smile  


“Nothing really, just want to get going is all…question is where.” Robbie replied back with the best fake smile he could muster up so he wouldn’t get the AppleBloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Spike worried. He then looked too see a sign a little above his car that said ‘Traverse Town, thirty miles away’ and thankfully the sign had an direction arrow pointing forward  


“Did you find something Robbie?” AppleBloom asked  


“Yeah I did, might as well get comfy kids because this will be a bit of a trip.” Robbie replied back as AppleBloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Spike just nodded then went to sleep not even second later. Robbie than stepped on the gas engine as he made his way to whatever this ‘Traverse Town’ was. He just hoped whatever made those noises of gunfire didn’t follow him all the way and if so he hope they were at least somewhat friendly….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So end of the chapter, what did you all think. Aside from some of the errors and such, I do hope you all liked what I put in there. As for the summons the girls got, more will come. Also as you can see, I've taken to incorporating some things that may seem strange at first. But I have my reason for them, you'll see on them sooner or later. Anyways, until the next chapter, I wish you all wonderful days to come!! :D


	12. Another Traverse Town Visit Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again fellow readers, here is another chapter. I do hope you all like it and I'll get around to the fixes when I can. Still anyways, enjoy the chapter. : )
> 
> Now onwards to reading!!!!!
> 
> I do NOT in any way own Kingdom hearts/associated show, game etc. which belongs to Square Enix and Disney, RWBY which belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum along with all the other added in franchise as well which belong to their respective creators

Four Hearts One Journey-Ch.11: Another Traverse Town Visit Pt.1  


"So after that you all just were sent back up here for no real reason?" Donald asked slightly surprise along with the others in the Gummi Ship. Team RWBY, Hei, Hana and a still miniaturized Bastion felt the same way  


"That's pretty much the case Donald. We don't know why but we just did, also please promise us you won't go that fast again... I still feel a little sick to the stomach." Ruby answers back holding her stomach while Yang patted her on the back  


“It’s okay baby sis…ugh I feel the same way to.” Yang stated as she held her stomach also  


“Same…” Weiss and Blake said this time as they seemed a little better than Ruby and Yang, but not by much  


“I’m just glad you girls came back alright.” Dante replied kindly  


“Aw that sweet of you to say Dante.” Ikail stated teasing Dante a little before looking at the girls “But in all seriousness at least you made some friends there and…. here to.”  


“Yah I know this is pretty awkward for us too.” Hana answered back with a sheepish grin as Bastion just nodded  


“Speak for yourself Hana.” Hei said in slight annoyance as Hana just rolled her eyes  


“Hei you really got to lighten up.” Yang suggested as she and the rest of the girls were feeling much better now  


“And like I said contractors don’t do emotions.” Hei replied back  


“You sure it’s safe to have him around?” Goofy asked with slight worry  


“Say that again mongrel, see what happens.” Hei threatened as Goofy gulped a little from Hei’s tone  


“Hey leave Goofy alone!!” Donald yelled out as he pointed his wand at him  


“Or what you overgrown poultry, you’ll quack at me?” Hei asked in a somewhat out character very irritated tone as Blake held back Donald who tried attacking him  


“Calm down Donald.” Ruby kindly said to help calm him down, then she turned to Hei with a disapproving look “And Hei can you please try not to start any fights?”  


“Yes could you please try that Hei, you’re not acting very mature right now.” Weiss added in giving him a glare as Hei just rolled his eyes “I guess that as good of an answers as were getting.”  


“Anyways when are we arriving to….um what was this place called again?” Hana asked  


“Traverse town and we should be there anytime soon.” Guin answered  


“I’ll be glad just to get there when we do, time to relax for a bit and to see what’s new with everyone else.” Ruby happily said  


“Agreed, I’m sure nothing new has happened much. Also lets no forget that we did promise our summons some time out to relax as well and the same goes for our new summons.” Weiss replied  


“You girls got new summons?” Ikail asked smirking  


“We sure did and they’re pretty cool. Right ladies?” Yang proudly answered as Blake and Weiss nodded, then they looked at Ruby who was frown a little “Oh right….”  


“What’s wrong with Ruby?” Goofy asked with a concerned look on his face as Ikail, Dante, Donald and Guin seemed to be wonder the same  


“Do you two three know what’s wrong with her?” Donald asked Hei, Hana and Bastion  


“Beep, boop, veer.” Bastion answered as Donald raised an eyebrow  


“What?” Donald asked as Hana giggled  


“Sorry forgot only me, Ruby and Yang can really understand him.” Hana said before getting into a more serious tone. “But Bastion said that we don’t know either.”  


“Oh okay then, but Ruby does this have to do with your summon?” Donald asked as Ruby just nodded slowly  


“What the issue exactly?” Dante asked next as Ruby took a deep breath before answering  


“It’s something I don’t want to explain, let me just say that this summon…well he’s different.” Ruby explained in a somewhat vague manner  


“Yeah…. different.” Blake interjected with slight anger in her tone as Yang just kissed her on the cheek  


“It’s okay Kitten I feel the same way.” Yang said with a loving smile as Blake snicker and kissed her back, then they began doing flirty kisses with each other  


“Ahem.” Weiss responded back loudly as Yang and Blake stopped kissing and saw the others looking at them  


“Oh right….” Yang stated with a sheepish grin “They don’t know about us yet.”  


“When did this happen???” Ikail asked with a surprised look but also was smiling for the two  


“During the mission, she was so cute when she got all flustered.” Blake answered as Yang suddenly poke her sides “EEP!!!”  


“Yeah and your too cute yourself Blakey.” Yang replied back as she and Blake nuzzled against each other’s noses  


“This is going to take a while to get used to.” Dante remarked as he pinched the bridges of his nose  


“Trust me Dante, me and Weiss are still getting used to it.” Ruby answered back with a small smile “But they sure do make a cute couple huh?”  


“Gawrsh they sure do Ruby.” Goofy answered with a chuckle  


“Not to be rude but are we there yet?” Hei asked as he rolled his eyes at Blake and Yang’s display of affection for each other  


“You good sir have a romantic sense of a wamp rat.” Ikail replied back with a slight scowl for Hei interrupting a cute moment  


“She got you there Hei.” Hana added in snickering before turning her attention over to Ikail “Um what is a wamp rat?”  


“I’ll tell you later, but it looks like were at our destination.” Ikail said back as she and the rest looked out to see the Traverse town below them  


“Temporary home sweet home.” Ruby stated with a joyous smirk as she turned her attention to Donald. “If you would so kindly Mister Donald.”  


“You got it Ruby.” Donald answered back with a chuckle as he activated the teleporter, sending them all down to Traverse town  
-Traverse Town, first district-  


“This is nice, just sitting here relaxing with friends.” Glynda said as she sat at the table with Yuffie, Angela, Fareeha, Winston, Rarity, Maria, Yin and Twilight. Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was showing off a few moves to Lena while Fluttershy shyly cheered her on. Solider 76 was talking with Applejack and Pinkie Pie about farm life since it seemed they all came from that sort of life style. Which Angela found somewhat strange when she heard about that, but paid no mind to it. Meanwhile everyone else was doing their own things in the other districts  


“Oh it most certainly is darling; I haven’t been this relaxed in ages.” Rarity replied back as she took a sip of her water by levitating the cup with the magic coming from her horn  


“Rarity you said that about an hour ago.” Twilight stated with a raised eyebrow  


“Oh right.” Rarity remarked a little embarrassed by that fact  


“Does she always do that?” Fareeha asked amused a little  


“Yes, yes she does but she’s a good friend all in all.” Twilight answered back kindly as Rarity began giggling  


“Oh stop Twilight your embarrassing me, but please do go on.” Rarity said bashfully, then noticed Angela looking at Solider 76 with a somewhat concerned look “Angela what’s the matter, you seem to be distracted by something or well someone.”  


“Might it be mister 76?” Maria asked as Angela blushed a little  


“Oh so were looking at him, hm does out kind medic have a little crush?” Yuffie asked with a grin “Come on tell us about it, I’d love to hear all the juicy details!!!”  


“Oh as would I!!” Rarity said happily as she and Yuffie smiled at one another then back at Angela who at this point was trying her best not to blush anymore  


“Behave you two.” Fareeha said sternly as she lightly smacked the back of both Rarity’s and Yuffie’s heads (Though her metallic gloves made it more painful than it should have been)  


“Ow that hurt you know!!!” Yuffie yelled back as Yin began rubbing her head as well “Ah what are you doing Yin?”  


“Helping.” Yin replied back as Yuffie just smiled at that  


“I have to say that maybe you should do that next time without your gloves.” Twilight suggested as Fareeha just rolled her eyes  


“Right, okay Twilight tell me where I should leave my Raptora Mark VI armor at without worrying about someone trying to steal it?” Fareeha asked as Winston snorted, getting Fareeha’s attention  


“Fareeha that less likely to happen then me saying I hate peanut butter, which I will never say. Besides your armor weights a ton and you could just leave it at the hotel, I’m sure Leon or Aerith would keep a good watch over it. I mean Angela has been leaving her staff there for the most part.” Winston answered  


“Winston has a point and I along with Yin would probably be the ones most likely to keep watch on your armor.” Maria added in as Yin just slowly nodded in agreement with her, Fareeha herself was feeling a little out number so she decided to bring conversation back to Angela  


“I see, look not to change the subject all of the sudden but weren’t we originally talking about Angela’s little crush?” Fareeha asked as the other then turned their attention back to Angela who gave Fareeha a quick smile that actually was saying ‘I’m going to get you back for this.’, which in turn made Fareeha slightly shiver in fear  


“So Angela was is it with you and Solider 76 huh?” Yuffie asked once more as Glynda this time hit her on the back of the head, but a lot harder “OW again, what is with me getting smacked upside the head…Oh no I think Solider 76’s bad luck is rubbing off on me?!?!”  


“Um Yuffie I don’t think that’s scientifically possible.” Winston stated as Yuffie was freaking out enough to no even hear Winston’s explanation, Twilight move next to him and kindly patted his left arm  


“Trust me Winston I know how you feel.” Twilight stated as Yuffie was still freaking out a little  


“For the love of dust sakes.” Glynda said as she grabbed Yuffie by the top of her head and stared her straight in the eyes “Yuffie I’m going to ask you to behave your age and freaking out over superstitious nonsense is not acting your age understood?”  


“Y-yes ma’am.” Yuffie answered back as she kind saw how frightening Glynda could be  


“Good and don’t keep pestering Angela about her love life, its none of yours or Rarity’s business.” Glynda replied back as Rarity and Yuffie just nodded  


“No it’s okay really. It’s just Yuffie was…spot on with her assumption. I do like him; he seems like a nice man once you get past the gruffness. But I can’t help but feel like he reminds me of someone.” Angela kindly said as the others wonder what she meant  


“What do mean Angela?” Winston asked as Angela thought it over for a few moments  


“I can’t explain it much, but he reminds me of John.” Angela answered with slight hesitation as Winston and Fareeha raised a brow at that  


“You’re kidding right, he’s nothing like John. John was kind hearted, caring and a good man. Solider 76 is…is…” Fareeha replied back with slight anger in her tone  


“Calm down Fareeha, let’s not get into an unnecessary fight. Though I have to agree with you on Solider 76 himself.” Winston said as he turned back to Angela “Angela I know you miss him, most of us who were part of the originally Overwatch team do. But Solider 76 is nothing like John.”  


“Okay hold up a second, who’s this John person again?” Yuffie asked  


“I believe he was the former and now dead commander of Overwatch Yuffie.” Maria answered as the rest looked at her in slight surprise other that Yin  


“How did you know that; you both weren’t even with us when we talked about this.” Winston asked  


“Easy, we were actually waiting outside the whole time you all were doing your explanation to the ponies. We didn’t want to be rude so that’s why we waited if you wanted to know.” Yin replied back as the rest of the group just sighed and let it go. Meanwhile Solider 76, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Lena, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie made their way over to them  


“Hey there everybody, how’s it hanging?” Pinkie Pie asked in her usual joyous tone  


“Seriously how is she so freaking happy all the time??” Fareeha asked as Pinkie Pie just giggled  


“Silly, that’s just because I am. I mean I couldn’t be the element of laughter if I wasn’t, duh.” Pinkie Pie explained with an amused tone as Fareeha’s eye twitched a little, but before anyone could say anymore a blinding light appeared for just a moment. Once it was gone team RWBY along with their companions appeared before them in the center of the district  


“Ugh….” Hana groaned as she held her stomach a little while a now full sized Bastion gently patted her on the back. “Hey your normal again buddy…ugh that teleporter did not agree with me…”  


“Seriously, you ride around wildly in a mech suit and this is getting you sick?” Hei asked as the others glared at him a little  


“Is niceness even in your vocabulary?” Ikail asked as Hei shrugged  


“Whatev-” Hei was saying back, but before he could finish he was cut off  


“YOUR BOTH OKAY!!!!!” Angela yelled out joyfully as she ran up to her two teammates, followed by th others not too far behind. Angela hugged Bastion quickly and then she looked at Hana. She lifted her up with a tight hug. “I’m so glad you both made it here, but where were you???”  


“I…I can tell you but…. can…. can you let me down please?” Hana asked as Angela placed her down with a sheepish grin  


“Opp’s…sorry.” Angela replied back a little embarrassed as Bastion just gave her a thumbs up  


“Alright better…. so basically me, Bastion and the guy behind me in the trench coat named Hei all got stuck on another world. But….man you hug hard Angela….anyways the four girls to the right of me helped us out and brought us here. Also the other people are one’s Bastion and me have just recently met.” Hana explained quickly before looking over to the team RWBY and their friends “Mind introducing yourselves to some of my friends and …wait are those super cute techno colored ponies??”  


“Yeah we’re ponies, but who are the rest of you?” Twilight replied back as team RWBY, Ikail, Guin, Dante, Donald, Goofy, Hana, Hei and Bastion were taken back a bit from the new refuges. Especially since six of them were colorful ponies. Though Yang wonder if these ponies knew Luna at all. Fareeha though took the initiative with the introductions  


“Since we’re doing the name game, I’ll go first.” Fareeha said as she walked to the front of her group “My name is Fareeha, the one with the angel wings is Angela, the one in the wearing the aviator jacket is Lena, the gorilla is Winston and the man with the visor is Solider 76.”  


“Nice to meet you all.” Guin replied back as Twilight stepped up next for introductions  


“Hello new friends, I am Twilight Sparkles, the pink furred earth pony is Pinkie Pie, the yellow furred Pegasus is Fluttershy. The rainbow furred Pegasus is Rainbow Dash, the orange furred pony is Applejack and lastly Rarity is the white furred unicorn.” Twilight explained with a kind smile, meanwhile Dante took the initiative for his group  


“Nice to meet you Twilight, my name is Dante, Ikail is the woman in red, the duck and dog man are Donald and Goofy. The leopard headed man is Guin, you’ve all already met Hana, Bastion and Hei. Lastly well…ladies would mind introducing yourselves.” Dante Kindly said as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang smiled, then made their way up to the new refuges  


“Hi my name is-” Ruby began to say, but she was cut off by Lena  


“Ruby Rose the team’s leader.” Lena said first with a wide grin  


“Blondie is then Yang Xi Long, Ruby Roses big sister and a kind of a hot shot.” Fareeha said next with a disapproving tone as Yang raised an eyebrow at that  


“Miss big bow is Blake Belladonna, Yang’s partner and basically ninja of the group.” Pinkie Pie said now with so much excitement “Which is pretty cool just to say!!!”  


“Which then would make miss ice princess Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee company and Ruby Rose’s partner.” Winston said last as team RWBY looked at the newly introduce refuges with wide eyed expressions  


“How the heck did you know that much about us?” Weiss asked as Applejack giggled a little  


“Sorry if that sound a tad but weird, but Glynda, Ozpin, Yuffie and the others told us about you gals.” Applejack answered kindly as the girls looked at Glynda who just nodded with a smile  


“It’s true ladies, but then again your four are the keyblade wielders and it’s only naturally we’d have to tell them about you four.” Yuffie stated with a smile  


“Yep we were told all about you four, we also were told we got to rely on you to save our worlds.” Solider 76 stated crossing his arms “Personally I don’t feel so reassured.”  


“Hey what’s that supposed to mean, mister meany mc….um…. well you’re not being nice meany!!” Ruby answered back as the others just stared at her  


“Ruby you’re not really proving Mister 76 wrong.” Weiss kindly said as she gently patted Ruby’s shoulder, then she glared at 76 “But may I kindly ask if there a problem you have with us?”  


“Oh well no dears, it just that…” Rarity answered back but couldn’t figure out the right words  


“It just that some of us are still having a hard time excepting that four teenage girls are our only way of ever seeing our homes again.” Fareeha answered bluntly “Me being one of them, thankfully for you four I don’t doubt you as much as I originally did. But seeing how you four are behaving so far, that might change again.”  


“Now Fareeha that’s not a nice thing to say.” Fluttershy replied back with a slight look of disapproval. “Beside they seem pretty capable to me and very nice.”  


“Nice or not Fluttershy I got to agree with the grump and chick wings.” Rainbow dash said as 76 and Fareeha glared at her for a second. Rainbow Dash really didn’t take notice and flew up to the girls “You four don’t seem that great, look more like colored coded dolls.”  


“For real Rainbow Dash?” Yuffie muttered in an unamused tone  


“Rainbow Dash!!!” Angela yelled out, but the damage was already done as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang pulled their keyblades out  


“Oh yeah miss Rainbow hair, well these are our keyblades and they choose us. So who’s the not great one here huh??” Yang yelled out  


“Defiantly, we’ve been going through so many hazard in these different worlds. Don’t blame us if we’re taking too long for your liking!!!” Blake yelled next as Yang quickly kissed her on the cheek, much to the others slight surprise  


“Baby you are making me feel hot.” Yang stated with a flirty grin as Blake smirked back  


“Oh you and me are going to have fun in bed when we get a chance.” Blake answered back as the rest just somewhat were shocked once more at the bluntness  


“Oh my…” Twilight stated as she was trying her best not to show her embarrassment from hearing such lustful words  


“And these are our saviors….” Fareeha muttered in slight annoyance, while Winston, Yuffie Goofy, Dante and Pinkie Pie were trying to play peace makers now between the girls, 76 and Rainbow dash. The others just watch in silence, though they seemed to be ready just in case a fight happened. To Fareeha’s surprise she was elbow in the side by Hana who along with Bastion walked up next to her  


“You know even if 76 said the first comment you really didn’t help either with yours.” Hana stated with a slight frown as Bastion just nodded. “Look I know that they seem childish, but trust me when I say that I believe Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang can save us all.”  


“Beep, vroop, boop.” Bastion stated as Hana smiled  


“Got that right Bastion, oh right he said that maybe you and the rest should try and put some trust in them. You know give them the benefit of the doubt before you judge them.” Hana explained as Fareeha just sighed knowing her younger teammate did have a point, even if she had a hard time admitting she did  


“I guess… I guess you do have point, well might as well try to fix this then.” Fareeha replied back as she made her way up the others then whistled loudly getting their attention. Fareeha sighed once more, then walked up to team RWBY who glared at her a little bit. But Fareeha figured she kind of deserved it because of her previous comment “Look I know I said I don’t have much faith in you but I’m…I’m willing to try.”  


“Really?” Ruby asked with a small smile as she and the girls all de-summoned their keyblades  


“Yes really, but you four along with your little friends have to understand that in our world me, Solider 76, Angela, Lena, Hana and Bastion are in a sense hero. So maybe we might have been a little peeved, especially me with the fact that we’d have to entrust our worlds possibly survival to four strangers let alone them being teenage girls. But I may have judged you to quickly by your appearance…it took Hana and Bastion to make me see that.” Fareeha stated calmly as she looked back smiling at Hana and Bastion, then she looked over too Solider 76 and Rainbow Dash behind her. “I know you two feel the same as I do, but maybe we should cut them some slack. They have been going through a lot and we were told that the keyblades did choose them.”  


“I…I guess you got a point there.” Rainbow Dash responded back with a guilty look as she flew looked over to team RWBY. “Um look Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang right. Well ah…. sorry for you know. So what do you say friends?”  


“Girls?” Weiss asked as Ruby, Blake and Yang looked at each other, then back at her with wide grins. “Well that’s a yes and apology accepted. Now what about you mister 76?”  


“Fine I’ll put my chips in with you four.” Solider 76 said with a sigh until he looked them dead straight in the eyes. “Don’t make me regret this alright?”  


“They won’t mister 76, the girls here are one of a kind keyblade wielders.” Goofy answered with a salute as Solider 76 did a quick salute back by instinct. But it was mostly because he knew a solider when he saw one, even if they looked like a cartoony dog  


“Aw thanks Goofy.” Ruby happily replied back  


“I think we all could a little faith in you girls, right?” Twilight added as the other a nodded in agreement, then Hei began to make his way passed everyone  


"Hei where are you going?" Ruby asked as Hei stopped in his tracks  


"Yeah don't you want talk?" Donald asked but still was a little peeved with him  


"Yeah making friends is always fun mister masky!!!" Pinkie Pie happily stated as she appeared next to Donald in a minuets notice  


"She's a strange one." Guin remarked as Maria walked up next to him with Yin  


"Pinkie Pie is indeed, but you'll get use to her... mostly." Maria replied back  


"Yep." Yin simply said as she, Maria and Guin looked to see Pinkie Pie annoying Donald by poking his head while getting a laugh form the others  


"Jokes aside, Hei right?" Twilight asked as Hei still had his back turned on them and just nodded quietly  


"Ya could turn around you know, mighty rude you're bein right now." Applejacks stated with a slight disapproving look at Hei  


"Yeah Hei, try to be a little nicer." Yang said next as Applejack gave her nod of appreciation  


"No it's alright ladies, look Hei I may not know much about you but I do know that making friends can make this whole crazy experience we're all dealing with a bit cozier." Twilight happily explained as Hei just shrugged  


"Hm." Hei reopened back as he made his way again, but stopped once more "Yin."  


"Right…I'll see you around." Yin said to the others as she made her way quickly to Hei  


"Have you been behaving?" Hei asked as Yin nodded. "Good, now let's get going."  


"Right." Yin replied back as she and Hei entered through the second districts doors. Then seconds later disappeared from the others sight  


"Well wasn't he a brute. He could have at least asked Yin nicely." Rarity stated with a scowl at Hei's manners  


“Personally I don’t trust him.” Dante replied back with a wary glare  


“Me either, I’m going follow them and make he doesn’t try anything with Yin.” Yuffie said as she made her way through the second district door before anyone could tell her not to  


“That girl is trouble, that she is.” Glynda said “But I have to agree with you all, Hei makes me feel uneasy.”  


“Look me and the girls know Hei can be a bit…. cold. But he’s a decent enough guy, I mean we did travel with him along with Hana and Bastion.” Ruby stated with a reassuring grin as Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement  


“I don’t usual judge people so quickly myself but Hei seems…. more than cold to say.” Angela said with a slight wince at her last words  


“He seems somewhat controlling, I mean did you see how easily Yin went over to him from just saying his name.” Fluttershy said next as it did seem that way to most of the others  


“Whoa hold on Fluttershy that might be a bit of a stretch don’t you think?” Weiss replied back  


“But you have to admit Weiss, he’s has that look on his face. You know the one of a killer.” Blake answered back as Weiss and Ruby looked at her wondering if she was joking. Though they couldn’t deny he did seem to kill easily  


“Totally.” Yang added in with a slight shiver as Hana just nodded meekly feeling a little guilty having to agree. But back in Jak and Daxter’s world he did show traits of a well-trained deceiver and killer  


“Dante, Ikail and I have killed before.” Guin asked  


“That’s different though, I mean you all…. um Blakely a little help please?” Yang tried to reply back but didn’t know how to respond to that question  


“Ah…. Well you know because you…. never mind, but we didn’t mean it like that.” Blake said kindly as Guin just chuckled for a moment  


“I know, but I may have just wanted to mess with you.” Guin replied back as the girls looked at him wide eyed, then they looked at Ikail  


“Ikail…” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang said with an accusing tone as Ikail laughed  


“Sorry but I guess my lessons are sinking in.” Ikail answered back as a second later the girls had a quick laugh. Then Glynda decided to further this strange conversation  


“As much fun as this meeting is, maybe we should have the girls learn a little more about our friends hm?” Glynda suggested as it sounded like a solid plan  


“That does sound good, but me and the girls need to do something first.” Yang replied back as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake pulled all their summon gems out. Though Ruby pulled only Mister B’s gem out. With that the area was engulfed with a blinding light which died down a good five seconds later to show all of team RWBY summons minus one. A moment or two passed in awkward silence between the two groups until Luna broke the awkwardness  


“My friends!!!!” Luna yelled out in joy at the mane six as she ran out in between both groups  


“Princess Luna!!!” The mane six yelled back out as they all lunged and hugged Luna  


“We thought you were gone Luna.” Twilight happily said as she and the rest of the mane six let go  


“Indeed I thought I was as well, but the girls and their friends saved me.” Luna answered back as she smiled at the team RWBY, but smiled wider at Yang who was the one to summon her. She looked back to the mane six with more joyful smile “THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!!!!!!”  


“Ah will you stop doing that??” Motoko asked as she was right next to Luna and backed up from the volume of her tone. But she tripped and fell on top of Medabee  


“Watch it lady!!!” Medabee yelled out as Motoko go back up  


“I was but you’re so short that I didn’t even notice you.” Motoko answered back with an apologetic tone, but then noticed Medabee’s head twitching a little “Um did I say something wrong?”  


“Rawr…” Zilla muttered as she backed up already sensing something was going to happen  


“Grrr….” Mister B muttered next as he did the same  


“Agreed, conflict is to arise.” M1-4X said loudly as he backed up also, while Annie hid behind him  


“Um maybe we all should back up now too.” Weiss said whole heartily agreeing with the rest of the summons  


“Wait why-” Ruby was about to ask but was cut off by two young girls with light skin, short and long brown hair along with blues eyes in matching green summer dresses showed up  


“Hey is that a Robot?” The first little girl with short hair asked as the other girl just laughed  


“Are you kidding, that thing is way too small and puny to be a robot. Probably just a trash can that got painted up and even if it is an actually robot, it’s probably defective.” The second girl with the long hair answered as both girls began laughing  


“Um Medabee…” Weiss said kindly as she and the others looked to see Medabee start shaking a little, then he looked at the girls forgetting his anger at Motoko and aim both his blaster at the two younger girls  


“I AM NOT DEFECTIVE!!!!!!!” Medabee yelled out as he fired at the two young girls, making them run away in fear and into the third district, though Medabee was right behind them “GET BACK HERE BRATS, I’LL SHOW YOU WHO’S DEFECTIVE!!!!!”  


“Medabee for real???” Weiss yelled out in disbelief of her summons temperament with those two little girl’s comments or the fact he even was offended by them in the first place and just didn’t decided to ignore them “I guess I should go get him then.”  


“Actually I’ll get him Weiss; besides I need the exercise.” Motoko replied back with a grin “You cool with that Blake?”  


“No problem, you may be my summon but in honestly you more of a friend. So you don’t need my permissions.” Blake answered back with a smile  


“Thanks Blake.” Motoko replied as she looked at the rest of the group “Any of you want to come with me?”  


“I will!!!” Lena answered back happily “Besides the bot needs to learn some manners if you ask me.”  


“Oh can I come to please, I would love to make some new friends!!!” Pinkie Pie asked a little too enthusiastically  


“If Pinkie goes than I’ll come to, besides you’ll need the fastest flyer in Equestira to help you.” Rainbow Dash stated proudly as the others rolled their eyes a little  


“If you don’t mind me coming ladies, then I’d like to join you.” Goofy asked as Motoko, Lena, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie nodded that it was okay  


“Alright I think we got a big enough group. Let’s move out!!!” Motoko ordered as she and the rest of her rag tag team followed Medabee to the third district  


“Well that just happened.” Winston said in slight disbelief  


“Yeah…yeah it did.” Yang replied back  


“Yep…. wait where’s Ikail?” Dante asked as he and the others looked to see Ikail and M1-4X looking at one another  


“I wonder why…. OH CRAP!!!” Blake began to say then started to freak out a little  


“What, what’s wrong?” Solider 76 asked as the rest of team RWBY suddenly remembered something Ikail told them on their first trip in the Gummi ship  


“The thing is if from what I remember Ikail told us, she’s a friend of the Republic which is basically the good guys in her world. But she was born in the Empire who are the bad guys. She turned good and became part of the Republic but-” Ruby explained quickly then was cut off as M1-4X aimed his guns at Ikail who was becoming increasingly nervous  


“She technically isn’t known by most as that…” Weiss finished answering as M1-4X began firing on Ikail  


“Engaging target!!!!” M1-4X yelled out as Ikail booked it and made her way into the second district, which she was followed by a relentless M1-4X “You will not escape me Sith!!!”  


“OH COME ON!!!!!” Weiss yelled out once more as her first summon just did the same as Medabee, but this time with an ally of theirs  


“Wow Weiss, you got bad behaved summons.” Blake stated with a smirk  


“Quiet you.” Weiss replied back as she noticed Applejack, Rarity, Winston and Donald already following behind M1-4X  


“Wait where are they all going???” Ruby asked as they just disappeared into the second district as well now  


“I’m taking it that they’re going to try and stop Miss Schnee’s mad summon.” Glynda answered with a deadpanned look  


“They are, though I should be heading that way myself to help Yin with some of the chores. Also if I’m guessing right she’s already started after bringing her friend to the Hotel for a rest. He seemed tried.” Maria said  


“If that’s the case let me, Donald and Guin come with you, we’ll need to make sure you don’t get in whatever trouble is going happen with Ikail and M1-4X” Dante replied back kindly as Maria just nodded  


“Exactly.” Donald said next proudly  


“Agree but also because I think Vladimir would be pretty angry if you got hurt in some way.” Guin stated as Dante felt a slight shiver down his spin wondering how that man would act seeing some he cares for hurt. He knew how that feeling was all too well  


“Aw how sweet of you three.” Angela happily said as Dante and Donald blushed a little from the comment while Guin just shrugged. With that they made their way into, then through the second districts gate. Now the only one’s left were Glynda, Twilight, Luna, Fluttershy, Hana, Solider 76, Fareeha, Angela, Zilla, Mister B, Annie and team RWBY  


“So….” Twilight asked in slight awkwardness that had built up once more  


“How about we get to know about your worlds?” Ruby replied back with a small smile  


“Sounds good to me, ain’t got anything better to do.” Solider 76 stated as he then saw Fareeha holding Annie up over her shoulder  


“What, she was giving me the puppy dog stare and she got me.” Fareeha answered back as Annie hugged her head with small giggled “Your way too cute for your own good.”  


“Didn’t know you were such a softie.” solider 76 joked, but got a magical slap across the back of the head from Luna who just gave him a disapproving look  


“Didn’t know you we’re such an easy target.” Fareeha answered back with a smirk  


“The old guy is funny!!!” Annie happily said as Fareeha laughed a little herself at the moment  


“Looks like Annie just found herself a big sister.” Yang happily stated as Ruby, Blake and Weiss couldn’t help but agree  


“Indeed, though I wonder how long our summons can be out of their gems anyways. From what I can tell they’ve been staying out longer and longer with each summon.” Weiss asked, bringing up a good question  


“Speaking of summons I noticed that Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long pulled two gems out. But what about you Miss Rose, don’t you have two summon gems?” Glynda asked as Ruby frowned a little  


“You see…. ah….” Ruby tried to explained but just couldn’t without bringing those graphic after images of the Grands death back in her mind. Thankfully the girls picked up in that, though Weiss was the one to answer for Ruby  


“Miss GoodWitch what Ruby is trying to say is that this summon she has only recently obtained is a special sort.” Weiss explained in the nicest way she could, but Blake just scoffed  


“Please Weiss, that thing is a monster.” Blake answered as Ruby just sighed  


“Blake isn’t ‘monster’ a little much to say?” Ruby asked with sheepish grin  


“Baby sis I don’t like disagreeing with you, but that thing you have for a summon straight up murdered Grand when he was down. Sure he could have done it quickly and I’m sure we’d still be upset about it. But no that thing went brutal with his kill. So Ruby I think monster is just the right word. Heck monster actually seems tamed to what I would call it.” Yang replied with her protective big sister tone  


“But he did help us. I mean he could killed me anytime with the way we first met, but he didn’t. So he has to be friend right?” Ruby responded back trying to have her friends and big sister at least give the predator some benefit of the doubt “Besides he was bleeding out when we met and still helped despite his wounds.”  


“That is true Ruby. But in all honestly it may have done that so it could survive. If you ask me and I know this will probably sound way out of character for me. I think maybe you should let that thing die from its wounds.” Weiss stated with the kindest tone to Ruby, but she couldn’t hide the venom either even having to talk about the predator  


“Weiss how could you say that??” Ruby asked as Weiss sighed, Ruby looked at Blake and Yang “You both don’t feel this way right...”  


“We do actually little sis…” Yang answered back as she and Blake rubbed their arms awkwardly  


“I can’t believe you three, we can’t just let him die even if he did what he did to Grand. He’s still a living creature.” Ruby answered back with a sadden look  


“But it’s also dangerous from what I’ve come to understand, right?” Solider 76 asked as he and the others had just kept quiet up until now  


“Well yeah but-” Ruby was about to say back, but was cut off by Fareeha  


“If that’s the case, then maybe your friends have a point Ruby.” Fareeha stated but felt bad about since from what she could tell that none of these girls had taken a living life that wasn’t a Grimm before and had not really seen much death in their lives either  


“Hold on just one second Fareeha, look I may not be one well versed in the arts of war but I do know that killing a potential threat when there down and bleeding is just wrong.” Twilight said sternly as Luna and Fluttershy walked up next to her  


“Indeed, though I may not fully agree with Twilight. I must say that killing is wrong no matter what the circumstances are.” Luna added in as Fluttershy just nodded in agreement, but her face was serious and stern at the moment  


“Sorry to say these ladies but I have to go with my friends here. I mean look I agree with you three that killing is wrong no matter what, but a killer doesn’t deserve to live in my book and if for what I’m hearing is right then I say let Ruby’s monster of a summon die.” Hana responded back as team RWBY looked at her a little wide eyed to see she was on the ‘letting Ruby’s summon die’ side of the argument  


“Now let us not fight with one another please. We’re all friends here.” Angela stated though the heated argument didn’t seem to be cooling down  


“Even so Angela, friends do get into disagreements at times and right now is one of those times sadly.” Fluttershy answered back as she along with the others began arguing while Angela kept on trying to calm the argument down  


“This isn’t good.” Blake said with a guilty tone  


“You got that right.” Yang said next feeling guilty as well  


“Indeed.” Weiss said last as she then looked at Ruby “Ruby are you okay?”  


“What do you think….” Ruby asked as she was sniffling a little making Blake, Weiss and Yang feel even more bad about this “I just can’t understand why you girls think he should just be left to die??”  


“Because sometimes that’s what needs to be done.” Annie surprisingly answered in a much more mature tone as team RWBY looked to see she was now on top of Mister B’s shoulders, meanwhile Zilla was laying on the ground next to them trying to take a quick nap. Annie just continued with her explanation before the girls could ask what she meant” What I mean is that sometimes an individual as dangerous as yours Ruby can make a whole heap of trouble later on. So maybe his death would save some life’s. But that’s just my opinion and I’m taking a guess Zilla and Mister B don’t really have an opinion on this.”  


“Grrah….” Mister B moaned as he walked up to Ruby and gently patted her head, Zilla on the other hand got up then in Between Yang and Blake. She started to nuzzle both their arms with her nose  


“Good girl.” Yang mutter kindly as she and Blake began scratching the back of Zilla’s head, making the large baby lizard purred a little in delight  


“I guess so….” Ruby answered back with a slightly sadden tone as Weiss just hugged her out of the blue, but Ruby didn’t mind one bit as she hugged Weiss back. Though after a few seconds they let go of on another. Ruby smiled at Weiss as her hearted thumped fast with joy from getting the hug in the first place “Thanks Weiss.”  


“No problem Ruby, can’t let angel like you cry and ruin that pretty face of yours.” Weiss answered back in a slight flirty tone as her heart thumped once more from pure joy that she could get Ruby to smile that cute smile of hers once more. Ruby on the other hand just blushed from the flirty complement  


“Well I see you four are feeling a bit better now.” Glynda said kindly as she walked up to them “The others are now on a full scale argument now, so I decided to see how you four were feeling.”  


“Thanks Miss GoodWitch, but…. but do you have an opinion on what I should do with my summon?” Ruby asked as Glynda sighed  


“I all honesty I agree that we should let your summon die if it’s as possible of a threat as I’m perceiving.” Glynda answered bluntly, but before Ruby could respond back she smile “But that’s just my opinion Miss Ro…. I mean Ruby and if there’s one thing I’ve always allowed my students to do, it’s to let them choose for themselves in the end. So Ruby that’s my answer, but whatever you deiced is up to you and alone. Though maybe you should be reassuring your teammates on that, they seem to have the most concern for your safety at the moment.”  


“I guess so.” Ruby kindly mustered as she looked back to Weiss, Blake and Yang who no longer were petting Zilla as she was laying on the ground once more taking a nap. They smiled at her and Ruby smiled back  


“Baby sis you know we just care about you and your safety. Our team is like a little family and we look out for each other even if it means getting mad at one another or disagreeing with each other once in a while.” Yang said happily  


“Yang is right and we’ll keep fretting about your safety like we fret about each other’s safety no matter what.” Blake said next  


“Can you forgive us Ruby for caring too much?” Weiss asked with puppy dog stare making Ruby’s heart thumped from how cute Weiss was. Ruby was also grateful for having such a loving big sister and two great best friends  


“You know I can girls, group hug!!!!” Ruby answered back happily as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang got into a big group hug and moments later let go of one another  


“Glad to see your all feeling much better.” Glynda said smiling before she looked at Ruby “What do you choose to do Ruby?”  


“I think got an idea.” Ruby answered smirking as she used her summon gem and within seconds the arguing that had been going on stopped as a blind light shined. Once it died down though the Predator was in it’s wake and his still was holding his side that still had his green blood seeping from the wound on his side “Alright listen up whoever knows medical training stay here and help please, anyone else that wants to stay here can alright?”  


“Um…” Twilight replied back first, though everyone at the moment were little wary of Ruby’s new summon, mainly because it seemed like an outfitted cold blooded hunter  


“I’ll take that as a yes, now anyone have an objection?” Ruby asked once more as no one raised their hands up and just kept their gazes on the predator which he himself was too busy trying to keep his wound from bleeding out more “Then let’s get a move on!!!!”  


“Oh well ah right I ah…I always carry a medical kit with me, Fluttershy would you kindly help me?” Angel asked but she saw the Fluttershy already was next to the predator who know was laying on his back and breath slowly  


“Just lay down, me and Angela will fix you. I promise.” Fluttershy kindly said as the Predator just looked at her, lifted his head slightly and slowly nodded before resting his head back on the ground  


“I think me and Luna could help, we know a bit of healing magic so we could help when it’s needed.” Twilight suggested kindly as Fluttershy just raised an eyebrow at that  


“But doesn’t that only work for creatures with magic within them. I’m sure this poor fellow doesn’t have a hint of magic in him.” Fluttershy asked with a slight frown  


“I would be not so sure Fluttershy, I sense magic in him. But that might be because he was turned into a summons gem so now he has hints of magic, with that knowledge we should be able to use are spells on him. Though it may not be that effective.” Luna explained  


“Anything can help, now come on let’s save a life!!!” Angela stated with slight doubt in her tone as she, Fluttershy, Luna and Twilight began doing a quick emergency surgery to save the predators life meanwhile Solider 76, Fareeha and Hana made their way over to Team RWBY, Glynda and the rest of the summons  


“I may not agree with this, but it is your choice.” Fareeha stated as Ruby smiled  


“Same, but hey it does take guts to go with the choice you made. I’m proud of ya.” Hana remarked with a smirk  


“Thanks Hana and I know Fareeha, but I truly do think he’s a good one, despite his methods. So anyways what are you all going to do now. Me and the girls are staying here with our summons, but that’s about it for the moment.” Ruby asked  


“I think me, Hana and Solider 76 here will be going to where Vladimir and some of the others went. They said that behind the hotel in the back alley way that a new door has appeared with a sign saying district four. We’re going to see how’s that going for them and see if we can help. But we’ll use the door in this district.” Fareeha answered as she pointed to a medium sized door with district four written on it a few feet to the corner away from them  


“That’s cool, but how did we not see that?” Yang replied back  


“Must have been because we were too busy talking up to this point to notice.” Ruby answered  


“Guess so Ruby.” Yang said as she looked over to Annie who was still on Mister B’s shoulders “Would you like to go with them Annie?”  


“Yeah I do, I do. Can I please?” Annie asked as Yang giggled little  


“Sure you can kiddo and I’m sure they’ll keep you safe.” Yang answered back as Annie smiled wildly  


“We will trust me.” Fareeha stated as Mister B walked up to her, which in a sense unnerved Fareeha since he was so…large and menacing looking. But to her surprise Mister b gently lifted Annie from his shoulders and placed her over hers. “Um…thank you.”  


“Grrrh.” Mister B answered back as he made his way over to the girls once more  


“Well what are we waiting for let’s go!!!” Annie happily stated as Fareeha smirked  


“You heard the little lady, let’s get a move on.” Fareeha said as she, Annie, Hana and Solider 76 began made their way through the district four door in their current district, a moment later they were gone  


“So now what?” Weiss asked as she and Ruby, Blake and Yang looked at Angela, Fluttershy, Luna and Twilight working on the predator  


“How about we just take a seat for right now.” Yang suggested as she and Blake sat next to one another; and to the right of a sleeping Zilla  


“Sounds good to me, Mister B would you mind me and Weiss take a seat on your shoulders?” Ruby asked as Mister B who just nodded  


“Um Ruby I really don’t we have to AHHH!!!” Weiss said but was cut off as she along with Ruby was lifted up and placed upon both of Mister B’s shoulders “Huh well this is actually quite a nice view from up here.”  


“Indeed it is Weiss, but let’s take this time to relax a little.” Ruby replied back as she and the rest of team RWBY just sat back and relaxed, though today would bring a few more new surprises  
-With Robbie and the others-  


“Hey Robbie are we almost there yet?” Sweetie Belle asked as she, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Spike seemed tired, but then again they were young and they probably hadn’t rested for a while  


“I think so Sweetie Belle. I can’t really tell though because there’s no signs telling me how many miles are left. But at least this has been a straight forward drive.” Robbie replied back with a small smile  


“This whole situation is weird if you ask me. I don’t understand anything going on other than we’re stuck in desert and heading to some place called Traverse Town.” Scootaloo stated as she looked out the window of Robbie’s car “Nice view to look at though.”  


“Totally, but I’m wondering if any other critters live here. All I’ve been seeing is cactus and really weird large rock formations.” Apple Bloom stated next  


“What’s weirder is that the road Robbie’s driving his car on is barely even showing anymore. It’s like something broke it apart years ago.” Sweetie Belle added in as the others realized they hadn’t even noticed that until this moment  


“That’s weird. Wonder what could have done it?” Spike asked but no one could answer him. Spike just shrugged “Hey Robbie did you see anything out of the ordinary?”  


“No I…. actually I think I did. I don’t know if I saw it right, but there was a broken down car that had a lot of rust on it to the far left of the road. We passed it a while ago, but I also noticed over it was some sort of makeshift crucifix with a possible a skeleton strung up on it.” Robbie answered much to his four younger passenger’s worries  


“R-really??” Spiked asked as he and the girls shivered a little in fear which Robbie took quick notice of  


“Well yeah but I’m sure it’s just some sicko’s idea of a joke and you shouldn’t worry about alright?” Robbie responded back with a sheepish grin – “Smooth Robbie, smooth…”-  


“Oh really?” Scootaloo asked nervously as Robbie just nodded and kept on sheepishly smiling, this seemed to calm Scootaloo down “Okay then, hey we don’t have to worry. It’s probably just some joke like Robbie said.”  


“It’s sure one mean joke if ya’ll are asking me.” Apple Bloom stated with a raised eyebrow as she, Spike and Scootaloo calmed down as well now  


“Yeah I guess it is, but there’s a lot of messed up people out there. You’re bound to run into one or two in your life time. Well that’s just me, but maybe you kids will be lucky and avoid those sorts of people all together.” Robbie replied back  


“Yeah than again maybe Scootaloo is a crazy, especially with all the crazy stunts she does on her scooter.” Sweetie Belle joked as Scootaloo just rolled her eyes while Apple Bloom and Spike had a laugh. Robbie had a laugh too, but then stopped as he began thinking over a few things  


Robbie’s began wondering how his little brother was doing, he wondered if he was safe at the moment. There’s was only so much a thirteen-year-old boy in a wheel chair could do for himself and he also knew that a decent amount of the people back at his home town weren’t good people. Especially in his neighborhood, so he worried. Then again he was still wonder how he got here and why he’s got his old hair style back as well, none of this made sense to him.  


Though what only peaked Robbie’s interest was where Ellie was. He was the spirit that had given Robbie his powers and also was an ex-sadistic serial killer. Ellie would have by now made a comment that they should just throw these kids out of the car and worry about themselves. But he didn’t and though Robbie found that confusing since he knew they were bonded together, he also didn’t bat any eye at it either since the spirit was a thorn in his side at times. But the life he’s lead up to this point for only a few months wasn’t a pretty or peaceful one and he knew he’d just have to live with it to the last days of his life. Robbie thought and thought, but he stopped himself so he could keep his attention more on the road. Though his moment of deep thinking didn’t go unnoticed  


“Hey Robbie, you feelin okay?” Apple Bloom asked as Robbie sighed for a moment before answering  


“Yeah totally. I’m just thinking what a nice place this Traverse Town sounds like is all.” Robbie answered back with the best convincing smile he could muster up. Though Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Spike could see he was lying about his true state of mind, but they played along figuring that he would tell them if he wanted to  


“Well alright then. But seriously how much longer?” Spiked as Robbie actually felt a little better at for the moment of normalcy or as normal as this whole situation could get. Though as the others were enjoying the ride, a noise in the distance caught Sweetie Bells ears. She turned around and looked through the back window squinting her eyes as she saw a large cloud of dust coming from behind three brown figures  


“What in the world…” Sweetie Belle muttered as the figures came closer and then a shiver of fear came down her back  


They were cars like Robbie’s, except these ones looked very dirty, had what looked like rust covering some portion of the cars and they all had large jagged spikes that looked to be placed all over the car while there also was no windows. But what got the little unicorn filly scared wasn’t the cars, but the passenger and driver for all three cars.  


There was a totally of six people, they all wore black ragged clothing that covered their whole bodies. Clothing that would make her big sister Rarity surly scoffed at from the ugliness of them. The six people also wore black hoods with masks of sorts attached, but what got Sweetie Belle the most frightened was the two red glowing goggled like eyes that stared at her. She didn’t need to hear it; she could already tell these things or people weren’t looking to make friends with them. She quickly turned around with a look of fear on her face “Robbie were being followed by monsters!!!!”  


“Wait what???” Robbie replied back as he looked in his rear view mirror to see what Sweetie Belle saw, while Spike, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looked back quickly then turned around with the same face of fear like Sweetie Belle  


“What do we do???” Spiked asked as the three hostile cars had somehow caught to them and we’re now getting ready to ram Robbie’s car from the sides and rear  


“Hold on tight this is going to get bumpy!!!” Robbie yelled out as he accelerated his car just in time for the three cars to rammed into each other instead, but that didn’t faze them. The three cars just back away from each other and continued their purist on Robbie and the others “Okay now at least I we know they’re tough.”  


“So what now???” Scootaloo asked as one of three pursing cars rammed the right of the car “And if anyone has got a plan maybe they can tell us, like now!!!”  


“I got nothing, I don’t think anyone of us will since we’re being rammed at. So it’s kind of hard to think of a plan!!!” Apple Bloom yelled back as she and Scootaloo bucked forehead against one another with annoyed glares. Thankfully Spike broke them before it could get any worse  


“Hey, hey ladies calm down. Fighting isn’t going to help.” Spike sternly stated as Robbie’s car was rammed from the rear  


“Robbie anything you can do to get these jerks off our tails?!?!” Sweetie Belle asked as one of the passengers jumped onto Robbie’s car and was trying to break the right side window Apple Bloom was next to. Naturally the three fillies screamed their lungs off along with Spike  


“HOLY MOLY!!!!!” Spike yelled out as the man was close to breaking the side window, but he stopped and jumped back into his car with his friends who was to the right of them  


“THAT’S IT!!!!” Robbie yelled out in annoyance as his eyes started to burn a little orange. “He turned his head back to Spike, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo “Hang on tight, this about to get really fast and hot.”  


“Wai what??” Sweetie Belle asked as she and the rest looked at Robbie wide eyed, but she got her answer a few seconds later  


“RRAAWWWWWRRRR!!!!!!” Robbie screamed out in a primal sort of rage as his eyes glowed brightly and his car’s engine than spewed through the engine large flames making the car speed up much faster. Thankfully the pursing car began to slow down  


“DEMON, DEMON, BACK UP AND REGROUP!!!!” The driver of the lead pursuing car screamed in terror as he along with his other friends began screaming out in terror as well. They slowed their vehicles down, turned around and drove off while their screams still echoed through the air  


“I think we lost them ya’ll!!!” Apple Bloom stated with a joyous tone  


“Yeah, but what about Robbie??” Spike asked as he and the other turned to see Robbie’s skin slowly staring to burn off as he kept on screaming  


“Whatever is happening to him can’t be good. We got to snap him out of it!!!” Scootaloo nervous replied back  


“But how???” Apple Bloom asked as Sweetie Belle got a serious look on her face and crawl up to a still fired raged Robbie  


“Robbie you can stop now we’re alright, please you have to calm down we don’t want to see our friend like this!!!” Sweetie Belle said in a worried but caring tone  


“I don’t think that’s gonna work Sweetie Belle?!?!” Apple Bloom stated, but to hers and the others surprise Robbie’s eyes slowly became normal once more and then his car stopped spewing out fire and with that Robbie stopped his car  


“Man…. that still feels weird.” Robbie muttered before he looked back at the others “Sorry about that, I guess this place is messing with my powers. I don’t usual get that angry so quickly.”  


“It’s alright Robbie, you saved us. But ah I’m taking a guess most people can’t do that?” Spike said as Robbie just chuckled a little  


“No, no they cannot. I am… a special case you could say. But I’ll explain it later, we need to get moving again.” Robbie replied back as he started up his car. With that he, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Spike continued their way to Traverse town only a few good miles away from it from their guess. But Robbie had a feeling those men we’re following them again, but keeping a distance this time. If so, he hoped the people of this Traverse Town knew how to defend themselves. If not he would do his best to do it for them, but he worried about what could happened when his power fully came out  
-Meanwhile at Maleficent’s Castle-  


\- “Why can’t I ever have a normal day in my life?”- Neo wondered to herself as at the moment she was in a small meeting room with everyone else within the castle, all expect for Maleficent and Jaune who Maleficent had him within her inside her room. Something about debriefing him on his mission to one of the many worlds that those four keyblade wielders were on. But right now everyone was conversing with each other, or more to the fact Cinder and Roman were as they spoke with Makuta and Prozen. Mercury and Emerald on the other hand were pestering/talking with their current conversation partners Loghain and Rodrigo. Mumm-Ra was just reading a book since Praxis was at his world doing whatever  


“SO…. you compensating for something with that clunky armor of yours?” Emerald ask as Loghain sighed regretting even starting a conversation her  


“No young lady I am not, are you trying to get attention with your outfit though?” Loghain answered back as he wanted to get her back some way or another for her being an annoyance to him. Emerald just giggled  


“Oh my, have you been checking me out.” Emerald asked with mocking smirk as she patted a flustered and even more annoyed Loghain’s head “You dirty old man.”  


“I.., I…. why are you even bothering me child?” Loghain asked as he was doing his best to calm himself down while also resisting the urge to stab Emerald  


“Because we need to get to know each other, jeez Mumm-Ra asked me and Mercury the same thing. You old folks seem to share the same one tracked mind.” Emerald answered back as Loghain’s eye twitched a little  


“My aren’t you just blunt.” Loghain stated with slight anger in his tone now, he had to figure out a way to get this conversation over with soon and he had the perfect plan to do so “You know what miss Emerald, if you want you can ask this old man any questions you may want to know. I’ll answer them all as fast as possible for you.”  


“Oh really, well I guess I do have a few questions. But could you take your time please. I’d like to know every detail of you probably interesting life.” Emerald answered back as she sat on the ground with a mischievous smile on her face, though Loghain had just figured out he’d been played. But he couldn’t say no as that would give Emerald the satisfaction that she got to him. So he took a deep breath before replying back  


“Why then I will, where to start…” Loghain said as he regrettable began telling Emerald of his past (Or at least what he decided to tell her). Meanwhile Mercury was talking with Rodrigo but unlike Loghain and Emerald, he and Rodrigo were getting along much finer  


“So you’ve done a few torturing in your life time then?” Mercury asked as Rodrigo just chuckled at that  


“Oh yes I have my boy, though I do believe I had some influence on a few of more well know torture tactics in my world.” Rodrigo answered back with a grin as Mercury smirked  


“Really and what would these influential torture techniques be?” Mercury asked with a sick curiosity  


“Well one of them I remember involves me using an old technique where I tie down my prisoner on a coal oven, then I slowly raised up the heat for over an hour while someone else whips the prisoners stomach at the same time.” Rodrigo proudly answered “Thought that is one of my more tamed ones if I’ll be honest.”  


“Oh you and me are going to get along very well.” Mercury said with a wide grin as Rodrigo nodded back. While both men continued on with their conversation Neo watch with a dead panned expression  


“Should have known…” Neo thought as she looked over at Roman and Cinder  


She saw that Roman was trying to smooth talk his way with Prozen who seemed to be just as smooth as he was. Cinder meanwhile from what Neo could tell was trying to butter up Makuta. Though Noe couldn’t tell if it was working or not.  


“I have to say Neo; your friends are….” Celestia said but didn’t know the right words to describe them. “I’m not trying to be judgmental is all just so you know.”  


“Oh I know Princess Celestia. Trust me I do know, but to be honest I think the only real one who is my friend is Roman.” Neo replied back with a small smile toward Roman who noticed and smiled back at her  


“I see; you have a good friendship with him don’t you?” Celestia asked as Noe nodded slowly but with a happy grin across her face  


“Yeah he is a good friend…hey Celestia are we friends?” Neo asked as she blushed from the sudden realization for what she asked, she then quickly crossed her arms with a pouty face “Not that I care of anything…yeah.”  


“Whatever you say Neo.” Celestial said with a giggle “But to answer your question yes we are friends. Even if you and I have only known each other for a short time, I have come to see you a good friend.”  


“Really you do!!!” Neo replied back with a wide smile as Celestia giggled some more making Noe blush once more “I mean yeah…cool.”  


“Well now that we’ve gotten done with our little fun chat, why don’t we walk around some more. I know you’ve been wanting to explore.” Celestia suggested as Neo nodded and then made her way out of the meeting room. Once out of the room she began walking down the circular room to one of the doors that she hadn’t been inside of yet  


“Oh I wonder what’s in this room, huh kind of weird I haven’t been in this one yet. I mean it’s right near the front entrance.” Neo stated amused by this  


“Lets us see for ourselves then, but if you ask me I’m going to guess that it’s another library.” Celestia responded back  


“And that’s a bad thing?” Neo remarked back  


“No it wouldn’t be, oh how you remind me of my faithful student Twilight…oh how I miss her and the rest.” Celestia said with a tone of saddens but joy as well, Neo frowned a little as she didn’t like Celestia being sad  


“Hey don’t worry, I’m sure she’s fine and hey maybe I can meet her one day along with her friends you’ve told me about. But for real I promise she is alright Celestia.” Neo answered back kindly  


“I thank you Neo, you truly are a good friends and I am glad we can be friends in the first place.” Celestia said happily  


“Anytime Celestia, anytime. Now let’s see what’s in this mysterious room.” Neo replied back as she slowly opened the door and what lied ahead wasn’t what she or Celestia expected “Well…. this is different.”  


Said area was a very large tan painted circular room with bits of broken wood, broken glass and many vines along the wall with even a broken roof with the sunlight shining through it. Neo slowly walked in the room and it gave off a mystical feeling. Neo walked into the center of the room and looked around seeing nothing but an old ruined area of the castle  


“I say this is interesting, I wonder what this place was for before?” Celestia asked with slight wonderment in her tone  


“A place of learning once, now only a place of ruin and darkness.” A man voiced answered from behind as Neo turned around to see nothing  


“You heard that right??” Neo asked in a slight nervous tone as she readied her umbrella  


“Indeed I did. Question is if that man actually heard me or he was messing with us…. I hope it’s the ladder.” Celestia answered back as Neo kept back up a little, but she bumped into to some. With a quick yelp she jumped back and feel on her butt “Are you okay Neo?”  


“Yeah I’m fine but who did I-” Neo answered back but stopped as she and Celestia saw a man a few inches in front of them and staring right at her  


The man in question was average in height and had a darken tan from the looks of him, though his skin was very dirty too. He wore a pair of dark lens goggles which covered his eyes completely and a tan hood. The man also wore no shirt, except a small pack strapped to his chest and two wore tan bandaged wraps around his shoulders. The man had as well a pair of dark brown fingerless gloves, worn baggy black jeans and brown boots. Weird thing though was that he seemed to also wear a large makeshift backpack that arched over his head. The man’s overall appearance was strange, but it didn’t make him any less creep as he kept staring at Neo with a blank expression.  


“Who is this man?” Celestia asked in slight wariness  


“Can’t say, but he looks a little…. weird.” Neo answered back but to her’s and Celestia’s surprised the man grin and then laughed for moment before offering her a hand. Neo though hesitant took it and she was hoisted up back to her onto her feet  


“Not weird young one, but I am different.” The man answered back with a calm, gruff but also very wise tone  


“It seems he can hear us; question is how?” Celestial commented as Neo just shrugged  


“That I don’t know myself your majesty, though even without a body of you own might I say you are one of the loveliest beings I’ve ever had the pleasure to meet.” The man stated much to Celestia’s slight embarrassment  


“Oh well I’m not as youthful as I use to be but…ah…how…very kind of you.” Celestia answered back with giggle that could only be compared to an overjoyed school girl. Neo felt a little awkward now  


“Um could we please just get back to main subject…please???” Neo asked with a desperate tone  


“Oh Neo it’s nothing to be embarrassed to hear of, I mean if I ever have the chance to tell you of my younger days. Oh let me just say that that I was a wild one especially when I had five stallions all in bed as they just started to sc-” Celestial enthusiastically began explaining, thought thankfully Neo regain enough sense back to cut her off  


“Okay Celestia too much, too much info!!!” Neo said with a beat red blush on her cheeks while Celestial giggled a little  


“I do apologize dear Neo; I tend to get into subjects a bit too much. Especially when it comes to my more…. wilder years. Still I think we should get back to the main subject at hand, I believe our friend here has been waiting patiently for us.” Celestial replied as she and Neo looked to see the man just smirking at the two  


“Sorry about that mister...what’s your name anyway’s I mean I can guess you already know ours just from listing to us. But what’s yours?” Neo asked  


“Right, my name my dear ladies is Griffa.” Griffa answered “Now I’m sure your wondering what I’m doing here and what I meant by my little statement about this place, correct?”  


“It would be nice to know Griffa.” Celestia kindly answered as Neo nodded  


“Agreed, so to answer you first question I don’t know why I ended up in this particular place I just did and I expect I won’t be here for much longer.” Griffa explained taking a deep breath before continuing with his explanation “For the second question, what I mean is that I somehow know what this place is or at least what this particular room use to be before something happened to it.”  


“I see, but what happened to this place is what I wonder.” Neo answered back with a slightly concern tone  


“That I don’t know either. But I think my time in this place is up.” Griffa said as his body started to become transparent, but he looked back at Neo with serious expression “Young lady you will not be at this place much longer yourself, I can tell. But you’ll find out soon enough why that is, until then I wish you and Celestia the best.” He added and with that he disappeared from view leaving Neo and Celestia in a silence  


“Neo are you alright?” Celestia asked worried for her new friend’s state of mind at the moment  


“I am, but I need somethings to think on.” Neo answered back as she smiled a little “I could use a friends help with this… if you would like to of course.”  


“Of course I would Neo. That is what friends are for, come let’s get to the library so we can think over Griffa’s last words to us.” Celestia suggested as Neo nodded in agreement. With that Neo made her way out of the room, both wondering what Griffa meant by what he said. They knew he did mean she would leave sooner or later from this place. The question was, what the reasons for it would be  
-Back in Traverse Town, Third District-  


“WHO’S THE DEFECTIVE ONE NOW!?!?!” Medabee yelled out as he kept on firing a barrage of bullets at the two young girls who were running around in circles  


“HELP US!!!!!” The girl with short hair asked in fear as she and the other girl kept on running around, but to their surprise they we’re suddenly lifted up into the air  


“You little ladies okay?” Rainbow Dash asked as the two girls smiled and nodded, meanwhile Medabee wasn’t happy about that  


“GET BACK DOWN HERE SO I CAN TEACH THOSE BRATS A LESSON!!!!” Medabee yelled out as he aimed his rifle so he could just graze Rainbow Dash’s wing enough to temporally make her cease flying. But as he was about to shoot Lena blinked in front of him. “Where did you come from???”  


“Um from the first district little bot.” Lena answered back with a snicker, then kicked him into the wall behind “And you need to calm yourself down.”  


“You did not just do that??” Medabee replied back as he aimed his guns at Lena in anger, but again he was stopped as Pinkie Pie and Goofy tackled him down  


“You got to calm down there Medabee, their just kids.” Goofy said as Medabee struggled to get out of the grip  


“Yeah and shooting at little girls because of a little comment isn’t nice at all, no it’s super-duper mean.” Pinkie Pie added in as Medabee struggled some more and was able to break free from the grip  


“Ha, I’m free!!!!” Medabee yelled out in joy, but his joy didn’t last as Bastion simply lifted him up by his left arm by Bastion  


“Bee, vroo, boop.” Bastion happily said as he Medabee was once again trying to break free from his captor’s grip, though unlike the last two Bastion wasn’t letting go any time soon  


“Hey let go of you walking tin can, you want fight, lets fight!!!” Medabee yelled out as he fired onto Bastion, but to his dismay the bullets didn’t do a thing “What, no fair man!!!”  


“Fair or not, we got you. But to be honest I thought you’d put up more of a fight.” Motoko replied back with a stern tone as she and the rest made their way up to Medabee, along with the two girls which Rainbow dash was holding onto with her wings so they wouldn’t make a run for it  


“Let me at those brats, I’ll teach them a lesson!!!” Medabee yelled out once more as he tried to reach for two girls  


“Medabee don’t ya think you’re over reacting?” Goofy asked as Medabee just grumbled in annoyance  


“Yeah I got to agree with Goofy on this, but these two didn’t help with the situation either.” Rainbow Dash stated as she pushed the two girls with her wings. “Say what are your names anyhow?”  


“I’m Tina and this is my little sister Kim… are we in trouble?” The girl with short hair Tina answered with a nervous tone  


“Yeah I mean we we’re just having fun and I didn’t mean what I said at all. Just having fun is all.” Kim said with a sheepish grin  


“Fun or not you girls said some really mean things, would you like it if people called you mean names?” Pinkie Pie asked as Tina and Kim nodded quietly no “So if you wouldn’t like it, then why would you do the same to someone else?”  


“Well we…I can’t answer that.” Kim replied back as she and Tina looked more guilty  


“Point is that you two shouldn’t have made your little comments and Medabee here shouldn’t have overacted.” Motoko stated as she looked over at Medabee with a stern look “Right Medabee?”  


“But I-” Medabee tried to argue back but when he noticed the others giving him a disapproving look and with that he caved in. So swallowing his pride he looked to Tina and Kim “Fine, look sorry about…. you know shooting at ya.”  


“Yeah and were sorry for making fun of ya.” Tina replied back  


“We really are and besides you’re a really cool looking Robot.” Kim added in with a small smile  


“If you girls are trying to butter me up it’s working, come on give me more praise.” Medabee answered back as the rest just chuckled a little at how easily they forgave each other. But then a short old lady wearing brown shoes, a pink dress, light pale skin and had short grey hair came from the steps that lead from the back ally of the second district to the third  


“No one is doing a thing until this place is cleaned up and fixed.” The old lady said sternly as the others looked at her with confusion until Tina and Kim ran up to her  


“Granny Frankie!!!” Tina and Kim happily said as the hugged her for a second while Granny Frankie hugged back, then she wacked them on the head  


“Ow, Granny what was that for???” Kim asked with a pouty face  


“Don’t be giving me that little missy, I heard your little conversation and I’d should whack both your behinds for acting so childishly.” Granny Frankie answered before looking at the others with the same look “And you folks aren’t in the clear either, I want you all and my Granddaughters to fix this place up for the other refuges up in here.”  


“Wait up in where miss?” Goofy asked as Granny Frankie pointed up to show that to the others surprised that large wooden homes had been added to the upper parts of the third district  


“How did we not notice that???” Pinkie Pie asked  


“Vroop?” Bastion replied back, but he didn’t need a translation for everyone to figure out he said “I don’t know.”  


“Question is how did Rainbow Dash not notice it herself when she was flying in the air??” Motoko asked as she look at Rainbow Dash who just shrugged  


“I wasn’t paying attention; you know I was trying to keep the two girls safe from a rampaging Medabee.” Rainbow Dash answered back as Motoko just rolled her eyes  


“It don’t matter, what does is that you help my grandkids with cleaning this place up you all got it?” Granny Frankie asked as the others just slowly nodded in agreement while seeing that their little quick skirmish cause a lot of barrels to and crates to break apart. “Good now get to it!”  


“Man she’s a little bossy.” Pinkie muttered as she and the rest along with Tina and Kim began clearing up the third district, meanwhile the rest in the second district were having their own problems right about now  
-Second District-  


“Stop shooting at me!!!!” Ikail asked desperately as she was running around in circles while also blocking any incoming blaster bolts that got a little too close for her comfort. Though she had seen Fareeha, Solider 76 and Hana pass by them quickly only a few moments ago. She also had seen Dante and Guin guarding Maria along with Hei and Yin going into the hotel, though they had been followed by Yuffie  


“You will not falter me Sith!!!” M1-4X answered back as he fired a barrage of missiles at Ikail, she would have been hit too if Rarity hadn’t stepped in at the last moment and conjured up a shield  


“My word that was a strong attack. If I hadn’t prepared myself before that might have gone worse than I’d like to admit.” Rarity stated as she sighed “Applejack I though you said they would fix out their differences after they ran out of juice to fight one another???”  


“I did but I guess that ain’t da case, also sorry to do this big guy.” Applejack answered back from behind M1-4X as she lassoed him, tying his arms up  


“What is the meaning of this??”M1-4X asked as he began moving his torso around to get out of the lasso’s hold  


“Sorry but you got to calm down right now, hear Ikail’s side of the story.” Applejack answered back as suddenly M1-4X broke free of the lasso and with a stork of luck for him, he caught the end piece from the rope with one of his barrels. With that he turned hard right, which in turn launched Applejack straight into Rarity and Ikail making all three girls fall on the ground in slight pain  


“Oh dear that hurt.” Rarity stated as she rubbed her head “Are you two alright?”  


“Yeah never better, you know other than being shot at and then rammed into by two new friends. Yeah totally fine.” Ikail answered with a slightly sarcastic tone  


“Sarcasm don’t fit ya much sugar cube.” Applejack responded back as she, Rarity and Applejack got back up to their feet/hoofs to see M1-4X pointing his blasters at them or more primarily at Ikail  


“Move aside ponies so I can dispose of this Sith.” M1-4X politely asked as Rarity had just about enough of this  


“Now listen here you, I don’t know Ikail by much but I can already tell she’s a kind hearted young lady and if you have any sense on how to treat a lady then you’ll point those blasters down.” Rarity stated with a stern tone  


“Even so, she is an enemy of the Republic and must be eliminated. Miss I ask for you and your friend to move or else I will be forced to shoot you.”M1-4X replied back, but before he could get his blasters ready he felt a tap on his right shoulder. So he turned around only to be punched into the fountain that was in the lower area of the second district  


“Hey buddy, didn’t anyone ever tell you that’s it’s not nice to point a gun at a nice lady?” Winston asked as Donald came in from the side and ran up to Applejack, Rarity and Ikail  


“You ladies okay?” Donald asked as they nodded but looked a little roughed up and did a quick ‘Heal’ spell on them  


“Oh such a gentleman you are Donald.” Rarity said kindly as Ikail and Applejack nodded in agreement much to Donald’s bashfulness  


“oh shucks.” Donald answered back, but the mood was cut short as they looked back to see Winston looking down at M1-4X  


“Well that was quick.” Rarity stated as she and the others walked up to Winston  


“So…. how did ya do it?” Applejack asked with a curious tone “And is he still awake?”  


“Yes I do function still.” M1-4X answered back as his body laid still  


“I don’t know how but I must have done something to his motor functions with my punch, that along with my enhanced strength, the armor around my knuckles along with the wall the bot here hit himself against and you got yourselves a pretty plausible idea of what must have happened. “Winston explained “Question is how do we fix you, none of us wanted to hurt you. Just stop you from killing Miss Ikail.”  


“And I do appreciate it, it also turns out that I know a thing or two about fixing highly complex war machines.” Ikail said kindly as she knelt down to M1-4X “Look I know you don’t trust me one bit and I can understand why. But I’m telling you the truth when I say I’m a friend to the Republic I mean I was the one to kill the dark council.” She added in as M1-4X moved his eyes to hers  


“Explain.” M1-4X stated as Ikail just smiled  


“Sure, but how about I fix you up while I do so. Just hear me out okay?” Ikail asked as M1-4X nodded just a little  


“Well it’s good to see that this was solved quickly.” Rarity said as she looked up to see Vladimir walking to the first district “Oh hello there Vladimir.”  


“Hello to you as well, what are you doing down there?” Vladimir replied back  


“Nothing just fixing up a friend.” Applejack answer as she noticed Vladimir wasn’t with his two other friends like usual “Hey where’s Alfred and Eileen at?”  


“Oh they’re back at the hotel, Alfred wanted to get some rest since he hasn’t had much and Eileen wanted to fix up her outfit a little. It’s been getting some wear and tear as of lately. Solider 76, Hana and Fareeha we’re with us to but the went back to hotel also. They wanted to check over their gear like Eileen. Me, well I’m heading to see team RWBY. I need their help with something.” Vladimir explained  


“You do know there’s a door way in district one that leads to district four?” Donald stated as the others looked at him “What I noticed it before we left.”  


“Really there is…Oh that must be where 76, Fareeha and Hana came in from.” Vladimir said “Any who I should be going.”  


“Wait if you don’t mind could me and Applejack here come with you. I don’t think we’d be much help with M1-4X here.” Rarity asked as Applejack nodded in agreement as she wasn’t great with tech, even in her own world  


“I see no problem with it.” Vladimir answered as it he looked over to Donald who seemed to be watching Ikail and Winston trying their best to fix up M1-4X “Donald would you like to come with us?”  


“No thanks, I think I’ll stay here a while.” Donald kindly answered as Rarity and Applejack then made their way up to Vladimir. Once with him they made their way back to district one  
\- Back in District one-  


“How long has this been going for?” Rainbow Dash asked as she had found a way to get out of clean up duty in the third district with the others, basically she booked it before they even started  


“A good thirty minutes or so, what I’m surprised by is that you got away from clean up duty.” Weiss replied as she sighed “I’m going to have to have a good talk with both M1-4X and Medabee when I get a chance.”  


“Grrr…” Mister B said as Weiss raised an eyebrow  


“Um Ruby?” Weiss asked as Ruby giggled  


“Right, well he said you could ground them.” Ruby answered as Weiss giggled a little at the suggestions  


“I don’t know if that would work but I do appreciate his Mister B’s input.” Weiss stated with a smile as she placed her hand accidently on Ruby’s. Both girls blushed but didn’t move their hands away as they stared at each other. This didn’t go unnoticed by Yang, Blake or Rainbow Dash since Twilight, Luna, Fluttershy and Angela were still looking over the Predator  


“Is it just me or do those two seem…. close.” Rainbow Dash asked with a smirk  


“Oh me and Blakey here have noticed that as well, though I don’t think they know it yet.” Yang answered back but with a slightly nervous look  


“Something wrong Yang?” Blake asked as Yang just sighed a little  


“Just call it me being a protective big sister, I mean she’s my baby sister and I’ll always fret about her.” Yang explained as Blake kissed her on the cheek  


“That just means you care about her, it’s not a bad thing. But you I’m guessing, your more worried about Weiss huh?” Blake asked  


“Not really, I can tell she really cares for my Ruby and she’ll be there for her.” Yang answered as Rainbow Dash and Blake raised an eyebrow at that “I ah…I read romance novels.”  


“Pff for real?” Rainbow Dash asked as she tried to kept in her laughter though she stopped when she noticed Blake glaring at her “Oh ah I mean how sweet, yeah sweet.”  


“Oh it is indeed, actually it’s pretty cute if you ask me.” Blake said with a smile  


“If you think so then maybe I’ll read some to you when we get some private time.” Yang replied back as she and Blake nuzzled their noses together while Rainbow Dash made a ‘Bleh’ sound. This got a quick laugh out of Yang and Blake “Laugh it up Rainbow Dash, but I do hope no one else overheard this conversation.”  


“Oh we did.” Vladimir stated as he, Applejack and Rarity came up from behind them “Got to say Yang I didn’t peg for a romantic type. Who would have known?”  


“Shush you, I for one think it’s an admirable hobby to have.” Rarity kindly said as she smiled at Yang “Just so you know Aerith lend me some of her novels. If you want me to I could lend them to you after I’m done with them. I’m sure Aerith wouldn’t mind at all.”  


“Oh well ah I…I’ll think about it.” Yang responded back with an embarrassed tone  


“Any who what’s going on?” Applejack asked as she looked to see the others operating on the Predator 

“And what in the hay is that??”  


“I wonder that myself, I mean look at it’s clothing. So gaudy if you ask me.” Rarity stated with a slightly disgusted tone at the Predators attire  


“It’s equipped for hunting Miss Rarity; I don’t think it care much for it’s appearance.” Vladimir replied back and before Rarity could respond Angela cut in  


“Sorry to interrupt but we’re done.” Angela said as she wiped her gloves off  


“That’s good to hear, Ruby you hear that?” Yang asked as she and the rest noticed that Ruby and Weiss were still looking at one another with smiles of glee, along with holding one another’s hands still as well  


“Ahem.” Luna said loudly as Ruby and Weiss snapped out of it  


“Wait what???” Ruby asked in a slight panic of confusion  


“Angela said were done here with your friend, he should be good now. Though we had a few close calls.” Fluttershy answered kindly  


“We defiantly did, but ah…. you two going to keep holding each other’s hands like that?” Twilight remarked with a smirk as Weiss and Ruby noticed their hands touching, then quickly moved them away from one another with redden cheeks  


“We were just you know, holding hands because we best friends!!!” Weiss remarked with a sheepish grin as Ruby nodded a little too quickly  


“Right….” Everyone else said with tones of amusement, much to Weiss and Ruby’s annoyance, but before one of them could make counter come back the Predator got back up on his feet. Though he was a little wobbly  


“Hey it’s good to see you’re alright big guy!!” Ruby happily said as she got off of Mister B and ran up to the predator “Maybe you should sit back down, you seem still pretty weak from your wounds.”  


“Grrr…” The Predator answered back with a lowered tone as he cracked his neck  


“I have to agree with Ruby here. You must lay down; you may open up your stitching again.” Angela added in with a concerned tone as the Predator just looked at them, then for some reason began slowly making his way over to the closet pillar in the outdoors restaurant they were in (A restaurant that for some reason never had anyone in it mind you)  


“Hey didn’t you just hear her big fella?” Applejack asked as she didn’t like how rude the Predator was acting at the moment  


“Please you should lay down!!” Angela stated with a sterner tone as she ran up to him and touched his shoulder, though that didn’t go over well as the predator quickly turned around  


“GGGGRRR!!!!!” The predator roared out making Angel flinched back a little at the sudden hostility. It didn’t help as he quickly activated his wrist blades. Though the Predators actions didn’t go well with the others as Luna, Mister B who set down Weiss and Zilla who had woken up from her nap got ready to attack if need  


“Whoa wait a minuet there, what’s the idea of getting hostile with one of the people who just help save your life?!?!” Yang yelled out in utter anger at her little sister’s monster of a summon  


“Yeah, that’s a fine thank you!!!” Rainbow Dash added as she and Yang did a quick high/hoof five without moving their glares away from the Predator for one second  


“Ruby that is your summon, you might want to do something before the monster gets any ideas.” Blake suggested with a concerned tone as Ruby nodded in agreement and then walked up to her summon with a stern look  


“Alright listen here mister, you may be confused right now or you may just be in a bad mood. But you don’t take out on anyone here, especially with someone who just took her time to help save your life.” Ruby sternly said as the Predator like before roared at her with hostility  


“Ruby!!” Weiss yelled out as she was ready to attack the predator, but she was stopped by Yang of all people “Yang what are doing???  


“Just watch Weiss.” Yang answered much to Weiss confusion, though when she looked back at Ruby she saw that she was standing her ground. Ruby was showing her summon that she was the boss and that he better get his attitude fixed or there were going to be problems  


“Grrr….” The predator growled a little as Ruby and him kept their staring at each other. But to the others surprised and the rest of team RWBYS’s surprised once more, the predator withdrew his wrist blades and nodded slowly. Weird thing was that he lifted his wristbands gauntlet to his face  


“What’s he doing?” Twilight whispered with a curious tone, but her question was answered as it turned out his gauntlet also was a mobile terminal of sorts. The predator pressed a few buttons before looking back at Ruby  


“Fine then, just give me a moment.” The predator said through his gauntlet much to the surprise of the rest. Then the predator walked up to the pillar and broke a good chunk off with a quick punch as the pieces fell to the ground  


“What are you doing??” Blake asked, but she was ignored as the predator sat at one of the tables, pulled out a metal bowl and place the pieces of broken brick in. He then pulled out a metal bar with a rounded end and began crushing the brick into dust in a quick fashion. Once he was done with that, the predator then pulled out a small pod and pour blue liquid over the crushed bricks, the bricks melted into blue goo seconds later  


“This is getting interesting.” Twilight stated as she watched in wonderment  


“More like creepy if you ask me.” Weiss answered back as she and the rest watched the predator then took a syringe out and filled it to the top with all the blue goo  


“Okay…so what is-” Ruby asked her summon but was cut off as the predator suddenly slammed it into his neck  


“RAWWRR!!!!!” The predator yelled out in a screech of sudden pain as he pulled out the syringe and held his hand against the pillar for support so he wouldn’t fall over  


“What did you do that for???” Ruby asked as she looked at her summon like he was crazy  


“Ruby look at his wounds.” Vladimir replied back with a quiet tone as Ruby looked to see that the Predators closed up stitched wounds were now fully healing up  


“What in the world?” Applejack muttered as the predator stood back up and cracked his neck once more before facing the others  


“Amazing, it’s like my staff technology only in a more mobile form. Oh the wonderments I could apply if I could get him to lend me some of his medical equipment for study.” Angela muttered in amazement  


“You okay?” Ruby asked as the Predator nodded which brought relief to Ruby “Good then, but I still want you to rest for a while outside of your gem. No if and’s or buts please.”  


“Grr…” The predator quietly growled as he went over to where he had been operated on and laid back down making Luna, Twilight and Fluttershy back up a little to give him space. Before he tried dozing off though, he activated his gauntlets voice module again “Call me by my name, Jungle Hunter.”  


“Jungle Hunter huh?” Ruby mutter “Well it’s nice to meet you then.”  


“Ruby I think he’s already asleep.” Rarity stated as Jungle hunter already was snoring or making a noise similar to that  


“Oh okay then, so anyways Vladimir I’m taking a guess that you came here for a reason?” Ruby asked as Vladimir just nodded  


“I did, I came here to ask if you along with your friends wanted to go and see the fourth district. I have a feeling that you’ll be more useful there than I am.” Vladimir explained  


“Sounds good to me, I could use a bit of time to stretch my legs out. Am I right girls?” Yang asked as Ruby, Weiss and Blake smirked back “Taking that as a yes.”  


“Would you mind if me, Rarity and Rainbow Dash come along as well.” Applejack asked  


“Sure we wouldn’t mind.” Blake answered kindly  


“Why so though?” Weiss asked with a curious look on her face  


“Can’t mighty say Weiss, just feels like we need to be there is all.” Applejack answered as Rarity and Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement  


“Then what are we waiting for, come on let’s get a move on.” Ruby happily said before she looked over to Mister B “Mister B can you stay here with the rest please, I want you to have a nice time here and I want you to get a good rest okay?”  


“Grrr…” Mister B answered back with what Ruby could tell a nervous but compliant tone  


“Good to know the big guy here cares.” Yang said happily as she looked over to Luna “Same goes for you Luna, I’m expecting you’ll be wanting some times to catch up with your friends. So have fun okay.”  


“Then I shall, thank you Yang.” Luna kindly replied back  


“Rawr.” Zilla growl as she moved her head under Blake’s arms  


“Aw don’t worry Zilla, I’ll be back soon. You just take a nap here and play nice with the others.” Blake said as Zilla growled in delight and as they left Weiss went up to Vladimir  


“You need something Weiss?” Vladimir asked  


“Yes, I’d like to ask you to stay here with the others. It’s just that I worry for them…” Weiss answered as Vladimir figured out what’s she was going on about  


“Ah I see, your worried about Jungle hunter.” Vladimir stated as Weiss nodded “No worries Weiss, I’ll stay and keep an eye on it.”  


“Just don’t get yourself killed alright?” Weiss said with an amused smirk as Vladimir chuckled  


“Weiss I’ve died more times than I’d like to admit.” Vladimir answered as Weiss looked at him strangely  


“What do mean by that?” Weiss asked  


“Nothing really, I’ll tell you and the girls later on maybe. Speaking of which you may want to make your way up to them.” Vladimir answered as Weiss saw her friends along with the ponies were just about at the door  


“Oh alright then and thank you again.” Weiss said as she quickly made her way over to the others and with that they made their way into the forth district  
-The Forth district a minutes later-  


“Wow this place is huge.” Ruby said with a smile as the area around them was large with many wooden but vacant homes built against the walls. Though said homes were built upon an upper part of the area as there was a set of stair leading to a smaller circular plaza. But the most interesting thing was that there was a very large wooden door at the end of the other side of the outer wall  


“Your telling me I mean how in the world did this place even end up here?” Rainbow Dash asked as she and the rest went down into the smaller plaza area  


“Well no one could have made this overnight, we’d have heard the construction going on if that was so.” Applejack replied back  


“Got to agree with you on that Applejack, seems weird that a place this large would appear just like that and without any of us knowing.” Weiss said as she looked around in slight bewilderment  


“It could have done something with magic.” Blake suggested  


“That could be Blake, but the amount of magic needed for this place to show up would take quite a lot. Take it from me, I am a unicorn after all and magic is a forte.” Rarity answered back  


“But then again and not to be disrespectful, but magic here might be different from yours. Just saying.” Yang answered back  


“Oh no offence taken at all Yang and what you say is true. But most magic should follow some sort of similar rules.” Rarity responded back  


“True, very true. But what I’m wondering is why in the world is this door here?” Ruby asked as suddenly the doors began opening  


“Wait what in the world is happening now???” Weiss asked but before anyone could answer a black car came in fast, but in turned to the side as the brakes stopped it in its tracks. The girls and ponies were confused, then someone came out of the car  


“Oh sweet mercy we made it!!!” A man yelled out in a joyous tone while out of the groups sight. Then another door could be heard opening, then closing a few seconds later also out of the groups sight  


“Yay!!!” Yelled out on little girl’s voice  


“Now we can get some food and water!!!” Another more tomboyish girl yelled out  


“And we can have a bath as well!!!” yelled a more southern little girls voice, which by now Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity could help but start smiling from hearing them  


“Yeah, maybe they have gems I could have to eat?” A boy said next with a hopeful tone  


“Is it…” Rarity asked with a happy tone  


“I think it is Rare.” Rainbow Dash answered with a wide grin  


“Okay what’s going on??” Yang asked, but Applejack answered that  


“Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike!!!” Applejack yelled out in hope  


“Wait w-” Blake asked but was cut off as three little fillies and a purple dragon came out from behind the car  


“Oh it is you!!!” Rarity yelled out as the ponies, fillies and Dragons went into a big group hug  


“We missed you!!!” The white filly yelled out with a smile  


“We missed you too!!!” Rarity answered back with a smile also, but team RWBY was quite confused  


“Um…” Ruby asked as she got the attention of the others “Not meaning to ruin the moment but ah…who are these four?”  


“Oh right sorry about, do you mind introducing yourselves to a some of our new friends please.” Rarity stated as the fillies and dragon all nodded  


“Hi I’m Spike and I’m guessing you know Twilight right?” Spike asked as the girls nodded “Good, well then I’m her number one assistant.”  


“Cool, what about you three little ladies?” Yang answered back as she gave the three fillies a smile, the white furred filly went up first  


“I’m Sweetie Belle, I’m Rarity’s little sister.” Sweetie Belle answered first, her yellow furred friend went next  


“I’m Apple Bloom and I think you can guess who my big sister is.” Apple Bloom said as the team RWBY giggled already knowing who she was related to, the orange filly came in now but with a ton of enthusiasm  


“And I’m Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash adoptive little sister!!!” Scootaloo answered happily  


“Well it’s nice to meet you all, but I swear I heard someone else with you as well.” Weiss replied back kindly  


“Oh right.” Spike replied back as he turned his head towards the car “Hey Robbie come on out!!”  


“Alright I’m coming Spike.” Robbie answered as he came from the car, though the girls, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were a bit wary of him but mostly because of his different colored eyes and strange looking car. Though team RWBY were the only one’s who knew what a car was out of their group and it looked nothing like the ones they had back in Vale. Robbie himself kindly introduced himself  


“Hey I’m Roberto Reyes or Robbie for short. Who might you all be, other than the three ponies from what the kids told me I don’t who you four girls are.” Robbie kindly asked  


“I’m Ruby Rose, the girl with the lovely white hair is Weiss one of my ‘close’ friends.” Ruby said kindly as Weiss smiled at way she said close and did a quick giggle. Ruby gave Weiss a quick winked before continuing “Yang is my big sister and the girl with the long blond hair, lastly Blake is my best friend who’s wearing the large bow.”  


“Nice to meet you all then and I’m just glad we made it here.” Robbie replied back  


“So anyways… you came from out there along with these kids right?” Ruby asked with a somewhat curious tone  


“Yeah and there’s another question, why in the hay did you have our sisters and Spike with you in the first place?” Applejack asked as well, but narrowing her eyes  


“Whoa hey no need to point fingers, I found them in my trunk of my car after I woke up in the desert outside the gate.” Robbie answered back with a nervous look on his face  


“It’s true, we kind of tackled him because we thought he kidnapped up.” Scootaloo explained to vouch for Robbie while Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Spike nodded in agreement  


“Well if you’re saying he’s okay along with the rest, then I guess it’s got to be the truth.” Rainbow Dash said but flew right up at Robbie “But I’m still keeping an eye on you got it.”  


“Fine, fine. Anyways this is Traverse town right?” Robbie asked as the others nodded “Well nice place then, still you should see the rest of the place out beyond these gates.”  


“Speaking of that what is out there, you said there was a large desert but is that it?” Yang asked  


“Yeah and how do we closed this gate now, there’s got to be a way?” Ruby asked next as the gate seemed to be staying open  


“In all honestly ladies I don’t know much myself, the only thing I know is that there are some crazy people out there. Mostly one that tried to kill us in the car, but thankfully we lost them.” Robbie replied back much to the girl’s worry  


“You sure you weren’t followed?” Weiss asked  


“Not that I know of, but-” Robbie began saying, but he was interrupted as the sounds of engines came from behind “Oh crap….”  


“What do mean by that???” Rainbow Dash asked but she got the answer as the same three cars that had attacked Robbie earlier came through the gates and parked, then the passenger and driver of each car came out  


“Alright everyone hands up and give us your crap!!!” The largest of the group of men asked as he pulled out a makeshift axe that seemed to have the blade made out of a large gear  


“Boss man the hell we doing let’s just start killing them now and take what we want.” One of the man’s groups members yelled out in annoyance, but the boss scoffed  


“We ain’t part of the buzzards anymore, we got kicked out and I say we do this so we don’t end up getting killed moron!!!” The Boss yelled back as he faced team RWBY and their friends “Now hand over all your crap!!!”  


“Whoa hold up there, what is going on???” Ruby asked as the group of hostile men all pulled out blades and knifes of varied sizes  


“We won’t ask again, hand over you crap or you all die!!!” The Boss asked in a more threatening tone as to everyone surprise Robbie walked up calmly to them and stopped an inch away from the boss  


“How about this, you all leave or thing will get messy.” Robbie threaten with a stern glare  


“Robbie what are you doing??” Sweetie Belle asked in fear for her new friend’s life  


“You should listen to your little horse friend boy, now take this as a punishment for taking back!!!!” The Boss yelled out as he threw his right fist but it was caught way to quickly by Robbie, the boss growled in anger and threw his left fist. But Robbie caught it again with unnatural speeds along with strength “What the heck are ya kid??”  


“This is taking too long; I’m taking out two birds with one stone!!!” The man who had argued with the boss yelled in irritation as he pulled out a grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it right in between Robbie and the boss, a second later the grenade exploded which created a large cloud of dust much to the shock of the others  


“ROBBIE!!!!” Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Spike yelled out in horror  


But then they all saw a light in the dust and as the dust started to clear instead of Robbie, a man with a black one-piece suit with a white u in the center appeared. But what was the most terrifying of this being was that his head was a flaming skull with fire surrounding it. Said flaming skull man still held the boss man’s severed limbs  


“W-What…” Ruby asked in slight fear as she and the girls all huddled in a hug along with bringing in Spike close to them. Meanwhile Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity pulled in their little sisters close to them  


“I think that’s Robbie…” Weiss stated with a nervous tone as it seemed to make sense to the rest of the group  


“The heck are you???” The man who threw the grenade asked in horror as he and his friends backed up “You’re a demon you know that!!!” he added in but then Robbie looked straight at him with his two soulless empty eyes  


“RRRAWWWRRRR!!!!!” Robbie screamed out as he quickly grabbed the guys throat and ripped it out, he then turned around and dodged a punch from one of the other attackers.  


As the small battle commenced he broke his new attackers leg, grabbed his face and brunt him alive in a matter of seconds. Two more then charged at Robbie, but he jumped over, threw his chain which caught one of the two guys around the throat. Robbie quickly pulled the chain tight as he broke his captives neck. Robbie dropped the body which burnt to ash. But before he could get rid of the last two it turned out they were only a few feet out of the door in their car which seemed to be having engine issues and didn’t take noticed that Robbie had finished off their friends quickly. He turned around to see his car and as he walked up next to it he saw the others just staring at him  


“Robbie?” Ruby asked as Robbie she looked at them back with his soulless black eyes and then did a motion that pretty much said ‘Stay here’  


Robbie got into his car and started it up. His car to the groups surprise began to catch on fire through the wheels and engine. Robbie then reeved the car up and charged at the attackers halted car. Either out of stupid fear the last two men didn’t moved or get out of the car as Robbie rammed into them. The attacker’s car exploded into a fiery explosion. Robbie got out of his car and saw that only one of the men seemed to have survived the collision, but barely as the last attacker tired crawling away. Robbie though grabbed his leg and began dragging him near his car.  


“No please leave me alone, leave me alone you monster!!!” The man asked in a pleading tone as Robbie let go of him just an inch or two away from his car and stepped on his right leg so he wouldn’t try crawling away again. The man kept begging for his life, the girls meanwhile knew they had to do something  


“You all stay here okay.” Yang said to the ponies, fillies and Spike who nodded in agreement. Yang then looked at the Ruby, Weiss and Blake with a serious look on her face “girls?”  


“We’re with you sweetie.” Blake answered with a kind smile  


“Defiantly.” Weiss answered next  


“Let’s get over to Robbie quickly!!!” Ruby answered last as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang made their way over to Robbie quickly while they summoned their keyblades. As the girls got up to Robbie they saw he had his hand on the man’s spin  


“Robbie don’t you dare try anything!!!” Weiss yelled out as she and the girls stopped a foot away from him and held up their keyblades pointed at him. Robbie just tighten his grip on the man’s spin  


“Robbie!!!!” Yang yelled out next as Robbie then somehow got a good grip around the man’s spine and began slowly pulling up  


“Robbie don’t!!!” Blake yelled out as she prepared herself to attack while the man’s spin seemed to lift up through the skin. It looked like it was going to rip out any second while the man was screaming bloody murder  


“Let him go Robbie, he doesn’t have to die. Please don’t kill him!!!” Ruby yelled out last as Robbie surprisingly loosened his grip a little on the man’s spin, but by only a little. The girls breathed a little in relief, but that didn’t last as Robbie then ripped the man’s spin out with a quick pull as blood plastered a little on the ground. Thankfully the girls were far away enough that they didn’t get splashed with any blood. Robbie then transformed back into his human form with a dazed look  


“Whoa, the heck happened?” Robbie asked, but he got an answer as Blake de-summon her keyblade and punched him straight across the face. Robbie fell to the ground as he rubbed his pained cheek, but Blake didn’t let up as he rammed the bottom of her shoe against Robbie’s throat making it so that he only could get short breaths  


“You want to know what happened, you killed that man. Sure he may have wanted to rob us and even possibly kill us, but you…. you killed him in a horrid manner along with his friends. You killed them in cold blood you monster!!!!” Blake answered in a rage as she pushed the shoe against Robbie’s throat a little more “I don’t usually think this, but I hope you die monster I really hope you die!!!”  


“Whoa Blakey calm down!!!” Yang yelled out as she along with the help of Weiss got Blake off Robbie and had to restrain her back as Blake herself was squirming  


“Let me go, this monster deserved to feel some pain!!!” Blake demanded as Weiss and Yang were trying their best to keep her at bay  


“Yang you got to do something she is your girlfriend after all?!?!” Ruby asked with a worried look on her face as Yang smiled at what she could do. With that Yang freed her right hand and turned Blake’s face to hers. With that Yang kissed Blake on the lips and a seconds later Blake had calmed down enough that Weiss let go of her so she could move up next to Ruby  


“How did I not see that one coming?” Weiss joked getting a laugh out of Ruby, but as they left Yang and Blake to their kissing. Ruby and Weiss turned back to Robbie who had gotten back up and was rubbing his throat  


“That’s a fine way to say thank you.” Robbie stated with a slightly irritated tone as he saw Yang and Blake kissing each other much to his confusion. Then he saw Ruby and Weiss glaring at him with disapproving looks “What?”  


“Nothing, look we’ll let you in. But don’t think we’re trusting you so easily after what you just did.” Ruby said in a stern but also kind tone as Robbie just sighed  


“I guess I get it and I guess I am grateful for you letting me stay in. But what I just did…it ain’t much of my choice.” Robbie answered much to the confusion of the Ruby and Weiss along with Yang and Blake who had stopped kissing each other  


“Right, that’s what they all say.” Blake remarked with a harsh tone as she gave Robbie a dead eyed glare  


“Blake.” Yang said kindly as Blake just sighed “Sorry about that, but look how about we let Robbie explain himself to us and then we’ll say what our judgement is. That sound too good to you Blake?”  


“Yeah…yeah it does.” Blake answered with a small smile  


“How about we get going now, I -” Weiss began to say, but she was cut off by someone else  


“DIE YOU FREAKS!!!!” The last man of the attacking group screamed out somehow surviving what Robbie did when he rammed his car against theirs. Though his clothing was burnt a little along with his skin that was burnt coracle black. The last man charged at them so fast with a rusty knife that none of them could do anything, but before the man got to them they heard a gunshot from a distance and then they saw the last attacker died from his brains getting blown out  


“The heck just happened???” Yang asked in shock as Ruby, Weiss and Blake got that same sickening feeling in their stomach  


“I don’t know??” Robbie answered as he looked around quickly to see no one, then back at the girls “Look let’s go back inside Traverse Town and I’ll explain myself the best I can alright?”  


“Sounds good enough, come on let’s get back inside the town walls like now.” Ruby said as she, the rest of her team and Robbie who had gotten into his car went back inside the town where the gates finally closed. But unknown to them, their savior only a minuet ago was watching them from a distance  
-On high cliff side, a good distance away from Traverse town-  


“Well that was strange.” Said A man with peach skin, short brown hairs and brown beard along with blue eyes. He wore a simple long sleeved white shirt that was dirty and had a few holes in it. His shirt also had a leather harness strapped to his chest. His lower half consisted of brown leather pants, a pair of sanded bleached leather boots and a holster which held a makeshift sawed off shotgun of sorts. He currently was sitting in a slim bodied rusted windowless car, with a rusted ram bar in the front and wielding a makeshift sniper rifle  


“It’s strange, I’ve never seen people like that, or a wall like that ever…saint what you think it is?” Replied a hunch back man looking through an old pair of binoculars. The hunched back man had peach-tanned skin while half of his face was burnt. He had short balding black hair along with one eye being brown while the other was blinded on the burned side of his face. He wore no shirt, was thinner than would be considered health, wore a pair of ragged blue pants and ratty brown shoes. Next to him in the passenger’s seat was a large black furred dog with a limp right leg and was currently laying his head against the dash board  


“I think we should take some caution. I never go talking with strangers, but with what’s happen recently I probably should change that a little. We need answers and I’m betting those people behind that wall will have them.” The man answered back as the sniper rifle he wielded collapsed into a small concealed form  


“But saint how do you know they won’t just try to kill us??” The Hunchback asked with a nervous tone  


“I don’t think they will. I’ve dealt with a lot of scum bags for so long…trust me when I say these people don’t peg me for the scum bag type.” The man explained as he nodded for his hunched back acquaintance to switch places  


“How can you tell that saint, also we should probably be focusing with working on the Magnum Opus. We need to get her armored up.” The hunchback answered back as he and the man switched places  


“I can just tell and trust me I know.” The man answered as he heard suddenly remembered something “I almost forgot our little friend.”  


“You mean the guy we have tied up to the back of the Magnum Opus?” The hunched back responded back as the man just got out of the car and made his way to the back of it  


Once the man made it back there, their captive was a younger man with white chalky paint covering his skin. He wore no shirt, but he did wear a pair of dirty black pants and black boots along with the fact he had black face paint which look a little like a skull.  


“Wake up.” The man ordered as he kicked the younger man in the side which woke him up quickly  


“What???” The younger man asked as he look around for a moment before seeing the man and within a second he tried his best to lunge at him. But this was quickly thwarted as the ropes tied around his body prevent him from moving much. The younger man fell face first, then stared back at his captor “Let me out of this damn you!!!!”  


“Not a chance. I want some answers and don’t play stupid because you know what I need to know.” The man sternly stated as the younger man smirk  


“And why should I tell you anything?” The younger man asked with a smug smirk which he got the answer to with a sudden knife imbedded into his leg. With that he screamed in pain “AH, THAT HURTS!!!!!!”  


“I know it does, I really do know that. So here’s the deal, you tell me what I need to know and I don’t keep stabbing you in the leg for each smartass answer I get.” The man replied back with an annoyed look on his face  


“Fine…. damn…. look truth is no one knows what happened. I was sent me out here to find answers and I didn’t. But from the looks of it we found places we can raid.” The younger man answered smugly before realizing something “Your him ain’t ya?”  


“Who?” The man asked with a slight confused look on his face  


“The man who brings fear to those who cross your path, a road warrior, a man named…. Mad Max.” The younger man answered as Max raised an eyebrow  


“So they do make rumors about me, don’t know why. Then again I don’t really care why.” Max replied back as the dog started to bark  


“Chumbucket’s got to agree with Dinky-Di here, we should get going before the buzzards catch us in their nightly hunting’s.” The Hunchback Chumbucket said nervously as the dog Dinky-Do bark a little more  


“I guess so.” Max answered back as he made his way into his car  


“Wait what about me, you can’t leave me out here!!” The younger man asked in a slightly frighten tone  


“I won’t, but I also don’t want to waste the ammo.” Max answered as he started up his car, the younger man was confused until he realized his head was laying right behind the car’s rear wheel  


“No wait I can be of use, I can be-” The younger man was saying in full fear for his life now, but he was cut off as Max backed up the car until the younger man’s body was ahead of the car. He had heard two crunches and looked at the body to see the younger man’s head was crushed to a pulp  


“War boys.” Max said in irritation  


“So what now saint, do we go up to them or what?” Chumbucket asked  


“We go back to your hideout for now and see if we can do anymore fix ups for this Magnum Opus here.” Max answered as Dink-Di barked “Seems like he’s for it.”  


With that Max began making his way back to Chumbucket’s hideout, but he didn’t know he’d been meeting the team RWBY and the others in Traverse Town sooner than he was planning on doing….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd you like the end of this chapter, just a introduction for their time in Traverse Town. Along with showing what plans I have for it the future. Because trust me they're will be much more to come. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and until the next chapter. I wish you all to have the most wonderful days to come!!! : D


	13. Another Traverse town visit Pt.2-Final (For now)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again fellow readers, decided to put up the second chapter for this two parter. Anyways I've done some fixes and will do the rest when I can. Still I hope you all like this chapter and more will be up soonish. Anyways enjoy the chapter. : )
> 
> NOW ONWARDS TO READING!!!!!
> 
> I do NOT in any way own Kingdom hearts/associated show, game etc. which belongs to Square Enix and Disney, RWBY which belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum along with all the other added in franchise as well which belong to their respective creators

Four Hearts One Journey-Ch.12: Another Traverse town visit Pt.2-Final (for now)  


“OH YOU THREE ARE JUST THE CUTEST!!!!” Glynda yelled out joyfully. She had made her way back to see how they all had been doing and that’s when she saw the three fillies. To say the least she went a little crazy at how cute they were. Currently she was hugging AppleBloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo while gleefully giggling  


“Do she usually do this???” Scootaloo asked, bewildered from she and her friends being lifted by this woman so quick upon meeting her  


“No, no she doesn’t…kind of weird to see her acting like this.” Ruby answered as she, Robbie who was still rubbing his bruised cheek/neck from Blake’s punch/boot stomp. Vladimir, Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Twilight and lastly Angela stood on the side lines. The summons in this area at least were placed back into their gems. Mainly do from the fact all three had felt very tired suddenly. Meanwhile the rest watched Glynda awing over the fillies in slight bewilderment themselves  


“This place is already insane.” Robbie stated as the girls glared at him a little “oh come on really, I told you I would explain it to you four. Still Blake you hit hard, I think you could have broken my jaw if you wanted to.”  


“Kinder than you deserve killer.” Blake scowled back as Robbie felt a little unnerved by Blake  


“Blake didn’t we promise to withhold judgment on Robbie until he gives us the full explanation?” Yang asked as Blake sighed, though that didn’t stop her from prepping to summon her keyblade ready just in case. Yang could already tell that Ruby, Weiss and Blake were doing the same  


“It’s hard not to when you saw a man’s spin ripped out in front of your eyes, so Robbie can only blame himself or whatever ‘made him do it’… sounds like an excuse of you ask me.” Blake answered back as Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight nodded in agreement feeling a little guilty for having to agree. Though Twilight felt even more guilty out of the bunch as she had only been told what the others told her and the rest here. What they were told wasn’t pretty  


“That doesn’t seem fair for you to judge him from one encounter.” Spike stated as Blake looked down to see the young drake looking a little annoyed by her attitude with Robbie  


“Spike right, look I don’t know what you and the fillies being hugged by Miss GoodWitch see in Robbie. But all I see is a cold-blooded killer.” Blake responded as kindly as she could, she understood he had his opinion and she had hers  


“Maybe not the words I’d use. But I have to agree with Blake.” Weiss said as she felt a little guilty of her quick judgment on Robbie as he seemed nice enough when he wasn’t that monster he turned into  


“Still maybe you and Blake here are a little too quick to judge him.” Ruby said next as she looked over to Robbie “That being said, don’t think I trust you that much. I’m pretty wary myself but I’m willing to give you the benefit of doubt because of how well you took care of Spike, AppleBloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.”  


“Either way I believe Yang has a point. I may have heard what Robbie here did to those horrid men, but I will hold my judgment until he gives us an explanation. Still… “Angela kindly responded back as she looked at Robbie with a smile and stare that was just to creepy not to be afraid of “I will tell you this young man, if you do anything that would betray the trust I myself am putting in with you. Then I promise that you will pay dearly for it. Understood?”  


“Um yes ma’am.” Robbie answered back surprised that this woman who seemed like a kindly angel could strike much fear into his soul. Apparently, the others with him felt the same somewhat as they moved half an inch away from her  


“Um Angela no offense darling b-but you somewhat scared us a little right there.” Rarity stated as Angela giggled  


“I do apologize for that. Still even the kindest of people have their own dark side. Isn’t that right Ruby.” Angela stated with a joyful smile as Ruby got out of her sudden slight fear and gave Angela a high five  


“You got that right!!” Ruby answered back joyfully as she and Angela began laughing a little. Thankfully this got the others to relax as Glynda at the same time had finally put the fillies down from her fawning over them  


“Ugh I feel a little dizzy…” Sweetie Belle said as she, AppleBloom and Scootaloo made their way over to the others still dazed. They fell on top of one another  


“You three alright?” Fluttershy asked as the fillies got back up  


“Yeah, yeah we are. But Miss GoodWitch can spin really fast.” AppleBloom answered back as Glynda had made their way up to them now  


“Sorry about that. I don’t usually get the time much anymore to play with such cute things. Not since I was younger to say.” Glynda responded as then Vladimir and Rainbow Dash began to laugh out loudly, but only to get a cattle whip smack across the back of their heads  


“Ah, that stung Glynda.” Vladimir stated as he rubbed the back of his head  


“Seriously you’re a sadist you know that??” Rainbow Dash added in as Glynda rolled her eyes  


“I’m a teacher not a sadist. Besides it’s not a good idea to laugh at others hobbies.” Glynda replied back as she looked at team RWBY “You can ask the girls here; they’ve heard of all the stories that involve me when I discipline a rowdy or disrespectful student. Though strangers can get the same treatment if they test me enough.”  


“Is that true?” Twilight asked wondering what stories of Glynda could make her seem so terrifying in her world  


“Yep every word of it!!!” Team RWBY answered quickly as they remembered the stories and saw it first hand at points with other students in their classes  


“Either way, sorry about Rainbow here. She can be a bit of a wild card at times.” Fluttershy kindly said to Glynda as Applejack snorted  


“You mean a lot, right?” Applejack asked with a smirk as Rainbow Dash glared at her for a few moments before rolling her eyes  


“Whatever, look let’s just talk about something else alright?” Rainbow Dash suggested  


“I think that would be a fine idea.” Glynda responded as she set her gaze on Robbie who gulped a little “How about Mister Reyes here tell us about his little…condition.”  


“You mean the one that supposedly made him…. ugh, made him kill those men, right?” Applejack asked as she felt sick to her stomach thinking about the blood wrenching screams. Though she and the rest didn’t see it, they could tell at that point in time it wasn’t a pretty end to the attacker’s lives  


“Yes correct Applejack, Mister Reyes did say he’d explain it and if he’s going to stay here we should have a good idea what we’re allowing in.” Glynda answered as she looked back at Robbie “So whenever you’re ready Mister Reyes.”  


“Alright, I did promise.” Robbie said as he made his way ahead of the others, then he turned around before taking a deep breath. But as he was about to explain, he stopped as the pupils in his eyes shrunk and Robbie turned his head towards the third districts door  


“Whoa the heck is up with you dude?” Yang asked as Robbie’s flesh slowly began to burn off  


“What in the world is happening to him??” Glynda asked as she, Angela, Twilight and Fluttershy were surprised by Robbie’s slow transformation. Vladimir on the other hand had a good idea from what the girls and the ponies with them then had told him  


“I believe ladies that this is Robbie’s little condition and I think I sense what he is as well.” Vladimir answered as he readied his Saw-cleaver as he looked in the same direction as the sounds of gun fire could now be heard going off  


“Twilight.” Ruby said as she and the girls readied their keyblades, while Robbie’s skin was burning off quicker making Glynda and Angela ready themselves for battle also  


“Yes Ruby.” Twilight asked preparing her magic along with the rest of the ponies other than Fluttershy readying up themselves for a fight  


“Could you ask Fluttershy to take Spike, Sweetie Belle, AppleBloom and Scootaloo up on the roof of the restaurant.” Ruby answered as Twilight nodded  


“Sure thing, Fluttershy would you kindly.” Twilight asked as Fluttershy nodded in total agreement. She swept up the fillies and the Spike on her back and then flew up to the top of the restaurants roof  


“We have to stay here; I think trouble is about to come.” Fluttershy said to the fillies and Spike as they all nodded in agreement  


“Alright, let’s get ready.” Ruby stated calmly as the doors to district three broke open with Bastion in front, Lena carrying a slumbering Motoko, Pinkie Pie carrying Medabee who seemed to be shut off, the two girls that had taunted Medabee following behind an older woman and lastly Goofy pushing back heartless trying to lung in for an attack  


“Goofy what’s going on!!!” Blake asked as Goofy and the others made it to their group  


“We don’t know one minuet were helping clean up the third district and next the heartless came.” Goofy answered as Lena and Pinkie Pie set down Motoko and Medabee  


“What happen to them??” Weiss asked concerned something bad happened  


“Don’t Know Weiss, they just fell on the ground asleep. Then those meanies behind us attacked.” Pinkie Pie asked as she faced the small horde of Shade’s advancing “You’re all getting a time out you meanies!!!”  


“Beep, boop, vroop.” Bastion added in not needing a translation as he loaded up his assault rifle arm  


“Well this is going to be a strange battle; I can already tell.” Angela stated as she readied her pistol once again, smacking herself from leaving her staff behind – “For real why do I keep leaving my staff at the hotel?!?!”-  


“Indeed.” Weiss remarked as Blake nodded in agreement, then de-summoned Motoko and Medabee back in their gems  


“So we all ready?” Ruby asked as the other nodded, though by this time Robbie’s transformation halted as if he was waiting for the right time to strike “Good, but we should quickly think of a pl-”  


“RRRAAAWWRRRR!!!!!!” Robbie screamed out as he ran past the other with his full transformation finished revealing his skeleton fiery form  


“Okay forget the plan, CHARGE!!!!” Ruby stated as she and the others began their battle with heartless. But as the battle commenced, they were being watched over by HK-97 draped in his torn cloth cloak as he stood on one of the homes high roofs  


“Statement: It seems that more are arriving in this town along with more area’s outside this towns borders and within the town itself. Still I wonder how they girls shall fare in this battle I’ve set up for them and their new friends. Oh well, either way I will intervene if needed. But for right now I shall just watch.” HK-97 muttered to himself as he took a seat and watched the battle ensue, though he already could tell the girls would win. But he still wanted to see how much stronger they had become since he had last seen them  
-Meanwhile at Maleficent’s castle-

“I’m am so bored; I mean what else can we do around this castle other than sitting around or talk to those old folks and…freaks.” Emerald asked as she, Mercury and Neo sat together around the front entrance of the castle  


“Totally, it doesn’t help that everyone else other than that Makuta fellow left to their own worlds for personal business. Jaune’s stuck with Maleficent for whatever reason, so we got no one to talk with really.” Mercury replied back bored out of his mind as well, though unknown to Emerald and Mercury; Neo was having a nice time speaking privately with Celestia  


“So what happened next?” Neo asked as she listened to one of Celestia’s stories from a few months back in her home world  


“Well once I did figure out that my little sister was the one who hid my crown, let’s just say I gave the element bearers a stern talking to. Especially Applejack the bearer of honesty. Though I do remember Twilight and the others saying that they hadn’t told her the truth for a special reason. I gave them the benefit of the doubt and was lead to where Luna had taken my crown. I was quiet taken back by the surprise birthday party they had set up for me. I was so embarrassed realizing I had forgotten it was my own birthday. But we had a wonderful time after that, it was a peaceful day then.” Celestia finished explaining as Neo smiled a little at the warm resolution of that story  


“Wow it sounds like your friends care you for you enough to lie to you, so in turn they can throw you a surprise birthday party. You miss them a lot, don’t you?” Neo asked kindly  


“Yes I do Neo, but I know I shall see them again and when I do I hope they can met my newest friend which is you just in case you don’t know.” Celestia responded happily as Neo smiled wider, delighted she had another friend “Still may I ask, but I have read your mind at point. By accident just to tell you, but isn’t today your birthday?”  


“I… yeah it is.” Neo said with a sorrowful tone “I’d tell the others, especially the terror duo with us. But I don’t think they’d care. Though Roman probably will but he may be a little busy today to do anything about it. You know, with the whole plotting against Maleficent thing he and Cinder have been planning since we got here...”  


“I’m sorry to hear that Neo, but if it’s alright may I say then happy birthday Neo and I wish you the best of wishes.” Celestia kindly stated as Neo’s grin grew much wider at the kind gesture, though the mood was interrupted by her other company  


“Hey what’s with the grin Neo?” Mercury asked with an amused grin “Your working on being a creepy mime?”  


“Well isn’t he a nice one…” Celestia muttered in annoyance with Mercury’s rude comment as he began laughing while Neo stopped smiling, feeling self-conscious about herself now. Though Emerald didn’t make it better  


“Yeah that would be funny, but I think she’d make a better clown. She’s already got the weird hair and eyes.” Emerald added in laughing herself now along with Mercury. Neo on the other hand felt like she was going to cry for once  


“I… I… I…” Neo thought to herself as she was trying her best to hold back this sudden feeling of crying  


“If you need to cry child, it’s okay too.” Celestia said in a motherly tone as Neo smiled a little once more at Celestia’s kind words. Though as she was ready to comply Roman came to her rescue  


“Hey moss head and slivered haired brat, I think Maleficent wants to have a chat with you or something. She sent Jaune to tell me, to tell you both this.” Roman said in a bored tone as Emerald and Mercury stopped laughing, then sighed hearing what Roman told them  


“Do we have to?” Emerald asked with a resistant tone  


“Yeah you do, I’d rather not have to deal with the woman’s anger along with her little heartless pets.” Roman answered back  


“You mean those Grimm rip offs, please we took the ones that tried attacking us when we first got here out easily.” Mercury smugly responded as Roman, Neo and even Celestia in her own way rolled their eyes  


“Even so, Cinder said we have to behave. You don’t want me to tell her that you both were being troublesome, do you?” Roman said as Emerald and Mercury nervously looked at one another worried about that. Both knowing how Cinder could be when she got angry  


“We’re going!!!!” Emerald and Mercury said in a slight panic as they made their way quickly passed Roman and Neo to get to Maleficent’s quarters. Roman, Neo and Celestia couldn’t help but laugh a little  


“Now with them out of the way, Neo you feeling okay?” Roman asked kindly as Neo nodded, though Roman knelt to her and wiped a tear still on her cheek “Good, so since you’re feeling better I should give you something.” He added in going through his coat pocket  


“I wonder what he got you?” Celestia asked with a gleeful tone  


“Probably just a-” Neo was about to reply back, but stopped as she saw that Roman had unwrapped a white, brown and pink frosted cupcake with a lit candle place on top of it  


“Happy birthday Neo, enjoy it.” Roman kindly said as Neo smiled widely with joy and took the cupcake, she blew the candle out while Roman clapped. Though to his surprise Neo split the cupcake in half and offered him it. Roman smiled taking the cupcake piece and eating it happily along with Neo. Meanwhile Celestia happily giggled to herself happy to see Neo had one true friend in this place other than herself. Though unknown to any of them, Cinder and Makuta were having their own conversation of lies along with deceptions  
-Makuta’s Quarters-  


“Interesting, Makuta may I say that your world sounds fascinating.” Cinder said happily with the best fake smile she could muster up, as she and Makuta were in his room conversing with one another “Especially with what you have done to lock you brother away in a lust for power.”  


“Brotherly love, not power… mostly.” Makuta replied with a slight growl, but smirked to himself from what Cinder had told him “You though I also must admit I admire for what you and your little friends were planning on doing back in your home world. How devious, I’d even say devious enough to became one of my more intellectual Rahi.”  


“Oh you are a sweet talker, knowing how to make a woman feel good about herself.” Cinder stated with as she was trying to decide whether to keep smiling or scowl at him a bit for even comparing her to his Rahi. Creature that she full heartily believed could be taken down quickly by the Grimm easily “Still I’m actually surprise you haven’t tried hitting on me during all of our conversation up to this one. Most men have at least hit on me once or twice up to this point, but you haven’t. What’s wrong are you nervous around a beauty like me?”  


“No I’m not nervous, to be perfectly honest my kind just has attraction in a different way from what your kind does or the matter of fact most fleshling as I’ve come to call them. To me your very unattractive, no offense of course.” Makuta responded with a slight smirk and a tone that could only be called mocking as Cinder was doing here best to not attack Makuta  


“Oh none taken, I should have realized that a mechanical robot like you was built and programed to not be attracted to humans. My mistake.” Cinder said calmly with a cute smile and a tone that was mocking as well. Makuta scowled just barely, but knew she was testing how much he could take when it comes to ‘subtle’ insults and he used the word subtle lightly  


“That where you are wrong, we were no created or programed by anyone. We simply came into being. Me and brother being the first of our kind of course. Basically, you’re in the presents of a god.” Makuta replied back smirking wider as Cinder to his surprise giggled like a school girl and got out of her seat  


“I guess so, though now that I get a better look at you. I like what I’m seeing…” Cinder stated as she climbed up onto a bewildered Makuta’s lap. But before he could try and throw her off, Cinder crawled a little up on his chest until both their eyes looked in one another  


“Um…” Makuta tried to say but just didn’t know how to respond to this, it didn’t make it any better that she was giving him a lustful smirk. It also didn’t help as her chest pressed against his  


“Maybe you could us a queen, a queen who can give you a lesson or two…” Cinder stated seductively as her lips were inches away from Makuta’s mask’s mouth piece “So what do you say Makuta would you like me to be your queen, hm?”  


“What are you playing here?” Makuta asked in a slight unnerved tone which got on his nerves. He was the lord of darkness, he was the one who ruled over his home world, he was then the one who everyone here should fear above all else. Yet this woman here was making him feel things he never should feel, feelings that he only felt when seeing a female of his own kind. He was feeling a sudden attraction to Cinder. Not a strong one, but it was slightly there. It only became worse for him as he started to inspect her body, finding it oddly breath taking  


“Game, what game. I just find you fascinating in every way possible, I find you also somehow cute as well…. enough to make me quiver in delight when I look into your red eyes.” Cinder answered with a seductive smirk as Makuta quickly picked her up and place her down on the ground. Not hard but to his utter shock gently, he didn’t understand what she had done to him. Had she entranced him with some fleshing spell. He couldn’t tell but he need to figure out soon, especially if this woman had already figured out plans for him  


“Please leave Cinder, I must… think on things.” Makuta asked as he turned his back to her, but Makuta could tell she was smirking in victory for making him show her he does get unnerved at times  


“Of course, but don’t keep a lady waiting.” Cinder said back as she made her way out of Makuta’s room. Once she was a good distance away she laughed a little – “Perfect, he’s already getting entrance by me. I don’t care if he is a machine, he still displays emotions well enough that I know he’s slowly becoming attracted. He may not be showing it and may not even know it yet, but mark my words. Sooner or later Makuta will fall victim to my charms like so many other of my followers.”-  
With that Cinder made her way to find the others while laughing quietly to herself, she had plans for future and the future was going to be hers no matter who she had to go through to get it. Cinder just had to wait and get Makuta on her side, for once he did the others would easily fall to her charms and Maleficent would be no more. Cinder herself would have a personal hand in that  
-Elsewhere with Max-  


“Saint not to be one to question your decisions, but shouldn’t we be making our way back to Jeet’s. I mean staying out here during early morning is suicide. The buzzards are still around along with The Roadkill and Scrotus forces waking up early so they can find places to raid. If we get back to Jeet’s now we can rest up and get back to that town later. I mean that got those freaky people protecting it and no one is going to go near it when they see the dead Buzzards.” Chumbucket asked in a nervous tone as he, Max and Dinky-Do waited on a hill in the Mangum Ops somewhere between Jeet’s fortress and the town they had recently discovered. Though the distance was extremely wide between the two settlements and it had taken almost half a night to even get to this point in the trip  


“I know, but I’m thinking.” Max replied back as the only reason he parked was to think things through of how he was going to present himself to these people. They seemed to be wary of newcomers from what he could tell, so Max would have to think this through carefully  


“I’m sure we could strike a deal with them and hopefully they won’t send that killer monster flaming thing at us. Oh, that wouldn’t be good one bit.” Chumbucket stated as Dinky-Do barked a little “See even Dinky agrees.”  


“Either way we’re going to have to figure out what’s been going on here. Those freaky little dark things arrived not to long before we came across that town. If anyone knows what’s going on it would be them.” Max stated as the little dark creatures had arrive making life even more hellish, if that was even possible. Still he knew with a gut feeling that the town had answers. But suddenly Dinky- Do jumped out of the car trying his best to walk with his other legs as he held up his limped leg. The dog barked and barked louder with a growl ever few seconds  


“What’s the matter dog?” Max asked as he looked to see what seemed like a puddle  


“Is that a water puddle?” Chumbucket asked a bit wary of Dinky’s find  


“No, no it’s something else…” Max muttered as the puddle was purple and black, it also looked like small smoke whips came from the edges. Most people now a day had no idea what the color of water was as they were too busy drinking it to care, but Max came from a time before the wasteland he was in was an ocean of his world. His world which killed itself, but right now he knew that purple and black wasn’t water color. No blue was the color of water and this was no water. So he pulled out his shotgun and loaded a round in it “Chum, keep an eye on Dinky-Do while I get a closer look at this.”  


“Sure thing saint, just be careful.” Chumbucket said as he whistled Dinky-Do over to him, meanwhile Max slowly moved up to the dark puddle  


“What are you?” Max muttered with a wary tone as he was right up to the puddle now, looking straight down into it. Thing was it seemed like a vortex of absolute darkness. It seemed to get him into trance, but before he could look in further suddenly a fist popped from the puddle and collided into his face sending him back on the ground

“Saint what happened???” Chumbucket asked only seeing Max get flung onto the ground  


“Don’t know, but I’m gonna kill whoever punched me…” Max muttered back as he looked to see a Roadkill scout, expect this one’s skin was pitch black, his eyes were yellow, his mouth was non-existence, he had two antennas on his head and lastly his hands were claws “What the hell are you?”  


“RAWR!!!!” The monstrous Roadkill scout yelled out as he quickly kicked Max straight into the back of his car, thankfully Chumbucket leapt out before Max could collide with him  


Dinky-Do at this point quickly lunged and bit down at the Roadkill scout’s leg, despite his limp front leg. As the Roadkill Scout kicked off Dinky-Do, Max got quickly back up and lunged at the Roadkill scout pushing it to the ground. Max then proceeded to repletely punch the Roadkill Scout in the face, but after the fifth punch to the face. Max fist was grabbed and he was thrown over the Roadkill Scout. The Roadkill Scout got back up extremely quickly and lifted Max’s glaring into his eyes. Max suddenly became immobile as visons of his past life before this hell hole appeared. He could see his family being killed, his friends dying, he could see it all happening and it was quickly destroying his mind. But as Roadkill Scout was getting closer to finishing off Max, a harpoon suddenly shot through the center of his skull.  


“Take that you foul abomination!!!” Chumbucket yelled out as he held a harpoon gun with a rope attached to the harpoon itself. He then retracted the harpoon back which in turn ripped the Roadkill’s head clean off as black blood squirted out for a few moments. Though the Roadkill Scout did let out a howling screech before it’s death, which echoed in the air. Once Chumbucket removed the head from the harpoon and put it down, he got out of the car running up to Max who was on his all fours breathing heavily “Saint, saint are you okay. Are you leaking anywhere??”  


“I-I’m fine…. just some bad memories.” Max said as he got back up regaining control of himself “So that happen, you and Dinky leaking at all yourselves?”  


“No we ain’t saint, but what in the world was that thing is what I’m wondering.” Chumbucket responded as Dinky-Do limped up in between him and Max. They all looked down at the headless Roadkill scouts body dissipating into black smoke  


“Don’t know, it was a Roadkill scout. But whatever did this to him probably is connect with that town. Even more reason to get some answers.” Max said as Dinky-Do began growling ahead of them “What’s the matter dog?”  


“I think that is…” Chumbucket answered as Max looked to see two Roadkill trucks heading at them, thing was unlike the usually red, black and silver color scheme. The trucks were a pitch black with smoke whips coming from the wheels and heading quickly towards Max’s group  


“IN THE CAR NOW!!!” Max yelled out as he picked up Dinky-Do, ran to the driver’s side and placed Dinky-Do in first. Then he went in while Chumbucket got on the back of the car, with everyone in check Max stomped it on the gas pedal as the Magnum Opus speed ahead in the directing of the town. Though he was being followed by the Roadkill trucks  


“Saint we have an issue!!!” Chumbucket yelled out as he fired the harpoon gun at the advancing Roadkill truck, only for the harpoon to miss ripping off the rope as both trucks dodged in speeds that shouldn’t have been possible “Okay we have a very bad issue!!!”  


“Hold on!!!!” Max yelled back as he slowed he tried to rammed on of the truck that had made it to his right. Though when he did that the truck disappeared in black smoke and popped up to the left on the Magnum Opus. The truck then rammed to side making a slight hole in the driver’s side of the car  


“Saint we can’t beat em, the Mangum Opus ain’t fixed up enough to withstand this punishment for long.” Chumbucket stated as the right side of the Magnum Opus was hit, though with a bigger hole this time  


“Don’t worry I got an idea.” Max muttered as he waited for both cars to line up next to Magnum Opus on both sides. He waited until they swerved outwards a little, then once the moved back in quickly to ram them Max stopped the car. With that both attacking trucks rammed into each other and blew up as the result, leaving nothing more than a fiery mess in the aftermath  


“That was amazing saint!!!” Chumbucket said joyfully as Max sighed in relief  


“New tricks, but same moronic Roadkill moves.” Max said smiling just a little to himself, though unknown to him from a distance a lone possessed Roadkill sniper on a wooden lookout had his sniper rifle aimed at the car. The possessed Roadkill Sniper knew that the bullet wouldn’t kill Max, but he did know it would wound him badly that he’d probably bleed out  


“Grrr….” The Possessed Roadkill growled as it waited and waited looking through the scope. Within a second more it took the shot, though it teleported away as to not be spotted and hoping it would be hit on Max. Sadly it did hit an unsuspecting Max  


“AHHH!!!” Max screamed out in pain as the sniper bullet went straight through the center left of his stomach. Chumbucket took imminent noticed when Dinky-Do barked in a panic  


“Saint what happened??” Chumbucket asked as Max was trying his best to apply pressure onto his heavily bleeding wound “Oh no, that’s not good at all. Saint we need to get you a human mechanic, oh but Jeet doesn’t have any in his fortress. Oh no this isn’t good one bit.”  


“Chum listen…ugh, I need…I need you to drive to that town quickly. Can you do that?” Max asked as he moved his way over to the passage seat with Dinky-Do who was licking his wound trying to help as well  


“I can, but I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” Chumbucket answered back, but saw that Max had already passed out still suspiring keeping pressure on his bleeding wound. Dinky-Do whimpered a little as Chumbucket sighed and got into the drives seat  


“Arooo!!!” Dinky-Do howled out as Chumbucket started the car’s engine  


“You got that right Dinky-Do.” Chumbucket muttered as he began making his way to the town, hoping they’d help Max with his wound. But he also hoped they were friendly  
-Meanwhile in the second district-  


As the battle raged on between team RWBY, their allies and the horde of heartless which had grown unexpectedly much larger. The battle itself had to be moved to the second district to make sure the first district did get wrecked, thankfully this got the attention of team RWBY’s other allies which came in quickly to help. Though only Annie wasn’t a part of the battle, but placed back in Yang’s summon gem as she along with the rest of the summons had fallen suddenly to sleep. Now the girls along with their friends were dealing with the current predicament…  


“Is everyone doing alright??” Ruby asked as she slashed up a few more Shades before doing a four-quick scope fire spell shot with the gun mode. Though Ruby was about to be dog piled by a few Soldiers, but all were taken by Alfred smashing his Logarius Wheel against them. Crushing the Solider in a spinning death grip  


“We’re doing find but keep your head in the game Ruby!!!” Alfred yelled out as an incoming wizard was stabbed by Hei’s extended cabled knife, then disappeared as Hei retracted the blade. He moved up next to Ruby and Alfred  


“You take own advice Alfred.” Hei stated as he jumped behind a big body, stabbed it in the head and then active his contractor powers to shock the large heartless limp dead  


“Man I really do not like that man.” Alfred said a little peeved as he and Ruby slashed and crushed the incoming Shades. Though Alfred noticed the ponies have a bit of trouble with the heartless themselves. But that might be because they had little to no combat experience as it was. Alfred sighed before looking at Ruby quickly “Can you keep your own, the ponies need some help.”  


“I can keep myself safe, go help the gals!!!” Ruby answered back as she threw her keyblade, taking out five unsuspecting Shades. With that Alfred nodded and made his was quickly over to the ponies. Ruby meanwhile wondered how Weiss, Blake and Yang were holding up, though she got her answer  


“THUNDER!!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled out in utter annoyance with the heartless as three thunder spells came in, obliterating a decent amount of the heartless surrounding Ruby who herself sighed in relief knowing they were doing fine  


“Oh thank god, I was worried.” Ruby stated as she hit a Red Wizard with a blizzard spell, taking it out in one shot while Weiss, Blake and Yang made their way up to her  


“We’re glad your fine to little sis, especially Weiss.” Yang replied back as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake got into a back to back stance and began slashing up the heartless. Which most had decided to charge at the girl since they wielded the keyblades  


“Yang really, right now you have to say stuff like that???” Weiss asked in a fluster as her cheek became slightly red at the accurate guess from Yang. Though she got some of her frustration out as she fired a barrage of blizzard spells, taking out a numerous amount of heartless  


“Sorry can’t help it, that’s just how I am!!!” Yang happily responded as she switched to her shogun mode and fired off a flurry of thunder shots also taking out a wide number of heartless  


“And that’s why I fell in love with you.” Blake stated joyfully as she fired off a few thunder spells, taking out a few blue wizards  


“And I love you too Kitten!!!” Yang said back as she and Blake quickly kissed, though this gave a slight opening for a few Solider that charged at them, but before the solider could hit their mark. Ikail came in with a force scream which flung the Solider away into a big body  


“You two always seem to find a time to kiss, even when it’s in the middle of battle. But that just adds to your charm.” Ikail kindly stated as she did a quickly 360 spin, cutting seven Shades in half before looking back at the girls “Also did you girls miss me?”  


“Of course we did, your part of team anyways.” Weiss answered as Ikail joined up in their back to back circle and began slashing up heartless once more. Though this did bring up another question “Speaking of which, where are the boys?”  


“Right here!!!” Donald yelled out as he rode on Goofy’s back firing off barrages of multiply spells. Goofy meanwhile was bashing away Shades that tried to jump them. Though he had help as Dante was on their right, hit the heartless with his scythe and pushing them back with cross blasts. Guin was to their left cutting up Shades, solider and even a few big bodies with his blade while roaring out a war cry. Thankfully the boys got up to the girls quickly and joined up in their back to back circle also  


“So talk later after we’re done kicking heartless butt?” Ruby asked as the others nodded, with that they silently continued their battle, slashing, bashing, zapping, burning, freezing and all around annihilating the heartless. Though as their battle continued, so did everyone else’s battle  


“Bastion, you holding up there?” Angela asked concernedly as Bastion was in his turret mode in the upper left corner of the battlefield destroying the heartless by the dozens. Angela herself had her staff now and it turned out she had a nifty secondary feature, as her staff also had a blue beam which increased dubbed ‘power’ of the receiver’s attacks. This mixed with Bastions turret mode made a deadly combination, but they were alone as Eileen was standing on top of Bastion cutting up any heartless that tried to get the jump on him or Angela. Winston was with them also as he fired off his arc-cannon and deploying his shield when needed  


“Beep, vroo, vroop!!!” Bastion answered back as he reloaded his ammo quickly, then began firing off again into the heartless  


“This metal man here is very useful Angela.” Eileen stated as she cut into a Solider that got a little too close to her “His name is Bastion correct?”  


“Indeed, he’s a good one. Even if some of the other Overwatch members distrust him.” Angela replied as she kicked a big body that had fallen next to her in the face hard  


“Um ladies can we pleas keep the chatter at a low until we aren’t being swarmed???” Winston asked as he was trying to throw off Shades that had latched onto him  


“Oh don’t worry Winston we can handle it.” Eileen kindly said as she slashed up more Shades that tried attacking her and Bastion, though as this happened Winston took his glasses off and growled  


“GRRRAHH!!!!” Winston yelled out in pure anger with the heartless as his upper torso grew, electricity sparked out of his eyes and his upper torso also began reddening. Like he had allowed his primal rage to take over, which in a sense Winston had let happen. He then began bashing the heartless around him while roaring, the poor heartless didn’t stand a chance  


“That’s new…” Eileen muttered as she slashed a yellow Wizard in half. But she wondered how the other were holding up, and to unknow to her they were doing well  


“CUTE MARK CURSADERS HEARTLESS FIGHTERS YAY!!!!” Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and AppleBloom who yelled out, while Spike who was with them also sprayed small shot of green fire at any heartless in his sights. The fillies and young drake had been thrown into the battle, along with Flutter shy who was with the mane six currently. So they bucked and burned the heartless around them. Though Sweetie Belle used her magic at times to zap a heartless or two. But unlike her sister, her magic wasn’t as strong so bucking was her main attack  


“We ain’t ones for fighting, but that don’t mean we ain’t gonna defend ourselves!!!” AppleBloom yelled out as she bucked another Shade  


“Yeah but my legs are getting tired.” Scootaloo stated as she seemed to be getting fatigued, but still was able to quickly side step as a Solider tried pouncing on her. She kicked the Solider in the head, sending it against the wall  


“Same here, but we got to keep up.” Sweetie Belle added in as she was rapidly bucking incoming heartless, though before anymore could attack Leon came in as he slammed his gun blade down on the heartless. Taking all of them down in an instant, he then lifted his blade up smirking at the fillies and Spike  


“You kids are pretty good, but keep your head in the game.” Leon said as he pointed his blade straight at a big body and fired off a magic round right through its body. Then he made his way over to a smaller group of solider followed Aerith and Yuffie with their weapons out, ready for the next fight  


“Cool!!!” Spike said as he, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and AppleBloom began fighting the heartless around them with a second wind. Meanwhile the others were having fairing nicely still  


“JUSTICE RAIN’S FROM ABOVE!!!” Fareeha yelled out as she used her specialty attack, firing a barrage of missiles and obliterating the heartless below her. Once that was over she landed next to Solider 76, Hana and Vladimir who were doing their best to fend off the heartless  


“Nice hit Fareeha.” Hana kindly said as she fired off a few rounds into three big bodies “And that’s two more points!!!”  


“This ain’t a game kid!!!” Solider 76 yelled back in a scolding tone as he fired his volley of triple rocket, blowing up on the ground and sending a dozen of Shades flying out into the air  


“I know that you old grump.” Hana muttered in slight irritation as she thruster into three blue Wizards that were about to pounce on hit them with blizzard spells. She did a flip back with her mech and landed next to the Solider 76, Fareeha and Vladimir  


“What wonders your technology would do in my world.” Vladimir said in awe as he activated his Saw cleavers extended function, bringing out the blade as he slashed two Shades and two Soldiers in half. Then dodged a big body that had charged at him, jumped on its back and shoved his blunderbuss against its head. Second later the big body’s head blew up into tiny smoke like pieces, then the body feel while Vladimir jumped off landing on his feet next to the rest  


“That was awesome!!!!” Hana yelled out joyfully, but the moment didn’t last as the heartless kept on the attack. Meanwhile the mane six and Alfred were doing their best in the fight  


“Oh dearies I hate to be so blunt… BUT I HATE THE HEARTLESS!!!!!” Rarity yelled out shooting volleys of magic bolts at every heartless she saw along with Twilight doing the same  


“Yeah I think we all do, but this is pretty fun!!” Rainbow Dash happily replied back as she flew up in the air and rushed back down, bashing into every heartless in her path  


“I don’t think fun would be the word Rainbow?!?!?” Applejack said in a slightly scolding tone as she bucked a big body so hard that it flew back, which in turned made the big body crash into a bunch of Soldiers, Shade’s and Wizards in the big bodies path “Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy how you both doing?”  


“Super-duper awesome!!!” Pinkie Pie answered a little too joyfully as she jumped over, on top and bucked Shades all around her with relative ease. At one point, she even pulled out a cannon on wheels with her cutie mark painted on it or as she dubbed it her ‘Party Cannon’. She fired it as the heartless weren’t hit by a cannon ball, but instead a blast of colored paper confetti. Though somehow the confetti did some critical damage to any heartless within its range “These meanies are getting a taste of Pinkie Pie happiness!!!”  


“And I-I’m doing fine too…oh I’m sorry mister heartless …” Fluttershy answered next as she was trying her best to avoid fighting, though she somehow would always trip a few heartless when she ducked in fear, turned around quickly to not be pounce on which made her tail whip the heartless near her or just playing bucking them in the face out of instinctual protection “Alfred y-you h-holding up well??”  


“As fine as ever Fluttershy!!!” Alfred responded with more enthusiasm then was considered sane, he smashed his Logarius wheel repletely against the heartless that had the misfortune to fight him. He took his time with each heartless he took out, making sure to have the unholy abominations would know he was to be feared. While this went on, team RWBY and their allies were getting attacked the most by the heartless  


“How we doing gang??” Yang asked as she shot off another thunder spell at a few heartless  


“Pretty well, just getting more and more annoyed with these little monsters.” Weiss responded as she threw he Keyblade taking down a big body who was trying to get the jump on Vladimir  


“Is there no end to them??” Dante asked next as he fired off a few cross volleys, warding away some the attacking heartless  


“Probably not, there pest since they first arrived!!” Donald answered as he hit Blue Wizard with a fire spell and the cast a heal spell on the others  


“Thanks Donald.” Weiss kindly said as she began slashing and throwing her keyblade, taking down a multitude of heartless “Guin how are you, Ikail and Goofy?”  


“Peachy Weiss.” Goofy answered back happily as Ikail force lifted him and then threw him like a missile, Goofy to his part straighten his body as somehow to team RWBYs utter confusion. Goofy was able to use his shield to bounce off of the various heartless, making a pinball like effect. Once Goofy lost momentum though, Ikail quickly used the force to pull him back with their group  


“Nice work Goofy, very nice work.” Ikail said as Goofy smiled back, though thankfully Guin saved them from getting pounced on as he slashed two Solider with his blade  


“Save the kind word for after the battle.” Guin calmly stated as he swung his blade against the ground, making a slight shockwave that sent a few heartless in the air  


“Nice one.” Yang said as she slashed a red wizard, though something seemed off “Hey anyone know where Robbie is?”  


“I do, I do!!” Lena answered as she blinked next to the groups point to a large pile of heartless dog piling in one place “He’s over there!!”  


“He’s getting attacked pretty badly!!” Glynda stated as she and Ozpin made their way next to the group and Lena  


“Oh no, we got to help him!!!” Ruby said in a panic but was stopped by Guin “What are doing we need to help Robbie!!!”  


“Yeah Guin.” Weiss added in as Blake and Yang nodded in agreement even if they were wary of him  


“Look around you girls.” Guin explained as team RWBY was confused by that, until they looked to see that the heartless had all stopped fighting with their friends and staring at the dog pile of heartless  


“What in the world?” Blake muttered, but she along with everyone else got to see what the reason was from the heartless sudden halted battle. Under the dog pile of heartless a low glow began to seep through, then without warning the dog pile exploded sending the heartless in every direction. What the girls and rest saw was Robbie skeletal form looking very, very anger  


“I think he just blew off some steam right now.” Weiss stated  


“Heartless to be exact Weiss.” Dante replied as Weiss, the girls, Ikail, Donald, Goofy and Guin gave him a questioning look “What, it is.”  


“Hey maybe we should worry about the fact Robbie is freaking out the heartless by just his presences.” Blake suggested, but before anyone could reply Robbie was on the attack  


“DIE!!!!!!” Robbie yelled out in a demonic voice as he whipped out his chain and swung it across the area as every heartless in range was burnt into ash. Thankfully everyone else ducked in cover as to not be hit. To say the least the large horde was reduced to nothing more than a small group of ten heartless. Nine Shades and one being a big body that had somehow survived, the Shades quickly escaped while Robbie jumped onto of the big body, wrapped the chain around its neck and then jumped down breaking the big bodies neck. Team RWBY along with the ponies, fillies and Spike winced a little, being reminded of him doing a similar tactic with the men who tried to rob them. Robbie’s chain disappeared as the big body fell limp, then burnt to ash. Robbie stood over the ashes and roar a battle cry “I’M THE GHOST RIDER BABY!!!!!”  


“And this is why we should have left him out there….” Blake muttered loudly enough for only Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Ikail, Dante, Donald, Goofy and Guin to hear  


“I get what you’re saying Blake, don’t worry I’ll keep you safe.” Yang answered back holding Blake’s hand as Blake herself smiled at the kind gesture. Meanwhile the rest of the refuges came up next to team RWBY, all a little wary of Robbie who was just standing there looking down at the ashes around of the burnt heartless  


“Girls, what…. what is he?” Lena asked somewhat scared as she held her twin machine pistols, though her hands shook a little  


“Honestly we don’t know, he says this isn’t him though.” Ruby answered back as she tighten her grip on her keyblade. She was ready to fight Robbie if needed and it seemed Weiss, Blake and Yang were doing the same  


“Right, seems like he’s in full control.” Fareeha said in slight distain for Robbie’s skeletal form as she already could tell it was a cold-blooded monster. Kind of like Ruby’s summon and Hei – “Guess I’ll have to keep my guard up around those three, I just hope no more people like them come along…”-  


“That’s what I said.” Blake replied back, meanwhile Hana nudged Hei  


“Hei is he from your world, you know a contractor?” Hana asked as Hei sighed  


“No Hana he’s not. Trust me on this but contractor powers don’t do what it’s doing to that guy.” Hei explained  


“Still what in the hay is he, he ain’t no normal person or normalish person.” Applejack asked trying to sound as nice as possible  


“Really this coming from a pony, a talking pony?” Hei asked with a slightly mocking tone as Glynda glared at him  


“Behaved you, unlike the girls, Hana and Bastion. The rest of us don’t trust you one bit.” Glynda sternly stated as Hei rolled his eyes, much to Glynda’s annoyance “Rude little….”  


“It’s alright Glynda, just let it be.” Ozpin said giving his wife a smile of reassurance which worked in calming her down, just like all the other times  


“But what is he??” Winston asked bringing up the original question again, since it seemed that the issues of going into sub conversation were happening way to easily  


“A demon.” Dante answered loudly enough that Robbie turn his gaze at Dante at an inhuman speed. This didn’t make the whole group feel any safer around him as they all saw his flaming skull and deep empty, soulless eyes staring at them. Dante made his way in front of the groups staring down Robbie who turned his whole body their direction now  


“Sinner….” Robbie said as he began walking up to them or more in fact Dante, while his chain dragged against the ground  


“Demon…” Dante scowled back as he readies his scythe and as both men were about to swing at each other, team RWBY was quick enough to get in between  


“Alright that’s it, you both better not take another step!!!” Yang yelled out as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake were ready to incapacitate them both if this got out of hand  


“He’s a demon girls, he has to die.” Dante replied as he gave the girls a regretful look, the girls meanwhile remembered Dante being a somewhat demon slayer before he got here. They knew he’d possible be able to beat Robbie. But they didn’t want him or Robbie to try and kill each other  


“No Dante, we don’t have to kill him. Sure he’s a demon, but he helped us.” Weiss stated as she was feeling like a hypocrite for saying that, because she and the rest of the girls were just about as wary of Robbie as the rest of their friends. Dante sighed and hesitantly sheathed his scythe  


“If you believe he is, then I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt…for now.” Dante said with a glare at Robbie  


“That’s all we can ask for.” Ruby replied back sighing in slight relief as she and the girls looked over to Robbie “Robbie…”  


“Sinner….” Robbie responded as he glared at Dante  


“You have some gall to say that monster!!!” Blake yelled back as Ruby and Weiss gave her a slight disapproving look, making Blake realize her comments weren’t helping “Sorry…”  


“It’s okay Blakey, you’re just being protective and we appreciate it. I know I certainly do.” Yang said as she gave a quick peck on Blake’s cheek  


“Still…” Ruby added in as she looked at Robbie along with Weiss who did the same “Robbie, it’s okay. You’re with friends I promise you that.”  


“Yes with friends.” Weiss said kindly as Robbie looked at the girls, then the others. Then he began to get a headache, Robbie began screaming a little as he fell to his knees and then within seconds later his skeletal form formed back into his human form. Robbie though was breathing heavily as his body had smoke coming off it  


“Freaking hate it…hate it when that happens…” Robbie said as he stood back up getting his bearings and looking around to see the piles of ashes around him “Ah, so I’m guessing the rest of you have met the other me?”  


“You mean the super, duper scary skeleton you than yeah.” Pinkie Pie answered happily  


“How are you so happy all the time, for real???” Fareeha asked once again in disbelief of how Pinkie Pie could be so calm  


“Again best not to question her.” Twilight answered as Fareeha just sighed, meanwhile everyone else was still wondering what the deal was with Robbie  


“Okay, okay for the last time what the heck is Robbie???” Hana asked irritated that no one had let him give the answer yet  


“Well I’m a human or I’m a human who has powers. Then again I’m also from a world full of superheroes and villains alike. Heck I’m not even the only one of my power type, turns out there a lot more people like me. Though they most seem to have control over their spirit.” Robbie answered as he began to ponder on something  


“Okay time out, what in the world are you going on about??” Glynda asked as the rest of the group were wonder the same thing  


“Ah Miss GoodWitch maybe we can ask him in the hotel…I’m kind of tired anyways.” Sweetie Belle suggested as she yawned  


“Aw so cute!!!” Glynda replied back happily as Rarity levitated Sweetie Belle on her back, where the young filly nodded off  


“Huh I guess that constant magic use put its toll on her.” Scootaloo said before “But can we all go in the hotel; we’d probably have an easier time getting things explained. You know not being attack by the heartless.”  


“Sounds good to me, little filly has got a point.” Solider 76 stated  


“It is a sound idea, shall we?” Ozpin asked as the others nodded in agreement and began making their way over to the hotel, Robbie falling in behind last along with Angela, Ozpin and Glynda who were keeping a close eye on him. Though Ikail, Guin, Donald, Goofy and Dante decided already to stay with team RWBY  


“Well let’s follow.” Ruby happily said as she and the rest of the group began making their way to the hotel also. But even before they could move an inch a slight chill went down team RWBY’s back as they looked at the door of district four in a slight trance. This didn’t go unnoticed by Ikail, Dante, Guin, Donald and Goofy  


“Girls are you alright?” Ikail asked as team RWBY snapped out of it quickly and looked back at their friends  


“What, oh yeah were fine it’s just…” Ruby responded but couldn’t explain it, thankfully Weiss, Blake and Yang took over  


“It’s like we felt something.” Yang stated kindly  


“Yeah something that was calling to us.” Blake stated next with a slightly confused look  


“And it’s coming from district four, I think we need to go back there. Don’t you think Ruby?” Weiss said this time as Ruby nodded in agreement, Weiss then looked back at their friends “I know we said we’d relax here, but would you mind coming with us?”  


“Gawrsh Weiss you don’t have to ask, we are your friends after all.” Goofy kindly answered as the girls smiled at the kind words  


“Well then were off!!!” Ruby happily said as she and the rest of their group, made their way into the fourth district. Though during their whole battle Hk-97 was still watching them from the roof tops of the second district  


“Impressed: I believe the girls are improving their skills and I must say their allies are very useful as well. Still I believe I’ll stay here for a while, I have enough spider cams to keep an eye on the various worlds. Yes I shall stay here, maybe I’ll get a chance to rest my circuits just for a while.” HK-97 muttered as he laid down on the roof he had been standing on, though he prayed that the girls stayed safe  
-Fourth District: Few moments later-  


“Alright so the gate isn’t open yet, that’s a good thing…I think.” Blake stated as she and the others were now in the center of the district looking at the gate, wondering what was going to come through it  


“I’d say it is Blake, the last time the gate opened we got a few new refuges and were almost robbed. Along with having to witness the robbers being brutally murdered.” Weiss responded, though shivered remembering what Robbie did to those men. Especially the last one, she defiantly was still having a hard time trusting him. Then again she could say the same thing about Hei, but not by much and most defiantly Jungle hunter. That thing and Robbie she was the wariest of, Hei just a little bit  


“Yeah, please don’t remind us Weiss…” Ruby said feeling a little nausea from remembering Robbie ripping that guys spin out  


“Sorry Ruby.” Weiss replied back with a frown, but got a sudden jolt of joy when Ruby hugged her  


“It’s okay, really it is. Just don’t frown because you ruin that pretty face of yours when you frown.” Ruby happily stated with a slight blush, while Weiss smiled back blushing as well  


“Then I won’t since you ask so nicely.” Weiss said as she hugged Ruby back, not caring being in the company of others  


“Aw.” Yang, Donald, Blake and Goofy awed, while Dante smirked and Guin just stayed quiet, but the moment was ruined when the doors began to open and within a second later another car shoot through the opening door crack. The door stopped and closed, meanwhile the car that had passed through seemed to be rusted beyond belief. Along with having a frontal ramming bar, the group eyed the car cautiously as they saw no one in it  


“Um… hello?” Ruby asked as she slowly moved up to the car, much the others worry  


“Ruby get back here right now!!!” Yang yelled out in a panic as Ruby sighed and looked back at Yang  


“Yang I’ll be alright; I appreciate the concerned but I’m not a baby anymore.” Ruby answered back kindly, but also sternly. Yang was about to reply back but was stopped by Blake, who just gave her a reassuring smile. Then Weiss smiled as well along with the others, making Yang feel much calmer. She then looked back at Ruby sighing at the fact he little sister had a point  


“Okay Ruby, just be safe.” Yang said as Ruby nodded, then Ruby again began slowly making her way to the car. Though she stopped as a moan of slight pain could be heard. To hers and the others surprise a man with a blood-stained wound around the lower left of his stomach slowly climbed out of the passenger’s side window. Landing on the ground in front of Ruby, while moaning in pain “oh my god, sir are you alright???”  


“Ugh….” The man answered back still holding his wound as his wound began bleeding out through his fingers. At this point the others had made their way over to Ruby and the bleeding man  


“That doesn’t look like it’s healing anytime soon.” Ikail stated as she looked to Donald “Donald, you think you can use a heal spell on him?”  


“I can, but it will probably stop the bleeding only. His wound on the other hand will have to be healed up by itself.” Donald explained as he did a ‘heal’ spell on the man and like he said the bleeding stopped. But the man himself was still moaning in pain, then again getting a deep wound in the stomach would do that that someone  


“Okay so he’s no bleeding, but what I want to know is how he got all the way here with that bad of a wound?” Yang asked as the group began thinking on it, but nothing came to mind. Though Yang got her answer as suddenly a hunched back man popped out from the back of the car, aiming a really crappy makeshift shotgun at them  


“Stay back, don’t touch the saint you animals!!!!” The hunchback man yelled out as he climbed from the back of the car and in front of the man being call the Saint “And what did your little duck man friend do to him???”  


“Whoa, calmed down mistier no one was going try anything and Donald just did a heal spell on him to stop his bleeding is all.” Goofy answered trying to help calm the hunchback man down  


“Yeah so why don’t you just kindly put th-” Blake was saying until she heard a noise that she had developed quiet an intense fear. The others took notice of this, though only Ruby, Weiss and Yang had good idea why she was frozen up in sudden fear. The sounds that Blake had hear was that of a dog. Said dog jumped out next to the Saint in a protective manner, though seemed to have a limp right leg  


“HELP ME!!!!” Blake yelled out in fear as she hid behind Yang quickly, keeping a tight grip on her keyblade. But she also was shaking uncontrollably “K-keep me away from that scary beast!!!”  


“Whoa calm down Blakey, the dog isn’t going to hurt you I promise.” Yang said, but it didn’t help that the dog began growling and bearing its teeth  


“Dinky-Do here ain’t taking any chances and I ain’t either. Now get us your best human mechanic.” The hunchback demanded as he looked like he was going to shoot off any second, though unknow to anyone there. Two more refuges had been listening in  


“Don’t you mean doctor?” Angela asked as she used her machinal wings to glide down to the group along with Fluttershy who was with her  


“An angel….” The hunch back mutter in awe of the sight of Angela  


“Aw you poor puppy!!!” Fluttershy said in a concern tone as she flew up to the dog Dinky-Do and began petting him. Strange thing was Dinky-Do instantly calmed down as Fluttershy petted his head  


“Fluttershy, Angela. What are you both doing here?” Donald asked  


“We had overheard what you said before you left for here. So me and Fluttershy had decided to follow you just in case you need extra help. Though from the looks of it our new guest are the ones that need help.” Angela explained as she looked back at the hunchback “Now would be so kind as to tell me your name and your friends name?”  


“Oh ah…yes, yes. I’m Chumbucket and the Saint has never told me his name. So I call him Saint, that and he’s also part of a prophecy the mechanical angel inscribed into me by a vision. But now he needs help. He got shot by a sniper after we dealt with some monsters of darkness. They were horrible with pitch dark skin, evil yellow eyes, antennas on their heads and their cars were violated by the same blasphemous darkness as they were made from.” Chumbucket explained as team RWBY, Ikail, Dante, Guin, Donald and Goofy all were surprised to hear that heartless were outside the area beyond the gate. Along with the fact that they could infect vehicles with their darkness  


“You have to got to be kidding, you mean the heartless have cars now. Great, just great!!!” Yang yelled out annoyed by that fact. The rest of team RWBY, Ikail, Guin, Dante, Donald and Goofy could only agree with her on that statement  


“I agree with you, but for now I need to take this man back to hotel. I have my staff and medical equipment there.” Angela stated as she looked at team RWBY “Girl can you help me carry him?”  


“Sure, ladies if we shall?” Weiss responded as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang helped the man up by each arm. Than began carrying him to the second district hotel. Though they stopped as Ruby turned her head back at Chumbucket  


“Hey your welcome to come with us, I mean this guy is your friend. Oh, also the dog can come to, I’m getting the distinct feeling Fluttershy is wanting to see if she can fix the little guys limp leg.” Ruby stated happily, though Blake sighed knowing she’d have to deal with being near a dog. But she also had to admit she felt sympathy for it having a limp leg like that. Beside she remembered telling Ruby when this crazy adventure started that she’d try and make peace with her fear of dogs. So this was the opportunity to do so… even if she felt terrified  


“Why yes I do Ruby.” Fluttershy happily said as she looked over to Guin since he seemed the strongest out of team RWBY companions “If you would…well if you’d mind but could you h-help carry Dinky-Do to the hotel?”  


“I have no problem with that Fluttershy and don’t worry I don’t bite.” Guin replied back as Fluttershy smiled, Guin then walk up to the Dinky-Do who seemed to show no hostility to him and allowed himself to be picked up. Once that was out of the way he and the rest of the group made their way over to the hotel  
-Second District Hotel: One hour later-  


“Alright, I’ve removed the remains of the bullet from his wound, cleaned out the area around entrance and exit of the wound. Cleaned up any dried blood, but thanks to Donald’s heal spell it was a lot quicker to do since he wasn’t bleeding out anymore. Then stitched the wound and lastly used my staff to help the wound heal up quicker. But it may take a while, my staff can only heal up so much. He’ll just have to stay in bed.” Angela explained to the group as they all sat in room called the white room, which was much larger in length and size. So Leon gave Angela the key to the room to make it a makeshift medical center. Currently team RWBY, Ikail, Guin, Dante Donald, Goofy and Chumbucket we’re all sitting on the various bed in the room since there was one chair in the whole room  


“That’s good to know, though I guess this means you and your friends will have to stay here for a bit Chumbucket.” Ikail said kindly, but noticed Chumbucket was at awe of the room. Then again when he entered the second district itself he finally had taken notice of his surroundings and has been at awe since then “Um you there Chumbucket?”  


“Huh what?” Chumbucket said back as he was snapped out of his daze  


“Nothing, we’re just curious why you’re at so much awe at this place?” Blake asked kindly  


“Oh well that’s because I’ve never seen anyplace back in the great white so….so clean and preserved.” Chumbucket answered much to the others confusion. But before they could ask Chumbucket looked at Fluttershy “Flying…thing, how’s Dinky-Do?”  


“I’m a pony sir and my name is Fluttershy. On the other hand, Dinky-Do will have a great recovery. He just had a broken leg. Still thank you for using your Staff on him Angela.” Fluttershy answered as she happily petted Dinky-Do who was stilling on makeshift doggy bed made of a few blankets and a pillow  


“That’s a good thing to know, but what now?” Ruby asked as the others thought it over  


“Hm, maybe we should get going again. We got our summons back in their gems, got some time to relax, met a few amount of new people and I can’t think of anything else we need to do at the moment.” Yang answered as the others deiced that this was probably the best course of action  


“Sounds good to me, what about the rest of ya?” Ruby asked as the others nodded in agreement, but something caught Ruby’s mind “Hey you girls think we’ll find Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora soon. I’m just worried about where they are and if they’re safe.”  


“I’m sure we will Ruby, they’re probably the next best team next to ours.” Weiss responded happily as she patted Ruby’s shoulder  


“Yeah besides if anyone could hold their own in whatever world their stuck in, it’s team JNPR.” Yang said next as she gave Ruby a nuggie  


“We’ll find them and when we do we’ll have the second half of our weird little family back. I’m sure they’ll all be happy to see us.” Blake added in happily  


“Oh don’t forget we’ll be having an adorable little baby to awe over when Pyrrha gives birth to him or her.” Weiss said last with a wide smile  


“Thanks girls.” Ruby responded back joyfully before she looked back at the others “I’m sure our friends will like you all as well. Donald, do we have to make our way back to the first district to get back on the Gummi Ship?”  


“Nope, just say the word and I’ll have us back on in a jiffy.” Donald answered as he pulled out the ship teleporter device  


“Cool.” Ruby said as she looked back at Angela and Fluttershy “Will you tell the others we said bye for now?”  


“Sure, I wish you all a safe journey.” Angela answered back with a warm smile  


“Thank you and nice meeting you Chumbucket and your two friends.” Weiss said kindly as Chumbucket smiled a little  


“Same to you lot, thanks again for ah…you know helping out the Saint and even Dinky-DO.” Chumbucket sad as the group smiled a little at that, though Guin just nodded since he his head was a mask  


“No problem at all, we always help people in need.” Blake responded back as she even smiled a little at Dinky-Do  


“We’ll I think we’re good to go, little sis?” Yang stated as Ruby smiled  


“Right, Donald you know what to do!!” Ruby said with a wide smile as Donald activated the teleporter and within seconds they were sent back off to the Gummi ship, ready for their next part in this strange adventure  
-Second District Hotel: Blue Room-  


“I’m so tired.” Sweetie Belle said as she, AppleBloom, Scootaloo and the mane six all were given the Blue room to sleep in as it was big enough to fit them all. Sweetie Belle had woken up from her quick nap, now she was trying her best to fall back to sleep. The others were asleep, only her and Rarity were awake  


“I know you are Sweetie, but you seem to be having trouble sleep.” Rarity replied back with a worried look  


“It’s because I keep thinking I should tell the Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and their friends about the other places I saw or at least what I saw on a sign when we first met Robbie. There were like three more places on the sign. With an arrow point to a different direction.” Sweetie Belle explained as Rarity became curious on what she had seen on the signs  


“Sweetie Belle, would you like to tell me the names of the other places?” Rarity asked as Sweetie Belle smiled a little  


“Sure Rarity!!” Sweetie Belle happily whispered as she scooted closer to Rarity  


“Okay so what are the names?” Rarity asked joyfully  


“I was getting to that silly.” Sweetie Belle said giggling a little as Rarity smiled “Okay so the name of the place are kind of weird. Still the first one is named Blood Gultch, the second one is call the ah…. oh right. It’s called the Mojave Wasteland and the last one is called Happy Harbor.”  


“Two out of those three places sound not so friendly, Happy harbor sounds the friendliest. But let us rest now, we can tell the girls about it later.” Rarity kindly replied as she and Sweetie Belle closed their eyes  


“Wait what if the girls aren’t here by the time we wake up?” Sweetie Belle quality asked as she and Rarity kept their eyes closed  


“Then we tell them later, for now let’s rest.” Rarity kindly answered as she and Sweetie Belle seconds later finally fell in a peaceful slumber  
-Meanwhile in Blood Gultch-  


“Ugh, what in the world happened?” A man in grey colored and yellow highlighted bulky armor over a black body suit muttered to himself. The armor itself was comprise of upper shoulder plates, gauntlets, a waist piece, leg pieces, a bulky torso and lastly a helmet with a visor above the singular orange glass eye plating. He carried a rifle with a holographic short ranged scope. Currently he found himself getting slowly up from the ground, not knowing where he was at other than it was a large open field of dirt, high ledged rocks and grass. It gave the man an odd sense of nostalgia, but not the good kind “Where am I and, wait crap guys where are you!?!??!”  


“Washington will you please shut up, I have a horrible head ache.” A man in a similar armor set said, but his was a teal color and he was laying on top of another armored man who was in orange colored armor  


“Tucker will you get the hell of me you stupid blue!!!” The orange colored armored man asked the teal armored man named Tucker, pushing him to the side  


“You’re lucky I’m not going to punch you out for that Griff.” Tucker answered back as he and Griff got up on their feet and got it a boxing stance. Though Tucker looked more prepped to fight than Griff did  


“Ey blue if you’re going to kill Griff, go for the heart. Make him suffer.” An older man in red armor said as he stood next to a man in marron colored armor “Simmons start your helm cam, record Griff amazing demise!!  


“Yes sir!!!” Simons said enthusiastically as Griff sighed  


“Thanks Sarge and Simons you’re still a kiss butt…. wait what the fizzle. WAIT WHAT THE DARN FRIZZLE ???” Griff said in a panic of what he was saying  


“Oh I want Darn Frizzle, those sounds yummy!!!” A man in blue armor asked happily “What do Darn Frizzles taste like?”  


“Caboose, Darn Frizzles aren’t real you silly man.” A man in well… pink armor explained kindly as he patted Caboose on the shoulder  


“Donut you are alright friend!!!” Caboose said as he hugged Donut, who hugged him back  


“Now this is what I like, getting a bone crushing hug from a muscular man. Just like the boys use to do with me at school during swim classes!!” Donut stated as he and Caboose stopped hugging  


“Donut you really should stop saying stuff like that. It’s not PG rated for those who have bad thoughts all the time.” A man in purple armor remarked looking back at the others  


“Great we have Doc with us too, what’s next...” Tucker said slightly annoyed by this as two more figure popped up from behind him. One a man in brown armor and a woman also in teal armor. Except her helmet was different, it didn’t have the visor and was rounder in shape along with the rest of her armor being shaped differently and thinner looking “Oh FRIZZLE SLIPPERY, DON’T POP UP LIKE THAT YOU TWO!!!”  


“What in the world did you just say Tucker?” The woman asked, amused by the fact he was talking like a preschooler  


“How the hell should I know Carolina, wait I can say hell but not frizzle. Ah it’s happening again!!!” Tucker answered back confused beyond belief by this point, along with the rest  


“Su todos actuando como idiotas desgastante, espero que lo estoy haciendo a?!?! (Your all acting like frizzling idiots, wait I'm doing it to!?!?!?).” The bot said in Spanish as Sarge just laughed  


“Oh Lopez your right, this must be the blues doing!!” Sarge yelled out pulling out his shotgun and aiming it at Tucker, Caboose and Washington “Now time to kill some blues!!!”  


“Whoa hold on a second, no one has to shoot anyone!!!” Washington yelled out as he aimed his battle rifle at Sarge  


“Oh yeah pulling your gun out at him really is saying we’re not going to shoot him back. Nice flipping plan dude.” Tucker stated with a deadpanned look under his helmet “Come on not even one of the good swears….”  


“Look no one is shooting anyone alright and shut up I just woke up with the most darn fizzling bull scrapple head ache in my life!!” A man in cobalt colored armor yelled out from the right of the group, much to their surprise  


“Holy soap, Church your…well…. Church.” Washington stated as Churched sighed while still trying to get his bearings  


“Oh god, please don’t tell me that these idiots stupidity is finally effecting you Wash…” Church asked as he placed his hand on his helmet, which suddenly got his attention as he looked to see he had a hand again. Church didn’t seem to take that well “AH WHY IN THE FRIZZLING SIZZILES DO I HAVE A BODY. WAIT, WHY THE HELL CAN I ONLY SAY HELL AND NO OTHER SWEAR WORD????”  


“Okay clam down Epsilon, is that body your original one or a robotic one?” Carolina asked using Churches A.I name, meanwhile Church flexed his hand a little  


“It’s the robotic one, so that mean you’re still stuck with me still popping into your helmet from time to time. So sorry.” Church answered with a joking tone a Carolina rolled her eyes under her helmet  


“Alright enough with the jokes, we’re all still alive. But what we should figure out now is where we’re at.” Carolina suggested  


“I don’t know if this will be any help but I do feel a sort of horrific nostalgia coming from this place.” Simons said with a slight shiver down his spin  


“Yeah, kind of like when I use to get horrific nostalgia after eating peach pie.” Caboose said calmly as everyone else just stared at him  


“Jeez, just when I thought I had heard it all from you.” Griff muttered in slight disgust of Cabooses comment “But yeah now that you say it, I feel like this place brings back horrible and boring memories.”  


“Yeah just like…..oh god no.” Tucker replied back as he began looking around the area franticly “Green grass, trees, dirt, rocks, canyon boxed walls. OH GOD WE’RE BACK IN BLOOD GULTCH!!!”  


“NOOOOOO!!!!!” The others yelled out other than Carolina and Washington who had no idea what Blood Gultch was like. Along with Lopez who was silently screaming on the inside  


“Was it really that bad?” Carolina asked as the others look at her like she was insane  


“Bad, bad. Oh no it wasn’t bad, it fizzling horrible!!!” Griff answered  


“I got killed by Caboose here!!” Church yelled out  


“Like I said I’m sorry, I even sent you cookies to eat after you came back to life.” Caboose said with happy tone as Church was so resisting the urge to choke Caboose out  


“He dumb butt…ugh I hate this no swear crap. But Caboose he couldn’t eat the cookies because he was inhabiting a Robots body.” Tucker stated sighing “But you both think you had it bad here. I gave birth to an alien baby…dead beat dad still hasn’t paid the child support.”  


“Oh you think you all had it bad, at least you weren’t turned into a cyborg. I say my own guts and organs in trash cans. Worst of all Griff got my lungs!!!” Simons said with a somewhat irritated tone  


“At least you didn’t get a grenade to the head and get stuck with pink armor. Which if I’ll be honest makes my thighs look amazingly well toned.” Donut stated with a giggle  


“Please never do that again.” Griff asked “But if I’ll be honest I only had to deal with the continues boredom and trying to deal with Sarge’s constant death threats along with being shoot at on a daily basis. Yeah I didn’t have it bad here at all.”  


“Was that sarcasm there Griff, my god you aren’t even the same moron I hated years ago. Simons make a note to poison Griff’s next meal.” Sarge stated  


“Yes sir.” Simons answered back as Griff sighed  


“Volvamos al tema principal que nos ocupa favor? (Let’s get back to the main subject at hand please?)” Lopez asked in an irritated tone  


“Lopez no time for your jokes, but we should get back to what we were originally talking about.” Sarge suggested  


“Good plan Sarge…for once.” Church said as everyone else muttered to themselves that it was a good idea  


“Los odio a todos… (I hate you all….)” Lopez said in anger  


“Anyways now we’re in Blood Gultch, cool I guess. But what I want to know is what is with the bases.” Washington asked as he and the rest looked ahead of them to see a gray colored, Red/Blue highlighted base on one side. But this base was large with automated turrets at the various entrances and probably even more surprises waiting inside  


“Holy scrapple that’s crazy, but what about the other base?” Tucker asked as he and the others looked to see a base with the same exact layout except for one thing. This base seemed to purple and with black highlights. With strangely enough wisps of darkness coming off from them  


“Holy flickering shrapnel fuzzing, what is that???” Carolina asked “Darn, I’m doing it too!!!”  


“Oh you said bad words!!” Doc and Donut said acting a little to surprise  


“Okay back to the main subject before we get lead into another one. Look for right now let’s all just get into the base that doesn’t look like a horror story. We’ll see what in the base, what defenses we have, what supplies we have and what on the world we’re fighting in that other base.” Washington suggested  


“I don’t know, this could be another blue trap.” Sarge stated much to the others annoyance  


“We’ll its either come with us or see what the creep dark fortress has to offer.” Carolina responded back as Sarge looked at the dark base, then normal base, then back and forth a few more times “Really it’s that hard of a choice???”  


“Ah…. alright fine, the Reds will come with blue dirt bags. Just don’t expect me to let my guard down.” Sarge answered  


“That’s probably the best we can get, let’s just get going. Like right at this moment.” Church said as he and the others began making their way to the new base, though still not thrilled being stuck in Blood Gultch again. They did wonder what was to come next, the answer would come later for them. But it would be interesting to say the least  
-Meanwhile in the Mojave Waste-  


“Ugh…what happened?” A young woman with brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin, thin but with some muscle, black lip stick an eyeliner asked. She wore a plaid shirt and brown overalls, with a pair of tan gloves, tan boots and a ragged mailbag. Right now she currently was tied from the ankles and wrist outside on a hill top with a water tower. This hill top also seemed to have a makeshift grave yard, since the woman saw around her at least five head stones from what she was seeing. Though she got an answer when she heard a shovel hitting against the ground. She inched her body to the right until she saw three men, though they hadn’t seen she’d awaken yet. So the woman decided to ease drop on the three  


“I told you Jessup that we should have taken the good shovel.” A dark skin man with brown eyes and a black mustache/short-rounded mohawk said with slight irritation. Said man wore blue pants with black boots and black leg guards. His upper half was a sleeveless black vest with fur coming from the shoulder and lastly he had a tatter tan head band around his head  


“And I told you McMurphy that Papa Khan only uses that shovel when we got to bury our dead.” A pale skin man with blues eyes, a scraggly beard and a spiky orange mohawk answered back. Like his friend McMurphy he had the same exact outfit on  


“Oh jeez...who the heck are these jokers?” The woman muttered as the men kept arguing with another, until someone else came into view  


“Alright already, enough with the bickering and let’s get this done with.” A tanned skinned man said with brown eyes and slick black hair said as he walked up to McMurphy and Jessup. He wore a business suit which consisted of white pants, black shoes and a black/white checkered business vest with a black tie. He looked like the sort of guy that would shoot you in the back for some caps with no remorse at all  


“We’re going as fast as we can Benny, but you better pay us the caps after got it.” Jessup replied back as McMurphy stuck the shovel into the ground  


“I’m done with the hole Benny, now get on with it.” McMurphy said as he looked over to see the woman wide awake “Well, well sleeping beauty is awake.”  


“She is indeed, boys get her up to her knees.” Benny said as Jessup and McMurphy went over and hauled the woman up to her knees, then made their wait back next to benny  


“Okay so first who the heck are you people and why am I tied up?” The woman asked as Benny laughed  


“Of course, but may I have the privilege of knowing your name?” Benny asked as the woman sighed, deciding to play along  


“Madeline and if you must know as well, it’s Everstone. My last name I mean.” Madeleine answered as Benny smirked  


“Pretty name, makes me almost feel bad about having to do what I have to do.” Benny stated as Madeline raised an eyebrow at that  


“What do mean?” Madeline asked, but got her answer as Benny pulled out a custom silver engraved 9mm pistol, with a pearl grip that had a picture of Mary sculpted on it. Benny pointed the gun at Madeline who surprisingly didn’t flinch  


“Hm brave, still time to cash out.” Benny said as he loaded a round in the chamber  


“Will you get it over already??” McMurphy asked impatiently as for some reason Jessup had taken the shovel into his hands. Probably to be ready for whatever was going to happen. Still Benny just raised his hand up in a way to shut McMurphy up, which he did surprisingly though rolled his eyes in annoyance  


“Maybe Khan’s kill someone without looking them in the face, but I ain’t a fink. Dig?” Benny stated as Madeline look at Benny smirking as he held pulled the firing trigger back just a little  


“Before you shoot me, I want you to remember something. If I somehow survive this. You’re as good as dead.” Madeline stated as she gulped a little nervously, though did her best to keep a strong face  


“Hm, well if it makes you feel any better. We ain’t gonna rob you after your dead. So you at least get to die with some dignity. Still…” Benny responded back as he pulled from his coat a small platinum poker chip “You made your last delivery kid.”  


“That’s why you’re doing this, for some stupid chip?!?!” Madeline asked as she did know it was high cap paying delivery, but still it was just a poker chip. Even if it was made from platinum  


“Yah all for this chip. Sorry you got twisted up in the scene and to you it must seem like an eighteen-carrot run of bad luck but the truth is…” Benny said calmly as he aimed his gun at Madeline’s head, she at this moment swore if she made it out of this alive. Benny was going to have hell to pay, though for this moment she accepted her fate. Benny smirked a little as he pulled the trigger back more “The game was rigged from the start.”  


With that a few moments past before Madeline saw a flash and heard a bang. Her world went dark and she felt nothing, but her journey was far from over as she and the girls of team RWBY would meet eventually  
-Meanwhile in Happy Harbor-  


Inside a hollowed-out cave with a docking bay, a kitchen, bed rooms, a T.V area and a high-tech computer system. A few teens waited, seated around in the T.V area  


“So… why are we all waiting here again, at six in the morning?” A boy in and yellow and red spandex suit with a red lightning bolt in a white circle asked. He also wore a yellow mask with red lightning bolts over the ears, though it covered around his face. But left his red hair, green eyes, mouth and the peach skin around his mouth left open in sight  


“Wally you know this comes with the super hero gig right, I mean you did learn this when you became the Flashes sidekick?” A young girl with a blond hair tied in a ponytail, olive skin and blue eyes replied back sarcastically. She had a similar mask like the boy named Wally, but hers was dark green and didn’t have anything covering her ears. He outfits was a sleeveless dark green top with a light green arrow in the center of the chest and show her mid-drift. She wore dark green gloves around her forearms and hands. Dark green pants with knee pads, black combat boots and lastly a quiver full of arrows strapped to her back  


“Ah, ah, Artemis we don’t use that word here. We’re young hero’s that have been given an opportunity to prove that we can handle thugs, cartels, super villains and you know the rest.” A slightly young boy with peach skin, short black hair and wore a black mask with white lens that only cover his eyes stated. His outfit consisted of red shirt with a yellow ‘R’ insignia on the left side of his chest, a pair slim black pants and black boots. A pair of black gloves and lastly a black cape  


“You seemed pretty overwhelmed Robin?” A young girl with fair skin, blues eyes, red lips stick and long black hair responded with a smirk. Her outfit was that of a magicians with the black tuxedo, white collared shirt that has the white bow around the neck and yellow vest. She also had a pair of white gloves, a pair of black short-shorts with black stocking and knee high black heeled boots. Robin just smirked back  


“Zatana girl you know how the boys is, he’s always overwhelmed about something.” A dark skinned girl with brown eyes and short black hair stated with a quick laugh. The girl wore a navy blue under suit with a head piece like Wally’s and Artemis expect it revealed her whole face. Over her blue under suit was a gray jumpsuit with the sleeves rolled up a little, a pair of grey gloves, gray boots, built in knee pads and a red harness with tech built within it around the waist  


“Why can’t anyone just say whelmed, like for real??” Robin asked as for some reason everyone was either overwhelmed or underwhelmed, never just whelmed  


“Oh be nice Raquel, I think that’s part of his personality and that’s just fine.” A young girl with green skin, hazel eyes, red hair and red lipstick kindly said. She wore a white shirt with a red ‘X’ printed across it, a short blue skirt, a pair of blue gloves, a pair of blue shoes and a short blue cape  


“You got a point there Megan, but for real. Anyone got any idea why we’re all here?” A young man with light skin, blue eyes and short black hair asked. He wore black boots, blue denim pants and a black t-shirt with a red shielded ‘S’ symbol printed on it  


“A good question indeed Connor.” A lightly dark skinned boy, with short blond hair, green eyes and gills on his neck answered. He wore a sleeveless skin tight red shirt, slim blue pants with two fins coming from the calf areas, wore no shoes and a black belt with a golden symbol that looked like a sharpened upside down ‘U’. Strange thing was that his black lines were painted on the sides of his shirt and arms  


“Kaldur there you are, I was being to wonder if you we’re going to make it.” Megan said happily as Wally chuckled  


“Megan come on its Kaldur we’re talking about here. He ain’t ever late for nothing. But seriously why are we here?” Wally asked bringing back the conversation to the question he and Connor were wanting to know. But they got their answer from their newest arrival  


“Because this will be requiring the league and your covert ops team to work together.” A man in a grey and black lightly armored suit with a black bat symbol in the center of the chest answered. The man also wore a black cape, a cowl that had white eye lens and was shaped like a bats head  


“Batman, if what your saying is true. Where do we being.” Kaldur responded back with a tone saying he was ready for the mission, everyone else seemed to get into the same state of mind  


“Good, but the thing is that your mission will be taking place here in happy harbor along with the rest of the league.” Batman answered while the team was quiet surprised by that  


“Whoa seriously, you not kidding us right??” Artemis as Batman just looked at her with a blank stare “Right…. not a kidder. Sorry.”  


“Could you tell us what the mission is?” Kaldur asked as Batman nodded and then made his way over to the computers where a holo table was placed at. He placed a chip in the holo table and with that a few screens popped out showing few of the leaguers fighting a few super villains. Though the group saw this as odd  


“Um Batman aren’t some of these super villains supposed to be in Arkham or Belle Reve?” Wally asked  


“They are, but from what’s happen recently it seems that Happy Harbor is the only city on earth or to be clearer. The only patch of land on earth now.” Batman said as the group were again surprised by the news  


“Wait what do mean by that??” Megan asked shaking a little nervously as Connor gently patted her shoulder  


“It’s alright Megan.” Connor said as Megan smiled at her boyfriend in appreciation for the gesture  


“That’s what I was doing.” Batman said as he used the holo table’s terminal, switching the current images to new ones showing at the end of Happy Harbors borders a large wooden gate that had a wall which circled the teams current base of operation and surrounding the whole area of Happy Harbor  


“What is it?” Wally asked in awe and shock  


“We don’t know, but we do know it’s give off magical energies. We sent Doctor Fate out to investigate, when he came back though he said he had to do some research. That was only a while ago and we haven’t seen him since.” Batman answered as Zatana winced a little hearing Doctor Fates name, she still hated him for taking her father’s body for his vessel so he could roam the earth again  


“Anything else?” Kaldur asked as Batman nodded, changing the images to the city which show small dark creature attacking citizens and thugs alike and then eating a shining heart popping from their chests  


“What in the word…” Connor said in disgust, though the others didn’t fare to well either  


“We don’t know what they are but one thing is clear, they are hostile to everyone. Which means the league will try to handle them, as for your team. There’s a different job that’s needs to be done.” Batman said switching the images up again to a few dead thugs, a hefty amount of dead gangs and a strange symbol with each picture  


“Oh my….” Raquel said as she felt sick to her stomach  


“Man it’s like something out of horror movie” Wally stated as the rest couldn’t help but agree  


“This is our mission?” Kaldur asked as Batman nodded  


“Yes but not with the gangs, no with the group leaving this symbol behind.” Batman said as he zoomed into one of the picture showing a white circle with the center top separated and colored orange instead of white. Lastly the white part of the logo had two lines with edges point up coming from within the log itself and stopping just an inch away from one another. It also seemed that the logo had a name under it that said simply ‘Overwatch’  


“Overwatch, who are they?” Zatana asked as Batman sighed  


“We don’t know. We’ve looked through all the files and have found nothing, not even a reference. But whoever these people are they only target the gangs. That wouldn’t be an issue but…the result are always fatal. The only leads we have is an audio recording from a cell phone of one of the gang members recording a video earlier. It was face down in the dirt so we didn’t get an imagine of any of Overwatch’s members. But we do at least have some voice samples we can use to located them.” Batman explained as he played the audio  
-Audio Start-  


“That’s the last one of these hooligans, still wish that it went a little more…smoother.” An old gruff, but friendly sounding man’s voice said  


“I did as well Rinehart, violence isn’t my first choice. But sadly, it was to be done if not for their punishment then for our survival. A sad day when youth must die for life choices like these.” A wise monk man replied back to the gruff old man named Reinhart. Thing was that this monk sounded almost like he had a synthetizes voice  


“In all honestly Zenyatta I myself didn’t care if they were youths or not, they choose this lifestyle and paid for it.” A Japanese man said in clear english but still had a bit of an accent when speaking. He sounded much colder than his two friends  


“That’s some big talk Hanzo, I also may not feel much sympathy for these thugs. But at least I have some sympathy, not much but some. Also from what I’ve heard about you, didn’t you kill your own younger brother because of his life choices and mourned him until you both reunited later on. Hm?” A young and stern sounding Indian woman responded back with slight hint of superiority in her tone  


“Say that again Symmetra and you get an arrow through the throat. Maybe that will shut you up for once.” Hanzo answered back as the sounds of a bow and arrow could be heard readying up for an attack  


“Try it pretty boy, I’m not as weak as I may seem and you’ll get a first hand lesson at that.” Symmetra answered back as it sounded like she’d equipped some sort of hand gun or something along those lines  


“Now let us not do this, we are comrades alike. Let there be peace with us.” Zenyatta said calmly, but it didn’t sound like it was working very effectively. Though the battle stopped as a new comer came into the fray and with quick speeds as well  


“Enough you two.” An old woman with an accent that sounded like she originated from Egypt sternly said. The sounds of Symmetra’s and Hanzo weapons being knocked from their hands seconds later were heard, then sounds of ears being pull surprisingly  


“Ana what are you doing we are not children!!!” Hanzo yelled out  


“He’s right for once, you can’t treat us as if we…OW!!!” Symmetra yelled next, but was interrupted as it sounded like Ana pulled on their ear’s much harder causing slight pain  


“Oh but I will Satya, I will if you both keeping trying to kill each other over little comments. We cannot fight with each other. Seven of us are still missing from the whole twenty-three and we only have a small base of operations until we can get a better along with bigger place to stay at. We need our numbers and it won’t help if we start killing each other, so I’m going to let go and I want you two to behave is that understood?” Ana said with a kind tone, but surprisingly made it sound like she was a drill sergeant at the same time  


“Yes…. yes, Ma’am.” Both Satya and Hanzo replied back as from the sounds of it, Ana had released their ears from her grip  


“Ah my dear Ana you never cease to amaze me!!!” Reinhart yelled out proudly  


“Indeed you are most impressive with your ways of persuasion.” Zenyatta added in kindly “Still I do wonder what will happen when the heroes of this world find us or take notice of what we’ve been doing. It hasn’t help that some of our new ex-talon members have been leaving the Overwatch symbol after their operations with some of the gangs here.”  


“That is true, I may be new to Overwatch myself but even I am not that foolish as to openly say who we are.” Hanzo stated  


“We’ll cross that bridge when we do. For now let us make haste back to the others, I hear Zyra is making dinner tonight so expect a lot of meat and vegetables.” Ana said as the sound of footstep could be heard going off in the distance, then nothing but silence  
-Audio End-  


“That was… weird.” Robin stated as he along with the rest of his friends here had dealt with some pretty strange things themselves, but this was weird in its own way. It was like they didn’t want to kill these thugs or at least a few didn’t and even sounded remorseful about it. Robin didn’t see what Batman was having an issue with, well he did as this was an unknown group. But he was always taught to not judge a group by only a few members so for this to be the case was strange, even for Batman his mentor and father figure “Bat’s I’m not arguing with you, but they don’t seem all that bad.”  


“Yeah, they sound more like they’re lost or misplaced even.” Raquel said next to backup Robin with his assumption, the other just nodded in agreement feeling the same way. Even if they didn’t agree with this groups methods of killing their opponents most of the times  


“Even so they’re to presumed to be dangerous until we find out more and met with them. Hopefully in calm terms. Actually, I should say you find the information and met with them if possible, that is your mission. The league would do it but it is to be believed they would panic if we did. That is why your team shall be taking this on, all I ask is to take caution and be watchful. Now I have to be off, I need to help superman and wonder woman with a few more sighting of the creature of darkness attacking civilians.” Batman explained as he made his way over to the Zeta tube and with that teleported out of the team’s base  


“So I guess we should get started?” Connor suggested, but not sure himself  


“Indeed we should, let’s get to the bio ship and see where we can start finding lead to this Overwatch’s whereabouts.” Kaldur said as he and the rest made their over to the docks where the Bio ship was. Though currently they all got a feeling this was much bigger than just their world, but they’d get their answer when they met team RWBY and their friends  
-Meanwhile with team RWBY-  


“So where to next Donald?” Ruby asked happily as she and the others got comfortable in their seats  


“Well I got two worlds in my sights, though one the is closer to us. That will be the one we go to for now Ruby.” Donald answered back kindly as he along with Goofy readied the Gummi ships engines  


“No problem with any of us, still I am wondering something.” Ruby responded back  


“What would that be Ruby?” Guin asked  


“Well actually it has to do with Weiss.” Ruby answered as she turned her attention over to Weiss “Remember that chest you took after defeating Rip-jaw?”  


“Huh…wait that’s right I almost forgot I even had it with me.” Weiss responded back as she pulled the chest from her coat’s pocket “Hm, I wonder what could be inside?”  


“Well open it Weiss, don’t keep us waiting.” Yang excitedly said  


“Yang be patient.” Blake kindly said as Yang gave her a sheepish grin  


“Thank you Blake, now let’s see….” Weiss stated as she opened the chest, only to have a look of confusion “What in the world?”  


“What is it Weiss?” Dante asked as Weiss started at the chest no answering him  


“I got this Dante.” Ikail kindly stated as she lightly smacked Weiss across the back of the head  


“Ow, what that for Ikail??” Weiss asked as Ikail smirked  


“Sorry about that but we didn’t want you to get into a trance all of the sudden, but what in the chest if you would kindly tell us.” Ikail answered with a smile as Weiss sighed, but smirked herself knowing how Ikail was at times. But it was all in good friendly manner  


“Apology accepted, now for what is in the chest…. well it’s just four tokens.” Weiss said as she showed the others a box which had four silver tokens. Each one with what looked like a rounded face with two small round eyes carved in. What was weird was that in the center of the tokens and the simple face engravement was their symbols  


“These don’t look like ordinary tokens Weiss, here let’s take a look at them.” Ruby said as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang grabbed hold of the tokens with their symbols on it. But just as they did everything went dark  
-Somewhere-  


“What happened?” Ruby asked as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang stood back up rubbing their head in utter confusion  


“We touched those tokens right, I think those did whatever it was.” Yang replied before taking a good look at her surroundings “Question I want to know is where we are exactly?”  


The area in question was a dirt pathway that was on top of a large rocky hill. The sun in the area shined while below was all but a dune of sand. The air also seemed to smell that of oil, blood and gave off an impression of misery. The girls looked around getting somewhat of an idea where they were at, but no answers is to why they were here  


“I don’t know, but I’d say we should follow this dirt path. Seems like the only real clue we have and maybe it will lead us somewhere.” Blake suggested as the girls nodded in agreement  


Once they were off on their way down the dirt path, they started to realize it was a much longer path that originally anticipated. Also when they walked down the dirt path further the sky itself was getting darker, their vison became somewhat distorted and the winds began sounding more like chilling laughs and screams. The screamed being that of men, women and children alike, as the girls got further down the screamed became louder as guns could be heard going off along with various sounds of war as well. But as they though this wouldn’t come to end, they final stopped when they noticed at the end the dirt path a man standing in the center of the cliffs edge. He was staring at the with a small smile, the girls were wary of this man. But they also figure he must have the answers for them of where they’re at. So they made their way up to him as the screams, laughter and sounds of war suddenly stopped leaving nothing but silence. It was a few moments of awkwardness, but the man smiled widely before taking a deep breath.  


“Ah, so you four have finally come. A pleasure to meet you, I am Griffa at your service.” The man Griffa started off with a slight chuckle “You four must be Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xi Long the chosen keyblade wielders.”  


“How did you know that and how did you know our names!!!!” Yang yelled out as she and the girls were surprised by this as they all summoned their keyblade  


“Be calm, I cannot explain why I know your names. I just do and I know you four are our only hope to survive the heartless.” Griffa answered as team RWBY was reluctant for a few moments, but then unsummoned their keyblade to hear him out  


“Okay so you aren’t going to hurt us and that’s established. But can you please tell us what this place is and why were even here from just touching those tokens.” Weiss asked as Griffa nodded  


“This place is a space within my world, well mine and Max’s world.” Griffa explained and would have continued, but was interrupted by Ruby  


“Okay wait so this is your world I get that, but who’s this Max fellow?” Ruby asked surprised this guy had friends or knew people. He seemed like the loner type to her  


“You’ve met him already; he was the injured man with Chumbucket and the dog.” Griffa responded back smirking  


“Wait so that means…” Blake began to say and she and the rest of team RWBY came the sudden realization of what this meant  


“That means our worlds are connect and if any of the factions in my world learn about your little town. They’ll do their whatever they can to get in a steal whatever supplies you have. Thankfully you have some unique individuals that can help ward them off and Max as well, even if he doesn’t know that you four will play a role in helping him on his quest for vengeance.” Griffa said calmly  


“Look, we’ll cross that bridge when it comes. Can you just please tell us why we’re here after we touched the tokens. Because it’s pretty weird and that’s saying something.” Yang asked bringing back the conversation to the original question  


“Of course, well to be honest those are what you can call Griffa tokens. Nifty trinkets I’ve made myself for those I’ve chosen to help. Though I never made any for you four, strange that you hold them and that all four are tailored to fit your colors.” Griffa said with a curious look “But before I tell you what they can do for you, may I ask a question?”  


“Sure I guess.” Ruby replied back  


“Thank you, I want to ask why you charge forward into this journey. One of darkness and danger, you are just four young girls that have so much to live for. Aren’t you afraid of death, afraid to lose your heart to the heartless, afraid of the darkness itself?” Griffa asked with a small smirk as the girls were quiet for a moment, but to Griffa’s slight surprise they smiled  


“Well because we want to, I mean sure it’s dangerous but this isn’t about what we want. This is about the worlds that are in danger because of the heartless along with find are missing friends. Besides hunters and huntresses are trained to help those in need so we got no issue with it, right ladies.” Ruby answered happily  


“Right!!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang answered with the same amount of enthusiasm as Ruby had  


“Yeah besides dude, we get to meet a ton of interesting people. Most become pretty good friends of ours.” Yang said with proud smirk  


“And it helped me and Yang finally admit how we felt for each other along with learning some pretty cool magic if I say so myself.” Blake said next as she and Yang did a quick kiss on the lips  


“Also like Yang said most of the people we’ve met have become pretty good friends with us. But we’ve also met five individuals who have become great comrades. To say this journey so far has help our team become closer than ever before and when it comes to Ruby personally I don’t think I’ve ever been this close with her…. I’m glad that I can be this close.” Weiss said last as she and Ruby smiled at each other, feeling their hearts beat fast again. But they let it be for now and turned their attention back to Griffa who had just stayed quiet and listened  


“I see, you four are very different than most; but a deal is a deal. You answered my question so I answer yours. See those tokens can help me, help you unlocked potentials that you never even knew you had and improve upon skills as well. If you let me I might be able to help you four unlock your special little powers just a little more.” Griffa explain as the team RWBY smiled with delight  


“You mean you could help us get our semblances fully back and not appearing at random times?” Weiss asked as Griffa nodded  


“Indeed, though word of warning. To fully unlock your semblances again you must get them from similar sources.” Griffa explained as team RWBY’s smiles dimmed down quickly to worried frowns  


“Oh boy…that’s means we got to deal with more of those cultist freaks.” Yang said as she already felt slightly irritated by that fact  


“I guess we’ll just cross that bridge when we get to it, just hope they aren’t as bad as that Grand guy.” Blake replied back as she hoped a battle like that wouldn’t happen again  


“I cannot say if they will be or not, along with how many tokens you’ll need. But for now touch the tokens upon my hand and you shall take your first in getting your powers back.” Griffa stated as he held his hand out, the girls placed their tokens in his hands and a they we’re enveloped in light for only a moment. When the light died down, they didn’t feel different at all  


“Hey Griffa I think it didn’t work.” Yang said with a slight frown  


“It did, it did so. It may not be a big difference but it leads all to the same goal, which for you ladies is getting your powers back in full control.” Griffa responded as the girls began glowing once more, but this time out of their current area  


“Okay what’s happening now???” Blake asked confused by this along with Ruby, Weiss and Yang  


“Ah it seems you four have to leave, well it was nice meeting you and I’m sure we’ll met again sooner or later. Till then stay safe.” Griffa explained as he smirked, with that team RWBY was enveloped in light and then darkness. Though they did have a feeling that they’d meet Griffa once more, they just worried about having to deal with the other cultists when they find them  
-Gummi Ship-  


“Girls, girls??” Ikail asked as team RWBY had been in a daze for a good thirty seconds, thankfully this time they responded as they all snapped out of their sudden trance  


“Wait what???” Ruby said as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang all looked to see the rest looking at them a little worried for some reason  


“What happened?” Weiss asked as the others looked at one another, then back at them  


“You four went into some sort of short trance after touching those tokens, something happen?” Goofy answered as the girls looked at each other, then sighed a little  


“We’ll tell you later okay, can we get going to the next world now please?” Ruby asked kindly as Donald and Goofy nodded, then with that Donald began steering the ship to the gate of next world and this one was going to be interesting …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter and yeah, I added those worlds to this story. I'm happy with how it had turned out when I originally wrote this chapter and I'm still happy with it. But anyways, just to say things in Traverse Town for this story are going to be... strange and interesting. Still until the next chapter, I wish you all for amazing days to come!!! : D


	14. The jungle and the ape man Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers, another chapter is up in it's original form with a few fixes until I get to doing even more fixes later on. Still I hope you all like it and for the errors still in this chapter, I do apologize for that. Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter!!! :)
> 
> Now onwards to reading!!!!
> 
> I do NOT in any way own Kingdom hearts/associated show, game etc. which belongs to Square Enix and Disney, RWBY which belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum along with all the other added in franchise as well which belong to their respective creators

Four Hearts of one journey  
Ch.13: The jungle and the ape man: Pt.1  


"Ugh...why...why do these gates hate us so??" Weiss asked as yet again she, Ruby, Blake and Yang all felt sick to their stomachs. These gates didn't scare them as much anymore, but the stomach queasiness hadn't subsided one bit  


"Seriously, you'd think these gates would be kind to the keyblade wielders. I mean we're trying to save the worlds they're guarding." Yang said as she took a few deep breathes to help calm her stomach "Blakey, how are you doing?"  


"Fine...just fine. But your sister may not be." Blake answered as she rubbed the temples of her forehead. Yang looked over Ruby, who was laying in Weiss lap with a dazed look  


"My tummy feels bad...so very bad. Sorry again Weiss for making your lap my pillow." Ruby stated as Weiss smiled and stroked Ruby's hair a little, despite her feeling equally as queasy  


"It's okay Ruby." Weiss kindly responded back as she felt her heart flutter in joy and the queasiness in her stomach disappeared. Replaced by butterflies of pure happiness. -" Seems like Ruby's cuteness was just the medicine I needed. A medicine I'd like to have more often...a lot more often."-  


"Aw how cute, still are you girls going to be feeling better anytime soon?" Ikail asked smirking, while team RWBY gave her a nod that they would be "Good to know, though I will admit that this last gate was weird. Like really weird."  


"You’re talking about the dozens of rock formations we had to avoid crashing into. Along with more of those bat heartless. I hate those things deeply already after our last and current encounters." Dante asked back as he shivered just from how creepy those bat heartless were in the gates  


"They sure were Dante, but you girls feeling better now?" Goofy asked as the girls gave him a smile of reassurance  


"We do now Goofy, thanks for asking." Ruby answered as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded  


"Good." Guin said kindly, then looked over to Donald "Are we near the next world in need of our help Donald?"  


"We sure are, it's right below us. Take a look." Donald replied back, as he and the rest looked down to see the next world. It was interesting to say the least  


The world was practically a jungle, with a waterfall, many types of plant life and lastly a very large tree with a tree house build upon it. Though some in the group had their opinions on this place already and they weren't positive  


"Oh..."Blake said first, she was already getting an uneasy feeling from this place  


"Yeah, but it's pretty at least." Yang stated with a sheepish grin, while trying to bring out the silver lining here  


"Pretty yes it is, if you don't mind getting eaten by whatever kinds of predators are down there." Weiss sarcastically replied back  


"Was that sarcasm Weiss, oh I knew my sarcasms ways would sink in with you. Now I just need to influence the rest of the girls and we can be the sarcasm squad!!!" Ikail happily stated as the others just raised an eyebrow at that statement "Ahem, sorry. Still this world is in need of help from the heartless correct?"  


"Sure is Ikail!!!" Goofy joyfully answered as Donald sighed  


"Even so do you really think we should help this back watered place. Seems like nothing of importance if you ask me." Donald stated as Ruby suddenly punched his right arm "OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR RUBY???"  


"Because I didn't like what you just said Donald. Backwater planet or not, we as huntress and keyblade wielders will not stand by as a world is taken by the heartless. That's like watching Grimm kill people and not doing anything to stop it Donald. Besides we can also possibly find some clues to our friends where bouts. So we're going down to that world, understood." Ruby sternly explained as Donald would have argued back. But he didn't, when he saw the rest of team RWBY giving him stares as well. Donald just sighed before giving in  


"Alright fine, we'll go down there. But if we get bug bites, I'm holding you girls responsible okay?" Donald stated with a stern, but also kind tone. The girls just laughed a little  


"Don't worry Donald, still you know what to do buddy!!" Ruby happily said as Donald pulled out the teleport device, activated it and with that the group was off once more to a new world of adventure  


-A few minutes later-  


"Man, we have to find a way not to always end up on the ground..." Ruby said as she got up and inspected herself. But to her relief she was the same old her, but then she looks around for the others. Thankfully once more she easily found them. All slowly getting up as they hadn’t changed appearance wise either  


"So... we’re all okay then?" Yang asked getting back up as the others did the same and then nodded "Good and good to see you’re okay little sis."  


"Same here, but ah... where are we?" Ruby asked as she and the others looked around to notice the multitude of wild life  


"In the jungle for one Ruby and were deep in this jungle to be exact." Guin answered as he pulled his blade out, already feeling like this place was watching them  


"If that's so, where should we start heading too. I mean we can't just stay here. We need to-" Blake was saying, then was cut off as a leopard landed in front of them with its back turned away. The group wondered where this creature came from and what it was probably hunting. Until they heard a small whimper and looked to see a small baby gorilla pushed up against a tree. The leopard would have lungs in for the kill, but instead was hit by a blizzard spell from Ruby. Which hurt the creature as it turned its sights on the group, while an angry Ruby glared at the leopard  


"Leave that baby gorilla alone you meany!!!!" Ruby yelled out as she summoned her keyblade. The leopard didn't take to kindly to Ruby's actions and snarled its fangs at her. The others readied their weapons as well, knowing a fight was about to commence  


"Not even a minuet in this world and we already are having a fight. I might be a warrior, but this is somewhat ridiculous." Dante said as he focused solely on the beast in front of them and prepped his scythe – “Heavenly father almighty, give us the strength to smite this beast with ease.”-  


"Sorry Dante, but I was not going let's this meany here killed that adorable baby gorilla." Ruby replied back as the leopard was ready to attack " Right now though, let’s get ready for a fight!!!"  


With that the battle the commenced as the leopard charged the group, making them dodge to the sides. Ikail threw a force push at the beast, sending it across the ground a few feet. But the leopard stopped itself by digging its claws into the dirt. Guin took advantage of this and swung his blade to the side, cutting the leopards left thigh a little and drawing blood. The leopard growled in pain as it was able to lung at Guin, pushing him to the ground as he used his sword to keep the leopard from biting his neck or face.  


"I may need some assistance!!!" Guin yelled out as he was surprised a little that this large cat was strong enough to pin him down without much effort  


"We got ya Guin!!!" Yang responded back as she and Goofy rammed into the large cat, pushing it off of Guin. But not before dodging a retaliating swipe from the leopard. Making both Yang and Goofy fall to the ground on their backs  


"No one does that to my Yang!!!" Blake yelled out in anger as she came face forward to the leopard and swung her keyblade up under its chin. Sending the large cat in the air and right towards Ikail who was readying her lightsaber up like a baseball bat  


"Sorry kitty, but you need to go!!!!" Ikail stated as she swung her blade at the leopard. But right before her lightsaber and the leopards body met. The leopard was able to force its body up a bit more and over Ikail's swing, while also giving Ikail a deep claw mark across her right shoulder. Ikail fell to the ground in pain as she clenched onto her wound "AHHH!!!"  


"Grrr!!!" The leopard growled as it straightens its body out, then lunged at Ikail still kneeling down in pain. But mid lunge, Ruby came in bashing her keyblade into the leopard face. Sending it into a tree  


"Back off buster." Ruby sternly said as Weiss and Donald ran over to Ikail  


"Ikail are okay???" Weiss asked with a worried tone as Ikail gave her a pained smile  


"Just a cut Weiss, nothing to worry about." Ikail answered, trying her best to keep a strong face  


"Well we still need to stop the bleeding. Heal!!!" Donald stated as he cast a heal spell over Ikail’s wound. Stopping the bleeding, along with healing it up slightly so that it wouldn't get infected "There all better."  


"Thank you Donald." Ikail replied back as Weiss then quickly made her way up next to Ruby, followed by Blake, Yang, Dante and Guin. Meanwhile Goofy went up next to Ikail and Donald, as a way for extra protection just in case the leopard tried going after her instead  


"Gawrsh, hope they stay safe." Goofy stated worriedly as the rest of the group and the leopard bearings it's fangs once more, were glaring at each other  


"Alright meany, let’s see what you got!!!" Ruby yelled out as the leopard was about to lunge at them again. But stopped in its movements as a new voice echoed through the air  


"ERAHHHHAHHHHHAHHHH!!!!!!" The voice screamed out as from the trees, as a figure swung down in front of them and to groups surprise it a human man. The man had peach skin, brown dreadlocks, blue eyes and only wearing a brown loin cloth. Lastly he wielded a wooden spear with a rock made arrow head tied to it. The man stared down the leopard while jabbing his spear at it. The leopard would have attacked, but realized it was out numbered. So it slunk back into the jungle irritated with losing its meal  


"So... that just happened." Yang muttered as the wild man was still staring at where the leopard left "You think we should say hello or something?"  


"We shall." Guin responded back as he began walking up to the man, which got Blake to suddenly realize something  


"Wait if he was trying to attack the leopard then..." Blake began saying aloud until she and the rest went wide eyed  


"GUIN WAIT!!!" The group yelled out, but it was too late as Guin had touched the man left shoulder; which then got the man to turn around in his direction. That's when the man rammed Guin to the ground  


“AHAHAHA!!!!” The man roared out as he tried to jab the spear tip into Guin’s head, Guin quickly was able to grab the man’s hands and halt the attack before the spear hit him. Though he was having some issues as he and the man surprisingly had similar feats of strength. Thankfully Ruby was the one to intervene before this got out of hand  


“Hey stop, he’s not going to hurt you!!!!” Ruby screamed out as Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded quickly in agreement. The man ceased trying to kill Guin and looked up to see the others  


“But he’s a leopard, just like Sabor.” The man stated as he walked up to the girls and began looking at them “But what are you four and your friends; what are they too?”  


“What do mean… wait what is your name anyways?” Weiss asked as the man smiled  


“Tarzan, who are you all?” Tarzan answered back kindly, doing a 180 from his fierce warrior attitude just half a minute ago “And again why do you all look like me?”  


“Well first off my name is Blake, the girl with the wonderful blonde hair is Yang, Weiss is the one with scar across her eye, Ruby is the one with the red hood. Ikail is the older woman, Dante is the older man with us, Donald is the duck, Goofy is the dog and Guin is the one with leopard head but isn’t a threat. Trust us, he’s harmless when it comes to friends.” Blake answered with a kind smile “Also what do mean look like you?”  


“What I meant, why do you all look like me. Are you gorilla like I am?” Tarzan asked once more  


“Gorilla’s, no we’re-” Yang was about to answer, but was cut off when they heard the sobs of the baby Gorilla looking out from behind a tree  


“That’s right the poor baby Gorilla, I hope he’s okay.” Weiss stated with a worried tone as the baby gorilla hid back behind the tree, scared of Weiss and the rest  


“We might need to be careful with that, seems like the little baby is nervous around us.” Ikail stated with a frown as Tarzan quickly walked up to the tree and knocked on the stump. Getting the baby Gorilla to look out and see him, the baby gorilla smiled and leaped into his arms as Tarzan smiled in return. Then he turned his attention back at the others  


“Thanks for protecting him, the little guy got separate from our band and Sabor caught his eyes on him. He would have been dead if you hadn’t helped.” Tarzan explained as the baby gorilla clung onto his back  


“No problem then Tarzan, I’m sure I can speak for the rest of us that we’re glad that the little guys is okay.” Ruby replied back as the rest nodded in agreement  


“Good to know, hey what are you doing out here any way’s?” Tarzan asked  


“We’re lost actually, got thrown into this jungle and we have no idea where we’re at.” Weiss explained as a quick cover up story and it seemed to work as Tarzan frowned a little  


“Sorry to hear that then, oh wait maybe you can come with me. I can help you out of this place, just got to stop by my home first. Need to return this baby back to his mother, then see how my mom is doing.” Tarzan kindly suggested  


“As nice as that offer is Tarzan, are you sure that would a good idea. We wouldn’t want to intrude.” Weiss responded back  


“Whoa hold on a second Weiss. Maybe we should take up his offer I mean we don’t have anywhere else go.” Ikail said “Right?”  


“Yeah I have to agree with Ikail 0n this Weiss, we need somewhere safe to go. I don’t think we’ll have another offer as good as Tarzan’s.” Ruby responded back as Weiss sighed a little nervously, Ruby herself noticed this and gave Weiss a quick hug “Hey don’t worry, I can keep you safe if anything happens. You know that right?”  


“Right.” Weiss replied kindly with a wide smile as she and the rest looked over to Tarzan with the baby gorilla sleeping now, standing a little ways from them; waiting for them to follow. They made their way over to him and realized they were actually on a high ledged cliff  


“Great heights, I hate heights.” Donald stated with a slightly nervous tone  


“Same here fella’s.” Goofy stated next as he was shaking a bit nervously  


“I can understand the fear.” Dante remarked as he didn’t like the thought of how high they really were  


“Agreed.” Guin said as he was making sure no one in the group look to far over the edge  


“Yep, so Tarzan how are we going to get down anyways?” Ikail asked as Tarzan smirked, then jumped off the edge. The group quickly looked over to where he jumped down, only to see he was riding down on a downwards thick spiral tree branch  


“You have got to be kidding???” Blake yelled out with a bewildered look “We aren’t going to try and do what Tarzan just did, right?”  


“Though it may seem unethical to do so Blake, we got no other way!!!” Ikail replied as she jumped down and landed on where Tarzan had. As she began making her way down she turned her head back quickly to the others “Come on, this actually a lot easier than its looks!!!”  


“That woman is crazy, but she does have a point. Alright here I go!!!!” Dante said with a brave tone as he jumped down and landed on the branch, sliding down while screaming a little from the sudden rush of speed he was feelings  


“I’m next.” Guin simply stated as he grabbed Donald and Goofy wrapping them in his grip, then jumped down. Donald and Goofy screamed in fear as Guin landed, then began skidding down the spiral tree himself leaving team RWBY as the only ones left on the high ledge  


“So… who’s first?” Weiss asked nervously as Yang and Blake gave each other reassuring smirked, then held onto each other’s hands. They jumped off a second later, landing perfectly on the tree branch themselves now as they skidded down while laughing. Both girls enjoying the ride down as Ruby and Weiss watched at them with a wide-eyed look “Well that just happened, Ruby our friends are weird huh?”  


“Yeah, but that’s one of many things that makes them special.” Ruby replied back with smile as Weiss smiled back while looking back down at the spiral tree, giving off a nervous sigh which Ruby took notice off “Weiss you can do this okay.”  


“Thank you Ruby but… but I can’t. I hate heights. I’m… scared.” Weiss responded back ashamed of her fear of these heights. But to her surprise Ruby lifted her up in her arms and held her in a bridal hold. Weiss heart began racing as her cheeks redden in sudden embarrassment and joy “R-R-Ruby w-what are y-you doing??”  


“Well I’m helping you with this, if you can’t go down yourself I’ll help you.” Ruby explained with redden cheeks as she gave Weiss a reassuring smile “I mean I’d do this any day as long as it’s you Weiss…just to say is all. So ready?”  


“Ready Ruby, I’m ready as long as it’s with you too.” Weiss said happily as she held Ruby around the neck, pushing her face against Ruby’s. Both girls giggled a little as Ruby jumped off and onto the tree trunk. Leading them down the spiral tree, while enjoying this moment of closeness  


-Meanwhile in Traverse Town-  


“Will you stop looking at me ladies, please?” Robbie asked as he was inside the hotels clinic. Angela, Glynda, Yin, Maria, Eileen, Hana, Hei, Vladimir, Chumbucket, Dinky-Do, the Saint/Max and Fareeha were in there as well. Mainly because Fareeha and Hana weren’t leaving Angela alone with Robbie or Hei, since they didn’t trust either one of them much. Glynda came in for extra back up, Maria and Yin came to meet with Robbi and the Saint when he woke up. Vladimir came in wanting to keep Robbie company, since he was surrounded by a multitude of women and the other men here didn’t seem to be the conversational types. It was probably a little nerve racking for Robbie. Hei was just in their because he was bored, lastly Chumbucket was still in the clinic since his friend the Saint and Dinky-Do were there healing up. All in all Robbie himself at this moment, was feeling somewhat uncomfortable as the women all stared at him with watchful gazes, except for Maria and Yin who just stared at him blankly  


“Sorry we’re just still bewildered about your world, I mean sure we have heroes in our world. But it’s more of a small organization rebuilding itself and stuff.” Hana replied back as she was still in absolute amazement from what Robbie had explained to them about his world. His world was filled with a wide variety of superheroes and villains, some from worlds beyond theirs. Hana wanted to go this world, it sounds like it would be an amazing place to visit  


“Yes I have to agree with Hana here, though I feel somewhat unnerved that they are more of…you know….” Glynda said next as she didn’t want to sound rude or anything. But Robbie had explained the whole concept of the Ghost Riders from what he had learned so far and that they’re were far more of his kind in his world. He also explained the whole concept from again what he was told, of how each rider made the deal with the devil of their world to gain this power in the form of the Ghost Riders. But he also explained he was in a sense was a different kind of Ghost Rider as he never made the deal with the devil himself. The others being the rest of the boys, the rest of the Overwatch group, the mane six, Leon, Yuffie and Aerith before they left; all had asked how he got his powers then. Robbie simply answered that he didn’t want to talk about it, though he did say it was a painful experience  


“You mean more Ghost riders?” Robbie asked with a slightly irritated tone as Angela smack him across the arm  


“Be nice, look I know we’ve been wary around you. But you have to understand that the…other you could do some real harm.” Angela sternly explained, but with a soft tone as Robbie sighed  


“Though she does not speak for all of us, no offense Angela.” Vladimir kindly stated “If you want my honest opinion I’d say those powers helped us out in the end. Your good in my book kid.”  


“Thanks dude. Also yeah I know Angela, trust me I can understand what most of you must be feeling around me. I felt the same way when I realized I turned into a walking skeleton with a flaming skull.” Robbie joked a little, getting a laugh out of most of the women other than Fareeha, Glynda and Eileen  


“If you don’t mind me saying. But you got those Buzzards pretty good when me, Dinky-Do and the Saint arrived too see what your town was about.” Chumbucket stated kindly as Robbie rubbed the back of head shamefully  


“Yeah I’m not exactly proud of that.” Robbie responded back as the group could tell he sounded sorry for what he did  


“Why not, you did what you had to do. Those idiots were asking for it anyways, so I say killing them was probably the best thing.” Hei coldly said as the everyone other than Maria, Yin, Vladimir and Chumbucket glared at him  


“Hei come on now, that’s a bit mean to say.” Hana replied back as Hei shrugged getting an annoyed huff from her  


“I’m just stating the truth. Besides don’t a decent amount of you kill as well?” Hei asked  


“Don’t drag us into killers ranks young man. We all kill for self-defense or that we have no other choice.” Eileen sternly snapped back as Hei glared at her little – “Though I’m not either of those, I do it to stop and free a hunter before the beast blood consumes them.”-  


“Cut the tough act grandma. You ain’t scaring me, heck you could probably fall over dead easily from me zapping you with my index finger.” Hei responded back as Glynda, Fareeha and even Robbie glared at him angrily  


“Try it and see what happens Hei.” Glynda said with a stern tone  


“Yeah let’s see how tough you are really.” Fareeha said next in a more threatening tone as Hei pulled one of his knifes out. Making Glynda and Fareeha pulled their weapons out. The others decided to stay out of it, not wanting to make the tension worse. Yin was torn on what to do as Maria held her close to her so she wouldn’t be harmed  


“Well come on the ladies, take the first shot.” Hei responded back as he took out his second knife and it looked like a fight was going to happen. That is until Robbie intervened by facing off Hei himself as he walked up right to his face  


“How about this Hei, you back off and fix the attitude or me and you are going to have problems.” Robbie stated as Hei scoffed for once  


“Right, gonna use that other form of yours punk?” Hei replied back with venom in his tone as Robbie narrowed his eyes and pulled out his switch blade, which then caught on fire. Then formed into his chain weapon  


“I don’t need to be in my Ghost rider form to hurt you.” Robbie remarked back as he and Hei glared sat each other  


“Whoa hey no one is-” Glynda was starting to say until Hei punched Robbie in the nose drawing blood, Robbie didn’t even take a second more as he lunged at Hei and pushed him to the ground. Both men who began punching one another. But before anyone could breaking them up Hei kicked Robbie off to the ground hitting the floor with the back of his head and becoming dazed. Hei got back up quickly, moved up to him quickly and raised his blade to stabbed Robbie, then thrusted his knife down. But he was stopped by Vladimir blocking his knife with his Saw Cleaver in its folded form  


“Not a wise move.” Vladimir remarked as he forgot about Hei’s other blade. Hei then swung his left free arm to use his knifes cable feature to hit Vladimir. But that was stopped as Dinky- Do despite his healing leg grabbed a hold of Hei’s left arm with a tight bit  


“Get off me.” Hei said in slightly aggravation as he noticed Robbie was getting back up, though while the women were trying to keep him down as they knew he’d just attack again. Hei took advantage of that and was able to push back Vladimir’s blade. Then Hei used the momentum of his left arm to swing Dinky-Do into Vladimir, knocking both he and the dog to the ground  


“Oh my god are you okay???” Hana asked as she and Chumbucket helped them up, while Fareeha, Glynda and Eileen were doing their best to hold down an angered Robbie who was trying his best not to turn into his Ghost Rider form as the skin on him was slightly beginning to burn off  


“Hei please calm down.” Yin calmly asked as she didn’t want Hei or anyone else here to get hurt as she walked up to him “Please H-”  


“SHUT UP!!!” Hei yelled out for once in anger as he suddenly smack Yin hard across the face, which flung her back into one of the medical beds where she cut her cheek on the side of it. This happened so quickly that everyone was shocked. Maria herself actually was about to attack Hei, feeling suddenly an urge to kill him for hitting Yin. But before that could happen, to her’s and the others surprise Chumbucket’s friend got up. He quickly looked around to see Hei on one side and the rest on the other with a few injured, including his dog. The Saint then glared at Hei connecting the dots  


“Did you hit my dog?” The Saint asked as before Hei could respond he pulled out his shotgun that Chumbucket had left next to the bed and shot a round at Hei. Hei though was quick enough to dodge the shot. But then the man quickly got out of his bed and rammed Hei to the ground as he began punching Hei hard across the face. Though thankfully the others quickly intervened before it went any further  


“That’s enough out of you both!!!!” Glynda yelled out as she and Fareeha had left Robbie to Eileen to handle, which wasn’t a problem with her since she had dealt with deadlier things then him. Glynda had lunged at the Saint and quickly held him in an elbow lock. Fareeha handled Hei as she was able to get him into a head lock with her legs, while holding his right arm back with both her arms  


“Okay this got way too crazy you stupid boys, you all just had to fight didn’t you!!!” Hana screamed out as Chumbucket continued to make sure Dinky-Do was fine  


“Don’t drag me into this Hana, I was just trying to help out with ending the fight.” Vladimir replied back as he got a smack to the back of the head from Angela  


“But you did fight Vladimir and Hei your lucky none us hit you for what you just did to Yin.” Angela said angrily to both men as she looked over to Maria who helped Yin back up to her feet “How is she Maria?”  


“Fine Angela, but she’s got a slightly nasty cut on her right cheek.” Maria answered as Angela and the rest could see Yin’s covering her right cheek with her hand. Though blood was coming from in between her fingers  


“You see that Hei, you did that!!!” Hana screamed out once more as Angela quickly was beginning to clean Yin’s cut  


“And you’re lucky you didn’t hurt Dinky-Do either buster.” Chumbucket added in as Dinky-Do was fine now, though growled a little at Hei  


“Hey this wouldn’t have happened if Robbie here didn’t try acting like a hero.” Hei stated as Fareeha pulled his arm back to shut him up. Robbie then tried lunging at Hei, but couldn’t as Eileen had a surprisingly strong grip on him  


“Let me go so I can teach this guy a lesson!!” Robbie yelled out as he was having a much harder time now keeping his Ghost rider form in as his skin was burning off a little quicker. Thankfully Eileen wasn’t having none of it  


“No I won’t and you need to calm yourself boy. Understood.” Eileen sternly said as Robbie glared at her for moment but could see he’d better listen. So he just nodded and began taking a few deep breaths, then his skin turned back to flesh and he seemed to calm himself down. But Eileen kept her grip on him just in case  


“Thank you ladies.” Glynda responded kindly as she looked down at the Saint “You didn’t help with the situation either. Especially with shooting your gun, you could have hit someone.”  


“No one hits the dog and the name’ Max, got it?” Max stated as he figured telling his name to them would help with his situation  


“I see, well then Max. You, Robbie, Hei and Yin are going to be staying here for now. One because your still Angela’s patient and two because the others here have small injuries from this little scuffle. Especially Yin and trust me, none of you have a choice in this.” Glynda explained as she looked back to Robbie and Hei primarily as she knew Yin would agree with it easily “You boys understand that?”  


“Whatever.” Hei answered back as he knew arguing would lead to headache for him “But why doesn’t Vladimir have to stay?”  


“Because I only got knocked back on my butt. You got a dog bite, Robbie could have a possible concussion from you kicking him off and Angela hasn’t cleared Max off to be out of the clinic yet. That’s why.” Vladimir sternly explained as Hei just sighed a little annoyed by this, even if his face was blank of emotion  


“Can someone explain what the hell is going on and why this place looks not destroyed and in ruins?” Max asked as he was trying to get back up “Can you get off, I ain’t gonna cause any more trouble alright.”  


“Fine, but if you do anything after I let you go. I’ll give you wounds worse than what you had.” Glynda responded with a dead serious tone as she got off of Max who stood back up, cracked his neck and the turned fully to face her  


“Thanks I guess, now again can someone explain what’s going on.” Max asked once more as Fareeha and Eileen let go a calmed down Robbie along with a still slightly annoyed Hei  


“How about you take a seat Max, Leon isn’t here currently so I’ll have to explain myself. Unless the others would like to help with the explanation. Other than Angela since she’ll be working on you, the boys and Yin.” Glynda said as Hana and Eileen nodded in agreement “Good to know, Maria will you be staying as well?”  


“You know I will Glynda.” Maria replied as she was going to stay either way since Yin was. Mainly because in the short time in Traverse town, she had developed a sort of kinship with Yin. More to be precise, it was a big sister and little sister sort of kinship  


“Understood, Fareeha, Vladimir would you kindly show Chumbucket around maybe. He may like the other sights of the town.” Glynda responded back as Fareeha and Vladimir nodded. Chumbucket was hesitant for a moment, then made his way over to Fareeha and Vladimir who lead him out of the room to show him around the town. Once they were done Glynda looked back at the three troublesome men “Now then you all better get in the beds, because I can say for myself personally that I am in no mood for any more of your tough guy’s crap.”  


“Same here Glynda, I may act childish myself at time. But you three took it to a whole new level with your fight.” Hana stated and before the men could reply Hana continued “And yeah I know Hei started it, but it takes two and even three to continue the fight. So none of better start blaming one another.”  


“Agree. Your all supposed to be men, not boys.” Eileen stated next as Hei just got up first and made his way past the girls and out of the door, but was stopped by Hana who placed her hand over his right shoulder  


“Hey I though we said your gonna stay here so Angela can get a look at you. Maybe Dinky-Do’s bite didn’t do much, but still you should get it checked out.” Hana said with a kinder and even concerned tone as Hei gently took her hand off his shoulder  


“Thanks for the concern Hana, but in all honestly I didn’t even get hurt by the dog’s bite. My trench coat is bullet proof so I don’t think a dog’s bite would do much, other than apply some force against my forearm for a bit.” Hei explained as Hana sighed at her friend’s stubbornness  


“You could at least stay for Yin.” Hana responded back with a bit of an angered tone as Hei looked at Yin, who looked at him for a moment before looking down at the ground. Maria herself looked at Hei as well and even if no one could tell, she seemed to be giving him a silent death threat  


“I’ll be going.” Hei coldly said as he made his way out, much to the others anger  


“Hei get back here, HEI!!!!” Hana yelled out as she received silence as her only answer. Hana just huffed as she turned back to the others “Stupid man.”  


“I really wish I could have deck that guy some more.” Robbie stated slightly aggravated, but then notice Eileen walk up to him. She then removed her mask showing her face and a moment later, Robbie received a hard smack across the face “Ow, what was that for???”  


“Because I believed you earned that young man.” Eileen explained as she grabbed Robbie by the collar of his hoodie and pulled his face up to hers, which currently was stern in expression; like a teacher with a disobedient student “Now listen carefully, we all have enough issues with the heartless. We are stuck with one another and should be using our angry towards the heartless. Not each other, so you better start acting like a man and not a boy who gets mad with every little comment that’s throw at you. Is that understood?”  


“Y-Yes ma’am, sorry for the trouble.” Robbie replied back nervously as he had never meet a woman this scary, but he could tell she was dangerous when angry. Thankfully for him Eileen let go of his collar and patted him on the head. Max actually chuckled a little at that, but stopped when he noticed Glynda glaring at him  


“Same goes for you Max, be thankful we’re kind people and we don’t just throw you out. So if you don’t want that to actually happen, behave.” Glynda stated as Max sighed a little before nodding in agreement “Good, any way’s Angela how’s Yin doing?”  


“She’s good, but her cut was deep. I cleaned it, used my staff to heal the cut a little quicker and stitched the rest of it up. She’ll have to have this band aid on her for a while.” Angela explained as she felt bad for Yin having to be in association with Hei. The man actually was making her blood boil a little, but she let it be as she knew nothing would be achieved if she let the anger get to her  


“That’s good to know, thank you Angela and thank you Glynda for asking.” Yin stated with a tone that to the others sounded happy. Dinky-Do meanwhile limped up to her, climbed on the bed and began licking her face  


“Seems like Dinky-Do likes you Yin. He’s seems like a good boy.” Maria said as she and Yin began petting the dog  


“He does seem that way.” Glynda remarked kindly as she looked over to Max who was laying back in his bed, waiting for Angela to look over him. Glynda made her way next to him as she took a seat “So where should I start. Because this may take a while.”  


“No problem, I got all the time right now.” Max responded back as he laid on his bed, then Glynda began explaining the whole situation at hand  


-Back with team RWBY-  


“You having fun Weiss??” Ruby asked happily as she was still holding Weiss in her bridal hold, while spiraling down the tree. They knew everyone else was probably waiting for them at the bottom of the tree. But right at this moment, Ruby and Weiss were enjoying their time together  


“Yeah I am Ruby, I really am!!!” Weiss joyfully answered as she liked clinging onto Ruby and couldn’t help but laugh with Ruby as they spiraled downwards. She felt like a princess and Ruby was her beautiful knight in shining armor  


“I’m glad you are, hey Weiss I know this is sudden but… um; can we talk about something very important?” Ruby asked with a slightly nervous tone as Weiss was wondering what could get Ruby to get nervous all of the sudden. Especially since they were spiraling down a long tree from incredible heights  


“Sure Ruby you can ask me anything you know that right?” Weiss replied kindly as Ruby felt less nervous now with her question  


“Okay, so I know that you and me have been getting closer. But I wanted to ask if when we get back to traverse town next time…. we can go on a date. Like just you and me together.” Ruby asked calmly as Weiss eyes went wide  


“You’re really asking me on a date, for real???” Weiss asked in an overjoyed tone – “So I’m in love with Ruby, makes sense now that I think of it.”-  


“I am, so is that yes or maybe?” Ruby responded back as she was feeling so much joy at the moment. Though to her joyful surprise Weiss instead answered as she locked her lips with Ruby’s, though as they spiraled down the tree the sunshine shined around them. Making the moment even more in a sense romantic. Once Weiss and Ruby retracted their lips from each other, both girls giggled a little “So is that a yes?”  


“That’s a defiant yes, Ruby I love you!!!!” Weiss stated as Ruby kissed her again for a few more moments before retracting back  


“I love you to Weiss!!!!” Ruby replied overjoyed that this was happening – “YES, YES, YES!!!!!”-  


“I’m so happy to hear that, Ruby I promise to be the best partner and girlfriend I can be!!!!” Weiss said proudly  


“I promise to be the best partner and girlfriend to you as well Weiss!!!!” Ruby responded back as she and Weiss yet again locked lips. By this point they were getting close to the end of the spiral trail. They kept their lips locked, enjoying each other’s love through their lip motions. Though as they kept kissing, they were suddenly interrupted  


“Ahem.” Yang said amusingly as Ruby and Weiss retracted from each other’s lips, then looked to see they were at the bottom of the tree. Then saw the group plus Tarzan staring at them  


“Oh ah…. we we’re…. oh forgot it, I was kissing my girlfriend okay big sis.” Ruby stated proudly as she let down Weiss to her feet, both girls then giggled feeling a bit embarrassed from having their newly established relationship be figured out like this and so quickly as well  


“We can see that little sis.” Yang said happily as she hugged both Ruby and Weiss in a bear hug “I’m just happy for you two!!!”  


“Thank you Yang, but…air…please.” Weiss replied back  


"Oops sorry, just happy for you two. Like I said." Yang responded with a sheepish grin as she placed Ruby and Weiss back down on the ground as both girls took in a few breaths. But after that, Blake ran up and gave them a big hug (Though not as spin crushing as Yang’s was)  


"I'm happy for you both as well. Very happy." Bake added in with a kind smile as Weiss and Ruby hugged her back, then released one another  


"Thank you both." Weiss said as Ikail, Dante, Guin, Donald, Goofy and Tarzan with the baby chimp still on his back walked up next to them  


"Congratulations ladies, just keep the fun stuff for later on okay." Ikail joked getting a quick laugh from Weiss and Ruby  


"Indeed, you both seem to be happy. Though I believe it will take time for us boys to get use to this still." Dante stated kindly as Donald, Goofy and Guin nodded in agreement  


"As much of a nice moment as this is, we should get going." Tarzan suggested, but before anyone could responded back. A squad of new heartless showed up in front of them. These heartless were monkey like. With either blue and purple fur coloring or pink and red fur coloring along with a bow on top if the heads. They're about fifth teen of them all ready to attack the group who readied themselves for a fight. Tarzan himself was just confused by this “What are they??”  


“Heartless, they’re bad creatures and they’ll hurt everything in the jungle without a second thought.” Ruby explained as she glared at the heartless, meanwhile Tarzan readied his spear and snarled at the heartless  


“Really, then I’ll help you with taking these things out.” Tarzan stated as he placed the sleeping baby gorilla in a small bundle of leaf’s. The group meanwhile did a quick nod of appreciation to him, though the heartless charged at them at the same time  


As the battle started team RWBY was able to slash four of them with quick ease, Dante dodged to the left as he grappled another monkey heartless with his scythe and cut it half with a pull. The two pieces flung past him and rammed into two more of the monkey heartless, pushing them to the ground. Though for Guin and Ikail they took this as an advantaged and stabbed through both the heartless chests with their blades. Meanwhile Donald casted a thunder spells at three more of the monkey heartless as Goofy bashed each of them with his shield, which threw them against the trees behind. Weiss and Ruby were quick to the fight as they fired a barrage of blizzard spells at the monkey heartless, taking them out as the blizzard spells decimated the three-monkey heartless.  


Though to the groups surprise Tarzan turned out to be a much stronger warrior than they had originally believed, Tarzan was surrounded by the last five monkey heartless who lunged at him for a group attack. The group would have come to his aid, but Tarzan quickly dispatched of them as he swung his spear first in a circle motion cutting up three of them, then jabbed the next one quickly with his spear through the neck. He pulled the spear out quickly as the monkey heartless dissipated into smoke, then smack the last monkey heartless across the face with the end of his spear. Sending it to the ground where he then thrusted the spear tip into its head and twisted the spear head as the monkey heartless dissipated into smoke. Once that was done, Tarzan got back up taking in a few deep breaths as he walked past the others with bewildered looks and picked up the baby gorilla who had miraculously stayed asleep through the quick battle.  


“Well… that happened.” Blake stated as Tarzan had somehow been able to get the baby gorilla to grip his back once more, without waking it up and walked up to the others who had silently regrouped at this point. Still bewildered by Tarzans battle prowess  


“That was easier than I thought. But come on, were close to the home now.” Tarzan calmly said as he began making his way forward once more  


“Well at least he’s on our side right?” Yang asked with a small smile as the others couldn’t help but nod in agreement and followed behind Tarzan a few moments later. All of them glad that they had a new and powerful ally with them in this jungle, they just hoped the keyhole in this place would be easier to get to then last few  


As the group followed Tarzan behind they noticed how animalistic he moved, which must have meant he was raised here in the jungle his whole life. The girls wondered especially if that meant he was raised by other gorillas or humans who befriended gorillas. Not that they had a problem with either since like Hercules, the refuges at Traverse Town, then recently Jak and Daxter when they spoke with them about their pasts. They want to know about Tarzan’s past, since he was a new friend to them and they had a nice time learning about these new people they’d met in these worlds. But before they could start asking question, the group seemed to have arrived at Tarzans home. The group stopped in their tracks when they saw Tarzan handing the baby gorilla over to another gorilla. But as the mother gorilla hugged her baby, she along with a few other gorilla’s around the area saw the group. Immediately they screamed and ran off into the trees yelling ‘Monsters!!’ and ‘They’re gonna eat us!!!’. It was awkward and confusing at that moment.  


“What did we do, why are they scared of us??” Ruby asked with a sad look as Tarzan was somewhat confused on why the other Gorillas had run like that and began trying to call them back  


“Yeah, it’s not like we’re basically hairless apes when you think about it?” Yang joked as she patted Ruby’s shoulder “Don’t worry baby sis, I’m sure they’re not just use to us.”  


“Which would answer the question probably on all our minds.” Blake stated  


“You mean if there are other humans than Tarzan living in this place, right Blake?” Weiss responded back as Blake nodded  


“If that’s the case then his mother is also probably a Gorilla as well.” Guin said  


“That brings up another question actually, do you think Tarzan knows he’s human?” Ikail asked with a curious tone as she and rest watched Tarzan still trying to call back the gorillas  


“If he doesn’t, it may not be wise to tell him then.” Dante said as team RWBY raised an eyebrow at that  


“Why would say that Dante?” Weiss asked as Donald answered for Dante  


“Because Weiss, it may not go well with him mentally.” Donald quickly answered  


“Mentally, Donald he’s been living is whole life without knowing what he is probably. Wouldn’t it be a kind thing to do if we told him about what he really is?” Yang replied back  


“Gawrsh it would be Yang and I’m usually up for helping folks out. But I even know that begin told something new or convincing someone to what they really are; may not go well. It could make them snap or something.” Goofy explained as Yang tried to respond back with a counter argument, but couldn’t as she didn’t know what to say back  


“Wow that sucks, I just feel bad for the dude. I mean he seems happy and all, but still it’s seems like he should know.” Yang said kindly as Guin patted her shoulder  


“I believe he should too Yang, but you, Ruby, Weiss and Blake should remember this. Even the most of kind acts can have their consequences later on.” Guin stated as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang took in the words of wisdom. Then nodded understanding what he meant, even if they didn’t like it much. Though by this time Tarzan had made his way over to them  


“Sorry about that, guess the others aren’t use to you all yet. But I still got to check in on my mom, would you like to come with me or wait here?” Tarzan asked as the girls began thinking it over, though they were interrupted as Ikail tapped their shoulders in a quick manner. Team RWBY then looked to see Ikail smiling at them  


“Girls how about you four go with Tarzan, me and the boys will stay here just in case if the gorillas come back okay?” Ikail kindly suggested  


“Weiss, Blake, Yang?” Ruby asked happily as Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement with the plan “Okay then, you all just keep safe alright in case something comes up alright?”  


“We will Ruby.” Goofy kindly responded back  


“Alright then, come on and follow me.” Tarzan said as he began climbing up one of the trees, the girls followed behind and thankfully for them the tree had some wood formations that could be used as steps. They climbed up the tree to a decent high as they followed Tarzan, then they noticed him climbing down a tree suddenly so they followed. Once Tarzan stopped, the girl were doing their best to hold onto the branches in the tree  


“Tarzan what are we doing here??” Weiss asked as Tarzan shushed her “What I’m just asking?”  


“Yeah I kind of want to know too, I don’t think we can hold onto branches for much longer.” Blake added in as Tarzan ignored then and began moving slowly down the branches some more. Team RWBY followed, nervously doing their best to keep their grips on the branches that were thinning out. Then Tarzan stopped once more  


“Tarzan what’s the deal now dude??” Yang asked as Tarzan looked back at the team with a smile. Then he looked back as he slowly began creeping down the branches some more, the girls looked to see what he was creeping towards to and saw a female brown furred gorilla with lights brown skin at the areas that weren’t covered by fur. It looked like the gorilla was eating a melon of sorts and Tarzan was getting closer with a mischievous grin  


“Tarzan for real??” Blake asked as she couldn’t believe Tarzan was going to do something so childish  


“For real dude, act your age.” Yang said as she mentally smacked herself – “Right look at me, I act childish myself a good amount of times.”-  


“Yang is right, now get back up here.” Weiss sternly said next as he just kept moving closer to the female gorilla  


“Tarzan are you really going to scare a gorilla that’s just trying to eat?” Ruby asked with a disapproving tone as Tarzan had finally made it near the gorilla, then took a deep breath in like he was going to mimic a noise to scare the poor gorilla  


“TARZAN!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang quietly screamed as Tarzan was about to release the noise, until he was stopped before he could  


“Don’t even think about it.” The Female gorilla said in a calm and bored tone as Tarzan released his breath in slight disappointment, then he smiled as he jumped over and landed in front of her  


“How did you know it was me?” Tarzan asked as he used his right foot to pick up a melon n a tree branch next to him  


“I’m your mother I know everything.” The female gorilla answered as team RWBY went wide eyed that this was his mother, even if they had already guessed she would have been a gorilla. But that wasn’t the only surprise “Speaking of which, you four can come out now. No need to worry about me freaking out either, I know you aren’t gorillas.”  


“Wait how did you know that um…” Ruby replied back as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang climbed down to meet Tarzans mother who turned to their direction  


“Kala is my name and being with my son for this long has attuned my nose to his scent. You four share a similar scent to his so that’s how I knew. But may I know your names?” Kala explained kindly  


“Ruby is the one you just answered, I’m Blake, Yang is the one with the long blonde hair and Weiss is the one with scar across her eyes. We have a few more friends, but their waiting in the lower area of this place. Anyways it’s nice to meet you and I should also say that your son has been kind enough to let us stay here for a while. With your permission, of course.” Blake answered as she and the rest did a quick bow of appreciation to Kala  


“Nice to meet you four then and it’s no issue with me at least. Kerchak is a different story.” Kala said much to the girl’s confusion  


“Who?” Yang asked  


“My mate and the leader of our band. He’s what you could call… cold at times. But leave him to me, I can get him to see reason. Besides I’m the only female who could put up with his anger.” Kala explained once more with a smirk as team RWBY chuckled a little from the joke. Though they also noticed as they stopped laughing that Tarzan seem to tense up when Kerchak was mentioned, but before any of them could ask. Kala went back to questioning him “By the way, where were you?”  


“I though you knew everything?” Tarzan remarked with a grin as he took a bit of the melon, then swallowed while keeping his grin. Though before Kala could answer, Tarzan was tackled to by a smaller gorilla as the girls were about to attack. But then realized they were actually play fighting, like two old child hood friends  


“Hey aunty kay, your looking remarkably groomed today!!!” The smaller gorilla happily said in a tomboyish tone as she threw Tarzan to the side a little. Thankfully they were low enough that it was just a few inches off the ground  


“Hello Terk.” Kala responded back as Terk and Tarzan rolled down a steep hill side. Leading them passed a large black furred male Gorilla who just stared at them, then huffed as he watched Terk and Tarzan rolled down further more passing a few gorillas. Then hit the back of an Elephant who got up and was watching the fight with a worried look. As this happened team RWBY just stared at this with amused grins. Kala sighed before looking at the girls “I know we just met, but could you make sure my son and his friend don’t get to out of hand with their play fighting. Also you may want to avoid the big gorilla coming up to me, that’s Kerchak and right now it would be best if he didn’t see you.”  


“No problem Kala, we’ll keep an eye on Tarzan while making sure to avoid being seen Kerchak.” Yang kindly said as she and the girls made their way off. As they did this, the girls we’re able to skip passed Kerchak who almost got sight of them. After that the girls finally made it down to Tarzan, his gorilla friend Trek and by their guess his other friend who was the large red skinned elephant  


“Okay, it’s all fun and games until someone loses an eye!!!” The elephant said in a worried tone as Tarzan and Terk continued fighting, though that’s when the girls caught up with them  


“Finally we caught up with you!!!” Ruby stated as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang noticed the elephant and Terk stopped what they were doing to stare at them. Tarzan on the other hand just stayed quiet, not having a clue on what to say to make sure his friends wouldn’t freak out. The awkwardness lasted for a good thirty seconds, before Ruby decided to break the wary tension “Um…hi?”  


“AHAHAH MONSTERS!!!!!” The elephant screamed out as he laid on his knees and used his trunk to cover his eyes “Please don’t eat me, I’m on the thinner side for an elephant. So I wouldn’t make a good meal!!!!”  


“Tantor calm down, their friends.” Tarzan explain as Tantor nervously stood back up, while Terk just stared at the girls with a wary gaze “Terk, Tantor these girls are Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.”  


“Hello, nice to meet you both.” Weiss kindly said as the others nodded, Tantor just nervously waved his trunk while Terk walked up to them with a curious gaze  


“Yeah same I guess, but what I want to know is why you four look like Tarzan here?” Terk asked as she looked over them, curious on what they were species wise  


“We’ll miss it’s because we’re the same species as Tarzan here. Right ladies?” Yang answered as Ruby and Weiss happily nodded in agreement  


“Yeah…same species as Tarzan.” Blake said with a shy grin and laughed nervously  


“I see, wait did you just call me miss?” Trek asked as Yang nodded, making Terk smile “Finally someone else other than my mother who could tell I’m a girl. The boys here didn’t figure it out until I told them.”  


“Well to be honest most men don’t usually have the best perceptions, especially with women. You should see how my dad is with my mom sometimes.” Blake responded back, getting a snicker out of the girls and Terk  


“Funny and smart, I like you girls already. Still you sure you’re the same species as our lug head Tarzan here?” Terk joked as Tarzan tackled her again with a grin  


“I may not be that smart, but I’m still better fighter than you Terk!!!” Tarzan happily said as the girls sighed and Tantor began worrying once more. Tarzan meanwhile had gotten Terk into an arm lock  


“Alright, alright you made your point I give up!!!!” Terk yelled out while Tarzan just smirked, though that smirk went away as he saw something move slightly in the bushed while Terk kept on asking him to let go. He did a moment later as he passed Terk and the girls while staring at the bush  


“Tarzan what’s wrong?” Blake asked as she and the girls made their way up next to him, while staring at the bush as well now  


“I think somethings in the bushes, ain’t that right Tarzan?” Yang asked next as Tarzan silently nodded back  


“Also if I may add, but I think whatever is in those bushes knows we know it’s in there.” Weiss said as she narrowed her eyes at the bushes  


“Girls, Tarzan get ready for a fight.” Ruby stated as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang readied their keyblades while Tarzan readies his spear. Though as this happened Terk and Tantor made their way up to them  


“Seriously I’m still wondering what you are at times.” Terk stated as she straightened out her arms  


“Well Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang did say they were the same species as Tarzan.” Tantor replied back as the girls and Tarzan narrowed their eyes at the bushes. Which they swore they could heard a low growl, but Tantor and Terk weren’t catching on as they kept on conversing “Personally I think they all maybe a distance relative to elephants.”  


“Are you serious how in the world could they be-” Terk asked, but suddenly she was cut off as the Sabor the leopard leapt out at them ready to kill. But thankfully the group dodged, though the girls did crash against a couple of trees from where they had dodged and put themselves in a slight daze. Meanwhile Terk and Tantor stepped back as not to be targeted by the leopard. Though this also did alarm the Gorilla’s in the vicinity who scattered, along with Kala and Kerchak  


“You again, seriously didn’t you learn your lesson you mean old kitty!!!” Ruby said with an angry tone as Sabor leaped at them  


They all avoided being hit, but Tarzan quickly began climbing up a tree as Sabor quickly followed. But the leopard was stopped as Kerchak came in from behind, grabbed his hind legs and threw him against a tree. Guin then came out from the side as he swung his blade down, only for Sabor to move out of the way a second before impact while Guin’s blade got stuck in the ground. Sabor then leaped at Guin to kill him as he opened his jaw for a killing blow. But Dante got in the way as he raised his left arm up, making Sabor instead bite down on his left forearm  


“Damn beast!!!” Dante screamed out as Sabor did a surprisingly hard enough bit to make Dante drop his scythe. Dante couldn’t do much since his cross was tied to the left side of his waist. So he did the next best thing and began punching Sabor in the face repeatedly in a quickly secession of six punches. But before he could throw the second punch, Sabor let go of his arm and did a quick swipe to his right side making a slightly deep gash as Dante fell to ground in suddenly pain. Sabor then raised his claw to swipe down on Dante, but he yet again was stopped this time by Ikail who levitated him with a force hold in the air  


“You’re a very, very bad kitty…” Ikail stated as she was about to impale Sabor in the stomach with her lightsaber. But she stopped and began losing her grip on the leopard as the wound from her shoulder was acting up. But thankfully before she lost her grip fully on Sabor, the leopard was pushed back into a tree by Donald and Goofy. Both hitting the leopard with a shield thrown/fire spell combo attack, once that was over Donald and Goofy checked on the others  


“You okay fella’s?” Goofy asked as he helped Dante back up, while Donald helped Ikail. Guin was alright and was able to get his sword unstuck from the ground  


“Yeah we’re alright, but that leopard is a lot more trouble than I’d like to admit.” Dante responded back as Donald did a quick heal spell on his arm and side “Thank you Donald.”  


“No problem Dante.” Donald replied kindly as suddenly Sabor appeared in front of them once more, ready to fight again “Oh come on really??”  


“Yep really Donald, just wonder where the girls are.” Ikail stated as she, Guin, Dante, Donald and Goofy readied to fight once more. But before anyone could commence the battle, Kerchak cut in as he tried slamming his arms on Sabor. But Sabor moved to the right and leaped on Kerchak, but Kerchak threw the leopard off. Then began slamming down his arms to crush Sabor, but the leopard kept dodging side to side and actually got a deep cut on Kerchak torso  


“ARGGHH!!!” Kerchak yelled out in pain but pushed through it as he glared at Sabor and charged him. But Sabor dodged once again and climbed on his back, as Kerchak was doing his best to throw him off. While this all happened the other Gorillas were in the trees watching with nervous looks, Terk and Tarzan were doing the same. The girls meanwhile had gotten up from their daze and made their up to the others with Tantor  


“We got to help him!!!” Ruby said as she was about charged out to help Kerchak, but was stopped by Tantor who held her back with his truck  


“Tantor what are you doing??” Weiss asked as Tantor frowned a little  


“Sorry girls, but I can’t let you interfere with this. I might not be a gorilla myself, but I’ve been friends with Tarzan and Terk long enough to know that it’s not a good idea to get in between Kerchak when he’s fighting.” Tantor explained as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang scoffed a little at that  


“You’re kidding right, he could die!!!” Blake yelled out as she and the girls continued watching the battle to see that Kerchak threw off Sabor. But received a deeper cut on his left side, making Kerchak fall to the ground in pain. The gorillas, Tarzan, Terk, Tantor, Ikail, Donald, Goofy, Dante, Guin and the girls looked in fear as Sabor had gotten back up on his paws. Then charged Kerchak to deal the final killing blow on him. But as he was inches away Tarzan and the girls had enough, then quickly rammed into Sabor left side pushing him away from Kerchak  


“Girls get out of here!!!” Tarzan sternly yelled out as he got a quick smack to the back of the head from Yang  


“Yeah not going to happen Tarzan.” Yang responded back with a stern tone of her own as she and the girls summoned their keyblades  


“Yang’s right, what kind of friends would we be if we left you to fighting this meany alone.” Ruby responded next with kind and stern tone  


“So put your man pride away and let us help.” Blake said with a scolding tone  


“Indeed, the girls are right and I think our little friend is coming back for another beat down.” Weiss said next as Sabor appeared before them once more, thankfully Dante, Guin and Ikail made their way over to them despite their injures. Donald and Goofy also joined up with the rest, ready to keep their friend’s and new friend Tarzan safe  


“Mind if we join ya?” Goofy kindly asked as team RWBY smiled at Goofy and the rest  


“You know we don’t mind buddy.” Ruby stated as she, the girls, the rest of team and Tarzan now were ready to fight Sabor, who in a sudden moment had twenty heartless monkey appear next to him as a sort of back up. Scaring the gorillas and surprising the group  


“Great just great.” Dante stated with an annoyed tone  


“We’ll just have to deal with these guys too, now CHARGE!!!!!” Ruby yelled out as she and the group charged at Sabor with his new heartless allies  


As the battle started the monkey heartless spread out to the sides which Guin, Goofy and Donald took the left side. While Ikail and Dante took the right as they already were slashing at the monkey heartless. Sabor took the center as he lunged at the girls and Tarzan, all who dodged in time expect for Ruby who was pushed back to the ground by the leopard. She used her keyblade to keep Sabor back as he was using his paws to pushed her down, while also trying his best to get a hold of Ruby’s throat with his jaw. Thankfully Weiss was quick enough to shoot a fire spell at Sabor side and then bash her keyblades against his ribs, pushing him off of Ruby as she got back up.  


“DON’T TOUCH MY RUBY BEAST!!!!” Weiss yelled out as she and Ruby quickly charged at Sabor once more. Though Sabor was already having issues with Blake, Yang and Tarzan as he was doing his best to dodge their attacks. Meanwhile the others were doing quick work with their own battles with the monkey heartless  


“Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder!!!” Donald screamed out as a flurry of three thunder spells zapped at least two of the monkey heartless, then were quickly taken out by Goofy with a shield throw that ricocheted off of each one; then back to him where he caught it  


“Nice job Donald!!” Goofy happily stated as he bashed his shield against another monkey heartless, while Donald hit the fourth one with a fire spell. Then finished it off with a quick hit to the back of the head from his staff, both monkey heartless disappeared into smoke  


“Same with you Goofy, but we need to help Guin!!!” Donald responded back as he and Goofy looked to see Guin trying his best to throw off the remaining monkey heartless that were clawing at him  


“Yes help would be appreciated!!!” Guin stated as he grabbed one of the monkey heartless that was clinging onto his back, then threw it on the ground as he quickly thrusted his sword in its chest. The monkey heartless vanished into smoke as he kept trying to throw off the other heartless on him. Donald and Goofy quickly came to his aid, meanwhile Ikail and Dante were dealing with the heartless in their own way  


“Cover your ears Dante!!!” Ikail said as Dante did so, while Ikail used a force scream to push back five of the heartless. Though it didn’t kill them, it did give Ikail enough time of a quick breather. But a monkey heartless from behind lunged at her, but was cut in half by Dante scythe as Ikail fell to the ground on her butt from the sudden act. He then lifted his weapon back up and slashed two more monkey heartless in half  


“Would the lady kindly say thank you?” Dante joked with a smirk while lending her his hand, as Ikail just for that moment started to blush a little and her heart began to race  


“Um…s-sure Dante.” Ikail responded back with a sudden shyness as she took his hand and quickly was lifted up to her feet. Just then the remaining ten heartless surrounded them. Making Ikail and Dante go back to back, much to Ikail’s sudden increase in heart rate – “Stop, stop, stop, what is going on with me????”-  


“Ikail I believe I have an idea to take these heartless out quickly.” Dante stated as he glared at the heartless surrounding them  


“H-How so?” Ikail asked as she was having a hard time keeping calm around Dante all of a sudden, but she got her answer as the ten-monkey heartless leaped at them. Dante’s plan involved him grabbing Ikail by her left and started to swing her around. Ikail though surprised by this, realized this was the same move Dante had done with Guin when they first met the girls. Ikail quickly held out her lightsaber and with one quick and power swipe maneuver by Dante, the ten-monkey heartless dissipated into smoke as the move was finished off with Dante holding Ikail by the waist as their face were near one another  


“Good job Ikail, really good job.” Dante kindly stated as Ikail blushed more from the complimented, though Dante didn’t take noticed as he released Ikail from the hold. Ikail then quickly straighten herself out as she shyly nodded, but Dante now took notice of her changed behavior as he placed his armored gauntlet on her cheek with a worried look “Are you alright Ikail, were still in battle and I don’t want you to be hurt because of a possible illness.”  


“I’m fine r-really, besides we need to help the others!!!” Ikail answered as she was trying her best to get her cool back, but Dante touching her cheek with his hand; even if it was armored wasn’t helping. But thankfully for her, before Dante could say anything else Guin, Donald and Goofy came in next to them. As it seemed that they had taken care of their heartless  


“We’re fine Ikail, what about the girls and Tarzan though?” Guin asked as suddenly the girls were thrown back at near the group, all with slight cuts and bruises on them. Ikail and Dante helped them up  


“You girls alright?” Ikail asked with a concerned tone, while getting her cool back. Meanwhile the girls auras were already healing them up  


“Yeah we are, thanks for asking. But Tarzan still needs our help.” Ruby stated as she and the rest looked to see Tarzan trying his best to keep Sabor back away from Kerchak, who seemed to be still on the ground in pain from the cut that must have been deeper than anyone had originally believed it to be  


“Well, what are we waiting for them. Let’s get em!!!!” Donald proudly responded back as he and the rest charged at Sabor, making the leopard back off Tarzan as the group made their way to him. Weapons ready to help their new friend fight off this deadly adversary  


The battle once again commenced as Sabor leaped suddenly in the bushes, the group went on guard as they quietly listened to the rustling bushes. It was slightly nerve racking as the gorilla’s around the area hid away, while Kala moved Kerchak to a safer area so that she could look over his cut. The only ones who hadn’t hid away from the battle, was Terk and Tantor who were trying to help the group out by listing to the bushes as well. The bushes kept rustling as the group looked around in a state of caution. But just as the rustling stopped, Sabor lunged out right at the group as they dodged in multiple directions.  


But they got up quickly and began their final assault on Sabor, the girls along with Tarzan were the first to lay down a flurry of strikes on him. Each strike preventing Sabor from retaliating back, it only became worse for the leopard as Ikail, Donald, Goofy, Dante, Guin and Tarzan joined in. All of them dealing extra damage to Sabor with a combination of hard hits from Dante, Goofy and Guin. Powerful magic spells from Donald. Then lastly lightsaber strikes and force attuned attacks from Ikail. By the end of the onslaught of attack Sabor had gotten away from the group, but had many bruises and cuts. The leopard was backing away from a slowly advancing team RWBY and their allies, knowing it was beat.  


“Alright mister cat, just go away and leave these nice gorillas alone.” Ruby said kindly, but also sternly as she didn’t want to kill the leopard and she felt bad that they had to hurt the large cat this badly. But she also knew that Sabor wouldn’t have backed off if they hadn’t  


“Grr….” Sabor growled lowly as the group stopped in their tracks, worried of another attack  


“Don’t think about it, mean old cat.” Blake sternly responded back as Sabor growled primarily at her. Sensing the cat side of Blake and felt an increased hostility towards her especially. Though no one else paid mind to that, except for Yang who decided to bring it up with her later after they weren’t in a hazardous situation. But suddenly Sabor began positioning his body in a position that looked like he was going lunged once more, but instead he did something else happened… he ran up into the trees  


“Did her just run???” Yang asked with a bewildered look as Tarzan quickly followed behind  


“Tarzan wait!!!!” Weiss yelled out, but it was too late as Tarzan had already disappeared from sight “Oh great, where did he go?”  


“I think we should follow the rustling trees.” Guin answered as he pointed up, for them to see the trees above them rustling while the sounds of roars and growls could be heard heading over to the center of the area. Though to the team RWBY’s fear, they saw that the center of the area had a deep looking pit covered by vines and leaf’s  


“We have to get there quick, I think Tarzan and that mean old cat are going fall in there!!!!” Ruby stated with a fearful tone as she and the rest of the group made their way over as quickly as possible to the center of the area. Thought they were too late as Tarzan and Sabor fell from the trees, straight down into the pit. Making the group stop in their tracks in sudden surprise of what just happened  


“TARZAN!!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang screamed out in fear for their new friend’s life as a sudden silence filled the air. The gorillas slowly popped back out from where ever they hid to see what happened, Tantor and Terk silently prayed for Tarzan to be safe. Kerchak stared in slight shock himself, while Kala was trying her best not to freak out from her intense fear that her son could be the one dead in the pit. Ikail, Guin, Dante, Goofy and Donald also were worried, though ready to fight once more if Sabor was the one to have survived  


“Tarzan, are you alright!!!” Ikail yelled out with no response still  


“Say something!!!!” Weiss yelled out, as suddenly the left over debri from the pit began to move a little  


“Wait look, someone is coming out from the pit.” Yang stated with hope that it was Tarzan, while the others hoped it was him as well. But what was seen slowly coming out was the back of Sabor, much to the groups dismay  


“No….” Ruby said with a teary tone as she didn’t want to believe that Tarzan was the one to die. Weiss, Blake and Yang began to tear up a little as well. But they along with Ruby and the others readied their weapons as Sabor ascended more. But to the everyone’s surprise, Tarzan popped out from under Sabor. Once Tarzan made his way out of the pit, while holding Sobobas body he lifted the dead leopard up in the air for all to see  


"ERAHHHHAHHHHHAHHHH!!!!!!" Tarzan roared out triumphally as the gorillas around him cheered for his victory  


“HE MADE IT!!!!” Tantor and Terk happily yelled out as they hugged one another, before letting Terk let go. Terk just punched him on the trunk lightly, embarrassed that she showed a little bit of her softer side. Tantor just let it be and smiled a little, meanwhile the others began cheering as well  


“He did it!!!” Ruby yelled out in joy  


“He really did, go Tarzan!!!” Yang yelled out next as she clapped  


“Indeed, for a second I thought that nasty leopard had won.” Weiss said with a relived tone as she clapped too  


“But it turns out that wasn’t the case, sad the leopard had to die though. Even if it was trying to kill us.” Blake stated with a slight frown, though she was happy that Tarzan was. She still didn’t like that the large cat had to die  


“Yeah… wish we could have convinced the cat to just go somewhere else.” Ruby said with a slight frown, but mainly because she loved animals  


“I think we all feel the same way as you do Ruby.” Goofy responded back as the girls and Ikail nodded in agreement. Guin and Donald didn’t have an opinion on this, while Dante just scoffed a little at the statement  


“No offense Ruby, but I’m not going to shed a tear for the beast.” Dante responded back coldly as Ruby frowned a little more while Weiss, Blake and Yang gave him a disapproving glare. Ikail just punched him in the arm “Ow, what I’m just saying is all?!”  


“Yes but you could be a bit kinder Dante, Ruby’s an animal lover.” Weiss responded back, but before anyone could say anything else; Ruby cut in  


“No it’s alright really, everyone has got their opinion. But I think somethings is happening.” Ruby stated as she and the rest looked to see Kerchak walking up to Tarzan slowly with a neutral look on his face. Tarzan meanwhile slowly walked up to him while he still had Sabor’s body in his hands, once both he and Kerchak were a few inches away from one another; Tarzan slowly laid Sabor’s body in front of Kerchak. Once Tarzan did that he back up an inch as silence filled the area once more, then Kerchak smiled a little for once at Tarzan. Tarzan began to smile back and was about to say something, but the moment was interrupted as a new sound came in  


“BOOM!!!!!” A loud rung noise out from the jungle rung, echoing through the area while startling the Gorilla’s and Tarzan  
“What was that?” Tarzan asked with a curious tone, but the girls knew what that sound was  


“That was gun, a shotgun to be exact and from what I’m guessing it’s probably a buckshot or even possibly a slug shot.” Ruby stated quietly to the group with a serious tone as she kept her keyblade out just in case whoever owned the gun wasn’t friendly. Wiess, Blake and Yang seemed to have the same idea as they silently nodded in agreement with serious looks on their faces as well. Meanwhile Tantor, Terk and Tarzan had made their way up to the them  


“Would any of you know what that was…it’ sounds unfriendly.” Tantor asked nervously as Blake smiled back and patted him on the trunk  


“No need to worry big guy, it’s nothing dangerous.” Blake kindly explained to help calm the friendly elephant down  


“Dangerous or not someone should see what it is, right Tarzan?” Terk asked as Tarzan nodded  


“I think so, girls you seem to know what it is. Will you and your companions come with me so we can see what the source of that noise was?” Tarzan asked as the girls nodded “Thank you.”  


“You are welcome, but I think me and the rest will stay here to make sure the heartless don’t come back to get the gorillas. If that’s alright with you girls.” Donald stated kindly  


“I don’t see a problem with it, how about the rest of you?” Yang asked as Ruby, Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement with her “There’s the answer then, so yeah no problem. Besides it might be best if we do this with a smaller group anyways.”  


“Agreed, I’m sure you girls can handle. Still take caution.” Guin responded  


“We will Guin don’t worry.” Weiss kindly replied  


“Anyways we should get a move on, ladies, Tarzan if you can lead the way?” Ruby suggested as she, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Tarzan then quickly made their way to the source of the noise  


-Traverse Town: Fourth district-  


“I have to say this place is very lovely to look at, I haven’t really taken the time to look around with all the heartless and such. Don’t you think so Sweetie Belle?” Rarity asked joyfully as she looked back to see she wasn’t there at the moment “Wait, where did she go now???”  


“Beep, boop, vroop.” Bastion responded back as Rarity raised an eyebrow  


“Sorry dear, but what did you say?” Rarity asked a little embarrassed by that fact as she realized Bastion was probably trying to be helpful, but that she couldn’t understand him. She looked over to the others with her, currently being Solider 76, Yuffie, Alfred and Twilight  


“He said she was in the car, Robbie’s to be exact.” Solider 76 answered as he along with Bastion once again pointed to Robbie’s car. Where Sweetie Belle had somehow gotten inside of the car without a hassle. She was currently playing with the wheel, pretending to drive it while imitating the noises she had heard when traveling to the town with Robbie  


“Oh that filly can’t stay in one place without almost giving me a heart attack!?!?” Rarity stated with slight frustration  


“Hey at least she’s not as bad Yuffie is… wait where did she go?” Alfred said, but then saw Yuffie who was to the right of him has vanished  


“Don’t worry Alfred she hasn’t gone far, trust me.” Twilight answered with a deadpanned look as she pointed her hoof back to where Sweetie Belle was, only this time Yuffie was with her in Max’s car. Doing the exact thing Sweetie Belle was doing, as both girls pretended to have a battle with the cars themselves  


“Seriously, no seriously?” Solider 76 asked as he hadn’t expected Yuffie to behave like this herself - “Oh god, she’s going to be another Hana ain’t she??”-  


“Bee, vroop, bee, bop.” Bastion replied back kindly as Solider 76 sighed, while the others wondered what he said  


“Right, he said that childlike wonder is a good thing.” Solider 76 explained  


“Oh okay then, thank you for clearing that up 76.” Rarity responded back happily, until she realized something “76, I just realized that you were able to understand Bastion right now.”  


“Well yeah I…. wait, wait a minute what?” Solider 76 said as he suddenly realized that as well, then looked to Bastion “Tell me something that I need to improve on Bastion?!?!”  


“Vroop, beep, beep, boop, vroop.” Bastion kindly replied back as he gave Solider 76 a friendly pat on the shoulder  


“What I do not have anger issues?!?!?” Solider 76 yelled back, then he realized he understood Bastion “Oh… I… I guess I do understand him.”  


“Vroop, beep, boo.” Bastion said happily as he clapped his hand and rifle arm together  


“Yes I guess that does mean you’ll have more people to converse with easier.” Alfred replied back, then realized he could understand Bastion as well “Wait, now I can too. How???”  


“Hm, maybe it has to do something with the magic in this place.” Twilight suggested as she gave Bastion as small smile “Also I’ve can understand what you’re saying as well, around the time 76 started too.”  


“So we can all understand him now, interesting I will say.” Solider 76 stated as he gave Twilight a raised eyebrow from under his mask “Still you sure this has to do with magic?”  


“76 darling, you are staying with a bunch of people from various worlds. Also we’re putting our hoofs and well hands in the four young girls who themselves come from a world that has them train to fight monsters. So when I think you can give Twilight the benefit of a doubt when she says it has to do with magic.” Rarity responded back with a stern tone  


“Alright calm down Rarity, I was just asking. I personally am still taking time to get use to the idea that magic is real and that there also seems to be a bunch of others worlds other than ours.” Solider 76 explained as he rubbed the back of head  


“I too am having a similar dilemma, with the worlds part along with the advanced technology that everyone has. But magic was present in the world I and my friends came from.” Alfred said as he gave Solider 76 a patted on the back “So don’t feel like you’re the only one feeling out of place.”  


“I know that, still maybe we should get Sweetie Belle and Yuffie back here now. You know before Twilight keeps on with explanation?” Solider 76 suggested  


“I do agree whole heartily. Yuffie, Sweetie Belle can you come over here please!!” Rarity asked kindly as Sweetie Belle and Yuffie just keep on pretending to drive the car, much to Rarity frustration. But before she could yell at them, Bastion gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention “Oh Bastion what is it dear?”  


“Vroop, dee, vroop.” Bastion kindly replied back  


“Are you sure dear, I may not know much about Yuffie but my sister can be… hard to get to listen to.” Rarity asked as she didn’t want to burden the kind robot of having to get her little sister to listen, but Bastion just gave her a reassuring nod “Okay then, you have a go at it.”  


“Vroop!!!” Bastion yelled out as Sweetie Belle and Yuffie immediately stopped, got out of the cars; then ran right up to Bastion with wide smiles  


“And were here Bastion, sorry about that but we were having lot of fun beforehand.” Sweetie Belle said  


“Yeah we we’re and I was winning just to say Sweetie Belle.” Yuffie said next with a wide smirk as Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, but also smirking herself  


“Yeah, but that’s only because you called in reinforcements Yuffie.” Sweetie Belle answered back, as both girls laughed a little  


“When did they become such close friends?” Rarity asked with a confused look as Alfred knelt down next to her  


“What I want to know is how long they’ve been able to understand our mechanical friend?” Alfred whispered into her ear as they looked to see Bastion gently patting both girls on the head. Then he, Yuffie and Sweetie Belle made their way back to them  


“Vroop, vroo, beep, boop.” Bastion said  


“Yes I see you were able to get them to listen, good on you then Bastion.” Rarity kindly said, though was internally a bit peeved at her little sister for listen to Bastion more than her. Still she let it be as she looked back at Twilight to see she had been thinking the whole time, meaning she hadn’t probably heard anything that had transpired for the past few minuet “Oh Twilight, still the same after all this time we’ve know each other.”  


“What are talking about Rarity?” Yuffie asked as Rarity just sighed a little  


“Well Twilight aside from being an expert when it comes to magic, a book worm and Princess Celestia’s pupil. She also is one for science, be it about magic or not; she loves science. So if I know Twilight and I do, then right now Twilight has been thinking on why we can all understand Bastion for the past minuets.” Rarity explained “Still may I ask how you and my sister understand Bastion as well or better yet how long have you been able to understand him.”  


“For a while actually, Yuffie’s been able to understand him though longer than I have. Since me, you and the rest got here only a while ago sis.” Sweetie Belle explained  


“Make sense, so who’s gonna snap Twilight out anyways?” Solider 76 asked as Rarity yet again sighed  


“Allow me darlings.” Rarity responded back as she went up next to Twilight, then used her magic on Twilights horn. Seconds later Twilight began laughing as she fell to the ground  


“S-Stop Rarity i-it tickles!!!” Twilight asked in a pleading tone as she kept on laughing, Rarity smirked as she stopped using her magic to tickle Twilights horn. Twilight got back up, caught her breath and then gave Rarity a slight glare “Rarity you know I’m ticklish, especially at the horn.”  


“I know Twilight, but you were in one of your zone outs again.” Rarity said with a smirk as Twilight sighed  


“Well you could have snapped me out of if differently, but oh well I’m out of me zone moments as you and the girls call it.” Twilight replied as she looked at the others “Sorry about that also, I was thinking over oh what other aspect we can expect because of the magic in this town.”  


“And what did you think out?” Solider 76 asked as Twilight smiled  


“A few things, one that I believe fully this town has a large quantity of magic. If so then we may start experiencing some of us begin to use magic, while others who know magic will have it enhanced in power.” Twilight explained, to the others surprise  


“So your saying that someone like 76 or Bastion could use magic possibly?” Sweetie Belle asked  


“Yes, that would be the possible case. While people like me, Rarity… Robbie and some of the others who have magic would have it enhanced. A basic attack spell from me could turn later on into a devastating attack spell. But like I said this is all just a theory at the moment.” Twilight explained happily  


“Theory or not it’s something.” Solider 76 responded back, but before anyone could say anything else, suddenly from behind Leon and Aerith came in with worried looks  


“Leon, Aerith what are doing here and what’s wrong??” Yuffie asked as she knew when Leon and Aerith had those looks, then something was going on  


“What’s going on is that were looking around for clues.” Leon answered, much to the others confusion  


“Clues for what?” Sweetie Belle asked as Leon and Aerith looked at one another, then Aerith knelt down next to her with a warm smile  


“It’s nothing you’d care for little one, how about you and me go somewhere else.” Aerith said kindly as she looked back at Rarity “Would that be okay with you?”  


“Sure…no problem.” Rarity replied as she had a feeling that her little sister shouldn’t hear what Leon was going to explain. She then looked at Sweetie Belle with the best reassuring smile she could muster up “Sweetie, would you kindly go with Aerith please?”  


“Sure I guess.” Sweetie Belle replied back as she began following Aerith out of the fourth district, once they were gone Leon sighed  


“Sorry about that Rarity, just didn’t think Sweetie Belle should hear this. Then again you and Twilight sure you want to hear this as well, you both are a little…” Leon said with a slight frown  


“Soft right?” Twilight asked with a raise eyebrow as Leon just nodded “Look just because were ponies doesn’t mean we don’t know about the evils of the world or worlds…. you know what I mean. Heck we have some of that back in Equestria.”  


“Alright no need to freak out Twilight, Leon was just asking.” Yuffie kindly stated as Twilight sighed once more. Yuffie smile that she prevented a possible argument, then looked at Leon with a serious look “But for real Leon, what’s happening?”  


“A serial killer is happening Yuffie.” Leon answered, as the others went a little wide eyed  


“What do mean, someone is killing people at times like these???” Twilight asked in horror as Leon just nodded once more  


“If that’s the case, then let us help you find him.” Solider 76 stated as he pulled out his pulse rifle and readied it up for battle  


“Indeed, with the heartless scourge going on a serial killer is the last thing anyone needs. Let us find the devil and slaughter him like the waste of life he or she is.” Alfred added in as he readied is Logarius wheel, while Bastion just loaded up his rifle arm  


“How about first we go over the clues Leon has found please.” Rarity suggested as the others nodded in agreement that was probably the best thing to do at the moment  


“Agreed, look all me and Aerith found out was two things. One that the killer only appeared after the fourth district came in and two that this killer is sparing no one in his wake. The refuges hiding out in the third district are the ones he’s going after. But he seem to be leaving everyone at the hotel alone, along with the other refuges in the second and first districts.” Leon explained  


“Wait why didn’t you have me help you out with this Leon???” Yuffie asked, somewhat offended she was left out of the loop until now  


“Trust me Yuffie I wanted to tell you, but Aerith asked me not to. You know how much she fawns over you like a mother hen.” Leon answered as Yuffie frowned a little, she knew Aerith had something to do with it. Not that she hated when Aerith fawned over her as she liked the attention and saw her as a big sister in ways. But she did hate at points when she became too protective of her, like she was a little girl. Not that Yuffie wasn’t younger, but she could have taken the news of a serial killer as well as Leon and Aerith could  


“Beep, vroop, boo.” Bastion asked as Leon shrugged  


“Sorry Bastion can’t say, though I don’t remember being able to understand you beforehand.” Leon responded back as Twilight was going to explain to him what she had theorized, but he kept on with his response before she could “Actually now that I think of it, I believe there is one more very important detail about this.”  


“And that would be…” Rarity asked as she was waiting for Leon to explain  


“I was getting to that Rarity.” Leon replied with a slightly aggravated tone, before he took a quick breath “Alright so as I was going to say, seems like we got ourselves a new area of Traverse Town. A district five that’s connect to this district. It’s on the other side of this place, look.”  


“Well I’m surprised we hadn’t taken a better notice of that.” Alfred said as he and the rest looked to see a wooden gate with the words ‘District 5’ over it. Though unlike the other districts entrance, this one looked as if the wooden gates were somewhat worn and rotted a little  


“No that definitely isn’t a trap.” Yuffie stated with a nervous look as she looked back at Leon “For real, are you sure it’s safe to go in there?”  


“We’ll the clues all lead to there. One of the refuges I question said he over hear the killer going into district five. Me and Aerith were looking in the other districts for the entrance and found nothing. So that’s why I came here, then the entrance to the district was the first thing I saw. You all were the second things I saw after. Also don’t worry Yuffie I did call for some back-up, they should be here right about… now.” Leon explained as suddenly the doors to the fourth district were kicked open revealing Hana, Eileen, Vladimir, Applejack, Angela, Glynda, Robbie and oddly Maria heading towards them  


“Hello Hana, seems like Leon got some back up for us.” Twilight said as she noticed out of the group Robbie seemed to be in slight pain “Robbie, I know we didn’t get off on the right foot with introductions. But are feeling okay?”  


“Oh yeah…still wish you’d have let me kill that dude though.” Robbie replied back much to Twilights, 76’s, Leon’s, Bastion, Alfred’s, and Yuffie’s confusion  


“You better get yourself out that mindset boy, right now to be exact.” Eileen responded back with stern tone she gave a glare at Robbie. Even under her mask Robbie could only gulp a little, he really was nervous around the woman  


“Man Robbie for a big bad anti-hero in your world, you sure are being whipped right now.” Hana stated as she made a whip lash sound, getting a snicker out of the women from both groups  


“I have never felt so outnumber before and I’ve fought drug dealing gangs before.” Robbie said with an unamused look, as Leon, Solider 76, Alfred and Bastion gave him a look of sympathy  


“Alright jokes aside maybe we should get going, this serial killer ain’t going to stay in one place for too long.” Solider 76 suggested as the others nodded then began making their way over to the newly established ‘District 5’  


-District 5-  


“Well this place is about as welcoming as I thought.” Glynda said as she and the rest looked around to see the first part of this new district was filled with…. graves. Lots and lots of graves, with dead trees, dead grass, lamp lights that currently weren’t lite and lastly many tattered religious décor hung up around the walls of this grave yard  


“Glynda this place had a rotting door, what does that tell you in the first place?” Solider 76 replied, but got a quick smack to the back of the head Angela “Ow, every time now. For real what am I, a target dummy or something???”  


“Well you should be nicer with your comments 76, besides at least we have the sky to help light our way.” Angela stated with a smile  


“Yeah, but it’s always night here just to say Angela. So this doesn’t help with the creepiness factor of this place.” Applejack responded back, but smiled once more “Still at least were with friends.”  


“Hey maybe we could ask Robbie to go all Ghost Rider, so we could use his head as a walking torch.” Hana joked as the others got a quick laugh out of it, even Robbie  


“Only if you say please and thank you Hana.” Robbie joked back as Hana gave him a kind smirk  


“Never, I’m a demanding girl.” Hana replied amusingly as she stuck her tongue out to him for a moment, Robbie just chuckled at the girl’s childlike behavior as they continued down a long stone made walkway  


“Looks like we’re having a nicer time now.” Rarity said happily as Twilight nodded in agreement  


“Defiantly Rarity, friends always help. Especially in places as… welcoming as here.” Twilight responded joyfully back  


“Hey not to cut in on your conversations, but do any of you notice that Eileen, Alfred and Vladimir are up ahead of us. Along with the fact they seem to be dazed by this place.” Yuffie stated out loudly as the others noticed that Vladimir, Eileen, and Alfred were looking around like they were in a state of nostalgia, not the fun type to be exact as they had extremely cautious gazes  


“Huh, why are they like this” Glynda asked with a worried tone  


“Boop, beep, boop, vroo??” Bastion asked Maria, who sighed a little  


“I feel the same as well, this place seems… familiar.” Maria explained, much to the others confusion  


“Familiar?” Leon asked as Maria was about to say something, but didn’t as she stopped in her tracks, along with the other Yahrmanites in the group. Then she made her way up past the others next to them, as they seemed to be looking at something since faint a glow could be see shining a little  


“Hey what are looking you at?” Glynda asked as none of the Yahrmanites responded back  


“Maybe we should see for ourselves Glynda?” Angela kindly suggested as the others just silently nodded, then made their way up next to the Yahrmanites to see a dimly lit lamp light tied by rope to a branch that was stuck into the ground  


“Um… what is it?” Leon asked as the Yahrmanites didn’t respond, but their gazes, even Eileen from under her mask seems to be a gaze of now slight worry  


“And what in the world is wrong with you four??” Hana asked next, but before any of the Yahrmanites could respond a new voice came into the picture  


“Because they know what a lamp light in this place means young lady.” The voice said calmly as the group, other than the Yahrmanites turned around quickly and pulled aimed their weapons. What they saw though to their surprise was an old man in and very old, but well-made attire and sat in a wheel chair  


“Who are you sir.” Glynda asked with a stern tone as she didn’t want to take any chances, but to her surprise Maria came next to her and lower her arm from its attacking position “Maria what are you doing??”  


“Do not fear Glynda this is Gehrman, the first hunter and a friend.” Maria explained as the others looked at her with a raised eyebrow “Trust me, he is a friend.”  


“I believe you sugar cube and I’m the element of honesty. So I can vouch that Maria is being a hundred percent honest with us.” Applejack happily said as she calmed herself, then the others did as well. Thought they may have a lot more hesitant to do so, despite the reassurance Maria and Applejack gave them; but they still did lower they weapons  


“Thank you for having faith in me and Applejack here as well.” Maria responded back as she looked at Gehrman once more “Still why haven’t you showed yourself to us until now?”  


“Because I technically can’t, what you all see before you is nothing but a spiritual projection of myself. Rest assured I am safe and with friends, three being friends of team RWBY.” Gehrman explained as Glynda went wide eyed  


“Wait what, who, who were the three you speak of Gehrman??” Glynda asked in a loud tone, but then realized this and embarrassingly rubbed her arm “Sorry…”  


“It is no problem Miss, you must be Glynda GoodWitch. Beacons combat instructor, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren have spoken highly of you. Despite your stern teaching at points.” Gehrman kindly said as Glynda smiled widely knowing that those three were safe, though she realized then someone was missing from that group “Wait what about Jaune, what about him???”  


“He is safe as well, but not himself you could say.” Gehrman answered with a slight frown  


“What do y-” Glynda was about to ask. But was cut off as a bone chilling scream of death echo a bit further the area  


“What was that?” Robbie asked with a confused tone as Vladimir, Eileen and Alfred finally got out of their daze and turned back to the others  


“That is the now recent kill of the serial killer, he’s in this area and if I’m a guessing man. Whoever it is, is from our world. Meaning it’s a hunter gone crazy.” Vladimir stated with a serious tone as he, Eileen and Alfred rest readied their weapons  


“So you’re going to kill him??” Rarity asked with a worried tone  


“Beep, beep, boo.” Bastion asked next  


“No, we can’t save him or her. Trust us on this, but when a hunter goes crazy he’s nothing more than a rabid animal.” Eileen answered as Bastion lower his head a little and Rarity frowned  


“So… I guess we’ll have to help you with it huh?” Hana asked with a slightly hesitant tone  


“Possibly, we’ll see how the battle goes. But I’m sure you won’t have to.” Alfred responded back as he, Vladimir and Eileen turned back to the lamp. Then raised their snapped their fingers at the same time, making the dimmed-out lamp light up in a bright white glow as the sounds of a muffled gong could be heard afterwards for a brief moment  


“What was that?” Yuffie asked nervously as Alfred and Eileen began making their way forward, while Vladimir turned his head back to them slightly  


“Come, let’s get a move on.” Vladimir simply stated as he followed behind Eileen and Alfred moments later. The rest of the group just shrugged and followed as well now, then Maria followed as she pushed Gehrman’s wheelchair. But as they all made their way through, the Yahrmanites made their way inside a dead end large circular area of the graveyard. But as the others followed right in behind, Glynda, Hana and Leon being in front were pushed back suddenly. Though they were able to keep their balance thankfully  


“Whoa the heck happened?” Soldier 76 asked as Twilight walked up to, then used her horn to scan the entrance  


“Seems like there’s a force field here. What I’m wondering is why?” Twilight asked as Maria push Gehrman up next to the pony  


“Because Twilight, this is a task only hunters can do. There is no way a non-hunter could get passed this field.” Gehrman explained as Hana huffed a little  


“What do mean by that though???” Hana asked as Maria simply pointed straight ahead, the group looked to see Vladimir, Alfred and Eileen. Along with a new and frightening person  


“It can’t be him…he’s dead I killed him myself.” Vladimir stated with a scowl as he and his fellow hunters looked upon the new figure ahead of them  


The new figure was tall and slightly bulky man. He wore black tatter boots, grey tatter pants, a black vest with a black tattered tail coat with a grey scarf, back gloves with tatter bandages wrapped around them and lastly a black rounded/ large brimmed hat. Then man also seemed to have long greying hair, pale skin and what seemed to be tattered bandaged around his eyes. The man walked slowly up to them as he also was covered in blood  


“The lies here, all lies… the damn blood tricks me. I can still smell the beast here; the people here are a lie… a lie…a lie….” The man said as he dragged a bloody large axe against the ground which created sparks and wielded a blunderbuss like Vladimir’s. The man snarled a little as he was getting closer to the Yahrmanites “Your lies…..you have to die, have to die like the beasts you are…damn dirty beasts…”  


“Who, who is that…” Angela asked with a frighten tone as the man seemed to be sick in the head and experiencing a psychotic episode of sorts  


“Father Gascoigne, a church hunter that died by the hands of Vladimir. How he lives, well I believe the heartless have a hand at that.” Gehrman answered as he and the rest looked to see dark wisps surrounding him  


“We have to find a way to help them!!!” Leon stated as he tried to bash the force field, but was knocked back on his feet a little  


“As I said, only hunters can do this and do not worry about them dying. The lamp… well you shall see.” Gehrman said as he began fading out “It seems my time here is about up, I shall visit when I can along with visiting team RWBY and their allies. Glynda before I fade out fully, may you tell the team RWBY something once they come back to the town for a visit.”  


“Sure.” Glynda responded back as she was worried about what Gehrman wanted her to tell the girls  


“Tell them…I’m sorry about how their friend Jaune is currently.” Gehrman said as he then faded from everyone view  


“What did he mean by that…” Glynda said to herself aloud, but before anyone could give her an answer. The sounds of battle could already be heard going on as Glynda looked with the others to see Vladimir, Eileen and Alfred battle out with Father Gascoigne.”  


“What do we do??” Robbie asked as he was worried for the three Yahrmanites lives as the battle already seemed to be becoming deathly intense  


“For right now we’ll just have to wait and see what happens.” Leon answered as he sighed, then he and the rest watched as Vladimir, Eileen and Alfred fought the mad heartless revived man named Father Gascoigne. They just hoped this battle would end quickly and with their friends coming out on top  


-Meanwhile at Blood Gultch-  


“Church, church, church!!!” Cabooses yelled out happily as he stood on the upper roof of the base as the lookout  


“OH MY GOD WHAT!?!?!?” Church responded in utter annoyance as he peaked out from the roofs entrance  


“Well I…I forgot, sorry.” Caboose calmly responded back as Church was really trying to resist the urge to push Caboose over the edge of the base  


“I… you…ugh, call me up when you actually see something.” Church said as he took a deep breath to calm down, but before he could go back down Caboose being well… Caboose couldn’t help but ask another question  


“What would something be, wait are we looking for puppies. Because if we’re looking puppies I call dibs on them!!!” Caboose joyfully asked a Church wished he had real eyes again, so that he could twitch them in irritation  


“No Caboose, you’re looking out for whatever come from the creepy flipping base.” Church explained as he face palmed his helmet “Seriously we can only say the swear hell and no other swear word, then again I guess this is a hell in itself.”  


“That’s what my dad use to say every time my grandma came over our house for a visit… then he got arrest for first degree murder. Grandma didn’t ever show up again after that.” Caboose calmly remarked as Church just sighed in slight frustration  


“You know what I’m not going to even touch on that, just…just keep y-” Church began to say, but was cut off as a sudden large bang could be heard from the lower floor of the base “Hold that thought.”  


With that Caboose nodded and looked back out to the other base, Church meanwhile began making his way back down to the lower section of the base. As he made his way down, he still couldn’t believe how spacious this place was, even with all the fancy new equipment they had. The building itself looked to have multiple floors from the outside, but in actuality inside the base was a large room with a few beds, kitchen and three bathrooms with built in showers. But that wasn’t what made this base amazing, what this base had that made it amazing was the arsenal of weaponry along with the tech built into this place. The base’s armory had a large quality of Battle Rifles, DMR’s, Assault Rifles, Magnums, Shotguns, Twin barreled rocket launchers, Light Machine Guns, Sniper Rifles, Submachine Guns, and lastly mounted Heavy turrets. Also there was a large stock pile of ammunition to last over two life spans and one warthog strangely. The tech built into this base was just as impressive as its arsenal as there was thirteen well placed security cameras around the base, reinforced concrete walls and a main terminal that controlled the base’s electronic functions. All in all, he along with the rest of the sim troopers might actually enjoy the stay…possibly… maybe… it’s honestly a bit too early to say. Church finally made it down the lower floor to see much to his confusion the sight of Tucker, Doc, Simons and Washington all covered in black powder as they were getting back up. Tucker took notice of Church first, as he gave him a quick wave.  


“Hey Church what’s up?” Tucker asked as he and the others tried to dust the powder off with no luck “It’s just like the stuff from the fizzling teleporter!!!”  


“Oh yeah I remember that, that what you used to trick us when you went to save that crazy chick Tex.” Simmons stated  


“Wait you what?” Washington asked as he gave up trying to dust himself off  


“Long story Wash, but right now I’d like to know why your all covered in powder and if it had to involve a small scaled bang?” Church asked back  


“Oh that’s probably it Church, you see me and the guys found these empty grenades cases. But in small quantities, then out of nowhere a small plan came to me. What if I used an experimental powder I’ve been making for incapacitation. But as you see, the end results weren’t grand though as the powder was supposed to encase our legs into a black bubbly foam. But instead it just blew up.” Doc explained as Church had to take a good few seconds to take this information all in  


“Okay for one that sounds really flipping moronic and two where did find time to make this so called black bubble powder or whatever.” Church asked as Doc just shrugged, he then face palmed his helmet once more. But Church also did wonder something else now “Hey where is everyone else anyways?”  


“Well Griff is off somewhere sleeping, Sarge is looking over the guns, Lopez is with him, Donut is taking a shower and Carolina is looking over the base some more to see if there are any clues on why we ended up in this place.” Simons explained  
“Okay then, actually do any of you remember yet how we ended up here?” Church asked once more  


“Personally, I don’t have anything. What about the rest of you?” Washington said as Simmons, Doc and Tucker shrugged not knowing themselves  


“What about you Church, you remember anything yet?” Tucker asked as Church sighed  


“Nope, though…” Church replied back as he did remember something “Though I do remember one thing, I remember… I remember darkness.”  


“Darkness, Church are you going emo on us?” Tucker asked with a confused toned  


“Wait what?” Church responded, but Doc cut in before Tucker could say more  


“Not that there’s anything wrong with that of course. I mean everyone should have the liberty to become what they want to be, so where not here to judge.” Doc kindly said as Church sighed  


“Shut up, look all I remember is darkness and that’s it.” Church stated as he was already frustrated enough as it was  


“Now that you mention it, yeah I kind of remember seeing that to. Huh, that’s weird…” Washington responded with a slightly bewildered tone  


“Look lets figure out this later, I’m hungry and we’ve got a heap of food in the kitchen. So who’s with me?” Tucker suggested as the others suddenly heard their stomachs growl  


“Ditto.” Doc, Washington and Simons stated as Tucker just began making his way to the kitchen. The others followed behind moments later, though Church wasn’t hungry himself since he was technically a robot in his current body. But he followed anyways since there was nothing better going on in this base so far. But unknown to them a single shade was hiding in the shadows of the base and was watching them; so he could report back to the other Shades in its base on their enemies. Then these people’s spiritual hearts would be theirs  


-Back with the girls and Tarzan-  


“Okay for real how much more further, my legs and feet are killing me!?!?” Weiss asked in slight irritation as she, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Tarzan had been walking through the jungle for a good while now. The girls were all getting tired, but Weiss hated to admit it that she wasn’t as tolerant when it came to long distance walks; despite the rigorous training she received since she was child  


“Trust us Weiss we’re wondering the same thing, but complaining about isn’t going to help much.” Yang responded back kindly, though her legs and feet were starting to hurt as well “Ruby, mind seeing if you could help your girlfriend feel a little more comfortable?”  


“You bet I can Yang!!!” Ruby happily replied back as she was the one feeling the least tired, so she quickly moved in front of Weiss and then turned her back towards her as she crouch down a little  


“Ruby sweetie, what are you doing?” Weiss asked as Ruby giggled a little  


“Wanting to give you a piggy back ride.” Ruby happily explained as Weiss blushed a little and placed herself upon Ruby’s back. Ruby then got back up as she placed her hands under Weiss legs to keep her up  


“You’re not having a hard time keeping me up, right sweetie?” Weiss asked with a shy tone as Ruby gave her a wide reassuring grin  


“I’m fine hun, I’m a lot stronger than I look. Now keep a hold on me, I don’t want to drop you.” Ruby said joyfully as she began moving up again, while Weiss held onto Ruby with a wide smiled of joy  


“Those two seems to already be getting all lovely dovey with each other or they’re just being more opened about it since they’re going out now.” Blake remarked with an amused grin as Yang walked up next to her grinning herself  


“Yeah they seemed to be, but I’m happy that they’re happy.” Yang responded as she really was glad that her little sister and Weiss we’re happy “Anyways did you want me to give you a piggy back ride Blakey?”  


“It’s okay Yang, but I appreciate the gesture either way.” Blake replied as she gave Yang a kiss on the cheek, then above them was Tarzan swinging on the vines while waiting for them to catch up every few feet “Tarzan you know showing off isn’t a nice thing to do.”  


“Well if you girls just tried to swing on vines like I do, then it wouldn’t be showing off. It’s a lot easier than it looks.” Tarzan responded back with a smirk  


“And we told you that there was no way any of us we’re doing that.” Weiss stated as she looked over to Yang “Still I’m surprise that you out of all of us didn’t want to try vine swinging.”  


“Weiss I maybe a dare devil at times, but even I wouldn’t do what Tarzan is.” Yang explained kindly as she began wondering something “But Tarzan for real, when are we going to get to wherever the source of the noise was?”  


“We should be there soon, I know these jungles and the bamboo area is where the noise came from. Actually, now that I think of it we should be there a minute or so.” Tarzan answered as he leapt down in front of the girls. Ruby then placed Weiss down, Tarzan the looked around for a moment and then back at them “I need to ask, but can you girls try and keep qu-”  


“BOOM!!!!!” The loud noise once more blasted off as the girls and Tarzan quick made their way forward. A minute later they made their way over to where the bamboo portion of the jungle. Once there, the group slowly made their way slowly through the bamboo. But they stopped seeing that there was a path way cut through a long length of the area  


“What happened here?” Blake asked as the she and the others began looking around  


“Can’t say myself Blake, but it looks like an Ursa came through here.” Yang joked, getting a quick laugh out of the girls  


“Funny Yang, still whatever shot that gun must have also been the one to cut these bamboo trees down too. I mean from the looks of it they must have used a large sized knife, probably a machete. Ugh those blades are the most unsophisticated weapons in my opinion.” Weiss stated as she really did hate machetes, mostly because she thought they were ugly looking  


“Personally, I don’t mind themselves. I’ve always wanted one since it would make me look… wait Tarzan don’t!! Ruby said as she had stopped mid-way of her sentence, seeing that Tarzan had picked up a shotgun shell which he inspected. Though Ruby was too late as Tarzan stuck his tongue inside the bullet shell, only to cough up a moment later from the left-over powder in it  


“Ew, I tried warning you.” Ruby stated sympathetically as she remembered that she had done the same when she was much younger, mostly out of childlike curiosity after she had found a shotgun shell left on the ground near her home. She also remembered having the same reaction and eating twenty chocolate chip cookies before the powered taste disappeared. So Ruby knew how that felt and pitied Tarzan that he had to learn the hard way  


“Seriously, you pick up something from the ground you don’t know about and just taste it. That’s how you get diseases Tarzan.” Weiss said with a scolding tone as Tarzan gave a sheepish smile back  


“BOOM!!!!” The noise echoed out once more, but much more louder and closer. Tarzan quickly climbed upon a tree, much to the girl’s displeasure  


“Come on Tarzan, you know we don’t care to climb up trees like you do.” Weiss stated with a frown, but Tarzan was still climbing up  


“We’ll have to follow him, because I ain’t going back through this Bamboo. There’s too much to see clearly.” Blake responded as she began climbing up th tree  


“You heard Blake, come on let’s get a move on ladies.” Ruby said as she, Weiss and Yang reluctantly followed behind Blake. Though this was easy for team RWBY, they just didn’t care for the hassle of climbing up trees in general. But once they made it up there, Tarzan was looking down the edged of the tree  


“Tarzan what do you see?” Yang asked as Tarzan simply pointed down, prompting the girls to scoot over to the edge and look down themselves. What they saw was part of the bamboo forest being cut down while a man’s voice could be heard talking to someone else. Though no one could figure out what the man was saying, Tarzan became very curious about this as he began move towards another tree using a vine. Once he did that, he landed on the other tree and began sliding down it. The girls though again weren’t very happy about this  


“Girls…” Ruby stated as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang sighed. They then nervously did the same thing Tarzan did with thankfully no slip ups other than they were sacred out of their minds while using the vine. Once they landed on the other side of the tree, they slid down it as well. Which prompt them to crash into one another as they hit the ground  


“Ugh…. everyone alright?” Blake asked as she got up first, then helped Yang up, who helped Ruby and who lastly helped Weiss up as she was then one everyone else fell on top of  


“Other than being crush by my friends, yeah totally fine Yang.” Weiss answered sarcastically as Yang rolled her eyes a little, but was amused as well. But before anyone else could say a thing, Tarzan cut in  


“Shhh…” Tarzan said as he kept his gaze forward  


“What, we’re not that loud?” Weiss responded back  


“Shhh…” Tarzan replied back as he was slightly sterner with his answer, then he motioned them to move up to where he was. The girls just shrugged and moved up next to him, where they heard the man’s voice again. But it much clear and sounded like it was very close. The girls along with Tarzan pushed away some of the leaf’s away to get a better look while listening in to what the man was saying  


“That’s when I knew I was born for Africa and Africa was born for-” The man was saying while cutting down bamboo with a machete. But he suddenly stopped as he looked right at the spot where the girls and Tarzan were hiding  


“Maybe we should-” Ruby was going to suggested, but was cut off as a piece of bamboo near them blew up into pieces while the sounds of his shotgun echoed once more. The girls and Tarzan were quick enough to dodge and before any of them could quietly asked if anyone of the got hurt. The man cut down the last Bamboo trees and jumped out from the shadows while aiming his gun in a cautious manner  


The man in question had tannish-peach skin with strong facile features, brown eyes, slick black hair with grey side burns and a pencil thin mustache. He wore a yellow shirt with the cuffs pulled up to past his forearms, oddly wore two leather braces around his wrists, tan pants, brown safari boots and a brown leather belt with his machete strapped to the left side. Lastly his gun turned out to be a double-barreled shotgun, though for the girls the model the man was wielding would be considered an antique in their world. But they knew that the gun model had a reputation from the early humans and Faunas of Remnant, the double shotgun was nicked named properly ‘Grimm Grinder’. The nickname was given because anyone who own these guns in the early years of human and Faunas life on Remnant, would always be able to kill Grimm’s with ease when up close. But as the girls studied the gun along with wondering who this man was, Tarzan was shocked once more of finding someone who looked like him. Then suddenly another voice came up from behind the first man.  


“Clayton, Clayton there you are.” Asked an older man. The older man was short, had white hair and a white bushy mustache, blue eyes, and peach skin. He wore a tan shirt with a blue tie. His shirt was tucked into his brown shorts that pulled up a bit around the old man’s stomach and had a brown leather belt wrapped around. He also wore a pair of brown safari shoes with light brown socks and lastly a tanned safari hat. The older man walked up to the other man now known as Clayton, looking a little nervous with his surrounding “What is it, what is it. Clayton are we in danger?”  


“I thought I saw something.” Clayton responded as he kept looking around, while the girls and Tarzan tried their best to stay down  


“I-Is it hippopotamus amphibious or a Rhinoceros Bihornus?” The older man asked with much excitement as he began moving around trying to find what wasn’t there to being with  


“Professor don’t move!!!” Clayton yelled out as the older man called the Professor frozen in pace while he was moving with his arms up and one of his legs lifted up  


“Oh right.” The Professor stated with slight embarrassment, though he put his focus on staying still. That is until he moved his head over a little to see someone new coming through the bamboo  


“Daddy, ow, ow, ah!?” A young woman with peach skin, blues eyes, black eyeliner, red lipstick and tied brown hair under a hat similar to her fathers asked as she pushed through the bamboo. She wore a yellow dress which look to be made for more safari type travel, two white gloves, a white separate collar around her neck, a small purple necktie, holding a brown leather book and lastly holding a yellow umbrella. The girls were surprised there were more humans now than before, while Tarzan was even more surprised by this. He was enthralled with the girl, he didn’t know why but she was interesting to him. The girl walked up to her father as she almost tripped “Ow… daddy what is it?”  


“Mister Clayton asked me not to move, he saw something.” The professor explained to his daughter in a whisper as the girl frowned a little before turning her attention over to Clayton  


“Ah mister Clayton, sorry… but my father and I came here to study gorillas.” The girls began explaining as Clayton had walked up to the area the girls and Tarzan were at looking around as they did their best to hid themselves. Though Clayton did aim his gun right at Tarzan neck without knowing as the girls cringed in fear of what would happen if he accidently pulled the trigger. But Clayton didn’t as he sighed before turning his attention to the girl, pulling his gun away from Tarzan. Much to the girl’s relief that their friend wasn’t going to be possibly shot through the neck  


“You hired to protect me Miss Porter and protect you I shall.” Clayton responded back with a slightly creep grin and tone  


“He doesn’t sit well with me.” Ruby whispered as Clayton already gave her a bad feeling  


“Defiantly, he seems like a back stabber.” Blake responded back as she narrowed her eyes at the man  


“I don’t like the way he’s leering at that Miss Porter girl. Seems creepy.” Weiss stated as Clayton looked a little shifty to her  


“Also like Ruby said, he’s just gives off an evil vibe.” Yang said last as Ruby, Blake and Weiss nodded quietly in agreement. Tarzan meanwhile kept quiet as the three newcomers continued conversing  


“And you’re doing a marvelous job at it, but you see the ship will be returning soon and-” Mister Porter began to explained, but did finish as her father began screaming joyfully; getting her’s and Claytons attention  


“Oh, Jane do you realize what your standing in. A gorilla’s nest!!” The Professor stated in a joyful tone as he and his daughter began to inspect the area. Happy about the find, Clayton also was happy as he inspected the nest  


“Ah our first signs.” Clayton happily said, but to the girls his tone seemed more… devious than Miss Porter or her father’s  


“I’m going take a closer look girls.” Tarzan said as he suddenly climbed up the trees  


“Oh god what is he thinking??” Weiss muttered as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang scooted up to where he had been to get a clearer view  


“He’s not….” Blake asked with an unamused tone  


“He is….” Ruby and Yang replied back, unamused as well as team RWBY looks to see Tarzan slowly climbing down a vine behind Clayton  


“Professor do you think the beasts could be nearby?” Clayton asked as Tarzan moved down the vine, right behind him. Clayton was looking around as Tarzan kept incepting him, though by this point the girls we’re getting a little peeved by Tarzans actions  


“TARZAN!!!” Team RWBY yelled in a whisper that was loud enough, that only Tarzan could hear. Tarzan just looked back at them to see they weren’t amused by this one bit, so he quickly made his way back to them right when Clayton looked back to where he had been  


“What I was just curious.” Tarzan whispered back kindly as he got a smack to the back of the head by Weiss  


“Maybe so, but you could have gotten yourself killed if he saw you. He seems like a guy who shoots first before thinking things out.” Weiss quietly replied back with a scolding tone  


“Got to agree with my snow bunny, you need to be more careful.” Ruby said kindly as Tarzan gave them an apologetic nod. Ruby just smiled back “It’s no issues buddy, we know this is pretty mind boggling for ya. So we understand, huh they’re still talking.”  


“I’m surprised that they are, seems like that Miss Porter and her father would be on the move right by now.” Yang responded as she and the rest listen in on their conversation once more  


“It’s just like we said it would be!!!” Miss Porter happily said as team RWBY looked to see that she and her father had found more gorilla nests  


“Family groups!!!” Miss Porter and her father happily stated as they hugged one another, this brought a smile the others as they saw these two as friends already. Clayton well…  


“Family groups, excuse me but these are wild beasts that would sooner tear apart your head off than look at you.” Clayton remarked as the girls glared at the man, while their distrust of him grew  


“On the contrary Clayton daddies theory on their behavior is-” Miss Porter began to explain, but was interrupted as Clayton shot up in the trees, making a few birds fly away in fear “Clayton please, what if it’s a gorilla?”  


“It’s no gorilla.” Clayton responded back as he looked in every direction quickly in a slight caution. Once he stopped looking though, Clayton checked back at where they had entered from the Bamboo forest “Are you two coming or not??”  


“Oh right, I almost forgot about your two other associates mister Clayton. Though only one of them I like, the other…. well he’s a rude one.” Miss Porter said with a slight frown, while team RWBY and Tarzan raised an eyebrow at that  


“There’s more of them?” Ruby asked as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang wondered who else was here in the jungle. Though they got their answer a moment later  


“We’re coming Clayton!!!” A voice of a short man with short brown hair, brown eyes and tannish skin answered as he came first from the bamboo forest. He worn green pants, black boots, a maroon shirt with a tanned vest, a black cap and a black trench coat  


“Huang, what took you so long and where’s the boy?” Clayton asked as Huang frowned a little in annoyance  


“Sorry, but not all of us have been in the jungle beforehand. For the kid, he’s close.” Huang replied back as he looked back to the bamboo forest “You still breathing kid?”  


“What do you think?!?!” A younger man yelled out as the girls suddenly went wide eyed, recognizing the voice immediately  


“Is that…” Yang asked first as she began smiling  


“I think it is Yang.” Blake answered as she began smiling too  


“It must be, we only know one boy with that tone of voice.” Weiss said next as she smiled now  


“It is, it has to be.” Ruby stated with an extremely wide smiled as the second man came out, revealing it to be Jaune  


“JAUNE!!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled out as out of instinct they ran out of the bushes and ran up to Jaune, giving him a big group hug while surprising the others from them appearing out of nowhere  


“Girls????” Jaune asked as he felt an intense hatred begin to boil up. But he knew he had to play the role as the old missing friend to them, just like Maleficent had instructed whenever he came into contact with them. Even if he wanted to slit all their throats at the moment “Oh my god where have been, I mean you all just disappeared and I ended up in this place.”  


“It’s a long story Jaune, but where’s Nora, Ren and Pyrrha?” Ruby responded as Jaune did his best convincing sigh  


“I don’t know girls, really I don’t. I woke up here and I’ve been stuck since. Well until I met up with Huang first.” Jaune explained as the girls looked over to Huang who just gave them a quick wave with a bored expression  


“Then what?” Blake asked next  


“I was getting to that Blake.” Jaune replied back with the most convincing kind tone he could muster, without making him feel sick to his stomach for having to be nears these four girls again “Anyways after me and Huang here grouped up, we wandered the jungle for a good while. Then Clayton, Miss Porter and her father found us. Now here we are, reunited again my friends.”  


“Well we’re glad your safe and don’t worry. If we found you, then we’re sure to find the others soon then.” Yang stated happily as Jaune smiled back, while trying his best to fight his urge to punch Yang in the face  


“Yang is right Jaune and as happy as we are to see you, may you introduce us to your friends?” Weiss asked kindly  


“Sure I guess, girls your already know Huang. But Clayton is the guy with the gun, the lady here is Jane and the older gentleman is her father Archimedes.” Jaune answered as he looked over to the others “Don’t worry about these girls, they’re my friends and are completely harmless.”  


“I see, well Jaune has been nothing more than a gentleman to me and my father. So any friends of his, are friends of mine.” Jane happily said as she gave the girls a kind smile “Might I say though, you girls have quiet unique appearances. Like Jaune here and even Huang.”  


“Indeed, might I ask how you four young ladies ended up here?” Professor Archimedes asked as team RWBY looked at on another for a moment nervously  


“Um…plane crash.” Ruby answered with a sheepish grin  


“Yeah a really bad one, like our plane crashed in the ocean and sunk like a stone.” Weiss said, trying to help sell her girlfriends story  


“Oh my, that does sound bad. Well then you can stay with us in our camp, I mean what kind of people would leave for girls all alone in this deep dark… and probably deadly forest.” Jane kindly stated, though made herself nervous as she cautiously looked around the area for a few moments  


“Really, I mean we just met them. How do we know they can be trusted, sure Jaune here can be since he’s proven himself to us. But these girls are a different story.” Clayton asked with a displeased tone  


“I’ll vouch for themselves Clayton, trust me I’ve seen my share of scum bags and crooks. These for are nothing but goody two shoes girl scouts.” Huang said as team RWBY tried to debate if that was a compliment or an insult  


“I see, then since I’m obviously outnumbered. I guess these girls can come along.” Clayton said with a fake smile, which Blake out of the group caught. Then he turned his attention to the girls themselves “Though first, may I ask if you’ve seen any gorillas around the area?”  


“Gorillas?” Yang asked with a convincing confused tone as she and the girls looked to one another, all already knowing that this guys shouldn’t know where the gorillas are at  


“No not really, we’ve seen a lot of birds though so there’s that.” Weiss said as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang had all decided without even saying it, that lying would be the best thing to do  


“Oh really, well then let’s get a move on.” Clayton stated as he began making his way forward, followed by Jane, Professor Archimedes and the lastly Jaune. Though Huang stayed back  


“Hey kids, I need to have a talk with ya.” Huang sternly said as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang wondered what he wanted to talk with him about  


“Okay what is it you need to talk with us about?” Blake asked narrowing her eyes a little “I mean what can you get out of us, we’re just four ordin-”  


“Yeah cut the crap girl, I know you ain’t from this place. I ain’t from this place either. Because I think I’d know if I was from the early 1900’s. Which I ain’t, so spill it brats.” Huang rudely asked back  


“Hey if you wanted to ask, you could be nicer about it!!!” Yang yelled back in an irritated tone, as Huang just shrugged her off “You son of a-”  


“Yang calm down!!” Ruby yelled out in a stern, but understanding tone as Yang looked at her a little surprised. Ruby then sighed “Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell sis. But let’s try not to fight okay?”  


“I…alright, sorry sis.” Yang replied back as Ruby gave her a reassuring smile that it was all good, Yang then took a breather before looking a Huang once more “Look your right when you say we aren’t from here, were currently taking refuge in a place called Traverse Town on another world just so you know. So if you tell us were your from or who you’re looking for we promise we can take you with us once we leave this world. Though Jaune will be coming with us as well, since he’s one of our four friends we’ve been looking for.”  


“No issues coming from me, but I guess I’m looking for a few associates of mine. One of them is pretty easy to spot out, you kids know a guy named Hei at all?” Huang asked as team RWBY smiled  


“You bet we do, he’s at the town with everyone else!!!” Ruby happily answered “It’s settled, you and Jaune will be coming back with us. Speaking of friends though, TARZAN YOU STILL HERE!!!!”  


“Ruby please don’t yell so loud, we don’t know what kind of animals could hear us.” Blake stated as suddenly Tarzan landed in front of the group, while also startling Huang  


“The hell is this guy??” Huang asked as he pulled out a pistol from his coat and aimed it right at Tarzans head, though the girls quickly summoned their keyblades ready to incapacitated him if needed  


“Please, pull your gun away from our friend’s head?” Weiss asked with a stern tone as Huang glared back at the girls for a few moments, but then hesitantly put his gun back in his coat  


“Thank you sir.” Blake said with a passive aggressive tone as she looked to Tarzan “Sorry about that, seems like the old man here is a bit jumpy.”  


“I’m not that old you brat.” Huang responded back, not exactly in the kindest of moods right now  


“No, it’s okay really. Still I saw you girls talking to the blonde-haired male and decided to go with them. But’s it’s okay, I’ll tell your other friends you’ll be temporally away.” Tarzan kindly said  


“Thanks Tarzan, tell them to make sure the gorillas stay safe. Besides between us, I don’t like that Clayton guy. He’s creeps me out and he’s also I know for a fact he’s just here to hurt the poor gorillas. So it’s a good idea to keep an eye on him.” Ruby responded with a worried tone  


“Got to agree with you little sis, still Tarzan can you tell our friends what my sister just told you?” Yang asked kindly  


“Yeah I can, still if you don’t mind me saying. But I think Clayton seem like a nice one, just a bit grumpy is all.” Tarzan replied back as he made his way back into the jungle, leaving Huang and the girls alone once more  


“So, I guess we should make our way up to the rest of the group right?” Weiss asked  


“We should come on, let’s get a move on!!!” Ruby happily Weiss as she held her hand and pulled her along. Yang and Blake followed holding each other’s hands as well, all the girls smiled while Huang just sighed following behind last. As they began making their way up Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang wondered what was to come next on this world. But they already could tell one thing, it was yet again going to be another interesting place to be in for a while

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the chapter and i hope you all like how this was written up. It's only the start to the this arc and more is to come soon. So until the next chapter, I wish you all wonderful days to come!!! :D


	15. The jungle and the ape man Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, another chapter is up with some grammer changes from the oringal. But mostly is the same, anyways I hope you all like this next chapter and more will be posted up soon. :D
> 
> Now onwards to reading!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I do NOT in any way own Kingdom hearts/associated show, game etc. which belongs to Square Enix and Disney, RWBY which belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum along with all the other added in franchise as well which belong to their respective creators

Four hearts of one Journey  
Ch. 14: The jungle and the ape man Pt.2  


“I have to say Neo that you really do love reading, like a lot.” Celestia said as she and Neo were in the library currently, Neo having read already sixteen fifty-chapter fairy tale books. If Celestia had to be honest, she believed that Neo could give Twilight a run for her money when it came to reading  


“Well yeah I do, I mean I’ve never been able to speak so this is really the only thing that kept me entertained when I was younger… though I also liked reading since it put me in a world away from my actual world.” Neo replied with a slight smile, then frowned a little from a few sudden bad memories when she was younger  


“Yes your world, I have to admit I still find it hard to believe that your world is the way it is. With those Grimm things trying to bring humanity to extinction, along with the use of young men and women trained to fight said monsters. Just seems horrid to me is all, no offence of course Neo.” Celestia stated with a serious tone as she found Neo’s home world to be a horrid and somewhat a shameful place. The horrid part because of the Grimm’s, just the descriptions reminded Celestia of past dark forces she and her sister had faced before Equestria’s founding. Despite the thousand years of peace Equestria has had, those old blood stained and dark memories haunted her as if they had only happened a day ago. The shameful part of Neo’s world was the ideology of the huntresses and hunters, when Celestia had first been told this she actually felt like throwing up a little. She thought the idea of using their youths to train to fight Grimm was appealing, sure her royal guards were trained at a young age. But she never expected any of them to die possibly, even with their training. To Celestia, she saw huntresses and hunters as an early death sentence  


“No offence taken, I mean I’m not a fan of huntresses and hunters either. Never was my cup of tea you could say, along with the fact I’d rather like to live till I’m old lady then have the possibility to be eaten alive by Grimm’s.” Neo responded back as Celestia winced at the thought of that happening to her. Neo realized she could sense Celestia doing this and felt bad for putting the possible idea into her head “Sorry Celestia, didn’t mean to make you worry. That’s never going to happen to me, that’s a promise.”  


“I know and I believe you, but don’t be surprised if I start fretting about you Neo. We are friends and like I’ve said before, that we haven’t known each other for long. I do already care for you deeply, I truly do.” Celestia said kindly as Neo smiled widely  


“Thanks Celestia…I… I care about you a lot too, you’re a great friend. Actually, to be honest other than Roman you’re probably the only other real friend I have.” Neo replied, but the friendly moment was cut short as Mumm Rah, Makuta and Prozen came into the library  


“And as I’ve said Makuta, the darkness within this place is more of a pure darkness. Not your so called primal darkness.” Mumm Rah stated with a stern tone as it seemed he and Makuta were having a disagreement, Prozen meanwhile seemed to have a smug look on his face. Much to Mumma Ra’s and Makuta’s annoyance as they looked to him now  


“Wipe that smug grin off your face, your suggestion for the darkness here is the most ludicrous of them all!!!” Mumm Rah stated with an angered tone as Prozen just shrugged with a smirk  


“Why Mumm Rah I only suggested that the darkness in this places is actually a holy kind. But that’s all I was saying, to be honest it could be none of our guesses; but something else completely. I say we’ll find an answer in here, the library.” Prozen explained as he, Makuta and Mumm Rah then looked to see Neo “Well look here, we have another scholar in our presence.”  


“Indeed, though her pick of literature is childish to say the least.” Mumm Rah stated as he picked up one of the books, then scowled a little as he looked through it. Then Mumm Rah dropped it, as Neo caught it quickly and looked over to see if it was damaged  


“Yes and believe this is the silent one of the our recently new members.” Makuta said as he glared at Neo, who was trying her best not to be intimidated  


“Neo are you alright?” Celestia asked with a worried tone as she could tell that these three were trying to get to her, with insults “If it make you feel better, I’ll be here for mental support if their insults get out of hand.”  


“Thank you Celestia, thank you. These three seem to want to pick on me for some reason. I can’t let them get to me though.” Neo replied back as she kept a glare at her three new associates  


“I do believe you are right Makuta, though I really do want to know what a girl your age is doing reading corny fairy tale books?” Prozen asked with a smirk as Neo scowled a little at him for insulting her favorite genre of books “Oh, are you getting mad. Why, because I’m insulting this garbage you call literature?”  


“That’s it, I am going to gut him!!!!” Neo screamed in her head as she then remembered she left her parasol back in her room “Ugh, why now of all times. You know what I’ll use my teeth and hands instead!!!!”  


“Neo I can see that your angry, honestly I’d like to see you hurt this smug fool and his two goons. But what would that achieve if you did, you’d just be as bad as they are.” Celestia responded with stern, but also caring tone  


“But I am already like them, so what difference would it make??” Neo asked with an aggravated tone, as she really just wanted to hurt these three bad as she clenched her fist, getting the attention of the others  


“Well look here, she wants to fight.” Mumma Rah stated with a devilish smirk as Prozen laughed, making Neo clench her fists harder  


“Neo listen it will make all the difference, I know you want to change and I know deep down inside you are a good girl. A kind, very loving girl so please believe me when I say that this can be your first chance in changing. You don’t have to do what they expect you to do, you can be a better person my friend.” Celestia explained as Neo became conflicted, she clenched her fists harder as she kept on glaring straight at Prozen, Makuta and Mumm Rah. She wanted to hurt these three so badly, but for some reason Celestia’s words got to her. A few more moments of tense silence passed before Neo sighed, then unclenched her fists  


“Y.....Your right Celestia, thank you.” Neo kindly said as Celestia smiled back, but the moment was halted as Prozen and Mumm Rah began laughing loudly  


“Oh that is rich!!!” Prozen yelled out as he was the first to catch his breath, then suddenly knocked over some of the books Neo had onto the ground. Making Neo go a little wide eyed as she was worried the books would be damaged now, but before she could do anything Makuta pass by the other two. Then with his left hand knocked Neo to the ground hard  


“Neo are okay?!?!?” Celestia asked in sudden fear as Neo rubbed her head  


“I’m fine, really I am-” Neo began to reply back, but was cut off as Makuta grabbed Neo around the neck and began slowly choking her  


“Look at you, so young and full of life. Let’s see how long it takes for that life to be snuffed out brat.” Makuta stated with a curled smirk as Mumm Rah and Prozen watched in sick curiosity  


“Neo hold on, I’ll see if I can do something. I have to be able to other than just being a voice in your head!!!” Celestia said with a tone of fear as she was trying to see if she could somehow use her magic through Neo’s body, but to no avail as Celestia couldn’t seem to access her magic at all “I can’t do anything, I’m useless!!!”  


“No y-you aren’t, y-y-ou became a new friend for me to have…thank you…thank you so much… for that…” Neo replied back as she began to black out, while she could still hear Celestia screams for her to stay awake. But as she was close to darkness, suddenly the grip Makuta had over her throat was released along with sound of Makuta screaming in sudden pain  


“Neo, please tell your still alive please!!!” Celestia screamed out, startling Neo back up from her close death  


“Yeah…Yeah I am, but who saved me?” Neo asked as she rubbed her throat and pulled herself back to her feet  


“I’m so glad you safe and I think you’ll be surprised who saved you.” Celestia said as Neo looked to see Loghain with his sword out, along with blackish blood or oil on his blade. Which meant he was the one to save her and that assumption was fortified as Makuta was holding the arm he used to choke her. Much to Neo’s and Celestia’s pleasure that it seemed Makuta’s arm had received a deep cut  


“Serves him right.” Neo happily said as Celestia could help but agree, though they listen in on the conversation between Loghain and the others here  


“What are you doing, this was a great chance to get rid of the brat. Then we’d move onto the rest.” Prozen asked in irritation, but instead got a blade pointed right at his throat in a quick manner  


“Even so, I don’t care much for men and…a thing that would harm a young lady.” Loghain replied back as he sheathed his blade back in its hilt “Now I suggest you leave, besides Makuta may need help fixing his arm.”  


“You son of a-” Makuta was about to say, but was interrupted as Mumm Rah quickly tapped his shoulder with enough force for him to take the hint to shut up right now  


“Makuta meant we’ll be going, but don’t think this will be forgotten Loghain.” Mumm Rah said with a calm tone, that had an underlying hostility as well. With that he, Prozen and a wounded Makuta made their way out. Once the door closed behind them, Loghain let out an annoyed scowl  


“Dirty apostate.” Loghain stated as he turned his attention back to Neo and surprisingly smiled a little “Are you alright young lady?”  


“Um…I guess I should answer him.” Neo thought to herself as she just nodded to Loghain who smirked  


“Right, you a mute. Well either way I’m glad you’re alright.” Loghain said as he picked up the dropped books from the ground and placed them back on the table. Then he looked at her once more “There we go and no worries the books are fine.”  


“This man is a strange one, I sense blood on him but also…well something else.” Celestia remarked as Neo had to agree with her on that “Anyways I think you should thank this man. I mean he is being gentlecolt or I mean gentleman.”  


“Right, sorry I’m just surprised by this.” Neo responded as she gave Loghain a bow, which Loghain raised an eyebrow at for a moment before realizing that she was saying thank you. So with that Loghain bowed back, then both straighten back up as they smiled at each  


“Well I should be going, it was nice meeting you young lady.” Loghain said as he made his way out and as the doors closed behind, Neo yet again was left all alone company wise other than Celestia  


“Again, a strange man. But kind as well, Neo I don’t want to sound like a mother hen. But are you sure you’re okay?” Celestia kindly asked as Neo nodded happily  


“I’m okay, but I appreciate the concern. Really I don’t mind at all, but I still need to get some more reading done.” Neo happily stated as Celestia chuckled that Neo still wanted to read, even after almost being killed. But as Neo was making her way back to the table, suddenly a jolt went through her back as she tripped. Though thankfully caught herself mid fall and straighten herself out “What just happened to me???”  


“You felt it to then, that was my magic. You must have felt it like I did since we’re in the same body at the moment. I do apologize for that, Alicorn magic is very strong. But if I can feel my magic, it must mean we’re close to my body.” Celestia explained as she was starting to feel happier to know her body was close, Neo felt the same way as she was glad her newest friends body could be recovered  


“That’s good to hear Celestia, but do you want to look for it now or wait. It’s your body and I’ll help you either way.” Neo asked  


“Though getting my body now would be nice, I believe that we should wait.” Celestia answered as Neo was surprised she picked to wait, which Celestia took notice off “I understand your confusion, but I think the reason we should wait is so that we can find a way to escape.”  


“We?” Neo asked as she wondered if Celestia was begin serious right now  


“Yes we, Neo I know that you want to leave this place and I know if we asked Roman or well you do. Then he’d come along, but please trust me when I say I know you really do want to leave here.” Celestia explained as Neo sighed shyly  


“I guess I do, but where would we go. Me, you and Roman?” Neo asked as she was worried about their next location  


“I’m sure we’ll find somewhere else to stay. But well do it as friends, besides it would give me a good time to get to know your first friend Roman.” Celestia replied with a joyful tone as Neo smiled widely  


“Sounds like a plan to me, alright we’ll wait and when the time come after we find an escape route. Then we’ll get your body and book along with Roman with us to wherever else we go.” Neo stated proudly as she sat back down and began reading, though stopped for just a moment “Thanks Celestia…thank you truly.”  


“No problem Neo, it’s what friends are for.” Celestia said as she then stayed quiet, to give Neo this time to read peacefully within the fairy tales she loved to read  


-With team RWBY-  


“I have to say Jane this camp site of yours is quiet nice.” Weiss kindly said as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang sat on four boxes with Jane while sipping tea. Though the girls had to admit it was a bit too bitter, even Weiss who had forced herself to get use to drinking these sorts of drinks since she was a little girl  


“Yep very nice, though I will say I’m not exactly the fan of the tea. No offence Jane.” Yang said next as she was trying her best not to throw up from each sip of the tea –“Now I really wish I had a soda right now.”-  


“None taken, if I’m going to be honest I don’t care for this tea either. But we have water in small supply so we have to the drink tea as a substitute until we need some water to drink.” Jane replied with a sheepish smile as the girls laughed a little at that  


“We also should thank you and your father for taking in Jaune. He’s a good friend of ours and we’d been looking for him along with three other friends until we crashed.” Blake stated as she, Ruby Weiss and Yang we sticking with their cover story  


“Totally and thank you for letting us come as well. We really appreciate your kindness that you’ve given us!!!” Ruby joyfully said as she took another sip of tea and grimaced a bit from the taste, thankfully Jane had brought out a plate of tea cookies. Which to Ruby didn’t taste as good a chocolate chip cookies, but still were pretty good and made up for the bitter tea she was tasting  


“Oh your welcome, like I said earlier. Jaune has been such a gentleman with us and you four I can already tell are such kind hearted girls.” Jane responded back with a wide smile as team RWBY smiled back, then they took a sip of tea once more. Then grimace once again from the bitter taste, though they all took a tea cookie this time which coated the bitter taste with a sweet taste  


“Anyways, I’m curious but what got you into exploring jungles with your father anyways?” Yang asked as Jane giggled a little in nostalgic joy  


“Because of my love for animals, ever since I was a little girl to be honest. I even remember the day that got me interested with animals in the first place. It all started at a circus my father took me to, he was going to have a stern talking to the owners at how unethical it was to keep animals in captivity and to be used for entertainment purposes. He told me to stay by the circus tent once we got there, then he went inside the tent. But me being a young girl got bored easily and decided to look around the tent. That’s when I saw it or rather her. It was a large female elephant that was in a cage and laying down on its stomach. I was curious so I walked up to her and tried petting her. I was too short though at my age around that time, though to my surprise I will suddenly lifted by the elephants trunk and brought closer to her where I petted her head. Just when I did that I got a glimpse into her eyes, they were a lovely shade of amber and to my amazement showed intelligence within them. After that I was put back down and patted on the head by the Elephants trunk, that’s when my dad found me and ran up. He saw the elephant and petted her just like I had, I even remember him saying “Such a marvelous creature, isn’t she Jane?”; I full heartily agreed with him. So from then on I made it my life’s goal to studying animals, which I have study most of with the help of my father from the safety of a Zoo. Daddy didn’t care for Zoo’s much, but we didn’t have the money to make constant trips to study animals in the wild. Anyways Gorillas are the current animals we’re studying, they’re such interesting creatures.” Jane happily explained  


“Wow, thanks for telling us.” Yang responded back as this was an insightful explanation for one of their new friends in this world  


“Yeah it gave a good idea on your views, still what’s with that Clayton dude. He’s kind of…” Blake asked, but she couldn’t think of a nice word acceptable enough to describe clayton  


“Shady?” Yang suggested as her girlfriend smiled widely at the kind suggestion  


“Yes, he seems shady. Thank you hun.” Blake stated as she and Yang gave each other a quick kiss on the lips, making Jane sip out her tea a little “Um, you okay Jane?”  


“What oh ah yeah, I ah…just didn’t think you were ah….” Jane responded back, but couldn’t find the words to say what she was wanting to say. But that mostly from shameful embarrassment from having such a reaction in the first place  


“Lesbians?” Weiss suggested as Jane nodded “Well I guess I can see why you may be surprised, I mean me and Ruby are a couple as well just to say. Just like Yang and Blake are a couple.”  


“Yep and I couldn’t be any happier about it.” Ruby said with a wide grin as she gave Weiss a kiss on the lips, which Weiss giggled joyfully at and kissed Ruby back with the equal amount of love, making Jane eyes widen a little more  


“Wow ah so your all…lesbians. Not that I’m judging, I’d like to say give people a chance based on their personalities rather than their beliefs and what not.” Jane stated with a calmer tone as team RWBY smile at that  


“I have to say that’s a very enlighten attitude to have, it’s nice to know people can still have that mind set and stick to it.” Weiss stated as Jane nodded in agreement  


“Well daddy usually says that we’re more of an enlighten family. Ahead of the times as he stated.” Jane explained as she took another sip of tea  


“Good to know we we’re saved by kind hearted and tolerable people.” Ruby responded kindly as she then frowned a little “Still we’d like to know still about that Clayton guy, he really gives off a shady vibe.”  


“Clayton yes, he’s a hired body guard for us. I mean as much as me and my father love animals, we do know that they can be still a danger to our life’s. So that’s why we hired clayton. Still I’m worried he’ll shoot one of the gorillas, he just doesn’t give me a safe feeling.” Jane explained with a worried frown  


“We have to agree with you, what about Huang. What do you think of him?” Blake asked  


“Huang is a…blunt one, but he’s nice enough and unlike Clayton I feel actually safe when I’m around him.” Jane said with a small smile  


“Interesting assessment, either way Jane do you mind if me and the girl go walking out for a bit?” Weiss asked as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang had decided before they got to the camp; that they would try to get back into the jungle to see if they could see how the gorillas, their friend and Tarzan were doing. Along with seeing if they could find a clue of where the keyhole in this world was  


“Sure I guess that would be fine, just stay safe alright. Now if you don’t mind I need to rest of just for a little while.” Jane said as she made her way into her tent  


“That was a nice conversation to have, but what should we start with. Going to gorillas or finding the keyholes location?” Weiss asked as the girls thought it over for a few moments, until Blake snapped her fingers  


“How about we look around for the keyhole for just a while. Then to the gorillas, sound good?” Blake suggested as Ruby, Weiss and Yang nodded in agreement  


“The lets us be off team RWBY!!!!” Ruby happily yelled out as she began running toward the jungle, but bumped into something which pushed her to the ground hard “Ow… that hurt.”  


“Ruby are you alright???” Weiss asked in a slight panic for her girlfriend as she, Blake and Yang ran up to her. Weiss then quickly helped Ruby up as she rubbed her head  


“Yeah I am, but what did I just bump into snow flake?” Ruby asked as Weiss blushed joyfully from the cute nickname Ruby just called her, though the moment was ruined quickly  


“Not what, but who young lady.” Clayton said with a forced grin “Where are you ladies going to anyways?”  


“To the jungle my good sir.” Weiss replied back with a passive aggressive tone  


“My how… kind you are. Though if you’re going to the jungle, may I suggested you bring extra backup.” Clayton suggested, but continued on “I suggest you bring the boy with you, he’s needs to keep himself busy.”  


“You mean Jaune, because if so then we got no problem with it…sir.” Blake stated as she and the girl narrowed their eyes at him, though it seemed Clayton hadn’t taken notice or just didn’t care  


“Excellent, boy get out here!!!” Clayton screamed out as he along with the girls heard an irritated groan  


“I’m coming, no need to yell dude!!!” Jaune yelled out as he came out of his tent stretching his arms out and yawned for a moment, before then looking to see Clayton and the girls. Though he was already resisting the urge to scowl at team RWBY and forced himself to smile “Oh hey girls, what’s up?”  


“Clayton here suggested you accompanied us while we venture a little into the jungle.” Ruby answered with a kind smile “Would you be good with that, it’d give us time to catch up with each other. Me and the girls have been worried about you; and the rest since we started this journey.”  


“I think it’s a good idea, I’ll follow and you ladies lead.” Jaune responded back with a smile that made him cringe at himself, along with hating himself for having to pretended to be so nice to these four when his hatred for them was deep  


“Alright then follow us Jaune old buddy!!!” Ruby happily responded back as she and the girls made their way into the jungle with Jaune following in behind, though he was stopped for a moment by Clayton  


“Remember boy, just observes these four. Nothing else is that understood?” Clayton asked with stern tone as Jaune sighed in slight annoyance  


“Yes sir, I understand.” Jaune responded back as he made his way to catch up with the girls, meanwhile Clayton just smiled with an evil grin as he made his way back into his tent. Knowing if he succeeded in his plans, then those four brats would be dead soon enough  


-Meanwhile back in Traverse town, Fifth district-  


“Come on just open up you stupid barrier!!!!!” Twilight yelled out as she, Solider 76, Bastion, Angela, Hana, Yuffie, Leon, Applejack, excluding Robbie and Glynda all had been taking turns with trying to break through the barrier with no luck at all. Twilight, Rarity and Applejack currently were up. As both Rarity and Twilight tried using their most advanced counter-spells on the barrier. Meanwhile Applejack tried to buck the barrier down at the same time  


“Ladies I think you should stop, your exhausting yourself out.” Angela kindly suggested as she along with Hana and the rest worried that their pony friends were trying too hard at the moment  


“We can’t Angela, if we don’t then our friends could be good as dead as much as I hate to say it!!!” Applejack replied as she did one last kick against the barrier, but suddenly fell down as she screamed in pain  


“APPLEJACK!!!!” Twilight and Rarity yelled out in horror as they indirectly shot off a counter spell from their horns at the barrier, which bounced off and thankfully didn’t hit anyone. Meanwhile Twilight , Rarity fell over next to Applejack  


“Bee, voop, vroo. Vroop!!!!” Bastion asked as he, Angela and Leon knelt down next to them  


“Yeah…we’re…we’re fine. Just in pain, lots of pain.” Twilight answered “I used to much magic and it strained my horn.”  


“Same darlings…” Rarity stated  


“And I went overboard with my bucking. My hind legs aren’t going to be useful for a while.” Applejack said as she winced from the sudden increase in pain  


“You three stay down then and rest up.” Glynda sternly, but also kindly stated as the ponies just nodded while Angela used her staff to see if she could lessen the pain for them. Glynda then looked over to Maria and the others “Any other ideas?”  


“I don’t have anything myself Glynda, sorry about that.” Yuffie responded as Glynda patted her on the shoulder  


“It’s fine, don’t put yourself down alright?” Glynda responded back as Yuffie smiled a little at the kind words  


“I still say you should let me use my rockets again, I’m made a dent before.” Solider 76 suggested  


“Yeah but you almost blasted us to kingdom come last time.” Robbie stated with a slight glare as he dusted off his jacket “Almost burnt my jacket too just to say.”  


“Well can’t you do something about this then Robbie?” Hana asked “You know go all Ghost Rider on that barrier?”  


“I can’t, sorry but ever since I came to this place my powers have been behaving differently than usual. Then again me transforming has always been up to the other me you could say.” Robbie explained as Hana sighed, then she looked to Maria  


“What about you Maria, can you try anything maybe?” Hana asked as Maria nodded no  


“I’m sorry but I can’t, I only can help the hunters empower themselves with the blood they collect from enemies. Nothing more.” Maria answered as suddenly a blood curtailing roar echoed “It seems the battle is tensing up.”  


“You’re telling us.” Glynda said in a panic as she and the rest, along with the Ponies who were limping made their way up to the barrier. They wanted to see how the Yahrmanites were doing in their battle with the crazed Father Gascoigne. Meanwhile the battle for Vladimir, Eileen and Alfred was difficult. Especially for Vladimir who was the one who killed the man by himself  


“Damn!!!” Alfred said he dodged another swipe from Father Gascoigne axe, which made a small crack in the ground “I heard stories of this man’s strength from some of the others in the church. But I never knew how accurate they were.”  


“DIE BEAST!!!!” Father Gascoigne roared as he slammed his blade down at Alfred who was able to get Logarius Wheel up quick enough to block the blow. Though once the weapons made contact, it was evident that Father Gascoigne was the stronger one as he was slowly pushing Alfred down  


“Way…too… accurate.” Alfred muttered in annoyance as his arms felt like they were breaking, thankfully Eileen came in from behind, jumped on Gascoigne’s back and began stabbing him repletely in his back “Eileen??”  


“What are you waiting for boy, hit him now!!!” Eileen yelled back as Gascoigne grabbed Eileen by her right arm trying to throw her off, while she kept using her left blade to continue stabbing him  


“Right!!!” Alfred responded as he began ramming his Logarius wheel against Gascoigne’s chest as sounds of broken bones and flesh ripping could be heard  


“No, no I will not be taken away by you damn beasts. I shall not be separated from my family!!!!” Father Gascoigne said in an angered tone as he pushed through the sudden assault, flung Eileen over his body and into Alfred as both Yahrmanites we bashed into the ground; while they groaned in pain  


“That hurt.” Eileen stated as she and Alfred looked up to see Father Gascoigne about to slam his axe down at them, but as the blade was inches away from them Vladimir blocked the attack with his saw cleaver  


“No you won’t take them you mad man, I killed you once and I can kill you again!!!!” Vladimir yelled out he had a similar feat of strength, then he lifted his saw blade up and throwing Father Gascoigne back. But Vladimir wasn’t don’t yet as he quickly rammed his hand straight into his chest, then he pulled his hand out. But oddly enough to the others who were watching from outside the barrier, they though they saw Vladimir’s hand in the form of a wolf claws. Once Vladimir pulled out his hand from Father Gascoigne’s chest, a gaping wound was left in its wake as he, Eileen and Alfred prepped for battle once more. Meanwhile the others just watched  


“I have to say, they sure do know how to fight.” Glynda stated with an impressed look as the others silently agreed with her, though Glynda was startled a little when Maria place her hand upon her shoulder  


“Oh I apologize for that Glynda, I was just going to say I agree with you. Then again, with how our world is, they need to know how to fight and survive.” Maria explained as she and the rest continued to watch  


“Must mean they survived a lot to live this long, Vladimir, Eileen and Alfred must have a lot of stories to tell.” Hana said as she watched the fight, cheering on her friends as the battle seemed to be in their favor  


“Stories yes, staying alive well…” Maria replied back, but stopped as she seemed to wince a little trying to finish her sentence  


“Huh?” Glynda asked in confusion, but she and the rest got their answers a moment later  


“AAHAHAHHA!!!” Alfred screamed out as Father Gascoigne in a blind rage was able to slash Alfred in half  


“OH MY GOD!!!!” Twilight yelled out as she was trying her best to not throw up, the others were just as shocked. But it wasn’t done yet as Father Gascoigne quickly did a similar finisher to Eileen in speeds that could only have been enhanced by the heartless that had infected him  


“GAHAHAH!!!” Eileen screamed out in pain as her body split in half, making both sides fall on the ground away from one another as blood poured out from the body splits  


“NO!!!!” Twilight, Angela, Solider 76 and Applejack yelled out. But the horror wasn’t done as Father Gascoigne turned to Vladimir, cutting his arm off with one clean swipe  


“AGRHH-” Vladimir began screaming, but was interrupted as Father Gascoigne cut his head off with one clean swipe, leaving the headless body to fall over as blood squirted a little from neck. Vladimir’s head meanwhile feel on the ground staring at the others with the eyes still open  


“Jeez man.” Robbie said with a slightly disgusted tone, while Bastion , Leon and Solider 76 nodded in silent agreement with him. The girls meanwhile were wide eyed at this, though Hana and Yuffie began tearing up a little from seeing three of their friends be brutally killed  


“Dear lord….they…they shouldn’t have died liked that.” Glynda stated with a tone of horror as she looked to see Maria with blank face. To her defense Maria hadn’t shown much emotion, but for some reason Glynda and the rest of the refuges could tell how she felt by just looking at her. Though right now, Maria was giving off a feeling of calmness. This actually got on Glynda’s nerves a little as she grabbed Maria by the collar of her sweater “What’s with you, I know you can’t show most emotion but your friends just died. Doesn’t that bring up some sort of emotion of sadness!!!!!”  


“Whoa Glynda calm down, please I’m sure she’s feeling the same as us.” Angela stated as she was trying to make sure a fight within the group wasn’t about to happen. Though Maria calmly just moved Glynda’s hands from her collar  


“Actually your wrong on that Angela, I am not sad. But that’s because they’ll be fine, look at the bodies then the lamp.” Maria answered  


“Vroop, beep, boop?” Bastion asked in utter confusion, but he got his answer a second later  


“Yeah… look at their bodies.” Leon stated with a slightly off-putting tone as the group looked to see the corpses of Vladimir, Alfred and Eileen suddenly fade out of existence in a grey colored smoke  


“Wait where did their bodies go???” Rarity asked in shock  


“You’ll see, look at the lamp now please.” Maria answered as the group look at the lamp which glowed slightly brighter, then to the groups shock the three Yahrmanites appeared back alive and well. But they were on the ground in slight pain, seeming like this had happen before to them  


“But…but how…” Glynda asked in utter shocked as she looked to Maria “You told us everything about your world, but I don’t remember one thing about... about this!!!!!”  


“Simmer down Glynda, I’m sure Maria has a reason for not telling any of us this.” Applejack kindly said, despite the pain she was feeling “Right Maria?  


“I do, I didn’t tell any of you this because I knew you all were already off put from what we had told you of our world. The others didn’t tell you either because of that reason alone, but this is another part of the hunter’s contracts. They are bonded to it and will die over and over again until they are released from. They also remember every one of their deaths, along with the pain they felt with it. Though that may have been why most hunters turned on one another.” Maria explained as the rest were wide eyed at the explanation  


“That’s rough.” Solider 76 stated with a slightly sympathetic tone  


“Indeed, sickening to say the least.” Twilight stated next as she almost threw up on the ground, but was able to keep it in  


“I can only imagine what that must be like, to die so many times. Only to wake from that death and still have the memoires.” Angel remarked with a shiver up her spin as Maria nodded  


“Hey what do you mean by the hunters turned on each other?” Robbie asked as he looked at Vladimir, Eileen and Alfred still panting in pain “Also are they gonna be alright?”  


“Yes they will be, they just haven’t died in a while. So they have to get use to the feeling of death and rebirth again.” Maria explained as she continued “Though what I mean Robbie is that at one point the hunters went into a civil war of sorts. It was never documents because the hunter civil war was that of a silent one. Hunters of all kinds would team up and in secret kill one another. Friends, close friends, family and even loved ones would kill each other. All for the sake of becoming stronger so they wouldn’t die. You see the constant deaths got to most hunters minds, then pain was too much and they snapped. Killing each other all for the old blood to make them stronger.”  


“That sounds…horrible… so horrible and now our friends have to keep fight this man until he dies?” Glynda asked with worried tone  


“Yes, yes we do Glynda. But it only us hunters that can do it.” Eileen responded as she, Vladimir and Alfred got back up. Then began making their way over to the barrier once more  


“Indeed and if we have to die over and over again until this mad man is defeated. Then so be it, that is our painful payment.” Vladimir stated as they were inches away from the barrier, but suddenly was stopped as Bastion, Solider 76, Yuffie and Leon stood in their way  


“Hold on there, look this guy is dangerous and I agree he has to be dealt with. But isn’t there a way we could get us all passed the barrier?” Leon asked with a stern tone  


“Bee, vroop, vroo.” Bastion said as he crossed his arms  


“Bastion is right, there’s got to be another way we can all join you. We ain’t gonna stay here and watch you three die over and over again in horrific ways!!!” Hana yelled out with a concerned tone as she along with the rest began arguing about it. Though Robbie was the only one who kept quiet, he thought that maybe he could do something with his Ghost Rider powers. As Robbie began expecting the barrier while grateful that Father Gascoigne didn’t seem to taken notice of them on the other side of the barrier. He simply touched it and suddenly the portal changed from a Smokey grey to a hellish fire as he fell through, getting the attention of the others  


“Robbie what did you just do???” Alfred asked as he tried to pass his hand first through the barrier, but couldn’t as his hand was shot back. Thankfully thought his glove was the only thing to be slightly burnt from contact  


“Are you okay???” Yuffie asked worriedly  


“Yes I’m fine, thanks though for asking.” Alfred responded back as he looked at Robbie once more “But what did you do boy??”  


“I don’t know, I thought I’d go up with Hana’s suggestion and use my powers to see if I could bypass the barrier so the rest of us could join you. I need some help.” Robbie said with a slightly nervous tone as he dodged quickly to the side and barely dodging Father Gascoigne attack as he slashed down at him with his axe “Like now!!!”  


“We’re going to try and find a way, just hold on okay!!! “Glynda responded back as she and the rest began pounding on the barrier with all they got as Robbie kept on dodging the flurry of attacks that Father Gascoigne was laying down on him  


“Someday now, because I don’t know if my powers are going to kick in anytime soon. Which is a pretty big heap of back luck if I say so!!!” Robbie stated as he tried dodging again, but tripped then saw Father Gascoigne walk up right at him with a wicked grin now with a wicked grin  


“DIE BEAST!!!!” Father Gascoigne screamed out as he brought his axe down at Robbie and then a smoke cloud formed from the impact  


“ROBBIE!!!!” The group yelled out in fear of what happened, though Bastion made a sad beep sound and Eileen just stayed quiet  


“We have to get in there in there quickly, I’m sure he’s fine.” Eileen stated calmly  


“But how do you know, that hit look… fatal.” Hana asked in a very worried tone, until she and the rest heard a growl from the dust cloud  


“I think my statement holds true young lady.” Eileen said with a kind tone as the dust cloud died down to reveal Robbie in his Ghost Rider form, holding back Father Gascoigne’s axe. Both struggling to push one another back with equal if not growing feats of strength  


“What, what are you damn dirty beast!!!!” Father Gascoigne’s yelled out in irritation as suddenly he got a chain wrapped around his neck with the knife end stabbed slightly into his neck as well  


“RRRAAAWWWRRRR!!!!!!” Robbie roared out as he used all his strength to push back Father Gascoigne’s axe, then without a second of hesitation Robbie used his chain to pull Father Gascoigne down into his knee. Making a slightly crunch noise as Robbie quickly released his chain from Father Gascoigne’s neck to let the momentum and force of his hit throw the man into the air little  


As the battle now really started to get going, Robbie quickly got under Father Gascoigne who was still in the air from his last attack. Robbie then used his chain again to wrapped around Father Gascoigne’s body once more and flung him downwards fast. As Father Gascoigne was close to impacting the ground, Robbie kneed the man in the back. Making another crunch noise as Robbie then wrapped his chain off Father Gascoigne once more quickly, then grabbed his face and flung Father Gascoigne in the ground. Once that was done Robbie lifted Father Gascoigne from his hair, used the end of his chain this time to wrap around his neck. Then threw the bladed edge to stab into and wrap around a tree, creating a sort of hellish chain leash which kept an enraged Father Gascoigne at bay. Robbie then walked passed Father Gascoigne who was trying to claw at him, stopped a tombstone and ripped it out from the ground. Then he walked back up to Father Gascoigne who was snarling at this point.  


“RELEASE ME YOU BEAST SO I MAY RIP YOUR SOULESS HEART FROM YOUR CHEST!!!!” Father Gascoigne yelled out as Robbie to the groups slight discomfort, did a demonic chuckle as he stared straight into Father Gascoigne’s cloth covered eyes  


“No dice, but thankfully I’m a kind man. I’m giving a free funeral free of charge!!!” Robbie sadistically said as he began bashing the tomb stone against Father Gascoigne’s head. With a little chunk of the tombstone breaking off with every hit while laughing “DIE, DIE, DIE YOU OLD BASTARD!!!!!”  


“DAMN BEAST!!!!” Father Gascoigne responded in anger as he was doing his best to soften the impact Robbie was laying down with the tombstone while the others watched in slight awe, slight worry and for some slight fear  


“Robbie stop, don’t act like he does!!!” Rarity yelled out as she tried her best to use a magical blast to open the barrier, but feel down once more in the ground. She tried getting back up, but couldn’t as she fell back down once more as she glared at the barrier “JUST OPEN YOU STUPID BARRIER, WE’RE WANTING TO HELP A FRIEND OUT!!!!!”  


“Rarity slow down, you’ll over exert yourself if you try using magic right now.” Twilight stated worriedly as Bastion picked Rarity up in his arms, as a way to make sure she didn’t try anything else that could harm her “Thank you Bastion.”  


“Beep, vroo.” Bastion replied as Rarity tried to struggled, but couldn’t do much because she was so tired from all the magic use. Bastion just patted her kindly on the head before looking back at the others “Vroop, vroo?”  


“Well what else can we do, Robbie somehow changed the barrier and not even we can get back in there.” Alfred said as they could feel the impact tremors that were coming from Robbie who by this point was just punching Father Gascoigne since the tombstone he was using had crumbled into pieces  


“He’s really going at it huh?” Yuffie asked nervously as they heard a demonic laugh  


“There’s your answer, look I know that Robbie gave a bad impression at first for us. But he’s proving to us that he’s a good guy. Which is why we should be trying to find a way to get pass this barrier.” Leon stated sternly as he rammed his blade against the barrier, which bounced off a little “So let’s just keep beating this thing down until it wears out, that can happen right Maria?”  


“Maybe, to be honest nothing like this has happen before so I wouldn’t know. But I don’t think it will make a difference, the battle is going to change tides sadly.” Maria said with a tone that sounded like she was slightly sad, though it was hard to tell with her at times  


“What do you- “ Glynda asked as suddenly a rage filled roar could be hear, she and the rest then looked to see Father Gascoigne grab Robbie by his right arm mid punch with his left hand, while the dark whips around his body became much darker. Then Father Gascoigne grabbed Robbie’s chain with his right hand, then pull it so hard that the tree it was attached was ripped from its roots and rammed Robbie against the wall. Meanwhile Father Gascoigne took the part of the chain that was around his neck out. Then he grabbed the chain with both hands and used the tree to begin repeatedly beat Robbie with as each impact created a tremor that was much more noticeable than Robbie’s own attacks beforehand  


“HURRY HE’LL DIE IF THIS GOES ON ANY LONGER!!!!” Rarity who was set back down on the ground yelled out as she and the rest looked in horror from the beating Robbie was receiving. Though out of the group, Yuffie, Leon, Solider 76, Bastion in his turret mode, along with even Angela who had her pistol out as they shot at the barrier with a flurry of magic spells along and bullets in an attempt to break the barrier down  


“WE’RE TRYING. THIS THING IS WAY TO DURABLE!!!!!” Solider 76 yelled back as he quickly reloaded his pulse Rife before continuing to shoot  


“Come on Robbie just hang on…” Hana said with a fear filled tone as she, Glynda, Vladimir, Eileen, Alfred, Applejack and Maria kept on watching while Robbie kept getting hit by the tree. Meanwhile Father Gascoigne smiled in sickening delight  


“DIE BEAST!!!!” Father Gascoigne yelled out as the darkness around him began to growing around his body a little as Robbie’s fire was starting to dim down at an alarming rate  


“JUST A LITTLE FURTHER!!!!” Yuffie stated with a determine grin as she fired blizzard spells at deathly fast speeds. Meanwhile the impact tremors from Father Gascoigne’s attacks seem to become increasingly intense by the second  


“DIE!!!!!” Father Gascoigne screamed at the top of his lungs as by this point the darkness had formed into vein like roots around his cheeks and arms while the tree had formed into a large boulder of darkness which kept bashing against Robbie who was trying his best to move. But with little to no luck, as each hit came in faster with each swing from Father Gascoigne  


“COME ON!!!!” Angela screamed out in fear as she didn’t want to have to see a young man die in a horrible way like this one  


“DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Father Gascoigne roared out with a tone of primal blood lust as he swung his dark infused weapon at Robbie with all his strength he could muster up. As the weapon contacted Robbie, this time the tremor was so intense that it created a shockwave that broke the weapon back into the tree, while the chain flew from his hand. Meanwhile outside the barrier the shockwave blasted the group back an inch or two on their feet/hoofs  


“What, what was that???” Applejack asked as she and the rest looked to see Robbie fall back onto the ground in pain as he turned back into his human form  


“Ugh….” Robbie groaned in pain as he tried to get back up on his legs, but couldn’t as he fell back onto the ground  


“Oh no…” Yuffie remarked as she saw Father Gascoigne picked up his axe and walk up to Robbie who was still trying to get back up with no luck  


“Robbie!!!” Vladimir yelled out as he and the rest could only stand and watch, as Father Gascoigne lifted his axe up  


“You’re done beast, once I’m done with you I’ll kill your little beast friends next. NOW DIE!!!!” Father Gascoigne said as he swung his blade down, at that moment time slowed down for Robbie as he decided not to do anything and accept his fate  


“Sorry Gabe….” Robbie muttered with a single tear as he felt horrible that he was going to leave his little brother all alone now in his world, meanwhile he could hear the others yelling at him to do something. He appreciated the sentiment, but he wouldn’t as he was to fatigued and this guy was becoming stronger than him by the minuet. As the blade was about to hit him, Robbie closed his eyes and prepared for the painful hit to the head. But to his surprised a few seconds later nothing happen, then time seemed to move normally for him once more as he looked to see Father Gascoigne screaming in pain as his hand that held his axe was shot off and his left leg had a bullet wound in his calf “What the hell???”  


“What the hell is right, who did that??” Solider 76 stated as he and the rest were relived Robbie was okay, but were confused as much as Robbie was with what just happened. They all got their answers very quickly  


“Hey what don’t you pick on someone who can fight bub?” A voice came from behind Father Gascoigne as two to everyone’s surprise two men came from in sight  


The first man was peach skinned, had short messy dirty blonde hair, had a bit of stubble and blue eyes. He wore a pair of black biker boots, ash washed pants, a pair of black biker gloves, a white shirt and lastly a black leather biker jacket with spikes on the shoulders and a chain tied around his chest. The man also wielded a short-stocked pump action shotgun.  


The second man seemed older, had peach skin also, brown eyes, medium length white hair and a short white beard. He wore a wore tan shirt, a leather trench coat, a pair of black cowboy boots, a pair of black gloves and a cowboy hat. This man wielded a revolver, with a bit of smoke coming from the barrel  


“Who are these two?” Vladimir asked as he and the rest watched the two men move to Robbie while aiming their guns at Father Gascoigne who was too busy looked at his missing hand, along with trying to make his leg wound stop bleeding as the darkness surrounding him didn’t seem to be healing either wound strangely  


“Come on kid get back up.” The first man stated as he and the older man help him back up to his feet  


“Ugh…wait, Johnny what are you doing here??” Robbie asked much to the groups confusion  


“Wait he know those guys?” Twilight quietly asked as she and the rest continued listening to Robbie conversation with the two newcomers  


“Can’t say kid, I can’t remember. Though I was surprised to see my friend Slade here.” Johnny answered as Robbie looked to Slade who gave him a raised eyebrow  


“I’m supposed to be dead, but more importantly you’re the newest addition to the family?” Slade stated with questioning look as Robbie frowned a little  


“What’s that supposed to mean?” Robbie asked with a slightly angered glare as Slade rolled his eyes  


“Just was saying is all, but from what I can tell you have a long way before you get in control.” Slade answered as he, Johnny and Robbie then looked at Father Gascoigne who was still trying to get his wound to stop bleeding while cringing at the constant pain his stump arm was giving him “Huh, seems like he’s been too preoccupied with his wounds.”  


“Well that’s what happens when you get shot up by hell fire, it leaves a lasting effect.” Johnny answered calmly as Slade just shrugged in agreement  


“Okay why are you two taking this so calmly, he gave me enough trouble as it is!!!” Robbie yelled out in irritation as Slade punched him in the stomach with enough force to get him to shut up immediately as he clutched his stomach “What…what was that for jackass?!?!”  


“For one you need to calm down boy, two your being too noisy and three quiet your belly aching. Me and Johnny can take care of your problem since you seem to be having trouble. You’re gonna be one to take a while to teach once were done here.” Slade answered calmly  


“Speaking of which, let’s finish off this guy. Then we’ll get to talking. Slade?” Johnny stated as he and Slade aimed their guns at Father Gascoigne who was still trying to fight through the hellfire induced pain. But as the man looked up Johnny and Slade shot him through his head as it exploded into a tone of small pieces. Making the others outside the barrier cringed a little other than the Yahrmanites, Solider 76 and Maria  


“That was….that was to easy.” Robbie remarked with a wide eyed looked as Johnny and Slade looked back at him  


“Yeah, it’s was. Now can we discussed were we are and also who those people behind that barrier are?” Johnny asked with a confused tone as he, Slade and Robbie looked back to see the others. Though out of the group Glynda was the one to awkwardly wave as Robbie awkwardly waved back  


“Is that one single?” Johnny asked with a smirk as Slade smacked him across the head “Okay, okay sorry. I was kidding, pretty thing she is; but I was kidding.”  


“Well for one she’s married, two those are some of new friends and three well…this might take a bit to explain. How about you both follow me and friends back at the hotel, then everything will be explained.” Robbie responded back as he looked back at the barrier with a confused look “Hey is there a reason why the barrier ain’t down ???”  


“Because you haven’t beaten Father Gascoigne yet!!!” Vladimir answered  


“Wait how is that even possible, Johnny and Sade just-” Robbie replied as suddenly he stopped mid-sentence, when a growl could be heard as he, Johnny and Slade looked back to see Father Gascoigne stand back up. With his body covered in darkness, his head grew back from the darkness with his eyes as two yellow orbs, his mouth turned in a sharped dagger like smile. Then his head grew two crocked antennas, but that wasn’t the end of it. The newly resurrected Father Gascoigne’s body grew in size as he became taller and much more muscular. His legs bent into a wolfs legs shape, his hands grew claws, his feet turned into paw like appendages and then lastly his face formed wolf like. As this transformation finished, Father Gascoigne glared at the three with a killer intent  


“OH COME ON THAT’S JUST CHEAP. HACKS, I CALL HACKS!!!!!!” Hana screamed out as she was now more worried than ever. Then she felt Vladimir pat her on the shoulder, making her look back at him  


“I understand how you feel, I’m a fool for forgetting that little trick of his. That was the death of me more times than I’d like to admit when I fought him.” Vladimir stated as he and Hana looked back at Father Gascoigne, Robbie and his new friends who were doing a stare off of tense silence  


“Can they beat him in this form?” Leon asked  


“Can’t say, they may be able to if Robbie’s new friends have a trick up their sleeves.” Vladimir answered as he and the rest continued to look in tense worry for the battle that was going to happen  


“Great, just great.” Slade stated in annoyance as he looked back at Robbie “You still good for a fight kid?”  


“Hey I might be new to this, but I’ve dealt with my share of pain since this all started with me. So yeah I’m still good.” Robbie answered with a stern tone as Slade smirk at that  


“Good to know kid, besides he shouldn’t be any harder since he was pretty beat down with just you. Beside if one Ghost rider isn’t enough…” Johnny said with a smile as he and Slade did something that shocked the others  


“What…no way.” Glynda said with wide eyed expression as she and the rest looked to see that the two newcomers Johnny and Slade turned into Ghost Riders themselves. Both men’s head turned into flaming skulls, Johnny’s jacket spikes grew sharper and Slade’s clothing became worn out. Then lastly both men pulled out flaming chains  


“Then three Ghost Riders should finish the job in half the time.” Johnny finished saying as he did demonic chuckle, while Robbie turned back into his Ghost rider form and took his chain  


“You got that right, now follow our lead boy and you’ll see how a real Ghost Rider fights.” Slade said as he cracked his neck, ready for a fight while Robbie just growled a little in irritation  


“Fine whatever, let’s just get this done with.” Robbie said last as he, Johnny and Slade readied their chains for battle  


“RAWR!!!!!” Father Gascoigne roared out as he charged at the three Ghost Riders  


“GRAHHH!!!!!” Robbie, Johnny and Slade roared back with an inhuman tone as they charged back at Father Gascoigne, then suddenly a clash of dark based attacks and hell fire sprouted out as the battle began. Meanwhile the others watched wide eyed at the sight  


“There’s three of them now, this is… somewhat nerve racking.” Angela remarked as she and the rest had come around with Robbie for the most part. But now with two more unknowns who have the same demonic powers Robbie does. It actually made Angela feel uneasy about the situation as she remembered the damage Robbie could cause in his Ghost rider form  


“Yeah, gotta agree with ya Angela.” Applejack added in as she, Twilight and Rarity watched the intense battle with slight shivers down their backs  


“Beep, boop?” Bastion asked worriedly  


“What we can do is only watch, the barrier on the other hand. Well think I may know someone who could possibly help.” Leon answered as he began making his way to the entrance of district 5  


“Wait Leon where are you going?” Solider 76 asked as Leon stopped in his tracks, but didn’t turn back around  


“Don’t worry, I’m getting Merlin. He might be able to get that barrier down. Let’s just hope Robbie and two new comers can keep it up.” Leon explained as he continued once again his way out of the area. Meanwhile the rest of the group just sighed and watched, hoping Robbie, Johnny and Slade could hold out until Leon came back with Merlin. Though as this happened, Hk-97 was watching as well from the rooftops  


“Statement: Hm I wonder if these three will beat the mad man. I shall watch and see if that’s the case. The result either way will be interesting to say the least.” HK-97 muttered to himself with sicken tone of curiosity as he watched the battle continued on  


-Meanwhile with team RWBY and Jaune-  


“This is a pretty nice walk, you agree gals?” Ruby happily asked as she, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Jaune had been walking through the jungle for a while now. The girls hadn’t found any clues on the keyholes possible location, along with having not to deal with any heartless thankfully as team RWBY wanted to enjoy the peaceful yet possible dangerous stroll in this jungle. Also from what the girls could tell, they were not going the right direction to where Tarzan and their friends were either. Still they were happy to have found Jaune, one of their four or now three friends they were looking for  


“I have to agree with you Ruby, though the constant worry that we may be attacked by the wild life in this place is making this a worrisome situation as well.” Blake replied back with a sheepish grin as thankfully her cat ears were good for spotting distant sounds that could be possible danger for them  


“Oh Blake, you worry too much. I personally think this is a very romantic sort of stroll, I mean I get to walk through a lovely jungle with my lovely Ruby.” Weiss stated joyfully as she latched herself onto Ruby’s left arm as Ruby giggled in joy from the affection Weiss was giving her  


“You two are just something else, it’s pretty cute.” Yang remarked smirking as she held Blake’s hand with hers as Blake looked at her with a blush. As the girls kept on walking a bit more, they suddenly stopped as they looked back to see Jaune who was following in behind. But seemed to be in deep thought, which didn’t help as he suddenly tripped over onto his face  


“Ow…” Jaune muttered as the girls helped him up back onto his feet, then dusted him off while Jaune fought the urge to punch them for touching him. Even if it was just to help him back up to his feet, he felt utterly sick like he needed to be decontaminated “Thanks girls, sorry about that thought. I’m just thinking is all.”  


“We can see that Jaune, but what’s it about to get you so stuck in thought?” Weiss asked with a concerned tone  


“Well ah…” Jaune tried to explained with the best fake depressed tone as he didn’t want to speak to these four at all and was finding playing the reunited friend part to be becoming harder by the second  


“Come on Jaune, can tell us. We’re all friends here.” Blake kindly said as she patted Jaune on the shoulder  


“Right, we are friends and friends are there for each other.” Jaune responded back with a muscle tensing smile – “Shut the hell up you lair.”-  


“You got that right, so spill the beans. What’s got you so worked up buddy?” Yang happily stated as she gave Jaune a wide smile  


“Yeah so tell us please!!!” Ruby added in joyfully as she jumped in the air once with a reassuring smile, making Jaune really want to punch Ruby and Yang in their faces for feeding him their lies  


“You should just tell them something, best not to raise suspicion to yourself boy.” Ansem sternly suggested as Jaune fully agreed with him and knew what just to say  


“Look I’m just worried about Ren, Nora, my fiancé Pyrrha and…the baby.” Jaune answered as this was the truth and the most believable reason for the way he was behaving currently. Though he had been worried about his friends and fiancé, he had been actually calculating with Ansem of when it would be a good time to kill Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang in this world. Thankfully for him the girls bought the truth/cover up  


“Oh Jaune, we’re worried about them to. Especially the baby, but I’m sure they’ll be fine once we save them.” Ruby said with kindly as she knew they’d save Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and the baby. Then once the baby was born she knew she, Weiss, Blake and Yang were going to be fawning over the little adorable baby  


“I guess so, hey I guess the baby will be having some crazy family members. You know you girls and the others I mean.” Jaune responded as he did his best fake laugh with team RWBY who laughed as well. Though Jaune was angry that these four thought they’d be allowed to be near his child once he or she was born, he’d make sure to keep his children away for these girls. Though they’d be dead anyways once he finds the chance to kill them, so he didn’t have to worry about that particular issue honestly  


“Defiantly and we’ll spoil that child to no end.” Weiss happily replied as she and the girls took a few more moments to calm themselves down. Once they were done laughing, they looked ahead into the jungle  


“Have to say that maybe we should get some extra back-up, without Tarzan’s help we don’t have a knowledgeable guide for these jungles or the wild life living in them.” Yang whispered for only Ruby, Blake and Weiss to hear since they were supposed to keep Tarzan a secret for now. Not they didn’t trust Jaune, it was more like they didn’t trust Clayton so the girls were just being cautious is all  


“We know Yang, trust us we know. But what can we do, it’s not like we have anyone else who could help navigate through the jungle.” Blake responded as she and Yang sighed  


“Indeed, I guess we’ll just have to go by our intuition. Right sweetie?” Weiss stated as she looked over to Ruby who seemed to be in conflicted thought “Ruby?”  


“Well… we do have one person who could help us.” Ruby answered with a weak smile as Weiss, Blake and Yang wonder what she meant. Then it hit them on who Ruby was speaking of and went a little wide eyed at the suggestion  


“Ruby we are not having that monster help us, it’s already on my list of things to be wary of and that’s when it was injured. Now that…that thing is fully healed, no way we should release it, we don’t know what it would do.” Blake whispered back in a wary and protective tone  


“Blakey I feel the same way, but who else is going to be able to help us in this place. His name is Jungle Hunter anyways so yeah, he’d be the one to be able to help.” Yang responded as she gave her girlfriend an understanding smile  


“I hate to have to admit, but that thing is probably our best hope to navigate this jungle easily. Besides Jungle hunters a beast anyways, he’ll fit in here perfectly.” Weiss said with a distained tone as she gave Ruby a worried look “Sweetie, you can summon him just….just be careful is all. I don’t trust that monster much still.”  


“I will snow flake, I promise and don’t worry. He’ll behave, I know that for a fact.” Ruby kindly responded back as she gave Weiss a quick kiss, appreciating the worry Weiss had for her  


“Hey ah, what are girls talking about?” Jaune asked as he was worried they were catching into him, though thankfully Ansem was good at reassuring him that wasn’t the case  


“Oh right sorry, we were having a conversation is all Jaune. But you need to promise us that you won’t freak out on what Ruby is about to do.” Weiss explained with a sheepish smile as Ruby, Blake and Yang laughed awkwardly  


“Okay, I promise to try.” Jaune answered back as he was ready to pull his blade out if needed, but to his sudden surprise the girls were engulfed in a bright glow. Then just as the glow died down, Jaune saw a monstrosity left in its wake  


“GRRRAHH!!!!” Jungle Hunter roared out as he stretched his body and then noticed his surroundings before looking down at to see the girls. But didn’t take notice to Jaune yet, he then activated his gauntlet “You need something?”  


“Yeah we do, we need you to-” Ruby began to explain to her summon, until Jaune cut in  


“Okay hold on a moment what the heck did you just do and also what the heck is this thi-” Jaune began to ask, but was cut off as Jungle hunter immediately grabbed him by the throat and lifted him in the air “Ugh…a…a little help…”  


“Don’t worry Jaune!!!!” Ruby answered back first as she quickly glared at Jungle Hunter “LET HIM GO NOW!!!”  


“Grr…” Jungle hunter growled back as he looked at Ruby and crooked his head to the side a little  


“LET HIM GO NOW OR I WILL RIGHT NOW MAKE SURE YOU LEARN I’M THE BOSS HERE!!!!!” Ruby screamed out as he pulled out her keyblade and gave Jungle hunter a glare that actually seemed to unlevered him a little as he dropped Jaune a moment later  


“Jaune are alright??” Blake asked as she and Weiss ran up next to him, then help him up back to his feet  


“Yeah…I fine, throats is just gonna be a little sore for a while.” Jaune answered back as he looked slightly up to see Ruby unsummon her keyblade while glaring at Jungle hunter still. It was a funny sight to see the little brat Ruby make that beasts listen to her. But he also felt like Jungle hunter was staring at him, like he the beast could see through his lies – “I might have to be more careful, if not then that thing could cause some trouble. Along with my possible death.”-  


“Indeed Jaune, be very wary and make sure you have your sword ready just in case.” Ansem stated as Jaune silently agreed with him  


“So, what do have say for yourself huh?” Ruby asked as she had her arms crossed and was giving him a scolding glare. Though Jungle hunter just crooked his head once more to Yang’s irritation  


“Don’t play with us you almost killed our friend. So what do you got to say??” Yang stated as she was ready to punch her little sisters summon  


“Yeah, so spill it.” Blake stated next as she and Weiss made their way up, glaring at Jungle hunter who looked back at Jaune still rubbing his throat; then looked back at the girls as he motioned them to follow him for a moment which they did. Once behind the tree, Jungle hunter looked back once more to see Jaune still rubbing his throat, then he activated his gauntlet  


“First off, I ain’t taking kindly to be called a thing. Not that it offends me but it gets on my nerves. Little white hair, black hair and blonde hair I can take since your friends to my summoner per say which I know who would be enraged if I harmed you three for your comments. Along with the fact with you little red holding onto my crystal, I am basically at your mercy. “Jungle hunter explained before looking quickly back to make sure Jaune wasn’t ease dropping, which he wasn’t thankfully and was looking around the area currently “Secondly, the boy gave off a bad feeling to me. One with the intent of murder.”  


“Murder, why that is the most absurd thing I’ve heard.” Weiss replied with a scowl as Jaune was probably one of nicest men she, Ruby, Blake and Yang had met. Along with being a good friend of theirs, which only made Weiss more angered by what Jungle Hunter was insinuating  


“Totally, how the heck would you know if he has an intent to kill huh???” Yang asked angrily as Jungle Hunter turn his attention directly at her, making Yang suddenly feel a slight cold fear of this cold blooded monster her beloved little sister had for a summon “J-Just answer…”  


“What do you think, it takes a killer to know a killer. All I’m saying is watch your back, whoever you think he is ain’t him anymore. He wants to kill, who I can’t say but watch your backs.” Jungle Hunter explained as the girls frowned worriedly, mainly that Jungle Hunter would probably be the one to know if someone was a killer or not. That worried them that Jaune might have killed someone, but they were giving their friend the benefit of doubt…they wanted to believe Jungle was wrong  


“We…We’ll keep that in mind buddy, look we’re looking for clues on the keyhole. Though this jungle is pretty dangerous from what me and the girls can tell. So if you wouldn’t mind, but could you help us scout out this jungle along with keeping us all safe?” Ruby kindly asked, as Jungle Hunter stared at her for a few moments before slowly nodding “Thank you, so guess you can take lead alright?”  


“Sure.” Jungle Hunter responded with his gauntlet as he began walking forwards, followed by Weiss, Blake then Yang  


“Jaune come on!!!” Ruby yelled out as she followed in behind now while Jaune just sighed, feeling tired having to be around these girls and the beast that was close to choking him out. But he complied as he followed in behind. Still plotting on when to kill these four and if so the then beast with them as well  


-Elsewhere-  


“Alright then, I think this is best I can do for her.” An old man said in exhaustion. The older man had balding grey hair, a grey handlebar mustache, pale skinned and green eyes. He wore a maroon plaid shirt, brown overhauls, brown boots, black leather gloves and a red scarf. This was Doc Mitchell and he was currently working on a young woman who had been found shot in the head  


“Well it’s better than most doc, she’d be dead by this point. But I guess she’s lucky we got such a darn swell doctor like you.” A navy-blue robot said with a single wheel for legs, a thick T shaped torso, square shoulders, tube like arms with three metal pincers on each. Then lastly in the chest of the T shaped torso was a screen with the image of a smiling cowboys face  


“Thanks Victor, but you helped too. If you hadn’t found her then she would have been left to die in the grave yard. Speaking of which make sure to tell the others to keep an eye out for any Great Khans for the next few days. We already got enough trouble with those Powder Ganger fella’s coming in for that Ringo character. Poor man, either they’ll take him by force or we’ll throw him out before that. Either way that man does not have much of chance of survival.” Doc Mitchel responded as he wiped off some of the blood from his shirt. Mainly because the woman he had been operating on for the past few days had been one of if not the hardest surgery he had to do in his life. She had two bullet holes in her head and straight into the brain. This woman was lucky enough that she had been taken to him, but even with all of his medical training it was a close call a few times. Either way Doc Mitchel was just glad he saved this woman’s life, when she would wake up was all but a guess for him  


“Aw shucks doc, that’s kind of you to say. Speaking of which when is our little friend here going to wake up anyhow?” Victor asked as Doc Mitchel frowned a little  


“Can’t say Victor, can’t say one bit. But when she wakes up I’m sure she’ll have some question along with a major headache.” Doc Mitchel responded back as he and Victor just stared at the woman, it was another case of theft. This time of a courier being the woman healing up from her previous wound, but that was from the document she had in her pocket which also oddly didn’t have her name written in it. But for some reason the note gave him a weird feeling, mainly because of it being about a delivery for a platinum chip of all things. Though what got him really unnerved was this weird feeling, like bigger things were going to change soon in the whole of the Mojave Wasteland. But before he could think on this more, suddenly someone came in running into his home  


“Doc we need your help!!” A young woman with tan skin, red hair tied in a spiky bun and had brown eyes yelled out in a panic. She wore an outfit made of leather as it covered her whole body, except for her finger which were left uncovered. She was holding in her hands a small varmint rifle along with a large grey, black and white fur dog with her  


“Sunny what are doing here and why does Shyanne look like she got into scuffle, is she okay?” Doc Mitchel asked  


“Yeah she’s fine, actually Shyanne is the one who helped out Easy Pete when he got attack which is why I’m here because his leg got cut up pretty well.” Sunny explained as Doc Mitchel and Victor looked at one another worriedly  


“Alright, I got my bag here. Lead me and Victor to Pete.” Doc Mitchel stated a Sunny then lead Doc Mitchel and Victor out into the town which was called Good springs. It wasn’t hard to find the where Easy Pete was since all the other towns Folks surrounded him  


“Just keep calm Pete, Sunny is bringing the doc here soon.” A man with yellowish tone skin, black hair and brown eyes said. He wore a grey long sleeved shirt a pair of blue overalls and black shoes  


“Yeah take Chet’s advice, you’ll be fixed up soon.” A woman kindly said as she was peached skin, had light brown eyes and medium length dark brown hair. She wore a greyish tan skirt, greyish tan knitted sweater, a white undershirt and black heels  


“I am calm Trudy, but that darn…thing got me. I’m just lucky Shyanne and Sunny heard me when they did.” An old dark skinned man with a white buzz cut, a white beard and brown eyes responded back calmly. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt, a dark blue pair of overhauls, black shoes, black gloves, a straw hat and a red bandanna. This was Easy Pete and he was the current survivor of an attack by a creature he had never seen which was surprising since the Mojave Wasteland was filled with mutated abominations that he was glad he’d never have to see again at his age  


“Your welcome again and look I got doc for you just like I said I would” Sunny kindly stated as Shyann barked, while Doc Mitchel and Victor made their way up  


“Well it’s a good thing Sunny got me, that wound looks bad.” Doc Mitchel said as he knelt down next to Easy Pete while placing his medical bag down, but he looked at Victor for a moment “Victor could you keep an eye out, just in case whatever attacked Pete is still here.”  


“No problem one bit doc.” Victor replied as he stayed in a stationary position, but look around from side to side like a guard dog  


“Thanks Victor, anyways Pete you mind tell us what attacked you while I clean up your leg?” Doc Mitchel asked as pulled out some cloth and, scissors and a few stimpacks  


“Yeah I’d like to know as well.” Chet said as he was curious on what attacked Easy Pete  


“I think we’d all like to know just to say.” Turdy added in as the towns folks all nodded in agreement with her, mostly because they wanted to know what it looked like so they could kill whatever this creature was on sight  


“None of you would believe me, well other than Sunny and Shyann.” Easy Pete stated while Doc Mitchel worked on his leg, meanwhile the towns folks looked at Sunny who just gave them a sheepish smile  


“Trust me, I’m still bewildered by it. It was like a small thing with pitch black skin, antennas, claws and two big yellow eyes.” Sunny explained as the town’s folks began murmuring with each other nervously. Meanwhile Doc Mitchel had finished fixing up Easy Pete’s leg and help him up, with Chet helping as well  


“Alright simmer down everyone, as strange as the description Sunny gave us it ain’t like we haven’t seen that much stranger. So we just got to keep a-” Turdy began saying to keep the peace, but was cut off a suddenly a few large brown furred covered creatures with large horns ran up near them, shaking in slight fear  


“The big horns are scared, question is why?” Doc Mitchel stated as he looked to see Chet shaking a little nervously “Chet what’s wrong?”  


“I-I think that thing that attacked Easy Pete is back…” Chet answered as he pointed ahead of the crowd and right at a creature with the same exact description looking right back at them  


“Holy crap you were right, that thing is something.” Trudy replied with a wide eyed look as the creature began to charge at them, but was quickly shot at by Victor who had twin 9mm guns built into his arms. It created a small cloud of smoke as Victor finished off firing at the thing  


“That take cares of that little pest.” Victor happily said as Sunny look at Trudy with a smirk  


“And here you said he did have any uses.” Sunny stated as Trudy rolled her eyes a little, but the moment was cut short as suddenly the same creature appeared ahead of the smoke cloud and was literally traveling through the ground then lunged at one of the male townsfolks making everyone scatter away a little  


“OH GOD HELP ME!!!” The man yelled out as the creature dug into his chest a little, then actually fused into him to the rest of the towns horror. Then even to their further horror the man’s skin turned pitch black, his mouth became jagged, his eye became pure yellow, two antennas grew from his head and his hands turned to claws. The possessed man then stood back up as he cracked his neck, while the rest of the townsfolk, Victor, Doc Mitchel still holding up Pete with Chet , Sunny, a growling Shyanne and an alerted Victor scooted next to one another as they wondered what was going to happen next. What happened next confirmed their worries you could say, as the possessed man looked at them with his soulless yellow eye “RAWR!!!!!”  


“Shoot it, shoot it!!!!” Easy Pete yelled out as the as the possessed man lunged at the towns folks. Only for the possessed man to be gunned down by the towns folks who pulled out their 9mm pistols, varmint rifles, single barreled shotguns and by Victor’s 9mm arm cannons as it was shredded up by a hail of bullets. After about fifteen seconds of fear induced shooting, the large group ceased shooting as they looked to see the thing lying dead on the ground with black blood seeping from its wounds  


“What the heck was that??” Chet asked as he and the others inspected the body “Shame, nice fella that was. But what now?”  


“We’ll be getting to bed now, tomorrow when we’re awake then we’ll deal with the body here. Along with the steps afterwards. That sound alright with everyone?” Turdy suggested as the townsfolk murmured amongst one another, then just dispersed to their homes. Once that happen all those left were Doc Mitchel, Chet, Sunny, Shyann, Victor, Trudy and Easy Pete still being held up. All looking at one another worriedly with this new revelation  


“So… how do we deal with this?” Sunny asked nervously  


“To be honest I can’t say Sunny, this…this is way different from most things in the Mojave. But whatever these things are at least we know they can bleed. Which means they can die.” Trudy answered with the best courageous face she could muster up  


“Ture, very true. But you ladies need some sleep as well, me, Chet and Victor will take Pete up to my place. Let him rest out while I make sure his leg don’t go bleeding out again. Whatever that thing was that attacked your leg Pete, it did some pretty good damage to your leg. Even the stimpacks couldn’t heal most of it up.” Doc Mitchel stated as Turdy and Sunny nodded, then made their way off to their home along with Shyann following in behind quickly  


“Thanks again Doc, hey ain’t that girl you’ve been fixing up still there?” Easy Pete asked as he, Doc Mitchel, Chet and Victor began making their way up to Doc Mitchel’s home  


“Yes she is Pete, she’s fine now but I can’t say when she’ll wakes up. Right now though, let’s just worry about letting that leg of yours heal.” Doc Mitchel replied back as he and the rest with him continued to his home. All staying quiet and moments later they entered his home. But as the town finally went silent, a dog sized bipedal Gecko walked up cautiously to the dead possessed man’s body  


“Grr…” The Gecko growled as it inspected the dead body, sensing danger coming from it and the creature would have left the body alone if it’s stomach hadn’t suddenly growled in pain from th lack of food it had lately. So in an act of survival the Gecko dug into the possessed man’s chest and made quick work with eating a decent amount of meat off the bones, once done though it began to feel intense pain in its stomach. Then it’s body was taken over by a dark wisp that came from its mouth as it’s skin became pitch black, it’s tail grew spikes, it’s eyes went full yellow, it mouth did the same as two antennas grew from its head. Lastly spikes grew from the shoulders, arms and back. Once the transformation was done, a single thought began repeating through the Geckos mind  


“Find, kill, feast, infect… find, kill, feast, infect…” The whisper muttered in the possessed Geckos mind as it made its way out of town, with the intent to do so and trouble was to come ahead once it found more victims  


-Back with team RWBY-  


“So nothing yet, that makes me feel better.” Weiss said as she, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Jaune kept walking through the forest, though the area was getting more unnerving by the moment  


“I agree Weiss, I really do.” Ruby replied to her girlfriend as Jungle hunter wasn’t helping with their worries as he was jumping from tree to tree above them. Though she had allowed it since he did bring up a good point that it would give them better perspectives, he also explained he could use his cloak so no one would see him. But Ruby sternly had told him that he could go into the trees, though without using his cloak which took a few minutes to convince him to listen. But in the end he agreed, though now Ruby was somewhat wondering if that was a good idea to do since Jungle hunters growls from above them wasn’t making their currently location any more welcoming that it already was for them “Jungle hunter could you maybe not be so creepy??”  


“Grr…” Jungle hunter answered as he landed in front of the group, making the girls and Jaune jump a little in slight shock even if they knew he was up there  


“Ugh, will you warn us next time dude. For real, I almost threw my keyblade at you.” Yang asked in slight irritation  


“I’d say do it, either way maybe it could teach him not to act like such a creep.” Blake stated with a smirk as Yang looked back at her and kiss her on the lips, before retracting and smirking back  


“Babe, I love you so much.” Yang remarked with as Blake giggled at the affection as they continued look at each other lovingly  


“Well they’re in their own little world now. But Yang has a point, look I know we’re tense with each one another when it comes to your…methods. But at least try and be a team player.” Weiss said as Ruby nodded in absolute agreement while Jungle hunter crocked his head to the side. Then strangely he pulled two small spike poles with narrow ends from his belt, he then took one of them out and placed the other back. Then he held it in his hand right in front of Ruby and Weiss, Jaune meanwhile just kept quiet through this whole strange ordeal as suddenly it opened up becoming a staff. This startled Ruby and Weiss, while getting Blake and Yang’s attention; Jaune also was startled by this as he wonder how much more secrets Ruby’s beast had up its sleeves  


“Um…” Ruby tried to say, but didn’t know what to say from this as he handed the weapon to her. She took it as it formed back into its concealed form. “Thank you, but why?”  


“P-Peace, t-treaty…work…in…p-progress.” Jungle hunter answered with his actual voice as it was deep and somewhat scratchy  


“Thanks Jungle hunter, really thanks.” Ruby replied back kindly as Jungle hunter nodded back slowly, but before any of them could move suddenly the girls keyblades summoned themselves into the girl’s hands. Then the weapon Jungle hunter handed Ruby floated into the air where the it glowed along the keyblades blinding everyone for a moment. Once the light died down, the girls keyblades took on an interesting look as they were now one sided spears of sorts  


Ruby’s keyblade was now a red painted spear, with a black handle, a white spear tip in the shape of a single rose petal, black highlights around the red parts of the spear and at the end of the spear was her keychain. Weiss keyblade was snow white with an ice blue handle, an icicle shaped spear tip, ice blue highlights and had her keychain at the end of the spear.  


Blake’s keyblade was black, with a white handle, a spear tip that look like two car ears, white highlights and at the end of her spear her keychain dangled. Lastly Yang’s keyblade was a yellow spear with a brown handle, a flame shaped spear tip, orange highlights while her keychain dangled at the end of her spear. The girls all looked at their keyblades in awe, as the voice came back once more.  


“Keyblade spear mode acquired.” The voice stated as the girls were starting to wonder what else their keyblades could do, but just then a swarm of monkey heartless appeared before them and surrounded the group  


“Well we didn’t find any clues for the keyhole, but we did find some heartless. Ready ladies?” Blake asked as she readied her weapon in its new spear form  


“Ready!!!” Ruby, Blake and Yang happily answered as they readied their keyblade spears, while Jungle hunter growled, reading his wrist blades along with the weapon on his shoulder. Jaune meanwhile readied his sword and shield  


“Let’s do this, CHARGE!!!!” Ruby yelled out as she and the others lunged at the heartless, while the heartless lunged back at them  


As the battle commenced Jungle hunter rammed one his wrist blades into two of the monkey heartless that began struggling to release themselves, while he also grabbed another one by the throat and broke its neck. He then dropped the body as his shoulder mounted weapon shoot off a ball of plasma like energy, taking out an unlucky monkey heartless that was hit right through its chest. Once that was done, he flung off the two struggling monkey heartless into a tree where there spins could be heard breaking from the impact; then he charged off at a few more monkey heartless that were in his range of view. As that happened the girls were quickly learning how to use their keyblades new spear forms.  


“Take this you jerks!!!” Ruby yelled out as she jabbed her spear into the ground, then used the handle to perform a 360 kick spin maneuver. Sending a few of the heartless back, she then pulled her now dubbed keyspear out of the ground; then stabbed it into another monkey heartless that tried lunging at her from the side. Ruby then pulled the spear out quickly and swung the ended of the spear head into the monkey heartless head sending it into another unsuspecting monkey heartless. Ruby took a quick breather before looking ahead of her to see even more monkey heartless head towards her, so Ruby casted a few blizzard spells; which hit a few of the monkey heartless charging at her. But the rest were coming in too fast for her to hit with another spell accurately, so she readied her keyspear. But as the monkey heartless were a few inches away from her, Weiss, Blake and Yang jumped in and took the small group out with their spears quickly. Then they looked back at Ruby with wide smiles  


“Glad that your safe little sis.” Yang happily stated as Ruby smiled back and joined up with them  


“Thanks girls, but I could have taken them just to say.” Ruby stated with a smirk as she and faced forward to more of the monkey heartless that were advancing towards them  


“We know you could dear, but we wanted to help anyways.” Weiss replied back to her girlfriends as Ruby giggled  


“Ladies I think our company is getting closer.” Blake remarked as the first few monkey heartless lunged at them, but the girls all rammed their spears through their necks. Then without hesitation they lowered their keyspears and ran towards the rest of the advancing monkey heartless, impaling each of them with their spears. By the time the girls ceased their charge, around four to six heartless were impaled through the neck, head or chest by the girls keyspears. With only the monkey heartless stabbed through the chest struggling to get free  


“That was fun, you know other than the whole being attacked thing.” Weiss said with a slight grin  


“I have to agree with you Weiss, still we have some pests still stuck on our weapons.” Blake replied back kindly as she and the girls glared at the monkey heartless still alive as by this point the ones stabbed through the chest or head had disappeared into black smoke  


“Girls if we will.” Ruby said as Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded as they pulled their blades out in a quick motion, taking out the last of the impaled heartless. Once that was done with they noticed most of the monkey heartless had been dealt with, along with seeing Jaune finishing off a monkey heartless by cutting off its head with his sword. As Jaune took a breather, he looked back to see the girls and nodded as he made his way up to them  


“What…what were those things?” Jaune asked with a fake tone of confusion as he knew Maleficent would be a bit peeved with him for having to kill some of her heartless. But she would be only peeved for a few minutes until she realized that he had to so, so that he could keep his cover with the girls  


“Those were heartless Jaune, monsters of darkness and all sorts of other evils.” Weiss answered as suddenly one last monkey heartless came out of nowhere and lunged at them, but before the monkey could even make it half it suddenly stopped midair much to the groups confusion. Until Jungle hunter appeared with his clock deactivating, showing that the monkey heartless had been impaled by his wrist blades. As the others watched, Jungle hunter’s mask suddenly emitted three laser dots which hit to center of the struggling monkey heartless head. His shoulder mounted cannon then aimed itself where the lights were at  


“Jungle hunter wha-” Ruby was about to ask, but was cut off as Jungle hunter fired of his plasma cannon. The result was that she and the rest of the group saw a brutal demise of the monkey heartless head which blew up into pieces of darkness, as the body dissipated into smoke a moment later. Though there was no blood along with the victim being a heartless, it was still gruesome to see “Oh….”  


“GRRRAAA!!!!” Jungle hunter roared out in victory as the sound echoed throughout the jungle making some of the wild life scatter in fear from the beastly sound  


“Well at least we know he can have some fun when fighting.” Yang stated to make the uneasiness calm down a little as Weiss, Blake and Jaune looked at her with raised eyebrow “Yeah…yeah I know he makes me uneasy still.”  


“Well like he said when he gave us his spear. It’s a work in progress.” Ruby stated with a sheepish grin looking back at the girls and Jaune, though she also was trying her best not to throw up a little from Jungle hunters kill. Even if it was just a heartless, she then looked back at Jungle hunter who turned around himself and was staring down at her waiting for what she had to say “Hey buddy, good job…yeah. For real though thanks a bunch, mind if you stay out a little longer so you can lead us back to the camp. I don’t think that we’ll find any clues for the keyhole today and I think I can speak for the rest of us here, but I believe none of us want to go in any further into this jungle. Right?”  


“Defiantly.” Weiss, Blake, Yang and Jaune answered quickly as Ruby giggled  


“There’s your answer, so you good with that Jungle hunter?” Ruby kindly asked as Jungle hunter just nodded and started to make his way into the direction the camp was. Mostly he made an educated guess since Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Jaune had been walking a continuous straight line. So he continued his path, passing the others though he did stop for a moment and nodded his head with a silent message of his saying ‘Follow me.’; with that he continued on his path back to the camp  


“I guess we follow him, ladies after you.” Jaune said with a kind tone, though in all honesty he was trying his best not to throw up yet again from having to act so nice to team RWBY. Along with the fact he wanted to distance himself from Jungle Hunter as much as possible, since the beast seemed to be onto his true attentions  


“Why thank you Jaune, how kind of you. You know your baby is going to have such a great child hood!!” Ruby stated happily as Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement. Then followed in behind Jungle hunter. Jaune followed in behind last as he glared at the girls, though he glowed a quick dark aura as his eyes went a demonic orange and his hair turned dark silverfish grey for just a moment  


-Camp site entrance-  


“For the love of all that is holy, why does it seem that walking back is harder than when we were exploring. That makes no sense at all, don’t you girls agree??” Weiss asked in a tired tone as she, Blake, Yang and Jaune were all exhausted from the walk back to the camp  


“It wasn’t that far, I mean look at me. I’m still energetic to no end!!!” Ruby joyfully replied as she as skipping behind Jungle hunter who hadn’t shown any signs of fatigue himself  


“Easy…for you to say….Ruby…” Jaune responded back as he and the rest stopped walking “Your… your use to this stuff.”  


“Yeah I guess so, but at least we made it back to the camp. Speaking of which Jungle hunter, you should get back into the summon gem. Not that we don’t want you out well me anyways, but the people here haven’t probably ever see someone…like you to say. Also you’ve earned a rest big guy.” Ruby kindly suggested as Jungle hunter just nodded, then with that Ruby took out her summon gem and a bright light shinned for a few moments before dying down. Showing Jungle hunter was back in the gem as Ruby placed the gem back in her pocket “So let’s see how the others have been doing.”  


“Sounds like a plan.” Yang responded back as oddly enough singing and music could be heard , but then it just stopped suddenly  


“That doesn’t sound good.” Blake said worriedly as she and the rest ran into the center of the camp to see it wrecked beyond belief. Along with the Tarzan, Ikail, Dante, Guin, Donald, Goofy, Tantor, Terk, a bunch more of the gorillas and Jane all standing around one another in silence  


“Girls, over here!!!” Ikail yelled out loud enough that only team RWBY and a confused Jaune could hear as they made their way over to her and the rest  


“What happened, for real were gone for a while and we come back to this??” Weiss quietly asked with a wide eyed look  


“We’ll explain later Weiss, trust me it’s… it’s a lot to explain.” Donald answered as the girls suddenly realized that Jaune hadn’t ever meet the others yet  


“WH-” Jaune was about to yell out, but was stopped Blake who placed her hands over his mouth quickly  


“Jaune these are our friends. Donald is the duck, Goofy is the dog, Guin is the one with the leopard mask, Dante is the man and Ikail is the woman. Everyone else this is Jaune, one of friends we’ve been looking for.” Blake explained quietly as Jaune awkwardly waved to team RWBY’s friends ,while they waved to Jaune  


“Nice to meet you.” Guin quietly said as he looked to Dante who looked back at him, both men silently nodding to each other as they could sense something off about Jaune. He looked nice enough, but there was something about the boy that just didn’t sit well with either men. Though they just decided to keep quiet about it, for now at least  


"Anyways, I think something is about to happen." Weiss stated as she pointed to Jane and Terk looking at one another. The other gorillas and Tantor stayed by the side lines along with the others. Tarzan though looked at Terk and nudged her to go see Jane up close. With that Jane and Terk slowly walked up to each other, amazed at the sight of one another  


"I have to admit this is heartwarming." Dante stated in a whisper  


"Defiantly I mean look at them, they seem so...oh...oh my…" Weiss said quietly as she, along everyone else not facing Janes direction saw Kerchak appeared suddenly behind Jane  


"Not good one bit." Donald quietly remarked as Jane stopped looking at Terk as she felt air push again the back of her neck from what sounded like a snort. She slowly turned around to see Kerchak staring at her  


"Oh my-" Jane began to say, but was cut off a moment later  


"RWAR!!!!" Kerchak roared while standing on his legs and pounding his chest making Jane drop to the ground in fear  


"Oh god...oh god..." Jane muttered in absolute fear as she held up a spoon in front of her for protection, which Kerchak looked at seeing his own reflection for the first time while Jane continued to pray for her life  


"Wait don't hurt her!!!" Ruby yelled out as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang all instinctively summon their keyblades, getting the attention of the gorillas who stared at them quizzically. Then some other gorillas came from behind Kerchak, including a confused Kala. Kerchak then just looked at Tarzan and the other gorillas with him, nudging his head to follow him along with the fact that the voices of Clayton, Professor Archimedes and Huang could be heard now  


" I..." Tarzan muttered as Kerchak and the others passed by him. Tantor followed, using his trunk to pick up Terk quickly. Then Kala stopped next to him and took his arm to take him into the jungle. Tarzan meanwhile kept his gaze on Jane  


"Don't...Don't go..." Jane muttered as moments later Tarzan disappeared back into the jungle  


"Well that went over well." Yang stayed with a frown  


"Gawrsh, we should go follow them." Goofy suggested as the others nodded in agreement  


"Good plan Goofy, but a few of us should stay here." Ruby said  


"If that's the case me, Ikail, Donald, Blake and Yang will go." Dante suggested as he looked back to them

"If that works for you ladies and gentlemen of course."  


"Sure no problem, Ruby, Weiss, Goofy, Guin you all stay safe here okay?" Yang replied back kindly  


"No problem Yang, besides we got Goofy and Guin to help keep us safe." Ruby responded happily  


"You got that right, don't worry me and Guin will keep em safe. I promise." Goofy proudly said as he did a salute, but forgot he had his shield still equipped and hit himself against the head  


"Ouch, you okay Goofy?" Blake asked with a worried tone as Goofy got his sense back and just did his trademark laugh. Getting Blake and the rest to smile "That's a yes then."  


"Though I will say the same goes for you Dante, I know Ikail, Blake and Yang can take care of themselves. But I want you and Donald to or your best well." Weiss kindly stated as Dante chuckled  


“Well keep em safe Weiss, that’s a promise!!!” Donald proudly said as Weiss and Ruby smiled  


"Yes none of you worry, in my honor as a Templar. I'll keep them safe no matter what as well." Dante said as he did a bow, but Ikail took advantage of this and pinched him in the butt. Making Dante straighten back up quickly as he looked at Ikail "Why must you do that??"  


"Sorry can't resist is all." Ikail explained with a hint of blush on her cheeks. Which only team RWBY took notice of, but didn't say anything about it since Claytons, Professor Archimedes and Huang’s voices were getting pretty loud  


"Okay you get going now, we'll see if we can help Jane with the explanations." Ruby said as Dante, Ikail, Donald, Blake and Yang nodded, then made their way off into the jungle where Tarzans band was heading through  


"So... who's goes first with the explaining?" Jaune asked with a fake nervous tone as he helped Jane back up to her feet  


"Ah..."Ruby began to say, but stopped as she didn't know the answer to that. Along with the fact that Clayton, Professor Archimedes and Huang had made their way into the camp  


"The hell happened here?" Huang asked as Ruby, Weiss, Donald, Guin, Jaune and Jane looked at one another them back at the group of men with sheepish grins  


"Well..." Ruby, Weiss, Goofy, Guin, Jaune and Jane said as they then began to try and explain what happened. Though for Ruby, Weiss, Goofy and Guin; they wondered how long this was going to be before they find the keyhole in this world. Along with the sudden uneasy feeling that something was going to happen soon, what that was none of them knew. But they could guess it would involve a lot of heartless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you all like this chapter. If you have any questions just message me or leave a review and I'll get back as so as I can with you. But until the next chapter, I wish you all to have wonderful days to come!!!! :D


	16. The jungle and the ape man Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers, next chapter is up and I did a few grammer fixes here and there lik usual. Still i hope you all like this chapter, now onwards to reading!!!!
> 
> I do NOT in any way own Kingdom hearts/associated show, game etc. which belongs to Square Enix and Disney, RWBY which belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum along with all the other added in franchise as well which belong to their respective creators

Four Hearts of one Journey  
Ch. 15: The Jungle and ape man Pt.3  


“Mercury, Emerald, Roman how’s thing been going with learning about our new ‘friends’?” Cinder asked as she put emphasis on the term friends. She, Roman, Mercury and Emerald were currently in their quarters given to them by Maleficent. Though Cinder made sure along with the rest with her, that the room didn’t have any bugs in it or in this case heartless creeping around listening in on their conversation  


“Just as well as you think Cinder, most of them are tight lipped. Though oddly nice enough to respond to us with vague answers.” Roman responded as he scratched his cheek in boredom “Guess they aren’t as stupid as you had originally thought.”  


“Shut up Roman!!” Emerald yelled angrily as she kicked him in the shin, making the man cringe in pain as Emerald then looked back at Cinder with star filled eyes of praise; while grasping her hands together “I bet Cinder her has another great plan with that wonderful mind of hers, oh yes she does!!!”  


“God you are such a boot licker.” Mercury stated with an annoyed look, but got punched in the face by Emerald’s right fist while she still was praising Cinder  


“You shut up too, who are you both to question Cinder and her decisions.” Emerald sternly replied back as she gave Mercury a glare, then looked back at Cinder yet again with eyes full of praise and absolute devotion “Just to say, I’ll follow your plans even to the gates of heaven and the gates of hell themselves. I’ll follow you till the end Cinder. You bet I will!!!”  


“My god, you have such a crush.” Roman said in a loud manner on purpose. Only for Emerald to get up and then kick him in his…area. Making the man wince in sudden pain “AHHH!!!!”  


“Oh god, that’s cruel Emerald even for you.” Mercury stated nervously as he covered himself just in case Emerald tried the same, but all he got was a scowl from her  


“That’s why I did it moron…” Emerald muttered with a pouty face, then looked at Cinder with a sheepish smile “Just forget what these two idiots were saying. I just like you as a friend, I mean not that you’re not amazingly attractive or anything.”  


“For real that sounded like a confession.” Mercury remarked with a smirk, but then got lunged at by Emerald who was trying to punch and scratch at him by this point  


“Shut up stupid, why do you always got to say stuff like that!!!” Emerald yelled out with a blush across her face, though as this happened Roman had healed quickly enough to moved up next to Cinder. Both him and Cinder looking at the teens with dead panned looks  


“Tell me again why you keep them?” Roman asked as he wondered how Mercury and Emerald ever got into Cinders graces  


“They have their uses.” Cinder answered back quickly “Still I wanted to ask, but where’s Neo. I haven’t seen her around lately and when I do she looks like she’s in another world of her own.”  


“Oh don’t worry about it Cinder, look I agree with you that she’s been off more than usual. But all she’s been doing is just going into the library, she loves reading. So just give her that.” Roman answered back with a serious tone as him and Cinder glared at one another for a few moments  


“Fine, just make sure she at least comes to these meeting once in a while. She needs to keep up with our plans so when we put them into effect, then we’ll have no slip ups.” Cinder answered back as Roman sighed  


“No problem, I’ll make sure. Heck I’ll go right now and explain it to her to ease your mind okay?” Roman suggested as Cinder huffed and waved her hand shooing him off. Roman then took that chance to leave. Once out of the room he made his way quickly to the library, thankfully the rest weren’t here but back at their worlds doing whatever; so he wouldn’t have to deal with them. Roman a minute later made it to the library and opened the door to see Neo reading up a large stack of books, which brought a smile to his face “How did I know you were here?”  


“Celestia did you hear something?” Neo asked as she swore she just heard Roman, though couldn’t tell because she was still reading her book while trying to figure it out  


“I did Neo, Roman is here and think he was looking for you.” Celestia kindly answered as Neo look up to see Roman, which made her smile widely to see her other best friend in the world “Well say hello back or you know what I mean.”  


“Oh right!!” Neo embarrassingly stated as she gave Roman a wave of hello and a gesture to join her which Roman did as he took a seat up next to her  


“So I see your into fairy tale books, not my cup of tea really but whatever makes you happy kiddo.” Roma kindly said as he patted Neos head, making the girl smile in joy and Celestia giggled  


“You two are great friends to each other, I’m glad that you have someone else other than me being kind to you. I hope one day I can meet Roman face to face.” Celestia joyfully stated  


“I know you will and then we can be the best three friends together!!!” Neo responded back with a very wide smile as she then continued enjoy her time with her two best friends in the world  


-With Blake, Yang, Dante, Ikail and Donald-  


“Well this is a more peaceful walk than I thought we’d have.” Donald said happily, though also somewhat nervously as he, Blake, Yang, Ikail and Dante were making their way through the jungle to where Tarzan along with the rest of his family went  


“It definitely is Donald, but that can be a good thing.” Ikail responded back happily  


“Easy for you to say Ikail, I mean yeah I hate fighting the heartless just like the rest of us. But I also have fun bashing them with my keyblade.” Yang replied with a smirk  


“Same here Yang!!” Donald responded happily as he and Yang gave each other a high five  


“You two sure are alike in that aspect.” Blake stated with a sigh, but smiled a moment later “Still unlike Donald, Yang dear I think he has you beat in the academics department.”  


“Oh, she got you there Yang.” Ikail said with a giggled  


“Ouch, Blakey my love you wound me!!” Yang yelled out dramatically as she fell into Blake’s arms “Only…only i-if I receive a kiss from my true love shall I heal…”  


“Then I shall my princess!!!” Blake stated in a proud tone, playing along with her girlfriend’s theatrics as she then kissed Yang loving on the lips. Once she retracted she gave Yang a flirty smile “Are you okay my princess?”  


“Yes I am, let bear your children!!!” Yang answered back as she hugged Blake tightly, making Blake smiled widely at her affection  


“You two are so cute together.” Ikail remarked with a smile, though she then noticed Dante was in his own thoughts. Muttering something as he held in his hand a neckless with a cross piece at the end “Dante?”  


“Who art in heaven…” Dante muttered still as Ikail huffed a little, being ignored by Dante. By this point Donald, Blake and Yang had taken notice of this too  


“Hey Dante, kind of rude of you ya know?” Donald said crossing his arms  


“Thy kingdom come…” Dante muttered once more as he seemed focused on whatever he was doing  


“Alright, a hit across the head should do him some good.” Yang stated as she readied her keyblade to give her friend a light smack across the head. But she was stopped by Blake who pulled her cheek  


“No Yang, he’s just praying is all so let him finish and I’m sure he’ll pay attention to us then.” Blake explained as she let go of Yang’s cheek, then gave her kiss on the same spit she just pinched “And that’s my apology.”  


“Apology accepted, how could stay mad at that cute face of yours.” Yang responded with a wide smile  


“Amen.” Dante said loudly as the others looked to see him look at them now, he gave off a sheepish smile from realizing he probably seemed a little rude just now while he was praying “Oh sorry about that, I was chanting one of the prayers I learned when I was a lad.”  


“That’s okay, the others just thought you were ignoring us.” Blake replied back  


“Well yeah, but thankfully that isn’t the case.” Ikail said happily as she looked around and realized something. She, Guin, Donald, Goofy and the girls had told a good amount about each other. But Dante only told a little of his beliefs and a bit of his time as a solider in the crusades. But that was it, nothing else “Dante if you don’t mind me asking, but care to tell us more about yourself?”  


“I don’t mind, but what is it you want to know?” Dante asked  


“Maybe what that chant or prayer of yours was.” Donald suggested as Dante smiled at that  


“Sure, it’s one of the more well know prayers. I mean all of them are, but this one is what you’d say is one of the easiest when I comes for children to learn.” Dante explained  


“Well I guess you can consider us children in that sense, would mind telling us it. We’re curios, right gang?” Yang said joyfully as the others nodded in agreement “Well anytime you’re ready Dante.”  


“Very well then friends.” Dante responded back as he cleared his throat before repeating his prayer “Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name, Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever and ever. Amen.”  


“That was a nice prayer, I’m not a of a religious sort myself. Well I guess you could call the teachings of the Sith a sort of religion. Either way I’ve never been much of religious one, but I do like that pray of yours.” Ikail kindly said as she gave Dante a flirty smile, though Dante seem completely oblivious to it  


“Thank you Ikail, it’s actually one of my favorites.” Dante explained, then looked at the rest “What do you three think of it?”  


“A little too choir like for me, but it does sound nice.” Donald answered first as Dante gave him a nod of understanding  


“For me and Yang here, we aren’t the religious sorts either. Then again when it comes to that stuff, we never had much of it on Remnant. Hard to be religious when you’re living in a constant worry of Grimm attacking.” Blake answered as Yang nodded in agreement while the group seemed to be getting closer their destination  


“That would make sense, maybe later on I can tell you some more about my religion.” Dante remarked kindly  


“I’d think that would be nice, but I’m just wondering how you’re able to remember so much. I don’t think I’d ever be able to remember as much you probably know.” Donald said as Dante chuckled at that a little  


“It was hard to learn and remember, but father was…hard on me to learn it.” Dante explained as he seemed to grimace a little at that, though only Blake and Yang took notice of that  


“You never spoke about your parents, what were they like if don’t mind me asking?” Blake asked hoping she wasn’t being noisy  


“It’s no issues, my father was a man of god…mostly. He was hard on me at times, though some of those times I was asking for it.” Dante explained with a tone that sounded more like it was hiding repressed anger as he instinctively gabbed the top of his left arm a little  


“Oh that’s…nice.” Yang awkwardly responded back as she, Blake, Ikail and Donald could see he was hiding more. But none of them wanted to bring it up if it wasn’t needed to be, Yang though quickly tried to salvage the conversation “So what about your mom, what was she’s like?”  


“Kind and loving, though I she was only there until I was nine. She died from illness so it was mostly just me and my father.” Dante explained with a somber tone as Yang face palmed herself  


“Nice going me, nice going.” Yang muttered as she couldn’t believe that she made the situation only worse, but looked back up when as Dante patted her should with an understanding smile  


“It’s alright Yang, though might I ask about you and your little sisters parents?” Dante asked kindly  


“If you don’t mind of course, though I’ve been curious about that myself ever since we started our days at Beacon.” Blake said as Donald and Ikail nodded in agreement wanting to know also  


“I don’t mind, you all obviously know that me and Ruby are sisters. Truth is we’re only half sisters, but we still love each other despite that.” Yang explained as the others were surprised by that  


“Half-sisters, makes sense why you both don’t look alike that much. But is it one mother and two different fathers or the other way around?” Ikail asked with curiosity  


“Two different mothers, but Ruby’s birth mom is the one that I consider my real mom.” Yang answered with a serious tone  


“What about yours Yang?” Donald asked, though realized a moment later how insensitive that sounded “Well I mean if you’re okay with telling us that I mean…sorry.”  


“It’ ain’t no problem Donald, but my birth mom…well she left after I was born. From what I remember being told my dad didn’t take it well. Though after a few more years he became close with Ruby’s birth mom and nine months later they had my baby sister, while having been wedded a few months prior; from what dad told me. But I didn’t know about my birth mom until later on after an incident, I think Ruby was five and I was eight. I got mad about it, ran away for the day but was convinced to come back after another incident happened almost to me. After that I’ve made it one of my life goals to find her. This is the short version just to say, so I’m leaving out a few good chunks of information; but only because it’s a time consuming story.” Yang explained with a sigh as the rest of the group was glad she trusted them enough to tell this about herself  


“We may not completely know how you feel Yang, but thanks for trusting us.” Donald happily stated as he and Yang gave each other a hug  


“You’re my friends, so of course I’d tell ya. Though same goes for my kitten.” Yang answered as she and Donald released one another from their hugs. Yang then gave Blake a heartfelt hug and kiss “Sorry I didn’t tell you until now.”  


“It’s alright, in all honesty what you just told us probably wasn’t something easy to talk about. Though whenever the day comes, I think I’d like to see this mother of yours.” Blake happily answered as she looked back at the others “And I’m sure she’d love to meet Dante, Guin, Ikail Donald, Goofy, me and Weiss too.”  


“I’m sure she would, she loved you all like family pretty quickly…but…well she died a while before I learned about my real mother. That actually was the incident that happened before I ran off. She was a huntress and went out for a mission to kill some Grimm’s. She never came back though and when they did find her, it was just her white cloak and no body. Not even a hint of blood was seen. So yeah I don’t think it be possible for any of you to meet her.” Yang answered sadly as Blake frowned and hugged Yang tighter  


“I’m so sorry dear, I didn’t know…I’m so sorry…” Blake replied back with a regretful tone, but Yang just grabbed her face gently and kiss her on the forehead  


“It’s okay Blake, you didn’t know so don’t be blaming yourself for that.” Yang answered kindly as Blake nodded understanding what she was going on about  


“Mind if we ask what kind of woman she was Yang?” Donald carefully asked as Yang gave him a small nostalgic smile  


“How she was, well mom was what you’d could call a super mom.” Yang explained as she stopped in her tracks, making the rest stop too. Yang rubbed her left forearm as she continued her explanation “She was so nice, caring and to me along with Ruby; she always had a smile on her face no matter what the issues was. Mom would read bed times stories, bake sweets and all around was just loved doing things for us. But mom also could take down hordes of Grimm so easily from the stories and news articles we’d read. She was a hero you could say, always doing the jobs of killing Grimm just because she wanted to keep people safe. She was everything you could ask for in a mother. When…when she didn’t come back our dad was devastated, I was devastated. But Ruby, she was crushed by it. She couldn’t do anything for so many weeks. She refused to eat and looked like she wanted to die. The only reason I think she was able to pull was because of me. I was the big sister and even though I mourned just as much for mom’s death. I knew I could handle it easier than her, so I stayed with her throughout the whole week having to force her to eat, go to the bathroom and I think you all can get the point. It’s been so long since her death, Ruby still visits moms grave every year on the day she died with dad. I sometime come to when I can. But yeah there’s your answer, our mom was an amazing person.”  


“She really did sound like a great woman, if it helps I lost my mom and dad when I was little. My uncle scourge took me and my sister in. So I can somewhat understand how you feel.” Donald kindly said as Yang smiled back, though would ask more about this sister of his later on since she was curious now  


“Well at least you both had parents, not that I’m bragging since trust me this ain’t a bragging manner. But I didn’t have a mother or father, I was an abandoned baby on the streets. I would have died, but thankfully I was found by a small clan of homeless folks that lived underground on the world I was born in. I’m still finding it surprising that I turned out the way I did, being so kind heart I mean and not bitter; but thankfully that might be because of those kind values those homeless folks taught me when I was growing up. When I turned seventeen, I left to make own life and was founded by a Sith inquisitor who felt my power in the force. You all know the rest, I just kept this part out because I didn’t want to beforehand give you all too much information then. Though since we’re all having a heart to heart this is a good time to do so, I’ll tell the others back at the camp when we get the chance.” Ikail explained with a warm smile, then she looked at Blake “What about you Blake?”  


“Well ah…let’s just say me and parents haven’t seen each other in a while. It’s not that I don’t want to tell any of you, it’s just hard to explain is all.” Blake said with an apologetic and sheepish smile  


“It’s alright Blake, you can tell us later on or whenever you’re comfortable enough to do so.” Donald replied as Blake nodded back  


“Well anyways I think we should get moving again.” Yang suggested as she and the rest began making their way off once more “I just hope Tarzan is doing fine.”  


“I’m sure he is Yang.” Dante answered back kindly as he and the rest began making their way to Tarzans location  


-With Ruby, Weiss, Goofy and Guin-  


“Have to say boys that your trip here was weird, no offense.” Ruby stated as she, Weiss, Guin and Goofy sat around in a circle on a few chairs. Jane had gone to take a nap after the ordeal she had dealt with while the girls and Jaune were out scouting in the jungle beforehand. Jane’s father Archimedes decided to do the same, but primarily because he was just tired from the explorations he had done today. Clayton had gone into his tent and had asked Jaune to join him since they needed to discuss a few things. Lastly Huang had gone out for a quick smoke since Weiss along with Ruby gave him a fuss about smoking while near them  


“None taken Ruby, it’s understandable why you’d say that. Those monkeys didn’t give us much of choice and the vine swinging made it somewhat nauseating. Though I have to say I give you props for your trip, along with how you’ve been dealing with Jungle Hunter Ruby.” Guin said giving her a respectful nod along with Goofy who did the same. Weiss just gave her a good job kiss on the cheek with a wide smile as Ruby became a little bashfully from the praise she was receiving  


“Oh well it’s nothing really.” Ruby replied with a bashful smile as Weiss nuzzled her nose against hers for a moment, before retracting back  


“You are just too humble and cute you know that. But in all seriousness’s, you’ve been handling Jungle Hunter very well. Then again that monster knowing you could kill it at any moment while he’s in his gem could have something to do with that too.” Weiss stated with a small smirk as Ruby frowned a little  


“Snow flake that’s not what I wanted it to be like, look I know he’s pretty gruesome with his methods and I for one hate it. But he also seems like a nice enough person, I mean he did give us one of his spears as a peace offering.” Ruby explained  


“True, but it was a work in progress as he said also hun. Now I can give to the beast that, but I’m still wary every time you summon him.” Weiss responded back as she sighed a little “You know I only worry because I’m protective over you right?”  


“I know and I appreciate it, really I do.” Ruby said kindly as she looked to her left to see Huang coming back from his smoke break “Oh hey your back!!!”  


“Yeah I am, though I’d wouldn’t have had to go a ways if you both weren’t whining about my smoking.” Huang responded with a slightly annoyed look on his face  


“Second hand smoking is the leading cause of illness within the lungs, I do not want that near me or my friends.” Weiss sternly replied with a glare  


“Yeah and its really icky either way.” Ruby stated as she gave Huang a pouty face  


“Whatever, you brats are just like any other brats. To talkative and annoying.” Huang stated with a sigh as he looked around noticing they were the only ones out “Where’s the rest?”  


“Oh well Jane and her dad are sleeping. Clayton’s talking with Jaune on some stuff and we’re just here talking.” Goofy answered as he gave off his trade mark laugh  


“Ugh, I’m still having a hard time accepting your real, along with your leopard head friend.” Huang stated rubbing his eyes “Makes me get a head ache just seeing ya there.”  


“For one it’s a mask I wear and two, trust me once we get back to Traverse town you’ll probably have a worse head ache.” Guin replied as Huang sighed  


“I can tell you’re being honest, great and having to deal with my usual company is a head ache enough.” Huang remarked angrily  


“Speaking of which, mind telling us a bit more about them. I mean Hei, Yin and Mao.” Ruby asked kindly as Huang gave her an irritated look, then sighed some more. Having the feeling that Ruby would just keep asking if he said no right now  


“Fine, what do want to know?” Huang asked as Ruby though it over, not really expecting him to agree  


“Well for one how about more of Hei, Yin and Mao even though we haven’t met him yet. But Yin did speak of him so yeah. Anyways we’d like to know them as people.” Weiss asked as she along with the rest of her friends had already learn a bit about three she spoke of. But a more in depth explanation from someone who knew them longer would be nice  


“Not much your probably don’t already know. Mao was a contractor that got stuck in an annoying cats body, Yins just some doll and Hei…he’s a damn monster in the end. No matter if his is human, in the end he’s really just a monster.” Huang explained as Ruby and Weiss were kind of mad at that, mainly with what he said about Hei and Yin. Mao they hadn’t met yet so they really couldn’t be mad at him with what he said about that particular individual. But still with Hei and Yin, they had gotten to know them well enough; though Yin was much obviously much kinder. Though Hei still was a friend of theirs despite his cold attitude with them  


“Now hold on there mister grump, you better take that back about them.” Ruby sternly demanded as Huang raised an eyebrow at that  


“What you mean that Yin’s just a doll and that Hei’s a monster. Because I ain’t brat.” Huang responded back as he flicked Ruby nose, making the girl move back a little as she rubbed her nose. That didn’t go well with Weiss, not one bit as she knocked Huang onto his back suddenly and glared at him  


“Do that again and see what happens.” Weiss threatened as she shoved her keyblade in its gun form right into his face, while stomping on his right arm quickly so he wouldn’t pull his gun out  


“Little white haired bitch.” Huang responded back as he knew he could get his gun with his left hand, but he also knew Weiss would shoot him before he could. The girl may not have been a killer, but he knew anyone under the threat of death and had a weapon would act immediately to make sure they were or whoever else was with them were safe  


“Such vulgar language, I hate people like you.” Weiss responded back as she narrowed her eyes and slowly pull the trigger just a little bit  


“Weiss stop!!!” Ruby yelled out as Weiss looked back to see Ruby with a teary look “Please…no killing.”  


“Ruby…okay, for you.” Weiss answered back as she got off of Huang who glared at her, but got a colder glare back from Weiss “Don’t hit any of us again and you should say thank you to my girlfriend. She just save you worthless life.”  


“Yeah whatever you say witch.” Huang answered back as he got back up and rubbed his wrist, then looked to Ruby with a slightly less angered glare “Thanks I guess.”  


“No problem, just like Weiss said. Don’t hit any of us, because we might hurt you.” Ruby responded back with a kind, but also somewhat threatening tone  


“Yeah seemed like your little girlfriend just wanted to kill me. I’m going out for a smoke again.” Huang responded back as he made his way back out of the camp, while grumbling angrily  


“He’s fun to be around, should how shot him in leg the at least.” Weiss stated as she looked back to see Ruby give her a disapproving stare “What?”  


“Um…I… I got to clean my hair.” Goofy said as he could already tell this was a private matter “Guin does too.”  


“Yes, yes I do.” Guin answered a little too quickly as Weiss was confused by their behavior, until it came to her  


“Oh crap…” Weiss muttered in sudden fear as she looked back at Ruby who had her arms crossed, while she still gave her a disapproving glare. Then she looked back to Guin and Goofy for support, but they were already gone “Oh you traitors…”  


“Don’t go blaming them Weiss, you got yourself into this with your behavior.” Ruby stated as she walked up to her and bopped on the head with the same amount of necessary scolding force as Weiss did with her “Bad Weiss.”  


“Ow, Ruby that hurt.” Weiss whined a little as she rubbed the top of her head, but Ruby then just kissed her quickly on the forehead. Making Weiss smile once more in pure joy  


“I’m sorry dear, but I did that because I didn’t like how you handle the situation. I mean I’m happy that you love me so much you’d shoot someone for me. But still…I don’t want you to have to kill someone. Trust me I don’t want you to have to do that at all.” Ruby explained with a worried look  


“Oh Ruby, I’m sorry I got you all worked up. I just want to keep you along with the rest safe is all.” Weiss replied back as she and Ruby gave each other a heartfelt hug “I hope you can forgive me for getting so…well violent just minutes ago.”  


“I already do, I just wanted to play the scolding one for once.” Ruby happily said as she and Weiss kissed, then nuzzled their noses against one another  


“You’re such a silly girl, but that’s one of the things I love about you.” Weiss stated as both girls laughed a little, then Weiss took a seat. But patted her lap while giving Ruby a flirty smile “Come on, take a seat please.”  


“Really!!” Ruby joyfully asked as she blushed madly, Weiss meanwhile couldn’t help but be amused by her girlfriends joy  


“Yes Ruby now-” Weiss began to say, but was cut off as Ruby plated herself on top Weiss lap. Making Weiss make a quick grunt of pain, before ignoring it and wrapping her arms around Ruby’s waist “Well at least I know you’re okay with doing this with me already.”  


“Well yeah, why wouldn’t I be. I mean…well…I mean maybe eventually we can you know…” Ruby explained as she began becoming beat red with her suggestion, Weiss meanwhile went wide eyed and donned on an extremely happy smile  


“I do want to have sex with you one day, but only when it’s the right time and your fully ready.” Weiss answered kindly as Ruby nodded in agreement  


“Sounds like a plan to me Weiss, mind if we stay here for a while like this. Enjoy the peace while it last, because I’m having a feeling that stuff here is going to escalate soon.” Ruby asked kindly as she moved her body in a more comfortable position. Then rested her right side and head against Weiss body, closing her eyes “Maybe we could take a quick nap?”  


“I think that would be wonderful, I’ll take a nap too…sweet dreams my little rose.” Weiss said happily as Ruby just smiled and began resting using Weiss body as a sort of pillow. Though Weiss didn’t mind and rest her head on top of Ruby’s head, with that both girl enjoyed the moment of surreal peace in this world. Though as this went on, some of their friends back in Traverse town were having a… less peaceful time  


-Traverse Town: Fifth District-  


“You’re a tough one...” Johnny muttered in slight annoyance as he fired another round at the heartless possessed father Gascoigne, who blocked most of the damage with his left arm. But still was being effected by the hell fire from his attack, as it burned his dark infused skin slightly “Come on really, now you’re just being a pest!?!?!?”  


“Pest ain’t the word I’d use kid.” Slade responded as he jumped over Father Gascoigne, shot him in the back with three shots, then used his chain to wrapped around the man’s neck. Once there Slade used all his strength and flipped Father Gascoigne head first into the ground. Slade then released his chain from around Father Gascoigne’s neck, shooting off his three more shots; before having to step back to dodged a dark shock wave shot at him from Father Gascoigne’s axe. He back his way up next to Johnny as he smiled at his chain “Have to say, never saw what you and the rest of the modern riders likes about using chains. But now I see why, comes in handy.”  


“Yeah, but they can be a pain at times too. Especially when they grab you chain and use it against you.” Johnny stated as Robbie made his way up from behind him, rubbing his skull head  


“Back from your beauty sleep kid?” Slate asked with a chuckle at his own joke, much to Robbie’s annoyance  


“Oh sorry for taking the blast from our opponents powered attack, the one that was going to hit you. Maybe next time I’ll just let the next attack coming at you hit you, see if how many bones break. You know what they say, the amount of broken bones that can be heard; tells how old a person is.” Robbie passive aggressively stated with a chuckled of his own from his joke/insult  


“Funny kid, very funny. But if you worked on your Ghost Riders powers and fighting skills as much as you do with jokes, maybe then you wouldn’t need our help.” Slate responded back with a smug tone as Robbie was about to say something, but was cut off by Johnny  


“Okay how about we keep the petty arguments at a hold, until we finish this guy off okay?” Johnny suggested as Slate and Robbie glared at one another, then nodded in agreement with Johnny as they looked to see Father Gascoigne getting back up; cracking his neck as he the readied his axe for another attack  


“You beasts are going to die, I’ll skin the lot of ya!!!” Father Gascoigne yelled out with a sadistic tone, though the way his face was shaped now because of the heartless fusing didn’t help out with lessening his creepiness factor  


“Well let’s do this, maybe we can take him out for good this time.” Robbie said calmly as he, Slade and Johnny readied themselves to continue this fight, then charged once again at Father Gascoigne. The other watched in awe, worry and some with slight fear from outside the area  


“You know if you ever told me that I’d be spending a full day or at least I think it’s a full day, but if you told me I’d be spending it watching three men with demonic abilities fight a man who’s be enhanced by the powers of darkness. I’d have laughed, then walked away, but then again this whole thing has been mind boggling.” Hana stated as she watched the battle closely, wincing every time Robbie and his new friends took a hit from Father Gascoigne. One from worry for their health and two because she had at some point during this battle, began wondering how much pain the three Ghost Riders must feel with every hit the took even if they were sturdy “Oh I hope Leon gets back here with this Merlin fellow, before…well...you know.”  


“Hana we feel the same, but we need to have faith that Robbie and his friends will be able to fight back against the mad man before them.” Twilight kindly said as she did a friendly nuzzled with her nose against Hana’s cheek, to help the girl feel better and it seemed to work as Hana gave Twilight a quick hug around her neck  


“Thanks Twilight, I appreciate it.” Hana responded back kindly  


“Your welcome Hana.” Twilight happily replied as she hoof hugged Hana, the moment was cute but was abruptly cut short by Robbie hitting against the barrier hard  


“Oh, he’s gonna feel that tomorrow.” Applejack stated as she, Rarity, Angela and Yuffie nodded in agreement  


“RAWR!!!!” Robbie roared out as he made his way back into the fray with Johnny and Slade, who currently were kicking and punching Father Gascoigne relentlessly. Though It went up another level of intensity as Robbie lunged into Father Gascoigne and began bashing at him in a rage, though Father Gascoigne was doing the same as he fired off waves of fire and darkness when he could; making Johnny, Slade along with the others outside cover their eyes from the intensity. Robbie meanwhile just took the damage he was receiving and kept on attacking Father Gascoigne  


“I know this probably isn’t the best time to ask, but how do the rest of you feel having three of them here?” Solider 76 asked as he saw Johnny come back into the fray first, as Robbie had backed off of Father Gascoigne. As Father Gascoigne got back up, Johnny punched him dead center in his back and sending him into a wall the opposite of his current position “Nice hit, got to give it to that Johnny fellow. He can do a pretty nasty punch.”  


“Yes nice, anyways in you want my personal opinion. I’m terrified, don’t get me wrong Robbie seems nice enough when he’s not that thing; but when he’s…he’s scary.” Rarity replied back as she winced from seeing Father Gascoigne punched Slade in the stomach, then fling him hard into Robbie while Johnny was able to rammed his hand straight through his stomach. Though that didn’t do much as Father Gascoigne them grabbed Johnny’s arm, ripped the hand out and bashed Johnny against the ground hard creating a dust cloud  


“I have to agree, but at least Slade and Johnny seemed to be in more control of their powers than Robbie is.” Angela stated as Slade and Johnny then somehow got a hold of a few sharp pieces of broken metal which shifted into a demonic fiery forms. Then both Slade and Johnny jumped on Father Gascoigne back, stabbing his chest, neck and shoulder with a rapid pace. Father Gascoigne meanwhile was trying to claw off the two Ghost riders as black blood poured from his wounds, along with trying to fight back the pain from Robbie bashing his right fist, then the knife point of his chain with his left hand into his Father Gascoigne stomach. Meanwhile the others were starting to feel a little sick from the sight excluding Solider 76, Eileen, Vladimir, Alfred and Maria “N-Never mind what I just said…”  


“Beep, vroop, vroo.” Bastion stated with a somewhat reassuring tone  


“Bastion we get what you’re saying, but we still should keep our guards up. Mainly around Johnny and Slade now, since Robbie’s been behaving well enough so far.” Glynda responded back, then saw Robbie doing the same exact thing with Father Gascoigne that Slade and Johnny were doing. Though the attacks were easy for the three Ghost Riders to pull off as Father Gascoigne was stuck on the ground now trying his best to deflect the brutal attacks “Really, I vouch for him and he’s doing that???”  


“It’s battle Glynda, if I say myself the boy and his friends are doing a fine job at it so far.” Alfred stated with a smirk as he watch the brutal beating of Father Gascoigne continue on  


“You’re a sick man, you know that?” Yuffie remarked as Alfred just shrugged  


“Personally I have to agree with Alfred here, trust me the man deserves a lot worse. Though I might be also saying that because I was brutally kill by the old man over a dozen of times.” Vladimir stated as Maria patted him on the shoulder, Vladimir looked back and gave a smile under his mask. Though Maria oddly enough looked away with a barely noticeable blush on her cheeks  


“If you don’t mind me asking but… could you name some.” Hana asked with a cautious tone as she didn’t want to step over any boundaries with one of her friends. Then again she questioned why she even asked in the first place  


“Hana don’t be-” Angela began to say in a scolding tone to her younger friend, but she was stopped as Vladimir held his hand up  


“It’s alright Angela.” Vladimir said as he looked back at Hana “For one I remember the third death of mine where he grabbed my arms in his secondary form, ripped them off slowly and then broke my back along with my neck; then after that he rammed my body against one of the graves stones as an insult to injury. That was a tamed death, one of my worst deaths though was my twelfth one. It was the last death before I finally killed Father Gascoigne, I remember he grabbed my legs and slowly crushed them first off. After that he then ripped them off and once that was done, he clawed my stomach while ripped my guts out. But left them still connect to the insides of my body. After that was done with, Father Gascoigne finally skinned my alive from the arms all the way to the start of my neck; extremely slowly as he smiled through the whole process while I was screaming in agonizing pain. Finally he killed me off by cutting my arms off, then hung me by using my own intestines to make a noose. I died a minute later from suffocating to death. But that was only Father Gascoigne just to say, I can only tell what is to come later in my world for me shall be…worse; much worse.”  


“Oh…s-sorry I asked….” Hana stated as she almost threw up, she was wanted to so bad from the description she had been told. But she couldn’t and that’s what made her feel even more sick to her stomach, that she couldn’t let out her appropriate responded to something so horrific she had just been told  


“How…” Twilight asked with a horrified tone as the Yahrmanites looked at her, while she look back at them with horror stricken eyes  


“How what child?” Eileen asked with a disturbingly calm tone  


“How…how in the world are you three still acting so sane?!?!?!?” Twilight shouted out, though mentally scolded herself for doing so. But to hers and the other non-Yahrmanites slight disturbance, Vladimir began laughing a little; though it cracked up to a hysterical laugh  


“Why…why are laughing???” Yuffie asked in slight fear as Vladimir stopped laughing, then took a few more moments to catch his breath and calmed himself down. Once he was calm enough, he looked back at Twilight with a kind gaze  


“Twilight my friend, who ever said we we’re sane in the first place hm?” Vladimir asked as for everyone else who wasn’t a Yahrmanite, tough or kind hearted. They suddenly realized that the three Yahrmanites may not be as sane as they let off to be. Along with have a better understanding of why Maria was created the way she way. The others then along with Vladimir, Eileen, Vladimir and Maria looked back at the battle taking place to see the Ghost riders still at it with their brutal attack with no end of it in sight. Vladimir took notice of the worry some of the other were giving off “Worried they will share a fate like I did and we will be powerless to do anything about it?”  


“Yeah, I think I can speak for all of us if I say that how we feel. Even me.” Solider 76 replied as the rest nodded in agreement  


“Do not worry, I’m sure they won’t. They’re demonic abilities are what are giving them the ace in the hole in this battle to begin with.” Eileen stated with full confidence as she and the rest watched the brutal beat down continue on  


“TAKE THIS!!!!” Robbie roared out as he was stomping down on the darkness possessed Father Gascoigne along with Johnny and Slate. But to his annoyance the man was too stubborn to die already and the wounds he had received should have killed him long ago. But the heartless infused with Father Gascoigne were probably the only reason he could take this much punishment and still be able to live through it  


“Seriously just die, it’ll save you a lot of time from a lot pain you old fool!!!” Johnny said angrily as he was getting tired of this, but Father Gascoigne arms seemed to be extremely sturdy from their physical attacks. This in turn made it hard to land a killing blow on the old man’s skull. Slade just grunted in agreement as he kept on trying to stomp down through Father Gascoigne’s arms  


“Damn beasts!!!” Father Gascoigne roared back in rage as he couldn’t do anything at the moment, he didn’t have his axe currently. His primal rage wasn’t cutting it along with his newly added strength from the darkness within him. He was getting much angrier by this point, the beast already were trying to trick him into believing these other beasts and this strange town were real. But he knew not to take in the lies, he needed to kill these beasts of flames. He needed to, because he knew he had to get back to his wife and daughters. They would die from the beasts if they found them, they would devoured them without hesitation and Father Gascoigne would be damned if he let that happen  


“DIE OLD MAN!!!!” Robbie roared out the loudest out of all three Ghost riders, he had the most uncontrollable rage coursing through him. He began stomping faster than Slade or Johnny. Each stomp creating small flickers of flames. After six more quick stomps the flames grew so big that Johnny and Slate had to back up once more to their surprise. Robbie though kept on with his deadly stomping, but didn’t take notice of the dark wisps around Father Gascoigne were growing bigger as he even began growling a little. Ten more quick and deadly flame stomps from Robbie and by this point Father Gascoigne had enough  


“THAT’S ENOUGH YOU DIRTY BEASTS!!!!!!!” Father Gascoigne screamed out in a pure rage as waves of darkness blasted out pushing Johnny, Slade and even the other outside the barrier back even. Robbie was the only one who was able to keep his footing. But that was probably not the best choice for him to do, as when the dark waves stopped moments later; Father Gascoigne then grabbed Robbie by the head and began bashing him against the ground while letting out a blood thirsty rage. He kept on this over and over again for a good few moments, which to Robbie felt like hours instead. But once Father Gascoigne did one last bash, he lifted Robbie up and then flung him extremely hard against the barriers wall. Robbie let out a pained scream as he fell back down on the ground, reverting back into his human form a second later  


“Ah… that’s… really cheap…” Robbie stated as he couldn’t move anymore and could only lay down in pain while watching Johnny and Slade try attacking Father Gascoigne. But with the same results as they were throw back with even more force against the barrier which created sparks in their case. Though like Robbie, they fell to the ground in extreme pain while reverting back into their human forms also  


“God…I haven’t felt this much pain in a long time. Oh god, I think I pulled my back.” Johnny stated as he winced trying to move “Or maybe the bones in my body have been broken or splintered…great.”  


“Enough whining, we got to get up or AH MY BACK!!!” Slade yelled out as he tried to get up, but fell back do immediately as he pressed his hand against back with a pained look on his face “Remember this you two, old age is not fun. Especially in the vigilante business.”  


“Yeah, we can see that.” Robbie responded back as he looked back to see Father Gascoigne slowly making their way up to them, along with summoning his axe into his right hand which was made of pure black metal; while purple wisps came from the weapon “Really, come on dude!?!?!”  


“You have to get up guys!!!” Hana yelled out as she banged her fist again the other side of the barrier  


“We’re trying little lady!!!” Johnny yelled back as he tried getting back up, but fell back down quickly  


“What’s wrong with you three, I mean don’t your ghost rider forms take the damage instead of your human forms??” Glynda asked in a worried and confused tone  


“Nope, same body in either form. Which is why Ghost Riders usual end up having a bandage or twenty on them. If their lucky, then they come out of battle with maybe a single bandage.” Slade answered as they, along with rest of the group on the other side of the barrier saw Father Gascoigne still walking up to them slowly. Slade looked closer though and saw the man had a limp right leg with his sharp metal piece embedded in the calf “Huh well I guess that’s our saving grace.”  


“We’ll get you out, somehow.” Rarity stated with a confident, but worried tone as she looked to see if there was some other way to open the barrier or bypass it at least  


“Yes we shall get you three out of there.” Maria added in as she and the rest began looking to see if there some way to get pass the barrier, Leon though still hadn’t returned with Merlin who from what Maria had hear about was a powerful wizard. But since he or Leon weren’t back yet, Maria knew it was up to her and the rest to find a way to break through this barrier. Though it wasn’t helping she was feeling to her surprise a sudden feeling of panic for the first time in her life, but the others hadn’t taken notice as they were too busy looking for a way to bypass the barrier quickly. Maria felt like she couldn’t move from the sudden panic attack she was feeling and was trying her hardest to snap out of it, but with not much luck. As this went on, Hk-97 still was watching from the roof tops in interest of what was to happen  


“Curious: I wonder what will happen now, will they be able to save the three abominations or will they fail and watch them die. Either way it will be intriguing to watch…if I didn’t already know the outcome of the abominations inevitable death. Oh well it was nice to watch while it lasted, but I should make my way off now.” Hk-97 stated coldly as he started to make his way off from the roof, while listening to the panic shouts of the refuges trying to save the three abominations. But as he was getting closer to the edge of the roof, HK-97 in a rare moment lack to take notice of a loose roof tile. With that he accidently stepped on it and slipped right off the roof. It took about two seconds later for him to fully realized what had just happened as he began falling down quicker “Statement: Oh my, this is quiet the predicament.” He stated as a few seconds more he finally made contact with the ground, getting the attention of Robbie, Slade, Johnny, the rest of the group and even father Gascoigne who looked to see the area Hk-47 landed at  


“What the in the world was that??” Vladimir asked as the others silently wondered the same  


“Please let it be an ally, please.” Robbie stated with a slightly nervous tone, a moment later though he along with everyone else saw a grey robot make its way back up. Though it had black tribal markings, a bailor around it’s chest and wielded a futuristic gun of sorts. The Robot looked back at the group along with Father Gascoigne staring at it, then it spoke  


“Greetings: Why hello there my good fellows, I am HK-97. I can see that you lot are having a disagreement. So if you would-” HK-97 awkwardly asked, but was cut off by Father Gascoigne who tried slashing him in half with his axe. Though Hk-97 was a lot faster than he looked and easily dodged the attack. Then quickly moved over to where Robbie, Johnny, Slade and the rest were “Annoyance: Seems like he’s in more of the killing mood, great just great.”  


“Hey tin can, are you on our side or his??” Solider 76 sternly asked as HK-97 looked back at him while sighing in annoyance  


“Further annoyance: What do you think you, if I haven’t stomp these three men’s heads in yet then I’m obviously on your side.” HK-97 explained as Solider 76 glared at him from under his mask  


“Sorry about that, excuse my friend here. We’ve just been dealing with a lot lately and are on the jumpier side of things. Again, sorry mister omnic.” Angela kindly said  


“Anyways since it seems you’re on our side, could you help us?” Johnny asked bluntly  


“If you would please do so he means.” Applejack stated with a kind smile, then gave Johnny a scolding glare “Right?”  


“Right fine, if you would PLEASE help us?” Johnny sarcastically said as Applejack grunted angrily, though thankfully Eileen patted her back to help keep the pony calm. Applejack gave Eileen a nod of appreciation back  


“Again, can you help us out please?” Robbie asked this time as HK-97 looked at him and the rest, then at Father Gascoigne glaring at them. Then took a few more looks back and forth before letting out a chuckle  


“Response: Sure, sure I will. Then we can figure out what happens after.” HK-97 replied back as he looked once more at Father Gascoigne laughing a little “Request: A moment if you will give me please.”  


“A moment, hey robot that guy took us out and we put everything in our attacks. So makes you think you can-” Slade asked, but before he could finish his question. HK-97 gave him the answer as he fired off his gun which turned out to be a rapid fire, laser bolt weapon  


“STATEMENT: DIE YOU OLD RELIC, DIE, DIE, DIE!!!” HK-97 screamed out as he gave out a continues psychotic laugh. This whole group watch in wide eyed amazement for another thirty seconds until HK-97’s gun overheated and with that he ceased his laughing. How father Gascoigne looked after what quiet a shocker to the others  


“Dear god…” Hana muttered in disgust as Father Gascoigne’s body had multiple holes in it with rivers of blackened blood pouring out of the wounds, while his guts had changed into a pitch black coloring. His inside from his stomach, kidneys and heart hung out of his body. While his arm and leg barley were hanging on the joints. Lastly Father Gascoigne face had part of his jaw shot off, his antennas shot off and his left eyes was missing  


“C-Cruised…b-b-beast…I…I…will…” Father Gascoigne in a pained rage tried to say, but couldn’t as his body was too damages for him to even make a simple statement. Father Gascoigne would have tried to move toward HK-97, but as he did the remainder of his legs joints were shot off by HK-97 as he fell to the ground hard. Then the man’s arms joints were also shot off next from HK-97. But despite this, Father Gascoigne tried to move still; though the pain was too much. Even with the darkness infused within him, he couldn’t move at all; but could only scream in fury “YOU BEAST, I’LL GUT YOU, I’LL GUT YOU!!!!!”  


“Response: No you won’t, because you’ll be dead very soon.” HK-97 responded back calmly as he kicked over the limbless Father Gascoigne on his back, stomped on his stomach and then opened his metical palm where an olive green magic light glowed from the center of it. Much to everyone confusion Hk-97 just dropped the magic light which fused right into where Father Gascoigne’s heart was. HK-97 then made his way back to the rest of the group  


“What did you just do to me beast?!?!?” Father Gascoigne asked in angry and confusion as HK-97 made his way back next to Robbie, Johnny and Slade. Then casted a heal spell over them, the three Ghost Rider got back up slowly, though still seemed to be in pain despite the heal spell. They along with rest of the group outside the barrier just stayed quiet as they watch HK-97 turned back to Father Gascoigne letting off a sadistic chuckled  


“Explanation: An old magic spell, the third level version of it to be exact. The spells name is… Pesilencila.” HK-97 answered snapping his fingers as moments later Father Gascoigne began groaning in pain, the darkness in his body began to fade as dark bumps began to plaguing his flesh. Then the bumps disappeared back into his body as Father Gascoigne’s body turned back into its original human form. The man screamed in agony for a few more seconds as this body turned pale white and blood dripped from under the wrap covering his eyes. Then he stopped screaming while his body broke down into white dust and with that the battle was over with only silence left in the area. HK-97 checked his gun quickly, then turned back around while at the same time the barrier disappeared “Statement: Now you may come in and see to your three companions here.”  


“R-Right.” Angela responded back first in a nervous tone as she, along with a frighten Twilight, a shocked Rarity, an uneasy Applejack, Maria, Alfred, Vladimir and a wary Eileen passed him. They began to see what they could to help out the three Ghost Riders. Meanwhile Glynda, Bastion, Yuffie and Solider 76 stayed back to talk with HK-97 who took notice of them walking up towards him  


“Statement: I’m taking it you wish to speak with me, warry of me correct?” HK-97 asked as Glynda, Bastion, Yuffie and Solider 76 looked at one another; then back at HK-97. But before they could ask some questions, someone else from behind beat them to it  


“Yes we would, one being where you learn that spell of yours man of metal?” Merlin asked as he and Leon finally made it back, though also looked like they had just gone through a warzone  


“Where were you two and why do you look like you just got out of a battle?” Glynda asked  


“Because we did, a bunch of heartless were attacking Merlin’s home. Took me, Merlin and the fairy god mother surprisingly to take them all out. But we did, our current look is proof enough of that.” Leon explained, but then glared at HK-97 “Still can you answers Merlin, like now maybe?”  


“If you would please, sorry for Leon but he’s still learning to be kinder with his words.” Glynda said with a kindly, but underlying stern tone as Leon rolled his eyes. Only to receive a quick smack on his right arm by Glynda’s cattle whip as she glared back at him, a glare that sent chills up his spin slightly “Behave.”  


“Yeah…sure.” Leon replied back as he rubbed his arm a little, while HK-97 chuckled at that a little  


“Amusement: Good one miss, but to answer the old man’s answer. I learned the Pesilencila spell from an old book I found and before anyone asks; no I can’t explain how a droid like me can do magic. But it seems magic doesn’t just run through the veins of you fleshling, but mechanical beings as well.” HK-97 explained  


“Well that just answered what I want to ask.” Yuffie stated with a sheepish grin as she looked at the other bandaging up Robbie and Johnny the most, Slade not as much “Hey I’m gonna go see if they need help okay.”  


“Beep, vroop, boo.” Bastion responded kindly as Yuffie giggled a little  


“Still take looking over them seriously, okay?” Glynda sternly stated as Yuffie rolled her eyes a little  


“Thanks MOM, I will honest.” Yuffie said putting empathetic on the word mom as she stuck her tongue out at Glynda, then booked it to the others with a giggle before Glynda could do anything else for the back talk  


“Honestly that girl.” Glynda remarked turning her attention back to HK-97 “Anyways I’m taking it you’re a new refuge correct?”  


“Answer: Refuge…yes…yes I am, I don’t remember much of what happened before I ended up here, so I couldn’t tell you much.” HK-97 explained – “It would be best if I lie to them, thank god for no retraining bolt. Hm maybe I could stay here for a bit. Keep an eye on the girls while sending my spider drones out to inspect the worlds out there. It would make it much easier for me, along with less strain on my joints.”-  


“It’s okay, but are you sure you won’t cause any harm to us?” Solider 76 asked calmly “You helped with that mad man, but we don’t know much about you other than your name; HK-97 correct?”  


“Response: Correct and I would like to say I am you ally; besides I could have shot the lot of you and killed that mad man. But I only killed the mad man, still if that doesn’t ensure you, then I will say I have a command code that prohibits me from attacking unless a threat is within my vicinity.” HK-97 explained, hoping they wouldn’t see through his lies  


“Really, hm I guess that would make sense. Your creator probably built that in just in case you went haywire. Good to know you won’t shoot at us.” Glynda said in a relieved tone, though she wanted to ask something else “Still, what kind of robot are you?”  


“Answer: Droid to be exact, I am an HK-series protocol droid. I can translate a wide variety of different languages along with being an excellent bodyguard.” HK-97 explained  


“Really is that so…wait, your Ansem’s body guard aren’t you???” Leon asked as he couldn’t believe he didn’t catch onto that earlier, along with being slightly angry that Yuffie didn’t either  


“Hm, that would explain why I had that feeling of familiarity.” Merlin stated as his excuse for not realizing it quicker was his old age, which for him despite being a powerful wizard was a pretty believable excuse since he really did have a bad memory at points  


“Answer: That is correct sir’s, though sadly I was separated from Master Ansem a while ago. So I would have no idea where he is by this point, I do apologize for that.” HK-97 replied back as he was so happy they had taken his lies at face value  


“No it’s okay, look you can stay with us and hey maybe you master will come looking for you. If he does I can corner him. Then demand some answers from him, mainly relating to his research on the heartless.” Leon said as he knew the notes to his research were scatter, then again that could have just been a made up rumor so no one would look for them. Either way it would be a smart idea to keep HK-97 here  


“Response: Thank you kindly, I will do my best to serve and repay this kindness back. First being that my sensors are picking up more energy signature coming from within the graveyard. If you would follow me.” HK-97 stated as he knew this was a good way to start off earning their trust, better for them to like him then hate him. HK-97 then began making his way to the source of the energy signature, followed by Glynda, Leon, Solider 76, Bastion and Merlin. But as they followed in behind the droid, the others took notice of this and followed also. Robbie though was being helped by Eileen, while Slade was helped up Hana and Alfred. Johnny meanwhile was being helped by Vladimir and Maria, as the ponies followed in behind too. They all followed in behind the droid who took a good few more steps until he stopped on the other side of the grave yard. To HK-97 and the groups sight, it was a large stone door that was covered in vines and looked very old  


“How in the hay did we not notice that??” Twilight asked in sudden shock  


“Oh I don’t know, maybe because of the death battle that was taking place.” Johnny sarcastically answered as Twilight kicked him in the leg hard enough to make the man wince in pain a little more “Ugh…you are not nice, no in fact you’re a little bi-”  


“Mister Johnny, language!!!” Angela yelled out as she smack him lightly behind the head, he didn’t wince in pain from that; but rubbed his head a little  


“Blaze.” Johnny replied back  


“What?” Angela and the other girls asked in confusion, while the boys just stayed quiet  


“My last name, my full name though is Johnny Blaze.” Johnny explained, which got a laugh from the ponies, Yuffie and Alfred much to Johnny’s slight annoyance “Yeah I know, ironic name since I’m a Ghost Rider.”  


“You tell us, oh let me guess that Slade’s is something fire related too?” Hana asked as she couldn’t help but laugh herself now  


“Sorry kid, my last name is Carter.” Slade answered with a smirk as Hana stuck her tongue out at him in a joking manner  


“Oh no fun, oh well at least I can tease Johnny.” Hana stated with a devious smirk  


“What are you the devil???” Johnny asked, though snickered a little at that – “If she really was, she be a better looking one then devil in our world by a long shot.”-  


“Maybe so, fear me!!!” Hana replied as she made a playful evil laugh, then she dragged Maria and Solider 76 next to her “Laugh with me my minion!!!”  


“No I don’t want to.” Solider 76 stated in slight irritation, but then noticed Hana had continued doing her evil laugh; along with Maria who was doing a blander evil laugh with a neutral face “OH COME ON REALLY???”  


“Why not, it’s for fun. Right Hana?” Maria asked as Hana smiled widely at her in agreement, then looked back at Solider 76  


“Please!!” Hana asked with a kind tone and puppy dog eyes as Solider 76 sighed, knowing he was beat. He moved next to Hana and began laughing himself  


“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!” Solider 76 laughed in the best evil tone he could muster up. Once he was done Solider 76 look back at the others who were somewhat wide eyed other than Maria, HK-97 and Hana who instead smiled even wider in joy “So was that good?”  


“Oh my god yes it was, you could totally pull off a super villain cosplay!!!” Hana answered as she gave Solider 76 a hug, which took him by surprise before he hugged her back a few seconds later  


“Thanks kid.” Solider 76 said as he and Hana let go of one another, give each other a friendly smile. It was a nice moment until HK-97 cut in  


“Request: Not to be rude, but may we bring ourselves back to the attention of the stone door and the energy signature it’s giving off.” HK-97 asked as the others nodded, then put their full attention back towards the stone door  


“So… what do we do, I mean I think it’s pretty clear we can’t open it. At least easily.” Rarity asked  


“Hey Bastion, you think your little fancy pea shooter you were using could do the trick?” Applejack asked as she had forgotten the name they called the metal shooters some of the refuges were using as weapons  


“Vroop, beep.” Bastion answered sadly  


“Oh don’t worry partner I’m sure… wait can I understand you too now??” Applejack asked as she just realized she understood him for the first time  


“Vroo!!” Bastion answered happily as he clapped his hands to the best of his abilities  


“Well that’s good to know, but for real if we can’t open it. Then how do we-” Applejack began to ask, but was interrupted as the stone doors suddenly began opening which revealed a bright purple light shining out  
“You just to ask didn’t you Applejack??” Yuffie asked as she and the rest covered their eyes, even HK-97  


“Yuffie do not start with me, I like ya gal but don’t push me.” Applejack kindly said with an underlying scolding tone also  


“Trust me, friends or not she does not play nice when she’s mad.” Rarity said next as Applejack huffed a little at the accurate description of herself  


“Ladies hold in the cat fight for later please!!!” Johnny asked as Applejack and Rarity glared at him while the doors were almost fully opened “Great, first I get glares from my ex-girlfriends and now talking ponies. God my life has gotten so weird!!”  


“Preacher to the choir!!!!” The whole group even Maria answered back loudly as the door were fully open, leaving only the light which shined so bright that the group had to cover their eyes fully. But then it suddenly died down and when the group looked to see what was left from the light, to their surprise it was a large group of new refuges laying on the ground and looked to be out cold or at least dazed. The new group consisted of ten people, two begin women; one being a young boy and the rest seven grown men  


“For real, oh god the hotel is gonna be in full use for once?!?!” Leon said in a slight panic for once, knowing this was becoming a hassle. But just then one of the refuges from the new got up  


“Ugh…what in the world happened. I swear to god if I got kidnapped I am going to….” The woman grumbled loudly. She had pale skin, blue eyes, white long hair and eyebrows. She wore a pure white vest shirt, a short skirt, white business high heels, a blue tie and lastly a white jacket with fur lining along the collar. She frozen when she saw everyone else, then she began freaking out “AH, WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE. OH GOD I NEED HELP!!!!”  


“Lady please were not-” Alfred tried to say, but was cut off as by instinct he dodged a bullet that hit a sliver of his hair “Okay what the hell???”  


“What’s going on?” The young boy of new group sternly asked with an unamused look on his face. He had dark skin, red eyes and white hair/eyebrows like the woman. He wore a dark green hoodie, black shorts and dark brown boots. Also he was currently aiming a pistol at Alfred and the rest. The boy narrowed his eyes as he slowly tighten his pull on the trigger. But as he did this, he looked over to the woman with a softer gaze “Koko are you okay?”  


“Yeah I am, but and I can’t believe I’m saying this. But maybe you shouldn’t have tried to kill one of these people Jonah. We don’t even know where we are and I’d rather not piss anyone off.” The woman Koko kindly responded with a sheepish grin as the boy Jonah raised an eyebrow at that. They two their attention turned back to the group to see Johnny, Slade, Solider 76, Vladimir and Bastion had pulled out their respective weapons in a defensive manner  


“Sorry miss, but we don’t take kindly to having any of our friends shot at.” Solider 76 answered, but then the sounds of even more guns could be heard as the rest of the new group awoken, showing a surprising feat of readying their guns to use against the Traverse town group  


“Best if you didn’t.” An older man around Solider 76’s age sternly said as he had peach skin, grey short hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark black combat vest, a short grey shirt under, black cargo pants and boots. He also was aiming an assault rifle at the Traverse town group, oddly enough the other seven men and other woman had a similar attire on. But each of them wore a different colored shirt, the other woman had a tan eye patch over her right eye and they all were aiming a variety of guns at the Traverse town group  


“Come on, now were all going to be stuck in a stand still!!” Hana said in sight irritation as she was ready to pull her pistol out. But was stopped by Rarity, who placed her hoof over Hana’s hand  


“Sorry dear, but I think if you plan on doing what I know your planning on doing. Then it might make the situation tenser. Me, the girls, Spike and our little sisters may have only recently seen what a gun as you call them can do. But we can already tell they are devastating weapons, having this many around would cause quiet a mess.” Rarity explained as Hana wanted to protest, but in the end decided to give in. She sighed and moved her hand away from her pistols holster  


“Your right, thanks Rarity.” Hana kindly replied – “Good thing I didn’t bring out my mech suit…wait why didn’t I use it during Robbie’s fight with that crazy guy against the barrier or any other time after. UGH I AM SO STUPID!!!”-  


“Hey girl, what are you doing with that…wait is that a techno colored pony?” The woman wearing the eye patch asked with a confused, yet stern look in her eye  


“We were just talking miss…” Rarity responded back, trying to get the woman’s name along with trying to making this whole situation less tense than it already was  


“Valmet, you?” The woman named Valmet answered. She had pale skin, a single yellow eye, black shoulder length hair and wore a black undershirt with her combat attire, while also pointing an assault rifle at them  


“Rarity and I must say that you have such lovely hair, it brings out your pale skin quiet wonderfully.” Rarity kindly said as Valmet chuckled at the kind compliment  


“You must have been taught some pretty good manners to be complementing someone pointing a gun at you and your friends. I like you already.” Valmet kindly responded back, though she still was wary of this situation currently  


“Valmet please don’t get all chatty with the possible enemy.” One of the men stated. He had tan skin, brown upkept medium length hair, light green eyes and wore with his combat attire a navy-blue shirt. Valmet glared at his as she stomped on his foot hard, making the man wince in pain a little  


“Oh shut it R, at least she knows how to talk to a woman without hitting on or touching them.” Valmet remarked angrily, but smirked at her handy work with stomping on R’s foot  


“Real nice of you Valmet…” R loudly grumbled as he looked at back at the Traverse town group aiming a pump action shotgun at them  


“Look I’m sure we can talk this through. You all just came out from that stone wall, so your probably not informed of what’s even going on.” Angela kindly suggested, but the men were checking her out more than listening to her; even the oldest one was look at her. The only one not doing so was Jonah who was standing by Koko’s side like a guard dog. Angela though seemed to have only take notice of their stares a few moments after as she looked back at them with a confused look “What?”  


“Your hot.” All the men of group B bluntly answered making Angela blushed madly the forwardness, Solider 76 meanwhile unintentionally gripped his pulse rifle in a sudden anger  


“Behave boys.” Koko sternly said as she gave the men a scolding glare, kind of like a den mother with her kids  


“Koko’s right, were professionals here so we better act like it.” The oldest man of group B stated as some the younger men, including R gave him deadpanned looks. Jonah was still keeping quiet along with Valmet, while Koko was laughed a bit at the scene  


“Really Lehm, you said it with us to you know.” One of the other younger men stated as he had peach skin, spiky blond hair, and blue eyes with a scar on the top of his left eye. He wore a dark grey shirt under his combat attire and was carrying a sniper rifle  


“Lutz don’t push it.” Lehm responded back with a slightly embarrassed look on his face as most of the other men snickered  


“Sorry to say man, but your kind of were an old prevent right there.” Another younger man remarked. This one had tanned skin, brown eyes and short black hair. He wore a light navy blue shirt with his combat attire, while holding a semi auto shotgun in his hands  


“Tojo act your age, same goes for you Lutz.” One of the slightly older men stated sternly, he had light tanned skin, brown eyes and a copper black buzz cut. He wore a dark military green shirt with his combat attire carried a semi auto assault rifle  


“Come on Ugo, we were just joking.” Lutz responded back in his and Tojo’s defense  


“Even so, were in sort of a tight spot. Sure the eye candy was nice to see, but I think we made the woman a little flustered by our words.” One of the last of the younger men stated. He had dark skin, brown eyes and a dark brown buzz cut with two streaks on each side. The man also had three ring earrings on his left ear and two stud ones on his right ear. He was carrying a large caliber pistol, wore a pair of glasses and a lastly had a light grey shirt underneath combat attire. The man looked at Angela with a kind smile “Sorry about that miss, you know how boys can get sometimes.”  


“Um…no problem I guess.” Angela replied back, but was even more confused on what was going on at this point  


“That’s Wiley for ya, nice to most and a terror to others.” The last of the men from group B remarked. He had tan skin, short black hair, brown eyes, then lastly a marron shirt under his combat attire and carried a submachine gun with him  


“Right you are Mao, right you are.” Koko kindly responded back with a smirk, then turned her attention to the Traverse town group “I can see this is somewhat of a misunderstanding, we don’t know where were at and you all seem to know. So again I can’t believe I’m saying this, but let’s all put our weapons down. Then we can talk about this. Sound good?”  


-“Never thought I’d hear her say that.”- The entirety of group B though, excluding Jonah who just shrugged and lowered his weapon  


“I think it does, no more blood is needed to be shed today.” Eileen said as he two groups looked at one another, each other, then slowly put their weapons away. It was tense for a few more moments after that, but finally it was peaceful... depending on what peaceful at this point could be defined as  


“Cool, cool. So first off maybe we should ask, but do any of ya’ll remember what happened before you got here?” Applejack asked as Koko and rest of her group though it over, but couldn’t seem to have anything come to mind  


“No sorry about that, honestly I don’t think none of us can remember a thing. Though I can speak for all of us when I say we aren’t in a dream or a drug filled hallucination. But in another real world right now. Did I get that right?” Koko stated with a slight nervousness in her tone  


“Yeah you’d be right, look I know this is weird and it’s probably hard for any of you to trust us. But if you come with our group back to the hotel, everything will be explained. Okay?” Leon suggested as he cautiously made his way out to the center of both groups and held out his hand to shake. Koko did the same as both looked at one another for a few moments, like they were reading each other  


“Hm… alright then, you got a deal.” Koko kindly replied back as she shook Leon’s hand, then they released each other’s hands a few moments later  


“Good, now let’s-” Leon began to say, but was cut off quickly as the door yet again did the same thing and began glowing brightly. This forced Leon and group B to move next to the Traverse town group as they all covered their eyes once again. Once the light died down, much to the now enlarge groups surprise; even more people ended up being spit out. This time though it was ten girls, ranging from older to younger. Along with them were eight men with one woman. Leon just sighed in slight frustration and slight worry “Great, just great…”  


“Hey calm down, maybe there friendlies.” Hana suggested, then got a little worried herself “But who’s going to wake them up?”  


“I will!!!” Yuffie responded happily as she skipped towards the newer arrivals  


“I think I should go with her, you know for back up. I mean I may not be able to use my magic because my horn is sore from all the magic use, but I can still use my legs to buck these people if they try anything.” Twilight stated a she followed behind Yuffie  


“Valmet would you and Lutz you mind back them up. If we’re going to be here for a while, might as well start with bodyguard duty.” Koko kindly asked  


“Of course Koko, anything you ask I’ll do!!!” Valmet responded back joyfully, while giving Coco a loving gaze as she then quickly caught up with Yuffie and Twilight  


“I think she’s on the other side of the fence if you know what I mean.” Johnny muttered a little too loudly, which received him a buck to his right thigh by Rarity “For god sakes why???”  


“Because talking about someone’s sexual orientation like gossip is very rude, especially behind their backs Mister Blaze.” Rarity answered as she gave Johnny a glare, while Robbie snickered a bit receiving a glare from Johnny himself  


“Sorry, I just kind of find it funny that your being man handled by a small pony.” Robbie stated, but then stopped his snickering when he saw the all the other women excluding Maria glaring at him with spin shivering smirks. Koko and even Eileen had taken her mask off joined in, making Robbie feel very outnumbered right now “Ah…I’ll…I’ll shut up.”  


“You do that.” The women of the group all stated as they turned their attention back to the newer arrivals  


“Poor kid.” The rest of the men still present said, pitying Robbie for receiving the glares of the women here. Meanwhile Yuffie, Twilight, Lutz, Bastion and Valmet had made their way up to the bodies of the unconscious people  


Yuffie then began to gently poked one of the girl’s cheeks. The girl Yuffie was poking wore a white parka with purple and dark purple markings. A pair of purple stripped long shocks, purple/ white highlighted shoes and a purple head band with two white plus signs on each side of it. She also had pale skin and purple hair, though her eyes were still closes so the color couldn’t be seen. Yuffie kept on poking the girl’s cheek repeatedly  


“Hey, wake up please little lady.” Yuffie kindly asked with a wide smile  


“Yuffie I don’t think-” Glynda was about to say, then was cut off as the girl being poked woke up suddenly  


“COOKIES, APPLE PIE, PUDDING!!!!!” The girl yelled out as she opened her purple eyes wide open and shot straight up to her feet. Then pulled out a katana, looking around franticly until she saw everyone else “Oh, new people. Sweet!!!”  


“This is weird.” Lutz stated as Twilight and Valmet nodded in agreement  


“Beep, vroop boop.” Bastion remarked getting a laugh out of Twilight, since the new comers with them probably didn’t understand the bot yet  


“True, very true. She a little too cute to pose any vile threat to us.” Twilight said with a giggle, but she stopped when a groan could be heard from one of the men of newer group  


“Will shut up kid, my head feels like a damn bull just rammed into me. God!!” The man yelled out angrily as he got up to his feet. He had olive skin, brown eyes and short black hair. He wore black boots, black gloves, a green military jumpsuit with the logo of a white rectangle with a red circle in the center on the right side of his upper arm, an aviators cap and a scarf. He was currently rubbing his head in pain, then went wide eyed when he finally looked to see everyone else “What the fu-”  


“Language!!!” Another of the girls from the newer group screamed out as she shot up from the ground suddenly and back onto her feet. She had peach skin, amber eyes and had long pretty orangish blonde hair. She wore a black head band with a white C on the left, a white long-sleeved sweater/ black hand bag combo, a red plaid skirt, black stocking that went up to the half way point of her thighs and a pair of white boot. The girl though realizing how loud she was blushed a little in embarrassment “Opp’s, sorry about that. Force of habit.”  


“Compa please don’t yell, ugh my head hurts so BAD!!!” A third girl from the newer group asked in a pained tone as she got back up. This girl had pale skin, red eyes, then long waist length black hair in pig tails tied by black and blue ribbons. She wore a fancy buttoned black dress/ bustier combo with white, dark blue, red and gold lining which also had a blue bow tied behind the back. She wore a separate black and white collar with a smaller blue bow around her neck and a black skirt with blue lining. Lastly she wore a pair of knee high black boots with white, blue and golden embroideries. She opened her eyes to see the current situation at hand and looked to the purple hair girl “Neptune, where are we???”  


“Why are you asking me Noire, it ain’t like I’d know.” The girl Neptune responded back to the girl Noire, then she looked over to see the group of men near them and went wide eyed “Wait I just remembered these guys and that girl got flung into our place by some weird portal, then we like fought weird small creatures of darkness. Wait…how do I remember that?”  


“Um miss Neptune, right?” Merlin asked as he moved up to the front of the Traverse Town/ dubbed Koko’s group  


“Oh just call me Neptune, miss makes me sound old.” Neptune responded back happily, but before Merlin could answer the only man awakened from the newer group cut in  


“Just wait up, one what the hell are you wearing old man, two why do the rest of you look so damn freaky and three…” The man stated as he looked at Compa with a perverted grin, moving his hands to grip the air in a groping motion “Nice boobs, mind if I have a squeeze?”  


“No way!!!” Compa responded back as she covered her chest nervously, making the man laugh  


“Oh that was priceless, you should have seen the look on your face!!!” The man said laughing loudly, though meanwhile Glynda decided to see if she could get an information out of him along with answering his questions; other than the last perverted one  


“Excuse me sir, if I may have a moment of your time.” Glynda asked as the man looked at her and went wide eyed a little as he took her hand suddenly, shaking it  


“Well a fellow axis member, didn’t know I’d find another one well anywhere. You’re a lot better than the last one I meet. Oh and the name is Naoshi Kanno.” Naoshi said, then got a good look at Glynda’s eyes. Making him stop shaking her hand as he inspected her more “Wait a minute, you ain’t Axis. Your eyes are green not blue, I mean you got the hair and skin color right. Wait if you ain’t part of the Axis or are German, then your…”  


“I am what?” Glynda asked as she felt this was going to go bad once again  


“Then you’re a… YOU’RE A DAMN YANKEE!!!!” Naoshi yelled out as he pulled a pistol and aimed it at Glynda’s head. He would have pulled the trigger if his gun hadn’t been shot out by Jonah, making Naoshi glare at the young boy “Brat, you almost blew my hand off !!!”  


“He wouldn’t have, I only told him to shoot your gun. But I can tell him along with my friends to kill you right now if you wanted to.” Koko answered with a smile as the rest of her team along with Johnna aimed their guns right at Naoshi “So are you going to behave now or are we going to see what your insides look like?”  


“Hey lady I don’t think that would be a good idea to do.” A fourth girl from the newer group sternly said. She had fair skin, messy light long brunette hair with a small green bow on the right and green eyes. She wore a black tank top/ short-shorts combo with silver lining and a belt around her waist. Over this was an oversized opened blue jacket with silver, black and white detailing; it also has a belt with oddly enough cell phones in various colors dangling from it. She wore a pair of brown boots and lastly wielded a pair of Qatar’s she was point at the Traverse Town/ Koko’s group. With her were two more girls  


“What she said. So please lower your guns.” The fifth new girl calmly said with a warm smile, she had fair skin, long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore an emerald green dress that had golden markings, with the top part of her skirt being a peach-orange color, along with a separate green and white collar with a red bow tied around it. She also wore a pair of loose green and white gloves, then lastly she wore a pair of black slip on’s. She was pointing an iron lance at the group, though the kind smile she had made her somewhat creepy  


“Yeah, I only remember this guy and his friends helping us out when we got attacked. I like to think that one way to repay them is to make sure none of them die here. Wherever here is, so please put the weapons; I wouldn’t care to get blood on my clothing.” The sixth new girl stated with a quiet, but somehow threatening tone. She had pale skin, blue eyes and short brown hair. Her outfit consisted of a big white cap with blue ruffles and brown-golden lining on her head. An opened white jacket with light brown fur, blue markings and dark brown linings. Underneath the opened jacket was a white dress with dark brown lining, along with a light blue choker with a blue gem in the center. Lastly, she wore a pair of blue sandals with white ribbons around her right leg. She wielded a large mallet and was pointing it towards the group with the intent to attack at any moment if needed  


“Wait okay hold up, who are you three???” Solider 76 asked in a sudden fit of even more confusion  


“Yeah it would be nice to know your names.” Hana said kindly, though she was worried that this was going to bad turn once again  


“Oh them, well IF is the one with one with the oversized jacket, Verts the blonde and Blanc is the one that’s wearing the white cap.” Neptune answered happily as Norie sighed a little  


“Neptune it’s kind of rude to speak for others you know.” Norie stated as Neptune gave her a wider smile  


“Aw don’t be so grumpy Noire, besides it’s quicker if I did it.” Neptune responded back, but just then as if thing were tense enough another one of the men woke up  


“What in the world…” The older looking man said as he rubbed his forehead. He had pale skin, short blonde hair, wore a pair of sandals, a white toga and had blues eyes which caught the sight of the rest. He would have said something, but just then was tackled to the ground by Naoshi as both men began to punch one another with fierce anger. Much to the confusion of the everyone else as they watched  


“Wait what???” Twilight asked in bewilderment  


“Yeah talk about instant hostility.” Ugo remarked with a raised eyebrow at the two  


“Indeed, I thought they were friends or that’s what I came to since they showed up together with the rest.” Rarity stated as both men began yelling at one another  


“TAKE THIS YOU SPAGHETTI EATING, BACK STABBING BASTARD!!!!!!” Naoshi screamed out as he landed a right hook on the newest awaken refuge  


“SO YOUR SPEAKING THE SAME LANGUAGE AS I DO NOW DO YOU, WELL IT WON’T HELP YOU SAVAGE. NOT IF SCIPIO AFRICANUS HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!!!” The man Scipio screamed back as he landed two hits across Naoshi’s face, drawing a bit of blood. Though before anyone could break them up, another of one of the men had awakened. But instead of questioning anything, he immediately jumped on Naoshi’s back and began bashing the side of Naoshi’s head with his fist  


“TAKE THIS YOU RASPBERRY THEIF, IF ANYONE TAKES DOWN THIS ROMAN IT’S ME HANNIBLE!!!!” The old man named Hannibal yelled out. He had wrinkled tanned skin, grey hair/ goatee and one brown eye while the other was covered by a blue cloth wrapped around his head. He wore a ragged blue long sleeved shirt with bandages around his hands a pair of ragged blue pants and brown boots. The small brawl kept on as everyone form the Traverse town/ Koko’s group and now Neptune’s group watched in complete confusion on what was even going on at this point  


“What is this even, that crazy guy was killed and then we get stuck with meeting more refuges. But unlike Koko’s group here, the newer arrivals seem…” Robbie said, but didn’t want to sound off as rude since the girl’s part of the newer arrivals seemed nice enough; even if they were wielding weapons pointed at them currently. The men meanwhile were a lot more prone to violence as it was clearly being seen from the newer ones fighting each other  


“Crazy Robbie?” Eileen asked as Robbie nodded, Eileen nodded back in agreement wondering how they could stop the three men from killing each other. The more numbers they had were in the end for the better against the heartless. But as she was thinking on this, suddenly a group of twelve shades and twelves soldiers appeared; getting everyone’s attention as the Koko’s group and the newer arrivals that were awake went a little wide eyed at the sight  


“Ah, it’s the creepy things again!!!” Neptune yelled out as she and her friend turned their attention towards the heartless, along with Koko’s group. Naoshi, Scipio and the old man named Hannibal just got into defensive stances. Meanwhile out of the girls group, Compa pulled out a body sized syringe while Norie pulled out rapier. They moved up next to their friends and Neptune; all weapons ready for battle along with rest with only the last four new arrivals still out cold  


“Those are heartless, things that want to kill us all by taking our hearts.” Leon explained as he and the rest the Traverse town, other than Maria, the ponies and the Ghost Rider readied their weapons out too  


“Heartless huh, you know looking at them they seem a little familiar.” Lehm stated as he was starting to get some memories back, but not by much  


“Either way, your all looking at the enemy we share. Something that will stop at nothing to take our hearts.” Glynda remarked sternly as she kept her glare on the heartless  


“Question is who’s going to attack first?” Scipio asked as they along with the rest waited for the heartless to charge, though to their surprise about eight of the Shades were shot through the heads by arrows, another four were shot up by four bullets from two different guns by the sounds of it. Then the Solider were all that was left for only a few good seconds that is, another man came out in front of the others and killed the Soldiers quickly with a katana that he wielded. Each Solider being cut down by a slash from the man within mere second, then the group of heartless were gone just as quickly as they had appeared  


“Wow.” R stated with a wide eyed look as the man’s swordsmanship was impressive  


“Yeah wow.” Hana responded back as she was surprised someone could take out that many soldiers that quickly. Though her train of thought was cut off by another man  


“Pardon me, but could someone please explain what’s going on?” A man asked kindly as the group turned to see him. He had pale skin, long black hair tied in a ponytail, a single blue eye with the other one covered by his hair, wore a blue Japanese archers attire that had a bit of armoring around his body. He work a pair of socks with sandals and he wielded a bow with a quiver of arrows strapped to his back. Lastly even though this person was male, he had a look that was more female like; making him the sudden envy of some of the women in the group  


“HOW ARE YOU SO GOREGOUS?????” Hana, Angela, Twilight, Rarity, Koko, Norie, Vert and IF asked in sudden shock of the man’s looks. Feeling somewhat self-conscious about their own looks now, since he held looks that could rivals theirs  


“Oh you’ve notice that. Well my family was known for their gorgeous looks with the males. Actually, out of all my brothers I’m considered the ugliest.” The man explained as the others went into slight shock at that statement, the man just laughed at that a bit before taking a bow “Excuse me on my manners, I am Nasu Suketaka Yoichi or Yoichi as most call me by; and you can thank me for killing those creatures with my arrows.”  


“Um thanks, wait who shot the guns then?” Alfred responded this time, but then notice Wilily tapping him on the shoulder as he pointed to the last four men of the newer group who had woken up without their notice  


One was a younger looking man with brown hair, peach skin and green eyes. He wore a tan clock with a brown jacket underneath it, underneath that was a red tucked in shirt, grey pants with a pistol holster and brown boots along with a pair of white gloves. Lastly he seemed to be one of the men who shot two of the heartless as he wielded a revolver with smoke still coming out of the barrel.  


Another was a man that seem slightly older then the first one, he had pale skin, blue eyes, blonde hair/ mustache, wore a grey duster, a brown vest underneath, black pants, brown shoes, white gloves and turned out to be the second man to have shot at the heartless since he wielded a Winchester rifle with smoke also coming out of the barrel  


The third man was the oldest looking of the bunch. He wore a dark blue navy uniform with a pair of white gloves, an admirals cap in dark navy blue colors and seem to have no weaponry. Along with the fact he also seemed way to calm currently.  


The last man was middle aged as he had dark olive skin, a single brown eye, a black eyepatch over the left eye and a bit of stubble on his face. He wore a loose white shirt a black sash around his waist, black pants the stop a little passed his knees and wore a pair of two sandals. He held a large musket, but didn’t seem to have used it against the heartless  


The others just stared at these people with awkward stares, this whole situation was a cluster of confusion, weirdness and just getting more awkward by the second. Thankfully Yuffie got her sense back quickly enough to play peace keeper as she warily walked up to them.  


“H-H-Hello, who would the rest of you nice men be?” Yuffie asked with the least nervous smile she could muster up as the four men looked at her  


“What’s with the outfit kid, you a brothel girl or something?” The eyepatch man asked as Yuffie’s eye twitched a little  


“Did you just ask if I was a hooker?” Yuffie asked back as she now wanted to hit the guy with her weapon badly, thankfully Bastion stepped in  


“Vroop, boo, beep, boop!!” Bastion sternly yelled out angry about the comment on Yuffie, though none of the new arrivals had any idea what he even said  


“Is that a man made of metal Sunshine?” The first of the last awaken men asked the second man, as he eyed Bastion with caution  


“Yeah it is Butch, pretty strange considering what we’ve already seen.” Sunshine answered as he looked over to the third man “Hey ah, you got any of these in whatever era your come from mister…what’s your name again?”  


“Tamon Yamaguchi, you westerners don’t pay attention much do you?” Tamon answered as he looked through his pocket in annoyance and then sighed “Anyone have a cigarette or something?”  


“You know smoking is bad for you, like can kill you bad.” Noire stated as Tamon looked at her with a bored expression “Um…”  


“Did you know that wearing an outfit like yours could make most people look at you like a prostitute?” Tamon responded back calmly as Noire glared at the man  


“W-W-WHAT DID YOU SAY, I’ll KICK YOU BUTT OLD MAN!!!!” Noire yelled out in a rage as she tried to lunge at the man, but as she was inched away from him. She was stopped by the eye patched man who was able to use his left arm to hold her back with not much trouble at all. Noire meanwhile struggled to escape the one-armed hold “LET ME GO, SO I KICK THIS GUY BUTT!!!!”  


“Calm down girl, your way to short tempered for you own good.” The eye patch man stated as he hit Noire on the top of the head hard, then released her as she landed back on her feet; but rubbed the top of her head hard while Neptune ran up next to her  


“Hey what’s gives, you got some nerve hitting a pretty girl like Noire the away you did.” Neptune sternly said as she crossed her arms giving the eye patch man a glare, in which he laughed at while Noire herself blushed a little from Neptune calling her pretty  


“You must not know who I am if you’re getting so testy with me little girl, but I got to give your credit for your bravery or foolishness.” The eye patched man said as he gave the Neptune and the others a proud smirk “The names Oda Nobunaga!!!”  


“You say that like we should know you.” Leon, Yuffie, Vladimir, Eileen, Alfred and Neptune’s group all said with deadpanned looks while the others stayed quiet; since some of these names seemed… familiar. Nobu seems to have his pride hurt from that  


“ARE YOU KIDDING ME, HERE TOO????” Nobu asked in disbelief as he suddenly looked toward the only girl in his group, still on the ground out cold. He knelt down to her as he then began shaking the woman violently by the shoulders “Hey wake up right now so you, so you can explain to these people the greatness that is me!!!!”  


“You know he seems scary at first, but now he seems oddly harmless.” Mao stated as the others nodded in agreement at that  


“Yeah and the other ones seem pretty harmless now too.” Vert responded back as she along with the rest looked to the men, to see Butch along with Sunshine arguing with Yoichi over guns and bows. Hannibal and Scipio had stopped fighting with Naoshi, though both men still were glaring at one another in a silent stare off of sorts. Naoshi meanwhile had moved over to Tamon as both men seem to be talking with one another like old friends or acquaintances  


“Definitely.” Glynda replied back rubbing her eyes in frustration as she looked to Koko’s and Neptune’s groups minus their four still out cold friends with a kind smile at this point “I know we’ve somewhat introduced ourselves to one another, but maybe we can give more formal introductions now?”  


“I don’t see a problem with a that.” Neptune happily said as she made her up to Glynda and Twilight who had made her way next to Glynda. Neptune then held her hand out to them “Hi I’m Neptune nice to meet ya!!!”  


“Nice to meet you Neptune, I’m Twilight Sparkle.” Twilight responded back as she shook Neptune’s hand with her hoof, getting a smile from the giggly girl as they released their hand/hoofs moments later  


“And I’m Glynda GoodWitch.” Glynda said kindly as she and Neptune shook hands, smiling at one another. As this happened everyone else looked at each other and just decided why not  


So with that greetings, hellos and instructions went on. At one point Angela took it upon herself to even look over the still four out cold girls Nep-Nep who was Neptune’s sister, Uni who was Norie little sister, then lastly the twins Rom and Ram who were Blanca’s little sisters. Angel told them they were full okay, but just that they might have some bruising on their heads once they wake up; this brought relief to Neptune’s group. A minuet more and all the groups other than the group of strange men had somewhat become more acquainted with each other. Then the newly forged Traverse Town guild as Hana, Vert and IF had suggested calling it looked back at the group of men still talking with each other. Along with the fact Nobu was still trying to wake up the woman of his group from what they all could tell, was pleads of broken pride. But one thing had escaped the Traverses town Guilds attention, the man that had killed the soldiers with his deadly sword skills. They looked towards him, to see he was still in the same exact spot looking down at the area he had killed the Soldiers at; like he was studying the area or something. This didn’t go unnoticed by his group or mainly just Yoichi who walked up to him and patted the man’s shoulder, the man flinched just barley as he looked back at Yoichi who was giving him a smirk.  


“Toyohashi, mind being so kind as to introduce yourself to our new…. allies in common.” Yoichi suggested kindly as he motioned his hand to the Traverses town Guild, Toyohashi then looked at them group and did a bow  


“I am Toyohashi Shimazu of the Shimazu clan.” Toyohashi said calmly as he stayed in his lowered bowed position. On closer look, he was a slightly olive skinned man with short black hair and grey eyes. He wore a red coat with red steel arm guards. A pair black cotton pants with red armor covering portions of the legs and a white cloth tied around it. Lastly, he wore white socks and sandals  


“Thank you kindly young man, might I say your skills with a sword are impressive.” Merlin stated kindly  


“Totally!!!” Neptune happily said as some of the others in the Traverses town guild agreed with Merlin’s statement  


“Thanks, the Shimazu clan ain’t ones to screw with.” Toyohashi replied back with a proud smirk, then looked to see Nobu still trying to wake up the girl he was yelling at “She’s out cold old man, she ain’t waking up.”  


“BUT I NEED HER TO SO SHE CAN EXPLAIN MY GREATNESS TO THESE PEOPLE!!!!” Nobu said as for some odd reason he groped the girls…chest with his right hand “SHE BETTER WAKE UP NOW!!!”  


“Now that’s just mess up dude!!!” Hana, Yuffie, Rarity surprisingly, Vert, Valmet and Norie yelled out; but in a twist of event/ instant karma. The girl woke up startled and punched Nobu across the face with a left hook, sending the man a little ways back on the ground as he groaned in slight pain  


“I KEEP TELLING YOU NOT TO DO THAT YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!!!!” The woman yelled out angrily as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. The woman in question had teal eyes, light silver hair, pale skin and wore a white long sleeved jacket with the lower part consist of white short-shorts. She also wore white gloves, a white cap, a pair of glass and two teal bows in her hair; which was tied in long pig tails. Lastly, she wore a pair of teal and white stripped long sock that went up to her thighs along with a pair of white high heeled boots  


“And that is what we call Karma.” Lehm stated with a smirk as he found it funny how the man got the light knocked out of him  


“Very good karma to be exact.” Angela happily responded back as she then walked over to the woman who took notice of her and got a little nervous “Oh wait, don’t worry dear we’re all friends here. What’s your name, also does he really grope you all the time?  


“One yes he does, but in all honestly he’s just an old man and my name is ah…” The woman began to say shyly, though she saw that Angela was a nice woman. She still was wary, mostly because she could tell she was currently in a different place all together  


“Don’t worry, she said we’re friends. So no need to worry right?” Jonah said with a calm tone as he made his way over to the women, he gave Angela a blank expression which made it hard for her to tell what he was feeling. But she smiled warmly back at the young boy despite this, then turned her attention back to the woman  


“Right, Johan.” Angela warmly responded back, then looked back at the woman “See, we’re all friend.”  


“Yeah… I guess so, I’m Olminu.” Olminu said happily as she got back up to her feet and dusted herself off. She then saw the others and became curious about them. Then she spotted Neptune’s, Norie’s and Blanca sisters; then suddenly ran up to them to see if they were alright  


“Wait what?” IF asked a little confused by Olminu’s action as she inspected the four younger sisters  


“Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram what happened??” Olminu asked worriedly as the others from her group looked at her oddly  


“You know them?” Butch asked as Nobu made his way back up to his feet rubbing his cheek, getting a snicker out of Butch “She got ya good old man.”  


“Shut up.” Nobu responded back as he looked back at Olminu “Still you know them?”  


“Of course I do, don’t the rest of you remember?” Olminu stated as she looked back to the rest of the men in her group “Don’t any of you remember??”  


“Ah…” The men of Olminu’s group responded back, shrugging and grunting since they had no memory what so ever in the events until they arrived in Traverse town  


“For real, just great.” Olminu’s said pinching the bridge of her nose in slight frustration, then turned her attention towards the Traverse Town guild; more to be exact Neptune and her friends “You girls remember don’t you?”  


“I don’t sorry.” Compa answered first with an apologetic frown  


“Me either, then again I do remember getting a hard blow to the head.” IF answered second, as she rubbed her head from sudden memory of pain  


“Same here, though I do remember I think you and your friends coming into our world…somehow.” Blanca said this time as she was annoyed by the fact she couldn’t remember much  


“Same.” Vert said now with a pouty frown, then she wondered something else “Still I wonder how you all even got into our world, before we all ended up here of course.”  


“I’m curious too, it’s not every day we end up in a completely different world. Even us and you know what we’ve had to deal with.” Noire remarked with a small smile to her group  


“Defiantly Noire!!” Neptune happily replied back as she gave Noire a hug “But we always beat it and I don’t remember anything either!!!”  


“Don’t hug me so tightly…” Noire responded back with a slight blush, then looked to Olminu along with the rest “Look maybe we can talk about this in a more appropriate place.”  


“Statement: Miss Noire brings up a sound point. To avoid any more troublesome interruptions. We should head to a safer location.” HK-97 suggested as he looked to Leon “Question: Mister Leon, may you please lead us back to the hotel?”  


“Um, sure.” Leon said, still warry of the droid. He then looked over to the others who were waiting to see what he was going to say “Okay, again I know this might be weird for all of you. But you’ll get your answers, that’s a promise. Oh and if a few of you could help move the girls still out cold back to hotel, that would be helpful.”  


With that the entirety of the Traverses town guild began making their way off to get answers for their newer members, heal the wounded in a more sterile area and try to get back some more normalcy again even if some of the newer Traverse town guild members were wary still themselves of this whole situation. Meanwhile Toyohashi, Bastion, Ugo and Valmet volunteered to take the four young girls still out cold to the hotel. As they made their way out, Leon and the rest who had already met team RWBY prior; wondered how they were doing currently. Though for team RWBY, they were getting close to resolving their current issue  
-Back with Ikail, Donald, Dante, Blake and Yang-  


“Oh thank god were here, I thought we were almost there before but I guess we weren’t.” Yang said as she, Blake, Donald, Dante and Ikail had finally made it to where Tarzan was. How they knew what that they saw a few of the younger baby gorillas playing with one another, so that was a good indication  


“But we are now, question is where Tarzan is because?” Blake responded as they kept on walking through the area of gorillas who were either sleeping or cleaning one another by picking out bugs from their fur  


“He could be anywhere really, huh maybes he’s up in the trees?” Donald suggested as Blake and Yang sighed at the thought of that, mostly because they hated having to climb up the trees so much in this place. It was maddening to deal with after a while, even if they had only done it a few times  


“Please no, climbing those trees were tiring enough as they were.” Blake remarked with another tired sigh “Let’s hope we can find Tarzan soon, I’m worried about what Kerchak will do to him.”  


“I agree, the large ape doesn’t seem to have a fondness of Tarzan.” Dante stated as they passed a few more gorillas, oddly enough though some of the females were following behind Donald. Dante snickered a little at that “Seems like your gaining a little fan club Donald.”  


“Wait what??” Donald asked worriedly as he looked back to see the female gorilla’s giving him flirty smiles  


“Aw, that’s so cute.” Ikail remarked with a giggled as Donald was now being followed by even more of the female gorilla’s  


“I am so glad Daisy ain’t here, she’d have my tail if she found out about this.” Donald stated with a sudden shiver of fear at what his girlfriend would do to him. As much as he loved her, he had to admit that Daisy tended to jump to conclusions way to quickly  


“Don’t worry Donald we won’t tell.” Yang responded with a kind smile, then she finally spotted Tarzan. He was sitting looking out towards some of the tree in the area, but it seemed like he was deep in thought  


“Hm, who’s going to snap him out of the obvious daze he’s in?” Blake asked as Yang smiled widely and made her way quietly for once over to Tarzan. She then took a quiet deep breath and was about to attempt to try making an animal noise. She waited for a few more moments before deciding to let out her animal roar, but she was cut off as Tarzan looked back at her with a smirk  


“Hey Yang.” Tarzan calmly said as Yang let out the air from her lungs from her failed attempt to scare him  


“How did you know it was me?” Yang asked as the others made their way up now  


“It’s easy to tell, you’re a little too loud with your movements.” Tarzan explained with a smug smile  


“I guess I have to work on my stealth still then.” Yang said with a quick laugh, then donned on a more concerned look “Still are you doing okay buddy, you seemed a little out of it.”  


“Yeah, does it have to do with what happened with Jane?” Blake asked as Tarzan sighed a little while getting back up  


“Can’t say really, I mean that’s one part of it. I’m just thinking is all, about a few things really.” Tarzan explained, but just then he along with the rest took notice that the gorillas were making their way passed them  


“What’s going on?” Ikail asked confused by this, just then Kala caught up to them  


“Kala, hey what’s happening?” Blake asked this time as Kala gave her a worried look  


“Kerchak is calling for a meeting with everyone. He just needed to check up on something beforehand. Now that he’s done, he sent me to tell everyone here to attend his meeting. Will you accompany me and Tarzan please? Maybe an outside perspective could help with this.” Kala kindly asked  


“Sure we’ll come, but will Kerchak be mad at all when he sees us?” Blake asked a little worried on possibly having to defend herself against a silver back gorilla like Kerchak  


“He’ll be passively hostile towards you all probably, but just keep a strong face and you should be fine.” Kala answered as she made her way off, but not before looking back at them “Come along, it won’t be good if we keep the rest waiting.”  


“Right, let’s go.” Yang happily said as she, Blake, Dante, Ikail and Donald followed behind Kala along with Tarzan moments later. As they kept on making their way to the meeting area, they group noticed that the place had become silent and more eerie even. A minuet more than the group, Tarzan and Kala made their way finally to where the meeting was being taken. They all took notice that the gorillas were sitting upon the branches surrounding the place. Along with noticing that the sun rays of the sun going down poked through where Kerchak was brightly  


“I wonder what’s going to happen now?” Blake asked quietly as Yang, Ikail, Dante and Donald wondered too  


“He’s gonna talk about the issues with the creature that look like Tarzan here I’m guessing.” Terk answered as she made her way up near them  


“Hey Terk, so that’s what they’re going to talk about.” Blake stated with a worried tone “I hope this doesn’t go bad..”  


“Same here Blake, but I think Kerchak is starting.” Ikail answered as she and the rest looked to see the other gorillas paying attention to Kerchak now, in absolute silence  


“You all know this is a sudden change in our usual patterns, from our early migration to a new nest and this meeting itself. I called for this because of a…issue we have. One involving new creatures that have come into our home, ones that are much different from us.” Kerchak explained as the gorillas began getting loud with questions, fearful screaming and expressing worries that they had  


“Just saying the word different and they all start freaking out.” Ikail said worriedly as she looked at Dante with a warm smile “But at least out little group is a more tolerant sort, right Dante?”  


“Right.” Dante answered back, hoping she or the others didn’t notice the slight crack in his tone as he began remembering some of the atrocities that happened during his time at the crusade…primarily the ones he did. But as he began thinking into the memories deeper, he was suddenly brought back by Blake and Yang who tugged at his arms. He looked down at them with a confused look “Sorry, something happen girls?”  


“No, we just noticed you spacing out dude.” Yang answered with a concern look  


“Dante is anything wrong, did that devil from your world contact you again?” Blake asked as she had a concerned look also  


“It’s nothing girls really.” Dante answered with the best kind smile he could muster up, but before Blake or Yang could respond back; the gorillas began screaming louder wanting a solution to this sudden issue. Which Kerchak quickly responded to  


“As of now, no one is to go near them or even look at them. The more we stay away from these creatures the better.” Kerchak sternly said as the Gorillas began cheering a little from the sound plan  


“He’s already made a plan, not a good sounding one if you ask me.” Donald stated with a frown  


“Yeah, I got to agree with that and I don’t think he’s gonna change his mind.” Yang responded back as she sighed at Kerchak apparent paranoid. Though she took notice at Kala trying to calm down an aggravated Tarzan “That doesn’t look good.”  


“These rules go for you all too, do not lets them see you and again do not seek them out.” Kerchak sternly said once more as Tarzan move up towards him, over the point of sound thinking  


“Tarzan wait!!” Blake yelled out, but it was too late as Tarzan had already gotten Kerchak attention; which in turn made the other gorillas shut their mouths  


“They’re not a threat Kerchak!!!” Tarzan stated angrily as he and Kerchak glared at one another  


“Tarzan, I don’t know them.” Kerchak replied back as he gave a threatening tone  


“Alright that’s it.” Yang said, angry herself now with Kerchak as she made her way up next to Tarzan to back him up. Blake did the same as she was fuming a little at the intolerants Kerchak was showing, it reminded her of the some of the humans back on Remnant who behaved the same way with the Faunas population. Kerchak turned his attention to them with a wary glare, but Yang just huffed a little “Look dude, you have us here and we’ve proven enough to be help. Even our friends who aren’t with us right now, they proved that they’re were trustworthy and most of us are the same species as these so called ‘creatures’ as you call them. So I really don’t see a problem.”  


“She’s right you know, they’re all….most of them just want to meet you. You’re just being way to paranoid of them, instead of giving them a chance.” Blake stated very angrily as she crossed her arms  


“I took a risk of letting you and your friends stay because Kala gave you her benefit of a doubt even if I still don’t trust you lot much.” Kerchak responded back as he wasn’t going to back down from Blake or Yang  


“You may not know them, but I me and friends do.” Tarzan said as he glared at Kerchak more intensely  


“You and your friends here maybe willing risk our safely, but I’m not.” Kerchak remarked in scolding tone  


“Why are you threaten by anyone who different from you!?!?!?!” Tarzan asked in a sudden hint of rage as he moved his face right up to Kerchak with a threatening glare, while Kerchak growled a little and bared his teeth. This made Blake, Yang, Ikail, Dante and Donald suddenly get themselves ready for a fight if needed. Thankfully it didn’t come to that as Kerchak seem to calm down just a little  


“Protect this family and stay away from them.” Kerchak said in a tone that easily could be deciphered as ‘Don’t push it.’ Tarzan glared at Kerchak for a few more moments before walking off, with Blake and Yang following behind  


“Tarzan please, just this once don’t fight Kerchak on this.” Kala asked with a pleading tone as she place her hand on his back, but Tarzan just shrugged her hand off  


“Other than the girls and the rest here, but why didn’t you ever tell me there were creatures like me beforehand.” Tarzan asked angrily as he walked off and up to the top of a high branch, looking out to the sunset in a state of questioning his identity. Blake and Yang were about to go up to see if they could help him through this, but Dante stopped them  


“I don’t think that would be good to do right now ladies, it would be for the best if he thinks of this on his own.” Dante explained as the girls sighed  


“I guess so, still I feel bad for the dude.” Yang stated as Blake patted her shoulder in agreement  


“The fact you girls wanted to help him out, even if he didn’t want the help is admirable already.” Ikail remarked with kind smile  


“Thanks Ikail.” Blake replied back as she looked to Kala “I’m sure he’ll be fine and not to be a burden. But it’s getting late and the jungle will become much more dangerous then, I can already tell that. So would it be okay if we stay here for the night?”  


“It’s no issues, you ladies and your friends have been good to my son. It’s the least I can do.” Kala answered as she looked over to Terk who had stayed quiet for most of this time “Terk would you lead them to the spare leaf beds?”  


“Sure thing aunty Kala, well come on.” Terk said as she began making her way towards the nests. The group looked at one another worried a bit about the Ruby, Weiss, Goofy and Guin’s safety back at the camp; especially with that Clayton guy there. But their worries were quickly gone when they remembered that the others could hold their own very well. So with that, they followed Terk and wanting nothing more than a well needed rest now  
-The nests later that night with Bake and Yang-  


“Hm…” Blake muttered as she wasn’t having a great time falling asleep, not because of the leaf bed she was laying in with Yang who had he arms wrapped around her waist. No that she enjoyed greatly, what was keeping her awake was those same two questions the Cheshire Cat had asked her to think on back in Wonderland. She didn’t know why, but watching the events playing out in this world with Tarzan, his family and the humans that have come into it. Blake though deeper on the Cheshire cats questions. She wondered when she should tell her friends about her little…secret. The fact that she’s a cat Faunas, she was worried they’d be mad at her for keeping this about herself away from them. Blake was especially worry that her friends Ruby and Weiss would hate her, though Yang was what had been making her hesitant in revealing her secret. She was so scared that Yang would leave, then the rest would follow and with that she’d be all alone. But as she kept thinking on her paranoid induced thoughts conjured up by her own self-doubt, suddenly she was cut off from those said thoughts by Yang who kissed her on the cheek accompanied by a quiet loving laugh  


“Hey Blake, you okay. Your being all squirming and stuff so I got a little worried something was wrong.” Yang stated as she hugged Blake’s waist a little tighter, Blake herself turned her body around till she was face to face with her girlfriend and gave her an apologetic smile  


“I’m sorry Yang, I’ve just been thinking on a few things…” Blake explained with a sigh  


“What kind of things?” Yang asked kindly as Blake seemed hesitant to answer, Yang then stroked her cheek giving a warm smile back “You know you can tell me anything right, I’ll love you no matter what. Till the ends of our lives together to be more exact.”  


“You really mean that, don’t you?” Blake shyly responded back as Yang kissed her passionately on the lips for a few seconds, Blake kissed back with the same amount of passion until they retracted from one another with a quickly chuckled at the end  


“I think that’s your answer hun, so ready to tell me?” Yang asked as Blake sighed once more before sitting up, Yang got back up herself as she waited to hear what Blake had been wanting to tell her and the rest for a while now  


“I guess…but…but you won’t…you won’t be mad, will you?” Blake asked nervously as Yang raised a concerned eyebrow at the question  


“Why would you ask that, never. I’m sure you kept this secret of you’re a secret for some reason.” Yang answered with an honest tone as Blake nervously sighed  


“Right, sorry I’m just nervous is all. Anyways, what I’ve been wanting to tell you all is…well…” Blake began to say, but stopped herself as she took of her bow; finally revealing her two cat ears to Yang  


“Blake, you’re a…” Yang said in a sudden surprise as Blake closer her eyes, worried of what was to come next. But to Blake’s own surprise Yang hugged her tightly “You’re a super cute cat faunas!!!”  


“Wait what, I thought you’d be mad. Say that you hate me for keeping this so long, hate me because I am-” Blake began to responded back, but stopped when Yang kissed her once more. But this one was a kiss of love, pure passion and devotion all in one. It went on for a few seconds before they retracted, both girls breathing in slightly for air  


“I…I never would hate you… I just…just said that. I’ll love you…love you to the very ends of times if possible.” Yang stated proudly as she and Blake took a few more breaths before finally catching their breaths. Yang then held both Blake’s hands in both of hers and placed them right in the center of her chest making Blake blush a little, while Yang gave her a serious look “Blake I will always be yours, my body, soul, mind and heart. No matter what and that’s a promise, a promise forever.”  


“You’re getting better at this romantic stuff you know that.” Blake said putting her bow back on, then laying back down with Yang holding her close to her own body  


“I’m trying kitten, still I’m really glad you told me this and I’m sure the others will accept you after you tell them.” Yang stated proudly “Even Weiss, despite her family’s history with Faunas.”  


“Thank you Yang, I’m so glad to have you and the others in my life.” Blake happily stated as she nuzzled her face into Yang’s neck and closed her eyes “I think I can finally sleep now.”  


“Same here Blakey, same here.” Yang answered back happily as she and Blake finally went to sleep, both feeling peaceful this night. But the days of peacefulness in this world were coming to their end and the girls along with the rest would be finally facing the darkness that plague this place so deeply…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, like you say new people are coming in and things are getting stranger you could say. Still either way again I hope you all liked this chapter and until the next one. I wish you all to have wonderful days ahead!!! : D


	17. The jungle and the ape man Pt.4-Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another day for reading. So yeah the next chapter for Four Hearts and as you can obvisouly see, is also the final part of the Tarzan Arc of our story. Did a bit of grammer changes here and there, so enjoy it and leave a reveiw if you like. Anyways I let ya'll of to reading now, again enjoy!!! : )
> 
> ONWARDS TO READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> I do NOT in any way own Kingdom hearts/associated show, game, songs etc. which belongs to Square Enix and Disney, RWBY which belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum along with all the other added in franchise as well which belong to their respective creators.

Four Hearts of one Journey  
Ch. 16: The Jungle and ape man Pt.4-Final  
-Happy Harbor: Down Town-  


Mister David Leonard was a man with blue eyes, grey short hair/ mustache, tanned skin, wore a brown pants, black shoes and a blue shirt. He was a simple man who had been born to loving mother and father, fought in the Vietnam War. Meet a nice girl afterword’s, along with avoiding the liquor and drugs that plagued many of his friends after said war. He had three kids, all girls who had graduated into the field of bio-mechanics and bought a flower shop with his loving wife. Today was a Saturday and on these days David ran the shop by himself, while his wife took the day off. Now David knew that Happy Harbor was a…hot spot for trouble. Not because of the citizen, oh no. But when your town was host to some of the younger hero’s sides kicks, who formed their own group; a mini-justice league as some called it. There tended to be a lot of the super villains coming to fight said sides kicks. From simple gangs, to monster bent on humanities destruction. Happy Harbor seem to be the place these dangerous events took place oddly enough. So with that in mind, David kept a 12 gauge shotgun under the counter in his shop, but he had never needed to use it. He knew that if he did, it would probably be just be with some punk who was trying to rob him. He never expected to used it on what he was currently shooting at.  


“Get back you dirty pest!!!!” David yelled out as he fired another shot a group of three small creatures with black skin, yellow eyes, no mouth, clawed hands, stubby legs and two antennas on their heads. He missed his shots as the creature to his annoyance, as they fused into the ground yet again “Oh come on, I’ve already gone through a half a box just trying to kill you pests. Ammunition is not cheap you know!!!”  


“Keep am it David!!!” An old Japanese lady who had medium length black hair, brown eyes, lightish skin, wore a simple summers dress and sandals outside of his shops door yelled out. This was Mrs. Yun, a nice old lady that visited David’s shop once in a while with her husband. She had also been a feisty nurse back in the old days after World war 2 from what her husband had explained to David once. That showed as Mrs. Yun was bashing her purse against one of the dark creature’s head and she was hitting hard “Back, back you foul beast!!!”  


“I got ya granny!!!” A mid-twenties young woman yelled happily out, as she bashed the small creature in the head with a metal baseball bat. She had dark brown hair, tanned skin, amber eyes, wore a blue sweater, grey running shorts and back running shoes. This was Linda Young, the gym teacher at Happy Harbor High, along with being the youngest retired two-time Olympic champion. The dark creature she hit flung off from the hit to the face, landing on the ground as it screeched in pain, then disappeared into black smoke. Linda smiled at her handy work, as she turned her attention to Mrs. Yun “You okay?”  


“Yes, thank you dear.” Mrs. Yun replied kindly as David made his way out of his store and next to them  


“Nice save kiddo.” David said as he looked around to see a good amount of the civilians running away from the area, though others were fighting back. Like a few young punks that hung around his store sometimes, smoking despite him yelled at them. He saw a few of them throwing Molotov cocktails at a few of those dark creature, burning them alive while screeching in pain as they turned to black smoke. Then David looked to see a few of the cops standing their ground, two of the unloading their pistol and shotgun, while the other just bashed the dark creatures with their batons. Though now that David was looking around, he saw fire fighters, gang members, random civilians, store owners, even freaking kids from grade school and Highschool fighting against the dark creature with whatever they had in hand. It was oddly an inspiring sight of unity, despite the situation that they were all currently in “You know, got to say this is probably the most unified I’ve seen the city.”  


“Ye-…OH CRAP WATCH OUT!!!” Linda said in a panic as she, Mrs. Yun and David looked to see thirteen of those small dark creature; plus two extremely large bodied ones wearing odd outfits lunge at them. None of them could do anything since these things were coming in so fast. But as the dark creatures were inches away from them, the smaller ones were all impaled with thirteen bird shaped shuriken’s that exploded seconds later. The two large bodies ones were punched out by a blur of red and yellow. Then before David, Linda or Mrs. Yun could figure out what just happened, the blur of red and yellow along with the one who threw the bird shaped shuriken’s were gone  


“What just happened?” Mrs. Yun asked as Linda shrugged  


“Can’t say, but let’s get back in the shop. I got some more guns in the back just in case some sort of attack happened near my store.” David stated as he, Mrs. Yun and Linda made their way into his shop. Meanwhile their two saviors were doing their best to make sure to help out as many civilians as they could around the down town area, while making their way back to the meet up point with the rest of their team and the league members  


“Hey wasn’t that your old gym teacher and flower shop guy your parents buy their flower from?” Robin asked as he was hitch a ride on Wally’s back “Also can you slow it down a little, not all of us can handle this much speed!!”  


“Yeah, well try doing this speed while keeping a good pace and carrying someone on your back!!” Wally responded back as he suckered punched one of the smaller dark creature trying to attack a school kid “Just to say Rob, you’re a lot heavier than you look.”  


“It’s all muscle buddy, oh give me a second.” Robin proudly remarked with a smirk as he leaned to the left a little and punched two of the more armored dark creatures in the chest, flinging them off into a wall hard “Wow, thank to this speed I kind of can see how Connor feels when he punches someone.”  


“Well he’s pretty strong anyways, being superman’s clones and all.” Wally replied back, but before either one of them could say anymore. Wally tipped over a rock that was pushed up a little too high from the attack on the city, as he and Robin rolled on the ground. Then once they stopped rolling, they groaned a bit in pain “Ugh… sorry about that dude. These things have messed the city up more than we thought.”  


“It’s okay, neither one of us could have seen that piece of street.” Robin said as he and Wally got back up, looking around to see they had made it to the rendezvous point; along with being the first ones to arrive  


“So we’re first. Good to know we’re not late at least.” Wally joked as Robin studied the area which had a few buildings crumbled around, expect for single wall to their left  


“Yeah, true but no time for jokes. I think we’re being watched.” Robin responded back as readied a metal collapsible staff from his belt, while his gazed narrowed  


“I know, but hey at least whatever these things are getting a good look at Wall-man.” Wally remarked with a smirk as Robin rolled his eyes at his friend’s lack of worry or at least lack of showing his worry  


“Really dude, at a time like this. Your way too much sometimes.” Robin said with a quick laugh, but that was cut short as a small group of sixty of the small dark creatures appeared in front of them. Robin and Wally quickly readied themselves for battle “Well speak of the devils, your admires are here.”  


“I can see that Rob, still you take the thirty on the right and I take the thirty on the left?” Wally asked smirking widely  


“Oh you bet dude.” Robin replied smirking back, but as he and Wally were about to commence the attack; suddenly the remaining standing wall to the left fell flat on the large group of heartless. Out from behind the rubble one of the larger bodied dark creature was flung hard against the ground, then suddenly Connor came in stomping down extremely hard on the large bodied dark creature as it turned into black smoke. Connor though didn’t pay mind to this as he was currently flinging off some the small armored dark creature that had latched themselves onto him  


“I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING MORE I HATE THAN MONKEYS!!!!” Connor screamed out in rage as he flung off a few more, then grabbed the last one with his right hand. The armored dark creature tried to claw at him, but Connor scowled as he threw it into the air and out of sight seconds later “AHHHH, I HATE THESE THINGS!!!”  


“Or we could just let Connor deal with it.” Wally said with a calm tone as he rubbed his eyes a little “No shame in that, not one bit.”  


“Yep.” Robin replied back, turning his attention toward Connor “Hey Super Boy, thanks!!!”  


“Welcome.” Connor said, calming himself down as he made his way up to Robin and Wally “So, you guys have any issues with these things like I’ve been having?”  


“Can’t say, but I’m gonna say yes anyways.” Robin stated as suddenly footsteps could be heard coming from behind. He, Wally and Connor quickly turned around in battle-ready stances; only to see it was Megan, Artemis, Kaldur, Raquel and Zatanna making their way up quickly to them “You know, with all that’s been happening to us today. Maybe a quick mind link would have helped Miss M. We thought you all were more those dark creatures.”  


“Oh sorry about that Robin, I would have. But I’ve been using all my stamina just pushing these things away from fleeing citizens.” Megan replied back as she rubbed her forehead a little, much to the others worry “I’m fine, really.”  


“You say that Meg, but were still worried either way.” Raquel stated kindly, but a stern look  


“I know, thanks.” Megan replied back with a small smile  


“Anyways, how’s it been with you three. Those things tear up the place like almost everywhere else in Happy Harbor?” Artemis asked as she shot a quick arrow through on of the big bodies dark creature that tried to sneak up on them  


“Nice hit.” Robin remarked smirking “Still yeah we have, a few civilians almost got killed before we saved them. Those things are fast, almost as fast a KF here. No offense.”  


“None taken dude.” Wally replied back kindly, then turned his attention to Aqua lad “So Kaldur, what’s the plan. Do we scout out the area here or stay?”  


“Right now we should rest, take a breather and regain our strength. Well maybe not you, Robin or Super Boy. But me and the girls have too. Those things out in the city are a lot more frustrating than I’d like to admit.” Kaldur explained as he took a few deep breaths and held his side in slight pain  


“You okay?” Zatanna asked as she moved his hand to see a small, but deep three clawed cuts on his side “Kaldur, why didn’t you tell us about this sooner. It’s bleeding out still!!!”  


“I didn’t…ugh, I didn’t want to slow us down. Especially with these things roaming around.” Kaldur explained as he winced at his wound acting up, then summoned some water from a fire hydrant nearby; using the water to help sooth his wound  


“Speaking of which, more are coming our way.” Raquel stated as she and the rest looked ahead of them to see an extremely large horde of the dark creatures from the small ones, the armor ones, and the large ones too finally a fourth new kind that looked like aviators with wings on their backs  


“And they have ones that can fly now, great just great and here I was hoping that we’d get an easy break.” Artemis said in irritation as she readied her bow, Robin meanwhile readied his staff, Raquel readied her powers, Wally stretched his legs out to use his powers more effectively, Connor cracked his knuckles, Zatana readied her wand, then finally Megan decided to keep Kaldur safe as his wound was getting worse  


“So, we all ready?” Wally asked as the heartless were coming closer  


“Ready whenever Wally.” Zatana responded back smirking  


“Then let’s get to it!!!” Connor screamed out charging back at the group, while the others followed behind. But as their group and the horde of dark creatures got closer to each other by the seconds. The front of the horde suddenly started to be obliterated by blazes of gun fire, that came from behind and over the group of young hero’s  


“Whoa, where did this come from??” Wally asked, but then got a tap on the shoulder from Kaldur who was being held up by Megan  


“I think our friends behind us can answer that.” Kaldur calmly stated, as the other looked to see military personal shooting at the horde, along with a few Humvees with turrets built in shooting at the horde. Which by this point had dispersed into three separate parts so they could attack from the sides as best as they could, while dodging the gun fire from the soldiers  


“Wait where do they come from, Happy harbor doesn’t have a military base set up here??” Artemis asked in utter confusion, while the others didn’t have an answer for her. But to their continued surprise Batman, Superman, The Flash, Martian Man Hunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Wonder Woman joined up with them quickly  


“For one we found these soldiers at the border end of Happy Harbor, they had been stationed in New York. So it seems there’s more that was brought here than any of us in the league originally believed.” Batman quickly answered, in his ever so calm manner as he looked to Kaldur “Status report.”  


“Like always, all business.” Wonder Woman muttered as she gave Batman a glare  


“Right, well from what Robin, Kid Flash and Super Boy have explained along with rest of our experiences with the creatures today. They’ve taken over most of the down town area, though a good portion of the civilians are fighting back.” Kaldur explained as he cringed once again from his wound  


“Hey take it easy okay.” Megan worriedly stated as she tried to position herself to give Kaldur some more comfort with his wound, to her relief Martian Man hunter came up to Kaldur’s other side. Then helped Megan with holding him up “Thanks Uncle J’onn, really its appreciated.”  


“It’s no problem Megan, your friend is hurt and you seem to be tiring. Must have had to lift up a lot of heavy object at once with your telekinesis.” Martian Man hunter remarked with a smile, then frowned a bit as he looked ta Kaldur’s wound “That looks bad, didn’t know those things could do so much damage.”  


“Yeah it’s a bad wound and not to rush us. But I think those creature are making their way up to us!!!” The Flash said as the others looked to see the solider back up while still firing, as the dark creature were closing in  


“Well what are we waiting for?” Green arrow asked as he began shooting his arrows at any of the dark creatures in his line of sight  


With Green Arrow initiating the counter attack, the young band of heroes and the leaguers charged at the horde while being supported by the military personal firing from the back lines. Superman started off as he flew up in the air, then swooped back down ramming into a decent sized part of the horde of dark creatures to the left; with that a good two dozen were flung into the air. Though as that happened, Artemis and Green Arrow began shooting the flung up dark creatures, like clay plates being thrown up in the air. Each arrow hit their marks with deadly precision, meanwhile Flash and Kid Flash were dashing about; kicking or punching out the more armored dark creatures with deadly force from their enhanced speed. Each of the dark creatures hit, turned into black smoke as blurs of red along with red and yellow could be seen just barely. On the other side Rocket was firing off blasts of energy at a few of the larger bodied dark creatures that almost got past them and would have attack the soldiers, who for some of them were currently reloading new clips of ammo. Thankfully for her, she had back up from Zatanna who fired off chanted spells one after another; throwing large object at the dark creatures which took each them out easily by the half a dozen. Finally, Wonder Woman, Batman, Robin and Super Boy were pushing back the dark creatures that decided to switch back to attacking through the middle. The only one’s not fight was Kaldur, as Megan and Martian man hunter used their telekinesis abilities to throw object at the dark creatures that came to close to them. Minuets, to half an hour of battle passed for the heroes as they began growing slightly fatigued and the soldiers started running out of ammo by the seconds.  


“How much more longer??” Rocket asked as she blasted a few more of the flying dark creatures with her power, blasting them back into a some of the rubble “Like for real this is getting annoying!!!”  


“I know what you mean.” Connor muttered as he jumped into the air, then landed into some of the dark creatures; taking them out with the small shock wave that formed from his landing. Though as one of the flying dark creatures flew up behind him, it was cut in half by Superman who used his laser sight to cut up a few more of the dark creatures that were in the same line of sight. Then Superman moved up next to him, blast a few more with his laser vision, before turning his attention to Connor “Thanks I guess…”  


“Welcome.” Superman responded back in slight awkwardness, as he flew passed Connor trying to help out of some of the soldiers; who were starting to be flank out from the right side by the horde  


“For real though, these things just keep coming.” Robin stated through his teeth in slight irritation as he dodged two of the small dark creatures lunging at him, then rammed his staff against the face of a flying one that tried to do a sweeping attack. Then three of the armor ones got a hold of his legs as he struggled to kick them off. But thankfully Batman threw three of his Batarangs into the armored dark creatures head with deadly precision, as they turned into dark smoke. Robin sighed in relief, but nervously cringed a little when he saw Batman’s scolding yet caring glare  


“Focus Robin.” Batman sternly said, but as he said that a few of larger bodied dark creatures came up from behind him. Batman could sense by pure instinct as he pivoted around to counter attack. But he could already see that he responded a little too late as the larger bodied dark creatures were already winding up for an attack. Though before that could happen, both larger bodied dark creatures were flung away by Black Canaries sonic screech while Robin and Batman covered their ears so they wouldn’t be effected by the intense loudness of the attack. Once Black Canary was finished though, she took a deep breath as she looked to Batman with a small smirk  


“Maybe you should take your own advice.” Black Canary amusingly remarked, as she kicked one of the smaller dark creatures in the head hard. Then made her way off into the battle once more, as Wonder Woman followed her; but stopped to give Batman a mocking smirk and then continued her way off  


“Hm…” Batman muttered in slight annoyance as Robin was trying not to snicker, both of them continuing fighting off more of the dark creatures that had their sights on them particularly  


The battle kept on for a while longer, as the young heroes, leaguers and the soldiers kept on trying their best to push back the horde of dark creatures. But every time they’d take a two dozen, four dozen would take their place. The battle was frustrating as by this point the heroes were becoming extremely fatigue, even both Flash and Kid Flash who were starting to trip up once in a while from all the never-ending running and fighting along with some of the dark creatures having cut their calf’s a bit with their claws. The others had their own cuts and bruise, other than Superman and Super Boy who were just becoming exhausted. The Solider meanwhile had mostly run out of ammo along with grenades, other than a good dozen who had shotguns with a little bit of ammo left. The only saving grace were the four Humvees with the turrets still stocked pretty well with ammo. The other soldiers were just doing their best to slash at the dark creatures with their combat knifes. Though this proved somewhat fatal when some of the dark creatures killed the soldiers by slashing at their chest, as then a glowing hearts would pop out and disappeared much to the heroes anger at the loss of lives happening around them. On and on this keep going for another hour, nothing seeming to change as the heroes and slowly decreasing number of soldiers fought back the horde that was bent on killing them.  


“My god, will these just back off!!!” Wonder Woman screamed in utter irritation as she was using all of her skills to kill these easy, yet troublesome enemies. She slashed the larger bodied dark creatures with ease, then would ram her shield against the armored ones; followed up with a few slashed from her sword. She also used her lasso on the flying’s ones, pulling them down onto some of the smaller dark creatures that tried clawing at her as an improvised weapon  


"Yeah I'm starting to ask that myself." Green Arrow responded back as he used his bow as a blunt force weapon, ramming it against one of the flying dark creatures coming in for an aerial attack  


"Same!!" Wally yelled out as he tripped over his own foot and began rolling towards the others. Thankfully Megan landed in front of him and was able to slow him down with the help of her telekinesis. Once they fully stopped, Wally looked up to Megan with a smile "You're a life saver."  


"Thanks...ugh..." Megan responded kindly, but skunked down to her legs  


"Hey Miss M, you okay??" Wally asked worriedly, but stopped as a sudden jolt of pain inflicted his lower calf "Ah man... not good."  


"I'll say and I'm fine. But what about you though?" Megan asked back, as she took a good look at Wally’s leg which was bleeding a lot from the left calf "Can you still move on it or what?"  


"Can't, I kept on running because the adrenaline was keeping my left calf from well this." Wally answered in a pained tone "Sorry to say, but I think I'm out."  


"Hey it's no problem. But we got to move you to where me and Uncle J'onn left Kaldur at." Megan stated as she sent a quick message to Connor, viva mind link. Second later Conner landing right in front of her and Wally  


"You were not kidding, jeez man you gonna be okay to walk for while at all after this?" Connor asked as he quickly picked up a fist sized rock and chucked straight through three of the flying dark creatures that fell onto the ground, before truing into dark smoke  


"Nice throw dude." Wally said in slight surprise "Still I don't think I'll be walking normally for a while. Those things claws are a lot sharper than I thought."  


"Yah I can see that." Connor replied as he lifted Wally up over his shoulder  


"Okay so how's this gonna work, because if I have to be your eyes then your gonna have to watch the front while I watch your back." Wally asked  


"Nah, gonna have to jump again." Connor calmly explained, much to Wally's discomfort  


"Oh no, no, no, NO!!!!" Wally yelled out as Connor smirked, then seconds later jumped in the air to a very high degree; while Wally’s screams could be heard. Meanwhile Artemis and Zatanna who were nearby chuckled for a moment as they continued fighting off the dark creatures  


"That was pretty funny." Artemis stated as she fired an arrow through an armored dark creature, that almost gutted one of the soldiers  


"Totally, still I hope we're close to fishing off the last remains forces here." Zatanna replied back as she chanted a few quick attack spells at the closer parts of the horde. But as she finished up her attack, suddenly the horde of dark creatures backed off and disappeared into the shadows around the area. The leaguers and young heroes were relieved, but cautious while the soldiers began chanting at their victory since they had run out of ammo for everything by this point. As Zatana looked around, she became very uneasy as it all seems so sudden to back off an attack when the dark creatures clearly were starting to overrun her and the others. She turned her attention to Artemis who seem to be getting the same uneasy feeling  


“You’re thinking the same thing, right Z?” Artemis asked taking in a few deep breaths “You know, you’re wondering when those things are gonna do a surprise attack on us.”  


“Yeah, I may not be the most well versed in combat. But I even know that you don’t back off of an attack like this was. Especially since as much as I hate to admit it, but we we’re going to lose probably.” Zatana replied, then looked to see the soldiers still chanting from the victory “Well at least they’re happy. Good thing we had them along with us too, don’t think we would have lasted as long without them.”  


“Yeah.” Artemis said as she noticed the rest of her teammates along with the leaguers making their way over by a still intact fire hydrate, where Kaldur and Wally were laid up against “Seems like we’re regrouping. Let’s get over to them.”  


“Right.” Zatanna responded back as she and Artemis made their way over to the others quickly. But as they made their way up next to them, it already seemed like a conversation was going on  


“So, anyone else expecting a sneak attack?” Raquel asked as she helped Kaldur up, who’s wound had at least stopped bleeding showing that the three-clawed cut was almost bone deep  


“I suspect they will, seems like those little monster would pull something like that I…I apologize for not being any help during the battle.” Kaldur stated as he winced from the lingering pain from his wound  


“Kaldur you’re lucky that your cut there didn’t hit your lung, trust me when I say you were better off resting.” Black Canary responded kindly, with a warm smile  


“Yeah dude, I mean my legs are pretty cut up. But its only slightly deep. Yours seems like something out of a horror show.” Wally remarked as he was helped up by Robin, though got a quickly smack to the back of the head by Artemis who made her way over to him just to do that “Really woman, even when I’m injured you still have to hit me. Why???”  


“Because you needed it kid mouth.” Artemis explained with a small smirk as Wally rolled his eyes, though the little interaction didn’t go unnoticed by their mentors Green Arrow and Flash  


“Hey Oliver, see that?” Flash asked with a snicker, as Oliver looked at him confusingly  


“See what, two teenagers poking fun at each other Barry?” Oliver asked as Barry eyes twitched  


“Really Oliver, really?” Barry asked as everyone knew Oliver was currently dating Black Canary and he acted like such a flirt when they spent time together outside of work. So Oliver’s blatant lack of seeing Wally and Artemis flirting in their own way, made him get slightly annoyed. But Barry took a deep breath before deciding to explain it to his oblivious friend “Okay, let me explain this much more simply. Those two are flirting.”  


“Oh.” Oliver said simply, before suddenly realizing what had just been said “Wait what??”  


“Yeah, looks like we may become relatives by law if this blossoms into more.” Barry remarked, trying his absolute best not to laugh  


“I will shoot a volley of arrows into your legs, I swear I will.” Oliver responded back with a slight glare at his amused friend. Though the small banter between the two was put at a halt, by Batman  


“Something funny?” Batman asked, donning on his famous Bat glare and made both heroes feel a slight shiver down their backs as they nodded no. Batman just sighed, then turned his attention back to the others “Good then, now back to what we were speaking about.”  


“Right, about what to do now. Since it seems those things are actually gone.” Conner said as he looked around some more  
“Yeah…gone.” Megan said next, as she and the rest of her team looked around warily  


“Anyways, I believe we should scout out the area. See if we can gather up all the survivor until this is over.” Batman suggested as everyone else nodded in agreement  


“Speaking of which, have you or J’onn spoken to Fate in some time?” Superman asked  


“No, neither I or Batman have had contact with the good doctor since this all started.” J’onn answered sighing a little “Whatever he is doing, I hope it’s worth it. We could have used his help here.”  


“We really could have, still lets g-” Black Canary began to say, but was cut off as suddenly the sounds of screaming could be heard from where the soldiers were. The heroes turned quickly to them, only to see that the sneak attacked they feared to happen; had come true. The whole group saw most of the soldiers in their line of sight laying down dead with looks of horror and despair on their faces as the smallest of the dark creatures clawed at their chests; where the same floating glowing hearts appeared above their chests only to disappeared second later  


“Oh god…” Megan muttered in horror, while the others readied for another fight. But their attention was turned to the probably last remaining solider as she was lifted up into the air, screaming in anger and slight fear  


"Get off me you pest, let me go!!!" The soldier yelled out as she tried swiping at them with her knife. But to the heroes increased horror, the dark flying creature to the right let go of the woman; while the other one fused into her suddenly. Once the process was done, the possessed woman turned herself back up and cracked her neck. She then looked down to the heroes as her skin was pitch black, her eyes we're pitch yellow, her mouth was like a jacket lanterns, she had two antennas stick out from the tip of her skull and finally two wings sprouted from her back. The possessed woman stared at the heroes for a moment, before screaming a bit "RAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  


"Oh come on, really???" Robin, Zatanna, Jacqueline and Connor asked in disbelief as they along with the others readied themselves for another battle  


"What other surprises are there gonna be??" Wally asked as even he and Kaldur got as ready as they could form the battle. But then turned his attention to Kaldur who had gently elbowed his side "What?"  


"You had to ask, didn't you?" Kaldur stated as he pointed to the airborne soldier to show that a large new horde had formed up, all sharing similar appearances as the possessed woman. Though some had wings, while others didn't; but were wielding the emptied guns of the original soldiers  


"At least they don't have ammo." Barry said in relief, only for the gun wielding possessed soldiers to summon clips of pure darkness and loaded them into the guns  


"Well... that's new." Superman remarked as the possessed soldiers fired upon them heroes. Thought thankfully they all had enough stamina to dodged to the sides and behind some rubble  


"Ugh!!!" Wally and Kaldur screamed as their pain flared up  


"Suck it up boys, at least your alive." Wonder Woman stated with a small smirk, but almost was hit with by one of the stray bullets  


"Stay down!!!" Batman yelled as he looked to the other people aside from Wally, Kaldur and Wonder Woman with him. Said people being Megan, Robin, J'onn and Zatanna "Are you all okay?"  


"Me, Robin and Zatanna are, but..." Megan worriedly answered as she looked down at J'onn to his arm bleeding a little  


"It seems those things can hurt me, even when I’m phasing." J'onn stated as Robin tied a small cloth around his arm  


"I wonder if this effected Superman or Super Boy?" Zatanna asked as the others on her side frowned a little at that thought, that both man and boy of steel could actually be wounded by these things bullets  


“That’s a yes Z!!!” Raquel answered form the other side where she, Oliver, Black Canary, Barry, Superman who had a few bullet wounds on his right upper thigh and Connor who had bullet wounds in both of his lower calf’s were trying their best to avoid getting hit  


“How did this happen, I though me and you were… basically invulnerable to stuff like this??” Connor asked, as he cringed from this pain he had never felt before. Though as he looked at the others, he laughed a little “Y-You know, I get w… why you all try avoiding getting shot at. This is some pretty intense pain.”  


“Of all the times to make a joke, you pick now?” Artemis asked as a bullet bounced off “Seriously though, if it can shoot through you and Superman here. Then why haven’t we been shot through the walls yet??”  


“Maybe it effects flesh differently from non-living material.” Black Canary suggested as she had found a metal pole, some rope and a broken off car mirror; then fixed them up to make a quick elongated mirror. She then slowly moved the mirror out to see none of the dark creatures in sight. But that was proven wrong quickly to her when the mirror was suddenly broke into multiple pieces, making Black Canary move quickly into cover once more as even more gun fire started  


“Didn’t go so well Dinah?” Oliver asked as Dinah huffed  


“Well maybe you’d like to sleep on the couch tonight?” Dinah asked back with a small smirk  


“I…I’ll shut up now.” Oliver responded nervously, while Megan and Raquel snickered a bit  


“Jokes aside, I’m getting tired of just standing back here. I’m heading out and striking back before they get the ideal to that themselves!!!” Artemis yelled impatiently as she moved out of cover  


“NO WAIT!!!” Kaldur yelled, but couldn’t do much as his wound acted up again making him clench his side in pain. When Artemis made her way out from cover, she had already readied an arrow and had the string pulled back. She was ready to shoot her arrow, but then realized two things. One the gun fire had stopped completely and two the possessed soldiers were all just staring at her  


“Artemis get back here with us please!!” Megan asked worriedly, as she along with everyone else could tell this wasn’t on purpose; Artemis seemed to be the only one not catching onto that  


“Why, they’re just-” Artemis replied back, but stopped when suddenly one of the gun wielding possessed soldiers appeared in front of her from the ground with its gun aimed right at her face. The others only took notice seconds after the possessed soldiers finger was already pulling down on the trigger. Artemis at this point knew that the gun would go off before anyone could get to her, especially since the faster members had some bad wound that already were slowing them down. Artemis could only look in horror as she could see the possessed soldiers finger pull the trigger back quickly, then time slowed down for her as the barrel of the gun started to flash brightly “No…”  


“RAHH!!!!” The possessed solider screamed out as it fully pulled the trigger back at this point and with that a hail of bullets fired upon Artemis. But both the possessed solider and Artemis didn’t taken notice of the sudden blur of green that stopped right between the two. Once the bullets stopped, Artemis along with the others realized she was unharmed, but what caught hers, the teams and the possessed soldier’s attention was the figure that had now appeared in between the two  


“What in the world??” Wally asked as he along with the others looked to see a man, with a grey, light grey, neon green and bone white armor. But the amour looked more like a body, since it had dark reddish grey muscle like substance where the elbows, knees, ankles, neck and sides were. Finally the man wore a helmet with a single neon green visor with a glowing neon green hiltless sword that was sheathed, while the man held the small knife in reverse that seemed to be the weapon that had blocked all the bullets. The man didn’t hesitate as he slashed the possessed soldiers throat, killing it as the body turned into dark smoke. Then he looked back to Artemis and the others, who were just staring along with analyzing him  


“I take it you’ve never seen a person like me or it’s a rarer sight.” The man joked with a quick chuckled, as his tone he had a synthetized sound along with having a thick Japanese accent. The man then held his hand out for a shake “My name is Genji, who would you be miss along with your friends behind you?”  


“Ah…well…ah…” Artemis tried to explained, but was still in slight shock from almost dying seconds ago. Along with facing this man or cyborg of sorts, sure he saved her but she still felt wary of the man since she didn’t know where he even came from  


“Actually, may you hold off on explaining. I believe these creatures are analyzing me.” Genji calmly stated as he looked back to see that the dark creatures were just doing that, while still aiming their weapons at him. Though Genji just laughed in utter amusement “A foolish tactic to do, they won’t be able to use the information their gathering. Not one bit.”  


“Wh-” Artemis was about to ask, getting out of her shock; but was cut off as suddenly the possessed aerial soldiers began die and burst into clouds of black smoke one by one  


“Sniper.” Batman stated as he along with the rest began looking around, wondering where the sniper was positioned at. Then once the shooting stopped, probably because the sniper had to reload. The possessed ground soldiers quickly aimed their guns at Genji, deciding to kill him first off, then the sniper; then finally the rest of the heroes. But as the possessed solider were about to shoot, another new figure appeared out of nowhere on the left side of them  


“I wouldn’t do that little monsters!!!” A very tall, buff, older man with a Swedish accent said joyfully. Though he wore a set of full grey metal futuristic like armor, with black and yellow highlights. The fully masked helmet had a yellow visor, while the top of it look like a crown; finally the behemoth of a man wielded a large two handed hammer. The leaguers at least remembered this was the Reinhart person from recording Batman presented them before he showed their younger counterparts the information. Though the younger heroes were having a loss of memory on that since the events that had just taken place made it hard for them to think straight. The remaining possessed soldiers began firing at Reinhart, but Reinhart suddenly summoned a wide rectangular blue holographic like shield. The possessed soldier’s bullets bounce off like foam bullets against it, once their clips had run out. Reinhart laughed proudly and smashed his hammer against the first possessed solider nearest to him. Once he did that Reinhardt activated thrusters from the back of his armor and with that rammed into the reaming possessed soldiers, who were crushed against a broken wall; were they turned into dark smoke. Rinehart then moved away from the rumble as he laughed some more in a proud manner “Another successful rescue!!”  


“Good old Reinhart.” Genji stated with a chuckled  


“Okay wait a minute, who the heck are you people???” Zatana asked as she and the others made their way out. Though Wally was being helped up by Robin, Kaldur being helped up by Raquel, Connor being helped by Megan and Superman being helped by Wonder woman  


“Yes, some clarification now.” Batman sternly stated with a narrowed glare as he and the rest had made their way up to Genji, while Reinhart made his way up too. Artemis moved back to her teammates who were happy she made it out of this alive  


“If you would please.” Black Canary kindly said with a kinder tone, as she gave Batman a slight glare for his blunt approach  


“Such nice manners, from such a nice young lady.” Another person said, coming from the right of the area and turned out to be an older woman. Said woman wore a heavy set of dark grey modified leather attire around her whole body, with bits of blue armor, sandal like foot wear, a gauntlet with a syringe on the left arm, then finally a hooded long light grey coat over her body with some blue highlights. She also wore a blue scarf under her hood, which had small bits of her braided long grey hair poking out, while a blue/ black colored head band wrapped her around tanned skin had a unique tattoo under her left eye. Lastly, she wore a black eye patch over her right eye and wielded a futuristic like blue/black/ silver colored sniper rifle. Though from the recording a while ago, the heroes could tell this was Ana. Ana quickly made her way next to Reinhart and Genji, while glaring a little at Batman in disproval “Word of advice young man, you’ll get easier answers if you ask nicely.”  


“I like her already.” Oliver stated to Wonder Woman and Dinah, as both women and he snickered a bit  


“Anyways, jokes aside for once. Who are you people?” Robin asked, smirking at Ana’s feisty comeback as Ana gave Robin a smile  


“Oh you must be Robin, Batman protege correct?” Ana kindly asked with a warm smile, while Robin along with the rest of his team were a little surprised about that  


“How did you know about Robin?” Megan asked worriedly as Reinhart laughed a little  


“Do not worry young green miss, we along with our other friends know of you. We’ve been here for a while now.” Rinehart answered kindly  


“Indeed, the internet here is a little less advance then ours back home. But we still got the general information on you all.” Genji explained as he rubbed the back of his head “Sombra was defiantly unhappy about being told not to hack. Head still Hurst from her nagging to me about it.”  


“Okay so your saying you know about us, but again like we keep asking. Who are you and what do mean by not as advance when it come to our internet???” Zatanna asked, just wanting answers since these three seemed to be dodging the question  


“Zatanna I believe it’s obvious.” Batman responded back calmly as he narrowed his eyes at the three “You three are members of Overwatch, am I not correct?”  


“Correct.” Ana answered calmly, then narrowed her eyes back “Question is what now, are you going to try and take us three in or let us go as a thank you for helping you out?”  


“As much as we’d like to let you go, we have to take you in.” Superman answered, much to the youngers hero’s uneasiness as the information came back to them like a sudden jolted memory  


“Whoa hold on there, look I know their members have been killing criminals. But they did just save Artemis life along with ours.” Connor replied back, in defense of the three Overwatch members  


“Still, the laws the law. We had hoped your team would come in contact with them beforehand.” Batman said as he narrowed his eyes more at the three Overwatch members “But that will not be needed anymore, we’ll take you three into custody and then ask where your friends are. We have question.”  


“Questions, you won’t get much from us. Those creatures invaded our world, then took us from it.” Rinehart sternly said, gripping his hammer slightly harder just in case this meeting went sour  


“So you are from another world then??” Megan stated in shock as Genji, Rinehart and Ana nodded in agreement  


“That only heightens the case for you to come with us, then we can see to brining your friends in until this situation gets done with.” Batman sternly said as the three Overwatch members suddenly got into defensive positions with their weapons ready. This prompt the hero’s along with their injured to do the same, though Kaldur was the only one not to ready himself for a battle. The heroes of this world and the three Overwatch members stared down one another, hoping one side would back down even though it seems unlikely for that to happen  


“Please let us be, we didn’t ask to come here and we’re not threat to you.” Genji asked with a kind tone, while reading up a few throw stars if needed  


“Sorry but we can’t.” Wonder Woman replied sternly as she readied her sword, pointing it towards Genji as she picked him to be her target  


“What would you gain from taking us in??” Ana asked angrily as she glared at Batman even more intensely “You, you’re just paranoid aren’t you. Can’t trust anyone is that it?”  


“Whoa hey lady, look I know bats here can be a bit of a grim character. But lay off, you’d do the same if we showed up I your world probably.” Barry stated as he was ready to attack, despite the gnawing pain on his cut up legs  


“And if I tell you personally that we wouldn’t?” Rinehart asked calmly  


“We’d still have to take you in, sorry.” Dinah answered with a frown as she didn’t want to fight these people, she already could see they were friendlies. But its seemed a few of the others didn’t, she knew the kids agreed with her; but this was technically a league mission so they didn’t have much say in the final decision. She also could tell why none of them had opposed, seeing as they already sadly knew that  


“Then it seems we’re at a standstill then.” Ana stated with a sadden tone as both groups were ready to fight, but as the tension was at its tipping point. Suddenly the tension was interrupted, by the sounds of foots steps…a lot of footsteps coming their way  


“Um…. I think you might want to hold off on this little skirmish.” Kaldur said with a slightly bewildered tone as he looked passed the Overwatch members who had turned their back to the group of heroes; seeing what Kaldur saw as well  


“Whys that?” Oliver asked, but got a light smack to the back of his head by Dinah “Ow, what??”  


“Look.” Dinah stated as she along with the other heroes looked to where Kaldur, Ana, Genji and Rinehart were looking at. Oliver rubbed the back of his head some more, then took a look now himself to see an unsettling sight  


“Oh… that’s why.” Oliver remarked nervously as he aimed his arrow at now a new horde of possessed individuals, expect these weren’t the solider. But instead these were citizens from young teen, adult men, adult women all the way to older folks. All of them having been possessed by the dark creatures just like the soldiers, with the same blood thirsty looks on their faces “Well that’s sick.”  


“You’re telling us.” Genji responded back, as the possessed civilians were closing in on them slowly; like they were mocking the group of heroes that they were going to be killed soon. Genji just quickly looked back at the leaguers and young heroes as he readied his throwing stars “We’ll figure out our issues after we deal with these things, is that okay?”  


“Fine, but don’t think we’re letting you go.” Batman responded back as he and the others waited for the inevitable battle to start, but as the possessed civilians were mere inches to the group of heroes. Suddenly a new figure popped in, as a light appeared above the heroes  


“Heartless, be gone or face the power of Doctor Fate!!!!” A man wearing a black body suit, with golden boots, golden gauntlets, golden shoulder pads/ chest guard, a golden cape and finally a full covering golden helmet. He floated above the heroes, glaring down the now dubbed heartless with a deathly glare “What will it be, flee or face you end?”  


“RAWHHH!!!!!!!!!!” The possessed civilians roared in defiance as Doctor Fate scowled under his mask  


“Then so be it, FACE THE MIGHT FROM A LORD OF ORDER!!!” Doctor Fate screamed as his hands glowed suddenly while the heartless tried leaping at him, though as they did Doctor Fate blasted off two beams of pure light. This decimated the heartless that had leaped at him, with that show of power the other heartless looked to one another; then quickly fled back into the shadows knowing that this battle would prove difficult with Doctor Fate there now  


“Really, like really are you kidding me. We all fought those things for hours, then you come here for a not even a minuet and they retreat. What’s up with that???” Wally asked angrily as he was happy to be saved, along with avoiding another fight since his leg was all bang up. But again he was somewhat frustrated how easily those things or heartless booked it when Fate came in “Speaking of which, where were you anyways all this time??”  


“Yeah…we’d all like to know.” Zatanna asked next, glaring at the entity that was currently holding her father’s body in its grasp. She hated Fate, so being nice to the newly revived hero was hard to do. Fate sensing the angry from his younger companions sighed a little  


“Doing important work, like for one learning more about the heartless our world is facing.” Doctor Fate explained then looked at Ana, Genji and Rinehart “Along with telling you and your comrades a warning.”  


“A warning?” Ana asked as she was worried about having to fight this man, mostly because she could tell that the mystic arts in this world were very real and deadly  


“Yes, you shall all be let go from being taken in by my friends here. But you are not to interfere anymore within this battle. You three and your other friends even being here has already shifted the balance of order. So I’m warning you to stay in where ever you’re currently living at. If you try to help again, then next time none of us will be so… forgiving.” Doctor Fate sternly answered  


“I see, we’ll be off then.” Ana said as she Reinhart and Genji began making their way off to wherever they were staying at. But as the three members of Overwatch were five inches away from the group of heroes, Ana stopped in her tracks suddenly  


“Ana?” Rinehart asked as Ana turned her gaze back towards the heroes, primarily Doctor Fate and Batman  


“Just so you know, we’ll be fighting and helping along with this battle against these so called Heartless despite your warning. So the next we meet you, don’t think we’ll go easy on any of you.” Ana stated sternly as she made her way off passed both Genji and Rinehart who looked back at the heroes, then themselves, then finally followed behind Ana. After a few more moments all three members of Overwatch were gone from sight, leaving the heroes and Doctor Fate alone  


“That was… interesting.” Megan remarked looking back at Doctor Fate with a slightly worried tone “And ah… why did you call those things heartless.”  


“Be at ease young Martian, I called those things heartless because that is what they are called.” Doctor Fate answered turned his attention to Wally “Which is the primary reason it took me so long, I had to… call a friend of mine.”  


“A friend?” Artemis asked in slight confusion  


“Yes, believe or not I do know magic that enables me to communicate with being not of our world or our dimension you could say as well.” Doctor Fate answered “Back when I was still had Kent as my host, I communicated with a good number of individuals with magic prowess par to mine and even greater than mine at points. One individual I spoke to many times was a wizard name Yen Sid, an expert on heartless you could say along with knowing of what can stop it… even if I’m not fond of it.”  


“That’s pretty cool actually, the whole magic to talk to other people not of our world or dimension thing. Not the heartless.” Zatanna stated with a sheepish smile  


“Right, still what is that can help us?” Robin asked, hoping it wasn’t anything to whelming  


“You’ll hate hearing me say this, but despite what we all shall be doing to quell these heartless. In the end it’s up to four keyblade wielders to save us.” Doctor fate explained with a slight hesitance in his tone  


“Keyblade Wielders??” Robin, Wally, Artemis, Jacqueline, Megan, Connor, Zatanna and Kaldur asked. One because the weapons Fate just explained sounded ridiculous and two, the young heroes weren’t too keen that four strangers were their only hope when it came to it  


“Yes, these four individuals will come here sooner or later with their keyblades. Keyblades are weapons of pure light, look how about I explain the rest to you all some place safer?” Doctor Fate suggested as the rest of the heroes looked to one another, then looked back at Fate nodding in agreement  


“Question is where?” Wonder Woman asked  


“How about Mount Justice Diana, getting to the watch tower is probably a no go since it seems Happy Harbor is the only place left in our world in both land and space.” Superman suggested as he winced a little as his wounds healed up now along with Connors from what he could see “At least the wounds are healing back up again.”  


“I guess that could work Clark.” Diana responded back as she looked to Batman “Sound good to you?”  


“Yes.” Batman answered as he turned his attention back to Doctor Fate “Can you teleport is there, it might be the safest way to get there.”  


“I can, just stay still for a moment and then all will be explained.” Doctor Fate said as he summoned a blue portal to the left of him and the others. With that they all made their way through the portal, but unknown to them the four keyblade wielders would visit their world when the time came  


-Back at the camp with Ruby and Weiss-  


It had been a peaceful night for Ruby and Weiss, as Jane along with her father had given them a tent of their own since it seemed there were enough tents for everyone; even if theirs was a little smaller. Still both Weiss and Ruby slept together happily in their tent, though they didn’t decide to do any of the special stuff with each other until they found a more private place to do so. Both girls enjoyed cuddling with each other as they were only now waking up in the early morning, Weiss waking up first.  


“Moring love.” Weiss happily said sitting up in the bed, stretching her arms as she had slept in her skirt and corset. While placing her coat, sock and shoes next to her side of the bed. Ruby did the same, but took her cape off, along with her stockings and shoes placing them on her own side of the bed  


“Morning…what time is it?” Ruby asked as she opened her eyes, smiling warmly at Weiss who kissed her on the lips  


“From what I can guess, probably around seven o’clock.” Weiss answered as she laid back down and nuzzled her nose against Ruby’s, getting a quick giggle out of the couple “Hm, you know I could get use to sleeping with you like this.”  


“Same, hey maybe well have kids one day too. Then they can wake us up by jumping on our bed.” Ruby responded back joyfully  


“I’m taking a guess you and Yang did that with your parents then?” Weiss asked as Ruby nodded, making Weiss snicker a little at the thought of that, though she also felt even more happy that Ruby actually considered having kids with her. How they would have the kids, well she knew they’d think of something so they could make that child their genetically. Ruby taking notice of Weiss good mood, hugged her lovingly  


“One yes me and Yang did this all the time. Two, I see my little kid comment got you to smile even more.” Ruby stated as she kissed Weiss left cheek a few times “Glad you’re happy to hear me suggest kids when we decided on it.”  


“I am happy really I am, I want to have kids with you now that I think it more but…well I’m just worried what kind of life we’d be getting them into.” Weiss responded, frowning worriedly a little “I mean, were huntresses in training along with now being keyblade wielders. Both being jobs that can bring in a bundle of danger.”  


“I know what you mean Weiss, but I’m sure whenever we have kids. They’ll love the type of life style we have, I mean look at where we’re now. On another world, in the jungle and friends with ape man along with his animal’s friends. While we look for the keyhole here and fighting off any heartless we find. If someone said you, me, Blake and Yang were gonna be in a situation like this one day. I’d just say that person is crazy. But here we are, in this exact sort of situation.” Ruby explained as she snuggled with Weiss and smiled widely “So don’t worry, we’ll be giving our kids a good life. I know that for a fact snow flake!!!”  


“Oh Ruby, you know just how to make me feel better. I love you so much!!” Weiss responded overjoyed by Ruby’s encouraging words. She and Ruby then kissed a bit more, before sitting back up “Now then, let’s get our coats, socks and shoes on. Then see how the others are doing this morning.”  


“Okay!!!” Ruby said happily as she put her socks, shoes and cape on quickly; while Weiss did the same. Once both girls were fully dressed once more, they made their way out to see Goofy and Guin sitting with Archimedes as they spoke with him on well whatever the three men were speaking of “Oh how great, they’re getting along more. Yay for friendship!!!”  


“Hurray indeed Ruby.” Weiss stated, giggling at her girlfriend’s adorable childlike antics. Then looked over to see Jaune talking to Clayton much to her worry. Ruby took noticed of this as well, feeling the same worry too  


“Oh man, Clayton’s talking with Jaune again. We have enough to worry about with the Heartless here along with finding the keyhole. But now we got to worry about that creep possibly poisoning our friend’s mind.” Ruby angrily said as Weiss patted her shoulder, helping Ruby calm down as she gave Weiss and appreciative smile “Thanks hun.”  


“It’s no problem, I feel the same way you do. So what do you say we cut in on Claytons ‘Subtle’ act to try and brainwash our friend?” Weiss suggested smirking as Ruby smirked back, with that both woman began to make their way over to the two and once they finally made their way over they could somewhat hear what both men were speaking of  


“So when that happens, well …” Clayton muttered as Jaune nodded in agreement  


“Yeah, I get ya. I’ll-” Jaune began to say, but stopped as he caught Ruby and Weiss behind them, then turned around quickly as he donned on the best non-nervous smile he could muster up “D-Did you just get here girls??”  


“We did indeed… what we’re you two talking about anyways?” Weiss asked as she could see past Jaune’s nervousness, then suddenly the warning from Jungle Hunter came to her mind. But Weiss quickly shook it off as a low possibility – “No, No Weiss stop. Jaune’s our friends, he wouldn’t be one to commit murder… could he?”-  


“Well ah... we-” Jaune replied, but was quickly cut off by Clayton  


“Just man to man subject, nothing that would interest such two young ladies as yourselves.” Clayton answered with a smile that was creepier, than reassuring to Weiss and Ruby  


“Oh, okay then. Still anyways do either one of you know where Jane is?” Ruby asked kindly, though narrowed her eyes a little a Clayton while ready to summon her keyblade since she had a gut feeling something bad was going to happen and that it would involve Clayton  


“She’s in her tent right now, I mean Jane did survive an attack from a gorilla so yeah.” Jaune answered, as he internally sighed in relief that Ruby and Weiss hadn’t overheard Claytons plans once his friends came to the island. It would be a while longer, but Clayton had given Jaune the honors to commence with the plan for team RWBY along with their allies himself. But as Jaune said that, Jane came out of her tent, yawning a little as she stretched her arms out “Never mind, she’s over there girls.”  


“Thanks Jaune, we’ll see how she is.” Weiss replied back as she and Ruby made their way up to Jane, who took notice of the them as she smiled  


“Well I see you two are up early, along with two of your friends. Question is where did the others from you group go again?” Jane asked as she took a seat next to Goofy and her father. While Weiss and Ruby took a seat next to Guin  


“Oh them, they went to find someone.” Goofy explained kindly as he yawned himself  


“Find someone…wait, would it be mister ape man that we saw yesterday??” Jane asked happily as she woke up much more quickly  


“You could say that, hm is someone getting a little lovely dovey.” Ruby said with a giggled, happy that Tarzan had gained a possible love interest since the man seemed interested in Jane. Jane meanwhile blushed a little from the sudden statement. Along with being happy that her father was too enthralled in a sudden case of self-thinking, probably about what to do about finding the gorillas  


“What no, I mean he is a nice looking man despite his… wild appearance.” Jane replied back as she smiled warmly about Tarzan, but snapped herself out of it quickly “Still, he is an interesting one and I would like to meet with him again.”  


“Sounds like a confession to me.” Guin plainly stated as he ate a melon in his hand, while Jane just blushed once more in sudden embarrassment  


“Guin that’s not very nice you know.” Ruby remarked as she gave Guin a friendly scolding stare  


“Oh right, ah forget what I said. He probably is not interested in you anyways.” Guin bluntly stated once more, making Jane frown as she slumped her head. Though Guin took notice of this as well, realizing his new answer wasn’t really that great either. He looked at Weiss, Ruby and Goofy sighing “I am not great at this stuff when it involves feelings of love or infatuation.”  


“Trust me that’s a good thing, love is something that tends to get in the way.” Huang said as he made his way up from behind Guin and out of the jungle. Though as he took a seat next on the other side of Goofy, he glared a little at Ruby and Weiss “I really hate it that you both make me have to smoke outside the camp. I mean yeah I could have smoked while you both were still asleep, but I know you’d both would smell the smoke then nag me about it. So to save myself the trouble of having to listen to you ladies get on my case, along with saving my ears from how annoying your voices are. I decided to smoke outside, so that you two princesses could have fresh air to breath when you wake up.”  


“My, how… kind of you.” Weiss responded back through her teeth as she was resisting the urge to hurt Huang again “Still how’s your hand feeling, you know when I stomped on it?”  


“Fine, little miss…” Huang said as his eye twitched a little, while also receiving a mocking snicker from Ruby  


“Well now that we have our hellos out of the way, what’s on the menus for activities today?” Ruby happily asked  


“Huh what?” Archimedes asked as he snapped out of his train of thought “Oh miss Ruby, miss Weiss when did you both get here?”  


“They got here when I did daddy.” Jane explained kindly, then turned her attention back to the others “Sorry, daddy tends to forget when he preoccupied thinking.”  


“It’s okay, still Ruby is right.” Goofy replied back as she stretched his arms out a bit “What is the plan for today?”  


“Well-” Archimedes started to say, but stopped when rustling from where Guin and Huang were, then jumped from his seat nervously  


“Heartless??” Weiss said as she and Ruby readied their keyblades, while readied blizzard spells. Guin readied his sword, Goofy, readied his shield and Huang readied his pistol since he didn’t know exactly what a heartless was; but it sounded bad. But as the bushes stopped rustling, instead of heartless Ikail, Dante, Donald, Blake and Yang came out  


“Hey what’s up!!!” Yang stated joyfully as she waved at the others, then noticed they had their weapons out “Um, something wrong?”  


“No, we just thought you were heartless.” Goofy answered as he and the other put weapons away, then looked to Archimedes “Nothing to worry about.”  


“Oh good, very good. Apologizes for getting startled, but I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Professor Archimedes remarked as he turned his attention to Blake and Yang “Did you two or another of your party find any gorillas on your overnight expedition?”  


“No…sorry, we thought we were close. But it was a no go, still I’m sure you’ll find them sooner or later professor.” Blake answered kindly  


“Right oh then, Jane come with me. We need to talk to mister Clayton about today’s schedule!!!” Archimedes said as he made his way over to Clayton who was still talking to Jaune still  


“I’ll talk to you all later.” Jane happily stated as she followed her father behind, then Huang sighed  


“I got to go then too. I am a part of Claytons crew as he says…” Huang muttered loudly as he followed behind Jane while being to mumble angrily  


“Well it’s good to see you’re all fine. Still where’s Tarzan and did you find the Gorillas nest?” Weiss asked kindly  


“We did find then nest, but we didn’t tell the professor since we were worried that he’d tell Clayton.” Ikail answered  


“Yeah, besides if Clayton knew then he’d go after the gorillas.” Dante said as he looked over to Clayton talking with Archimedes and Jane now. While Huang and Jaune stood on the side lines, waiting for whatever orders Clayton was probably going to give them to do for the day. Though it also look like Jaen was trying to explain something important “Seems like Jane’s trying to tell Clayton and her father something?”  


“I wonder what it is?” Donald asked, then looked back at Ruby, Weiss, Guin and Goofy “Also Tarzan should be coming sooner or later.”  


“Cool, I just hope he doesn’t swing down on in here. I’d rather not see Clayton try and shoot him.” Ruby stated as Jane and her father moved a little closer to the group as they conversed. Jaune and Huang were having their own conversation; while Clayton was now shaving himself with a knife. Jane meanwhile moved to a chalkboard set up in the camp as her Father stood at the left side of her  


“Well he didn’t stand up right.” Jane said as she picked up a piece of chalk a quickly drew a pretty accurate drawing of Tarzan crouching, but stopped before drawing his face “He sort of crouched like this on his knuckle.”  


“On his knuckles?” Archimedes muttered as he was processing what his daughter was explaining to him  


“Yes, he also walked like a gorilla!!!” Jane happily said as her father was surprised at that  


“Yeah and he walked like this!!!” Ruby stated joyfully as she, Yang, Goofy and Ikail motioned the way Tarzan walked  


“Oh yes he did, he bent his legs a little and used his knuckles.” Jane remarked as she began doing the same walk as Ruby, Weiss, Goofy and Ikail were doing. Then moments later it seemed that six were doing their best to impersonate Tarzans walk. Though the others along with Huang and Jaune who’d moved made their way up to the them, just watched the scene unfold  


“Is… is this really happening?” Huang asked in utter bewilderment  


“Yes it is, yes it is.” Guin replied as he face palmed his leopard mask, while sighing a bit at his friends lack of restraint when it came to acting weird  


“Oh that’s my Ruby!!” Weiss joyfully stated as she was gushing quietly at how cute she found Ruby, who was making adorable monkey noises  


“Jeez Weiss, you really are different now since you started going out with Ruby.” Blake remarked amusingly, then faced palmed herself when she looked back at Yang rolling around on the ground; while making monkey noises like her little sister was  


“Have to admit it is kind of funny.” Huang muttered with a quick snicker  


“Really Yang?” Blake asked, now planning on having a talk with Yang about acting more proper when in company or at least when in company of the worlds natives. Though as this happened, Clayton who was still shaving took noticed of them and sighed in annoyance as he continued shaving  


“Oh Janey, Jane what a remarkable discovery. A man with no language, no behavior-” Archimedes said, counting off what he had gathered from his daughter’s description of the ape man’s personality; though he was cut off by Jane  


“And NO respect for personal space.” Jane stated as Ikail, Guin, Dante, Goofy and Donald nodded in complete agreement with that  


“Yeah no kidding.” Donald remarked with a chuckled as Ikail bopped him on the head  


“Be nice Donald.” Ikail sternly said while Ruby, Yang and Goofy moved back next to them  


“Wasn’t that the story you told us about what happen beforehand, when me, the girls and Jaune got back from out expedition?” Blake asked quietly as Ikail and the boys nodded  


“Yep, thankfully Clayton bought the whole it was us that saved Jane part of it.” Guin answered quietly back, meanwhile Jane and her father’s conversation continued  


“Really Jane, how so?” Archimedes asked curiously as Jane got right up to his face  


“He was this close daddy.” Jane explained, then got back up as she made her way to the chalk board again “He was staring right at me and he seemed…confused.”  


“Confused?” Jaune asked since he, Clayton and Archimedes were the only ones that didn’t know about Tarzans existence  


“Yes, as if he’s never seen another human before. His eyes were intense, focused and…” Jane began to explain, as she was finishing drawing Tarzans face. But once she got around to finishing the eyes, she was at a slight loss of words on how to explain them as she smiled warmly at the memory of Tarzans eyes when they had stared into hers “I had never seen eyes like those before…”  


“Hey, want us to leave you and the chalk board alone for a while Jane?” Yang asked with a smirk as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Ikail and Goofy laughed a bit. Meanwhile Jaune, Huang, Dante and Donald felt somewhat awkward from how Jane began acting; while Guin just shrugged not being weirded out by it at all  


“Yang stop it.” Jane responded back as she laughed a little herself, accepting that she had set herself up for that joke  


“I know, I’m the joke master.” Yang stated with a prideful smile as Blake gave her a quick kiss on the cheek  


“I guess you are Yang. Anyways think of what we could learn from him, we must find him.” Jane said excitedly, while Clayton had finished shaving and overheard what Jane had suggested. He wiped his face off with a towel, then threw it on the ground grunting in annoyance as he made his toward the group who took quick notice of him  


“Professor, you’re here to find gorillas. Not indulge some girlish fantasy.” Clayton sternly said as he gave Jane a stern glare, then began making his way over to somewhere else in the camp site  


“Fantasy.” Jane replied with an angered tone as she followed behind Clayton quickly, who stopped and turned back around to confront her. But thankfully team RWBY followed behind Jane for support as they knew what she had seen was real, since they had hung out with Tarzan for the first part of their adventure here on this world  


“Yeah, what do mean by fantasy meany!!” Ruby yelled with a pouty lip and a narrowed glare  


“Ruby, act your age please.” Blake asked kindly, as she gave Clayton a glare too while Ruby kept her current pouty glare  


“Hey if it helps, me and the girls saw this ape man too you know.” Weiss said with a smug smirk as she wanted to see the stunned look on Claytons face from that information. But instead Clayton laughed a little at that, much to the girls and Janes slight irritation  


“What’s so funny, huh??” Yang asked as she clenched her fists  


“What’s funny, well why in the world would I believe any of you girls is what’s funny.” Clayton explained as he laughed a little more, before stopping “You four maybe Jaune here’s supposed friends. But you all seem more like delusional mental ward escapees if you ask me.”  


“Now Mister Clayton that is extremely rude of you to say.” Archimedes stated sternly as he gave Clayton a disapproving look. Ikail, Guin, Dante, Donald and even Goofy just kept quiet; giving clayton threatening glares for insulting the girls  


“You got anything to say Jaune, I mean aren’t they supposed to be your friends or something?” Huang asked in slight boredom  


“Yeah, but… might be a good idea to stay out of this one. I don’t want their anger turned towards me you know.” Jaune responded, while doing his best not to scowl from even being considered friends with team RWBY  


“Smart move kid, smart move indeed.” Huang replied back as he and Jaune went back to watching the tense confrontation between Clayton, Jane and the girls  


Though Huang from the first day he was found by Clayton and Jaune, had gotten an odd feeling about the two. Clayton though was easy to read as he could already tell that guy was a back-stabbing snake that he’d be keeping an eye on and kill if needed. Jaune meanwhile seemed a lot nicer, but he also seemed to be… troubled. Maybe it was his years as an ex-cop and dealing with many cases, with some being those with teenagers around Jaune’s age. But the boy seemed to have a hidden murderous side in him, like he was indoctrinated into that minds set. Either way Huang would keep an eye on Jaune, hopefully he wouldn’t have to kill the kid either; Huang knew he wasn’t the friendliest type. Especially since he was forced into the syndicate, he had killed many people for that group; but Huang still had a moral code. Though Huang already had decided, that he would leave this alone for now as he paid attention to the girls and Jane arguing a bit with Clayton  


“That still isn’t evidential proof you four aren’t just some crazies.” Clayton remarked with a smug smile as he was doing his best to get under the keyblade wielders skins, to mess with their minds before the time would come he’d let the plan commence  


“Why you!!!” Yang screamed out, lunging at Clayton but was held back by Weiss, Ruby and Blake “Let me at him!!!”  


“Big sis clam down please.” Ruby pleaded as Yang look over to her. Then took a few deep breaths as she was able to thankfully calm herself down, while the girls let go of her. Yang smiled kindly at Ruby as she patted her head “Thanks baby sis.”  


“No problem, you’re my big sister and I’ll be here to help you when you’re mad, sad or well feeling anything other than good feelings.” Ruby replied back as both sisters hugged each other  


“How sweet, still doesn’t change what I think of you four.” Clayton stated in a mocking tone as the Ruby and Yang let go of one another, glaring yet again at Clayton along. Weiss, Blake, Ikail, Guin, Dante, Donald and goofy were doing the same still  


“Look Clayton, I vouch for them and just so you know the ape man is-” Jane began to explained sternly, but was cut off as Tarzan suddenly dropped right in between her and Clayton. Clayton was shocked that the ape man was real, while Jane and the others excluding Jaune along with Huang looked back at Clayton with smug looks “He’s is real, see I was telling the truth.”  


“Oh, it’s him, it’s him, him, him. It’s Tarzan!!!” Professor Archimedes yelled out in a sudden fit of excitement as he ran up to Tarzan, who moved his body back in slight wariness and curiosity  


“PROFESSOR STAND BACK!!!” Clayton yelled out, pulling out his double barrel shotgun and aiming it straight at Tarzan  


“WAIT!!!” TEAM RWBY yelled out as they tried a futile attempt to prevent Tarzan from getting shot  


“Yes wait!!!” Professor Archimedes yelled next  


“Stop!!!” Ikail, Guin and Dante yelled as they tried to sprint towards Clayton to prevent him from shooting. Donald was already getting a thunder spell ready and Goofy was aiming his shield to throw at the man  


“NO!!!” Jane screamed, as she was the closest to Clayton and sprinted right at him to stop him, but tripped on her own foot; falling to ground as she groaned in pain. Clayton by this point pulled the trigger on his gun and shot off a round. But as he did this, Huang out of all people had gotten right up next to him and pulled his gun up seconds before the bullet fully shot out of the gun. So once the bullet came out of Claytons gun, the bullet shot up a little into their air, where it would land somewhere in the jungle  


“Huang??” Clayton asked as he glared at Huang, who just looked back at him with a calm look on his face  


“Clayton.” Tarzan said suddenly, getting Claytons attention as he and the Professor look at him in even more shock  


“Did he just…” Professor Archimedes asked in amazement  


“Clayton.” Tarzan stated in a more prouder tone as he pumped his chest up a little  


“Oh, ha oh my!!” Archimedes remarked, now very excited to meet Tarzan along with learning he could speak. Clayton just stared at Tarzan in utter bewilderment as team RWBY, Guin, Dante, Ikail, Donald and Goofy smiled at that  


“Well it seems Clayton is at lost for words, how quaint.” Ikail stated in an amused tone “Though his current face of utter amazement does make him look more decent as a human being.”  


“Wow Ikail, look at you with the insults.” Yang responded back smirking as she clapped “Pretty good ones, props to you.”  


“Indeed, but in all honest I’d say he looks more like drowned rat; then again rats have more honestly that Clayton.” Dante said smirking himself as the other looked at him in slight surprise  


“Well Dante, I never thought we’d hear you say insults.” Weiss remarked as she chuckled a little  


“Oh yeah, but it was really funny.” Ruby said as she chuckled along with her girlfriend, then once they stopped Ruby looked to Guin, Donald and Goofy “Any of you three got any insult to say about Clayton?”  


“Nope, I’m not one for that stuff really Ruby.” Goofy answered back kindly  


“Well I am, but I got nothing right now.” Donald answered next as he huffed, Blake then patted the top of his hat  


“Don’t worry Donald, the fact that you tried thinking of something is good enough.” Blake stated kindly as Donald gave her an appreciative nod  


“Compliments aside, I wonder what’s going to happen now?” Guin asked as he along with rest looked back to see Clayton still looking at Tarzan in bewilderment, Jane who at gotten back up smirking at that, Huang moving back near Jaune who a still calm look; while Jaune seemed clam as well. Then finally they saw the professor still studying Tarzan who was letting him do so with a prideful smile. Though finally Clayton snapped out of his stupor as he now had a few questions for Tarzan  


“Have we…have we met?” Clayton asked in slight wariness as he moved a little closer to Tarzan who turned his attention towards him “How does he know my name?”  


“He thinks it’s the sound of a gunshot.” Jane answered in amusement as Tarzan moved away from Clayton and right up face to face with Jane who began blushing a bit from the closeness  


“Jane.” Tarzan happily said as he began playing with her hair while his face came closer to hers  


“Our boy going for it.” Ruby whispered happily as Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement  


“Totally, now all they got to do is plant the kiss.” Yang responded back as Tarzan looked back at her and the girls for a moment  


“Go for it.” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang whispered as they gave him the thumbs up for encouragement  


“I can see what you mean by personal boundaries.” Professor Archimedes stated in amusement as Tarzan was very close to Janes face now, making the her blush a little more. Team RWBY watch as they wondered if their little romantic moment was going to happen. But it was cut off immediately by Clayton  


“Ahem, Tarzan right. Mind if you-” Clayton asked, but stopped when Tarzan started to circle around and study him  


“Look at him Jane.” Professor Archimedes said, fascinated at what Tarzan was doing while Jane just chuckled  


“Can someone please tell me what’s happening right now?” Clayton asked once more, in growing annoyance. But turned his head back when he heard the girls of Team RWBY coming from behind him. Making Clayton internally scowl a little “Yes, do you have any answers…ladies?”  


“Well it’s obvious mister Clayton, Tarzan’s trying to impersonate you.” Blake explained kindly, then smirked “Though, a much better version of you I should say.”  


“That’s my girl!!!” Yang happily said as she gave Blake a kiss on the cheek  


“Thanks, hun.” Blake responded back as she kissed Yang on the lips quickly  


“My…how nice of a joke.” Clayton stated as donned on the best fake smile, already telling he had just been insulted. But was not going to give those four keyblade wielding brats the satisfaction of knowing that they had gotten to him a little  


“Joke right.” Weiss replied back with mocking smile  


“Jokes aside, but yes he is trying to imitate you.” Jane said as Tarzan got back on all fours  


“Remarkable, he talks like a man, walks like an ape and can walk like a man. He might just be the missing link.” Professor Archimedes stated as he studied over Tarzan some more, though once he said that an idea popped up in Claytons mind  


“Or our link to the gorillas.” Clayton suggested with a sly smile, while wrapping his right arm around the professor shoulders  


“Ah yes, yes.” Professor Archimedes responded as he began muttering to himself, while Clayton made his way up to Tarzan; much to the girls worries as they moved closer behind Tarzan  


“Ahem, where are the gorillas?” Clayton asked in a more kinder tone with Tarzan, though to his slight annoyance Tarzan began playing with his moustache. Clayton then was able to push Tarzan back to the ground as he grabbed his wrist and glared at him “GORRILAS!!!”  


“GORRILAS!!!” Tarzan yelled back, with a smirk as the others found this ever so amusing  


“Clayton, he doesn’t understand english.” Jane stated  


“But he does understand us.” Ruby whispered to the others, who nodded in agreement  


“Doesn’t mean there can’t be room for learning, right?” Jaune suggested as Clayton smiled at that  


“Exactly, good on you Jaune my boy. If I can teach a parrot to sing god save the queen, then I can teach this savage to speak english.” Clayton said as he made his way back over to the chalk board and erased the image Jane had drew of Tarzan. Then picked up the chalk and drew a not so well drawn gorilla “Gorilla.”  


“Hopefully Tarzan sees that how dangerous Clayton is.” Blake whispered as Ruby, Weiss and Yang hoped that too. Since Tarzan already thought the man was decent from when they had meet up with him, Jane, Professor Archimedes, Jaune and Huang  


“We all hope that Blake.” Dante responded back as he and the rest watched to see what would happen next as Tarzan was currently inspecting the chalk, then moments later he smiled  


“Gorilla.” Tarzan happily said  


“Oh ho, he’s got it Jane. Look at that!!!” Professor Archimedes said next, getting more excited by the second  


“Gorillas!!!!” Tarzan chanted as he climbed on the left side of the chalkboard and began drawing lines all over Claytons drawing  


“Or maybe he’s just an idiot.” Huang bluntly stated as he looked bored with the situation at hand  


“No, no stop that!!” Clayton yelled as he quickly took the chalk away from Tarzan, only for Tarzan to take it back. Then Clayton and Tarzan began to have a little tussle for possession of the chalk, though Tarzan seemed to be enjoying it more as a game while Clayton was getting more annoyed since Tarzan was climbing on him to get the chalk “No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!”  


“Mister Clayton.” Jane stated calmly as she snatched the chalk away from Claytons hands “I think I’ll take it from here.”  


“Fine, but Tarzan please do get off of me.” Clayton said with the calmest tone he could muster up, while Tarzan got off him  


“Oh now I wish I had a camera, that would have been a hilarious picture to take.” Yang remarked  


“Don’t worry Yang, I got ya covered.” Donald replied back with a devious chuckled, as he took out a small camera from his back-vest pocket  


“Donald, you rock dude!!” Yang joyfully stated as she and Donald gave each other a high five. Then turned their attention back to the rest  


“Well now then, Miss Porter if you want to help this savage with our ways then do so…just be quick about it.” Clayton sternly said as he made his way into his tent, once he was gone the others stood somewhat awkwardly around  


“So… I think I’ll go for a quick walk.” Jaune remarked calmly as he quickly made his way out of the campsite, though he already was conversing with Ansem in his mind  


“I think I’ll take a nap personally, want to join me Dante?” Ikail asked as she wrapped her arms around his right arm  


“Well I ah…” Dante began saying, but was way too flustered from the sudden question. But Ikail quickly pulled him over to another one of the unoccupied tents  


“Oh don’t worry, we’re just friends so it’s not like I’m gonna try anything!!!” Ikail joyfully remarked, though blushed a little as her heart began beating faster once again – “Just friends, just fiends, friends, friends, friends and that’s all there is it to it Ikail. You’re just going to have a friendly nap with your FRIEND… you’re well-toned… cute friend. NO bad me, bad very bad. Just stop thinking about it.”-  


“Wait I...I ah…” Dante tried to say once again, but before he could finish his sentence he and Ikail had already made it inside the tent  


“Did that just happen??” Weiss asked in sudden bewilderment  


“Oh yeah it did Weiss, I wonder if they’re going to do anything?” Yang replied back a little worriedly  


“I don’t think so, Dante is a faithful sort of guy and we all know that.” Ruby happily answered  


“She’s right, besides Ikail’s not that sort of woman to take advantage of another woman’s man.” Blake said kindly, which helped with her and the others worries  


“I agree too, though if you girls don’t mind I’ll be doing my own thing. Mainly catching up with my sword practice.” Guin responded, as he made his way out of the camp site like Jaune had  


“If you girls don’t mind either, me and Goofy will stick with you for now.” Donald said, looking around the area in slight caution “Never know when heartless might show up.”  


“Yeah and because we just like hanging out with ya.” Goofy said now, doing one of his trademark chuckles  


“I think that be great, besides you guys are our friends and friends look out for each other.” Ruby joyfully stated as she patted both Donald and Goofy’s shoulders. Then she along with the others noticed Huang make his way by them “Hey Huang wait a minute.”  


“Yeah what you want girly?” Huang asked in slight irritation as he stopped, then turned his attention back towards Ruby and the others  


“Well I think I can speak for all of us, but thanks for what you did. You know pulling Claytons gun away from Tarzan before he got shot, which is kind of ironic since you almost shot him yourself when you first saw him. Still aside from that, thanks again Huang.” Ruby kindly said, though Huang just shrugged  


“Yeah whatever, I just didn’t want to get tasked to clean up the idiot’s brains when they got blow out is all. Now I’m going out for a smoke again.” Huang responded in a bored tone, as he made his way out of the camp the opposite direction of Guin; but with the same direction as Jaune  


“Well that was rude.” Jane remarked angrily as she, Tarzan and Archimedes made their way up next to the them  


“I think he was trying to act tough is all.” Ruby replied back kindly  


“Tough right, anyways professor are you doing alright. You seem pretty over excited right now?” Weiss asked, amused that the older man could still show so much energy at his age. Though she found it endearing to, she wished some of the older folks she was forced to converses with because of her father; had the same spark of youthful excitement the Professor was showing off  


“I’m doing marvelous Miss Weiss, so very Marvelous!!!” Doctor Archimedes answered joyfully “Tarzan here is a find that I never would have imagined finding when we first got here.”  


“He is a unique one.” Blake said kindly as she gave Tarzan a smile  


“A little crazy too at times.” Donald stated, but received unamused looks from the girls as he sheepish laughed “Sorry.”  


“It’s okay Donald, we we’re just teasing.” Yang replied, lightly punching Donald’s left arm  


“Ow.” Donald muttered rubbing his left arm as it still hurt, even if it was a friendly light punch  


“Anyways, what now Miss Jane?” Goofy asked  


“Now, now I believe me and Daddy will get a few things ready. I hate to trouble you all, but could you watch over Tarzan till we get everything set up?” Jane asked back  


“Sure, besides I’m have a feeling Tarzan will like us.” Ruby responded happily as the others nodded in agreement  


“Thanks, now come on Daddy let’s get the film reels ready.” Jane said as she and her Father quickly made their way into one of the large tents leaving the group along with Tarzan alone  


“Well now that their gone…” Weiss stated, as she quickly smacked Tarzan across the back of the head “That’s for almost getting yourself killed again, what is with you and doing that?!?!?”  


“Well I’m a risk taker, can you blame me?” Tarzan responded back with a wide prideful grin, as Weiss sighed  


“I guess not, but we’re all glad your safe.” Weiss stated with a small smile  


“Side note, it seems you and Jane are getting a little closer huh?” Yang remarked amusingly as Ruby, Blake and Weiss teasingly giggled; making Tarzan blush a little  


“Well I mean yeah, but I’m sure she just likes me a friend.” Tarzan responded back shyly, while he awkwardly laughed  


“Don’t be so shy Tarzan, I’m sure Jane will come around sooner or later.” Blake happily said as Tarzan gave her nod of appreciation. But before anyone could say something, Jane came back out towards them  


“Alright, it was a lot quicker than I though. Tarzan come with me and we can start teaching you some of the basics first off.” Jane stated as she began pulling Tarzan towards the tent she and her father had gone into. Though stopped and looked back at the girls, Donald and Goofy “You’re all welcome to join too.”  


“We’d love too!!!” Ruby responded as others nodded in full agreement, then they followed Tarzan and Jane into the tent. Figuring out that this would be a long few days for Tarzan to learn more about the world of man. Though elsewhere, events were starting to rise more quickly than anticipated  


-Meanwhile in Blood Gultch-  


“Okay, so we have everything counted and checked for right?” Carolina asked as she, along with everyone else were standing around in a circle inside the armory “I mean we’ve had about two day’s now to get everything counted for, aside from the first day beforehand where we we’re exploring this base.”  


“Yes, we got everything counted for Carolina. So just take a breather.” Washington replied, though could tell Carolina was a bit tense these past three days. Not that he blamed her, this whole set up was unnerving to say the least. Along with the fact that the other horror house of a base’s residents still hadn’t show themselves. Which got Washington thinking a lot more on what they could possibly be facing, though if their current ordnance was any indicator; then it probably was something terrifying as much as he hated to admit it to himself  


“I’m fine, alright.” Carolina replied back sternly  


“Sounds more like you’re having that special day of the month.” Griff bluntly said, though Carolina quickly turned her attention to him with a glare or what Griff could guess was a glare since they all were still wearing their helmets. Though the helmet made Carolina’s glare even more terrifying than he’d like “I…I’ll shut up.”  


“You do that.” Carolina stated with an underlying threat of unimageable pain to come, if he made another comment like that again. She then calmed herself down a little, before now having to ask Griff another question even if she had a feeling he wouldn’t have the answer “Griff, since you’re the one who counted everything. How much is there in total for weapons, grenades, medical supplies, food supplies and finally vehicles?”  


“Please, he ain’t gonna know.” Sarge bluntly remarked  


“Really, well there’s about twelve dozen assault rifles, battle rifles, pistols, chain guns, shotguns, sniper rifles, rocket launchers, DMR’s, submachine guns and grenades. Medical supplies are at a high, food supplies are good other than the junk food which has oddly dwindled a little. Then finally we have Warthogs, Mongooses, tanks and some aircrafts all in the dozens too.” Griff answered calmly as Sarge, along with the rest other than Carolina were shocked; like really shocked  


“What happen to the flanking shrapnel idiot I know???” Sarge asked in utter bewilderment as he pumped his shotgun “Are you a spore person, because if so then I’ll shoot you!!”  


“You mean like you have almost every other time you feel like it?” Griff asked, but was…well shot in the foot by Sarge “OW, JUST LIKE THAT. HOLY FIZZLE THAT HURTS!!!”  


“Oh suck it up you big baby, this is by far the least life threatening injury you’ve received.” Sarge calmly stated  


“That is true, still I want to know how in the flipping world you could keep count of everything?” Simons asked in bewilderment as well  


“Oh that, how the hell do you think I was able keep count of how many cookies were left for me when we we’re last back in this place or anywhere else as a matter of fact.” Griff explained with a smug tone as Simons sighed in annoyance, while trying to get his foot to stop bleeding  


“Santa metralla, su apetito voraz es útil por una vez!! (Holy shrapnel, his gluttonous appetite is useful for once!!)” Lopez said trying to wrap his circuit filled head on this “Muerto, de verdad estamos hemos muerto en el infierno supe?? (Are we dead, for real are we dead in super hell??)”  


“You got that right Lopez, I am awesome.” Griff proudly remarked as he puffed up his chest  


“Eres idiota… (You’re and idiot…)” Lopez replied irritably as he face palmed himself  


“Oh for the love of, ugh. Doc can you check to see if Griff is gonna make it?” Church asked as he was hoping today would be stress free, then again that was a lot for him to ask since everyday seemed to be stress inducing  


“Sure can do, Caboose mind helping me move Griff to the clinic?” Doc asked now kindly  


“Yeppers, let’s get gold man to the patch up place.” Caboose happily said, as he quickly picked up Griff with his right arm “I am helping!!!”  


“More like hurting me more, oh god my foots killing me!!!” Griff yelled as the pain flared  


“Don’t be such a baby Griff, a few hints of Alo Vera on that and you should be A-Okay.” Doc responded back joyfully as he and Caboose made their way to the clinic  


“In all seriousness, how the hell has he survived this long?” Tucker asked  


“He’s got a thicker side of him then we thought.” Carolina simply answered  


“Bow chika bow wow!!!” Tucker quickly remarked one more, but got a quick punched to the gut from Carolina “Ow, what the frizzle??”  


“I am not in the mood right now!!!” Carolina yelled back, though noticed the others staring at her a little worriedly. She took a few more deeper breaths and was able to calm herself down some more “Look… Look I’m sorry if I’m a bit tense.”  


“That’s a bit of an understatement, no offense.” Donut replied back kindly  


“It’s fine…really. Still, it’s none of you mostly; it’s this whole situation were in.” Carolina explained as she looked around “I’m one to get rarely unnerved, but this place and that other base just does not sit well with me at all.”  


“I hate to admit it also, but I kind of feel the same way too.” Washington said tightening his grip around his gun  


“Okay now I’m starting to freak out myself.” Tucker replied back as he looked around nervously “Oh man, I’m gonna start getting all paranoid because of you two.”  


“Same…” Simmons stated as he was shaking a little in his armor  


“Soy afortunada que no tengo ningún concepto de miedo, ya que soy un robot. (I'm lucky I have no concept of fear, since I'm a robot.)” Lopez said with the smallest hint of joy he could actually show  


“It’s alright Lopez, we’re all scared. Even me.” Sarge responded back, as Lopez just glared at him; not feeling like trying to correct the fool creator of his “Actually it’s more of an unrelenting fear of inevitable death!!!”  


“That’s not helping…” Carolina, Church, Tucker, Simons and Washington said in an unamused tone. Lopez still face palming, now was doubling face palming at the stupidly of Sarge. Though Donut was thinking to himself on a few things…well not very relevant things to be perfectly honest  


“I wonder if I could place some designer curtains in this place, oh it would look so amazing!!!” Donut happily shouted, though it went unheard as the others were too much into their own conversations. Donut huffed in slight annoyance at this, but suddenly he noticed something at the corner of his eye near one of the Warthogs “What in the world?”  


As Donut made his way over to the Warthog, the small thing he only caught a glimpse of move again quickly to one of the Mongooses to the far right. From what Donut could tell now, it seems to be a little dark blob or something. Still Donut made his way over quickly to the Mongoose the dark blob hid behind, but as he got closer like last time; the blob moved once more under one of the aircrafts they had. Donut by this point was getting more curious on what this thing was, he was hoping it was some black colored bunny or something that he could keep to snuggle with. Thankfully this time when he made his way over to the air craft the dark blob stayed under it, with to his surprise two yellow eyes stared back at him.  


“Hey little buddy, what are you doing here?” Donut asked kindly, slowing his pacing so he wouldn’t scare the poor little creature. Which seemed to tense up as he got closer “Come on, no need to get scared. I’m Donut and I’m a friend.”  


Though as Donut said this, the creature slowly made his way out from under the aircraft. The creature had its two yellow eyes, short with stubby arms, stubby legs, antennas, a short stubby body, clawed hands and no mouth. Donut was slightly taken back by the little creature appearance, but quickly warmed back up seeing the dark creature as cute.  


“Oh aren’t you the cutest little thing!!!” Donut shouted out, but unlike last time everyone from the group heard him  


“What are you-… Donut what are doing over there???” Carolina asked as she and the other began making their way up to him  


“I found something, it’s really cute.” Donut explained joyfully  


“Cute, what in the darn hell could be cute in this-” Church asked as he and the others made in right next to Donut, but then noticed the dark little creature staring at them “HOLY FLAPPING, FUZZING, SIPPING HELL WHAT IS THAT THING?????”  


“WHO CARES SHOT IT!!!!!” Sarge screamed as he and the others aimed their weapons at the dark creature, but before they could shoot it Donut moved in their way  


“Donut get out of the way.” Simons asked in slight annoyance “We’ll shoot through you if you don’t.”  


“I say we do, less mouths to fed.” Griff suggested as Simmons and the others stared at him “Okay, okay I was joking. Can’t blame a guy for joking right?”  


“See now that’s the moron I’ve come to know and hate.” Sarge happily said, as it sounded like he teared up a bit under his helmet for a few moments “Such good times.”  


“Your definition of good times makes me sometimes question your sanity.” Washington remarked, but then looked back at Donut standing in front of the dark creature in a protective manner. Washington Knowing that they needed numbers, along with still feeling a little bad about shooting Donut beforehand a while ago; just sighed lowering his gun down “Alright fine, we’ll heard you out before we decided on shooting that thing… mostly likely shooting it I should say.”  


“Wash are you crazy, that thing looks like it could tear our faces off if it wanted to. I ain’t taking that chance, I like my face as it is and the ladies love it too.” Tucker responded back, as he had his sword out ready to impale the dark creature  


“Oh Tucker don’t worry, this little guy is our fr-” Donut began to say, as he turned back around to face his new adorable little buddy. But was quickly cut off as said quote on quote ‘little buddy’ pounced on his helmet and pushed him over onto his back; where the dark creature began to claw at his helmet viciously while Donut started freaking out “AH, AH, AH GET IT OFF. IT’S RUINING MY FABLOUS HELMET, I JUST WAXED THIS THING TOO AH!!!!!”  


“Get it off him now!!” Washington ordered as Simmons in an act of pure survival instinct, used his rifle as a club and bashed the dark creature off Donuts helmet with a lucky hit. Simons along with Sarge then got him back up to his feet, as the Dark creature landed on the ground hard  


“You were saying Donut?” Sarge asked, but only for him to be attacked now as the dark creature had somehow latched onto him despite the distance from where it had only seconds ago landed at. Sarge thankfully was able to keep his footing, while trying to pry the vicious creature off “Get off you annoying little pest, you’re fizzling almost as bad as Griff the no good lazy sack of shrapnel!!!”  


“Just stay still dude!!!” Tucker stated as he was trying to swipe the dark creature off of Sarge’s helmet, though in all honest if he hit Sarge it wouldn’t affect him much other than annoying Tucker at how bad his aim was suddenly  


“I AM, NOW GET IT OFF!!!” Sarge replied back angrily as he was able to keep his footing still for a few moments, then Tucker quickly cut off the creature’s arms making it fall to the ground as it screeched in agonizing pain even though it had no mouth  


“Nice hit Tucker, now let’s kill it.” Carolina sternly said as she fired off a round at the dark creature, only for it to sink into the ground and make its way out quickly to the front entrance of the base  


“Don’t let it go, catch it!!!” Washington ordered as he and the others cased after the creature to the front entrance. But it was already too late as the creature had made its way into the open field of the base and before anyone could try to shoot at as it unfused with the ground. A much larger bipedal winged dark creature came and picked it up with its clawed hands. Then flew in extremes speeds back over to the other base of all places  


“Well at least we know where they’re coming from.” Church stated  


“Yeah, makes sense when you think about it too.” Donut responded kindly, then touched his helmet letting out a sad sigh “Aw, now I got to fix this…man tomorrow’s gonna be a long day for me.”  


“Aside from Donuts helmet, what now?” Simons asked worriedly  


“Estamos todos vamos a morir es lo que, voy an empezar a cavar las tumbas... bueno odiar a todos. (We're all going to die is what, I'm gonna start digging the graves... nice hating you all.)” Lopez answered, quickly making his way back into the base to find a shovel  


“Lopez is right, we’re going to survive. First, we need to get some weaponry ready for future battles. Simmons, Donut let’s get it done!!!” Sarge remarked proudly, as he ran back inside with Simmons and Donut right behind him  


“I’ll tag along with them, to make sure they don’t screw anything up.” Tucker stated reluctantly as he followed in behind the three Red’s  


“I’m gonna see what Doc, Griff and Caboose are up too.” Church calmly said, making his way inside now; leaving Washington and Carolina alone as they stared at the other base which emitted so much of the wisp like darkness from it  


“Things just got more complicated huh?” Washington asked “I mean what do we do against these things?”  


“Heartless.” Carolina answered calmly as she intense her stare on the base  


“What, why Heartless?” Washington asked in confusion on where Carolina got that name from all of sudden  


“Huh, oh well that’s just what came to my mind is all.” Carolina explained, through oddly enough didn’t know herself on why she just blurted that out  


“Be wary of the heartless…” A man’s voice whispered, it sounded loud, booming, even god like to Carolinas internal confusion  


“It just came to mind?” Washington asked, with a questioning tone  


“Yeah…hey why don’t you look around the base and see if any more of those things are in the base?” Carolina suggested kindly “I’ll just keep an eye on the base for a while longer, beside I need some fresh air.”  


“Sure, just don’t stay our too long alright.” Washington joked, getting a quick laugh out of Carolina and him. Then once the quick laugh was over, Washington made his way in while Carolina continued staring at the base. Though once she knew she was alone, she turn off her helmets speakers “Alright, who are you. I’ve had enough A.I’s in my head to know you’re not one and I also know I’m not insane. So spill it.”  


“You’re a perspective one mortal.” The man replied back  


“Thanks I guess, but who are you and why are you referring to me as mortal?” Carolina asked, not wanting to be referred to as mortal since she knew that would annoyed her very quickly  


“Because I’m a god, aside from that though I’ve only awakened up in your mind about a minuet ago.” The man explained, then sighed “Though I’m oddly still tethered to my body, so I can’t say why I woke up in your mind.”  


“Okay wait a minute, so you’re saying that you’re an actually god…you know what if it weren’t for the base on the opposite side of ours along with the dark creatures that tried attack us. I’d just accept I might be crazy, but I’m going to believe you on that. So mister god, can you explain at all what’s going on if you know?” Carolina asked, hoping this so called god had answers or at least some hints on their situation at hand  


“Well even though I have no idea on how I came up with the name heartless for those creatures. I still somewhat know that they are part of the reason for everything going on, but only that.” The man stated, as Carolina huffed a bit in annoyance  


“Care to tell me more or what??” Carolina asked as the man’s voice this time huffed back in slight annoyance  


“No, not now young lady. I need more information before I can give you a full explanation. So you will wait, understood?” The man sternly said and though Carolina wanted to argue back. She had a feeling that it wouldn’t end well in her favor, she just sense this god in her mind could hurt her still despite the lack of a physical body  


“Fine, but what now?” Carolina asked, as she didn’t know where to go from here other than going back in the base soon since she felt tired suddenly. But that might be because of the lack of three days of sleep she had, since she had been busy scouting the borders around their base to make sure nothing was out there that could hurt them while they slept. Thankfully she had found nothing out of the ordinary around the base, until todays sudden encounter and the three day’s lack of sleep was finally getting to her  


“Now, well-” The man responded, but stopped making Carolina slightly worried of what just happened  


“You okay, are you there?” Carolina asked, wondering what was up with this man in her head  


“Yes, yes I am. But I believe that my mind is being called back to my body. I’m sorry I can’t stay longer.” The man explained  


“Hey it’s okay, not like you could do anything to stop this. Still where ever your body is. If they have people there that have knowledge of these heartless, mind asking them questions along relaying it to me…well if you can of course.” Carolina asked, trying to keep her hopes up “By the way, I never got your name.”  


“First, I will see if I can come back to relay the information or even come back to you in the first place. Though I have a feeling I will be able to, can’t say why but I believe I shall.” The man kindly stated 

“For my name, most put the lord title in front. But since this is of different circumstances, call me just by my name, call me Raiden.”  


“Radian, so your name plus your title would be Lord Radian, let me guess are you a thunder god right?” Carolina asked with snicker  


“Perceptive once again, but yes I am Lord Raiden, Thunder God and protector of Earth Realm or at least my Earth realm.” Raiden explained as he felt his mind slipping more from Carolina’s “I…I think I’m about gone from your mind, I shall see again one way or another…just stay safe until I come back.”  


“Sure thing and you stay safe too Raiden.” Carolina responded back kindly, as she felt Raiden’s presence disappeared finally, leaving her all alone once more in both mind and body. She took a deep breath, staring back at the base once more narrowing her gaze –“Well these heartless might be and I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but they might probably be magic based. Which means they’ll work differently with attacks along with strategies, but they’re in for a hell of times against me and my… my friends.”-  


“UM CAROLINA, CAN YOU HELP US. GRIFF SOMEHOW CAUGHT ON FIRE!!!!” Tucker yelled out as the sounds of a panicking Griff could be heard, Carolina looked to see a normal situation that her friends tend to deal with on a weekly basis  


“OH GOD HELP ME, HELP ME!!!” Griff yelled out as Church, Doc, Simmons and Caboose were trying to throw water on him which was only made it harder to do since well Griff was justifiably running around. Sarge was just laughing, while Lopez was recording it with his helmet cam  


“WE’RE TRYING TO, CABOOSE WHAT THE FOPPING DARN HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME???” Church screamed in irritation  


“Wasn’t my fault, that lighter fluid and matches were already on his bedside before he caught on fire!!!” Caboose answered a little too quickly  


“We could really use your help like now!!!” Tucker yelled “WILL YOU JUST STAND STILL GRIFF!?!?!”  


“Alright, I’m coming !!!” Carolina responded in an amused tone, as she quickly made her way into the base. She smirked a little suddenly out of the blue, seeing her friend’s antics as she closed in to help – “Okay, maybe those heartless will have me to worry about more. But still these guys even Wash at times are lucky idiots… they’re my lucky idiots.”-  


With that, Carolina made it up to the rest helping with putting Griff out before he roasted in his armor. Though she also had an odd feeling, that the days to come would be the start of something new and dangerous.  


-Elsewhere in the Mojave wasteland-  


“Find, feast, kill, infect…” The voice within the darkness infected enlarged Gecko repeated still. The Gecko had followed these orders to the letter, it knew to find creatures smaller or the same size as it first. Mainly so that it could have back up when it came to dealing with the bigger prey in the future. Which thankfully in only one day it had obtained three more Geckos of a smaller size, one dog, four enlarged roaches or as people in the wasteland called them Rad Roaches and finally a slightly larger Gecko. It had its reinforcements and it was currently stalking its newest prey with the dog as back up, with the rest of its infected troops moving around the sides. The target was a small band of humans making their way across the wasteland to who knows where. The Gecko listen in as it watched the merry band, which consisted of four men and five women wearing similar uniforms. Said outfits were all bulky, had baggy desert tan pants with dirty white cloth tied around the calf’s, a pair of desert tan boots, a desert tanned long sleeved military vest with dirty white cloths tired around the forearms; with a pair of desert brown fingerless gloves. The outfit also came with a circular visor helmet with goggles that only one of the humans didn’t wear, two shoulder pads, a belt with a few pouches and finally a chest guard with a logo of a two head bear that had the letters NCR printed on the side, with a red star in between them. The all wielded rifles with a wooden stocks and grips, carrying them in a calmed caution since the Mojave Wasteland had dangerous almost around every corner. The Gecko and its group waited to find the right time to strike, while also listening to their preys conversing.  


“So Sally, what’s ya gonna do with all those caps once we get to New Vegas?” A man with tanned skin and blue eyes asked, fixing his helmets positioning with his left hand for a moment  


“Danny boy, I’m going to buy as much booze as I can. I’ll be living it up!!!” Sally answered, as she had dark skin and brown eyes. Both her and Danny high fived one another. She then looked to two of other men, both twins that had peach skin and green eyes “Larry, Johnny what are you both gonna do?”  


“Well unlike my dope of a brother here, I’m gonna get me some lovely ladies.” Johnny answered with a sly smirk, as he playfully punched Larry’s right arm  


“Right bro, but’s let be real here. The only ladies you’d get is a feral ghoul, then again they’d probably run away after spending time with you.” Larry remarked with a chuckle as he and Johnny playfully punched each other’s arms a few times, laughing a bit louder  


“Hey shut it you two, want to get every wasteland critters attention with that yelling?” An older man, with wrinkled tanned skin and brown eyes stated sternly  


“Oh come on Ron, give those kiddos a break.” An older woman with graying hair, light brown skin and green eyes responded back with a smirk “Besides me and Lilly here remember how you use to be when we all were in the same platoon starting out in the NCR. You were a wild one, right Lilly?”  


“Right on that Briella, I even remember when you almost set one of the tents on fire.” Lilly answered in amusement “So I think you can give the twins a little leverage.”  


“Wait did we just hear that right Sargent Lilly, was the Lieutenant really that crazy?” Sally asked as she along with the others smirked widely, much to Ron’s slight annoyance  


“Yeah, yeah laugh it up.” Ron responded irritably, but smirk a little himself  


“You all are just too much, you know that?” A woman a little younger than Lilly remarked in amusement as she had wrinkled dark skin and blue eyes, with short black hair as unlike the others she wore an olive green beret. The rest of her squad gave her sarcastically amused smiles from the comment. Though the woman than stopped for a moment, making the others stop in their tracks too  


“Hey, Major Karen what’s wrong?” Ron asked as he readied his rifle, but Karen gently forced his gun down  


“No, not that. But I think the new girl is a bit a gazer.” Karen explained as Ron along with the others in the group look back at the newest member of their platoon who was also straight out of boot camp only a week ago. She wore the armor like the rest, though hers was brand new and with her rifle being newly made. Though she also wore no helmet, the new girl had pale skin, black long raven hair and a rare set of orange eyes. She also wore a beret like Major Karen did, but unlike the majors; the girl’s beret was red that had a bear skull with guns crossed and the motto ‘The last thing you’ll never see’ stitched onto it. She was currently looking around the area, seeming to be in a state of curiosity  


“Hey Major, isn’t that a first recon beret?” Danny asked, raising an eyebrow “I mean, she’s just a private so how is she…”  


“She’s not. But I’m sure we’re all curious, right?” Karen asked as the others nodded “Private get over here!!”  


“What… oh right ah coming miss, I mean ma’am!!!” The girl very nervously replied back, running up to them  


“Kind of a jumpy one.” Larry muttered as the girl made her way up to them, stopped and then straightened herself out  


“Sorry ma’am I was too enthralled by our surroundings.” The girl explained, trying to hide the nervousness in her tone while doing a quick salute with her right hand and holding her rifle in her left  


“At ease Private…” Karen replied back, though was still having a hard time remembering her name even after a week of traveling with the kid  


“Oh Dawn…Private Dawn I mean ma’am.” Dawn answered with a sheepish smiled as she relaxed herself once more  


“Right that’s the name, well anyways what’s with the Beret. Haven’t seen you wear it till just now?” Karen asked in a more professional tone, making Dawn tense up a bit  


“Oh this… well I just found it is all.” Dawn explained  


“You found it?” Lilly asked now, crossing her arms as she sheathed her rifle in the gun sling on her back “Where?”  


“I found it in a crate, along with this.” Dawn answered as she placed her rifle onto the ground gently, then pulled from the gun sling on her back a long object covered in a wrapped cloth  


“How the heck did we not notice that before??” Sally asked in complete bewilderment  


“Question is what she found.” Ron responded back “So Private Dawn show us, then depending on what it is we’ll figure out what to do with whatever it is.”  


“Right, give me a moment.” Dawn calmly said as she began unwrapping the cloth. I took a minute or two since whoever had wrapped this thing up beforehand did a really good job at it, along with a series of knots after each layer was unwrapped. Once the knot’s along with the unwrapping was done with, the gun underneath it was extremely unique rifle  


“Wow.” Larry and Johnny said as their eyes shined in amazement of the rifle  


“Yeah wow.” Sally stated as Lilly, Danny, Briella and Ron nodded in agreement  


“Now I’m wondering why someone left a gun like this alone.” Karen muttered, rubbing her chin thinking on an answer as she inspected the gun that had been revealed  


“I… I can’t say ma’am.” Dawn nervously answered as the rifle she held was a hunting rifle. But unlike most which had the basic steal parts, wooden body and basic long-range scope. This one had a very rare black synthetic body, a silencer, polish titanium metal parts/barrel and a long range electronic scope. It looked so new, so well preserved that it didn’t fit the horrid dirty world they lived in “Um… can, can I keep it ma’am?”  


“Do you know how to handle that gun Private?” Karen asked, getting out of her daze  


“No… honestly I only know how to use our service rifles and that was just against dummy targets.” Dawn explained as she looked back at the rifle strapped to her back. She sighed, turning her attention back to the rest of her squad mates “Still if you allow me ma’am, I’ll make sure to learn how to us this weapon to my fullest abilities.”  


“You know what, I’ll let you keep it.” Karen calmly answered, much to the others surprise. But before anyone could object, she continued with her explanation “But only after we get make it to Camp Florene hope for a pit stop before we reach New Vegas, where we can get you some more training. Understood?”  


“Yes ma’am!!!” Dawn happily replied back, giving Karen salute while holding the newly found sniper rifle in her other hand  


“Good you’re so agreeable Private.” Karen remarked with a smile as she looked bac ka the others “Seems like we might just get ourselves a resident sniper soon, you all fine with it being the NFG?”  


“Yes ma’am!!” The others answered with a quick salute  


“Nice to know, now let’s-” Karen began to say, but stopped suddenly as she went a little wide eyed looking pass her squad mates. This concerned them all, even Dawn despite her being the newest in the group since Major Karen was one to never get wide eyed at anything  


“Major, what’s wrong??” Larry asked while the others aside from Dawn readied their rifles, Karen though didn’t budge as she kept staring at whatever had caught her attention. So, Larry decided the best thing to do was to try shaking her out of it. Larry placed his rifle on the ground, then began shaking her by the shoulder with both of his hands “Major, come on snap out of it. What’s got you so spooked??”  


“T-T-T-That….” Karen whispered in sudden fear as she pointed at what she was looking at, the others turned their attention and what they saw was very strange; especially when it came to Mojave Wasteland standards of strange. It was a giant Gecko, but it’s skin was pitch black with spike growing out certain areas, antennas sticking out of its head along with its eyes and mouth being pitch yellow. Finally wisps of what could only be describes as darkness came from its body. The Gecko was standing a few good feet away, just staring at them  


“What’s up with t-that?” Dawn asked as she nervously gripped the new rifle in her hands and unintentionally back up away from them a good foot  


“Don’t know, but sho-” Ron yelled out, as he had raised his rifle up and was about to fire off a round in the Geckos head. But before he could, a feral dog with the same appearance as the Gecko appeared in front of him from the ground of all places. Before anyone could shoot the feral dog, it lunged at Ron as it’s yellowed fangs wrapped around his neck. Ron fell to the ground quickly, gargling blood out of his neck as the dog kept its jaw around his neck  


“Lieutenant!!!” Johnny yelled out as he was about to shoot the dog, but was attack by four Rad Roaches with the same dark appearance as they had razor jaws now which dug deep into his legs. Johnny fell on the ground in pain, though one of the Rad Roaches let go of his leg, jumped on his back ripping through the back part of the chest guard and then finally proceeding to dig its jaw into his back eating the flesh out as Johnny screamed in utter agony while blood started to pour from his mouth “GET IT OFF, DEAR GOD GET IT OFF!!!!!”  


“I got you Johnny!!!” Danny responded back as he was trying to get a clear shot on Johnny, without shooting and possibly killing him. But as he just got the perfect shot, a large Gecko looking as creepy as the others jumped on his back and rammed his claw straight through his armor. The geckos claw came out the front of his chest, with that Danny fell to the ground dead as the Gecko got back off and quickly latched onto a mortified Sally. Sally fell to the ground herself as she dropped her gun a few inches away from her while the thing began chewing her left arm which she was using the keep the Gecko away from her neck  


“LARRY, BRIELLA HELP!!!” Sally screamed in fear, but to her horror she looked too see them being held by the neck on the ground by one Gecko each. Then two more Geckos climbed on their chest and of all things fused within them. The remaining two Geckos then released them as Larry and Briella began convulsing, then like how the creature attacking them looked. Both Larry and Briella transformed into those things, got back up and glared at her “L-Larry…B-Briella….”  


“RRAWW!!!” The possessed Larry and Briella roared as they lunged at Sally, while the Gecko the had been attacking her jumped off. Sally didn’t even get a chance to screamed before the possessed Larry and Briella began ripping her body apart limb from limb  


“NO!!!!” Karen screamed out as she began firing at her possessed squad mates, along with Lilly. But as they did, both the possessed Larry and Briella fused back into the ground. Meanwhile the feral dog, along with Rad Roach’s did the same. Lilly and Karen quickly looked to see Johnny and Ron we’re dead, though suddenly Lilly was impaled through the face by the possessed Larry’s claw. Lilly’s body fell to the ground dead much to Karen’s horror “LILLY NO!!!”  


“GRAWWHH!!” The possessed Briella screeched as she appeared from the ground behind her, grabbed her arms and applied enough strength to make her drop her rifle. Karen tried to fight back, though suddenly she felt coldness in her chest as she looked down to see one of the Rad Roaches fusing in her chest. Once it was gone fully inside of her chest, the possessed Briella let go of her. Karen just stood there as she could feel the possession creeping up. She felt cold, so cold and her heart stopped beating. Her insides also felt like they were burning up in a cold frost along with the blood in her vein’s. She was scared, so scared and tried to think of happy memories of when she was a child that spent every day with her loving parents. But those memories began to crumble in her mind, becoming more distant as faces from her past and people she had come to know were disappeared from her mind so quickly. Then as he transformation was almost complete, new words came to her mind.  


“Welcome sister, welcome… now find, kill, feast, infect. Find, kill, feast, infect…” An eerier distorted voice stated as Karen felt the last of her true self disappeared. Then what took her place, was a possessed version of herself  


“Grrr….” The Possessed Karen growled as she sniffed around, while the remaining Geckos, large Gecko, feral dog, reaming Rad Roaches and her possessed platoonmates appeared next to her. They all sniffed around for a few moments, then stopped and turned around to look at Dawn still a foot away from them standing in fear as she shakily aimed her new sniper rifle at them  


“S-Stay back please…” Dawn said nervously as seeing this all happen had struck her with absolute fear, she knew she could have helped but the fear in her had paralyzed he up until now. Since she had only snapped out of her fear seconds ago, she aimed the sniper rifle at the monstrosities and shot off a round hitting the possessed Karen’s right arm. Though that didn’t do much as the possessed Karen, Larry, Lilly, Rad Roaches, feral dog and Geckos closed in on her; making Dawn shoot of more rounds until she was out. She tried to reload another clip in, but dropped it and fell on her butt. Dawn knew this was the end as they came in closer to her. She then placed her sniper rifle onto the ground to her right and tried to pull out her service rifle only to see that it was gone. Dawn looked to see that somehow, she had dropped her service rifle against a pointed rock and assumed it was when she fell down that this happened. The rock having been sharp enough to stab through the firing mechanism leaving the gun useless. Dawn looked back to see the monstrosities coming in closer to her and all she could do was close her eyes in increasing fear “No…No…No…”  


“Grr….” The group of monstrosities growled with blood thirsty looks  


“No…” Dawn muttered as she knew it was coming, her inevitable death. As they we’re an inch away from killing her, suddenly the sounds of gun fire went off and the screams from the monstrosities accompanied it. It sounded like they quickly booked it from the area, and second later it was completely quite other than the echoes from the short battle that had taken place. Dawn still shook in fear and kept her eyes still closed, but then felt a cold metal claw gently pat her  


“You okay little miss?” A robotic voice asked as Dawn opened her eyes and looked to see a securitron with the face of a cowboy on its screen instead of the grumpy looking security guard face most had  


“Oh ah…y-yeah.” Dawn responded back, calming herself down enough to get back up, pick back up her sniper rifle up and dust herself off “Thank you, but how did you know I was in danger?”  


“I’ve been patrolling around here since those things showed up and it seems like you’ve met them.” The Robot explained “Oh and the name is Victor.”  


“Well again thanks.” Dawn said kindly, then sighed a bit as she looked at the dead bodies of Danny, Sally, Johnny, Ron and Lilly. She hadn’t known them for long, but to see them dead like this was traumatizing “I can’t believe their dead…”  


“Mighty fine sorry about your friends here, look I can tell you’re an NRC trooper. But I can also tell that maybe you may need some rest for a while after something like this. Why don’t you come on back with me to the town not so far from here. It’s called Good Springs.” Victor kindly suggested “Besides, it probably wouldn’t be wise to travel by yourself, especially with those things crawling around.”  


“Well…” Dawn muttered nervously, as she thought it over. She knew she should try to make it to the closet NCR outpost which was in a town called Primm not too far from here. But she also knew that even with all her training she had received in boot camp, nothing had prepared her for the creature she had just encountered. Seeing her options, Dawn knew which one was the more sensible choice for her. She took a deep breath before answering Victor with a small appreciate smile “Sure, I’ll come with you.”  


“Good to hear, we’ll try and come back for your friend’s bodies when we can. Right now though just follow me little lady.” Victor happily stated making his way back to Good Springs  


“Right.” Dawn muttered, as she followed behind the securitron knowing she’d have to deal with this trauma for a long while. Though she got a weird gut feeling things weren’t going to get anymore simpler from here on out  


-Back with team RWBY a week later outside the camp area-  


“Well this has been an eventful week.” Weiss said in amusement as through the whole week Tarzan along with the girls had learned a lot about this worlds current ear/ history. It was interesting, though what made team RWBY’s and their friends days were seeing how frustrated Clayton became whenever it was his turn to teach Tarzan. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang could tell he was just having way too much fun learning all this new stuff to listen properly along with having a lot of time getting to Jane more  


“True, hm did you girls also see how happy Tarzans been lately and I know it’s not from the studying too.” Yang asked, with a smirk as Tarzan and Jane had become very close  


It was hard not to see it and it was very romantic too. She and the girls even secretly followed Tarzan and Jane one night when they went swinging on the vines, mainly to make sure no heartless came after them which only a few tried to do. But the girls took care of them quickly before that could happen. Heck even around the last part of their supposed friendly outing, both Tarzan and Jane had their vines intertwined with each other. Which made Tarzan and Jane’s face close to one another’s, as they had smiled then in a silent liking for each other. Team RWBY had awed at that, then went back to the camp quickly which surprised them that they hadn’t gotten caught by Tarzan. Though Blake had made a comment that love could make people miss the smaller things around them.  


“I think we all did dear, still have you girls taken a notice on how Jaune’s been acting?” Blake asked as Jaune had become much quieter and distant from them the past few days of the week. He would say hi to them, but then would spend his days out in the jungle. It didn’t help quell the girls growing worries since he would spend the rest of the time with Clayton  


“We did Blake, we did and that’s what has me worried. I know this is bad to think of our friends, but do you think he’s… well how Jungle Hunter suggested he may be acting like.” Ruby asked as Jungle hunters suggesting was sounding more possible, even if she hated to admit it and the others hated to that being a possibility as well  


“I’m sure he ain’t baby sis, trust me.” Yang responded back, hugging Ruby and patting the top of her head  


“Thanks, big sis.” Ruby stated happily, though the moment was interrupted as Tarzan landed in front of them from the trees; startling the girls a bit  


“AHHH!” Team RWBY screamed as Tarzan laughed a little  


“You should see your faces right, priceless!!” Tarzan remarked laughing as team RWBY clam themselves down  


“Act you age please.” Weiss stated with an unamused look  


“Sorry, couldn’t help it but you girls were such an easy target.” Tarzan replied back as he stopped laughing, though the girls suddenly took notice of small handful of flowers he was holding  


“Oh what’s this, going to give those to Jane?” Weiss asked, smirking as Ruby, Blake and Yang did a teasing giggled  


“What these, no I ah…was gonna them to plant them.” Tarzan answered to quickly, sheepishly smiling  


“Aw, you don’t need to lie to us. You were gonna give them to your Jane, that’s so cute.” Ruby said kindly as she pinched Tarzans cheeks, then turned back to Wiess hugging her “They grow up so fast!!!”  


“I know, too fast if you ask me!!!” Weiss replied as she hugged Ruby back  


“Why me?” Tarzan asked out loud, as it seemed that the girls liked teasing him a lot when it came to him and Jane  


“We just do because we care about you buddy.” Yang explained kindly, patting Tarzans left shoulder “Still Jane will love those flowers, trust me on that Tarzan.”  


“Thanks Yang, I’m gonna go see her now.” Tarzan responded happily as he made his way towards the camp  


“My Yang, you’re being the nicer one here. What has the world come to?” Ruby joked, getting a quickly sisterly nuggie from Yang  


“Yeah laugh it up baby sis, but for real I’m just happy for those two.” Yang stated with a smile  


“We are too dear, we are too.” Blake answered nuzzling her nose against Yang’s “Oh and by the way, I think it’s really cute on how much you care.”  


“Thanks kitten.” Yang responded back, blushing at her girlfriend’s praise  


“Okay, complements aside let’s see how the others are doing back at the camp. Besides I heard some rustling and loud noises coming from there.” Weiss said  


“Well now that you say it, I heard it too.” Ruby stated as she gave her girlfriend a worried look “You think somethings bad happened?”  


“I’m sure that’s not the case…but let’s make sure just in case.” Weiss responded back as Ruby, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement. They then quickly made their way over to the camp site, though once they got there they saw Tarzan making his way over to Jane in confusion; since it seemed Clayton’s friends had made it here at least and were taking down the camp site  


“Oh no…” Ruby muttered with a sad tone as she could tell that this would make things difficult for Tarzan, especially since this meant that Jane was leaving as well  


“Girls over here!!!’ Donald yelled out as he, Ikail, Dante, Guin and Goofy were standing on at the side lines watching the camp being taken down for the soon to be departure  


“Do any of you know why’s this happening?” Blake asked as she and girls made their way up to the others  


“Sadly Clayton is to blame.” Ikail answered angrily as she glared back at Clayton who was angrily shouting about how this trip was a waste of time and other stuff he was irritated with. Jaune and Huang we’re also helping out with moving the supplies back to the ship. Though the group then saw Tarzan and Jane talking, but it didn’t seem to a happy conversation  


“I wonder what they’re talking about?” Dante asked, as the others wondered the same while seeing Tarzan trying to hand Jane over the flowers her had picked for her. But from the groups line of sight, Jane was trying her best too not start tearing up as she picked up a small crate herself and made her way off to the ships direction to help with the packing; even if she was reluctant to do so since that meant leaving Tarzan  


“Oh, that’s not good one bit.” Goofy remarked sadly as they saw Clayton make his way up to Tarzan, talking with him along with slightly mocking the man. But then he donned on a devious smiled as he patted Tarzan on the shoulder, like he was trying to convince him of something  


“Now what’s that snake up to?” Blake asked angrily as she narrowed her eyes at Clayton  


“I think it be best if we went over there, see for ourselves.” Guin suggested  


“I think that’s a good idea, ladies we’ll follow your lead.” Dante kindly stated as team RWBY smiled in appreciation  


“Alright then, come on.” Ruby proudly said as she, the girls, Ikail, Guin, Dante, Donald and Goofy quickly made their way over to the two. Both Clayton and Tarzan seeming to be finishing up with whatever they were speaking about with each other, the group though overheard the last part of whatever Clayton had been saying  


“Oh well, I best get Jane’s things back to the ship.” Clayton remarked as he picked up a suit case over his shoulders  


“Hey, what are you going on about??” Donald asked angrily as Clayton took notice of them, smirking at the question  


“I was just telling Tarzan here that we have to leave, along with giving him advice with women in the future. Only if there was a way to help keep us here longer, but nothing has given us reason to do so.” Clayton explained calmly, but smirking even more now as he began to slowly make his way back to where the ship probably was  


“I…” Tarzan whispered as he started to seem conflicted by something on his mind suddenly  


“Tarzan?” Ruby asked as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang were getting more worried on what was going through Tarzan’s mind  


“Clayton.” Tarzan said in a slight panic, making Clayton stopped while kept his back turned from him and the others; so they couldn’t see his even wider grin  


“If Jane see’s gorilla’s, she stays?” Tarzan asked as Clayton need to composure himself quickly, before answering. The others suddenly realized what this whole conversation was about  


“Tarzan what are you-” Ikail asked, but was cut off by Clayton  


“Yes, that’s what Jane came to see isn’t it.” Clayton answered with a calmer tone and face that he could muster up. He then turned his back on Tarzan one more slowly, though kept his left eye slightly on him  


“Tarzan you can’t.” Weiss whispered, though she felt bad having to say so since she knew how close Jane and him had become over this past days  


“But…” Tarzan responded back, though didn’t know how to reply back  


“Look maybe we can find another way to get Jane to stay, but if you do this then think about what problems will come from it.” Guin said as he could see Tarzan was in a state of confusion. Tarzan kept quiet which only got the group more worried  


“Tarzan ar-” Ruby worriedly asked, but was cut off by Tarzan as he finally decided to give Clayton an answer  


“I’ll do it.” Tarzan sternly said, though having a slight hint of sudden regret in his stomach as Clayton just smiled  


“Good man!!!” Clayton joyfully stated as he patted Tarzans right shoulder, then he turned his attention to one of the members of the ship’s crew who looked as sleazy as Clayton did and handed the man the luggage “Tell the boys to get together here, there’s going to be a slight change of plans.”  


“Aye sir.” The crew member responded back with a sly smirk as he quickly made his way to the ship with the luggage in hand. Clayton then turned his attention back to Tarzan, smiling with underlying tone of silent victory  


“Now then, you get everything ready for our meeting with the Gorillas. I’ll be getting myself ready in the meantime.” Clayton stated as he looked at the girl and the others, though more primality at the girls “You all can come too or not, it matters not to me. Just don’t get in the way.”  


“Oh I’m sure we’ll come and don’t worry, we won’t be a problem at all.” Dante responded back as he and Clayton glared at each other. While Ikail, Guin, Donald and Goofy glared too nodding in agreement. Then Dante turned his attention to the girls “Ladies we won’t be troublesome, right?”  


“Oh yes, we’ll be we’ll behaved indeed Dante.” Weiss answered kindly with an innocent smile  


“You can count on us!!!” Ruby answered next joyfully as she did a very innocent smile as well, then look back at Clayton as she narrowed her eyes a little at him “Me and the girls are angels, well behaved angels.”  


“Good to know.” Clayton replied calmly as his tone had an underlying threatening tone. He then made his way off to the ship as Tarzan sighed a bit in frustration  


“Hey it’s gonna be fine Tarzan.” Goofy said kindly  


“Yeah, we’ll just have to figure out some way to make sure no issues come up with Kerchak.” Blake stated as she tried thinking of a plan, but didn’t come up with anything “Speaking of which, anyone got any ideas on how to deal with Kerchak. I can’t come up with anything?”  


“Um…” Donald said first, thinking about it for a few seconds before shrugging  


“We could, we could... no never mind.” Yang said next, though like Donald she came up with nothing or at least nothing that would be safe enough to do without causing minor injuries to Kerchak himself or them  


“Oh maybe we could make a distraction?” Dante suggested, as the others thought on that and it actually seemed like a solid idea  


“Okay so if we were to make a distraction, who would do it?” Weiss asked as she though on it some more, then smiled looking at Donald and Guin. The others wonder what she was smiling at, as it wasn’t very clear on what Weiss was thinking of  


“Um Guin, why do I got a bad feeling about this?” Donald asked as Guin patted him on the shoulder  


“Donald, best to just go with it.” Guin stated simply as Donald hug his head down knowing that would probably be the best course of action  


“Hey, you mind if I get Tantor and Terk to help us out too?” Tarzan asked  


“Sure, me and the girls can come with you too.” Weiss happily replied back, as she turned her attention back to the rest of the group “Ikail, Dante, Goofy mind staying back here to help with what I’ve planned for Donald and Guin?’  


“No problem Weiss, but mind telling us or at least me since I know the boys here won’t remember well enough.” Ikail said with a sheepish grin towards Dante and Goofy “No offense of course.”  


“None taken Ikail, I ain’t got the best memory anyways.” Goofy responded back with a quick chuckled  


“Same, still could have been less blunt about it.” Dante responded next, though was somewhat feeling awkward around her since they’re friendly sleep together where Ikail had laid her head and arms on his chest. Thankfully for him nothing had happen then, but he wasn’t able to move for three hours after that. Still even with the awkwardness, he was more entailed to be around her still since he did see her a good friend already like he did with the others  


“Good to know no one here has been offended.” Weiss remarked as she motioned Dante, Goofy and Ikail to lean their ears in closer. She then whispered into their ears, though unlike Ikail and Goofy who began snickering; Dante look at her quizzically  


“For such a nice person, you’re cruel.” Dante remarked  


“Well it will help, now please get to it.” Weiss kindly responded back, giggling a little  


“We’re on it Weiss!!!” Goofy happily stated as Ikail was already moving Donald and Guin into the jungle while Dante began looking around the area for something that must have been part of what Weiss had suggested; Goofy followed behind him not shortly after  


“We’ll ask about what you suggested in a while.” Yang amusingly said as she turned her attention to Tarzan “So anyways, who do have in mind to help out?”  


“You’ll see.” Tarzan simply answered with a smirk, making his way in the jungle quickly followed by the girl’s moments later  


-One hour later-  


“Terk come on, all you got to do is keep Kerchak out of the way for a bit.” Tarzan explained with a sweetening tone, sliding down a spiral tree branch; while Terk was climbing down a few vines. He was trying to muster up Terk since she was a little peeved with him for not seeing her or Tantor in the past few days  


“No.” Terk bluntly answered as she landed onto of Tantor who had been listening on his friend’s conversation  


“We’ll I’d like to help with-” Tantor began to say, but was interrupted by Terk who grabbed his trunk a little hard; making him gasp for air just for a few moments  


“Okay, shut your trunk and get me out of here.” Terk sternly said as Tantor just did what she asked and began making his way off, leaving Tarzan behind as he swung on one of the vines frowning a bit at Treks stubbornness  


“Terk aren’t you being a bit too mean?” Tantor asked calmly as Terk huffed  


“No, I mean can you believe that guy. He drops us like a new born Giraffe and caplop. Now he expects us too-” Terk said, but was cut off as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang surprisingly landed gently on top of Tantor’s head from the trees above  


“Man I hate climbing up these trees.” Yang stated with a slight shiver down her back, then turned to her serious mode as she focused on Terk “Okay look I know you’re a bit mad with Tarzan and that’s understandable. But come on, just help us please.”  


“Yeah, besides you know if you made Tarzan sadder than he already is. You’d hate yourself for it.” Blake stated next as she could tell how much Terk cared for Tarzan, even with how tough she put herself out to be  


“Hm…” Terk responded as she crossed her arms, making the girls sigh  


“Terk can you please help us?” Weiss asked with a kind tone, though giving Terk a slightly stern look as well  


“I don’t know…” Terk responded back stubbornly still, though by this point Tarzan landed on top of Tantor’s head as well as the girls moved a bit to make room for him  


“Terk, I’m asking you as a friend.” Tarzan calmly and sincerely said, with a kind look  


“Yeah and friends help friends no matter what, so pretty please with sugar on top Terk?” Ruby asked as she did a puppy dog eye look, while Weiss, Blake and Yang did the same to the best of their abilities to do so. Though Blakes was more of a kitten eye look, while she also quivered her lip a little to add to the effect of the stares  


“Oh… with the faces and the eyes, UGH. Fine I’ll help.” Terk replied back as she knew she couldn’t say no to her friends, though the faces they were doing helped as well. The girls then smiled widely as they hugged Terk  


“Thank you!!!” Team RWBY joyfully said as Terk smiled a little in a bashful manner  


“Alright, alright you’re welcome. You’re lucky I like you girls already as much as I do Tarzan.” Terk kindly replied as the girls let go of her, then she turned her attention back to Tarzan “You just don’t make me do anything embarrassing got it?”  


“Um, about that…” Ruby responded back with a sheepish smile, while Weiss, Blake and yang laughed awkwardly along with Tarzan. Terk just raised her eyebrow along with Tantor, both having an odd feeling about this plan now  


-One hour and thirty minutes later around the Gorilla nests-  


“I’M GONNA KILL THEM!!!!!!” Terk screamed out in utter anger as she wore janes yellow dress that didn’t fit well around her body, two coconuts strapped on the chest area, Janes exploration hat with long leaf’s poking out to simulate hair, then lastly well placed on lipstick thanks to Blake helping Terk out with that part  


“I actually thought that dress is rather sliming on you.” Tantor responded back kindly as his trunk had a makeshift outfit, hat and leaf mustache to fit the look of professor Archimedes  


“Oh really, I thought it was a little revealing.” Terk stated bashfully from Tantor’s compliment, though the moment was abruptly interrupted by Guin and Donald who ran passed them in their outfits  


“Less talking more running.” Guin calmly said as he was out of his armor and only in a long cloth he wore under his armor. But his back, forearms and calves were covered by tied up pieces of leopard skins from one of crates Clayton kept with items of other expeditions he had done before this one  


“WHY ARE WE DOING THIS???” Donald yelled out in regretful fear as he was wearing a spare jacket that Clayton wore, while he had a black mustache not very well painted on his beak and the feathers on the top of his head combed back  


“Oh boy…” Tantor said nervously, but got the answer as an enraged Kerchak came running out of the bushes  


“RAWR!!!!!!!” Kerchak roared as Terk along with Tantor quickly followed behind Donald and Guin screaming for their lives. Kerchak meanwhile took a few moments for a quick breather from all the running, then resumed his case while from a distance Tarzan along with the girls were leading Clayton, Professor Archimedes and Jane to the Gorillas nesting grounds  


“Man, Kerchak is out for them huh?” Yang asked as she saw the trees moving slightly whenever Kerchak pass by them  


“Yeah, but we’ll make it up to them.” Blake replied back as she worried for her friend’s safety  


“Totally, still Weiss I can’t believe that was the plan you came up with.” Ruby remarked in amusement as Weiss smiled amusingly herself  


“I know, but we’ll make it up to them when we get back to Travers town. Oh we can buy them along with the others lunch.” Weiss suggested happily  


“Well see if we can, but it does sound like a good plan.” Yang responded back as Tarzan, Clayton, Jane and Professor Archimedes passed by her  


“Anyways, let’s just hope this goes over well.” Blake whispered loud enough for only the girls to hear  


“Yeah.” Ruby, Weiss and Yang responded as they along with Weiss quickly caught up with the others  


Once they began making their way further in, the girls we’re internally getting more nervous at how this was going to go. They knew that Clayton was here to hunt the gorillas, the crew he was working with showed that much along with just him being sleazy. But team RWBY was trying to figure out when he’d strike, thankfully Ikail and Dante decided to stay back at the camp to make sure none of the Claytons friends would try to back stab them, along with having a clear counter strike plan just in case. Though Jaune and Huang also were back at the camp too. As much as the girls were hating to admit, but when it came down to it; they actually were now trusting Huang more than Jaune. Though Huang seemed to be much nicer in his own way, once you got use to how he acts. Jaune on the other hand kept exhibiting behavior that just made it hard for any of them to trust him. They hoped it was just Jaune trying to get through his internal worries, though as the girls thought through this; they realized they had arrived at the nest. The girls got up first to see Tarzans mother Kala sitting down picking at the leaf’s, but she only turned around when Tarzan made his way up. Kala smiled a little a she got back up and began making her way over to them, though as she did Tarzan helped Jane up making Kala freeze suddenly in wariness. Jane got onto her feet while Ruby and Blake helped Professor Archimedes, though none of the others helped Clayton up much to his annoyance. Jane gave Tarzan a small smile of appreciation, until she finally laid her eyes on Kala.  


“Daddy… look.” Jane said in a mild whisper as she patted the top of his hat to get his attention  


“Huh what dear?” Professors Archimedes asked as he looked around  


“She means right in front of you dude.” Yang answered with a smile as she turned his head towards Kala’s direction, which then prompted him to start freaking out in a good way  


“Oh…Oh my Jane, it’s, it’s, it’s a Gorilla.” Professor Archimedes stated trying to keep his excitement in as to not scare Kala away by accident  


“Careful professor.” Clayton whispered calmly as he patted the professor on the shoulder, though was smiling for other reasons as he stared at Kala as well now  


“She’s beautiful.” Jane whispered as she studied kala  


“Yep and she’s Tarzana mother just to say.” Ruby stated kindly “If you don’t mind me saying that Tarzan.”  


“Not at all Ruby.” Tarzan replied back as he looked back at Jane  


“So this, this is your…” Jane began to say, but stopped when she realized that Tarzan and Ruby we’re being serious. She smiled even wider now as she looked at kala, feeling very honored to meet someone this close to Tarzan “This is your mother?”  


“Yes.” Tarzan answered as he looked back at his mother and began making gorilla sounds, Kala though seemed a bit hesitant. She looked at Jane, Professor Archimedes, then Clayton and finally team RWBY who gave her silent nods that it was okay. Though despite the votes of confidence, as Jane along with her father and Clayton tried to slowly get closer; Kala quickly moved back until she stopped in some of the shrubbery behind her  


“No wait she’s getting away!!!” Clayton yelled out as he pushed passed Tarzan, Jane and Professors Archimedes. But he was stopped by Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang who crossed their arms while glaring at him  


“You know you’re gonna scare her like that, right Clayton?” Ruby asked sternly  


“Totally, so maybe notch down on the whole creeper vibe.” Yang suggested angrily while Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement  


“Exactly, you’re only frightening her more with what you’re doing.” Jane remarked as she moved next to Tarzan and started making gorilla noise as well which made Tarzan join in once more. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang along with Professor Archimedes did so too, much to Claytons rising annoyance  


“What are you doing, do what to frighten them off. Get up, get… don’t get up.” Clayton said, though changed his annoyance quickly when he took notice of all the other gorillas coming in from the tree above the them; then the others took notice of this too  


“It’s, it’s…” Professor Archimedes muttered in utter excitement as he fainted from all the excitement he was feeling, Clayton meanwhile smirked seeing that he had found what he needed to find. Jane was overjoyed along with Tarzan while the girls stood a bit back to let her and her father have this moment  


“Well they sure are happy.” Yang whispered happily as she saw some of the baby monkey’s slowly make their way to Jane, though the lead one did a very cute roar while beating his chest which it made the little one cuter. Jane just laughed as she let said baby gorilla lay on her lap, while more began to come near Jane feeling more comfortable around her now “So cute!!!”  


“Really cute, though I think the professor is going to get a surprising wake up call.” Blake replied back in amusement as she and the girls looked to see Professor Archimedes waking up now from his sudden case of fainting. He also was surrounded by some of the older gorillas who were poking at him out of curiosity. Once the professor did wake up, he was pleasantly surprised by them as they poked at him more while one even picked him up by the left leg for a few moments before letting him down  


“How funny.” Weiss remarked laughing a little, but then took notice of Clayton writing on what she could guess a small map as he donned on an unsettling smirk “Girls, I think we have a problem.”  


“No kidding snowflake and I know just what to do.” Ruby replied as she clenched her fists a little, about to her end’s wits with Clayton. Though Weiss, Blake and Yang were confused on what she was going to do. But quickly understood when Ruby passed by them, not taking notice of the interaction with the gorillas, Jane, Professor Archimedes and Tarzan as she made her way right towards Clayton  


“Yang your little sister can be a bit scary sometimes.” Blake said with a bewildered tone, as Yang chuckled a bit  


“True that Blakey, come on lets back her up.” Yang stated as she made her way quickly behind Ruby along with Blake following in behind  


“Well this will be good.” Weiss muttered as she was going to love seeing what her girlfriend had in store as she made her way up to the others  


“Hey what are doing Clayton?” Ruby asked sternly as Clayton turned his attention towards her and the girls  


“Oh Miss Rose, what are you on about now?” Clayton asked back smirking smugly, knowing they couldn’t do anything to him with their present company  


“You heard me, what’s with the map.” Ruby angrily stated as she crossed her arms “Because I’m taking a guess you’re marking this location for you and your… friends to come back to, right?”  


“My oh my, what an imagination you have. Rest assure though, I’m only marking it for dear Jane and the Professor so they may come back here on a later date.” Clayton answered calmly, while still smirking smugly  


“Right, look what are you after and don’t play coy with us alright?” Weiss asked very angrily, readying her keyblade from how annoyed she was with him  


“Well then ladies, come closer and I’ll tell you.” Clayton replied back as the girls were hesitant at first, but they did as they moved closer so their conversation could be more private “Listen here brats, I know we’re on opposing sides here so a far warning. If you try interfering with my plans, you four are going to pay dearly. I’ve come to far now for anything to be ruin by you four. So Stay out of my way, got it?”  


“That’s going to be a problem, a big problem Mister Clayton.” Blake said sternly  


“Why’s that?” Clayton asked with a more threatening tone and thankfully he was able to keep his anger in with this private conversation of theirs  


“Because, we like getting in the way of plans creeps like you make. So I guess you’re out of luck.” Ruby answered as she smirked and made a smug face “Just to say, I think you’re making a few friends yourself.”  


“What are you… no wait give me those back. They aren’t toys!!!” Clayton started to ask, but stopped when one gorilla took his map out of curiosity, another one took his machete and a third gorilla took his gun. He started to try and get all three away from the Gorillas with not much luck. The girls just walked away from him, laughing a bit at his current frustrations  


“He got that coming I say.” Weiss stated amusingly, while Blake and Ruby nodded in agreement  


“Totally, I’d love it if one of the gorillas decided to eat the or tear up that little map of his.” Yang remarked as she and the girls began laughing more, though they stopped seeing Tarzan and Jane looking at one another; while making more gorilla noises as their face became closer by the second  


“Just kiss already…” Team RWBY muttered smiling at the cute scene, as they were waiting for the big kiss to happen. Mainly just because they could tell both Jane and Tarzan were deeply connected by this point, along with them just wanting two of their friends to be truly happy. Though it seemed that wasn’t the case as a baby gorilla came in between getting a quick laugh out of the two, before they stopped and continued talking once more while Jane kept a hold on the baby gorilla  


“Aw, the kiss didn’t happen.” Ruby remarked giggling a bit as the sight of seeing Tarzan and Jane playing with the baby gorillas was way to adorable  


“True, but maybe if we listen in a bit closer. We can figure out what they’re talking about.” Weiss suggested as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang did so leaning in a bit. Then like Weiss had said would happen, they overheard Tarzan’s and Janes conversation  


“So what was it I just said anyways in gorilla?” Jane asked as she played with the baby gorilla in her arms some more  


“That Jane stays.” Tarzan answered with a warm smile  


“Aw.” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang whispered joyfully at Tarzan’s answer  


“Stay, Tarzan I….” Jane said, but was conflicted on what to say while she handed Tarzan the baby gorilla in her arms “Tarzan I though we already-”  


“AHHHHH!!!!!!” Terk, Tantor and Donald screamed out suddenly as they along with a silent Guin ran towards them out of the bushes. Though Tantor tripped on his face, followed by Terk landing on top of him in a bit of a daze. Donald tripped, then face planted against the ground next to Tantor, Guin even tripped and fell on his back in front of Tantor. It was amusing yet awkward also  


“Is that my dress?” Jane asked in a sudden hint of confusion  


“RAWR!!!” Kerchak roared in a rage from having to keep this chase up for so long, but as he finally was calming down he saw the girls, Tarzan, Clayton, Jane and Professor Archimedes in his nest; his home. Tarzan, the girls and their friends he knew already, but the other three did not sit well with him one bit  


“Kerchak this is not what it looks like.” Ruby quickly said as she held her arms out, hoping the gorilla would listen to reason  


“Yeah, so before you flip or anything. Just breath.” Yang said next, helping out her baby sister along with Tarzan making a few calm gorilla noises. Weiss and Blake meanwhile were motioning Jane along with Professor Archimedes to back up. Meanwhile at the same time they and their girlfriends were reading up Blizzard spells since it seemed that this possibly would get tense very soon. Though it would be for naught as Kerchak turned his attention towards Clayton of all people  


“Clayton…” Ruby sternly screamed through her teeth as she saw Clayton had retrieved most of his stuff back other than his shotgun, which he was currently trying to pry out of the hands of the gorilla who took it in the first place  


“Give me it, oh will just give me that back!!!!” Clayton angrily yelled as he ripped his shotgun out of the gorilla’s hands. The gorilla than ran away scared suddenly, though it didn’t help as Clayton then aimed his gun right at the fleeing gorilla. Kerchak became enraged by his actions as he charged right at Clayton, knocking his gun out of hands; along with knocking Clayton to the ground  


“NO!!!” Tarzan yelled out, charging at Kerchak who was about to ram down his fist onto Clayton. Tarzan got there just in time as Clayton got back up and moved next to the others, while Tarzan began to fight back Kerchak in a battle of strength. Though the girls weren’t going to let him do this on his own, even if it was between father and son  


“That idiot!!!” Weiss angrily screamed as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang summoned their keyblades. Then bashed them against Kerchak’s back hard. Though that didn’t do much as Kerchak just cringed a bit from the pain while trying to throw Tarzan to the side, so he could get to the three intruders and deal with them  


“ARRGHHH!!!!” Kerchak roared as the girls quickly latched themselves onto his arms and legs, hitting their keyblades against his limbs as to help Tarzan out  


“Come on just calm down!!!” Blake yelled as she fired off a quickly fired off a few fire spells into his face, though that only made Kerchak angrier as he thrashed around some bit  


“For real Blake come on???” Weiss asked as she had latched herself onto one of Kerchak’s right arm, which was made harder to do now since the gorilla was much more enraged. She tried to shoot off a quick blizzard spell at the leg she was latched onto, but Kerchak thrashed a little too quickly at the moment she fired off the spell. Instead it did a direct hit on Donald who had only gotten back right up onto his feet. Which then hit Donald’s feet and frozen them on the ground, much to Donald’s unamusement  


“WHY WEISS, WHY???” Donald asked as he tried to move, despite knowing his feet were frozen for the moment  


“Sorry!!!” Weiss yelled back as she was flung off by Kerchak against a tree to the side  


“Snowflake!!!” Ruby said in a sudden panic for Weiss wellbeing, then out of her anger she hit Kerchak straight in the face with her Keyblade “NO ONE HURTS MY WEISS!!!!”  


“Nice hit Ruby!!! Blake stated with a smirk, as Yang nodded in agreement. Though by this point Kerchak was very angry and with all his might he used it to fling Ruby, Blake and Yang off right in the same direction Weiss was  


“Ow, my-” Weiss began to say, but was cut off as Ruby, Blake and Yang crash into her and the tree “Ow…”  


“You okay Weiss?” Yang asked in slight pain  


“No Yang I’m not. But at least my Ruby is the one that crashed into me first.” Weiss responded back as Ruby face was against hers, Ruby smiling a little as she had somehow gotten her arms wrapped around Weiss waist  


“I ain’t complaining either Weiss.” Ruby remarked with a flirty tone as she and Weiss kissed a little  


“Ladies please do the bedroom antics for later.” Yang suggested kindly as Blake gave her a quizzical gaze  


“Yang hunny, you don’t have room to talk right now. I mean you have your hand with a firm grip on my butt right now.” Blake explained as Yang did have a very… firm grasp on Blake’s butt with her left hand  


“I know, but can you blame me?” Yang asked as she smirked a little, making Blake blush a bit as she also squeezed a bit  


“Yang please we’re in company right now!!” Blake yelled in an increasing embarrassment, though the sudden silly moment from Team RWBY was abruptly cut short as they saw Tarzan being throw a few feet away to the side. Then before any of them could get back up to help, Tarzan quickly lunged onto Kerchak’s back wrapping his arms around the gorilla’s neck  


“We got to get back up quickly!!” Weiss said, but she was quickly lifted up by the arm by Guin who had gotten back up himself from his earlier fall. The girls quickly fell off of one another back onto the ground, though Weiss was the first one back onto her feet, followed by Ruby, then Blake and finally Yang  


“Thanks Guin.” Yang said kindly as she was about to charge in to help Tarzan, but she was quickly stopped by Guin who placed his hand in front of her and the girls “Guin what are you doing??”  


“Trust me I want to help too, but this is between a father and his son. Your parts in the battle are done.” Guin answered calmly as the girls looked to one another, not wanting to have to agree with Guin’s reasoning. But in the end did, as they had a feeling if they interfere anymore; it may make things much worse for them with the gorillas even if they weren’t a threat  


“I guess so…” Ruby muttered sadly, as Guin gently patted her shoulder. Ruby looked up to his him as Guin gave her a quick nod of understanding. Ruby smiled a little at the kind gesture, but then quickly looked to the fight ensuing to see that Kerchak had fall over on his stomach while he tried to move closer to Jane, her father and Clayton who was aiming his gun at Kerchak. Tarzan meanwhile was doing his best to keep back Kerchak, though it was getting harder by the second  


“Get out of here !!!” Tarzan screamed out, struggling with Kerchak as they did just that. Though Jane stopped mid-way and looked back at Tarzan with a very worried look  


“Tarzan, I-” Jane began to say but was cut off by Donald who had gotten free from his ice encasement finally  


“Go now!!!” Donald screeched out as he made his way next to the girls and Guin  


“Jane lets go.” Professor Archimedes stated as he pulled Jane to follow him, Clayton then followed while keeping his gun aimed at Kerchak in case he tried attacking. Though before he went out of sight, he gave the girls one last warning glare; the girls glared back and with that Clayton was gone from sight. The fight between went on for a few more moments between Tarzan and Kerchak, until Tarzan finally let go of Kerchak getting back on his feet realizing what he had just done  


“Kerchak I-” Tarzan said, trying to explain what he just did. But he was cut off by an infuriated Kerchak  


“I told you one thing, to protect this family and you betrayed us all.” Kerchak responded with slightly hurt, but more stern tone. Tarzan started becoming confused and conflicted by this as his mind was going into a humble of emotions. Then he quickly made ran away into the jungle because of his increasing conflictions  


“Tarzan wait!!!” Ruby yelled out, though it was too late as Tarzan was out of sight. Ruby then got angrier as she glared at Kerchak “What’s your problem, he was just trying to get the gorillas use to Jane and her Father, aside from Clayton those two were harmless. But you’re really, really stupid fear about anyone different blinded you to giving them a chance!!!!”  


“You and your friends are a part fault here, if none of you had come here. Then things would still be the same, but like Keyblade wielders; you can’t help be meddle.” Kerchak responded back angrily as he got back up  


“So you know who the girls are then, how?” Guin asked as team RWBY was surprised by this along with Donald who seemed to be having a slight head ache. Kerchak then realized the little slip up, groaning in even more irritation  


“I guess I did let that slip.” Kerchak stated angrily as he looked back at the other gorillas and Kala “I’ll be back, the rest of you get ready to turn in for then night. Kala?”  


“Yes, come along let’s get to it.” Kala said as she and the other gorillas began making their way to the nests. Kerchak meanwhile motioned the girls and only the girls to follow him, as he made his way into the same area Tarzan had ran into  


“I guess that mean we have to follow.” Weiss remarked as she turned her attention to Guin and Donald “Sorry about that, but would mind actually head back to the camp. Make sure the others have some more back up. Not that I don’t think they can handle any of Claytons vile friends, but it’s better to be safe than sorry as the old saying goes.”  


“No problem, well make our way there back quickly.” Guin kindly responded back  


“Just stay safe ladies, the heartless may have not shown themselves around here a lot. But they might still, at the worst of times.” Donald said, as he tried to keep a strong face while hiding his nervousness. The girls just smiled giving him a group hug, as they appreciated his worry for them  


“We will buddy, besides we’re more worried about you and Guin getting back to the camp.” Yang responded as she and the girls let go of Donald who was bashful at the girl’s kind gesture  


“It is appreciated, but we will be safe. Though it’s unwise to keep Kerchak waiting, well see you back at the camp.” Guin replied back, making his way to the camp along with Donald. The girls then quickly made their way over to Kerchak, who was glaring at them  


“Okay so spill it, how do you know about us?” Blake asked sternly  


“Yeah and don’t think about lying to us anymore, we want the truth bub.” Yang sternly remarked as she glared back at Kerchak while Ruby and Weiss nodded in agreement  


“Fine, you see for years before I was born. My ancestors we’re tasked with keeping the keyhole of this world hidden and safe. A keyblade wielder came to our worlds many years ago and made contact with my ancestor’s band after saving them from heartless that we’re trying to their spiritual hearts. He and my ancestors became well acquainted. So once said keyblade wielder left, he tasked my ancestor too keep watch on the keyhole in our world. With that generation after generation, my ancestors took on the task to keep the keyhole safe and hidden all the way up till now with me. But personally, I think it’s all a big irritation just like you four.”  


“Hey, it ain’t our fault that the heartless are here but we’re trying to help so just help us!!!” Ruby yelled as she was really on the fence when it came to attacking Kerchak  


“I won’t, if I allow you to go near the keyhole it will only cause more of the heartless to come to stop you. I will not allow that, so just leave already.” Kerchak answered stubbornly  


“No!!!!” Weiss screamed out, as she walked right up to Kerchak not caring that he was twice as big as her and beat her physical strength tenfold. It didn’t help as she jabbed her finger into his chest “NOW LISTEN HERE YOU, WE ARE GOING TO FIND THAT KEYHOLE AND YOU ARE GOING TO LEADS US TO IT OF SO HELP ME WE’LL MAKE YOU!!!!”  


“No.” Kerchak responded angrily in defiance as Weiss clenched her fist and was about to punch Kerchak across the face, even if the consequence for it would be an inevitable fight she didn’t care. Though as she readied her fist for the hit, Ruby quickly came from behind and grabbed her in a restraining hold as she was trying her best to move her girlfriend back away from Kerchak  


“Sweetie let me go, I want teach this fool a lesson!!!” Weiss yelled out, trying to break free from Ruby’s surprisingly strong hold on her  


“I know you do but please just calm down please!!!!” Ruby replied back with a teary tone as Weiss looked back to see Ruby tear up a little “I just don’t want you to get hurt…”  


“Ruby….” Weiss said quietly as her heart always ached when she saw Ruby tear up, so taking in a few very deep breaths she was able to calm herself down kissing Ruby on the lips for quick moment “Okay, but only so I can see that lovely smile or yours again.”  


“Thanks Weiss, I love you.” Ruby responded, feeling much better now as she released Weiss. Then did a complete turn on her mood as she looked back at Kerchak with disgust “You know what, we don’t need your help finding the keyhole. We’re going to find it one way or another without your persimmons to do so because that’s our duties as keyblade wielders and huntresses; to keep the peace. We’re also going to have Tarzan help us, so let’s get to it ladies!!!”  


“Right!!” Weiss, Blake and Yang said proudly as they followed Ruby. Though Blake stopped as she glared at Kerchak in disgust  


“Just to say, me and friends may have only Know Tarzan for over a week already. But at least we seemed to value him more than you do, you disgrace for a father.” Blake stated bluntly, though before Kerchak could responded back; she quickly made her way back up with the others. Kerchak just sighed as he made his own back to the nests, wondering what other trouble those four keyblade wielders would cause  


-In the Jungle one hour later-  


“Tarzan!!!” Blake yelled out as she and the girls were sure Tarzan was in the area  


“Tarzan, please come out it’s us!!!” Weiss yelled next as she was worried how he must be doing with his current mind set  


“Yeah, we’re worried about you and you running into the jungle didn’t helping much!!!” Yang yelled now as she was a bit peeved with Tarzan for making them have to go this far into this dangerous jungle to go find him. But she was more worried for his safety than she was peeved with him  


“Please Tarzan, just tell us where-” Ruby yelled last, but stopped when she spotted Tarzan on the edge of a hill side facing towards the setting sun ahead of them “Girls I found him!!!”  


“Finally!!!” Yang screamed in relief as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake quickly made their way up the hill to the left of Tarzan. Though even with Tarzan taking notice of them, he was still silent and it became somewhat unnerving with how quiet he was being  


“You want to talk about it?” Ruby asked kindly as Tarzan just nodded no, which made Ruby and the others sigh knowing this was getting to him a lot  


“Mind if we still sit here with you though?” Weiss kindly asked next as Tarzan nodded, which made the girls smile in appreciation  


“Thanks Tarzan, look we know that you’re confused by all this. But we’re here for you.” Yang stated as Ruby, Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement. Though moments later, Blake with her cat ears still under her bow caught the sounds of someone coming in from behind them; she looked back slightly to see Kala. So she turned her attention back to the others, who hadn’t noticed her do so  


“Speaking of which, I think someone else is here to support you.” Blake kindly remarked as she once more along with Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked back to see Kala. Though Tarzan was still look off into the horizon, still in a state of deep conflicted thoughts. Though once Kala made her way up behind to Tarzan, he finally acknowledged her presence there  


“I’m so confused….” Tarzan said in the calmest, yet most uneasy tone the girls had ever heard from him. They frowned worriedly, wanting to help their new friend out with this but just didn’t know how to; other than at least being there for him until he figured it out. Kala herself sighed, knowing this day would have come sooner or later. Kala also knew she would have to show him something; that she hoped she’d never had to show him in him life time; but that wasn’t an option anymore  


“Tarzan, come with me. They’re something you and…and your friends here should see.” Kala said as she looked to team RWBY with a kind smile. Team RWBY smiled back in appreciation as Kala and Tarzan made their way off, with the girls following behind  


As the girls traversed through the jungle following Tarzan and Kala, for some reason they noticed pretty quickly that there were monkey heartless in the trees above them. That was the expected thing from for the creatures, what was surprising and unnerving was that the monkey heartless were just watching them. They could have attacked any moment, but they just kept watching them with those big yellow eyes of theirs. The girls made sure to keep a good pace with Tarzan and Kala who hadn’t yet taken notice of the monkey heartless around them, while also keeping an eye on the monkey heartless above them. A few more minutes passed as the girls followed Tarzan and Kala, with no indication that the monkey heartless were going to leave them alone willing, so team RWBY quickly summoned their keyblades which to their slight surprise; made the monkey heartless back of as the scurried away into other parts of the jungle. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang sighed in relief as they unsummoned their keyblade. But they stopped once they looked back to see Kala and Tarzan look upon a large run-down tree house from what they could tell in the darkness of the night. The girls were confused a bit at what this place was, but followed behind Kala and Tarzan as they made their way up in the tree house; though once they made their way up into the large tree house team RWBY inspected the inside interior. From what they could tell, it had a few open aired windows, worn out tattered sheets everywhere and from what the girls could sense a haunting presence of past deaths. But they turned attention back to Tarzan who had looked around himself, since it seemed he had stepped on glass of all things. The girls quickly moved their way behind Tarzan to see him pick up a picture of lovely woman, a man that looked exactly like Tarzan but with shorter hair along with a mustache and finally a small baby that took team RWBY only a few seconds to piece together who it was.  


“Aw, that’s you Tarzan.” Ruby said with a small smile  


“Yeah, seems like though you got more of your…well your looks from you know.” Yang said next as she didn’t want to stir up too many possible emotions Tarzan might be experiencing from this. Blake just nodded in agreement, though had a feeling what happen to his parents wasn’t a pretty story to tell and she had a feeling Kala knew. But decided it be best to let some things stay in the past, so she wouldn’t ask Kala about it and knew the girls probably were thinking the same thing  


“Tarzan, are you okay?” Weiss asked as she had a feeling on how Tarzan must be feeling right now, though from how her father was at least. She couldn’t really understand, since her father wasn’t what most would call fatherly or caring  


“I…this is my mother and my father. I’m... I’m…” Tarzan said quietly as he inspected the picture in shock and awe, while Kala stood near the entrance of the tree house letting her son take this all in. Tarzan then looked back at Kala, who sighed sadly  


“Now you know the truth, Tarzan I just want you to be happy with whatever you decided.” Kala simply answered as she made her way out in the front of the tree house to wait. Team RWBY looked at where Kala had been at, then back at Tarzan  


“Tarzan, look as your friends we care about you. Though personally for me I say do whatever you think will make you happy.” Yang said happily  


“You sure should buddy!!!” Ruby happily stated as she patted Tarzan on the back  


“Also don’t worry about your mother, you should know by this point she’ll love you no matter what you pick.” Weiss remarked kindly with a reassuring smile, Tarzan smiled a bit at the words of encouragement  


“Tarzan, do you want us to wait outside while you figure this out?” Blake asked as Tarzan nodded “Okay then, ladies let’s give Tarzan some space.”  


“Right.” Ruby, Weiss and Yang responded back as they along with Blake made their way out next to Kala. Then they waited and waited, which felt like hours to them. But finally as the girls and Kala waited still outside the tree house, they heard foots steps from behind. They all turned back around to see Tarzan coming out, while fixing up a blue tail coat suit with a red vest, white collared undershirt, then lastly a pair of black and white toned shoes. Once Tarzan was done with fixing up his suit, he turned his attention to the girls and Kala  


“So, how do I look?” Tarzan asked nervously  


“Well if you cut you hair short, you’d look like more of a refined gentleman.” Weiss explained kindly as the girls nodded in agreement  


“Thanks.” Tarzan replied, then notice Kala tearing up a bit; so he quickly made his way over and hugged her nuzzling his face against hers “No matter where I go, you will always be my mother.”  


“And you will always be my boy.” Kala answered back with a sad, but loving tone as Tarzan and her let go of one another. Then Tarzan began making his way down the stair, to meet up with Jane, Professor Archimedes, Clayton, Jaune, Huang, Guin, Donald, Goofy, Ikail, Dante and the rest of the ship’s crew. The girls followed soon by, though stopped before passing by Kala and looked at her with smiles of reassurance  


“Kala, we’ll keep an eye on him. We promise.” Blake kindly said  


“That’s a double promise.” Yang said next, with a fist pump  


“I’d say it’s more of a triple promise.” Weiss said now, with a smirk of pride  


“It’s all those and a four-part promise!!!” Ruby happily said last, with a wide reassuring smile “Kala we will keep him safe, no matter what and stand by his side till we’re not needed anymore.”  


“Thank you… I’m glad that my son made some more great friends.” Kala responded back as the girls then made their way to catch up with Tarzan, Kala meanwhile watch them along with her son disappeared back into the jungle wishing them the best of luck  


-The next day at the shore of the jungle-  


“So it’s okay for us to go right?” Ruby asked as she along with the girls were talking with Donald Ikail, Dante, Guin, Goofy and Guin. While Huang was waiting in the boat with Tarzan waiting for the girls along with Clayton, Jaune was already on the boat since Clayton had told him to get onto it earlier much to the girls slight worry since they had a private talk before Jaune had made his way onto the ship  


“Yeah, don’t worry girls. Bedsides the Gummi Ship will be able to find you in this world once the rest of get back on it. Then we’ll just come back here and find the keyhole.” Goofy responded happily  


“That’s good to know, I was kind of worried this would cause some complications.” Weiss stated in relief “Still at least once we’re on the ship we’ll have Jaune, Tarzan, Jane and her father as friendly faces along with maybe Huang for however long this voyage will take.”  


“True, still keep your guard up the whole time on that ship. We wouldn’t want any of you four to get hurt or killed somehow.” Dante replied back, with a stern tone that was hiding a bit of worry in it. The girls just snickered a bit at how much Dante was trying to hide his obvious worry for their safety  


“We will Dante, don’t worry about that.” Yang remarked in amusement, then turned her attention to Ikail “Have to say though, that we’re sorry we got to leave you to keep an eye on the boys here.”  


“I have no issues at all with it, besides out of the rest of us. I’m the one that probably has the most sense or well at least wants to take charge.” Ikail said laughing a bit a Donald and Dante sighed, knowing she’d be a crazy temporary leader. Goofy didn’t mind it one bit, while Guin just shrugged not having issues with it either; though he was a little nervous himself too since Ikail was silly at points and that could come in play with some of the actions she did  


“Good to know Ikail.” Blake replied back kindly, then looked along with the girls to see Clayton next to the boat waiting for them with a slightly annoyed look  


“Seems like we should get a move on.” Ruby said, looking back at the others “You all stay safe too okay?”  


“We shall Ruby, may you all have a good trip and we’ll see you soon.” Guin responded as the girls gave him, Dante, Ikail, Donald and Goofy a large group hug before letting go moments after. Then team RWBY made their way onto the boat, greeting Tarzan and a still slightly sleepy Huang as Clayton quickly pushed the rest of the boat into the water then got on himself. As the boat start to make its way to the ship a few good yards away from the island, once it was out of sight the rest of the group began making their way off; but then were slightly surprised when they saw Tantor and Terk come out of the bushes  


“TARZAN!!!!” Tantor yelled out as he tried catching his breath  


“We’re already too late…” Terk responded back with a sad tone as Ikail, Dante, Guin, Donald and Goofy made their way next to them  


“Sorry about that you two, but I though you would have already said your goodbyes to him earlier.” Ikail stated with a sympathetic tone, feeling bad for these two  


“No…we didn’t get a chance to say goodbye.” Tantor responded back sadly, as Goofy and Donald patted his left side supportively  


“Well I’m glad, besides I don’t need him.” Terk said angrily as she got off of Tantor glaring at the ship in the distance and threw some dirt and rocks as far as she could towards the ship “You hear that, I don’t need you, so go on and get out of here you bald, rotten ingrate!!!!”  


“You know, I think she’s playing tough.” Dante sarcastically whispered to Guin who just silently nodded in agreement as it was pretty obvious. Terk meanwhile made her way back to Tantor as she was frowning at this point. She the noticed Tantor along with the others looking at her  


“What are looking at??” Terk asked in a slightly defensive tone as Tantor sympathetically smiled  


“I’m gonna miss him too.” Tantor answered kindly, as Terk sighed a bit  


“Oh…hm…” Terk tried to say, but was feeling too down to make a proper response. So she just punched his leg slightly hard, then began making her way off into the jungle once more while Tantor looked back at the ship sighing a bit  


“Don’t worry Tantor, Terk will get better soon. Still mind if we come back with you two, we’re still needing to make sure you are safe from looming threats.” Ikail asked kindly  


“Sure, follow me and Terk.” Tantor said as he and the others made their way into the jungle now, to catch up with Terk back to the gorilla’s nest. Though Ikail, Dante, Guin, Goofy and Donald hoped that the girls trip would truly be a safe one  


Meanwhile as the boat finally made its way to the ship, the girls were getting worried. They couldn’t really figure out from what, but something in their gut instinct was screaming at them that something was going to happen. The girls even wondered if maybe it was not their own instinct, but their keyblades somehow telling them danger was near in an effort to keep them safe. Either way it was a rising feeling of uneasiness, but they decided to let it be since they were happier that Tarzan would be able to stay with Jane.  


“Oh Tarzan what’s in store for you, you’re going to see the city, the people and everyone is going to want to meet you. Kings, scientist and famous writers.” Jane happily explained as her father began climbing up the ladder to the ship next, but stopped to add in on his daughter’s statement  


“Yes like Darwin, Kipling, Queen Victoria!!” Professor Archimedes happily said, then continued making his way up onto the ship  


“I’ve never meet her, but I do hear she’s nice.” Jane remarked while Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang wondered if they’d meet some of these famous individuals too  


“And I’ll be with Jane?” Tarzan asked kindly, as the girls awed at how cute that moment was, meanwhile Jane began blushing a bit from the bold; but not unwelcomed statement  


“Y-Yes, with Jane.” Jane responded, trying to not to show how flustered she had become, though her overjoyed smile was making it hard. Jane then began making her way up the ladder, after missing latching onto it two times while still smiling bashfully. Though once she made her way up Tarzan began to do so as well along with a more awake Huang, then once they made their way up; Ruby was about to follow next though was stopped by Clayton  


“Allow me to go first ladies, I’ve already fasten the boat down so there should be no worries of floating away.” Clayton kindly suggested as the girls uneasy feeling became much more intense. But they kept it on the down low and just nodded. Clayton the made his way up and once he was out of sight, the girls looked to one another worriedly  


“So I’m not the only one who’s like really uneasy about this whole trip right?” Weiss asked as she was already planning up few attack plans in case this was a trap  


“Weiss, I think we’re all feeling the same way.” Blake answered, as she sighed “Question is do we jump up there with our blades, climb the ladder to no bring sudden attention to us or what?”  


“I’d say we just go in there and bring the pain to Clayton and his crew. Jaune, Jane, her dad, Tarzan and even Huang are the ones on our side anyways.” Yang suggested with a confident look on her face  


“As much as that would be fun, like really fun to do. Maybe we should keep our keyblades and magic ready just in case. But not take the ladder and just jump up, I mean this ship ain’t that tall and we all do have the training to do the high jumps that most hunters and huntresses can do when needed. Sound good ladies?” Ruby stated kindly, as Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement seeing the logic in this plan  


“We’ll follow your lead baby sis.” Yang responded back, with a quick thumbs up. Then she along with Ruby, Weiss and Blake prepared themselves for their high jump. Seconds later they took a deep breath and then jumped, thankfully the used enough power that the just barley landed over the guard railing of the ship. Though once they landed, suddenly a sword was pointed barley against Ruby’s throat making her along with the girls stop in their tracks as they looked to see to their hurt shock Jaune glaring at them. Jane meanwhile was being held in place by some of the ship members along with her father, the captain of the ship, four of his crew mates and Tarzan. Ruby now kind of regret not going with Yang’s plan, as she looked back at Jaune with a hurt look; figuring out that Jungle hunter was right on his assumption. Along with how Jaune’s sword was pointed at her throat, she also assumed she along with the rest of the girls were the ones he wanted to kill. The question was why, though the answer Ruby could already tell wouldn’t easy to accept  


“Jaune, why…” Ruby asked with a hurt tone as Jaune kept glaring at her with a scowl  


“Answer us damn you!!!” Yang yelled out angrily, but didn’t move having a feeling Jaune could hurt Ruby pretty badly if she tried anything at this point. Though her sudden feelings of betrayal and rage towards Jaune weren’t helping keep her any calmer then she was trying to be, but Jaune still kept quiet  


“Back stabbing bastard…” Blake said with a venomous tone, as she was extremely angry with Jaune for backstabbing them. She had people back stab her in her days before she went to Beacon and she hated the feeling of betrayal deeply. So at this point because of Jaune’s sudden betrayal of hers and the girls trust in him. Blake was completely fine with hurting him, if only to help Jaune get back to his senses. Jaune just smirked a bit, as a slight aura of darkness shrouded his body for a split second which shocked the girls a bit  


“Jaune, please just… just tell is why.” Weiss asked with the kindest tone she could muster up – “Now I wish Jungle hunter was here. As much as I’m wary of the beast. But we can’t use our summons since Jaune could hurt Ruby if any of us tried too”-  


“Actually ladies I think I’d be better with that explanation.” Clayton smugly answered as he wielded his shotgun and walked up to the girls “You see let’s just say an acquaintance of mine found dear old Jaune here all alone. She took him in and showed the lad the truth.”  


“What truth?” Ruby sternly asked as Jaune pushed his blade against Ruby’s throat a bit more as her aura start to take measures to keep her safe from the possible attack. The girls along with Tarzan, Jane and her father flinched a little from the sudden aggressive act  


“The truth about you four, how you all look down on me and how you all are just liars.” Jaune explained scowling more intensely at team RWBY  


“What, Jaune we’re your fri-” Ruby said, but was cut off as Jaune quickly moved his sword from against her throat. Then punched her across the face hard with his other hand, making Ruby stumble back a bit as Weiss and Blake caught her from falling over; Yang meanwhile was very furious at Jaune  


“YOU SON OF A-” Yang screamed out as she summoned her keyblade, but before she could even move near Jaune she stopped seeing the ship members holding, the captain, his remaining loyal shipmates, Jane and Professor Archimedes pressed pistols against the back of their heads  


“Oh none of that now young lady, we wouldn’t want the innocent members of this crew, the dear Professor or Miss Porter here to lose some of their brain matter now do we?” Clayton asked with a disturbingly amused tone as Yang narrowed her eyes and barred her teeth furiously at Clayton. But she looked back at the hostages, then de-summoned her keyblade as she knew Clayton was crazy enough by this point to do it “Good, now then Tarzan my boy I do hope you’re not mad about this.”  


“Mad, no… I’m enraged.” Tarzan answered angrily, glaring at Clayton even when he lifted his face up a bit with the end of his shotgun for a few moments; before moving his shotgun away. But Clayton smiled even more smugly now, chuckling a little even  


“Of course you are, but you know what’s even more funny. Thanks to you, your little gorilla friends are going to make me very rich. Along with these ladies here as that very same acquaintance I spoke of will want these girls from her own purposes. So Tarzan from one ‘friend’ to another, thank you. Because of you, this has all become possible. Now then men throw them into the hold down below!!!!” Clayton yelled out with an extremely prideful tone  


“Yes sir!!!” The crew members shouted out as they began moving the captain, his crewmates, Jane and Professor Archimedes into the ship. The others began moving the girls along with Tarzan the same way, but with more trouble since the girls along with Tarzan were giving them a hard time moving them. Jaune passed by the whole situation and entered the ship with a bored look, Huang was the only one who hadn’t move yet to help as he watched the others get moved down to the holding cell  


“Huang my boy, why don’t you make yourself useful and help with our unruly guest hm?” Clayton suggested with a sly smirk, though to his surprised Huang glared at him a bit “What’s the matter Huang, lost your spin for this sort of stuff?”  


“Clayton I should have been straight with you much earlier. I don’t like you, I don’t like people in general and even can find most annoying at times. But what I do like are animals, excluding talking ones. At least they’re honest with themselves unlike you Clayton, since you’re a pompous moron. So jump of a cliff jack ass.” Huang bluntly stated as Clayton chuckled some more  


“So your against me then, boys please take Mister Huang here to join his little friends in the hold.” Clayton stated as a few more of the ship members made their way up to him, but not before Clayton reaching into Huang’s coat, taking his pistol out and throwing it into the ocean “Best not to have you armed.”  


“Yeah whatever.” Huang grumbled back angrily as he was moved up to the others who we’re still struggling a little, though Clayton walked up to them as this happened still smiling smugly as the group was being dragged into the ship now from how much of struggling they were giving  


“You know ladies once you’re in the holding cell I’ll take great joy in having you hear the deaths of your little friends. I’ll line them up and blow their heads off with great glee in doing so. Along with that brown Gorilla that you Tarzan seemed to be so fond of, you’ll watch her die slowly as I skin her alive in front of you. So until then have a nice stay.” Clayton stated happily, while hysterical laugh  


“NOOOO!!!!!!!” Tarzan and team RWBY screamed out in horrified anger as they were dragged into ship finally, but unknown to them their screams echoed much louder than they had expected it too. The echoes of the screams reached all the way to back to the island, right in the direction that Tantor with Terk, Ikail, Donald, Goofy, Dante and Guin riding his back. They heard the screams and immediately looked back at the direction where the ship was at  


“That’s not good one bit.” Ikail stated worriedly as she narrowed her gaze towards the ship  


“Indeed and I have a feeling we should make haste back to them. Sounds like they need rescuing.” Dante responded back while Guin, Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement getting their weapons ready  


“Just leave it, they’re all probably just having a flipping happy little party!!!” Terk yelled out annoyingly as she got off of Tantor and began making her way off still, but she was suddenly lifted up from her legs by Tantor’s trunk. He then moved her close to his face, while Goofy and Donald looked at her too as the others just kept quiet  


“Now you listen here good, we are going to go back and get Tarzan.” Tantor said in a very uncharacteristic stern tone  


“Yeah no if’s and or but’s!!!” Donald yelled out with a stern look of his own  


“Yes sir-e we are, so you better get on this band wagon with us.” Goofy stated very sternly, as he crossed his arms giving Terk a glare that actually made her nervous a bit as she just nodded in agreement back. Tantor then placed Terk back on him, while the others secured themselves  


“Let’s get our friends back!!!” Ikail shouted proudly as Tantor began charging back at the same direction, though suddenly something came to Guin’s mind  


“Wait are we even going-” Guin asked, but as he did suddenly he and the rest suddenly felt like they were falling. It turned out that Tantor had run them right off a cliff side, where they landed in the water thankfully “Going the right way.”  


“No we are not Guin.” Ikail replied back amusingly as Guin looked at her unamused making Ikail laugh a little awkwardly “Yeah…sorry.”  


“Alright jokes aside, what now??” Terk asked as Tantor began moving towards the ship, only to see Clayton with Jaune and a good portion of his crewmen on one large boat heading their way  


“Hold your breath for one, two Tantor dive!!!” Donald yelled out as Tantor quickly did so, the others thankfully took a quick breath. Once they were under, Claytons boat passed over them quickly. Then once it was far enough away Tantor popped back up, he used his trunk as a sort of underwater kaleidoscope while Ikail, Guin and Goofy helped keep an eye out. Donald and Dante just were trying their best to catch their breaths  


“Oh god... why did you have to stay so long Tantor??” Dante asked taking in as much air as he needed  


“Don’t be such a drama queen Dante.” Donald said with a snicker as Dante grumbled a bit  


“Enough with the foolery boys, we got friends to save.” Ikail sternly stated as she looked back at the ship, then gently patted the top of Tantor’s head “Tantor if you would please?”  


“Right!!!” Tantor responded back, continuing his way towards the ship. Though as he and the others did, the girls along with the rest with them we’re dealing with their new living quarters  


-Back on the ship-  


“AHHH!!!!” Tarzan, Yang and Ruby yelled out ramming against the one of the walls in the large holding cell which turned out to be just a large cage for the gorillas once Clayton had captured them. Though the attempted escape was for naught as Tarzan who was now only wearing his suits under shirt and pants, was flung back while Ruby along with Yang landed on their backs hard. Weiss and Blake quickly helped them up, while also giving them scolding looks  


“Stop it, you’re only going to hurt yourselves.” Weiss sternly said to both Ruby and Yang, as she slapped the back of Ruby’s head  


“Ow, Weiss!!” Ruby whined as she rubbed the back of her head  


“Well you know how I am with you, just because we’re in a relationship now doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you. Besides I only do it because I love.” Weiss answered with a small smile, as Ruby smiled back appreciatively  


“You gonna scold me to?” Yang asked as Blake smacked her across the face, then kissed her a second later. Yang rubbed her face, laughing a bit “So… yes then, because you hit really hard for just a slap.”  


“I know, but I love you. So even if I have to smack you sometimes, then just know it’s because I always care about you so much and when you do stuff that almost or does gets you hurt. It worries me.” Blake explained kindly, though before Yang could respond back Tarzan rammed once again against the wall hard but with no obvious success  


“COME ON!!!” Tarzan yelled out angrily as he continued on trying to ram against the walls  


“Tarzan please just…ugh. That man.” Weiss stated sighing from her friend’s stubbornness before looking back at Huang who was just watching as well out of pure boredom “Huang I just wanted to say thanks you for standing up against Clayton. Didn’t know you’d do that.”  


“Well to be honest I didn’t like they guy anyways, besides he was the only one I knew could get me out of that jungle before you girls came along.” Huang answered as team RWBY raised an eyebrow and smugly smirked “Enough being little smartasses, anyways if I had to pick between Clayton or you brats. You four are the better and more tolerable option, if barley.”  


“Thanks for the kind words Huang.” Ruby responded back kindly, as she and the girls could tell he was being sincere with what he said and was hiding that he had become fonder of them over the day’s  


“Eh whatever.” Huang replied shrugging a bit as Tarzan rammed very hard against the walls of their large holding cells  


“Tarzan it’s no use don’t.” Jane worriedly said as Tarzan kept jumping back, fourth and side to side; but with no luck still. Jane got up, quickly making her way over to him as he stopped to catch his breath a bit. But as she got right behind him, he turned around aggressively growling a bit from the frustration of being stuck in the ship; which made her move back away as Tarzan finally began to calm himself down  


“Clayton…” Tarzan stated, as that was really the only thing he could say from his slightly still lingering anger  


“He betrayed us all Tarzan, ever last one of us and I’m so sorry about that.” Jane explained, with an apologetic tone as she knew Clayton wasn’t a good man the whole duration of this trip; but she hadn’t actually expected him to go this far  


“No, this is all my fault. I betrayed my family, Kerchak was right.” Tarzan replied back, as he hunched a bit in slight sadness, the girls walked over to him and gently rubbed his back to help conform Tarzan in this time of need  


“Those magnificent creatures, shivering in cages. What is the world coming to?!?!” Professor Archimedes said angrily as he hit his right hand against the wall of the ship he was next hard, though as he did the ship moved over to the far right. This threw the girls the captain, his cremates, Huang, Jane and Tarzan over to his side; before centering itself back fling the group into the center “By Jove, I guess I don’t know my own strength.”  


“Guess so.” Yang joked as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake helped each other up. Jane along with Tarzan meanwhile helped up the captain and his crew mates back up to their feet  


“Still what was that?” Jane asked as suddenly the sounds of battle could be heard above them, along with a loud sound of an elephant’s trumpet  


“Tantor??” The girls asked happily as Tantor’s leg crashed through the gate above their holding cell and stopped right over Professor Archimedes head as he was still on the ground  


“That sounded like an Elephant.” Professor Archimedes stated, as the girls laughed a bit at how right he was even though Tantor was literally right above him  


“Tantor!!” Tarzan happily said as Tantor moved his head down and making another trumpet noise with is trunk  


“Don’t forget about us!!!” Ikail happily stated as she, Dante, Guin, Donald and Goofy looked down the on them to  


“Thanks for the save.” Blake happily responded back as the other nodded in agreement  


“You’re welcome, now just stay there and we’ll get you out. Tantor mind moving out of the way please?” Dante asked as Tantor took a few moments before being able to get back up from the hole he had created. Dante then turned his attention to Ikail with a smile “Ikail would you kindly?’  


“Oh ah s-sure.” Ikail responded back blushing a little suddenly as she forced lifted Tarzan, the girls, Jane, her father, Huang, the ship’s captain and his crewmates back onto the upper floor of the ship. Though once Ikail placed them down, Terk ran passed the and imminently hugged Tarzan tightly  


“I thought I would never see you again!!!” Terk yelled out tearing up a bit, though she was then pulled off of Tarzan by Tantor’s trunk as he lifted her up to his face  


“You embarrassment sometimes.” Tantor said with a cringed face, while the girls got a quick laughed out of that. Then he placed Terk back down, as team RWBY got serious again  


“Alright Ikail, Guin, Donald, Goofy, Dante and even you Huang. You ready to take down that mean old Clayton?” Ruby asked proudly as they all nodded, ready for the battle that was to come while the Captain along with the remainder of his loyal crew had dispersed to see what they could do to start up the ship again; along with seeing if any more loyal crewmates were hiding in the ship  


“We are Ruby, just tell us what we got to do.” Goofy asked  


“What you got to do is while you all follow me, the girls and Tarzan to the gorilla’s nest. See if you all can with Tantor and Treks help, get some of the other animals to aid us.” Ruby suggested as she, the girls and Tarzan jumped into the water; then began making their way back to the island  


“Well you heard them, let’s get a move one.” Jane stated as she, Professor Archimedes and Terk were already on Tantor. The others just nodded and made their way onto Tantor as well. Once secured on Tantor’s back, the elephant leaped into the water to catch up with the girls and Tarzan. All of them wondering if they would make it time before it was too late and Clayton had capture or done worse to the gorillas  


-Meanwhile back in the jungle-  


It was later in the night now in the jungle, though unlike most nights where only some creatures roamed around. Tonight for the gorillas it had become quite active as they were trying their best to outrun Clayton and his goons from capturing them; where then they would caged them afterwards.  


“Get them all, don’t let a single one escape. The more we have, then more of cut of the payment you get!!!” Clayton yelled out as they had gotten a good amount of the gorillas, but more were still around trying to get away and he couldn’t have that; especially since he was going to be pain a fortune for all the gorillas he brought back. He then looked over to Jaune who was acting as his guard of sorts, mainly because Clayton ordered him too “Boy, anything seem out of place?”  


“Nope nothing, still wish you could have let me kill those four.” Jaune responded back in slight annoyance  


“I know Jaune, I know how you feel. I wanted to kill them too, but then I thought that maybe it would help us both gain more favor with Maleficent if we brought them back alive to her. So that she could decide how to get rid of them.” Clayton explained as he looked around me to see his men capture more of the gorillas and firing off more flares so that they could see easily in the night  


“Yeah I guess so, but I’m still going to ask her if I can kill them once we take them back to her. I’ve been wanting to for a while now and I already planned to cut their hearts out slowly.” Jaune stated as he suddenly heard some commotion, then looked to see the large Gorilla name Kerchak from what he remembered overhearing from the girls when he was still acting like their friend. He looked to see Kerchak was being held down by rope thrown over him from the crew members, who themselves were having a lot of trouble keeping the large angry silver back down “Clayton, I think we got a trouble maker.”  


“A trouble maker?” Clayton asked as Jaune pointed to Kerchak, which made him smile as he began walking up to Kerchak loading his shotgun up. Kerchak mean kept trying to break free until he saw Clayton and Jaune coming up to him, making Kerchak snarl a bit at the two of them. Clayton meanwhile smiled a little sadistically “I remember you, I would say that you’d be better of stuffed. But I think Maleficent may have use for you, Jaune if you will?”  


“Right, time to join our army big guy.” Jaune stated with a smug smirk as Ansem from inside his mind chuckled, enjoying the look of uncertainty in Kerchak’s face to sudden slight worry as three Monkey heartless appeared above. Though for the shipmates around, it startled them a bit  


“Don’t worry chaps, they’re on our side.” Clayton said as he pulled down the hammer of his shotgun and aimed it at Kerchak “Though now that I remember, I want to test out a theory. Mind that you may or may not understand me you dirty animal.”  


“What’s the theory boss?” One of the shipmates asked as Clayton sighed for a moment  


“I was getting to that. Anyway, you see I wanted to know if my theory on if it was possible for these heartless to take over a host body is possible and if so; then I wonder if they can also take over the bodies of the dead. So I’m going to shoot you my good gorilla, then see if my theory is right. Either way, if it does then I have something to brag to Praxis about so longs as he didn’t find out the answer to this theory first. Though if it doesn’t, I can always just stuff you like I had originally planned to.” Clayton explained as he pulled the trigger of his gun ever so slightly, taking in the moment of the kill. But before he could fire off a round, as if an angel was watching over the gorillas; help came to them  


“ERAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” Tarzan, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang who had their keyblades out swung down towards him on vines. They were followed by rest of the group still riding on Tantor’s back, with a ton of the jungles inhabits joining in on the attack. Clayton, Jaune and his goons present quickly dodged out of the way to avoid getting trampled on. Clayton though landed by himself on the far left of his previous location  


“AHHH!!!” Clayton screamed in uttered rage as he punched the ground hard from this new development. Meanwhile the girls quickly took out the three-monkey heartless with a four well placed fire spells, Tarzan then quickly ripped the ropes off of Kerchak  


“You came back?” Kerchak asked surprised beyond belief  


“I came home.” Tarzan responded back proudly as Kerchak and Tarzan for a rare moment smiled at one another  


“Aw.” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang muttered though was suddenly startled as Kerchak looked at them and charged with a narrow gaze flung his fist towards them. But to their relief, it turned out that Kerchak was actually aiming for a one Clayton’s goons that was trying to do a sneak attack on them  


“Wow thanks.” Blake said kindly, with a wide eyed looked as she kind of regretted calling Kerchak the name she called him a while before  


“You’re welcome, want to repay me back. Help me keep my family safe.” Kerchak responded as he charged at some more of Claytons goons trying to get away from the area  


“Well you heard the gorilla girls, lets save Tarzan’s family!!!” Ruby proudly yelled out, though turned her attention to Tarzan who chuckled a bit much to her confusion “What’s funny buddy?”  


“Because it’s not my family.” Tarzan explained as he gave the girls a kind smile “It’s our family.”  


“Aw Tarzan!!!” Ruby joyfully responded back as she and the girls felt honored that Tarzan consider them part of his family. Though the moment yet again was cut short by Dante, coming in from the right as he punched out another of Claytons goons  


“Girls, Tarzan I think the kind words can wait until we are victorious.” Dante stated as he quickly pivoted his foot, then used the blunt bone end of his scythe to bash it against another goon’s face as the man fell to the ground out cold and in utter pain “These one’s are almost as tricky as the heartless.”  


“No kidding, Tarzan do whatever you can to free the gorillas. Me, the girls and our friends will deal with these fools.” Weiss ordered kindly as Tarzan nodded and made his way off quickly to find the other gorillas, with Dante following behind him  


“Well now, since we got that covered. Let’s get to some butt kicking.” Yang remarked happily as she and the girls turned their attention to Claytons goons still trying to get the gorillas, while others tried running away. But before any of them could make a move, Jaune jumped down from one of the trees ahead of them, quickly got back up and pulled his sword out towards them  


“Going somewhere girls?” Jaune asked smirking a bit  


\- “Don’t get prideful, keep your focus on them or else you might end up with some nasty wounds.”- Ansem sternly said as Jaune saw the reasoning in it and readied himself to kill team RWBY the quickest way possible. Along with using the few spells Maleficent along with the rest back at the castle had taught him on their spare time  


“Get out of the way Jaune, please we don’t want to hurt you.” Ruby asked with a stern, but kind tone as this sudden betrayal of Jaune’s was heartbreak for her and the girls even if they weren’t showing it as much  


“Hurt me, like you could wench.” Jaune responded back as Ruby was surprised by the name he had just called her  


“What the heck is up with you Jaune, why are you doing this???” Weiss asked as she was trying her best not to lunge at him and tear the man’s throat out for what he had just called her girlfriend; passed friendship be dammed  


“Yeah and don’t give us the lame excuses Clayton gave us!!!” Yang asked next, now really wanting to bash Jaune’s teeth in if it meant getting her friends sense back to him while Blake stayed quiet glaring daggers at Jaune – “I don’t want to have to explain to Pyrrha why Jaune’s missing a few teeth when we get her, Nora and Ren back. So come Jaune, get your head straighten back on.”-  


“What excuse, Clayton was telling the truth and that’ all there is to it. I’ve learn much, seen so much and now know much more than any of you. I even know your true personalities that I was to blind to see in the first place. But here let me show you a taste of want I know.” Jaune answered with a smug tone as his sword suddenly began to be shrouded with darkness for a moment “DARK SHOT!!!!”  


“DODGE!!!” Ruby screamed out as she and Weiss dodged to the right. While Yang and Blake dodged to the left, all of then narrowly avoiding getting hit by a large triple arrow shaped shots of darkness that passed by them before disappearing into thin air seconds later  


“Damn, I guess have to work on that.” Jaune muttered angrily, but then by instinct dodged a fire spell shot from Ruby as she and the girls had gotten back up quickly with their keyblades ready at hand while also looking a bit angrier  


“Jaune this is your last warning, as you’re friends we don’t want to hurt you. But if we have to then we will, so please if you can come to your senses then do so right now. Because I don’t want to have to tell Pyrrha on how you’re acting, because you’re acting like a scum bag right now; not a father to be.” Blake sternly said as she along with Ruby, Weiss and Yang waited to see what he was going to do  


“What’s it’s going to be Jaune?” Ruby asked in a rare calming raged tone as Jaune actually hadn’t expected them to have dodged his attack and now was starting to try to figure on what to do. Since he hadn’t planned that far ahead when it came to battling team RWBY  


“Even though you may hate hearing this, but despite your training so far that you’ve been zealously learning. This place isn’t the best to commence your dual with these four, but I can tell you sooner or later you will be able to kill them. So I suggested you do tactical retreat back to the castle and leave that Clayton fool to deal with this himself, besides he’s sealed his fate already I can just tell.” Ansem suggested as Jaune really did hate his suggestion, but as much as he hated to admit it. He also saw the sound reasoning behind it, so with a slight scowl he began backing up  


“Hey where do you think you going?!?!” Yang yelled out angrily as she and the girls moved closer to him, while Jaune moved back a little  


“I’m going away that’s what girls, but don’t worry…” Jaune answered as he fired a dark shot spell straight through one of the smaller trees next to him, which made it fall over to the ground in between the girls and him as Jaune himself was making a run for it “I’ll find you girls again and when I do you’re as good as dead!!!!”  


“JAUNE GET BACK HERE!!!!!” Yang yelled out, but was quickly stopped by Weiss “Weiss what are you doing???”  


“I know you want to chase after him Yang, I do too but right now we have to help with the matters here.” Weiss explained sternly as Yang took a few moments to think it through, before taking a deep breath  


“You’re right, we got to help the gorillas here.” Yang stated, though suddenly caught the sight of Kala being taken away by two of Claytons goons in a cage as she freaked out looking for help of any kind “CRAP KALA!!’  


“Oh no we got to help her!!!” Ruby yelled out as she and the girls quickly ran towards Kala  


But as they were inches away with both goons, suddenly Jane came in swinging down from a vine and kicking one of the goons in the face as she landed on an elevated branch. The second goon then let the cage down where it fell to its side, said goon then moved towards Jane only to stop to as he heard growl and looked to see a whole lot of baboons snarling at him. While a brown furred baby baboon holding what seemed to be Janes umbrella and one of her boots on top of its head. The baby baboon then did a cute sounding war cry as the older adult baboons charged at the unfortunate goon, as the terrified man quickly ran away in fear. The baby baboon then landed on Jane’s shoulder giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek before following the other baboons. Though as Jane chuckled a bit, the goon she had knocked out woke up and was about to attack Jane. But before he could, he got a tap on the shoulder as he looked only to be knocked out once more by a solid punch to the face from Huang of all people.  


“That was easier than I expected.” Huang calmly said as he cracked his knuckles. Jane gave him an appreciative smile and while this had happened in such a quick succession; team RWBY looked at the scene wide eyed a little  


“Did…that just happen?” Yang asked, though was pretty proud of Jane for taking the initiative with her little ambush on the two goons  


“Yeah, I think it did Yang.” Weiss responded back as she was surprised how helpful Huang was being for their side of the battle – “Maybe the man isn’t as crude as I had originally thought, blunt and grumpy yes. But at least he seems reliable when needed, still I’m not really that regretful for hurting him after he swatted my little Ruby’s adorable nose. Then again, I guess I’d probably get that way with anyone who’d hurt Ruby.”-  


“Those we’re a lot of baboons.” Blake remarked as she wondered if that man was going to be ripped to shreds once the baboons caught up to him, though she knew it wouldn’t be a pretty outcome either way  


“Yep, now let’s help Jane get Kala out.” Ruby stated as she and the girls made their way over Jane who was trying to find a way to open the cage, while Huang was inspected the out cold goon to find a key or something “Hey need a little help Jane?”  


“Yes please.” Jane responded back, as she moved away from the cage to see how the girls were going to help as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang aimed their keyblades right at the cage  


“Don’t worry Kala, just stay still and you’ll be out soon.” Blake said with a reassuring smile as they fire a few blizzard spells at the bars which now were frozen solid  


“Good job girls, now let’s finish the job!!!” Ruby yelled out happily as she and the girls lightly bashed the frozen bars which shattered into many small pieces of ice “Kala are you okay?”  


“I’m fine, thank you girls.” Kala answered back kindly as Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jane and even Huang began helping out Kala. Though she was heavier than she looked as even with all their strength, they were having a hard time lifting her out  


“No offense Kala, but you’re heavier than you thought.” Yang said as she was trying to use all her strength to lift Kala up, but she then noticed that bottom of the cage also had been frozen by accident around where the bars had been. This was what was making it harder from them, since Kala was slipping on the slightly frozen metal while trying to get out of the knocked over cage “Really???”  


“Seems like it hun.” Blake answered as she, Ruby and Weiss had taken notice of that as well. Thankfully though by this point Tarzan and Guin had arrived to help  


“We got you mom.” Tarzan stated pulling up Kala, though even with his added in strength it was only a minimum change. But finally Guin helped out as he easily lifted up Kala and even the others up, then placed them back down gently  


“Wow, strong fellow.” Huang remarked as he, Jane and the girls got back up. While Tarzan helped Kala back up, then gave her a quick hug of relief  


“Thanks Guin, you’re a life saver.” Ruby joyfully said as Guin nodded, but then screamed a bit in utter pain as a bullet went straight through his right bicep  


“Ah!!!” Guin yelled out as he clench the sudden and painful mood  


“GUIN!!!” The girls yelled out in sudden shock as they ran up to him, checking to see how bad his arm was  


“Holy crap, where’s Donald. DONALD??” Yang screamed out, but then stopped as she along with the others looked to see Clayton glaring at them  


“You know any other normal man would have had his arm blow clean off from that, but I guess a shot to the head would be better fitted to kill you masked man.” Clayton smugly said as he quick aimed his rifle straight back at Guin’s head  


“NO!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang screamed out as they were about to activate their keyblades gun forms to shoot Clayton’s gun and arms if needed. But before they could do so, Kerchak dashed passed them  


“RAWR!!!!” Kerchak roared out as he was closing in on Clayton extremely fast, though Clayton in a sudden fit of panic shoot a round hitting Kerchak straight in the heart as he fell over “UGH!!!”  


“No…” Ruby muttered as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang saw the Tarzan looking at the now mortally wounded Kerchak. Even though they weren’t so fond of Kerchak because of how he’d been behaving with them, they didn’t hate him either as they could see his side as well even if it meant some intense xenophobia towards them. The girls though got mad as they could see Tarzan getting angry himself, they could see the pain in his eyes and that transferred to them  


“NO!!!!” Tarzan screamed out he, along with the girls charged at him with Tarzan only for them to be pushed back hard onto the ground suddenly by an invisible force  


“What’s going on here??” Ikail asked as she, Donald, Goofy and Dante came in now; having been able to free the rest of the gorillas. Though the Professor, Terk and Tantor were making sure just in case they missed a gorilla or two  


“And what happen to you Guin??” Goofy asked next as he and Donald knelt down to Guin who was still clenching his wound, Donald did a quick heal spell which helped a bit while Goofy was looking around in his pockets to see if he had anything to help. While Goofy did that, Donald then took notice of Kerchak; doing a heal spell on him as well then examined his wound some more to see if he could do anything to stabilize him  


“Clayton shot Guin, then he shot Kerchak as you can see.” Yang responded back as she, the girls and Tarzan got back up  


“Speaking of him, could Clayton levitate before?” Dante asked as he and Ikail had their weapons ready, staring at Clayton  


“What, why would… ask… that…oh.” Weiss replied back as she, along with everyone else noticed Clayton smirking at them while standing straight up a few feet up in air like it was nothing  


“How in the world…” Blake asked, wondering how that was possible since Clayton seemed like any normal human with no powers one bit  


“How you’re asking, well that’s an interesting story to tell. You see my acquaintance I spoke of earlier sent me a unique heartless of hers for me to use. Now at first I admired the beast, but then day’s after I found a creature that was in pain, on the brink of death. I could have killed it, but I decided to heal it out of rare sense of curiosity. Once the creature was healed, it became attached to me; though that might be because of the similar form of darkness that laid dormant in me. So seeing as my new creature was so much more interesting, I got it to kill the heartless Maleficent had sent me. Then in the most miraculous feat of sudden evolution, my new beast actually absorbed the abilities of the dead heartless. It was spectacular to see and now you can meet my little friend, though he’s… not so little as I call him.” Clayton explained with a smirk, much to the others confusion even team RWBY’s  


“Okay what?” Ruby asked as she and the girls and the others readied themselves for whatever this beast was, which showed itself seconds later as it decloaked “Oh, I see now…”  


Said creature was a very large gorilla with such a muscular build that some of its flesh ripped at certain areas of its body, showing off the pitch-black muscle underneath. It had white bone like armor all around it’s body, with wisps of darkness coming off its skin like phantom like blades. It had a bone white mask, with sharp points at the ends and purple markings through the center. The girls at first thought this was some sort of twisted heartless as ironic as that sounded. But once they got a good look at it, they could see it was a Grimm or more simply a Beringel with the blood red eye that stared back at them with hatred and a want to kill them.  


“Warlord Primal….” The voice from their dreams whispered in their minds  


“Another Grimm, COME ON!!!!” Yang screamed out in uttered annoyance as Clayton laughed hysterically, as only for a split second a dark aura covered his body before disappeared moments later  


“MEET YOU’RE DOOM LADIES, MEET IT AND DIE LIKE THE VERMINE YOU ARE!!!!” Clayton screamed out laughing even more hysterically  


“GRRAAHH!!!!!!” Warlord Primal roared as he slammed his arms extremely hard against the ground, sending a shock wave that pushed the group other than Ikail, Goofy, the girls and Tarzan back a few feet. Then as the shockwave seemed to stop moving, it suddenly retracted back to Warlord Primal; while forming a barrier around it, the girls, Ikail, Goofy and Tarzan  


“For real, okay this is just getting ridiculous now!!!!!!” Yang yelled out once more as, she, Ruby, Weiss, Ikail and Goofy readied their weapons for battle  


“Donald, can you and the rest try to make your way to safer place?” Ruby asked quickly  


“Sure can, just stay safe or I ain’t gonna use my heal spell on any of you. So you can learn a lesson on how to stay safer.” Donald responded back as he helped a standing, but also wobbling Guin who was helping a still mortally wounded Kerchak despite his own wounds. While Jane and Huang helped Kala off, with Dante following behind them slashing up monkey heartless that were now taking advantage of their situation  


“We will.” Ruby muttered with a small smile, while hoping that he and the rest got away safely from the heartless. Then she turned her attention back to Clayton, who was waiting for them to make the first move  


“What’s wrong, scared of us?” Yang asked with a smirk as Clayton chuckled  


“No my dear blonde moron, just waiting for the reinforcements is all.” Clayton answered as a group of nine monkey heartless appeared in front of him and Warlord Primal “Now please die with some dignity, I want to enjoy seeing you die.”  


“We aren’t going to die Clayton. CHARGE!!!!!” Ruby yelled out as she, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ikail and Goofy ran straight towards him. Though the girls took one of each of their summons gems out, to use as extra back up in this battle  


“JUNGEL HUNTER!!!!” Ruby yelled out as he summoned gem glowed  


“ANNIE!!!!” Yang yelled out next as her summoned gem glowed too, becoming brighter by the second  


“ZILLA!!!” Blake yelled now, as the summons were almost out  


“MEDABEE!!!!!” Weiss yelled last as the girls four secondary acquired summons appeared next to their respective summoner. Then the girls with Ikail, Tarzan and their summons clashed with the Clayton’s forces  


As the battle commenced, Annie immediately began firing off a barrage of fire balls at the monkey heartless making them scatter as Yang fired off fire spells. Though the monkey heartless were quicker than usual, making it harder to land precise shots and more of slight hits; making any monkey heartless skid a bit before continuing to run around the area. Blake and Zilla meanwhile were chasing around the heartless. Blake firing off a few blizzard spells from her keyblades gun form, while Zilla was trying to catch some of the Monkey heartless to kill and help out one of her mama’s in this battle. Ikail, Tarzan and Goofy also help out with the heartless too. All three, stabbing and bashing any Monkey heartless in their range of attack. Ruby, Weiss, Jungle Hunter and Medabee themselves decided to deal with Warlord Primal along with dodging Clayton shooting at them with his gun. Warlord Primal was doing its best to push back the girls and the others, swing it’s arms around wildly in a blind rage as dark waves flung out after each attack. This only added to the difficulty of the battle, as everyone in the area had to dodge to the best to their abilities.  


“Keep at it, this thing can’t last for too long!!!” Ruby yelled out as she dodged another bullet from “Oh you are so going to get it!!!”  


“Try it as you will brat, your deaths with be soon!!!” Clayton responded back, as he barley dodged a javelin being thrown by Jungle hunter  


“RAWR!!!!” Jungle hunter roared as he then did a high jumped and landed onto Warlord Primals right arm. Where he then activated his wrist blades and started to jab them repletely into Warlord Primal arms. Thus made the large Grimm screeched in utter pain as it tried to fling off Jungle Hunter, while still trying to get rid of Ruby who was attacking his legs as Medabee and Weiss were now doing ranged attacks on Warlord Primal  


“Take this gorilla freak!!!” Medabee yelled firing off a barrage of bullets at Warlord Primals chest, then looked back too Weiss who was firing off thunder spells as best as she could without hitting Ruby or Jungle Hunter “Weiss, can you please try another command or something!?!?”  


“Like what, I’ve only summoned you two times and one of those times was so you could relax!!!” Weiss responded back as she fired off another thunder spell which did hit Clayton on the left shoulder, making him shoot off a round into a nearby tree away from Jungle Hunter; who he had tried shooting  


“The Metal man is like a little angry beetle.” Annie joked as she threw fire balls into two of the monkey heartless, taking them out “Yay I got two!!!”  


“Good job kiddo.” Yang replied kindly as she quickly slashed her keyblade at a monkey heartless that had gotten behind Annie and was about to attack her, turning it into black smoke  


“Thanks Yang!!!” Annie joyfully stated with a wide smile as Yang smiled back, appreciating her young summons positive attitude despite their current situation  


Then suddenly Zilla appeared in front of them, ramming one Monkey heartless into the barrier around them hard as it turned into black smoke. Then quickly turned around, clawing another monkey heartless until it turned into black smoke as well. Blake came in seconds later, firing off a few rounds with her keyblades gun form taking out the last five Monkey heartless with head shots; before reverting back to her regular keyblade form.  


“That was amazing kitten!!!” Yang said happily, with love struck eyes as Blake smile. But before anymore words could said, an extremely annoyed Clayton cut in  


“That is it, I’ve had to deal with you brats and your irritating friends for almost two weeks now. I’ve had to deal with your insults, your constant interference in my plans which you ruined. SO JUST DIE!!!!” Clayton yelled out as he was about to shoot at the group, along with Warlord Primal about to charge up another shockwave slam. But before that could happen, suddenly a large blast of blue plasma energy shot off and starting through Warlord Primals chest leaving a large gaping hole “What in the world???”  


“Been charging that one up since the battle started, you smug bastard!!!” Jungle Hunter yelled out as his shoulder mounted cannon was emitting extreme heat around the barrel before it collapsed back into its concealed form  


“Wow.” Medabee and Annie muttered in utter amazement of the attack, along with the girls who were wide eyed at how powerful Jungle hunter’s weapons could be. Though at the same time Warlord Primal had black blood pouring from its mouth as it’s body began to fall back  


“NO, NO, NO!!!!” Clayton yelled out angrily as he jumped from Warlord Primals back landing in front of the creature’s body as it landed hard on the ground. It’s body then began to dissolve with black smoke coming off it, before the body and the barrier finally disappeared from existence. Clayton meanwhile got back up on his feet, cracking his neck from a moment before feeling four separate pieces of metal push against his throat  


“Feeling better now Clayton?” Weiss asked angrily as she and the girls had their keyblades pushed against his throat. While Goofy, Ikail, Tarzan and the summons glared at him; ready to attack if needed again  


“You brats just had to get in the way, didn’t you?” Clayton asked back, scowling at team RWBY  


“Yes, we did and we all took immense joy in doing so.” Ruby answered with a proud smile “You’ve lost Clayton, there’s nothing else you can do now. So I suggested you get on your boat and leave this place alone for good.”  


“What makes you think I’ll listen.” Clayton asked with a defiant tone, but got his answer as Jungle hunter aimed his still cooling down cannon at him with the dotted triangular shaped red target appearing on his forehead  


“Grrr…” Jungle hunter growled as even without his translator, it was clear Jungle Hunter would kill him right here and now with no hesitation  


“Jungle Hunter.” Ruby sternly said as she appreciated her summons efforts to help with their warning to Clayton, but didn’t care that he was planning on killing him. Jungle Hunter turned his attention to Ruby for a few moments before collapsing his canon, knowing that it would cause more trouble for him if he did kill Clayton  


"Thank you." Weiss said with a kind, but stern tone herself as she and Ruby turned their attention back to Clayton "Just give it Clayton, you've lost."  


"No...no I HAVEN'T!!!!" Clayton screamed out in utter rage as another, but smaller shock wave blasted from Clayton himself. This sent Ikail, Goofy and the summons away into some of the trees hard as they all fell to the ground out cold. The girls and Tarzan meanwhile were able to keep their footing, then once they looked back up at Clayton; they saw he had booked it into the denser areas of the jungle  


“Quickly, before he gets away!!!” Tarzan yelled out, quickly following where Clayton had gone off too  


“Tarzan wait!!!” Blake yelled out so she, Tarzan and the girls could make a plan. But he was already too far way  


“Geez, well come on gals lets back him up.” Yang said sighing as she and the girls followed behind Tarzan. Though as they went further down the same path Clayton and Tarzan had, it turned out that their tracks suddenly disappeared  


“Wait what, where could they be?” Weiss asked as suddenly the sounds of gun fire echoed and saw the hanging vines, branches of trees rustles while it also began to rain suddenly with thunder starting up as well  


“I think that’s where they are sweetie.” Ruby answered as she frowned “Great we got to do more climbing and during a thunder storm of all things.”  


“Trust us, we’re not happy either about this too.” Blake responded back as another gunshot echoed, though something else came to her mind “Hey you think the others are okay?”  


“I’m sure they are Blake, but right now we need to get climbing!!!!” Weiss answered with a proud tone, but sighed and slumped her head seconds later “Still… I hope this sort of climbing doesn’t become a constant thing in the other worlds.”  


“Same...” Yang and Blake responded back, worried at that possible fact too  


“BOOM, BOOM!!!!” Two gunshots echoed this time, as it seemed Clayton was getting increasingly aggrieve with his attack towards Tarzan  


“Okay enough chit chat, we got to move now!!!” Ruby stated as she and the girls began to climb up the tall trees as quickly as they could. It took three minutes or so, but that was only because of their increasing worry for Tarzan since the gunshots were becoming louder and more frequent ever second. Once they finally made it up onto one of the thicker branches in the trees, they couldn’t see any sight of Clayton or Tarzan even with the gunshots echoing constantly  


“Where couldn’t he be?” Weiss asked worriedly looking around the area, only to see nothing. Meanwhile Blake’s cat ears were wincing from the painful from under her bow, which didn’t go unnoticed by the others  


“Blake are you okay?” Ruby asked this time, frowning a bit  


“Yeah, yeah I am. Just worried is all.” Blake answered with the best reassuring smile she could give, while Yang knew the real reason why she was in pain  


“Okay then, if-” Ruby responded back, but was cut off as a bullet from Clayton’s gun blasted passed her face and into the wood of the tree behind her. The girls quickly moved around the tree to another branch, despite the gap between said branches  


“Sweet mother of-” Yang started to yell out, but was cut off by Tarzan who landed quietly in front of her and the girls covering her mouth with his hand  


“Shhh.” Tarzan whispered, removing his hand from over Yang’s mouth as more gunfire echoed; but not as fast as it was before  


“Right sorry.” Yang responded back, then noticed his right arm had been grazed a bit “Hey dude your arm, are you okay?”  


“Yeah, oh my gosh Tarzan that looks bad even for a graze shot.” Ruby whispered worriedly as she, Weiss and Blake now took notice of his wounds as well  


“I’m find girls but we need to-” Tarzan responded back, but was interrupted for a few seconds by another shot echoing through the area “But we need to get to Clayton without getting spotted.”  


“Okay but how?” Weiss asked, knowing that Clayton in his current state of mind with his gun wasn’t something they’d want to face in close parameters. Though as they began thinking over a quick plan, Clayton meanwhile was looking for them  


“Oh ladies, I know you’re here too. You know... I’ve never had the chance to hunt actual human prey, especially children like you four but…” Clayton said with a slightly cracking tone and sadistic smile. As the dark aura around him also was slightly becoming visible, while he loaded up his gun again and thunder sparked in the sky for a moment “There’s always a first for everything.”  


As Clayton was moving from one branch to another, looking for the girls and Tarzan; little did he know that they had already devised a plan. The girls hid behind four separate trees while Tarzan had quickly moved to another, almost being seen by Clayton but was quick enough that the man didn’t take notice. Once in position, Tarzan quickly knocked against the tree bark with enough force that Clayton wouldn’t take notice of it; but that the girls would. Thankfully for Tarzan he received four similar noise from the girls, then he instigated their plan.  


“HEY!!!!!” Tarzan yelled out, then quickly moved to another tree as Clayton shot at the tree he had been at. The girls then took their part in the plan, smirking at how fun this was going to be  


“NO HERE!!!!” Yang yelled out first, loudly and in mocking tone as she moved quickly avoiding Clayton’s gunshots  


“OVER HERE NOW!!!!” Weiss yelled out next, as she nearly dodged a round from Clayton’s gun, quickly moving onto another nearby tree sighing in relief  


“TO SLOW!!!” Blake yelled this time, moving to another tree quickly even before Clayton shot off a round at where she had been at  


“YOU HAVE HORRIBLE AIM MEANY!!!!” Ruby yelled out last as she dodged two simultaneous rounds that almost grazed her legs, as she made it behind a tree to her left  


“How dare you toy with me brats. I’m the hunter here not you, you’re my prey!!!!” Clayton yelled out in boiling rage as the girls and Tarzan kept on mocking him. Making him shoot repletely as sometimes their mocking sounded further, sometimes closer and at some points right behind him. He kept firing continuously as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang started to laugh at him even mockingly. The weather wasn’t helping with his darkening mood either as his temper was starting to flare up to a point he hadn’t experienced yet, which in turn made the dark aura around him grow a little more  


“COME ON CLAYTON, I THOUGH YOU WE’RE A PROUD HUNTER!!!!” Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs as she and the girls were now hiding behind a tree that was right in Claytons field of vision  


“I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BRATS!!!!” Clayton as sudden his instincts were telling him that the girls were behind the tree in front of him, so he pulled his shotgun out and loaded two more rounds; but unlike his other rounds. These two rounds were shrouded in darkness and as Clayton aimed his gun at the tree the girls were behind, he slowly pulled the trigger back as the inside of the barrels began glowing brighter by the second. Clayton then started to smile sadistically, taking in every second of joy until he saw team RWBY’s probably painful demise “So long brats.”  


“CLAYTON!!!!” Tarzan screamed suddenly as Clayton quickly turned his attention to his left to see Tarzan quickly climbed up on the same branch he was on. Before he could fire off a round, Tarzan quickly grabbed his gun taking it way and then bashing him across his face. Clayton then fell on his butt, while his back was pushed against the trees trunk. Clayton rubbed his head from the attack, but only to notice Tarzan aiming his gun right in his face; though seemed hesitant to finishing him off which made Clayton smirk in amusement a bit “Come on then, shoot me. Like a man.”  


“Wait Tarzan no!!!” The girls yelled out suddenly to stop Tarzan from shooting Clayton. Even if they didn’t like the man one bit, they didn’t want him to die either and they especially didn’t want Tarzan to be the one to kill him  


“BOOM!!!” The echo of the gun blast went off as the girls flinched for just a moment, then they looked to see Tarzan hadn’t actually shoot the gun; but instead had made a dead on mimicking noise of the gun going off  


“Wow, nice mimicry.” Weiss stated quietly as the girls nodded in agreement, while continuing to watch the scene in front of them unfold  


“I’m not a man… NOT A MAN LIKE YOU!!!!” Tarzan yelled out angrily, bashing his gun down against the tree branch as it broke into many pieces  


“Foolish Savage.” Clayton muttered smugly as he used the growing darkness inside of him to quickly summon two darkness made arms, tripping Tarzan who hit his head against the branch knocking him out cold while falling back down to the ground  


“TARZAN!!!” Ruby yelled out as she and the girls looked on in fear for Tarzan, but they were suddenly pushed back against the tree they were on by the same dark hands as Clayton. But the darkness made hands disappeared second later, letting the girls get their keyblades out to fight; though before that could happen Clayton had made his way onto the same branch they were on. He then very quickly pulled out is machete as he swung it down towards the girls who all blocked it with their keyblades. Though the growing darkness inside Clayton enhanced his strength tenfold, as team RWBY was having a hard time pushing him back  


“Oh I’m sure he’s fine ladies, but I’ll take care of him and the rest of your little friends after I’m done with you.” Clayton sadistically said as he pushed his machete against the girls keyblades a bit more, created some sparks from how intense their battle of strength was getting “Once I kill you brats, I’ll leave your bodies to rot and be eaten by the maggots and do the same with your friends. I AM GOING TO TAKE GREAT PLEASURE SEEING YOU FOUR DIE BY MY HANDS!!!!!”  


“No…” Ruby and Weiss responded back with a sudden sharpened tone, while their eyes narrowed into a rage filled glare  


“You…” Blake and Yang responded back next. As they along with Weiss and Ruby began to push Clayton back, much to his slight surprise  


“WON’T!!!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang screamed out as they used all their strength to push Clayton back off of them  


The attacked worked and as Clayton quickly passed through the pain, he then readied his machete once more for another attack. But before that could happen, he suddenly felt an extremely sharp pain in his stomach. Clayton looked down too see that girls keyblades in their spear forms were jabbed deep into his stomach, the girls then pulled the spears out as they stabbed once more. Clayton only could silently scream in pain as blood began to pour from his mouth a little, but the girls weren’t done yet as they kicked Clayton hard in the chest with darkness enhanced kicks. The kicks made Clayton drop his Machete and he was flung off the branch straight into a large heap of hanging vines with one of the vines wrapping around his neck.  


“W-W-What… just… happened. Those brats, those annoying brats… no mater though. I’ll get back up from here and kill… kill…” Clayton muttered to himself, but stopped as to his horror he looked up to see team RWBY glaring back down at him. But what he took notice of was that the dark aura was slightly still around their bodies, the pupils in their eyes slit a bit giving off a predatory look and they we’re smiling with blood thirsty grins  


“Bye, bye Clayton.” Ruby said in a very uncharacteristic tone of joy and sadistic happiness as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang threw their keyblades at the vines which cut a few of them. Then as the keyblades came back it cut the rest of the vines expect the one that was wrapped around Claytons neck as the he began falling downwards  


“AHHHHH!!!!” Clayton screamed out as he fell faster and faster down the trees. His life flashing before his eyes, his dreams for the rest of his life now put to an end, his fear taking over as the darkness inside of him disappeared. But as Clayton was inches away from the ground, the vine around his neck reach it end stopping abruptly though didn’t break. What came next was that Claytons screaming stopped, though was accompanied seconds later by the sounds of his neck bones breaking. As this happened, the girls watched from above seeing the whole event take place, still smiling sadistically at his death. But moment after, as the dark auras disappeared from around their bodies and their eyes reverting back to normal; the sudden realization of what they had done came to them in full force  


“Oh god…what… what did we just do…” Ruby stated in utter horror as she felt sick to her stomach, falling to her knees while her hands shook a bit; along with her and the girls unsummoning their keyblades  


“We…we didn’t do that. We weren’t right in mind. So, so it wasn’t our fault.” Blake replied back, as she was outright refusing to even believe they had just sent a man to his death  


“Yeah… yeah you’re right Blake.” Yang said, wanting to believe her girlfriends explanation while trying to calm herself down from throwing up  


“Either way we’ll deal with it later. We still have a job to do and friends to help out if their injured.” Weiss stated as she knew her little Ruby was very effected by stuff like this. In all honesty she was having a hard time keeping it together, but she had too if it meant helping keep their minds on the more important matters at hand. She gently helped Ruby back up and gave her an understanding smile and a quick kiss on the lips “Ruby my love, you understand what I’m saying right. Please tell you do because we need to keep it together?”  


“Yeah…yeah I do.” Ruby responded, smiling a little as she stroked Weiss right cheek as a way of saying thank you. This made Weiss smile back, feeling good about helping with her girlfriend’s understandable mood. Though the sweet moment was cut short as Jane suddenly shout out to them  


“Girls, girls are you still up there and are you okay!!!!” Jane yelled as the girls looked down to see Tarzan, Jane, Ikail, Dante and Jungle Hunter waiting for them down right next to Claytons hung dead body  


“We are, we’re coming down!!!” Blake answered as she and the girls quickly, though carefully made their way down. Once down they made their way up next to the others, who were looking at Claytons still hung body  


“Girls what happened, how did it come to…this?” Ikail asked as she and Dante only turned their attention towards the girls, knowing for a fact they had something to do with Claytons death. The stab marks were indication enough, since the girls had showed them their keyblades spear forms; which from the wounds around Claytons stomach match in size of the spear tips. Jane and Tarzan meanwhile were still looking at the dead body in shock. Though Jungle hunter felt nothing, as other thoughts were coming to his mind  


“He… he did it to himself.” Weiss answered shyly  


“How though, if you don’t mind me asking.” Dante asked, raising an eyebrow at her story though understood that the girls weren’t still use to this stuff one bit and he hoped it stayed that way  


“Well um…” Weiss tried to explain, but couldn’t come up with anything. Thankfully Blake answered for her, with her own quickly thought up story  


“We were fighting Clayton up in the trees, he got was cornered by Tarzan who destroyed his gun. Though Clayton knocked Tarzan off back down to here. Then Clayton tried killing us with his Machete, but we pushed him off into the vines. Clayton got angry as he then began cutting the vines which from how fast he was going at, caused the man to accident stab himself a few times. Then once he actually cut most of the vines… he started falling down with one vine still wrapped around his neck, which snapped and lead to this.” Blake answered, trying to hold down the sickening feeling in her stomach that was rising up  


“I see.” Dante replied back, as he and Ikail looked to each other knowing the girls were lying. Though they could tell they weren’t lying out of ill intent, but more of trying to keep down a truth they didn’t want to face at all and pretend it didn’t happen. Though before he or Ikail could ask more questions, Jane began moving Tarzan away to probably where Kerchak was  


“Right, Kerchak got shot.” Yang said as she had a feeling what the condition on him was “Girls I think Tarzan is gonna need us for some support.”  


“Yes I believe he will, let’s not keep too long.” Ikail replied as she began following Tarzan and Jane. Then the others did so as well, though Ruby followed last but stopped when she saw Jungle Hunter cutting down Claytons dead body which fell into his arms  


“What are you doing Jungle Hunter?” Ruby asked sternly, but also with a friendly tone as Jungle hunter looked back at her  


“I’m going to put the body somewhere where it can rot like the scum he was.” Jungle hunter answered as Ruby narrowed her eyes a bit at him “What?”  


“Nothing, just don’t stay out here alone for too long okay. I’d rather not have one of my friends get mauled by some crazy animal in this place.” Ruby said kindly with a weak smile as she continued following the others, though once she was out of sight Jungle hunter moved behind a tree; then placed Claytons body down  


“She may not have wanted to kill you and seems to not be fond of killing. But you were barley a worthy kill, so I might as well take your skull as my trophy to signify her kill. Maybe one day she’ll accept your skull as her rightful trophy, but for now I’ll hold onto it for her until that day possibly will come.” Jungle Hunter said calmly as he cracked his knuckles and readied himself along with getting out some of his basic needed equipment to make Claytons skull a trophy. He then activated his wrist blades and began cutting into Claytons flesh. Jungle Hunter was sure that this would be one of many kills his summoner would claim for her own. Even if she didn’t mean to kill whoever she may have and with each kill she refused to accept she did, he’d take their skulls to give her once Ruby in his eyes grew a bit more of a spin  


-Three minutes later with the gorillas hiding spot-  


It only took the group five minutes of traversing through the jungle, before they made it to where Kerchak and the rest of the gorillas were. The girls took notice that the other summons waited by the side lines with Professor Archimedes Terk, Tantor, Kala, Goofy, Huang and a mostly healed up Guin; while Donald was doing his best to keep Kerchak alive long enough for him to have a talk with Tarzan. As the girls, Jane and Tarzan got closer; Kala took notice of them. She walked up to them motioning Tarzan to follow her. The girls and Jane then made their way to the others to see what would happen now, though their guts were telling them it wasn’t going to be a happy moment but a bitter sweet one.  


“T…Tarzan…” Kerchak muttered as he looked to see Tarzan walked up to him, who frowned at seeing him in this state while Donald moved back to the group to give Tarzan this time to talk with him  


“Kerchak, forgive me.” Tarzan said with a sadden tone as he placed his hands on Kerchak’s left arm  


“No… forgive me for not understanding. You have always been one of us and our family will look to you now.” Kerchak replied, as he was staring to have a hard time keeping awake  


“No Kerchak.” Tarzan said as his heart dropped, knowing that Kerchak’s times was coming very soon. Meanwhile the others watched in silence, though Annie was sniffling a bit  


“The gorilla is gonna die, isn’t he Yang?” Annie asked quietly as Yang gently patted the top of her head, while trying not to tear up herself since she and Ruby knew how losing a family member was like  


“Yeah kiddo, he is.” Yang answered as she let Annie cry a bit, since she could tell despite all the combat experience the little girl had showed; she was still just a child who still had the mid set of a child  


“Man, this blows.” Medabee remarked angrily as Weiss gave him an understanding frown  


“I know, but sometimes things like this happen.” Weiss responded back as she could tell Medabee had never experience seeing someone die. She had, but when she was younger and had to go to funerals for family and friends who were killed one way or another  


“That’s the sad truth really.” Blake said as she agreed with Weiss on that statement, while petting Zilla’s head as she could see that her summon was smart enough to tell what was happening “It’s okay girl.”  


“Shame.” Huang simply muttered as he tipped his hat respectfully  


“I just hope this doesn’t hurt Tarzan to deeply. I know how that can be.” Ruby muttered also as this was bringing back bad memories from how it was when her and Yang’s mother died. Though her mother died out in the field, Ruby remembers how crushed she felt; how much she found everything after that meaningless and how much she just wanted to die. Yang was honestly the only reason she’s got through it and for that she’d never be able to repay Yang back for what she did for her. But Ruby, the girls and the others continued watching the scene at hand as they saw Kerchak starting to breath much slower  


“Take care of them…my… my son.” Kerchak said as he placed his right hand on Tarzan’s shoulder, Tarzan took his hand and hugged it with both of his as Kerchak tried to say one more thing. But he couldn’t as he took his last deep breath and took his last glimpse at the family he had for all these years. Then he finally closed his eyes for good, as Tarzan took a few moments to realize Kerchak had passed and with that he let Kerchak’s hand go as it fell limp on the ground with nothing but silence taking place. Tarzan held back his tears, hugging Kerchak’s body close to his as a form of grief and a final goodbye to his father  


“Oh Tarzan…” Ruby muttered as she teared up a bit. Thankfully she got a supportive pat on her shoulders from the girls, who were tearing up a little too. Though Tarzan looked around him, to see the gorillas looking too him now. So Tarzan gently placed Kerchak’s body back down and slowly moved to a slightly higher hill side giving off the look of a strong new leader. The gorillas along with the others looked at him, as he turned his body towards his band and simply pounded his chest before starting his way back to the nest. The rest of the gorillas along with Terk and even Tantor despite not being a gorilla followed soon enough as well. Jane tried to follow, but was stopped by her father who nodded his head no as a way of telling her to let him be for tonight  


“So, I guess we’ll ask Tarzan later on in the morning about the keyhole?” Donald asked  


“Yes we will, it’s best to let Tarzan to mourn for this night in his own way.” Blake answered as she looked back at Jane and her father “You think we’d be able to set up tent for the tonight, so we can talk to Tarzan tomorrow in the early morning?”  


“Yes, besides I think the captain will have to take a few hours to get the ship fully running again with the small crew he probably has.” Jane answered frowning a bit  


“And so you can leave then right?” Medabee asked crossing his arms, but got a slight slap on the back of his head from Weiss  


“Medabee be nice, it’s rude the way you’re acting towards Jane.” Weiss sternly said as Medabee rubbed the back of his head  


“Ow, that hurt even for me being made out of metal.” Medabee muttered annoyingly as Weiss sighed a bit  


“Sorry about that Jane, but are you sure you want to… you know leave?” Weiss asked, while Jane frowned  


“We have to, looks let’s just get back to the camp sight and get the tents sent back up.” Jane suggested as she and her father began making their way to their old camp site with Huang, Dante, Guin, Ikail, Goofy and Donald following behind moments later. Weiss, Blake and yang then called their summons back into their gems, while waiting with Ruby who was waiting for Jungle Hunter so she could unsummon him back into his gem  


“It’s weird.” Ruby stated as the girls gave her a raised eyebrow  


“What is dear?” Weiss asked as she noticed Ruby still staring at Kerchak’s dead body  


“Yeah what’s is it?” Blake asked next, as she and Yang looked to one another worried about Ruby’s mood currently  


“It’s just seeing Kerchak like this…. dead I mean, after we only saw him only a while ago alive and grumpy.” Ruby explained as she took a deep shuttering breath  


“Ruby, we know how you’re feeling. But we need you in the this still despite how you’re feeling.” Yang responded back kindly, but with a slight stern sisterly tone as she gave Ruby a gently hug  


“I know big sis…thanks.” Ruby replied as Weiss and Blake came in on the hug too, all of them enjoying the moment of reassurance until Jungle Hunter landed in front of them startling the girls who took a few more moments to calm down; before giving Jungle Hunter unamused looks  


“Dude, not cool!!!” Yang yelled out, though took notice that Jungle Hunter didn’t even acknowledge them as he looked at Kerchak’s dead body  


“So he did die then.” Jungle Hunter stated as the girls frowned once more  


“Yes he did, we we’re going to ask Tarzan if he like us to help him dig Kerchak a grave.” Ruby replied back  


“No, don’t burry the body. He died an honorable warrior’s death and meaning his body will be left here as it decomposes like any dead warriors body would in the battlefield.” Jungle Hunter said much to team RWBY disgust  


“What are you talking about, that’s sick and besides what do you know about honor in the first place?!?!?!” Black yelled out clenching her fist angrily as Jungle hunter turned his gaze to her with the emotionless mask he wore. This made Blake flinch a bit, though it didn’t help that he growled a bit too. Though his growl was less threatening and more of just annoyed, but before any more tensions could rise Ruby stepped in front of him  


“Jungle Hunter, don’t even think about harming Blake in any way. Even if what she said might have bothered you, you don’t harm anyone in general for that. Understood?” Ruby sternly said, as Jungle Hunter growled lowly a little more  


“Yes Ruby… understood.” Jungle Hunter responded back as Ruby sighed in relief a little  


“Good, now I’m going to put you back in the gem. You earned a good rest buddy.” Ruby kindly said as Jungle Hunter just nodded back and with that Ruby took out her gem and unsummoned Jungle Hunter. Though moments before she had done the unsummoning, Ruby had taken notice of a skull tied to his waist. Ruby hadn’t taken notice of it before and swore it hadn’t been there before, but she had decided to ask him about later on whenever she got the chance to  


“Sorry Ruby, I didn’t help with the mood did I?” Blake asked as she felt bad for possibly having almost instigated a fight where none was needed  


“Don’t worry Blake.” Ruby replied with a reassuring small smile, as she then looked back at Kerchak “We’ll ask Tarzan if tomorrow morning he wants to give Kerchak a grave or not. Along with being there for Tarzan once Jane leaves. For right now, let’s meet the others back at the camp.”  
“Right.” Weiss, Blake and Yang responded back, as they and Ruby made their way off to the camp now. To get a good night’s rest and too finally finish this part of their journey  


-With Tarzan, the girls and their companions in the morning-  


“So how much further Tarzan?” Ikail asked as she and the others had been following Tarzan for over a good half an hour through the jungle  


“Yeah my feet are killing me.” Donald groaned as he winced with every step he took currently  


“Ditto on that.” Weiss said as her feet were killing her again  


“You two really need to get out more you know that?” Dante remarked with a smirk as Weiss and Donald glared a bit at him  


“Shut up…” Weiss and Donald grumbled as their feet hurt even more with each step, while Dante chuckled  


“Still, how much longer Tarzan?” Guin asked, bring the conversation back to main subject at hand  


“Not too far off, from what you explained to me earlier this morning. I think I have a good idea where this Keyhole of yours is.” Tarzan answered with a calm tone, though the others could tell he was still down in his mood  


“Tarzan, about what we asked after we told you about the keyhole…” Yang said kindly, though frowning a bit as Tarzan stopped, still looking straight ahead and sighing  


“The me and the others have already decided on what to do. But the offer to bury Kerchak in the way you’d probably do it usual is appreciated.” Tarzan answered, truing his head back to them with a small smile; then continued leading the group to the keyholes possible location. It was a few more good minutes before they finally arrived at the destination Tarzan was leading them to, which turned out to be a large water fall/ lake that was surrounded by many trees. The sight was beautiful as the girls and the others took in the view, though the keyholes location was still a mystery to them  


“Tarzan not that were ungrateful for you showing us this lovely scenery, but where’s the keyhole at?” Goofy kindly asked as Tarzan chuckled a little more  


“This is just the area it’s in, where the keyhole is located at well we’ll have to climb up the rocky path hidden behind the waterfall.” Tarzan answered as he pointed to the right of the waterfall where the group look to barley see an entrance way leading behind it  


“You’re kidding, right?” Blake asked as Tarzan smirked, making Blake sigh in frustration since she wasn’t the biggest fan of going into or even being near large bodies of water and the climbing wasn’t helping either  


“So more climbing then, thanks Tarzan. You’re a real pal.” Ruby responded back with a deadpanned tone as Tarzan laughed a little  


“You’re welcome, now come on; if I’m right then we’re close to this keyhole of yours.” Tarzan stated as he began making his way to the path way behind the waterfall  


“Well you heard the man, let’s go.” Ruby said as she really didn’t want to do anymore climbing for a bit. So she and the group quickly followed, once behind the water fall they followed Tarzan as they had trouble climbing up since some the rocks we slippery. Though after a few trial and errors they finally made it to the end of the hidden path way were Tarzan was waiting for them on a sturdy large flat rock that was covered a bit in grass, while a cave was to the right of them  


“Tarzan you are so lucky you’re our friend or I would have probably punched you right now for making us have to climb again.” Yang remarked with a slightly irritated and slightly amused tone as Tarzan chuckled  


“Well I’m glad then that’s the case, still in here that Keyhole might resign in.” Tarzan said as he began making his way through the small cave entrance, with the others following  


“Where does this lead to anyways?” Ruby asked curiously as she, the others and Tarzan made it out of the other side of the cave where she got her answer “Wow…”  


“Yeah…” Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ikail, Donald Goofy, Dante and even Guin stated as the area Tarzan had lead them into was a large; tall cave covered with overgrowth along with a single opening on the top that had a light shining down. Finally butterflies of different colors flew around the large cave, adding even more beauty then said cave already had  


“This was a cave I use to go to a lot when I was younger, I always felt like they’re was something magical about it along with the fact Kerchak came here too time from time. Never knew why, but from what I’ve been told it does make sense.” Tarzan explained as the girls walked up ahead of him looking around the area, then suddenly their keyblades acted up and pointed straight ahead as beams of light fired out like before. Then the keyhole suddenly showed itself as the beams of lights interacted with it and the sounds of a lock closing could be heard. A few seconds more than the lights died down, as the girls unsummoned their keyblades and turned their attention back to Tarzan  


“It worked, thank you so much Tarzan!!!” Ruby joyfully said as the girls nodded in absolute agreement, all of them smiling in relief and gratitude  


“Welcome.” Tarzan answered back, with the best smile he could muster up which the girls took notice of quickly as they knew what else this was about  


“Tarzan, please don’t lie to us but are you taking Janes coming departure hard?” Weiss kindly asked as Tarzan tried to answer, but sighed knowing that they were right and saw through him  


“Yeah…” Tarzan answered simply, not wanting to get into it since saying goodbye to her would only be harder if he began talking about it. But to his surprise, the girls hugged him  


“It’s okay, we don’t have to talk about it. The girls, me and everyone else are here for you.” Blake explained kindly as Ikail, Goofy and Donald joined in on the reassuring hug. Dante and Guin just stood at the side lines as the girls, Ikail, Goofy along with Donald kept hugging Tarzan who appreciated their continued kindness  


-A few more hours later at the beachfront-  


The group and Jane, were now at the beachfront of the jungle waiting for Tarzan to come if he did. With the Captain of the ship along with the Professor waiting for Jane to get abroad the row boat, while Guin, Huang, Yang and Dante helped finished packing up some of the reaming supplies they had brought with them.  


“Were do want us to set these last bags down in the boat?” Yang asked as she, Huang, Guin and Dante were standing next to the row boat; waiting for last minuet instructions  


“Just place them anywhere.” Jane answered kindly as Yang nodded, Guin, Huang and Dante just shrugged as they made it to the row boat. All four trying to find good places to set the bags down, without making the boat heavy one side or another. Meanwhile the others were with Jane, talking to her and saying their goodbyes  


“You sure you and your dad have to go?” Donald asked as Jane weakly smiled patting him on the head  


“Yes, it’s just were we belong.” Jane answered, thought seemed to not be believe that herself much  


“But you also belong here and I can say with full confidence, that you have someone who cares a lot for you in this place.” Ikail responded kindly  


“You mean love right Ikail?” Blake remarked as Jane blushed from the accurate statement  


“Yes that’s what I mean Blake.” Ikail replied back with a quick chuckled  


“Yeah, so please stay here. You and your dad would be so much happier!!!” Ruby pleaded as she didn’t want either of them to leave and didn’t want Tarzan to be left heartbroken  


“Gawrsh, girls I agree with ya I do really. But this is her choice and we got to respect it.” Goofy stated with a kind tone as the girls, Ikail and Donald looked to one another knowing Goofy had a point  


“Indeed.” Guin said calmly as he, Huang, Dante and Yang made their up to them now  


“Just to say, your father and the captain are ready.” Huang stated as he gave Jane a nod  


“Thank you, Huang.” Jane responded back as she wondered if Tarzan was coming to say goodbye as she and the others made their way to the row boat  


“Jane are you sure?” Weiss asked one last time, trying her effort to change Janes mind on this as they got to the row boat  


“I…well I-” Jane began to respond back, but stopped as Tarzan appeared behind the group who all moved aside as he walked up to Jane, who herself was still trying to get her words out  


“Jane.” Tarzan calmly said as he stopped a good two inches from Jane who now had calmed herself enough to speak with him  


“London will seem so small compared to all this, to you, to the girls, to our friends…all of it.” Jane stated shyly as the girls frowned seeing what choice she had made  


“I will miss you Jane.” Tarzan simply replied back as the ship from the distance blew it’s horn  


“Miss Porter!!!” The ship’s captain yelled out as that horn single was the sounding of the dead line they had, before making their way back to London  


“I-I know I’m coming.” Jane said as she turned her attention back to Tarzan, holding out her hand suddenly “I guess we should say goodbye.”  


“Yeah…” Tarzan muttered a little as he stared at Janes hand with hesitance to shake it, because it would only add to the heartache he was feeling  


“Oh Tarzan, hang in there buddy.” Ruby muttered as she, the girls, Huang, Ikail, Donald, Goofy, Guin and Dante watched this saddening scene play out. Though she, Blake, Weiss and Yang were much sadder from this; as they didn’t want to leave this world with their newest friend feeling so down. Though as they watched, Tarzan didn’t shake Janes hand. Instead he gently pushed his hand against Janes hand, until both had their palms and fingers touching one another  


“Goodbye.” Tarzan said sadly, as Jane started to choke up along with the team RWBY seeing how much pain they were trying to keep in. Jane then quickly made her way into the row boat, as the captain then pushed the rest of the boat into the water and with that began rowing to the ship  


“We asked Jane, but are you sure about this?” Weiss asked once more as she and the others looked too Tarzan  


“I am, I want her to be happy and safe. If that means her going back to London then yes I am.” Tarzan answered as his voice cracked just a little, the girls just gently patted him on the back. Meanwhile on the row boat Jane was trying to hide her rising heartache, though her father already could tell how she was feeling as he watched his daughter placed on her hat and then putting her left glove back on. Once she was done, she was about to put the other glove on, but stopped when her father placed his left hand over her left gloved hand  


“Jane dear, I can’t help but think you should stay.” Professor Archimedes said kindly as Jane pulled her left gloved hand back, having an even harder time keeping her feelings in  


“Daddy please, we’ve already been through this. I couldn’t possibly stay… I… I… I belong in London with you and people; and-” Jane argued back, as she tried putting her other glove on, but the wind blew it all the way to right in front of Tarzan and the others as Tarzan picked it up looking at her once more  


“But you love him.” Professor Archimedes remarked kindly as Jane tried to argue, though he continued with his explanation “Jane, when I met your mother she captured my heart immediately. She was so beautiful and kind, which only made me love her more before she passed. I see that same love with you and Tarzan. So go dear, go back to him because if there is one thing me and your late mother always wanted you to be; it was to be happy no matter where that happiness is. So again, go on and be happy.”  


“Thank you daddy, I love you so much.” Jane respond back smiling at him and giving her father a loving hug as Professor Archimedes hugged her back. Once they let go of one another, Jane then turned back towards Tarzan and the rest of the group, as they wondered what she was doing. To their surprise she jumped into the water which was still shallow enough for her to walk through; while holding up her dress. The girls quickly pushed Tarzan a little into the water to meet her, once Tarzan was ankle deep in the water the girls quickly moved back. Jane meanwhile came in running quick as she lunged at Tarzan, knocking herself and him onto the ground. Tarzan then got back on his feet in a crouched position, while Jane got back up on her knees and then proceeded to kiss him  


“AW!!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ikail yelled out happily from the heartwarming moment. Jane meanwhile suddenly realized how forward she was being and retracted back, shyly looking at the ground as an overjoyed Tarzan handed her glove back  


“Oh um, thank you for getting my glove and well ah-” Jane began rambling on about, as her heart raced in joy. Though she was cut off as Tarzan gently moved her face back towards his with his right hand and then proceeded to kiss her back. Then once they retracted from one another again, Jane looked to see they were being watched by the group  


“Forget about us?” Yang asked with a wide smile, until she got a tap on her shoulder as she and the others looked to their right. Then saw that the gorillas, Terk, Tantor and kala were there now too. Tarzan and Jane chuckled a bit as they got back up, meanwhile back on the rowboat once more Professor Archimedes was looking back to see the happy moment unfold; then realized something  


“Wait a minute, what am I doing?” Professor Archimedes asked himself out loud as he realized he wanted to stay on the island as well. He then looked back to the captain, who was confused on what was going on as the Professor took his tie off “Tell them we we’re lost at sea, besides people get lost all the time!!”  


“Sure.” The Captain muttered in slight bewilderment as Professor Archimedes jumped out of the boat and began making his way to the group who took notice of this in utter amusement, while being glad he was staying too. Once there the Professor made his way on shore, he then made his way to the others who were overjoyed to see a happy ending. But at this point the girls and the others aside from Huang knew it was their time to go, so Ruby decided to be the one to break the news  


“Tarzan.” Ruby kindly said as she and the girls walked up to him  


“Yeah?” Tarzan asked with a wide smile  


“Tarzan as much as we’ve loved being here and becoming your friends well…” Ruby began explaining, but couldn’t get the words out; thankfully Weiss took over  


“What my little rose is saying is that we have to go now.” Weiss finished explaining  


“Go, go where?” Tantor asked as he, Kala, Terk and the other gorillas wondered what they meant by the having to go  


“Somewhere else to help others, but don’t worry. We won’t forget you or anyone else here I promise.” Blake kindly answered, while Goofy and Donald gave a thumbs up  


“If that’s the case then girls I…I want to ah…” Tarzan said, but stopped trying to word it right  


“Take your time buddy.” Yang joked as the girls giggled a bit at the joke  


“I know, but what I’m trying to say is thank you. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, my family and my friends here. You’ve been a great help and whenever you do come back, you’ll always have a family here.” Tarzan stated kindly as he gave the girls a great big hug, with the girls doing the hugging back this time  


“Thanks Tarzan.” Blake replied back first, with a kind tone  


“Yeah and if you ever somehow end up out of this place, to where we might be staying at. Then you’ll be welcomed with open arms.” Yang replied next, as she was giving Tarzan a bit more of a bear hug  


“We just hope you treat Jane right, because if you don’t we’ll come back and give you a smack to the back of a head to make sure you do.” Weiss joked, getting a quick laugh out of Tarzan  


“Yeah, but for real. We’re glad we got to become your friend Tarzan. Stay safe and happy.” Ruby said kindly as Tarzan released them from his hug, then Ruby looked over to the Jane, Terk, Tantor, Professor Archimedes and Kala “Same goes for the rest of you too, enjoy yourselves and be happy!!!!”  


“Don’t worry Ruby we will and that’s a promise.” Jane responded back as the girls made their way back to the others who were waiting for them  


“Donald?” Ruby asked as Donald nodded, pulling out the teleporter. Though Huang seemed a little nervous at what was about to happen  


“Hey this isn’t gonna hurt, right?” Huang asked as the girls smirked, along with Ikail and Donald  


“No, but it will feel weird a little for your stomach.” Donald answered with a quick chuckled as Huang sighed in annoyance  


“Thanks… you over grown poultry.” Huang muttered a little too loudly as the rest of the group got a quick laugh out of that  


“Alright enough joking around, let’s get going.” Donald remarked as he activated the teleporter, within seconds just like before the group began to disappear. Though as they were, all of them other than Huang waved goodbye to Tarzan, Jane, The Professor, Kala, Tantor, Terk and the rest of the gorillas who waved goodbye back. Then they were gone and back to the Gummi Ship  


-Back on the Gummi Ship-  


“And we’re back!!!!” Yang joyfully yelled out as she and the others appeared in their seats  


“Oh comfy ship, sweet ship.” Ruby remarked as she rested on the seat, enjoying the feeling of a well-deserved rest “I never thought that laying on against a chair could feel so relaxing.”  


“Speak for yourself kid.” Huang responded as he popped out from behind Ikail, Guin’s and Dante’s seats  


“Have a hard landing?” Dante joked as Ikail laughed at that  


“Nice joke Dante.” Ikail stated as she calmed herself down “Still you want to move up here, it can be a bit uncomfortable where you’re currently sitting at.”  


“Nah, I’ve sat and even slept in worse conditions. Speaking of that, I’m going to take a nap now. After all the crap we just dealt with, I think I deserved one.” Huang answered as he quickly laid down, pulling his hat over his face and immediately feel asleep  


“He must have been more exhausted then we thought.” Guin answered as he winced a bit from his healing wound  


“You okay Guin?” Blake asked worriedly  


“Yes, though this shot wound that went through my arm will have to take some time to heal. So don’t be surprised if I’m a little slower with my attack for a while.” Guin explained kindly “Still thank you for asking.”  


“Welcome.” Blake replied back smiling  


“Speaking of that, girls after that large gorilla-” Donald began saying, but was cut off by Weiss  


“Beringel.” Weiss simply answered  


“What?” Donald, Goofy, Guin, Ikail and Dante asked in slight confusion  


“It’s a Grimm type back in our world, how that thing survived its way into Tarzan’s world is a mystery to me. A very troubling one.” Weiss explained as she frowned a bit, though stopped frowning and smiling a little when she noticed Ruby resting her head against her shoulder “Is my little Rose sleepy?”  


“Yeah… mind if I use you shoulder as a pillow?” Ruby asked with sweet tone as Weiss heart melted a bit from how cute she sounded to her  


“Of course dear.” Weiss answered as she kissed the top of Ruby’s head, then turned her attention back to Donald “Anyways, what were you going to say Donald?”  


“Right, well after that battle with the ‘Beringel’ as you call it and ran after you ran into the trees. Me and the others came to back you up, on the way I found these.” Donald answered as he pulled out four silverfish orbs and a small device in his hand  


“What are they?” Yang asked  


“Aero magic, four just for you ladies.” Donald answered as the girls all raised their hands to the orbs, which then absorbed into their bodies making team RWBY shutter a bit from the sudden power coursing through their bodies  


“Oh, that one was felt windy.” Yang stated as she rubbed her eyes  


“Yeah, oh can I try it may be right now??” Ruby asked as she raised her head back up with an ecstatic wide smile  


“Sorry but no.” Donald answered as Ruby frowned a bit  


“Aw no fair.” Ruby replied back pouting a little, though began laughing a bit when Weiss, Blake and Yang tickled her sides “Girls stop it!!!!”  


“We will now baby sis.” Yang said amusingly as she, Weiss and Blake stopped tickling Ruby’s sides “Now that’s the look that fits your face the most.”  


“Yep, smiling and being happy.” Blake remarked as she began yawing herself now “I guess I’m a little tired myself.”  


“I think we are a bit Blake.” Ruby responded as she turned her attention back to Donald “Just to ask, where we heading to now. Another world or back to our temporary home sweet home?”  


“I’d say we go back to Traverse Town. We need to get a few things done like dropping Huang off and getting this Navi-G piece along with our other one inspected by Sid.” Goofy answered as Donald flashed the device he had in his hand  


“Oh that’s what it is Donald?” Weiss asked  


“Yep and from what I can tell, Sid’s probably the best bet into knowing what these are for.” Donald replied back  


“So back to the homestead then, sweet and hey who knows; maybe we’ll have some new people there.” Ruby joyfully said as she rested her head back on Weiss shoulder “Still I think I can take a quick nap before we get back there.”  


“Hm, same here Ruby; same here.” Weiss said next as she rested her head on top of Ruby’s, both girls getting comfortable with each other  


“Well Yang?” Blake asked as she offered her shoulder for Yang to rest against, Yang just smiled and did so with Blake resting her chin on Yang’s head slipping into slumber as well. Though unknown to the others as Donald and Goofy began getting the ship ready to go back to Traverse Town. The girls had been wondering on how Tarzan and Jane would fair off, along with the others after what had happened. But as they slumbered a shared sort of vision came to their mind of the probable future  


What they saw was the jungle brightly lit by the sun as it shinned through the trees, the gorillas were in their nest resting and doing whatever they did usually. Kala was enjoy some of the sun, though the trees then rustled as she looked up and simply smiled knowing why that was. Meanwhile the girls shared vison like dream panned a bit to the top of the trees as suddenly Tarzan and Jane who was now just wearing maroon cloth around her chest and a maroon short skirt around her waist; sliding across a thick spiral branch. Both of them in perfect synced unison as they moved on the branch, a one point as they continued down the said branch, Professor Archimedes pass them swing from a vine while wearing on a dark brown cloth around his waist. Then Terk joined in with skidding on the spiral branch, though tripped on her own foot and was flung off into the jungle. Tarzan and Jane continued still, though finally reached then end of the branches, as they jumped off where Tantor caught them with his trunk. Then Tantor quickly threw them back up in the air, as Tarzan grabbed a vine in front of him and proceeded to swing with it as he kept Jane in his grasp. Finally as the vison like dream panned out once more through the heavy jungle, Tarzan and Jane could be seen on the other side standing on a large branch over a cliffs edge with more of the jungle below them. Tarzan looked at Jane smiling as Jane smiled back, then he looked back towards the horizon taking in a deep breath before doing his signature cheer  


“EEEEAAAUUHHHHHH, EEEEAAAUHHHH!!!!!!!!!” Tarzan roared out proudly as Jane watched from behind. Then as the vison like dream faded away from team RWBY’s slumbering minds and the girls despite all the bad that had happened on this world smiled; happy that they were a part of helping with this happy ending for one of their newest friends. Meanwhile in the waking world as team RWBY continued slumbering, Donald moved the ship in through the gate way back to Traverse Town; where they’re next visit to Traverse Town like the others so far would be an eventful one…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of another arc and chapter. So yeah first off as you may see, this story has been getting darker in some parts. I did this mostly becasue I wanted to do a story where the girls morality is put to the tests at some points. I wanted our girls of Team RWBY to have to face somewhat tough choices when it comes to facing their own darkness also. So anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and again if you feel like it just leave a reveiw. I love to hear what others think, still until the next chapter I wish you all to have the most wonderful days ahead!!!!! : )


	18. Traverse Town adventure Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new part of the story and new stuff to read on yay. But yeah I got the next chapter posted up and I hope ya'll like it. I rememeber having real fun when I wrote this chapter up, enough though on my chatter. I'll let you all off to read and enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Onwards to reading!!!!!! : )
> 
> I do NOT in any way own Kingdom hearts/associated show, game etc. which belongs to Square Enix and Disney, RWBY which belongs to RT/ Mounty Oum along with all the other added in franchise as well which belong to their respective creators

Four Hearts of one Journey  
Ch. 17: Traverse Town adventure Pt.1  
-With Pyrrha, Nora and Ren-  


“Hello, mister stranger are you okay?” Nora asked as she, Pyrrha and Ren had been left alone. While Virgil, Gehrman and Griffa were off doing something else. Though Nora, Pyrrha and Ren started to converse with each other to kill the boredom, a man had appeared on the ground out cold. Which brought them to their current situation  


“Nora, I don’t think that’s working.” Ren stated as he knew Nora meant well, but didn’t always have the most practical solutions when it came to simplicity  


“Yeah I don’t think it is. But what I want to know is who this guy is and what’s with his weird outfit?” Pyrrha asked as she, Nora and Ren studied the man’s foreign attire  


Said man was taller than them from what they could tell, he had peach skin; but had his eyes closed still and a clean shaved face. The man wore a white long-sleeved baggy shirt, baggy white pants and white socks. Though on him also was a pair of black steel greaves/sandals and gauntlets with gold engravings. A blue/yellow vest that went down into a long cloth, that ended at the front and back of his body. Finally he wore a black cap over his whole head and a large rounded brimmed straw hat. To Pyrrha, Ren and Nora; this was a strange attire for someone to wear. Even if it did in some ways resembled what Ren wore in ways.  


“It’s not that weird Pyrrha.” Nora replied back, as she kept poking the man’s face to see if he’d eventually wake up from her doing that so much  


“Oh you know what I mean Nora.” Pyrrha said with a deadpanned tone, before sighing a bit “Still, I wonder if he’s like the others?”  


“You mean advisors for team RWBY?” Ren asked curiously  


“Yeah that’s what I mean.” Pyrrha answered  


“Either way, we at least get a new buddy.” Nora happily remarked as she continued poking the mans face, only for seconds later for him to open his eyes which were pure blue  


The man then quickly grabbed Nora and flung her over him, Ren was about to attack; but the stranger quickly rammed his pam in Ren’s chest. This sent Ren back away as Pyrrha quickly swung a right hook, only for the stranger to dodge her attack as he ducked under it; then elbowed Pyrrha under her chin sending the up into the air before she landed on the ground hard. The Stranger quickly got into a defensive position as he backed away a bit, while Pyrrha, Nora and Ren got back up.  


“Who are you three and where am I?” The stranger asked sternly  


“Okay wait just a second there mister, you better say-” Nora responded back, a little peeved about the attack; but was cut off by the man  


“NO, YOU ANSWER ME NOW!!!!” The stranger yelled, as his voice echoed with a boom and thunder appeared suddenly striking the ground. Meanwhile the stranger’s body started to course with electricity through it “I will not ask again, where am I and who are you?!?!”  


“Well ah… we ah….” Pyrrha tried to say, but she was struck with slight panic until back up arrived for the rescue  


“I believe we can answer that for you my good thunder lord.” Virgil answered calmly as he, Gehrman and Griffa appeared behind the stranger  


“And who might you be spirit?” The stranger asked warily, keeping a defensive stance  


“Virgil, a pleasure to meet you and these are my friends.” Virgil answered as he motioned to Gehrman and Griffa  


“I am Gehrman, well meet.” Gerhman said as he tipped his hat off  


“And I am Griffa.” Griffa answered calmly, then looked passed the stranger to Pyrrha, Nora and Ren “I believe we haven’t meet either, though from what my friends here have explained you three are Nora, Ren and Pyrrha. Which I must ask Pyrrha, but how does the pregnancy go?”  


“Oh ah, it’s going good and it’s nice to meet you too Griffa.” Pyrrha responded kinldy as Nora and Ren nodded in agreement  


“Wait you’re pregnant?” The stranger asked as Pyrrha nodded slowly, much to the man’s sudden guilt as he bowed to her, Nora and Ren “Then accept my apology for attacking you three and especially for attacking you Pyrrha when are with child.”  


“No worries really, Nora here shouldn’t have been poking you in the first place.” Pyrrha replied back sheepishly, as she could tell that the stranger had only acted in self-defense from the probably perceiving Nora’s poking of him as a sort of attack or something else along those lines  


“Hey I was just poking him is all Pyrrha.” Nora said with a slight huff, as Ren placed his hand on her shoulder  


“We know, but maybe don’t do that again. Might give people the wrong idea when they wake up.” Ren explained  


“Guess so Ren.” Nora said kindly, turning her attention back to the stranger “sorry about that mister stranger.”  


“No need to apologize, we can say we both were at fault here.” The stranger stated with a small smile , while Nora smiled back  


“Anyways, with all that put behind us. Who are you?” Ren asked  


“Right I forgot to tell you my name, I am Lord Radian the god of thunder and protector of Earth realm.” Radian answered “Though can someone please explain to me what’s going on and why my body was here in the first place?”  


“Well Radian, that may take some time to explain.” Griffa replied back “Though with us, we have all the time in the worlds right now.”  


“Indeed, come let us and the children explain to you what’s been going on lately.” Virgil kindly suggested as Radian just nodded. Then with that Virgil, Gehrman, Griffa, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora began explaining the situation he had been thrown into  


-Traverse Town hotel: Medical center a few hours earlier-  


“So that’s the whole main issues we’re dealing with, any questions?” Glynda asked as she, Ozpin, Neptune, Norie, Vert, Blanc, Compa, Koko, Jonah, Valmet, Toyohisa, Nobunaga, Yoichi, Angela, Bastion, Hana, Robbie, Johnny, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, a still healing Max and Dinky-Di were inside the hotels makeshift hospital. While the others had taken to getting some good night rest as Aerith with the assistance of Leon, Yuffie, Maria and Yin helped a large part of newer townsfolks into their respective rooms; with only a few rooms left. The rest had gone out for one thing or another and still hadn’t come back yet. Leaving Glynda reluctantly to be the one to explain everything with, though thankfully with Ozpins help with anything that may have slipped her mind  


“Okay one, are you sure this ain’t just some hellish nightmare?” Nobunaga asked, but got a quick buck to his left thigh hard by Applejack “Ow, what the hell??”  


“Hey ya’ll asked if this was dream, so I just wanted ta prove it ain’t.” Applejack explained with a small smirk, as Nobunaga glared at her a bit; before having Neptune cut in between them  


“Hey none of that you two, we wouldn’t want to give our medics anymore work to do.” Neptune remarked as she motioned her hand over towards Angela, who was looking over Robbie like a mother hen  


“So no feelings of fatigue or anything else Robbie, you don’t even feel any broken bones?” Angela asked looking over his face a little; cleaning the small cuts from the previous battle  


“Yeah I am Angela, I just got the cuts as you can see.” Robbie replied back as he winced a bit from the cleaning Angela was doing, though took noticed of Johnny snickering a bit “What?”  


“Nothing just find it a little funny that you can take a brutal beat down without flinching and now you’re flinching from a simple checkup.” Johnny explained snickering some more, until he suddenly got a quick smack to the back of the head from Valmet “Why me, I was joking?!?!?”  


“Because I wanted to.” Valmet answered calmly, with a small smirk as Compa walked up to the left of Johnny  


“Mister Blaze, you should be resting like that other man is. Not sitting up.” Compa kindly stated with an amused smirk “Also, weren’t you flinching a lot more when I cleaned up your face up?”  


“Ouch, stabbed me right in the pride little lady.” Johnny responded with a fake tone of hurt and was about to say something, but was cut off by Max  


“Hey girl.” Max said as Compa turned her attention towards him nervously  


“Y-Yes?” Compa asked, taking in a few deep breaths to help calm her nerves down  


“Max.” Max replied calmly, yawing a little “My name is Max.”  


“Oh okay then…” Compa responded back, trying to break the sudden awkwardness before it could actually startup “I-If you don’t mind me saying, but I like your doggy.”  


“Yeah I got to say, despite how fierce that dog of yours acts. He’s such a sweetie in the end.” Koko remarked as Dinky-Di was lying near Max’s bed like a guard  


“Well like the saying goes, dogs are man’s best friends.” Yoichi stated with a shrug “Though I’m fine with dogs, I prefer cats a little more. More agile like I am.”  


“Same, well not the whole agile thing. But I’ve always like cats a little more as pets than dogs, much easier to deal with and keep up with.” Blanc said with a small smile as Yoichi gave her a two finger salute up, prompting Blanc to do the same  


“Vroop, beep, vroo.” Bastion remarked joyfully, as Twilight patted his shoulder  


“Indeed, more friends always makes everything great!!!” Twilight joyfully stated before realizing that only Angela, Robbie, Hana, Rarity, Applejack, Ozpin and Glynda understood Bastion; while the others didn’t being so new to this place  


“What language does the metal man here speak?” Toyohisa asked, before taking notice of Hana snickering much to his slight annoyance “Something funny?”  


“What, oh nothing bad dude for real. Just trust me when I say the magic in this place will enable you to understand the big guy here eventually.” Hana explained snickering some more  


“Anyways, he said that ‘I guess we’re making more friends’ and also re-asked on what Glynda had asked.” Hana explained as Bastion nodded in agreement  


“Right we’ll there’s a lot of questions actually, at least for me and the gals here.” Noire said as Neptune, Vert and Blanca nodded in agreement  


“Same here again, like why the hell do we have to rely on four teenaged girls to save us. Seems like a load of-” Nobunaga began to say, but stopped when he saw Compa glaring at him a little or at least the best glare she could muster up. So not wanting to have to deal with the girl since he wasn’t caring too, he decided to rephrase himself “Ahem, a ah… strange thing.”  


“Yes strange indeed I guess you could say.” Glynda responded in amusement, before getting serious once more “Still yes, the girls are our only hope for any of us getting back home.”  


“No offense Glynda, but that doesn’t really help with brining any possible hope to us.” Yoichi remarked “I mean look, from what we can guess these girls are trained well enough to keep themselves safe. But having to rely on whoever these four are, without even knowing them doesn’t help really. Feels like we’re putting faith too much in these four girls if you ask me.”  


“Fareeha said something like that a while ago too, but the girls aren’t alone. They have their other five friends with them as back up.” Glynda explained, even if she was still a little cautious of those five that traveled with the girls  


“That just makes it less reassuring. Since from what you’ve explained to us, make the idea of having to rely on four teenaged girls and five strangers to save us all even more unnerving. It doesn’t sound like the best of plans or the most sensible one. No offense.” Valmet stated bluntly  


“Well I think they can.” Jonah said calmly, as the others turned their attention to him “I mean what choice do we have, besides since we’re not able to do much to help. No point in doubting our only hope to get back home right, what help does that do?”  


“Wise words, you’re a smart boy.” Ozpin replied back, as Jonah just shrugged  


“I wouldn’t say that, I ain’t that smart just sensible I guess.” Jonah responded as Koko suddenly hugged him from behind, pressing her chest a little bit against his back as she rubbed her cheek against his  


“Oh you just keep getting more cuter every minute!!!” Koko said happily as she hugged a slightly blushing Jonah some more, while the others watched in slight awkwardness  


“My Koko is… touchy with him huh?” Rarity asked quietly, as she felt like she was watching the start of something a bit taboo in front of her  


“Yeah, think she’s one of THOSE sort of women?” Nobunaga asked, but got a hard punch in his right side by Valmet who had quietly and quickly made her way over to him just to punch him for that comment “Gah, damn woman what the hell was that for again??”  


“For speaking about Koko like that, she’s just being nice to Jonah since he’s a good kid that deserve some kindness.” Valmet answered sternly, though seemed slightly hesitant with her answer as she looked back at Koko still fawning over Jonah until Vert moved up next to her with Applejack  


“Hey don’t worry Valmet, I’m sure it’s just a platonic sort of thing.” Vert kindly said, with a reassuring smile  


“Yeah, Vert here gots it right. Besides, ya’ll seem like an interesting gal. I’m sure she’ll like ya one day more than a friend.” Applejack said next, since it was kind of obvious that Valmet had a thing for Koko  


“Oh, ah I guess…thanks.” Valmet responded back, half smiling out of appreciation and slight surprise from hearing such reassuring words from two girls she had just meet; even if one of them was a pony  


“You’re welcome.” Applejack responded back, but suddenly the door opened getting the groups attention as they looked to see HK-97 walk in with his gun out  


“Greetings: Hello, I do apologize for interrupting whatever this was. I was walking around the hotel to check it over. Then heard some noises coming from here and thought we were under attack, so I was coming in to deal with it.” HK-97 explained as he moved up to the group, stopping behind Glynda and Ozpin; though Hana was the only on to responded back  


“Okay just because you hear some noises doesn’t mean that an attack is happeing.” Hana responded, as HK-97 put his gun away “Also I know this is weird to bring up and I know you’re a robot or droid as you call it. But do you have to talk the way you do, seems repetitive to say statement or whatever else you say before you actually say what you want to say.”  


“Yeah and a little annoying too.” Toyohisa stated in slight annoyance  


“Don’t be rude you two, it’s not like he can help it.” Angela remarked as Hana rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, while Toyohisa just shrugged to Angela’s slight irritation. She then turned her attention to HK-97 “Still, I’m kind of curious myself on why speak the way you do.”  


“Explanation: I can’t say to be honest, that’s just how I was made. I tend not to question my natural functions you could say, it’s like asking why your organics have the need to mate whenever your hormonal urges arise or the fact that you keep those urges hidden in most of the times. Well mostly the single ones I guess you could say.” HK-97 explained as he looked to Robbie and Hana “Like you both, I have a ninety-nine percent guess that from how you’ve ‘SUBTELY’ glance at one another while we made our way back here. That you both have urged to mate with one another.”  


“Wait what??” Robbie asked, suddenly flustered from the accusation  


“Yeah, what are talking about you crazy droid. Oh ah…I got to go to bed bye!!!!” Hana yelled, as she ran out of the room; not taking notice that she was blushing a bit  


“You good droid have the subtly of a Griffon.” Rarity remarked with a disapproving frown  


“More like a dragon Rarity.” Twilight remarked next as she and Rarity gave each other a high hoof, staring at HK-97 still in disapproval  


“Confused: What, I was just stating the obvious facts is all. You organics seems to be very touchy about this privacy stuff, when it would just be easier to be honest about it. Then again it’s not like it affects me much.” HK-97 bluntly said as the Twilight, Rarity along with Angela and Glynda now glared at the droid  


“Beep, boop, vroo, vroop, beep.” Bastion stated, as HK-97 sighed angrily  


“Agitated response: Really, you think I should try to be more understanding. Why, because it’s the human thing to do, well I’m not human and you aren’t either. No we’re both machines in the end of the day, though at least I seemed to be a more of a proper one than you.” HK-97 responded back, as he quickly made his way out of them room before anyone could say anything  


“Well that metal man was annoying. But I’m going too, maybe see if I can find a good place to practice my sword skills; you know keep them fresh in my mind and body.” Toyohisa remarked, getting back up as he made his way out of the room quickly too  


“Yeah, I think I’ll be getting to bed. Way to damn tired to do much else.” Nobunaga stated leaving now, as he grumbled on needing more sleep  


“If you’d excuse me.” Yoichi kindly said, getting up and giving a quick wave goodbye before he exited the room  


“Well at least Yoichi was nice enough to wave goodbye.” Blanca remarked with a deadpanned tone  


“Yeah, look I’ve told everyone else here the same thing. But we just need to have some faith in the girls is all.” Glynda kindly said  


“Glynda, that’s a lot to ask of us.” Max responded as he closed his eyes trying to get into a restful position. While Dinky-Di moved next to Neptune, Norie, Blanca and Vert as the four started to pet the dog, who loved the attention he’d been getting lately  


“Well you’re going to have to learn to put some faith in people dude.” Johnny stated as Compa who was checking over him still, nodded in agreement  


“Indeed, besides wouldn’t it be more reassuring to have some faith than none at all?” Ozpin kindly asked as Max huffed a bit  


“Right... trust me on this Ozpin, faith is just a lie; especially in the world beyond the gates of this place.” Max answered as he sighed, still trying to get some rest  


“Man what a grump.” Neptune whispered to the girls and ponies  


“Totally, he could use some more sunshine in his life.” Vert replied back as she was the only one now petting Dinky-Di, while Noire and Blanca yawned a bit  


“Seems like you two getting tried.” Glynda said as she yawned herself  


“Same could be said of you Glynda.” Twilight responded kindly as she yawned now, followed by the others soon after other than Bastion  


“I think we all could use some rest, so why don’t we get some rest.” Ozpin suggested as the group looked to one another, before nodding in agreement and making their way out to get some rest. Other than Max, Dinky-Di, Ozpin, Glynda, Angela and Robbie who Angela was still looking over even if he was alright for the most part  


“You know I’m fine now Angela.” Robbie answered as Angela chuckled a bit  


“I know, but just want to make sure is all. Since you’re in my care I always make sure that my patients are alright.” Angela explained kindly  


“Trust me, she’s telling the truth.” Max remarked opening his eyes once more as he gave Angela a deadpanned look “She spent six hours checking up on my health at one point.”  


“Well a good doctor makes sure their patients are up to the standards of health, which I might say you were lacking somewhat; but more around your right leg.” Angela stated “I mean how have you been walking around all this time with a leg that damaged?”  


“I have a brace I usually wear, but I had to take it off since I need to fix up one of the bolts.” Max answered as he moved his right leg a little to see that the usual pain in it was gone for the most part “I’m surprised you were able to heal it up.”  


“The healing technology I’ve developed does wonders, though please don’t move your right leg for a day more. It’s close to fully healing up.” Angela explained as Max just nodded in appreciation  


“Hey not to be nosy, but how did your leg get so messed up?” Robbie curiously asked, though was worried Glynda would hit him with her cattle whip for asking something so suddenly or something along those lines  


“I’m curious about that myself actually.” Glynda said as Robbie sighed in relief that the ladder wasn’t the case while Max sat back up slow. Mostly to not get Angela to start scolding him for moving so much or something along those lines  


“Look all I can say is that I had a few… run ins with some rough characters. Some things happened and that’s how my leg got all mess up.” Max explained as he laid back down on his bed just as quickly  


“Come on man, there more to that.” Robbie responded back in slight annoyance  


“Maybe, but until I get to know any of you better. That’s all you get.” Max answered as he closed his eyes again, trying to get some actually sleep for once  


“Nice guy.” Glynda remarked, yawing herself some more “Maybe we should get some rest now for real.”  


“Maybe we should, Angela you should get some rest yourself along with Robbie.” Ozpin suggested as he and Glynda stood back up; stretching their bodies out  


“Sounds like a plan.” Angela replied kindly back, finishing with her fix up on Robbie while giving him a serious look “Now Robbie, no rough housing for a while. You’ll need these wounds of yours to heal.”  


“But-” Robbie tried to protest, since he knew his powers would help speed up his healing process since it already was. But he stopped seeing the serious look on Angela’s face, one that was making her statement more of an order than a suggestion. So Robbie being a sensible young man for the most part, decided it was best not to argue with the woman who just healed him up “Ah, right I’ll do that then.”  


“Good, now get some rest and be thankful that unlike Max here. You are well enough that you don’t need to spend the night in this place.” Angela remarked in amusement as Robbie just nodded, then got up and made his way out of the room; while Glynda snickered at the interaction  


“You know Angela, if any of us ever figured out a way to cross in between our worlds after all this stuff is done and over with. You should come to our world for a bit, you’d make a great doctor for Beacon.” Glynda suggested, chuckling a little  


“That does sound tempting, though I’d be healing up the young boys and girls of Beacon then correct?” Angela asked with a calm, but also somewhat angry tone  


“Yes you would, maybe even if fate was cruel enough to do so. But you’d maybe have to deal with the dead as well.” Ozpin answered as Angela’s back stiffened, while Ozpin sighed knowing that despite how horrid some of the other worlds they’d heard about were. Aside from hearing anything of the new comer’s home worlds. They’re world of Remnant wasn’t looked on in a good light, the Grimm sure didn’t paint a pretty picture for everyone who had learned of their world. But what got to most of their comrades was the concept of Hunters and Huntresses. From what he and Glynda had learned from what they’d been told. Most of the other worlds didn’t use young boys and girls to fight in their battles, even Vladimir’s world as horrid as it was didn’t use this practice at all. So their world was… a hot, if not uneasy topic when spoken about  


“I see, look I’m not one to judge much and far be it from me to judge. But if you don’t mind me saying, I think the way your world deals with those so called Grimm is horrid. Disgusting to be exact” Angele stated bluntly, with an angered frown from remembering the information Ozpin and Glynda had explained. She remembered having a sickening feeling in her stomach the first time Hunters and Huntresses were explained, to her it seemed like a death sentence waiting to happen  


“That’s life.” Max answered back calmly as he sat back up again, much to Angela’s slight anger  


“Really, so kids dying is just life then?” Angela asked as Glynda and Ozpin walked up next to her, as Glynda gently patted her shoulder to help keep her calm  


“Yeah, well in my life at least.” Max answered as Angela, Glynda and even Ozpin were a little surprised at that. Though before any of them could ask, Max continued “Look outside of this place, my world out there is cruel and unforgiving. No laws, no morals, no nothing. Just yourself, people you may risk putting trust into and your car. Outsides of those gates is nothing more than what people really are, dumb bloodthirsty animals.”  


“You’re wrong, people aren’t like that.” Angela replied back clenching her fists a little “But even if that’s the case with your world, then you must be the same as the rest of them then right??”  


“In a way, but at least I still have…morals in a way.” Max said calmly  


“Whys that?” Ozpin asked as Glynda and Angela were curious themselves  


“I used to be a cop.” Max answered, much to the others surprise once more  


“No really why?” Glynda asked in disbelief as she couldn’t see Max as a law abiding type, Max just huffed in annoyance  


“Well believe it or not I was a cop once. Though I guess you could call me a road warrior too before it happened.” Max stated  


“It?” Angela asked, while Max sighed knowing he’d have to explained it the best he could from what he could remember. Since he also knew that it might be best to explain his world outside on the other side of this towns gates. Mostly so they could be prepared for what they would have to face, when the inevitable time came that most of them would want to explore that place  


“A war, one that plunged my world into barren wasteland.” Max explained “Short version, our oil dried out; people started to get greedy with the remaining oil. Then all out war broke out once it became thinly scares, a lot of people died and I remember it all.”  


“You were alive during this war then?” Ozpin asked, as Max nodded slowly  


“Yeah, I remember a lot of it still. The day it started, the days after, the death, the killing, the stealing, the fires, the planes falling from the sky… the… the sounds of people screaming to death…” Max explained, but then stopped as he was in a daze from sudden repressed memories flowing through his mind. Ones of terror, agony and blood curtailing screams of people of all ages dying horribly. Glynda, Ozpin and Angel look to one another worriedly  


“Max?” Angela asked, walking up to make slowly. Then gently placed her right hand on his left shoulder. Though Max snapped out of it calmly, turning his attention to Angela  


“What, something wrong?” Max asked as he shook his head a little “Were we talking about something?”  


“No, but I think I’ll stay here with you for a while longer. Just to run a test or so.” Angela answered kindly, as she was deciding on conducting a mental examination on Max. Since he had just showing signs of PTSD and some other worrying issues. She looked back at Glynda and Ozpin with a small smile “Don’t worry about me, I’ll get to bed soon.”  


“Sure, have a good night.” Glynda replied back as she and Ozpin exited the clinic, once outside they looked behind to see HK-97 looking out of the window a foot away from them “What are you doing HK?”  


“Answer: I’m keeping watch for any heartless that may show their ugly faces around this place and if so I’ll be ready for them.” HK-97 answered as he kept his gaze looking out the window, while holding his repeater in his hands  


“Oh, okay then.” Glynda said, though a sudden question that had been bothering her a bit came to mind “Actually I have a question or two for you?”  


“Curious: Questions, what kind of questions?” HK-97 asked as he turned his attention to Glynda and Ozpin now, staring at them with his emotionless metal face “Statement: I hope I can answer them to the best of my abilities.”  


“I’m sure you can.” Glynda responded back “Well the first question I wanted to ask was what other functions you have, aside from combat related skills.”  


“Explanation: Miss Glynda I have many functions, from being able to translate a multitude of languages, tactical planning within a few milliseconds, being able to cook some well made dishes for you organics and to be honest I have too many functions to list in one sitting. Though I can so proudly say that I do make an excellent body guard.” HK-97 explained proudly  


“Well that does seem like you’re a jack of trades.” Ozpin remarked with a quick chuckled  


“Indeed, but now I also wanted to ask; but why else are you here?” Glynda asked, much to HK-97’s slight surprise at how perspective Glynda was being  


“Questions: May you please elaborate on that. I need more context on what you mean by ‘why else I’m here’.” HK-97 asked back, while Glynda sighed having a feeling HK-97 was being somewhat too secretive for her liking  


“Okay, what I mean is what other reasons are you here for. I mean I can tell that you’re probably being honest that you were separated from you master as you call him. But there’s something else too, I can just tell in way.” Glynda explained with a stern tone  


“Remark: You would be right then.” HK-97 answered, chuckling a little himself even if it sounded way to robotic. But also having decided to let Glynda on a sort of lie/ truth he had just thought up, to quell any uneasy suspiciousness of him from Glynda and Ozpin at least “Answer: Anyway’s, I was sent here for a reason; that reason was to keep an eye of the girls of team RWBY.”  


“The girls, you’re supposed to be protecting the girls?” Ozpin asked  


“Answer: In a sense, my master knows they’re safe enough as it is. But I will keep them safe while during they visit and stays in this place.” HK-97 explained “Continued Answer: Other than that, I am here to help you all to best of my programing.”  


“I see. That’s good to know then, though I need to ask as well. But will you follow our commands too if or when we give you one?” Glynda asked curiously  


“Statement: Yes I will, as longs as said commands do not contradict my programing or avert in self harm. Then I shall follow your orders to the letter.” HK-97 explained as he was so happy that he had the ability to lie  


“Alright Glynda, I think that’s enough questioning our metallic friend here. Let’s get to bed.” Ozpin suggested kindly as Glynda smiled and nodded back, with that they made their way off to their room. Though as they did, HK-97 started at them some more, though more primarily at Ozpin as they finally disappeared into one of the hotel rooms  


“Warry: I may have to watch that Ozpin fellow, I can’t say why but I feel like he can see through my lies.” HK-97 whispered, having the sudden suspicion that Ozpin had already caught onto his lies; but he didn’t let it bother him much anymore. As he then went back to looking out the window, wondering when the girls of team RWBY would get back here. So he could get into their good graces as soon as possible, before finding the right time to test them to see if they were really worthy of the Keyblades  


-With team RWBY present time-  


“And we’re back!!!!” Donald yelled out as the Gummie Ship launched out of the gateway to Tarzan’s world. Then he stopped the ship as its slowed down its speed until it halted completely, and turned his attention back to the others “So, you all good or do you need a barf bag?”  


“Oh ha ha, very funny Donald.” Weiss responded back in amusement as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang this time were all fine. But that might be because they had finally gotten use to the space travel  


“Well I tried to crack a joke, did I do good?” Donald asked kindly  


“You did EGG-cellent Donald.” Yang joked with a wide smirk, much to only Ikail and Dante’s amusement  


“Oh that was a good one Yang!!!” Dante said laughing hard  


“Totally, you should do stand up comedy as a secondary job!!!!” Ikail said next, laughing hard as well as she teared up a bit; while the others stared at them with weird looks  


“Those two have a weird sense of humor.” Guin stated as he winced a bit from the still healing gunshot wound in his bicep  


“You okay Guin?” Blake asked as she and Ruby turned their attention to him; while Ruby patted his wounded bicep  


“I’m fine, just never have been shot by a gun. So I will admit it was more painful than I had believed.” Guin answered kindly “Though I appreciate your concerns girls.”  


“Hey you’re part of this little weird team/ family too and we make sure we watch each other’s backs.” Ruby explained happily as Blake nodded in agreement, while Dante and Ikail finally were ceased with their laughing  


“You two gonna be alright?” Goofy asked as Ikail and Dante’s faces were a little red from laughing so much  


“Y-Yeah well be fine Goofy.” Dante answered, taking in a few calming breaths  


“I don’t think I’ll ever understand why you both find Yang’s puns so funny.” Weiss remarked, but before anyone could responded a loud snoring could be heard as she and the girls looked back to see Huang snoring loudly on the ground. Having used his coat to make a small pillow; leaving his undershirt exposed and his hat to cover his eyes. Huang had made in a way, a small bed for himself as the girls wondered how he stayed asleep for this long  


“So who wants to wake Huang up?” Blake asked as suddenly Ruby smiled widely with slight mischievousness as she looked to Donald  


“Donald, remember when I asked if I could use the new aero magic me and the girls got once we were back in the ship?” Ruby asked with an innocent tone  


“No.” Donald replied bluntly as Ruby pouted a little  


“Oh come on, please, pretty please!!” Ruby said as she did a wide eyed smile  


“No.” Donald stated, having an immunity to the wide eyed look. Since he’d dealt with his three nephews who did the same thing almost every day with him when they wanted something or wanted to do something that was dangerous  


“PLEASE!!!!” Ruby asked with a wide smile and a puppy dog stare now, which made Weiss suddenly start gushing over how cute her girlfriend looked  


“Oh well… no.” Donald remarked with a still unconvinced look, as Ruby huffed angrily while pouting some more and then rested her head on Weiss shoulder  


“No fair…” Ruby said with a defeated tone, as Weiss patted her shoulder and kissed her on the top of the her head; before turning her gaze towards Donald with a narrowed eyed along with an intimidating smirk  


“Donald.” Weiss stated as Donald felt a shiver down his spin, knowing for a fact from having to deal with Daisy his girlfriend for a long while; that this was a mood that he never liked dealing with and would usually give into because he didn’t know how to handle it  


“Oh no…no W-Weiss.” Donald responded back, though Weiss staring at him with her narrowed eyes and intimidating smirk wasn’t helping him from caving in. A few more seconds went by before Donald groaned in annoyance “Alright fine, she can use the aero magic. Spoil her some more why don’t ya?”  


“YAY!!!!” Ruby happily yelled out as she hugged Weiss and kissed her repeatedly on the lips “Thank you snowflake, I love you!!!!”  


“I love you too Ruby.” Weiss responded back happily as she kissed Ruby back a few times “But for real Donald, I’m not spoiling her.”  


“Seems like it to me, next you’ll be buying her all the clothes she doesn’t need because you just want to shower her with gifts.” Ikail joked as she posed like a love struck woman “What it is to be young and in love.”  


“I wouldn’t do that, I’d only buy her the most expensive and well crafted clothes along with everything else I’d buy her. Only the best for my little rose here.” Weiss answered as she hugged Ruby closely to her  


“You know if she even spoke of wanting a mansion, you’d probably buy her one in a second.” Blake remarked with a smirk, as Weiss huffed from the accusation  


“I’d buy her one in a millisecond thank you very much.” Weiss answered back proudly  


“Really, you’re not even denying it anymore that you like spoiling my little sister and would give into her requests easily?” Yang asked with a deadpanned tone “I mean I spoil her at times, but I even know what limits I should have; if only to keep my little sister humble and healthy.”  


“Well I… I just love my little rose deeply.” Weiss answered kindly, as she hugged Ruby some more; while Ruby smiled joyfully and kissed Weiss on the lips for a few more seconds before retracting back  


“I love you deeply too Weiss.” Ruby said joyfully, then turned her attention back to Donald “Look I promise to be a safe as I can be with my aero magic okay, besides I’m only going to do this one time.”  


“Alright, just give me and Goofy a moment to hid behind our chairs.” Donald responded back  


“Yeah, just give us a second.” Goofy remarked as he and Donald hid behind their chairs  


“Aren’t you two being a little too dramatic?” Blake asked as Donald and Goofy nodded no  


“Aside from that, let me see how this aero magic works.” Ruby said as she stood up on her seat, summoned her keyblade and then aimed it at Huang. She took a moment to line up the shot, before finding it “Aero!!!”  


With that, a blast of air shot out of her keyblade hitting Huang as it flung him against the back of the ship waking him up quickly. But as that happened, the power of the air based attack blasted Ikail, Guin and Dante against both sides of the ship. Blake was blast up a little and back in Yang’s lap; preventing Yang from being blasted off as well. Weiss meanwhile had been blow right into Ruby’s legs, tripping Ruby who landed in her lap. Once the quick chain of events stopped, Donald and Goofy slowly got back up from behind their seats.  


“This is why we don’t use magic in the ship.” Donald remarked  


“Yep.” Goofy remarked next  


“Yeah… makes sense.” Ruby responded back as she and the others slowly situated themselves back in their seats  


“The hell was that???” Huang asked getting up from behind the seats, rubbing his pained back as he grumbled  


“Oh I used some aero magic to wake you up!!” Ruby happily answered, with a kind smile  


“What are you, some sadistic little witch or something. You could have broken my back??” Huang asked, grumbling some more from the sudden pain  


“Be nice to my little sis alright Huang.” Yang asked sternly as Huang huff, then grumbled some more  


“Anyways, maybe we should get back to Traverse Town now. Maybe some new things have happened since our last visit.” Blake suggested as the others nodded in agreement  


“Totally, let’s get to it!!!!” Ruby happily said as Donald and Goofy nodded to one another, then with that they moved the ship some ways till they were right above Traverse Town. Though Huang took notice of this, realizing how they we’re ready to be teleported down to this new place  


“Please tell me that this ain’t as stomach churning like last time?” Huang asked as Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang smiled at him in amusement; much to his annoyance “You four are little witches, you know that?”  


“Nah, we’re just friends that like to mess with ya.” Yang answered kindly, before turning her attention to Donald “Time to get back to home sweet temporary home!!!”  


“Got it.” Donald said as he pressed the teleporter and with that the group teleported back down into Traverse Town  


-Traverse Town Present time-  


“AND WE ARE-” Ruby yelled happily, as she and the others appeared into the towns first district. Only to be hit by water balloons on both sides, along with Weiss, Blake and Yang getting hit as well from both sides. The others had quickly moved away from the water balloon attack, from gut instinct as the girls faces and hair were oddly enough the only things to get soaked “Here…”  


“Alright who did that??” Blake asked as she shook her head to get some of the water off of her, thankful that her bow was dry enough. Meanwhile Weiss sighed, while Yang used her shook her head to get some of the water off and Ruby spit some water out  


“Oh that was funny!!!” A young duckling in red said, laughing hard along with two other ducklings in green and blue  


“Yeah we got them good huh?” The red duckling asked as the triplet duckling laughed some more  


“I wonder what the look on their faces are like?” The blue duckling asked as they laughed still, before stopping and finally to take a few breathers. Though team RWBY saw a striking resemblance to Donald, who by this point sighed angrily as he walked up to the duckling  


“Huey, Dewy, Lewy what’s the meaning of this?” Donald asked back sternly, as the three triplets shy a bit with guilty looks on their face “Well?”  


“We we’re just having fun with the others.” Dewy answered  


“Others?” Donald said curiously  


“Yeah the others we just hit with… oh, wrong targets.” Lewy explained, until him and his brothers noticed they had hit the wrong targets  


“Wrong targets, yeah wrong targets. Now say sorry to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.” Donald sternly stated as the motioned the duckling to go in front of him towards the girls. They did so, looking shyly at the ground  


“Sorry Miss Ruby, Miss Weiss, Miss Blake and Miss Yang.” The duckling triples said with an apologetic tone, as the girls looked to one another before smiling  


“Oh it’s okay, since you didn’t mean to hit us all is forgiven.” Ruby stated kindly as she patted the three ducklings on their heads, who sighed in relief that none of the girls were mad at them  


“But who were you trying to hit anyways?” Blake asked  


“Them!!” Huey, Dewy and Lewy answered as they pointed behind the girls. Who took a gander to see that it was AppleBloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Spike who all had been trying to make a quick escape; until they were stopped by Ikail using a force hold on them as she moved the four in front of the girls  


“So, anything you’d like to say children?” Weiss asked kindly, but with a slightly stern tone  


“We’re sorry Weiss.” Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said while Spike took a step forward  


“Yeah, we we’re just having fun with Huey, Dewy and Lewy since there’s not that many kids here. But we didn’t mean to hit you with our water balloons honest.” Spike explained shyly, with a slight fear of being yelled at until Weiss patted him, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on the heads like Ruby had done with the triplets  


“All is forgiven, but try and be more careful or you might hit someone who isn’t as forgiving.” Weiss kindly stated  


“Well we already kind of did.” Huey answered as he along with his brothers made their way next to Spike, AppleBloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle  


“And who’d that be kids?” Blake asked curiously and in a slight protective tone  


“Hei.” Sweetie Belle answered with a nervous look “Spike accidently threw a water Balloon at him and um, what did he say again Spike?”  


“He said he’d break my neck, gouge out my eyes and feed my remains to the dogs. Then he stabbed his knife near my face when I was against a wall in utter terror.” Spike answered calmly, though his body twitched from the quickly repressed memory “I’m totally fine and not scared for life just to say.”  


“Right.” Ikail responded, as she frowned worriedly at the obvious terror the young Drake had endured  


“I’ve known Hei for a while now and this is a first for even him. He must be frustrated beyond belief, well if the damn monster could feel in the first place.” Huang remarked, but got a quick glare from the girls “What now?”  


“Kids, swearing.” Ruby explained sternly as Huang just shrugged, much to Ruby’s slight irritation  


“What’s damn mean?” Sweetie Belle asked  


“Oh ah nothing, nothing at all children. Don’t pay mind to Huang here, he’s a delusional old man that’s close to his grave sooner or later.” Weiss sheepishly answered, then turned her attention to Huang with an irritated twitchy eye “Maybe you cannot swear in front of the kids, how about that or are you capable of restraining yourself??”  


“Whatever. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to walk around this place for a bit. Get my bearings in order, because I have a feeling I’m going to be stuck here for a while.” Huang replied back, shrugging and made his way quickly off through the second districts entrance  


“Well at least he won’t be swearing in front of the kids anymore.” Ruby stated, then turned her attention to the kids “Alright now, why don’t you go exploring some more or maybe anything else that doesn’t involve water balloons okay?”  


“Yes miss Ruby.” AppleBloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Spike and the duckling triplets said; as they passed by the group. But as they passed by, Sweetie Belle and Lewy stopped in front of them  


“Oh we almost forgot to tell what we all found!!!” Lewy stated  


“Found, what is it that you found?” Blake asked kindly as she knelt down next to the Lewy and Sweetie Belle  


“Well we found ah…um.” Lewy started to say, but stopped as the words weren’t coming to him  


“We found another district door way. It’s appeared in the same area where the entrance to Mister Merlin’s hut is.” Sweetie Belle answered  


“Yeah, oh and speaking of Mister Merlin. The nice old lady that lives with him wanted to see you Miss Blake along with Miss Weiss, Miss Ruby and Miss Yang.” Lewy stated  


“Well thank you for telling us to you two, now get going. Wouldn’t want to get left behind form your friends.” Yang remarked kindly, as Lewy and Sweetie Belle quickly made their way to catch back up with the other kids; leaving the group alone once more  


“So I guess a task or two here to do before relaxing.” Weiss said with a sigh “Darn and here I was hoping that me and my little Rose could go out on a date this time.”  


“Aw Weiss, don’t worry me and you can go on a date when the right time comes. I promise I’ll make it the best date ever!!!” Ruby happily replied back, kissing Weiss on the lips and left cheek a few times “Sounds good snowflake?”  


“It does, such a silly and loving girl you are.” Weiss responded, nuzzling her nose against Ruby’s for a few moments  


“Alright, enough with the sweet words. I mean for real, if I hear anymore I might get a tooth ache from how sweet your little moment is.” Yang joked, before taking noticed of Ikail, Dante, Guin, Donald and Goofy making their way off “Going off again buddies?”  


“Yeah, me and Donald need some sleep. So we’re going over to the hotel to get some rest.” Goofy answered  


“Well you two get some good night rest then.” Blake kindly replied, as Goofy and Donald nodded; then made their way off  


“I’m going to be sharpening my blade a bit, just need to ask someone at the hotel if there’s a place where I can do that.” Guin explained, making his way off now  


“I was going to find a place in the second district to do some meditating.” Ikail explained, then grabbed Dante by the left arm “I’m also going to bring Dante with me, since he seems to be in need of some good old relaxing meditation.”  


“Oh well ah-” Dante tried to say, but was quickly dragged off by a giggling Ikail where the others had went leaving the girls all alone  


“Should we be worried?” Yang asked  


“What, why big sis?” Ruby asked back, raising an eyebrow as Blake and Yang chuckled; while Weiss just smiled than patted her girlfriends shoulders  


“Sweetie, I know your pretty innocent with most stuff. But surly you even see the little flicker of love Ikail is showing for Dante now?” Weiss asked kindly as Ruby went wide eyed  


“Really that’s so great to know, oh they’ll be… wait, right.” Ruby happily yelled, but then remembered that Dante already had a fiancée waiting for him to save her “It would be a good thing, if Dante wasn’t already engaged. Oh no, this isn’t good at all then.”  


“Which is why I asked if we should be worried. I know we all agreed that nothing was going on with them or at least Ikail towards Dante back in Tarzan worlds. But seeing this well… I’d hate to have Ikail feelings hurt or Dante having to be the one to break the reality to Ikail.” Yang explained worriedly  


“We can talk with her about it later on.” Blake responded back kindly, kissing Yang on the lips for a few moments; before wrapping her arms around Yang’s left arm “Right now let’s enjoy our time here and get to our little two tasks at hand done. Then we can actually enjoy the rest of our time together.”  


“Yeah sounds like a plan Kitten.” Yang replied happily, then turned her attention to Ruby and Weiss “You two ready?”  


“We are and I say we…hm, well how about we go see the Fairy Godmother first?” Ruby suggested  


“Sounds good to me.” Blake stated, holding Yang’s arm tightly as she rested her head on Yang’s shoulder too  


“Same here, besides it would be nice to see the old man and GM again.” Yang remarked happily  


“Well then Ruby lead on.” Weiss said, clinging onto Ruby’s right arm tightly “Though I hope you don’t mind me hanging onto you.”  


“I don’t mind one bit.” Ruby replied back joyfully, then looked onwards to the third district entrance way; followed by the others and as they made their way off. Elsewhere in the town, life was going on as normal as psychically possible  


-Fourth District-  


“Max, you know Angela will have your hide right?” Lutz asked as he, Twilight, Max, Slade, Robbie, Solider 76, Naoshi, Norie, Neptune, Dinky-Di and Chumbucket were inside of the fourth district. Though only Robbie, Max and Chumbucket were doing something; which was tuning up their cars  


“Yeah, I know.” Max answered, having now placed back on his right leg a metal brace that reach to the top of his upper right thigh; though it was mainly so still his healing leg wouldn’t get strained before it fully healed. He also winced a bit from his still healing stomach wound, which thankfully wasn’t bleeding at all; but hurt a lot when he moved certain directions  


“Well at least you stick to your guns.” Lutz responded back, then took notice of Twilight eyeing his sniper rifle “She’s a beauty, ain’t she?”  


“Oh it’s a girl, I am so sorry!!!” Twilight yelled worriedly, only for Lutz to laugh a bit  


“Hey calm down Twilight. It was just an expression.” Lutz remarked, as Twilight realized how silly she had just been acting and laughed a little too  


“Right, right an expression. I’m sorry it’s just that gun as they’re called and everything else here technology wise is just a little much to get use to easily.” Twilight explained sheepishly “Especially these self-moving carriages.”  


“Car’s, that’s what you meant.” Solider 76 replied back  


“Right cars, they just seem so interesting and are well really; like really convenient.” Twilight responded “Moving around would be so much more faster than taking the train.”  


“Personally, the world me and Noire are from don’t have cars either. No need for them really since everyone likes to walk around and explore.” Neptune stated as she and Noire sat on their knees; petting Dinky-Di whose leg was getting much closer to being fully healed up  


“Yeah, though me Norie, Neptune, Vert and Blanca had the advantage of flying.” Norie stated next proudly, but then heard Naoshi grumbling “Oh is mister tough guy jealous of our magnificent ability to fly, hm?”  


“Shut it you damn brat.” Naoshi responded annoyingly, before taking a somewhat calling breath “Just pissed off that my Zero ain’t here with me.”  


“Zero?” Neptune, Norie and Twilight asked curiously hearing those words  


“A plane, you dumb asses.” Naoshi answered angrily, but then got a mildly hard hit on top of the head by Slade “Ow what the hell old man, want me to kick your ass???”  


“Shut up, you’re way too young to be moaning and groaning likely you are or getting annoyed by the youngin’s words so easily.” Slate answered calmly, before looking at Robbie “Speaking of youngin’s, boy what’s the point of doing maintenance on your car. The thing’s nearly indestructible, just like any Ghost Rider’s well ride.”  


“Well old man, I’m doing this because I like too. I mean I was a mechanic before everything that happened to me happened.” Robbie answered  


“So you’re a driver and a car doctor?” Chumbucket asked as Robbie slowly nodded “Oh, a rare and very useful individual to be, saint here’s the same but he has me to work on the Magnum Opus!!!”  


“Yes we can see that Chumbucket.” Twilight answered kindly, having gotten use to the hunchback very quickly  


“Anyways, you’re a mechanic huh. Your parents must love having you around to fix up their car?” Lutz joked, as the others who at least understood the joke got a quick laugh out of it; while Robbie stopped working on his car frowning a bit  


“Well actually my mom and dad left when I was around thirteen. Which left me in charge of my own life and little brothers life.” Robbie explained as the laughing halted, then became awkwardly silent  


“Oh ah…sorry.” Lutz responded back, rubbing the back of his awkwardly  


“It’s okay.” Robbie said, going back to tuning up his car as it became awkward once more until Noire decided to break the ice  


“So ah, you have a brother. Older or younger and what’s his name?” Norie abruptly asked, scolding herself quickly for doing so – “Stupid, stupid, stupid. You could have asked a bit calmer dummy!!!”-  


“Yeah, younger and his name is Gabe. Nice kid, you’d all like him.” Robbie answered, sighing a bit “I guess none of us have talk much about one another’s lives. Guess I’ll start off a little.”  


“Oh no, you don’t have to really.” Neptune kindly stated, as Robbie sighed  


“Maybe, maybe not but we’re going to have to get use to each other. Some of us more than others, so might as well start.” Robbie explained calmly, as Naoshi and Solider 76 made their way passed the group  


“Hey, where are you two going. It’s sharing time.” Twilight happily asked, only for Naoshi to glare back at her annoyingly  


“Sorry little…pony, I ain’t doing sharing or any other sappy shit.” Naoshi answered sternly, making his way out of the area quickly; but not before flipping of Twilight  


“He’s a rude one.” Neptune remarked annoyingly, before doing a quick one eighty on her mood “But come on 76, I’m sure you’d like to share buddy!!!”  


“Nah, not much for me to tell. Just some random mercenary is all, nothing special.” Solider 76 explained, then made his way out of the area quickly too  


“Guess sharing isn’t something they do.” Twilight stated as her ears flopped down, not being used to such sudden aggressiveness like Naoshi displayed and she could also guess that him flipping her off with his middle finger was an insulting gesture. Though she did appreciate Soldier 76 at least being polite about not wanting to share, but she was already planning on how to help the older man open up more about himself when she found the right time to do so  


“Eh, don’t let it get to ya kid. Some people just ain’t the sharing type.” Slade replied, patting Twilights head as she smiled a little  


“Guess so, maybe they’ll be more opened if we give them time.” Twilight responded back, then turned her attention back to Robbie “Mind telling us your life story though please?”  


“I was going to already, but since you’re asking so nicely okay then.” Robbie said with a small smile, while getting back to tuning up his car “So yeah I have a little brother. Took care of him my whole life after I turned thirteen. Before you ask, yeah I know what possibly happened to my parents; but I ain’t going into it. Anyways, me and Gabe lived in a not so pretty part of Los Angeles.”  


“Okay hold up!!” Neptune yelled, raising her hand up like a she was in school  


“Ah, sure. Go ahead Neptune.” Robbie replied, snickering a little at Neptune’s childlike gestures  


“Cool, so first can you tell us anything more about your little brother. Seems like you’re not painting a great picture of him and two, what’s Los Angeles. Sounds like a funny place to live in.” Neptune asked  


“Well maybe I’ll tell you a little more on my brother once we get more use to each other.” Robbie answered “Also, trust me the part in Los Angeles I lived in was all but funny. Drugs, gangs and all other sort of dangerous crap. Was trying to get me and Gabe out of that place, then…”  


“Then what?” Lutz asked, as he and the others took notice of Robbie’s sudden stop in his explanation  


“Nothing, nothing at all.” Robbie responded a little too quickly, but before Neptune, Noire or Twilight could pry anymore out of him; Slade cut in  


“How about we ask someone else, sound good?” Slade suggested, as he knew how all the Ghost Riders had their powers given to them one horrific way or another. Sometimes they got it straight from Satan himself, other times which he guessed by Robbie’s behavior; he suspected that Robbie’s gateway to granting him his Ghost Rider abilities wasn’t pretty one bit  


“Sure, guess we can.” Neptune said, turning her attention to Max with a small smirk “Maxy, time to share!!!”  


“Huh?” Max asked, getting out from under his car in slight confusion “The hell are you talking about?”  


“Haven’t you been listening at all?” Noire asked, in a slightly scolding tone  


“To be honest, I haven’t been listening myself Noire. Me and the saint are a bit busy, you know fixing up the Magnum Opus here.” Chumbucket explained, as Noire sighed  


“Of course, but anyways we we’re asking Max about his life.” Noire explained “I mean Robbie shared a bit, so we thought Max might want to as well.”  


“Yeah, like do you have friends outside of this place, what do eat and did you have a family??” Twilight asked suddenly, taking out a note pad from who knows where along with a pen; while smiling too widely  


“Maybe tone down the creepy factor Twilight.” Lutz joked while Twilight gave him an unamused look “What just saying, looks like you’re going dissect him at any moment.”  


“Very funny Lutz’s.” Twilight responded, sticking out her tongue at him before turning her attention back to Max “But would you kindly please tell us a little about yourself. I mean like Robbie said, we’re going to be stuck with each other. So might as well get comfortable with one another and not have the ever gnawing fear that one of us will try kill the rest in a sadistic blood hungry rampage.”  


“Why…why did you say that like it was normal??” Neptune asked as she, Noire, Robbie, Slade sort of and Lutz even were wide eyed at Twilights statement  


“What do you mean?” Twilight asked, as the others couldn’t word up a good enough sentence to explain to Twilight how creepy her statement was  


“Forget it, anyway look I’m n-” Max started to say, but stopped himself as he decided that maybe it might be a good idea to explain some things about him. Mostly because he had a feeling Twilight and maybe Neptune at least wouldn’t stop pestering him if he didn’t tell them anything now “Actually yeah sure, I’ll tell you somethings.”  


“Oh that’s great!!!” Twilight replied, readying her pen and notebook while Max gave her a deadpanned look  


“Do you really have to write down what I’m saying, I mean there’s like six of us here not including me or you. I’m sure one of us has a good memory.” Max asked irritably  


“Well best to have a back up plan for the back up just in case.” Twilight explained with a wider smile than before, as Max sighed seeing no way out of this now  


“Fine, whatever.” Max responded, pinching the bridge of his nose for a few moments “Anyway’s first off friends well… I guess I do somewhat.”  


“Somewhat?” Noire asked  


“Yes somewhat and that’s all, two what do I eat.” Max said with a raised eyebrow “Well for me at least, I’d say anything from old cans of dog food, rats, lizards and well maggots.”  


“Dog food?” Lutz and Slade asked curiously, while Robbie made a ‘bleh’ sound  


“Rats??” Twilight and Neptune asked in sudden shock  


“MAGGOTS???” Norie screamed, getting a little green in the face “Ugh, I… I think I’m going to be sick.”  


“Well best not tell you where I had to eat the maggots from sometimes.” Max joked, as Noire glared at him while trying to keep her lunch in  


“Not…funny.” Noire stated as Neptune patted her back, while Dinky-Di licked her left cheek to help make her feel better  


“Was to me a bit.” Max remarked, with a rare quick laugh  


“Funny, but what about your family?” Robbie asked curiously, as Max quickly went back to his usual serious self “Um…”  


“Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Just be more careful next time you ask me or someone else that… though at least with someone else you wouldn’t likely get shot for it.” Max explained sternly as Robbie just nodded slowly “Anyways, yeah. A wife and my ten year old daughter.”  


“Aw that’s sweet, but wait shouldn’t you be getting back to them then?” Neptune asked, as Norie and Twilight wondered the same thing  


“Well actually that ain’t an issue.” Max answered, getting a slight agitated edge in his tone  


“Um girls, maybe-” Lutz was about to say, but was cut off as Slate who placed his left hand over Lutz left shoulder “What why?”  


“They got to learn somehow not to ask to many questions or what to ask and not to ask. This seems like the best time to do so.” Slate explained, knowing from listening to the three girls with them that none of them really had ever probably dealt with sensitive topics or many sensitive subjects. Topics like the one he could already tell Max had experienced. He also knew Robbie even agreed, seeing that the boy was just keeping quiet while Chumbucket yet again wasn’t paying much attention on them so much, as he continued working on Max’s car. Dinky-Di whined a bit, feeling the tension that was coming from Max at the moment  


“Whys that?” Noire asked kindly as Max stopped working on the Magnum Opus with Chumbucket, got back up and walked up to the her, Neptune and Twilight with a cold gaze; lowering his face to their level  


“Because their dead, been dead for a long time.” Max answered sternly, though a slight hint of pain could be heard too. Then before any of the girls could responded, he quickly made his way out of the area  


“Sorry…” Twilight muttered, hanging her head down in self shame from having probably brought up some painful memoires  


“Well we messed up.” Norie remarked as she and Neptune hung their heads down too, realizing how insensitive they might have sound with their questions  


“No kidding, but then again I guess you all learned a good old lesson.” Slade stated as Neptune and Noire got back up on their feet, while Twilight gave Slade a slight glare  


“You mean you let us, why??” Twilight asked angrily  


“Because it was a good way for you three to learn when it’s a good time to keep your mouths shut. That’s all, plain and simple.” Slade explained, as Robbie stopped what he was doing and got back up  


“Yeah, have to agree with the old man. Look I know I said I’d share stuff with you all, but you also put Max on the spot. Which if want my honest opinion wasn’t a smart idea, guy seems unstable enough as it is. I mean I accidently walked in on him once sitting on his bed talking to himself like someone else was there.” Robbie said, feeling a slight shiver down his spin  


“Speaking of which, didn’t Angela say that in half an hour we’re supposed to get back into the hotel for a psych evaluation?” Lutz asked “Which is weird why she’d want us to do that in the first place. Most of us are sane.”  


“What about Hei, Alfred and Naoshi along with everyone else that was with him specifically and HK-97?” Twilight asked with a deadpanned tone, as she had taken the time to get to know the more newer members of their town. Which made her feel slightly uncomfortable with how quickly they were to solving things violently, Alfred she liked well enough; but found him also a little to blood thirsty. Naoshi and his friends were polite enough, granted they seemed like harden warriors. Hei she was nervous around a little, though she also had at one point talked to him a little after the situation with Yin; she came to the conclusion that the man was nice in his own way but was still a possible threat if pushed the wrong way. Then came the droid HK-97, he made her feel extremely uneasy and not just because of his extremely violent one sided battle with the now dead Father Gascoigne. No, something else really made Twilight feel so unsafe around the droid, she just couldn’t piece it together at all  


“Like I said most of us Twilight, MOST of us.” Lutz responded back, rolling his eyes at Twilights need to correct him “But anyways, I guess we should be getting on our way huh. I might be a highly skill combat specialist along the rest of my friends. But that don’t mean I ain’t scared of pissing off our kind medic. First thing Lehm told me, never ever piss off the person who heals you. It’s bad luck from then on.”  


“Then I guess we should go.” Slade responded making his way off to the districts entrance, followed by Lutz, Twilight and then Dinky-Di who just wanted to get petted more by some of the others in the town  


“Hey Noire.” Neptune said calmly, as she and Noire watched the others make their way off  


“Yeah Neptune?” Noire asked  


“Is it me or do you think things are just going to get weirder?” Neptune asked back, as Noire tried to find the best answer she could for her friend  


“Personally, it probably will get even weirder.” Robbie answered, moving up next to the girls along with Chumbucket  


“Like really weird stuff, but at least none of you have to deal with the War boys, Roadkill or Buzzards.” Chumbucket remarked as he, Robbie, Neptune and Noire made their way off to the districts entrance “Same one’s you dealt with Robbie.”  


“Oh, so that’s what they’re called. Huh, in all honestly all I remember is getting blasted in a grenade blast, then after getting attacked by Blake. Damn jaw and throat still hurts.” Robbie responded, frowning a bit at his still sore jaw and throat  


“Blake, that’s one of those keyblade wielding gals.” Noire said “Why’d she attack you in the first place, ain’t she and those other girls with her supposed to be protecting us or something.”  


“Well first off you know that Johnny, me and Slade come from the same world right?” Robbie asked  


“Yeah, Johnny mentioned it. Why?” Noire asked back, raising an eyebrow  


“Alright, well anyways I asked because me and those two are what you’d call super heroes or vigilantes. Depends on who you ask and what your personal belief in the law system is.” Robbie explained as Neptune suddenly stopped in her tracks, making the others stop “Um, you okay Neptune?  


“I’M FRIENDS WITH A SUPER HERO, SWEET!!!!” Neptune suddenly screamed out, running around in circles a few times; before stopping in front of Robbie jumping up and down in the air “Do you fly, do shoot lasers out of your eyes, do have super strength, super speed, super jumping or what???”  


“Ah…” Robbie said, though didn’t want to tell Neptune or Noire just yet; they’d already become quick friends with him and he didn’t want to scare them off with what his powers were “Look Neptune, trust me on this, but you along with everyone else new to this place will see what I can do one way or another.”  


“Aw, come on. Tell me the good details. I want to know what one of my newest buddies can do in a fight!!!” Neptune joyfully stated as Noire sighed  


“Neptune stop pestering Robbie, besides it might help you if you learn some patients.” Noire stated as she grabbed Neptune by the hood of her sweater, then dragged her off through the entrance. Robbie and Chumbucket looked at one another, shrugging before following the girls out of the fifth district  


-Elsewhere-  


"Ugh..." Neo thought angrily to herself, bored out of her mind  


"For once yeah...ugh." Celestia stated angrily too, bored too as she and Neo were stuck in the newest called council meeting. With everyone she had met so far, along with the rest of the remaining original members of the group too. She and Neo found the newest three being Hook, Jaffar, Ursula insufferable; which made Oogie Boogie seem less insufferable. Though only by a little, plus the already annoyance of having to be around the jerks Makuta, Prozen, Mumma-Ra, Rodrigo and Praxis didn’t help with the mood either. Mercury, emerald, Roman and Cinder were with them as well; but Neo at least was comfortable enough with those three. Roman was the one of two people she tolerated along with Celestia feeling the same. Loghain was probably the only other person they were alright with, since the man have proven to be a much kinder type from his fellow acquaintances. But still they listened on as the boring meeting kept going  


“And I say we deal a preemptive strike on the scallywags!!!” Hook angrily argued, raising his hook hand towards Loghain who was giving an annoyed glare back  


“Is this guy for real with the whole pirate get up?” Emerald whispered to Mercury, who also was snickering at the pirate captain  


“Yeah and he’s got the most cliché pirate name ever. Hook, like for real come on now.” Mercury responded back, both him and Emerald snickering louder than needed  


“Got something to say brats?” Hook asked, glaring at the two as he shoved his hook near their neck “Say it again and you’ll be gasping for your last breaths of air in now time. Besides what right do you got to even be here, you and your little band of misfits barge in here like you own the place.”  


“To be perfectly honest they’re much more appealing company that you Hook.” Jaffar remarked, with a wide smirk  


“Shut it you snake!!!” Hook screamed back angrily, glaring at the man who kept smirking; like he was proud of getting under Hooks skin  


“Fight, fight!!” Emerald and Mercury chanted. Followed by Oogie boogie and Praxis surprisingly, who joined in on the chanting  


“Neo hun, tell me again why your friends with those two?” Celestia asked, unamused by the scene before her – “Reminds me on how some of the courts back home turned out sadly.”-  


“Friend might be stretching it a little Celestia, I mean before I meet you; I only had Roman as one of my best friends. But when he was off doing his job wherever that was at the time, I’d usually be left alone till he came back. Most people didn’t befriend me since I creeped them out with my lack of speaking; along with just my appearance itself the jerks.” Neo explained clenching her right hand a bit, before calming down as she and Celestia continued to watch the scene in front of them “Sorry, but any way’s those two really aren’t my friends. Roman is… along with you being my other best friend and stuff.”  


“Well I’m glad I’ve been bumped up to best friend’s status with you.” Celestia responded happily as she and Neo smiled, until their attention was caught back at the growing hostile scene; that was until Loghain decided to intervein  


“Enough!!!” Loghain roared, slamming his shield against the table hard and making an echoed sound that caught everyone else’s attention. Once Loghain took notice of this, he cleared his throat before glaring at Hook and Jaffar “You two are supposed to be grown men, well beyond your years of immature youth. So start acting like it.”  


“You-” Hook was about to say, but stopped remembering a little spar he had with Loghain when they first meet in the castle. He also remembered the intense pain he felt afterword’s from getting his left arm cut up a bit from the spar too. So much to his reluctance, he decided to let it go and just go with it; those his pride had been wounded “Fine, Teyrn Loghain. My… apologizes.”  


“Yes I do apologize myself, I tend to have a bad habit of messing with weaker wills at times.” Jaffar explained with a small smirk, while Hook scowled though forced his though back as to not give Jaffar anymore enjoyment in messing with him  


“I like him, seems more sensible than some others here.” Emerald whispered as Mercury nodded in agreement  


“Oh I agree too, though I got to say I like you both a lot more than anyone else in this place.” Oogie Boogie whispered, wrapping his arms around the Emerald and Mercury who just awkwardly smiled; along with getting slight shivers down their back from the bugs crawling out of Oogie boogie; then onto them  


“Aside from that distraction, what are we going to do. We’ve already lost two of our own. Both being beaten by the keyblade wielders and their group of annoyances.” Muma-Ra explained angrily, trying to figure out how five strangers and four teen girls could take two of theirs down so quickly already  


“I say we plan a frontal assault on whatever homeward their staying at. I mean that would be the smartest thing to do in my opinion.” Prozen suggested  


“Oh I have to agree with that plan too, best to attack them while they feel relaxed and at ease with life.” Rodrigo stated, seconding Prozens suggestion  


“I as well, we should just go in a crush them like the wastes of flesh they are.” Praxis remarked proudly, supporting Prozens suggestion whole heartily  


“Admiral, as much as I’d say that would be a good idea. We have no idea what defenses they have.” Ursula responded, speaking up for the first time during the whole meeting; but only because she didn’t feel the need to contribute at all “I might be a queen in my own self-appointed rights, a powerful one at that I will say. But even I know when choose to wait for an attack. Especially with your little suggestion handsome.”  


“Ah… thanks you for the words Ursula.” Prozen responded back, feeling slightly uneasy with how flirty Ursula was starting to get with him  


“I agree with Queen Ursula as well. We should wait for an attack.” Cinder said kindly, mustering up the best undying servant tone she could to score some points with Ursula to get the sea witch on her side of things “I mean isn’t it best to listen to the one who does rule a… unique kingdom of her own, I’m confident that she has the most experience in these sorts of things.”  


“Oh dearie, you are such a treat.” Ursula said with a chuckled as she pinched both Cinder cheeks, while Cinder was doing her best not to fry the sea witch. Though thankfully that didn’t have to happen as Ursula released her cheeks seconds later, before returning to her original spot  


“Thank you Queen Ursula.” Cinder responded back with a fake smile, then turned her attention to a bored Roman “You haven’t said much, mind giving us your thoughts?”  


“Not going to be much of a differing opinion. I mean like Mercury and Emerald, I’ll follow whatever you go with. So yeah I got nothing helpfully to say.” Roman explained, much to Cinders annoyance as she had a feeling that was going to be his answer; along with also knowing he had a point that Mercury or Emerald would go along with her choice as well. She’d ask Neo, but she had a feeling the mute girl would go with it as well; so she decided not to  


“I see, well what about you Makuta. Do you agree with them or me?” Cinder asked as she gave Makuta a puppy dog stare  


“Ah I…” Makuta tried to say, but was hesitant as ever since Cinders first time flirting with him; he’d been having trouble with talking to the woman. Though it didn’t help that since then she’d been coming to his room to talk while flirting with him almost every day since then. He didn’t like the feelings of uneasiness she was bring out if him, he was more of angered beyond reasonable belief; yet he just couldn’t bring himself to hurt her and he had to admit much to his reluctance. But he had been seeing Cinder in a new light, finding her to be stunningly exotic to be exact much to his increasing anger with himself “I agree with you of course…”  


“You do?” Cinder asked happily, doing a deviously cute giggle of appreciation as Makuta growled a bit, annoyed with himself for giving into Cinders demands so quickly  


“You do???” The others in the meeting, except for Maleficent and Neo asked. Surprised to see such a large and intimidating being like Makuta, be so easily persuaded by Cinder who was dwarfed by his size  


“Yes, I believe we should wait. Plan out our attack and then spring it at the right time.” Makuta explained, trying to hide his slight nervousness  


“Oh thank you Makuta, you such a sweet man!!!” Cinder stated, loving how easily she already had Makuta wrapped around her fingers  


“Yes… sweet.” Makuta responded, trying his best to keep his cool down as Maleficent coughed loudly getting the others attention  


“Back to our original reason for being here. But yes we all know two of our comrades have fallen and we could be next. But to make sure that does not happen, we will plan an attack on the keyblades wielders temporary home world eventually; but only when we have enough recon data to plan a proper invasion. Hopefully with the numbers we currently have still.” “Maleficent explained “Anyone have objections?”  


“I believe not maleficent.” Loghain answered, as the others looked to one another and nodded slowly in agreement  


“Good, then this meeting is closed.” Maleficent stated as Neo, upon hearing this quickly slipped out of the room before anyone could take notice of her. Once outside, Neo and Celestia sighed in utter relief  


“Oh thank god that’s done with, Celestia you said you’ve had to deal with these sorts of meeting every day and with snotty nobles to bat??” Neo asked with a bewildered tone “No offense, but how the hell did you not snap at one point and trying gutting some of those nobles or just snap in utter insanity???”  


“None taken at all, but trust me Neo. After a thousand years of being the ruling lone princess of a large nation, with strained peaceful alliances with the other races. I learned how to keep my utter boredom, fear and nervousness in internally. While I just smiled and listened externally, though I’ve asked myself how I haven’t snapped yet at times.” Celestia explained kindly, though sighed a bit “You know I envy you Neo, despite what your thrown into. You at least don’t have to be look on continuously by your peers, worried they’ll try something to back stab you if you show the slightest sign of weakness around them. You also don’t have to worry about your decisions effecting everyone around you either. Don’t get me wrong, I love my job and love my ponies. But sometimes it the responsibilities that weight on me. More so than ever recently before all this happened. Now all I can do is worry and hope my subject along with my friends are okay.”  


“I’m sure they are and you’ll be reunited with them too. I promise.” Neo responded kindly “Hey how about we try looking for your body now?”  


“Are you sure, because if we do than there’s a possibility we’ll have to flee this place and what your friend Roman?” Celestia asked worriedly  


“What about me?” Roman asked, appearing suddenly behind Neo as she and Celestia frozen in slight panic  


“Neo, can he hear us ???” Celestia asked, worried at what might happen next  


“I-I-I don’t know.” Neo answered, wide eyed “Wait if we stay quiet maybe he’ll think he was being delusional.”  


“Neo, you really think you can con a conman?” Roman asked, with an amused smirk  


“Oh I like him already.” Celestia remarked with a playful giggled, feeling much better quickly from how friendly Roman was being with her and Neo  


“So, how long have you been able to hear us?” Neo curiously asked, calming down herself as Roman took a minutes to think it over  


“Hm, about a week or two ago. Maybe it’s because of this place and the magic in it or something else entirely. Can’t say, but your voice is just about what I pictured it, cute and innocent.” Roman explained as Neo shyly smiled “Anyways, you and your little friend Celestia are going to look around for her body right?”  


“Yes that’s the mission, though I’m guessing your with us then; even if we have to escape afterword’s correct?” Celestia asked kindly, but with slight sternness  


“Yeah I am.” Roman responded smirking  


“Wait for real, I mean we’re best friends and all. But I thought you’d take some more time to convince.” Neo stated, shocked by how easy Roman was on broad with her and Celestia  


“Again yeah I’m with you and Celestia.” Roman said kindly as he patted Neo’s shoulders “To be honest I’ve only stayed with the others so long because I wanted to keep you safe from them, I maybe a scoundrel; but I do still have a heart…somewhat. Besides, any friends of yours is a friend of mine.”  


“Thanks you really are one of my best friends.” Neo happily replied back, as Roman patted her head  


“Welcome little buddy.” Roman responded kindly “So Celestia, where should we start looking for your body. Any possible idea’s?”  


“Hm… I think I have one idea, but we’ll have to be quick.” Celestia answered as Neo suddenly went wide eyed at the place Celestia was thinking about  


“Oh my god it’s so obvious!!!” Neo happily stated  


“I know right, I can’t believe neither one of came to that conclusion.” Celestia remarked as she and Neo had a quick laugh, while Roman was even more confused  


“Mine telling me what this ever so obvious place is?” Roman asked, as Neo and Celestia laughed some more, making their way off. Roman sighed having an idea that they wanted him to follow. So he did which took a few minutes, which he was thankful hadn’t attracted no one else’s attention. Though finally Neo and Celestia stopped as they entered into a room, then Roman entered it. Though once he saw which room it was, he face palmed himself at how obvious it was “Of course…the library. You two have been in here day and night.”  


“Correct, it’s also where me and Neo felt the first surge of my magic from my body.” Celestia explained  


“Which means if I moved around here some more, while Celestia actively looks for her body. Then maybe-” Neo explained, but was cut off by Roman  


“Maybe then the surges will start popping up, acting as sort of GPS.” Roman proudly said as Neo smiled widely  


“Exactly, whatever GPS is though. But anyways, since I wasn’t looking for my body actively before now the surges must have stopped. So if our theory is correct, we should be able to find my body soon enough. Once we find a way for me to get back in, we’ll then have to make our escape.” Celestia stated as she suddenly felt a surge of energy that went through Neo, making her fall to the ground; but not before Roman caught her mid fall  


“Hey you okay Neo??” Roman asked worriedly as Neo got back up on her feet, rubbing her head a little  


“Yeah I am, thanks for asking. I’ll be ready next time.” Neo replied, taking a few deep breaths “Ready Celestia?”  


“Ready.” Celestia responded back, as Neo made her way quickly around the top portion of the library. Though no surges came to her as much, only small snippets of energy here and there. So Neo quickly went back down stairs as she and Celestia felt the surges get stronger. But after a few minutes of looking around nothing either than a few snippets of energy  


“So no luck?” Roman asked  


“No… maybe the library wasn’t the place my bodies at.” Celestia answered sadly  


“Yeah, guess maybe… AHHHH!!!” Neo screamed out as extreme surge went through her body, but instead of it going away; the energy surge increased by the second  


“Whoa, what’s going on now??” Roman asked as Neo stood strong, ignoring the intense energy flowing through her veins  


“I think my body is sending me a message that’s it’s here, but…ugh… where??” Celestia explained as the power surges were hurting her a little too  


“Well I think I may have found it…” Neo muttered painfully, walking slowly up to one of the book self’s in the far end of the library that she’d never really taken notice of. She saw a very brightly red colored book that stood out from the dull grey books around it, she walked up to it as the pain in her body increased. But once Neo was right up to the red book, she pulled it out as a large hidden chamber appeared. Though before Neo could say anything, she screamed in horrid pain falling to her knees; before the pain abruptly stopped “What…what was that??”  


“I don’t know, but it looks like you were in a tone of pain.” Roman responded, helping Neo back up to her feet  


“I was, you okay Celestia?” Neo asked, but got no response which worried her immediately “Celestia, are you there???”  


“I am, but not the mind to mind anymore my dear best friend.” Celestia answered as the sounds of clomping could be heard  


Once outside of the darken room, Neo and Roman saw that Celestia was a tall regal pony. Taller than either of them to be exact, she also had white fur, golden slippers on her hoofs, a golden tiara, a golden neckless, pink eyes, a set of wings and a horn. Finally she had long bright pink, light green and light blue hair that flowed through in the air somehow as there was no wind to blow it in the direction it was flowing at. Roman and Neo stared at Celestia, who stared back before smiling.  


“I take it you’re appreciating my stunning good looks?” Celestia joked, with a playful laugh  


“Oh ah yeah, sorry about that. It’s just nice to see the actually you.” Neo responded back happily, as Celestia walked up to her and then hugged her tightly with both of her wings  


“Same here Neo, same here.” Celestia said happily “I’m so glad to see one of my best and closest friend face to face. Especially after all you’ve help me with. From becoming my friend, to helping me find my body. I can never thank you enough, despite what you believe about yourself; you truly are a benevolent person.”  


“Wow, a little sappy for my taste. But I ain’t one to judge.” Roman muttered, smiling a little at the scene as Neo’s lip start to quiver a bit from the kind and rare words she heard. She felt overjoyed to be considered anything positive from anyone else other than just Roman. So she hugged Celestia back with the same tightness, with some tears going down her cheeks by this point  


“And I’m so glad you’re my best friend too, I’m so glad I could help you with this. I’m so glad to have to get to know you so much. You’re really an amazing best friend.” Neo said overjoyed, but suddenly realizing after a few seconds that she actually spoke for the first time in her life. Roman and Celestia took notice of this too, wide eyed of their friend’s sudden ability to speak like she had been doing it for years “W-What in the world, how am I doing this. I’ve never been able to speak before???”  


“Okay, I’ve seen some weird things happen in my lifetime. But this is actually a new one me. Wow, just wow.” Roman stated, happy and yet confused the same time while Celestia though it over for a few moments  


“Hm… the only logical explanation or depending on what either one of you two consider logical. But the only actual explanation I can come up with, is that maybe somehow the time I and Neo spent together mind wise somehow fixed or granted Neo the ability to speak so fluently. But to be honest I can’t say myself, even in my world this is a rare if nonexistence miracle to happen to anyone that’s mute.” Celestia explain, though bewildered beyond belief if not also happy for Neo  


“W-Well either way, I’m glad about this too.” Neo responded back, trying really hard to get use to actually speaking words “But w-we need to get out of here now.”  


“Out of here, but why?” Cinder suddenly asked as Neo, Roman and Celestia turned around to see Cinder with company. Said company was Mercury, Emerald and Maleficent “You know you’re lucky that the others went back to their own worlds for personals business. While Jaune was asked to accompany Rodrigo this time to his world. Then again you might not be so lucky.”  


“Indeed, I should have known that a being like you fair pony princess could not be contained with an enhanced slumber spell. I also should have caught on with your little talks with miss Neo here. Oh well, I guess we all make mistakes one way or another.” Maleficent stated calmly  


“Enough talking, let’s take care of these traitors.” Mercury said getting ready for a fight  


“Yeah, let’s take care of these traitors for good.” Emerald said next, with a small smirk of excitement “Always wanted to kill myself some royalty.”  


“Indeed, you three have nowhere to run.” Maleficent remarked smugly a she summoned a small group of a dozen heartless “It would better to accept your fates to be or you can fight and make yourselves suffer for a long time. Though to be honest, the second choice sounds better for me in my opinion. Cinder if you would start off.”  


“As you wish.” Cinder responded back, readying up her semblance to shoot out a fire ball. Only to realizing as she tried throwing one out, that her semblance wasn’t working one bit “Huh, that wasn’t what I thought would happen.”  


“Yeah, wait let me try something.” Emerald said as she tried using her semblance, only for nothing to happen either “Crap are you serious???”  


“Well I can already tell the same will happen to me.” Mercury replied in annoyance, though was happy he still had his prosthetic/shotgun legs to use in battle “But we still got our weapons.”  


“True very, true.” Emerald stated pulling out her twin revolvers/sickles in their melee forms “Actually this will be the more fun way, killing them nice and slowly.”  


“Any last words before we kill you three in the most horrific ways possible?” Cinder asked pulling out her bow/ twin scimitars in its melee form as Roman quickly pulled Neo’s parasol out of his coat and threw it to her. Then readying his weapon which was a cane for battle, only for Celestia to step in front of the two  


“Yes, you’re going to let us go with no issues. That’s final.” Celestia sternly demanded with a glare; while Maleficent, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald laughed while the heartless just stood ready for battle  


“Oh and why’s that, you three are surrounded with no hope of leaving this room alive.” Maleficent asked, laughing even more smugly as Celestia smirked suddenly making Maleficent cease with her laughing and scowl intensely “Pray tell what’s worthy to smirk about?”  


“Because, after one thousand years of ruling over a peaceful land with some enemies here and there. One thing all my now ex-enemies/ allies learned is one thing that’s universal.” Celestia stated as her horn suddenly glowed with a bright and intense fire. She then shot off a blast of pure concentrated fire that annihilated the heartless while pushing Cinder, Mercury and Emerald back against the wall on the other side of the area. Thankfully they had their auras to protect them from getting burnt, but they still fell to the ground in pain from the force of the attack. Maleficent herself had dodged to the left, getting back up slowly to only receive a hard buck to the face from Celestia; which threw the witch against the wall behind her hard. Maleficent took a few moments to get her bearings back, looking up to Neo, Roman and Celestia walking up to her as blood dripped from her mouth. Celestia glared at Maleficent with intensity that countered the benevolent vibe she gave off as Celestia lowered her face to Maleficent’s “You don’t bucking screw around with the sun princess!!!”  


“Holy… I mean, jeez Celestia you’re a badass.” Roman remarked as Neo nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Maleficent tried to attack, but only to be lifted up by Celestia’s magic and was throw into Cinder and the others hard  


“Vulgar terminology, though I appreciate the compliment. But come on, I know of a way we can get out of this place easily.” Celestia stated as she, Neo and Roman quickly made their way off into Maleficent’s room which thankfully I hadn’t been locked. Once inside they saw a few things, one being the bodies of Jaune friends Nora, Ren and then his finances Pyrrha’s bodies all lying down on the table like they were in a peaceful slumber  


“Should we take them?” Neo asked “I mean I’m guessing whatever Maleficent is planning on doing with them ain’t going to be good.”  


“I’m sorry Neo, but we can’t. It would take too long to do and-” Celestia responded back sadly as the sounds of foot steeps could be heard “And we don’t have the time.”  


“I see, I hope these three get saved before whatever Maleficent plans comes to.” Neo muttered as the door swung wide opened to show Maleficent, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury glaring at them  


“Nice little tricks you did, but it wasn’t enough to keep us at bay. Now give up, you have nowhere to go, no possible way of escaping here alive.” Maleficent sternly said, with an intense need to kill Celestia, Neo and Roman in the slowest ways possible  


“That’s what you think witch, believe yourself as powerful as you want. But your spells are easy to learn. Even a unicorn filly could learn them in no time.” Celestia stated with a smirk, making Maleficent scowl at the jab “What I’m trying to get is that I’ve learn some spells of yours including one involving the mirror in this room.”  


“Mirror, what mirror?” Roman asked as he and Noe looked around to see no mirror at all  


“This mirror my friends.” Celestia remarked proudly as her horn glowed, then out from behind hem a large oval shaped mirror appeared which then glowed brightly making Maleficent and the others cover their eyes from how bright it was “I’ve learn a particular, if amateurish spell to create gateways between the worlds. Ones that you’ve been using if I’m correct. So if you don’t mind we’ll be leaving now.”  


“NO YOU WON’T!!!!” Cinder screamed, raising her blades and quickly running pass the others towards Neo, Roman and Celestia. But as she ended up right in front of them in a quick manner, in a panic fit of instinct Neo used the sharp tip of her parasol and rammed it right into Cinders right eye which the aura tried blocking but couldn’t as the attack broke through. But as Cinder felt the sudden extreme pain in her right eye being mangled by Neos attack, in a fit of rage she thrusted her scimitars back at Neo who couldn’t move out of the way “DIE YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!”  


“No…” Neo muttered, fearing that this was the end of her life, only for Roman to intervein  


“Neo!!!” Roman yelled, getting right in front of Neo and taking to attack head on. As both scimitars broke through his aura, then right through his chest as a little bit of blood sprayed on Neos face and clothing  


“Roman!!!” Neo screamed, as she looked on in horror, while Cinder pulled her blades out from Roman; leaving two heavily bleeding and gaping wounds as the result  


“You psychotic witch!!!!” Celestia roared in rage, bucking Cinder hard on the face and into the others like she had done with Maleficent. She then quickly scooped Neo and a mortally wounded Roman on her back as they went through the portal. Once inside, the portal surrounded them in a light blue and white vortex as the blood on Neo disappeared suddenly; while she held tightly onto Roman  


“It’s going to be okay buddy, I promise it is.” Neo stated, trying her best not to hyperventilate as she tried to stop the bleeding. But her nerves weren’t calming down quick enough and seeing Roman coughed out blood wasn’t helping her either  


“Yes indeed, we’ll get to somewhere soon and I’ll heal you up the best I can. That’s a royal promise.” Celestia said as she hoped she could keep that promise, along with praying that Neo could keep Roman for bleeding out long enough for her to heal the man  


“Ha…” Roman responded with a small smirk, as he bleed some more from his wounds “It’s funny…”  


“Shut up, shut up and stop talking or you’ll make it worse.” Neo replied back sternly, but in an extremely worried tone  


“Neo, it won’t make a difference.” Roman said calmly, smiling a little more “I’ve done horrible things in my life, so many horrible things to survive. I know I’ll be burning for all I did, but I hope I don’t meet you in the afterlife. Because…you…you don’t deserve to be in a place like where I’m heading. You deserve better.”  


“Stop talking nonsense, we are going to fix you up. It’s you, me and Celestia as three best friends for life got it!!!” Neo yelled, trying to fight back the tears making their way out while Celestia could already see the outcome much to her dismay  


“I’m sorry… Neo, I’m glad I got to… got to have you as my friend. You both promise me to stay…safe.” Roman responded back, as his body started to suddenly glow and disappeared into bright dust  


“No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!!!!!” Neo screamed in agony, tears flowing form her face while holding Roman even more tightly. Though after a few more seconds, his body disappeared from existence for good; leaving a crushed Neo in the aftermath “Roman…Roman…why…”  


“I’m so sorry Neo.” Celestia said, tearing up as well having not seen any death in so long. But knew she had to be strong for her and Neo “I promise I’ll keep you safe Neo, me and you will find somewhere safe to stay at until we can find a way back to our homes. I swear it.”  


“I know, I know.” Neo responded, calming herself down the best she could and wiping away her tears “We’ll make it through this, I know we will.”  


“We shall, let’s just see were this portal leads us too. Hopefully it will be our new home for the time being.” Celestia said as she and Neo continued through the vortex; wondering what was to await them next  


-Meanwhile back with team RWBY-  


“Thank you for the tea Merlin, it’s nice to have after all the training we did.” Weiss kindly said as she, Ruby, Blake and Yang sat around a table inside Merlin’s hut. They hadn’t taken the time to talk with the Fairy God mother yet, since she was busy from what Merlin had told them. So the girls decided to use some of their time to train their familiarity with their magic  


“Oh yeah, I’m surprised how easily using magic can be. Once you get the hang of it of course.” Yang replied, whipping her face off of black dust still “Along with learning that mixing fire and lighting together doesn’t make a very well made spell combination or a safe one.”  


“Well at least I learned that blizzard spells are good for cooling things down. A little too well.” Blake stated as she wiped off a little bit of frost from her shoulder. Yang quickly wrapped her left arm around Blake, making Blake smiled as she accepted the gesture “And now I’m feeling much warmer.”  


“Good to know, I’m always looking out for my girl.” Yang stated happily  


“Anyways, thanks again for the tea Merlin.” Ruby kindly said as she was actually enjoying the tea’s honey flavoring  


“Welcome, I’m just glad you ladies are feeling comfortable and taking a liking in learning more of your magic.” Merlin responded, taking a sip of his tea “I do apologize that the fairy god mother is still busy with whatever she’s doing. But at least you got to experiment with your magic and see how it works after some training.”  


“Yeah that’s true, hm have you seen any new townsfolks at all?” Ruby asked  


“I have indeed, mostly to get acquainted with them and such. Though I must say some of them are a bit…” Merlin started to say, but couldn’t find the right words to use; well in polite company at least. But then was startled as the door to his hut was opened, followed by metallic foot steps  


“Statement: Violent, scary or even insane Mister Merlin?” HK-97 asked, coming into the hut while startling the girls a bit from his appearance and that he was openly carrying a gun with him  


“Possibly, thank you.” Merlin responded back, slightly nervous of the droid “But ah, what are you doing here?”  


“Answer: I asked the duck and pony children if they’d seen anyone in the first district new or returning, they told me of the girls here and their friends.” HK-97 explained, turning his attention quickly to the girls “Overjoyed: How glad I am to see you four finally, after all this time. It brings joy to my circuits, yes it does mistresses.”  


“Okay, first off who are you, second why have you been looking for us and third; why are you calling us mistresses??” Blake asked, slightly warry already of the droid as her cat ears under her bow stood up straight of this new cautious gut instinct  


“Explanation: Mistress Blake, I am HK-97. Protocol droid and expert body guard. Which is why I’m here, to keep you and the other mistresses safe while traveling in Traverse Town when wanted of course. For why I call you mistresses, I do because I was programed to serve you with undying loyalty and mistresses are the best words I can find to call you four. I hope this has answered your questions Mistress Blake.” HK-97 explained, doing a quick stiff bow  


“It has, thank you.” Blake replied back still very wary of HK-97, even if he seemed nice enough at the moment  


“If I may say, I do appreciate the politeness your showing us and that we’d be more than happy to have you as part of our party while here.” Weiss kindly said, though feeling slight wariness of the droid herself as she looked at her girlfriend and Yang “You good with our new friend girls?”  


“You bet ya Weiss.” Yang remarked with a thumbs up “It would be a good idea to have extra back up aside from our summons.”  


“Speaking of which, maybe we should let our summons out once we get out of this place. You know so they can relax some more. They deserve a good rest.” Ruby happily suggested as Weiss, Blake and Yang nodded in agreement  


“And speaking of your summons ladies.” The Fairy Godmother stated, appearing to the right of them with a warm smile like before as she pulled out four more summon gems “These are for you four, I don’t know how; but they ended up in Merlin’s front door like someone left them there.”  


“Is that why it took you so long to speak with us GM?” Yang asked as she and the girls got up from their seats, then walked up to the Fairy Godmother  


“Yes that was it, I usually like looking into the summon gems I’ll be giving you. But these four were… tricky to read. I took me a while, but I figured out what kind of summons at least three of you will have.” The Fairy Godmother explained, much to the girl’s slight worry  


“Question: Ma’am, which ones did you identify for?” HK-97 asked, as the Fairy Godmother gave the droid a subtle uncharacteristic glare before smiling once more  


“Well dearie, I was able to identify Weiss, Blakes and Yang’s. I won’t say what they are since I don’t want to spoil the surprise. But I’m sure you’ll get along with your summons.” The Fairy Godmother explained happily, handing Weiss, Blake and Yang their summon gems  


“Um… what about mine then?” Ruby asked curiously, as the Fairy Godmother smiled faded a little; though seemed to be giving Ruby an apologetic look too  


“Oh, yours I can’t seem to figure out. It’s… stubborn and has high will power to be able to resist my magic.” The Fairy Godmother answered, hesitantly handing Ruby over her summon gem “Now please listen to me, I can’t say what kind of summon this is. But despite how it looks once summoned be careful, an unidentifiable summon can be dangerous. So when you summon what or whoever is in this gem. Take extra precaution.”  


“Okay, I promise I will then.” Ruby said, as she and the girls placed their new summon gems away with their other gems  


Though now Ruby was internally starting to worry about what her new summon could be, she hoped it wasn’t another killer one like her other two. Though to be fair Ruby had never seen Mister B kill anyone, she could tell that her first summon probably had killed before in brutal ways with that drill hand of his before meeting her though. Then there was Jungle hunter, she had seen him kill a few times even if most were heartless. But since seeing how Jungle hunter killed Lord Grand, she knew how Jungle Hunter killed in one of as much as she dread; many other ways he probably could kill. So this third summon she was hoping wasn’t a killer, not that she didn’t already care a lot about her other two summons. But she was worried that theme of killer summons was what she was receiving, while Yang seemed to be getting magical summons, Blake outcast like summons from her honest guess and Weiss receiving mechanical like summons.  


“Anyways, I think maybe we should get going.” Weiss suggested kindly as she and the girls looked to HK-97  


“So, will you be able to keep up with us buddy?” Ruby happily asked  


“Answer: Mistress Ruby, I shall be by your sides whenever needed in this town. You have my word.” HK-97 answered proudly, until he looked around the room suddenly in slight caution  


“Something wrong?” Merlin asked curiously  


“Statement: Don’t the rest of you sense the magical presence increasing around the table?” HK-97 asked back, much to the others confusion until a portal suddenly appeared above the said table  


“AHHH!!!!” Two female figures yelled out, as they rammed into the table hard breaking it and making some dust on the floor still burst up into a small cloud of dust; making everyone other than HK-97 cough a little  


“What was that???” Yang asked as the dust cloud started to clear up  


“Query: Mistress Yang, whatever it is take caution just in case.” Hk-97 stated, putting away his gun so as to apprehend whatever just came crashing in by hand and snapping said things necks for fun  


“Right, right.” Yang responded back as she and the girls summoned their keyblades, while the dust cloud finally died down. What they saw was a young girl around their age range and a pony that was similar to Luna; but with a very different look while also seeming to be a bit taller than Luna  


“Who are they?” The Fairy Godmother asked moving next to the girls, HK-97 and Merlin  


“Can’t say, but we should take caution just in case.” Weiss responded as the two new arrivals started to get out of their daze  


“Ugh… Neo are you okay?” The pony asked slowly getting back up as the girl got off of her back  


“Yeah, I am C-Celestia. Thanks for-” Neo responded back, but stopped as she and Celestia looked to see the others staring at them in awkward silence  


“Hi, who are you two?” Ruby asked kindly, with her keyblade lowered a bit  


“STAY BACK!!!” Neo suddenly screamed out, pulling out her parasol and aiming it at the group  


“Wait Neo, d-” Celestia started to say, but was cut off as HK-97 suddenly appeared in front of them and grabbed both their neck lifting them into the air slightly  


“Statement: Not a smart move you two, now I must kill you both.” HK-97 said sternly, slowly tightening his grip around Neo and Celestia’s necks  


“No wait stop don’t kill them!!” Yang yelled out angrily  


“Yeah let them go now!!!!” Blake screamed sternly as HK-97 looked back at them, then quickly let go of their necks as both Neo and Celestia fell to the ground trying to catch their breaths. The Fairy Godmother along with Merlin quickly moved to helped them up  


“What the heck was that for??” Ruby asked with a disapproving tone  


“Answer: Mistress Ruby, it is part of my programming to keep you four safe at all costs. The two newcomers were threatening you all with possible violence. So my programing went into my execution sub routines.” HK-97 explained “Question: Was I wrong with this mistresses?”  


“Very, we don’t kill people just because they’re confused of scared. We don’t really kill at all.” Weiss explained  


“Remark: No offence mistresses, but is that a wise policy to have. It may make more problems in the later future than you’d like.” HK-97 stated as the girls looked to one another, sighing for a few moments  


“We get what you’re saying HK-97. But we’ll deal with those problems then, just promise us that you won’t kill anyone. I mean you can incapacitate them and the heartless you can take out. But still no killing any non-heartless beings, understood?” Ruby asked kindly, as she then patted HK-97’s shoulder with a small smile  


“Statement: I understand fully mistresses. I will not kill unless I am given no choice in the manner. This I promise.” HK-97 explained with a quick respectful nod  


“Well that’s all we can really ask for now.” Ruby happily replied back as she and the girl turned their attention to their two new visitors “Sorry about that, HK-97 is like our body guard from what we’ve gathered.”  


“Better question, but are you two okay?” Yang asked kindly  


“Y-Yeah, now we are.” Neo replied back, rubbing her throat as she coughed a bit  


“Thank you for asking young lady.” Celestia stated, glaring a bit at HK-97 “Though your metallic friend’s actions were a bit much.”  


“Query: My only intention was to eliminate a then consider threat from harming my mistresses. That is all, I won’t apologize for following some of my prime directives.” HK-97 responded back  


“HK-97, apologize to them please.” Weiss kindly asked with a smirk, while HK-97 sighed  


“Response: Of course mistress Weiss.” HK-97 said, knowing that even if he didn’t have to obey; but he still knew he’d do what the girl told him to do because he care for them that much. Though his willingness to obey was to an extent of what he deemed followable when it came to the girl’s orders. HK-97 then did a quick bow to Neo and Celestia who were still rubbing their throats from the sudden attack “Statement: I do apologize for my actions to you both. I do hope you shall forgive me dearly and that we can put this passed us.”  


“Hm, well I don’t know…” Neo responded smirking mischievously “Maybe you could say it a few more times or so?”  


“Neo, that’s not proper behavior.” Celestia stated sternly, before smirking herself “Not unless we also use your, what was it called again. I know the word but I can’t get it at the tip of my tongue.”  


“Oh, I think you mean my scroll right?” Neo asked mischievously smiling in joy, while pulling out her scroll  


“Yes, yes your scroll. Let’s recorded this shall we.” Celestia happily remarked  


“Two minds think alike very much my dear friend.” Neo responded, as she started up her scroll at an unamused HK-97 “So, whenever you’re ready bolt head.”  


“Response: You’re very cruel.” HK-97 responded back annoyingly “Statement: I am truly sorry for what I have done, I shall never harm either of you for as long as my processors function…”  


“Oh that was good, but maybe we could get a small little apology dance or so?” Celestia suggested, not having this much fun in over a millennia  


“Yeah a small dance, maybe we can show Ro…man.” Neo muttered, though frowned a little as Celestia frowned herself being the only other one to hear her. Neo then quickly changed her attention back to HK-97 “Ah, never mind. You’re good with the a-apology mister robot.”  


“Statement: Thank you, so very much.” HK-97 remarked sarcastically  


“Be nice.” Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang stated in amusement as HK-97 sighed some more  


“Response: Yes mistresses, I’ll try.” HK-97 replied back, as the girls smiled once more; then turned their attention back to Neo and Celestia  


“Anyways, you two are going to have to be introduced to the others. Along with us with the new-newer citizens who we haven’t even met yet.” Blake explained  


“If so, I think I and Merlin can take them. It would be nice to walk around a bit.” The Fairy God mother suggested as she looked at Merlin “Would you care to?”  


“Hm, I think I’d like that. Some fresh air might do me good.” Merlin kindly said, looking to Neo and Celestia “Would that be good with you ladies?”  


“Sure, but could we stay in here for a few minutes. Just to get our bearings back fully.” Neo asked, sitting down and taking a few deep breaths as the feelings of losing Roman we’re to much for her to just try and ignore; Celestia meanwhile knelt down next to her  


“Something wrong?” Ruby asked worriedly  


“Sorry we just lost a friend not too long ago, so we just need a little bit of time to make peace with it fully and this place as well.” Celestia explained as she gave a friendly nuzzle against Neo’s face to help her friend feel better if only a little more  


“Oh, our condolences then.” Blake stated as Ruby, Weiss and Yang nodded in agreement  


“Yes indeed and that’s fine, take your time.” Merlin kindly said, then turned his attention back to the girls “If you four want to stay some more, you can.”  


“Thank you, but I think we need to get going anyways. Got to check out a few more things.” Ruby replied back as she and the girls gave a quick respectful nod  


“Query: Will I be accompanying you mistresses?” HK-97 asked  


“Yes you will be, thank you.” Ruby happily answered as she, the girls and HK-97 made their way out of Merlin’s hut. Then quickly over the still bewildering moving rock path, then finally through the door way and into the third district  


“Alright, so now that we’re out of there. Maybe we should let our summons out.” Blake suggested, while looking at HK-97 primarily “Just to say, please refrain from attacking them. They’re our friends, despite how some of them look.”  


“Statement: Mistress Blake, do not worry about that. I shall be on my best behavior.” HK-97 responded  


“Good to hear. Ladies?” Ruby asked as she and the girls pulled out their summon gems; other than their newest one. Then the area shined brightly as Mister B, Jungle Hunter, M1-4X, Medabee, Motoko, Zilla, Luna and Annie appeared before the girls  


“Hey ladies, you call us?” Motoko asked, yawning a bit before taking notice of her surroundings “Hm, back in this place huh. Weird to say, but I knew we’d been somewhere else. Just not where exactly though.”  


“Yeah same here.” Medabee explained “But I have a feeling I wouldn’t have liked where ever you were.”  


“Agreed.” MX-14 remarked as Mister B nodded, though Mister B felt extremely wary about HK-97 as he moved between him and the girls  


“Statement: Something wrong big guy?” HK-97 asked sternly as he and Mister B glared at one another, until Ruby cut in  


“Hey chill out you two.” Ruby said, walking in between Mister B and Hk-97 “Now Mister B, be nice to HK-97. He’s a friend just like you and the others are.”  


“Graahhh…” Mister B asked worriedly, as Ruby giggled appreciating Mister B’s protectiveness of her  


“Yes, he’s okay buddy.” Ruby happily answered as Mister B looked at HK-97, then back at Ruby and gently patted the top of her head “I’m glad you’re taking my word for it buddy.”  


“May I ask, but why have we been summoned once more?” M1-4X asked  


“Yeah, we gonna kick some more bad guy butt?” Annie asked with a smile  


“The enthusiasm is welcomed, but no. We all called you out so you can relax some more or well move around some.” Yang answered  


“Indeed, just try to be careful you all okay?” Weiss asked  


“We will.” Motoko responded, then looking back at the other summons “Right boys and little ladies?”  


“Yeah!!” Medabee and Annie answered, the others just nodded in agreement. Except for Jungle Hunter and Luna. The summons then made their way off as Motoko, Medabee and M1-4X went off into the first district. Mister B meanwhile went into the second district through the back entrance with Annie who had Zilla following her, as the young lizard had somehow built a sort of kinship with Annie. Annie meanwhile was just smiling as she skipped in between Zilla and Mister B, while also was holding Tibbers in her arms tightly. The only Summons that stayed behind were Luna and Jungle Hunter, who seemed confused as he looked around the area  


“Something wrong Luna?” Yang asked, wondering if something was bugging her summon  


“No, but forgive me for presuming this my friends. But, I have a feeling someone I know is here. Other than Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy and the fillies from my world.” Luna asked shyly  


“Well first off, you said have a sister right?” Yang asked happily  


“Yes, my big sister. Why thous ask?” Luna asked back, raising an eyebrow “Is this what ponies, I mean people call a reverse psychology test?”  


“What no, I was asking because we just meet a pony or Alicorn just like you. Her name was Celestia and-” Yang explained, but was cut off by Luna  


“MY BIG SISTER IS HERE????” Luna screamed out in her booming voice, making everyone, other than HK-97 cover their ears “Opp’s sorry about that, but my sister is here?”  


“Yes she is.” Blake responded, cringing a bit from her cat ears hurting a lot once more; though Yang held her left hand to help comfort her “Thanks dear.”  


“No problem hun.” Yang responded back kindly, before looking back at Luna “But yeah she’s at Merlin’s house with a friend of hers. You should go see her, trust me I know how it is to miss a sister at times.”  


“Yep, now get going and see you big sister Luna!!!” Ruby yelled joyfully with a wide smile, as Luna nodded and passed by the group. Though the only other one was now Jungle Hunter, still confused as he looked around the area  


“Something wrong…monster.” Blake asked, whispering the last part as even though she was getting use to Jungle hunter; she still was against his ideology and morals from what she had seen so far from him  


“Just…just having a hard time figuring out what to do.” Jungle Hunter answered, ignoring Blakes whispered comment that his mask picked up and overheard. Weiss sighed, deciding to help out her girlfriends second summon if not to help with the still uneasy tension she, Ruby somewhat, Blake and Yang with Jungle Hunter  


“Look, what do you do for fun and relaxation usually?” Weiss asked, a little curious too on what Jungle Hunter or well his race would consider fun. Though she flinched as he turned his attention to her now, as the mask made the creature creepier to Weiss still  


“Equipment management, studying, hunting, skinning, killing my prey from the shadows to cause psychological fear to them. A lot of things involving hunting my prey, too many to list.” Jungle Hunter explained, much to Weiss disgusted with some of his answers  


“Great, sounds…great.” Weiss responded with the best fake smile she could muster up  


“Well you won’t be doing the killing and skinning stuff while you’re here. Well unless it’s heartless. But that’s it.” Ruby stated  


“Statement: That might be hard to ask for, I can already tell that this aliens species is a hunter centered race. It’s like asking a dog not to bark or a cat to not meow. It’s part of his nature.” HK-97 explained as Jungle Hunter snarled a bit  


“Yes, but I’ll try.” Jungle Hunter stated, as he looked back to Ruby “Since you asked me nicely enough and to spite the rust bucket here.”  


“Oh that’s… good. But go have some none killing related fun; okay buddy.” Ruby said kindly as Jungle Hunter nodded not as slowly as he usually did; then made his way off into the second district. Once he was gone, all that was left was the girls and HK-97  


“Question: Mistresses would you like me to accompany you for now or not?” HK-97 asked “I know you said I could join your group at the moment, but I thought I’d ask again is all.”  


“Hm, maybe not at the moment. We’re going to check out a new district doorway the kids told us was in this area and I think four of us will be enough to check it out. But we’ll come back to pick you up soon after. Promise.” Ruby happily answered  


“Statement: Mistress Ruby, your kindness is well appreciated and I understand completely.” HK-97 responded back  


“Good to hear. Though if you would, maybe you can also see if anyone needs help or something with whatever tasks they ask of. Heck maybe you can also go heartless hunting, huh I wonder if Jungle Hunter will be doing that now that I think of it.” Ruby remarked, before shrugging to herself “Maybe he will be, still would you like to do that for us?”  


“Joyful response: Mistress Ruby, if helping others here along with hunting any heartless in my sights will bring joy to you and the other mistresses. Then I shall with full compliancy to do so.” HK-97 answered, bowing to them once more  


“We appreciate it HK-97, but stay safe okay?” Yang asked, as she felt somewhat warry of the droid. Even if he was kind to them so far, she was going to keep her eye on the droid just incase  


“I shall mistress Yang, you all stay safe too.” HK-97 responded kindly as he made his way out into the first district  


“So now where is that door, I mean did any of us see it before we went through the entrance to Merlin’s hut?” Ruby asked  


“Actually I did, its over there to our right.” Blake answered as she and the girls looked to see a very large metallic door with the title District 6 over it  


“How did we miss that???” Weiss asked, bewildered that none of them other than Blake saw the large door to their right  


“You know Weiss, I stopped questioning some of this stuff a while ago. Best to just go with it.” Yang answered with a sigh “Well, what are we waiting for?”  


“Right, let’s get to it ladies!!!” Ruby joyfully stated as she and the girl made their way up to the door; which opened up by itself oddly enough as they warily stepped through it  


-District 6-  


“Here we are!!!” Ruby yelled out joyfully as the large metallic door way closed behind her and the girls. Though went wide eyed at the sight of the area they were in now as it was extremely huge and metallic looking "Whoa, what kind of place is this??"  


"I don't know, but this place is...." Weiss responded, by stopped trying to find to most accurate word she could use to describe the place before them  


"Really freaking big!!!!!" Yang screamed looking around the new area, as everything was so much bigger than any other sort of buildings she’d seen in this journey so far  


"And it's made completely out of metal, with no plants in sight." Blake remarked as Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked around to see Blake was right about her statement  


"Wait then, how are we breathing in this place then???" Weiss asked  


"Magic?" Yang suggested as Ruby, Weiss and Blake looked to one another; before looking back at her  


"Magic." Ruby, Weiss and Blake said calmly; then went back to looking around the enlarged metallic landscape around them  


"Well I guess we should start exploring then?" Blake suggested  


"Blakey no offense, but that might not be one of your best ideas." Yang replied back, looking over to a ramp a few good feet away from them to their left "I mean look at that ramp over there, it's freaking wide enough to fit a small army of Atlas Knights."  


"Okay now that's funny thought." Weiss responded as she laughed a little, before calming down from the rare joke of Yang’s she found funny "But for real Yang, we really have no choice in the matter when it comes to exploring this place. Right Ruby… Ruby?"  


"I think she’s already ahead of us." Blake answered, sighing as she and the girls looked to see Ruby stop midway on the larger ramps ahead of them  


"RUBY!!!" Yang screamed suddenly, feeling a sisterly panic set in from seeing her baby sister already exploring an unknown area without taking any sort of precautions “GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!”  


"Oh don’t worry big sis, I stopped so you and the girls could catch up with me!!!” Ruby responded back, a little startled from her sister yelling at her; but knew she it was because Yang fretted over her much more than she usually showed  


"How does she always do that?" Blake asked, still baffled on how Ruby could get to one place or another so quickly, especially when not using her semblance  


"That's a mystery even I can’t figure out. Come on let’s just catch up to her" Yang answered, as she and the girls made their way up to a smiling Ruby after a good minuet; while already feeling tired from the quick run  


"Okay, that was a lot more tiring than I thought it would be." Weiss stated, taking in a few quick breathers; before looking at her girlfriend "Anyways, why'd you go off up here so quickly?"  


"Sorry love, but I swore I heard something move around up here. It was pretty loud too." Ruby explained  


"If so, then why didn’t we-" Yang started to say, but was cut off as a loud bang coming from a bridge connect to the ramp as it echoed through the area "Well we've heard it now."  


"What are we waiting for then, let’s check it out!!!" Ruby joyfully said as she quickly sprinted up the rest of the ramp like it was nothing  


"Huh, so that's how she does it." Blake remarked in amusement "Having a semblance that involves speed must help with her cardio a lot."  


"Seems-" Yang started to respond back, but yet again was cut off  


“HOLY MOLY!!!!” Ruby screamed in shock  


"RUBY!!!" Weiss, Blake and Yang yelled in a panic, ignoring their own fatigue as they sprinted up the ramp only to see something; in which despite everything they had seen so far. This particular thing shocked them like it did with Ruby  


"W-What is it..." Weiss asked nervously as she and the girls summoned their keyblades. Since what they were looking at was giant robot lying on the ground with its eyes closed  


Said robot was male from the slim, but strong body build it had. Its face was grey, with a red/ orange tinted helmet that had a yellow point crest and a small bulky piece on top of the helmet. Its body was a mixture of orange, slight red, a yellow chest piece and a large yellow point crest connect to a red connector on its back. Its arms were a mixture of yellow, red and orange. Said arms had pointed upwards red/ yellow tinted should pieces, yellow biceps connected to red forearms that had wheels oddly enough on the bottom of both. The robot also had two blasters on each forearm, that looked like car exhausts along with smaller yellow crest on them and yellow hands. The robots waist was a red piece that connected to two orange/yellow thighs, which connected to the lower legs which had red in the back and wheels built in where the heels would be. The front of the legs had two grey pieces that looked like pieces of an engine block with grey crests on the knees and two red/ orange tinted horned like feet. Finally, on the center of the robot’s chest was a symbol, one of an engraved red man’s face. The girls inspect the robot in awe, wonderment and shock.  


"Well it's a robot I think." Ruby answered, poking the robots head with her boot a few times  


"Ruby stop that." Blake said with a stern, yet caring tone as Ruby quickly ceased what she was doing  


"Oh sorry, I was just curious." Ruby replied back, with a sheepish grin  


"So are we honestly." Weiss stated, becoming more worried suddenly "Y-You think that maybe... well maybe there's more giant robots?"  


"Huh, good question." Yang said, as she and the girls started to become increasingly worried by that possibility: but before anyone of them could say anymore. Suddenly the robot’s eyes opened to show its pure blue irises, with slightly noticeable white rings in the center. The girls backed off quickly as the robot got up, stretching his arms and yawning for a moment  


"Man, what a stasis nap that was." The robot remarked, getting onto his feet which showed the girls how massive their new possible ally/ enemy was. The robot looked around a bit, only to become confused "Huh, where the frag am I?"  


"He seems nice enough." Ruby whispered, as she and the girls watched the giant robot looked around the other way some more  


"Yeah that's what they want you to think, before eating your brains and taking over the world. Trust me, I've seen enough movies to know." Yang whispered back, reading up a fire spell if needed  


"Yang really??" Weiss whispered, with a deadpanned look  


"What?" Yang quietly asked  


"Dear, you have to admit that movies aren't the best representation of actual life." Blake quietly explained as Yang sighed, knowing that her girlfriend and Weiss had a good point  


"Well bad or not, I'm going to say hi." Ruby stated proudly  


"Ruby no!!!" Weiss, Blake and Yang quilted yelled as to not tip off the robot of their presence. But it was too late as Ruby already walked up right behind the robot, who was talk with himself loudly at this point  


"Maybe... no, no Prowl and Ultra Magnus aren’t the joking type." The robot said, thinking deeply “Those two wouldn’t know a joke if a scrapplet bit them on the tail pipe.”  


"Hello?" Ruby said, but wasn’t loud enough as the robot continued talking to himself  


"Wait…oh I swear to primus, if this is another of Wheel jack experiments gone wrong. I'll-" The robot yelled, but was cut off by Ruby  


"HEY!!!!!" Ruby screamed, getting the robots attention as he looked down at her "Um… hi."  


“AHHHHH!!!!" The robot suddenly screamed, aiming his blasters at her. Weiss, Blake and Yang quickly moved next to Ruby while summoning their keyblades making the robot back away; before tripping onto his back side while he covered his face in fear "Don't shoot your acid spit at me please, I'm too young to die!!!"  


"Um... what?" Blake asked, surprised to see that the giant robot was afraid of her and the girls  


"Yeah, I didn't not expect this." Yang remarked, finding the sight of the scared giant robot somewhat funny  


"Okay, so maybe he is friendly." Weiss said, slowly moving up to the robot along with the others as they unsummoned their keyblades  


"Please stay back." The robot asked, scared senseless of them  


"Hey buddy don't worry, we're not going to hurt you." Weiss kindly responded, trying her best to start off the conversation  


"Yeah besides we can’t even shoot out acid spit. Though that would be kind of cool." Ruby stated happily " But we come in peace. Oh and I'm Ruby."  


"I'm Weiss." Weiss said next kindly  


"I'm Blake." Blake stated a small smile and a nod  


"And I'm Yang!!" Yang said happily with wide smile  


"So anyways, since we introduced ourselves. What's your name?" Ruby kindly asked as the robot looked at the for few moments, before hesitantly lowering his arms  


"H-Hot Rod." Hot Rod answered in slight nervousness  


“Well that’s a weird name.” Yang remarked, as Weiss and Ruby elbowed her sides “Ow…I mean, not that it is weird. But a usual name is all.”  


“Yeah sure. So ah… you four are organics right?” Hotrod asked  


“Yes, why?” Blake asked back  


“Oh nothing, just got to say and no offense but you are a lot smaller than I was lead to believe.” Hotrod stated  


“So you thought we’d be bigger. Huh good to know.” Yang said, amused for some reason that form what she could guess organics to him were like bogyman stories “Anyways, what are you and are you here to kill us?”  


“Yang really??” Blake asked, pulling on Yang’s cheeks for a few moments “When me and you get into bed, I’ll give you a little nip or so for every rude comment you’ve made and you will make.”  


“Oh, kinky. Yangy likey.” Yang responded in amusement and a flirty smile, while Blake rolled her eyes in amusement herself; having a feeling Yang would react that way  


“Hm, maybe then I’ll bite when we kiss at times too." Blake remarked as Yang giggled, both girls kissing one another for a few moments before retracting back giggling some more in delight  


“Oh primus please stop, all that lovely dovey stuff is bleh.” Hotrod asked as the girls snickered a bit; then Hotrod laughed himself before calming himself down “But to answer your questions Yang, I’m a cybertronian from the planet Cybertron.”  


“So you’re an alien then?” Ruby asked with a wide smile  


“Yeah I guess you can say that, also none of you worrying about me harming you. I’m an autobot.” Hotrod explained, much to the girls confusion as they raised an eyebrow making Hotrod sigh “Right, don’t know what that is I guess. Alright so autobots are the group I’m part of, bots that share the same ideology that ever sentient being has the right to choose the life they want, to be free and a right to live in the first place without being stomped down by tyranny.”  


“That’s a very noble belief, though if you’re part of a group I’m worried to ask. But do you have a rivaling group then?” Weiss asked worriedly as Ruby, Blake and Yang wonder that themselves now  


“Yeah… sadly, they’re call the decepticons. Basically, some bolt heads that think power is everything and that the strong should rule of the weak with an Iron grip. Our two group have been in civil war way before I was brought online.” Hot answered with a slight frown “Look I’d love to give you a history lesson, but I need to find my friends. Huh, if we’re lucky maybe I’ll find Optimus and he can give you way better answers than mine.”  


“We’ll take it that’s your leader.” Weiss remarked as Hotrod got back up  


“Yep, the leader of the autobots and trust me probably one of the most selfless bots to ever exist.” Hotrod explained “But, you girls willing to help me find my friends in…where ever this place is?”  


“We’d love too, but this place is way too big for me and the girls to just walk around in.” Ruby answered with an apologetic tone  


“Huh, is that so…hm maybe I can. If you’d give me a second.” Hotrod responded as he started to do something weird with a small computer built into his right forearm “Hm maybe if I, oh yeah there we go.”  


“Um what are going on about dude?” Yang asked curiously  


“Yeah, you’re not making any sense at all.” Blake said, as Ruby and Weiss nodded in agreement. Then a few moments later, Hotrod turned back to them with a wide smile as he laughed for a moment  


“Sorry about that, but you ladies won’t have to worry about walking one bit.” Hotrod stated  


“Why’s that, you got some sort of car we could drive in or something?” Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow once more  


“Better than that actually.” Hotrod replied back with a wide smirk, as he suddenly did something that shocked the girls once more…he transformed in a car  


Said car was a slim futuristic looking sports car with the crest that was on his back, facing outwards on top of the car, while the logo he had was showing clearly on the hood of his car form. The top of what was now the roof/mirrors/windows of the car, opened up showing four leather seats with a complete dashboard, steering wheel and gas pedals “You got me!!”  


“What?!?!?” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang screamed in shock, wide eyed at their newest friend’s ability  


“I guess this would be pretty cool to organics like you four, but mind jumping in please?” Hotrod asked as the girls snapped out of their bewilderment, then hopped into the car. Ruby and Weiss sat in the back of the car. Meanwhile Blake sat and Yang sat in the front seats, with Blake in the passenger seat; while Yang sat in the driver’s seat. Once the girls were settled in, the top hatch closed leaving a blue hue from the windows “Thank you for choosing Hotrod as your valet today, our destination is finding my other friends.”  


“This is so freaking cool!!!!” Ruby yelled out happily  


“Indeed, if you can do this then the others you speak of must do the same.” Weiss remarked with a small smile, already seeing the shocked look on her sister Winters face if she ever saw one of these Transformers as she dubbed Hotrod and his yet to be met friends  


“Though I wonder if they can turn into anything else or it’s just cars. If so, can their these decepticons do the same too.” Blake muttered, thinking over the good and bad if that was the case  


“Hey Hotrod, do I drive or what?” Yang asked, confused on how this was going to work  


“No need to drive, I got it all under control. Though I do ask that your ladies do enjoy the trip or the outside view while we explore this place is.” Hotrod answered as he revved up his engines  


“Um Hotrod, how fast are you planning-” Weiss asked in a sudden worry, but was cut off as Hotrods engines revved up louder  


“HANG ON GALS, THIS IS GOING TO BE A BLAST!!!” Hotrod yelled out with a laugh, as he blasted off down the bridge that turned out to be a very long built one. Meanwhile in the car the girls were dealing with the sudden burst of speed in their own, separate ways  


“THIS IS SO AWESOME!!!!” Yang yelled out joyfully, enjoying the intense rush of speed  


“I HAVE TO ADIMT, THIS IS PRETTY COOL!!!!” Blake yelled out joyfully next, as she and Yang laughed at how fun this car trip was already  


“Oh look at the pretty towers.” Ruby stated, being use to this sort of speed and even great feats of speed thanks to her semblance. Though she was definitely enjoying the scenery of the multitude of metallic towers during this trip “Weiss don’t you think this is pretty secrecy?”  


“I can’t say my little rose bud.” Weiss answered in a calm tone, though as Ruby turned her attention to Weiss. Weiss was, all but calm “BECAUSE THIS IS WAY TO BLOODY FAST, HOTROD YOU BETTER SLOW DOWN OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOU INTO SCRAP METAL!!!!”  


“What was that, go faster Weiss?” Hotrod asked, snickering a little  


“No, no I did not say that Hotrod!!” Weiss yelled angrily  


“Alright, faster it is then!!!!” Hotrod remarked, laughing a lot more as he activated a nitro booster; making him go even faster down the long built bridge as Ruby, Blake and Yang all laughed in enjoyment. Weiss though, again she was not dealing with this well  


“AHHHHHHHHH!!!!” Weiss screamed out in a super high pitched panicked tone, making the girls cover their ears from it  


“Please stop!!!” Blake asked, as her cat ears were hurting beyond belief now  


“Alright settle down.” Hotrod amusingly stated as he slowed down his speed, until it he was going at least forty miles an hour “I got to admit, that was totally worth it to see your reactions. Priceless.”  


“You are such a child.” Weiss responded, calming herself down as she took a few deep breaths while Hotrod laughed some more “But…it was fun I will admit, aside from me screaming for my life that is. But voice of a singer, so yeah I can get to some pretty high pitches.”  


“We can tell.” Blake remarked, silently thanking whatever gods were up there in the sky for saving her cat ears from Weiss high pitch scream  


“Anyways, see anything out of the ordinary yet or what?” Hotrod asked as the girls started to look around, only for Blake to suddenly catch something on her side  


“I think I got something, it’s a bit of a far fetch. But it looks like three or five dark purple figured in the distance.” Blake explained  


“Wait purple.” Hotrod muttered, with a sigh “Great, just great…”  


“Something wrong?” Ruby asked worriedly  


“If those figures are who I think they are, well you’ll see soon enough.” Hotrod explained “Blake do you see anything else?”  


“I see nine large pods of sorts. Seems like three of the figures are guarding them. The other two, they’re looking down at something. But we need to get closer so I can get a better view.” Blake explained, squinting her eyes a little  


“Alright then, thankfully for us there’s a right turn just up ahead that will lead us right next to our little friends.” Hotrod responded as a few more feet he took a right corner turn, then as he drove further down the new pathway; the girls all were now looking at what else the figure were guarding along with what they looked like from up close. Once close enough to Hotrods guess, he slowed down and quieted his engine to make sure whatever Blake had seen didn’t notice him “So what can you see now?”  


“Well yeah they’re purple robots and they’re all sporting the same look.” Yang answered, as the figures in questions all were a scheme of purple, black and dark gray. They all were slim in the body, arms and legs. Their hands were three fingered along with their feet, their heads were flat on the top and square around the face, with a sliver mask that had red v shaped visor slits. Their bodes also had wheels on the shoulders and the side of their calf’s, while all of them wielded black colored blasters. Finally the figures all had on their chest, an engraved purple colored face. Though this one looked more like a mask, with a more sinister look, having a slimmer look, two spikes coming from the sides and finally a spiked crest in the center  


“Oh they are, but aside from the first three the other two are guarding; guarding… wait a minute. Yang look closer at what the other two ar guarding!!!” Ruby yelled out wide eyed  


“Ruby what are…HOLY CRAP IS THAT OUR DAD AND UNCLE QROW???” Yang screamed as two men were being guarded by two of the robots, with the blasters aimed at them. Though with the men was one other man and two women  


“Wait what??” Weiss asked, looking down to in fact see two men that from her guess was her girlfriends and Yang’s dad along with their uncle. But as she looked to the others with them, one of the women she recognized immediately “My big sister Winter is with them too!!!”  


“Your sister??” Blake asked, as she, Ruby and Yang were surprised that Weiss had a sister. Blake then looked down as she, Ruby and Yang could defiantly see that one of the women was related to Weiss; but that was because she looked pretty much like an older Weiss. Though as Blake set her eyes on the remaining man and woman, her eyes went wide and her mouth slightly dropped “That’s my mom and dad!!!!”  


“Really, wait... one of them has cat ears and the other looks like he has cat claws or something.” Weiss remarked as Ruby took notice of that too, with both of them then turning their attention back to Blake “Blake, what’s going on??”  


“Yeah I’d like to know too??” Ruby asked as she and Weiss were waiting for an answer  


“Guess now is a better time than none Blakey.” Yang stated as Blake nodded, then slowly took her bow off revealing her two cat ears  


“Yeah, I’m a Faunas girls. I’m really sorry for not telling you, Yang just figured out a while ago and I was trying to find a good time to tell; but you know…” Blake explained, worried about Ruby and Weiss reactions  


“Huh… well okay then.” Weiss stated, much to Blakes disbelief in what she had though would be yelling and scolding  


“Yeah that’s pretty cool, I mean we understand that you hadn’t found the time to tell me or Weiss yet. But it’s all good now.” Ruby said kindly, much to Blakes disbelief once more as expected some slight anger from Ruby for keeping a secret like this  


“That’s it, no yelling. You both are just okay with this???” Blake asked, pointing at her ears  


“Blake look, we’ve gone through some crazy stuff already and we would be more shocked. But to be honest… well me and my snowflake kind of had a feeling you were faunas since this journey started.” Ruby explained as Weiss nodded in agreement  


“Wait you two did??” Yang asked  


“Yeah I mean how, I did everything I could to keep my heritage a secret?!?!” Blake asked next, wanting some answers herself  


“Blake, no offense. But wearing a bow that looks like cat ears over your actually cat ears; which twitch at times is kind of hard not to put one and one together. Even for someone who can be as dense as me sometimes.” Ruby explained with a small smile “Though I will say, dealing with some of the weirdness of our journey so far helped me and Weiss kind of open our minds to perceive our environments more often. Which how we started to take notice of your how your bow twitched at times.”  


“Indeed, but Blake don’t worry we don’t hate you for this. I mean I think we can all understand why you’d keeping well your actually heritage a secret. Especially with how faunas are still treated back on Remnant. Trust me I know, since my family well… you all know.” Weiss stated with a small smile “So don’t worry, you’re still part of our little family.”  


“Thanks girls…thanks.” Blake responded, tearing up a bit as Ruby, Weiss and Yang all gave the best group hug they could  


“Hey not to ruin the moment. But can we deal with the matters at hand currently???” Hotrod asked as the girl returned back into their seats, donning on serious looks  


“Right, sorry Hotrod.” Ruby replied, before sheepishly smiling “But ah… who is it down there keeping our family members hostage?”  


“Right, those figure down there are decepticons.” Hotrod explained as the girls looked back down at the decepticons  


“Okay then, so I guess we’ll have to take care of them?” Yang asked happily, ready for a fight even if the opponents dwarfed her and the girls in height  


“You girls, no, no, no. Look you saw them and that’s one thing. But we autobots don’t put innocents at risk no matter what. Just let me deal with the bolt heads down there.” Hotrod stated sternly  


“Hotrod we understand, but our families are down there and we need to save them. Besides if you went down there, you might get shot up yourself. So we got to work together. Please.” Ruby responded back, with the most serious tone she could muster up as a few seconds of silence passed by; before Hotrod let out a sigh  


“You organics are just as stubborn as us cybertronians are at times. Alright fine, what’s the plan?” Hotrod asked  


“Well what I was going to suggest is that me and the girls play a decoy with the decepticons holding our families hostage. You then take those two out as we get our families out to safety. Then you deal with the other three with our help as support.” Ruby explained  


“Also before you ask, but trust me when I say me and the girls can do some pretty cool things.” Weiss remarked happily  


“You know, any other organic I wouldn’t believe. But for some reason you four I can tell you’re being honest. Okay then, but give me a few moments to get to get a better position before we enact this plan of yours.” Hotrod stated as the girls nodded in agreement, Hotrod then continued a little faster on the bridge to find the perfect place to set off their plan of attack. Meanwhile team RWBY’s family members were having the weirdest day of their lives so far  


“So what’s the plan Qrow?” A tanned skinned man, with blue eyes, blonde short spikey hair and a blonde soul patch with stubble around his jawline asked. He wore a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off, a brown leather vest over his dress shirt, brown cargo shorts, a brown belt, black shoes, a leather vambrace around his right arm, a metal spaulder on his right shoulder and a brown fingerless glove on his right hand. He also a red bandanna around the bicep of his left arm and a black tattoo on his right bicep  


“Taiyang my friend, I think we can take these two on. Maybe we can make a distraction or something.” Qrow answered back, taking a swing of a half empty bottle of rum. Said man was a pale skinned, with red eyes, graying black hair and some stubble around his jawline. He wore a long tailed grey dress shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes with a red tattered cloak. He also wore a crossed shaped neckless and a few rings on his fingers  


“With what you morons, our weapons probably wouldn’t be able to do anything against these things. So just shut up and don’t get us killed.” A young woman with pale skin, light blue eyes and white hair tied in a bun sternly whispered. She wore a white coat with a red broach, while also have the upper portions of her arms exposed and a wore a pair of black gloves. Finally she had white pants with garters incorporated within them with high heels incorporated within the garters themselves  


“Wow Winter, even after all this time. You still got to act like a bi-” Qrow started to say, but was cut off by the only other woman in the group  


“Alright enough, now is not the time to argue.” An older woman, with olive skin, short black hair, yellow eyes with a bit of purple eyeliner on top and two cat ears stated. Though her right ear had two golden piercings on it, while her left had only one. She wore a black hakama, with sandals and tabi socks. Over that she wore a black shrug, with the right side being long sleeved and the left being up to a little bit over her shoulder. She also wore two long black arm warmers with an extended end around the middle fingers and a pair of two golden bangles around her left wrist. Her lower half she wore a gold/black sash that trialed behind her, the belt also had a flower shape buckle at the end of it.  


“Alright calm down, we we’re just trying to help us out this situation is all.” Taiyang responded back  


“I actually got to agree with the two men here Kali, we need to figure out a quick way to escape from these things.” An older man, peach skin, yellow eyes and a medium length black hair/ medium length bear stated. He wore an open violet coat with a white fur trim that exposed his chest, along with two metal clasps connect to his coat. He wore a pair of beige pants with a matching sash that wrapped around his waist that was secured by a large silver buckle. He had on large curved tipped metal spaulder that connect to the left metal clasp on his coat, finally her wore a pair of black leather boots with white toes that were shaped in way that they looked like were claws at the tips  


“I know that Ghira, but as much as I hate to agree with the… Schnee here.” Kali remarked as she and Winter glared at one another for a moment “But, if we try something. We’ll probably end up dead.”  


“What are you taking about you fleshing’s?” The lead decepticons angrily asked, aiming his gun at them “Huh, what is it??”  


“Look ah, we’re just wondering why you’re keeping us hostage.” Taiyang asked back “I mean, it’s not like any of us attack you or your friends.”  


“You were seen lying next to these stasis pods, with these autobot sleeping in them. As far as we know, your they’re little spies or whatever.” The second deception helping guard them answered “Disgusting if you ask me, being near organics this much is making me sick already.”  


“Well that’s nice of them to say…” Winter muttered as she looked up to suddenly see a car on a bridge driving closer to them to the right. Kali took notice of this, then elbowed Ghira who wondered why she did that until he took notice of the closing in car. Taiyang and Qrow looked back at them to notice the three looking up, they then looked passed the two decepticons who were now conversing on how disgusting organics were; then saw the car too as the top opened up  


“Back up?” Qrow asked quietly  


“I think so.” Ghira responded back  


“But who could be coming to help us??” Winter asked as suddenly the car passed by them with a loud engine roar which got all of the decepticons attention as four figured leaped out of the car  


“An autobot??” The third decepticons asked, as he and the other two near the pods walked regroup with the two guards; seeing the car only  


“Shoot him!!!” The fourth deception screamed as he and the other four began shooting at the autobot as he moved away from them. Meanwhile the figures that jumped out of said autobot landed in front of the adults; only to their shock of it being people they knew  


“Ruby, Yang?” Taiyang and Qrow asked quietly  


“Weiss??” Winter muttered seeing her little sister  


“Blake?????” Kali screamed out, while Ghira was wide eyed at seeing their daughter  


“Wait what?” The fifth decepticons asked as he looked down to see the girls now, but before he could do anything team RWBY summoned their keyblades and aimed it at him  


“AERO!!!!!” Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang screamed; shooting out a powerful gust of air that launched the decepticon into his brethren as they were flung from the group a few feet away  


“Wow, that worked as a better distraction than I thought. Good work ladies.” Ruby happily stated as she looked to Weiss “Good job especially with you my snowflake.”  


“Oh my little rose bud, same to you.” Weiss responded back as she and Ruby kissed each other then nuzzled their nose for a few moments  


“Have to say that was a good idea.” Yang stated as she kissed Blake on the lips “Good job yourself kitten.”  


“Same with you hunny.” Blake responded, kissing Yang back for a few moments before they retracted from one another. Then suddenly Blake realized who else was with them “Um girls… I think we were a little too proud right now, that ah…we forgot we’re with company. Family to be exact.”  


“Ah…” Ruby, Weiss and Yang stated as they along with Blake slowly turned their heads around to see their family members looking at them. Winter seemed shocked, along with Taiyang, Qrow seemed somewhat surprised, Ghira was surprised and Kali was wide eyed with her mouth agape  


“W-What is going on???” Kali suddenly asked  


“Look mom, we don’t have to time explain right now but we can once-” Blake answered, but was cut off as she and the others looked to see the decepticons had gotten back up; angry as they aimed their cannons at them  


“Any last words flesh bag!!!” The lead decepticon asked angrily, as the sounds of an engine could be heard coming back around very fast  


“Yeah, say hi to our friend!!!” Ruby screamed as Hotrod leaped off the bridge coming back, transforming quickly into his robot form as he rammed his knee into the lead decepticons head knocking it off as the other decepticons moved back to not get hit themselves. Hotrod then landed on his feet in front of the girls and their family members  


“Nice work girls, get your family out of harm’s way and I’ll keep these guys off for as long as needed.” Hotrod explained joyfully as he glared back at the remaining decepticons, smirking as he started his attack on them “Come on deceptacreeps, lets tango!!!!”  


“Okay what is going on, what’s with those weapons or yours and also...” Winter asked, glaring at Ruby “Why did you kiss my little sister and call her snowflake???”  


“Okay Winter everything will be explained soon, we just have to get you all away from this!!!” Weiss responded back as she tried to pull Winter away from the fighting that was heating up already  


“No Weiss, I want some answers now.” Winter stated sternly once more, as she grabbed Weiss arm to scold her; though that didn’t go well with Ruby  


“Hey let my girlfriend go!!!” Ruby yelled pushing Winter away from Weiss, as Winter was about to attack; though was lifted up by Ghira  


“Okay none of that in the middle of a warzone.” Ghira remarked as Winter was trying to break free with no luck “Trust me, I got tight grip on you so no use trying to escape.”  


“Thank you so much.” Yang happily said as Ghira gave her a somewhat stern look himself, making Yang sheepishly laugh  


“Okay, can we please just get out of here?” Taiyang asked, as two more of the decepticons landed behind them, with their chests blown out “Alright, anywhere not in that direction to be exact!!”  


“Well where to then?” Kali asked as they started moving to the left of them to hide, but Hotrod had just finished off another decepticon by blows it’s head off with a well-placed shot. Then without thinking he threw the headless body in the way of the group once more “Or we can just stand here because in all honesty it’s go to the right and possible get shot at since that’s the only option we have left. Well other than just standing here, but that’s not much of a difference.”  


“Maybe just staying here would be the best case.” Weiss suggested, though Kali gave her a slight untrusting glare while Ghira put a somewhat calmer Winter back down onto her feet “Well I’m just saying is all, but we should get to helping Hotrod.”  


“Actually I don’t think the big guy needs help.” Qrow answered, taking in another swig of his rum as the girls looked to see Hotrod quickly finish of the second to last decepticon with a blast to the leg, then a blast to the chest as the robot’s body feel to the ground dead. The he did a quick round house kick, kicking out the last decepticons gun out of his hand  


“Alright bud, me and you.” Hotrod asked raising his fists up with a cocky smile, the decepticon growled angrily as he lunged at Hotrod. Hotrod quickly stepped to the side as the decepticon missed, but midway of his lung passed Hotrod; he rammed his elbow down on the decepticons back. Hotrod quickly then grabbed the decepticons arm, flinging him over his shoulder as the decepticon hit a wall hard and shut down from the blunt force trauma. Hotrod cracked his neck, laughing a little “Well that was easy.”  


“Easy yeah, but you made it hard for us to get our family members to safety.” Blake stated, as Hotrod turned around to see the girls giving him looks of disapproval  


“Ah right sorry, I get way into my fights at times.” Hotrod replied with a sheepish grin  


“Well at least we’re safe now.” Qrow said, as he looked to Ruby and Yang “Glad to see my favorite nieces are okay.”  


“We’re your only nieces uncle Qrow.” Yang remarked happily, hugging Qrow who hugged them back  


“Hey where’s my love?” Taiyang asked, with a fake hurt tone as Ruby and Yang moved themselves over to him; giving a loving hug  


“We miss you too dad, we’re so glad your safe.” Ruby stated as Taiyang gave them a bear hug  


“Same, I’m glad you two are okay.” Taiyang said, while Weiss was dealing with her big sister  


“So, what’s with the red head?” Winter asked sternly, as Weiss sighed knowing she’d have to deal with this issues with her big sister  


“The red head is my little rosebud Ruby Rose, my girlfriend, my lover.” Weiss explained sternly back, though not usually one to argue with her older sister. She also knew this wasn’t something she was going to back down to, mostly because of how much she loved Ruby  


“Weiss, be it me to go into your love life. But… couldn’t you find someone a little more impressive to match your stature?” Winter asked as Weiss scowled at the suggestion  


“Excuse me for not holding up to the so called standards you have for me sister, but despite how you feel about it. Ruby is my girl, now till the ends of time.” Weiss respond back  


“No it’s not… look did it have to be someone that was in the same family as well, that man?” Winter asked as she pointed to Qrow, with a glare of utter distain for the him  


“I don’t know what your problem is with Ruby’s uncle, but you’re going to have to accept my relationship with Ruby.” Weiss explained sternly as Winter wanted to argue, but sighed knowing that her little sister had made up her mind  


“Alright, alright. But don’t expect me to take a quick or even possible liking to your little… girlfriend.” Winter remarked, glaring a bit at Ruby already  


“As long as you can try and get along, that’s all I can ask for.” Weiss responded back kindly as she hugged Winter, who froze for a moment at the rare interaction she and her sister were allowed to show; but smiled as she hugged Weiss back  


“Good and I’m glad your safe.” Winter stated with a small smile  


“Same with you Winter.” Weiss replied back happily, while Blake was dealing with her parents  


“So…um.” Blake said shyly, having remembered her departure from her home before going to Beacon as not such a great one. Things were said and possibly a few things broken from the anger at that time, Blake really didn’t like thinking about it and felt bad still about the whole thing for losing her temper that badly. But to her surprise and relief, Kali ran up and hugged her tightly  


“I’m so happy to see you Blake, so happy. You have no idea how worried me and your father were about you!!!” kali happily stated as Blake slowly hugged her back, while Ghira walked up to their right. Once Blake and Kali let go of one another, Blake then turned her attention to her dad  


“Dad…” Blake said calmly, but feeling slightly nervous  


“Blake…” Ghira responded back, as an awkward silence filled the air; though Kali gently nudged both of them “Um so… how have you been?”  


“Good…” Blake replied, as it was getting more awkward “Look I’m, I’m… really sorry about that day when I left. It was just after everything we said to one another out of anger, I just wanted to run away I guess. Find my own path you could say, which I did in a way.”  


“Look Blake it’s okay, we said things we didn’t mean. But me and your mom were never mad.” Ghira explained as he gave Blake a hug, with Blake hugging him back before they let go of one another  


“You weren’t?” Blake asked, relived by that fact  


“Like I said, me and your father have been worried about you since you left. But it’s good to see you’re okay.” Kali said happily, then looked at Blakes friends and her daughters… girlfriend “If you don’t mind me asking, but I’m surprised by your friends being all human; with one of them being your you know.”  


“What’s the issue?” Blake asked raising an eyebrow, surprised a little at her mother since she was usually the more accepting one of her parents  


“Oh it’s, I just never thought you had a liking for… the other type of fruit in the basket if you get my drift.” Kali explained as Ghira was surprised by his wife’s sudden discomfort with Yang along with her slight discomfort with their daughter sexuality. In all honesty he was fine with it. Somewhat half-half fine with it to be exact, in all honestly for him if Blake dated a boy or a girl he’d treat them the same way; which was being a scary dad till the end. Then again, the only issue he had with Yang was that she was a human and not a faunus  


“You mean that I’m having a sexual relationship with my human girlfriend Yang right?” Blake asked, getting a little angry at her mother  


“It’s just how are you suppose to have kids, like at all. I mean seems kind of hard to do.” Kali explained, having a hard time wrapping her mind around that her daughter was a lesbian. Then again with everything that had just happened, from waking up in this place with three other humans, having been kept hostage by a group of giant robots. Then just seeing her daughter once more after a long time, along with seeing her human friends and human girlfriend also made things more stressful then needed at the moment  


“Well actually they’re have been break throughs in Vale when it comes to same sex pregnancies and stuff. I read a few news reports…” Ghira started to explain, but stopped when he saw his wife glaring at him unamused by what he was trying to do “Ahem, I’ll shut up now.”  


“You do that.” Kali stated, taking a calming breather  


“Look mom, maybe you have issues with me dating Yang or it’s the stress of this situation at hand still getting to you. But right now, we could still be in possible danger if the heartless decided to show up. Which I hope they won’t.” Blake explained  


“What are these heartless?” Qrow asked as he, Taiyang, Winter, Ruby, Weiss and Yang grouped up with them. While Hotrod stayed quiet, listening in on what they were conversing about  


“They’re creatures me and the girls have been fighting for a while now Uncle Qrow.” Yang explained as she and Blake held each other’s hand tightly suddenly, which made Kali flinch a little in slight uncomfortableness while the others didn’t seem to take much mind to it  


“You and the girls here, like by yourself?” Winter asked  


“No we got friends with us, along with our summons.” Ruby answered, as Winter glared at her “Sorry, just answering is all.”  


“Yeah she was Winter.” Qrow remarked, as he and Winter glared at each other now trying to resist the urge to attack one another  


“Hey ah, not to break this up. But can we get back to looking for my friends girls, you can bring your family along too; though it might be a bit more of an uncomfortable ride.” Hotrod kindly asked  


“Okay wait a moment, I don’t think you should be asking them to do anything for you. How can we trust you?” Winter asked back angrily  


“Really, I just helped save your tail pipes and this is the thanks I get from you. Talk about ungrateful.” Hotrod remarked, huffing in annoyance  


“Yeah try being nicer will you, Hotrod is our friend and we’re going to help him.” Blake stated, glaring at Winter intensely  


“Indeed, ladies and gentlemen shall we procced? Weiss asked sternly, but before anything else could happen; the decepticon that Hotrod finished off last appeared quickly behind him with its blaster aimed right at his head  


“HOTROD!!! The girls screamed as Hotrod closed his eyes in a sudden frozen fear of getting his head blow off, but before that could happen another blaster went off killing the decepticon for good this time. As it’s body fell to the ground, with its head gone showing off some exposed wiring while purple liquid pouring form the headless stump; as sound of another set of metallic foots steps could be heard  


“You know kid, you got make sure that they’re actually offline.” A male cybertronian stated, as he had a white paint scheme, with its hands, biceps, face and thighs being a light grey. His chest piece was that of the front of a car with a black bumper, a set of wheels on the shoulders and the front doors formed up into side wings pointing outward. His head was covered with a white helmet with a red crest in the front, while his lower half was black, with his calf’s/ feet being that of the lower half of his car form with the wheels as the ankles of sorts. He held a blaster in his right hand, while the autobot symbol was engraved on the top of his chest piece  


“Prowl am I glad to see you, wait does this mean some of the others are around??” Hotrod asked, with a hopeful tone  


“Yes, Ratchet and Optimus are the only other ones with me. Though I think you and me can guess, by looking at the stasis pods here that the others are in those.” Prowl explained, before taking notice of team RWBY and their others “Organics, great another headache.”  


“Hey what does that mean bud??” Yang yelled, already annoyed by Prowls attitude  


“Yang I think it’s best not to yell at the giant robot.” Taiyang remarked, nervously grinning at Prowl  


“Sorry mister Taiyang, but I agree with Yang. Mister Prowl here doesn’t have to act like such a jerk.” Weiss stated angrily as she and the girls glared at Prowl, who just sighed in his own annoyance  


“I am way too tired to explain, just get out of here. You’ll just be getting in the way.” Prowl answered as suddenly a futuristic ambulance came up from behind Prowl  


“I have to agree with Prowl here.” The Ambulance stated with a man’s voice, quickly transforming into his robot mode; that consisted of a mostly white body color, that had red thick lines around the shoulders, legs, forearms and the front part of his chest. His body plating had smoothing rounded edges, with his helmet that had a red crest in front of the helmet; showing off his dark grey face and blues eyes. Also from how he sounded, this autobot sounded like he was much older than Hotrod or Prowl. Finally like his two friends, he had the same logo engraved on the upper tip of his chest plating. The newest cybertronian looked down quickly at team RWBY and the others “If they stay here, we might accidently make them go squish or well I don’t know what else to be honest. But I know that it wouldn’t be good for their health.”  


“Oh come on Ratchet, they helped me out. Well the girls did, but still they could be a big help to us.” Hotrod explained as Prowl and Ratchet looked to one another with skepticism. The girls seeing this stepped up, to help out their newest friend Hotrod  


“Hey dudes, look just give us a chance. Besides you’ll just have to watch where your step for the time being; since we ain’t going anywhere till we know that we’re not need.” Yang stated sternly  


“Yeah, so just get use to us meanies!!!” Ruby yelled, crossing her arms  


“So not only is she an unworthy girl for my little sister, she’s also immature. Great my little sister is dating a child basically.” Winter muttered, already developing an even deeper disliking for Ruby  


“Listen here small ones, you’re just going to get in the way of things and we have better things to do than watch over any of you.” Ratchet responded, with a passive aggressive tone as Blake then threw a rock at his face suddenly “D-Did you just throw a rock at me??”  


“Where did you get a rock anyways is what we’re wondering?” Weiss and Hotrod asked  


“I had some rocks in my pocket still after we left Tarzan’s world." Blake explained as she kept a stern glare at Ratchet and Prowl “Now listen here you two, like it or not we’re here to stay and help. Believe it or not this is only one district of a few many. So we’re going help, then leave, then re-visit over and over again every time because that’s just how we are. Got it?”  


“Why you-” Prowl started to say angrily, but was cut off as from the distance behind them one last car was coming up; in the form of a red and blue futuristic semi-truck  


“Um, who’s that?” Kali asked as she and the other adults regrouped with the girls  


“Optimus Prime, leader of the autobot.” Hotrod answered with a wide smile, as the girls could see how much admiration he had for this his leader  


As Optimus Prime stopped in front of the group, he quickly transformed into his robot form which compared to the others was unintentionally more intimidating. His upper half was complete red with a bit of grey at the lower half of his chest, while his hands were blue. His torso had the front windows on the chest, along with the grills most truck had around the stomach and two wheels connect to his back. His shoulders were squared shaped, and his forearms seemed to be reinforced for battle. His lower half was grey on the upper portion, while the legs/feet were solid blue, with some sliver and with pairs of two wheels on behind each leg. His head was shaped as a double pointed helmet with a mouth guard, leaving his light blue eyes showing, he also had two autobot symbols engraved on his shoulders. Finally despite the already dwarfing height of Hotrod, Ratchet or Prowl; Optimus dwarfed the three by a good few feet. Optimus looked around the area, moving passed his fellow autobot and taking notice of the group who just stared at the larger autobot in front of them. Optimus knelt down looking at them in an awkward silence.  


“H-Hello.” Ruby said, only to freeze up a bit as Optimus move in his face a little closer to her and the others  


“Hello there organics, I am Optimus Prime; leader of the autobot. Who may you all be?” Optimus asked kindly, despite his deep voice  


“Well I’m Ruby Rose.” Ruby answered nervously, with a small smile and a wave  


“I-I’m Weiss Schnee sir.” Weiss answered next, stuttering despite how she and the girls had faced in battle beings almost as large as he was  


“Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you.” Blake stated calmly, while internally she was nervous like Ruby and Weiss  


“Yang Xiao Long, what’s up!!!” Yang happily said, feeling somewhat nervous; but also being already able to tell that Optimus was a gentle metal giant  


“I’m Taiyang and this is my brother in law Qrow or well kind of, but…well it’s confusing.” Taiyang answered as he and Qrow gave the autobots a quick wave  


“Winter Schnee.” Winter remarked with a passive aggressive tone  


“I’m Kali Belladonna and this is my husband Ghira Belladonna. Nice to meet you.” Kali kindly said as Ghira just nodded and waved a little  


“Well met organics, well met.” Optimus stated, the looked back up at Prowl and Ratchet “Prowl do your scanners read anymore decepticon signatures and Ratchet, what are the status on the autobots in the stasis pods. Also, who’s in them?”  


“Readings are clean sir, no decepticons left in this place.” Prowl answered, activating a visor quickly, before retracting it back  


“As for the stasis pods it seems that we have eight of them. All vital signs good.” Ratchet said, looking over a monitor built into his arm “For who we have, well we got BumbleBee, Springer, Jazz, Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Grimlock, Swoop, Snarl and Slug. The others I can’t say if they’re here or back on the ark.”  


“I see.” Optimus responded, thinking over a few things before looking at Hotrod “Hotrod, these organics were with you before you got to the pods here?”  


“Yeah the girls and I meet just a while ago, the cons were keeping their...” Hotrod explained, but forgot what the words the girls used “What were the words again?”  


“Parents, sister, but I think the best word to use would be family.” Ruby answered  


“Right, thanks. Anyways though, the cons had their family held hostage. So we planned an attack against them. Though I took them out, I did see the girls fire air out of some weird weapons of theirs.” Hotrod stated, as the adults of the group looked at the girls once more with questioning stares  


“Speaking of which, what’s with those weapons of yours anyways?” Ghira asked, crossing his arms  


“And how’d you fire out that blast of air?” Winter asked next as she and the others waited for answers  


“Girls?” Ruby asked now with a small smile, as she, Weiss, Blake and Yang summoned their keyblades once more, stunning the adults along with the autobots even as they studied the key shaped weapons  


“Well this is something.” Qrow remarked “I’ve never heard of weapons like these.”  


“Same.” Taiyang responded as he inspected the weapons intensely  


“Well these weapons have been what’s been helping me and the girls fight our mortal enemies, the heartless. With these we shall defeat them!!!” Weiss proudly proclaimed, only for Winter to snatch the weapon out of her hand  


“Oh no, no more of this Weiss. I’ll just find some trash can or something to throw this away in.” Winter stated, trying to hide the how protective she was being currently with her little sister  


“For once I agree with you miss Schnee.” Kali remarked, quickly snatching Blakes keyblade to do the same “No daughter of mine is doing anything perilous!!!”  


“Should we tell them that ain’t going to work?” Blake asked, seeing her mother and Weiss sister walking off to find a trash can, though the prospects of that was most likely impossible  


“Just give it a few more moments.” Weiss remarked with a deadpanned tone, as suddenly their keyblades appeared back in their hands. While Kali and Winter were surprised by that, then regrouped with them not looking very happy  


“We would have told you, but the keyblades are kind of stuck with us.” Weiss explained  


“Yeah, they chose us so they stay with us.” Ruby happily remarked  


“Fascinating, this will require some study when the occasion arises.” Ratchet remarked, as he began studying the computer in his arm once more “But right now is not the time, I got to see if I can override these stasis pods.”  


“I’ll just stay here and keep guard, make sure nothing attacks us just in case.” Prowl said, going into a sentry like stance  


“So what now?” Hotrod asked  


“Now, if you all would be kind enough. But maybe you can give us some answers to where we are at.” Optimus suggested  


“We can, but we may have to find Leon to explain it.” Ruby responded back “We can lead you back to the districts entrance and from there, we’ll have to see.”  


“Yep, along with our relatives.” Yang said with a smile, as the adults looked at one another nodding in agreement. Though Winter was the only one who seemed reluctant to do so, with that Hotrod and Optimus transformed back into their alt mode  


“That really is cool.” Weiss remarked  


“Oh yeah.” Ruby, Blake and Yang replied back with a quick chuckle as Hotrod opened his top once more; then the girls situated themselves back into their seats. Optimus meanwhile opened his doors to Taiyang, Qrow, Winter, Kali and Ghira  


“Hop on in please.” Optimus asked as Taiyang, Qrow, Kali and Ghira hesitantly climbed on in, getting comfortable in their seats; Winter was the only one that didn’t get in “Is something that matter?”  


“Well It’s just that there’s not that much room in there. I think I’d be better with the girls and Hotrod.” Winter explained, quickly making her way over to Hotrod who still had his top opened  


“Oh great.” Weiss stated, knowing her sister as much as she loved her; knew Winter would make the atmosphere tense if anything  


“Hey don’t worry Weiss, you can sit on my lap. Your sister’s approval or not.” Ruby responded back with a flirty tone, as Weiss giggled joyfully while getting herself quickly comfortable on Ruby’s lap, As Winter got in, she took imminent notice of Weiss and Ruby’s closeness as she scowled  


“Is it really necessary to sit on your… girlfriends lap. There’s enough room between us to sit on your own.” Winter asked, with an unamused tone  


“Well sister, I want to sit on my Ruby’s lap. Because I love her so much.” Weiss explained with a defiant smile, as she began kissing Ruby on the cheeks “Oh how I love you.”  


“I love you too Weiss.” Ruby responded joyfully, as they snuggled a bit making Winter rolled her eyes  


“This is going to be one interesting ride, huh gals?” Hotrod quietly asked Blake and Yang  


“Oh yeah.” Blake said, already not having a great liking towards Winter  


“Anyways, let’s get going. Optimus can follow us.” Yang suggested  


“Right, you got that Optimus?” Hotrod asked  


“Roger, lead the way Hotrod.” Optimus responded back, as Hotrod closed his hatch making his way off towards the districts entrance; while Optimus closed his doors then followed behind. Meanwhile the girls wondered what else would happen, during this stay here in Traverse Town…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the chapter and yeah I added them in, had wanted to for a while and just didn't know when to. But yeah eveyrthing is still getting more strange and crazier in this fic. But until the next chapter, I wish you all to have the most wonderful days of your lifes!!!! : )

**Author's Note:**

> So how was this first chapter, I hope you liked it because this was so fun to write up when I first did. Any who I did say more would be explained when this takes place during the RWBY time line. Well all I can say is that it takes place in a season one a little later within the season itself. So this means they haven't meet most of the other characters that show up later in the volumes, along with Blake's secret as a Faunas still being kept as a secret. Also three new companions were added in to accompany the girls, Donald and Goofy along the way. This also includes new worlds too. But this is all I can say without spoiling anything else. So until the next chapter, I'll see you all then and I wish you a spectacular day!!!!


End file.
